Lily Evans A History
by Bethany1
Summary: Updated 06.01.07 Lily's life from preHogwarts to marrying James Potter. Her relationship to her parents, her sister, her friends and the foursome that would change her life forever. PREOotP
1. Not a freak, just a witch

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 1 - Not a freak, just a witch  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~  
The Evans were perfectly normal, they liked to think. Daniel Evans, a lawyer, and Christine Evans, a home-maker, had a mortgage, a car, a dog and two daughters, Lily and Petunia. They were a very smart looking family, fair skin, average intelligence. Just your normal happy couple, with two kids and a dog.  
  
However, normal wasn't the word of the household in July of 1971. Far from it, as a matter of fact.   
  
This particular evening, Mr. Evans was sitting down to his evening coffee when his eldest daughter, Petunia - fourteen - came flying down the stairs, her heavy footfalls loud enough to make one think the top part of the house was falling through to the bottom. Breathless, she skidded to a halt in the kitchen doorway, her sharp eyes wide and her mouth open. "She's doing it again Daddy!" Petunia shrieked, pointing a rather bony finger towards the stairs behind her.  
  
Mr. Evans forced his face to stay neutral through this display, as hard as that was. Petunia did have a way of making the most normal of conversations bring on headaches with her shrill voice. When she was shrieking - as she was doing now - it was only a matter of time before a near-by glass shattered. Drawing a collective breath, Mr. Evans looked up at his firstborn, looking decidedly puzzled. "Again, Petunia dear? Who's doing what?"  
  
Tall and awkward, Petunia came into the kitchen further, her long face grimpsing. "You know! Lily! She's doing it again!"  
  
It, had yet to be told, but the father of the two young girls wouldn't be blissfully ignorant for long. Lily, his youngest at eleven, had slid into the room through the living room doorway opposite of Petunia, her pretty face hid as she looked down, auburn hair covering her head and shoulders. It was odd, for sure, that one daughter had turned out so homely and bony, and the other so soft and pretty. But so it had happened.  
  
"Well!" Petunia bellowed, and again Mr. Evans forced himself to not wince. "Tell him!"  
  
Lily seemed to shrink as both her sister and father's gaze landed on her. Which would have been a feat, indeed, since Lily was short for her age as it was. At that precise moment, Christine Evans came up behind Lily, a bright smile on her face that faltered the moment she gazed at the two serious faces, and Lily's, which was brimming in tears. "What's going on?" she asked in her soft voice, putting a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
Lily, however, finally made up her mind that she was not going to disappear, though she certainly would have loved to at that point. So it was only a matter of moments before she would have to tell her parents that, once again, she had made something strange happen. And as a result, the recent peace between her and Petunia was gone, because her older sister had called her a freak and went storming down the stairs to tell the entire house as much.  
  
So upset by this, however, Lily couldn't help but think that maybe she _was_ a freak. For as long as she could remember, weird things happened around her. When she was five, she and Petunia had been playing with Barbie's and her older sister had stolen Lily's out of her hand. The result was that the Barbie reached up and slapped Petunia. Over the years countless other things of that nature had happened when Lily got upset or angry. Her second grade teacher's hair had suddenly turned a violent shade of orange as she was scolding Lily, and the play ground bully had long left her alone since the last time he came near her, the back of his pants split wide open.  
  
But, then again, the kids at school thought she was a freak for all of that, too. Just like her sister thought it. And, deep down, she was afraid that her parents would start believing it, too. Lily lifted her chin, determined to not show how much that latter thought bothered her. "Petunia grabbed my diary, and when she ran into the hall with it, the rug pulled, went out from under her and she fell. But I didn't do it!" she insisted at once, shaking her head. "I wasn't even in the hallway!"  
  
"That rug wouldn't have moved by itself!" Petunia shrieked from the other side of the kitchen. "It's laying on carpet, and it can't slide! You did it!"  
  
"Now Petunia, dear, that's a little far fetched, don't you believe?" Christine asked, squeezing Lily's shoulder. "Lily couldn't have made that rug move. And you shouldn't have taken her diary, anyway. Now give it back."  
  
Petunia stared defiantly at her mother, her mouth open in what was an amused balance between shock and horror. "But Mum! You know she did it! She's a freak! Always making--" They never did quite find out what Lily was always doing, for at that moment Daniel stood up, pointing a firm finger to the stairs. "Petunia, that is the last straw!" he bellowed, anger making his features contort. "You are grounded until further notice!"  
  
Petunia seemed unable to draw words, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, but no sound coming. Her green eyes, not as bright or piercing as Lily's, seem to flash red with rage. Without a word she stomped out of the room and up the stairs where she promptly slammed her bedroom door closed so hard that the chandelier on the ceiling shuttered in response. Daniel sat down again, picking up his coffee cup. Christine walked around to the sink, as if such an occurrence was normal in the household, and began washing up dishes. Lily stared at her parents, wondering why they believed her. It never occurred to her that she was youngest, and her parent's favorite. For that wouldn't have been right, and Lily couldn't bring herself to think things of that nature.  
  
Instead, head bowed, she picked up her diary that Petunia had thrown to the floor, and quietly climbed the steps to her own room. She laid on her stomach, pulled a pen out and began writing in the diary.  
  
  
  
_30 July 1969  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I did it again. This time it was the rug in the hallway. When Petunia grabbed up my diary and ran out of the room with it, it pulled out from under her and she fell. Mum and Dad believed I didn't do it, but I feel guilty, because I did do it. At least, I think I did. The rug was flying in the air next to my door like magic as I came out.   
  
Like magic. Funny how things happen like that. I once read about magic in the library, but it wasn't helpful. The simple theory of witches, wizards and magic has been smoked out for ages. Maybe Petunia's right, I'm just a freak since there is no such things as witches. Would I want to be a witch, anyway? I'm probably the only one, and then everyone would make fun of me still. Sad way to start your life, you know?   
  
I'm going to go to bed now, I believe. At least in my dreams, I'm not a freak. Good night.   
  
Love,  
Lily_  
  
  
  
Lily stuffed her pen and diary under her mattress and changed into a gown. She looked around her room to make sure everything was in order and climbed under the sheets, fighting off tears as she fell asleep.  
*****  
The next morning was Saturday. It meant she could sleep late, eat when she pleased, and not get dressed until she took the notion. Her father worked only during the week, which meant that her parents slept in on the weekends, as well. Drearily Lily noted the calendar as she laid awake in bed, thinking she wasn't quite ready to get up. It was four weeks until school started, which meant another year of listening to people whisper everywhere you went, the flames of gossip fueled by her past happenings, as well as her sister. At roughly nine thirty, Lily rolled out of the bed as the smell of eggs and bacon drifted up the stairs and into her room.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, she found her father sitting at the same place he had sat last night at the table, opening the morning paper. She sat next to him, watching her mother finish cooking. Petunia, still in bad temper, came down the stairs not too long afterwards, sitting at the opposite end of the table and staring at the polish wood surface.  
  
The distinct sound of the mail slot being pushed open came to their ears. And Lily would have ignored it for a moment or so, except it was soon followed by the door bell ringing. Lily looked at her parents and sister, but none made a move for the door. Getting up, she sleepily walked towards the living room and grabbed the mail off the floor before pulling open the front door.  
  
For a second, Lily was confused. There was no one at the door. She took a step out, looking both ways, but still nothing. Shrugging, she stepped back in and was about to close the door when a large brown barn owl swept into the house, landing on the banister and looked at her. Lily and the owl stared at each other for a long moment, before Lily finally found her voice and did the only thing an eleven year old female would do. Screamed.  
  
Mr. Evans came running down the hall almost instantly, followed by his wife and lastly, Petunia. Lily backed up against the opposite wall, and the owl, looking rather put out, stayed put. Vaguely Lily wondered if an owl *could* look put out when her father seen it. Behind him, her mother gasped. He tried to shoo it away, but the owl remained put, staring at Lily. And that's when Lily noticed for the first time it's claws were clamped onto an envelope.  
  
Curiously, Lily stepped forward. "Daddy, wait, it's holding something," she nearly whispered, advancing on the owl despite the pull of fear in her stomach. Her parents seemed to be crossed between grabbing Lily and running and letting her near the creature. Before they had decided, however, Lily was close enough to read the address written in emerald green.  
  
  
  


_L. Evans  
9 Hollis Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

  
  
  
  
"It's for me!" she exclaimed, causing the owl to jump slightly. As a result, Lily jumped, too. Suddenly the bird lifted it's wings, hovered for a moment in the air, and dropped the letter right into Lily's grasp. Almost instantly Lily backed away from the bird, staring at the strange letter in her hand.  
  
"Well, who is it from?" Petunia snarled hatefully. Lily ignored her, however, turning the envelope over in her hands to stare at the red wax seal on the back. It was in the shape of a crest with a snake, a lion, eagle and badger around a capital H. Slowly Lily opened the envelope, pulling out what looked to be a piece of parchment, and read aloud:  
  
  
  
_

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme   
Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  


Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts   
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of   
necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Your sincerely,  
Rowena Walsh  
Deputy Headmistress_   
  
  
  
Lily stared at the letter, re-reading it several times before looking up at her parents. "We await your owl? What does that mean?" she asked dumbly, taking out a second piece of parchment. Not knowing what to do next, she began reading the second page.  
  
  
  
_First Year Students will require:  
3 sets of plain work robes (black)  
1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear>  
1 pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
  
Course Books:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment:  
  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron  
1 Telescope  
1 Set glass or crystal phials  
1 Set brass scales  
  
You may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._   
  
  
  
Puzzled, Lily once more glanced up at the owl, then at the letter, and finally her parents. "This is mad!" she declared, stuffing the parchment back into the envelope. "This has to be some kind of trick, right Mum? Dad?"  
  
Her father was shaking his head, as if indeed, he thought it was a joke. Her mother was not. Petunia's mouth was hanging open in disbelief that mirrored what Lily felt, but she couldn't think about anything but the look on her mother's face. She swallowed hard, putting a shaking hand out towards her mother. "Mum?"  
  
"Daniel... we...." a smile rose to her lips as she stepped back, leaning against the wall. "Lily is... Lily is a witch!" Her eyes closed and for a moment, Lily felt like she might faint. Christine once more opened her eyes, staring at her daughter intently. "We have a witch in the family, at long last!"  
  
With that, Lily promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
When Lily awoke, she was laying on the couch. Her vision blurred momentarily as she stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened. An owl, she recalled, had brought her a letter. The letter said she had been accepted at a school for... witches and wizards? No wonder her head hurt, she thought as she sat up, after a nightmare like that! Standing on shaking legs, she wondered towards the kitchen, where she could hear her mother and father arguing. Strange, she thought, my parents usually never fight.  
  
But as she walked into the kitchen, her parents were indeed fighting. Petunia was sitting at the table, watching her mother and father with a look of fascination on her face. Daniel Evans was holding two pieces of old parchment in his hands, waving them frantically in the air as he spoke to his wife. "Chris, you could have told me that your great-grandmother was a... a witch! That there was the slightest chance one of our daughters could be one, too!"  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel!" Christine replied hotly, not at all in her normal soft voice. "We haven't had a witch in the family since! How was I suppose to know that suddenly a letter would come for Lily?"  
  
Lily felt about two inches high, standing in the doorway while her parents fought over her. And the oddest thing, her great-great grandmother was a witch? Then it wasn't a dream! The parchment in her father's hand and the argument taking place was evidence of that. She was a witch? For some reason, the longer the thought spun around in her head, the more sense it made.  
  
She wasn't really a freak, as Petunia had claimed for years. She was a witch. And she had an acceptance letter to go to what sounded like a very nice wizardry school. And maybe, just maybe, she could find friends there. She wouldn't be an outcast, but just like everyone else. The thought brought a slight smile to her face.   
  
"Mum? Dad?" she whispered, coming further in the room. Both her parents stopped dead, turning hazel and green eyes to their youngest. Lily gulped, noting Petunia's sour look out of the corner of her eye. "Do you think it would be ok, I mean to say--if I went to this school?"  
  
Christine smiled brightly, leaving Daniel standing in the middle of the room as she put her arms quickly around her daughter. "Of course you can! Oh, Granny would be so proud to know that you're a witch," she sighed.  
  
Mr. Evans, however, was reading over the letter again. Petunia looked outraged. "Lily," her father began slowly, walking around the table towards his daughter. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Lily nodded her head firmly, her heart beating faster than normal. "Yes Daddy," she replied. "I really want to go. I just know that I could find friends there," she finished, almost wistfully. Any further arguments her father may have had vanished at the sound of Lily's voice. He then added his nod of approval and Lily jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Daddy!" she squealed, excitement running through every inch of her body.  
  
Petunia stood up, her eyes wider than Lily thought humanly possible. "Oh, of course you'll let her go," she snarled. Her hands were fists at her side. "Anything for perfect Lily, even if she is nothing but a freak! Go on, then!" she shouted over Daniel's cry of outrage. "Go be with the rest of them!" And before anyone could say or do anything, Petunia ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Despite Petunia's sour attitude about it, Lily did indeed send her response back by the owl sitting on the stair case banister. She watched it fly off to the north with a happy smile on her face.  
  
That night Christine invited a friend of her grandmother's over for dinner to discuss Lily's upcoming first year at Hogwarts. Anna, Lily found out, knew all about the wizarding world since her late husband was a wizard. She promised to show the Evans how to get into Diagon Alley, where Lily could buy all the things she needed for school.  
  
That very next weekend, Lily, Daniel and Christine got in the car and headed towards London with Anna. Petunia had stayed at home, refusing to have anything to do with Lily's weirdness, as she had put it. It didn't bother Lily as much as it should have, however, she was far too excited to let her older sister's opinions dwell in her mind.  
  
The four of them walked down a street crowded with people going to and fro. She stopped in front of a ratted looking building that had a wooden sign hanging from a rusted pole that said "The Leaky Cauldron". As they walked in, Lily had the impression that no one else on the street could see the sign, or the building. Pushing that thought aside, she followed the grown ups into what looked like a restaurant for the weird. Inside was full of grown men and woman in what looked suspiciously like robes. A man came at them as soon as they entered and Lily drew back before he bestowed on her a friendly, though nearly toothless, smile. "Hi Anna! Long time no see, whose this ya got with ya?"  
  
Anna smiled back. "Hi Tom. This here is Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and their daughter Lily. She's just been accepted to Hogwarts," she added proudly.  
  
"Ah," Tom said, giving Lily another look over. "Gots the makings of a good witch, she does. Going to the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, too. Did you know Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster now, Anna? He'll do good things for that school, he will."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, eh?" Anna replied. "I recall he was the Transfiguration teacher when Violet's boy graduated. I reckon he'll be as good as Headmaster Dippet, if not better," she added. "I say, Tom, I don't have my husband's wand with me today. Could you let us through so as to buy young Lily's school supplies?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Tom said, turning around to walk to the back of the pub. The four of them followed, Lily looking around interestedly at the people who were sitting around. The came out the back to face a brick wall. Taking out what Lily presumed to be a wand, though it looked like a highly polished piece of wood to her, Tom counted the bricks, then tapped on them.  
  
Before her very astonished eyes, the bricks started moving apart until they revealed an archway. Beyond was a very crowded street, full of men, women and children in robes. Lily's mouth fell open as Anna walked through the passage, then turned to beckon them to follow her. "This is Diagon Alley," she said to Lily, her hand gesturing to the cobble stone street lined with shops. "Everything you'll ever need can be found around here, I'd say. Now, first thing we'll need to do is head to Gringotts, to get you some money."  
  
"We have money," Daniel answered, puzzled.  
  
Anna laughed heartily, her old face even more full of wrinkles when she did so. "No, no, dear boy. You can't buy anything with pounds, here. You'll have to exchange it for Galleons, K'nuts and Sickles -- wizarding money." Lily couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
After exchanging their money, Anna asked Lily for her supply list. Lily pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Anna, noting how the creases were sharp since she had re-opened it many times in the past week, so that she nearly had the list memorized. Anna consulted the list, handed it back to Lily and said: "Right, then. First place we'll need to go is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."  
  
They came to a shop that had different colored robes hanging in the window, and stepped in. There was several students standing on stools in front of mirrors, being measured, and a couple of more looking at the robes hanging on racks. A short, plump witch came over to them as they entered, looking at Lily as if already sizing her without a measure. "Hogwarts?"  
  
Lily nodded and the woman ushered her off to stand on stool to be measured. Next to her a boy was also standing on a stool. When he seen Lily he smiled slightly. "Hello," Lily said, figuring if she was going to make friends, she might as well start now.  
  
The boy was small for his age, so small he looked slightly sick, and had light brown hair that fell over his forehead. His eyes were an odd color, a mix between silver and blue, and there was dark circles under them, but when he smiled, Lily felt relaxed. "Hello," he said back almost shyly.  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts, then?" Lily said as she looked down at the pile of tattered books laying on the floor beside him. On top was a book entitled, "Hogwarts, A History."  
  
His gaze followed hers and he seemed to blush slightly. "Y-Yes, I am. My Mum bought me that book, so I could learn about the school."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked, intrigued. "My parents don't do magic, so I would like to learn about the school. Perhaps I shall buy it."  
  
"It's a very good read," the boy continued, looking more relaxed.  
  
The same witch from earlier came bustling over, measured Lily from head to toe, and everywhere in between, before standing back. "I'll have you done in a quick," she told Lily. Before she walked away, she turned to the boy standing beside Lily. "I'll have yours in just a second, Mr. Lupin," she added before hurrying off.  
  
Lupin was looking in the direction of Lily's parents. "So, you're muggle born?" he asked, and immediately blushed.   
  
Lily, however, gave him a politely puzzled look. "Excuse me?"  
  
Lupin nodded, as if confirming his suspicions. "Muggles are non-magic people," he provided and Lily nodded almost uncertainly. Would that make her different here, as well? Lupin seemed to have read her mind, because he smiled at her. "It's not bad. Most witches and wizards now a days are at least half and half. If we hadn't married muggles, we would have surely died out. You must have had magic in your family history, to be a witch yourself."  
  
Lily felt her heart calm down some as she nodded. "My great-great grand mum was a witch, my Mum said."  
  
"Neat," Lupin replied. Then, as an after thought, he said: "By the way, my name's Remus Lupin. What's yours?"  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily responded immediately, hesitantly reaching out to shake the hand Remus offered. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You, too," Remus said, giving her a lopsided smile. "Maybe we'll be in the same house, you think?"  
  
Before Lily could ask what he meant by houses, however, the witch came back and handed Remus a stack of black robes. He picked up his books, his robes under one arm, and started for the door. "See you, Lily!"  
  
"Bye Remus!" Lily called back, waving. If this was any indication, she would have friends at this school. The thought made her smile widely.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
After purchasing her robes, they went into another shop to buy ink, parchment and brass scales. They then bought her glass phials, and cauldron in The Cauldron Shoppe.  
  
"What's next?" Anna asked and Lily once more pulled out of her list of supplies. "I'll need to get my books, I suppose," Lily replied.  
  
They then set off to Flourish and Blotts to buy all the books she needed. As they walked down the sidewalk, they passed a shop called "Quality Quidditch Supplies". Standing at the window a small group of children were all talking excitedly and pointing to a broom set up in the window. Beside it the sign said "Nimbus One Thousand".  
  
"It's the best racing broom to date!" a small boy was saying as he pressed his face against the glass. "Probably what they'll use in the World Cup, my Dad said!"  
  
They walked on past, Lily still looking backwards at the shop. "Anna," she said as they entered the book shop. "What's Quidditch?"  
  
"It's the wizarding sport, my dear. You'll learn all about it, I wager. It's played on broomsticks is all I know."  
  
"Wow," Lily whispered, taking her first good look inside the shop they had entered. It was huge, about ten times larger than the school library, and books were covering every inch of possible shelf, and even the floor. As they passed, Lily spotted the book that Remus had. "Mum? Can we get this?" she asked, holding the book up for her parents to see. "Remus, the boy I was talking to in the robe shop, said it tells all about Hogwarts!"  
  
"Ok, dear," Christine answered promptly, looking as happy as Lily felt.  
  
"It's a good read," a man said and Lily whipped around to see a tall wizard with a balding head and horn rimmed glasses. "You'll be needing the rest of the Hogwarts books, I presume?"  
  
"Yes sir," Lily answered, following the man to another part of the shop. There he gathered her school books one by one, placing them in her cauldron. "There you go, pay up front."  
  
"Thank you," Anna replied, steering them towards the front of the shop. Lily caught names of books as she passed like _Weezes Wonderful Guide to Household Pests_ and _One Minute Feasts -- It's Magic!_  
  
Just before she got to the counter, Lily spotted another book she wanted called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that she also added to the pile of books at her mother's smile and nod.  
  
"Now, all we have left is your wand," Anna said as they exited the book shop, her voice pumping with the same excitement Lily felt. The came to the front of an old store, probably the oldest on the street, by the looks of it that had large peeling letters that read _Ollivanders - Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._  
  
Lily pushed the door open hesitantly, peering inside before she actually stepped foot in. She had a strange sensation when she opened the door, almost as if there was magic lingering in the dusty air. There was a young boy standing at the counter paying for a wand the shop keeper was placing in a box. "That'll be eight galleons." The boy paid him quickly just as the door behind them jingled and another boy came in.  
  
The boy at the counter took his belongings and left, giving Lily a rather haulty look as he passed. Before Lily could try to think about why the stranger had looked so mean, the boy that had came in the door behind them came up to her side, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about it," he said, as if he could read her mind. "Ole' Snape ain't nice to no one, don't take it personally."  
  
Lily nodded, smiling slightly in response. The boy standing next to her was tall, taller than most eleven year olds, but skinny. He had messy black hair that sticking up and round glasses that he kept pushing up his nose. His brown eyes were friendly, though, when he smiled at her. Before she could reply, however, the man behind the counter came around, smiling at them both.  
  
"Mr. James Potter, I wondered when you'd make your way in here," he greeted. His silver gray eyes then turned to Lily and he seemed to be sizing her up. "What would your name be, my dear?"  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily replied firmly, hoping that James couldn't see the fright she felt suddenly. What if she couldn't get a wand? Anna had told her that the wand picks the witch, not the other way around. What if one didn't want to belong to her? What if she wasn't really a witch, but a freak like Petunia said?  
  
"Evans, hmm," Mr. Ollivander said, thinking. "Rona Lambert?" he asked of her parents.  
  
Christine Evans nodded. "She's Lily's great-great grandmother."  
  
"Ah, of course," he said, turning back to Lily. " Willow and Phoenix Feather, Nine Inches."  
  
Lily and James both gave him a quizzing look. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter - Miss Evans. No two Ollivander Wands are alike, and as such you'll not find a better wand anywhere else." He said this proudly as he walked away, pulling out a long tape measure. "Which is your wand hand?" he asked Lily, who had no idea what he meant.  
  
"It's the hand you write with," James supplied, his eyes twinkling with laughter. Lily felt herself blush as she held up her right hand.  
  
Mr. Ollivander measured her arm from shoulder to finger, from elbow to wrist, from wrist to finger tips, and then measured her forehead, the distance from her nose to the tip of her finger and then her mouth as James laughed beside her. Then he walked over to the shelf and pulled out a thin black box from the shelf that homed thousands of the same. "Here, Miss Evans, try this one. Willow and Dragon heart String, nine and half inches."  
  
Lily took the wand gingerly, holding it as if she were afraid it would break. Mr. Ollivander looked impatient. "Give it a wave, then," he said and Lily jumped slightly before waving the wand. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hmmm," Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand and placing it back in the box. He again went to the shelf and pulled another box out. "Try this," he said, handing her another wand. "Unicorn hair and willow, ten and a quarter inches, swishy. Great for charms work."  
  
Lily took the wand and instantly a warm sensation shot up her arm. As she watched, a shower of blue sparks shot out the end. Expectantly she looked up at Mr. Ollivander. "That would be a match," he confirmed, smiling toothlessly at her. Lily's heart jumped in her chest.  
  
Instead of ringing her up right away, Mr. Ollivander began pulling out wands for James. After about four tries, they found a wand that made James yelp from the heat in his hand. "Mahogany, phoenix feather, eleven inches. Excellent for Transfiguration."  
  
They paid for their wands and exited the shop. James walked alongside Lily, examining her wand before handing it back to her. "Nice, eh? I can't wait to learn spells."  
  
"Me, neither," Lily admitted.  
  
"Oy! Potter! It's about time I found you!" another boy yelled, running through the crowds of witches and wizards towards the two. He was as tall as James, but his black hair was calmer and brushed back. He had a quirky grin and his blue eyes had a way of looking at you that made it seem he could see your thoughts. When he caught up, he gave James a wolfish grin as he eyes Lily. "So that's what's held you up, eh?"  
  
James flushed red. "No," he said quickly. "I was getting my wand."  
  
"Already got mine," the boy stated proudly. "Dragon heart string and Mahoney, eleven and a half inches. Swishy, yet very powerful. Hey, we're suppose to meet Peter up at the ice cream shop, come on!"  
  
James started ahead, leaving Lily to watch his retreating back when suddenly he grabbed the other boys shirt to stop him, and turned around. "Hey Lily, you wanna come?" he called.  
  
Lily looked up expectantly at her parents, silently pleading with her eyes. It would be the first time she ever went anywhere with kids her own age, even if it was only around the corner. Daniel didn't look convinced, but Christine and Anna were both already nodding their heads. Daniel, giving up, handed Lily a handful of money. "Go on, then. We'll be at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Thank you!" Lily called behind her, already running to catch up with James. She stopped just beside him, trying to catch her breath. "Thanks for inviting me," she said shyly, suddenly not knowing what to say.  
  
"Sure," James replied, shrugging.  
  
The boy on the other side of James reached his hand out to shake Lily's, giving James a sideways glance. "Since James here won't introduce you, my name is Sirius Black. Didn't pick the name, by the way."  
  
Lily laughed slightly, feeling herself relax as she kept in step with the two other boys. "Lily Evans, and I don't think your name is so bad."  
  
"Try living with it," Sirius quipped, but laughed all the same. They walked into an ice cream parlor and took seat with a small cubby boy with thin blonde hair and small eyes. He looked uncomfortable sitting by himself until James and Sirius came up to the table. He smiled quickly, throwing a questioning glance at Lily and then Sirius.  
  
"This is Lily Evans," Sirius introduced as Lily shook Peter's hand. "James picked her up at the wand shop. ("Did not!" James retorted, blushing.) Lily, this is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Nice to meet you," both said at the same time, then laughed.  
  
Lily sat down at the table between James and Peter, looking around the shop with interest. A young witch came over to take their order and returned a few minutes later with a tray full of strawberry and mint ice cream. Lily dug happily into hers, listening to the boys talk about Quidditch, the Nimbus One Thousand and which house they wanted to be sorted into. Lily barely spoke, as she knew nothing of any subject they had talked of, but she listened carefully. So far she had learned that all three of them hoped to be in Gryffindor, Slytherin had put out more dark wizards than any other house, the Chuddley Cannons were in the top of the league and the Nimbus One Thousand was a favorite for the World Cup.  
  
"Do you like Quidditch, Lily?" Peter asked when he realized that the red headed girl had done nothing more than listen attentively as they spoke.  
  
Lily felt a blush stain her cheeks. "I-I don't know, I don't know what it is."  
  
All three boys, as well as a group of kids at a near-by table stopped to stare at her. She felt like sliding down in the chair and trying to disappear, though she knew from past experiences it would do no good. Tears built up behind her eyes that she struggled to keep down. Without warning she stood up, shoved her chair back and ran out of the shop, nearly knocking down a witch at the door. Tears burned behind her eyes as she ran down the sidewalk, past three other stores, before coming to a slow trot, then stopping all together. It was just as she feared, she wouldn't belong here, either.  
  
Just behind her she could hear James calling her name, but she ignored him and started walking again. Easily he caught up to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Lily, what--oh," he said when he seen the tears falling from her piercing green eyes. "Hey, Lil, don't cry," he said softly, looking awkward, but wanting to help. Lily barely had time to register what he was doing when Sirius, followed by an out of breath Peter, also caught up.  
  
"You're muggle born, then?" James asked softly, giving Sirius a knowing look.  
  
Lily nodded, brushing away her tears. "I'm sorry. I don't really belong here, I suppose. I just--"  
  
"Hey now!" Sirius suddenly said, draping an arm over Lily's shoulders and squeezing nearly too tight. "No one said you don't belong."  
  
"Right!" Peter piped up, smiling at Lily.  
  
"We'll explain everything to you, Lily, don't worry," James assured her, grinning.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, giving the three a questioning glance. "Really?"  
  
"Of course," Sirius said as the three started walking again. He still hadn't taken his arm off her shoulders. "What do you want to know about?"  
  
Lily turned over all they had said in her mind while looking around. Her eyes fell on a shop window with a huge sign advertising Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. "Wh--What's that?"  
  
James, Sirius and Peter all burst into laughter until Lily also couldn't help it, and began laughing as well. They went into the shop, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and Lily found out that the fireworks were just as they said: fireworks. Only, unlike Muggle fireworks, these went off for about half and hour and weren't as dangerous as the fireworks Muggles had.  
  
After Sirius and James explained about most of the jokes in the shop, they left and went next door to the candy shop. Lily picked up a colorful box that read "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" and raised an eyebrow. "Every flavor?"  
  
"They mean it, too," James said, glancing over from where he was getting a bag of sugar quills. "There's good flavors, like peanut butter and chocolate - but then there's also dirt, plastic, even dragon dug!"  
  
"I got a ear waxed flavor one, once," Sirius said, noticing what they were talking about.  
  
Lily made a face of disgust, but still put the box in her shopping basket. In fact, she bought at least one of every candy in the shop. Just as they were about to leave, they came upon a display of Chocolate Frogs. There was one in a glass jar at the top, jumping around. "Are they real?" Lily asked in awe.  
  
"No, it's just a spell," Peter said, putting six of them in his basket. "They have collectable wizard cards in the bottom, I have five hundred and two, myself."  
  
"Neat," Lily said, grabbing a handful to put in her basket as well.  
  
The next shop they stopped in was Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was a rather small shop full of animal cages that smelled strongly of animal droppings. They had every owl you could think of, from the small to the large, as well as phoenixes, cats, bats, rats, toads, spiders and the like. James bought a snowy owl and cage. Lily, deciding she also wanted a pet, bought a small reddish brown minute owl that hooted happily when she picked it. Carrying almost more than they could carry, the four stepped back outside into the fading sunlight.  
  
Lily stared at the sun dropping behind the building and felt her stomach drop. Surely her parents would be waiting for her, and she didn't want to make them angry. But she also didn't want to leave her new friends. The former was nagging at her mind, though, as they walked down the path.  
  
"Hey! Let's go in the Quidditch shop!" said James suddenly, nodding his head towards the large shop in front of them.  
  
"Oh, guys, I'm sorry," Lily began, and she was very sorry, too. "But I have to meet my parents."  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, looking as disappointed as Lily felt. Suddenly he brightened. "Hey, we'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, though."  
  
"Yup!" Lily said, walking away from the first three friends she's ever had in her life. "See you on September 1!"  
  
"Bye Lil!" James said as Sirius and Peter waved.  
  
Her heart lighter than she ever thought possible, Lily made her way back to the Leady Cauldron to meet up with her parents. For once, she was looking forward to the start of school.   
  
  
  
--End Chapter 1.  
  
Da-da! There you have chapter one :) I kept reading these stories of how Lily was abused, and some where she just automatically knew everything about the wizarding world... and so this is my take on what I think Lily might have been like. I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Though I would like to, mind you. But since I don't, I'll live with writing fanfiction and doing my part to be another person who knows the books and movie by heart :)   
  
Read? Like? Hate? Review, because I can't read minds very good!   
  
~Bethany  
1-04-03  
**Update: This story has been reuploaded due to a technical difficulty with Fanfiction.net -- it will take a while for me to re-word wrap every chapter and reupload them. Patience during this process will be most appreiciated!!**


	2. Trains, Giants, Houses & Poltergeist

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 2- Trains, Giants, Houses & Poltergeist  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Lily Evans shut the book she was currently reading (_Quidditch Through the Ages_) and looked expectantly up at the clock on her bed stand. It was eight forty-five, which meant that she still had another hour and thirty minutes to kill before they left for King's Cross Station. Time had a funny way of slowing down when you were anticipating something, she mused. Putting her current read back in her trunk, she got up and crossed the room to where her pet owl sat watching her from it's cage. "Not too much longer now," she told the owl, opening it's cage and allowing it to come out to sit on the window edge. "You need a name, don't you?" she sighed, again running a list of names through her head. The owl gave a short hoot, as if to agree with her.  
  
"Well, I'd feel funny giving you a name that so obviously Muggle,(another hoot of agreement) but I don't know much about wizard names yet." Lily pulled out her book _Hogwarts, A History_, and skimmed it for names.  
  
"Lily! Petunia! Breakfast!" her mother called up the stairs.  
  
Lily shut the book, placing it back in the trunk. "You'd better go stretch your wings now, we'll be leaving shortly and you'll be in your cage the rest of the day. But do make sure you come back before we leave, ok?" The owl had stared at her as she spoke, as if understanding every word she said. Lily grinned as it hooted once more before soaring off into the morning sky.  
  
"Girls! Hurry up!"  
  
"Coming Mum!" Lily called, shutting her trunk closed and hurrying out of her room just in time to knock into her older sister, Petunia. "Oh, sorry Petunia," she apologized at once.  
  
Petunia looked at her as if she were a small speck of dirt, and everyone in the house knew that Petunia despised dirt more than anything in the world. Lily was soon to find out, though, there was one thing she disliked more. "Lily, can I talk with you a minute?" Petunia asked in a would be nice voice, and might have pulled it off if she didn't look ready to kill someone.  
  
"Er, sure," Lily replied hesitantly, following her sister into her room.  
  
Petunia closed her bedroom door behind Lily, waving her hand to offer her a seat. Lily sat nervously, glancing up at Petunia and nothing else. Petunia paced for a moment before Lily, glancing at her now and again before beginning. "Lily, I may never have told you this, but I've always thought you were a smart girl." Lily looked at her incredibly. "No, I mean it. And a smart girl like you can do something, well, smart with your life." She turned here, and Lily finally caught her real meaning behind this 'sisterly talk'. "This whole becoming a witch thing, Lily, it's just not smart. You'll go off and learn a couple of magic tricks, and then when it's over with, you'll have to come back and catch up on all your school work so that you can make something of yourself."  
  
"Petunia, I am going to make something of myself," Lily began softly, in a some-what pleading voice. Above everything Petunia had ever done to her, Lily had some fleeting dream they could still be sisters. "I'm going to become a witch."  
  
From the look on Petunia's face, that fleeting dream just flew out the window. Petunia's dropped her sisterly facade and turned mean, sharp eyes on Lily. "Lily Evans, if you step out of the house today and go to that... that place! You will not be my sister anymore! I mean it!"  
  
With tears in her eyes, Lily stood up to her full four feet three inches. "Petunia, you don't mean that! You can't stop being my sister because of what I am!"  
  
"Yes, I can!" Petunia roared and turned on her heel, swung the door open and pointed out it. "Get out of my sight, freak."  
  
Lily stomped past her defiantly, her chin held high. But once that white door shut in her face, tears spilled down her face. Lily started to turn, knock on it and agree until she remembered everything in her room. And above all, she remembered James, Sirius and Peter. Turning, she brushed the tears from her face and went down the stairs.   
****   
At a quarter past ten, Daniel, Christine and Lily packed everything up in the car and headed towards King's Cross Station. They arrived shortly after and Mr. Evans went to fetch a cart to put all of Lily's things on. They entered the station and Lily looked around.  
  
"Well, what platform do we need to be at?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Er," Lily pulled the ticket out of her purse, puzzled. She had stared at this ticket every day since she had received it, but still it made no sense. Silently, she handed it to her father.  
  
"Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" he asked incredibly, looking at Lily like she might understand it better than him.  
  
"Nonsense, there's no such thing," Christine said, taking the ticket from her husband, and then wearing an equally shocked expression upon finding out that, indeed, it did say that. "Now what?"  
  
Lily looked around at the people rushing everywhere, but none looked familiar to her as being a witch or wizard as opposed to a Muggle. "Do you think it's like the Leady Cauldron? It appears only for witches or wizards?"  
  
Her father nodded absentmindedly and, without anything else to do, they started towards Platform Nine. When they arrived, no Platform appeared out of thin air. Lily sighed, frustrated, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice ring out through the crowd. "Lily! There she is, James!"  
  
Running through the crowd was James, Sirius and lastly Peter. Lily felt a smile break out on her face. James caught up to her first, breathing hard. "When you weren't on the train, we figured you couldn't find the platform," James huffed out, putting his hand on Sirius while he caught his breath.  
  
"We've only got five minutes, let's go," Sirius said, pushing James' hand off his shoulder, nearly causing him to fall. "When they say the train leaves at eleven o'clock, they mean it."  
  
"But, where is the train?" Lily asked, looking back and forth between the two taller boys.  
  
"Right through there!" Peter announced, pointing at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just run at the wall," James said.  
  
"You'll run through it to the Platform," Sirius continued.  
  
"But don't be scared, or you'll crash!" Peter ended, his eyes wide.  
  
Lily's face lost some of it's color. James grabbed her cart, putting his hand over hers. "Come on, I'll go with you. Sirius, you and Peter help Mr. and Mrs. Evans."  
  
James looked at Lily, who, while still pale, nodded her head firmly. They began walking at the wall briskly, Lily repeating over and over in her head _I'm not going to crash, I'm not going to crash_.  
  
And she didn't.  
  
Suddenly they were standing on a platform next to a bright red train that read _Hogwarts Express_. Wizards and witches were standing here and there in groups, and children were running every which direction with luggage, owls and other pets. Lily's face broke into a grin.  
  
"Oh dear," Christine Evans said as her, Daniel, Sirius and Peter came through the barrier.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Lily laughed as the train whistle blew.  
  
"Sirius Black!"  
  
Sirius' head ducked as a woman with waist length black hair came bustling towards them. "Young man, I just knew you were going to miss the train! And dragging James and Peter with you!"  
  
"But Mum--" Sirius began.  
  
"No buts young man!"  
  
"Mrs. Black, you see, we had to find Lily. She didn't know how to get on the platform!" James insisted, looking like he was the one Mrs. Black's rage was centered on.  
  
The woman's nearly black eyes turned towards Lily, then her parents and softened some. The whistle blew again. "All aboard!"  
  
Sirius pecked his mom on the cheek, followed by James and lastly Peter, grabbed Lily's luggage and started on the train. "See you next summer, Mum!" Sirius called, Peter and James waving also. "Come on Lily!"  
  
Lily turned, hugging both her parents tightly. The train started to pull away. Lily ran to catch up as James held the door open for her. "I love you!" Lily called, waving frantically at her parents. They both waved until she was out of sight.  
  
Lily followed James, Sirius and Peter to a compartment near the back where they stored her luggage on the racks next to their own. Lily watched out the window silently as the train left the station, heading north through the countryside.  
  
"How long does it take to get to Hogwarts?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Mum said about eight hours," Sirius replied, also looking out the window. "You ok, Lil?"  
  
Lily nodded, tearing her eyes away from the window, and thus her thoughts about Petunia. She was doing it, she was going to become a witch. And the friends she had now would take the place of the sister she never had, and now never would. She smiled sadly. "It's the first time I've been away from my Mum and Dad."  
  
Peter nodded understandingly.  
  
"Er, excuse me?" a new voice said. All four of them whipped their heads around to see a boy standing in the doorway, dragging his trunk behind him. "I'm sorry, but everywhere else is full, do you think I could...?"  
  
Lily, who instantly recognized him as Remus Lupin, nodded her head. "Sure Remus," she smiled, moving to help him put his luggage up on the racks. "This is Remus Lupin," Lily said, pointing to the boy while speaking to the others. "This is James Potter, Sirius Black ("Didn't pick the name.") and Peter Pettigrew," Lily introduced, giggling at Sirius and his insistence about his name.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Remus said shyly, sitting next to Lily and looking uncertain.  
  
As they sat, Lily noticed that Remus looked slightly better than he did last time she seen him. The dark circles under his eyes were nearly gone and there was more color in his complexion.  
  
"Did you get that book, Lily?" Remus asked quietly to break the silence.  
  
Lily nodded. "Yes, and _Quidditch Through Ages_. The game sounds fascinating."  
  
That, Lily found out, was a subject everyone had an opinion about. They talked about everything Quidditch, to the latest broom sticks, and then started on what houses they wanted to be sorted in.  
  
At one o'clock a plump witch with a friendly smile came through the hall, pushing a cart full of all the candy that Lily had seen in Diagon Alley. They each bought something different and then began swapping out. Lily opened a box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_ with a wicked smile.  
  
"You're too brave for my taste," Peter said instantly, eyeing the box with disgust. "I got a toe nail flavored one last time I tried."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Lily insisted, handing a brightly colored bean to all four boys. "We'll all give it a go at once."  
  
Sirius, looking determined, nodded his head. "On the count of three, then?" Everyone nodded and held their bean before them. "One.. Two.. Three.."  
  
Everyone threw the bean into their mouth and began chewing. Within a second, Peter, Sirius and Remus had spit theirs back out. Lily giggled, swallowing. "Well?"  
  
"Salt," Sirius said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Baking soda," Peter spat.  
  
"Cement," Remus added, taking a bite of a chocolate frog.  
  
Lily and James began laughing at the looks on their faces. "What about you two?" Sirius asked while swishing the pumpkin juice around in his mouth.  
  
"Apple Juice," Lily grinned.  
  
"Banana."  
  
"Beginner's luck," Remus warned. "You wait until you start eating them and bite into a frog leg flavored one. Yuck!"  
  
Soon enough they were all full of Cauldron Cakes, Acid Pops, Fizzing Whizzbees, Bertie Bott's Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Juice. The train drifted along the country side for hours as the five friends talked of everything from Quidditch to Hogwarts. "According to _Hogwarts, A History_, the ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the sky outside!" Lily said dreamily, trying to imagine it in her head.  
  
"And there's secret passages everywhere," Sirius added, giving a knowing look to James.  
  
"You can't start the year off getting into trouble," Lily warned. Peter looked scared at the prospect of secret passages.  
  
"You're only in trouble if you get caught," Sirius said pointedly.  
  
"And we've got a secret weapon," James added.  
  
Lily shook her head dejectedly.   
****   
A little while later a tall, handsome boy with dark hair and dark eyes came to the door of the compartment. On his shoulder a silver gleaming badge that said "Prefect" caught Lily's eye. "You should change into robes," he said in a voice full of authority. "We'll be arriving soon."  
  
All five of them nodded and began putting the rest of their candy away in their trunks. Lily took her robes and left to find a compartment to change in. When she returned, all four sat in matching black robes. The only difference in their outfits and hers was that Lily wore a skirt and knee high socks. She took her seat and watched out the window for any sign of the village of Hogsmead, where the train would pull in.  
  
About ten minutes later the train slowed down before coming to a halt in the Hogsmead Station. A voice over the intercom informed them to leave their luggage on the train and proceed to the platform. Lily once more felt fear grip her stomach as she stepped off the train, looking around at all the students that were also standing around.  
  
"This way! F'rst years o'er here!" a booming voice called.  
  
Peter started towards the voice first, following other first years. Suddenly he came to a stop. Sadly the others were following so close behind that Sirius knocked into him, James colliding into Sirius, Remus tripping over James and Lily, not noticing the chain reaction, fell right into Remus' arms. "Watch it!" the voice called as the five tried to unwind themselves. Around them the other kids were laughing nervously.  
  
"Peter, what you do that for?" Sirius hissed.  
  
The small boy, instead of answering, pointed a shaking finger in front of them. The booming voice was coming from none other than a giant man. He was at least ten feet tall with solid black hair that grew in even more odd directions than James'. His beard was long and tangly and so full you could barely make out his eyes under it all.  
  
The giant came over rather quickly, taking about three strides per foot fall. Remus pushed Lily up to her feet just as the giant picked him up by the back of the neck and sat him on his feet. He did the same for Sirius, James and finally Peter, who quickly dodged behind Sirius once he was back on his feet. "A'right there?"  
  
All five of them nodded silently.  
  
The giant smiled, or at least they thought he did, and held up his lantern to make his way up to the front of the group again. "A'right, first years, follow me!"  
  
Lily was still shaking. When the giant had came over to them, the top of her head had barely reached the top of his leg. Giving a nervous look around, she bounded up between Sirius and James, grabbing onto James' hand and squeezing tightly. He looked over at her quizzingly, but when he seen how shook up she was, he said nothing.  
  
The giant lead them to a group of boats sitting on the lake. Beyond the lake they could see the outline of a massive castle sitting against the dark sky. There was torches rising up out of the middle of each boat. The kids looked around nervously.  
  
"No more than four to a boat!" the giant instructed.  
  
Lily squeezed James' hand tighter. "But.. in _Hogwarts, A History_, it said there was a giant squid in the lake!" she whispered urgently, looking around at the quiet, still water.  
  
"They wouldn't put us in danger, Lily," James told her.  
  
Still unsure, Lily boarded the boat with James, Sirius and another girl they hadn't met before. When all of the students had boarded, the boats suddenly began moving by themselves. Lily, frightened at first, began to look around at the castle and surrounding land in awe. "That must be the Forbidden Forest!" she squealed, pointing off towards a large patch of trees. "It's said that there is werewolves, unicorns and all sorts of things living in there."  
  
"We'll learn about them in Care of Magical Creatures next year, I'd wager," said the girl none of them knew. When all heads turned towards her, she grinned. "My name is Rachel Bones. What's yours?"  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily said, reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rachel said, looking up towards the castle again. They were drifting into a large cave where they could see a very stern looking witch standing by a staircase waiting on them. "Well, here goes nothing. Good luck in the sorting," she said as she stepped out of the boat.  
  
James, Sirius and Lily got out of the boat and stayed back to wait for Peter and Remus. Together the five climbed the stairs after the other first years, passing the giant who was waving and saying "Good luck!" as they passed.  
  
They climbed three sets of stairs, coming to a stop at the top of the third. "Can I have your attention please?" the witch at the top said, causing everyone to quiet down. "Thank you. My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few moments you will pass through these doors and enter the Great Hall were you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  
  
"The house you are sorted into will become your home for the next seven years. The students; your family. Your accomplishments will win your house points, any rule breaking will loose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup, a very high honor. Now, I will leave you for just a moment, when I return, we will enter."  
  
As she walked away, Lily once more felt like she had swallowed lead. The crowd of students around them began to talk in excited whispers, telling each other the house they hope to be in. Lily wasn't sure which house she wanted, but hoped that she remained with James, Sirius, Peter and Remus.  
  
Suddenly someone in the back gasped loudly, causing everyone to turn around. About ten feet away was a ghost floating in mid air. He wore a rather old outfit with ruffles around the sleeves, and neck. He grinned broadly at the students. "Hello everyone!" he called. "How are you?"  
  
There was a mummer of "fine" from a couple of students, but otherwise nothing. The ghost didn't seem upset by it. On the contrary, he laughed heartily. "Don't fret! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington, Gryffindor ghost!"  
  
"Sir Nicholas..." Rachel Bones said incredibly, a look of realization dawning on her face. "Nearly Headless Nick?"  
  
This time the ghost did look upset. "Er, yes, but I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."  
  
Despite herself, curiosity took over Lily's mind and she spoke. "Nearly Headless? But how?" Sirius poked Lily in the shoulder, but she ignored him, looking expectantly at the ghost.  
  
Sir Nicholas flew over to float before Lily, who now thought to stand back, once more grabbing James' hand. "Like this," he said and Lily suddenly gasped, as well as the surrounding students, when he pulled his head to the side, revealing his colorless spine and insides. His head was barely being held on by a couple of inches of skin on the left side. He popped his head back up.  
  
"Ugh," Lily whispered as he turned back around.  
  
"We're ready for you!" Professor McGonagall said from the open doorway.  
  
The students proceeded through the doorway in sets, looking around at the Great Hall. They were walking through four large tables that seated the older students. At the front was a long table that Lily presumed to be the staff table, where the only adults in the room were sitting, save Professor McGonagall, who was pulling out a long piece of parchment.  
  
Lily craned her neck to see stare at the ceiling, which indeed mimicked the sky outside. Bright stars twinkled back, visible through a sea of lit candles floating in air.  
  
On a stool in front of the staff table was a rather large, and really old wizard hat. As they stared, the brim opened up and began to sing:   
  
  
  
_Many years ago four wizards with  
powers greatly told, came together to  
build a school where the youngest witches  
and wizards could go.  
  
Godric Gryffindor, brave, strong and true,  
wanted his house to be full of young ones  
that had his same values.  
  
If you're not afraid to work hard at every  
thing you do, then you'll be sorted into  
Ravenclaw, because Rowena was like that, too.  
  
The ones who value faithfulness above all  
of the rest, will surely rest in Hufflepuff,  
Helga said to me.  
  
And last, but not least, those who are  
sly and cunning, will have a place here, too.  
Salazar Slytherin's house you'll go if   
ambitiousness is for you.  
  
But who to deem each student worthy after  
their time was through? A sorting hat,  
they declared, will carry on our dues!  
  
So get up now, don't be shy. I'll find the  
best place for you. Put me on your head and  
I'll see which house you ought to be sorted  
into!_   
  
  
  
The hat bowed and the student body broke out into applause. Lily, clapping, snickered to herself. She was about to put a singing hat, that couldn't rhyme all that well, on her head. She wondered what it would see in her.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, you will come to the front, sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said, looking down the bridge of he nose at the parchment. "Adams, Crystal!"  
  
A cubby girl walked nervously up the step to the sorting hat, sat down and placed it on her head. The whole room was quiet until suddenly the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table to their left burst into applause. Smiling, the girl ran over to sit at the table with the rest of the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall cried.  
  
James slapped Sirius on the back, wishing him good luck as he took off towards the front. Bravely he took the hat, sat down and placed it on his head. Almost instantly it cried "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The far left table burst into applause as Sirius hurried to join them, smiling broadly.  
  
"Bones, Rachel!"   
  
Lily squeezed her eyes closed nervously as James and Peter chatted behind her. When she reopened her eyes, she noted that Peter looked nearly white, as did Remus. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared.  
  
Another burst of applause, now from the table to their right.  
  
"Brown, Nick!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily watched as the table to the far left stood once more and cheered as Nick Brown joined them.  
  
"Cannon, Michael!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Dobbs, Celeste!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
On and on it went as three more students went to Ravenclaw, three more to Hufflepuff, two to Slytherin (who really looked as if they belonged there by the sneers on their face) and three to Gryffindor.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily felt fear nail her to the floor. James gave her a small push and Lily found her feet guiding her towards the front of the Great Hall. There was a pleasant looking man sitting in the middle of the staff table that Lily guessed to be Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. He had a gray beard that was so long it disappeared under the table, and half moon glasses half way down the bridge of his nose. He smiled her way as she took the hat in her hands, sat on the stool and placed it on her head.  
  
For a second nothing happened, and then suddenly she could hear a voice inside the hat. Or was it inside her head? "Hmmm... brave," it said. "And smart, loyal, a longing for friends. Hufflepuff? No, no, you also like adventure, trying new things. I know... GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was screamed out to the hall and Lily grinned broadly.  
  
She took the hat off and nearly ran to join the table at the end that had burst into applause as she got up. A few slapped her on the back as she went, congratulating her.  
  
Lily sat down next to Sirius, still grinning, and looked up at the table just as "Jones, Tim!" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad I got in the same house as someone I know!" Lily said excitedly to Sirius, applauding as "Johnson, Mark!" became another Gryffindor.  
  
Four more went to Hufflepuff and five to Slytherin when Professor McGonagall called, "Lupin, Remus!"   
  
For some reason, Lily noted, Professor Dumbledore looked more interested to see where Remus ended up at. He leaned forward slightly as Remus put the hat on his head and waited, swinging his feet nervously. Suddenly the mouth of the hat opened and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius and Lily stood up, clapping and whistling as Remus came over to join them. He looked breathless, but happy, as he sat down on Lily's other side. Lily grinned from ear to ear, applauding politely as "Mann, Olivia!" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh, I do hope James and Peter get Gryffindor, too!" Lily said as she watched another student be placed in Slytherin. For some reason when she mentioned Peter, Sirius looked worried.  
  
It seemed they didn't have long to wait to find out, for next "Pettigrew, Peter!" was called up. Peter nearly tripped as he went up and picked the hat up. His face was as white as Nearly Headless Nick's, and his eyes wide. He shoved the hat over his head, his hands shaking.  
  
For a long minute nothing happened. Lily looked at Remus, who looked just as confused as she was, and then to Sirius who was mumbling something under his breath. Finally the hat's brim opened and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Lily shot up, applauding as Peter stumbled towards them, looking relived. Lily patted him on the back as he sat next to Remus.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
Lily's attention was fixed on James as he walked coolly up to the stool, took the hat, sat down and put it on his head. Almost immediately it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily's hands were numb from clapping, but she didn't care. She also feared loosing the hearing in her left ear because Sirius was whistling so loudly in it. James ran over to the table, sitting on Sirius' other side, grinning.  
  
They hardly took notice as two more students were sorted into Ravenclaw, another four into Hufflepuff and a whomping six in Slytherin, including "Snape, Severus!"  
  
"Expected nothing less from a git like that," Sirius mumbled to James just loud enough for Lily to hear.  
  
"Turpin, Lee!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Valentine, Lisa!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Finally, after two more were sorted into Gryffindor, three more into Ravenclaw, two more into Hufflepuff and one more into Slytherin, the sorting was over.  
  
Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and stool away as the Headmaster stood up, beaming around at all the tables. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know you are all hungry, so we will eat before I make this years announcements. As such, I have only four words for you all; Cackle, Pimpet, Lattle, Rattle!"  
  
Lily had barely time to think what an odd assortment of words that was when suddenly a huge feast appeared on the table. Every food one could think of (as well as some Lily had no idea what they were) lined all four tables. Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter began piling food on their plates, talking excitedly.  
  
"I can't believe we all got Gryffindor!" Lily said as she put a spoon of mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
"No kidding!" James replied, also filling his plate.  
  
Peter nodded his head as he took a huge bite off a chicken leg and chewed.  
  
The Head Girl for Gryffindor, a seventh year, Molly Edwards, was sited across from Lily. She was a plump girl, though not terribly heavy, with deep red hair and freckles covering her nose. Next to her was a fifth year, Frank Longbottom.  
  
Lily looked around at the staff table as she ate, noting there was a ghost sitting at the end, looking rather sour. Raising an eye brow, Lily swallowed. "Hey Molly, who is that ghost sitting at the staff table?"  
  
James stopped his conversation with Mundungus Fletcher, a third year, to listen as well.  
  
"Oh, that's Professor Binns, History of Magic. He's our only ghost teacher. I heard that he fell asleep in the teacher's lounge, got up the next morning and went to teach class, never realizing he died!" Molly said matter of factly.  
  
"Did you know they planted a Whomping Willow this year?" Fletcher said, catching the attention of Molly and Frank.  
  
"I bet Sprout loved that," Frank commented, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Who's Sprout?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"Professor Sprout, Herbology," Fletcher supplied, pointing to a plump witch at the staff table. "She's also head of Hufflepuff. Next to her is Professor Flitwick, Charm's Teacher. He's head of Ravenclaw. He's so short that he has to stand on a pile of books just to see his students. Madam Hooch, she's the Flying teacher, and Professor Ricochet is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"To his left is Professor Walsh, the Potions teacher. She's a mean one, watch out for her. She's also head of Slytherin house. Sitting on Professor Dumbledore's other side is Professor McGonagall, she's the new transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor this year since Dumbledore went to Headmaster and the other teacher was killed."  
  
"Killed!" Lily gasped, taking a second, longer look at the stern witch that had done the sorting. "How'd it happen?"  
  
"It was You-Know-Who," Molly said darkly, putting her fork down.  
  
"Actually, I don't know," Lily replied, giving a confused glance around.  
  
"His name is Voldemort," Sirius said, James nodding beside him. "And should be called by his name." Half the table suppressed shutters.  
  
"He's a Dark Wizard, a very strong one at that," James continued when Lily looked no more informed than before. "He started gaining power about last year, got a bunch of followers that call themselves Death Eaters," he said quietly.  
  
"Can't someone stop him?" Lily asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Many have tried, but all have failed. He's killed anyone who tries, their families, too," Molly said, looking scared. "Arthur joined the Ministry, and he said that it's not looking good."  
  
"Who's Arthur?" Remus asked.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, he graduated last year," Fletcher said. "Molly and him are engaged, aren't you?" he asked Molly, who's face turned as red as her hair.  
  
Lily smiled, taking a bite of chicken. Her stomach quivered at the talk of this Dark Lord. How many wizards had went bad?   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
When they had all finished with their dinner, the plates magically cleaned themselves, replaced by every kind of desert Lily could think of. They all ate until they couldn't eat another bite.  
  
When everyone had finished, the plates suddenly cleaned themselves again, sparkling like they had when they had first sat down. Again Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"For those of you who know the rules and so forth, I ask that you be patient while I review some things for our new students and then add some notices for our returning ones.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest at the edge of our property is just as the name suggests: forbidden. I ask new students to be sure to stay clear of that area, as well as remind some old ones of that rule." Here he glanced towards the Gryffindor table and Lily heard Fletcher clear his throat. "Our caretaker, Mr. Adams, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be performed in the corridors between classes. Anyone who would like to play Quidditch this year should contact Madam Hooch, as usual.  
  
"Now, this year we have something new. A Whomping willow has been planted on our grounds. I ask that you do not attempt to go near it, unless you wish to loose several limbs." He smiled lively around, though Lily could hear a couple of students gulp. "Let's have a good year, shall we?" With that he sat back down, cueing the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl to escort their houses to the dormitories.  
  
"Follow me, please!" Molly called to the first years, motioning them out into the hall. They walked along side the Hufflepuffs down a couple of halls until they came to a room full of stairs. Lily stared up, but couldn't see the ceiling, although some of the cases were moving. "Gryffindors this way!"  
  
"Hufflepuffs this way!" called a boy Lily recognized from the train. She heard someone say his name was Amos Diggory.  
  
They followed Molly up three sets of stairs to the left as the Hufflepuffs went off the to right. Lily stared around as they passed moving paintings, some waving and others sleeping. They turned a corner and a loud, squally voice seemed to vibrate off the walls. "Look! It's inkle winkle first years!"  
  
Molly stopped dead, causing some of the students behind her to knock into one another. Floating in the air before them was a short little man with wild hair. He zoomed upside down for a moment, sticking his tongue out. Molly pulled her wand out, looking threateningly at the creature. "Peeves, please move out of our way."  
  
"Hmmm, no!" Peeves shouted, spraying Molly with a wet raspberry. "Can't make me, no!" he laughed shrilly.  
  
"What is that?" Lily whispered to the girl standing beside her, trying not to draw any attention to herself.  
  
"It's Peeves the Poltergeist, he is always causing trouble some- where," she whispered back.  
  
"Peeves, I'll tell the Bloody Baron, I will!" Molly shouted, looking angry.  
  
Peeves seemed to rethink his situation for a second. "No fun, ole' Molly Golly Lolly. No fun at all!" he sang, bouncing off the ceiling and walls as he disappeared down the hall. Molly let out a deep breath and began walking again.  
  
Just when Lily thought they'd never stop climbing stairs, they came to a stop in front of a large portrait of a lady wearing a pink frilly dress. She smiled at the first years, before saying in a very thick English accent, "Password?"  
  
"Flabergoat," Molly said loudly so that the students in the back could hear. "Remember that, or you won't be able to get into our common room," she warned as the picture opened and she climbed through a hole.  
  
"Like we'll ever find our way back up here again, anyways," Sirius muttered.  
  
Slowly all the first years climbed in, moving to the back of the room. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," a prefect named Tom Mead said as they all crowded in. "The girl's dormitories are up the stairs to the right, the boys the same on your left. First years names are on the doors."  
  
Lily bid good night to Remus, Sirius, Peter and James as she climbed up the stairs to the right and found a door half way up with her name on it. She pushed it open, seeing another girl with shoulder length brown hair already sitting on the bed to the left of a large window.  
  
Lily found her trunk at the end of one of the five four-poster beds next to the other girls. "Hi! I'm Alexis Wells, what's your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily replied, shaking the offered hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she smiled, taking out a gown from her trunk. "I'm so happy to be in Gryffindor, is it where you wanted to be?"  
  
"Yes," Lily answered, also sliding a gown over her head.  
  
Just then the door opened and a set of identical twins came in, followed by a short girl. The twins, Gabrielle and Kathleen, were the most identical twins Lily had ever seen. They wore the same clothes, had the same hair style and Lily soon found out, ended each other's sentences.  
  
The last of her dorm mates was also muggle born, like Lily. Unlike Lily, though, she didn't have Sirius, James, Remus and Peter to explain everything to her. She looked around like a frightened rabbit at the other four girls. She tried to open her trunk, struggling for a minute while Gabrielle and Kathleen talked to Alexis.  
  
"Is it stuck?" Lily asked in what she hoped was a friendly way, making her way over to the girl. Said girl jumped slightly when Lily approached her and nodded.  
  
Lily tried to open it, but to no avail. Biting her lip, she suddenly had an idea. "Hold on," she said, going to her own trunk and getting out her wand. The other three girls stopped talking to watch her. "_Alohomora_," Lily said, praying she said it right. The trunk snapped open.  
  
"Thank you!" the girl breathed, looking up at Lily in awe. Lily flushed, putting her wand away.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Gabrielle asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Lily shrugged, pulling her covers back. "Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven."  
  
"Cool," Kathleen said, Alexis nodding beside her. "What's your name?" she asked of the muggle born girl.  
  
"Ma-Madison," the girl said, looking nervous again.  
  
Alexis smiled at her. "My name is Alexis, this is Kathleen and Gabrielle, or maybe the other way around. Who knows?" she laughed. "And that is Lily."  
  
"Hi," Lily said, smiling. "You're muggle born, aren't you?" Lily asked. Madison's face paled as she nodded. "Don't worry, I am, too. If you have any questions, you can ask me, ok? I have some friends who explained a lot to me."  
  
"You can ask any of us," Gabrielle added.  
  
"We don't mind," Kathleen said.  
  
"Anytime," Alexis added, climbing into her bed. "After a good night's sleep, that is."  
  
Madison laughed, looking relived to know she wasn't the only muggle born, and that perhaps it wasn't as bad as she was thinking. Soon they all climbed into their beds, pulling the curtains around.  
  
Lily laid awake for some time, thinking about her day. It certainly was different than her other schools. She seemed to belong here. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep.  
  
--End Chapter 2.  
Read? Like? Hate? Review, because I don't read minds very well :)   
  
Bethany  
01-05-03  
  
  
**Note: I'm still working on reloading the chapters. Fanfiction.net is still not regonizing some of the html tags, but it's doing better. Sorry about the confusion, mess, etc.!**


	3. Tricks, Quidditch, Mudbloods & House Elv...

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 3 - Tricks, Quidditch, Mudbloods & House Elves  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
_30 October 1971  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well. I'm doing great here, though I miss you terribly! It seems so hard to believe that I've been here for almost two months! The school is wonderful. I love my classes, especially charms class. Professor Flitwick said I have a natural talent for it. We learned how to make things fly this week, it was great! James and I had a race with our feathers. I won, of course.  
  
The Halloween feast is only a day away, everyone is excited. Hagrid, the ground keeper, has been growing some beautiful pumpkins for our decorations. He showed them to me yesterday, though I think he's helping them along with magic. They're huge!  
  
The first Quidditch match of the season is the first of November. I'm very excited. It's Gryffindor, the house I'm in, against Slytherin. Molly told me that Gryffindor hasn't beat Slytherin in three years, I hope we win this year! It would be great to win the house cup. (That's an award the house with the most points gets. Remember in my last letter when I told you about the house points?)  
  
I have to run now, I don't want to be late for Transfiguration. Sirius and James were late our first day, that's when we all found out that Professor McGonagall is an animagus (a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will) and turns into a cat. They thought they had beat her to the room, when she was sitting on the desk watching them the entire time. It was funny! I don't think I've ever seen Sirius stutter so much.  
  
Everyone is well, except Remus. I'm really quite worried about him. He hasn't been looking good for a couple of days, and now he's in the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey won't let us see him at all. I feel so bad for him, last month his mother was sick, and now he is. I'm very sure that the nurse can get him back to health again, though. She's very efficient.  
  
James, Peter and Sirius said to tell you 'hi'. Tell Petunia I said 'hi', though I doubt she'll care. The last time I tried to send her a letter by Morgana, my poor owl wouldn't come near me for two days. Write back when you can, as I will write again soon.  
  
Much love,  
Lily_   
  
  
  
Lily Evans neatly folded her parchment and slide it into an envelope, sealed it with some candle wax and stood up. It was five minutes before class started and most of the common room had cleared out, leaving Lily to herself. Picking up her school bag, she stuffed the letter to her parents in a side pocket and headed towards Transfiguration.  
  
She hurried through the nearly empty halls, her shoes clicking on the stone floor as she went. She had barely slid into her chair when the bell rang and Professor McGonagall came out of her office at the end of the classroom.  
  
Minerva McGonagall had the air of a very stern witch, regardless if this was her first year teaching or not. She always wore her solid black hair back in a bun and hunter green robes. But it wasn't her appearance that made even James and Sirius snap to attention, it was the look she gave you when she caught you misbehaving. Since their first encounter with the new teacher, Sirius had deemed it _the look_. It wasn't something Lily ever wanted directed at herself.  
  
"Good day," McGonagall said as she sat down at her desk. She skimmed over the classroom, mentally taking roll. Satisfied that her entire class, save Remus, was present, she stood up. "Today we will be transfiguring beetles into buttons. If everyone will please turn to page 183 in your books."  
  
By the end of class Lily had successfully transfigured all of her eight beetles into buttons. She had tried to help Peter, but it was a lost cause. An hour later his buttons were still running across the table. James and Sirius, of course, had transfigured all of theirs the first try and had since then amused themselves by making them fly around in the air while Professor McGonagall's back was turned.  
  
The bell rang and everyone gathered their belongings and started off to their next class. For the Gryffindors, it was History of Magic. Lily wasn't much looking forward to the class. Not only was it a boring subject, but it was made more so by their teacher, Professor Binns. He was their only ghost teacher, who talked in a endlessly tone dead voice that bored most students to sleep within a few minutes. The only interesting thing that happened was when Binns came to class through the blackboard.  
  
Lily forced herself to stay awake long enough to take notes, glancing sideways at James, Sirius and Peter, who was conversing it low tones over a piece of parchment. Shaking her head, she once more dipped her quill in her ink and jotted down another note.  
  
At the end of class, Lily gathered her belongings and was headed out the door when she heard someone call her name. Pausing, she glanced back and seen James running to catch up with her, followed by Sirius and Peter, who both had doubting looks on their face. "Lily," James huffed out as he came to her left side. "I wondered if we could have a word?"  
  
Lily raised a eyebrow questionably. "Oh?"  
  
Sirius was on her other side so that she was squished between the two taller boys. They steered her out of the hall and out a side door into the sunlight. The sky was clear and the wind crisp, preparing for winter. They came around the side of the building and stopped, all three looking serious.  
  
James began after a pointed look from Sirius. "We are in need of your services."  
  
"It's a very good cause," Sirius added.  
  
Peter nodded assuredly.  
  
Lily could tell by the looks on their faces that whatever it was, it was against school rules. Biting her lip, she adjusted her books in her arms. "And who are you pulling a prank on this time? Because I know it was you three that turned Nick Brown's hair blue, set off dung bombs in the prefects dormitory," she added, giving them a rueful look. "And I would almost bet a hundred galleons it was you that also exchanged Professor Walsh's potions with pumpkin juice."  
  
Sirius and James had identically hurt looks upon their faces. It would take someone who knew them as Lily did, however, to know they wore guilty expressions just beneath. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, giving all three of them disapproving looks. "Guys, I'm not dumb. You have guilty written all over your faces."  
  
"We do?" James said, feigning surprise.  
  
Sirius started searching James face over from different angles. "Oh, wait, just there--"  
  
"You, too!" James said, pretending astonishment and pointing to Sirius' face. At once both turned towards Peter. "Look! Peter, it's written just there!" they exclaimed, putting their forefinger to his forehead.  
  
Lily shook her head, trying to keep a smile from pulling at her lips. As quickly as the three began, they all stopped and turned pleading eyes towards her. "So what do you say, Lil? Please?" James drawled, large brown eyes staring at her intently.  
  
Lily finally failed at keeping a smile from her lips, however small she allowed it. She threw her arms up in defeat, rolling her eyes. "Ok, ok. What is your master scheme this time?"  
  
James' eyes glowed as he put his arm around her, Sirius closing in on the other side. They began walking, Peter trailing along beside Sirius. Lily often wondered how Peter came to be a part of the two, it wasn't a match she would have made from appearances. Peter was small, not that good in class, and seemingly frightened at everything. A polar opposite of the two smartest, quirkiest boys in first year.  
  
"You see, tomorrow is Halloween..." Sirius began.  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
Lily, once again, couldn't believe what she was doing. She had long since figured out that perhaps the only reason they had enlisted her help was because the brains behind most of their operations was laying in the hospital wing. Since the day on the Hogwarts Express, you'd never know by watching them that Remus hadn't known Sirius and James most of their lives. It was as if there was an invisible chain linking them all together; if you seen James, you seen Sirius, Remus and Peter within five feet. It seemed odd that Remus wasn't with them now.  
  
Making sure that Madison, Kathleen, Gabrielle and Alexis were asleep, Lily stealthily made her way down to the Gryffindor common room. As she came down the steps, the clock chimed midnight. Waiting for her in front of the smoldering fireplace was Sirius, James and Peter; all wearing black cloaks. Lily pulled her own around her shoulders, buttoning it at the collar. James nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They climbed out of the portrait hole, shutting it gently so as to not wake the Fat Lady.  
  
It was then that Lily noticed James pull out a cloak he had been holding. It was an odd color, changing between gold and silver. "What's that for?" she whispered.  
  
James only grinned and wrapped it around his shoulders. If Lily hadn't learned in the last two months that anything was possible in the magical world, she surely would have not believed her eyes. She watched as James' body completely disappeared under the cloak.   
  
"What...?" Lily mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Sirius grinned, pulling the cloak out so he could also disappear under it. "An invisibility cloak," Peter said, grinning as well. "Come on."  
  
Lily, looking doubtful, stared at the place that the three boys had stood a moment before. There was no trace of them. "James? Sirius? Peter?" she whispered, suddenly thinking this might be a joke. A well thought out one, but a joke nonetheless.  
  
"Come on Lily," Sirius urged, peeking out from under the cloak. "This thing is huge, there is enough room for all of us. Now get under here before we get caught!"  
  
Doubting her sanity, Lily done as she was told. The four of them slowly made their way downstairs and into the main hall. Lily felt her breath catch in her throat as Peeves the Poltergeist went zooming over head, but he didn't see them. They made their way into the Great Hall where hundreds of pumpkins were flying over head. Making sure they were indeed alone, Sirius pulled the cloak from them. "Do you know what spell you'll use?" he asked Lily as they made their way to the Slytherin table. Lily nodded, hardly believing what she was about to do. "Ok then, let's get started."  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
An hour later they once again came to the landing to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. James mumbled the password, and without opening her eyes, the Fat Lady said "If you say so" and swung open. The four hurried through the hole and collapsed into chairs before the fireplace.  
  
Suddenly Sirius grinned, the light catching his eyes and making them seemingly glow. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."  
  
Lily's heart was still racing, even though they were safely back in their common room. "I can't believe you three talked me into helping you."  
  
James grinned as well, reaching over to pat Lily on the head. "We'll make a good prankster out of you yet, Lil."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Lily retorted, rolling her green eyes over to Peter, who was looking quite sober. "What's the matter, Peter?"  
  
Peter sighed. "Remus should have been with us."  
  
Sirius' eyes turned dark. "I wonder what's wrong with him? That stupid nurse up there won't let us see him."  
  
"Maybe it's contagious?" Lily suggested. "You know, he was looking like he had just gotten over something horrid when I seen him in Diagon Alley. Maybe he just gets sick a lot."  
  
James nodded thoughtfully, but Sirius didn't look convinced. Despite how much she was also worried about Remus, Lily's eyes were burning madly. Yawning, she stood up. "I'm heading to bed, and I suggest you three do the same. Don't want to be late for Transfiguration again," she said, grinning over at Sirius.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
The next day classes seemed to take twice as long as usual, and even more so for Lily, James, Sirius and Peter. When finally the last bell rang, the students tore into the castle and up to their dormitories to put away their school things. Lily hung behind her room mates as they left for the Great Hall. Finally she spotted James descending from the boys stairwell, followed closely by the other two boys. "Come on, we don't want to miss this feast," Sirius quirked, grinning evilly. Nervously, Lily followed.  
  
The blood was rushing to Lily's ears loudly as they entered the hall. Quickly she took her seat between James and Madison and waited for the start of feast.  
  
If James, Sirius or Peter were nervous about what they had done, they didn't show it. Lily found it hard to eat any of the delicious food placed before her, but the three boys ate like they always did.  
  
"Lily, you going to eat that?" Madison asked, pointing to a large piece of pumpkin pie. Lily shook her head. Instead of taking the pie, the blonde next to her raised an eyebrow at Lily. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Across the table, Gabrielle and Kathleen both swung their heads over to look at Lily. "No, I'm fine," Lily lied, staring at the pumpkins floating lazily above the Slytherin table.  
  
"She's had too many sweets, if you ask me," Mundungus Fletcher said, grabbing the piece of pie that Madison had been asking about earlier.  
  
"Hey now!"  
  
"Just trying to help Lil out!" Fletcher said defensively as he took a bite of pie. Lily couldn't stop herself from giggling.  
  
"I doubt that!" Sirius suddenly said rather loudly.  
  
Lily, Madison, Gabrielle and Kathleen all gave him a shocked look. Sirius, paying no attention, continued his conversation with Brian Mantooth, a fourth year. "The little wrench stole that idea from us, I'd wager."  
  
"All we'll have to do is beat him to it," James said calmly. Peter looked horrified.  
  
"To what?" Lily asked.  
  
James turned around, keeping his voice so low that Madison and the twins had to strain to hear him. "Sirius and I were going to see if we couldn't get close to that whomping willow. Davey Gudgeon, in Ravenclaw, told Brian that he was going to do it first." James shrugged, as if he were planning to go on a stroll rather than get near a tree that hit back. Lily's eyes grew wide.  
  
Any tongue lashings she was about to give were halted abruptly, though. There was a scream that pierced through the Great Hall, stopping all conversations. Lily felt her heart drop to her stomach as she realized what it meant.  
  
It was quite one thing to talk about something, plan it, or even follow through. It was quite another to see the product of your work.  
  
Lily watched in fearful amazement as every one of the pumpkins, that just seconds before were floating lazily over the Slytherin table, tipped upside down and poured green slime over every single Slytherin's head. Somewhere, someone laughed, making way for a tidal wave of laughter from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.  
  
Transfixed, Lily stared at the table of students as they all stood up, some yelling, others cursing, as green slime caked their heads. Beside her, James, Sirius and Peter were in tears from laughter.  
  
"Do you reckon," Sirius choked out between his laughter. "That this will make ole' grease head wash his hair?"  
  
"Doubt it," James replied, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Wait til' we tell Remus about this," Peter said between his own giggles.  
  
Lily forced laughter from her lips. Sure, it was a funny sight, but then why did she feel so guilty? James, Sirius and Peter sure didn't. Was there a trick to being able to pull pranks and not feel bad because of it? She wondered if she'd ever be able to.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
The Halloween feast ended early as a result of the Slytherin table incident. No one could quite figure out who was responsible, so no punishment had been laid. James, Sirius and Peter knew better than to brag, so the only people who knew they had done it was themselves and Lily.  
  
Lily had found out the hard way, though, that she'd rather not be in on the jokes. She found them much more amusing when they surprised her as well. Fueled by their past success, James, Sirius and Peter could be found planning out their next attack in the common room. When asked if she wanted to join, Lily politely told them no.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
On the first Saturday in November the student body all bundled up in their winter cloaks and set off for the Quidditch field. Lily found the atmosphere was intoxicating. Every Gryffindor carried flags or banners, painted in gold and red, to support their house. Huddled between Sirius and Alexis, Lily watched field as Madam Hooch, the flying instructor and Quidditch referee, walked out on the field. Mundungus Fletcher, a third year Gryffindor, was doing commentary.  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" his magically amplified voice rang out of the cheers of students. "Today's match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"  
  
The crowd broke out in cheers so loud that Lily couldn't hear herself think. From the left side of the field, seven people zoomed out on broomsticks. The Gryffindor team done a few laps around the stadium before settling over Madam Hooch. A second later, the Slytherin team, dressed in green and silver, came flying out of the right side of the stadium. There were several hisses from the Gryffindors that were drowned out by the cheers of the Slytherins.  
  
"There goes the bludgers," Fletcher was saying. "Followed by the golden snitch. The quaffle is released and they're off!"  
  
It was hard to tell who was doing what unless you listened to Fletcher. Some of the players were flying so fast, as well as bludgers zooming here and there, it was simply impossible to know what was happening. Lily kept a keen ear out as she watched the students fly around.  
  
"Emily Tankard has the quaffle, she's closing in -- SCORE! Ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor side screamed loudly. Lily could barely make out the Slytherin captain saying something to their keeper that made him raise his fist.  
  
"It's Roberts to Grim to Roberts -- wait, Slytherin captain Todd Vixon made the slip. It's Vixon to Morgan. Morgan barely misses a bludger -- dang! -- goes for the goal... HAHA! Blocked by Tony Dunn!"  
  
Back and forth the quaffle went for nearly an hour. Both teams scored over and over again, but still there was no sign of the snitch. The Gryffindor seeker was flying around in a giant circle above the field, but hadn't seen it yet.  
  
Suddenly James shouted out from beside Sirius, loud enough that Lily could hear. "I see the snitch, why can't he? Is he blind!" he roared, looking like it was a crime to not see the snitch from that far up. Lily followed James gaze and seen the snitch hovering just a few feet above the ground near the Slytherin goal. Luckily, the Slytherin seeker hadn't seen it, either.  
  
"Slytherin in possession, Vixon of Slytherin heading for--Whoa! There goes Curtis Wood of Gryffindor, he's seen the snitch!"   
  
Everyone's eyes seemed to follow Curtis Wood as he dived towards the ground. The Slytherin seeker was close at his heels. Suddenly Wood pulled out of his dive, looking around in a confused manner. The snitch had disappeared again. There was a large "Ooooh" from the crowd as Fletcher once more started back up on who had the quaffle.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession. Watch that bludger! Tankard passes to Grim -- he goes for the goal -- agh, no! Intercepted by Morgan. He's coming in for a goal--Score! Slytherin's up ten points, making the score sixty to fifty, Slytherin."  
  
"BOO!" the Gryffindors hissed as Tony Vixon once more took hold of the quaffle and started to score again. Suddenly there was a loud explosion of screams from the Hufflepuffs. Lily took her eyes off the Gryffindor goals just in time to see the Slytherin seeker pull out of a dive, his fist raised. In it he held the golden snitch.  
  
Madam Hooch's whistle blew shrilly. "Slytherin wins!"  
  
"Damn!" James swore. "I could have caught that snitch. Our seeker is horrible!" he stated. On and on he went to anyone who would listen as they made their way back up to the castle. Lily couldn't help but agree with him, they didn't have the best seeker. From the talk in the common room that night, they hadn't had a good seeker in a while. Their current seeker, Curtis Wood, graduated this year. James swore up and down the rest of the night he was trying out for seeker next year. Sirius agreed with him whole heartedly, also stating he wanted to try out for beater.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
The disappointment of Saturday's game held around until Monday, when they all returned to class. Potions became even more unbearable than normal, since the Slytherins were quick to point out the faults of the Gryffindor team. Lily was glad when the day was over and she could retire to the common room to do her homework.  
  
Remus returned from the hospital wing that evening, looking thin and worn. Indeed, whatever it was he had caught, had sent him for a loop. There was dark lines under his eyes and he seemed very tired. Lily was alone in the common room, finishing up her homework on boggarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts when the portrait swung open and revealed Remus. He gave her a tired smile when she looked up. "Hey Lily."  
  
"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, abandoning her parchment. "Are you feeling better? We've been worried," she chastised lightly, wagging a finger in front of him. "Sirius, James and Peter have been trying to see you all week, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us near the hospital wing."  
  
Remus grimpsed. "Just a bad cold. I'm fine. You shouldn't have worried," he said, taking a seat. He looked as if he would fall over if he didn't. "What have I missed?" he asked quickly. Lily thought he seemed eager to change the subject.  
  
"Oh dear, where to begin," Lily mumbled, remembering everything from Halloween night on. She told Remus about the prank they had pulled all the way up to Slytherin beating Gryffindor. "I can't stand the shame," she admitted.  
  
"Someone had to win," Remus said pleasantly. "Though I had heard rumors we had a bad team." He pushed a stay lock of brown hair from his forehead. "Professor McGonagall told me you had a list of the work I missed. I might as well get started on it."  
  
Lily nodded, worry still nagging her mind as she handed Remus a roll of parchment with all his assignments on it. Something didn't add up, though Lily couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't anything Remus had said, it was more what he wasn't saying. _I'm just being paranoid,_ she thought. _Remus wouldn't lie to us._  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
A few days later Remus looked fine again. And the four pranksters were back in full swing. It was amusing, in a way, to see how the four friends balanced each other out. James and Sirius by far were the leaders of their little group. Both had outgoing personalities that drew lots of people to them, they talked back and forth off each other like they had been doing it their entire lives. Both displayed their charming abilities to perfection, which got them out of more than one tight spot. And both of them were top in all their classes, amazing even Professor McGonagall. Remus was obviously the voice of common sense behind their operations. Late in the evenings he could be heard pointing out flaws in a plan or fine tuning some of James and Sirius' more far fetched ideas. Peter, however, seemed to live to do their bidding. He didn't quite fit in with the other three, but still followed them around. Lily was glad he had friends like James, Sirius and Remus, though. She figured that he would be a great source of teasing if he wasn't being protected by the other three.  
  
And protected he was. The four boys were great fun, unless someone said something out of line to one of them. Which made tension between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses worse than normal. If you insulted one, you insulted them all. Each of them were fiercely protective of the other three and they had came to Lily's rescue a couple of times, as well.  
  
Lily didn't have trouble getting along with people, quite the contrary. But it was a well known fact that Slytherin's hated muggle borns, and Lily was especially loathed because she done so well in her classes.  
  
She hadn't known just how much, though, until mid December.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Potions had been as bad as ever. Professor Walsh favored her house, and didn't care to show it. Which wouldn't have been so bad if Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't have her class together. Tempers were always running high by the time the hour was up.  
  
Lily quickly stuffed her books in her bag and headed out of the classroom, eager to get outside into the crisp December air and away from the dungeons when she knocked into a Slytherin. By having class with them, and from her first day in Diagon Alley, she knew it was Severus Snape she had knocked head first into. The books in his arms went flying across the hall and both him and Lily fell back.  
  
"Sorry!" Lily squeaked, getting to her feet with some help from Sirius who was standing behind her. Lily went to get her bag, but Peter had already picked it up.  
  
"I should make you sorry," Snape hissed as he got back to his feet, glaring at her. Lily's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Sirius was speaking.  
  
"She said she was sorry, Snape. Now leave her alone," he threatened.  
  
"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Snape asked in a low, greasy sort of voice.  
  
Much to Lily's horror, Sirius and James both drew their wands.   
  
"You don't want to know," James replied.  
  
Snape looked like he wanted to reach for his wand, but thought better of it since James, Sirius and now Remus had theirs on him. There was a small crowd growing around them. "Guys, don't..." Lily pleaded.  
  
"You better listen to your little mudblood girlfriend," Snape growled.  
  
Lily had no clue what he had just called her, but within seconds pandemonium had broken out in the hall. Sirius and James, wands forgotten, had lunged forward. Gryffindors were calling out angrily all around, arguing with some Slytherins who had witnessed as well. Some were getting into fights and the sounds of hexes being thrown roared in Lily's ears.  
  
Then suddenly, after what seemed like forever, though it could have only been a minute or so, a voice rang out. Professor Walsh nearly threw some students to the side as she made her way to the center of the mess, where Sirius and James had Snape pinned to the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" she roared, glaring at the Gryffindors. Some of the Slytherins were smiling smugly.  
  
"Lily fell--"  
  
"She knocked him over, Professor!"  
  
"And Snape called--"  
  
"Got attacked by those--!"  
  
"A mudblood--!"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
The entire hall fell silent. Welsh looked around, pointed to a Slytherin girl and said "Explain."  
  
An evil sort of smile formed on the girl's lips. "Professor, Evans knocked Severus to the ground and then Potter and Black gained up on him."  
  
Most of the Gryffindors shouted in outrage at her story, but Walsh wouldn't hear any of it. She waved her hand to silence everyone again, and said in a very sultry voice. "Five points will be taken from every Gryffindor in this hallway." And with that, she turned on her heel and went back into the classroom. Lily felt like the bottom of her stomach had dropped out.  
  
Mumbling angrily, the Gryffindors again started up the steps to go to Herbology.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Lily was planning on spending the afternoon in her room, away from all the eyes of her fellow first years and even some of the higher grades. In all Walsh had taken seventy-five points from Gryffindor and Lily knew it was her fault for not watching where she was going.  
  
She fought back tears all day, and avoided everyone, skipping dinner so as to not be in the Great Hall. She had just opened the door to her room when she was greeted by Morgana sitting on the window seal. Tied to her leg was a piece of parchment.  
  
Curiously, Lily untied the letter and opened it. The note was written in untidy scrawl that she could barely read.  
  
  
  
_Lily,  
Was wondering if yeh want a cup o' tea with me this afternoon.   
Come as soon as yeh'r last class is over if yeh want ter.  
  
Hagrid_  
  
  
  
Lily stared at the parchment in total disbelief. Hagrid was the grounds keeper, a giant of a man that, since the incident the first night of school, had proven himself to be a very nice person. Lily ran into him often on the grounds and he would start talking about different creatures and things in the Forbidden Forest.   
  
Her curiosity peeked, Lily decided that she would join him for tea. At least he would get her mind off what had happened today. Besides, she had yet to find out what a Mudblood was, since she was afraid to ask James, Sirius or Remus about it.  
  
Slipping past the Great Hall, she hurried out a side door and across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid lived in a small hut just on the outskirts with his boar hound, Curly. Lily slowed down when she came to the hut and knocked quickly. Curly's barks came loudly, followed by Hagrid's footsteps. "Lily!" he greeted with a large smile, holding the door open. "Didn' reckin yeh'd come for a min'te."  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Lily smiled, going in and taking off her cloak. She sat down in a chair three times the size of a normal one. "Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Any time," the giant said, bustling around the kitchen area of the cabin for a moment. "Have tea ready in a min'te."  
  
Lily suddenly felt like she shouldn't have came. Her mind was too preoccupied with what had happened at school that day to be properly paying attention to Hagrid. He didn't seem to mind (or notice) though, he made them a plate of cakes and brought tea. Saying nothing, he poured Lily and himself a cup. "There yeh go."  
  
"Thanks," Lily repeated, automatically bringing the cup up to her lips.  
  
Hagrid glanced at her over the rim of his cup thoughtfully for a moment before putting it down. "I heard what happen'd at the school today. An' I'm here ter tell yeh, don' let it get ter yeh. There ain't a person in that school better than yeh are."  
  
Lily forced herself to swallow the piece of cake she had picked up, putting it down quickly and making a mental note not to try it again. She started to just agree with him, even if she didn't know what the word had meant. But... surely Hagrid wouldn't laugh at her, right?  
  
"Er--Hagrid, I... I don't even know what it meant. I mean, I could tell it was bad, from the way James and Sirius lunged at Severus. But..."  
  
Hagrid's eyes grew small for a moment. "Mudblood is a really bad name for som'one w'th muggle parents. Som' wizards, like the Snape's, reckin it's bad to have muggle parents. But see, most wizards an' witches is half an'ways. Had to, or we'd died out. Notin' wrong w'it at all."  
  
Lily didn't think she felt any better after hearing what it meant. Instead, she sighed inwardly, feeling even worse for getting the whole of Gryffindor first years in trouble because she was muggle born. It seemed what she thought that day at Diagon Alley was true, she was different in this world as well as the muggle one.  
  
"Tha--" There was a knock at the door cut her off.  
  
Curiously, Hagrid got to his feet and opened the door, Curly barking madly at his feet. Lily couldn't see past him, since his figure covered the entire doorway, so she tried to listen. What she heard was four voices ringing in unison. "Is Lily here?"  
  
_Oh no,_ she thought, burying her face in her hands. It was James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Hagrid stood back and allowed them to see Lily sitting in the chair by the fire. They came in, looking around the small cabin with interest. Lily thought they must not have been in Hagrid's cabin before, since they looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"An' of you four want tea?" Hagrid asked from the kitchen.  
  
They all stared at him for a moment. Finally James spoke up. "Actually, we just wanted to talk to Lily for a minute." He turned his gaze towards Lily.  
  
"Um, ok," Lily mumbled, getting up. The four of them filed out of the cabin, waiting for her to join them. Hagrid gave her a smile as she put her cloak on. "Thank you Hagrid."  
  
"Anytime, Lily."  
  
Reluctantly Lily left the cabin and went out into the cold night. With the sun down, the lights on the castle seemed to sparkle and the forbidden forest looked haunted and evil from where she stood. Repressing a shiver, she hurried up to where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood waiting for her.  
  
For a moment no one said anything, then awkwardly, James said, "Are you alright?"  
  
Of the things she expected to hear from them, that certainly wasn't one of them. "I guess," she replied, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"  
  
"Well, we figured, with what happened today," Sirius said, but something on Lily's face made him stop.  
  
Remus gave him a pointed look that clearly said he was an idiot. Then, obviously deciding he could say what they wanted better, he began, "We just didn't want you to think we were mad at you or anything. We noticed you weren't at dinner, and thought to come look for you."  
  
"I wasn't hungry," Lily told him. But she could tell right away they didn't believe her. Not able to resist the stares the four of them were giving her, she bit her lip and said softly, "Look, if I had been watching where I was going today I wouldn't have knocked into Snape. He wouldn't have called me a mudblood and Gryffindor wouldn't have lost seventy-five points. I didn't feel like going to dinner to face the stares, whispers and what not."  
  
Satisfied they had gotten the truth from her, they visibly relaxed. "Come on Lil, no one thinks it's your fault. If they do, I'll hex them," James said easily, causing Lily to giggle.  
  
"Besides, we have something truly evil planned for revenge. Don't worry," Sirius grinned.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. For them, this was the perfect excuse to pull another prank on somebody. They started back up into the castle when Lily's stomach gave a small rumble. She blushed visibly. "I wish I hadn't skipped dinner," she mumbled, looking towards the empty Great Hall as they passed.  
  
Sirius suddenly stopped, causing the rest of them to nearly collide into him. "Come on!" he said, looking around briefly before heading to the Great Hall. Lily raised an eyebrow; the only time one of them had that look is when they were up to something.  
  
She followed them to a hall on the other side of the teacher's table that she hadn't noticed before. There she seen many large paintings with pictures of different foods on them. Checking again to make sure no one was looking, Sirius went up to a picture of a large fruit bowl and tickled the pear. Lily jumped slightly when the pear not only laughed, but produced a door handle. Giving it a tug, the four of them slipped inside.  
  
Beyond that painting was the largest kitchen Lily had ever laid eyes on. Everywhere she looked was fires, sinks and more cooking utensils than she'd seen in her life. Suddenly the sound of many footsteps could be heard coming near them. Fearfully Lily stepped behind James, still looking out curiously.  
  
Before them was about fifty small creatures with skinny bodies, large heads and bat-like ears. All of them had their huge eyes plastered on Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter like they had never seen anything quite like them. Each of these creatures wore strange shaped garments and hats with the Hogwarts symbol on it. One of them came forward slowly, it's huge green eyes staring at Sirius. "Sirs and Misses, hows can we be helping you?"  
  
"What do you want to eat Lily?" Sirius asked, laughing at the look on her face.  
  
"Er--just a turkey sandwich and some pumpkin juice," Lily replied uncertainly. At least half of the creatures took off towards the other end of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll take some treacle pudding, please," Peter said, smiling as at least five of them went running.  
  
"W-What are those things?" Lily asked uncertainly, stepping out from behind James now that she seen they weren't going to do any harm.  
  
"House elves," James supplied, taking a cake off a tray one of them had offered. "Dead helpful things, house elves. They'd cook up a huge feast if you ask them to. We have a couple at my house."  
  
Lily looked over to the left where four large tables that looked identical to the ones in the Great Hall were sitting. James, noticing her gaze, swallowed his cake. "They cook the food and put it on that table then it's magiked up to us. Pretty neat, eh?"  
  
Nodding, Lily noticed that one of the house elves was standing in front of her, holding up a golden tray with a large turkey sandwich on it and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Thank you," she said, taking them.  
  
The house elf bowed as he backed away, it's large brown eyes staring up at her to see if she required anything else.  
  
Lily finished what she could eat of the huge sandwich and washed it down with pumpkin juice. One of the elves quickly came rushing up to take her plate and goblet as another brought a tray of deserts. Still munching on cakes, the five of them left the kitchens and headed to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When they came in the common room, however, several of the oldest students sent glares Lily's way. James and Sirius again looked like they might blow up. Remus had a hold of the back of Sirius' robes just in case. Right about that time, though, Molly came down the stairs to tell everyone to get to bed. Slowly the common room cleared out.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
By the next afternoon everyone had heard the reason behind the loss of points to Gryffindor and unlike Lily feared, no one blamed her. Tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins was at an all time high after this. So it was a relief when Christmas holidays came and most everyone went home. Lily, not looking forward to another encounter with Petunia, signed up to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
The following two weeks without classes was very enjoyable. There was only a handful of students who didn't go home, among them James, Sirius, Remus, two third year Hufflepuffs girls who were sisters and a first year Ravenclaw boy. Lily took full advantage of being the only Gryffindor girl to stay by taking her time in the shower, and staying up as late as she wanted with the candles lit in her room as she read. On previous nights, if she wanted to stay up, she had to do so under her blankets with her wand as her only light.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus, without anyone to pull pranks on, spent a lot of their time playing exploding snap in the common room. Sometimes Lily watched them, and a couple of times she played. She probably would have played more, except she beat everyone of them except Remus.  
  
Most of the teachers left over the holidays as well. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Binns, Hooch and the caretaker were the only ones to stay. Madam Pince and Madam Promfrey stayed on as well, though no one seen them except on Christmas day.  
  
Madam Hooch let them have extra time practicing flying, and even allowed James and Sirius a go at catching the snitch. In four minutes flat James held it in his hand. Madam Hooch's eyes seem to light up and Lily distinctfully heard her mumbling about not looking far for Gryffindor's next seeker. James couldn't have been more happier.  
  
On Christmas day Lily was rudely awoken at the ungodly hour of six am by James, followed quickly by Sirius and Remus. "Oy! Come on Lil! Time to open presents!" James shouted, rushing into her room.  
  
"You aren't suppose to be in here," she said sleepily, looking outside the window. The sun wasn't even up yet. "Ugh! Go away!"  
  
The response was three fireworks being let off in her room. Rolling her eyes, Lily tried once again to bury herself under the mound of blankets on her bed. "Sleep! Must have sleep..."  
  
Suddenly the curtains to her bed was pulled back and she glanced up in time to see James holding a glass of water above her head. Screaming, she leapt off the other side of the bed and not a moment too soon.   
  
"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled, scrambling for her wand. "You'd better run!" she called as he took off out of her room, Remus and Sirius not too far behind. "You're going to pay for that!" Eyes burning, she done a quick drying spell on her bed and put a robe on over her gown.  
  
"Whoa! Brush your hair!" her mirror said gruffly as she slid her house shoes on. Lily ignored it and went down the stairs where the three boys were ripping into a stack of presents.  
  
Not too long after that they were all sitting around in the floor, nearly every inch covered with wrapping paper, eating sweets and messing around with their gifts. James had got a new Wizard Chess Set that him and Remus were currently trying out. Lily watched in horror as the chess pieces would smash their opponents. "How awful!" she exclaimed as one of James' knights was smashed to pieces.  
  
"That's Wizard's Chess. Don't worry, they go back together when the games done," James said. "Check."  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
"Cracker Lily?" Sirius suddenly asked.  
  
Lily stared at a small, brightly colored box with a string hanging out the end. Raising an eyebrow questionably, she pulled the small string and nearly leapt onto the chess board when a large party hat erupted from the box. Sirius burst out into laughter, sticking the hat on Lily's head.  
  
That evening they headed downstairs for Christmas dinner. Professor Dumbledore had cleared away all but one of the tables, which now sat in the middle of the room. He was sitting at the head of this table, talking animatingly to Professor McGonagall as they made their way in. "Ah!" he said pleasantly as the four of them took their seats. "Now that we are all together, let's eat, shall we?"  
  
At his words a large turkey, potatoes, green beans, casseroles and other delicious looking food appeared on the table. It was really a delightful meal. Dumbledore passed out crackers to everyone so that at any given time confetti, hats and even crystal chess pieces erupted out of boxes at the table. Two hours later, Lily almost hated to see it end. Professor McGonagall told everyone to return to their common rooms and the four of them headed up to Gryffindor tower to put away their presents and head to bed.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Just when everything seemed normal again, with Christmas over, something else came up. Remus received an urgent letter from his mother. His mother was ill and had asked for him. Sober faced, the three of them stood in the common room to bid Remus goodbye yet again.   
  
As he left though, something struck Lily as strange. Her mind kept running back over the time she had seen Remus with his mother in Diagon Alley. The woman didn't look all that sick, in fact, she looked in good health. But as Lily watched Remus leave, _he_ didn't look good at all and she couldn't help but wonder if Remus wasn't the one sick and not his mother. Worriedly she stood beside Sirius and James as he left.  
  
--End Chapter 3.  
  
I've had a lot of comments that this story is a lot like HP -- and I agree. I'm trying to show that somethings have not changed over the years, like Hogwarts doesn't tend to change (in my opinion) however, the story will definitly start taking a twist of it's own very soon.   
  
Read? Like? Hate? Review! Because I don't read minds very good at all!   
  
01-14-03  



	4. Marauders, Exams & Mud Baths

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 4 - Of Marauders, Exams & Mud Baths  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
The school year seemed to fly from Christmas on. It seemed like one day there was two feet of snow on the ground and the next the sun was beating down and trees were regrowing their leaves. Some things stayed pretty much the same, however. Gryffindor continued to loose Quidditch, Professor Walsh continued to hate Gryffindors and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter continued to play pranks on any given victim in the castle.  
  
The Easter holidays came, but no one could properly enjoy them for studying for finals. Peter was in trouble of failing quite a few of his classes and as a result spent most of his time pouring over books and looking anxious. Lily and Remus tried to help him as much as they could, but in the end neither were very optimistic.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus, however, spent most of their time letting off excess energy by playing even more pranks than normal. Which was a feat, indeed. At any given time during the day, if you walked past McGonagall's office, you could hear her either giving lectures to the three (or four, if Peter happened to put down a book long enough) or talking to a teacher about them. Both done little good, for in the end, James or Sirius talked their way out of the punishment for all three of them.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Just a week before exams were to begin, Lily found herself running through the halls toward the Transfiguration classroom to get a little help when she stumbled upon Professor McGonagall seemingly having another discussion with someone about one of the three boys. Surprisingly, this time it was Remus. Usually he was only associated to any prank by being with James and Sirius, never by himself.  
  
Lily glanced around the hall uneasily. She didn't like ease dropping, but her curiosity was too strong. Besides, whatever she over heard, she would only relay to Remus to keep him from getting in trouble. There was no harm in that, right? Making sure she was indeed alone in the hall, Lily stepped closer to the doorway to listen through the crack.  
  
"Albus, are you sure it's safe? So far we've managed to send him home. But now..."  
  
"Minerva, I'm more than sure. Professor Ricochet and I have combed over the place and the Whomping Willow is old enough. We shall escort Remus down there this evening after dinner and you'll see that I'm right," Professor Dumbledore said, his tone that of discussing the weather.  
  
Lily could hear Professor McGonagall clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. What on Earth could they be talking about? she wondered. Leading Remus to the Whomping Willow? They had been forbidden to go near that tree since Davey Gudgeon had nearly lost an eye last month. Puzzled, Lily strained to hear more.  
  
"Of course, Albus. I trust your judgment--"  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"--but I can't help but worry deeply. If he were to get loose..." her voice trailed off, implying something that Lily was sure Dumbledore understood, even if Lily, herself, was confused to no ends.  
  
As much as Lily would have loved to stay and listen more, the shuffling of feet inside the class room made her worry that the door would be opened. With a last longing look towards the classroom, she dashed off around the corner. And not a moment too soon. Just seconds later she heard Professor McGonagall coming down the hall. As fast as her legs would carry her, she ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, gasped the password to the Fat Lady ("Wittlepuff!") and collapsed onto the couch in front of the fire, her mind ablaze.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
For the better part of the afternoon Lily tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on her studies. She ran the tip of her eagle feather quill down the page, her eyes following the words, only to realize she hadn't understood a thing she had read. Sighing, she slammed the book shut, causing Gabrielle and Kathleen to jump.   
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," Lily mumbled, rolling her parchment up. "I just need some fresh air, I think."  
  
To her surprise, Alexis stood also. "Do you mind if I join you? If I have to look at another word about Elfric the Eager, I'll explode."  
  
Lily forced a grin and nodded. Silently the two climbed through the portrait hole and descended the stairs from Gryffindor Tower. The sun was high in the sky, basking down over the grounds in what seemed an attempt to lure students out instead of studying. Lily and Alexis walked along the lake, watching the giant squid's tentacles just above the surface.  
  
"Can you believe it's just three weeks before we go back home?" Alexis said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"It will seem funny, being back in the Muggle world after being here for so long," Lily agreed. Instead of thinking of a world without magic, though, Lily was thinking of Petunia and the kind of reception she could expect from her. She wasn't looking as forward to summer as everyone else because of that.  
  
Unfortunately, her vision swayed to the Whomping Willow and her thoughts plummeted elsewhere. What could Remus possibly have to do with that giant tree? Right now the tree was still and calm, but Lily knew that if they were to get near it, the tree branches would start thrashing around and try to kill anything near it. What if Remus got hurt? But that was Dumbledore and McGonagall talking--surely they wouldn't put a student in danger. So caught up in her thoughts, Lily had failed to notice Alexis talking to her. Suddenly she was poked.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry," Lily apologized immediately, snapping out of her thoughts. "What did you say?"  
  
Alexis looked exasperated. "I said it's time for dinner, do you reckon we should head up to the castle?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Lily agreed, turning. _And then after dinner, I'll follow Remus and see what's going on_, Lily thought. _It's the only way to find out._  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
It wouldn't be as easy as Lily imagined in her head, following Remus. The Prefects had ushered everyone to their common rooms after dinner, and Lily had not been able to slip away because Gabrielle and Kathleen had been on either side of her, seeking help for their Charms final. As the portrait closed behind her, Lily felt a sense of worry cloud her mind. Now how would she get out without being noticed?  
  
Fortunately, the answer was rather clear. She'd have to enlist some help. It was obvious that Remus had not returned to the common room with the rest, so Lily walked towards the table where the three remaining pranksters sat with what she hopped was nonchalant ness. She never was good at keeping her true intensions hidden, not being as sneaking or as scheming as Petunia. It was a trait a Slytherin would have, not a Gryffindor.  
  
All three boys looked up at her as she approached, something on their faces that told Lily she was interrupting a serious conversation. _Sorry,_ she thought, smiling meekly at the group. _This can't wait._   
  
"James, could I speak with you a moment?" she asked in what she hoped was an off-hand way. She doubted she had come off looking anything but nervous.  
  
"Could it wait?" he asked, his eyes glancing back at Sirius and Peter.  
  
Lily shook her head no, widening her eyes as she turned on her heel, leaving no room for argument. She climbed half way up the staircase before stopping to wait for James. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking slightly irritable. For some reason it didn't seemed to be directed at her.  
  
Deciding to get straight to the point, Lily took a deep breath. "I need to borrow your invisibility cloak," she blurted out.  
  
James was looking at her as if she had just sprouted twigs and declared herself a broomstick. Obviously, whatever he had been thinking she would say, that wasn't it. "When?" he asked dumbly, mentally kicking himself for not asking _why_ first.  
  
"Now," Lily replied firmly.  
  
James cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
Lily blinked. This wasn't in her game plan. She had thought of getting James' invisibility cloak and then following Remus. Nowhere did that include James wanting to know _why_ she wanted the dratted thing. She didn't know if she was angry at herself for not thinking this through, or at him for asking. "I can't say."  
  
"Then I can't give."  
  
"Please James! This is important!" said Lily hotly.  
  
To her complete surprise, he left her standing on the staircase. But instead of going back down to his friends, he went upstairs to his sleeping quarters. He came back a minute later, after checking to be sure they were alone, the clock draped over his arm. "I go with you," he stated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, James."  
  
"Yes, or you don't get the cloak. I don't know what you're up to, but you haven't used the cloak to sneak around before and that means you're more likely to get caught. I won't tell anyone," he said, misinterpreting the look of realization on her face for that of worry. "I just don't want you getting caught, and thus my cloak getting confiscated."  
  
"Oh," Lily mumbled. She hadn't thought of that, either. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
James wasn't letting her back out, though. Silently he spread the cloak over them both and then motioned for her to follow him. They quietly made their way to the table where Sirius and Peter were sitting. "Sirius," James whispered. Lily stifled a giggle as Sirius jumped, looking all around him. "Quit you prat!" James hissed lowly. "I'm under the invisibility cloak with Lily. Let us out of the portrait, will you?"  
  
"Why?" Sirius said, his eyes directed at Peter so as to not look like he was talking to thin air. Peter just looked confused.  
  
"No time to explain," Lily said urgently, praying she wasn't too late already. "We've got to hurry."  
  
Sirius nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable talking to someone he couldn't see. Nonetheless, he got up and the two made their way to the portrait hole as Sirius said something about looking for his quill loud enough for anyone noticing to hear. They opened the portrait and climbed out, waiting for James and Lily to follow. "Thanks," James mumbled once they were out and Sirius pulled a quill from his pocket.  
  
"There it is," he announced, grinning, and climbed back through the portrait.  
  
"Where to?" James asked, his breath hot on Lily's face under the cloak.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure," Lily admitted as they descended the staircase.  
  
"Care to enlighten me on what we're doing, then?" James asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Surely you didn't just want a midnight stroll with me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Lily retorted, rolling her eyes. Her face turned serious before James could think of a proper come back. "I over heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore talking today--"  
  
"Lily! You ease dropped!" James gasped, looking rather proud.  
  
The addressed gave him a pointed glare. "And heard them talking about Remus." The smile fell from James' face instantly. "McGonagall said something about leading Remus down to the Whomping Willow tonight, and if it would be safe..."  
  
"What?" James hissed, stopping so abruptly that Lily nearly walked out from under the cloak. "Why would they do that?"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," Lily said, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Never mind they were breaking school rules with every step they took, Lily's mind was on more important things. Like why McGonagall had sounded so worried when she was talking with the Headmaster. And what connection Remus had with a fighting tree.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
The two made their way down the stairs to the main entry hall. Unsure on what to do next, James nodded towards a side door and Lily nodded her agreement. The best place to catch up with Remus was going towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. About five minutes later Madam Promfrey opened the front door and slipped outside, followed by Remus. Lily felt her breath catch her in throat. Remus looked... well, horrible. His skin was a pasty white, and he seemed weak. Madam Promfrey was almost carrying him towards the tree, throwing worried glances towards the sky. "James," Lily whispered, her hands shaking slightly. "What's wrong with him? Why.."  
  
"Shhh!" James hissed. The two followed slowly behind Remus as they neared the tree. The school nurse picked up a long stick and prodded at the base of the tree a moment. Suddenly the tree's limbs, which had begun swinging madly as they grew nearer, froze. Madam Promfrey and Remus went through the branches and a moment later disappeared into the tree.  
  
"Come on!" James whispered, grabbing Lily's hand and starting for the tree.  
  
"James--wait--no--" Lily protested, but she had to run and keep up with him or be revealed.  
  
Making sure they dodged the stilled branches, the two went into the hole at the base of the tree. There was a long tunnel that seemed to go on forever downwards. They stayed under the invisibility cloak, incase Madam Promfrey was coming back up, which made it even worse because of the heat of their breath.  
  
Suddenly the landing straightened out, but before they could take a good look around, they heard Madam Promfrey talking.   
  
"I'll be back to get you in the morning dear," she said, her voice seemingly sad. Lily and James watched as she came out of a door that lead into what looked like an old house and magically locked it. The two pressed themselves up against the wall as she passed and they could no longer hear her footsteps.  
  
The silence was broken by only their breathing as they both stared at the door, transfixed, as if waiting for something. And then it came; a shuffling noise and a crash, followed by a loud, long howl. Lily froze, her eyes huge. James was shaking beside her. Lily felt a trickle of coldness shoot down her spine and before James could stop her, she bolted out from under the invisibility cloak and up the tunnel.  
  
Lily's side was screaming in pain as she finally made her way up the tunnel and out of the tree's trunk. She jammed her foot in the knot to freeze the tree and bent over, gasping for air. Her head was pounding with the force of her heartbeat and she felt she couldn't quite get a good gasp of air. Within seconds James caught up with her, throwing the invisibility cloak over her.  
  
"Lily--" James whispered, putting one arm around her and trying to steady her breathing.  
  
Lily shook her head, still bent over. "James--I can't--Oh my God, he's a... a werewolf!" she gasped.  
  
James said nothing, only tried to calm her down. When finally she caught her breath, the tears came. Not knowing what else to do, James started leading her back towards the castle, careful to stay hidden under the cloak.  
  
It seemed to take forever to get up to Gryffindor tower. "Wittlepuff!" James hissed to the portrait. It opened and the two climbed through silently.  
  
As soon as they were back in the common room, James took the cloak off them and Lily collapsed onto the sofa, staring at the empty fireplace. James sat beside her, hesitant to say anything, his mind buzzing with what they had found out.  
  
Somewhere between the tree and the tower Lily had stopped crying. She looked shocked, though, as she stared wide eyed at nothing particular. James more than understood how she felt, he was going through the same thing.  
  
How do you look at one of your best friends in the face, knowing they lied to you? That they turned into a werewolf once a month? "How could he keep this from us?" James mumbled aloud, shattering the silence.  
  
Lily's eyes remained unblinking. "I knew something was wrong. He was gone every month, about the same time. It all seemed so... so strange, you know?" she said faintly. Finally she turned her head to look at James to find him staring at the floor.  
  
"We can't tell anyone," James suddenly said firmly, meeting her green eyes. "This has to stay between us."  
  
Lily nodded. "But what about Sirius and Peter?" she whispered.  
  
"I-I feel bad about it, but... it's not our place to tell. He-- he's still Remus, we just... know something else about him."  
  
"He's probably scared that we wouldn't be his friends if we knew," Lily muttered. "I'll admit it's a shock, but you're right, he's still Remus."  
  
James didn't answer, and Lily didn't know what else could possibly be said anyways. Silently the two sat on the sofa, examining their own thoughts.  
  
The cloak sitting on the mantel struck midnight, shocking James out of his gaze. He looked over to find Lily's head laid on her folded arms as she slept. Gently he shook her shoulder, watching her for any sign of movement. After about the third time she stirred, making a face. "Go 'way Petunia," she mumbled.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in any form nor fashion Petunia," he said gruffly and Lily's eyes snapped open. James chuckled. "You should get to bed."  
  
Yawning, Lily took a moment to look around, as if she forgot where she was. Then, as it all came back to her, she stood up. "Ok," she replied, stumbling towards the staircase. She turned before them, watching as James stood up as well. "Thank you."  
  
The black haired boy across the room meet her gaze and grinned. "Anytime, Lil," he replied back softly and Lily smiled before running up the stairs and to her room.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Two days later, looking very worn and pale, Remus returned to the Gryffindor tower. It was Sunday and Lily was sitting at one of the tables, writing a letter to her parents while Sirius, Peter and James built a card house with the exploding snap deck.  
  
"Hey guys," Remus said tiredly as he came over to the table. Lily forced her eyes to stay neutral as she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Remus! About time you came back!" Sirius said. He had long ago stopped asking Remus where he went, knowing in the back of his mind that he wasn't getting an honest answer. They had decided he would tell them when he was ready. James and Lily's eyes meet briefly behind Sirius' back.  
  
"Remus!" Peter squealed and about that time the card castle blew, scorching his eyebrows. James and Sirius were nearly on the floor laughing.  
  
"Don't say it!" Peter warned as Sirius finally managed to get a hold of himself.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
James whipped out his wand, Sirius following suite. "This calls for a duel!" they cried, standing up on their seats.  
  
Remus chuckled as he sat down, Lily shaking her head as the Two- Man Comedy Act kicked into full force. Sirius pulled Remus up by his shirt collar, announcing loudly, "Rise up you yellow belly scoundrel and pull your wand!"  
  
Remus, falling easily into the act, pulled his wand out and pointed it at Peter. "You sound like a bad rendition of 'The Three Musketeers'," Lily said, rolling her eyes as she rolled her parchment. Whatever was about to ensue, she didn't want her parchment catching fire.  
  
Sirius stopped in mid-pose, him and James casting her identical questioning glances. "The who?" they asked together.  
  
Lily started to question their sanity - for who *didn't* know of the Three Musketeers? - when it occurred to her that they wouldn't know. They grew up in the wizarding world. "Eh, it's a Muggle thing," she said quickly and waved her hand dismissively.  
  
It only intrigued them more, however. James and Sirius both jumped down off their chairs and took up a seat on either side of Lily. "Tell us," Sirius urged, James nodding his head. Remus laughed at the look on Lily's face and Peter just looked confused, his eyebrows still smoking slightly.  
  
Lily launched into a quick explanation about the book to her captive audience. When she finished, Sirius sat back, a puzzled look on his face. "Now let me get this right," he mumbled. "The 'Three Musketeers' was about four muggles? But why didn't they call it the 'Four Musketeers'?"  
  
"Or the 'Three Musketeers' plus one? How very.. wrong," James concluded, Remus nodding his head beside him.  
  
"Had to be written by a Muggle. Only they could think of something that strange." Lily cast Sirius a warning glance that he ignored and went on. "We need a name, but that won't do for us. I reckon we deserve a name, don't you think?" he asked. Peter nodded.  
  
"How about 'The Quartet'?" James said, spreading his hands wide like he could see the words floating before him.  
  
"Eh-" Sirius mumbled, lifting one eyebrow. "How about 'The Pranksters'?"  
  
"Tricksters?" Peter suggested.  
  
All three looked to Remus for a suggestion. He grinned. "Marauders?"  
  
James and Sirius' eyes lit up like someone had shined a light on them. "Remus, you're a genius!" Sirius said, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Excellent," James agreed.  
  
"What's it mean?" Peter asked. Everyone at the table gave way to groans.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Exams came upon them the following day, much unwanted. The entire week proved to be so stressful that even Lily couldn't help but stick around the newly dubbed 'Marauders' to keep herself sane. They, of course, wasted no time in letting everyone know that the tricks were not off due to exams. At some point Tuesday night, the four of them had snuck out of Gryffindor tower and placed an invisible wall at the end of the hall leading to the Slytherin common room. The next morning you could practically hear Professor Welsh screaming no matter where you happened to be in the castle.  
  
On Friday afternoon Lily sat in History of Magic, her head propped up on her hand to keep from falling asleep as she finished her test. Professor Binns droned on in his same monotone voice right up until the bells chimed across the school, signaling the end of class. There was a tremendous roar of cheers as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years nearly ran for the door.  
  
"It's over! Finally!" Sirius was practically screaming as they entered the hallway. Lily saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a handful of no-heat fireworks that he let loose in the hall. They zoomed around, leaving a trail of different colors as everyone made their way to their rooms to deposit their belongings and then head out to the grounds.  
  
It was a beautiful day that promised nothing but relaxation now that they didn't have the worry of exams. Lily stretched out on the grass beside Peter and watched Sirius, James and Remus decide the best way to get the giant squid that lived in the lake to come to surface. Lily laughed as one of the squids tentacles slapped the water in annoyance, drenching all three boys from head to foot.  
  
"How do you think you did on your tests Peter?"  
  
"Awful," Peter answered, looking sick at the thought. "I know I failed Potions and I reckon I didn't do much better in Transfiguration. Did your pin cushion squeal when you tried to put a pin in it?"  
  
Lily stifled a giggle. "No, but it was rather ugly."  
  
"Theirs was perfect," Peter said, motioning towards Sirius, James and Remus. "Of course, they do perfect in all their classes," he finished in a yernful voice.  
  
Lily patted his hand reassuringly and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Peter. You'll be a great wizard."  
  
Peter smiled back, his eyes lightening considerably as if Lily's opinion was all that mattered.  
  
"Bloody monster!" Sirius screamed, leaping back and nearly falling over Lily's legs. He was covered from head to toe in mud that the squid had thrown at him. James and Remus were both doubled over in laughter.  
  
Sirius, eyes glinting with nothing less that sinister ideas, wiped his hand down his shirt, gathered up a handful of mud and threw it. Remus ducked just in the nick of time, causing the mud to hit James square in the face. James was making gagging noises (his mouth was open when the mud hit him) and reaching for his wand at the same time.  
  
"Uh oh," Lily mumbled, getting to her feet. "Peter--move!"  
  
They had no more scrambled out of the way when a large patch of mud from the lake side flew past and caught Sirius. Any remaining part of his body the squid didn't get with mud was now covered. He looked like he had rolled in it. "James!"  
  
"Payback!" James called, wiping his face on his robes.  
  
_*Splat*_  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus roared, mopping the mud from the side of his face.  
  
"Oh... dang, Remus... sorry mate, missed--Ugh!"  
  
It was quite a sight, indeed. James was using his wand to throw mud at Sirius, Sirius was throwing back, and Remus was getting not only hit from both sides, but managing to hit both sides back. Lily and Peter, a good distance from the fight, was laughing hysterically. Passing students were also watching, some laughing, others (Slytherin's) making fun of them.  
  
Then another voice caught Lily's attention and slowly both her and half the students turned to see Professor McGonagall hurrying towards them.   
  
"This is not good," Peter muttered.  
  
All three boys seemed to notice the teacher at the same time. They stopped dead, mud still raised in the air in front of their outstretched wands. Lily was sure she had never seen Professor McGonagall quite this angry before. It was _the_ look, times fifty.   
  
"Black--Lupin--Potter--!" she gasped, her eyes wide. The mud slapped on the ground with a *splat* as Remus and James lowered their wands. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"We're sorry Professor," Sirius said, trying to use his charm that had succeeded in getting them out of trouble many times before. Unfortunately, this effect didn't work well when covered in thick, brown mud.  
  
"Look at the mess you're made of the grounds!" she shrieked. Lily had been too caught up in the fight to notice, but they had wrecked a good portion of the area with large globs of mud, and there was a deep gully where they had been lifting the ground to throw at one another. "Five points from each of you! You will clean this up and yourselves before you come to dinner." And with that, she turned on her heel and started back towards the castle.  
  
"Way to go Potter," a voice sneered. Just behind Lily stood Severus Snape, his arms crossed and his greasy hair shining in the sunlight. "It's not as if your house can afford to loose many more points. They just might have to give you an award for having the least points in history."  
  
"Shut it Snape," Sirius mumbled, using a banishing charm to send a pile of mud back to it's origin.  
  
Instead of listening (as if he would, anyways) he came closer to where Lily and Peter were standing, scowling at the both of them. "And why weren't you out there with them? Afraid of getting your mudblood hands dirty?"  
  
Lily heard James and Sirius mumble something, but she held her hand up, determined to take up for herself this time. Calmly she met Snape's stare, discreetly pulling her wand out at the same time. "No, Snape, I'm not," she smiled then, an evil grin that matched Sirius's perfectly when he was being sarcastic. "But since your hair is so dirty already, you won't mind me doing this. _Accio_!" And with that a large glob of mud hit Snape on the back of the head.  
  
Rage like Lily had never seen in her life blazed on Snape's face. For a moment she actually thought he would hit her, or take his wand out, but he seemed to rethink it and stomped off instead. When Lily turned around she found out why. All four Marauders had their wands drawn on him.  
  
When he was out of range, Remus' face broke out in a large grin. "Oh my... Lily, that was--"  
  
"GREAT!" James yelled, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. In the process she was covered in mud.  
  
"James!" she yelped.  
  
He no more dropped her than Sirius was doing the same. She felt slightly light headed with giddiness. So this must be what it felt like to not feel guilty. As she grinned, throwing a handful of mud from her clothes at Sirius, she thought she could get used to this.  
  
Very used to it.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
It was after dinner when they finally finished cleaning the area by the lake. Hagrid used large buckets of water to clean them of mud and gave them towels to dry off with. By the time they were clean and dry enough to go back in the castle and got up to the Gryffindor tower, the common room was empty. Lily flopped down in a chair across from the boys, still grinning at the memory of Snape's face when the mud hit him. Her stomach gave a loud growl, causing James to grin. "I'm hungry," she announced, as if they couldn't tell.  
  
"We'll go get some food from the kitchens," James said, running up the staircase to their room. He returned a moment later with his invisibility cloak.  
  
Remus and Lily played chess while Peter watched as they waited for the boys to return. In no time flat the portrait to the common room swung open and James and Sirius took off the cloak, their arms full of food.  
  
They talked, ate and joked until nearly dawn. Peter had fallen asleep with his head on his crossed arms and Remus looked as close to falling asleep as Lily did, but still Sirius and James looked wide awake. At half past five Lily stood, confessing she absolutely couldn't stay awake another five minutes, and went up to bed.  
  
She grinned into her pillow as she laid down, her eyes closing almost instantly. It was a great feeling, having friends. A feeling she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. It made her wish even more that the end of school wasn't drawing so near.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Time has a funny way of flying when you don't want it to. The next week seemed to fly by now that they didn't have classes every day. Lily spent nearly her every waking moment with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were great fun, always playing jokes on any given person (though they preferred Slytherins) or bickering among themselves playfully.  
  
Their exam scores came and surprisingly Peter managed to pass all of his classes. Unsurprisingly, James, Sirius and Remus all had top marks. Lily hadn't done half bad herself, getting her highest score in charms class.  
  
The school was in an uproar the last few days. And suddenly Lily found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table at the end of year feast. When she thought back on her year, it all seemed a blur. And though she wanted to see her parents, going home to face Petunia wasn't a happy prospect.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a clinging of silverware on glass and the entire Great Hall fell into a silence as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. "Another year has gone," he began, smiling broadly at the students. "And, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding." He consulted a piece of parchment before him quickly. "In fourth place, with two-hundred and seventy-nine points, Gryffindor House." There was a sad excuse for applause that ended quickly. Lily couldn't believe how badly they had got beaten. "In third place, with three hundred and eighty-nine points, Hufflepuff House." Again there was applause, somewhat louder. "In second place, with four hundred and twenty points, Ravenclaw House." Loud cheers errupted from the Ravenclaw table, but Lily couldn't help but notice that the Slytherin's, especially Serverus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, was looking perticularly smug. "And in first place, Slytherin House, with four hundred and fifty-one points!"  
  
The entire left side of the room erupted in deafening cheers. Lily, head bowed in embarrassement, couldn't even bare to watch. "Yes, congratulations Slytherin. Very well done. Now, I would like to remind you all that after you get off the Hogwarts Express tomorrow afternoon and return to the Muggle world, you are not allowed to do magic."  
  
"Dang," Mundungus Fletcher mumbled next to Lily. "I always hope he'll forget to say that one year." Molly rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I expect you will all empty your heads of everything you have learned over the summer, so that next year we may all gather here again to learn. Please have a safe summer and eat up!" Professor Dumbledore finished. As he sat down the tables magically filled with food.  
  
Lily filled her plate as she half listened to the conversations going on around her. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were talking about trips their families were taking this summer while Molly and Arabella Figg were talking about her wedding. Molly was engaged to Arthur Weasley, who had left Hogwarts last year, and they were marrying just after the school year ended.  
  
It seemed everyone was looking forward to returning home. Everyone, that was, except Lily.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
That night Lily silently packed her trunk, having waited until the last possible moment. Alexis and Madison were perched on her bed, discussing a new line of Sure Fit Robes that had just came on the market while flipping through the magazine _Witch Weekly_. Downstairs they could hear people laughing and running back and forth to each others rooms, talking of summer. And while Lily forced smiled to her face and laughter at the right moments, her heart felt heavy in her chest. Every time she thought of home, Petunia's words came back to haunt her.   
  
_"Lily Evans, if you step out of this house today and go to that... that place! You will not be my sister anymore! I mean it!"_  
  
Lily swallowed over the lump that had risen in her throat. She had given up her sister for friends and an education. To learn who and what she really was. And in one short day, she'd have to go home and face what she left behind. She felt slightly sick.  
  
The next morning came bright and far too early, in Lily's opinion. There was an even more excited mummer around the girl's dormitories as friends traded addresses and telephone numbers. Gabrielle and Kathleen, the twins that roomed with Lily, plopped down on Lily's bed as she was coaxing Morgana into her cage.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked, slightly irritated that Morgana seemed to want to have nothing to do with the cage. Given, she had grown over the year, and Lily would have to buy her a new cage. But it would have to do until they got home.  
  
"What's a telly-fone?" Kathleen asked seriously, blushing a little. "Madison gave us this list of numbers and told us to ring her. But..."  
  
"I'd imagine she wouldn't make too good a bell," Gabrielle finished.  
  
Lily felt herself truly laugh for the first time in days. "It's a Muggle devise. You dial a number on it and the person whose number you are dialing picks up a phone and you can talk."  
  
"Really?" they said in unison, their eyes huge. Lily nodded, grabbing a piece of parchment. "Here, if you figure out how to use one, you can call me as well."  
  
The twins stared at the parchment in quiet amazement. Lily finally managed to shove Morgana into her cage and began searching drawers to see if she had forgotten anything.  
  
"It's time to head to the train ladies!" the voice of Professor McGonagall called up the stairs.  
  
Lily picked up Morgana's cage and started down the stairs with the rest of the Gryffindors. She caught up with James, Sirius, Peter and Remus in the common room and together they went to board the carriages that would take them to Hogsmead station.  
  
The trip back to London flew by. In what seemed no time at all, a magically amplified voice rang out that they would be arriving at Platform 9 3/4 in ten minutes. Lily gathered her belongings, staring out the window as London came into view.  
  
The train came to a stop and they got off, taking their place in line to go through the barrier. A couple of wizards were standing at the solid wall that served as a passage between the Muggle world and Platform 9 3/4 to allow a few students at a time through, so as to not attract attention of the Muggles.  
  
Lily, Alexis and Remus went through together. Almost immediately Lily spotted her mom and dad waiting for her. Her father swung her up in his arms, hugging her. "There's my girl!"  
  
"Hi Daddy," Lily grinned, hugging him back tightly. He put her down and she was instantly pulled into another hug by her mother.  
  
Lily glanced around expectantly, hoping that perhaps Petunia came... perhaps she had had time to think things over. "Where's--?" Lily asked and she seen her mother's features darken.  
  
"Bye Lily!" two voices shouted over the heads of all the students.  
  
"Bye Kathleen, Gabrielle!" she called back, waving frantically as she pushed thoughts of her sister to the back of her mind.  
  
"We'll call you on that telly-foney!" they called and Lily couldn't help but giggle at her parent's dumbfounded expressions.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alexis and Madison also came over to say bye before leaving with their parents. Finally they made their way out of the station and into the bright sunlight that shone over London. With her mother talking a blue streak about the past year and asking questions about school, Lily didn't have time to properly dwell on Petunia. But she knew it wasn't going to be long before she had to face her. She hoped it wasn't as bad as she was dreading it to be.  
  
--End Chapter 4.  
I know what everyone is thinking "Year one is over already!?" but it's ok! I promise! See, this story will go all the way through her school years, so it's bound to be much longer :) Just stick with me.   
  
Huge thanks to all of those who reviewed! I'm so happy to know that someone is reading this :)!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, please don't sue me. I have very little, and according to the IRS, I'll have less by the time taxes are done.  
  
Read? Like? Hate? Review! :)  
  
~Bethany 


	5. Summer of Petunia, Broken Noses & Trunk ...

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 5 - Summer of Petunia, broken noses & trunk hexes  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Lily finally made it to the second floor landing of her house, dragging her trunk behind her and carrying Morgana's cage, stopping for a moment to breathe. When she opened her bedroom door, it looked exactly like it did the day she left for Hogwarts. The sun shone through the double windows with lace curtains, casting light on the twin size bed with the pale blue comforter and matching pillow shames. There was a small love seat by the window with two huge fluffy pillows, next to Lily's desk and closet. She had a few large stuffed animals that sat on the floor in various spots, and a couple of smaller ones on the bed. The room had a just cleaned smell to it, which wouldn't last long, but was nice all the same.  
  
Lily put her trunk at the foot of her bed and opened Morgana's cage to let her out. The owl flew out of the cage, giving a grateful hoot to be out of the cramped up space, and perched on the window sill impatiently. Lily threw open the window and watched as her small (well, not so small anymore) owl flew over to land in the giant oak tree in the back yard.  
  
"Need any help?" Christine asked from the doorway.  
  
Lily smiled, lifting the top of her trunk open. "Sure," she replied. Her mother came over to sit on the side of the bed while Lily began dragging things from her trunk. She laid her robes on a chair while she cleared her desk so to make room for all of her school books, parchment, ink and quills.  
  
"Do you have school work to do?" Christine asked, confused when she saw the book marks in Lily's school books.  
  
"A little," Lily replied, shrugging. She wasn't sure what to really say to her mom, since anything she said was bound to confuse her. She felt funny, not having a grown up witch or wizard to talk to. Almost as if she now belonged to another world. A world that didn't include her parents.  
  
Christine put _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ aside and gave Lily an appraising sort of look. "You know, Lily, even though I hadn't the first clue what all you do while your at school, you can talk to me. You may have to explain some of it, but I still want to know what you're interested in." Lily felt a little of the fear in her gut dissipate and she grinned at her mother.   
  
"Tell me all of it," Christine urged. Lily didn't need much more prompting.  
  
"It is so fascinating!" she gushed, grinning as she kept digging things out of her trunk. "We get to use magic all the time. Of course, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter kept getting in trouble. They were all the time looking up new spells and learning them. They know stuff we aren't suppose to learn until fifth and sixth year!"  
  
"Did you learn any, too?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lily blushed. "Well, it was hard not to pick up on some stuff when you're around them. We've all mastered summoning and banishing charms, and Professor Flitwick said that is fourth year stuff. I used a summoning charm to throw some mud at Snape. He was so mad!"  
  
"Snape?" Christine asked, a confused grin on her face.  
  
"Severus Snape," Lily explained, spitting the name the way Sirius and James always did. "He's in Slytherin and doesn't miss a day of calling me... well, not so nice names. But I got him back good."  
  
"Why doesn't he like you?"  
  
"Oh, Snape doesn't like anyone. You've seen him, Mum. He was in Ollivanders the day I got my wand." Christine nodded, vaguely remembering a black haired boy who looked in bad need of a bath. "Him and Malfoy are the worst. Of course, they have their stupid little prats that follow them around to do their bidding. Rosier, Avery... there's a whole group of them that means nothing but trouble.  
  
"But Gryffindor House and Slytherin House is known for not getting along, anyways. I don't see why they would even put us in classes together. I think they do it just for torture. Given, I don't think Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws like them much, either. The Slytherins are sneaking and cunnin--" Lily's eyes narrowed as she caught a slight movement outside her bedroom door. _Speaking of which_... Lily thought. "Yes, Petunia?" she called.  
  
At once her sister came around the doorway to stand at the edge of the room. She had grown taller since Lily had seen her last and bonier, if possible. She had always had a long face that reminded Lily of a horse, but it seemed even more so since she had her arms crossed and was scrowling. Lily always thought Petunia could have been pretty, if she hadn't worked so hard at it. She wore too much make-up, over done her hair, and had about as much fashion sense as common sense.  
  
"So, you came back, did you?"  
  
Christine stood up as if to say something, but Lily cast her a sideways glance, pleading for her to not say anything. Then Lily also crossed her arms, walking up to Petunia.   
  
"You knew I would," she said in a conversational tone, absent of the resentment that Petunia's voice held.  
  
Her older sister's sharp eyes glanced around at Lily's school books, cloak, robes, quills and owl's cage in disgust. It was obvious that whatever was on Petunia's mind, she didn't want to speak it with her mother sitting so close. "Hmph," she mumbled indignantly and stormed out of the room, leaving Lily in her wake.  
  
"She hates me," Lily whispered as she turned back around, looking around her room.  
  
"She'll come around dear," Christine said in an off hand way that meant she really didn't believe it.   
  
Lily nodded all the same and took her cloak off. Under it she wore jeans and a peasant shirt. Christine caught sight of Lily's wand laying just inside her cloak and she gingerly took it out and laid it on the bed, as if afraid it would emit sparks if she held it too long. "Your grand mum would be so proud to know you're a witch," she said suddenly, causing Lily to start. "When she married your grandfather, who was non-magic, and had my mother who wasn't magic, she was afraid that no one in our family would be magic again."  
  
"I'll probably marry a wizard," Lily said reassuringly. "So our family can be magic again. It's so wonderful, I'm glad I'm a witch."  
  
Christine ran her hand down Lily's shoulder length auburn hair, smiling at her. "And I'm sure you're such a good witch, as well."  
  
Lily forced a smile to her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. For just at that second, she had looked up and caught Petunia standing just outside the doorway, listening. The look on her face was that of pure hatred.  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
For the first three weeks of summer, Petunia avoided the entire family like the plague. She wouldn't even eat when they ate together. In fact, if she wasn't out with her friends, she stayed locked in her room. At first Lily tried to talk to her, but it became painfully obvious that Petunia would have no part of it, so Lily stopped trying.  
  
But Lily wasn't really thinking about her sister as she rolled her parchment up and closed her ink well, yawning. It was very late and rather warm, being the end of July. And she couldn't concentrate on Goblin Rebellions to save her life. The full moon was bright tonight, and Lily found herself wondering about Remus. He would transform tonight, into a werewolf. Lily shuttered, if Petunia ever found _that_ out, she'd really gripe about Hogwarts.  
  
Thinking about Remus got her thinking about Sirius, James and Peter. She had been home for four weeks, and the only person she had received an owl from was Kathleen and Gabrielle. The twins had apologized for not calling, as they couldn't figure out how to work a pay phone, and their house didn't have one. Lily chuckled to herself as she recalled what they had wrote...  
  
_"..and this voice came on, telling us to put money in the slot. But Lily, that hole wasn't big enough for a k'nut or a sickle!"_  
  
It was little things like that that made it painfully obvious how different her world was from the wizard world. If you were from a complete magic family, like Kathleen and Gabrielle were, you had no idea about things that muggles took for granite.  
  
Almost as if someone had heard her thoughts, there was a sound on the kitchen window. Lily's head jerked up sharply to see a white owl pecking at the window with it's beak. Lily recognized it instantly as James' owl, Horace. She raced over to the window, sliding it up a crack so that he could come inside. Absentmindedly she took the letter from it's leg and began unrolling it.  
  
Horace snipped her finger a little harder than normal, giving a rather loud hoot of displeasure.   
  
"Oh!" Lily breathed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Horace; you'd like some water?" If the owl could speak, Lily was sure it would have something sarcastic to reply.  
  
Quickly she got a bowl full of water and placed it before the snow white owl before once again opening the letter.  
  
  
  
_Lily,  
  
How has your summer been? I had heard you mention something about not being thrilled about seeing your sister. I hope everything is ok now. If not, pull out your wand and threaten to hex her. In fact, do it. You'll only get a warning your first two times. It's only the third that the Ministry gets really upset and sends out officials._   
  
  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, she was sure that James or Sirius one had found this out first hand.   
  
  
  
_Sirius is staying over for the rest of the summer--I'll explain later. We are going to go to Diagon Alley the third weekend of August to get our school things. Can you meet us there? Sirius and I have spent all summer devising new things to do to the first years and Slytherins and we wanted to run them by you._   
  
  
  
"Or get my help in making them work," Lily muttered to herself, grinning.   
  
  
  
_Send your reply straight away.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
James_   
  
  
  
Lily couldn't help the grin on her face as she re-read the letter. She was sure that James and Sirius were getting into more trouble than James' parents bargained for when they allowed Sirius to come over. But, from listening to them, she believed them to have been friends long before they started school together. Perhaps his parents already knew all too well what they were doing.  
  
"What the hell is that ruddy thing doing on the counter?!"  
  
Lily started violently, nearly falling over the chair as she looked up. Petunia was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and one of her more nastier scrowls on her face. She seemed to swell with anger the longer she looked at Horace. "He's getting a drink and waiting for my reply," Lily answered in a neutral voice that would have made Remus proud. He tended to be the calmer of the four Marauders.  
  
Petunia's frown deepened and she suddenly raced for the owl, her arms outstretched. "You're letting the damn thing drink from the bowls we eat from?!" she screamed. Horace gave a loud hoot, lifting off into the air just as Petunia reached the counter. Lily screamed, jumping back so not to get tramped.  
  
It happened quickly. Petunia's feet, seemingly having a mind of their own, jerked out from under her and she fell face forward, her nose making an awful crunching noise as she hit the tile floor. Lily's mouth fell open in disbelief just as the hall light clicked on.  
  
"Lily? Petunia? What's going on?"  
  
Daniel Evans came to the doorway just as Petunia was rolling over, moaning. Blood had soaked her shirt and was dripping onto the white tile, staining it red. Horace came down to land on Lily's shoulder, but Lily didn't take notice. She was staring at Petunia, her face transfixed in horror.  
  
"AGH!" Petunia suddenly screamed.  
  
Someone else screamed right about that time as well, breaking the trance Lily had found herself in. Christine came running around the table, sliding to her knees in front of Petunia. "Oh my goodness! Petunia, what happened?! Oh Daniel, I think her nose is broken! Quick, we'll have to take her to the emergency room!"  
  
"She did it!" Petunia cried, tears running unchecked down her face. But when her eyes meet Lily's they were full of cold fury, hatred and a thirst for revenge that made Lily's heart pound painfully.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Miserable. That's how Lily's Evans felt as she sat on the third step from the top and stared at the front door. It had been two hours since her parents had rushed Petunia out into the warm night to the emergency room. The events of the evening had begun to replay themselves in her mind.   
  
Petunia could have tripped, couldn't she? She was wearing socks and running on the tile floor, which was never a good combination. But then again, Lily was angry and scared when Petunia dived for Horace. That's usually when her magic tended to unleash without her consent. She could have made her fall, but she surely hadn't meant to break her sister's nose. Of course, Petunia would never believe that.  
  
The grandfather clock chimed the one o'clock hour and still there was no sign of her parents. Sighing, Lily went to her room and sat at the desk, pulling out a piece of parchment. She had to tell someone what had happened or she'd go mad. Thinking over the list of possible people, Lily quickly came to a decision. "Dear James," she wrote, reading it aloud as she went. "You're not going to believe what happened...."  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Lily sighed heavily as she watched Horace fly out into the night with her letter to James tied tightly to his leg. She was anxious to see what he would say about what had happened. She thought back over what his letter said: they got warnings for using magic outside of Hogwarts. So if she had used magic to make Petunia fall, wouldn't she have gotten a warning? But was that only on wand magic? She hadn't used her wand. But then again, the other times she had managed to use magic on Petunia, she hadn't had a wand at all. She also hadn't got warnings then, or broken her sister's nose.  
  
At ten minutes after three sounds of car door shutting drifted in the window. Lily pulled on a robe over her nightdress and raced down the stairs to the front door just as Daniel was putting the key in the lock. Christine followed him in, her arms around Petunia, whose face was bandaged up pretty heavily. Christine took Petunia up stairs, saying nothing.  
  
"Come on Lily, let's get something to drink, shall we?" her father asked suddenly, putting a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
Nodding, Lily slowly followed her father to the kitchen and sat down at the table while he poured two cups of tea. Lily stared at hers, her thoughts completely morbid. "I'm sorry Daddy," Lily suddenly blurted out, a tear falling down her face. "Is her nose broken?"  
  
"Aye, it is," Daniel replied, taking a drink of his tea and making a face before adding more milk. "She'll live, I imagine. Though it might not be easy to live _with_ her."  
  
"It's all my fault," Lily muttered, burring her face in her hands. "Now she'll never forgive me for becoming a witch."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow up questioningly, though Lily didn't see this for having her face buried in her hands. He stirred his tea for a moment absentmindedly before putting the spoon down and taking another sip. "Lily, you didn't do anything wrong by becoming a witch. You can't help being a witch no more than you can help having red hair. It's just who you are."  
  
"Hmph," Lily snorted, wiping the tears from her face. "It's not that easy. Petunia said she would never forgive me. And now look what I've done...." her voice trailed off uneasily just as Christine walked in the kitchen.  
  
"This is not your fault Lily Evans," she said firmly, pulling a chair out from under the table and sitting. "Petunia had no business down here bothering you tonight, and if she slid, it was her own doing."  
  
"If," Lily repeated the only word that had sank in her mind. "There's no 'if' Mum. You know and I know what happens when she makes me mad... and now look what's happened. I--I'll never go back to Hogwarts! All my magic has done is bad things!"  
  
"Lily, you don't mean that!" Christine gasped, looking thunderstruck at the idea. "You just haven't learned to control it yet. You'll get better at it honey. But you can't give up, you love your school."  
  
Tears began to fall from Lily's green eyes, making them sparkle in the light that caught them. "I know... I could never leave Hogwarts. I do love my school. I love the hidden passages, the classes, the teachers... my friends. But look what it's costing me. How do I know if it's worth it?"  
  
Christine put her hand over Lily's, smiling softly. Never in her life would Lily forget the words her mother spoke. Throughout everything that would happen, she recalled these words when it was time to make a hard decision. "If you feel it's right in your heart, Lily, it is. No matter what others say, or what they think. Understand?"  
  
Lily nodded, smiling through her tears.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Daniel had been right about one thing. If living with Petunia was bad before, it was worse now. Lily wasn't mistaken when she seen revenge shining in her sister's eyes the night she fell. And several times Lily wondered how much trouble she would be in for putting a locking charm on her bedroom door. Just to be sure, she did begin locking her school things in her trunk. The trunk, which she had bought in Diagon Alley last year, came with it's own security. If anyone besides Lily ever tried to get into it, it would hex the person at least, and most definitely wouldn't let anyone in. The advertisement had even suggested dropping it down ten flights of stairs to test it.  
  
Horace had returned the evening after Petunia's accident with a reply from James. Morgana had eyed Horace with disdain when he had settled beside her, presumably for a nap before heading back to James again. But Lily wasn't bothered by what her owl thought, her mind was completely on the letter she was unraveling. It was without a doubt one of the weirdest letters she had ever seen in her life. Not one, but three different handwritings were scribbled all over the parchment. James had wrote first:   
  
  
  
_Lily,  
  
I'm sorry to hear that things aren't going too well with your sister. Don't worry about what happened to her, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. We never got warnings for wandless magic before we started Hogwarts, because we didn't know any better. But if you had made her fall, even unintentionally, you would have gotten a warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office. They tend to think that after our first year, we can control wandless magic. Goes to show how much the Ministry of Magic knows. Hey, if it would make you feel any better, you can always come stay at my house for the rest of the summer. Remus got here today, Sirius is here already and Peter is suppose to come at the end of the week. It's just two more weeks until school starts anyways.  
  
Let me know, and if not, we'll see you at Diagon Alley.   
James  
  
P.S. Hi ya Lil'! It's Sirius -- Excellent job on your sister! You know she deserved it!  
  
Sirius, honestly._(this must be Remus', Lily thought, as it was much neater)_ We all know she didn't mean to do that.. Just like she didn't mean to get Snape that day.  
  
Oooh! Now THAT gave me good dreams all summer.  
  
Can't you two write Lily yourselves? Or do you just have to mess up my letter?  
  
We have to mess up your letter Jamsie, it's so much more fun this way.  
  
Don't you have something better to do?  
  
Like what?  
  
Obviously, Sirius, James doesn't want us nosing around in his privacy. Which means, you know, that he has something private going on with Lily. Now wouldn't that be interesting?  
  
Oi! Jamsie and Lily sitting in a tree--  
  
Arg! Sorry about this, I really should just hex them both---  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Lily, keep this parchment as evidence for when I kill them._  
  
  
  
Beyond the last sentence James had wrote there was something that had been marked out with a good deal of ink. Lily couldn't help laughing to herself. It would be fun to go to James' for the remainder of the summer, if not educational. His parents were a witch and wizard, and Lily had never been in a wizard's house before.  
  
Hastily Lily wrote back, telling James she would ask at dinner, and sent Horace off again. Then, with a smile on her face, she got up from her desk to go downstairs.  
  
"What's got you so giggly?" a voice from the doorway drawled.  
  
Lily instantly made a bee line for the desk to get the letter from James and place it safely in her trunk. Petunia's eyes sharpened as she watched her. "Nothing I want you to go gossip with your friends about," Lily answered softly, shutting and locking her trunk before standing back up.  
  
Petunia smirked, but unless you had seen several of her smirks, you wouldn't be able to tell with the huge bandage on her nose. Lily also noted, a little guiltily, that Petunia was sporting a large bruise under her right eye.  
  
"Stop staring at me," Petunia whined, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it and left her room. She half thought that Petunia would throw a punch at her as she passed, but thankfully she didn't. Either way, Lily rushed down the steps at almost a break neck speed and into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Lily, there you are," Christine said as she looked up from the counter. "Would you mind giving me a hand with these dishes dear? Anna is coming over for dinner tonight. She wants to hear all about your first year at school."  
  
Lily nodded, coming over to the sink. She washed the dishes in silence that was interrupted only by Petunia turning her stereo up nearly as loud as it would go.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Dinner that night was very fun. Anna, one of Lily' grand mum's friends, had been married to a wizard herself, and knew a lot more about what Lily was going through than her parents. Petunia sat at one side of the table, her arms crossed and staring at everyone with a glare, but no body paid her much mind.  
  
"Of course we learned only simple things this year," Lily explained to Anna when she had inquired about all the spells Lily knew. "And because of the huge library, it was easy to learn other spells if we wanted. I've learned a few more complex spells that we won't be studying in class until fourth and fifth year. Just things from the Standard Book of Spells. I don't want to mess with stuff that I don't know the properties of, yet."  
  
"Of course, dear," Anna said, patting Lily's hand affectionately. "Oh, you'll learn how to change things into something else, and how to make things appear that you want. I remember Robert doing some of the most amazing things."  
  
At each mention of magic, Lily noted Petunia's eyes would grow darker and swell with anger. Ignoring her, Lily smiled pleasantly at Anna. "That's all advanced transfiguration. So far we've only learned simple things, like changing hedge hogs into pin cushions. But I've heard some sixth and seventh years talking about transfiguring furniture and other things."  
  
Suddenly Petunia stood up, glaring at everyone, slammed her chair under the table and went upstairs. Christine rose as if to follow, but Daniel put his hand on her arm, shaking his head. Lily bit her lip nervously.  
  
Anna, a blissful smile on her face, reached for her drink. "Didn't you mention you had some pudding, dear? I do think I've saved room enough for it."  
  
After dessert they retired to the living room for coffee. Lily still hadn't brought up the subject of going to James' house, and found herself in such deep thought about it that at first she didn't hear the commotion upstairs. It was hard to ignore for long, however.  
  
"What was that?" Christine said shrilly, jumping up off her chair. Daniel and Anna followed suite.  
  
Lily slowly unfolded her legs from under her, staring up the staircase where the worst noise was coming from. It felt like someone had dropped lead in her stomach as she forced herself up the steps after her parents. As they reached the second floor landing, Lily could just make out Petunia's voice wailing softly.  
  
"Oh dear, Daniel, do something!" Christine suddenly shrieked.  
  
Lily felt fear drip down her spine as she realized they were in her bedroom. She pushed herself ahead to find Petunia laying on her bedroom floor in a fetal position, cradling her hands and moaning. She dropped to her knees beside her. "Petunia, what did you do? Let me see!" Lily demanded. Instead of listening, however, Petunia wailed louder and scooted away from her sister.  
  
Lily's eyes glanced up, and at once she understood. Petunia had tried to get into her trunk. The lock on the trunk was smoking lightly. "Oh no... she tried to get into my trunk. It has anti-theft hexes, and I'm not allowed--"  
  
She was cut off by a series of 'Pops'. Christine and Daniel backed up as two wizards suddenly appeared in Lily's bedroom. The tallest one didn't look very old, perhaps eighteen or nineteen, with bright red hair and a friendly smile. His partner was older, and seemed less friendly as he pushed his hand through what was left of his gray hair.   
  
"Eh--yes, Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" the older man said, looking around at the startled faces. "I am Nathan Crinkle from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad with the Ministry of Magic. And this," he nodded his head towards the taller man, "is Arthur Weasley, with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He's just helping out my department tonight, as we're a little short handed."  
  
Lily was willing to bet the only two people in the room who had understood that was herself and Anna.  
  
"We're here to help," Arthur said kindly to her parent's puzzled expressions. He smiled at Petunia, who was still whimpering on the floor, in a way that clearly said she hadn't known any better than to mess with a hexed trunk. As he tried to approach her, however, she backed up, nearly screaming.  
  
"If you could just hold still, it's just a matter of using the correct counter curse..." Arthur mumbled, while Lily was trying to figure out where she had heard his name before.  
  
Nathan also tried to approach Petunia, but she was having none of it. As she got to her feet to move away, Lily could see large, angry looking boils on her hands. "Petunia, they are only going to help. Stop acting like a git!" Lily shouted, stomping her foot.  
  
"This is all your fault, you freak!" Petunia shouted in reply, causing both Nathan and Arthur to stop.  
  
"Now see here," Nathan said irritably, waving his wand as he spoke. "Trunks don't just throw out hexes, you had to be trying to break into it. Now hold still, so we can remove the damage done to your hands!"  
  
"She's not going to listen," Arthur mumbled under his breath. "Think we should stun her? It may be the only way."  
  
"Well, of course, we don't like to..."  
  
"Do what?" Daniel asked, barely hearing what was said between the two officials.  
  
"Stun, Daddy. It won't hurt her," Lily explained, biting her thumb nail.  
  
Again Nathan tried to approach Petunia, and again she screamed and backed up. Lily knew what was coming, but that didn't stop her from cringing. "_Stupefy!_" Arthur said with a wave of his wand.  
  
Petunia slumped to the floor and Christine screamed. "She's fine Mum!" Lily insisted. Behind her she could hear Nathan using the counter curse to remove the boils from Petunia's hands.  
  
"_Enervate!_" Arthur mumbled, directing his wand at Petunia's chest. She awoke slowly, a confused expression upon her face. But once she caught sight of the two wizards, again started backing up.  
  
"Well, alls well that ends well, eh?" Arthur said, smiling at Petunia again in that kind way that suggested she had the IQ of a rock. Lily couldn't help the smile on her face.  
  
"If you want, Mr. Evans, we can do a memory charm so that she doesn't remember what happened," Nathan suggested lightly.  
  
Daniel shook his head numbly. "No, I think it's best she remember. So that she doesn't try to get into Lily's trunk again."  
  
"Right-o," Nathan said, clearly ready to leave. "That would make us done here."  
  
Suddenly Lily remembered where she had heard Arthur's name before. "Eh, excuse me, you wouldn't be the Arthur Weasley that Molly was going to marry this summer... would you?" Lily asked, unsure if she had remembered the name correctly.  
  
Arthur's eyes lit up. "Oh, were you in Gryffindor with Molly this year? Yes, yes -- we were married a month ago. She's quite a witch, my Molly."  
  
Lily nodded, smiling. "Yes. I didn't see her often, but she was a very nice person."  
  
"Well, really must be going now--" Nathan said, backing away.  
  
"Oh, right," Arthur followed. "Do make sure you stay out of your sister's trunk," he said to Petunia, who scrowled at him.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said, despite the glare she could feel from Petunia.  
  
"Oh, you're quite welcome," Arthur said and then with two audible 'Pops' they were gone.  
  
Lily felt herself exhale rather loudly before she rounded on Petunia. "What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Now Lily, let's--"  
  
"No," Lily said, pulling her arm out of her mother's hand as she advanced towards Petunia. "You have no business trying to go through my trunk. There are things in that trunk that could hurt you worse than those boils!"  
  
"You--You--" Petunia stood up, her eyes hard and cold. "FREAK! Look at the stuff you bring home! It's straight from the devil, I say!"  
  
Lily, for once, had no idea what to say to this. She blinked, her hands twisting in front of her. Petunia stomped out of the room, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like curse words, and went into her room and slammed the door. Lily still stood where she was.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
For the next few days, Lily was positive that had Petunia one once of magic in her veins, Lily would be dead. Every time she seen her sister, Petunia looked like she was trying to wish her dead. Under the strain of the recent events, as well as Petunia's new found hatred, life became almost unbearable in the Evan's house.   
  
Lily never thought she would want to get away as badly as she did now. So it was with a heavy heart that she brought up James' invitation to her parents.  
  
Daniel put his fork down, studying Lily across the table. Lily seen his eyes dart over to Petunia's empty chair and then back again. "They are-- eh, a wizarding family, you say?" Daniel asked, again reaching for his fork.  
  
"Yes Daddy. James' family is wealthy, and they have a nice sized home, from what he's said. And it's only a week until school starts. I can catch the train with them..." Lily tried not to sound pleading, but she knew it was no use. She wanted badly away from the tension her sister was causing, and this was practically her only way.  
  
Christine looked sad, Lily noted, and she was almost ready to say forget it when her mother spoke up. "Lily, let your father and I discuss this and we'll let you know before we go to bed, ok?"  
  
Lily nodded soundlessly and left the table. She started to her bedroom, but remembered some homework she still hadn't completed that was in the living room.   
  
She darted into the living room, not wanting to seem like she was ease dropping on her parents, and grabbed up her history book. But when she reached for her parchment, she was in for a shock. Someone, Lily was sure of who, had poured her entire bottle of ink on her homework. Two feet of parchment, ruint. Her entire History of Magic essay that she was almost done with, gone.  
  
Lily stared at the parchment, her eyes wide and unblinking for about two minutes before she felt the first tear fall. Angry, she slammed the book down and was just mad enough to go upstairs and hex Petunia when her parents came in the living room.  
  
Her mother, of course, was the first to notice something wrong. "Lily, what is it?"  
  
Vainly, Lily wiped at the tear on her face and held up her ruint homework. Christine gasped audibly. "Who--" Before she finished the question, though, she stopped. "Petunia. Oh, Lily, can it be fixed?"  
  
Lily shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "If I could use my wand, maybe. But since I'm not allowed..." She cast an angry glance upstairs just in time to see Petunia disappear around the corner, but not before giving her a satisfied grin. "Ooh!" Lily grumbled, her face turning red from anger. So caught up in her plot for revenge, she barely heard her mother speaking.  
  
"Daniel, really, it's for the best," Christine was saying, looking up at her husband who nodded reluctantly. "Lily, I know this won't fix your homework. But, well, your father and I decided that you could go stay with James for the rest of the summer." Lily felt her heart lighten considerably. "If..." And then drop again.  
  
"If," Christine repeated. "His parents come pick you up, so we can meet them. And I have your word that you'll behave."  
  
"Oh, Mum, you know I will!" Lily grinned, homework temporarily forgotten as she slung her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you! I'll go owl James right away!"  
  
Christine smiled as Lily bounced out of the room and up the stairs. Had Lily not been so anxious to write to James, she might have heard her mother's deep sigh and sad words as she left the room. "We're loosing her, aren't we Dan? It'll never be the same again." Her father nodded in quiet agreement.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Lily paced by the open window half the night, waiting for James' reply. She had sent Morgana with strict instructions to not leave James' without a reply and to come straight back as soon as possible.  
  
It was well past midnight when Morgana came back, looking exhausted, but with a piece of parchment tied to her leg for Lily. She took it off, unrolling it impatiently.   
  
  
  
_Lily,  
  
Not a problem! My mum and dad said they would pick you up tomorrow at two o'clock. See you then!  
  
James_   
  
  
  
With a grin on her face that not even Petunia could get rid of, Lily climbed into bed. In just thirteen short hours she would be away from her sister, at a real wizard's house, with her friends. And just maybe she could end this summer on a happier note than it began.  
  
--End chapter 5.  
  
And, not much going on in this chapter, I know. Things will get better in the next chapter, I hope, as Lily makes her way to James' for a week and then back to Hogwarts for her second year.  
  
Huge thanks to all who review ^_^!! *huggles her reviewers*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am the proud owner of about five medications for my resent bought with illness, but you can't have them!! :P hehehe  
  
Please stick around for the next chapter, and review, and all of that stuff.  
  
~Bethany   
  
  
  
**Note: I'm still re-uploading due to technical difficulty. Sorry if ff.net still doesn't regonize all the html tags...**


	6. Mousey business of all kinds

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 6 - Mousey business of all kinds  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Lily awoke the next morning rather early, excited that in just a few short hours she would be leaving for James'. As quietly as she could, so not to wake up Petunia and have to fight with her this early in the morning, Lily began packing her school trunk with all the things she would need for the school year.  
  
At ten o'clock she wandered downstairs for breakfast. Petunia was nowhere to be seen, her mother had made her favorite food (blueberry pancakes) and it was a beautiful day. Lily was sure nothing could ruin her mood as she happily put away four pancakes and her juice.  
  
Unfortunately, things would not stay so peaceful. Upon reflection, Lily realized she should have known something would happen. Wasn't it Murphy's Law or something that insisted if something could go wrong, it would? So, really, it shouldn't have came as too big a surprise when the serene morning stillness was shattered by Petunia screaming, and running down the steps at break-neck speed.  
  
"Petunia, what is it?" Christine demanded, her eyes wide as her oldest daughter came bustling into the kitchen, looking livid. Daniel looked up from his morning paper with something akin to annoyance on his face.  
  
Of course, her wild eyes landed on Lily and the addressed sighed, standing up to face her sister. "Yo--It--Ugh!" Petunia shrieked, pointing upstairs.  
  
"I may be a witch, Petunia, but I still speak English..." Lily said impatiently. Daniel's lips twitched slightly.  
  
"There is a--a--a dead rat in my room! That bloody owl--!"  
  
"Watch your language Petunia," Christine warned.  
  
"Get it!" Petunia demanded.  
  
Lily wanted to laugh. She really did. But as she also wanted to get out of the house in one piece, she kept her face straight and walked up the stairs, Petunia on her heels.  
  
As she reached Petunia's bedroom door and pushed it open, Morgana gave a huge hoot from where she perched on Petunia's open window. Lily walked past the bed and towards the window. Indeed, Morgana had brought Petunia a dead mouse that she had laid on the floor so it would be easily seen. Lily fought laughter. "She, eh, wanted to give it to you, I think," Lily said slowly, with a as much of a straight face as she could muster. "A gift."  
  
"I don't want anything to do with that--that thing," Petunia replied. "I'll have to disinfect this entire room. Oh, the germs that is probably on that thing..." she mumbled.  
  
Lily shrugged and pointed to the mouse. "Get it, Morgana," she said to the owl softly. "Take it back outside."  
  
Obediently the owl glided to the floor and picked the mouse up in her beak. She went back out the window, landing in the tree in the back yard. Lily slapped her hands together. "No harm done."  
  
"How can you say that?" Petunia spat. "A dead mouse! There's germs and... Oooh, I'll have to spend all day cleaning in here now..."  
  
"Better get started, then, before the nasty germs spread all over everything," Lily said, raising an eyebrow as she went towards the door. "Of course, never mind that Morgana brings them to me all the time and I'm still healthy."  
  
"Hmph." Petunia rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, searching for disinfectant and cleaning solutions.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
True to her word, by the time lunch time rolled around, Petunia could still be heard cleaning her room. Lily couldn't imagine how it could take so long to clean one area of carpet, but then realized that Petunia was probably cleaning the entire room.  
  
At one thirty Lily started coaxing Morgana into her cage, apologizing that she hadn't bought her a new one yet. It took nearly ten minutes to convince her to get in the cage. Anxiously she checked her room for forgotten quills, parchment or books.  
  
Lily wandered into the living room and sat down on the sofa, her eyes on the clock mantel.  
  
"How will they be coming, dear?" Daniel suddenly asked, turning the page of the newspaper.  
  
"Eh-" Lily blinked, stumped. She had no idea how wizards traveled. Did they drive? Did they fly? She didn't have a broomstick of her own, and wasn't sure how she would juggle her trunk, Morgana's cage and herself on one anyways. "I'm not sure," she admitted, looking at her clasped hands.  
  
Christine smiled, a bit nervously Lily thought, and went back to knitting as if nothing were amiss. Lily assumed she was soon to find out.  
  
When the clock struck two, Lily went to the window and looked up and down the street. There was a few children playing on the sidewalk, and an occasional car would go by, but nothing out of the ordinary. Chewing on her bottom lip, she started back across the living room towards the sofa.  
  
She had barely sat down when she jumped back up again, followed by her mother. There was a crack, like a whip, and suddenly James was standing... in her fireplace?  
  
Lily's eyes scrunched up in confusion as he ducked his head and walked out into the living room, retrieving his glasses from his cloak pocket and putting them on. "Hey Lily!" he greeted, grinning, as if appearing out of one's fireplace was normal.  
  
"Hi," Lily replied, looking beyond him as again there was another crack, and Remus appeared. Remus grinned as he, too, stepped out and was shortly followed by Sirius, who's face was a tad bit green.  
  
"Ugh," Sirius moaned as she stepped out, shaking his head. "I can't wait to get my Apparition license, life will be so much easier."  
  
"You've got another five years to go," a deep voice replied. Lily, grinning happily, looked past Sirius to see a tall man come out of the fireplace. He was without a doubt James' father and Lily had no doubt this is what James would look like in about ten years. Mr. Potter was tall and thin with messy black hair, glasses and blue eyes. He had a friendly smile, though, as he reached out to shake Daniel Evans' hand. "Harold Potter," he introduced. "James' father."  
  
"Daniel Evans. Nice to meet you," Daniel said, taking his reading glasses from his face and putting them on the table. "This is my wife, Christine."  
  
"Oh, very nice to meet you," Mr. Potter smiled, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Christine smiled back. Mr. Potter let her hand go and turned his blue eyes to Lily, who was now standing beside James and Remus. "And you must be Lily." Lily nodded, smiling. "James has told me so much about you."  
  
Lily felt herself blush, but to cover the awkwardness, she turned her to parents. "Mum, Dad--you remember James, right? This is Remus Lupin," she said, nodding her head towards the guy on her right. "And Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh, Lily has told us all about you, of course," Christine said, her eyes twinkling with laughter. Lily felt herself go even redder.  
  
"If it was bad, not a word of it was true," Remus replied, grinning. Sirius and James were both nodding their head in agreement.  
  
Lily blanched, trying to smother her own giggles with a cough. "My, eh, trunk is upstairs in my room," she told the three boys.  
  
"Lead the way," Sirius proclaimed.  
  
Lily hurried up the stairs, James, Remus and Sirius on her heels. When she opened her bedroom door, she laughed. "Not a word of it was true, honestly Remus," she laughed, wagging her finger at him.  
  
Serious faced, James raised an eyebrow. "Now Lily, we can't have you telling lies on us. Especially when you probably didn't do any of our pranks justice."  
  
Lily just smiled. "I told Mum about throwing mud at Snape, I seriously doubt after that she would mind the rest of the pranks."  
  
"Like the slime on the Slytherins? Oh, but we got even bigger stuff in store for them this year," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.  
  
"This all your stuff, Lily?" James asked. Him and Remus were each holding one end of Lily's trunk.  
  
"I think so," Lily replied, putting her cloak around her shoulders and fastening it. "Just have to get Morgana's cage."  
  
"Got it," Sirius replied.  
  
"Then that should be it."  
  
They started out of the door, Lily bringing up the rear, when suddenly James stopped dead. Remus, who wasn't prepared, dropped the trunk on his foot. "Ow! James, what'd you stop for?!"  
  
"Who are you?!" the unmistakable voice of Petunia demanded. Sirius grinned evilly as Lily rushed forward.  
  
Lily pushed past Remus and into the hall just as James held his hand out to Petunia. Lily bit her lip. "James Potter. And you must be Lily's charming sister, Petunia. I've heard much about you," he said, still holding his hand up to Petunia, who had backed away. To some people, James would be presenting himself like a gentlemen. To Lily, seeing James this way was reason for alarm.  
  
"Eh-" Lily looked from Petunia to James. "Yeah. That is my sister. Petunia, this is James, Remus and Sirius," she said quickly, pointing to the other two boys who had crowded into the hall.  
  
Petunia stared for a moment longer and then suddenly jumped into her room and slammed the door. James raised an eyebrow. "What I do?"  
  
Lily giggled. "I guess Petunia can stand me being a witch, but seeing other wizards is too much for her. So James," she said, pointing to his hand that he had put in his pocket. "What were you going to do to her?"  
  
"Who? Me?" James said, looking shocked and slightly hurt.  
  
"Yes," Lily said. Sirius snickered.  
  
James picked up the trunk again, a small smile on his lips. "I'm insulted, Lily Evans, that you would accuse me of doing anything to your sister. I'll have you know that I was just going to shake her hand."  
  
"Yeah, and never mind the Skay's Skaley Skin he had in his hand," Remus laughed as they started down the stairs.  
  
Sirius laughed out right, obviously having been too far from James to see what he had. "Too bad, she would have looked good with green scales."  
  
"Purple," James corrected.  
  
"There you boys are," James' father said as they came back in the living room, trying to keep straight faces.  
  
"I thought I heard Petunia?" Christine asked, looking behind them puzzled.  
  
"Eh, she's in her room," Lily explained. "Daddy, I'll need some money to get my school things."  
  
Daniel nodded, pulling out his wallet. James, Sirius and Remus watched interestedly as he handed her muggle money. "You won't have any problems getting the other kind of money?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'll just go to Gringotts," Lily replied, putting the money away.  
  
"All ready, then?" Harold asked, slapping his hands together. "I think Olivia is probably waiting for us."  
  
"Bye Mum, Dad," Lily said, hugging both her parents. "I'll write to you as soon as we get to school."  
  
"Be good and have a good year," Christine told her, hugging her once more before Lily got away to stand next to James.  
  
Harold pulled out his wand, pointed it at the fireplace and muttered "_Incendio!_" At once a fire came to life in the hearth, crackling like it had been there for hours. He then took out a small leather bag from his pocket and offered it to Sirius. Sirius took a handful of the powder within and threw it in the fireplace.  
  
At once the flames turned from red to emerald green and roared higher. Lily bit her lip as Sirius stepped into the flames and said, "Potter Manor!" and disappeared.  
  
"Eh, James," Lily whispered urgently, pulling on his sleeve as Remus disappeared within the flames with her trunk. "What is that?"  
  
James looked at her as if she were joking, and then after realizing she wasn't, slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh, sorry Lily, I forgot. It's Floo Powder. You just throw it in the flames, step in, and say where you want to go."  
  
"Just make sure to keep your elbows tucked in, and speak clearly," Mr. Potter added, holding out the bag towards her. Lily gulped.  
  
"And don't get out before you see Sirius and Remus. You don't want to get out at the wrong fireplace," James added thoughtfully. "Gran did that once, we about never found her..."  
  
"You're not helping, James." Lily swallowed, her face pale. Her mother looked even more worried than Lily was. "Could I... could we go through together? I'm a little... well, I've never traveled this way before..."  
  
James looked to his father. "Well," Mr. Potter said, his eyes scrunched up thoughtfully. "There's no rules against it. Of course, I've never tried it myself. And, well, you'd have to be very close together. Very close," he emphasized, raising an eyebrow. James flushed red.  
  
"It's ok," Lily said, stepping forward and swallowing the frog that seemed to have rose in her throat. "I'll be ok." She didn't sound it.  
  
"Come on," James said, trying to keep the blush in his face down. He took Lily's hand, and together the two squeezed into the fireplace. Lily gasped as the green flames roared around both of them, but they were only mildly warm, and actually tickled a little.  
  
After putting his glasses in his cloak pocket, James put his arms tightly around Lily. All the while thinking this wouldn't be so bad if they weren't being watched by his father and her parents. "Close your eyes," he warned. "Potter Manor!"  
  
There was a great rushing sound in Lily's ears and instinct fully she buried her face in James' cloak. They spun around very fast, and for a second Lily braved opening her eyes, only to see tidbits of fireplaces go by as they spun.   
  
Then almost as quickly as they began, they stopped. Lily felt James lurch to the side, but quickly regain his balance before they both fell. She opened her eyes cautiously to see Sirius and Remus staring at them, open mouthed and wide-eyed.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes, his face uplifted and a smile playing on his lips. "Shhh," he whispered at Remus when he began to laugh. "I want to imprint that forever in my mind."  
  
"Shut it," James warned, untangling himself from Lily and stepping out of the fireplace. "She never traveled by Floo and was scared."  
  
"MmmHmmm," Sirius mumbled, eyes still closed.  
  
Remus busted out laughing. "That was classic, James."  
  
"Lupin, leave it alone," James warned. Lily felt herself blush even deeper. "Come on Lily, I'll show you where you're staying." He picked up one end of Lily's trunk and waited for Sirius to pick up the other end. "Ah-hem!"  
  
Sirius chuckled merrily. "Oh, right," he grinned, picking up the end closest to him.  
  
Walking along side Remus, who was still grinning stupidly from time to time, Lily followed Sirius and James through the kitchen they had arrived in and into a hallway beyond. Lily stared around curiously at the pictures that lined the walls, all showing pictures of what she assumed was James' family, and all were moving. Most waved, some pointed and gave someone else in the picture with them a nudge and a knowing smile, some were asleep. They walked up a set of stairs and into another hall and James stopped at the third door down on the left.  
  
"You'll be staying in the guest room," James explained, pushing the door open with his foot. Beyond was a fairly large room with a four poster bed in the middle. There was a dresser and night table, as well as a small love seat next to the window. James and Sirius dropped her trunk at the foot of the bed. "My room is across the hall," he said.  
  
Sirius coughed. "Incase you want to visi--oof!"  
  
James slapped him hard in the back. "The loo is two doors down, those two are staying in the next room over."  
  
"James? Is that you dear?" a female voice said suddenly from the hallway. Before they could answer a woman came to the doorway, smiling. "Oh, hello. Lily, is it?" she asked kindly. "I'm Olivia, James' mother."  
  
"Hello," Lily smiled back. Olivia Potter reminded Lily of Harold Potter strongly; both were tall, thin with dark hair. James had inherited his mother's brown eyes and long lashes, as well as her smile.  
  
"I've just got finished making lunch, incase you four are interested," Mrs. Potter told them.  
  
"Food!" Sirius and James yelled, running past her and out the door.  
  
Lily shook her head, noting that Olivia was doing the same thing. "Boys," Olivia said as Remus ran past them. They could distinct fully hear the sound of footfalls on the steps. Lily nodded her agreement. "Did my son manage to tell you were the restroom is before departing?"  
  
"Oh, yes Mrs. Potter," Lily replied, following her out and into the hallway.  
  
"Please, call me Olivia," Mrs. Potter insisted. "All of James' friends do, except Sirius. That boy has called me Livie since he could talk."  
  
"How long have they been friends?" Lily asked, realizing that while she had suspected Sirius and James of knowing each other before Hogwarts, she had never asked.  
  
"Since they were babies," Olivia replied. "Harold and I have been friends with the Blacks since we were in Hogwarts. Of course, now--"  
  
She stopped suddenly, looking sad. Lily wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't feel comfortable doing so. She wouldn't wonder for long, however. "I don't know if James told you or not, but I'm sure he will." She stopped at the end of the hall, away from the kitchen. "Kathy, Sirius' Mum, fell ill last year while Sirius was away at school. She died just after Sirius returned home for the summer."  
  
Lily inhaled sharply, her eyes tearing. "Oh no," she whispered, clasping her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Yes, the poor dear was so upset."  
  
"I seen her," Lily whispered, feeling like her stomach had been hollowed out. "Just before school started, she was lecturing Sirius, James and Peter for running back into the muggle train station to find me."  
  
Olivia smiled sadly, pulling a handkerchief from her apron. "Yes... Since Patrick died last year, we of course took Sirius in. It's so sad, though. I've known them nearly my whole life."  
  
Lily nodded, afraid that if she tried to speak, she would burst into tears. She couldn't imagine loosing her parents.  
  
"Oi, come on Lily, Livie's a great cook!" Sirius suddenly called from the kitchen doorway, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Sirius!" Olivia called, going towards the kitchen.  
  
"What were you two doing?" James asked as they came in, arching an eyebrow as he dished out more casserole into his plate.  
  
"Just girl talk," Olivia replied, grinning at him. From the twinkle in his mother's eye, Lily was almost sure where James' got his mischief from.  
  
"Mum's always wanted a girl," James explained as Lily sat down at the table.  
  
"Doesn't she have one?" Sirius asked, face blank as if confused. James threw a roll at him.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash, like a pot dropping to the floor, followed shortly by the shuffling of feet. The swinging door between the kitchen and dinning area was pushed open and a short house elf came bustling through. He (or she, as one could hardly tell) stopped short of the table and bowed. "Young Master James, I sure is glad you back," she (Lily now knew, because her voice was so high)squeaked. "Never seen such a mess in my life as you leaves your room in. Tator, I says to me, I ain't cleaning this up again, even if I is a house elf and my Gran would surely spin in her grave if she knew."  
  
James blushed and Lily seen that Olivia was smiling as she watched. Lily had never known a house elf to speak that way to their masters, and was quite shocked. Some of her thoughts must have showed on her face, because Olivia explained, "Our house elves have been around so long, they are like family. Tator helped raise James and is fully justified to say what she wants to him." She laughed as James blushed further. "Merlin knows he needs it from time to time."  
  
"Too true, Misses, too true," Tator replied, banishing a dish rag at James.  
  
"Ah, Tator, I have company. Could you please clean it this one time? And I promise not to let it get that way again..." James drawled, smiling the smile that had gotten him out of trouble with even Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Young Master, I knows you too well, I do. I know you is lying to Tator. But I is a house elf, and I reckon I is having to listen. But I is doing it no more after this!" she squeaked and left the room.  
  
James grinned. "She says that nearly everyday." Lily couldn't help but laugh.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Life was as different as possible at Potter Manor than at Lily's own home. She soon found out that she was right in thinking that James was a lot like his mother, for Olivia had a few good tricks up her sleeve. Her second day there James came running out of his room in an uproar because Olivia had cast a spell on his room that make the illusion of everything being upside down. James had 'fell' from his bed when he got up and had a bump to prove it. James, Sirius and Remus had tried to get her back, but without the aide of magic, they didn't have much to fall back on.   
  
James was right about one thing, though, Olivia had wanted a daughter. And since she hadn't had one, she delighted in Lily. Not that Lily didn't spend time with James, Sirius and Remus--but it was also fun to sit and talk to Olivia. She was great to be around, not at all like Lily would have pictured James' mother.  
  
On Friday afternoon Peter arrived. The four Marauders at once started making lists of pranks to be pulled at school; at any time you would see them huddled over a piece of parchment or flipping through a book. Lily couldn't help but laugh and go on with them about some of their more far fetched ideas, even if they would be impossible.  
  
After a late dinner Friday night Olivia ushered them all off to bed, because they were getting up early to go to Diagon Alley the next day.  
  
Saturday morning came very quickly. Lily had a suspicion that the bed might have sleeping charms on it, because she knew she had never slept that sound in her life. At a little past eight the door to her room was pushed open by Tator the house elf, carrying a tray of tea and toast.   
  
"Miss Lily, it is being time to get up," she called, sitting the tray down beside the bed. "Master says he is leaving in one half hour to go get the young masters school things."  
  
"I'm up," Lily yawned, sitting up. "Is James up yet?"  
  
Tator made a face that caused Lily to giggle. "Tator is telling him to get up, but Master's son, he doesn't listen to Tator."  
  
Lily nodded, taking a bite of her toast. "Tator," she said suddenly, curious. "How long have you been with the Potters?"  
  
The house elf pulled herself up taller. "Tator was born here at Potter Manor, Miss Lily. My great grand mum, she did serve Master's father. My mother, she is served Master and I, I tries to serve Master's son. Tator knows Master's son makes mischief, Miss Lily, but Tator tries."  
  
"Remarkable," Lily said, taking a sip of her tea. "I was under the impression that house elves couldn't talk bad about their masters."  
  
"Only if the masters says no. And Tator, she has the best masters in the world, Miss Lily. And Master and Master's son, they knows Tator loves her family. They knows Tator is a good house elf."  
  
Lily nodded in agreement. Very suddenly Tator whipped her head about, staring at the bedroom door. Lily stared, open mouthed, as Tator snapped her finger and the door flung open, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus falling through it. The four crashed, tangling themselves up in what looked like a giant pile of legs, arms and different colored hair.  
  
"Ow! Sirius, you git, get off!"  
  
"Me? Dang--ow! That was my eye--!"  
  
"Ouch! That'll bruise!"  
  
"Move!"  
  
"You move!"  
  
"I told you first!"  
  
"JAMES!" Quite suddenly the four of them detangled, and quickly, Sirius panting and standing a good four feet from the others. His face was beet red and he was gasping for air.  
  
"Don't - EVER - touch me there again!"  
  
Lily was nearly on the floor in laughter. Tator had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at all four of the boys. "Oooh, Master James, you is getting in trouble early today."  
  
James, who was already red faced, grinned quirkily at her. "Sorry Tator."  
  
Tator shook her head dejectedly, staring at all four boys who suddenly had the most sincere looks of apology on their faces that even Lily was impressed. They lined up, heads hanging and looked at Tator through doe eyes. The house self threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "You is better getting clothes on," she warned. "Tator is not going to tell Master you is not ready when he calls." And with that, she walked out of the room.  
  
James grinned. "Merlin, but it's fun to annoy her."  
  
"How'd she do that, anyways?" Lily wondered aloud, putting the lid back on her tray now that she was finished with her breakfast.  
  
"What? Open the door?" James asked, waving a hand. "Oh, house elves have very powerful magic. Mum and Dad let Tator, Binkie and Latt use theirs, too. Most wizards don't let them use their magic for anything but seeing to the house. But as our house elves are practically part of the family, Dad lets them do whatever."  
  
"She's stern," Lily commented, opening her trunk to look for jeans.  
  
"Naw," James retorted, smirking. "Anyways, we'll be going to get ready now." And with that he walked out of the room, Sirius, Remus and Peter tagging along behind him.  
  
Lily shut the bedroom door before going into the adjoining bath to shower and get dressed.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later everyone made it into the living room, dressed and ready to go. Lily snapped her cloak at the neck and tugged on her shirt nervously. They were going by Floo Powder, which was definitely not Lily's favorite way to travel. She would be traveling alone today, as she couldn't quite bring herself to show up in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace so close to James that she could hear his heart beat.  
  
Biting her lip so hard she could taste blood, she took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace after Sirius and Remus. With a deep breath she stepped in, shouted "Diagon Alley!" and prayed it would be over soon.  
  
With the dreaded trip to Diagon Alley over, they were free to have fun. First off they headed to Gringotts to get money. Once everyone's money bags were full, they stepped out into the warm August sun. "Ok, I have to get a few things for Olivia," Mr. Potter told them. "So you kids run along and get what you need and we'll meet up in the Leady Cauldron for lunch about two, ok?"  
  
All five of them nodded and headed off in the opposite way of Mr. Potter. "Where to first?" James asked, eyeing Quality Quidditch Supplies with an almost hungry look.  
  
"How about we get our school stuff and get that over with?" Lily suggested. Her response was four groans.  
  
"How about we get our school stuff last and get prank supplies first?" Sirius retorted, heading towards Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop without so much as waiting for a response.  
  
All four of the Marauder's first purchase was a bottomless bag to store all of their prank supplies in. Lily, having never seen one before, was fascinated to no ends and ended up buying one for herself as well. From there they bought a huge supply of dung bombs, two jars of Skay's Skaley Skin (one in sea green, one in violent orange), Filibuster's No-Heat Wet-Start Fireworks, and a variety of other products that Lily had never heard of. There was harmless potions that caused the drinker to do a number of silly things, from breaking out in song to speaking backwards for an hour.  
  
They left the joke shop and Lily drug them next door to Flourish and Blotts to buy school books. Sirius sulked about this until he stumbled across a book labeled _One Thousand and One Original Pranks_. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he put the book in his bag.  
  
"I just don't know!" an old man who worked at the store was telling a woman who looked ready to pounce him. "You can look, if you like, but we haven't been able to find them. Honestly! The Invisible Book of Invisibility! Cost a fortune, those books did, and I can't find them anywhere!"  
  
Lily thought this extremely funny and was having a hard time keeping herself from laughing. "Ooh, look here!" James suddenly said, picking up a book entitled _What To Do When You Know the Worst is Coming_. He flipped through it, showing Remus pictures of large dogs called a Grim and other end of the world signs. Lily rolled her eyes, but Peter looked truly frightened and refused to look when James found a page with a hooded black figure bearing down with a pitch fork.  
  
Finally they managed to gather all their school books and stuffed them in their bottomless bags. "Can we please go to Quality Quidditch Supplies now? Please?" James pleaded, rather loudly, walking backwards in front of Lily so as to look at her with his eyes huge.  
  
"Oh, ok, then," Lily finally gave in after she found that James wasn't going to quit. Not only was he not going to stop pleading, but Sirius and Remus had started mimicking him. So far they had ran into several wizards and Sirius fell over a barrel of owl treats outside the Magical Menagerie.  
  
The year before Lily hadn't gone into the Quidditch store, having left before they got there. But it seemed that she wouldn't get to enjoy it today. The shop was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages. It was so crowded, in fact, that they had a hard time taking a step forward without bumping into someone. Twice someone stepped on Lily's foot and a tall man elbowed Peter in the face.  
  
"_What_ is going on? Why is it so crowded?" Sirius mumbled, pushing his way towards the wall.  
  
They all managed to slide against the wall, which was a feat indeed, so that no one was pushing and shoving them. A wizard in front of them moved and Lily could make out a banner hanging on the far wall. "Oh," she said, pointing. "It says Ludo Bagman is signing autographs toda--"  
  
"WHAT? Where?!" James demanded, trying to push himself up on Sirius' back so he could see better. "He's here? Really?"  
  
"Ow! James, I'm not a stepping stone!" Peter grumbled.  
  
"Who's Ludo Bagman?" Lily asked, looking confused.  
  
"He's only the best beater the Wimbourne Wasps has ever had! He's great!" Sirius exclaimed, also trying to see over the heads of the witches and wizards crowded into the store. "Dang! We'll never see him from here!"  
  
"The Wimbourne Wasps?" Lily muttered to Remus.  
  
"England's team," he replied knowingly, although not nearly as excited as Sirius and James seemed to be. Remus always was the calmer of the four.  
  
"This isn't going to work, I can't see a thing!" James grumbled, still trying to use Peter as a stepping stool.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to push and prod their way to the back of the shop, they admitted defeat and headed towards the exit. Sirius looked as thought they had canceled Christmas and James was no better. Peter looked as if he didn't care and Remus so far had been quiet.  
  
They headed into the Apothecary to get potion ingredients and from there went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, as, believe it or not, Sirius and James had grown even more over the summer. When Lily stopped in the Magical Menagerie to buy owl treats and a larger cage for Morgana, someone suddenly shouted her name.  
  
"Over here! Lily!"  
  
Kathleen and Gabrielle Watkins were standing a few feet away. They were identical twins, also in Gryffindor and Lily's year. Both looked extremely tanned and their brown hair was sun bleached. Kathleen had on robes of coral while Gabrielle wore sea green, both, as usual, had their hair pulled back the same way so that it was rather hard to tell them apart. Lily, however, shared a room with them all last year and could easily tell the difference.  
  
"We are so sorry we didn't call," Kathleen was saying, her hands moving around as she spoke. "Some old bloke came by giving us this weird look because we were trying to stick a sickle in the telly phoney." She shook her head sadly.   
  
"We'll have to take Muggle Studies next year, and then we'll give it another go," Gabrielle finished.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lily laughed, a mental picture of them trying to stick a piece of silver about three times too big into a telephone coming to mind. "So, what are you buying?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Mum said we could buy an animal," Gabrielle explained. "So we thought about getting kittens."  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Lily exclaimed, noticing for the first time a large glass play area with about twenty kittens in it. There was every color imaginable.  
  
"Or maybe an owl? They're dead useful," Kathleen was saying, but Gabrielle looked doubtful.  
  
"Well, I better get going," Lily said, seeing Sirius prodding a box of rats with his wand a few feet away. Obviously he was bored, and a bored Sirius meant trouble for sure. "See you at school!" Lily called as Remus dragged Sirius away.  
  
He was too late, though, as suddenly the rats in the box turned an array of pastel colors. A plump witch behind the counter started shrieking at Sirius and they left quickly, her shouting following them out the door.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Lily seen the witch coming out from behind the counter, pulling our her wand. "Eh- run!" Lily shouted and the five of them took off running down the cobble walkway, dodging past witches and wizards.  
  
They finally got far enough away that they felt safe and stopped to catch their breath between laughing. Sirius was almost beside himself. "Did you _see_ her face when they started turning pink and blue?"  
  
"We have to be sure to avoid that shop the rest of the day," Remus advised, laughing.  
  
"Remind me not to leave you alone with any pets of mine," Peter wheezed.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
At two o'clock, all of their school supplies in their bottomless bags, the five of them made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Mr. Potter.   
  
They had an enjoyable lunch and was joined by Tom the bartender, who was a friend of Mr. Potter's. They got in a heated discussion about the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and the best way to stop him ("Let the punishment fit the crime, I say," Tom said firmly. "Use the killing curse and be done with it.") and when Mr. Potter asked how their day had been, they conventionally left out the part about the different colored rats.  
  
--End Chapter 6.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter -- I know it's a little boring right now, but school starts back up next chapter, mayham caused by a certain four marauder's ensue, and some dark activity close to the school causes some problems.  
  
HUGE thanks to everyone who reviews *huggles her reviews, nearly cutting off their air supply* ^^; There is nothing like sitting down to write a story that someone is _actually reading_. It really does matter to me what you all think, so please take a moment to let me know your thoughts. Just know that if you have bad stuff to say, my grandma claims to be a witch since the last time she wished something bad would happen to someone... it did. ^^;;; I swear she doesn't read Harry Potter.  
  
Read? Review! Because I stink at reading minds!  
  
~Bethany  



	7. Sirius goes soprano

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 7 - Sirius goes soprano  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
It was a very disgruntled Lily Evans that slipped out of bed at eight a.m. on September 1rst. She had stayed up late the night before to clean her room and make sure everything was packed away.   
  
Unfortunately, at eleven o'clock, she had realized she hadn't finished her charms essay and had hastily sat to work on it. So running on five hours sleep, as opposed to her normal nine, was enough to make her not care that she looked like hell (the mirror had said so as she passed) as she dragged herself downstairs for breakfast.  
  
After nearly two weeks at James' rather large house, Lily could find her way around it without problem. She stretched her arms as she padded down hall and staircase, towards the kitchen. When she arrived, the first thing she noted is it was unusually quiet. Eyebrows tangled up in confusion, she pushed the door open and walked in the dining room.  
  
Harold Potter was sitting at the table, _The Daily Prophet_ open before him. Remus sat opposite of him, a book and parchment out before him. He was loading his quill with ink when Lily came in. "Morning Remus, Mr. Potter," Lily addressed, dropping into a seat next to Remus.  
  
"Good morning Lily," Mr. Potter replied, not looking up from his paper. His eyes looked darker this morning with rings around his eyes like Remus had after a full moon. Lily wondered what time he came in from work last night. James' father was an Auror, and with Voldemort attacking more frequently, he was home less and less.  
  
"Oh, hey Lily," Remus mumbled, his quill scratching across the parchment again. "I can't believe I forgot about the essay Professor Flitwick assigned."  
  
"Me, too," Lily replied as Bott the house elf sat a plate of pancakes before her. "I only finished mine last night."  
  
Remus shook his head when Bott tried to shove a plate of pancakes at him as well. "I already had two plates," he told Bott, lifting his tired eyes from his parchment long enough swat the eagle feather quill in the air.  
  
"As you should," Bott replied, picking the plate up off the table. "You would be feeling better if you ates a big breakfast, my Mum always said so." He took the plate into the kitchen, mumbling to his self.  
  
Remus chuckled, shaking his head. "I'd call eight pancakes big."  
  
Lily nodded, pouring syrup over her own plate. She had only taken one bite when the door to the dinning room crashed open and James and Sirius came running in the dining room. Tator was chasing them, a soapy frying pan in one hand. "Master James!" she shrieked. "Master Sirius! You get back here this minute!"  
  
James and Sirius ran around the table, Tator chasing them, twice. On the third turn James suddenly stopped just next to his father, Sirius colliding into him. Both of them toppled over, Sirius atop of James. "Get off!" James grumbled.  
  
"You're the one that stopped!"  
  
James, as if realizing that indeed, it was his fault, said nothing else, but got off the floor. Again he stared at the paper his father was holding. Mr. Potter, noticing where James, and now Sirius, was looking, folded the paper while clearing his throat. "You boys need to get your breakfast, we have to be at the train station about ten thirty."  
  
"Dad--" James began, but Harold shook his head.  
  
"Eat your breakfast, boys," he said in a sterner voice that Lily had yet heard him use. Surprised, Lily silently took another bite of her pancakes, shooting James a questioning look.  
  
He shrugged slightly, glancing uneasily at the paper laying beside his father's plate, and took his seat at the table. Bott hurried in with two plates of pancakes to sit before the boys, and Tator must have given up on lecturing James and Sirius, for she was gone.  
  
They ate in silence, punctuated only by the scratch of Remus' quill. Lily wondered what was going on. What had James and Sirius seen on the paper? And why didn't Mr. Potter want them to see it?   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
After breakfast the peace was shattered in Potter Manor. Lily snapped Morgana's (now bigger) cage shut with a snap and looked around. She was completely packed. She began to drag her trunk into the hall where she seen Olivia Potter pushing the door to James' room open. "James, here are your--"  
  
"MUM! A little privacy?" he bellowed. Sirius ran out into the hall to laugh as Olivia continued into the room.  
  
"James Potter, I've diapered your bottom long enough to know what it looks like. Now, here are your socks and--"  
  
Sirius would have been beside himself with laughter, had Remus and Peter not been on either of his sides in hysterics. Lily couldn't help giggling as well. Olivia came back out into the hall a moment later, shutting James' door behind her. "For goodness sakes, I _ bought_ him those boxers. Like I don't know what they look like." She must have been talking to herself, because she started slightly when she seen the four of them in the hall. Nevertheless, she smiled. "Are you all packed Lily?"  
  
"Yes," Lily answered, nodding.  
  
"And you boys?"  
  
Sirius, Peter and Remus looked slightly guilty and turned on their heel to head back into their room. Olivia shook her head. "It's a mad house around here." She glanced at Lily's trunk. "You need some help dear?"  
  
Lily nodded and Olivia waved her wand, muttered something, and the trunk floated between them. Lily grinned as Olivia guided the trunk down the stairs to sit beside the front door. "There we go," she said as the trunk softly landed.  
  
"Thanks," said Lily and she sat Morgana's cage atop it. Her voice was punctuated by a squeal and a flash of a house elf running up the stairs, shrieking James' name. "Oh my," Lily giggled as Bott ran after Tator, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Indeed," Olivia replied, looking thoughtful. "I wonder what those boys have done now?" she laughed.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
It turned out that it wasn't James at all, though later he confessed that he wished he had been in on it. Sirius, Remus and Peter were the guilty party. It seemed the three boys had switched out the liquid clothes detergent with liquid dish soap. The result was that the entire laundry room was flooded in bubbles. Tator lectured the boys for a full ten minutes before they escaped her, claiming they had to pack.  
  
Finally, at ten minutes after ten, Mr. Potter managed to get everyone in the car (he borrowed it from the Ministry) and they were off to King's Cross Station.  
  
They arrived with twenty minutes to spare. They went through the walls between muggle platforms nine and ten, which served as the barrier between the muggle station and the wizard's platform, nine and three quarters. After all of their trunks and various cages had been put on the train, Mrs. Potter hugged them all. "Have a good term dears," she said as she let go of Lily. "And please try to behave," she said, eyeing the four Marauder's. She sighed at the looks on their faces. "I'm wasting my breath, I know," she told Lily in an undertone.  
  
The whistle blew and the five of them boarded the train. As it began pulling away, Lily stuck her head out the window. "Thanks for having me over Mrs. Potter!" she called, waving.  
  
"You're very welcome dear," Olivia replied, smiling.  
  
The train gained speed and Lily sat back, watching the train station fall further and further behind them. Suddenly all four of the boys in the room with her stood up, pulling their wands out. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
Sirius chuckled evilly, Remus and Peter following him into the corridor. James gave Lily a completely innocent, and completely guilty smile. "We have to go make sure we remember, eh, all the magic we learned last year."  
  
"And test some jinxes we found over the summer," Sirius added as they disappeared into the hall.  
  
Lily grinned, shaking her head. It seemed that this year was bound to be more fun than the last where those four were concerned. With nothing else to do, she pulled out her _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and began reading.  
  
She hadn't read but about ten pages when the compartment door slid open and a tall girl stuck her head in. "Excuse me, but, could I sit with you?" she asked, looking uneasy.  
  
Lily nodded, waving her hand to the empty seat across from her. "There's four more in here with me, though at the moment they're planning mass destruction somewhere."  
  
The girl gave Lily a blank look, but entered the compartment and sat across from Lily. The girl looked about the same age as Lily, though Lily couldn't be sure because she was so tall. She had long solid black hair that was nearly to her waist and bright violet eyes with freckles scattered on her nose. "Eh, my names Lily Evans. What's yours?" Lily said uncertainly.  
  
"Kassandra Phillips. Everyone just calls me Kassie, though," she added, rolling her eyes. "I'll answer to just about anything."  
  
"I'm just Lily," Lily answered dumbly, to fill in the silence that had once again filled the air. "Sometimes James or Sirius will call me Lil, but only when they are wanting something."  
  
"I like your name," Kassie suddenly blurted, then blushed. "It was a nightmare trying to learn to spell my name as a child."  
  
"I could imagine," Lily replied, putting her book aside. Kassie eyed it strangely. "_Standard Book of Spells_" Lily said, showing her the cover. "I had nothing else to do, so I thought I'd give it a look over."  
  
"So you're in second year?" Kassie asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "What year are you in?"  
  
"Oh, eh, actually, I'm not sure," Kassie explained. "I was suppose to start last year, but my mum was ill and I had to take care of her and my brothers and sisters. So, I don't know if I'll be in first or second year. My mum tried to keep me up on my studies, but I lacked. Professor McGonagall is suppose to give me some tests to see how far behind I am."  
  
"Oh," Lily murmured. She really didn't know what to say. "Well, I'm sure you won't be too far behind and then perhaps you'll be in second year."  
  
Kassie nodded vaguely, sitting back against the wall and propping her feet up on the seat. "So, who were you talking about that was causing mass destruction?"  
  
Lily grinned, also propping her feet up. "James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black--"  
  
"Someone called?" a voice interrupted and Sirius stuck his head in the door, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes, clearing saying _See what I mean?_  
  
Sirius swaggered in, followed closely by Remus. Both of them smiled what they must have thought was charming smiles at Kassie and bowed to her. "Two fourths of the Marauders, at your service," Remus announced.  
  
"Two fourths?" asked Lily blankly, looking behind them. "Where's James and Peter?"  
  
"Somewhere," Sirius answered vaguely. "So, who's your new friend here Lily?"  
  
"Kassandra Phillips this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Lily said, pointing at each as she said their names. "She goes by Kassie."  
  
Suddenly there was a crash in the hall, followed by running feet as suddenly the other two fourths of the Marauders appeared. James shoved Peter inside and closed the compartment door, making a grab for his trunk. The commotion in the hall grew louder as James took out his invisibility cloak, threw it over himself and Peter and said "Shhh! Act normal!"  
  
Sirius and Remus fell down in a seat just as the compartment door was thrown open. Standing in the hall, a scrowl ten times worse than normal on his face, was Severus Snape. Of course, the scrowl was the only thing menacing on him. Probably because he looked like he had stuck his finger in a light socket, had he known what one was. His normally greasy long hair was standing on end and frizzy as all get out. Lily burst into laughter despite how hard she tried to keep it down. Sirius, Remus, and even Kassie joined in.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" he growled, looking around the room, straight through where Peter and James stood.  
  
Sirius gasped for air, trying to speak, but he seemed to be beyond words as another wave of laughter made him double over. Snape reached for his wand, but even laughing as hard as they were, he wasn't faster than Remus who had his pointing at Snape before the latter had gotten a good grip on his. "Unless you want some well placed boils with that hair, you'd better not," Remus said, deathly quiet. Sirius now had this wand out, too.  
  
Snape snarled, his black eyes slanting as he did so. "You'd better watch your back this year," he warned, his voice nothing over a deadly whisper.  
  
He turned on his heel and Lily took our her own wand. "As should you," she whispered just loud enough for the five in the compartment with her to hear. She mumbled something else, so low that no one understood her, and suddenly Snape's hair was a shocking pink color.  
  
Sirius fell to the floor, doubled over, holding his ribs as he laughed. Kassie closed the compartment door just as Peter and James lost their hold on the invisibility cloak and it fluttered to the ground as they gasped for air. "That *gasp* was *gasp* great!" Peter squealed, his face blood red.  
  
Lily giggled, putting her wand away. "I do hope the slim ball figures out how to get rid of it," she said, looking smug.  
  
Kassie raised an eyebrow, Remus also looking curious. "Why?" the latter asked.  
  
"Because the only way to get rid of it is to curse it on someone else," Lily replied, giggling again.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
Their compartment was probably by far the loudest with laughter as the afternoon wore on. Several people from their house stopped in to chat. Around lunch time Gabrielle came in to tell them that Snape had cursed the Slytherin's Prefect's hair pink and was in trouble.  
  
The longer they talked and joked, the more open Kassie became. By the time they arrived in Hogsmead they found out that she had two sisters and three brothers, her and her youngest sister was the only ones in the family to show any magical talent, they lived on a farm, her father died two years before and she had a knack for charms, just as Lily did.  
  
Just minutes before they pulled into Hogsmead, Lily ran the boys off so her and Kassie could change into robes. The train slowed to a stop before James, Sirius, Remus and Peter returned, and Kassie and Lily got off the train without them.  
  
"First years this way!" a familiar voice called out. Hagrid waved a hand at Lily as he seen her, smiling.  
  
Kassie stopped dead. "Wh-whoa!" she mumbled, her eyes huge. "Don't worry," Lily assured her, moving ahead with the other second years and above. "He's really nice."  
  
"Reckon I'm suppose to go with the first years?" Kassie wondered, looking around at the group of first years. They all looked terribly short next to her.  
  
"Probably, so you can be sorted."  
  
Kassie nodded, not looking like she entirely knew what "sorting" meant and followed Hagrid. "See you at the feast!" Lily called, silently hoping Kassie was sorted into Gryffindor. She imagined they could become really close friends.  
  
Lily walked with the rest of the school towards large carriages that would take them to the castle. She still hadn't spotted James, Remus, Sirius or Peter and wasn't very hopeful of finding them in the huge crowd when suddenly someone grabbed the back of her cloak.  
  
She nearly screamed when she turned her head and seen James' glasses flashing in the moon light. "In here!" he said as she turned completely to see all four Marauders in the very last carriage. She climbed the steps, sitting next to Remus and Peter.  
  
"You prat!" Lily hissed at James, one hand on her neck. "You scared me!"  
  
"A little jumpy, no?" Sirius quipped.  
  
"With you four on the loose, hard not to be," the red head retorted just as the carriages jarred and then began moving.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
In a blur of sounds, colors and the like, the Welcoming Feast was under way at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily sat happily between Kassie (sorted into Gryffindor almost the moment the hat was placed on her head) and Mundungus Fletcher, a fourth year. The food was as great as it ever was and Lily was just getting second helpings of corn when Kassie suddenly stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, her mouth agape. Lily tried to follow her line of vision, but couldn't figure out what happened.  
  
"Kassie, you alright?" she asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"I-" Her voice halted and Lily seen Severus Snape cross the room, looking smug with himself, and sit down at the Slytherin table. Just then the remaining food from dinner disappeared to be replaced with deserts. Kassie looked like she may scream. "Don't--" she hissed, catching the attention of James and Remus. "Don't eat anything."  
  
"What?" Remus mumbled, his hand on a pastry he had made a grab for.  
  
"Why?" James asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Sirius had also caught the conversation and hadn't yet put anything into his mouth. Unfortunately, Peter had been paying little attention to his friends as he was currently in conversation with Madison. He took a bite of the cookie in his hand and Kassie visibly cringed.  
  
"Quick! Get him to the hospital wing!" Kassie said, standing up and advancing towards Peter. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all jumped to their feet. No one seemed to know what was going on, but the grim look on Kassie's face wasn't one they wanted to argue with at the moment.  
  
They had no more got Peter outside the Great Hall's oak doors when he wretched violently. Lily's face turned green as well, as though she might be sick with him. James made to push her away. "Go get McGonagall," he instructed. Lily nodded as Peter gagged and spewed again before she turned and ran into the Great Hall.  
  
"Make sure no one else eats those sweets," James instructed Kassie. Sirius had made a run for the nearest bathroom and now came back bearing towels. Kassie ran off at Lily's heels.  
  
"Come on, mate," James said as he helped Peter to stand up properly with Remus' help. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."  
  
It took a while, as Peter kept getting sick and Sirius finally managed a spell to clean it up rather than wipe it up, to get to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey sounded like an angry chicken as she helped Peter to lean over a basin. The three boys left Peter to the nurse and went back out into the corridor to wait.  
  
"What do you think that was?" James said, his eyes locked on the wooden door.  
  
"I don't know what, but I can just about tell you WHO," Sirius spat.  
  
"Snape," the three recited together. "Getting us back for his hair?" James continued, looking thoughtful. "Or warning us against anymore pranks on his behalf?"  
  
"That was the wrong way to go about it," Sirius growled, his ice blue eyes narrowed as they heard Peter vomiting again. "Our pranks are all in good fun, this is much more than that."  
  
"Payback will be hell, agreed?" James said.  
  
"This means war," Sirius replied, Remus nodded by his side.  
  
They might have continued their conversation had the distinct echoing of heels not meet their ears. Looking livid, Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, came up the stairs. She was followed closely by Lily and Kassie.  
  
Their head of house went ahead into the informatory while Lily and Kassie stayed with the three boys. "How's Peter?" Lily asked as soon as the door shut behind McGonagall.  
  
"Same," Remus replied.  
  
James had a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at Kassie. He waited until she meet his gaze before opening his mouth. "How'd you know?"  
  
"A gut feeling?" she said hopefully, shrugging. "I seen Snape looking distastefully smug about something, coming in late to the feast, and then dessert just happened to appear--it all seemed strange."  
  
Everyone nodded, but Lily was staring hard at Kassie. She seemed to be hiding something. Passing it off as the afternoon's paranoia, Lily sighed. "Poor Peter."  
  
The door to the informatory opened again, revealing Professor McGonagall. She looked as Lily had earlier, thought slightly less green around the edges. "Back to your common room," she said. "Pettigrew will be staying here tonight, there's nothing you can do."  
  
"How is he?" James asked, starting to walk down the stairs since it stood to reason that Professor McGonagall wasn't moving until they did.  
  
"He'll live, Potter," she answered shortly. As they continued to their common room, she suddenly spoke again. "You missed this year's notices. Most of it was a repeat from last year; stay away from the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow and other such things that I expect my second years to know," she glanced at Sirius and James before continuing. "If any of you are so inclined, Quidditch try outs are Saturday. Gryffindor is up for a new seeker, chaser, beater and keeper. Perhaps this year we'll get a good team together." The last part was mumbled under her breath.  
  
They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the door to Gryffindor Tower. "Good evening Professor McGonagall," the Fat Lady said as they approached, eyeing Sirius, James and Remus. "A little early in the year for trouble, isn't it boys?"  
  
"Good evening," McGonagall replied. "They aren't in trouble yet. Though I daresay it shouldn't be too long now. Pixie dust." Sirius grinned.  
  
The portrait swung open and the three boys and two girls climbed in. "Miss Evans, if you would show Kassie where the dorms are. Good night to you all."  
  
Lily and Kassie bid good night to James, Sirius and Remus and headed up the stairs to the girl's dorms. They had no sooner made it half way up when the door to the second years room flew open and Gabrielle, followed closely by Kathleen, came out.  
  
"Lily!" they said together. "Did you know about this?" Kathleen demanded before Gabrielle could form the words.  
  
"Know what?" Lily asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Our room! There's six beds in it!" Gabrielle explained.  
  
The confusion on Lily's face suddenly made way for realization. Lily and Kassie continued up the remaining steps, went in the second year girl's dorm and found indeed it held six beds. Though amazingly enough it didn't seem any more crowded than last year.  
  
"Hey!" Kassie said, a grin breaking out on her face. "That's my trunk!" She ran over to the bed that had appeared between Alexis and Madison's bed and started jumping up and down. "I'm in second year dorms!"  
  
Lily couldn't help laughing at Kassie as she jumped around the room. It took a minute to explain to the other girls how and why Kassie had skipped first year, but they didn't seem to mind one bit. The more the merrier, it seemed.  
  
It was well past midnight when the girls finally turned in. As Lily blew out her candle and drew the curtain hangings around her four poster bed, she couldn't help but feeling like she was finally back where she belonged.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
For a scarce moment, Lily had no idea where she was when she awoke the next morning. She sat up, staring at the red curtains on her every side in something akin to amusement. Surely this was a dream, she knew she would never decorate her own room this way. It wasn't long, however, until she realized that this was her room, or at least, the room she shared for five other girls. She wasn't at home in Little Whinging at all, but at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first day of her second year.  
  
Anticipating her classes, she hastily pulled the curtains back and slid onto the floor. The other five occupants of the room where still asleep, the only sound was their soft snoring and the birds outside the open window. Carefully she threaded over to stare out across the rolling lawns of Hogwarts.   
  
The Forbidden Forest looked lush, green and inviting with the sun peeking over the tree tops and shining onto the grounds. Just off to the left she could see a stadium structure that was the Quidditch field. Barely visible from the top of the Gryffindor tower where her dorm was, she could see Hagrid walking across the grounds towards the forest, his large boarhound trailing along behind him.  
  
Quietly she pulled a clean set of robes from her trunk and went to shower. When she returned, her room mates still were not up. With nothing better to do, she started down the steps towards the common room.  
  
Gryffindor common room was deathly quiet this early in the morning. The clock sitting on the mantel place read six-thirty. Lily sighed, it would be another hour before the hustle and bustle of students getting ready for class thundered through. And quite frankly, Lily was bored for someone to talk to.  
  
And then, obviously because she had been hanging around the four Marauder's entirely too long, a brilliant idea came to her. Looking around to make sure that she indeed was alone, Lily took off up the staircase to the boys dormitories, checking every name list as she went. At the very top she found all four names she was looking for on one door. It was too easy, and too tempting to pass up. Pushing the door open as quietly as she could, Lily slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
All three of them were still asleep, the curtains drawn on their beds and the window closed. Creeping over to the first bed, she recognized James' belongings laying on the floor. From what she could tell, Sirius was in the next bed, followed by the empty bed where Peter should be and then Remus.  
  
Laying in James' open trunk was a box of Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Grinning to herself, Lily pulled one out, backed up against the door incase she needed to escape quickly, and pulled the string.  
  
It was pandemonium in seconds. James shot out of this bed, fell through the curtains, tripped over the blanket that was wrapped around his legs and fell to the floor. Remus appeared out of his bed, wand drawn, eyes wide and Sirius was screaming. A scream that sounded distinct fully feminine.  
  
And for all their effort, they found Lily sitting on the floor in front of the door, laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
The firework zoomed past James' head as he groped for his glasses, hair sticking up, if possible, in more directions than normal. Realizing they weren't being attacked, Remus' wand hand dropped to his side as he stared.   
  
Lily finally gained a hold over her breathing, an impossibly wide grin still on her face as Sirius pointed his finger at her. "You- You're--"  
  
Lily stood, still shaking from laughter. "Going to get it? Going to tell every person in this school who will listen that you scream like a girl?" Lily said helpfully.  
  
Sirius, still searching for words, shook his head. "You're not suppose to be in here!" he finally spat, looking for all the world like he had been caught in his birthday suit. "You're a girl!"  
  
Silence answered this shrill statement. James raised one eyebrow, glancing sideways at Sirius, who's finger was still in the air, pointing at Lily as though she had grown three heads and was about to do the can-can. Then suddenly, James, Remus and Lily burst into fits of laughter at once.  
  
"What is so bloody funny?" Sirius grumbled, pulling his curtain hangings around his bed and disappearing from sight.  
  
"Sirius isn't a morning person," James explained.  
  
"I am, however, a vengeful person," Sirius told her, crawling out of his bed again and heading for the door. He did look like being shocked awake wasn't his preferred method of waking up. And Lily did feel sorry -- but not sorry enough to stop from grinning.  
  
As soon as Sirius was out of sight, James and Remus both came over and bowed to Lily, causing her to laugh even harder.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
By breakfast Sirius had woken up enough to find the humor in Lily's prank. He hadn't, however, forgotten his promise on revenge. And though they all knew he would be as good as his word, Lily didn't have time to think about what was up his sleeve. Professor McGonagall had passed out course schedules during breakfast and they had to head out to the green houses for Herbology class.  
  
The Gryffindor second years (including Kassie until she took her tests the following weekend) gathered outside with the Hufflepuff second years to await Professor Sprout. A short, plump witch, Professor Sprout had gray hair that stuck out at odd angles from under her hat and usually had a great deal of dirt and grim under her nails.  
  
She beamed as she neared the second years, clapping her hands. "Morning class!"  
  
"Good morning Professor Sprout," everyone answered back.  
  
"Today we will be heading into green house two. Follow me." Everyone filed into the green house, lining two sides of a table filled with large mushroom looking plants. "These are--"  
  
Professor Sprout was interrupted by the glass door to the green house opening, revealing Peter. He looked paler than normal and slightly sweaty. Hurriedly he handed a note to Professor Sprout who glanced at it and then nodded. Peter hurried up the table to stand between Remus and Sirius.  
  
"You ok?" Remus asked.  
  
Peter nodded, bringing his hand up to wipe a trickle of sweat from his forehead.  
  
"You sure?" James asked, looking worried.  
  
"Mr. Potter, since you were paying such close attention, I shall ask you to explain to everyone about the Horklumps."  
  
James looked up quickly and Lily just knew for sure that he was about to loose Gryffindor points. It seemed, however, that she was to be much mistaken. "The Horklumps look like an over large mushroom, only when you approach them they release a purple fume that can be harmful if inhaled. If contained and used properly, the fumes will kill most insects that dwell on gardening plants without hurting them."  
  
Professor Sprout looked like she was crossed between being pleased he knew the answer, or angry that he had answered like someone paying close attention to her every word. She smiled slightly at James, who was giving her his best get-out-of-trouble grin and shook her head. "Very good Potter, ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
They spent the rest of class with masks on while containing the fumes in large air containers. It was rather boring work and by the time the bell rang Lily's arms were sore from pulling the suction on the containers to suck in the fumes.  
  
Next they headed off to Transfiguration. This was without a doubt James and Sirius' best subject, though whether it was because they liked the subject or liked harassing their teacher, no one was sure.  
  
Professor McGonagall was now in her second year of teaching. But as she proved the year before, she wasn't to be walked on because of it. She was a stern witch who expected everyone to follow the rules to the letter. Although Lily often wondered if she had given up on James, Sirius, Remus and Peter yet.  
  
"Good morning Professor McGonagall," Sirius greeted loudly as he entered the class room and took his seat next to James. "You look lovely as always."  
  
McGonagall peered at him over the rim of her spectacles as if surveying a suspicious looking animal. "And you look like you're up to something, Black."  
  
Sirius faked a look of hurt, leaning back and holding one hand to his chest. "Professor, I'm deeply hurt by your accusation."  
  
"Hmph, we'll see," McGonagall told him as she stood up. Lily could have swore she seen a small grin on her face, though, before it turned stern again. "Welcome to your second year of Transfiguration. Today we'll just be doing some refreshment on what you learned last year." She pulled out a glass container full of beetles. "Each of you should come up and get six beetles. You will transfigure them into buttons by the end of class."  
  
Within five minutes Sirius and James had twelve perfect black buttons between them. Remus finished not shortly after. By the end of class Lily was staring at them with a glare, looking down at her own five buttons--and the one that refused to stop running across the table. She felt rather good about hers, though, when she seen what a hard time Peter was having. He had one button, two dead beetles and his other three beetles were currently scattering over the table, avoiding his wand.   
  
Lily sighed, picking her button back up and putting it in the pile with the rest as Professor McGonagall came around to check. "Very good Miss Evans," she said with a smile until Lily's one button took off across the table again. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Excellent Miss Phillips," McGonagall beamed as she noted Kassie's six buttons.  
  
Again Lily couldn't help but feel that Kassie was hiding something. For someone who suppose ably hadn't been to school before, she didn't seem to be lacking in their studies. Shrugging it off, Lily gathered her books as the bell rang and they headed to lunch.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
After lunch the second years headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fully expecting to see Professor Ricochet when they filed into the classroom, Lily was surprised to find an old man seated behind the desk. What very little hair he had left around the crown of his head was a bright white, nearly whiter than Dumbledore's. His face was covered in age marks and his pale watery eyes seemed to be completely colorless except for the pupil.  
  
As soon as they were all in their seats he looked up, glancing around the room. "Are you all here?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. Everyone looked around, puzzled. Unaware of what a strange way of taking role that was, the man slowly got to his feet and came around the desk.  
  
From the full view they now had, it was easy to see that his man was short. Very short. Lily doubted that he would have been taller than her when he wasn't hunched over like a hunchback. He blinked wearily at the class, as if he could think of about a handful of things he'd rather be doing.  
  
"I'm sure you are all wondering about what happened to Professor Ricochet. As most of you know Voldemort (here a couple of the students in class flinched noticeably) is getting stronger. Ricochet, being a rather valuable Auror, was called for active duty. My name is Professor Kittle, I will be here this year while Professor Dumbledore makes arrangements for a permanent teacher."  
  
No one said a word. Professor Kittle's white eyes glanced around as if half expecting someone to question his story and then walked around to sit at his desk again. "I would like to see how far this class has gone in the lessons, as Professor Ricochet, not having anticipated going back on active duty, did not leave notes." He banished a stack of parchment and began passing them out. "Take your time. And if you would be so kind, I want to see what you know, not your neighbor."  
  
And for some unexplainable reason his watery eyes landed directly on Peter and Remus who were seated together. He stared at them so quickly Lily wasn't sure if she was seeing it or imaging it. But nevertheless Peter squirmed uneasily.  
  
The test was long, longer than their final exams, it seemed. Just before the bell was due to ring Lily finally put her quill down and looked back down the parchment once more. She was sure that had this been a real test she would have failed it for sure. She had no idea what a Billywig was, how to stop a Kappa from attacking, or how to kill a werewolf. (Knowing what she did about Remus made her glance up when she came that question, but Remus acted no differently.) And as far as she knew there was only three breeds of dragons, not ten.  
  
At last the bell rang and everyone passed their parchment to the front and gathered their books. Once they were out of ear shot from their new Professor, Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, that went well..." she said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Kassie asked, confused.  
  
"That test. I didn't know a lot of that stuff. Were we suppose to learn that stuff last year? I don't recall talking about half of it!"  
  
Kassie shrugged, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder. "Perhaps you just forgot some of it over the summer. I thought I did ok, all things considered."  
  
They made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their bags. Just as Lily and Kassie were coming back down the stairs, they could hear arguing softly in the common room. Curiously Lily descended the rest of the stairs carefully and walked around the wall.  
  
The first thing she noticed was Remus' face was pale. Paler than normal, that was. He was sitting at the end of a table with Sirius, James and Peter with his head in his hands. Lily stopped uncertainly, but when they noticed the two girls in the room they stopped talking.  
  
"Perhaps we should take this to our room," James suggested softly, looking serious. Lily wanted to ask what was going on, but with a pointed look to Kassie, James silently told let Lily know it wasn't worth her breath.  
  
They watched as the four boys walked up the staircases. Just as they rounded the corner Sirius clapped his hand on Remus' back and said, "Don't worry about it mate, you know it doesn't matter to us."  
  
While having an idea, Lily could only speculate on what that meant.  
  
--End Chapter 7.   
  
Weird place to leave off, huh? Sorry about that, I just couldn't think on this chapter anymore. I really need a new angle that starting a new chapter will give. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I especially had nice visions about Snape with a 70's afro -- what do you think? >:)   
  
Wow--! I mean, wow! Look at all my reviews! *huggles her reviewers* Thank you! Thank you!   
  
A couple of people pointed out a big mistake that I did make on Lily's great grandmother's name. No, the last name shouldn't have been Evans. I'm a goof ;) Sorry about that! I do plan on obtaining a beta-reader and perhaps someone to help with with the British terms, and I'll correct the mistakes and repost this story. Until then, please ignore my bad spelling/grammer/and British :D   
  
THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT -- someone that went by the name "**Katherine Weasley**" reviewed this story on the 14th and pointed out some mistakes I made with the British lanaguage. Could you please, please email me? Bethany212@comcast.net -- thanks!   
  
And again, HUGE thanks to all the reviewers! I really do listen to your thoughts, because without it I don't feel I can accuratly grow as a writer. So, if you're reading, please review. Comments, suggestions and compliments are welcome. The deadline for complaints was yesterday. (kidding! ;)   
  
~Bethany  
06.14.03  
  



	8. Not just outside Hogwart's Walls

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 8 - Not just outside Hogwart's walls anymore  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
There was quite a few differences in first year and second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Especially for Lily Evans. Besides the fact that their school work was growing steadily harder and their work load steadily increasing. Lily found herself spending more of her time with Kassie than the four boys that had dominated her time first year. Which was neither a sore spot or a happy note with Lily. Because it seemed that the Marauders had more than just pranks up their sleeve these days.  
  
Sure, they could still be found standing in a silent line in front of Professor McGonagall's desk at any given time; being told off for their childish behavior. ("But we ARE children!" Sirius insisted, much to their Head of House's disapproval.) And the Slytherins were always cursing their names more than once. But something else was going on; something that had to do with the conversation Lily had sort of over heard that night after their first day of classes.  
  
When Lily had asked James about it later, he confirmed that Professor Kittle's little test exam, asking the questions about werewolves, had tipped Sirius off. That night they had confronted Remus with his lycanthropy and he confessed. But if Remus was afraid that James, Sirius and Peter would desert him because of this, he was to be proven wrong. If anything they seemed to have a tighter bond now than last year.  
  
But still there was something else; something that Lily couldn't quite put her finger on. There was now secrets among the four that didn't involve her. But this didn't upset Lily much, because her and Kassie had grown so close.  
  
The first couple of weeks at school passed by so quickly that it seemed almost impossible that Halloween was coming up. Of course, November meant Quidditch and everyone got excited over that. Especially since Gryffindor's team this year promised to be better than previous. James canned the spot for new chaser the first try-out. It was plain to see that the second and third cuts were just for show. A short and rather skinny third year by the name of Patrick Mundame made seeker, fourth year Nick Wood was keeper and Mark Johnson, another second year, made beater.   
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
It was the last Saturday in October and Lily had every intention of sleeping in. She had finished all her homework the night before (late the night before, but it was finished nonetheless) and she now had two completely school work free days ahead of her.  
  
Unfortunately the fates wouldn't allow a girl such a thing as beauty sleep. Or rather, a certain black haired girl wouldn't allow it. Groggily Lily blinked as some one poked her in the arm rapidly. Looking through hazy eyes, she tried to focus in on Kassie. "Wha'd you want?" she grumbled without turning over.  
  
"Get up," Kassie replied, poking her again. "Come on, you're missing breakfast!"  
  
"And your point is...?" Lily mumbled, burring her face once more in her pillow. She tried unsuccessfully to yank her curtains closed again, but only managed to yank on Kassie's sleeve. "Go 'way."  
  
"Lily... really, you need to--"  
  
"No," Lily insisted, turning over. She had no more opened her mouth to give off a string of perfectly good reasons she should stay in bed when suddenly someone threw a bucket of ice cold water over her.  
  
Lily jerked up, spitting and hissing all the way. "Kassie!" she yelled, slinging water off her face.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Kassie insisted, giggleing, now safely across the room. "I tried to warn you Lily. But you wouldn't listen!"  
  
Lily opened her green eyes and seen not Kassie standing over her bed holding a bucket, but Sirius Black. And the moment her green eyes meet his he dropped onto Madison's bed in laughter. Not only that, but he wasn't alone. James, Remus and Peter were all holding their sides as they burst into fits of giggles.  
  
The only person who didn't find this funny was Lily as she looked around at her now throughly soaked bed, not to mention herself.   
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" she shrieked, making a lunge at him. He danced out of the way, still laughing while pointing at her.  
  
"Payback, my dear Lily, is so sweet!" he told her, jumping again out of her reach.  
  
Lily stopped herself from running after him and picked up her wand. Sirius gave a quick "Oh crap!" and made for the door; James, Peter and Remus tailing along behind him.  
  
"This isn't over," Lily informed Kassie as she stalked past her. To give her credit, Kassie tried to look as outraged as Lily, but only managed to nod before drowning in a new wave of giggles.   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
It took nearly twenty minutes of flipping through her charms book for Lily to find a spell to dry her mattress. Kassie sat on her own bed and watched, amazement on her face as she seen her normally even tempered best friend plan retaliation.  
  
"If I can ask," Kassie began uncertainly when they finally headed down for breakfast. "What did Sirius mean about payback?"  
  
Lily's face suddenly lit up. "That's right..." she mumbled, just loud enough that Kassie caught what she said. "Oh, I played a harmless little prank on them the first day of class. Let off a firework in their room. And let me tell you how Sirius reacte---"  
  
"Morning Lily!" someone said from behind the two. Sirius threw one arm around Lily causally, throwing Kassie a quirky grin. "Now what ever would you two charming ladies be talking about?"  
  
He seemed to be challenging Lily to own up to what she was about to say. It just so happened Lily was more than up to it.  
  
"Just telling Kassie here about that little prank I played on you the first day of class. I pulled a firework in their room, and Sirius here came charging out of his bed--smmwnna...!" Lily was cut off sharply as Sirius put his hand over her mouth.  
  
He gave a nervous grin at Kassie and James, Peter and Remus burst out laughing. Lily fought to get free of Sirius' hand, but to no avail since he was bigger than her. So she done the first thing that came to her mind; she bit his hand.  
  
"OW! Bloody hell!" Sirius swore, yanking his hand away. He glared at his best friends as they laughed. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"So is your screaming in the middle of breakfast," another voice answered. Sirius' eyes flashed towards the ceiling before he spun around, putting on his most charming smile.  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing behind him, her hands on her hips and a disapproving glare pointed straight at Sirius. The latter grinned, his expression that of just having his hand caught in the cookie jar; or, as the case may be, Lily's mouth. "Professor McGonagall, you look lovely this morning," Sirius said, flashing her another smile.  
  
"And you look to be in some trouble," the Professor answered back, pointing her slender finger towards the double oak doors of the Great Hall. "March."  
  
Sirius looked confused for a moment and then suddenly laced his arm through Professor McGonagall's and began skipping to the door; albeit rather slowly. All the while they could hear McGonagall screaming at him to stop or she'd take fifty points from Gryffindor.  
  
The entire Great Hall was in an uproar of laughter. It took two blasts like a cannon from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand for things to settle down again. "If you'd please continue your breakfast now," he said calmly, his hands folded before him and unmistakable laughter on his lips.  
  
Kassie scooped out a spoonful of eggs and put them on her plate, giving Lily and sideways glance. "What was you about to say anyways?"  
  
James, Remus and Peter also looked up. Lily shrugged, giggling a little. "Perhaps I'll tell you another time. I'd really rather Sirius be here to hear what I say."  
  
Kassie shrugged indifferently. "Suite yourself."   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
After breakfast Lily and Kassie roamed out onto the grounds to enjoy the mild autumn day. It was one of those rare days that seemed more spring like than winter, with a warm breeze blowing across the grounds and sending different colored leaves flying through the air. Around mid-day they made their way down to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
As soon as they came in the door a large boar hound greeted them, jumping up and licking their faces.  
  
"I was beginning ter wonder if you forgot where I lived," Hagrid teased, setting a pot of tea on the table in front of them. "Rock cake?" he offered Kassie, who took one politely.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid," Lily replied, shaking her head as he offered her a cake. "Watching my figure," she insisted. "Anyways, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, good good," Hagrid replied, sitting back. Lily nearly spit out her tea when she noticed Kassie trying to open her mouth and not being able to because of the cake she had ate. "Yeh should see teh pumpkins I'm growing for the feast. Looking great, they are."  
  
Lily half listened to Hagrid describe how he had been taking care of the pumpkins and school gardens, her eye on a copy of the Daily Prophet laying on the table. "Eh, Hagrid? What's that the Daily Prophet is saying about Voldemort?"  
  
"For crying out loud, Lily, don' say his name!" Hagrid bellowed, looking scared suddenly. Lily's eyes grew huge, Kassie also looked startled.  
  
"Sorry," Lily mumbled, making a grab for the paper. "But what is going on?"  
  
Hagrid, looking suspicious about something, tried to move the papers out of view, but Lily was faster. She grabbed the paper and opened it up, wishing almost at once that she hadn't.   
  


_Another Threat on the School  
Causes Concern in the Ministry  
  
Confirmed today by Barty Crouch, head of  
The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the  
Ministry had received another letter of warning  
that You-Know-Who's next target is Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Crouch stated  
in his interview that he was, "...Not overly concerned  
by the safety of the young witches and wizards in  
training....Albus Dumbledore is the only wizard  
alive that You-Know-Who is known to fear."  
  
Whether Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry  
is concerned or not, the school governors are very  
much concerned and have publicly spoke of  
closing the school after the first term. There is  
heated discussions over this, as most parents who  
know Dumbledore are in agreement with him. The   
governors will vote at Thursday's meeting on the  
future of the school..._

  
  
  
  
Lily stopped reading, her mind abuzz. Hagrid got to his feet, pacing the small hut and covering it's length in two strides. "Yeh shouldn't have seen that. The kids ain't suppose to know what's going on, afraid it'll take yeh mind off yer work."  
  
"Are they really going to close the school?" Kassie asked in a small voice, glancing over the article again.  
  
"They want to. And I reckon if they get seven votes, then it'll happen."  
  
"But they can't do that!" Lily suddenly shouted, pounding her fist in her thigh. "Don't we have a say in what happens?"  
  
Hagrid laughed bitterly, sitting again. "Naw, it's up to teh grown witches an' wizards. Rubbish, if you ask me. But there yeh have it."  
  
The remainder of the visit, short as it was, was plentiful of tension. Lily was quietly seething over the injustice of the school possibly closing and Kassie, not knowing Hagrid that well, stayed silent in light of Lily's rage. Hagrid tried to cheer them up by showing them the huge pumpkins he was growing for Halloween, but it was clear neither of the girls were interested.  
  
As they made their way back up to the Great Hall for lunch they ran into Peter, James, Remus and Sirius coming out of a broom closet in the library corridor. Lily, having been lost in her thoughts so completely, stopped and looked again.  
  
Sirius closed the closet door behind him, sniggering to himself as he turned around. Lily put her hand out to stop Kassie from walking and nodded towards the four boys. Grinning identical evil smiles, the girls walked over to block their path.  
  
"Evening gentlemen," Lily said, grinning. "Having a little private time, are we?"  
  
To her amusement all four of their faces turned blood red. Sirius was the first to break out of his embarrassed trance. He flashed them a grin that said all too well that they were caught red handed; and knew it. "No, actually. We were thinking of charming the brooms and mops to help out the caretaker. Right boys?"  
  
James, Peter and Remus all nodded like puppets.  
  
"And how did that go?" Kassie asked, glancing into the closet. "Did you accidentally make them all disappear instead?"  
  
Lily looked and then a giant grin broke out on her face. The closet was empty, save for a box of magical mess remover and a bucket.  
  
James spread his hands wide as Sirius stumbled over his words for a moment. "Ok, we'll come clean. We were having crazy, lustful gay sex."  
  
"James!" Remus and Peter said together, backing up.  
  
Sirius' eyes grew large as he, too, moved away from James. "You promised not to tell!"  
  
Lily and Kassie's mouths dropped at the exact same moment as the four boys, now laughing hysterically, passed them and started down the hall.  
  
Kassie and Lily looked at the broom closet, at each other, and then Kassie said what they were both thinking: "That was just WRONG."  
  
"No kidding," Lily mumbled.  
  
They started down the hall again, and up the steps towards Gryffindor tower, Kassie still muttering to herself as they went. "That was WRONG. So very, very WRONG."  
  
"And it'll teach us not to corner them like that again, no?" Lily retorted when Kassie repeated her phrase for the umpteenth time.  
  
"True." Just before they came to the portrait hole, Kassie tilted her head and looked at Lily seriously. "Do you _really_ think they'll close the school?"  
  
"Close the school?" someone repeated behind them. They turned to see James and Remus coming up the staircase. Sirius and Peter were no where to be found. "How'd you hear about that?"  
  
"I--" Lily started, then realized how James asked that. "You knew?"  
  
"Well--yeah," James replied. "My dad told me about it after Sirius and I read that paper the day we left for school."  
  
Lily's face lightened with comprehension and suddenly she grabbed the sleeve of James' robes and yanked him back down the stairs, Remus and Kassie following. They made their way into the empty charms classroom and Lily shut the door. "Tell me everything you know."  
  
James' left eyebrow rose behind his round glasses. "Well, two plus two is four, unless you just put the numbers side by side; then they made twenty-two--" Lily gave James a warning look that he proceeded to ignore. "Sirius is a git and is obsessed with showering--"  
  
"James! That's not what I meant."  
  
Remus chuckled. "That is very true, he takes at least two showers a day. But in light of other information, you'll have to be more precise, Lily."  
  
"What do you know about the school closing?" she asked, clearly not amused.  
  
James sighed and slipped behind a desk to sit down. He shrugged, glancing up at the three in front of him. "Dad said that Voldemort has made it quite known that he wants to take over this school. It's my belief that that Malfoy git -- who is a new school governor -- is really a Death Eater and wants to see Dumbledore out of this place so bad he can't stand it, but that's me. And my dad, he thinks it, too."  
  
"Who's Malfoy?" Kassie asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," Remus supplied, taking a seat next to James. "He's some rich bloke who has evil written all of his face, graduated top of his class last year. Straight from the depths of hell--" Remus gave a fake cough. "I mean, Slytherin."  
  
"Why do you think he's a Death Eater, though?"  
  
"Lily, isn't all Slytherins nothing but pawns to do Voldemort's bidding?" James asked, though Lily was sure he didn't mean for her to answer, because he continued. "Just some of his past dealings, for lack of better evidence. Oh, he gives a respectable face in public, but has been hanging around Knockturn Alley a little too much."  
  
"So You-Know-Who has just made it known he wants this school and suddenly they are going to up and close it?" Kassie mumbled, sitting on top of a desk opposite the two boys. Lily joined her, swinging her feet back and forth while in thought. "But I thought You-Know-Who feared Dumbledore? Surely he won't try to take over with him here?"  
  
"I don't see how he could. Dumbledore is much too strong," Remus nodded his agreement, still looking worried nonetheless. "But if Malfoy is indeed a Death Eater, then that means Voldemort has connections on the inside through the school governors."  
  
"But why shut the school down?" Lily wondered aloud, not looking up. "Stupid, really. If he wants to take over, and there's no kids here, what's the point?"  
  
"There's more than that here," James replied. "Voldemort is suppose to be Salazar Slytherin's heir--imagine the secrets that could be lurking around here; the Chamber of Secrets for starters."  
  
"The chamber of what?" Kassie said.  
  
Lily gave an exasperated look at her friend. "Didn't you read _ Hogwarts, a History_?"  
  
"No, why?" Kassie replied, undaunted.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets is supposeably this.... well, chamber somewhere in the school that holds a monster only the heir of Slytherin can control. It's purely myth though," Lily said matter of factly.  
  
James shook his head. "I don't think so. It's true the school has been searched for it, but if they weren't Slytherin's heir--"  
  
"--they wouldn't find it," Remus finished. "But other than that, who knows what is lurking around here? Everything changes so often it'd be hard to know. Stair cases changing, doors appearing and disappearing..."  
  
"Anyway, do you think they'll close the school?" Lily asked, looking up.  
  
"No," James replied, getting up and thus putting an end to the conversation.   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Lily didn't share James' confidence that the school was not going to close. By Monday morning when classes started up again there was even more reason to worry. Just as everyone was preparing to go down to breakfast, the portrait door to the Gryffindor common room opened and Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
Just because McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house, didn't mean she spent much time there. In fact, Lily couldn't say she could every remember their Head of House visiting the common room. She looked slightly flustered as she quickly came to the center of the room. "If all students could come down here, please. I have an announcement."  
  
Curiously students from all seven years came down the stair case and crowded into the circular room. Lily, looking confused and slightly worried, joined Kassie and Alexis near the fire. The Marauders, looking rather sleepy, stumbled down the stairs last and sat on a table, yawning audioably.  
  
Satisfied that her entire house was present, McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment. "Until further notice the following rules will be put into effect for all students except Head Boy, Head Girl and House Prefects. You will go straight to class and to the Great Hall for meals and nowhere else. Do not travel the halls alone. If you see anything suspicious going on with anyone or anything, contact myself or another Professor immediately."  
  
She stopped, staring around at the students gravely. "Some of you may know this, and to others it will come as a shock. Hogwarts has been targeted by Voldemort. There are serious talks among the governors about closing Hogwarts for the remainder of this year. These rules have been put into effect by the governers for your safety."  
  
A small mummer of talk broke out among the students, but was stifled quickly as McGonagall raised her hand. "We believe there to be someone inside this school who may be working for that side, and through this person.... well, you can most likely speculate on this point. The decision will be made on Thursday by the governors if term will proceed. In the mean time, I advise all to use extreme caution."  
  
And with those parting words, she left.  
  
Lily and Kassie looked at each other, the former's gaze traveling quickly over to James, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Oh my gosh, can you believe it?" Alexis mumbled next to them, anxiously twirling a piece of her brown hair around her finger. "Do you think the school will really close?"  
  
Lily shrugged, feeling a blanket of depression drape over her. Alexis didn't seem to mind that Lily nor Kassie answered. "Come on, let's all go down to breakfast together, shall we?" she finally mumbled. "I'll go fetch the others."  
  
A few minutes later the six Gryffindor second year girls left the common room together and headed down to the Great Hall. Even under the best of circumstances it was a fifteen minute walk from Gryffindor Tower. That seemed extremely fast though, compared to how much longer it took now. Groups of students clumped together in the halls blocked their way, though amazingly enough the Marauders made it to the Great Hall before anyone else in their house.  
  
The Great Hall was alive with speculations on what would happen to the school. Just before the bell rang, fourth year Mundungus Fletcher came tearing into the Hall, slid into a seat and started grabbing food for his plate.  
  
"Where've you been?" Lance Prewett, another Gryffindor fourth year and House Quidditch keeper, asked while Mundungus shoveled food in his mouth.  
  
"Arguing with McGonagall," he replied, not swallowing before talking.  
  
"About what?" James asked, suddenly looking interested.  
  
"She wanted to cancel the Quidditch game!" Emily Tankard exclaimed, also sitting down at the table. Unlike Mundungus, she didn't start eating. Emily was another fourth year who played chaser, was the only girl on the Gryffindor team, and had been moved to Captain this year.  
  
"They can't do that!" James and Sirius said together, getting the attention of nearly every Gryffindor at the table, not to mention half the Hufflepuffs next to them.  
  
"That's what I said," Emily replied. "She said with everything that was going on, it would only be just to postpone Quidditch. But I think we argued our point rather well: Every teacher in this school, all seven years etc. will be on the pitch. Anything happens and we're more than protected."  
  
James and Sirius, of course, nodded their agreement. But Lily felt a slight fear grip her. What if something _>did_ happen? She didn't know any useful curses, hexes or for that matter, practical magic. Suddenly that thought made way for others to follow. She was a witch, right? She had just as much business learning magic to defend herself as everyone else.  
  
She stood up abruptly. Kassie nearly choked on her pumpkin juice when Lily hit her arm. "I'm going to the library," she announced.  
  
Kassie forced herself to swallow. "Now? But we only have fifteen minutes before Herbology!"  
  
Lily pushed herself away from the table and gathered her bag. "Don't worry, I won't be late."  
  
She exited the hall by herself, passing a clump of Ravenclaw first years as she went. She suddenly wished she hadn't went alone, especially with McGonagall's warning repeating in her head.   
  
_All the more reason for what I'm doing,_ she thought, pushing her way into the library and going for the section on hexes and defense charms. She wasn't the only one, either. There seem to be a shortage on defense books and the line to check out what was left extended nearly into the restriction section. Lily waited in line patiently, worrying that she would indeed be late for Herbology, and mentally made up her excuses.   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
That night after dinner everyone returned to the common room. The main topic of discussion, of course, was Voldemort and what might possibly be said at the governors meeting the following Thursday. Surprisingly, most of the Gryffindors were in favor of staying at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Dumbledore. Lily listened to them debate on what the future may bring, waiting impatiently for everyone to go to bed so she could read up on curses.  
  
At ten thirty the only people left in the common room was two fifth years that were having a very stressful game of chess in the corner. Lily sat down on the couch in front of the fire and pulled out a rather interesting book called _Darkness Rising--How to be Prepared_.  
  
At a little past twelve the two fifth years headed upstairs, leaving Lily alone. She scribbled a curse down that looked like it would be useful and yawned, stretching.  
  
"Studying?" a voice suddenly said behind her.  
  
Lily started, slammed the book shut and looked behind her. Peter smiled slightly and walked around the sofa to sit in an arm chair near her. "Didn't mean to startle you," he said.  
  
Lily gave a nervous shiver and picked her book up again. "It's ok, I guess we're all a little jumpy, no?"  
  
"I suppose," Peter replied, pushing a stray piece of blonde hair away from his eyes. He pointed at the book Lily held. "What are you studying?"  
  
"Oh, this?" Lily said passingly, shifting the book aside. "Oh, nothing really."  
  
"_Darkness Rising--How to be Prepared_," Peter read and Lily felt like slapping herself for adjusting the book to where he had a clear view of the title.  
  
"I was just... well, with what--"  
  
"Oh, it's ok," Peter assured her, looking decidedly serious as compared to the joking face he usually wore with his other three friends. "I don't blame you. I'm scared, though I'd never say that in front of Sirius or James or Remus. They aren't scared."  
  
"Sure they are," Lily replied, as if that was the silliest thing she had ever heard.  
  
"No," Peter said, very seriously. "They aren't. James' dad, he's an Auror right? So was Sirius' dad. So they both know a lot of defense spells. And Remus, he's really smart, so he learns them quickly. But me, I'm nearly a squib."  
  
Lily looked puzzled at this new term, but Peter didn't seem to notice. "So what do you do then? I'm just not as brave or as smart as they are, so I'm scared. But I can't say anything, I don't want them to think bad of me."  
  
"That's not fair," Lily suddenly blurted, though she hadn't intended to say anything on the matter. "They would be your friends no matter what," she added, thinking of Remus. Too bad she couldn't use that as an example, since the only one who knew she even knew Remus was a werewolf was James.  
  
Peter shrugged, looking at the book with interest again. "Hey Lily, you wouldn't help me learn some curses would you? Or just some good hexes, really."  
  
Since Lily really didn't want anyone knowing she was studying defense, she was sure it was only pity for Peter that made her shake her head yes. His face lit up in a smile and he stood up, moving closer to her. "Is that a list of what you think is good?" he asked.  
  
Feeling a little embarrassed herself, Lily showed Peter the list. She pointed to a couple of them that she found most interesting. "This one is a leg locker curse. And this one is a total body bind, I think it should be well worth learning. There is also some defense things I found, like shields against spells and disarming."  
  
At one o'clock, and when Lily felt that she would be permanently yawning, they made arrangements to meet in the charms classroom the next night to practice some of the spells. Feeling a little better about her self-defense lessons (after all, how would you know if you managed a spell if you didn't have someone to test it on?) Lily went up to bed. Never realizing that their entire conversation had been witnessed.   
  
--End chapter 8.   
  
  
  
Hey all! I'm sorry it took so long to update! The Order of the Pheonix came out, as you all know, and I couldn't get the next chapter ready for posting while having my nose stuck in such a large book.   
  
Speaking of that new book, just a little note; this story will not be following the cannon set in OotP. I had this story planned out before then and I still want to follow it. As is the joy of being a fanfiction writer :D   
  
Answers to review:  
Verb tenses I can not do to save my neck. Sorry! I passed English class barely and I'm lucky to be able to write at all, truth be known. Sorry! Otherwise, thank you to everyone who reviews! *huggles everyone* :D   
  
Please review if you read, your comments mean the world to me. And suggestions are always welcome, since I have a bad habbit of writing by the moment and not planning. Especially if there is a really good trick you'd like to see the Marauders do. I'm sure I can arrange it :)   
  
~ Bethany  
06.28.03 


	9. Visions of pranks, hexes and fire

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 9 - Visions of pranks, hexes and fire  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
The first Quidditch match of the season was very full of excitement. There had been several prep-rallies for Gryffindor's new team, since their first match would be against Slytherin. The Slytherins (being Slytherins, after all) had tried to sabotage some of Gryffindor's equipment and even tried to put a couple of players out of the game.  
  
Fortunately for Gryffindor, and unfortunately for Slytherin, James Potter was now on the team and he wasn't one of the school's biggest trouble makers for nothing. Not to mention his best friend, Sirius Black, tended to come up with anything he didn't. Between the four boys, with help from the rest of Gryffindor house, there was a war of the wills going on between the two houses the entire week before the game. So it was almost a relief when Saturday came around, the tension was just about to a breaking point.  
  
Lily and Kassie went down to breakfast that Saturday morning, following closely behind the Quidditch team, as much of the house was doing. It seemed that they were afraid that the Slytherins would try something drastic. When they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, however, it seemed that they didn't need to worry. There was a great uproar from the Slytherin table, but none made a move for the Gryffindor team.  
  
Kassie, casting a sideways glance over at the furtherest table from them, chewed thoughtfully on her toast before turning to Remus. "What's going on that we obviously don't know about?"  
  
Remus, grinning broadly, picked up his pumpkin juice and took a drink. He glanced around to make sure no teachers were within ear shot and ducked his head close to Kassie and Lily. "Sirius and James found out that the Slytherin seeker, Terrence Higgs, has a 'lucky' pair of boxers that he wears every game. If he doesn't have them, he won't play." Kassie and Lily instantly donned identical evil smiles. "You remember that day you found us coming out of the broom closet?"  
  
"You took them?" Kassie asked in amazement and pride.  
  
Remus nodded, reaching to get another spoonful of porridge. "Sure did. And we told them that if one Slytherin comes near us before the game that we won't give them back."  
  
Lily laughed out loud, though she tried to refrain herself. "That was horrible!" The giggle that followed her words proved she didn't think it was all _that_ terrible, though.  
  
"No, what's horrible is where he will find them at," Remus promised, going back to his breakfast. "Follow us after breakfast, this should be nothing short of interesting."  
  
With the promise of finding another outstanding joke against the Slytherins, not to mention that there was many bets going around about the chances of Slytherin loosing quite badly, everyone ate a hurried breakfast and headed for the Quidditch pitch.  
  
With a grin as broad as if he had just been named the biggest trouble maker of all time (Lily could only imagine how proud that would make him.), Sirius marched to the field with Peter, Remus, Lily and Kassie in tow. Before they even made it to the pitch, however, there was a huge uproar of laughter.  
  
Sandra Bennett, a Hufflepuff third year, came around the corner, nearly holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Sirius grinned broadly as she patted him on the back as she passed, yelling back; "That's a classic Sirius!" as she went to join her friends.  
  
Lily couldn't help the excited grin on her face, even though she had no idea what they had done. The anticipation of it was too much for her. It seemed to take forever to climb the stands and find their seats. Just as she had settled into a seat she seen it; Zooming around the field, being escorted by a self levitating miniature broom, was Terrence Higgs lucky boxers. Now, given they could have been any pair of boxers, the boys had charmed them to flash his name brightly. But that was only the half of it: they were white with large red hearts on covering almost every inch.  
  
"Oh Merlin, you've got to be kidding me!" Kassie gasped, her face a cross between laughing hysterically and shocked.  
  
"It gets better," Peter said excitedly, rocking back and forth on his feet in anticipation. "Sirius cast an elusive charm on it. Just like there is on the snitch."  
  
"What?!" both Lily and Kassie gasped, looking back out at the innocent looking toy broom.  
  
"We're going to see how good a seeker he really is," Sirius said smugly, looking immensely proud of himself.  
  
Ten minutes before the match was set to start, they seen Stephen Todd come out onto the pitch. Todd was an odd shaped seventh year who looked like he had an inter tube that he wore under his shirt. His head was out of sync with the rest of his body, which in short made him strongly resemble a troll. He was leading Higgs out on the field, and pointing up to his boxers.  
  
Terrence's face, whether from anger or embrassment they couldn't tell, became blood red as he mounted his broom with an obvious intent on catching his boxers. The laughter rang out from the entire stadium as his boxers effectively evaded him. Peter, Sirius and Remus were nearly on their hands and knees, banging the floor, gasping for breath as he zoomed past them, curse words barely reaching their ears.  
  
"You'd think he was smart enough to cast a spell ender on it, wouldn't you?" Lily grinned as he made his third attempt to catch his boxers.  
  
"Not a very good seeker, eh?" Remus remarked, still grinning like a banshee.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a voice clearing over the intercom. Mundungus Fletcher was seated between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick and it seemed he was arguing with McGonagall about something. Then her voice shrieked across the stadium, with Mundungus still fussing in the background. "WILL SOMEONE GET THE BOXERS OUT OF THE AIR BEFORE I CANCEL THIS MATCH?!"  
  
There was a rush of wands being pulled out, and it seemed about ten people actually hit the broom with "_Finite Incantato_", making it stop, and also sent several spells flying this way and that as they missed. As a result the boxers and broom blew up, spiraling down in a blazing glory to the ground and a Ravenclaw's hair turned orange.  
  
McGonagall was furious.  
  
"I WANT JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN AND PETER PETTIGREW TO SEE ME IMMEDIATLY!!"  
  
"Now what made her think WE had anything to do with this?" Sirius muttered as the three made their way to their Head of House, with James coming out of the dressing rooms (to applause, which only served to make McGonagall angrier) to join them.  
  
The whole of Gryffindor house watched with baited breath as McGonagall proceeded to hiss angrily at the four boys. Through the intercom that was sitting not too far away, Lily could hear words like "can't believe this... wait, yes I can.... Black...! had to be your...." and other such nonsense that all four boys were apparently denying like their lives depended on it.  
  
In the end, the Slytherin captain and Higgs joined the fray, and then suddenly McGonagall stopped, looking confused. There was a few more moments of talking before the group split up and James headed back to the locker room, the Slytherins returned to theirs and the other three boys rejoined Kassie and Lily.  
  
"Now that we have that cleared up!" Mundungus said cheerfully over the intercom. "Let's get this match going, shall we?! Today's match---obviously--- is Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"  
  
As Mundungus introduced the new team members, to tremendous applause, Sirius, Remus and Peter reappeared. Lily and Kassie nearly tackled them to find out what happened. Looking even more proud than before (if that was possible) Sirius grinned. "It seems that they found Higgs' boxers in his locker. Imagine that, will you?"  
  
"Couldn't think of anyone who would find a pair of boxers looking that that mental's and make them zoom around the field flashing his name," Peter laughed.  
  
"But what about your magical signature?" Lily asked, looking worried. "Can't they pin it on you with that?"  
  
"Nope," Remus replied. "They might find Snape's though."  
  
"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Payback is so sweet," Sirius replied, slapping Peter on the back. Lily wondered when Sirius would get him for what he did to Peter at the beginning of the year. It was so perfect it was scary.  
  
Lily was almost positive that the most repeated phrase during the game was "James Potter scores another goal!" It seemed the new Gryffindor team was indeed as good as everyone had said, which lead to a lot of sickles (and a few galleons) changing hands. The Gryffindor (Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw) houses screamed and cheered loudly every time James or another chaser made a goal. Lily had screamed herself hoarse when Patrick Mundame caught the snitch and thus ended the game.  
  
Every house except Slytherin piled onto the pitch to congratulate the team. Mundungus Fletcher, bringing the microphone with him, was screaming: "GRYFFINDOR WINS! 280 TO 70! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" across the stadium, Professor McGonagall in tow, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Come on! Party in Gryffindor Tower!" someone, Lily thought it might have been Sirius, screamed and everyone started making their way to the castle to celebrate Gryffindor's first victory over Slytherin in four years.   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
After that first game, James became something of a hero about the castle. For weeks afterwards people he didn't even know would stop him in the corridors to congratulate him. Out of the 130 points scored before the snitch was caught; James had made nine of the goals. And anyone who might have thought that his three best friends would be jealous over this, was proven very wrong. Instead Sirius, Remus and Peter had declared themselves his agents and were (jokingly, Lily hoped) talking of starting his fan club.  
  
The only people who didn't think James was the best Quidditch player since Ludo Bagman was the Slytherins: especially Severus Snape. Of course, Snape had a lot to be angry about these days: especially when his magical signature was found on the ruins of the toy broomstick that had made it's appearance before the game. It seemed that no matter how much he denied it, everyone thought he was responsible. Professor Walsh, head of Slytherin House, gave him detention in her dungeon for a week and took twenty points that Slytherin really couldn't afford to loose.  
  
And Snape, being who he was (never mind that he was right on the money with this accusation), had automatically placed blame on James and Sirius and swore retaliation in front of half the school. This happened to include a very disgruntled McGonagall who threatened him with another detention. This one with her.  
  
All in all Lily had little time to think about the threat that was on Hogwarts school and as such found herself wondering why Peter was approaching her one night in the common room.  
  
She looked up from her Charms homework and smiled at him. But instead of smiling, Peter's eyes darkened slightly. "I waited for an hour."  
  
Lily almost asked what he was talking about when she remembered. Her eyes grew huge and she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry! With the game and everything... I'm so sorry."  
  
Peter shrugged, starting to walk away. Lily shut her Charms book and quickly rolled up her parchment. "Hey Peter!" she called. "We can do it now, if you want."  
  
As she gathered her books quickly and shoved them in her bag, she saw Peter turn around with a hopeful expression. Making sure that no one was paying too much attention to where they were headed, the two slipped out of the common room and down the steps.  
  
The castle was mostly empty at this time of night, save for a couple of Prefects that stopped and reminded them of the curfew before bidding them goodnight. Lily and Peter quickly made their way to an empty room in the charms corridor and shut the door behind them.  
  
"I have a list of spells," Peter said, showing Lily a roll of parchment.  
  
Lily put her book bag down and drew out her wand. As she consulted the list, a nagging pain started in the back of her head. All of her worries about the Dark Lord and the future of the school came back to her ten fold. Before she reached the bottom of the list, her hands were shaking.  
  
"Lily? What's wrong?" Peter asked worriedly.  
  
Sitting down on the floor next to her bag, Lily rolled the parchment back up. "The decision about the school, it's tomorrow night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Peter replied, looking gloomy. "You don't really reckon they'll shut they school down, do you?"  
  
Lily was surprised to hear a bit of the fear she felt coming from Peter. Where would they learn magic if not from Hogwarts? She was muggle born, there was no where BUT Hogwarts for her to learn magic. Her parents didn't know any. Peter put his hand over hers and smiled slightly. "Don't worry Lily, if the school closes, I'll make sure you still learn magic."  
  
Lily had no doubt that Peter would try everything he could to keep a promise like that, even if they both knew what kind of problems could occur with the closure of the school. Giving a slight smile, Lily nodded and got to her feet. "Let's see how much of this list we can do."  
  
Peter nodded, getting to his feet and bringing his wand out. "I know one already."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a stunning spell," Peter said.   
  
"Do you know it's counter curse?" Lily asked hopefully. The last thing she wanted to do was have to explain to a teacher why she had stunned Peter. Somehow she didn't think that would go over very well with their Head of House.  
  
Peter looked crestfallen. "Um, not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean, not exactly?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I accidentally stunned Remus when I was trying to get the wand movement down. James unstunned him, but I couldn't get the counter curse. He wouldn't wake up when I was doing it."  
  
"Perhaps we should learn the counter curses first," Lily suggested wisely. "So that we don't get ourselves into a jam."  
  
"Right, but what do we practice on?"  
  
Lily looked around. There really was nothing to learn it on. She shrugged, biting her bottom lip. "Ok, so maybe stunning spells isn't such a good starter. How about," she looked on the list. "Disarming? That sounds like a good one."  
  
Peter nodded, looking excited as Lily mumbled the spell over and over again to herself. Finally she put the parchment down and held her wand up. "Okay, I think I've got this. Are you ready?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"If everything goes the way it's suppose to, your wand should come out of your hand and to me." She closed her eyes briefly to concentrate. "_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth Peter's wand jerked out of his hand, soared up into the air, and Lily caught it, grinning. "That wasn't hard!" she smiled, throwing Peter his wand back.  
  
He took it eagerly, moving further away from her. "Let me try!" Lily nodded and Peter flicked his wand. "_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
Lily's wand jerked slightly, but with a firm grip she kept it. Peter looked like he would cry. "Try again," Lily said comfortingly. "And concentrate really hard on the wand coming out of my hand."  
  
Peter nodded. "_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
Lily was quite sure that had she really wanted to keep a firm grip on her wand, it wouldn't have been too hard. As it was, she let it go and it flew across the room to Peter. He grinned broadly. "I must not have been concentrating hard enough the first time."  
  
He tossed Lily her wand and they practiced a few more times until both of them had it down (more or less, in Peter's case). Before they called it quits they had both mastered the disarming spell, the leg locker curse and jelly legs. Quite satisfied with their lessons, Lily put her wand away and grabbed up her bag. "Let's get back to the common room before we're missed."   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
The next day it was very hard to pay attention in classes. Professor Flitwick gave up all together and allowed his students to practice charms they had already learned, but they would be none so lucky in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall, while still exceptionally happy over the Quidditch game, didn't let up on her lessons one bit.  
  
Just after lunch Lily and Kassie, heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts, stumbled into a conversation that McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore was having in her classroom. Lily, pretending to tie her shoes (twice, mind you) strained to hear what was being said.  
  
"...leaving in five minutes," Professor Dumbledore was saying. "The meeting should begin at half past three, but I don't expect it to last long."  
  
"Do you really think they could close the school down, Albus?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause, in which Lily strained even harder to hear, nearly loosing her balance and falling over. "If Lucius Malfoy has anything to say about it, there is a real possibility."  
  
"And if you have anything to say about it?" McGonagall asked in a near whisper.  
  
"Hogwarts is very safe, I see no reason for that to happen," the Headmaster replied at last.  
  
Lily, feeling that she was pushing her luck a little too far if she stayed put, got to her feet and walked quickly away. Kassie jogged to catch up with her, throwing a disdainful look behind them.   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
After Dumbledore left for the meeting a blanket of anxiety laid over the school. The teachers, knowing where the Headmaster had went, was prone to stopping in the middle of a speech and looking anxiously around for any owls. News traveled fast about the meeting, which also gave most of the students worries. By the time dinner came around it was obvious that patience was not taught at Hogwarts.   
  
"For the fourth time, Mr. Smyth, I assure you I do not know when the Head Master will return," Walsh snapped at the Head Boy when he had braved going up to the staff table.  
  
Eyes wide, he spun on his heel and headed back to the Slytherin table to confront the better half of them sniggering; and a few who actually looked concerned about his original question.  
  
Dinner could have been a more joyful affair, but wasn't. Even the Marauder's were subdued, and without that distraction, the Gryffindor table ate in mostly silence. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, as well, ate quickly, quietly and then headed for their common room.  
  
Lily pushed her plate away and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm going to go work on my homework," she muttered to Kassie. "If I'm lucky we'll still be here tomorrow to turn it in."  
  
At her words James looked up, catching Lily's gaze. Breaking the stare, Lily hurried out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor commons.  
  
Still wearing a peculiar expression, James watched her go out the door and disappear into the hall beyond.  
  
"Right James?"  
  
"Huh?" James mumbled, turning his head to look at Sirius, who had obviously asked his opinion about something. "Sorry, mind wandered a bit. What did you say?"  
  
"Mind wandered?" Sirius repeated, looking quite scandalized that not everyone within twenty feet was paying attention. "I said Hufflepuff should beat Ravenclaw Saturday after next. They have a rather good team this year."  
  
"Right," James replied automatically, his eyes glancing at the double doors again.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus and Peter, who both sniggered. Hufflepuff had a horrible team that James had just been ranting about the night previous. Eyebrows creased, Sirius tried another approach: "Professor Ricochet told us we didn't have to worry about homework the rest of this term."  
  
"Uh huh," James mumbled.  
  
This caused Remus and Peter to laugh out loud, effectively snapping James out of his thoughts. "What's so funny?" he demanded; judging by the look on Sirius' face James would have swore he just turned his pumpkin juice to sewer water again.  
  
"Jamsie, ole' boy, where were you at all the sudden?" Sirius asked seriously, sounding remarkably like a scolding teacher. "So far in the last five minutes you have agreed that Hufflepuff has a great team and Ricochet is letting us off homework for the rest of the term."  
  
"I did not!" James insisted, looking cross.  
  
"Afraid you did, mate," Sirius said. "Didn't he?"  
  
"Afraid so," Remus repeated, smiling a little. "Of course, we can excuse your lack of Quidditch knowledge for the moment, owing to the glazed look you had when answering. What's up?"  
  
"Thinking," James replied, standing. "Hey, there's something I need to do. I'll catch up with you all later."  
  
As James walked out of the Great Hall, taking the direction Lily had towards Gryffindor Tower, Sirius sighed dramatically. "Who's up for another trip to the library?" Both Peter and Remus got up and the three of them set off out of the Great Hall, though no one paid them much attention.  
  
No one except Kassie, who leaned over to Alexis and whispered; "Since _when_ do Marauders go to the library on their on accord?"  
  
"When they are up to something, dear," Alexis replied instantly, finishing off her pudding and grinning.   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
Lily came back down the stairs to the empty circular common room and stood before the fire before she realized she had forgotten the book she had went to her room to get. Even though the room was empty, she felt extremely stupid standing there, bookless. Sighing deeply, she sat down. There was a painful sounding squeak and an "Watch it!" as she jumped back up, pulling her wand out.  
  
It took a moment longer than it should have for Lily to realize that it was James who she had tried to sit on, and that he was holding his hands up in a fashion that suggested he thought she was going to hex him. He waved his hands a little to show he was unarmed, giving her a lopsided grin as he did so. "Don't shoot, or curse, as the case may be," he said lightly, putting his hands down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry James," Lily said instantly, putting her wand away and dropping heavily on the seat next to him. "I don't know why I'm so jumpy."  
  
"No problem," he replied easily. "Nothing like having a beautiful girl holding a wand to your head."  
  
Lily's face flushed and she stared intently at the flames in the fireplace. She was sure her face was as red as her hair at this point. "Wh-What are you doing here?"  
  
"I asked the hat to stick me in Gryffindor, rather than Slytherin, so--here I am."  
  
"I was being serious," Lily reprimanded, turning to look at him.  
  
"And I wasn't?" he retorted. Lily shook her head, smiling a little. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just couldn't take the tension in the Great Hall anymore. Has there been any news of the meeting yet?"  
  
"I left just after you," James admitted, shrugging. "They won't close the school. They can't."  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked, staring intently at him. His mannerisms were cool, but the way he wrinkled his brow when he answered her suggested he was slightly nervous as well.  
  
"They just... can't. Dumbledore won't let them, I know he won't."  
  
Lily let out a deep breath and propped her head up on her hands, staring into the fire. She could hear James' even breathing beside her, but she liked it; it made her feel comfortable. It occurred to Lily that she didn't normally feel comfortable sitting beside someone, but submerged in her own thoughts. She felt her attention should be on them. But James didn't seem to mind, or expect her to make conversation.  
  
As she stared into the roaring flames, her mind seemed to block out the sounds of James' breathing, though. The flames licked higher, blocking out all other vision. And then, just when they seemed to consume everything, something sprouted out of them. A house, but the fire was everything, destroying it. People; there was people inside this house, Lily knew it. She had to help them, had to... They were going to burn up... the flames would consume them like it did the wood... And there was something hanging over it, an odd greenish skeleton...  
  
"LILY!"  
  
Chest heaving, Lily bolted upright and banged her head against something hard. "Ow!" she mumbled, laying back again, a hand automatically coming up to rub her sore forehead.  
  
"Ow!" she heard James mumble. "Lily, are you ok?"  
  
"What?" Lily opened her eyes, but everything seemed oddly blurry. Squinting, she noticed that James was hovering over her, his brown eyes immensely worried. And she was laying down, a cold sweat dripping from her face. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I don't know." As her vision became more clear, she noted that James had a red spot on his forehead and his normally already untidy hair looked like he had been pulling on it. He gently reached out, running his finger across the bump on her forehead. "You was sitting there, staring at the fire, and suddenly... it was like you were trying to touch it. And when I grabbed you--you went all rigid and fell to the floor. You've been out of it for a couple of minutes."  
  
"I what?" Lily asked, trying to sit up. The room swayed unsteadily as she moved, forcing her to close her eyes.  
  
"Don't try to get up," James instructed, jumping to his feet. "Hang on."  
  
Lily, in no mood to see the Common room spinning again, done as she was told and laid back, staring at the ceiling. James returned quickly, a wet cloth in his hands that he wiped her forehead with. "Here, hold this on your head. I'm sorry I have such a hard head, you may have a bump from that."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"When you shot up, I was leaning over you and, well..." James rubbed his forehead as well, and Lily could still see a red spot, though it was fading quickly. "Here, eat this."  
  
Lily looked at him like he was half crazy. He was holding a Chocolate Frog and looking quite serious. "I'm not hungry," she told him.  
  
"Eat it, it will make you feel better," he insisted.  
  
Raising her eyebrow skeptically, Lily took a bite of the chocolate and felt a tingling warmth spread through her entire body, all the way to the tips of her toes. Impressed, she smiled gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
James leaned back on his knees, looking slightly embarrassed. "So-what happened?"  
  
Lily shook her head, sitting up this time without the world doing flops. James hovered over her for a second, but stopped when she only leaned back against the couch. "I don't know, it was odd. I remembering staring at the fire, and everything went... silent. Eerily silent, and then a house was coming up out of the flames. And... I thought---no, I was _sure_ there was people inside." She squinted her eyes, frowning. "There was something in the sky, greenish--a picture of something... That's all I remember."  
  
James looked thoughtfully at her for a moment, leaning against the side of the couch. "You tried to reach into the flames. I pulled you back and you fought for a moment, whimpered and then fell to the floor. It was--it was bloody scary," he said, more to himself than to her. "And you were flinching and whimpering."  
  
Lily's eyes grew huge and her stomach turned a little. She took another bite of the chocolate frog and chewed slowly. "Do you think we should tell a teacher?" she asked aloud.  
  
James got to his feet, looking around as if a teacher would appear in mid air as they spoke. "Perhaps Madam Promfrey, to be sure you're ok," he suggested, holding his hand out.   
  
Lily let him help her up and seen her reflection in the mirror across the way as she did so. Her face was pale; paler than normal, that was, and it made her green eyes look slightly sickening. She nodded her head, following James. "That might be a good idea."   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
Madam Promfrey was a young woman, barely out of Hogwarts herself, that had taken over being school nurse the year before James and Lily started school. She had a keen eye for injuries and usually could mend most things in under a minute. The second that James pushed open the informatory door, she came bustling over, looking each of them up and down as if expecting gushing blood. Her eyes stayed on Lily the longest, as if deciding she was the one who was there for a reason.  
  
"What's happened?" she asked, leading Lily over to a bed and making her sit on it while she lit her wand and shined a light into her eyes. She pinched Lily's hand, watching her skin turn white for a second before turning around to the table beside her.  
  
"I-I don't know," Lily admitted and rambled out the story, as best she could, James inserting parts. "...and then I woke up."  
  
Madam Promfrey had been busy checking Lily over as she spoke, but near the end she stopped dead, staring at her. When Lily finished, the nurse still hadn't moved her gaze. Suddenly she started like someone had touched her and bent down, pulling a night gown out from under the table. "Miss Evans, I want you to change into this. Mr. Potter, I want you to fetch me your head of house, immediately."  
  
James' eyes widened as she said this, and he looked to Lily, who just shrugged, and turned heel to do as he was told. Lily watched him leave as Madam Promfrey thrust the gown into her hands. "Change, now," she instructed and walked over to her office. "I'll return momentarily."  
  
Lily had no more gotten under the covers (the informatory was rather chilly, supposably to kill germs) when Professor McGonagall came bustling in the room, followed closely by James. She took a long look at Lily, then headed into Madam Promfrey's office.  
  
"What do you reckon is the fuss?" Lily asked James, who looked like he may have a theory, but wasn't sharing it.  
  
It seemed to take forever for McGonagall and Madam Promfrey to come out of the office. James drug a seat closer to Lily's bed and sat down, but said nothing. Lily laid back on the pillows, trying to figure out what could have happened. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the house again and the flying green mark over it, like a giant skeleton with a serpent coming out of it's mouth.  
  
"Miss Evans, could you please tell me what happened?" McGonagall said. Lily jumped; she hadn't even realized the Professor had came out of the office yet.  
  
"Eh, ok," Lily mumbled and again launched into the story, James adding his parts in to account for what happened after Lily blacked out.  
  
"This mark, would you recognize it if you saw a picture?" McGonagall asked. Lily nodded. "Have you ever seen a Dark Mark before, Miss Evans?"  
  
"A what?" Lily asked. She glanced at James, who's eyes were narrowed, but worried. "What's that?"  
  
McGonagall seemed to shiver slightly, but Lily couldn't be sure. "I think, and Poppy agrees with me, that you should stay here tonight. Potter, you can return to your common room now."  
  
"See you later Lily," James said quietly and reached out to touch her hand for a brief second before leaving.  
  
McGonagall studied Lily for a moment before turning to the nurse. "Perhaps a low dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion, Poppy?"  
  
"Of course," Madam Promfrey replied and again left to go into her office.  
  
McGonagall stood by as Lily took a beaker of the potion and downed it in one swallow. "Tomorrow morning I want you to see Professor Dumbledore as soon as you get up," she said, still studying Lily like she was an insect under a magnifying glass.  
  
Before Lily could ask why, McGonagall turned on her heel and started out of the informatory. She stopped just as she got to the door. "And don't worry about going to your first class, I'll see that your excuses are made."  
  
Lily sat up, a smile tugging at her lips. "Does that mean...?"  
  
"Good night, Miss Evans."  
  
The door shut and Lily laid back, a deep black darkness pulling her into the arms of sleep. Her last conscience thought was that at least the school would be remaining open. Too bad she now had a bigger worry to take the place of that one.  
  
--End Chapter 9.   
  
And there you have chapter 9 -- I hope it was a little more action filled. At least, more so than the rest. Still moving swiftly along through the years though, but it will slow down eventually. I look for this to be a rather long story when complete.   
  
If you read, please review with your thoughts about the story line, and the character stories -- but please ignore my grammer (and british, to boot) I'm not only American, but from the south (and have a thick accent to prove it) and therefore anything goes ;)   
  
~ Bethany  
06.28.03 


	10. Swapping Secrets

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 10 - Swapping Secrets  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
James awoke abruptly in the middle of the night, blinking around in confusion. He had fallen asleep in the informatory, in a chair beside the bed where Lily slept on peacefully. The invisibility cloak had half fallen off his body, exposing his head and torso. Looking around quickly he slid it off his body and stood up. His back and neck popped noisily, making him groan.  
  
Lily slept on, oblivious, as James came up to the bed and watched her sleep. Her red hair had fanned out around her face, and her piercing green eyes were shut in peace.  
  
There was a strange aching in James' chest that he didn't understand. In all his twelve years he had never looked at a member of the opposite sex and felt this overwhelming concern, except for his mother. But he felt it now, and all he could think of is that perhaps it was because she was such a good friend. Yes, that had to be it. He would feel the same if that was Sirius, Remus or Peter laying there, right? Lily stirred slightly and James draped the invisibility cloak around his body again. Touching her hand briefly, he left the informatory and headed up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He had no more creaked the door open to the room he shared with Remus, Sirius and Peter than a giant wind blew his invisibility cloak off. Before he could gather it back up, three voices muttered "_Lumos_!" and a light bathed the room. James' three best friends stared at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sirius pounced, stepping forward. He raised his hands, waving them around slightly. "We were worried when you didn't come back from the kitchens."  
  
"I got lost?" James said meekly, blushing slightly. Though he could hardly phantom why he was blushing.  
  
"Sirius, calm down, you're not his mother," Remus said lightly, putting a hand on his taller friend's shoulder.  
  
"So where were you?" Peter piped up, ignoring Sirius as he fell backwards onto his bed dramatically (as only Sirius can do), feet sticking straight up. "We looked for you for a while, but nearly got caught by that stupid poltergeist and came back."  
  
James chanced a glance around the room, but it was no use, he had no one to run to and his friends wanted answers. Swallowing hard, he scratched the back of his neck. "Er--the informatory?"  
  
It took a moment for the absurdity of this statement to work through the three boys minds. Then Sirius sat up on the bed again. "Hmm... let's see; kitchen is downstairs. Informatory, upstairs, top of a tower," he nodded vaguely. "You sure as hell was lost."  
  
"Even I don't get that lost," Peter mumbled.  
  
Remus slapped him lightly on the back. "It's ok, Pete. Anyone could confuse Transfiguration and Potions. McGonagall just didn't have her sense of amusement in check that day."  
  
Peter nodded, grimpsing at the memory. Sirius was still looking at James, a look of realization dawning on his features. "Lily..." he muttered. Remus and Peter looked up, interested. "She's in the hospital wing. I heard Kassie telling Alexis. You went to see her, didn't you?" Sirius accused.  
  
"Eh-" James blanched.  
  
"Do you like her or something?"  
  
"NO!" James bellowed, slightly louder than he intended. His face turned red and Sirius jumped off his bed. "James, how could you--!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" the addressed yelled.  
  
"--and not even--"  
  
"I'm only twelve!" James continued, oblivious to Sirius' ranting.  
  
"--not even asked me--"  
  
"--not interested in girls--"  
  
"--and didn't ask me to be the best man!" Sirius concluded, looking highly offended. James stopped short, his mouth opened dumbly.  
  
James barely heard Remus and Peter laughing. He sat heavily on his bed, watching Sirius pretend to sob about the cruelty of life in the world out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head dejectedly. His best friend was mental.  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
The bright sunlight nearly blinded Lily as she awoke the next morning. As quickly as she could, to avoid the potions that the nurse would surely pour down her throat, Lily dressed and straightened her hair. She looked horrible, she knew, and vowed to run up to her room to dress properly after visiting Dumbledore.  
  
Finding Dumbledore would be harder than first thought, however. Lily had never been to his office before and the only people she knew that has visited it quite often was one of the Marauders. As it was entirely too early to find one of them running amuck, she instead made her way to the staff room.  
  
"Miss Evans, where are you going?" a sharp voice said behind her. Turning abruptly, Lily found Professor Kittle turning the corner, his cane snapping against the stone floor as he walked.  
  
"Eh--I was suppose to see the Headmaster, but I don't know how to get to his office."  
  
Kittle studied her for a moment, as if trying to decide if she was lying or not. Satisfied she wasn't, he jerked his head to the hall he had come out of. "Follow me, Miss Evans."  
  
Lily wished a hundred times over she could have ran into any other teacher beside Kittle; he gave her the creeps. She would have almost settled for Professor Walsh, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.  
  
Almost.  
  
Kittle lead her down two more halls before coming to an abrupt halt in front of a gargoyle. Lily looked around, thinking the old man just might be off his rocker yet, when he said; "Bertie Bott's Beans," and the gargoyle jumped aside. "Up you go, Miss Evans," he muttered before leaving her to stand there.  
  
Lily looked up a long tunnel that surely lead to the Headmaster's office and climbed the steps. When she reached the top, a large wooden door stood before her and she opened it slowly.  
  
"Please come on in, Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore said as Lily peeked around. She pushed the door open a little further and was surprised to see Kassie sitting in a chair before the Headmaster's desk. "I hope you don't mind that I asked Miss Phillips to join us."  
  
"Oh," Lily said as she sat down. "No, not at all."  
  
Lily quickly took the seat next to Kassie, nervously twisting her hands in her lap. Kassie gave her a smile that was meant to reassure, but Lily was still too frightened about what happened the night before to take any comfort from it.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you are wondering what happened last night," Dumbledore said wisely, looking at Lily through his half moon glasses. "I perhaps should have told you this sooner, but alas, with other things..." he waved his hand in the air. "As you know, Lily, your great grandmother was a witch. She was in her fourth year when I began teaching. And quite a remarkable witch she was, too. In fact, I've seen only three others that rivaled her powers. One was a young man who attended school here ten years ago, the other is a student at this school now, as well as you."  
  
Lily felt her breath catch in her throat, and try as she might, she couldn't push it out. Kassie reached over, squeezing her hand gently, but Lily barely acknowledged it.  
  
"This power presents itself in males as a strong serge, so to speak. Making the wizard one of the most powerful there is. In females, it presents itself differently. Not to say you aren't a very powerful witch. But it seems, Lily, to have manifested itself in visions, as well."  
  
Lily prided herself on being smart, but what the Headmaster was telling her made little sense to her befuddled mind. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't see..."  
  
"You're a Seer, Lily," Kassie told her, as if it was the best thing in the world.  
  
"A what...?"  
  
"A Seer," Dumbledore said, smiling kindly. "What you had last night was a vision. A very real one, that, unfortunately, came true about five o'clock this morning."  
  
"Came true?" Lily whispered, one hand clutching her neck as the other dug into the chair arm. Kassie was no longer smiling.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore replied, pulling out a copy of today's _Daily Prophet_ and showing them. A picture on the front showed a large green skeleton head with a snake protruding out of the mouth hanging in mid-air over a house that was burning. Lily inhaled sharply, tears filling her eyes. It was the same scene she seen last night while staring into the fire.  
  
"Did the people...?"  
  
"No," the Headmaster answered. "No survivors." Lily gasped. One of her nails broke on the hand that she was gripping the chair with. She tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't leave her throat. Dumbledore put the paper down. "The Aurors arrived only a few minutes too late. But we can change that," he continued, leaning forward. "Now that you've had your first vision, more will follow. With any luck, we'll be able to pin point time and place, and be able to save lives.  
  
"That is why I have also asked Kassie to join us. She, too, has shown signs of a Seer and has developed them nicely. One of the reasons I insisted that she begin school this year was to help you."  
  
Lily listened as Dumbledore explained to them both the sessions they would start attending with Professor Trelawney three times a week. The bell signaling the end of second class rang and Professor Dumbledore stood. "Please feel free to seek me out if you have any concerns." He studied the two girls for a moment over the top rim of his glasses. "I trust that neither of you will tell anyone of your... abilities, unless it is necessary."  
  
Both nodded, thanked him and left his office. Lily walked silently next to Kassie as they descended the steps and emerged from behind the gargoyle. There was a few first years running past, heading for the Great Hall, but no one said anything to them.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kassie asked, chancing a sideways look at Lily. The red head hadn't muttered a word since leaving Dumbledore's office.  
  
Lily couldn't bring herself to feel moderately hungry at the moment, though just before going to Dumbledore's office, she could have ate an elephant. "I-I think I'm going to take a quick shower before classes."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said that we didn't have to attend classes if we didn't want to. Are you sure you want to go?"  
  
"I have Charms, I don't want to miss it," Lily replied, turning and heading up the stair case that lead to Gryffindor Tower. Kassie stood at the entrance to the Great Hall for a moment, watching Lily worriedly as she hurried up the steps.  
  
Lily practically ran up the remaining stairs and to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady survived her reproachfully as she stopped to catch her breath. "Pixie Dust," Lily said between gasps of breath. The portrait door came open and Lily climbed inside.  
  
It took ten minutes under the steaming water for Lily to feel like she could breathe properly. Her head was jammed with things that began with "How?" and ended with reliving the vision she had last night. And trying to cope with the fact that it came true; a family actually died like that. And that is when the tears came. She slid down the shower wall, burying her face in her hands.  
  
By the time she got out, she didn't feel like going to classes. So instead she pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and laid down on her bed, just to rest her eyes for a moment.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
"Lily, wake up."  
  
Lily could hear someone talking to her, and tried to respond, but dragging up the energy to do so was another matter all together. She felt very drugged and her head heavy.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking back the blurriness of her vision. Kassie was sitting on the side of her bed, a look of deep concern on her face. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I will be, eventually," Lily muttered, turning over on her side so she could face Kassie.  
  
The dark haired girl stood up to give Lily room and sat down on the bed adjacent to her. "When you weren't in Charms, I came looking for you..."  
  
"Oh no," Lily mumbled into her pillow, burring her face for a moment. "I missed Charms. Was Professor Flitwick mad?"  
  
"No," Kassie answered immediately, drawing her feet up to sit cross legged. "He let me leave to come fetch you, if you wanted to come to class. But you don't have to."  
  
Lily nodded, but said nothing. She found herself studying Kassie in a new light now. Kassie with her long, straight black hair and violet eyes that seemed all knowing. Much more than even Lily had given her credit for. And then some of this years events began to click into place. "That's how you knew about the desserts at the Welcoming Feast?"  
  
It wasn't really a question, but Kassie nodded all the same, knowing what Lily was talking about. She had Seen everyone getting sick, and had managed to warn all but Peter. At that thought, Kassie's eyes darkened. "Lily, that reminds me. I need to speak with you about something."  
  
Curiously, Lily sat up, pulling a pillow into her lap. Kassie looked slightly nervous, as if she didn't know where to begin. "I know that you have been practicing defense spells with Peter," she blurted. Lily looked startled. "And you don't need to do it anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kassie had known that Lily would ask that, but she still hadn't worked out a good answer. She couldn't very well say that Lily would one day regret teaching Peter to be a good dueler. No, some visions were best kept to herself. Perhaps she could even change this one... "He'll hurt you. Not meaning to, of course."  
  
"Oh," Lily muttered. "He is pretty bad at some spells, but he'll hurt me?"  
  
_More than you know,_ Kassie thought sadly. "Yeah, a spell gone wrong. And you will be alone, he won't know the counter curse..."  
  
"Right," Lily replied. And then: "Did you See us?"  
  
"Em--yeah. I actually had that vision, and went looking to tell you about it, and found you and Peter in the common room, discussing a place to meet..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I didn't mean to ease drop."  
  
"It's ok," Lily assured her, laying on her side again. "Kassie, why are you here?"  
  
The dark haired girl didn't seem to want to answer that right away. She messed with a piece of her hair for a moment, her eyes averting Lily's. "My Mum wanted to home school me because I'm a Seer. It wasn't because she was sick, though I did end up practically raising my brothers and sisters. I received my letter from Hogwarts like everyone else, but my Mum wrote them back, explaining why she wanted to keep me home. She was afraid that being with so many children would cloud my Eye, and without the extra money..."  
  
"Money from what?" Lily asked, not really meaning to. Kassie didn't look like it bothered her, though.  
  
"Well, my Mum set up a Muggle Fortune Telling booth not far from our home. I tell these people a little of what I See for them, mostly the happy things, and they give us money.  
  
"But then Professor Dumbledore came last summer and spoke with my Mum and I about attending Hogwarts. He said that there was someone he would like me to help out with. But I swear, I had no idea it was you when I got on the train."  
  
Lily lapsed into silence after that, staring at the top of her four poster bed in deep thought. She felt like she was being swept up in a giant tidal wave, and against her own will, it would carry her out to where ever it wanted her.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
December slipped by after that, and Lily had no more visions. Which wasn't exactly a sore spot for her. Her and Kassie was attending classes with Professor Trelawney in the top of the North Tower, but Lily could tell by one sitting that this class wouldn't do her all that much good. After a particularly bad lesson, in which the crazed woman had told Lily she would die before reaching her twenty first birthday, Lily was ready to quit.  
  
"She's mental!" Lily exclaimed loudly as her and Kassie descended the stairs to head to dinner. "How could Professor Dumbledore ever think spending time with her would help us?"  
  
"She used to be very good," Kassie explained. "Someone told me about it, but I don't remember who. Anyways, she predicted something big, but it didn't come to pass. So she was discredited. But everyone has a right to be wrong every now and then. Look how wrong I was about the desserts. I had everyone getting sick, not just Peter." Kassie shrugged and Lily adjusted her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what the vision was about?"  
  
"No idea," Kassie replied, not looking nearly as interested in it as Lily was.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lily and Kassie both jumped, the former nearly falling over the step behind her and falling. Kassie grabbed Lily to bring her upright, and Lily brought her wand out. "James Potter, I'm going to hex you into next week!"  
  
James grinned sheepishly at them, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I was looking for Lily. Can I borrow her?" he asked Kassie.  
  
"Um-"  
  
"Thanks!" James grinned, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her off. They got three halls away before James said anything, though he was still holding Lily's arm, dragging her along at times. When he finally stopped, Lily raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused.  
  
James, again looking sincerely sorry, though the implications were not lost on Lily who had seen this face before, gave Lily a tight lipped grin. "Sorry about that, I couldn't think of any plausible excuse to talk to you alone."  
  
"About?" Lily prompted when James began studying something over her left shoulder intently.  
  
For someone who usually had one witty remark after another flying out of his mouth, James Potter seemed unusually quiet at that moment. Finally Lily seen something she was sure no one else in Hogwarts had ever witnessed. James blushed. "I was wondering if you were ok. I mean, after--" he waved his hand in the air like he was trying to clear away smoke. "I hadn't got a chance to talk to you since then, you've been oddly attached to Kassie at the hip."  
  
"Oh," was all Lily said. She had nearly forgotten James had been with her that night. She opened her mouth to tell him, but shut it again quickly. Professor Dumbledore had asked her not to tell anyone unless necessary. But James wouldn't tell anyone, right? Well, anyone save Remus, Sirius and Peter. All four of the Marauders knowing didn't strike her fancy. "I-" Again she shut her mouth. This was James, he would understand and not mention it, right?  
  
Lily actually wanted to tell him, get someone else's view of her situation. Kassie thought it was great that she wasn't the only Seer in the school, and Lily wasn't sure she agreed with her friend's biased opinion. The red head sighed, leaning against the wall. James was still watching her, patiently waiting for her to say something.  
  
She opened her mouth a third time, but she had no more begun to speak when two students turned the corner and came down the hall. They eyed her and James for a moment, but didn't stop. Lily shook her head. "Is there somewhere private we can go?"  
  
James took on a look of pure bliss. "Lily! I didn't know you liked me that way!" he announced, his eyes twinkling. Lily felt like hexing him again.  
  
"James Potter, I'm serious!"  
  
Again, not the reaction she expected: he looked stunned. "You are? Sirius, that's you under all that red hair? I had no idea!"  
  
Lily couldn't help herself, she giggled, though she meant to tell him off. Suddenly, though, his face broke into a wide grin. "Sorry Lil, I just wanted to see you smile. You know laughter can cure almost everything that Madam Promfrey can't, right?"  
  
Actually, she did feel better. Which was unexpected at best. "So do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Know somewhere we can go and not be over heard?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily stood there expectantly, James staring at her. "Well?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh! You wanted me to take you there? You should have said so!" And off he marched, leaving Lily to lag behind him, shaking her head.  
  
They climbed up two sets of stairs, went behind a drape that turned out to be covering a hidden doorway, and up another set of steps. When Lily was sure she would fall over from the stinging pain in her legs, James stopped in front of a wall and held his wand out.   
  
"_Recludo_!"  
  
Lily watched, transfixed, as the wall moved forward as if on hinges and slid to the side. Beyond it was a dark hall. "_Lumos_!" James commanded and his wand tip lit, casting a pale yellow light in the hall. "Just a little further," he told her, not turning to face her, but walking ahead.  
  
"_Lumos_," Lily said, following his lead and lighting her own wand tip.  
  
Only a few short moments later and Lily was staring out of a window to a tower that she hadn't seen before. From what she could tell, it was situated in the middle of the castle. The view wasn't any good, all she could see was the roof of the castle and a couple of towers.  
  
"This private enough for you?" James asked, sliding down the wall and sitting crossed legged on the stone floor, grinning.  
  
"Very much so," Lily replied, also sitting down. "Now, before I start, you have to promise me something."  
  
"That depends on what it is," James replied instantly.  
  
"You can not repeat what I say to another living soul, not even Sirius, Remus and Peter."  
  
James looked at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was being serious or not. From the look on her face, she was. "Ok," he answered finally.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise," James said, holding up his left hand, looking entirely too serious for Lily's liking.  
  
She sighed. "Ok, here goes..." She told him about everything that had been said in Dumbledore's office, about Kassie also being a Seer, and even about the lessons she had been taking with Trelawney.  
  
When she finished, she felt oddly better. James gave a low whistle. "Well, that explains a lot..." he mumbled, staring hard at her. "And that is also mildly interesting."  
  
"Come again?" Lily muttered, confused.  
  
"Dumbledore told you that he had only known three people since your grand mum that was so powerful. Did he tell you who they are?"  
  
Lily shook her head. She hadn't even realized he hadn't told her, so caught up had she been in finding out she was a Seer. James ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "One of them was a boy by the name of Tom Riddle. Prefect, Head Boy, had a whole list of bloody awards for this or that behind him. Know what he goes by now a days?"  
  
Again Lily shook her head, her heart beat picking up pace.  
  
"Voldemort," James spat, a hatred like Lily hadn't seen before rising in his eyes.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, a question burning in Lily's mind that she finally pushed out of her mouth: "Who is the other person?"  
  
James stared blankly at her for a moment before running his hand through his hair again. The result was that it stuck up in even more places than usual, but he didn't seem to know or care. "Me."  
  
Funny how that one word could make Lily's mind explode in a thousand questions, and her heart skip a beat. Sure, she had always known that James was smart, but...? "How long have you known?"  
  
"Oh, since I was about eight, I suppose," James said in an off handed way, trying to grin. "Think about it, Lily, if you and I were to have a kid, they would be the strongest witch or wizard since the Hogwart's four."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "How can you think of stuff like that at a time like this?"  
  
"I'm talented?" James quipped, a ghost of a grin lighting up his features.  
  
Lily stood up, picking her bag up. The sun was setting beyond the castle and her stomach was reminding her it was dinner time. "I suppose we better go."  
  
James nodded, taking out his wand and tapping the wall that at once began to move. "Hey Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for telling me."  
  
Lily turned, flashing a brief smile. "Thanks for telling me."  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
A week later, Lily had a hard time believing she was looking at one of the most powerful wizards of their time. Of course, it was hard to tell if he would live to be a legal wizard by the look on McGonagall's face. Granted, it was even harder to tell if any of the Marauder's would live, given the amount of Sheppard's pie all over the Great Hall.  
  
They had started a food fight.  
  
Lily climbed back in her seat, having taken refuge under the table, like half of the girls had done. Professor McGonagall was either really mad, or someone had tried to transfigure her into an angry chicken. She pointed a long finger at the door to the Great Hall and all four boys got into a straight line and filed out, their Head of House on their heels. Professor Dumbledore, who had watched the events with a rather amused smile, stood up.  
  
"If everyone who was not hiding under the tables would be so kind as to clean up the Hall, I think we can draw a close to this rather... interesting meal." He started to sit down, but two fourth year Slytherins caught his eye. "And I do know who was under those tables," he added, giving them a stern look over the rim of his half moon glasses. Both of them came back in the room, taking their wands out.  
  
"Come on," Kassie muttered, nodding her head towards the door. "It may take me a week to get all this pie out of my hair."  
  
Lily couldn't help but giggle. "Bet you didn't See that coming, huh?"  
  
Kassie gave Lily a devilish grin and started up the stairs.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes, smiling a little as she rushed up the remaining stairs to the portrait hole. "Oh great!" Lily grumbled, angry. "Looks like the Fat Lady is off visiting and we're locked out of the Common Room."  
  
"Ugh!" Kassie moaned, pulling a piece of her hair up that dripped with pie. "Now what?"  
  
Lily shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Dunno, I suppose we wait."  
  
"For what?" another voice asked. Alexis came around the corner, Madison just behind her. She noted the Fat Lady was gone and shook her head. "Do you know that makes the third time this week she's been gone?"  
  
"Well, it's got to be terribly boring, being a painting, hasn't it?" Lily asked, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Kassie sat beside her, still eyeing the blank canvas with obvious spite.  
  
Alexis and Madison sat across from them, pulling out a pack of Exploding Snap cards. "Fancy a game?" Alexis asked, grinning. Not many in the Gryffindor House could claim to have beaten her, which was a sore spot with almost everyone, especially Sirius.  
  
"Naw," Kassie muttered darkly, pulling out her charms book. "I wonder if there is a charm to get this stuff out of my hair?"  
  
Lily pondered this for a moment, watching Alexis and Madison start playing a game and Kassie flipping through her book. Suddenly an idea came to her. "What about the _Deletrius_?"  
  
"What if you disincarnate my hair?" Kassie retorted.  
  
"I think I could make it work," Lily stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Trust me on this one."  
  
Kassie, looking like she'd rather not, but not having an alternative, nodded. Lily took out her wand, concentrated really hard on making the pie (and only the pie) disincarnate from Kassie's hair, and said; "_Deletrius_!"  
  
There was a flash of light and then instantly the pie was gone from Kassie's hair. Smiling, Kassie hugged Lily around the neck. "Thanks!"  
  
"What was that?" a stern voice shrieked. All four girls looked up as Professor McGonagall came up the steps, her face flushed. "Miss Evans, I'm quite sure that you are aware of our rules: No magic in the corridors between classes!"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but you see Kassie had pie in her hair," At this McGonagall looked twice as angry. "And we can't get in the common room."  
  
"Where is the Fat Lady?"  
  
"We don't know," Kassie replied, pointing at the blank canvas. "She was gone when we got here."  
  
"Indeed," McGonagall huffed, giving the portrait a once over. "Very well, I shall find the Fat Lady. Miss Evans, you will come with me."  
  
Lily, giving a worried look at the three girls she was leaving behind, followed her Head of House.  
  
  
  
--End Chapter 10.   
  
That's an odd place to leave off, isn't it? Sorry! At the time I wrote it, I couldn't think anymore and needed the fresh outlook of a new chapter.  
  
HUGE Thank You to my reviewers! *huggles* By the way, I'm sorry if the "gay" comment offended anyone in the last chapter. I meant abolutely nothing more by it that what it was: a joke to completely throw Lily and Kassie. If anyone read more into that, please don't. I really didn't mean anything.  
  
About Lily: Yes, as you can probably tell from this chapter, I had (before I read OotP, but since this story line came before that, it's ok) ideas that Harry didn't just start getting visions. He inherited them in a way. And since I actually have this story written up to chapter 15 (and some later chapters already in the works: ex. when Lily goes in labor ((promises to be very funny :D)) I'm sticking with the story line I have, and as promised, not letting OotP influence my work.   
  
07.02.03 


	11. Of surprise visitors, tours and bewitche...

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 11 - Of surprise visitors, tours and bewitched snow balls  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
There are some things words just can't express; How furious the Slytherins usually stayed at the Marauders, how brilliant it was each and every time one of those same four boys talked their way out of trouble, how satisfied Lily still felt to this day about slapping that mud on Snape's head. One of these also included the horrible pull in said girl's stomach as she followed Professor McGonagall through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
The stern professor didn't offer a word of condolence or conversation as she marched just a few feet ahead of the red head, her aim true. Where ever that was. Lily found herself holding her breath, nearly biting her tongue. Was she going to be in such deep trouble for doing magic in the halls that McGonagall wouldn't even look at her?  
  
She then pictured her parent's faces when (assuming that the school wrote to them about it) they found out she had gotten in trouble. And, of course, Petunia would be delighted. Lily shuttered to think about it.  
  
They stopped in front of the office of the caretaker and Professor McGonagall gave a short knock before letting herself in. "Mr. Adams, the Fat Lady has left her post at Gryffindor Tower. Will you please find her immediately and see that she stays there until I can have a word with her?"  
  
The aged caretaker said nothing, only nodded his head, gave a slight look of amusement to Lily and shut his office door. McGonagall, still not saying a word to Lily, once more began walking briskly. Lily followed silently.  
  
They arrived a few moments later in front of a gargoyle and Lily's stomach plummeted even further than she thought possible.  
  
"Frizzy Whizzbees," McGonagall said and the gargoyle jumped to the side immediately, revealing a stair case that spiraled upwards. "Follow me, Miss Evans." The first words directed at Lily since they had left the small room outside the Gryffindor Tower. Somehow Lily only felt more nervous from them.  
  
When they arrived at the top of the staircase, the large oak door was closed. McGonagall gave a sharp knock before pushing the door open. What lay beyond the door made Lily's eyes widen.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" she whispered, her knees weak. All of this because she did a simple spell in the corridor? How they got there so quickly somehow escaped her mind as she stared. She felt like she couldn't stand properly and was only able to move when she seen the Headmaster smile kindly at her.  
  
Christine Evans rushed over, hugging Lily tightly and kissing her forehead. Daniel Evans smiled at her softly until her mother released her and he could also hug his daughter. Standing protectively between her parents, Lily forced herself to meet the Headmaster's blue eyes.  
  
Professor McGonagall silently left and Dumbledore gestured for them to sit. Christine sat in a chair to the left and Daniel to the right. Dumbledore had already taken his seat when he chuckled lightly.  
  
"Oh dear, seems I'm a seat short." And with a wave of his wand, another cushioned arm chair appeared behind Lily. "I had four chairs in here not long ago, though I have some ideas where they may have gotten to." He flashed a knowing smile at Lily, which she returned slightly.  
  
"Now that we are all comfortable, we should address the reason I extended this invitation. I've already spoken with Lily about this, but incase you had any questions, I wanted to be able to answer them personally."  
  
Lily must have had a rather queer expression on her face, because the Headmaster chuckled, his eyes shining. "No, this hasn't anything to do with the charm you performed on Miss Phillips in the hall earlier. Though it was rather remarkable that you didn't disincarnate her hair." Lily felt relieved until she felt her mother's eyes boring into her. She flushed, a smile creeping up on her face. "I wanted to explain your abilities to your parents."  
  
"Oh!" Lily gasped, understanding at last. Her mother and father, however, were very confused now. "But, I haven't had anymore visions since then..."  
  
"That doesn't mean you won't, as I'm sure Miss Phillips has told you," Dumbledore told her. Lily nodded, and perhaps would have spoken, except her father took that moment to cut in.  
  
"May I ask what you are referring to? And who is Miss Phillips?"  
  
"Calm down Dad," Lily said automatically. "It's nothing... bad. And Kassie Phillips is my best friend."  
  
"What about that charming young man who came to the house over the summer? And his friends?" Christine asked, ignoring the earlier conversation for trying to figure out what was going on her in daughter's life while she was away at school.  
  
"Oh, trust me, they're around," Lily replied, grinning. "In fact, I daresay they are the reason Professor Dumbledore's chairs have gone missing."  
  
"Indeed," the Headmaster said, a somewhat exasperated look on his features, but it was lined with amusement as well. "Now, back to the subject at hand."  
  
It took a good hour for Lily's parents to feel that they somewhat understood her vision and what it implied. If Lily's grand mum had been a Seer, Christine knew nothing of it. Daniel asked one question after another, which the Headmaster patiently answered, sometimes twice. To her relief, neither of her parents seemed overly worried about it. Which was surprising, Lily excepted her father to have a fit similar to the one he had when he found out his youngest was a witch. She found herself vaguely wondering if _anything_ would surprise her father anymore.  
  
After the meeting, Lily asked Dumbledore if she could show her parents around (since they both had charms on them so that they could see the actual castle and not the ruins other muggles would see). He agreed and Lily walked happily between her parents while giving them a tour.  
  
"This is the Great Hall, where we eat," she explained, walking forward into the large room with the bewitched ceiling. Her mother nearly squealed in delight.  
  
"Those candles won't fall, will they?" Daniel asked in a bemused sort of way, eyeing the floating candles as they walked under them.  
  
"No Daddy," Lily giggled as they left.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Lily heard the voice and turned to look around long before she actually seen who was calling. Her eyes finally landed on the stairs as Kassie came running down them, jumping the vanishing step just in time. "Where have you been? McGonagall told the Fat La--" Kassie stopped in mid sentence, and stride, when she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Evans standing just behind Lily. Her violet eyes widened and she stood a little straighter.  
  
Lily giggled. "Mum, Dad, this is Kassie Phillips, my best friend. Kassie, this is Daniel and Christine Evans, my parents."  
  
"Nice to meet you, dear," Christine said, extending her hand to a now rather nervous looking Kassie.  
  
Kassie took her hand, shook it and let go quickly, eyeing Lily. "Nice to meet you, too, Miss Evans."  
  
"Please call me--"  
  
"Christine! Daniel!"  
  
Lily and Kassie both wiped their heads around, groaning at the same time. Sirius Black came running down the steps, waving and grinning. He came to a stop before them, grasping Christine's hand and kissing it while bowing. "You look even more lovely than the last time I seen you," he said, quite convincingly. If Lily hadn't known any better, she could have sworn her mother blushed.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too, Sirius," Lily's mother smiled, looking behind him expectantly. "Where are the other boys? James and Remus?"  
  
"Well, Ma'am, it's my unfortunate duty to tell you that they are both currently--"   
  
"Going to hex you if you continue to talk," James said, coming down the steps, wand in hand. Lily shook her head dejectedly as Remus and Peter also came around the corner.  
  
"Mum, Dad, you didn't get to meet Peter last summer," she said, pointing to the smaller blonde haired boy. "Peter, this is my Mum and Dad. I was just showing them around the castle while they are here."  
  
"Really?" James piped up.  
  
"A tour, you say?" Remus continued.  
  
"No one better to show you the castle than the ones who know it best," Sirius said, lacing his arm through Christine's. "Follow us, good Sir and Lady, we shall show you splendid sights."  
  
As Kassie and Lily lagged behind, Lily turned to her friend and rolled her eyes. "_This_ should be interesting."  
  
**  
  
It seemed the Marauders had a story to tell with every room they passed, every teacher, and some prank they had done (or planned on doing) concerning both. Before starting upstairs, they took a quick look at the grounds where Sirius animatedly told the story of Lily summoning the mud to land in Snape's greasy hair. James showed them the Quidditch field (story of the flying boxers included) and Remus explained what the Whomping Willow was and why they couldn't get any nearer than they were to it.  
  
Peter told them all about Herbology class and Hagrid came over to say hello before they went back in. (Lily thought her Dad looked exceptionally nervous next to a man who towered even _him_.) By the time they had reached Gryffindor Tower Lily's feet were killing her, and Kassie looked like she longed to shove her wand down Sirius' throat to shut him up. They rounded the last corner before the portrait of the Fat Lady and found themselves blocked by none other than Peeves the Poltergeist.  
  
Even the Marauders groaned this time.  
  
"Whasie you doing?" Peeves said in a syrupy voice lined with sarcasm.  
  
"Showing Lily's parents around, now buzz off," Sirius said, waving his hand.  
  
Christine moved closer to her husband as Peeves turned his attention to them. "Oh! Muggles! What fun!" he cackled, turning upside down in air and laughing more when Christine gasped.  
  
He suddenly disappeared, only to reappear a moment later on Christine's head. She screamed, trying to duck behind Daniel, who looked bewildered and obviously had no clue how to stop a Poltergeist from attacking his wife.  
  
"Get away from my Mum!" Lily shouted, pulling her wand out. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Kassie also pulled theirs out, aiming at Peeves.  
  
"You can't use magic in the corridors, you'll get in trouble," Peeves sang in a high pitched voice, cackling as he pulled on Christine's hair.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Lily said, her eyes narrowed. "_Relashio_!" she cried and red sparks flew from her wand, hitting Peeves in the chest. He cursed loudly, but zoomed away and down the stairs.  
  
"Mum, are you all right?" Lily asked, putting her wand up.  
  
Christine nodded, still looking shaken, one hand on her chest.  
  
"I was going to stun him," Sirius mumbled, putting his wand away.  
  
Remus and James grinned at Lily. "Good one, Lil. I was thinking of the same thing," James told her.  
  
"Pixie Dust," Peter said to the Fat Lady, who had watched the entire scene with a smile. She hated Peeves like everyone else.  
  
"You may not enter," she said slowly to Peter who looked confused.  
  
"They changed the password, remember?" Remus asked. "Humperlimp," he said and the portrait came open.  
  
"Did that portrait just talk?" Daniel asked as they entered the common room.  
  
"Yes," Lily answered. "All the paintings in Hogwarts move and talk."  
  
Daniel just shook his head in amazement as Christine looked interestedly around the common room. Currently it was rather empty, save for a few first years gathered at a table across the room and two sixth years on the couch. "Do you want to see my dorm?" Lily asked her mother as Daniel was coaxed into playing Remus at Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Do you think it's ok to leave your father here?"  
  
Lily glanced over at the table where Daniel was examining the chess pieces, one of them biting his finger. "Sure he will, Remus is really good at chess, they may be a while."  
  
They climbed the circular staircase to the second year dorms and Lily pushed the door open. "This is my bed," she told her mother, going over and flopping down on her own four-poster. Christine sat beside her, examining a wizard photo Lily had on her bedside table. "That's Alexis, Gabrielle, Kathleen, Madison; they also sleep in here with Kassie and I."  
  
"Why aren't you in the picture?" Christine asked.  
  
"Oh, I am, but I think I may be over to the side. Wait, there I am with Kassie." Lily pointed to the edge where her photo self had just ran into the picture, laughing, Kassie beside her. "This was taken just after the Quidditch game."  
  
Christine put the picture down, looking thoughtfully around the room. "So, you're allowed to do magic here?" Lily nodded. "Can you show me some? That is, if you want to. It's just that... well, I'm so happy for you."  
  
Lily smiled at her mother, wishing she knew what to say. She was happy here, too. Hogwarts was just like a second home to her, where she felt safe, and definitely comfortable. Where the first friends she had ever had in her life was at. But there was a sadness in Christine's eyes that Lily didn't want to see. She knew her mother wished she had been a witch also. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know, anything, I suppose," Christine said, looking quite excited.  
  
Lily pulled her wand out, looking around her room thoughtfully. "_Accio quill_!" she called, pointing her wand at the quill laying inside her book bag. The quill zoomed out and Lily caught it, laying it on the bed between her and her mother. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"  
  
Christine gasped delightfully as the quill rose in the air between them, supported by magic alone.  
  
Lily twirled her wand tip in a small circle and the quill obediently spun around as well. "_Lumos_!" she cried and her wand tip lit, casting a semi-sparkling ray on the quill. Even Lily looked surprised, she had thought it would be nice for it to sparkle, but hadn't actually thought it would happen. It was as if her spell was replying to her thoughts as well as her words.  
  
"That's amazing," Christine breathed, her eyes wide with appreciation. "Truly amazing."  
  
Lily blushed, still watching the sparkling quill with a hint of surprise. She dropped her wand and the quill fell back to the bed obediently. Lily stared at it. "_Nox_," she whispered and her wand light went out.  
  
"That was great, Lily," Kassie whispered from the door. Both mother and daughter wiped their heads around, not realizing she had been watching. "How did you make it sparkle?" she asked, coming further in the door.  
  
"I-I don't know," Lily replied honestly, blinking several times. "I just... wanted it to, and it did."  
  
Kassie said nothing, but Lily felt that later, when her mother was gone, Kassie would bring it up again. "So, Mrs. Evans, what do you think about our humble abode?"  
  
"It's quite interesting, save for flying little men with odd hair styles." Christine shivered despite herself, only hoping she didn't have another run in with Peeves again. She sighed. "Lily, as much as I love seeing Hogwarts and spending some time with you, we have to pick up Petunia soon."  
  
Lily forced herself to feel interested and not display the huge disappointment she felt. "Oh. Where is Petunia?"  
  
A dark shadow crossed Christine's face momentarily, but it was gone so quickly Lily wasn't sure if she had actually seen it, or if it was her imagination. "Over at a friend's house. We had a... bit of a row, you could say. And she left." Christine's eyes darted around the room, landing on Morgana, who had just flew in the open window. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with her, I honestly don't."  
  
Lily said nothing. Not sure what to say, to be truthful. Petunia had always been funny turned since she was old enough to back talk. And no matter what it was over, Lily could always relate just about every memory in her life to Petunia having a sour attitude. "She'll grow out of it, Mum," Lily finally muttered.  
  
Christine wrapped an arm around Lily, smiling. "I'm so glad you aren't like her. God forbid we had two Petunias running around, I'd go mad."  
  
Lily didn't say so, but she was quite happy she wasn't like Petunia, either.  
  
**  
  
Lily had planned on going home for Christmas, but after hearing about Petunia's growing sour attitude, decided against it. She was invited to go to James' for the holidays, to Kassie's, and even Gabrielle and Kathleen asked if she wanted to come stay at their house. But Lily couldn't find it in herself to impose on anyone else at the holidays, so she stayed behind at Hogwarts the day that most of the school boarded the school train to go home.  
  
For the rest of the day Lily stayed in her dorm and read a book she had borrowed from the library that seemed quite interesting. But near the end of the day, she began getting restless. Washing up a bit, she decided to go visit Hagrid before dinner.  
  
It wasn't until she reached the common room that she noticed she wasn't the only Gryffindor to stay over for the holidays. There was one other sitting at a table near the fire, scribbling on an old piece of parchment, consulting a book, and then writing something else.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you still here," Lily remarked as she came down the last step.  
  
Remus snapped his head up, obviously he hadn't heard her coming down the stairs. He shut the book he had open and slipped it into his bag. "I didn't know you were here, either."  
  
Lily noted he looked very tired, and dark circles were appearing under his eyes again. Trying not to stare, Lily shrugged lightly. "I didn't feel like putting up with my sister. She has a way of ruining even the best of holidays."  
  
"That's a shame," Remus replied, folding his parchment and placing it inside his bag as well. "I can't say I sympathize with you, though. I'm an only child and have no idea what it's like to fight with siblings."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky," Lily said, shaking her head. "Actually, I was just thinking of going to visit Hagrid, would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sure, just let me grab my cloak," Remus said, dashing up the stairs. He was back in less than a minute and the two left the common room.  
  
The castle was an extremely silent contrast to the mornings hustle and bustle of students ready to leave for the holidays. Their footsteps echoed through out the halls as they reached a side door and pushed it open.  
  
Lily bundled her cloak around her tighter against the harsh wind. The clouds were thick and hanging low and the wind was bitter as it wiped through the trees of the Dark Forrest and circled them. "It'll snow before morning," Remus said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"How'd you know?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus pointed towards the forest and then glanced up at the sky. "The wind is coming from the north, and the clouds are hanging low enough that you could touch them on a broom stick. But besides that, you can smell it."  
  
Lily sniffed, but was only rewarded with a stinging pain as the cold air filled her lungs. She started to say that he probably had better smelling than her, since he was a werewolf, but then remembered that he didn't know she knew. It showed how little she knew.  
  
"Well, animals can tell these things better, I suppose," he remarked suddenly and Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Remus chuckled lightly, stopping to look back at her.  
  
"You-you know I know?" she mumbled. Not once did it occur to her until after the words left her mouth to deny it. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
Remus shrugged, the wind wiping around his sandy brown hair and causing the strands to slap his forehead. Lily felt rooted to the spot as his brown eyes searched her face. Whatever he seen there made him smile. "Yes, I know that you know. James told me. But Lily," he said, coming closer to her. "It don't bother you, I can see it in your eyes. So don't worry about it. It's just something else you know about me."  
  
Lily's mouth formed into a small 'o' -- but still she said nothing. Remus gave her a little push, making her walk forward again. They walked in silence until Lily finally found her voice. "Remus, I-I'm sorry--"  
  
"Don't be sorry," he said quickly, glancing over to her. "It's my own fault, and it's my burden. I wish you didn't know, but nothing short of a memory charm will make you forget, and I'm not very good in charms class."  
  
Lily nodded, glad for that. She didn't feel like loosing her memory today. They arrived shortly after at Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door. For several minutes Lily waited, but no sound came from within the cabin. She gave a puzzled look.  
  
"I think Hagrid is out, and took Curly with him," Remus said.  
  
Lily, looking perplexed, glanced at Remus. "How'd you know? Could you.. um... smell them?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
To her surprise, Remus burst out in laughter. "No. Look." He pointed to a set of tracks in the mud by the house that was large enough to only be Hagrid's, beside them was giant paw prints.  
  
Lily blushed scarlet as Remus continued to laugh. He finally calmed down, much to Lily's relief, and pointed to the tracks again. "It looks like they were headed into the Dark Forrest."  
  
"Well, I don't fancy heading in there today," Lily said matter of factly, turning on her heel.  
  
"It's not so bad," Remus mumbled. Lily started to ask how he could say that, but decided, upon reflection, she really didn't want to know.  
  
**  
  
Remus was right, as usual. The next morning Lily awoke to find she couldn't quite see out her window for all the snow covering it. She found herself getting ready to pounce on Kassie's bed, demanding she get up, when she remembered she was quite alone. In fact, so alone that there was only a handful of people left in the entire castle. She pursed her lips, thinking.  
  
See, there was something peculiar about Lily Evans. She was rather straight forward most of the time, done her school work, didn't play around much. And usually nothing could make her abandoned her ways--nothing short of snow, that is.   
  
Even when she was little, if she awoke to snow, an excitement built up in her until she was just bursting to get outside. And even though she was nearly thirteen years old, that feeling hadn't went away yet. So with a bounce in her step, she quickly got out of the bed and got dressed in her warmest clothes. She ran quickly down the stairs, over to the boys dormitories and straight into the second year room.  
  
"Remus! Wake up!" she yelled, pulling her wand out and lighting every torch she seen. "Get up!"  
  
"Whaa...?" a voice from the third bed from the door mumbled. Lily yanked his curtains back, grinning. "Lily?"  
  
"Get up! It snowed!"  
  
"And your point?" the boy asked, burring his face in his over sized pillow.  
  
"The point is, I want you to get up! I want to go play in the snow!"  
  
Remus mumbled, grumbled and yawned several times, but Lily finally forced him out of the bed and to the showers. She waited impatiently in the Common Room for him to come downstairs and was just about willing to bet he had went back to bed when he finally came down, still yawning loudly.  
  
They set off for the Great Hall first. Lily, not being able to stand waiting any longer, grabbed some toast and Remus' hand. "Let's go!"  
  
It appeared they were the first ones out in the newly fallen snow. They had just pushed the doors open and took a step out when a voice shrieked from behind them; "Stop! Evans! Lupin! Just a minute!"  
  
Both of them turned, surprised to see their usually strict Transfiguration teacher rushing towards them, one hand holding her wand and her other keeping her pointed hat from falling off her head. She reached them a moment later and took a deep breath. "My goodness, Evans, you are fast this morning. I've been trying to catch up with you since you left the Great Hall."  
  
"Oh?" Lily muttered, mentally going over everything she had done in the last two days in her head. So far she hadn't remembered anything she could have done to get in trouble, but that didn't mean much. "What for?"  
  
"The Headmaster has asked that if any of the students go out in the snow that they have heating charms on their robes. It's bitterly cold outside, and if you are out longer than a few minutes, I'm sure we'll be treating you in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Actually, Professor, I've already charmed my robes and was just about to charm Lily's," Remus said quietly, looking as if he wasn't sure he should have done so.  
  
McGonagall looked quite shocked. "You--I mean to say, you know how to do heating charms?" she asked, skeptical.  
  
"Yes Professor," Remus replied. "We -- James, Sirius, Peter and I -- read up on them last winter and learned them to keep warm."  
  
"Oh." Lily was quite sure she had never seen their Head of House speechless before. It was a sight indeed. She finally opened her mouth. "Lupin, I have seen many talented wizards in my age, but -- well, you and your friends are among the most talented, I must say." Both Remus and Lily just stared at her a moment, surprised.  
  
Remus shifted his feet awkwardly. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
McGonagall nodded, turned on her heel and walked away much more dignified than she arrived. Remus and Lily looked at each other for a moment, shrugged and then pushed the door the rest of the way open and went out into the cold snow.  
  
"That was without a doubt the strangest thing I've ever encounter at Hogwarts, and I thought the house elves would stay at the top of that list for a long time," Lily remarked as Remus cast a warming charm on her robes.  
  
"You mean seeing Terrance Higgs' boxers flying around the Quidditch pitch didn't give you warm, fuzzy feelings for weeks?" Remus asked, blasting a bit of snow to the side so they could walk.  
  
"Was that _really_ his boxers or just a duplicate pair?"  
  
"It was his boxers. If you send Sirius into the Slytherin common room to do a job, he does it." Remus chuckled to himself at the memory. "Poor Peter went with him, nearly scared him to death when they almost got caught."  
  
Lily walked along a bit in silence while Remus used his wand to move the snow so they could walk without problems. "Not to be mean, or anything, but Peter doesn't... well, it's hard to see how he gets on with you and Sirius and James," Lily blurted. She had often wondered how Peter fit in with the three other boys, but was surprised when an emotion she couldn't identify flitted across Remus' face.  
  
"We just do," he said, stopping in mid-stride.  
  
His voice wasn't hard, but there was definitely a warning in it. Lily swallowed, trying not to look as intimidated as she felt. "I guess that's all that matters," she replied, bending down to pick up a bit of snow. She suddenly wished she had just kept her mouth shut.  
  
Remus didn't reply and Lily, in an effort to lighten things up again, threw the snow ball she held playfully at Remus. It hit him square in the chest and Lily couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry Remus," she managed, swiping the clumps of snow off him.  
  
He didn't move, nor change expression. Lily's heart raced painfully in her chest. Was he mad at her because of what she said about Peter? Or throwing the snow at him? "Remus?" she whispered, staring in his face.  
  
Suddenly his eyes moved to meet hers. "This.. means war," he whispered. And without warning a snow ball hit Lily in the back.  
  
"What?!" she squealed, turning around to another snow ball, lifted in mid air, came pelting towards her.  
  
She ran, but still the snowballs came at her. "REMUS LUPIN!"  
  
For at that exact second, Remus was bent over he was laughing so hard his face was blood red and he was gasping for air. And that's when she noticed the wand he held in his hand.  
  
"YOU CHARMED THE SNOWBALLS?" she screamed incredibly, running through the knee deep snow, and failing miserably to get away from the snow balls that kept hitting her repeatedly. "How do I stop them?"  
  
"You don't!" Remus laughed as she ran by him, one of the snow balls narrowly missing his head. And that gave Lily a grand idea.  
  
She came running back towards Remus, who seemed to have read her mind and took off running for the castle. The two kicked up snow, fell quite a few times, but still managed to make it to the oak front doors at the same time.  
  
"Lily!" Remus screamed as she caught up to him now that they were out of the snow and one of the snow balls hit the back of his head.  
  
"Don't - _*pant*_ Lily me!" she gasped, a stitch in her side as she continued to run. Remus was rather skinny and had a lanky frame, but he could run, Lily found out. And rather fast, at that. "You started this! Make it - OUCH! - stop!"  
  
"I can't make it stop hitting me long enough," Remus panted back, still running while massaging the back of his neck. "Bloody hell, they sting!"  
  
"You're kidding?" Lily remarked sarcastically. "Oh no!"  
  
_*Crash!*_  
  
There was a screech like that of a owl, a yell as Remus tumbled and hit the ground, and another scream as Lily plummeted over him and landed on her face. The snow balls were still coming in from the door they left open and still hitting now all three people mercilessly.  
  
Lily moaned, her arms slinging around in an effort to stop the snowballs from hitting her. She fumbled for her wand, raised it up, but not before another voice called; "_Finite Incantatum!_"  
  
"Thank Merlin," Remus grumbled, pushing his sopping wet hair out of his face.  
  
"No," Lily muttered, her green eyes huge and rather scared as she seen Professor Walsh laying on her backside beside them, looking much like an enraged Hippogriff. Lily and Remus then both looked up at who had stopped their attacking snowballs. "You should thank Professor Dumbledore."  
  
--End Chapter 11.  
  
*HUGE* thanks to my reviewers! :D!!!! *huggles all her reviewers*   
Speaking of which, let me answer a few questions that I seen here and there:  
  
James' posistion on the Quidditch team; In the movie they say that James is a seeker, but J.K. states he was a chaser, and then again in OotP, he is playing with a snitch. I think his talent would be good for either place, truthfully. But I made him chaser to try and go by what posistion J.K. said he played.  
  
And the spelling of infirmary: Sorry! Obviously Word spell checker isn't Harry Potter universe friendly. ;)  
  
If you read, review! Please!!  
  
07.07.03 


	12. The Best Christmas

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 12 - The Best Christmas  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
"Whoever said life isn't ironic should see us now," Remus muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow. "How is it again that the worst trouble I could possibly get in this year had nothing to do with Sirius, James, or Peter?"  
  
Lily sat back on her knees, her back aching so badly she could scream, and glared at Remus. "A review of last evening is in store, I believe. It began with you bewitching snowballs. It continued on to us running into the castle, trying to get away from said bewitched snowballs. And then running face first into Professor Walsh -- who, by the way, is, by far, the meanest teacher Hogwarts has probably ever seen -- and then, of course, let's not leave out the fact that some of your snowballs hit Professor Dumbledore. A.K.A. -- Headmaster of Hogwarts." Lily rubbed her lower back tiredly and moaned. "There are muscles in my body hurting that I didn't even knew existed!"  
  
Remus, red faced and rather embarrassed that he didn't seem to be as good as getting himself out of trouble as Sirius and James were, continued to scrub the dungeon floor, silently. After all, he had _asked_ Lily how he got in this mess. But that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to hear it so bluntly.  
  
They finished somewhere in the proximity of midnight and nearly crawled back to Gryffindor tower. Lily laid out on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace and closed her eyes. Remus fell back on the couch just behind her and the two laid in silence for the better part of a half hour.  
  
"Lil, you awake?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
Remus turned on his side, grimpsing as he did so. "How come you didn't go home for Christmas?"  
  
It was a question he probably wouldn't have asked at any other time. But something about laying in the silent, nearly dark common room at one o'clock in the morning after spending three hours cleaning the dungeon Potions room did weird things to a twelve year old boy. Or, at least, this twelve year old.  
  
Lily turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I wanted to."  
  
"But you didn't," Remus pointed out, unnecessarily.   
  
"No. My mother told me that my sister, Petunia, has been in a foul mood lately, more so than usual, and I didn't want to face it." She shrugged nonchalantly. "My sister hates me, anyway, since I came here. Summer is bad enough, so I try to avoid her during the year."  
  
"How could she hate you?" Remus asked, sounding quite surprised.  
  
Lily chuckled. "Oh, easy enough. Let's see -- I'm a freak, I'm a witch; and let's not forget, I'm a freak because I'm a witch. It's good enough reason for her."  
  
"How stupid," Remus mumbled, not directly to Lily, but she agreed with him all the same.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Why are you here and not at home?" Lily asked, glancing up at Remus. He was also laying on his back, staring at the dancing shadows the fire was casting on the ceiling and walls.  
  
"My mother passed away two months ago and my father disowned us both when I was bitten."  
  
Lily's eyes flew open and she sat up, ignoring the pain in her back. "What?" she asked, her hand automatically flying to her mouth.  
  
Remus didn't turn to look at her, but she could still tell his eyes were watering more by the second. He took a moment to answer, and when he finally did, his voice cracked at first: "My mother died two months ago. She had a stroke, I think is what the doctor said. Our Muggle neighbors took her to a hospital instead of a Healer. They didn't know any better, of course. And my father left when I was four and was bitten. I haven't seen or spoken with him since."  
  
Lily felt her own eyes watering, but said nothing. There was so little she knew about the people around her, the kids she saw day in and day out. James, Sirius and Peter must have known, though. She could remember a day or so that they stayed to themselves more, but thought nothing of it. "Remus, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thanks," Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But it's ok--I'm ok." He stood up, arching his back slightly and groaning. "I think I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
Lily watched him climb the boys staircase with a heavy heart. Slowly, she got to her feet, climbed up to her own room, and slipped into a nightdress. The fire in her room had went out, leaving a chill on the floors and in the air. Trying not to think of Remus, she laid down on her bed and stared out the window into the cold, winter night.  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
"There was some sort of explosion, but we can't...."  
  
Lily slowly walked up to a house, following the voices that came to her ears. People were talking here and there, but she could only catch bits and pieces of their conversations. The ground was bitterly cold, and, with a shock, she realized that she was still in her nightdress and barefoot.  
  
"...Yes, very sad, indeed. Muggles saw it all..."  
  
"...preformed Memory charms on them..."  
  
Lily stood in front of a small cottage, staring at the gravel walkway that led up to the open front door. A wizard in long black robes rushed by her, but didn't seem to take notice of her. Curiously, she walked forward and up on the small porch. The front door was blown open and barely hanging on its hinges. There was a plank hanging under a small mailbox that read 6 Lakey Drive.  
  
Her bewildered eyes flickered into the house as she slowly entered it. Lily gasped as she walked into the living room. The furniture was turned over and some of the tables, blown apart. Knickknacks that used to line shelves now lay broken across the rug and Lily's eyes followed the line of debris into the kitchen where she saw two bodies laying on magical stretchers. Two wizards were talking near the bodies, and still, they hadn't seemed to notice Lily.  
  
"According to a friend of theirs, You-Know-Who had been trying to recruit them hard." He looked around sadly. "This is what happens when you refuse, I guess. Doesn't say much for the future of the wizarding world, does it?"   
  
"No," his companion replied, shaking his head.  
  
"I knew Ted, nice fellow. Worked at the Ministry since graduating. Their daughter, Allana, was suppose to start Hogwarts next year." Lily's eyes wandered from the wizards to a third, smaller form laying on the floor near the back door, covered in a white cloth. Tears choked her throat as she realized it was those people's daughter.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily gasped, looking around. The wizards didn't notice her yet, but someone was calling her name. But who...?  
  
"Come on Lily, snap out of it!"  
  
The voices of the wizards that she was straining to hear were fading now, and everything seem to be shrinking in size. Lily's head was pounding and she grasped it, closing her eyes.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
When she reopened them she was laying in her bed, sweat dripping off her brow. Remus was standing above her in the morning light that was spilling from the window. He looked very worried. "Are you ok?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Lily tried to speak, but her throat felt raw and over used. She moaned, turning over on her back. She swallowed hard, trying to reclaim her voice. Remus stood up and poured her a glass of water, handing it to her. She took it, gratefully, and brought it to her lips. The coolness of it rushed down her parched throat, opening it up. "What happened?" she croaked, trying to avoid Remus' piercing gaze.  
  
"I could ask you that," he replied, sitting on the bed opposite of her. "I could hear you screaming all the way over to my dorm. When I got here, you wouldn't wake up and..." his hands twisted before him slightly. "It was weird--Lily?"  
  
Lily had stood up, grabed a cloak and put it over her nightdress. She rushed out the door, leaving Remus to follow her. "Wait! Lily, where are you going?"  
  
"I have to see Professor Dumbledore," she replied, running down the stairs at break neck speed. She was nearly to the portrait hole when Remus caught up with her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Lily, it's too early..."  
  
"I don't care. I've got to." She climbed out of the portrait hole, Remus on her heels. She went down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, barely recognizing Remus' steps behind her. "You don't have to follow me."  
  
"I do," Remus replied. "You look like you might topple over any second."  
  
Lily said nothing, only continued running as fast as she could down stairs and then down the empty corridor with the stone gargoyle at the end. When she arrived, she stopped so suddenly that Remus nearly knocked into her. "Frizzy Whizzbees," she said. The gargoyle didn't move. "Oh no, he's changed the password--"  
  
"Ice Mice," Remus said behind her and the gargoyle sprang to the side. "After you, Miss Evans," Remus smiled, extending his hand to the moving staircase. Lily rolled her eyes and climbed onto the stairs. When they arrived at the top, Lily went to push the door open, but Remus stopped her. "Are you ok now? Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"Erm--" Lily couldn't decide if she wanted to do this by herself or with someone who had been with her.  
  
Before she could decide, however, someone said, "Good morning," in a pleasant voice from behind them. Both students jumped, spinning around to face Professor Dumbledore standing in the now open doorway.  
  
"G-Good morning, Headmaster," Lily and Remus muttered together.  
  
"Could I help you with something?" Dumbledore continued, as if finding two students in their nightclothes at his door was rather common.  
  
"Yes," Lily blurted, but her throat seemed to close up after that word. Remus looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. The Headmaster pushed the oak door open to his chambers and motioned them inside. After they were seated before his desk, and Dumbledore had taken his seat, Lily found her voice. "I had another one," she blurted, glancing quickly at Remus.  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said, looking quite serious. His blue eyes turned to Remus. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Remus nodded, giving one last worried glance at Lily, and walked out of the office. When the door was shut behind him, Lily's eyes flickered up to meet Dumbledore's. "Please tell me everything that you remember."  
  
Lily launched into a story about the house, vaguely remembering the address she'd seen outside the door. She told him of the bodies, and the girl who was suppose to start school next term. When she finished, she shivered, pulling her cloak around her tighter and watching the Headmaster expectantly. "Has it happened yet?" she finally muttered after several long, intense moments of silence.  
  
"Not that I'm currently aware of," Dumbledore replied, looking thoughtfully at his fireplace. "That doesn't mean we aren't too late, but there's a good chance we're not. Tell me, Lily, what happened before you went to bed last evening?"  
  
"Remus and I served detention with Professor Walsh," she started, thinking. "And then went up to the common room. We... talked for a while, then went up to bed."  
  
"If I may ask, without prying too badly, did you talk about anything that effected you? Say, emotionally?"  
  
Lily remembered the heavy feeling in her chest as Remus told her about his parents. The anguish and horror of knowing his mother had died without Lily ever knowing, and his father disowned him for something he couldn't have helped. She had taken that feeling upstairs with her, where it stayed in the back of her mind until she fell asleep. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, he--we talked about his parents."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said, knowingly, nodding his head. "And the last time you had a vision, were you emotionally upset that time?"  
  
This time Lily had to think for a few long minutes, back to that night sitting in front of the fireplace with James. Actually, she had been upset about the meeting Dumbledore was attending that would decide the fate of the school, and thus her magical education. She raised her eyes to find the Headmaster watching her expectantly. "Yes," she answered, nodding as she remembered. "It was the day of the meeting you attended, about the school. I was upset because if they had closed the school, none of the Muggle borns would've been able to practice magic anymore."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Evans," the Headmaster said, standing up and thus dismissing Lily. "I will call on you if I should have the need, but as of right now I need to be in contact with someone at the Ministry. If I am correct, you may have saved the lives of three people today. You should be proud."  
  
Lily nodded and left the chambers. But as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Remus, she didn't feel proud. She felt chilled to the bone, and scared. What if she hadn't helped? What if they still died? What if her visions were nothing but the future, a future that couldn't be changed?  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Lily found herself distracted the rest of that day, and didn't sleep well the next night because of it. Half of her was afraid to sleep, thinking that with everything on her mind, she would be forced to witness someone else's death. So instead she tossed and turned, dreading the moment when she would finally fall asleep. Having caught only an hour or so sleep (but thankfully no visions), the red head stumbled out of bed and into the shower the next morning. Even the mirror had some disapproving remarks as she passed it on the way out of her room.   
  
"What a way to spend Christmas Eve," she muttered as she climbed out of the portrait hole on her way to breakfast.  
  
"That's not a cheerful mood I hear," remarked the Fat Lady.  
  
"And you won't hear one until I get some sleep," Lily mumbled back, slowly descending the stairs. The Great Hall was empty save for two Hufflepuff seventh years. Lily sat at the Gryffindor table by herself, ate a small breakfast, and wondered idly where Remus could be.   
  
The corridors were empty as she wandered aimlessly around. Her eyes burned, her head felt heavy, and, all around, Lily felt miserable. She wondered what had happened with the people she'd had the vision about. If they lived, or if they died anyway.  
  
Late that afternoon, Lily had had about enough. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Remus all day. Or the Headmaster. Or even any of the teachers except Walsh and the caretaker. With her mind abuzz with things that could possibly be happening, she finally set off for the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Could I speak with you a moment?" Lily asked as she walked in his office, unsure if she should have done so without being granted entry. The office was empty except for a fire red bird sitting on a perch behind the Headmaster's desk. Lily walked slowly over to it, studying the creature and trying to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it was ugly. But one of those weird things, it was so ugly it was cute. Perplexed, Lily approached it and the bird lowered it's head so they were eye level.  
  
"Hello," Lily said unsurely. The bird merely blinked at her. "I wonder what your name is?" The bird continued to stare at her with big, beautiful eyes that seemed as curious about her as she was of it. "Well, I'm not bound to get an answer from you, I suppose," she said, feeling incredibly stupid for talking to a bird in the first place.  
  
"I'm sure if Fawkes could talk, he would have a great many wonderful tales to tell."  
  
Lily gasped and spun around. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the top of a staircase, an amused look in his blue eyes. Lily stuttered uncertainly, backing away from the bird. "I-I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't be," he said, waving his hand as he descended the stairs. "Fawkes is a phoenix. Very loyal animals, they are. If you can tame them. Which is very hard, indeed. They make highly useful pets, however. They can carry immensely heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers." Lily stared at the ugly bird for a second longer, trying to imagine such a small animal carrying loads of anything. Professor Dumbledore descended the remaining steps and sat behind his desk. "I take it you didn't come to talk to me about Fawkes, though."  
  
"Oh!" Lily blushed slightly, turning away from the animal. "I was wondering, that is; if you can say, what happened with the family...?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet. We have positioned Aurors around the home and some stronger protective wards, but so far all is quiet."  
  
"Oh, ok, then." Lily stood dumbly in the middle of the room for a second. "Well, I'll just go, then."  
  
"Very well, Miss Evans." Lily left the Headmaster's office, not feeling nearly as bad as she had. With the added security, perhaps the family would be ok. And with that load off her mind, Lily went straight to Gryffindor tower and to bed.  
  
At some point, Lily had heard her mother tell Petunia that she shouldn't try to "catch up" on missed sleep, that it wouldn't do her any good. But that didn't stop Lily from sleeping twelve hours. At seven thirty Christmas morning, she awoke, feeling much better than she had the day before, and even more so because she had had a vision free night.  
  
She had no more sat up and glanced at the foot of the bed at the stack of presents when Remus burst in her door, carrying a messily wrapped box of his own. "Happy Christmas!" he said, sitting the box down next to the stack of Lily's gifts.  
  
Lily rose an eyebrow, staring at Remus uncertainly. "Where were you yesterday?"   
  
Remus blinked. "The infirmary. You know, the full moon...?"  
  
"Oh." Lily felt heat rise to her face as she noted the dark circles under his eyes and the ashen look his skin had taken. "I didn't even remember. I could have came and visited..."  
  
"I slept the day away, I wouldn't have been good company." Remus looked at the stack of presents at the foot of Lily's bed. "Well, come on then, open them!" Lily sat in the floor and began ripping into her presents.  
  
There was a beautiful gold necklace from her father with a charm in the shape of an "L" on it, a jewelry box with pictures of lilies engraved on it from her mother, and a stick from Petunia (Lily rolled her eyes and threw it out the window). She also had a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans and Chocolate Frogs from Kassie and a hunter green jumper from Alexis, Madison, Gabrielle and Kathleen. After putting all of this aside, Lily glanced curiously at the box Remus had brought in with him.  
  
It was a small box, wrapped in a way only a male can wrap -- messily, with a large (if not slightly flattened) red bow on top. "But I didn't get you anything," Lily said, biting her bottom lip and looking at Remus.  
  
"This isn't just from me. It's from James, Sirius, and Peter as well. Just open it." Feeling bad, Lily pulled the bow off and ripped back the paper. Inside was an envelope addressed to Miss Lily Evans. Curiosity peeked, Lily opened it and read the letter inside.  
  
_Lily,  
  
Happy Christmas! We wanted to get you something that you would like, but we couldn't think of anything. So, instead, we had a grand idea. But you have to get dressed and come down to the Great Hall to get it.   
  
The Marauders_  
  
Perplexed, Lily looked up, but Remus was gone. Shaking her head in amusement, and wondering exactly what the four boys could be up to, Lily got dressed and went downstairs.   
  
The first thing she noticed when she turned the corner into the Great Hall was that the four house tables were gone. Replacing them was one long table set up in the middle of the room, decorated with bouquets of red flowers. But what was most shocking were the people seated at this table.  
  
"Hey, look! She's here!" James said, standing up.  
  
"About bloody time!" Sirius remarked. "Geesh, it takes girls forever to get ready."   
  
"Hush Sirius," Olivia Potter hissed, smacking him lightly on the back of the head. Beside her James' father, Harold Potter, laughed to himself. Lily approached the table slowly, looking quite shocked, she was sure. Olivia came over and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly. "Lily, dear, it's so good to see you again."  
  
Finally snapping out of her daze, Lily hugged the older woman back, grinning. "Wow," she muttered. "I never imagined..." Olivia made Sirius move over and Lily sat between James and his mother. A few moments later the remaining staff showed up, and not one of them appeared surprised to see Sirius, Peter, James, or his parents at the table. Breakfast appeared on the table and everyone started filling their plates.  
  
As everyone engrossed in different conversations, Lily grinned at James. "Are you always this full of surprises?"  
  
"Yup," James replied. "I couldn't leave two of my friends here at school with no family to celebrate Christmas with."  
  
"So Lily, how has your school year been so far?" Olivia asked, pulling Lily's attention away from James. But even as she spoke with Olivia and Harold, Lily could feel herself grinning with the warm feeling her in her chest. That they would do something like this, for her (as well as Remus) was beyond her imagination.  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
After breakfast, Lily walked around the castle with James and his parents. Olivia and Harold had also attended Hogwarts, and were eager to see how the grounds had changed since they were there (even though he hadn't much, according to them, and probably wouldn't for years to come). They circled the grounds and were just about to head back inside when a snowball came hurtling through the air and hit James square in the back. Lily groaned, thinking of her last snowball fight and not looking forward to another one.  
  
James turned around, outraged, only to spot Sirius a few feet away, laughing so hard he was doubled over.  
  
"Think you're funny, do you?" James asked, picking up a fist of snow.  
  
He threw it, and missed Sirius by a few feet, at least. "That's pathetic!" Sirius taunted, picking up another snowball and throwing it. It whizzed past James, who moved out of the way, and landed on Peter's head.  
  
"HEY!" Peter screamed, ducking another snowball. He made his own snowball and threw it back, only to hit Remus.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Guilty by association!" Peter retorted, pointing to Sirius, who was standing behind him, making faces. Remus picked up a snowball and looked to be aiming at Peter, but then at the last moment turned around and nailed Sirius in the face with it.  
  
"ARG! I didn't DO anything to you!"  
  
"You were thinking about it!" Remus retorted, ducking out of the way of a snowball thrown by James, which hit Sirius in the face. Sirius threw one back, but Remus jumped out of the way, Peter ducked and it hit Lily on the leg.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
_Splat!_  
  
Four hit her at the same time. "That's it! This is personal, now!"  
  
And with those words an all out snowball fight erupted on the grounds between Hagrid's hut and the castle. Without anyone actually meaning for it to happen, the group split up in girls versus boys when the two Hufflepuff seventh year girls came out and teamed up with Olivia and Lily. James' father had disappeared somewhere, which left the eight of them having it out with snow.  
  
Using her wand, Olivia conjured up a sort of wall out of the snow that stood as a shield between them and the boys. They carved out openings to throw snowballs out of. Lily ducked under her opening when a snow ball came hurtling at her, and only stood up when she heard it splat against the wall. "Ha! That is the worst aim I've ever seen!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius yelled back. Lily threw a snowball at him, but the boys had come up with a mound of snow around themselves that reminded Lily vaguely of those used in wars, and Sirius ducked just in time.  
  
And then all at once the snowballs stopped coming from the boys and Emily, one of the Hufflepuff girls, gave a perplexed look at the other three. "Are they giving up?"  
  
"Highly unlikely," Olivia replied. "In fact, I'd say we'd best be careful from here on out. They are scheming over there."  
  
No truer words had ever been spoken. Olivia had no sooner said that than four snowballs came hurtling across the field, only they didn't hit the wall, but avoided it.  
  
"What the...?" Lily muttered.  
  
"Hey, what's it doing?" Emily shrieked, running from a snow ball that was chasing her. It never hit her, only circled her head. When she went to catch it, it avoided her grasp and continued to swerve before her. Lily and Olivia also had their own snowball chasing them about. Every time Lily made a grab for the snowball, it moved expertly from her grasping hand, only to return a minute later.  
  
"I've had enough of charmed snowballs to last me a lifetime!" Lily screamed, running after her snowball that effectively avoided her fist. Olivia noted that the number of charmed snowballs were increasing, and was having quite a time trying to walk without three of them circling her head.  
  
"_Finite_!" Lily cried. The snowballs didn't drop to the ground, or stop encircling her head. "Arg! _Finite_!" James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were on their knees, beating their fists at the ground in laughter.  
  
"James Potter, uncharm these snowballs this instant!" Olivia cried.  
  
"Can't do!" James yelled back.  
  
"We don't know the counter curse!" Peter continued between laughter.  
  
Lily stopped fighting and running from the snowballs and noted that the snowballs stopped, too. They simply hovered around her head. Annoying, yes -- but it did give her time to think. She mentally ran over the spells she knew, but none seem to have the effect she was aiming for. Suddenly a thought occurred to her; spells had a way of reflecting what she was thinking rather than saying. So Lily brought her wand out, concentrated really hard on what she wanted to happen, and gave it a flick. The balls stopped in mid-air and then fell to the ground.   
  
Lily, feeling rather smug, put her wand up and looked around, expecting praise. Instead she was greeted with six blank stares. Only James seemed impressed; like she had proved something he had thought all along. Lily didn't know what their expressions meant. The two Hufflepuffs looked slightly scared, and their gazes made Lily feel insecure and uneasy. Was it wrong? Should she not be able to control her spells like that?  
  
Olivia was the first to snap out of her daze. "We should probably head in and get dry robes on before the lot of us get sick," she instructed.  
  
The Hufflepuffs, still staring oddly at Lily, headed into the castle without a word. Olivia waited until James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had cleared the doorway before pulling Lily's sleeve to hold her back. "Lily--"  
  
"I swear, I don't know how I did it!" Lily mumbled, not meeting Olivia's gaze. She fumbled with her robes, pulling them tighter around her. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
"Lily, you misunderstand me. I, well, I've only seen one other person do that. Command their magic like that."  
  
"James," Lily whispered, hesitantly meeting the older woman's eyes.  
  
"He told you?" Lily nodded, turning away from Olivia and heading into the castle. She stopped at the doorway and turned back, blinking back tears determinedly. "It makes us different, doesn't it? And when those Hufflepuffs tell everyone, I'll be outcasted here, too. Won't I?"   
  
Olivia rushed up to Lily, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "No, darling, you won't be. It makes you special. Very special. Don't let anyone tell you differently."  
  
Lily nodded, not really believing her, but wanting to so badly it hurt. She hesitantly pulled away. "I want to change before dinner."  
  
"Ok," Olivia replied, letting her go. Had Lily turned again, she would have seen the deep look of worry - and pride - Olivia had on her face as she watched her walk down the hall. "You will save us all, Lily," she whispered. "And you don't even know it."  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Christmas dinner turned out to be an affair that Lily was sure she wouldn't forget anytime soon. To say that having the Marauder s around made life interesting was putting it quite mildly. They told jokes, sang Christmas carols (accompanied by the suites of Armor) and James and Sirius began dueling while explaining animatedly a story Professor Binns had gone over in History of Magic. Although Lily hadn't remembered it as they told it.  
  
"And then," Sirius said, holding his wand high above his head threateningly, "Eric said _'I, too, want this land. And I will duel you for it!'_"  
  
"_You will, and you will lose_!" James cried. He flung his wand to the side and proceeded to tackle Sirius, both boys falling to the ground and pretending to throw punches at one another.  
  
"And the towns folk cursed them both into stone," Remus continued. Both he and Peter brought their wands up.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Lupin! Pettigrew!" McGonagall cried, bringing her own wand out.  
  
"I wasn't actually going to curse them, Professor," Remus laughed as James and Sirius broke free from their 'fight' and began laughing. "I don't even know that spell."  
  
"Nothing would surprise me," the Transfiguration teacher mumbled, sitting down once more with a hand over her heart.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled, applauding as the four boys bowed. "Very well done, though as I remember, Eric did duel York and won."  
  
"We didn't like that version," James admitted.  
  
"It didn't matter, because the towns people over-ruled their Minister six years later and destroyed most of the land in the process. Making way for the Albanian forest and magical creatures to live there now, without much interference from the wizarding world," Remus explained, sounding very much like a text book. Or, better yet, the way their History of Magic teacher taught class.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Sirius stated sarcastically. "We liked our version much better."  
  
"What about the battle of--" James began, but Professor Dumbledore stood and effectively cut him off.  
  
"As amusing as it is to be taught a different course of history, I believe it may be time to retire," the Headmaster said, even though all four Marauders were groaning.  
  
"Do we have to?" Sirius and James whined.  
  
"Don't question Albus," Harold said sternly, glaring at the boys. "We need to get going, as well."  
  
James, Sirius and Peter whined, complained and in the end followed Olivia as she said goodbye to everyone outside the Great Hall. She hugged Lily tightly, telling her to owl should she need anything.  
  
James lagged behind, talking to Remus and was last to pass Lily. He stopped, grinning at her. "I guess I'll see you when school starts again."  
  
Lily nodded. "Thank you, James. You have no idea how much this meant to me." James looked as if he didn't know what to say. Especially when Lily leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He just stared at her, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Oy! James, hurry up!" Sirius called from outside.  
  
"I guess I have to go. See you," he said, running to catch up with his friends. Lily watched them leave and then turned to head to the common room. It seemed so strange to be once more engulfed by the silence of the castle, without Sirius, James, Peter and Remus constantly talking or joking. So lost in her thoughts she ran into Professor McGonagall. "Oh! Sorry Professor," she said quickly.  
  
"Do watch where you're going, Miss Evans," McGonagall exclaimed, straightening her robes. "I was just looking for you. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."  
  
"Ok," Lily responded, perplexed. She followed her Head of House to the gargoyle and up the now familiar steps to Dumbledore's office. When she stepped inside, he was placing a bowl in front of Fawkes.  
  
"Good evening," he greeted, smiling happily at her.  
  
"Good evening," she replied, watching him with interest. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. I thought you would be interested to know that Death Eaters attacked the home of Mr. and Mrs. Longmire today."  
  
Lily gulped, stepping forward. "And?"  
  
"And all three are very thankful to you, Lily. Our Aurors managed to capture three Death Eaters, and the family is safe." Dumbledore smiled widely, looking very proud. Lily couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face.  
  
Maybe the future wasn't as bleak as she thought: perhaps there was hope after all. With that thought in mind, she bid the Headmaster good night and went to bed; only tonight she was thinking about how great her day was. Possibly her best Christmas ever.  
  
--End Chapter 12.  
  
Whew, almost forgot to add author's notes. :D Not that I don't talk enough as it is, right?  
  
I have created a mailing list for updates. Many of you who have asked for me to email you, have emailed me about the story, and then some random people (kidding!) have already been sent invitations to join. If not, and you are interested in joining, click on the following link:   
Click to subscribe to Lilyupdate   
  
Replies to various reviews that have asked questions:  
  
Molly being in this fic was a mistake. I stuck her in there, trying to just touch base with some of the characters from HP that we won't see in this story, and in doing so forgot that Molly went to school way before the Marauders. Oops :D  
  
I don't plan on focusing on Kassie, but as someone who is going to get very close to Lily, she will have to have part in the story line. But for those of you who said you don't like her, I'm sorry to say she isn't evil.... yet? ;)  
  
And yes, there is a chapter where Harry is born. But please don't look into it more than that: there will be no sexual content in this story. But people have kids everyday, just more of a twist when there are certain Marauders running around. But as Harry is a very big event in Lily's life, he has to be added in.   
  
Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now. Review please!!  
  
Bethany 


	13. The Prediction

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 13 - The Prediction  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Much as it did the year before, time flew after Christmas holidays. The snow stopped falling, the grass grew greener and the school grounds came alive with new life. The Marauders seem to be pulling more pranks than usual, to show their feelings about the warmer weather. And Lily and Kassie had even fell victim a few times. Kassie had resorted to trying to get them back; but usually ended up failing miserably. After all, what could she do that they hadn't already thought of?  
  
With a happier outlook on life since the news Professor Dumbledore had given Lily on Christmas, she experienced no new visions. Which wasn't exactly a sore spot with her. As much as she loved helping the Longmire family, she hated the stress that came with her visions.   
  
Kassie had a few, but hers didn't seem to focus on the Dark Lord's upcoming attacks, but more on trivial things. The lack of visions were disturbing only to Professor Trelawney, whose solution to the problem was to spend more time in the enclosed Divination room staring into tea cups and crystal balls.  
  
After one particularly long session the end of May, even Kassie was aggravated. "How stupid!" she cried as they descended the stairs from the North Tower, rushing to catch the last of dinner. Lily's stomach was grumbling with hunger. "Thinking that if we were hungry, we'd have a vision. The only vision I'm likely to have is throwing Trelawney off the Astronomy Tower. I wonder if she's Seen that?"  
  
Lily giggled despite herself. "She might have, which is why she finally let us go to dinner. I hope we get there in time."  
  
"If not, you can always get one of the Marauders to nick us some food. They seem to know their way around the kitchens pretty well."   
  
"Actually," Lily said, jumping over a trick step and rounding a corner. "I haven't seen them except for class. I wonder what they have been up to lately?"  
  
Kassie shrugged, unconcerned. "I'm sure it's against at least fifty school rules, whatever it is."  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
"That is against at least one hundred school rules," Remus stated, watching his three best friends with something akin to horror on his face. "Not to mention against the wizarding law in general. We'll all get thrown out of Hogwarts if we're caught. There's no way!"   
  
"What they don't know won't hurt us!" James argued back, pacing back and forth across their dormitory. He looked much like a muggle barrister making a defense case. "We're very good at spells, even McGonagall admits it. And we've read up on it." He nodded to Sirius, who brought out a book from under his bed. James flipped it open. "See? Werewolves are only harmful to humans. But not animals."   
  
"And we could keep you company if we were animagus," Sirius stated.   
  
Remus shook his head, still unconvinced. "We will get expelled. Do you understand that?"   
  
"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught. And we won't get caught," James said, equally as convinced of his argument.   
  
"It's dangerous," Remus pointed out desperately, knowing he wasn't dissuading his friends one bit.   
  
Sirius shrugged indifferently. "We'll learn the counter spells first."   
  
Remus sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands. "I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?" he asked hopelessly.   
  
"Nope," James and Sirius replied. The four of them sat in silence for about five minutes while Remus shook his head in dismay.   
  
Finally, he sighed deeply, looking up at three pairs of expectant eyes. "Ok. Fine. What can I do to help if you insist on doing this?"   
  
"YES!" James cried, giving Sirius a high five.   
  
"You know, Remus, we wouldn't have done it if you hadn't given in," Peter said, laughing.   
  
"Speak for yourself," Sirius replied, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Remus shook his head. "You're mad. The lot of you."   
  
"Thank you," the three replied, bowing.   
  
James brought out another book and flipped it open, showing it to Remus. "These are the counter spells. Each of us should learn them, especially you, Remus. In case something goes wrong. I figure we can learn them in no time. But doing the actual animagus transformation is suppose to take years."   
  
"We can do it faster than that," Sirius huffed, looking at a picture. "Ten years, indeed. I say it will take us one, two at the most."   
  
"Don't be dense," James said wisely. "It's very advanced magic. And we'll have to do it one at a time. This isn't the same as apparition, it's more complex."   
  
Peter bit his thumb nail, glancing at the book. "I hope it isn't as painful as it looks."   
  
"Shouldn't be," Sirius replied.   
  
"And how do you know?" Remus asked.   
  
Sirius shrugged. "Just a theory. Say, what do you think we'll turn into?"   
  
"We won't know until we do it, will we?" James said. "Each transformation is unique to the wizard."   
  
"I wonder why?" Sirius asked thoughtfully, glancing at the registered animagi list. "I wonder why McGonagall is a cat?"   
  
"Well, think about it," James pointed out, ticking off a list on his fingers. "Cats are cunning, clever, supposedly dignified. And that's about how McGonagall is." He made a weird face. "In a way."   
  
"So that would make me, what, a dog?" Sirius replied, laughing. It did sound rather like a dog's bark.   
  
"Why would you say that?" Remus asked.   
  
Sirius grinned, running his hand through his hair. "I'm cute, loveable--"   
  
"And laugh like a dog, will take a pee anywhere--" James continued.   
  
"Hey!" Sirius replied, shoving James off the bed and into the floor. "That was uncalled for!"   
  
"Tis the truth," James quipped, getting up and rubbing his bottom. "That'll hurt tomorrow."   
  
"Do you realize that our nice long discussion about this has carried us through dinner?" Peter asked.   
  
Sirius laid back on his own four poster, still looking at the book of counter spells. "I'm not really hungry, but I'd eat if someone was to go get the food."   
  
"Who's turn is it?" Remus asked distractedly, not looking up from the book he held open. There was a groan across the room that made all three boys look up, grinning.   
  
"Bring back plenty James!" Sirius laughed.   
  
"For someone who isn't hungry..." James muttered going out of the room.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Lily and Kassie came into the Great Hall just as desert was disappearing from the tables. Grumbling, Kassie sat down in the middle of the walkway and crossed her arms. "That's it, there is going to be one less Professor here by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Miss Phillips, I do hope you are not serious." Both girls whipped their head around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them, her arms crossed.  
  
Kassie uncrossed her arms, if only for the purpose of burying her face in her hands. "Sorry Professor," Lily quickly apologized, seeing that Kassie didn't look to be speaking any time soon. "We just had a-- erm, meeting with Professor Trelawney, and missed dinner..." Lily could have sworn she saw something like annoyance flint across her Head of Houses' face.  
  
"I see. Well, in hopes that you will keep yourself from speaking ill of the staff," McGonagall continued, and both girls thought her words sounded rather forced. "Follow me and I can see to your dinner."   
  
Kassie and Lily, not honestly believing their luck, followed the stern witch into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. With a wave of her wand, a plate of different sandwiches appeared, as well as two goblets of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Lily said, taking a sandwich.  
  
"Yrrs," Kassie said, her mouth full of food. Professor McGonagall frowned as Kassie swallowed. "Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome." And with that, they were left alone.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, both eating and drinking and thinking about different things. Their thoughts were only disrupted by a crash that seemed to be coming from a room behind the staff table. Both girls looked at each other, shrugged and were just about willing to ignore it when someone went running through the Great Hall so fast that, at first, it was hard to tell who it was.  
  
"POTTER!" The figure stopped as Professor Walsh emerged from the same hall he had just left. Lily could see James' mind doing some very quick thinking as he turned.  
  
"Yes. Hi, Professor." The Deputy Headmistress came striding over to where James stood, her dark navy robes billowing as she walked. Lily quickly took a rather large bite of another sandwich and laid it in front of the seat next to her, giving Kassie a meaningful glance across the table.  
  
"Potter," Walsh snarled, coming to stand beside him. "I believe this is the third time I have caught you coming out of the kitchens."   
  
"Professor, I wasn't in the kitchens," James replied smoothly, looking completely puzzled.  
  
"Really?" The Potions Professor continued in an icy voice, crossing her arms. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for your all out lie. And thirty points for being in the kitchens. I believe perhaps a detention, as well..."   
  
Lily stood up, wiping her sweaty hands on her robes. "Professor Walsh, if I might--"  
  
"Hold your tongue, Evans. This doesn't concern you," Walsh snapped.  
  
Lily held her ground. "Professor, James was with us." As the professor turned, Lily tried her best to keep her face straight. One small twitch and Walsh would probably land them both in detention.   
  
"With you?" she repeated, her dark eyes scanning the table. "And where might you have gotten this food at? Dinner has ended."  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Kassie replied honestly. James looked dumbfounded behind Walsh, but when she turned back to him, he wore an earnest expression as well and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I was just eating--" Lily was making all sorts of gestures behind Walsh's back, pointing to the sandwich she had taken a large bite out of. "Sandwiches," James continued, not missing a beat. "With Lily and Kassie." James slowly made his way back to the table, standing next to Lily and showing the Professor the half eaten sandwich.  
  
Walsh's eyes raked over the three of them, her face becoming an odd shade of red. "The three of you are lying. You stole that food from the kitchens and now you will--"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" another, sharper voice, cut in as Professor McGonagall re-entered the Great Hall through the open doorway, her square spectacles gleaming in the candle light. Lily stood and began talking before the Potions Master could get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Professor, we were just explaining to Professor Walsh that James wasn't in the kitchens--"  
  
"Because we got this food from you," Kassie continued.  
  
"They did," McGonagall affirmed, turning to Walsh. "I left them here not fifteen minutes ago." Lily and Kassie both crossed their fingers, praying their Head of House continued to 'forget' that James hadn't been with them when she left.  
  
For a long moment, Walsh seemed to be trying to stare down the younger professor. In the end, she gave a great huff and stalked out of a door next to the fireplace that Lily hadn't even known was there. As soon as she was gone, McGonagall's sharp eyes turned to the three at the table.   
  
All three tried to look as innocent as possible. Their Head of House smiled slightly, turned on her heel, and walked back to the door. "Please be sure to make it back to your common room before curfew," she said as she departed.   
  
They waited until they could no longer hear her footsteps and James dropped down in his seat, wiping his hand across his forehead. "That was bloody close," he muttered. "Detentions I can handle. Detention with Walsh is a whole other story."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lily replied, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Remus and I got that pleasure over Christmas holidays, remember?"  
  
"Ah," James chuckled, sitting up and taking a large bite off the sandwich Lily had started for him. "I do recall something about an incident with enchanted snowballs."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and finished off her pumpkin juice. Kassie picked up the last sandwich and three more took it's place. James did a double take. "Did that plate just refill itself?"  
  
Kassie laughed. "Yeah, you know -- magic?"  
  
"Are you done with it?" James asked Lily, ignoring Kassie's sarcasm.   
  
"I am," Lily replied, Kassie nodded.   
  
"Can I take it? We all missed dinner, too," James explained at Lily's puzzled look.  
  
She nodded. "Thanks." James took the plate, and started out the door. "By the way," he called back. "I owe you one."   
  
"Anytime," Lily grinned.   
  
"So he was in the kitchens?" Kassie asked.   
  
"Did you ever doubt it?"  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Time continued to speed along for Lily. subjects started getting even more hard as exams were only two weeks away, and work load increased to just about unbearable. And to make matters worse, they were greeted one Thursday afternoon in Transfiguration by Professor McGonagall handing out parchment to everyone. Lily looked at hers, looked at Kassie's, and then gave a confused expression.  
  
"These," McGonagall began, done handing out parchment and now standing back at the front of the room. "Are the subjects you may choose to take next year on top of your existing subjects. You are required to pick two, you may take more if you wish. I expect all of you to have reported to me by the end of the week what subjects you want."   
  
Lily felt herself groan as she stared at the parchment before her, Kassie doing the same. "Now, if you will turn to page three hundred fourteen in your books--" McGonagall glanced up, an eyebrow raising. "Yes, Miss Phillips?"   
  
Kassie brought her hand down slowly. "Erm, Professor, you said the end of the week -- isn't that tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes," McGonagall replied impatiently.   
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor! Kassie knows the days of the week!" Sirius quipped. James snickered beside him but stopped when McGonagall gave him the look. Sirius grinned innocently.   
  
"Now, as I was saying, if you would please turn to-" the Professor stopped again as another hand rose into the air and made an exasperated noise in her throat. "Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?"  
  
"Professor, the day after Sunday is Monday, right?" James and Sirius both snorted, but tried to cover it up. Sitting next to Peter, Remus had a surprisingly calm expression about him that even Lily had to admire. Kassie growled.   
  
"Pettigrew, do not raise your hand again unless you have something to ask about this class," McGonagall said sharply, clearly not amused. Peter pulled his hand down, throwing a grin in Kassie's direction.   
  
James raised his hand in the air suddenly, this time before Professor McGonagall could start to say what page to turn to. She ignored him for a moment or so, but when he started waving his hand about and nearly knocked Sirius in the head, she gave him an impatient look. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"   
  
"On Friday, the end of the week," here he glanced at Kassie and Lily saw McGonagall's face turn an odd shade of red, "we don't have this class. Do we just bring them to you?"   
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. Now open your books to page three hundred fourteen, now!" she barked, leaving no room for further argument -- or remarks from four certain boys.   
  
It was perhaps the Marauders' ongoing remarks about the order of the days of the week that had Kassie in such an uproar after class. Or, perhaps she was as nervous as Lily about picking her new subjects.   
  
Either way, the dark haired girl stayed in bad temperament for the rest of the day. By the time they were suppose to see Professor Trelawney that afternoon, she was in no mood to put up with the woman.   
  
"I'm not going," she suddenly announced as they headed to the North Tower. "I can't deal with her today."   
  
Lily stopped, turning on the step in front of her best friend. "You mean you're going to leave me to deal with her alone?"   
  
Kassie gave Lily an apologetic look. "Sorry Lil, but honestly-- I'd probably land myself in Azkaban if I go in that room."   
  
Lily shrugged as Kassie turned away, heading back down the stairs. "See you in the common room later," she called back, leaving Lily quite alone in the stairwell.   
  
"Great," Lily muttered, continuing up the steps. She had no desire to go into the perfumed infested room, and especially not alone. As the silver ladder fell from the circular door in the ceiling, Lily had half a mind to go the opposite direction. Instead she took a deep breath, prayed to whatever Gods that might be listening that Trelawney would have something else to do, and climbed up.   
  
The room was as dark and misty as ever. The stretch of perfume was so thick in the air that she could see it, and candles littered every table and the walls, giving the room a eerie glow. Lily didn't see Professor Trelawney right away, and supposed that she should go ahead and sit down.   
  
As she made her way to one of the small circular tables, Professor Trelawney came out of a room adjoining the classroom that Lily hadn't noticed before then.   
  
"Good evening," Trelawney said in her same mystical whisper that sounded like she had a bad sinus infection.   
  
"Good evening," Lily replied.   
  
"Miss Phillips isn't joining us?" she asked, sitting in an armchair in front of Lily and folding her hands before her.   
  
"No," Lily replied, one eyebrow lifting. "Of course, you knew that, right?" she added, almost sarcastically.   
  
"Of course. But when you're all knowing, you don't necessarily want everyone else to know that."   
  
Lily looked at her skeptically. "Right."  
  
Either she didn't hear the tone that Lily was using, or was ignoring it. She pushed her glasses up her nose, making her eyes seem all that much larger, and leaned back. "Have you had an visions since we last spoke?"   
  
"No," Lily replied.   
  
"Have you tried to?"   
  
"No."   
  
Trelawney opened her eyes wider, her wrist bracelets dangling together as she leaned forward. "You must try to induce your visions, or they will not come as often. You will loose your ability if you don't try to See often enough."   
  
"I never asked for this," Lily complained, knowing she was talking to the wrong person about not wanting visions. "I don't like it, and I don't want to have more."   
  
Trelawney, instead of getting upset like she normally did, nodded her head and sat back. Lily felt the heat of the room getting to her, and tried to calm her nerves so she could with stand the rest of the session. Suddenly the older woman tutted loudly. "I have Seen your future, Lily. I was just looking at your chart, and know that hard times will befall you, and soon. Alas, you can not stop them if you don't See them for yourself."   
  
"The future can be changed," Lily said definitely. "I Saw a family of wizards be killed, and they were saved. Professor Dumbledore told me."   
  
Trelawney waved her hand impatiently, as if Lily was talking nonsense, and pulled a crystal ball in front of her. She motioned for Lily to do the same, and, reluctantly, Lily did so. The two sat in silence forever it seemed, while Lily gazed into the depths of the crystal ball. But all she could see was white cloudy mist, and the edge of her vision was becoming black from staring so hard.   
  
"Professor, I really don't think I--" Lily looked up and rolled her eyes. The other woman's head was slumped over to the side and her eyes closed. "Great, I stare at a crystal ball and she goes to sleep."   
  
Deciding that the best thing she could do was to leave, Lily began gathering her things in her bag when suddenly Trelawney's head snapped up and her eyes flew open as she started shaking.   
  
Lily gasped, looking at her expectantly. The Professor's eyes were open, but all Lily could see was the whites, her eyes were rolled back in her head. "Professor?" she asked uncertainly, feeling her heartbeat pick up. For a moment there was silence, an eerie silence that made Lily feel like her breathing was as loud as the beat of a drum.   
  
Suddenly Trelawney jerked and she began speaking in a hollow, monotone voice:   
  


_"THE NIGHT THE WITCHES AND WIZARDS PLAY, HE WILL COME. WITH THE   
RAT'S HELP THE DARK LORD WILL COME TO KILL THE LAST OF THE BLOODLINE OF  
HIS ENEMY. AT MIDNIGHT IT WILL HAPPEN TO A CHILD BORN AT THE HIGHTH OF   
SUMMER. THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD. THE LAST BLOODLINE WILL NOT BE GONE.   
THE DARK LORD WILL FALL. THE LINE... AT MIDNIGHT... HE WILL   
COME..."_

  
  
Just as suddenly as she began, Trelawney's head flopped forward and her eyes shut. Lily stood, rigid, where she was, not sure what she should do or if she should do anything. For a short stretch the room was silent and, attentively, Lily stepped forward. "Professor?"   
  
"Oh!" Trelawney said, once more in her mystical voice that Lily had grown to hate. "So sorry dear, must be a little drowsy," she said.   
  
Lily just stared at her. "What is it, dear?"   
  
"You--" Lily gulped, her heart still racing. "You just said... something about the Dark Lord coming at midnight, and the last bloodline..."   
  
"What?" Trelawney replied, giving Lily a look that suggested she was the one that was mad. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"But you said--"   
  
"I said nothing." Trelawney rose, giving Lily a haulty look. "I imagine you need rest as well, if you are hearing things of that nature."   
  
Lily stared at the older woman incredibly for a moment, but decided against any retort she had in mind. It was obvious that Trelawney couldn't remember what she had done. But that haunted, shallow voice was embedded in Lily's mind and it scared her.   
  
As quickly as she could, she finished packing up her bag and left the North Tower at a run. She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, Merlin knew she wasn't paying attention. But within a few minutes she found herself in front of the Gryffindor common room entrance.   
  
"Hinky Puff," she said and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. Without stopping to notice who was in the common room, Lily made her way up to her dormitory and sat heavily on the bed. Her thoughts were jumbled up so badly she could hardly remember to breath. What had just happened? Had Professor Trelawney actually had a real prediction? And, if so, what did it mean?   
  
Hurriedly Lily got out a piece of parchment and quill, writing down what Trelawney had said. She stared at it, willing herself to believe that the woman was simply trying to scare her. But why, she couldn't figure out. Lily already believed in visions, she had them herself! Though nothing of this sort, that was for certain.   
  
The dormitory door opened slightly and Lily shoved the parchment under her pillow. A dark head poked around the corner and Lily was surprised to see James looking in. "Lily? Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course," Lily replied, trying to look dignified, but failing miserably.   
  
James walked further in and stood before Lily, watching her worriedly. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Certainly," Lily said automatically. She attempted to grin, but couldn't manage it. "I'm ok, why do you ask?"   
  
James gave her a disbelieving look. "Well, because you just ran through the common room like you were running for your life. And, well, you didn't look alright from what I could see..."   
  
"I'm fine," Lily insisted. James really didn't look like he believed her.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"No, I'm ok. But I am hungry," Lily added as an after thought.   
  
James glanced at his wrist watch. "It's dinner time. You heading down, then?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be along in a moment," she said. James nodded, gave her another look that clearly said he didn't believe her, and left the room. Lily knew he would ask her again later, but at the moment, she didn't think she could put her fears into words. Besides, who was to say that Trelawney wasn't just trying to scare her into having a vision?   
  
Lily got up, put her stuff away and headed downstairs. But in the back of her mind she kept hearing Trelawney's words; and she knew that if she kept this up, she would have another vision. If that was what the Divination teacher was after, it might just work.   
  
  
  
--End Chapter 13.  
  
Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. As most of you know, I had surgry on Tuesday and things didn't go so well. I have bad stomach problems, and the medicine they gave me made me feel ten times worse rather than any better. But after trying out four or five kinds of pain killers, I think we may have gotten it straightened out. I feel pretty bad, but a lot better than I did. At least my stomach isn't killing me anymore, which is a good thing.  
  
Anyways, on with other things: I know I usually put in answers to reviews. Please forgive me for not doing so this time, I really had to drag up energy to be sitting at the computer. I promise next update I'll answer any questions.   
  
Huge thanks to Mitchy, my editor. And Kate, for helping me out with my British terms. You guys are great :D And many, many thanks to my reviewers! If you'd like to join the mailing/update list, please do so by sending an email to Lilyupdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com Everyone on the list gets updates before they get uploaded onto schnoogle. Also, feel free to discuss story lines, HP, or anything else that you want :D   
  
~ Bethany  
07.25.03 


	14. A Death Eater in our Midst

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 14 - A Death Eater in our Midst  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
As much as Lily would have loved to sit around and worry about Professor Trelawney's weird (well, weirder) behavior, she didn't have a really good chance. Exams were getting nearer every moment and the familiar sense of foreboding washed over her due to it. Every available moment she found herself in front of a book, including meals. The second year Gryffindor girls had begun study meetings in the common room, but for some it wasn't helping. It also seemed that she wasn't the only one with problems, as she found out Friday morning at breakfast.  
  
Kassie groaned as she let her head fall into her hands dramatically. Lily glanced sideways at her, raising one eyebrow. "What are you doing?" the red head asked.   
  
"Contemplating suicide," Kassie's muffled voice replied from where her face was buried in her arms. Suddenly, she jerked her head up, causing Lily to jump, as well as Kathleen and Gabrielle who were sitting opposite of them.   
  
"You're putting too much importance on this," Gabrielle said, nodding in the direction of the parchment Kassie was staring at.   
  
"Just pick," Kathleen agreed.   
  
"Just pick," Kassie muttered mockingly. "I can't! What we choose to study will affect the rest of our education!"   
  
Even Lily gave her an exasperated look. "You can always change third year and drop any subjects you don't like."   
  
Kassie proceeded to ignore her, not even looking up when Alexis and Madison joined them, sitting to Gabrielle's left. "What's wrong with her?" Alexis asked, nodding in Kassie's direction as she grabbed a sandwich off the plate in front of them.   
  
"Picking subjects," Lily muttered. Madison nodded in understanding.   
  
"What did you pick?" Kassie asked Alexis, who gave her a dumbfounded expression.   
  
"Erm--Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies."   
  
"I thought about doing Muggle Studies," Lily said passingly, glancing at Kassie's parchment.   
  
"Why?" Kathleen and Gabrielle asked together.   
  
Lily glanced up with a politely puzzled look on her face. "You're Muggle born," Kassie pointed out.   
  
"So?" Lily replied, shrugging. "It would be a different point of view."   
  
"And a guaranteed good grade," Kassie muttered, then brightened. "What are you taking, Lily?"   
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, studying Kassie as one might a rabid dog. "Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." She grumbled the last part, not happy with it. But the Headmaster had strongly suggested it to the point that Lily didn't feel like she had a choice.   
  
Kassie brought Lily out of her thoughts by grabbing her bag up and searching for a quill. "Sounds good to me," she said, marking her list.   
  
Lily paid her little attention, chewing automatically on her sandwich and flipping through her _Standard Book of Spells_. "Did you know that Professor Flitwick is testing us on twenty different charms?" Lily said suddenly.   
  
"You've mentioned it a couple of hundred times, yes," Kassie replied nonchalantly, rolling her eyes. "In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've said it enough that the Marauders know."  
  
"Know what?" Sirius said, having caught the last half of Kassie's sentence from where he sat on down the table. The other three boys stopped their conversation to see what had got Sirius's attention.   
  
"How many charms Flitwick is testing us on," Alexis replied.   
  
"Twenty," Remus said.   
  
"Lily told us," James continued.   
  
"Once or ten times," Peter finished.   
  
"Hey Potter!"   
  
Simultaneously, all four boys turned their heads to the opposite end of the table where Mundungus Fletcher sat. "We're still going to win the Quidditch House Cup, right?"   
  
"Without a doubt!" James retorted, grinning. "Speaking of which," Suddenly, James stood on his chair, gaining everyone at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Staff table's attention. "Emily would like to announce a spur of the moment practice tonight."   
  
Emily Tankard, chaser and Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, looked up in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Seven o'clock sharp, team. We need one more session in before we play Ravenclaw tomorrow."   
  
Emily yanked on James's robes as everyone turned back to their food. "James, what--?"   
  
"Tomorrow is the match, Emily, we gotta make sure we're ready!" James insisted, effectively cutting her off.   
  
"News flash, you're a little young to be trying out for Captain," Emily retorted, but even from where Lily sat she could see the amusement in Emily's face.   
  
At James's rather loud and spontaneous announcement, the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had made their way up to the end of the table James sat at. James beamed. "Everyone up for one last practice?"   
  
"Sounds good to me," Will Roberts, another chaser in third year, nodded.   
  
"I'll be there," Lance Prewett, the fourth year keeper, said.   
  
Emily buried her face in her hands as the rest of the team voiced their affirmatives. As the bell rang signaling the start of class, the crowd around the Gryffindor table broke up, students heading off to different areas of the castle.   
  
Kassie picked her bag up, signaling for Lily to walk with her. "I'm going to hand in my subject selections to Professor McGonagall before I change my mind again."   
  
Lily nodded, going with Kassie up to the Staff table where McGonagall was speaking with Professor Vector, the Arithmacy teacher. "Excuse me, Professor, but here are my subject selections," Kassie muttered, rather nervously.   
  
McGonagall nodded, reaching out to take the parchment, but Kassie didn't let go. The stern Transfiguration teacher gave her a scandalous look and tugged harder. "Miss Phillips..." she warned.   
  
"Kassie, let go!" Lily hissed.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Kassie squeaked, letting go of the parchment so quickly that McGonagall shifted back from the effect. Lily's mouth fell open slightly as Kassie grabbed her arm and dragged her off.   
  
"You're mad!" Lily finally mumbled once they were out of earshot and heading towards the dungeons for Double Potions. "What is your problem with picking subjects, anyway?"   
  
Kassie stopped just short of the Potions corridor and gave Lily a sharp look. "I had a vision, ok? That I picked the wrong subjects and failed third year. I'm just..."   
  
A look of comprehension dawned on Lily's face and she smiled encouragingly at Kassie. "Don't worry, you'll do great."   
  
They walked around the corner, only to find the rest of the Gryffindor second years, as well as the Slytherin second years, standing outside the Potions classroom.   
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked. "Why isn't anyone going in?"   
  
"I don't know," Alexis replied, turning around. Madison was standing beside her. "When we got down here the door was locked and, well, nothing's changed since then."   
  
Lily noticed that even the Marauders had arrived by now, each of them looking just as confused as the rest. Lily supposed that meant they were either getting really good at pretending innocence, or they had nothing to do with it.   
  
Pushing her way forward a bit, Lily squeezed beside Mark Johnson and looked at the closed door. "What's going on?" she asked no one in particular.   
  
"We don't know," Bellatrix Black, a Slytherin second year, snarled, her deep hazel eyes scanning Lily over. Lily knew her by name only, having never actually spoken with her. But with Gryffindor and Slytherin ties not being anything less than spiteful, there wasn't many who did know each other by more than name. The only useful information that Lily knew was that she was Sirius' less-than-liked cousin.   
  
Lily couldn't help but think that Black resembled a cat, though, as she watched her lean up against the wall. She nearly smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy standing just to Black's left. He was also a second year and in Slytherin. His cold gray eyes swept Lily over much as Black's did. "Something amusing you, Mudblood?" Rodolphus Lestrange smirked.   
  
"The only thing that is going to amuse me is to see you with boils sprouting all over that ugly face of yours," Sirius said hotly, just behind Lily. She hadn't even realized he was standing there.   
  
"Shut up, Black. You shouldn't stick your wand where it doesn't belong," Lestrange shot back.   
  
Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but someone else spoke first. "Enough!" the firm voice cut through and Lestrange, Black, Lily and Sirius stopped, their eyes landing on Severus Snape. As slimy and greasy as ever, he did seem to hold the respect of his fellow classmates, because both Black and Lestrange seemed to draw further back. "Can't you go anywhere without throwing petty hexes around, Black?" Snape muttered, giving Sirius a look that displayed nothing but pure hatred.   
  
Suddenly James and Remus appeared on either side of Sirius, and Lily could barely make out their hands clutching the back of Sirius' robes. "You better watch yourself, Snape," Sirius spat. "One day you'll get what's coming to you."   
  
"What is going on down here?" a voice suddenly demanded, stopping Snape from whatever comeback was on his lips.   
  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin second years looked up to see Professor McGonagall coming down the steps to the dungeons. Peter was right behind her. "Where is Professor Walsh?"   
  
"We don't know," Thomas Nott replied.   
  
The Head of Gryffindor House made her way to the door of the Potions Dungeon and tried the door, which was still locked. She took out her wand and said something that the Gryffindors in the back couldn't hear, but the door remained locked. Looking slightly worried now, McGonagall once again tried to open the door, using another spell. This time the door creaked open and McGonagall stepped through, but didn't make it very far before turning around.   
  
Her normally strict face had a pale expression that didn't do anything but enhance the shocked expression she wore. With the hand that wasn't holding her wand, she shut the door. "Go--go to your common rooms, now," she croaked.   
  
"Professor?" Severus Snape said, pushing his way forward. Other students were moving towards the stairs, but Lily and Kassie stayed where they were, trying to see what was going on.   
  
"Get the Headmaster," she muttered. "Now."   
  
Snape rushed away, his school robes billowing out behind him as he moved. McGonagall reopened the door, her face turning even more paler as she rushed in. The door shut firmly behind her.   
  
"Come on," Lily mumbled, tugging on Kassie's arm. "We might as well go to the common room."   
  
A few minutes later, they arrived in the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait opened, everyone stopped and looked at them, but then went back to whispering amongst themselves. Lily and Kassie stood near the fireplace, not talking. Everyone was trying to speculate on what had happened, but no one knew anything.   
  
Approximately half an hour later, the portrait door swung open again, this time revealing the Gryffindor fourth years, followed by the other years. "What's going on?" Sirius asked Mundungus and Emily as they approached them.   
  
"Don't know," Emily replied. "We were told to come straight here and not leave again."   
  
As the common room filled with students from every year, the noise level increased, but from what Lily could hear, no one knew what was happening.   
  
The portrait opened once more, this time revealing Frank Longbottom, a sixth year one of the Gryffindor Prefects. "Frank, what's going on?" another sixth year asked instantly.   
  
The room grew quiet, waiting. Frank took a deep breath. "I don't know much more than everyone else, I'm afraid," he announced, causing groans to ensue. "I was told by Professor McGonagall to make sure everyone was in the Tower, and then tell the Fat Lady not to allow another person outside of the Headmaster or McGonagall in. Is there anyone who is missing?"   
  
A murmur of talk broke out, but no one spoke up to announce any missing persons. After a few minutes, Frank went back out to the Fat Lady with McGonagall's instructions.   
  
Lily watched him come back in with a feeling of dread in her stomach. What had happened that they were being locked in the Tower? And why didn't the Prefects even know about it? Beside her, Kassie sat down. "This is just fabulous," she announced.   
  
"I wonder what happened?" Lily asked quietly. "It must be bad, for the teachers to lock us in the tower." A couple of first years were sitting near-by, looking scared to death. Lily smiled at them in what she hoped was an encouraging way. "Don't worry, we're safe in here, no matter what's going on," she told them. The two girls nodded, but said nothing.   
  
"Come on, Lil, let's go practice for our Charms final or something," Kassie said, standing again. "I can't just sit here and listen to everyone speculate on what's happening. We won't know until McGonagall shows up."   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later found the two girls in their dorms, flipping through their _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. Kassie was laying on her stomach, holding her wand steady so that the book she was levitating wouldn't fall as she flipped through the pages. Lily was sitting cross- legged on her own bed, also turning pages. Casually, she pointed her wand at Kassie's floating book and made it spin in circles.  
  
Kassie looked up. "How do you do that?"   
  
"Do what?" Lily replied.   
  
"Just point your wand at things and make them do..." Kassie gestured towards the book that had stopped spinning and was currently rocking back and forth.   
  
Lily shrugged. "I think about what I want it to do, and it happens. I'm sure everyone can do it, with a little concentration." Kassie sat up, dropping her wand down. The book stayed afloat, however, by Lily's wand. She shut the book in her lap, giving Lily a meaningful look. "I can't do it."   
  
"Perhaps you're not thinking hard enough?" Lily suggested. She knew Kassie didn't mean to, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable. The same way she did that day on the grounds when she made the snowballs stop chasing everyone.   
  
Kassie gave her another calculating look. "Lily, no offense, but that's not all that common. I know full grown wizards and witches who can't do that."   
  
"I don't know that many grown witches and wizards, so I wouldn't know," Lily replied, a little more firmly than she intended to.   
  
Kassie's violet eyes flashed. "I didn't mean it like that... I just meant that it takes a great deal of magic."   
  
Lily snorted. "Funny how the Mudbloods have so much magic in them, huh?" She didn't even look to see what Kassie's reaction was. Lily couldn't tell why she was in such a foul mood, but assumed it had something to do with the heavy pit she got in her stomach when someone asked her about her charms. She didn't want to be different, why did everyone make such a fuss about it?   
  
Kassie lapsed into silence, obviously haven taken the hint that Lily was in no mood to talk. Lily stared at the book, her wand still held before her. The book sprang open, flipping through every page, and then shut tightly before zooming over into a drawer that had opened when it approached.   
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered, laying her wand down and closing her book. "It's kind of scary, though. I don't know how I do it, and everyone looks at me strange..."   
  
Kassie was paying attention, though she had no idea what to say. "Over Christmas even two Hufflepuff seventh years were looking at me like I was... some kind of freak." Lily shuddered at the word, Petunia's voice ringing in her mind. "But I really don't know how I do it."   
  
"You're just very powerful," Kassie muttered, still not really sure what she should be saying. It was one thing to be a friend when everyone was happy; another to try and be one when someone was angry or upset. Words just didn't come easy, and when they did, they never sounded right.   
  
Lily threw a small smile in her direction anyway. "I really am sorry for snapping at you."   
  
"It's ok," Kassie shrugged, laying on her stomach again. "No harm done."   
  
Lily nodded, picking her wand up again. She pointed it at her trunk. "_Alohomora_," she said, causing the trunk to spring open. "_Accio parchment_, _Accio quill_." As instructed, the parchment and quill came flying out of her trunk and to her. She caught them, putting them down next to her book. Kassie just stared at her.   
  
"One day, I'm going to be able to rattle off charms we aren't suppose to know until fourth year."   
  
Lily laughed. "Maybe in fourth year?"   
  
"Hmph," Kassie snorted, then laughed.   
  
Suddenly the door sprung open and Alexis came running in. She pushed her brown hair out of her face as she came to a stop in front of Lily's bed. "Come on! McGonagall's here!"   
  
Lily and Kassie both grabbed their wands and followed Alexis down the stairs into the common room. When they arrived, the whole of Gryffindor House was crowded into the circular common room, waiting for McGonagall to begin speaking. The stern witch looked better than she had earlier, not so much shocked, as resigned.   
  
When she felt everyone was present, she stopped pacing and looked up at all the faces that were staring at her. "I'm sure," she began, "each of you are wondering what is going on. Let me begin by saying that Hogwarts is still safe, and all necessary precautions have been taken after this morning's event.   
  
"More so, I don't plan on make this sugar-coated for any of you. Death Eaters managed to get into Hogwarts at some point last night."   
  
There were several gasps that rippled through the room, but McGonagall raised her hand and silenced them. Lily felt her hand tighten over the handle of her wand, and her vision glanced around the shocked room for a moment. Even the Marauders, usually joking or playing around, even when a teacher was present, had serious faces.   
  
McGonagall was talking again: "I don't need to tell you how serious this is. Most of you have been affected in some way by the war raging on outside this school, some of you will be in the dark times to come. Hogwarts will not succumb to this. We will not tolerate any dark activity inside these walls." She stopped for a moment, seemingly to catch her breath. Her eyes were alight with passion as she spoke. "I also regret to inform you that Professor Walsh was killed in the attack."   
  
This time when the whispers rose, McGonagall did nothing to stop them. Lily felt her heart thumping loudly and it felt as if it had dropped to her stomach. She leaned back against the wall, staring at the floor as the talk around her penetrated her numb mind.   
  
"....a teacher?"  
  
"How did they get in?"   
  
"What if they do it again?"   
  
"...safe? Are we really safe?" a first year cried, her hands tightening around her wand.   
  
Professor McGonagall didn't release anymore details. She stayed only long enough to say that classes for the rest of the day were cancelled, and all students were to stay in the common room until dinner.   
  
When she left, Lily felt like she had taken a piece of her own sanity with her. Quickly, she sat, staring at her wand.   
  
"Lily?" Kassie asked after a few moments.   
  
Lily glanced up, noticing that Alexis, Madison, Kathleen and Gabrielle were sitting around her, all lost in their own thoughts. "I'm ok," she mumbled, not looking beyond the second year girls. But she wasn't, not really. She wondered if she ever would be again.  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
That Friday marked a change in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it wasn't only the loss of a teacher to a group of Death Eaters. It ran deeper than that, in the hearts of every young witch and wizard that attended the school. Students stayed in packs as they walked the school, most had their wands in their hands at all times. A sudden noise didn't just make people jump, it made them pull their wand to the ready and begin mumbling curses.   
  
Tighter security was seen everywhere. The Headmaster was said to have put every teacher to some sort of test, and prove they weren't Death Eaters. No one knew what the test involved, but all knew no remaining professors had failed it.   
  
The teachers prowled the school corridors between class and at night. Even the Marauders, who were known to explore the halls at night, stayed in dorms after hours. The Quidditch final had been cancelled, though only a few expressed their dislike of it.   
  
Finals came regardless of the state the students were in. Professor McGonagall doubled her class size to include those who would have been in Potions. This meant no final for potions, but Lily was sure she would have rather taken the test than have the situation as it was.   
  
By the last week of school, students were clamoring to pack their trunks and leave for summer break. But as they did so, Lily couldn't help but think that she would leave something behind when she boarded the Hogwarts Express.   
  
She sat pondering this the last day of term, staring at all her robes and belongings that were laid on her bed for packing. In her hand was clutched a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ which had somehow decided that Professor Walsh had been a Death Eater spy. Lily didn't know if the story was true, and wasn't exactly sure if they would ever know what happened.  
  
The door to her dorm opened, and Lily grabbed her wand out of pure reflex. Kassie came in, sat on her bed and blinked at Lily.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing," Lily replied, putting her wand away and feeling immensely foolish for having yanked it out. She glanced around the room, and then back at her best friend. "Actually, there is something. But I can't put my finger on it. It's weird, but, I feel like I've lost something."   
  
"Want me to help you look for it?" Kassie offered.   
  
Lily laughed, her first real laugh in what seemed ages. "No, not like that. Like, I don't know. A part of me."   
  
Kassie gave her a perplexed look. "Erm, you look pretty whole to me." By the gleam in her eye, Lily knew that Kassie was only trying to cheer her up at this point. "Sorry. I'm listening," Kassie said, the smile fading from her lips as she pulled her legs up under her.   
  
Lily sighed. "I feel different now, than I did this time last year. Last year I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here. But now, I want to see my parents. And God help, I even want to see Petunia."   
  
"Hard times make you grow up faster," Kassie said wisely. "Though desire to see Petunia can't be an added bonus." Lily gave her a sidelong glance and Kassie shrugged. "I know what you mean, though. Suddenly we aren't at war; we're in a war. Everyone, not just the Ministry and the grown-ups."   
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Exactly."  
  
And she hated it with everything in her.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
The End of Term feast commenced that night. There were subtle differences in this feast than the one of the previous year. The chair just to Dumbledore's left remained empty, making many wonder who would teach potions next year. Kids were more aware of what was going on around them, and everyone had their wands. It was just a given now.   
  
And then there were the not-so-subtle differences. The largest one was the red and gold Gryffindor banners hanging all around the hall. For the first time in years, Gryffindor won the house cup, which made for one loud and excited Gryffindor table. But the air of excitement dwindled down respectfully as the feast came to an end and the Headmaster got to his feet.   
  
Lily, as well as the rest of the Great Hall, gave him her undivided attention. She somehow sensed this speech would not be like his others, and she wasn't to be disappointed.   
  
"Another year has gone," he began, looking around the Hall at every table. "As you re-enter the world tomorrow, many of you will feel like you have left something of yourself behind. And so you have." Lily understood his words more than anything at that moment. "Some of the innocence has been taken from you as the war with Voldemort hit Hogwarts very close. But this does not mean we will cower and run. Voldemort has a talent for spreading panic; but we will not give in. We will fight and learn from our mistakes.   
  
"When you re-enter this school next year there will be changes. None you will see. But know that this school will remain a safe place for you to come and learn. Myself, as well as the staff, will see to that." He looked around at the tables again, as if to drive his point home. Lily did feel better after hearing his speech, like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "On a lighter note, I want to make sure everyone remembers that after you get off the train tomorrow, you are no longer allowed to perform magic.   
  
"Please have a safe trip home and an enjoyable holiday." As he sat down, the murmur of talk broke out again as everyone began departing for their dorms. Lily followed her roommates up to Gryffindor Tower to finish packing.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
The next morning came bright and early as they departed for Hogsmead station. Lily walked next to Kassie, their trunks floating in the air between them as they crossed the grounds. They found a compartment quickly and put their trunks and animal cages up. Lily watched out the window silently as students ran here and there, making sure they had everything and boarding the train. Ten minutes later, they were headed home.   
  
The train snaked across the country land, heading south to London. The Marauders crashed in every once in a while, hiding from someone or gloating about some prank they had just pulled. Alexis, Gabrielle, Kathleen and Madison popped in as well, but none stayed around long, leaving Kassie and Lily to themselves. Not that they minded.   
  
Lily sighed, looking out the window at the landscape as they moved along. "It's going to seem funny," she commented, causing Kassie to look up from the book she was reading.   
  
"What is?" Kassie muttered, picking her wand up and looking around.   
  
"Going home. Not seeing you every morning." She threw a grin at her best friend. Kassie nodded and pulled a piece of parchment from her trunk distractedly. "_Incendio_!" she said, prodding the parchment with her wand. It blew up, disappearing at once. Kassie looked up, a surprised expression on her face. "Well," she muttered. "That didn't have the desired effect."   
  
Lily tried to turn her laugh into a cough, but failed miserably. Looking back out the window again, her eyes followed the tree line. "Hey!" she said suddenly, causing Kassie to jump slightly. "Do you think your Mum would let you come stay at my house some this summer?"   
  
Kassie shrugged, grinning. "I don't see why not. We could ask when we get to London, she should be picking me up. Please ignore the dozen or so kids you see running around her, though," Kassie added as an after thought, wrinkling her nose up. "I have way too many siblings. You'd think my parents would have been horrified to have children after me."   
  
Lily smirked, thinking the same thing. After Petunia, why would her parents want another one? Thinking of Petunia's reaction if Kassie came, though, brought a smile to Lily's face. "Oh, speaking of siblings. Petunia would just love you."   
  
Kassie gave her a wicked grin. "I'm sure I'd love to spend some bounding time with her, as well. Try out some... lessons, shall we call them? That I've learned being around the Marauders."   
  
Lily laughed, trying to imagine what Petunia would do if she found her hair green, an invisible wall trapping her inside her room, or her under clothes flying around on broom sticks. "It's too bad we can't do magic outside of school. The things I could do to her..."   
  
"The possibilities are endless," Kassie concluded, closing her eyes with a smile upon her face.   
  
A few hours later found the train coming to a slow crawl as it entered King's Cross Station. Lily stood up, gathered up Morgana's cage and pulled her trunk behind her. They exited the train and waited by the wall that separated platform nine and three-quarters from the Muggle station.   
  
They went through the barrier and almost immediately Lily saw her parents standing off to the side. Beside them, sulking, was Petunia. In one glance Lily could tell she had been dragged here, and was none too happy about it. Her long, horse-like face was caught in a very unflattering frown and her long arms were crossed.   
  
"Kassie!" A little girl with long, straight black hair pulled in two pony tails came running up between the crowds of Muggles, witches and wizards. She flung herself at Kassie, who caught her, and latched her arms around Kassie's neck.   
  
"Hey munchkin," Kassie laughed. "Wow, you've grown so much!"   
  
"Uh huh," the little girl agreed. She grinned, turning to stare at Lily with violet eyes that matched Kassie's almost perfectly. "I'm seven years old now."   
  
"You are?" Kassie asked skeptically, winking at Lily. "When did that happen?"   
  
"While you were at Hogwarts!" the little girl, whom Lily knew had to be Kassie's sister, exclaimed.   
  
Kassie glanced around uneasily. "Shhh, not so loud Kacy," she said in a hushed tone. "Muggles might hear."   
  
Kacy didn't look disgruntled one bit. In fact, she looked even more excited by hearing the word "Muggle". Kassie nodded her head towards Lily. "Kacy, this is my best friend Lily. Lily, this is my little sister, Kacy."   
  
"Very nice to meet you," Lily said, offering her hand to the little girl who shook it and laughed.   
  
"Well, Lily, are you going to come say hi to us?" a deep voice behind her asked. Lily spun on her heel to see her parents standing just behind her, no sign of Petunia anywhere.   
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed, hugging him and then her mother. "Oh, it's so good to see you. You remember Kassie, right?"   
  
"Oh yes," Christine Evans said, smiling at Kassie. "How are you dear?"   
  
"Great," Kassie replied, trying to put down Kacy, who was clutching onto her like a letch. "Go find Mum," she muttered, finally prying the little girl off her.   
  
Suddenly a box was thrown towards Lily. By surprise reflex she caught it, and then gave a terrified squeak as it exploded and turned into a white lily. One glance around and she found who had thrown it.   
  
"James Potter, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"   
  
James and Sirius were standing just behind her, laughing heartily at the look on her face when the box exploded. She shook her head, smiling a little.   
  
"Just making sure you didn't forget us," Sirius said, elbowing James, who, for some reason, looked like he was fighting a blush.  
  
Olivia Potter came up behind James, putting one hand on James's shoulder and her other on Sirius's. "Shall I get them home before they blow the place up?" she asked. Lily's parent's faces seemed caught between shock and disbelievement. Olivia laughed slightly. "Have a good summer, Lily. You're welcome to come visit, if you'd like. Come on, boys."   
  
"See you, Lil!" Sirius called over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye, Lily," James added, waving dumbly. Lily grinned and waved back. Lily looked at the lily in her hand, at Kassie, who was grinning at her in a stupid way, and at her parents.   
  
"So, eh, Mum, can Kassie come stay with us some this summer?"   
  
Daniel Evans seemed to be caught up staring at the flower his youngest daughter was holding. Christine nudged him in the ribs and he cough, rather fakely. "This summer? Who? Oh, Kassie?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two girls standing before him with pleading eyes. "Oh, I don't see why not."   
  
Kassie grinned, her violet eyes sparkling. "Thank you!" she gushed, grabbing Lily's hand. "Come on, let's go ask my Mum!" And before Lily could utter a word, they were speeding off across the platform to a woman Lily could only presume was Kassie's mother.   
  
The first thing Lily noticed was that the woman they had stopped in front of sure didn't _look_ like Kassie. In fact, she wouldn't have guessed them to be related. Lily tried to hide her shock. She may not have been her mother's duplicate, but they resembled each other in many ways. But this woman...   
  
"Aunt Grace, what are you doing here?" Kassie asked.   
  
"Picking you up, of course," the woman said, giving Kassie a disapproving frown. "Or can the great Kassie find her way home without me?"   
  
Kassie looked like she wanted to retort in a somewhat uncivilized way, but held her tongue. Barely. "Where's Mum?" she said between gritted teeth.   
  
"Kassie! I have your trunk!" a boy, about ten years old, said behind them. He had dark brown hair that fell over his light eyes.   
  
"Thanks Haden," Kassie muttered, not really glancing over to him. "Aunt Grace, where is Mum?"   
  
"At home, I presume. Now let's go." She glanced around uneasily. "I don't want to be around these... people longer than I have to."   
  
Kassie and Lily both adjourned insulted looks at that remark, but said nothing aloud. Two more boys were standing around Kassie's trunk now, and another little girl was standing beside Kacy. But Kassie didn't introduce them, in fact, she seem reluctant to move.   
  
"Kassie..." Lily whispered, trying to break the uneasy silence. "Just owl me, ok? I'll send Morgana in a few days."   
  
"Ok," Kassie responded without even looking at her. Her eyes were still focused on the woman before them. Lily walked away, throwing a concerned look behind her as she approached her parents.   
  
"Ready to go?" Daniel asked, clapping his hands together. He looked around. "Where did Petunia get to?"   
  
"Probably waiting in the car," Christine suggested in a manner that clearly said it was a miracle she had came in the first place. Lily agreed wholeheartedly.   
  
Putting an arm around Lily, Christine steered her towards the exit while Daniel put her trunk on a trolley and followed. As they came out into the sunlight, Lily welcomed the sun shining down and hoped it was a sign this summer would be better than her last.   
  
--End Chapter 14.  
  
Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Erm, nothing very interesting to let you know of. I'm more of less back to myself from surgry (outside of that $700 bill that my insurance "forgot" to take care of--that's ok, I'll be kindly yelling at someone today for it ;)  
  
If you would like to join the update list/discussion list, send an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Reivew responces:  
I want to thank everyone who hoped I would feel better. I do, finally. Hurts a little when I yawn, but I can eat, which is an added bonus for anything :D There is one review, from a "Clowy_George" and I had a speech worked up about that, I really did. But I have decided that said reviewer is an attention seeking git and really doesn't need the line of lashing I had prepared to stroke his ego.  
  
Otherwise, I appreciate all the reviews! You all are wonderful :D HUGE thanks to my editor, Mitchy, and Kate for correcting my British. You are both wonderful.  
  
Chapter 15 -- Petunia's Object of Affection is done and on it's way to the editor, expect it in a week or sooner, depending on what all goes on this weekend.  
  
08.07.03 


	15. Petunia's Object of Affection

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 15 - Petunia's Object of Affection  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Lily Evans sat at the window in her bedroom, watching the moon peek out from behind the clouds. It was terribly hot. So hot that Lily felt like she might melt and become a puddle on the floor. To make matters worse, this record-setting summer was punctuated by the air conditioning unit tearing up. It had been five days since Lily had felt properly comfortable, and would be another five to seven before the repair man would make it to their house. She wished she could cast a cooling charm; but not only did she not know one, students weren't allowed to do magic outside of school.  
  
This had been a slight problem for Lily, who never realized how much she used magic in a day-to-day basis when she was at Hogwarts. For the first couple of days back home for the summer, Lily had felt slightly withdrawn and out of sync with the rest of the family. Simple things like turning a light on, or getting up to get something was unfamiliar to her since she had spent the last ten months flicking her wand to get them done.  
  
To say that the withdraw from her wand was the only bad thing to happen so far this summer was a outright lie, however. Though not nearly as bad as last year, Lily's summer wasn't as wonderful as everyone else made theirs out to be. Petunia, Lily's older sister, had decided long ago that it was a disgrace to have a witch in the family. A freak was her favorite name to call Lily. And ignoring someone with a mouth that large was proving to be harder than it sounded.  
  
Lately, however, Petunia had seemed occupied more so than normal. It was quite common to find her lounging in the living room on the phone with her friends, discussing everyone else's business. Because Petunia was most likely the noisiest person alive. But her conversations were quiet now and sometimes she walked around with a dazed look on her face. Lily and Petunia avoided each other like the plague, however, so Lily didn't know what made Petunia change. And didn't care, most of the time.  
  
Giving a huge sigh, Lily turned away from the window. The clock sitting on the table beside her bed changed; it was now midnight. And therefore her birthday. Lily went to her bed, humming while she pulled the covers back. "Happy Birthday to me..." she sang lightly. "Happy Birthday t---ooff! What in the world?!"  
  
For at the exact moment something hit Lily in the back of the head. Not once, but multiple times. Lily turned, frantically looking for whatever it was and found herself face to face with an owl. As owls were quite common to witches and wizards, because they used them to send letters, parcels or anything that needed delivering, Lily wasn't scared by the large barn owl. But it was very unfamiliar, and curiously, she took the package from its leg. Her name was written on it in rather familiar writing and Lily grinned as she opened it. Out fell a small box and a card. Lily opened the card first, wondering what was in the box.  
  
_Lily,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you like what I got you; it's Muggle. I've got the other half. My Mum said that I could come stay with you! I've been begging since the end of school. Let me know when it's ok to come!  
  
Love,  
Kassie_  
  
Lily re-read the card and then picked up the box. It was small, like a jewelry box, and when Lily opened it she found a small half moon shaped pendant on a chain that read "Best".  
  
There was another piece of parchment stuck in the box, and Lily opened it, already knowing what it would say.  
  
_I have the other one, it says "Friends". Hope you like!_  
  
Lily grinned as she snapped the chain around her neck and it laid on her collarbone. Finding a piece of parchment, she quickly wrote Kassie back and told her to come as soon as she wanted to. After sending the owl off, she put Kassie's card on the table beside her bed and was heading to bed when yet another owl came swooping into her room, this one snow white, baring another box. This owl she knew instantly, though. His name was Horace and belonged to none other than James Potter. Curiously (because Lily didn't even know if James _knew_ it was her birthday) she unbound the package from Horace's leg and he flew over to join Morgana on her perch.  
  
Morgana gave Horace a disdainful look, moving over a few steps. Horace moved closer and Morgana gave a giant hoot of displeasure. Lily shot her a glare. "Behave, Morgana," she hissed, hoping that the owl hadn't woke Petunia up in the room next door. She certainly didn't want to deal with her at the moment.  
  
Still giving her owl a warning look, Lily sat on her bed and opened the second package. Within it lay a glass flower. A lily to be more precise. Lily sighed, grinning. Sure, she was named after a flower, but her favorite was roses. It was still very thoughtful, and Lily carefully plucked it out and gazed at it admiringly. It was very small, almost as long as her finger, but the light caught the glass and made it sparkle brilliantly. Under it laid a piece of folded parchment and Lily opened it.  
  
_Lily,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you like it.  
  
~James _  
  
"Well that was short and sweet," Lily muttered, shaking her head. James usually had more to say. Given, he was probably trying to send this without any help from Sirius. Her last letter from him the previous summer still made her laugh when she opened it. Sirius liked to add his two knuts, and if she remembered correctly, Remus had a hand in it as well.  
  
She sat the glass flower next to Kassie's card on her nightstand and turned the light out. It was only twenty minutes into it, but it seemed it would be a wonderful birthday.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
August 19, 1973 dawned bright and hot. Lily turned over grumpily, pushing the cover off her body. It was entirely too hot to be covered up, she decided, shoving the blanket into the floor. She couldn't fathom what had woken her, she couldn't remember anything at any rate. There was someone walking down the stairs, but Lily assumed it was Petunia and ignored it.  
  
"Lily!" her mother's voice floated up the stairs.  
  
Groaning, Lily glanced over at the clock. It was nearly eight a.m. Why on earth did parents insist on waking you up early in the summer, and especially on your birthday?  
  
With about as much grace as a Slytherin after becoming to victim to one of the Marauder's pranks, Lily grabbed a dressing gown and put it on over her gown as she descended the stairs. She turned the corner to head into the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Christine and Daniel Evans said together. Petunia snorted, rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily beamed at everyone, including her sister, who stuck her nose up higher in response. "Thank you," she said, sitting at the table and throwing yet another smile at her older sister. This only proved to iritate Petunia even more.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" she grumbled, glaring at Lily over the fork she held halfway to her mouth. The bit of egg fell off it, slapping onto her plate.  
  
Lily grinned, spooning eggs onto her own plate. "Well, let's see; it's my birthday, Kassie's mum said she could come over, and it's my birthday."  
  
"Big deal," Petunia muttered back, poking at her eggs again. Suddenly, her head snapped up. "Mum, you said that I should invite Vernon over for dinner soon. May I invite him tonight?"  
  
"Who's Vernon?" Lily interrupted.  
  
Lily was sure she was about to find out why Petunia walked around like she was on cloud nine when she thought no one was looking.   
  
Unfortunately, Petunia didn't feel like Lily was beneath knowing about. And suddenly, Lily wished she hadn't asked. Life was always much simpler anymore when her and Petunia weren't on speaking terms.   
  
"Vernon Dursley is my boyfriend," she boasted loudly. Daniel Evans, who was sitting at the table with his daughters, glimpsed, but said nothing. "His dad owns Grunnings, a drill company that Vernon will inherit one day."  
  
Lily tried to look impressed, but failed miserably. Instead she focused her attention on her meal. But Petunia was far from finished speaking. "He's very handsome, very smart and--" Her voice dropped and Lily felt her heart pound in her chest. "--he knows nothing about... you. And your kind." She huffed. "And I would like to keep it that way."  
  
Lily knew she should feel outraged, but could hardly find the motive to care. She simply took it for granted as another occurrence in the Evan's household. The mother of the two girls seemed to feel otherwise.   
  
Christine Evans, her hazel eyes flashing as she raised her hand that held a spatula, came to a stop so close to Petunia that her oldest daughter looked slightly nervous. "I don't ever want to hear another thing like that out of your mouth again, Petunia Sue Evans! There is absolutely nothing wrong with your sister!" Petunia looked ready to scream. Her normally pale face was flushed with pink and her sharp eyes darted around to Daniel for help, but he was busying himself with folding the newspaper and quite ignoring her.  
  
Christine shifted her eyes from Petunia to Lily, who looked away quickly and picked up her orange juice. The kitchen fell into a deep silence, punctuated only by the postman pushing the mail through the slot.  
  
Suddenly, Daniel stood, straightening his tie. "Well, I'm heading to the office." He kissed Christine on the cheek, tried to kiss Petunia, who moved out of the way, and came over to Lily. "Happy Birthday, sweetie," he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," Lily replied. As Daniel moved away, Lily caught sight of the look upon Petunia's face. She was sure she had never seen such hatred.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Lily felt that she had had a rather uneventful birthday, or as uneventful as things could be when living with Petunia. She received presents from the girls she shared a room with at school, her parents gave her money to buy whatever she wanted as a gift and Petunia spent nearly all day in her room getting ready for dinner with Vernon.   
  
Lily would have dearly loved to asked her parents if she could go to James', Kassie's or anywhere else for dinner rather than spend it with Petunia's new boyfriend. But as it was her birthday, and her mother was making a wonderful looking cake, she felt she needed to stay home.  
  
So that evening about six o'clock, Lily dragged herself down- stairs and into the dining room. As soon as she came to the doorway a very strong smell of furniture polish greeted her. Lily was sure (and probably wasn't very far off with this) that Petunia had cleaned and polished everything the light touched and a few places that hadn't seen light in years. Currently, however, she was busying herself with the fresh floral arrangement sitting on the table.  
  
"Mum! Mum, there is a spot on this fork! Vernon will think we are filthy!" Petunia shrieked loud enough for anyone within hearing distance to hear, not to mention a few unlucky people two streets over.  
  
Lily watched as Petunia snatched up the fork and polished it relentlessly with a napkin. Watching from this angle, Lily could almost say that her older sister could be pretty; if she didn't work so hard at it. Her hair was so over-worked that it looked like she had stuck her finger in a light socket rather than curled it. And her make-up had been applied with a heavy hand. She wore a light blue dress that didn't make her milky white skin look sickly, which was an improvement. And if Lily squinted her eyes enough, her arms didn't seem to long and her nose didn't seem to draw all that much attention...  
  
"What are you making that face for?" Petunia suddenly demanded.  
  
Lily choked, her eyes snapping open. She tried to disguise her laugh as a cough, which sounded suspiciously high pitched, even to her own ears. She averted her eyes to the table. "Eh, nothing. It's just, well, when you look at the table just there, there is a sp--"  
  
"Where?!" Petunia demanded, lunging for the polishing rag she had left on the table beside the door.  
  
Lily smiled to herself and walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where her mother was adding pepper to the chicken. Christine turned as Lily came in, looked slightly relieved when she spotted her youngest daughter, and reached for the mint.   
  
"You look lovely, dear."  
  
"Thank you," Lily replied. Due to Petunia's never-ending insistence, Lily had dressed up tonight. Well, she wasn't in jeans, anyway. She wore a simple, straight black skirt that fell to her mid- calf, a violet squared necked short-sleeved shirt and the necklace her father had given her for Christmas. Lily hadn't applied any make-up, only lip gloss and had brushed her hair to lay around her shoulders.  
  
"Dear, could you please carry this plate of bread to the table? I believe I just heard the door bell, which means that Petunia is in no state to carry my fine china."  
  
"Yes, Mum," Lily said, rolling her eyes but taking the bread platter from her mother and carrying it to the dining room. As she sat it on the table, she heard Petunia's loud shrieking laughter from the foyer, followed by a male voice that must have been Vernon.  
  
Shortly after, Daniel came in from work and Christine came sweeping into the dinning room, looking the part of the cool and calm hostess, as she always did. She planted one hand on Lily's shoulder to steer her into the living room to greet their guest.  
  
Lily wasn't sure what she had expected from one of Petunia's boyfriends. Someone tall, lanky framed and boring-looking, much like her older sister. But whatever she had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.   
  
Vernon Dursley looked like a small whale with facial hair. He was very broad, had very little neck, or two rather large chins, and a thick mustache to top both. Lily wondered if they made suites that big, or if he had to have his tailored. To top it off, he was at least three inches shorter than Petunia. Which didn't seem to both either of them.   
  
Lily couldn't quite see what Petunia saw in him. But then again, she couldn't see what Vernon would see in Petunia. Perhaps they were made for each other.  
  
"Vernon, how wonderful to meet you at last," Christine said, breaking the short, but rather nasty silence that had eloped the room. "Petunia has told us so much about you."  
  
Lily fairly ignored the small talk, instead focusing on the nice cool breeze that had raftered through the house. Of course, the weatherman had predicted rain, but to Lily it meant a break from the searing hot that had hung in the air for days.  
  
"And that's Lily," Petunia said, effectively breaking Lily from her thoughts. Lily blinked, meeting Vernon's eyes as he shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she muttered, trying to pull her hand away quickly. Vernon held on to it, though, and was looking at her with an intensity that Lily felt very uncomfortable with.  
  
Finally, Lily managed to yank her hand away, trying to avoid the glare she was sure Petunia was giving her. "Petunia, why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful sister?" Vernon asked, never taking his gaze from Lily.  
  
Petunia ignored him, instead addressing herself to Christine and Daniel. "Is dinner ready, then?"  
  
Lily followed last into the dining room, wishing with every step that she could disappear. Past experience told her this wouldn't help, but she wished it all the same.  
  
Dinner commenced and Lily tried to stay as quiet as possible, which was rather hard considering that Vernon asked her opinion about everything. In fact, she was sure he was paying her more attention than he was Petunia, and that she wasn't the only one to notice this. He would ask her to pass things she was sure he could reach and stared at her so intently when she did speak that she wanted to slap him. By the time dinner was over, Lily wanted nothing more to leave the table and never set eyes on Vernon Dursley again.  
  
It was then that Christine brought the cake in and Lily felt like groaning out loud. Vernon looked simply delighted.   
  
"It's your birthday, then, Lily?" he asked, again giving her that stare that gave her the creeps.  
  
"Yes," she bit out, trying not to sound sarcastic. Not that it wasn't very obvious by the cake that said "Happy 13th Birthday, Lily" that it was her birthday.  
  
Lily strained to keep a smile on her face as everyone (save Petunia) sang Happy Birthday to her and then as soon everyone had cake, she excused herself from the table. Taking the stairs two at a time, she didn't stop until she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her heart beating madly.  
  
She felt dirty and disgusted by the lustful way Vernon had looked at her. Shivering, she got up, gathered a gown from the dresser and went to shower in the hottest water she could stand.  
  
When she finally emerged, Vernon was gone and Petunia had retired to bed. Which was fine with her, as she didn't want to face Petunia tonight anyway. She was sure that Petunia would blame Vernon's behavior on Lily, even though it was very much unwanted.  
  
She had just entered her room when there was a loud crash downstairs, followed by a quick scream that sounded like her mother. Panicked, Lily grabbed her wand and ran down the stairs. The scene was not that of what she expected.  
  
"Kassie!"  
  
Indeed, standing in the living room near the fire, covered in ashes and holding the handle of her trunk, stood Lily's best friend Kassandra Phillips. Christine was standing not too far away, one hand on her chest and Daniel was trying to coax her into sitting down.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Evans! I'm terribly sorry!" Kassie squeaked, dropping her trunk and helping Christine to the near-by chair. "I didn't mean to scare you like that!"  
  
"It's perfectly ok, dear," Christine said shakily, smiling. "I just didn't expect... well, never mind."  
  
"Kassie!" Lily repeated, running down the rest of the stairs and throwing her arms around the other girl. They hugged for a moment, Lily mumbling about how she hadn't expected her in so soon.  
  
"I should have owled first, but I just wanted to get here soon!" Kassie explained, still giving a nervous glance at Christine, who just smiled back.  
  
"What is all this noise?" a new voice suddenly demanded. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a white dressing gown, her hair in curlers and a green face mask on, stood Petunia.  
  
The silence stretched thick for a second before Daniel recovered himself. "It was only Kassie arriving. Lily's friend. She'll be staying with us for a while."  
  
As Petunia stormed back up the stairs, mumbling something about now there were two freaks in the house, Kassie turned to Lily with an expression of glee.   
  
"Is that Petunia?"  
  
"It is," Lily confirmed.  
  
Kassie's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh Merlin, but this will be fun," she said just loud enough that Christine and Daniel couldn't hear.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Not too much later the girls bid Lily's parents goodnight and went to Lily's room. Kassie set off to examine everything in Lily's room, but asked no questions. Lily didn't know if she knew what half of it was or not.  
  
Finally, Kassie sat down, pulling her long dark hair (pulled into a braid) around and playing with the end of it. "So, how long can you stay?" Lily asked, pulling her legs up.  
  
Kassie shrugged, staring out the open window at the night sky. "Until school starts, I suppose."  
  
Lily gave her a curious glance, her eyebrows pulled together with a frown. When they weren't in the presence of Lily's parents, Kassie seemed horribly withdrawn about something. Biting her lip, Lily watched Kassie closely for a reaction when she spoke: "Kassie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?" Kassie repeated blankly, tears filling her violet eyes like they had been looking for a means of escape all evening and had finally found it. She tore her gaze from Lily's, but it was too late. She sighed in a defeated tone. "I-I..." A few tears fell down her face and she wiped at them in vain. "Oh Lily, it's horrible!"  
  
Lily started, staring for a few seconds at her best friend sitting across from her, crying. Lily had never seen Kassie cry, and the effect was rather awful. Her face broke out in red blotches, her eyes were bloodshot and her nose running. Lily jumped off the bed, ran over and put her arms soothingly around Kassie.   
  
"Hey, what is it?" she asked, rubbing her arm.  
  
Finally, Kassie seemed to get a hold of herself. She gave Lily a watery smile, rolling her eyes. "How draft am I?" she mumbled, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Sitting here going on like this. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Lily told her, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What's going on? Anything I can help with?"  
  
Kassie nodded. "Yeah, as a matter of fact." She swallowed. "Can you not tell your parents any of this?" Lily shook her head. "Ok. I-- erm, my Mum doesn't know I'm here."  
  
Lily gave her a puzzled look. "But you said..."  
  
"I know I wrote and said my Mum said yes. But the truth is, I haven't seen my Mum since I started Hogwarts." Kassie paused, but Lily didn't really know what to say. "Well, when I went home for Christmas break last year, my Aunt Grace picked me up at the train station. My Mum and my Dad's sister don't get on at all - my Dad was a Muggle, you know - but I didn't think much about it. When I went home, my Mum wasn't there. Aunt Grace told me something about her having to go take care of her sister, my Aunt Wanda, because she was ill. My Dad has been dead for a couple of years, so she had me and my brothers and sisters. They didn't say anything, so I believed her.  
  
"And then, when I came home this summer, you saw my Aunt Grace pick me up. And she had all my brothers and sisters with her. When I went home..." Kassie swallowed, tears threatening to consume her again. "My Mum wasn't there. And this time, I found out the truth. My Aunt Grace practically screamed it for all the world to hear. My Mum left after I started Hogwarts. And apparently, she left because I started school. She didn't want me going there... I told you about the money and everything. Anyway, Aunt Grace told me it was all my doings. Now Mum's gone and my brothers and sisters are left in the hands of my horrible Aunt Grace.  
  
"And speaking of Aunt Grace," Kassie bit out. "She told me I was never coming back to Hogwarts again. That if I stayed home, my mother would come back and she wouldn't be stuck with all of us."  
  
Lily shook her head, not sure what to say. But the one thing burning in her mind shot out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Kassie, that doesn't make good sense. What would your mother leaving have to do with you starting school? Professor Dumbledore talked to her, right? And why take it out on your siblings?"  
  
Kassie snorted. "Does anyone say no to Dumbledore? Honestly? You know how you were when he suggested taking Divination next year. He usually gets his way without most people realizing it. He wanted me to start Hogwarts, so there you have it. But you're right, I don't believe Aunt Grace. There is something more to this. But either way, I'm going back to school."  
  
Lily nodded. "You can stay here, I don't care. And my parents won't care, either."  
  
"Thanks," Kassie muttered, looking for all the world like she wasn't really paying much attention to Lily. She heaved a huge sigh and rubbed her still blood shot eyes. "Lily, what am I going to do? I just... I just ran away from home." The words seemed to make it final for Kassie, for she looked thunderstruck.   
  
Lily patted her arm soothingly. "It's ok. We'll figure something out. I've got that money Mum and Dad gave me for my birthday, we can get your school books with that."  
  
Kassie looked on the verge of tears again. Lily smiled reassuringly. "It will work out. Don't worry." The other girl nodded, not looking quite convinced.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
That night as Lily lay in bed, she stared at the ceiling, wondering the same thing that Kassie had asked earlier. What were they going to do? Lily didn't know if running away in the wizarding world was different than in the Muggle one or not. What if Ministry officials came looking for Kassie to take her back home? What if her Mum and Dad got in trouble for her being there, even though they didn't know she had ran away? Should she tell her parents?  
  
Lily fretted about it until finally she feel into a troubled sleep. She had passing dreams about Ministry officials coming to the house, but they took Petunia away instead of Kassie. Arthur Weasley, a tall red haired man from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office came, explaining to Lily's parents that Petunia's nose was against the wizarding law.  
  
Lily ran outside, trying to get away from Petunia's accusing eyes, but when she opened the front door everything changed. Instead of looking outside at the walkway, Lily was staring into a forest. The trees were as tall as those in the forbidden forest, and so dense she couldn't see more than a yard ahead. She turned to go back in the house, but the door, house and all had disappeared.  
  
Her heart hammering so loudly in her chest that she could feel it, Lily walked forward into the forest. She seemed to be walking forever before she heard the distant sound of voices. From where she stood she could just make out a clearing and the voices grew louder as she approached.  
  
In the middle of this clearing was a circle of people, all dressed in black robes with hoods covering their faces. As Lily watched, more people Apparated into the circle to make it complete. In the middle stood a lone figure. He, too, wore a black robe with a hood. Only when he turned Lily could just make out two red slits that looked slanted like a snake's.  
  
"Death Eaters," the man with the snake eyes hissed. Lily approached as quietly as she could, willing her heart to slow down before someone heard it. Unless she was very much mistaken, the man speaking was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. "Do you know why I have summoned you here?"  
  
No one moved, nor spoke for a long moment. Then, suddenly, one of the men in the back robes fell to his knees at Voldemort's feet and crawled towards him, kissing the bottom of the robes. Lily felt revolted at the sight of a grown man cowering before another in this fashion. It was pathetic. "My Lord," the Death Eater spoke, his voice whimpering slightly. "My Lord, we are sorry. Have mercy, My Lord. Have mercy on us."  
  
Voldemort kicked out, but the man barely flinched. He pulled out a long, thin wand and pointed it at the man groveling at his feet. "_Crucio_," he said, almost lazily.  
  
Lily flinched as the man on the ground started screaming. Blood- curdling screams that echoed through the night as he twitched and writhed on the forest floor. His screams seemed to last forever, grinding themselves into Lily's mind until she wanted to scream herself.  
  
Suddenly, Voldemort pulled his wand up, removing the curse. The man on the ground was still shaking, though, obviously in pain. The others looked on silently. "I have a mission for us tonight," he said suddenly, as though he had not just tortured a man that was laying on the ground at his feet. Still, no one spoke. Lily waited with baited breath. "Tonight, we attack the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
There were some light intakes of breath, but still, no one spoke. Voldemort paced for a moment before one of the Death Eaters gathered up his courage and fell to the Dark Lord's feet.   
  
"My Lord," he said, staring at the ground carefully. "My Lord, is that wise? We--"  
  
His voice was cut off by Voldemort pointing his wand at him and saying: "_Crucio_!" sharply. The man screamed and Lily covered her ears, trying to block it out.  
  
"Lily! Lily, wake up!"  
  
Someone was shaking her and a bright light suddenly filtered into her vision. Breathing heavily, Lily jerked awake and sat up, one hand over her heart that seemed to be trying to get out of her chest. She looked at Kassie, who looked scared and then noticed that Petunia was standing in the doorway. She had been the one to turn the light on. Her eyes were wide and she looked half scared and half aggravated.  
  
"Lily?" Kassie muttered, concern etched in her features.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, trying to sort through the flashes of images flying through her mind. And then it hit her: Voldemort was planning an attack. A huge one, on something called the Order of the Phoenix... Lily's head jerked up just as Christine and Daniel came running in the room, followed by Petunia who seemed to have fetched them.  
  
"What happened?" Christine demanded, sitting next to the side of the bed Lily was on and feeling of her forehead. "Are you sick?"  
  
"She had a vision," Kassie replied and Lily nodded her confirmation. "Lily, do you need to see Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Lily nodded vigorously, still trying to catch her breath. Kassie grabbed a small pouch from her trunk and dashed down the hall. Lily's body ached, like the curse Voldemort was using had been placed on her instead of the two Death Eaters. Her mother was sitting beside her on the bed, looking very worried. Daniel paced nearby, and Petunia was still watching, her face mirroring what Lily felt.  
  
A few minutes later Kassie came running back up into the bedroom, nearly falling into Petunia as she came through the door.   
  
"Watch it!" Petunia grumbled, glaring at her. Kassie, against her better judgment, ignored her best friend's sister.   
  
"He said he'll be here shortly," she said, sitting in a chair by the window.  
  
"How did you get him?" Lily asked, apparently confused as to how Kassie could contact the Headmaster of Hogwarts on a moments notice, at two a.m. no less.  
  
"Floo Powder," Kassie replied, holding up a small pouch before depositing it back in her trunk. "I just yelled into the fire that I needed Dumbledore and I got his office."  
  
The silence that might have followed was broken by a sharp _pop_ and suddenly Professor Dumbledore was standing in Lily's bedroom. Lily was sure this was the last place she ever envisioned seeing the Headmaster, but was grateful to see him all the same.  
  
"You had another vision?" Dumbledore asked, not bothering with niceties.  
  
"Yes," Lily replied and then told him everything she could remember, beginning with finding herself in the forest. She didn't think the part about Petunia being carted away for having an illegal nose had anything to do with the vision. Besides, Petunia was in the room and Lily would surely never hear the end of it. "He said they were going to attack the Order of the Phoenix, whatever that is," she finished.  
  
When Lily spoke the last sentence, Dumbledore's eyes grew large for a split second. It happened so quickly Lily couldn't be sure if she seen it or not. Dumbledore raised his wand, mumbled something Lily couldn't understand and a red spark shot out the end of the Headmaster's wand and through the open window. His blue eyes met Lily's.   
  
"Thank you. I can not tell you how many lives you may have spared tonight." And without waiting for anyone to respond, he Dissapprated.  
  
Lily stared at the spot where he had stood a moment before and felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. "It was in time.... thank goodness." Kassie rubbed her back soothingly.   
  
"I wonder what that red spark was he sent out?" Lily mused out loud, giving a queer look at Kassie.   
  
She noted that her parents were both slightly pale, but saying nothing. For that she was grateful, explaining things to them tonight just didn't appeal to her in the least.  
  
"A warning?" Kassie guessed, shrugging. "For that matter, what is the Order of the Phoenix? Sounds important."  
  
"It must be," Lily agreed. "For Voldemort to want to attack it, and for his Death Eaters to be scared of doing so."  
  
"We may never find out," Kassie said a moment later, looking out into the dark night. There was no sign that a battle was raging on between good and evil; between light and dark. But it was there, lingering just under the appearance of peace the Ministry of Magic kept in place just to keep the Muggles in the dark.  
  
But not all Muggles, Lily realized. Because her parents looked scared to death at that moment.  
  
--End Chapter 15.  
  
*peeks around and dodges flying frying pans and other assorments of objects* I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update! My British editor was on vacation, I had a major writer's block attack and other such musings have vaporized out of mid-air and kept me from updating. I'm sorry!  
  
Unfortunatly, I may not be updating for another couple of weeks. I go on vacation not this Friday, but next Friday, and won't be back for ten days. I hope to get chapter 17 done before then, but I make no promises. Especially since things seem to happen when I make promises and I end up breaking them :(  
  
If you are so inclined, Lily Evans; A History now has an update emailing group. We do tend to talk more about Harry Potter and fanfiction than updating, but the group did get these two chapters about a week or so ago. So if you'd like to join, send an email to:  
LilyUpdate-subscibe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Standard disclaimer here: I don't own Harry Potter. Or much of anything else, for that matter. :D  
  
Please review with your thoughts, etc.  
  
~Bethany 09.03.03 


	16. Of past choices that come a haunting

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 16 - Of past choices that come a haunting  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Life definitely took an upwards turn with Kassie around, despite all the problems she brought with her. With her best friend in tow, Lily was finally able to see the amusing side of her arguments with Petunia. In fact, it was very much like they were back at school, and Petunia was no more than an aggravating Slytherin.  
  
They laughed when Petunia would go ranting through the house, muttering about freaks; which only made her angrier. And Lily nearly couldn't breathe one night after Petunia came running down the stairs, her hair an array of colors after the two girls had changed the bottles of hair spray with a bottle of Millie's Magic Hair Colors (thoughtfully provided by Sirius and James).  
  
And with summer taking such a grand look upwards, Lily honestly never saw the trouble brewing in the room next to hers. Couldn't have predicted that their lives would take such a drastic turn for the worst, and in such a small amount of time. Lily could recall someone telling her once that tragedies came in threes. It seemed she would be no exception. And the first would come to a head that very evening, only one week after Kassie arrived.  
  
"There's an owl," Kassie said, looking at the window. The girls were sitting in Lily's room, working on the last of their summer homework. Kassie got up, pushing the latch on the window and allowing the bird to come in. "It's our Hogwarts letters," she added, taking the letters from the bird and throwing Lily hers.  
  
Lily ripped the familiar looking letter open and pulled the parchment out. The first letter read as normal; the Hogwarts Express would leave Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st at 11am. Lily moved that paper aside and began to look at this year's book list.  
  
"Hey, look at this," Kassie suddenly said, pointing to her letter. "It's signed Minerva McGonagall as the Deputy Headmistress."  
  
"Well, it can't be Walsh anymore, can it? She's dead," Lily said, picking up her first letter again and seeing the Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House's signature. "I wonder who the Potions professor will be?"  
  
"Don't know," Kassie replied.  
  
"Perhaps they won't have one," Lily added hopefully.  
  
"Doubtful," Kassie deadpanned.  
  
"Can't blame me for trying," the redhead retorted, stuffing the parchment back in the envelope and putting it on her bedside table. She shook her head as if to clear it of a thought. "That was so strange, don't you think?"  
  
"What?" Kassie asked, still engrossed in her letter.  
  
"Professor Walsh, I mean," Lily clarified, looking at her own parchment thoughtfully. "Do you think the Daily Prophet is right? That she was spying on Death Eaters and they found out?"  
  
"We won't know until someone at Hogwarts confirms it, will we?" Kassie replied. "And no one seemed eager to tell us anything. Probably thinks we are too young or something."  
  
"Or wanted us to not worry about it and focus on our learning," Lily added, putting her letter up. She laid on her stomach, picking the remote up and turning the television on. Kassie instantly sat down, her attention diverted from her letter. Television had enraptured Kassie from day one, since she hadn't had one at home because her mother was a witch.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
"Girls! Dinner!" Christine called up sometime later.  
  
Groaning, Kassie pulled herself away from the comedy show she had been watching and looked at the bed. Lily was sound asleep, her head resting against her folded arms. Kassie poked her arm gently. "Lil, wake up. Your mum is calling us for dinner."  
  
Half stumbling, Lily yawned and groaned as they descended the stairs and came into the dining room. A large roasted chicken sat in the middle of the table, as well as side dishes. Christine was putting the glasses down when the girls tumbled in, followed shortly by Petunia.  
  
Dinner commenced rather silently. Petunia was so ill with not only Lily and Kassie, but the entire family, that she didn't even look up from her plate. Not that they talked much anyway, but the silence seemed thicker this evening. Petunia looked so much on edge with having Kassie and Lily in the house that the two girls had decided it best to leave her alone today, lest she blow up. And perhaps it would have remained an uneventful evening, aside from that, if it hadn't been for the owl.  
  
Kassie had just put her last bite of chicken in her mouth when a large barn own came sweeping in through the kitchen doorway and landed in front of her. Kassie threw a confused look at the bird that was clutching the letter addressed to herself. Before she could do more than reach for the letter, though, Petunia began shrieking.  
  
"That is filthy!" she spat, pushing her chair back and standing. Petunia's anger seemed to have been building itself up for a week, and came rushing out of her in bellowing tones. "Mum, how can you let them have those things on the table while we are eating?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Evans, I didn't expect..." Kassie began, picking the bird up and moving away from the table. But Petunia wasn't done.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of not being able to eat a decent meal in this house! Freaks! All of you! I--"  
  
Kassie's eyes were huge and as quickly as she could she took the letter from the bird and allowed it to leave. Lily's mouth hung open slightly as her sister's face turned an odd shade of red.  
  
"Petunia," Daniel Evans said, his voice ringing with warning.  
  
"--As if it's not bad enough for you to be what you are--"  
  
"PETUNIA!" Christine screamed, her face contorted with rage. Lily shrank down in her seat then, trying to will herself not to draw any more attention. As it was, she was exceptionally glad her mother's rage wasn't centered on herself.  
  
"That is quite enough," Christine gritted out, banging her hand down on the wooden table and causing the nearest plate to jump slightly. "Go to your room where I will speak to you when I calm down."  
  
"But Mum, I'm not done eatin--"  
  
"I don't care," Christine continued. "You don't want to eat at this table like a civilized young lady, you won't eat at it at all."  
  
Petunia's face was caught between a look of horror and disbelief. For several seconds she moved her mouth, but no words came out, making her appear like a fish with an extremely long nose. Suddenly she stomped her foot in a childish tantrum and placed both her hands on her hips.  
  
"Civilized?" she whispered. "You call sitting at this table with those two freaks," she spat, jerking her head towards Lily and Kassie, whose eyes widened, "civilized? Mother, as far as I'm concerned, you are no better than them!"  
  
"Now see here!" Daniel thundered, rising out of his chair just as Christine gasped in outrage. "You will not talk to your mother like that! You'd better do some quick apologizing, young lady!"  
  
"NO!" Petunia yelled back, her face still gaining color by the second. She looked like she might explode, literally, any moment. "I will not!" And before either parent could say another word, Petunia ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Daniel and Christine followed and Lily and Kassie exchanged glances before rising at the same time. "Oh my," Lily muttered, going to the door just in time to see her parents disappearing up the hall. She turned to Kassie. "Should we follow?"  
  
"I think that might be pushing our luck, do you think? Somehow I think we may have caused this with our jokes...."  
  
"Perhaps," Lily replied, looking up the stairs again. "I can't believe she just did that."  
  
The two continued to watch the hall and stairwell in silence, but only a faint shuffling from upstairs and the occasional muffled voice was the only indication anything was happening. Minutes seemed to tick by slowly and Lily was almost about to give up when Petunia's bedroom door crashed open and she came stomping out, carrying a suitcase.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped. "Where are you going?" she asked in a small voice when her older sister came to the bottom of the stairs. Petunia didn't even look her way and only answered when she had the front door pulled opened. There was a beat up looking black car pulling into the drive as she spoke; "I'm going somewhere where there are normal people." And without looking back, she went out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Lily slowly sank down, sitting on the bottom most step. Silence enraptured the house, broken only by the soft sound of Lily's mother crying upstairs. She felt sick.   
  
"This is my fault," she whispered softly, her face buried in her hands. "This has been coming since I got my first letter."  
  
"Hey now," Kassie muttered, sitting beside Lily and putting a comforting arm around her. "This isn't your fault. Petunia is just... well, she's a Muggle. As Muggle as they come, for that matter. It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is," Lily replied, tears filling her green eyes that she tried unsuccessfully to blink away. "Petunia gave me a choice the day I left for Hogwarts. She asked me to not go, but I went. And she swore..." Lily buried her face further so that Kassie almost couldn't hear what she said. "She swore she'd never be my sister again."  
  
"_Lily Evans, if you step out of the house today and go to that... that place! You will not be my sister anymore! I mean it!_" The words resounded dully in Lily's head.   
  
That was two years ago, but they still hurt. Sure they had argued before Lily's letter arrived, but there had been moments when they talked. Laughed. And sometimes Lily had hopes they could be real sisters one day.  
  
But she had ruined that. And now it was driving a wedge between her entire family. Petunia had gone, and it was her fault. Silently, she stood.  
  
"Lily?" Kassie asked uncertainly.  
  
The red head didn't reply. Instead she walked up the stairs, wiping the tears from her face as she went. Somehow... somehow she had to make this right. She found her mother sitting on the edge of Petunia's bed, staring around the room with wet eyes. She seemed different than Lily ever remembered her mother being. For once she didn't look in control, or calm. She looked crushed.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Christine's eyes flickered at the sound, resting a moment later on her youngest daughter. "Lily," she replied, trying to force a smile but not being able to. "Come in."  
  
Lily walked slowly in the room that Petunia had sent her out of more than once. She stopped before her mother, looking down at the woman who had given up so much for her family. She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment, glancing at the evening sky through the closed window. "Mum, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Christine repeated. "Lily, you didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes I did," Lily insisted. "It's my fault, for being a witch. But... but I wanted to tell you that Petunia will come back. Olivia, James's Mum, told me that I could come stay with them anytime I wanted. She'll take us to King's Cross Station for school. And then Petunia will come back and everything will be okay again."  
  
"No."  
  
Lily sighed. "Mum, Petunia isn't going to come back with me here. And school starts in a couple of days. If I leave now, you can go get Petunia and talk to her. She won't come back with me here, you know that."  
  
Christine looked up again, tears shining once more in her eyes. "Lily, if I let you go..." She sighed heavily, suddenly looking much more than her thirty-seven years. "I'm so scared."  
  
"Scared?" Lily repeated.  
  
She blinked, looking up at Lily with eyes so much like Lily's own. "Yes. You--you're having these visions. And there is some dark wizard in your world who is killing... In your world." She stopped short, shaking her head as if just realizing something. "It's like you don't belong to me anymore. You don't belong here."  
  
"I do belong here," Lily insisted. "But Hogwarts is... like my extended home," Lily decided. "I belong there, too." Sighing heavily, Lily sat beside her mother on the bed, looking at her clasped hands. "If you don't want me to go to James's, I won't. School starts in a few days and you can get Petunia then."  
  
"Daniel is going to get Petunia in the morning," Christine mumbled, not looking at Lily. There was another silence between mother and daughter, and Lily felt guilt ripping at her heart. The choices she had made had put them here. Making her mother and father this upset, disrupting their family.  
  
Christine sighed heavily. "Do you think... well, would Olivia mind Kassie being with you?"  
  
Lily felt her heart flop in her chest, her hands shaking slightly. "I don't think so. I can fire call her and ask."  
  
Suddenly Christine wrapped both her arms around her youngest, a few tears escaping her already red-brimmed eyes. She squeezed Lily's shoulders almost painfully tight. "Lily, I love you. I'm so proud of you. No matter what your do, please don't ever forget that."  
  
"I won't," Lily promised, hugging her mother back. "I won't."  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cool. A wonderful breeze blew through the open window as Lily sat up and glanced over at Kassie, who was still snoring softly. Stretching, the red head got up and went to shower and dress. By the time she returned, Kassie had woken and repacked most of her belongings.  
  
"Have you seen my Potions book?" Kassie asked as Lily came in, a towel wrapped around her hair. "I can't find it.... ah! Never mind. How did it get under the dresser, I wonder?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, glancing around. She was completely packed, but had been looking everywhere she went for anything she might have forgotten. Kassie rushed out to shower and Lily brushed out her hair and dried it.  
  
Twenty minutes later the two girls were finally completely dressed and packed. Morgana's empty cage sat atop Lily's trunk since she had told Morgana to fly on to James' ahead of them. Together Lily and Kassie descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
Breakfast was a silent affair. Christine looked ready to burst into tears at the drop of a fork and Daniel had hidden himself behind his paper for most of the meal. Lily and Kassie ate silently and very quickly, the former's ears perked and waiting for the tell tale whoosh of the fireplace that would indicate James had arrived.  
  
Lily had no more placed her plate in the sink when she heard said whoosh, followed by voices in the living room. Seconds later, James came walking towards the kitchen. "Lily?"  
  
"In here," Lily responded as he entered the room. Olivia Potter came in behind her son, wearing light silver robes. She smiled warmly at Lily and Lily couldn't help but smile in return. "Hi."  
  
"Hello," Olivia replied.  
  
There was a moment of deep silence that Lily felt was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. Trying desperately to avoid such tension, she cleared her throat. "I'll just go get my trunk."  
  
"Do you want me...?" Olivia asked and Lily knew she meant use magic. She nodded.  
  
Lily dashed out of the kitchen as fast as she could without looking like she was fleeing. Kassie was right on her heels, followed by Olivia. James, for reasons Lily didn't really want to know, had stayed in the kitchen.  
  
They arrived in Lily's room and Olivia pulled her wand from her robes. "_Locomotor trunks_," she commanded, giving a wave of her wand. Kassie and Lily's trunks rose into the air. Lily grabbed Morgana's cage. "Do you have everything?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I think so," Lily responded. Kassie nodded. "Olivia?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Thank you for letting us come over," Lily said, trying not to be too loud so that her voice wouldn't carry downstairs. "On such short notice, I mean. My sister... well, I'll explain later."  
  
"Anytime," Olivia replied, giving Lily a one armed hug since her other hand was still holding the trunks in the air. "Absolutely anytime you need to stay at our house, you are welcome to it."  
  
They descended the stairs, Olivia leading with the trunks. Christine came in the living room just as Olivia deposited them near the fireplace, Daniel right behind her.  
  
There was another moment of silence that was broken this time by Daniel. He retrieved his wallet from his pants pocket, pulling some notes out. "They haven't been to, erm, get their school things yet..."  
  
"Not a problem," Olivia said, smiling. "We can go this afternoon, if they would like."  
  
Daniel handed the money to Lily and she put it in her jeans pocket. "Thank you, Daddy," she muttered and hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to get Petunia," he said when Lily pulled away. "Are you coming home for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll write," Lily promised.  
  
Daniel left the room, leaving Lily facing her mother. James stood just behind her, giving her a smile of encouragement. He had no idea what had drove Lily to fire call him so late last night, or why she and Kassie were coming over. But whatever it was, he was sure it was what was making her entire family look on emotional edge.  
  
Lily smiled back as she hugged her mother. "Bye, Mum."  
  
"Be good, Lily," Christine said, pulling back. Suddenly she wrapped Kassie in a hug, too. The black hair girl looked slightly surprised for a moment. "You be good, too, Kassie. And come back anytime you want."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Evans," Kassie replied, giving her a smile.  
  
"Olivia, thank you for letting the girls come over," Christine said to the other woman. Lily glanced between the two and noticed for the first time how different they were.  
  
Different, not because Lily's mother had deep brown, almost red hair and Olivia had black. And not because Olivia was at least three inches taller than her mother. It was more like they were from different worlds. And it reminded Lily strongly of her conversation with her mother the night before.   
  
They were in different worlds, now. And with Lily standing next to Olivia, wearing a set of black robes over her jeans and shirt, she never felt more distant from the Muggle world.  
  
"You're more than welcome," Olivia replied. She took a pouch from her robes and held it open for James.   
  
He took a small pinch, threw it into the fire, and stepped inside. "Potter Manor!" With a whoosh of emerald green flames, he was gone.  
  
Kassie took her trunk and a pinch of the Floo Powder from within the bag. Throwing it into the fire, she followed James and, in seconds, was gone. Lily stepped forward, the Floo Powder in one hand and the handle of Morgana's cage in the other. As she let the powder go, and the flames turned green once more, Lily stepped into them. The flames tickled her face, licking around her ears and warming her hands. She waved once to her mother, called "Potter Manor!" and everything began to spin.  
  
The first thing Lily saw when she stopped in James' fireplace were three heads of black hair. Blinking, she stepped out and away so that Olivia could follow.  
  
"Hi, Lily!" Sirius said as soon as she put the cage down and brushed some of the soot from her robes.  
  
"Hi, Sirius," she replied, sighing. A part of her really didn't want to leave her mother, no matter how much the act may help with her sister. There was a deep sense of foreboding resting in her stomach and she couldn't shake it.  
  
"James," Olivia Potter was suddenly standing behind Lily and she hadn't even heard the flames rise. "Sirius, help the girls take their belongings up to their room and then come straight back down. They haven't been to Diagon Alley to get their school books yet and I thought we'd go ahead and get it out of the way."  
  
Nodding, Sirius took Lily's trunk from Olivia and James grabbed Kassie's. Lily, having been to James' rather huge house the summer before, was completely unscathed by her surroundings. Kassie, on the other hand, looked at everything in awe as they walked each hall.  
  
Finally they arrived at the room Lily had used the summer before, only now there were two smaller beds in the room, rather than one large. Kassie immediately claimed the bed closest to the window and Sirius placed Lily's trunk at the foot of the other.  
  
"Wow! Look at this view!" Kassie squealed, leaning out the window. Sirius went over to show her the finer points and Lily sat on her bed.  
  
For the first time since seeing him in her house, Lily took a good look at James. He had grown, again. His frame was lanky, but he wasn't terribly skinny, just slim. His black hair was, of course, sticking up at many angles and his brown eyes were forever stuck behind round rimmed glasses.  
  
"What?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Lily felt herself blush slightly. "Nothing. You just--grew."  
  
James laughed. "You're not so short yourself, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lily replied. Her last check-up at the doctor had proved she had added four inches to her height since starting Hogwarts. But James was still two or three inches taller than herself.  
  
From the looks of Sirius, James wasn't the only one who had hit an early growth spurt. Only Sirius seemed broader than James, if only slightly, and definitely weighed more. His black hair still fell over his head with an elegance that James would probably never achieve and his eyes had a sparkle of mischief in them.  
  
"Young Master!" a voice suddenly squeaked. Lily's head whipped around to see Tator the house elf standing in the doorway, shaking her head. "Young Master, your Mother says you'd better be getting downstairs!" she demanded and with a pop, disappeared.  
  
"We've been summoned, it would seem," James mumbled, walking towards the door. To Lily it seemed that it was on the tip of James's tongue to ask something, but he had changed his mind with the arrival of the house elf. "Oy! Sirius, let's go."  
  
Trying to shrug off the feeling of tension the unasked question had presented, Lily forced herself to laugh when Sirius swung Kassie over his shoulder and took off out the door.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN SIRIUS BLACK!" Kassie's voice boomed through the halls ahead of James and Lily.  
  
"Not doing it!" Sirius quipped back, followed quickly by a crash and then; "Ow! What did you do that for?"  
  
James shook his head dejectedly and hurried to see what Kassie had done. Lily followed, a slight frown on her face that was quickly gone as soon as she seen the state Kassie had left Sirius in. He was bent over, rubbing his lower back and moaning. "I won't be able to walk for a week!" he complained loudly.  
  
"Too bad she didn't impair your ability to talk, as well," Olivia said from the end of the hall where she must have came to see what the noise was about.   
  
Lily, James and Kassie laughed appreciatively as Sirius scowled. James patted him on the head as he passed. "Come on, surely you can see the humor in this? Someone finally got you, and it was a girl to boot!"  
  
Sirius straightened, looking like a thought had just struck him square in the face. Coughing fakely into his hand, Sirius dropped onto one knee before a very surprised Kassie. "Marry me!" he declared.  
  
Kassie dropped her head into her hands and shook with either laughter or embarrassment, Lily wasn't sure which. "No way!" she replied, turning and taking off down the hall.  
  
"Please?" Sirius called after her. He sprang up, following the shorter girl as she ran as fast as she could down the halls of Potter Manor. "Come on, Kassie! I swore the girl that could get the best of me would be my soul mate!"  
  
Olivia sighed dramatically. "No one said it wasn't interesting around here."  
  
"Too true," Lily replied.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
The trip to Diagon Alley was, in and of itself, rather redundant. Or as redundant as things got so far as Sirius was concerned. No rats turned colors this year, but Lily was sure that was because they didn't go into the Apothecary. Or it could have had something to do with Olivia escorting them to each shop. They didn't waste much time, just gathered their new books and relished other supplies such as quills, parchment and potion ingredients.  
  
Perhaps it was because it was the last weekend before school started, but they didn't spot the usual crowd of students from Hogwarts wandering the shops. In fact, the only person from Hogwarts that Lily did see was Hagrid, the grounds keeper. He didn't stop to talk long, however, just said he was buying fertilizer for his garden and would see them in a couple of days.  
  
The four of them traveled back to James's by Floo Powder and Kassie and Lily went to put their supplies away. Lily was still having a hard time shaking the feeling of dread in her stomach, but was doing an admiral job of it when there was a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
Kassie pulled it open and found James standing in the doorway with Sirius. "Yes?" she said, eyeing Sirius like the larger boy was suddenly going to throw her over his shoulder again.  
  
"Can we come in?" James asked.  
  
"Sure," Lily replied before Kassie could. The two boys came in, Sirius shutting the door behind them after checking the hall. Both of them looked rather serious about whatever they were there for and Lily couldn't help her hands from twitching. "What is it?"  
  
James leaned against the dresser and Sirius fell into the chair by the window. "We just wondered what happened," James suddenly said into the silence of the room. Sirius nodded his agreement.  
  
Lily glanced across to the bed opposite of hers at Kassie, wondering how much of the truth they wanted to tell. Kassie surprised her by launching into the story from the moment that she arrived at Lily's house. A few minutes after finishing, Kassie tried to shrug off her part of the story. "So I ran away and came to Lily's. We played a few jokes -- harmless, really -- on Petunia and she sort of, well, exploded at dinner last night."  
  
Lily tried to keep her voice light as she picked up the story. "And since I knew there would be no way Petunia would come back to the house while I was there, I fire called your Mum last night and here we are."  
  
James nodded thoughtfully, but the reaction that surprised Lily the most was Sirius's. He grinned madly. "You ran away from home, Kassie?" he asked, looking impressed for some reason.  
  
"To an extent, yes," Kassie replied carefully. "I mean to say, I'm sure that Aunt Grace knows where I am. In fact..." Kassie jumped off the bed, throwing her trunk open. "I know she does. The owl that started the mess at Lily's last night was from her."  
  
"What did it say?" Lily asked.   
  
Kassie rummaged through her belongings, looking for the paper. "I don't know," she said as she searched. "I didn't get much of a chance to read it, did I?"  
  
"Suppose not," Lily replied, shrugging.  
  
Her best friend suddenly sat back on her knees, a triumphant look on her face and a starch white envelope in her hand. "Found it!" she confirmed, ripping the envelope open. The four of them sat in silence as Kassie unfolded the paper and began reading. As she read, Lily noticed the color draining slowly from her face.  
  
Lily stood up, coming near Kassie, who suddenly looked like she might faint any moment. Tentively she put a hand out. "Kassie...?"The black haired girl allowed the paper to fall from her hand as her other hand came up and covered her mouth. James took a step forward and Sirius rose from his chair worriedly.  
  
Lily, her hand shaking, picked up the paper and turned it over as Kassie let out a small scream into her hand and began crying. Looking confused, Sirius awkwardly put an arm around Kassie as Lily began reading:  
  
_Kassandra,  
  
I hope you are happy now. I received word from your mother's sister last evening that she was attacked by Dark wizards from your filthy world. She is dead.   
  
Do not bother to come collect your siblings, I have sent them off to proper orphanages where they belong. Do not come back, lest I do the same to you.   
  
Grace_   
  
Lily looked from the letter to her best friend, who was still sobbing on Sirius's shoulder, and felt her chest contract. If tragedies came in threes; what could possibly be worse than this?  
  
--End chapter 16.  
  
And there you have why it took me so long to write this chapter. Please note that I do not like this chapter at all. I'm not very happy with it, but there is also nothing I can do about it. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do, and I had do to this. But that doesn't mean I'm happy with it. It's a bad chapter, and therefore shorter than the others. I like writing humor more than drama. And this is exactly why chapter 17 is so hard for me to write. But I'll get it done :)   
  
Please, please review if you read. And if you're interested, join the mailing group :) We have tons of fun. Send an email to: LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Read! Review! Then eat cheese cubes!  
  
~Bethany  
09.03.03 


	17. Visions in the flesh

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 17 - Visions in the Flesh  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
It was eerily silent in the home of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Usually the sound of ranting house elves, running children, and various things blowing up causing running children and ranting house elves ensued. But not now. Today, the long halls produced echoes and whispers, as if an iron curtain had closed around them.   
  
After watching her best friend cry herself to sleep, Lily quietly closed the door to the bedroom she was sharing with Kassie and walked down the hall towards the main part of the house. The portraits on the wall moved, but she paid little attention to James's family as she passed. Her heart was heavy, and her head hurt from not only listening to Kassie scream and cry, but crying with her. After all, she could only imagine what it would be like to loose her own mother. The thought made her chest feel tight and heavy at the same time.   
  
As she came into the dinning room, Lily noted James look up quickly from a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and then stop himself from hiding it once he realized Kassie wasn't coming in. Lily took the seat next to James as Tator appeared at her elbow with a glass of ice water. "What does it say?" Lily asked James tiredly.   
  
Without a word he pushed the paper towards her, picking up his sandwich with apparent little interest. Sirius was sitting across from them, staring at his sandwich, but not eating. Kassie's tragedy had somehow seemed to have made Sirius withdrawn. James had told Lily he believed it had hit Sirius harder because his own mother had been dead a year this summer. Either way, the house seemed even more depressed with Sirius not bouncing around making people laugh.   
  
Lily tore her eyes from her friends and down to the paper that was resting before her. The article read no different than many before it. It took reading down a bit to catch phrases like _"....mother of six children.... believed to be killed because of her marriage to a muggle.... Death Eaters surrounded her...."_ At that Lily broke away, she couldn't stand to read the details of how her best friend's mother had died. It wasn't information she wanted.   
  
"I didn't even know it was her," James suddenly said, folding the paper up. "When I read it this morning, I mean. Before we came to get you. There's someone new dead everyday, it seems. I didn't know."   
  
Lily didn't say anything, only thanked Tator for the sandwich and started to pick at it. The funeral would be the day after tomorrow, and Lily wasn't sure if she could withstand to go with Kassie, but didn't want to let her go alone. She had owled her mother earlier, but didn't expect an answer anytime within the next few hours.   
  
"Young Master!" squeaked a house elf suddenly as Binkie appeared at James' elbow. James started, glaring at the small creature.   
  
"Don't do that! You'll give someone a heart attack!"   
  
"Binkie is sorry, Young Master!" Binkie replied, squeaking when he spoke. "But there is... Young Master must come to the door. There is a girl child!"   
  
"A what?" James asked, making a face that showed his confusion completely. Sirius looked up curiously, his face showing the first sign of interest in anything all morning.   
  
James got up, half walking, half jogging towards the door. Lily pushed away from the table, following. She hadn't made it to the door yet when she heard a familiar voice saying; "But she is here! Isn't she?"   
  
"Kacy?" Lily asked, springing forward and around the corner. Olivia blinked in a bewildered manner as the child that was standing at the door suddenly bolted into the house and straight at Lily. "Kacy, what...? How did you get here?"   
  
"I don't know!" Kassie's baby sister cried, flinging her arms around Lily and bursting into tears. "I just--" she hiccupped, a sob escaping. "--just wanted to be with Kassie. My mummy... Aunt Grace said she--Lily, where's Kassie?"   
  
Lily picked up Kacy, hard as it was because she was at least half the size of Lily herself. The dark-haired child continued to cry, muttering that she wanted her sister as Lily tried to comfort her. She barely noted James explaining to his mother that he believed this girl was Kassie's sister.   
  
After a few minutes Kacy's cries finally subsided long enough for Lily to pull the child from her. She was wearing a pretty blue sundress, her long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Her right hand was clutching a rag doll, but she seemed to have brought nothing else with her.   
  
Lily sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room, Kacy still sitting on her lap. James, Sirius and Olivia were all in the room, but so far hadn't said much. Lily pushed a piece of stray hair out of Kacy's face. "Now, Kacy, how did you get here?" Lily asked soothingly.   
  
The child sniffed and brought her hand up to wipe at her nose before Lily caught her and handed her a tissue. "I don't know," Kacy admitted, her voice cracking slightly. "Aunt Grace told me Mummy was dead and that I had to go away. But I wanted Kassie. And I screamed I wanted her, and then," she shrugged, seemingly unconcerned about the technicalities. "I was here."   
  
Lily nodded, throwing a puzzled look to Olivia. The older woman looked thoughtful for a moment before asking; "Is Kacy a witch?"   
  
For a second Lily wasn't sure what Olivia meant. The child was only seven, how could she be a witch? But then it occurred to her, magic started showing itself at early ages. And Kassie had told her, on the train, that her and her youngest sister was the only ones who had shown signs of magic. "She Apparated?" Lily asked, stunned.   
  
"Could have," Olivia agreed. "With a powerful surge of emotion like that and a magical child. She could have homed her magic in on Kassie's aura and... well, anything is possible."   
  
"Where's Kassie?" Kacy asked in a small voice, looking up at the older people in the room with haunted red-rimmed eyes as she clutched tightly to the arm of the rag doll.   
  
"She's sleeping right now," Lily answered. Her chest felt so heavy as she watched the tears fall from Kacy's young eyes. She wanted to hug her tightly and make it all go away. But it wouldn't. This child, only seven years old, now had no mother and no father. And from what Lily could tell, no family except her siblings. "How about we go wake her, hm?"   
  
Kacy nodded, climbing off Lily's lap and hugging her rag doll to her chest. Lily straightened the younger girl's dress a little, then stood up. "Olivia, is it okay...?"   
  
"Of course," Olivia answered before Lily could finish. "I'm going to go fire call Harold, and let him know she's here. There might have been Muggles who saw her disappear and they'll need to get the Accidental Magic Reversal Department on it." Olivia went towards the door, but stopped before going through. "If you need anything, just call for one of the house elves."   
  
"Thank you," Lily replied, grasping Kacy's hand and going through an opposite door that would lead to a staircase. They walked through hall after hall, Kacy only seeming vaguely interested in the vastness of the large house. When they arrived at the room Kassie was in, Lily pushed the door open and turned to motion for Kacy to be quiet, but Kacy was gone.   
  
Before Lily could do more than blink, Kacy had ran in the room and thrown herself on the bed where Kassie was sleeping. "_KASSIE_!"   
  
Kassie's violet eyes popped open and she sat up, looking at Kacy as if she might be a figment of her imagination. "Kacy?" she mumbled, looking dumbfounded. Lily smiled slightly as Kassie hugged her youngest sister. "How did you get here?"   
  
"Lily," a voice behind her whispered. Lily turned her head to see James standing behind her. Quietly, she shut the door, following James down a ways. "Are you okay?" he asked, again in a quiet voice that sounded odd to Lily's ears.   
  
There had only been one other time Lily had seen James this serious. But it had been under completely different circumstances. It was the night he told her about the powers they both held. But he had been worried about her that night, it had been clear on his face. Just as he was worried about her now. "I'm fine," Lily lied, forcing a smile.   
  
James gave her a lopsided grin that didn't reach his eyes. James had eyes that showed his feelings; whether it happy or sad. They would light up when he was happy, making everyone around him feel the same way. But the smile he gave her now wasn't one of them. "You can't lie to me very well," he whispered.   
  
Lily felt her hands grow sweaty and her heartbeat pick up standing this close to him. Gnawing on her bottom lip, Lily stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry. I'll be okay."   
  
There was an unsettling tension in the air between them, Lily could feel it, even if she didn't understand it. She wanted to get away, but wanted to stay where she was at the same time. She wanted James to stop trying to pry her feelings from her, but wanted him to keep on until she spilled them all out.   
  
Suddenly there was a hand brushing the side of her face. Lily blinked rapidly, not even realizing James had moved. Her breath caught in her throat and James snatched his hand away quickly. "I'm sorry," he muttered. His eyes were clouded with confusion and something else as he stared at her. Something Lily couldn't put her finger on. Before she could try to understand, James turned and walked away.   
  
Lily opened her mouth to call him back, but the words died on her lips as the bedroom door beside her swung open. Sirius blinked at her owlishly, clearly not expecting to see someone standing just outside his door. He turned his head, noted James' retreating form, and turned his blue eyes to Lily. "Something wrong?"   
  
"No," Lily replied quickly. Possibly too quickly, because Sirius didn't look very convinced. She sighed heavily. "I'm going to go check on Kassie."   
  
"Sure," Sirius replied, watching her go the other direction and disappear into a room. Sirius turned his head from where Lily was, to where James had been and shook his head. "Something is going on," he said to himself. And with a purpose in his stride, he set after James.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
It wasn't easy finding one person in a house this large, Sirius concluded approximately fifteen minutes later. When James wanted to hide, he could do an admiral job of it. Sirius had wondered the kitchens (it would be the first place _he_ would go), the sitting room, the gardens and even the cellar. Still no James.   
  
And he probably wouldn't have found him, incidentally, if a zooming Snitch hadn't nearly gave him a black eye as he wondered around to the back of the house. It was followed quickly by James, on a broom stick, who caught it less than ten seconds later. "Oy! You're going to kill me one of these days!" Sirius shouted up to James, who didn't seem to have noticed his best friend dive away to avoid collision.   
  
"Sorry!" James called back, flying down and landing a few feet away. He dismounted his broom, still holding the struggling Snitch.   
  
Sirius waited as James put his broom away and came back over. He let the Snitch go, allowing it to flutter a bit away before catching it once more. Sirius snorted. "That thing still has an evasive charm on it? I figured it would have died by now."   
  
"Mum reinforced it a while back," James replied, catching the small golden ball again. "My Dad was all up for me being a Seeker. But, well, you see where I ended up."   
  
"You should have been a Beater," Sirius replied. His face took on sternness and his voice a scrowl. "_Only position where you have a weapon, boy! Constant vigilance_!"   
  
Both of them laughed, James shaking his head. "Mr. Moody will be glad to know someone was paying attention to him."   
  
"I don't see how your dad works with him, mate. That would drive me bonkers," Sirius said. They walked in silence a bit, James still periodically letting the Snitch go and catching it again. "So, what's going on between you and Lily?" Sirius suddenly asked.   
  
James didn't catch the Snitch this time. It zoomed away, making him scowl. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Sirius insisted. "Whatever it was that happened between you and Lily earlier. Both of you seemed a little odd, you know?"   
  
"You're serious?" James said, shaking his head.   
  
Sirius threw his best friend a glare and demanded: "Who else am I suppose to be?"   
  
James sighed. "That got old--"   
  
"Yes, I know, about ten years ago. But you were wide open," Sirius explained, shrugging. "So, what was that scene in the hall about?"   
  
"Scene?" James repeated, nearly tripping over a potted plant and struggling to keep his balance. He sidestepped it with great difficulty and threw another glare over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, mind you, I didn't see it all. But Lily looked ready to burst into tears, and you were walking away. What did you do to her?"   
  
James sighed, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "Nothing."   
  
"Ah," Sirius nodded dramatically, his face bright. "Nothing. I do that all the time, but still end up blamed for everything." Sirius shook his head. "You've got to give me the secret to how you get away with it, mate."   
  
"Away with what?" James asked, looking confused.   
  
"What you did to Lily."   
  
"I didn't do anything!" James insisted. "I just..." His voice dropped off and Sirius growled under his breath. "I asked her if she was okay, and she said she would be. You just caught the end of it and now you're trying to make something of it."   
  
Sirius didn't look very convinced, but decided to let it go. He would trick James into telling later, when he wasn't so guarded about it. Instead they headed back into the house and towards the kitchens. Besides, when growing boys had nothing to do, the best thing to fill the gap was food.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Two days later Kassie and Kacy left to attend their mother's funeral without Lily. Lily had expressed her desire to go, but Kassie had refused, though she said she appreciated the gesture. Mr. Potter took the girls with him to work that day, dropping them off at the train station in London. Feeling slightly bitter and useless, Lily wandered the gardens at James's house, not paying much attention to the array of Muggle and magical flowers that surrounded her.   
  
She couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting to her best friend, wondering what would happen now. She knew that Olivia had been trying to contact the rest of the orphanages that Grace Phillips had sent Kassie's sibling off to. But Kassie couldn't take care of them, she was barely thirteen years old. And not knowing what would happen to them, and Kassie, was enough to make Lily feel like screaming.   
  
Around mid-day Morgana returned from Surrey, carrying a letter from Lily's mother. The owl found Lily in the sitting room, staring at the empty fireplace and trying to collect her thoughts. It took three large hoots for Lily to even realize she wasn't alone.   
  
"Oh," Lily muttered, taking the burden from the owl. "Thank you Morgana. You can go sleep now, I'll find you if I need you."   
  
With a grateful snip of Lily's finger, Morgana spread her wings wide and headed off. Lily watched her go, then drew her attention to the letter in her hands.   
  
_Lily,  
  
Words can not express how sorry I am for Kassie. Had I known what that letter entailed, I wouldn't have sent you both off with Olivia. Of course she is more than welcome to come here next summer, I wouldn't dream of sending her off to any orphanage.   
  
And yes, we did go fetch Petunia. Everything is fine here. Please write back soon and let me know how you are and if you or Kassie need anything.   
  
All my love,   
Mum_  
  
Lily stared at the two paragraphs and felt her fist tighten. Somehow she had expected her mother to say something, anything, to make the burden of grief easier. And then, her mother lied to her. Everything was _not_ all right with Petunia, or she was sure her mother would have wrote more. Lily crumbled the letter up in a ball, wishing there was a fire in the hearth so she could burn it.   
  
Anger welled up inside her. She needed more than that from her mother, didn't she understand? Lily had wrote two feet of parchment in her last letter, trying to get across how everything seemed so wrong. And her mother could only write back a few words, as if she didn't have time to write more. Did she still think Lily was a child? That something as simple as this would make everything all right again?   
  
Feeling tears of frustration build up in her eyes, Lily got up and stormed off to her room. She didn't see anyone on her way, which was fine with her, she didn't have the energy it took to pretend she was okay for the sake of others. Once safely shut in her room, she sat on the bed, staring at the empty second bed across from her. She thought of going to sleep, but with the morbid thoughts she had consuming her, she was sure it would be full of visions.   
  
Instead Lily laid on her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking. What was the magical world coming to? When a witch was killed because she married a Muggle? It made Lily think about her own heritage; how the Slytherins were constantly throwing off on her because she was Muggle-born. What did it have to do with anything that mattered? She was a good witch, in her own opinion. But would that make her a target for Voldemort as well? She shivered to think of it. Kacy: mother and fatherless. She prayed she would never have children that she had to leave like that. Alone in the world without her there every step. A chill passed down Lily's spine, making goosebumps stand up on her arms and legs. She reached down, pulling the cover over her legs to warm them. She had just about fallen to sleep when a sharp rap on the door jerked her up.   
  
"Yes?" she called, her heart pounding her in chest. The door creaked open slowly and a bald knobby head poked through the crack.   
  
"Miss Lily?"   
  
"Come in, Tator," Lily smiled, sitting up.   
  
Tator walked further in, her large brown eyes swimming in tears. She held a rag that she periodically swiped at her eyes with. "Is you being okay, Miss Lily?"   
  
Lily, taken aback by Tator's emotional state, swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm fine, Tator. Are you okay?"   
  
The house-elf sniffed loudly and blew her nose on the rag in her hand. Lily watched, perplexed, as a few more large tears fell from Tator's eyes. She looked around, as if watching to see if someone was listening, and then in a whispered voice began speaking: "Miss Lily. Is it true? Did Miss Kassie and that girl child's Mum die from... from... by You Know Who?"   
  
Lily blinked, staring at Tator as if she had not recently seen anything like her. But the house-elf grew even more distraught the longer Lily hesitated, so she forced herself to speak.   
  
"Yes, Tator. She was."   
  
Lily had assumed that honesty was the best policy. What she hadn't expected, however, was Tator to burst into noisy tears. The small creature threw her face into the rag she held, soaking it in a matter of seconds. "Oh, Miss Lily, the world is going to be in bad shape. Just you see. Poor Miss Kassie. Poor girl child."   
  
Lily had no idea what to do. Awkwardly she patted Tator on the shoulder, trying to reassure her. There was a voice from downstairs called Tator's name and she gave Lily a watery smile. Then, as suddenly as she had came in, Tator disappeared with a _crack_!   
  
Lily stared at the place where the house-elf had stood for several moments, still trying to understand what had happened. Of all the people in the house to be this upset, she hadn't expected Tator. She was just a house-elf. But she supposed the war effected more than just witches and wizards.   
  
"LILY! DINNER!"   
  
Still forcing her mind not to sway too much on what was happening outside of the Potter household, Lily got up and went downstairs to join the family for dinner. Though she wasn't very hungry, she thought it best to put some food in her stomach. She entered the dining room several minutes after everyone else, and was happy to see Sirius back in his mischief making mood. Sometimes it just seemed so much easier to laugh and forget troubles. Suddenly, she thought she might understand the Marauders more than she ever would.   
  
Sirius was as good (or bad) as ever this evening, though if he was trying to cheer everyone else up, or himself, was hard to tell. He laughed, made faces, threw food; anything to distract and cause laughter. And for a while, Lily forgot. Forgot that her best friend was somewhere, comforting her siblings now that they were all parentless. Forgot the problems at her own home, with her sister.   
  
"Have you packed everything?" Olivia suddenly asked, picking up a plate of pudding one of the house elves had brought in and passing it.   
  
"I have," James piped up immediately. Olivia gave him a stern look and his grin faltered. "Nearly?"   
  
Sirius snickered. "I bet Lily has everything packed and ready to go. Don't you?"   
  
It took a minute after all eyes had turned towards her, for Lily to remember the date. August 31. They left for school tomorrow morning. With everything that had been happening, Hogwarts was the last thing on Lily's mind. She bit her lip. "I'm not really all the way packed," she admitted.   
  
There was a loud clunk, followed by a crash as Sirius fell out of his chair and into the floor. "Oh no! The end of the world! Lily's not packed!" He twitched and went on for several minutes, sending his entire body off the floor and his eyes back in his head.   
  
Lily felt her face turn red, but laughed despite herself when Olivia levitated him off the floor and back into his chair. "Behave," she hissed, her eyes twinkling.   
  
"Yes Ma'am," Sirius saluted her, knocking himself in the head.   
  
"Cripes," James muttered next to Lily, rolling his eyes but grinning like they had just pulled off one of their stunts at school.   
  
Sirius took in the remaining contents of his glass in one huge gulp, struggled not to choke and nearly leapt out of his seat. "I must go pack before Lily does!" And with those parting words, he left the room.   
  
Olivia gave a long suffering sigh and shook her head at Harold, who only laughed in reply. "Perhaps you should be getting packed, as well," she said, directing herself to James and Lily. They both stood, departing the room and heading up the staircase.   
  
Lily walked in her room, noting that Kassie's school trunk was still sitting at the foot of the twin bed closest to the window. Biting her bottom lip, Lily began to gather her belongings and pack them away. After she finished with her own trunk, she packed Kassie's up, wishing all the while that she had insisted on going to the funeral.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
The next morning was chilly and miserable. Lily bundled her cloak around her further, trying to block out the wind that came through the open doorway of the Potter household. The rain beat mercilessly against the grounds, making visibility nearly impossible. Chill bumps sprang up on Lily's arms and not for the first time she wished she had put a jumper on over her shirt.   
  
Harold Potter came down the stairs quickly, checking his wrist watch as he did so. "We're running a bit behind, I'm afraid," he announced as he joined Lily, James and Sirius in the foyer. "_Impervious_!" He directed his wand at their cloaks one by one, making them repel water. Finally he did so on his own cloak and pulled the hood over his head. "Let's go."   
  
Pulling their trunks (which Olivia had placed weightless charms on that morning) behind them, the three teenagers climbed in the car as quickly as possible. Lily watched as the mansion fell further behind her, but she wasn't sad about going back to school. Olivia had told her that Kassie should be meeting them at the train station and Lily was eager to get there.   
  
The rain didn't let up as they pulled into King's Cross Station. James's father's first assessment was correct, however. They were running late. They barely made it through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express when the final whistle blew. "Have a good term!" Mr. Potter called as they hurried onto the train.   
  
"Bye!" Lily called behind her, James and Sirius doing the same as they struggled to get their trunks aboard. Lily silently sent her thanks to Olivia again for shrinking down Morgana's cage so she could pack it in her trunk. The owl had flew onto Hogwarts the night before.   
  
The train left the station almost as soon as they were aboard and Lily held her hand out to brace herself so she wouldn't fall. Sirius and James disappeared with Remus almost as soon as they boarded, leaving Lily alone to search for Kassie. She found her nearly at the end of the train, sitting in a compartment by herself. Lily knocked on the inside of the door as she came in. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.   
  
"Lily!" Kassie grinned, the sad look falling off her face almost instantly. "I thought for a moment you had missed the train!"   
  
Lily's first impression of Kassie was that she looked better than she had three days prior. While still wearing a sad look in her eyes, she didn't look as weighed down my grief and worry as she had been. Lily smirked. "Me? Miss the train? Honestly!"   
  
"Well, with those goof-offs you were with," Kassie replied, helping Lily with her trunk. "Hey! You have mine, too. Thanks."   
  
After they stored their trunks away and bought lunch from the trolley, the girls settled across from each other, their feet propped on the others seat. Lily took a swallow of pumpkin juice and glanced out the window. The rain hadn't let up yet and the downpour was making the glass foggy. "So how did it go?"   
  
Kassie was also staring out the window, and though her eyes never left the glass, Lily knew she was preparing an answer. Finally she spoke, her voice a near whisper. "Horrible," she answered truthfully. "There... there wasn't a mark on her. Her eyes... they were open." She swallowed hard, sniffing a bit as she did so. "She looked so scared."   
  
Silence stretched thickly in the compartment, and Lily didn't even dare breathe while Kassie regained her voice. She smiled a little, suddenly, her violet eyes briefly darting over to meet Lily's. "My Aunt Wanda, Mum's sister, is taking my brothers and sisters. And she's a witch," she added, relieved. "Of course, Blake, Haden, Chris and Alexandra aren't magical. Only Kacy and I. Odd, isn't it? How her and I are witches and the rest aren't?"   
  
Lily nodded, agreeing indeed, it was odd. What had the chances been on herself becoming a witch? Why not Petunia? Or her mother? Why herself? Lily probably would have thought about it longer, but Kassie gave a huge sigh and pulled her cloak from the top shelf and laid down. "I'm sorry to be such boring company, Lil, but I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Do you mind...?"   
  
"No!" Lily replied, pulling her feet down so Kassie could get more comfortable. "Don't mind me." Kassie smiled slightly, but within seconds was asleep. Lily watched her for a few moments before getting up and leaving the room, softly shutting the door behind herself.   
  
The lights had come on in the hallway, casting a slight yellow glow over the floor and compartment doors. The rain outside continue to beat down in a steady manner as the train traveled due north. Lily was trying to find James or one of the boys when suddenly her search was over. And in a very short amount of time.   
  
"No! _Accio Lily_!" a voice suddenly hissed. Lily screamed as she suddenly found herself flying back through a door where she crashed into Sirius and both of them fell to the ground. Just then there was a sound like a small explosion and about five screams from the compartment next door.   
  
"Ow..." A voice below Lily moaned, twitching. "Your elbow, Lily, it's.... OUCH! What'd you do that for?" Lily put a bit more pressure on her elbow as she stood up, making Sirius groan and let out a few curse words in the process. "I was saving you, and this is the thanks--"   
  
"You _SUMMONED_ me Sirius Black! I--" Lily stopped, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I thought Professor Flitwick said it was really difficult to summon something living?"   
  
"Yes, well, didn't go as planned, did it?" Sirius grumbled, rubbing one hand over his stomach.   
  
There was a definite female shriek from the next compartment and Sirius, forgetting his pain, moved to join Peter at the door. Both were grinning madly. "I'm afraid to ask," Lily said pointedly, pushing her auburn hair out of her face. "But I'll do it anyway. What did you do?"   
  
"Us?" Sirius asked, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "We did nothing."   
  
Before Lily could properly roll her eyes at him, James and Remus came barreling through the door, laughing loudly. "Did you see the look on her face? Oh, that was priceless..." James said, wiping a pretend tear from his eye.   
  
Remus laughed, until he caught sight of Lily. It was then that his grin slipped slightly and he elbowed James hard enough to get his attention. The black haired boy's eyes grew slightly wide behind his round spectacles and he gave a rather fake cough. "Not that I agreed with it, at all."   
  
Lily did roll her eyes this time. Sirius gave a cough even more fake than James's, and Lily definitely heard a "We're in trouble," added in.   
  
"Hi Lily," Remus said brightly, sitting down. "Did you have a good summer?"   
  
"Don't try to change the subject, Remus. What did you do? And who did you do it to?" she asked, again addressing herself to Sirius, who also happened to be standing next to James by this time. Peter took a seat by Remus.   
  
It just so happened that James and Sirius were spared answering by the compartment door flinging open, this time admitting a short blonde girl with curls bouncing all over her head. She had clear blue eyes that were nearly white and features that looked like a doll's. From her small nose to her small hands. She was very pretty, and very obviously a first year.   
  
"_Rictusempra_!"   
  
And judging by her spell and wand usage, Lily could pretty much guess her parents were a witch and wizard. James fell to the ground, holding his sides as he laughed uncontrollably. "You want a good laugh? There! Have one!" And with a toss of her curly blonde hair, she turned and stalked out the door.   
  
Sirius was nearly unable to breathe and very unable to help James, who was gasping for air as well. It was Remus who finally had pity on him. "_Finite_," he said, grinning madly. James sat on the floor gasping for breath for several minutes.   
  
Lily held a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. James glared at her sourly after he could breathe properly again, crossing his arms. "What is so funny?"   
  
Lily shook her head, going towards the door. "You, James. Getting caught off guard, and paid back, by a first year. I'm going to congratulate her." And before he could retort, Lily closed the door.  
  
In the next compartment over Lily found four first year girls sitting together, all of them eagerly listening to the blonde girl's account of what had happened. When Lily opened the door, they stopped, eyeing her like she had come to revenge James.   
  
Lily clearly saw the surprise on their faces when she held out a hand to the blonde girl. "I wanted to shake the hand of the only person I've known to actually hit James with a jinx."   
  
The blonde girl blushed and smiled, her face lighting up and making her all that much prettier. "Thank you," she said, throwing a grin back at her friends.   
  
"So what did they do to you?" Lily asked, shutting the door so that none of the Marauders could listen in.   
  
A brunette by the window made a face of disgust at the memory, but elaborated anyway. "They told us they had a spell for making the answers to some of the questions in our text books appear. But when we tried, these roaches started shooting from the end of our wands."   
  
Lily pulled a face, shivering despite herself. "That's horrible."   
  
"I got him back, though. And this means war," the blonde girl added, her eyes small.   
  
Lily laughed, she couldn't help it. "Oh, if you start a war against them, you'll have your hands full. Professor Binns swears they are the worst he's ever seen, and who knows how long he was teaching before he died."   
  
"Died?" a girl sitting cross legged across from where Lily stood asked. She looked slightly pale at the mention of the word. "How is he still teaching, then?"   
  
"He's a ghost," Lily replied easily, which only made what little color was left in the girl's face drain. "Anyway," she added, feeling the need to change the subject. "You're first years, then? What's your name?"   
  
The blonde girl who had thrown the jinx at James sat down, pulling a hair tie off her wrist and pulling her hair back. "My name is Allana Longmire, this is Sydney Rockwood, Ashleigh Shipley and Willow Winthrop," she said, pointing to the girls as she spoke.   
  
But Lily only barely heard what the blonde girl had said after her own name. Her head felt slightly light and her heart beat picked up. Her name... so familiar, but where?   
  
And then it clicked and Lily found herself staring at the petite blonde in awe. "Are you okay?" Willow was asking, uncrossing her legs and holding a hand out to Lily worriedly. "Should I get someone?"   
  
Allana also stood up, her eyes darting between Lily and the door. Lily shook her head, sitting down heavily on the seat. "I'm fine," she whispered, still staring at Allana. Allana Longmire. The girl in her vision that was dead. But she had stopped it... and now this young girl was standing here, in perfect health, in front of her. Her parents were alive. She was alive.   
  
And Lily's vision had saved them.   
  
"Allana," Lily breathed the name. She wanted to say something, but what should she? "I- My name is Lily Evans."   
  
For a split second the shock that Lily felt was reflected in Allana's white-blue eyes. The other girls looked on in confusion as Allana brought a small hand up to cover her mouth. "Lily?"   
  
The red-head nodded and suddenly Allana launched herself at Lily, hugging her tightly. After a moment Lily hugged her back, smiling a little. Never had she felt so complete. For the first time she really didn't think her visions were a burden. Not when she saved this girl's life. Not when she could possibly save others.   
  
"I have really missed something," Willow stated, crossing her arms and looking between Allana and Lily as they stopped hugging. Allana laughed. "Lily... helped save my family. Last year."   
  
For a split second an understanding passed through two of the three other girls in the room. Only Willow looked confused, and Lily thought she may be muggle-born. She was the same girl who had looked frightened at the prospect of ghosts at the school.   
  
Allana, still smiling hugely at Lily, squeezed her hands tightly before letting go. "I knew I'd get to see you this year. Thank you. So much."   
  
Lily nodded, ignoring the unanswered questions in the room. She knew that Allana knew a vision had saved her family. She also knew that Allana was made to promise not to reveal anything. Feeling more lighthearted than she thought possible, Lily went back to her own compartment to tell Kassie who she had met. But not before she poked her head in on James and informed him under no circumstances was he to prank Allana Longmire again, lest she deal with him. Then with a happy smile on her face at his confusion, she shut the door.   
  
--End Chapter 17.  
  
I'm leaving Friday after work for vacation, so no updates until I get back and get chapter 18 worked on. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though :)  
  
Now, I had some comments I noticed in reviews that I wanted to address.   
  
Someone pointed out that the names I used for my characters were modern names and not something that J.K. would have used. While I agree that J.K. probably wouldn't use them, they are not all that modern. Kassandra (or Cassandra) dates back to Greek myth as a Trojan Princess who could tell the future (hince the visions). Gabrielle is the female version of Gabriel, who was in the Old and New Testament where he serves as the announcer of the birth of Jesus to Mary. Madison is Old English, coming from a surname "son of Maud" dating back to the name of the wife of William the Conqueror. Alexis (though it is spelled differently) comes from an old Greek word that means "to defend, to help". Kathleen comes from "Kathrine" which was a 4th century saint and martyr. If your interested in where I get the names from, there are two sites: www.behindthename.com and www.babynamenetwork.com   
  
The other thing is a lot of people are wanting to know if this story line will follow the cannon in book 5. The answer? No. I had hoped to write a believable story about Lily and James, but this story was began long before book 5 came out and started down a different path that is too late to change now. I know how I want this story to go, and I don't plan on accomidating the new information we learned. I know a lot of people are wanting me to suddenly make James and Lily hate each other, so that the events revealed in book five can take place. But I have to disagree and say it's too late for my story to turn that direction. I'm trying to follow other aspects of the cannon, hince the mention of Bellatrix Black, etc. But Snape's memory, and thus the friction between Lily and co. won't be happening in my story. Sorry to dissappoint. This is offically a Pre-OotP story. :D   
  
If you have any questions, suggestions, comments, or stuff, feel free to say so in a review, email me, or join the mailing list; or hey, do all three ;) The email is Bethany212@comcast.net the review link is above (or below if you're reading on ff.net) and to join the mailing list, send an email to LilyUpdate-suscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Review, drink Starbucks and have a cheese cube day =)  
  
~Bethany  
09.08.03 


	18. The Third Shoe Drops

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 18 - The Third Shoe Drops  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
The rain lasted all the way to Hogwarts and continued to pound the grounds, as well as the students, as they made their way to the castle. Lily and Kassie shoved their way through the crowd of second years and above to get to the carriages that would carry them to the school. Once they entered and pulled the cloaks off their heads, both of them looked around.  
  
The entryway looked as magnificent as it always did. Bright torches lit the stone floor and ghosts flinted in through the walls, welcoming everyone back. Students piled in, tracking in mud and water with them. The caretaker, Mr. Adams, was mopping up the water, but making little leeway. There were too many feet and not enough mops. Lily noticed another man with him, slightly younger, helping. She nudged Kassie with her elbow.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Kassie stood on tiptoe to see above the heads of the students around them for a better look. Once she caught sight of the man, she shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Don't know."  
  
Before they could discuss it further the two large oak doors to the Great Hall opened and they were pulled and pushed along with the rest of the students until they found their table and sat down. The golden plates shined in the candlelight and the occasional streak of lightening lit up the enchanted ceiling. Lily took her cloak off, rubbing her arms vigorously to ease the chill bumps that had sprang up. The noise level increased as more and more students filed in, some yelling to friends in other houses and most talking excitedly about their summer.  
  
After everyone had taken a seat Professor McGonagall raised her wand, making a deafening _bang_! that made more than a few students jump. "If I can have your attention, please! We are about to bring the first years in, please do settle down!"  
  
Satisfied that most everyone was quiet, the new Deputy Headmistress walked purposely out a side door behind the staff table and returned a few moments later through the double doors at the other end of the hall, escorting a line of first years.  
  
It was traditional for the first year students to ride in boats to the castle, across the large lake that was home to a giant squid. Lily was glad, however, that she wasn't a first year and had rode in the dry carriages. The newest students looked soaked to the bone, most were shivering, and that, added with their fear and awe of the school made for an interesting scene.  
  
They gathered around the front of the room as Professor McGonagall set a three legged stool down and an old frayed wizard hat atop it. For a moment there was silence, then the brim of the hat opened and it broke into song.  
  
_"Welcome, welcome, one and all  
To the first feast of the year in the Great Hall.  
For a thousand or more years we've gathered here,  
To learn and grow and even shed some tears.  
  
But as we cry and smile within   
there are houses to be put in   
each one you'll see, if you'll just wait   
has been known for special traits.  
  
Slytherin, quite cunning ones,   
where talent can be placed   
whose ambition will not be matched   
and competitiveness not put to waste.   
  
And Hufflepuff! just dears to see   
loyalty with no end   
who will do what is right   
and always help a friend.   
  
Ravenclaw, full of wit   
and wisdom beyond ages   
who's thirst for knowledge never can   
be trapped within closed cages.  
  
And lastly we have Gryffindor,   
the house that heroes favor   
who never doubt what is right   
and are always a tad braver.   
  
Though separated when we sleep   
a unity we all must keep,   
for when the evil has undone   
we stand together and fight as one!   
  
So Slytherin, Hufflepuff   
Ravenclaw and Gryffindor   
work together and you'll see   
As one we'll win this war!"_  
  
There was thunderous applause through the Great Hall, joined by the Marauders standing in their seats and whistling loudly. Even after everyone else had stopped clapping, the four of them continued to cry "ENCORE!" until Professor McGonagall gave them one of her patented 'looks' and they sat, even if not quietly.  
  
Lily's stomach growled and she gazed longingly at her plate as Professor McGonagall began calling first years forward to be sorted.  
  
"Adams, Adrian!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
A short boy with dark hair hurried over to the Ravenclaw table where they were applauding him. Professor McGonagall passed through the rest of the A's and continued onto the B's rather quickly.  
  
"Not a lot of first years, are there?" Lily said to Kassie, noticing for the first time that there didn't seem to be as many students this year as their was when she started two years prior.  
  
"Wouldn't be, would there?" Kassie replied, her eyes downcast. "Most parents probably want their children at home with them. I wouldn't, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kassie clapped as "Butler, Iden" became the first Gryffindor sorted this evening before answering. "Hogwarts is a lot safer than out there," Kassie replied, jerking her head towards the windows. "Where you can be killed walking down the street."  
  
Lily said nothing, but not because she didn't want to. Words simply failed her. She bit her lip, barely noticing as "Cantes, Abigail," was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
The Sorting continued and the small line of first years made their way to their respective houses. Lily remembered her own Sorting, wondering idly how she could have been sorted into Gryffindor. She certainly didn't feel very brave lately.  
  
"Longmire, Allana!"  
  
Lily's ears perked up at the name. She watched as the bubbly blonde walked calmly up to the hat, picked it up, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head where it promptly fell over her face. She swung her legs for a moment, then suddenly the brim opened and shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Lily let out the breath she had been holding in. She had somehow thought maybe Allana would be in Slytherin after the way she had retaliated against James on the train. But thankfully her non-existent fear of turmoil was also a Hufflepuff value. Lily applauded slightly louder than she probably should have.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued down the list as Lily grew hungrier and hungrier. Finally, "Winthrop, Willow!" became a Hufflepuff and the parchment was rolled up. "Finally," Lily muttered, fighting off the urge to pick up her fork.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, beaming at the students around the Great Hall like Lily had seen him do for two years now. A warm sensation settled over her as she watched him, looking so proud and happy to be here again. He really was a great wizard, she thought. To have such great power, but more importantly, a huge heart.  
  
"Welcome!" he said, his voice carrying over the silence in the hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you have all had a relaxing summer to empty your heads so we can once again fill them. I have a few short announcements, but I'm sure you would all agree you'd rather eat than listen to the ramblings of an old man. So, tuck in!"  
  
The words had no more left his mouth than food filled all four house tables. "WOOHOO!" Sirius and James exclaimed, both grabbing drumsticks off a plate in front of them. "Sweet, sweet feast bliss, how I love thee," Sirius sighed, cramming chicken in his mouth.  
  
Lily couldn't have agreed more. She filled her plate with every food within her reach and began eating. Neither her or Kassie did much in the way of talking as the feast continued into dessert. Both were much too occupied with eating. Finally, when Lily felt it would take a crane to lift her from her seat, she leaned back, sighing happily. "Now for sleep," she mumbled just loud enough that those closest to her could hear.  
  
"Agreed," Alexis mumbled, blinking around at them all with sluggish eyes. "I hope they get on with it already."  
  
The words had barely left her lips when the dessert dishes disappeared and the golden plates returned to their former shiny state. Most eyes swung to the front of the hall as the Headmaster got to his feet, once more smiling at them all.  
  
"First years: Please note that the Dark Forest at the edge of our property is forbidden. If there is any confusion about what this means, please feel free to ask your head of house. That goes for some of our older students, as well." Lily distinct fully heard the Marauders clear their throats, but decided to ignore it. "Please note there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes, lest someone get hurt, or worse.  
  
"I would also like to introduce a new face you'll be seeing about the halls: Argus Filch. He is our current Caretaker, Mr. Adams's, nephew and will be taking over the position next year."  
  
There was extremely scattered applause that ended quickly as a man that looked to be in his mid-thirties stood up, nodded his head towards Dumbledore, and sat. Kassie's mouth fell open, but before she could speak, Sirius had beat her to the punch line. "Ugly fellow, isn't he?"  
  
"Looks like he could use a good laugh," James quipped, studying the new caretaker with interest. "We could help him out there."  
  
Remus glanced down and caught Lily's stare and rolled his eyes. She nodded in return as the two best friends continued to think up ways to torture the newest staff member.  
  
"Also, we have another new addition to our staff," Dumbledore extended his hand towards the far end of the staff table to a woman who Lily hadn't noticed until then. This wisp of a woman was tiny, looking no taller than Lily herself, and very skinny. She wore black work robes, no make up and a pointed hat sat upon her head. As she stood Lily noted her long hair was pulled back into a braid, it's color a deep red that was almost black. "Professor McClure will be our new Potions Master."  
  
There was more applause for her than for Argus Filch, but not by much. The new Potions Master didn't seem to mind, though. She cast a wane smile towards the students and then sat down. Only Lily couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine at that smile. It seemed more like an evil smirk than an genuine smile.  
  
"And now, off to bed with you!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands before him. The noise level increased as students from all four houses stood and began migrating towards the double oak doors.  
  
Lily and Kassie silently followed their Prefects up to Gryffindor tower, learned the new password ("Hinkypunk!") and climbed the staircase to the girls' dorms. They inspected their third year rooms, found them to be much the same as the previous two years, and promptly went to bed.  
  
Tucked in her four poster bed, behind the red hanging curtains, Lily Evans cleared her mind of everything but her full stomach, their new classes and getting a good night's sleep. And feeling safe and more at home than she had in weeks, fell straight to sleep.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
There were two things that every returning student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew: one was being late for Transfiguration was asking for detention and the second was that excuses, no matter how well thought out, never worked on said Transfiguration teacher.  
  
So it was with relief that Lily ran in to the room a mere two seconds before the bell rang, only causing her teacher and Head of House to glance up from behind her square spectacles as she sat. Of course, just because every returning student knew these rules, didn't necessarily mean they listened to them.  
  
An example of this was James Potter and Sirius Black running into the room approximately five minutes after Lily, both red faced and out of breath.  
  
"Ah, Potter, Black, so nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagall said pleasantly as she closed the book she had open and stood up. She gave a pointed look to the clock and then back at her two more troublesome students. "Get lost, did you?"  
  
Sirius looked to be considering this when James placed on his most charming smile. "No, Professor, we were merely getting this welcome back gift for you." And before her very eyes, Lily saw James conjure a white daisy from thin air.  
  
Even Professor McGonagall looked shocked. It seemed the only time Lily seen her face caught in such surprise is when it had something to do with one of the Marauders. Today would be no exception.  
  
James, seemingly not noticing the astonished look upon his fellow students, and teacher's, face, handed McGonagall the flower and grinned sheepishly.  
  
The Transfiguration teacher finally found her voice. "You know, of course, that conjuring isn't until seventh year, correct?"  
  
"So is ani--ooof!" Sirius stopped mid-sentence as James suddenly elbowed him hard in the stomach. Sirius caught himself, glared angrily at James and also conjured a flower for their teacher. "We're sorry?" he attempted, smiling.  
  
McGonagall studied the two boys while the rest of the class watched silently. Finally she reached forward, plucked the flowers from their out stretched hands and smiled slightly. "Thank you."   
  
"You're most welco--"  
  
"I'll see you tonight after dinner?" she added and both boys' faces fell.  
  
"It's a date," Sirius suddenly replied, smiling and raising his eyebrows at their teacher as he and James took their seats. Lily caught Remus shaking his head in disbelief and Peter snickering into his hand.  
  
"Now," Professor McGonagall began, picking up a book from her desk. "If you will all turn to page four-twenty, we can begin..."  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Lily yawned as she walked beside Kassie to their first ever Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The class was held outside, in a clearing just south of the Dark Forest. It was a beautiful fall day, but try as she might, Lily couldn't stop yawning. Suspiciously enough, every time she yawned in front of one of the Marauders, they would snicker.   
  
Somehow she had a feeling she had been jinxed.  
  
That feeling only intensified as she yawned again, and heard James snort behind her. When she turned there was a patented 'innocent' look upon his face that only meant one thing: "James Potter, undo whatever you're done to me so that I can stay awake during the rest of my classes!"  
  
"Me?" James repeated, looking hurt at the accusation. "My dear Lily, I wouldn't dream of pranking you."  
  
"I did it," Sirius piped up and James burst into laughter. "I never get the credit I deserve," he muttered as an after thought, bringing his wand up. Lily glanced at Peter and Remus, but both of them said nothing, though barely concealing their laughter.  
  
After Sirius had undone whatever charm he had cast upon her, Lily returned to Kassie's side just as a man came limping up towards them. He had graying hair that mixed in with his dark hair, giving him the look of having snow flakes laying on his head. He looked relatively young, but not in the best of shape. He was missing two fingers on his left hand, and walked with a limp that suggested he might have broken his leg one too many times.  
  
"Good afternoon third years," he greeted, inclining his head towards the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws. "I am Professor Kettleburn, welcome to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Today I would like to start out by getting to know you, and find out how much you know about basic magical creatures. We'll go from there."  
  
"Great, a test first class," Kassie muttered.  
  
"And if you have something to say, you should say it for the entire class, Miss...?"  
  
Kassie's face reddened as the class snickered. "Phillips," she supplied, also cracking a grin. "Kassie Phillips."  
  
Professor Kettleburn checked a piece of parchment in his right hand, nodded and then looked up. "And who would your friend be?"  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily replied.  
  
Professor Kettleburn again checked the parchment. "Perhaps we should do a role call first, make sure everyone is here. Mark Johnson?" "Here," a boy in the back answered.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"Here!" piped up James, who was standing between Sirius and Remus. Lily raised an eyebrow, but tried to hide her surprise, and not laugh. Professor Kettleburn nodded, not missing a beat.  
  
"Crystal Adams?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Gabrielle Watkins?"  
  
"Here!" Gabrielle replied. Lily hadn't even noticed her standing just to their left. Remarkably, it seemed her twin sister, Kathleen, hadn't taken this class.  
  
"James Potter?"  
  
"Here!" Sirius replied. Again Lily forced her face to remain neutral.  
  
"Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Here!" Peter said calmly.  
  
"Olivia Mann?"  
  
"Here!" replied a Ravenclaw girl next to Crystal.  
  
"Sirius Black?"  
  
"Here!" Remus answered. Kassie and Gabrielle, having caught on, rolled their eyes.  
  
"Davy Gudgeon?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Professor Kettleburn let the parchment in his hand spring back into a roll and he put it away in his robes. He beckoned the class over to a table and everyone gathered around. Laying on the table top was various pictures of different magical creatures. Some were obvious, like the unicorn, others Lily had never seen before.  
  
"I'm going to point to different pictures, if you know what the creature is, please raise your hand."  
  
His wand wondered over the parchment, as if to consider which to pick first. Finally he stopped at one. Each student studied the picture and a few hands rose into the air. "Ah, yes, Mr. Gudgeon, I believe?"  
  
"Yes sir," Davy replied. "That is a gnome."  
  
"Very good, five points to Ravenclaw." Professor Kettleburn's wand wondered over to another picture and this time Lily raised her hand, as well as all the other students. "Miss Evans?"  
  
"That's a unicorn," she replied.  
  
"Correct, five points to Gryffindor."  
  
Lily idly wondered if he barely knew their names how he knew their houses, but didn't dwell. His wand had landed on another picture and again several hands shot into the air. "Mr. Potter."  
  
"That is an firecrab, sir. They look harmless, but can shoot fire out their behinds faster than you can blink," Sirius replied. Lily could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of something cross their new teacher's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.   
  
Expecting praise, Sirius's face suddenly turned confused as Kettleburn's wand pointed towards him, inches from his nose. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" he asked as Sirius' eyes crossed to look at the wand.  
  
No one moved. Lily, just as confused as everyone else, waited with her breath held as Kettleburn's wand grazed Sirius's nose. "No? Then, I'll tell you. This is the first volunteer in this class to feed a firecrab. Also known as Sirius Black. Anyone else want to claim to be him?"  
  
Remus gave a perplexed look. James and Peter sniggered.  
  
The silence stretched on for what seemed much longer than it could have possibly been. And then, to everyone's surprise, Professor Kettleburn chuckled appreciably. "Boys, I wasn't born last night. You don't toy with me, and I won't be forced to get you back, understood?"  
  
All four Marauders nodded, each looking in slight awe. "And five points to Gryffindor," he added and the four boys grinned. Lily suddenly had an idea that this may become the Marauders' favorite class.  
  
Outside of Transfiguration, that is.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
"He was tipped off," Sirius announced suddenly to the small group surrounding him in the common room that night. News of Professor Kettleburn's wand directed at Sirius had traveled like wild fire through the third year students. As a result, people Sirius didn't even know were approaching him in the corridors and asking him if he had to feed the firecrab yet. At first it seemed to amuse him, he would reply with a fanatical story about narrowly missing a flaming ball of fire. By the time the evening wore on, it was annoying him.  
  
By now he was ready to retaliate.  
  
"I think we've been had by all the teachers," James replied, crumbling up a piece of parchment and throwing it into the fire. "They probably sit in the staff room and discuss what we've done, comparing notes."  
  
"Have quite a large ego, don't you?" Remus asked, not even looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. Only Professor Kittle had been so nice as to give them homework on their first day back. Lily was trying to do hers at the next table, but failed miserably as she half listened to the conversation the boys were having.  
  
Instead of replying with something equally as sarcastic, James' head snapped up and he and Sirius shared a look that was nothing less than sinister. Remus sighed. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, we can't do anything to the staff room..."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius whined, having caught onto James' idea without speaking a word. "I know the password!"  
  
"You know the password from last year, they've probably changed it. And with good reason," Remus added, smiling slightly.  
  
"Come on, Moony old man," Sirius clapped his hand on Remus' back and the latter blanched.  
  
"Moony?"  
  
Sirius had the grace to look offended. "And what's so wrong with that?"  
  
Lily barely hid her own snicker. James grinned widely. "I like it."  
  
"Me, too," Peter added, waving his quill towards the werewolf.  
  
"Oh, all right then," Remus muttered, dipping his quill into a bottle of ink. "But you wait, I'm sure to think of something to call you that is less than flattering."  
  
"Less than flattering?" Sirius replied, looking shocked and hurt. "That is very flattering! And you can think up nicknames for us when we--ooof!"  
  
"That is the _second_ time today, Sirius," James hissed at him, looking around. Lily quickly hid her face and looked to be writing on her parchment, keeping an ear towards the Marauders. Whatever it was they were up to, Sirius had nearly spilled the beans twice today. She was beginning to wonder if it was illegal.  
  
"Listening in?" Kassie asked, sitting her books down on the table next to Lily and causing the redhead to jump. Kassie slid into a chair and leaned her head towards Lily. "I've been catching pieces of conversations, too. I think they are up to something. Want to find out what?"  
  
"No, I do not," Lily replied, red in the face, because just moments before she _had_ been listening, and thinking the same thing. "It's none of our business."  
  
"So?" Kassie shrugged, flipping her text book open and peering over at Lily's parchment. She frowned. "You've been sitting here all this time and haven't done anything but put your name on the parchment?"  
  
Lily let her parchment spring into a roll and threw a pointed glare to Kassie. "Honestly, I'm not much in the mood for homework. Isn't it dinner time?"  
  
"Nearly," Kassie agreed, looking longingly at Lily's parchment. "Are you going to do your assignment?"  
  
"Yes, and so are you," Lily replied, her meaning clear.  
  
"Oh," Kassie muttered, shutting her own book and placing it back in her bag. "Right, then."  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
It turned out that every teacher Lily had followed Professor Kittle's example and gave out homework, so that by the time the weekend rolled around, Lily felt for sure she was buried. The new Potions teacher, by far, gave the most, topping even Professor McGonagall. But it was nice, for once, to have a good teacher who also happened to be fair. Definitely not a Slytherin trait. Lily could remember the Slytherin's fuming over this after their first class.  
  
They were finishing the last steps of a Youth Potion just minutes before the bell rang on that Tuesday. "Mr. Rosier, is there a reason you are trying to ruin Miss Phillips' potion?" Professor McClure remarked suddenly. Kassie had been trying to glare the Slytherin away, but he persisted in attempting to throw a beaker of water in her cauldron. Neither her, Lily or Evan Rosier had noticed McClure nearby. Professor Walsh had usually made an attempt to ignore everything the Slytherins did.  
  
"I wasn't," Rosier replied silkily. "I just wanted to check it's color against my own."  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin," Professor McClure snapped, turning on her heel and going towards the front of the room. Lily and Kassie grinned widely.  
  
"But--!"  
  
"And twenty points for every word I hear from your mouth the rest of my class!" the short woman snapped, turning on her heel and causing her black robes to fly in the air behind her. "Lies will not be tolerated in this dungeon, among other things. Understood?"  
  
Rosier, possibly afraid of loosing more points, only nodded. Professor McClure wasn't nice, by far, but at least she wasn't biased: she didn't like anyone. Lily had a respect for her if only for that reason alone.  
  
By Thursday when they had Potions class again, it was obvious that the Slytherins wanted the House Cup more than they wanted to cause havoc on Gryffindors. Lily enjoyed Potions for the first time since beginning school.  
  
But homework was plentiful. Eight feet, to be exact, on Ministry for Magic regulations on Truth Serum. Due Monday, no excuses or you failed that term. That, on top of her other homework, left Lily feeling like her hand would fall off before she was finished.  
  
She and Kassie had spent the entire Saturday sitting outside under the shade of a tree doing their homework. So come Sunday morning when everyone else was just starting, they were both free.  
  
At breakfast the discussion revolved around what they wanted to do with their day when the post arrived. As post came everyday in the wizarding world, it was nothing unusual. Lily hadn't expected anything, but wasn't too terribly surprised to see Morgana flying towards her. She suppose she was only here for a bite of breakfast.  
  
"She's carrying something," Kassie remarked, watching as the gray owl drew closer. "Probably from your Mum."  
  
As Morgana grew closer, Lily noted that she looked slightly put out. All out mad, was more like it. By the time she landed in front of Lily, she stuck her leg out indignantly and then snatched it back as Lily took the paper. Confused, Lily unfolded the paper while Morgana helped herself to some of Kassie's bacon.  
  
"How odd," Lily mumbled, unfolding the paper. It looked very hastily folded and the writing definitely wasn't her Mum's.  
  
"Hey Morgana," a voice cooed behind them. James leaned between the two girls, rubbing the owl's head. "I heard Horace gave you some trouble over the summer."  
  
Paying little attention to him, Lily had finally opened the paper and was reading, her mind going numb as she did so.  
  
_Lily,  
  
You need to come home now. Mum and Dad were in a car accident. It's bad. I'm scared. Get here as soon as possible.  
  
Petunia_  
  
"Lily? Lily! Are you ok?"  
  
Lily heard the voice, and knew it belonged to James. But she couldn't answer. Her mum and dad, in a car accident. It was bad enough that Petunia was writing her at school, using an owl that she despised. And she was scared. Everything seemed to spin. Lily gasped for air, but it didn't help so she gasped again. And again. The voices around here were growing frantic, someone called for Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Lily, talk to me!" It was James; he looked so worried. He had his hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. She gasped again and felt Kassie's hand on her back, rubbing in a circular motion. The letter was still clutched tight in her hand.  
  
"Talk to me," James insisted, staring at her long and hard in the eye. She couldn't blink, only stare back at him. "Talk to me," he repeated in a soothing voice.  
  
"My--mum and dad--" she gasped out, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Car accident.... oh no...." And suddenly she could breathe. Air filled her lungs and tears filled her eyes at the same time. "I have to get home," she cried, wiping at the tears in vain. "Now."  
  
"Come on." It was Kassie this time, supporting her as she stood up. Professor McGonagall came rushing towards them, Sirius on her heels.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Oddly enough it was James that accompanied Lily to Professor Dumbledore's office, and not Kassie. She stood just before the stone gargoyle with a bag in one hand biting the nails of her other hand. James pulled her fingers from her mouth. "Don't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I--"  
  
"It's ok," he said before she could speak. "If you need anything..."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. James said the password and the gargoyle jumped to the side. Something came over Lily as she looked at James, standing next to her with such a worried look on his face. She wrapped her free arm around James briefly, mumbled "Thank you" again and fled up the stairs to the Headmaster's office.  
  
James watched her disappear, a ghost of a smile on his lips that he banished quickly and walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
--End Chapter 18.  
  
Ok, so everyone who is a romance buff is satisfied, right? For now? :) Not to worry, it won't be too much longer until you'll get fluff. They are getting older now, no?  
  
I want to give HUGE thanks to Lindsay for the Hogwarts Sorting Hat song. I can NOT write songs that make sense and she was wonderful for writing that for me :D  
  
Also, many, many thanks to everyone who reviews, all of you in the Lilyupdate group, my bristish editor, Kate, and my grammar editor, Mitchy. Thank you all soo much for your help and support of this story. *group hugs everyone*  
  
This, for everyone who has asked, is the last of the three tradgities (sp?) for now. For anyone who wants a review: The first was the fight between Petunia and her parents (which will come into play again in the next chapter, it isn't over!), the second was Kassie's Mum, and the third is Lily's parents. Tension and problems are going to ride high for Lily this year, I just hope it isn't over done a bit. Let me know if I get out of hand, all right? :D  
  
If you're interested in joing the update group (we talk about so much more than updates, I assure you!) send an email to this address:  
  
Lilyupdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
And write subscribe in the subject line. To send mail to the group, the email is:  
  
Lilupdate@yahooghroups.com   
  
~ Bethany  
09.28.03 


	19. An Unbroken Storm

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 19 - A Unbroken Storm  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Lily Evans stood before the fireplace in the Headmaster's office, staring into the flames. In her hand was Floo Powder, but as jumpy as her stomach had been since receiving Petunia's letter she wasn't sure she should be traveling this way. Not for the first time she wished she could Apparate.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood behind her, watching. With a deep breath and a mental note that she would be ok, hopefully, Lily threw the powder into the fireplace. The flames shot up, turning from red to green as they roared out of the mantel. With one last look back at the Headmaster, Lily stepped into the flames. "Nine Hollis Drive!" she said and in an instant she was spinning through fireplaces, catching glimpses of some and barriers over others.  
  
Only seconds after she had left her school, Lily came to a jolting halt in the fireplace at her home. She stood for a moment, gathering her wits about her since traveling by Floo sometimes left one with a headache, then stepped out.  
  
The first thing Lily noticed was that the house was as eerily silent as a tomb. Her footsteps seemed to echo through on the hardwood floors as she went towards the kitchen. Without the normal sounds of her mother cooking and cleaning, Petunia complaining, or her father whistling as he got ready for work, the house seemed to be holding it's breath. Waiting for someone or something to make it come to life again.  
  
"Petunia?" Lily called, her voice shattering the silence around her and easing some of the tension in her body. She hoped Petunia hadn't went to the hospital without her, but she doubted her sister had known she was coming this quickly. Petunia was a Muggle after all, and getting from one place hundreds of miles away to another in seconds was beyond her. As she headed up the back stairs, she called again.   
  
"Petunia? Are you here?"  
  
She hadn't quite made it to the second floor landing when Petunia's bedroom door was yanked open and her older sister stood there, staring at her. "How did you get here?"  
  
Lily climbed the last step up so that she and Petunia were face to face. Well, sort of. Petunia was at least three inches taller than Lily, if not more. "Floo Powder," she replied, not expecting Petunia to understand. By the look on her face, she hadn't. "Through the fireplace," Lily added, opening her bedroom door and throwing her bag in.  
  
Lily expected Petunia to hit the roof over how witches and wizards traveled, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead she brought a lace trimmed handkerchief to her eye and wiped away a tear trail.   
  
"Good, good," she muttered. "It's good you got here so fast. We need to go to the hospital straight away."  
  
Lily didn't argue with that fact, though she assumed that worry for their parents had made Petunia forget to be nasty to her. Petunia went straight to the phone and rang Vernon, asking him to take them to the hospital. In any other circumstances Lily was sure she would have said no to getting in a vehicle with that man, but today she wasn't complaining.  
  
When Petunia hung up, Lily spoke. "What happened?"  
  
Petunia turned wild, bloodshot eyes to her sister. Surprisingly enough Lily wasn't crying, but she had done a lot of it before leaving school. The older Evans' daughter took a deep breath as if saying the words aloud made them worse. "They were coming home from a dinner party for Daddy's work last night. It was late, nearly two this morning. The policeman said that a lorry jumped the lights, moved to miss another car and hit... hit them head on."  
  
Lily tried to gasp, to force her lungs out so that her head wouldn't spin so, but she couldn't. Her insides felt as if they had all but disappeared, leaving her nothing but a hollow shell with an over- beating heart. Petunia nodded her head as if to say she understood what Lily was feeling. "That bird of yours just happened to be here. I thought it would be at school with you. It was a good thing. I didn't know how to get ahold of you," Petunia snapped the last part, as if it were Lily's fault that Hogwarts didn't have telephones.  
  
Before she could think of what to say in response, Petunia was back in her bedroom, pulling a coat out of the closet. Lily quickly went to her own room to remove her traveling cloak and put on a jacket. When she re-emerged Petunia was downstairs, pacing in front of the window. "Have you seen them?" Lily asked as she approached.  
  
For a long moment Petunia didn't answer. She held one side of the curtains back with one hand, while she bit the nails on her other. Lily barely registered that she was doing the same thing this morning, and James had stopped her. "No," Petunia finally replied, letting the curtain go so that it hung down properly. "I wanted to go last night, but the policeman said that I wouldn't be able to see them and someone would call."  
  
Lily didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. It was strange that Petunia was even talking to her in a civilized manner anyways, though it was a moot point with all that was going on. Instead of dwelling on it, Lily sat down in an overstuffed chair, watching the hands on the clock as they moved forever forward.  
  
Finally there was the sound of a car approaching and Petunia pulled the door open before Vernon could even get out. "Come on," she called to Lily. It was unnecessary, since Lily had jumped to her feet and was standing behind her when she turned. Petunia checked her handbag to be sure she had the keys, then locked the door.  
  
Vernon hastily got out and opened the door for Petunia, but the effect was gone because he was smiling so broadly at Lily as he did so. Lily avoided his gaze, stepped into the car before he could open her door, and wished not for the first time this morning that this would all be a nightmare and she would wake up in her bedroom at Hogwarts.  
  
The drive to the hospital seemed to take much longer than normal. Every red light turned as they approached, making Petunia look anxiously out the front window. Several times Lily caught Vernon looking at her through the rear view mirror, and with a shudder avoided his gaze. By the time they reached the hospital Lily nearly bolted out of the backseat.  
  
"Do you want me to come in?" Vernon asked Petunia. While he was making the gesture, it was clear that he didn't want to by the way he shifted his large weight from foot to food. Lily wasn't sure if Petunia had noticed this, or not.  
  
"No," Petunia replied. "We'll be ok."  
  
"All right then," Vernon said, clearly glad to get away. Lily thought that showed very poorly of him not wanting to be there for Petunia. Though she was personally glad he chose to leave. Things were bad enough without having to deal with him.  
  
The hospital was very large, so smartly Petunia headed towards the information desk as soon as they went in. There was a nice elderly lady sitting down, flipping through a folder. "Excuse me," Petunia began in a sweet voice that Lily usually only heard when she wanted something expensive. "My name is Petunia Evans, I'm looking for my mother and father. Daniel and Christine Evans. They were... brought in last night."  
  
The lady nodded her head and began shuffling through a file cabinet at her feet. Finally she straightened back up. "Take the elevators behind me to the fourth floor, turn left and go to the end of the hall. Mrs. Evans is there. Mr. Evans is in surgery."  
  
"For what?" Petunia blurted, her eyes wide.  
  
"I don't know. The nurses on that floor can help you."  
  
Petunia turned on her heel and practically ran for the elevators. Lily smiled apologetically at the lady. "Thank you," she said before running to catch up with Petunia.  
  
By the time they had reached the fourth floor, Petunia looked nearly hysterical. She pulled on her hair nervously and when the elevator doors opened she bolted out of them before they had opened completely. Lily followed her to the nurses' station.  
  
"I'm Petunia Evans," she said to the first person who noticed she was there. She didn't sound nearly as calm as she had saying it to the lady at the information desk downstairs. "My mother is in here? Christine Evans?"  
  
"Yes," the nurse replied, turning around and picking up a folder. "I'm afraid she is still unconscious. I can let you see her for a moment, but then you'll have to wait."  
  
Petunia nodded and the lady came out from behind the desk, leading them to a room just off to the left. As they entered Lily felt her heart break in her chest. Her mother was laying on a bed, covered with a stark white blankets, an IV in her arm and an oxygen tube in her nose. There was a livid purple bruise on her right cheek that stood out sharply against the contrast of the paleness of her skin and the white of the bed sheets. Various cuts covered her arms, neck and face, presumably from the windshield glass.  
  
Petunia gasped, both her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Mum?" she whispered, going towards the bed.  
  
"She is still unconscious, so we don't know if there is anything other than physical damage," a male voice said from the doorway. Lily and Petunia both turned their heads to see an older male standing in the door, a white lab coat on over a suite. He came further in and Lily noticed that he looked even older close up than he did from the doorway. His hair looked like it might have been blonde at one point, but was now mostly white, and the laugh lines around his mouth and eyes were deep. He had friendly green eyes, though, that oddly reminded Lily of Peter's.  
  
"I was told that Mrs. Evans's daughters were here. Petunia?" he asked, reaching his hand out. Petunia shook it quickly, fixing her gaze on her mother once more. "And you are?"  
  
"Lily," Lily replied, shaking his hand as well. "How is our father?"  
  
The doctor's eyes clouded over momentarily. It happened quickly, and Lily wasn't sure if she had seen it, or imagined it. Either way he stepped to the side and held his arm out. "Can we step outside?"  
  
Lily nodded, going out first. Petunia followed, leaving the doctor to come out last and shut the door behind him. "Ladies, my name is Dr. Stephenson. I've been here since your parents were brought in. It is my estimation that your mother will most likely be ok, but again, we won't know for sure until she awakens."  
  
"And our father?" Lily repeated, not liking the way he seemed to avoid the subject.  
  
"The woman at the information desk said he is in surgery?" Petunia asked, looking as if she had finally regained her voice.  
  
"Indeed," Dr. Stephenson replied. "There were complications with your father. From what I understood, he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. There was some heavy damaged done to his back, particularly his lower back."  
  
Petunia's hand sought and grabbed onto Lily's and she squeezed tightly. Lily didn't mind, she felt as if she didn't have to be strong for Petunia, that she would crumble up in the floor and cry like a baby.  
  
"I'm afraid that the only thing we can ask you to do now is wait. You're more than welcome to go home, and we'll have someone contact you there."  
  
"No, no," Petunia muttered, looking dazed. "We'll stay here as long as it takes."  
  
"All right then," Dr. Stevenson replied, starting to walk away. "If there is anything you need, just ask the nurses."  
  
"Thank you," Lily said, not sure if he heard her and not caring. Someone might have punched her in the stomach for the way she felt. Ever so slowly her and Petunia made their way to the waiting area, sitting down to play a waiting game that they already knew wouldn't end well.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
The morning turned to evening so slowly that it might have lasted a week instead of simply hours. Lily flipped through magazines, watched television some, but Petunia did nothing but sit and stare at the floor. Still there was no news on either of their parents. At least once every couple of hours a nurse would come over, ask if they need anything, and tell them that no, there was nothing new. Lily felt that she may burst from anticipation.  
  
"I'm hungry," Lily announced suddenly, throwing a magazine on the table beside her without interest. It was nearly seven o'clock and she hadn't eaten since the Great Hall that morning. Her stomach grumbled loudly in protest of having not ate.  
  
Petunia didn't say anything, only bent down in her handbag, took our her purse and gave a few notes to Lily. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Lily asked. Petunia didn't answer. Sighing, Lily got up and went downstairs, following the signs to the cafeteria.  
  
She had just turned towards the main entrance where the information desk was when the double doors slid open and a person walked in. Lily paid her no attention until she heard her name being called. "Lily! Lily, is that you?"  
  
Lily stopped, turning and looking around for the source of the voice. Coming towards her was a woman wearing a black traveling cloak. She pulled the hood from her face as she walked, revealing a head full of dark black hair. "Olivia?" Lily asked unsurely, blinking.  
  
"Oh Lily," Olivia cried as she came up to her, grabbing her in a bone-crushing hug when she was close enough. "James owled me and told me what happened. I came as soon as I could. How are you? How are your parents? Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile for the first time since this nightmare began. Olivia finally let her go, holding her at arm's length and looking her over. Lily tried to smile reassuringly, but only managed a small movement of lips. "I'm ok. We don't know much about my parents, my mum is still unconscious and my dad was in surgery most of the day."  
  
"Surgery?" Olivia repeated, then her face brightened. "Oh! Dear, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to Muggle terminology. It was a car accident you say? How dreadful. Simply dreadful."  
  
Olivia looked around as if she weren't very comfortable in a Muggle hospital and then back at Lily. "Is there anything I can do? Something you want me to get you?"  
  
"Well, I was going to get something to eat. We haven't eaten all day," Lily explained.  
  
"We? Oh, your sister. Eat something here?" Olivia made a face of distaste and wrinkled her nose. "No, I can't let you do that. I'll run to the house and get something. What would you like?"  
  
Lily blinked. "Eh, you don't have to, I'll just grab a sandwich from here."  
  
"It's not a problem Lily," Olivia insisted. "Come out here with me, and watch while I Apparate, make sure no one is looking."  
  
Lily, feeling a little overwhelmed, followed James's mother outside to a dark area next to the building where she Dissapprated. Lily was just about to go back inside when a large white snowy owl swooped down and towards her. Lily allowed it to land on her shoulder while she removed the parchment. "Thank you Horace." The bird nipped her ear, but stayed put. "Oh, James told you to get a response?"  
  
Even though the bird said nothing (she was grateful for that), it stayed on her shoulder. Lily pulled open the parchment and saw James's untidy scribble.  
  
_Lily,  
  
Are you ok? How are your parents? I owled my mum and told her what happened. She freaks out about bad things, don't be surprised if she shows up and insists on bringing you something to eat. Everyone sends their best. Let me know if there is anything I can do.   
  
~James_   
  
Lily put Horace on the railing outside, told him to stay there and ran inside for a pen. She quickly wrote on the back of the parchment.  
  
_James,  
  
By the time I got your letter your mum had already been here and left. She is going to get Petunia and I some food. I'm not complaining; I'm about to starve. I don't know much about my parents, I'll write to you when I know. Send Morgana this way and tell her to stay outside the front of the hospital so I can find her. Tell everyone not to worry.   
  
~Lily_   
  
As soon as she finished writing, Horace was back on her shoulder, sticking his leg out. Lily tied the parchment to his leg, patted him, and he was off towards Hogwarts. She sighed, heading back in to wait for Olivia to return. She didn't have to wait long. In what seemed no time at all Olivia came back in the front doors of the hospital, carrying two large paper bags.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to bring all that," Lily insisted as she stood.  
  
Olivia shook her head. "Nonsense. Now carry one of these bags for me, dear." Sighing, Lily did as she was told. Whatever was in the bags smelled delicious and Lily was sure she wouldn't regret eating it as much as she regretted Olivia going through the trouble.  
  
When they made it to the fourth floor, Petunia greeted them at the elevators. "Where have you been?!" she shrieked, paying no attention to Olivia at all. Not that Lily expected her to. "The doctor came out about ten minutes ago, Daddy is awake. And the doctor wanted to talk to us, but I couldn't find you."  
  
"Oh dear," Olivia mumbled, bringing attention to herself. Petunia spared her a glance, but nothing more.  
  
Lily handed the bags off to Olivia, and called that she would be right back over her shoulder as she followed Petunia. The doctor was waiting on them in front of the nurses' station. He smiled as they approached. "Whoa, slow down. There's no fire."  
  
"Sorry," Lily apologized, Petunia didn't.  
  
Dr. Stephenson started walking, leaving the two girls to follow behind. When they were half way down an empty corridor, he stopped, turning grave eyes towards the sisters. "Now, I've been assured that you are the oldest and since you are the only family present, this news has to come to you first." He gestured towards two chairs sitting against a wall. "You might want to sit down."  
  
"Oh no," Lily mumbled, barely loud enough to reach her own ears. She sat next to Petunia, who once again grabbed her hand and held it tightly.  
  
"I told you earlier that your father had extensive back damage. We tried everything we could, but..."  
  
"He's dead?" Petunia croaked, her face as pale as snow and her voice trembling.  
  
Dr. Stephenson smiled. "No, no. He'll live, and will be able to continue with nearly a normal life."  
  
"Nearly?" Petunia pressed, squeezing Lily's hand until she practically couldn't feel her fingers.  
  
"Your father is paralyzed. From the waist down."  
  
Lily's first thought was that surely this was some sort of joke. The doctor said it so unfeeling, so flat. Even the Marauders couldn't keep such a straight face when telling a lie. He must be a master at this, she thought. Her mind produced an image of her father, scooping her up in his arms when she was younger, carrying her through the garden.  
  
Petunia's sob broke her out of her thoughts. Lily blinked, her eyes leaving the doctor's still solemn face and traveling to her sister. All she could see was blonde hair because Petunia's head was bent. She gave a shaky laugh. "Oh, it's not permanent. He'll do some of those exercises, right? And learn to walk again?" Lily turned hopeful eyes to the doctor.  
  
He shook his head, getting down on one knee before them. He placed a comforting hand on Petunia's shoulder, but spoke to Lily. "You mustn't believe that. He will never walk again. There was too much damage. But he is alive. You will both have to be strong to help him get through this."  
  
The doctor's voice drifted away from Lily so that she seen his lips moving, but heard nothing but the pounding of her own heart. She let go of Petunia's hand, stood up, and walked away, stumbling over a chair. She reached the waiting room, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
Olivia stood before Lily worriedly, watching her reaction very closely. Lily tried to smile, but as she moved her lips the dam that held her tears back spilled forth and she nearly collapsed against the older woman.  
  
James's mother caught her, hugging her tightly as Lily sobbed against her breast. For several minutes Lily cried until she felt dry, her throat raw from keeping a scream down. "What happened Lily?" Olivia whispered in a soothing voice, rubbing her back. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
Lily hiccupped, biting her lip to keep from crying again. "He-- he's paralyzed. My dad will never walk again."  
  
If possible Olivia hugged Lily tighter. "Oh, Lily, I'm sorry," she whispered. "But he's alive, right? Did they say anything about your mother?"  
  
Lily shook her head, pulling back and attempting to keep a hold on her emotions. Several people in the waiting room were watching them curiously, but Lily ignored them. "Come on, dear, let's go see if they have any news on your mother. And see how your sister is," Olivia added as an after thought, thinking it odd that Lily had come to her for comfort and not her family.  
  
It didn't take extremely long to find out. When they returned to the corridor where Petunia was, she looked ready to explode. "Where did you run off to?"  
  
Lily opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She didn't want to argue with Petunia, not now, and not here. Unfortunately it wasn't going to work that way. "Our father is lying in there, waiting for us! We have to go in there and smile and act like everything is ok! I-I--" Petunia's voice failed her and she sat heavily in a chair. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Shouldn't have?" Lily repeated, getting to her knees next to Petunia and pushing blonde hair out of her sister's face. Tear trails were streaked down Petunia's face, making stray hairs stick to her cheeks and forehead. "Shouldn't have what?"  
  
Petunia swallowed hard, looking longingly towards the room where their father lay, never to get up and walk again. "Before they left last night, we were fighting. And I..."  
  
Lily held her breath, only imagining what hateful thing Petunia could have said. And the guilt she must have now. "I told them I didn't care if they came back." A sob escaped her and Petunia looked away. "I didn't mean it, Lily. I didn't."  
  
"They know," Lily said, though she was pretty sure that wouldn't help the guilt that would gnaw at Petunia now. "They know you didn't. Come on. Dry your face, we've got to go in there. And see them. Let them know we are here."  
  
Petunia, acting more like a robot than the head strong, selfish girl Lily had known her entire life, took the handkerchief Lily handed her and wiped her face. Olivia stood and watched as they entered their father's hospital room.  
  
The first thing Lily noticed was there was several large cuts on Daniel's face, probably caused by the windshield breaking in. There were IVs and an oxygen tube in his nose. Petunia had her hand over her mouth as she stood in the doorway, staring. Lily prodded her in the back, feeling that one of them had to be strong and it wasn't going to be Petunia.  
  
Daniel turned his head towards them as Lily shut the door, a smile breaking out onto his face when he saw them. "Girls," he said, reaching a hand out. Lily came over first, reaching out and placing her hand in his.  
  
"Daddy," Lily smiled, reaching down to plant a kiss on Daniel's cheek. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I've been a lot better," he replied, looking over her shoulder at Petunia. Lily noted that Petunia seemed to have her gaze fixed on Daniel's unmoving legs and she cleared her throat.  
  
Petunia snapped to attention and came closer, her eyes still glassed over from previous tears. "Daddy, I..."  
  
"I know Pet, I know," Daniel said and Petunia began crying again. "Come here, I want my girls close to me."  
  
Lily sat on one side of the bed and Petunia on the other. Daniel went on and on about all the things he would have time to do now, and how this really wasn't a curse, but a blessing in disguise.  
  
Lily wished she could see the bright side of things, too.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Three days later Lily stood at her mother's bedside and rearranged a vase of flowers that had been sent in by a family friend. She hummed as she worked, listening to her mother's idle chatter about the things they would have to change to accommodate Daniel's condition. Petunia was sitting in a chair near the window, saying nothing. In fact, she hadn't said much since the day they arrived at the hospital. Lily wondered if this would change later or if Petunia would be this withdrawn from now on out. Somehow she couldn't see the latter happening.  
  
"Good morning!" a happy voice rang in the room. Lily turned to see Olivia standing in the door, carrying a large paper sack that looked much like the one she had brought food in days before.  
  
"Come in Olivia," Christine said, sitting up further in her bed. Outside of some bruises and cuts, the doctors said she was fine. They wanted to keep her for a few days for evaluation, but she expected to be released tomorrow. "Oh, I must look a mess."  
  
"Nonsense," Olivia smiled, sitting the bag down and pulling a food container from it. "I thought you must be tired of hospital food by now, so I brought some from home. My house elves make a mean steak- and-kidney pudding."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much," Christine replied.  
  
Olivia spooned out food for Christine and Lily; Petunia said she wasn't hungry. As they began eating, Olivia turned a serious face to Lily's mother. "Christine, I wanted to speak with you." She turned to make sure the room door was closed, and then continued; "I would be more than happy to magically expand your halls for Daniel, so that you won't have any problems with remodeling. If you'd like, that is."  
  
Christine looked surprised, but delighted. "Oh, Olivia, could you? That would help so much."  
  
Petunia stood, giving Lily a meaningful look and nodding towards the door. Lily followed. "We'll be right back," Lily called. She stepped into the hall and Petunia shut the door to Christine's room. "What is it?"  
  
For a moment Petunia didn't speak, but when she did it was with the same harsh voice that she always used. One that Lily hadn't heard in days. "Are you planning to go back to school?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Lily stared at her. Honestly school hadn't been much on her mind. "I suppose so, after Mum and Dad are home and doing well."  
  
Petunia's eyes turned so suddenly hateful and small that Lily felt as if she were looking at an entirely different person. "Do you think you should?" Petunia spat, her voice soft and dangerous sounding. "Don't you think you should be home to help our parents?"  
  
"What?" Lily repeated, not entirely sure what Petunia's reasoning was. But then it hit her. To Petunia this was the perfect reason why Lily should never return to Hogwarts. The reason to not become a witch. She sighed. "Petunia, we've had this discussion before. I'm going to school. I'm returning to school."  
  
Petunia pushed her hands through her hair, making her bangs stick up. "Lily, you are so selfish! Don't you think that Mum is going to have her hands full? That she'll need you?"  
  
"Are you going to quit school, too?" Lily shot back at her. "Petunia, we've been through this. I am going back to school and that is that."  
  
Lily turned to go back in the room, but Petunia caught her by the wrist and stopped her. "You'll regret this, Lily. Mark my words. You'll regret this."  
  
Lily yanked her hand from Petunia's and went in the room before another word could be said, her heart pounding.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
"Read chapter thirty-two and write three feet on animagi, due tomorrow!" Professor McGonagall called as the bell rang and students began gathering their belongings. Several groans meant they had heard, and the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House shut her book closed and sat down to grade papers.  
  
James threw his bag over his shoulder, looking in bad temper. He fell in line with Sirius, Remus and Peter outside the classroom and vaguely listened to them complain about all the homework.  
  
"I wonder if McGonagall noticed us paying slightly more attention to this lesson than others?" Sirius remarked casually once they were out of the crowded hall. "Too bad she didn't tell us anything we didn't already know."  
  
"I didn't know that it took some wizards ten or more years to master it," Peter said in a slightly whining voice. "What if we can't do it?"  
  
"Bah," Sirius replied, throwing a look over to James. "We can do it by next year, I'd say." He once again shot a look to his best friend and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," James said, very unconvincingly. He shrugged, thinking it sounded bad even to himself. "Just thinking about animagi."  
  
That seemed to satisfy Sirius for the moment, because he went right back to talking as if nothing was amiss. They were heading to Muggle Studies, but making very slow progress because Sirius had to stop and check something McGonagall had said against what he read in another book.  
  
"James? Can I talk to you?"  
  
James whipped around, snapped out of his own thoughts by the new voice. Kassie was standing just behind them, looking unsure if she should approach them without Lily at her side. They always seem to be her friends, rather than Kassie's. She felt uneasy.  
  
"Sure," James replied, raising an eyebrow up at Sirius, Remus and Peter who were all watching. "Go on without me, I'll catch up," he told them.  
  
The three of them walked away, leaving James and Kassie standing alone. The corridor was nearly empty by now, everyone was in class.  
  
"What do you need?" James asked, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other.  
  
"I-erm, wanted to talk to you about Lily."  
  
"What about her? Has something else happened?" James shot out instantly, then realized his mistake. He sounded much more concerned than just a friend.  
  
Kassie gave him a queer look and shook her head slowly. "No, I just haven't heard from her since she wrote that one time. Have you heard from her?"  
  
Silence stretched between them, broken by the shrill ringing of the class bell. James looked around. "We're late."  
  
"Have you?" Kassie repeated, seeming to know that he was trying to change the subject.  
  
Finally the black-haired boy nodded, avoiding Kassie's gaze at all cost. "She wrote me yesterday. My mum is with her, so--I guess she feels like she needs to write to me, or something."  
  
It sounded as lame as it did when James thought it, but no matter. The damage was done. Kassie's face fell ever so slightly, but she quickly hid it. "She's ok, then?"  
  
"Yeah," James replied, feeling his face redden even more. It even seemed odd to him that Lily had wrote to him and not her best friend. It would be like Sirius writing Peter and not him. "I think she said she would be back this weekend."  
  
"Oh," Kassie replied. "Ok, then. We'd better get to class."  
  
"Right," James said, already turned away. If he had been in an ill mood before, this only seemed to enhance it. He rushed into Muggle Studies, muttered a quick apology to the Professor and sat down, not even in the mood to help Sirius explain to the class why television was made by a wizard.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Lily stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting before an untouched cup of tea. She tried to plaster a smile on her face, but failed miserably. Instead she pulled a cup from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of tea. She sat down across the table from Christine and took a sip. "Morning," she said, breaking the silence.  
  
Christine didn't reply. Instead she pulled her tea cup up to her lips and took a sip. The face she made suggested it wasn't very good. "Lily, I want you to think about going back to school soon. You can't get behind on your work because of this."  
  
"Mum!" Lily protested, sitting her cup down a bit too hard and causing the steaming liquid to splash out onto the table. "I can't go back to school just yet. You'll need help once Dad comes home tomorrow, and..."  
  
"I assure you that we'll manage just fine," Christine said, her voice booking no argument.  
  
That didn't stop Lily from trying. "Mum, I want to stay here and help. I _need_ to. School can wait, I--I thought about not going back this year." The words slipped from her mouth before Lily realized what she said. Had she thought that? Since her argument with Petunia at the hospital days before, it was haunting her. Should she put her education on hold?  
  
"No, Lily."  
  
That voice didn't sound like it wanted to be provoked or argued with. Lily tilted her head forward, her red hair falling in her face, but she didn't move it. She placed both her hands around the cup, warming them as she stared at the swirling liquid. Her mind was abuzz with questions, about what to do. She felt guilty for wanting to return to school, and horrible about the idea of staying home. She sighed. Christine was staring at her when she looked up, almost as if she expected more argument. "I've had my say, Lily. You're going back to school. Tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Lily's head jerked up. "Mum, I--"  
  
Christine's eyes filled with tears. Lily's voice stopped dead and she bit her tongue against anything else she was about to say. She felt her chest contract, like tears were building up, but she pushed them down roughly. They would do her no good. "Ok, Mum." Lily pushed her chair back and placed her nearly full cup in the sink. "Do you need anything? I'm going to take a hot bath."  
  
"I'll call you if I need anything." Lily started out of the room, but stopped to look at her mother one last time. She looked defeated, somehow.  
  
"Mum, I-I guess, well, Petunia will be here, right?"  
  
Christine raised her head and smiled through the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Yes, dear, Petunia will be here to help."  
  
Somehow that didn't reassure Lily in the least.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
It seemed to Lily that it should have been a bad sign that twice in as many weeks she had left for Hogwarts, and both times it was pouring rain. Outside the house, it seemed the Heavens had opened, crying all the tears that Lily had kept dormant for a week. The clouds were angry, dark and foreboding. And did nothing for the mood Lily was in. The only comfort was that she wouldn't be out in it today because she was traveling by Floo Powder.  
  
Her father had came home that morning, in a wheelchair. Lily had plastered a smile on her face, again burring tears that threatened to burst forth. She knew she should be grateful he was alive, but every time she had seen him in that wheelchair all she had felt was a bitter taste rise in her throat. She longed to hit something, break something. Why did this happen to her family? Why did she feel so helpless against it?  
  
Daniel seemed in good spirits, though, Lily had to hand him that. But as she stood before the fireplace, holding a pouch of Floo Powder, she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. She felt lucky she hadn't had any visions because of everything that had happened.  
  
The goodbyes to her family had been horrible. It seemed almost as if Petunia had cursed her with guilt for leaving at such a time. Resigned, Lily took a pinch of Floo Powder from the pouch and threw it into the fireplace. She turned one last time and Christine Evans threw her arms around her youngest daughter in an almost desperate hug. "Write often."  
  
Lily nodded, pulled away and barely caught Petunia's glare from the steps as she stepped into the firplace. "Professor Dumbledore's office!" she cried and the flames jerked her away.  
  
Lily stopped abruptly in the large fireplace inside the Headmaster's office. He looked up from his desk as if students came crashing into his office every day via the fireplace. Lily wondered if they did.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore stood, smiling gently down at her. "I received Olivia's letter stating that you would be coming back today."  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. She gazed at him for a moment, then tried to put on a smile, but it seemed very weak. Dumbledore continued as if she had gave a very enthusiastic greeting. "You'll find that Miss Phillips kept all your assignments for you. Your Professors have told me that as long as you are up to date on what you've missed, they'll be no need to hand in the homework that was given."  
  
He looked at Lily expectantly, his blue eyes twinkling. Lily again felt the urge to throw something. She swallowed hard. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
The Headmaster showed her to the door, but when they arrived, he didn't open it. Lily waited for a moment before looking up at him expectantly. He put his hand on her shoulder, the twinkle from his eye dim now. "Lily, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."  
  
Without knowing why, Lily shook her head, shifting her gaze to the door again. She felt if she continued to look at him she would start crying. And why would she do that?  
  
It hadn't helped before.  
  
After another moment of silence Dumbledore opened the large wooden door and Lily stepped down onto the spiral staircase. It descended slowly, leaving her at the bottom, staring at the back of the stone gargoyle. As if just realizing someone was waiting to get out, it sprang to the side and Lily stepped into the stone corridor, clutching her bag as if it were her lifeline.  
  
What few students Lily passed paid her little attention. Checking her watch, she noticed it was lunch time, which would account for the empty corridors. Slowly she trekked to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady said as she stepped up.  
  
"Hinkypuff," Lily replied.  
  
"You may not enter."  
  
It took a second for Lily to realize what must have happened, for she stood dumbfounded, staring. "Oh no," she whispered, more to herself than to the Fat Lady. "They've changed the password."  
  
The last thing Lily wanted to do was go down to the Great Hall where she would most likely be bombarded with sympathy, questions and the like. Instead she sat in the corner, waiting for someone to come by and let her in.  
  
Surprisingly enough, she didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later the sound of footsteps dragging up the stairs indicated that someone was coming and Lily stood, waiting.  
  
At first Remus didn't notice Lily standing there, which allowed her a good long look at him. His school robes seemed to be hanging on him, and the circles beneath his eyes seemed black against the contrast of his unusually pale skin. It wouldn't take a Lunar map to know what last night had been.  
  
Lily stepped out of the shadows just as the werewolf made it to the top landing and he gave her a lopsided smile. "I wondered when you'd come out and say something."  
  
Lily felt her face flush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."  
  
"It's ok," Remus replied, waving his hand. "Most people wouldn't have known you were there." His meaning was very clear. "So, why are you standing out here?"  
  
Lily felt it odd that Remus didn't ask her a ton of questions like she was sure the girls she shared a room with would. "The password has been changed."  
  
"Horklump," Remus said and the portrait door swung open. He smiled slightly at Lily. "Seems our prefect is taking Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Obviously," Lily noted dryly, climbing in the hole and emerging in the circular common room.  
  
Remus looked dead on his feet as he stood near the fireplace. Lily placed her bag down, sitting into one of the overstuffed chairs and warming her hands near the flames. Remus sat across from her.  
  
"I wondered," Lily began awkwardly. "Why you hadn't asked me a million questions about where I've been."  
  
Remus laughed a short bark-like laugh that didn't sound amused at all. "It has been my experience, Lily, that most people will talk about their tragedies given time. There is no need to drag it out of them."  
  
Lily smiled. Of all the people she knew, Remus seemed the one with the most brains about him. Which probably accounted for some of the Marauders most ingenious plans coming off with a hitch. Who would believe Remus was capable?  
  
Lily stared at the flames, positive of what Remus's underlying meaning was. If she wanted to talk, he would listen. Somehow she felt more relaxed speaking with him than anyone as of yet. "My parents were in a car accident," she blurted. Remus didn't look surprised. "My mum is ok, but my dad..." She swallowed hard, pushing down the urge to pound her fist in the nearest wall. "He is paralyzed. From the waist down."   
  
The words hung heavily in the air. This time Remus did have a fleeting cross of surprise on his features. Before he could reply, Lily burst out in a rage. "And everyone is so grateful he is alive. But he'll never walk again! And every time I look at him, I can't help but think about that. About how he used to carry me around, and take me for walks. He can't do that anymore, Remus. And it's not fair! I know I should be happy he's alive, but I can't be when I feel like he is half dead already.  
  
"And Petunia--ha! A fat load of help she will be. Walking around giving me evil looks, telling me that I shouldn't come back to school."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Because she hates us. Hates witches and wizards. And hates me for being one. Oh, she was all nice when I first got there, but as soon as she found out I was coming back to school she went right back to the way she was. And a part of me thinks that I _should_ be at home, helping my mum and dad. But my mum refused to hear it. Ordered me back here. And I wanted to come to school, but I feel guilty because of it."  
  
Exhausted, Lily slumped back in her chair, her fist clenched. "I just wish this were all a nightmare and I will wake up."  
  
Remus stared at her hard, the dark circles around his eyes making them seem haunted in the light from the fireplace. Outside a streak of lightening lit up the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder that seemed to shake Lily's entire world.  
  
As the storm raged on Lily and Remus sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the flames. The kind of silence that only comes with knowing that the other person knew your worst secrets and fears; knew them and understood. And was your friend regardless. At that moment neither of them had felt more at ease with silence. A silence broken only by the storm.  
  
--End Chapter 19.  
  
Wow, did that take long? I'm sorry! Would you believe that this chapter was done and to my editor two days after chapter 18 was posted? That took longer than usual. Sorry! The next chapter will be interesting, I think. And the chapter after that will either make a whole bunch of people happy or get me thrown off a roof. Not sure which. ;D  
  
HUGE thanks to all my reviewers, everyone on the Lilyupdate mailing group, my editor, Mitchy, and my British check, Kate. *huggles everyone*   
  
Insert standard disclaimer here; I own nothing. You can't have my nothing, I worked hard to get it so shiny. This also means I don't own Harry Potter. >:P  
  
Want to find out what other weird things I (and everyone on the Lilyupdate list) yacks about? Join the list! (Yes, I really do tell everyone when the story is updated and stuff like that, as well)Send an email to: Lilyupdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com   
  
~Bethany  
10.15.03 


	20. Brand new beaters in big bad dentention ...

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 20 - Brand new beaters in big bad dention wars  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Autumn slipped away as Halloween came and went, bringing with it the beginning of the Quidditch season and a small amount of distraction for Lily. With homework, Quidditch, and her and Kassie's extra Divination classes, Lily barely had time to think about all the problems at home.  
  
Gryffindor won their first two matches of the year; the first one against Slytherin and second against Ravenclaw. Emily was often seen giving her team pep talks through out the day, reminding them all that if they beat Hufflepuff after the winter holidays, and Ravenclaw beat Slytherin, they would be in the final running for the Quidditch Cup.  
  
The second week of November, Lily and Kassie walked into a commotion in the common room. Emily Tankard, the Gryffindor fifth year Chaser and Captain of the Quidditch team was pacing back and forth in front of her team members. Lily shot James a look that clearly said 'I'm glad I'm not in your shoes.' He nodded back an affirmative.  
  
Emily pulled on her blonde hair as she paced. "This isn't good. This isn't good."  
  
"Come on, Emily, it's not so bad. If you start try-outs now, you'll have someone good by the Hufflepuff game," David Lang insisted. Lily only knew he was a Beater and a seventh year, she couldn't understand what the problem was.  
  
Emily looked livid. "How can you back out now? We have two games left! Three if we get a shot at the Cup!"  
  
"Calm down," James said soothingly. His fellow Chaser glared him back in his seat.  
  
"Do you have any great ideas Potter?" Emily snapped.  
  
It was that moment that James eyes darted towards the boys staircase and Lily, who hadn't paid attention earlier, saw Sirius standing there. He was nodding vigorously at James. Emily had turned away. "Now, as I was saying--"  
  
"Actually, yes, I have an idea," James suddenly said and Sirius jumped up in the air. "I know who we can replace David with."  
  
All six of James's teammates looked at him, Emily with her hands on her hips. Sirius had his hands clasped together in what looked like silent prayer. The silence continued.  
  
"Well?" Emily glanced around, trying to see what James was looking at. She turned and came face to face with Sirius Black, who promptly fell to his knees, his hands still in prayer position. "No! No, no, no, no!"  
  
"Please Emily!" Sirius whined, crawling forward a little and giving her his patented 'puppy-eye' look. "Please!"  
  
"I need a Beater, Sirius Black, not a prank war!"  
  
"I'll be good!" James, Lily, Kassie and a few other students in the common room snorted. Sirius threw them all a quirky grin before continuing his pleading. "Just give me a chance?"  
  
Perhaps it was the puppy-eye look Sirius was giving her, maybe it was because she was cornered and without a Beater, or perhaps she knew in the long run Sirius would probably be an excellent Beater. Whatever the case had been, after allowing Sirius to grovel for about five minutes, Emily nodded.  
  
Sirius exploded.  
  
He jumped up, pulling Emily into a fierce hug and kissed her cheek. "Sirius! I thought you were going to be good?!"  
  
"Thank you!" he repeated, hugging her again even as she pulled away and pushed him into a seat. Sirius was as nonplussed as ever. He leaned back in his chair, giving James a high-five and grinning like a madman.  
  
After they finished their meeting, James and a still very excited Sirius came over to the table where Lily and Kassie were sitting with Peter doing homework.  
  
"Congratulations!" Peter said as Sirius pulled a seat out, turned it around and sat down.  
  
"Thank you," Sirius said, doing a slight bow at which Kassie rolled her eyes at.  
  
"How come you needed a Beater half way through the season?" Lily asked James who had taken a seat on Sirius's other side.  
  
"David said he couldn't do practice and study for his N.E.W.T.s. Emily was beside herself with worry." James snickered. "She probably still is. If I didn't know Sirius was an excellent Beater, I'd be worried we'd loose the cup as well."  
  
"Never fear, Sirius Black is here!" Sirius announced.  
  
A new voice snorted and they turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them. No one had even heard her come in. She put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Mr. Black, do you not have somewhere you're suppose to be?"  
  
Sirius turned his head towards their Head of House with an innocent look that neither fooled his friends, or their Professor. "Come on."  
  
"What?" James spat, looking up at Sirius, who grinned. "You have detention? For what?"  
  
Sirius got up, throwing a grin over his shoulder. "Stink bomb in the staff room."  
  
James looked rather upset for reasons Lily couldn't place.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Things didn't settle down much as November slipped away. The air became colder, making Care of Magical Creatures seem more like torture rather than class. Lily's regular Divination classes were as useless as her extra ones, and only serving to make Trelawney upset that neither she or Kassie had had recent visions.  
  
Since the girls weren't having real visions, Professor Trelawney seemed to be making some up for herself, to take care of the over- sight.  
  
"How dare she?" Kassie shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air as they descended the stairs from the North Tower on the last day of November. "Like I'm suddenly going to turn Death Eater, burn down a town, and spend the rest of my life in Azkaban."  
  
They were heading back from one of their more interesting extra Divination classes and Lily's head was pounding very unpleasantly. The shrill exclamations her best friend were making wasn't helping matters. All the way to Gryffindor Tower Kassie muttered things under her breath like "crazy" and "stupid old bat", slowly getting louder until an all out rant ensued the longer she thought about it.  
  
Lily had tuned her out by the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Kassie continued on, sometimes calling Trelawney things that even Lily disapproved of, as they entered Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The first thing they noticed was that there was a large crowd around the bulletin board and the loud voices were very happy about whatever they were reading.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily wondered aloud, watching James and Sirius jumping up and down like small children just to their left.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend!" Alexis gushed, pushing her way back through the crowd to where they stood. "This weekend!"  
  
Kassie's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about that."  
  
Lily did too, but wasn't about to admit it to Alexis, whose face had just dropped to stare in disbelief at Kassie. "Are you mad? How can you forget about Hogsmeade? It's the only all wizard settlement in Britain. I've been there with my Mum a few times. There's great shops, and we can get butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Lily must have had a queer look on her face because Alexis elaborated. "Oh, it's a drink. It's... well, it's great. You'll have to try one." She squealed like a small school girl and rushed over to Kathleen and Gabrielle who had just come in the common room. "Hogsmeade, this weekend!"  
  
Lily sighed. "Sometimes I feel so... left out."  
  
"Don't," Kassie said seriously. "You could stump most of the people in this room with your knowledge of Muggles."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, not quite sure if that was a good thing or not. Kassie paid her no mind. "Come on, let's get started on this stupid star chart Trelawney assigned."  
  
Nodding in an offhand way, Lily walked past the Marauders who were discussing the joke shop in Hogsmeade and to a deserted table to drag out parchment and books to make a star chart.  
  
Half an hour later, she was still staring at blank parchment. Well, not so blank, Lily thought idly. She had managed to write her name and draw a very likely looking horse. Kassie pushed a few stray hairs from her face and blew out a long breath. "I hate this."  
  
"Mmmhmmm," Lily muttered, adding some antlers to the horse.  
  
"According to this, I have two planets and one sign in my twelfth house." Kassie grimpsed. "I think that's one planet too many."  
  
"What house is that?" Lily asked, trying to draw herself out of her stupor and actually work on her assignment.  
  
"House of subconscious," Kassie explained, showing Lily a part in their book. "Gemini and Venus I understand. It means that I like to dream and daydream. But Uranus... that doesn't make sense to me."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, feeling her stupor win over her effort to pay attention.  
  
"Uranus is the planet of all things weird. Is it trying to say that I like day dreaming about weird things?"  
  
"Don't you?" Lily retorted, throwing Kassie an innocent grin.  
  
"Ha," Kassie muttered, taking her wand out and erasing her last calculations. "How about we work on yours, shall we?"  
  
"Can we not and say we did?" Lily asked as Kassie took over Lily's parchment and began writing.   
  
Unfortunately (or fortunately, in Lily's opinion) Kassie didn't get to finish or even get a good start. Right about that time a small Snitch came zooming down the boys staircase and in the common room. Following it were two toy brooms, one with a small toy figurine in green and the other in red. James and Sirius weren't too far behind them.  
  
The entire common room stopped what they were doing to watch as Sirius and James commanded their respective toy brooms with their wands, both trying to catch the Snitch first.  
  
"Bloody hell, stay still!" Sirius yelled, standing up on one of the tables in hopes that being higher off the ground would somehow help his toy to win.  
  
James laughed, easily flicking his wand to move his figurine. "What would be the point in a Snitch that stayed still?"  
  
Soon a small crowd began gathering, cheering either James or Sirius, whichever happened to be closer to catching the snitch. Lily and Kassie, resigned to the fact that they wouldn't get much work done, put their books away and started cheering as well.  
  
All the noise, though, didn't bode well for not rousing some other occupants of the castle. In particular, their Head of House. And it was James and Sirius' misfortune that she came in just as the toy snitch was hovering around the portrait hole.  
  
"OH!" Professor McGonagall gasped as the snitch flew straight at her, only moving in just enough time to miss the top of her head. The toy brooms weren't so accurate.  
  
"Ow..." Sirius grumbled under his breath. "Oh no."  
  
"Indeed," James replied, yanking his wand only about two seconds too late.  
  
Professor McGonagall's lips were so thin they were little more than a pencil line. She snatched both toy brooms from the air and a pathway between the students appeared as she marched towards Sirius and James. They both slid their wands behind their backs.  
  
"Too late," she noted, nodding her head towards them. Her cool exterior only seemed to enhance James and Sirius' nervous stance. They both swallowed audibly but had enough sense not to make excuses.  
  
"Your classroom, tomorrow night?" James asked meekly.  
  
McGonagall studied them. Nobody moved.  
  
Finally the breath she had been holding in came out her nose, and Lily could have sworn she seen a small amount of smoke, as well. "No, I don't think so," she said. "My detentions seem to do either of you a lot of good. How about detention with Mr. Adams?"  
  
Both boys groaned. "Tomorrow night, seven sharp. I'll tell him to expect you."  
  
Without another word she turned on her heel and went back out of the portrait hole. The silence stretched for another half second.  
  
"I still got one up on you," Sirius said smugly.  
  
"No you don't," James replied. Lily wondered what he meant until he continued. "We've both had detention at the same time."  
  
"I had to stay after in Muggle Studies the other day."  
  
"Doesn't count," James retorted, taking the wind from his best friend's sails. "Only detentions outside of school hours."  
  
Sirius suddenly perked back up, looking superior. "I had detention a couple weeks back for letting that dung bomb off in the staff room."  
  
James opened his mouth, but didn't seem to be able to form words. His mouth shut with an audiable snap. Sirius laughed.  
  
Lily looked at Kassie in disbelief. "Are they comparing detentions?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Kassie laughed as the crowd broke up and started heading off to bed. "They made a bet to see who could get the most detentions this year. Actually, I think they are attempting to set a school record."  
  
"Of all records to want to break," Lily laughed.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
The first Hogsmeade trip of the year dawned bright and bitterly cold. The wind swept across the grounds, causing Lily to pull her cloak tighter around her body to keep from getting a chill. Together she and Kassie followed the rest of the third year and above students past Mr. Adams, who was checking their names against a long roll of parchment he held.  
  
The walk to the village seemed to take forever in face of Lily and Kassie's excitement. By the time they arrived, soft flakes of snow had started falling from the sky, but melting upon contact with the ground. "We're going to have a cold winter," Kassie noted when a flake fell on her nose. "If it's already snowing."  
  
"I don't mind," Lily replied, grinning stupidly as she caught a snow flake and watched it melt in her hand. "I love the snow."  
  
Kassie gave her best friend a withering look, but trekked on. A few moments later Lily stepped into Hogsmeade for the first time in her life.  
  
Everything was beautiful, with the flakes gently falling around them. The shop doors opened and closed, small bells ringing as witches, wizards, warlocks, goblins and other magical people came and went. Lily felt a smile on her lips as they passed the post office and saw owls of every shape, color and size going in and out. The doors to the Three Broomsticks opened and a roar of laughter and talking flooded out before halting again as the door closed.  
  
Lily took in everything; from the Gladrags Wizardwear (_New! Form-fitting robes! You'll never need to buy another size!_) to Zonko's Joke Shop (where she could make out James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in the window). She smiled happily, forgetting all her worries and troubles as she dragged Kassie in every shop they came to.  
  
"Oy!" Kassie said as Lily pointed to the Shrieking Shack on the hill excitedly. "I'm hungry! Can we get something to eat?" the black haired girl begged in a whiny voice, dragging her feet into the ground to keep from being pulled along by Lily.  
  
Lily stopped, giving a last longing look towards the hillside. "Ok," she replied, turning thoughtful green eyes to Kassie. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"The Three Broomsticks, where else?" Kassie replied, grabbing Lily by the arm much as the red head had done all day. "Come on! I hear it calling my name!"  
  
Laughing, the two girls burst into the pub, the heat attacking their numb faces and making them sting. They pulled off their cloaks, shaking snow flakes from their hair and approached the bar. "Two butterbeers, and two of the fish and chips special, please!" Kassie said to the man behind the bar, nudging Lily. "Give me some money."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and dug in her handbag for some silver coins that she deposited in Kassie's hand.  
  
"Hello ladies," a voice behind them said and Lily turned to see Sirius Black grinning. "Fancy seeing you here." Sirius leaned between them and hollered: "OY! Four butterbeers!"  
  
Kassie elbowed him. "I'm standing here," she said, rolling her eyes and rubbing her ear.  
  
"I noticed," Sirius smirked back. He put some coins on the counter, grabbed the tray of butter beers and nodded his head towards Lily. "Why don't you sit with us?"  
  
Lily glanced over to Kassie who was now holding her tray of food and drink. "Sure," she replied, not seeing any death glares shot her way. She took her own tray and they followed Sirius across the pub to a round table where James, Remus and Peter were laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Look who I found!" Sirius announced, putting the tray with the drinks down.  
  
The three boys turned laughing faces to the new comers. "Hey Lily," James said instantly.  
  
Remus nudged him. "Hi Kassie, Lily," he said, throwing a sideways glance to James who seemed not to notice.  
  
"Hi," Peter said, taking a long swig of his butterbeer.  
  
Kassie and Lily scooted into the booth between Remus and Sirius and began eating while the four boys discussed the Quidditch game later that afternoon.  
  
"Ravenclaw is sure to win," Sirius said, slamming his bottle down on the table for effect. "They have a better team."  
  
"But Hufflepuff has a better Seeker," James retorted, reaching over and picking a chip off Kassie's plate. She glared at him. "He hasn't missed a Snitch yet."  
  
"Even against us," Peter reminded them.  
  
Sirius and James groaned and reached over to smack the back of his head. "Ow... What'd I say?"  
  
Remus nearly spit his butterbeer out as he laughed, trying not to choke. "That's a sore spot you've hit, I think."  
  
Peter rubbed the back of his head. "How'd you like the game last week, eh? Slytherin is in tie with Gryffindor as far as Quidditch points now."  
  
James, Sirius and Remus all smacked him on the back of the head. Peter groaned. "Can you feel the love?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be feeling it tomorrow morning," Lily noted.  
  
Peter sent a glare her way, too. "Okay, new rule. No more hitting the small person."  
  
Sirius held his hand up, pointing at Peter. "You can't make a rule."  
  
"Why not?" Peter whined. "You make them."  
  
"Only with three fourths vote."*  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. Kassie and Lily shared a look, but obviously the four boys either didn't notice their confusion, or simply didn't care.  
  
"I want to hit Honeyduke's," Sirius announced, getting up and stretching. "You coming?"  
  
Heads nodded around the table as James, Peter and Remus moved out. "We'll see you around, then?" James asked the girls, who were still seated.  
  
"Ok," Kassie replied, not really knowing what to say. After the Marauders left she turned to Lily. "_What_ was that about?"  
  
Lily chewed thoughtfully on her chip, swallowing before answering. "The rules, you mean? I don't know."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out," Kassie replied. Lily only nodded. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Sure," Lily said, moving out of the booth and standing. "We're heading up the hill?"  
  
"If you insist," Kassie said uneasily. She noted Lily's odd look and held her hands up defensively. "I've heard it's haunted up there. Really violent spirits."  
  
Lily laughed out loud before realizing that Kassie wasn't joking. The black haired girl didn't even crack a smile. "You're serious?"  
  
"Nope, but I am," another voice said. Lily turned, only to grown at seeing Sirius standing behind her. He laughed, his blue eyes dancing merrily. "Yes, yes, you don't need to say it."  
  
"Can I anyway?" Kassie replied sweetly.  
  
"No," Sirius said. "Well, what I came back for, besides this," Sirius said, reaching over the table and grabbing his drink. "Was to see if you would like to join us?"  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, giving him a quizzical look.  
  
Sirius shrugged uncertainly. "Eh, it seemed like a good idea?"  
  
Kassie shrugged, walking past Sirius, but Lily could have swore she saw a small smile playing on her lips. "If you insist," Kassie replied, walking ahead of them.  
  
Sirius' eyes seemed to glow. "Well, don't let me twist your arm or anything, Miss Kassandra."  
  
As the two of them started bickering, Lily followed, suddenly feeling very much like a third wheel. They put their cloaks back on as they headed out of the pub and past other shops towards Honeyduke's. When they entered the sweet shop, the first thing Lily noticed was Peter, about four inches off the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she gasped, looking around. No one else seemed to think anything unusual about a person hovering above the ground.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Fizzing Whizzbees," he explained, showing Lily a package of large sherbet balls. "You eat them and they make you levitate." He grinned at the look on Lily's face. "Don't worry, he'll come down in a minute."  
  
"Ooh! Look!" Sirius said, squealing like a school girl as he came over carrying a bag. "Pepper Imps!"  
  
Lily hated to think what would happen when they ate those. But she did have to admit that the shop was one of the most interesting she had been in so far, including the Dark Art Detection section in Dervish and Banges. There was every kind of sweet imaginable, including some for those with a taste for the more interesting variety.  
  
Before they left she had a bag filled with everything from basic Chocolate Frogs to Sugarquills. Sirius and James looked like they would be feeling the effects of their sugar high from now until next Tuesday.  
  
"Where to now?" James asked as they left the shop, carrying bags of sweets.  
  
"I want to see the house on the hill, the one they say is haunted," Lily said excitedly, pointing towards the end of the street they were on. She turned back around, noting how Remus's face seemed to have lost some of its color.  
  
"It's not haunted," James said seriously, looking like he really wanted to change the subject. "It's just a rumor."  
  
"Rumor?" a voice creaked beside them. All six of them jumped and spun around. An elderly witch stood beside them, her faded violet cloak half hanging off her shoulders, revealing a head full of white hair that reached her mid-back. Her black eyes looked at them in astonishment. "That's no rumor," she continued, staring up at the house with what could only be called terror. "I heard them myself, just a few nights ago. There's something dark in that house, spirits that won't rest. I'd stay clear if I were you."  
  
She walked away without another word, leaving them all speechless.  
  
"Well, isn't she a bundle of good news?" Sirius said, finding his voice, as well as his sarcasm, still in check. Lily still thought he looked uneasy about something. "I agree with James, though. There's nothing to see."  
  
"Then it won't hurt to go up there, right?" Lily pressed.  
  
She was rewarded with another long silence. Finally Kassie shook her head. "I'll go up there with you Lil, if they are afraid."  
  
"We aren't afraid," James replied instantly.  
  
Lily was quiet sure that at least Peter was, he looked nearly as pale as Remus. She wondered what the big deal was. Kassie and her started towards the house, soon to be followed reluctantly by the Marauders.  
  
The house sat at the top of High Street, over looking the town of Hogsmeade. A wooden fence lined the property, which was in dismay, to say the least. The grass had grown at least knee high, which only added to the over all spookiness of the place in general. All the windows and doors had been boarded up tightly and Lily could have swore she could feel magic radiating off it. She shook herself, unsure why she suddenly felt they shouldn't be here.  
  
She glanced around at her five silent friends, and caught the oddest look on Remus. He was standing back and staring at the building with the up most anger and loathing on his face. She reached a hand out and gently laid it on his arm. He turned to her, his gray eyes meeting her own and suddenly Lily fell to the ground with a kind of grace that made it seem like she had folded over on purpose.  
  
The bright day was gone, to be replaced by night. Clouds littered the sky, the full moon playing peek-a-boo every now and then. Lily sat up, blinking rapidly. The cloud passed once more over the moon, casting darker shadows on the school grounds. How she had gotten back at the school, she didn't know. And why was it dark? But her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of a cat, just feet before her. It was orange and more than slightly bowlegged as it prowled low to the ground, as if reading to pounce.  
  
"Crookshanks!" a female voice whispered, frantic. Lily looked around in puzzlement, seeing nothing but the cat. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"  
  
"Scabbers -- NO!" This time a male voice penetrated the air, and Lily stifled a scream as a boy appeared out of nowhere, chasing something that was moving through the grass quickly. The cat bounded up, chasing after whatever was in the grass, the boy quick on their heels.  
  
"_Ron!_" the female voice shrieked in a kind of desperate moan. Lily watched as yet two more teenagers appeared, a silvery invisibility cloak falling behind them. They, too, bounded after the first boy and the cat.  
  
What they were all after, Lily never found out. The only thing she did know, was that the boy in the very back of the line was James. Why he was here, who the girl and other boy was, remained a mystery. And would remain so, for at that moment something hard stung her face and she gasped, sitting up.  
  
Kassie's face was hovering above Lily's, and she was as white as if she had seen a ghost. "_Lily!_" she gasped, her hand still raised from the slap she had just hurled towards her best friend. "Are you ok?"  
  
Lily brought her hand up, rubbing the side of her face as Sirius, James and Remus came into view. "Why did you slap me?" Lily asked, trying to sit up. The world spun unpleasantly as she did, making her shut her eyes with a soft groan.  
  
Kassie looked from Lily to her outstretched hand and blushed feverishly. "I-I'm sorry. But you were having a vision, and twitching, and I didn't know how to get you--"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, giving her a slight smile as she finally managed to sit up. "Didn't Professor Trelawney tell you not to disturb a person having a vision?"  
  
It was approximately two seconds after the words left her mouth that Lily realized her mistake. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all standing around, various looks of amazement, disbelief and something akin to horror on each face. She moaned. "Cripes."  
  
"You can say that again," Kassie retorted, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Cripes," Lily repeated obediently.  
  
"You can--"  
  
"Don't," James told Sirius, giving him a warning look. "Twice is enough to get the point across."  
  
Sirius shrugged, giving them all a quirky grin. "It's my job to be annoying."  
  
"You fulfill it nicely," Remus told him.  
  
"You have visions?" Peter asked, seemingly paying little attention to the exchange going on around him. "Real ones?"  
  
Lily blushed so red that it was hard to tell where her hair line stopped and her forehead began. Quickly she got to her feet, dusting off her robes. "Actually, I don't think that one was too real. Unless James knows someone named Ron?" She turned questioning eyes to James, who looked equally confused.  
  
Sirius gave a low whistle, obviously not ready to begin serious conversation. "Lily's having visions about James?" Kassie snorted, trying to hide the smile that wanted to creep up on her face. "Way to go, mate."  
  
James ignored him. "Do-er-you need to see Professor Dumbledore Lily?"  
  
Lily shook her head and continued to dust off her robes, though there was little more she could do for them. "No." She gave one last glance at the house, and suddenly understood something that had stayed beyond her reach before her vision. The look on Remus's face... the screams heard just a few nights ago... Her eyes meet Remus's again and an odd sort of shiver passed over his face.  
  
"Let's go back," Kassie said, still looking worriedly at Lily.  
  
The red head nodded, not looking at the house again, but starting back down the hill in silence. Remus looked very happy to be walking away.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Peter and Sirius seemed to believe that Lily's visions were the greatest gift of all time. They also seemed to believe that she could conjure these visions at any time, about anything. In fact, they bugged her so much that James nearly took both their heads off that evening in the common room. "Leave her alone." His voice was calm, but Lily had never seen him stand so firm.  
  
Both Sirius and Peter sat obediently, crossed their arms and proceeded to pout for a few minutes. Remus looked up from his book, shook his head in a dejected sort of way and threw a smile at Lily which she returned half-heartedly.  
  
She again stared back down at her own book, but the words she read wasn't registering in her mind. Her thoughts were on what Dumbledore had said. _Tell no more than necessary about your visions...._ She was quite sure it wasn't necessary that Sirius and Peter know.  
  
Suddenly their silent studying (or pouting, in the case of Sirius and Peter) was interrupted by James standing and putting his book away. "Come on Sirius, we have detention." The other black-haired boy stood, looking put-out.  
  
They left, the portrait slamming shut behind them. Lily once again tried to read her book, but it seemed to be a doomed project. Several first years in the corner were getting loud, disturbing everyone else. Several glares were sent their way, which they ignored dutifully.  
  
Remus shut his book closed with a snap. "Peter, want to play chess?"  
  
"Sure," the shorter boy replied, looking relived to shut his own book. Lily thought perhaps he was only studying because Remus was. "I'll go get my set, since yours don't like me too much." Peter dashed up the boys staircase, leaving Remus putting his books away.  
  
Lily closed her own book, stowing it away in her own bag and turning to get more comfortable. Peter returned a few minutes later, carrying his set of chess and set them up on a table between him and Remus. They played intensively for a rather long time. Lily flinched each time one piece hit another and sent it flying off the board.  
  
Obviously Remus wasn't too good at chess. Lily suddenly saw a superior grin cross Peter's face as he declared; "Checkmate."  
  
"What!" Remus exclaimed, checking the board over.  
  
Peter leaned across, speaking very slowly and clearly as if Remus were a small child. "Check. Mate."  
  
Remus grumbled, glaring at his pieces. "Best two out of three?"  
  
Peter laughed, setting the pieces up again. "Sure, but you'll only lose."  
  
Lily watched them begin again, but her mind was elsewhere. Kassie had gone up to bed, declaring that they had bored her to sleep. The common room was emptying out slowly and Lily knew she should be going to bed herself.  
  
The flames in the fireplace simmered down to nearly nothing and still Peter and Remus played. "Christmas vacation is in two weeks," Peter suddenly said. "Check."  
  
"Are you going home, then?" Remus asked, studying the board with a watchful eye. His pieces were all pointing in different directions, obviously confusing him.  
  
Peter scrowled. "Yeah. My mum would have a coronary if I didn't. Want to come over?"  
  
"I can't," Remus replied, throwing a half glance up at his friend. Peter nodded, as he understood. "Check."  
  
"Wonder what's keeping James and Sirius?" Peter said, not glancing up from the board.  
  
"Mr. Adams probably worked them to death and now they're in the infirmary, Remus replied with a solemn shake of his head. "At least Madam Promfrey can fix anything quickly."  
  
Their conversation died from there, but it got Lily to thinking. She would go home in two weeks, even though the thought of seeing Petunia was enough to make her wish that the next two weeks would never end. But her mother and father needed her. She had to go home. To a place that would never be the same again. A world without magic, without her father running about...  
  
Suddenly an idea struck Lily. She stood up so quickly that both Remus and Peter whipped their heads around to stare at her.  
  
"You okay Lily?" Peter asked, glancing around nervously.  
  
"Yes," Lily replied, smiling. She walked towards the portrait door. "I couldn't be better."  
  
"It's after curfew," Remus said, watching her pushing the door open and climb out. "Be careful."  
  
Lily waved, not really listening to what he said and not caring. She just had a brilliant idea and nothing short of the castle exploding would keep her from finding out if she was right. Determinedly she raced through the halls, down stairs and to the third floor where a stone gargoyle stood alone.  
  
There was only one problem. She didn't know the password.  
  
"Sugarquill?" she asked timidly. The gargoyle didn't move. Lily blew out a frustrated breath. "Bertie Bott Beans? Pepper Imp? Chocolate Frogs?"  
  
Still the gargoyle remained put. Lily stomped her foot. "Open already!"  
  
"I'm afraid it won't listen."  
  
Lily gasped and spun around. Standing behind her was a tall wizard with a long white beard and equally as long white hair, wearing robes of deep blue with sparkling stairs on them. His twinkling blue eyes surveyed her over his half moon spectacles. "H-Headmaster," she gasped, her heart racing. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to speak with you..."  
  
"Indeed?" Professor Dumbledore tilted his head to the side, studying her. "Actually, I was heading down to the kitchens for a warm cup of cocoa. Care to walk with me?"  
  
Lily nodded, falling in step with the powerful old wizard. They descended the stairs. Dumbledore stepped on the trick step, and Lily, who knew exactly where it was (how many times had she been stuck in it?) stared. The wizened old wizard chuckled. "There are advantages to being the Headmaster, Lily. But just in case the stairs are in an ill mood, you may want to jump."  
  
Lily did as she was told, jumping down and rejoining him at the bottom. They crossed the Great Hall to the doorway that lead to the kitchens. Dumbledore reached up, tickling the pear which giggled, then produced a handle.  
  
After they placed their order with the house elves, Professor Dumbledore turned a serious face to Lily, who had nearly forgotten that she had asked to speak with him. "Now, you wanted to speak with me about something?"  
  
"Yes," Lily squeaked, jumping as a house elf appeared at her elbow holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "I wanted to ask you something about my dad. You see, he is paralyzed from the waist down." Dumbledore nodded, taking a sip from his own cup as he stared at her over the rim.  
  
Lily surged onwards, talking in a gush about the idea she had earlier. "Well, I was thinking about Madam Promfrey, and how she can fix everything with magic. And I was wondering, if it's possible, to help my dad walk with magic?" her voice squeaked at the end from the possibility of seeing her father get up from the wheelchair. Eyes shining with hope, she watched the Headmaster.  
  
For a moment he stopped drinking from his mug and Lily had the impression her question may have caught him off guard. She was sure that was a school record, for she doubted that precious little ever surprised the Headmaster. She waited pensively for an answer.  
  
Dumbledore put his now empty mug on the table, thanked the house elves and motioned for Lily to follow him. Concerned, Lily did as she was instructed, and silently they made their way up the stairs and through the empty halls.  
  
"Lily, there is something you must understand," Professor Dumbledore began quietly, not looking down at Lily has he walked. "Muggles are different than wizards. Very different. Because there is no magic running through their veins, magical treatments don't tend to be effective when applied. Madam Pomfrey can cure anyone in this school, because they are magical and their bodies respond to the treatment of such." He paused, finally looking down at Lily, who had tears trapped in her eyes. "Do you understand?" he asked quietly, placing a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
The red-haired teenager nodded, though she didn't understand. Didn't understand how she was a witch, and had power to do great things; but not the power to help her parents. Didn't understand how her parents could have a child with magic, while they had none. Tears of frustration burned behind her lids, but Lily pushed them back with a deep intake of breath.  
  
They had stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Lily sighed deeply, giving the Headmaster a watery smile when she patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lily."  
  
"Thank you sir," Lily replied, not meeting his eyes. She knew she would see sympathy there, and she didn't want it. She wanted him to help her make things right.  
  
"Good night," he said softly. Lily nodded, turning and walking away. She made it to the end of the hall before looking back.  
  
The hall was empty.   
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Much to Lily's distress, the next two weeks flew by in a flurry of homework, food fights (generously provided by the Marauders) and pranks (provided by James and Sirius, who were still neck-and-neck for the most ever detentions). The last day of school seemed to go on forever. She sat in Transfiguration, half asleep and half watching the clock. Five minutes to go and no more school for two weeks.  
  
Had she been paying more attention, she might have noticed the Marauders were being exceptionally good. In fact, so good that they were getting quiet a few curious glances. Professor McGonagall looked up often from her book, her eyes narrowing behind her square spectacles. But every time she looked up all four boys were paying rapt attention. Which could only mean they were up to something and putting on quite an act to get out of the trouble it would cause.   
  
Professor McGonagall obviously didn't know about the detention war being waged between the two leaders of the group.  
  
Two minutes, Lily thought to herself, wanting desperately to close her book but knowing that she would get in trouble for doing so. At least Professor Flitwick had given up teaching class today and instead settled on retelling stories of some of his more trouble-making days in school. Lily was quite afraid he had given the Marauders ideas.  
  
One minute. Lily lifted her head just as a loud popping noise echoed in the room. One glance behind her showed that James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had all hidden under their desks. Lily knew that the best thing to do when faced with a situation like this was to follow the leader.  
  
Lily and Kassie had barely ducked under their own desk when Professor McGonagall let out an almighty screech as her chalk, pencils and several of the books in the room suddenly transfigured into small Christmas tress. Not just any trees, however. These trees were singing Christmas carols to the top of small high-pitched voices as several other things in the room exploded, sending confetti over everyone.  
  
"Damn it," Sirius muttered, glaring out from under his table to the one across where Remus was crouched. "I thought those were suppose to go off two minutes _after_ the bell?" Remus shrugged, grinning nevertheless.  
  
At that moment the bell rang shrilly and every Gryffindor in the room bolted for the door, including the Marauders. McGonagall was speechless. She watched the trees gather around her desk, all singing a different Christmas song in something even Lily wouldn't dare call harmony, with her mouth gaping open.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder before the four boys suddenly ran with more speed than Lily would have earlier given them credit for.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall found her voice. "_PETTIGREW! LUPIN! POTTER! BLACK!!_" She came running to the door, her face flushed. "You can't get away! You're in my house!"  
  
Lily and Kassie burst into giggles as they rounded the corner. The Marauders were nowhere to been seen. Several of the Gryffindors from their year were telling friends from other houses what had happened, each face lit with excitement and laughter.  
  
By the next day, however, Lily wasn't laughing. She had had it up to her ears with the singing trees, which, incidentally, wouldn't go away no matter what the teachers did. She had a sneaking impression that Professor Dumbledore could get rid of them, but was making no motion to do so. She had caught him laughing as a few of them burst into the Great Hall at dinner, doing a horrible impression of "Oh Holy Night".  
  
Professor McGonagall had caught up with the Marauders not too long after class. Her voice had been sharp, clear and Lily could have sworn she saw her smile.   
  
"I've never in all my years--"  
  
"That's not so many years, Minerva," Sirius said, looking genially upset that Professor McGonagall considered herself old.  
  
"Don't call me--"  
  
She was interrupted this time by a tree flinting past, singing. She jammed her finger towards it. "Get rid of them!"  
  
Every head turned to Remus, who bit his lip in a manner that suggested he hadn't thought ahead enough to consider how annoying the creatures could be. But Lily knew that face. Remus knew exactly how long the trees would be around, and no doubt had made it so they would sing for several days. Remus Lupin was without a doubt the Marauders' secret weapon. He always looked so innocent, so thoughtful and helping that no one suspected he was the brains behind most of their most successful operations.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but I believe the time release on the spell is seventy-two hours."  
  
Professor McGonagall went pale. "Sev-sev--"  
  
"Seventy-two hours," Sirius replied helpfully. James smacked him upside the head.  
  
Their Professor looked thunderstruck.  
--End Chapter 20.  
  
*The Rules - I saw this on a fic called "A Time Before Tears". I am NOT trying to steal this brillant idea, only borrow it. It is hilarious, to say the least. Please don't come after me!  
  
I'm sure you're all wondering: "Singing Christmas trees?!" Well, work with me here! They are the brightest students in the school! Just think of those cute little trees at the mall that have eyes and sing. My aunt has one that even dances. :D  
  
Now, because I haven't done this in a while (please forgive me!!) here are answers, comments, etc. to reviews:  
  
First off, PLEASE!! draw fanart! I would absolutly LOVE some fanart of this story. *_* I actually asked the update group for some fanart, but everyone said they couldn't draw. And, lessee, oh! Sirius' name. Sorry about that. I heard it said when J.K. was doing the live reading at Prince Albert Hall, and it sounded like serious. Plus, on the pronouncation guide on scholastic, it's pronounced that way. (I like it, personally... hince why the pun has appeared here again..) James and Lily aren't going to be rushed (I hope!) but I do feel that James will have an impending crush on her for a while, so I'm trying to get that set up. The Dark Forest bit, yeah, that's because I'm American and they changed it over here (at least they didn't in book 5!) Sorry! I have a wonderful British-editor now who catches my mistakes for me :) The bit where Lily wrote to James and not Kassie will come to light, but not right this moment. But, yes, that will be brought up between them and addressed.  
  
That's all I can think of. Any questions, email me, or put it in a review. If you would like to (self promotion!) join the Lily Update group. Send an email to: LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com -- we have fun :)  
  
Ok, so I'm finished with my "little" author notes :D I'm heading to Florida tomarrow, just for the weekend, though. Chapter 21 will be up soon!  
  
Join the group! Draw fanart! Eat cheese! :D (at least the latter is good for you, no?)   
  
~ Bethany  
10.15.03 


	21. Land of Lies

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 21 - Land of Lies  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a slow crawl and finally stopped completely at Platform nine and three quarters. The winter sun played through the window, shining off the snow that covered the ground and lighting up small areas of the compartment. As the train rolled to a stop, the sun disappeared, only to be replaced by a grand view of a brick wall. The whistle blew, the engine halted and the noise level increased by double. All the while Lily Evans didn't move from her position next to the window.  
  
The occupants of the train all rushed out to the corridor, eager to see their families and return home for the holidays. Eager voices drifted through the corridors, excited squeals and laughter. The sound of cats, toads, owls and other animals filled the compartment that Lily sat in, staring out the window to the crowded Platform beyond.  
  
She sighed.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to see her parents, because she did. And a part of her wanted to be in the hustle and bustle of the jammed packed corridor, slowly making her way off the train, eager to be home for two weeks. But that small part was squished by a looming darkness that had settled over her since getting out of bed this morning.  
  
For reasons Lily couldn't put her finger on, she suddenly had no desire to go home.  
  
Across from her, still rooted firmly to her own seat, was Kassie. She gave Lily a puzzled look as the red head continued to stare out the window, showing no sign of getting up anytime soon. The crowd in the corridor thinned out and finally Lily spoke.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if we didn't get off the train?"  
  
The black haired girl raised an eyebrow, a quite comical look, had her friend chanced a glance her direction. "We'd get hungry."  
  
"There's the food cart."  
  
"True, but it wouldn't last two weeks."  
  
Lily didn't seem to like that answer. She sulked further down in her seat, her eyes never leaving the platform. There she could see the Marauders greeting Olivia. A smile wanted to tug on her frowning lips. All of the boys treated Olivia like she was their mother, each of them kissing her cheek when they spotted her. Lily suddenly wished she was going home with them. She knew Olivia would be more than happy to have her.  
  
"Ladies, it's time to get off the train," a man at the door said. Lily guessed him to be the conductor from the clothes he wore. "Come on. Holidays and all that. Up you get." He didn't look any more excited than either Lily or Kassie.  
  
With a deep sigh and a dull pain throbbing in her temple that warned of an impending headache, Lily gathered up her trunk and she and Kassie exited the train. The Platform was mostly clear now, leaving them plenty of room to cross the barrier into the Muggle platform at King's Cross.  
  
"Lily! Lily, over here!"  
  
Lily looked up and saw her mother rushing towards her. As soon as she was close enough, she gathered her youngest daughter into a hug, and then (to Kassie's complete surprise) yanked her close as well. "Oh, it's so good to see you. I'm so happy you've come home for the holidays." Christine pushed Lily's hair behind her and pulled lint from her travelling cloak. "And Kassie! Are you coming with us?"  
  
Kassie gripped her trunk tighter and smiled. "No. But thank you for inviting me. I'm going to my aunt's house to be with my brothers and sisters." Kassie put on a brave sort of grin, but Lily knew better. Kassie had talked nothing of seeing her siblings again for the last week.  
  
"Oh good, good," Christine muttered distractedly. "Come on, Lily, we should get to the car and get going now."  
  
As Lily was dragged away by her rather over enthusiastic mother, she threw Kassie one last sad smile over her shoulder. Kassie watched her go with a sinking feeling of dread that nearly matched Lily's own.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
Christine Evans talked a blue streak from the moment they pulled out of King's Cross until they pulled in the drive. Lily looked up at the quiet house and down the roll of houses that looked almost identical to the one she grew up in. She didn't want to go in. But there was her mother, talking happily of the upcoming holiday, and how happy she was to have Lily home. Resigned, Lily pulled her trunk from the backseat, and walked in ahead of her mother.  
  
The first thing that greeted her was Petunia's high pitched voice talking very quickly and excitedly. Lily peeked into the living room to find her older sister laying on the couch, a phone stuck to her ear as she gossiped away to which ever friend she hadn't informed of the latest. As soon as she spotted Lily, she sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry Gwen. My sister is home. Yes, yes, I agree. I'll call you back. Goodbye."  
  
After cradling the phone, Petunia's face took on a well rehearsed sneer and she stood.  
  
If anything, it seemed that Petunia had grown, again. Lily wondered when her sister would stop shooting up like a weed, she was already much taller than Lily, and taller than most of her friends. Her height did nothing but exaggerate her bony structure and horse like face. Lily pushed these thoughts away. "Hello, Petunia."  
  
Petunia said nothing. Gathering up a few magazines, she stalked straight past Lily and up the stairs. Lily watched her go before exhaling deeply. "Happy Christmas to you, too," she muttered under her breath. Her temples began throbbing worse as she started up the stairs and to her room.  
  
After leaving her trunk at the foot of her bed and shedding her travelling cloak, Lily went back down stairs. There were subtle differences in the house; and then not so subtle ones. The halls were indeed wider, to accommodate Daniel's wheelchair, a lift had been placed on the steps, making it possible for Daniel to travel up and down the stairs. Safety bars had been installed in the bathroom and tub. Lily hated to look at it.  
  
Willing herself to ignore all the signs that her father would never walk again, Lily burst into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table, pouring over a pile of letters. When she saw Lily enter, she gathered them up quickly and stuffed them back in a large envelope. "Hello dear. Are you hungry? I was about to start dinner. What would you like?"  
  
Lily eyed the envelope that her mother was hurriedly putting away, but was unable to figure out what it was. Christine wasn't sharing that information, either. "I thought about making chicken. Would that be ok?"  
  
"Sure," Lily replied, opening the refrigerator in search of something to drink. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
Christine's eyes clouded over with an emotion Lily couldn't put her finger on. It was gone quickly, though, and Christine smiled. "He's out back. We built a small green house." She sighed. "He spends a lot of time in there."  
  
Lily poured herself a glass of milk. Then, without a thought in the world to what she was doing, took her wand out of her belt, and said, "_Accio cloak!_"  
  
There was a faint scream from up the stairs, and Lily looked horror struck from the wand in her hand to the cloak that was now flying down the stairs. She caught it, barely, and bit her bottom lip hard. "Oh no... I wasn't suppose to do that. It's so hard to remember not to..."  
  
Christine was listening worriedly, hoping that one simple spell wouldn't land her daughter in trouble. That thought was gone within the second. A large tawny owl had appeared at the back door, and gulping loudly, Lily allowed it in.  
  
The letter was from the Ministry for Magic.  
  
Lily tore it open, gnawing so hard on her bottom lip that she tasted blood.  
  
_Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We have received intelligence that a Summoning Charm was used at your   
place of residence this evening at forty-five minutes past seven.   
  
As you know, underage witches are not permitted to perform spells  
outside of school, and further spell work on your part may lead to   
expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of   
Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).   
  
We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks  
notice by the members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a   
serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of   
Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.   
  
Enjoy your holidays!   
  
Yours sincerely,   
Mafalda Hopkirk_  
IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE  
_Ministry for Magic_   
  
Lily gulped audibly. Before she could open her mouth, however, Petunia came tearing down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking for all the world as if the fires of hell were chasing her. "YOU!" she screamed as soon as her eyes found Lily. "_YOU!_"  
  
"Me?" Lily asked as innocently as she could muster. It took all she had not to laugh at her sister. As it was, despite the letter she held, she would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when Petunia saw her cloak go down the hall on it's own accord.  
  
"Mum!" Petunia screeched, high pitched enough that Lily flinched and gave a worried glance to the glass she had poured her milk in. She waited for it to break.  
  
"Now Petunia, don't get so--"  
  
"Don't _tell_ me not to get upset! Did you see what she _did_? It's just the sort of thing I was telli--"  
  
"Petunia, that's enough."  
  
Daniel Evans was at the doorway to the kitchen, a bouquet of freshly picked pink roses in his lap. He wheeled himself further in the room, staring Petunia down. She seemed to shrink under his intense gaze. "You will behave while under my roof, is that understood?"  
  
Petunia looked as if she were deciding whether it would be worth the punishment to go ahead and finish her sentence. She must have decided against it, though, because with a huff she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight Lily opened her mouth, but changed her mind when she saw the look her mother was giving her. Changing tracks, she smiled warmly. "Hi Daddy."  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Daniel said, his voice much calmer now than it had been when speaking to Petunia. "Look what I found out in the green house." He picked up the bouquet and presented them to Lily, who's eyes sparkled. "And I thought, who could I give them to? And then I remembered, my beautiful baby girl loves roses."  
  
Lily laughed despite herself. Inhaling the fragrance of the roses, she bent down and kissed Daniel's cheek. "Thank you Daddy."  
  
"You're welcome angel."  
  
There was a hiss towards the door. Lily turned to see Petunia standing just inside the hall, her long arms crossed over her chest. "I'm going out with Vernon." She turned, but then stopped before making it all the way around. "Vernon said yes, to Christmas dinner," she added and stalked out the front door.  
  
Lily groaned inwardly. "There went a decent holiday meal," she muttered.   
  
Christine threw her a half glance and went back to pulling the chicken out of the oven. "I suppose that makes it just us for dinner, then. Lily, will you set the table?"  
  
Lily nodded, placing her roses in a vase that she sat in the center of the dinning room table. All the while wondering if Daniel had given Petunia any flowers from the green house.  
  
She somehow didn't think so, and the thought didn't sit well with her at all.  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
On Christmas day Lily once more found herself setting the dining room table. For all the good it did. Ten minutes after she finished, Petunia was rearranging everything, re-folding napkins and doing her normal pre-dinner-with-Vernon fuss about everything in the house.  
  
Lily tried to summon more patience than she felt. Ignoring the glare Petunia gave her as she came back in the dining room, Lily veered off and up the stairs. The presents she had received were still piled on her bed, where she left them. Her mother and father had bought her a jewelry set that included a necklace with a tear drop diamond, matching earrings, bracelet and ring. Gabrielle and Kathleen had sent her a bag of Honeyduke's Best Chocolate; Alexis a small purse with an embroidered butterfly and Madison had gotten her a golden quill. Each had thanked her for their gifts, said a few words in a card about their holidays and left Lily feeling that she must have one of the most dysfunctional families in Britain.  
  
Grabbing up her clothes, Lily went to shower and change for dinner. When she returned, there was another owl perched upon her window and Lily gave a sigh of relief. She bound over, took the parcel from the owl's leg and watched it soar off again into the evening sky. Ripping open the package, Lily read the letter first.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
I'm so sorry I couldn't write back to you sooner! Morgana left after  
delivering your letter, and my aunt's owl was delivering a present to   
her friend in Scotland.  
  
So everything is good here. I'm glad I came home this year, it's great  
being with my brothers and sisters. I miss my Mum like crazy, but my  
Aunt Wanda is being wonderful to us. I still want to come stay at your  
house next summer, though. So we can make Petunia wish she had never  
been born.  
  
Thank you so much for the quill and parchment set. I'm not sure I'll   
ever use it (because it's so pretty!) but it's wonderful! I hope you   
like what I got you. It isn't much, but then again, I couldn't think of  
what to get you.  
  
Don't let Petunia make your life miserable! I'll see you in a week!  
  
Love,  
Kassie_  
  
Lily let the parchment spring back into a roll and picked up the package. She ripped it open and out fell a book entitled _Everything You Never Wanted to Know About the Wizarding World_. Lily rolled her eyes, but laughed. A note was also placed inside the front page.  
  
_There's some interesting facts on butterbeer! I just hope you still want to drink it after reading it!_  
  
Putting the book with her other presents, Lily began dressing, hoping that nothing would happen at dinner tonight that would spoil her good mood. But then again, things never did seem to work out for Lily the way she wanted them to.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
Christmas dinner, before Lily began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was usually a fun occasion. It was at least one night out of the year that her and Petunia seemed to get along. When everyone talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. But since Lily had received her letter, she had not came home for Christmas.  
  
And now she remembered why.  
  
Petunia sat to her father's left, and Lily to his right. Beside Petunia sat Vernon Dursley, a large, beefy looking man that Lily never wanted to lay eyes on again. Much less have to eat Christmas dinner with. Her mother sat at the opposite end of the table, two seats down from Lily and one from Vernon. Since the fight that had broke out between Lily and Petunia (if one could call it that) the day that Lily had came home for the holidays, Petunia had ignored the entire family. The fact that they were even here together amazed Lily, who half expected Petunia to spend Christmas with Vernon's family. But the reason _why_ Petunia had stayed home became clear soon enough.  
  
Lily had just taken her first bite of a wonderful looking pudding when Petunia suddenly stood up. All eyes landed on her older sister and with a knot in her stomach, Lily saw Vernon nod her direction and give her what he probably thought was a comforting smile. Petunia didn't seem to take much comfort in it, however. She looked as if she might be looking for an escape route. Instead she gripped the napkin in her hand tightly and looked, not at either of their parents, but at Lily. "I have an announcement I would like to make."  
  
Her hard hazel eyes bore into Lily, who refused to look away. They had a staring test of sorts, and finally (much to Lily's relief) Petunia looked down at her hands that were twisting before her. "Vernon has, err, asked me to marry him. And I've accepted."  
  
There was a ringing silence after Petunia spoke. Lily was almost afraid to look at her father or mother, and Petunia had sat as suddenly as she stood, still staring at her twisting hands. Vernon reached his hand over and covered Petunia's, smiling at her fondly. Lily felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her. Finally finding his voice, Daniel spoke; "Well. That certainly is... unexpected."  
  
Lily looked up in time to see Christine shoot Daniel a reproachful look and plaster one of her fake smiles on that she usually reserved for business guests that she didn't much care for. Lily knew on the inside her Mum was just as much shocked by this announcement as the rest of them was. But she hid it well. "Congratulations Petunia, Vernon. When do you suspect you'll name a date?"  
  
Petunia gave her mother a small, grateful smile and visibly relaxed just a fraction. Vernon, meanwhile, had decided to begin staring at Lily (again) and Lily felt a sudden urge to throw her pudding across the table to see if it would make him look any better. "Well, not until I finish school, I imagine."  
  
Daniel's complexion didn't look nearly as waxy as Petunia said this, but his lips were still pursed to the point that he reminded Lily forcibly of Professor McGonagall. The rest of the dinner was pretty much a one sided conversation between Petunia and Christine. Daniel said little, eating in silence and chewing on the same bite for nearly five minutes before swallowing and repeating the process with his next bite. Lily tried to avoid the gaze and occasional wink that Vernon would send her direction, and finished her meal quickly and started clearing the table.  
  
"Oh, Lily, leave those, will you? We can take care of them later," Christine said when Lily began collecting plates.  
  
"It's all right," Lily said, still stacking dishes together to carry into the kitchen. "I'll at least stack them in the sink."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Lily took the dishes into the kitchen and placed them on the sink while she ran hot water. Her eyes travelled out the back window to the dark night beyond, where nothing more than lights in their neighbors house could be seen. Lily strongly suspected their dinner was coming along better than hers had. Suddenly the door from the dining room swung open, and Lily's least favorite person in the Muggle world came through, carrying five glasses.  
  
"Here you go, fair Lily," Vernon said, laughing to himself at the name he bestowed on her and setting the glasses down so close to Lily that he rubbed his arm against hers. She stepped back, trying to keep from having to speak at all. "Do you want me to help you wash these up?"  
  
"No, thank you," Lily bit out, turning the water off and resisting the urge to scrub her arm where he had touched her.  
  
"So," Vernon continued, taking another brave stab at conversation. Lily wished over and over again he would leave her be. "We're going to be related soon."  
  
Lily ignored him, wishing for an escape. She had all but decided to go back to the dining room when she heard her father's deep voice say rather loudly; "Petunia, for heaven's sake! Marrying when you're eighteen? You need to live a little first!"  
  
This announcement was followed by Petunia's slightly whiny and very high pitched voice. Vernon chuckled, drowning out whatever Petunia had said back. "I figured your parents wouldn't be too happy."  
  
Lily couldn't help herself, she sent a glare his way, itching to throw some of the scalding hot water his direction as well. "Then why did you ask her?"  
  
Vernon's lip curled into a smile that made Lily's blood run cold. "You want to know why?" As he continued to smile, Lily was sure she really _didn't_ want to know. He reached out, running his sausage like finger down her arm. Lily suppressed the urge to scream. "Because I found out that my wonderful girlfriend has a beautiful sister. And there is nothing like the closeness... of family."  
  
Lily's heart was hammering in her chest. Vernon's large hand was reaching towards her arm again and horrified, she noted his face was inching closer to hers, his hand was now firmly gripping her arm... Lily wanted to run, to scream. Anger, disgust and something else took hold of her and with a sharp light and an even sharper pain in Lily's head, Vernon Dursley suddenly found himself thrown across the room, sprouting large and angry looking boils over his round face.  
  
Lily watched, horror struck, as Vernon tried to get up off the white tiled floor. A colorful stream of profanity came tumbling out of his mouth as he glared at her. He reached up to grab a hold of the counter to haul himself out of the floor, and instead grabbed a pot and brought it smashing to the ground with a loud clatter.  
  
As if things couldn't possibly get worse (though Lily imagined they could) Petunia came running out of the dining room through the swinging door and into the kitchen. She stopped just short of where Vernon lay, a large boil growing at an alarming rate on his already overly large nose, and screamed to the top of her lungs. "_VERNON!_" Lily felt fear nail her feet to the floor as she watched Petunia drop to her knees next to Vernon and take his now boil covered face in her hands. Her eyes were wild with rage, and before Lily could feel properly surprised, Petunia turned and lunged at her.  
  
"YOU _BITCH_! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"  
  
"PETUNIA EVANS!" Christine gasped as she ran into the kitchen. "_What_ is the meaning of this? Why are you..." Christine's eyes moved from where Petunia had Lily pinned against the wall to Vernon laying sprawled legged on the floor, looking much like a beached whale. Lily had never seen her mother's eyes quite that large before as she turned back to her daughters. "What happened?" she asked very quietly. Lily didn't like the sound of her voice at all. If she had screamed it would have been better, but at her small whisper, Lily could feel her disappointment.   
  
"Lily," Petunia supplied, glaring at Lily again and pressing her so hard against the counter that Lily was sure she'd have a bruise on her back. "Used her stupid magic on Vernon!"  
  
"Magic?" Vernon said, blinking rapidly, but looking as if it pained him to do so. A boil that had sprung up on his eyebrow looked like it was throbbing fit to burst.  
  
Before anyone could respond to this sudden announcement, there was two loud popping noises, followed shortly by Petunia screaming again. This time she was so close to Lily's ear that the red head feared she would be deaf before long. She glanced around Petunia (who still had her pinned to the counter) and seen two men in Ministry robes surveying the scene. Lily felt as if her heart had dropped to her stomach, and was currently pounding there painfully. Surely they had come to expel her and snap her wand. The letter had warned her...  
  
One of the men was a short, bald man who looked to be somewhere in his mid-fifties. He reached his hand up, scratching his ear and blinked owlishly at everyone in the room. "This is a mess, isn't it?" he asked no one in particular. The man next to him, a younger man with blonde hair so light that it nearly looked white, nodded uncertainly. "Which one of you is Lily Evans?"  
  
"I am," Lily squeaked from behind Petunia. She gave her sister an irritable shove, and Petunia, who wasn't paying as much attention to Lily as she was the new wizards in the house, let her go. "I-I didn't mean... are they going to snap my wand?" she asked worriedly.  
  
The older man smiled, showing that he had two missing teeth and was probably older than Lily first assumed him to be. He reminded her forcibly of someone's kind old grandfather. "No, no. Goodness, no. We're from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Just here to clean up this mess, modify some memories..." He laughed heartily. "After some of the stuff I've seen Harold's son up to, I doubt that they would snap your wand for this."  
  
Lily wanted to laugh, imagining what all James could have gotten into, but was too nervous to offer much more than a small squeak. The man, without introducing himself, waved his wand at Vernon and did the counter curse. "Now for the memory modification. Probably shouldn't bother the Oblivators for something this small..."  
  
Vernon's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Memory modification?" he muttered, staring at the wand the wizard held as if it were a gun, or better yet, someone's' idea of a joke.  
  
"Sure," the wizard said kindly. "Doesn't hurt. You won't even remember it," he added, then laughed heartily at his own joke. "Get it? You won't reme--ah." The wizard beside him gave him a small glare and he cleared his throat. "Right, then--_Oblivate!_"  
  
A light pierced the room, but missed Vernon, who had rolled out of the way. The Ministry wizard raised his wand again, but Vernon stood up (faster than Lily would have given him credit for had she not seen it) and backed away. "That's ok. I won't te-tell anyone. You needn't to bother with the memory... stuff."  
  
Both wizards looked uneasy, the blonde wizard raised his wand when Daniel rolled forward in his wheelchair and raised a hand. "It's all right. No harm done, and he won't say anything."  
  
"You're sure?" the younger wizard asked. His voice was very deep and he talked as if he were trying to explain to a one year old that one plus one equaled two.  
  
"Quite," Daniel assured them. The older man shrugged and with a small wave at Lily, Disapparated with a _pop!_ The other wizard gave one last sweeping look around the room before fixing his gaze on Lily. He stared at her for a second as if he wanted to say something, changed his mind, and raised his wand on himself.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Vernon pointed a shaking finger at Lily. "What... _What_...?"  
  
Lily swallowed hard, feeling everyone's gaze on her. "I'm a witch," she said simply. "I'm sorry for hexing you," she added as an after thought, though she really wasn't sorry at all. It served him well after the way he had been talking to her. But when she thought about saying this aloud, her stomach gave a painful squeeze.  
  
Christine threw Lily a reproachful look and pulled a chair out for Vernon. "Here dear, sit down. Petunia, get him something to drink."  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even though her parents didn't know the reason she had hexed Vernon, surely they realized she wouldn't do it on _purpose_? Lily mind's eye once more replayed the lustful look he had when his hand had approached her, and with a half sob, half hiccup, she turn and ran out the backdoor of the house, ignoring her father who called after her.  
  
Her feet pounded the ground angrily as she ran down Hollis Drive and through an alley that would lead to Privet Drive. She passed houses that looked identical to her own, all filled with families that probably led less bizarre lives. No matter how much she ran, or how bad the stitch in her side burned, Lily couldn't get images out of her mind. Vernon leering at her, his hand reaching towards her arm; Christine's disappointed glare that she had sent Lily without even knowing the truth. Lily felt tears burning her eyes, mixing with the sting of the cold wind that whipped her face, arms and legs. Determinedly she pushed them back, biting her lip to keep a sob from escaping.  
  
Her running had brought her to a near by park that used to be her and Petunia's favorite place to spend a sunny afternoon. The swings creaked with the wind, the leaf-less trees looking angry and foreboding in the dark of night. Her left hand pushed against her side, Lily sat down on one of the cold metal swings, staring ahead but seeing nothing. Her mind was working in over time, wondering if she could find a place to Floo to James'. Wondering if she should owl Kassie, and tell her. But even as these thoughts went through her mind, she dismissed them. How could she tell any of her friends what had happened? Even if she told James, Sirius or Remus; what would they do?   
  
Lily laughed bitterly to herself. She knew what they would do. Vernon would be sporting some more hexes, half a dozen curses and anything else the Marauders could think to throw out. Kassie would probably have the same reaction. And no matter how much better the thought of Vernon as a pea sized termite brought her, she couldn't let any of her friends get in trouble over this. And besides, how would she go about telling them? _Oh, yeah, my sister's boyfriend tried to kiss me. No, no.. this isn't unexpected. He's been staring me up and down for nearly a year now._ Lily shivered. She felt dirty, unworthy of her friend's sympathetic ear. Vernon's round face, full of yearning and lust hovered before her and she felt like taking a scalding hot shower to rid herself of the dirt that seemed to crawl on her skin.  
  
How much time passed as Lily sat on the swing, idly pushing herself back and forth and trying to organize her thoughts, she didn't know. Eventually she got up and started back towards her home, dreading what she would find there.  
  
The first thing she noticed as she came down the street was that Vernon's car was still sitting in their drive. Lily felt herself groan, sure that this meant they were all waiting for her return so they could attack her. Taking a deep breath, she came up the sidewalk and pushed open the door.  
  
Vernon and Petunia were sitting in the living room, watching television. Petunia looked up as Lily came in, and if looks could kill, Lily knew she would be long dead. She walked on quickly, intent on getting up stairs and to the safety of her room. She had almost thought she had made it when suddenly her bedroom door slammed open and her older sister stalked in, fuming.  
  
"_What_ did you think you were doing? Hmm? Doing your... your... you-know-what on Vernon?" Lily could have sworn she saw smoke emitting from Petunia's ears. "How dare you corrupt normal people with your strangeness?!"  
  
Lily took a deep, calming breath. And then another one. Somehow, by the third deep breath, she realized that it wasn't doing any good. Instead Lily glared hard into Petunia's hazel eyes, loathing clear when she spoke: "The reason, dear sister, that I hexed your boyfriend, is because he was trying to kiss me."  
  
There was a silence in the room that was punctuated only by Morgana sweeping through the open window and settling on her perch, a dead mouse clasped firmly in her beak. Petunia seemed unable to form words. For several moments her mouth opened and closed with no sound coming, until finally she pushed her voice out. "Codswallop! What bloody bull are you trying to pull?"  
  
Lily laughed bitterly; her voice sounded insane even to her own ears. "Bull, is it? Codswallop? No, no, Petunia. I don't think so. Tonight in the kitchen your darling tried to kiss me, had his filthy hands on me, and would have probably forced--"  
  
"_SHUT UP!_" Petunia screeched, both her hands pulling on a handful of blonde hair each. "You're lying!"  
  
"Am I?" Lily asked quietly, her green eyes homed in on Petunia. "I'm not. And I think you know that." Lily took a step forward, intending to shut the door, but before she knew what had happened, Petunia had slapped her.  
  
Lily's face burned where Petunia's hand had landed. Her jaw dropped, unable to believe what had just happened. Of all the things Petunia and she had ever done to each other... nothing of this kind of violence had ensued. Petunia, looked deeply satisfied with herself, turned and stalked out of Lily's room, leaving Lily standing there in disbelief.   
  
**   
  
  
  
There was nothing enjoyable about the next week in the Evans's household. Lily tried to gather up the courage to say something to her mother about what had happened, but every time she tried she would either loose her nerve, Petunia would interrupt or something else of equal distraction would happen. Either way, by the last day of Christmas holiday, Lily still hadn't spoken a handful of words to the other members in her household.  
  
Finally on that Saturday night, a determined Lily set off for her mother's room. Daniel was in the green house, Petunia was out on a date with Vernon, and Lily knew it was now or never. She knocked gently on her mother's closed bedroom door and awaited an answer.  
  
"Come in," came a voice at last. Lily had began to wonder if she had been mistaken, and her mother wasn't in her room at all. She slowly pushed the door open, peering around the edge much the way she used to do when she was younger. Christine bestowed a smile to her youngest, though to Lily it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Lily, come in dear."  
  
Lily stepped into her parent's room, looking around at everything out of pure habit. The king sized bed still sat against the far right wall, a small bed side table on either side. A long dresser lined the back wall, filled with pictures, knick-knacks and other keepsakes. Her mother was currently sitting at the vanity along the left wall, pulling a brush through her hair. "Mum, can I talk to you?" Lily asked, feeling an over whelming urge to run and bury her head in her mother's breast and cry a small river. She bit her bottom lip, dismissing the thought as soon as it arrived. She was thirteen years old, not five.  
  
"Sure. Actually, I wanted to speak with you before you left for school, anyway."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. She hadn't spoken much more than a few sentences to either of her parents since Christmas night. That her mother had wanted to talk to her about something struck her as fairly odd. Lily perched on the edge of her mother's bed, watching her apply lotion to her face and neck. When she was done, she turned to face her youngest with a face full of forced brightness. "Petunia came to speak with me this morning." Lily instantly felt her heart lodge itself somewhere in her throat. Christine bestowed what Lily assumed was suppose to be an understanding smile at her. "She told me what happened in the kitchen Christmas night. And Lily, I want you to know, I understand completely."  
  
Lily blinked several times, unsure if she was hearing correctly. "Y-You do?" she asked uncertainly as her mother leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee, giving her a shaky smile.  
  
"Of course, dear. I had simply over looked that my baby girl was growing up. You're a bright, beautiful young lady and it's about time in your life that you started, well--looking at the opposite sex. Now, there is nothing wrong--"  
  
Lily felt her jaw go slack. Wrinkling her eyebrows together, she reached down and pinched her arm, hard. It hurt rather badly, which meant that this wasn't a nightmare. Her mother actually believed she had _wanted_ Vernon Dursley to kiss her. Lily shook her head, trying to clear it enough to speak, but her mother wasn't done.  
  
"Now, Petunia has assured me that she will forgive you this time, but that you must promise not to--"  
  
"I can't believe this!" Lily said angrily, jumping to her feet. By the time she had found her voice her temper had rose alarmingly. Her fist were balled at her sides and an overwhelming urge to track Petunia down, wherever she was at, and punch her, consumed Lily's entire being. "I did _not_ want that--that--_thing_ touching me! And I certainly didn't want him to--ugh! Mum, how could you believe her?"  
  
But to Lily's everlasting horror, Christine again gave her a smile that suggested Lily was out of her mind. "Lily, there's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Lily found herself backing up towards the door, desperate to get away from the lies that were floating in the air like oxygen. She swallowed, thinking that if she tried once more, surely her mother would understand... "Mum, Vernon tried to kiss me. I didn't want him to, he was going to force..." But Lily stopped. It was clear by the look on Christine's face that whatever Petunia had told her was more convincing than anything Lily said. Feeling hurt, betrayed and extremely angry, Lily slung open the bedroom door. "Wake me in time to go to King's Cross tomorrow." And she walked out, slammed the door and went straight to her room. Without so much as changing clothes, Lily fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow to muffle the sounds of her sobs.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
With zombie like movements, Lily dressed the next morning, packed her trunk and went downstairs just in time to get in the car and return to King's Cross Station. Her mother drove her in silence, and barely kissed her cheek when Lily got out of the car. As Lily walked through the train station, passing Muggles and Wizards alike, she realized she had never felt so lonely. It didn't matter how many people surrounded her, Lily felt like she was alone in a large world where mothers didn't believe their children, sisters hated each other, and families were so far from being close that they might as well be strangers. It was such a change from the way she remembered her childhood. She wondered what had gone wrong. Trying to ignore the thought that this all started with a barn owl swooping in the house that fateful day in July nearly three years ago, Lily crossed the barrier between the Muggle train station and platform nine and three quarters.  
  
All around were the sounds of animals, the whistle to the train blowing and kids talking excitedly as they said spoke to their families. Lily watched with a thick sadness as families hugged, kissed and said farewells, with promises to write often. Her family had been like that, not too long ago...  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily spun around, shocked out of her thoughts by the sound of her name being called. She saw a black haired girl running towards her, violet eyes shining as she approached. As soon as she was close enough, Kassie threw down her bag and hugged Lily. "How was Christmas? You didn't write! Come on! Let's go find a good seat!"  
  
With the whirlwind that was Kassie, Lily had a hard time harping on how horrible she felt. As much as she would have liked to have curled up in the corner of a compartment and had an all out pity party for, Kassie wouldn't allow it. Pretty soon, despite herself, she was laughing and talking as the train rolled her back to Hogwarts; the one place she felt like she belonged.  
  
--End Chapter 21.  
  
Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took a bit longer than usual. I've had a few... ah, let's call them interuptions for the sake of conversation, in my life and I had a hold up on getting this posted.  
  
First off, I don't have much time, so I'm going to answer all the questions/comments in reviews in one big long paragraph. Ready? ;)I'm really happy everyone liked the singing Christmas trees :D Goes to show that my warped sence of humor is funny to others, as well. Yes, Lily knows about Remus being a werewolf, she found out in her first year. I'm glad so many of you liked the vision, because I had difficulty leaving that put. I don't know why, it didn't sit well with me. But as long as everyone else liked it, no worries :)  
  
Fanfiction.net reviews: Yes, the word wrapping is fixed. I knew that the story suddenly wasn't wrapped, but couldn't help it as it decided to happen three hours before my plane left for Florida. But it's all fixed now, so it's a lot easier to read. I promise when I first posted, all the chapters were word wrapped. And the person named "fanfart"; I had thought about not commenting at all, but I remembered something that would suite you so well. It's on a keychain that I have, and it says: "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you're abusing the privlidge." Just thought you ought to know, they were talking about you when they said that.  
  
Chapter 22 - Lost; is well on it's way to being done, but like this chapter, I'm not too sure about some parts (even though Shannon keeps telling me to keep it all ^^) so, I may get a sudden urge to delete it all and start over. But hopefully not. :D  
  
Please review!  
  
10.28.03 


	22. Lost

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 22 - Lost  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Lily Evans bolted up right on her bed, sweat dripping down her face. With a shaky hand, she pushed her auburn hair from her face, and pulled open the bed hangings in search of fresh air. Still breathing hard, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her ribcage, Lily placed her bare feet on the cold stone floor of the third year girl dormitory and slowly made her way to the lavatory.  
  
The mirror above the sink showed the reflection of a skinny, pale, red-eyed thirteen year old whose tousled hair looked like a rat's nest at the moment. Lily turned the water on, gathered a handful of the water and splashed it on her hot skin. When she looked back in the mirror her appearance had not changed; it was simply wet now. She groaned.   
  
Sleep was not something Lily had been getting a lot of since her return to school from Christmas holidays. Each night she revisited her memories of the horrible day with Vernon Dursley in the kitchen. And each night these nightmares became steadily worse until Lily found herself afraid to go to bed, knowing what it would bring. As a result of these frequent nightmares, Lily had lost her appetite, her skin had taken on a permantly waxy look and her eyes stayed blood shot no matter how many spells she tried.  
  
And she was so _tired_. She found herself falling asleep during class, during lunch and everywhere in between. She knew her school work was lacking, and her friendships were strained with everyone since her temper these days seemed so near the surface. She simply didn't have the energy it took to be a friend. She could barely stay awake for lessons.  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes hard, making them sting, and slowly made her way downstairs to the circular Common Room. The bitter cold February air had leaked into the room, and Lily started a fire in the hearth with her wand to chase away the chill. As the flames danced merrily, Lily curled up on the sofa, her warmth seeping into her skin, and once more fell asleep.  
  
She stood at the foot of a cradle that was lined in blue blankets. Someone was laughing, and Lily looked up to see the back of a man with black hair leaning over the cradle. He held a small broom stick and was saying something that Lily couldn't quiet understand. Instead of focusing on this, however, she glanced around the room. It was a nursery, from what she could see. Stuffed animals, nappies, baby clothes and other things littered the selves. A rocking chair sat near a window that was facing a large garden full of many plants, some of them Lily knew was magical.  
  
A voice suddenly broke the near silence, and a shot of bark-like laughter followed it. "Oy! Prongs!"  
  
Interest peeked, Lily moved towards the door to see who it was when someone poked her arm. She swatted the air, but whoever it was wasn't to be dissuaded. They poked her again. "Stop..." she muttered, swatting into empty air again.  
  
Suddenly Lily awoke, finding a blurry sandy haired figure leaning over her. He poked her arm again. She blinked, blinked again, and then sat up quickly upon realizing that the figure was Remus Lupin. Lily squinted her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Here?" Remus asked, presumably shocked. "Lily, you're in the Common Room."  
  
"Oh!" Lily gasped, looking around as her memories came back. Her green eyes once more landed on Remus, who was watching her closely. The images of the man and baby cradle disappeared as reality seeped in. Pale morning light was streaming through the windows, and Lily noted that if anyone looked as bad as she felt lately, it was Remus. The last full moon had taken it's monthly toll on Remus, and a badly timed bout' of the flu had made him look like he was on his death bed. Still, he smiled warmly at her, even though the circles under his eyes could rival her own. Lily yawned. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
Remus shrugged, sitting across from Lily and prodding the fire with his wand to make it flare to life again. "I had to go to the infirmary for my dose of potions. Madam Promfrey has taken to giving me Pepper up Potion daily. I just can't seem to get rid of the last of the flu." Remus shook his head, a well timed cough punctuating his sentence. "I'm getting tired of Sirius' non-stop jokes about the steam coming out my ears, so I take it before he gets up."  
  
Lily found this vaguely funny, for she had heard Sirius teasing Remus just last week, but couldn't summon the energy to laugh. Instead she offered a weak smile. "You seem to be doing a bit better," Lily offered, her eyes flicking over to the fire that now danced merrily before them.  
  
"Oh, well, anything is better than lying in the hospital wing, feeling like the world is ending." He coughed again, placing a hand on his chest and rubbing as if it hurt to breathe. "I honestly think that having the flu is worse than a full moon, and takes longer to get over."  
  
Lily threw him a small smile, and yawned again. Slowly she got her to feet, hearing her back pop in protest. She knew she was much too young to feel so old sometimes. "I'd better get dressed."  
  
Remus nodded, watching her go with eyes that seem to know only too well that Lily was hiding something. Trying to ignore it, she fled up the stairs and got in the shower. By the time she emerged, the rest of the girls in her room had risen and everyone except Kassie had went down to breakfast. Lily fell in step beside the black haired girl as they left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Kassie threw a questioning look at Lily as they jumped the trick step and rounded the corner. "You look like hell."  
  
"Thanks," Lily replied, readjusting her bag on her shoulder and fighting the urge to yawn again. "I feel like it, too."  
  
"Perhaps you should take some of that Pepper up Potion from Madam Promfrey. I've seen her trying to shove some down your throat a few times." Kassie laughed suddenly, more to herself than to Lily. "I heard Sirius teasing Remus about him taking it the other day. Something about resembling a steam pit."  
  
"And you wonder why I don't want to take any," Lily noted sourly, giving up and yawning while running one hand over her eyes. "With my red hair, could you imagine the fun Sirius would have? I'd never hear the end of it." She shivered at the very thought.  
  
"Awww, but you'd make such a sweet steam engine," Kassie remarked, dodging Lily's hand as she swung it out. She chuckled to herself. "That would be so funny."  
  
"Hence why I'm not taking any," Lily repeated, sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and pulling the plate of toast towards her. She placed two pieces on her plate, reached for the marmalade, but didn't get it before Alexis snatched it up. Not really caring, she yawned again, fairly ignoring the rest of the third year girls as they talked about classes, plans for the weekend and other things. Down the table a bit Sirius was throwing insults over to the Slytherin table where Severus Snape looked to be mumbling something dark. Lily tried to turn her attention back to her toast, but was having trouble focusing long enough to eat much more than a few bites. She yawned loudly.  
  
For about ten more minutes Lily sat quietly, not paying attention to much going on around her, forcing her eyes to stay open. Finally, though, she gave up. Laying her head on her folded arms, she vowed she would only rest her eyes for a moment before classes started. The next thing she knew, however, was Kassie was hovering over her, shaking her arm. "Lily! Wake up, we have to go to Herbology!"  
  
"What?" Lily muttered, looking up. The Great Hall was empty save for herself, Kassie, and the Marauders, who looked to be up to something that had nothing to do with getting to class on time. "OH! I'm sorry!" Lily jumped up, grabbing her bag and following Kassie out of the hall and towards the greenhouses. Kassie walked silently beside her as they exited the castle and crossed the chilly grounds, Lily avoiding her curious looks at all costs. She knew that lately Kassie had been asking more and more questions about what kept Lily awake during the night, what she dreamed about that made her wake up sweating and why she was so reluctant to talk about it. But the truth was, Lily wasn't ready to tell Kassie what had happened at her home during the holiday, and wasn't sure she would ever be ready.  
  
"Greenhouse two, third years!" Professor Sprout called, leading the way to a glass door just a bit further down. Lily was spared anymore questioning as they were herded into the greenhouse for class.  
  
Herbology went about as well as expected out of a class that contained Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. It ended in Peter being bit by a Venemous Tentacula and being taken to the Hospital Wing by Remus. Professor Sprout spent the last five minutes of class lecturing the remaining Marauders on the importance of not teasing a biting plant.  
  
Sirius ended the discussion by pointing out that you can tease a Venemous Tentacula as much as you want, so long as you aren't near enough to get bit. Their Herbology teacher looked exasperated as the bell rang and the students filed out.  
  
"You owe me five sickles," James demanded of Sirius once they were back in the castle and heading for Charms class. Lily listened with half a ear as they made their way down the Charms corridor.  
  
Muttering darkly, Sirius pulled out five silver coins and handed them to a grinning James. Beside Lily, Kassie shook her head in mock disgust. They filed in the classroom and took their seats just as the bell rang. From somewhere beyond a tall stack of books, Professor Flitwick tapped his wand on something to bring order. Everyone quieted almost at once.  
  
Professor Flitwick was not only the Charms teacher, but the head of the Ravenclaw House. His class was usually very interesting, as well as fun, because most of the time everyone got to join up with their friends to try charms out. Lily excelled in this class, and had top marks, rivaled only by, odd though it was, Sirius Black.  
  
"Today class," tiny Professor Flitwick announced, standing atop of a dusty pile of books that allowed him to see the entire student body. "We are going to practice Engorgement Charms. Who can tell me the properties of this charm?"  
  
Lily listened with half an ear as a Ravenclaw explained the properties of the Engorgement Charm. Professor Flitwick then instructed them to raise their wands and follow his wrist movement. "It's more like this," he said to Davey Gudgeon, who was sitting nearest him and waving his wand in such a large circle that he seemed to be trying to write in the air rather than do an engorgement on his thimble. Professor Flitwick once more made a small 'o' with his wand and said, "_Engorgio!_" The thimble swelled to the size of a quaffle.  
  
Lily yawned, but hid it behind her hand as Professor Flitwick instructed them all to work on their thimbles. Not too far into class Remus came in, joined by Peter who was sporting a bandage on his forearm. Together they joined the other Marauders, who were seeing just how large they could make their thimble before it exploded. Kassie muttered darkly beside her. "Show offs."  
  
_Engorgio!_" Lily said, waving her wand into a small 'o' and making her thimble triple in size.  
  
"Show off," Kassie repeated, this time to Lily as she waved her wand at her thimble. It leaped off the table and made a mad dash towards the door. Just about everyone in their row watched, laughing, as Kassie tried to catch it, but failed.  
  
"_Accio!_" Professor Flitwick called and the thimble, as well as everyone else's in the room, came flying at him. James and Sirius' four foot high thimble went rolling towards their tiny Professor and Lily cringed. Thankfully James managed to stop the charm before any serious damage was done.  
  
The bell rang and everyone filed out and to the Great Hall for lunch. Again Lily skipped eating in lieu of sleeping and was awoken by Kassie in time to head to the dungeons for double Potions. She took her seat next to Kassie and listened with half an ear as Professor McClure explained how to make a swelling potion.  
  
"It seems today is the day to make things bigger," Kassie muttered, copying down the list of ingredients she would need to fetch from the school cupboard. Lily muttered an affirmative, feeling that she wouldn't be too successful unless she woke up some. She wished they were working on an alertness potion; she could do with some of that right now.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
Lily might have been spared questioning from Kassie earlier, but that didn't stop her best friend from starting again that night in the common room. They had been sitting quietly at a table in the far corner, doing homework and occasionally talking about something that had come up in class today, when Kassie put her quill down thoughtfully. "So, you never did tell me how your holiday went."  
  
Lily tried to force herself to remain calm, the last thing she wanted to talk about was how her holidays went. A smarter witch than herself might have came up with a better comeback, however. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Kassie's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. "Well," she began, drawing the word out as if looking for something else to say with it. "I don't know if you realize it, but you haven't said a word about how things went at home, and you've looked a wreck since we got back." Kassie leaned forward, all pretences about this being a casual conversation were gone. "And you keep having these nightmares. I'm worried about you, Lil. That's all. It's been nearly two months since Christmas, and you haven't been the same."  
  
Lily pushed her fringe off her forehead and exhaled deeply. Purposely she picked up her quill and dipped it in ink. "I don't want to talk about it, ok? It was as bad as ever, and I'm sure you can imagine what I mean."  
  
"No," Kassie retorted, her voice had a slightly hard edge to it. "I don't know what you mean. I don't know anything about you anymore, Lily. This entire year you've been better friends with... with James than me!" Without waiting for Lily's reply, Kassie gathered up her books and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Lily, after giving apologizing looks to those in the common room, bolted after the black haired girl. She pushed the door open to find Kassie sitting on her bed, arms crossed. "I just don't know what to make of you anymore, Lily," Kassie began, as continuing an un-interrupted conversation. Lily opened her mouth, but was cut short by Kassie standing up and continuing. "I know you've had a rough time of it. What with your parents being hurt and all, but I don't know what to do. Do you know," Kassie suddenly yelled, turning to face Lily with accusation written all over her features. "That for two weeks I waited for you to write me when you were at the hospital? Two weeks! And do you know who _finally_ told me you were all right?"  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip, her mind frantic to come up with a plausible excuse for her actions as of late. "Who?" she whispered, knowing full well that Kassie had a very good point, and no amount of explaining could right that wrong.  
  
"James!" Kassie bellowed. "You couldn't write me, but you wrote to him, more than once!" Kassie continued to pace back and forth, her robes whipping out at each turn. "And then you go away for Christmas and come back having nightmares, crying for your mother to believe you..." Lily's face lost what little color she had remaining. She hadn't known she talked in her sleep. Kassie paid her little attention. "But will you talk to me? No! And if I ask, you jump down my throat. Well, you know what, Lily Evans? I'm tired of it! If that's the way you want to be, then we shouldn't be friends!"  
  
Whatever excuse Lily was about to fork out died on her lips. For a second she stared at Kassie, not sure she was hearing right. From the moment Kassie had gotten on the train in their second year, they had been friends. Lily felt as if her blood were running cold within her veins. Something sparked in her, something cold, calculating and unforgiving. "If you can't let me try to sort through my problems on my own, then you're right. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I have to spill all my problems to you." With more calm than she felt, Lily turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, though, Lily felt her hands shaking madly, felt the sting of tears gather behind her eyes. With a deep breath she took off running down the steps. Taking notice of no one in the common room, she ran towards the exit, pushed the portrait open and climbed out.  
  
"Lily! Lily, wait!" a male voice followed her out of the portrait hole, but she ignored it and it faded with the closing of the Fat Lady.  
  
She was half way down the spiraling staircase, towards wherever her feet were taking her, when she heard the footsteps behind her. By the time she made it to the bottom, she was more than sure who they belonged to.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
The voice only confirmed it. Lily stopped, turning though every nerve in her body screamed at her not to. James Potter stood ten feet behind her, breathing hard. Other than the rise and fall of his chest, Lily couldn't tell he had ran down so many steps. He stood stark still, staring at Lily with a gaze that probed down into her very heart. "What?" she finally asked. Though she had meant for it to come out strong, her voice cracked as soon as she spoke.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" James began, looking like he wanted to step forward, but thinking better at the last moment. So he stayed where he was, still staring at her. "Since we came back from Christmas break, you've been acting strange. What is wrong?"  
  
Lily stared at him hard, tears burning beneath her lids. James' equally fierce eyes caught and held her own, willing her to back down. "What do you care?" she finally spat, breaking the eye contact and looking away as if searching for an escape. "It's personal, I don't want to talk about it. Why doesn't everyone stop bothering me!"  
  
There was a hurt look that crossed James' features, but it was gone as quickly as it had came. Lily held her breath, half wishing she could take the words back and half wishing he would listen to them and leave her be. "I can't," James whispered finally, a slightly defeated tone ringing through.  
  
"Why?" Lily stubbornly avoided his eyes, they made her feel sorry for the harsh way she spoke, and slightly angry at the way they pleaded for answers. She could feel his brown eyes boring into her and a very small part of her wanted to break down and tell him everything. She shuddered. "Why?" she demanded again.  
  
"Because--" James broke off, his voice rose slightly, but was a deadly whisper when he continued. Almost as if he were saying this more to himself than to her. "I care about you too much."  
  
Instantly Lily's eyes ripped from the wall she had been staring at and sought James', but he refused to meet them. She exhaled deeply. "Don't. You don't want to get caught up in this mess that is my life." And without giving him time to reply, she turned on her heel and ran.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The castle corridors by night seemed far less inviting than they did during the day. After nearly running into Peeves and carefully avoiding Mrs. Norris, a skinny, ugly gray cat that belonged to the caretaker's nephew, Lily decided to go outside.  
  
She had been fighting the tears for weeks, refusing to allow herself the pleasure of having a complete emotional break down. She had to be strong, she told herself. But what Lily couldn't understand is that sometimes it took a strong person to cry, and let others help you. Biting her lip to the point of tasting blood, Lily thought about going back to Gryffindor tower, but changed her mind. The only thing waiting there would be Kassie, questions she didn't want to answer... and James.  
  
Why had he said that? Flinging the door open, she stepped into the bitterly cold night, a chill running down her body and causing bumps to spring up onto her arms. The wind hit her face harshly, and she told herself that is why the tears burned beneath her eyes.  
  
She walked without aim, but with plenty of thoughts. James' eyes as they bore into hers, yearning with something she didn't understand and wasn't sure she wanted to. She was too young. Life was suppose to be fun, carefree.... Why had she been denied this? The wind whipped around her small frame, covered only light in clothes and a work robe, but she walked on regardless. The Dark Forest no longer loomed ahead. Without realizing it, she found herself under it's mighty trees.  
  
Her thoughts stopped as she realized just how far she had gone into the forest. It was dark here, though the nearly full moon rays creaked through the light up the ground. She couldn't tell which way she had came, and was even more unsure of the way out. Panicked, her thoughts of James, Kassie, and Vernon forgotten, Lily pulled her wand.   
  
"_Lumos!_"  
  
A light blazed from the end, casting a yellowish glow around her figure. The trees seem to go on forever in all directions and nothing looked familiar. Taking a deep breath, her lungs stung with the cold as she forced her mind to clear. Racking her brain, she remembered a spell she had ran across in the library and laid her wand flat in her palm.   
  
"_Point me!_"  
  
The wand turned, pointing due north. Lily went the opposite direction, heading hopefully towards the castle. But the longer she walked, the colder she became. The trees seemed to never end and every small noise now seemed louder, and she found herself jumping at the sound of her foot landing on frozen leaves.  
  
Exhausted, freezing and numb, Lily cursed herself for being so stupid as to wonder into the forest. She hopped that if she didn't find her way out, that she lived to morning. That someone would notice her missing. But even the thought of being found brought a feeling of humiliation. Tears of self pity sprung to her eyes, but she pushed them back and sat on the stump of a fallen tree, trying to gather her thoughts. But the only thing she could think was that she should have tried to explained to Kassie, shouldn't have yelled at James. Regrets pulled at her mind the longer she sat on the cold tree stump.  
  
Lily knew, from being told as a child, that if you were lost in the woods, it was best to stay where you were. So she stared, unblinkingly, at the forest floor for hours that seemed to never end. Cold, dry leaves scattered around the moss eaten ground, trees cast never-ending shadows in every direction Lily looked. She shone the light of her wand in front of her, shining on a small creature that quickly ran up the nearest tree trunk. Several times something moved near her, and she jumped, her wand posed and ready to strike. But it was always a spider or a bird. At some point she could have sworn she saw something picking at the grass to her left, but when she shined her wand that direction, there was nothing. Time took care of her nervous stance. She was too tired, and too cold, to think about what might be lurking in these dark shadows. Her eyes stung with tears occasionally as the slow minutes passed into even longer hours, but Lily refused to cry.  
  
At some point Lily stopped shaking and her body felt oddly warm. Her dry, poached throat didn't scream for liquid anymore. Her wand tip dimmed, but she managed to command it back to life.   
  
It was hours before she heard the first rustle of leaves being stepped on. Lily had come to terms with the fact that she may freeze to death by morning. She had stopped shivering now, and her feet and fingers were unfeeling. The skin on her arms had turned an odd shade of blue and purple and were surely frostbitten. She stared numbly ahead, her still lit wand gripped in her hand, waiting for something. Something to happen, or for her mind to completely shut down. It was so _cold_.  
  
There was definitely noise behind her now, and too frozen to feel properly scared, Lily lifted her head towards the sound as it approached. Through the clearing she seen the silhouette of a man, bare chested, with slightly long blonde hair. She blinked, sure this was a dream.  
  
The man came closer, but as he did, the sound of hooves reached Lily's ears and she nearly laughed at the thought. Hooves? Surely she was dreaming now. "Are you Lily?" the man... no, horse, asked. He had a horse body. A centaur. Lily wished she could feel properly excited, but lacked the energy to be anything more than slightly surprised.  
  
She tried to speak, to tell him yes, she was Lily and definitely lost. But the only thing she could do was groan. The centaur came closer quickly, looking concerned. "There are boys here, looking for you. Can you walk?" he asked worriedly, the moonlight played on his platinum blonde hair as he bent towards her.  
  
Lily managed to nod her head, but when she attempted to stand, her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. The centaur came closer, reaching a hand out and Lily was suddenly thrown by the force of a chill. She blinked, looking around with the feeling that her head was moving faster than the space around her. Across from her was a cloaked figure leaning over something so purely white that Lily blinked several times before realizing what it was. She gasped, covering her mouth with both hands to keep from vomiting.  
  
There was a scream followed in quick succession by a whine and Lily whipped her head around just in time to see a boy and a dog running from the clearing, leaving another boy behind. Lily edged closer. Just like her last vision, Lily seen James standing before her, but he seemed younger, somehow. She looked closer. The boy, James, looked scared. He was staring past Lily, but with eyes that weren't James'... they were green... a familiar green...  
  
Suddenly the boy fell to his knees, holding his forehead. At the same time something came galloping up from behind, and Lily seen the centaur again, only this time he was attacking whatever had been harming the unicorn. Once the cloak figure had fled, he turned back to the boy on the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked, bending down and helping the boy up.  
  
"Yes -- thank you -- what _was_ that?"  
  
The centaur didn't answer right away, giving Lily more time to study the boy in front of her. He looked so much like James. Like James had looked when she had first met him in Diagon Alley. Yet, there were differences. A scar stood vividly on his forehead, clearly visibly through his hair. And his eyes... He had Lily's eyes.  
  
Lily gasped and just as suddenly as she had been standing in front of the boy, she was again on the cold ground, the centaur that was in her vision standing above her. He had his hand on her arm, which he recoiled quickly as he touched her. His blue eyes widened sharply as he studied Lily for a moment. Then he seemed to come back to the here and now. "I'll get help." And before Lily could speak, he galloped away.  
  
It seemed ages passed as Lily laid on the cold ground. For a few seconds she thought perhaps she had died. There was no feeling left anywhere, she was scarcely aware of her own breathing. Over and over again she seen the boy that was in her vision. Who was he? Why did he look so much like James, but with her own eyes? It didn't make sense. She must have just dreamed, because of her befuddled mind. It was the cold air, the scene of hopelessness that had trapped her mind in that dream. Not a vision. Because there was no way... Suddenly voices drifted to her and with an extreme effort she opened her eyes. Standing above her was the centaur again, as well as James, Sirius and Remus.  
  
She faintly heard James say, "Peter, go tell Madam Promfrey. Hurry!" Then she was being lifted up in Sirius' arms where she gratefully passed out.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Lily awoke to bright sunlight pouring in through the high windows of the infirmary. She blinked, her head beginning to pound seconds after she awoke. There were heated blankets laying over her, and a tray of potions sat on the bedside table. She tried to sit up, but her movements startled the person beside her bed and he sat straight up, blinking owlishly. "You're awake," Remus muttered, rubbing his eyes. He looked even more worn out than she felt.  
  
Lily's head was throbbing fit to burst. Her eyes stung painfully in the sunlight, but her body felt warm, like she had eased into a hot bath. "What happened?" she asked. Her voice didn't sound right to her ears; it sounded rough and dry. She licked her lips, only to find them also cracked with lack of moisture. Remus offered her a cup of water which she drank a bit thankfully. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Remus replied, sitting the cup down on the bedside table. He studied Lily thoughtfully. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Lily closed her eyes, trying to think back to what she last remembered. The memories were scarce, and mixed with visions of a boy that looked remarkably like James, but with green eyes... a centaur... sitting on a cold tree stump, thinking that she was dying... "I was in the forest," Lily began.  
  
A voice interrupted her. "Miss Evans, thank goodness you're awake! Mr. Lupin, I would have thought you would have fetched me the second her eyes opened," Madam Promfrey scolded him, wagging a finger for a second before reaching up to feel of Lily's forehead. She lit her wand and peered into Lily's eyes. "Can't believe... don't know what you were doing in the forest..."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes behind Madam Promfrey, making slashing movements across his throat. Lily forced her face neutral, lest she burst out laughing. Suddenly the matron turned around. "Out! Get out Lupin! I have to see to my patient." And she forcibly pushed on his shoulders. "Go tell everyone else that she is awake, so they can stop sneaking in here at all hours of the day and night!"  
  
Remus went, albeit, not very quietly. A few moments later Madam Promfrey came back, looking harassed. "Oh, those boys. I just don't know what do to with them," she muttered, more to herself than to Lily. She continued to busy herself over the tray of potions, and Lily had a sinking feeling that she was about to have one shoved down her throat. "Had to run Potter out of here at three in the morning when he should have been in bed. And the Headmaster! Ha! Scolding him like he was someone delicate. It would do him a world of good to get a detention for running about like that..."  
  
"James was in here at three in the morning?" Lily asked, interrupting the matron's mad rambling. "How long have I been here?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey measured out a beaker of potion and handed it to Lily. "Two days," she answered briskly, pursing her lips. "Well? Drink up!"  
  
Lily felt the woman's eyes boring into her to be sure every last drop found itself in her stomach. She bit back the sour taste the potion left behind and tried to keep her eyes opened. Pomfrey took the beaker and pushed Lily down on the pillows. "Sleep now. I daresay you'll have visitors soon enough."  
  
Lily wanted to stay awake, to ask more questions, but the softness of the pillow and the darkness behind her lids became too much for her and before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
It seemed no time had passed before Lily heard voices and awareness began returning to her potion induced mind. Someone was poking her in the arm repeatedly. "Stop it!" a voice hissed.  
  
"Naw, she's awake. She's just pretending," another voice answered, laughter evident in his voice. She was poked again, this time harder.  
  
"I'm going to hex you," Lily muttered, opened her eyes and blinking several times to focus the room. Sirius was bent over her, grinning broadly. "Ugh, I'd hate to wake up to that every morning."  
  
"It's not so bad when you get used to it," Remus remarked drying. He was standing at the foot of the bed with Peter. Remus scrunched his face up in disgust. "On second thought, it really is..."  
  
"Oy! Give a bloke a break, would you? I can't help it I'm so devilishly handsome!" Sirius retorted, puffing his chest out proudly.  
  
Lily turned her head and caught James' gaze. He shook his head sadly. "I tried to leave him in the common room, but he followed us."  
  
"A regular stray dog," Remus added, nodding thoughtfully.  
  
Sirius sent a glare his way. "An adorable stray, don't you think, Lily?"  
  
Lily didn't answer right away. Her gaze was focused on a black haired girl who had just come around the edge of the curtain, gripping a book so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white. Remus gave her a small smile. "It's time for us to go. People to see, things to blow up and all that," he said, tugging on Sirius' sleeve. Peter followed along, leaving James standing beside Lily's bed. Kassie had disappeared around the curtain again with the other three boys. Lily could faintly hear them whispering.  
  
James was still looking at her oddly. "See you later Lil," he said, studying Lily a moment. Suddenly he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
The redhead blinked in surprise, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest and spreading rapidly throughout her body faster than the warming potions Madam Pomfrey had given her. But before Lily could properly grasp what had just happened, James had turned and left. The door to the infirmary shut loudly, sounding like the banging of a cannon.   
  
Lily swallowed down over the lump in her throat and tried to fight the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks red. Kassie had reappeared at the edge of the bed once more, biting her bottom lip.   
  
"Hi," Lily said in a small voice that struggled to stay neutral.  
  
Kassie's violet eyes didn't move from Lily, but her hand tightened even more on the books she held. She seemed undecided if she should move forward, or bolt for the door. Her eyes didn't meet Lily's for several long, silent moments. Then finally she whispered; "Hi."  
  
Lily didn't know what Kassie was expecting her to do. When she had been in the forest, freezing and numb all at the same time, there was a million things she wanted to say to her best friend. But now that she had the chance, the words refused to form. Finally she settled on a "What book is that?"  
  
Kassie seemed grateful for the distraction. She stepped forward, pulling the book away from her with what appeared to be great effort and showing the title to Lily. _Everything You Didn't Ever Want to Know About the Wizarding World_. Lily chuckled to herself. "I thought that you might be a bit bored," Kassie began awkwardly, offering the thick leather bound book to Lily.  
  
"Thank you for bringing it to me," Lily said, taking it from her and placing it on the bedside table. "I never did get to read about the butterbeer."  
  
Kassie smiled slightly, seemingly taking comfort in the fact that Lily hadn't screamed, yelled or thrown a fit yet. "Listen, Lily, I'm sorry about the way I acted. You shouldn't have to tell me everything, and I--"  
  
"No," Lily interrupted, holding her hand up. "I should have explained myself. I'm sorry."  
  
There was an awkward moment that disappeared quickly as Kassie flung herself at Lily, giving her a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're all right! When Remus told me that they found you in the forest and--" she trailed off, sniffing loudly and sitting back on the edge of the bed to allow Lily to breathe. "What was you thinking? Going into the Dark forest at night, anyways?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "It's a long story with a short fuse. Let's just say I'm not too keen to do _that_ ever again."  
  
Kassie studied Lily for a moment with pursed lips that reminded Lily forcibly of Petunia, but it disappeared quickly. Lily realized her mistake, though. She leaned forward. "Look, Kassie, I'm not ready to talk about it. But I will tell you, ok?"  
  
Kassie nodded and hugged Lily again. "It's ok," she muttered distractedly. She leaned back, glancing around the infirmary. "Well, I have a session with Trelawney--"  
  
"Professor Trelawney, Miss Phillips," a voice said. Both girls jumped at the voice and whipped their heads around to see the Headmaster standing at the foot of Lily's bed. Neither had noticed him. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling lively in the sunlight that bathed the bed Lily laid in. He surveyed them for a moment over the brim of his half moon glasses. "I would like a word alone with Miss Evans, if I may?"  
  
"Of course!" Kassie said, standing quickly and accidentally pulling some of Lily's blanket with her. She threw Lily an awkward grin, promised to visit again later, and departed at top speed.  
  
Lily averted her eyes to Professor Dumbledore, half of her afraid she would be in trouble, and the other half knowing she would be. Night time exertions in the Dark Forrest wasn't something that most students got away with. She swallowed as Dumbledore extracted a small box of Sherbert Lemons from his robe pocket and picked one out. "How are you feeling?" he asked finally, placing the small candy in his mouth.  
  
Lily felt her guard rise, even though she knew better. "I feel much better," she answered honestly, nervously picking at a loose thread in the blanket. Another moment of silence stretched and Lily finally decided to break it. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"Trouble?" the older wizard asked, seemingly taken aback, though Lily felt that very little ever surprised the Headmaster. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Going into the Dark Forrest," Lily replied, feeling a blush heat her cheeks. "And nearly killing myself in the process."  
  
Dumbledore again studied her, eating another Sherbert Lemon. He seem to be savoring every last flavor, making Lily wait anxiously as he did so. Finally he swallowed. "I was under the impression," he began, his eyes once more twinkling reassuringly. "That you found yourself in the forest quite by accident. And I'm not usually in the habit of punishing accidents. They do happen to even the best of us. I remember once, my brother and I were trying a bit of what Muggles call ice fishing, I believe," He thought for a moment, and shook his head. "Something like that. And we accidentally fell through a patch of thin ice. I daresay that if my parents punished us for it, I don't remember. I do recall, however, my mother being terribly happy that we didn't freeze to death."  
  
His voice dropped off and Lily stared at him incredibly for a moment. The Headmaster said nothing while waiting for Lily to digest his story. Slowly, she smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly, holding out a box. "Sherbert Lemon?"  
  
"No, thank you," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, come now. Take one. They're rather good."  
  
So Lily took a Sherbert Lemon, chewing on it absentmindedly as Professor Dumbledore bid her good day and left the infirmary. Exhausted, she settled down in the comforts of the warm bed, her thoughts blissfully pleasant for the first time in months.  
  
**--End Chapter 22.**  
  
And so ends the chapter I figured everyone would either really like or really hate. Take your pick. :) Year three is wrapping up, year four promises to be a tad interesting -- and just think! We're getting close to year 6, and everyone who is waiting so patiently (ok, not so patiently! lol) for fluff, will finally be happy!  
  
Huge thanks to my editors Kate and Mitchy! As well as everyone who reviews, everyone who has joined the Lilyupdate group, or who has ever emailed me about my story! What? You haven't joined the update group?? Shame on you! If you'd like to, send an email to Lilyupdate-subscribe@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 23 may be a bit off in coming along, I've been kinda busy and haven't had a good chance to sit down and work on it. But in the mean time, review! :D  
  
Btw -- quick call to anyone who can draw. I'm recruiting for some fanart for my story. I would like to see some scenes from the story. If I get enough sent in (three max. from different people) I plan on having a contest with some Harry Potter prizes given out to the one voted best. So get the fanart rolling in!  
  
11.7.03  
  



	23. Life Goes On, Despite the Color of the L...

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 23 - Life Goes On, Despite the Color of the Lake  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
There was something to be said for a good night's sleep, Lily thought as she left the infirmary on the day that would mark her fourth, had she stayed put. With the book Kassie had brought her under her arm, and a smile on her face that spoke volumes, Lily headed towards Gryffindor Tower and the promise it held of a nice, hot shower. Classes had started not so very long ago, so Lily knew she had plenty of time in the bathroom by herself. Not that the hot water ever ran out in the castle the way it tended to at home. She wondered if it was a charm she could learn.  
  
By the time she had showered, dressed and gotten her books together, the bell had rang signaling lunch. Lily descended all seven stair cases, stopping only briefly in the hall where she had last encountered James before her near fatal trip in the forest. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear his voice, see the yearning for understanding in his eyes....  
  
"Stop it, Lily," she told herself firmly, ignoring the fact that talking to herself couldn't be a good sign. It was just so hard to ignore the fact that _something_ was up with James lately. Something that he had hinted at, but she ignored almost as fiercely. Her thoughts eventually wondered about to when she was going to tell Kassie what had happened at Christmas. She knew it best to get it out in the open, and over with, but that knowledge didn't help her get a good string of words together. In fact, by the time she had sat at the Gryffindor table beside said black haired girl, she was as much as loss for words as she had been in the recent months.  
  
"Hey!" Kassie exclaimed as Lily sat down, shoving her books under her seat and pulling the bowl of soup towards her. "I didn't know you were being released today. You should have said something."  
  
"Sowwy," Lily replied through a mouthful of toast. She swallowed. "I didn't know until Madam Promfrey bustled me out. So, here I am. Do you have your notes for the last few days? I want to look them over before class."  
  
"We've got Care of Magical Creatures," Kassie replied, as if there was no need to look over any notes for that class. "It's nothing fascinating. I think we're suppose to start something new today."  
  
"Oh," Lily replied, looking down hearted. "We've finished Clabberts, then?"  
  
Kassie nodded, pulling her bag out from under the table and fishing around in it. She threw a few pieces of crinkled parchment, five quills, two bottles of half full ink and a _Witch Weekly_ magazine out before proclaiming, "Ah ha! Found it!" She handed Lily a roll of parchment that illustrated a Clabbert (a small, tree-dwelling creature that looked like a bad cross between a monkey and a frog and had no really purpose that Lily could remember) and began haphazardly stuffing everything back in her bag.  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose in distaste. "How can you find anything in that?"  
  
"What?" Kassie asked blankly, glancing at her bag. "Oh, it's easy! Just turn the bag over like this," she said, demonstrating. Lily had a bad feeling and slid her chair back just as everything came spilling out. "And see? Everything.... ah!"  
  
"Everything ends up in my soup," Lily replied dully.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Madison asked, her blonde curls bouncing slightly as she turned her head. She had been talking with Alexis, but both girls attentions was averted as two balls of parchment bounced onto their plates.  
  
Kassie's face turned bright red. "Oops," she muttered, taking the pro-offered parchment from Madison and shoving it back in her bag. "Sorry about th--hey! _There's_ my Transfiguration homework! I _t_old Professor McGonagall I did it!"  
  
Lily and Madison shared an exasperated look that Kassie missed as she crammed everything back in her bag. Lily doubted she would find her homework for her next class, either, and vowed to clean it out when her friend wasn't looking.  
  
"Come on," Lily said, helping Kassie pick up her books. "We're going to be late for class."  
  
After a seemingly endless walk to the edge of the forest (which Lily really had no inclination to set eyes on ever again) they found Professor Kettleburn checking the charms on a large glass box that held what appeared to be a pile of dead tree limbs. He looked up as the group assembled, and satisfied their entire class had shown up, motioned for them to come closer.  
  
Professor Kettleburn smiled. "Who can tell me what we have here?"  
  
There was a few blank stares, and even more confused ones. Lily was almost willing to bet that someone was about to say "wood" when Remus Lupin raised his hand. Kettleburn smiled, showing one missing tooth. "Ah, Mr. Lupin."  
  
"They are Dugbogs," Remus supplied, causing a murmur of interest to break out in the small class. "They look like sticks of dead wood, but in fact have small paws and very sharp teeth."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Sirius said snidely and Remus shot him a warning look.  
  
"Very good," Professor Kettleburn said, nodding. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me what the Dugbogs are most known for? And perhaps, why I have them in this magically sealed tank?"  
  
Again, no one moved to answer. Lily racked her brain, but came up with nothing. Kassie, standing beside her, was looking at Remus as if hoping he would suddenly turn and tell her the answer. Finally Remus raised his hand again. "Dugbog's favorite food is Mandrake. And I'd imagine the reason you have them magically sealed up is because Professor Sprout would be likely to kill us all if they got a hold of her crop of Mandrake."  
  
Professor Kettleburn chuckled appreciatively. "That is certainly right, sonny. Certainly right. Ten more points to Gryffindor. Now, what I want us to do...."  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
Sore and slightly bitten, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students went back up to the castle after the end of class hoping that the next lesson would be spent on something less likely to bite. Like Flobberworms. Lily was nursing two stinging bites on her index finger and Kassie swore under her breath as she shook her own hand to try to rid it of the sting.  
  
"Good thing we don't have to worry about being hurt at school or anything," Kassie muttered darkly. They followed a group of same year students into the common room and went up to their room to deposit their bags.  
  
Madison, Alexis and Gabrielle, all still complaining about their bitten hands, left for the Great Hall and dinner. Kassie rummaged around for a few moments in her bag, looking for something, and Lily sat on her own bed next to Kassie's and took a deep breath. It was now or never. And as much as she would have preferred never, she knew that she had the perfect opportunity since they were alone. "Vernon Dursley, my sister's boyfr--fiancé tried to kiss me."  
  
Predictably Kassie dropped her bag where he was, gasped and spun around to face Lily. The red head gave her a slight warning look, letting her know with the smallest of glances that if she interrupted, Lily may not be able to continue. Snapping her mouth shut, Kassie sat on the edge of her bed, watching Lily with wide eyes. "He followed me into the kitchen Christmas night and I, well, panicked, and hexed him. The ministry showed up, fixed it, Petunia and I fought... the usual. Only, my mother... she thought I did it on purpose." Lily gasped in a great deal of air and her vision spun for a moment. "By the time I spoke with my Mum, Petunia had convinced her that I had came onto Vernon and caused this."  
  
Kassie sat, her mouth half opened in shock. And then suddenly, in a rush of anger that surprised Lily, Kassie jumped up. "I'll KILL him!" she hissed, grabbing her wand as if she were going to turn around and see Vernon behind her, ready for attack. "How dare he? How dare your sister? Your mother? How can they believe her?"  
  
Lily felt half scared by Kassie's violent reaction, and half relieved by it. Her voice of reason won out in the end (though the small voice that kept yelling "Let her hex him!" was terribly convincing in it's argument) and she pushed her hands down on the dark haired girl's shoulders and made her sit. "Bloody bastard..." Kassie muttered darkly, her violet eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
Lily nodded understandably and sat down again on her own bed, her hands in her lap. Both girls were silent for a stretch of time that neither seemed long nor short. Finally, Kassie asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily replied honestly, shaking her head a bit. "Try to talk to my Mum, I guess. Or my Dad. They have to see reason." She took another breath and plunged on. "I know Petunia knows the truth. But she's blind to it. I-I don't think she ever expected to get married. Not really. So she's turning a blind eye to whatever he does. But deep down, she knows."  
  
"Christine always seemed so... so..."  
  
"Level headed? Smart?" Lily provided helpfully. She shrugged, not knowing what to say. Her stomach gave an odd grumbled and Kassie and her both grinned, Lily thankful for the opportunity to change the subject. An unspoken agreement settled between the two friends, and Lily said, "I'm suppose I'm hungry. Do you think we should head down?"  
  
"Definitely," Kassie grinned, getting up. Lily followed her, feeling much better about life in general now that she had gotten everything off her chest. In fact, she was almost willing to wager she would speak to James. Especially since she hadn't said a word to him since the kiss he had given her. Perhaps she would even get up the nerve to ask him about it.  
  
"Potter, I'm astounded at you!"  
  
Lily, not sure she had heard the angry voice correctly, shared a curious look with Kassie and peeked around the corner and into the Great Hall. McGonagall was leading James out by his ear, Sirius in tow. Both boys grinned at the girls as they passed. "Twenty points from Gryffindor! I don't see how your parents have meals at their homes if you insist on throwing food like a one year old!"  
  
"Do you really think I'd start a food fight at _my_ house?" James replied in a scandalized tone. "My Mum would kill me if the house elf didn't!"  
  
"Then perhaps I should be sending Olivia an owl tonight!"  
  
"Good going James," Sirius grumbled.  
  
Or maybe, Lily thought as they tried to find a seat that wasn't covered in steak-and-kidney pudding, she wouldn't be talking to James very soon at all.  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
Time had a funny away about healing hearts, minds and pride. By the middle of June Lily once more slept through the night. She once more ate a healthy amount of food, and had the energy it took to really enjoy the rest of her third year. In fact, if truth be told, Lily could point out the connection between spilling her heart to her best friend and the last of her nightmares. It amazed her how much better she felt after having gotten all of her trapped emotions off her chest. Oddly enough she felt better as she remembered Kassie ranting and raving, threatening to turn Vernon into pond scum.  
  
Lily sighed exasperatedly. The truth was that it was bothering her tremendously that her mother had believed Petunia over her. But she still stuck by her firm belief that it was only because she didn't go to her first. So Petunia's story had time to sink in, and make sense, in a twisted sort of way. She would just have to make her mother see the truth.  
  
Of course that was hard to do since, after many tries, she couldn't put what she wanted to say in a letter. And of course, she couldn't directly speak with her mother, since she was currently sitting in the back of Transfiguration, mildly wondering if it would be worth the trouble to pretend to be sick long enough to get out of Divination. She really didn't want to go. The few odd visions (if one could call them that) she had about the little boy who looked remarkably like James had disappeared with her nightmares about Vernon. She felt odd about it; half of her wanted to know who he was, and why... why he had her eyes. And looked like James. There was a few possibilities, but they only lead her to believe the visions weren't real. Besides, she didn't even know if she _wanted_ kids. And with James... she blushed madly. She was only thirteen. There was time to think about that years and years and then more years from now.  
  
"Miss Evans, please demonstrate," Professor McGonagall called. Lily snapped out of her thoughts and groaned desperately as she noted everyone's eyes trained on her.  
  
Beside her, Kassie scribbled something on a piece of parchment and showed it to her quickly. Lily didn't respond, only raised her wand and prayed she even said the incantation right. "_Acrufolius_!" To her left Kassie jumped up as the marble laying on the table in front of the girls grew a long tree branch that nearly poked her in the eye.  
  
The class roared into laughter and Lily felt her face turn beet red. Professor McGonagall came over, a patient look on her face. She waved her wand and the branch disappeared. "The incantation, Evans, is _Acrafoluis_. Please try again."  
  
Her face burning to the point she feared it would catch her robes on fire, Lily pointed her wand at the marble again and said, "_Acrafoluis_!" The marble turned into a small round piece of wood that looked remarkably like holly. Pleased, she grinned slightly.  
  
Professor McGonagall went on to test someone else and Lily let out a breath she had been holding in. She glared across the room as James successfully turned his marble into a wooden stick and grinned at her.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Kassie tried to assure Lily as they headed back to Gryffindor tower to put their books away. "At least it turned wood."  
  
"If I could have read your handwriting, I might have got it right the first time," Lily grumbled. "Chair," she said to the Fat Lady, who opened. Kassie smirked, as she always did, at their Prefect's latest choice of passwords. Lily grinned. "Now how many would think that as a password, anyway?"  
  
"True," Peter suddenly piped up. He was standing off to the left, waiting for the girls to pass. "And it's easier to pronounce."  
  
Remus let out a quiet laugh. "Because you couldn't get into the common room for the better half of last month?"  
  
Peter grumbled something un-intelligible and the two left the common room while the portrait was still open. Kassie and Lily went on up to their rooms, both dreading the session with the Divination teacher that would follow dinner. Still, with nothing to stop them, and the likely hood that Lily could pull off being violently sick slim to none, they left the Great Hall and headed up to the North Tower.  
  
They had barely made it to the area where the silver ladder should fall when someone came up behind them. Both stopped and turned to see Allana Longmire rushing up the steps, one hand on her chest. "Blimey," she panted, pushing a tight curl from her face. "How fast are you two, anyway?" She didn't wait for an answer, only plowed on. "Professor McGonagall said to tell you that you don't need to be here this afternoon. Professor Trelawney is out."  
  
"Out?" Lily asked, giving a perplexed look over to Kassie. "Where?"  
  
"Dunno," Allana replied, shrugging indifferently. "I only know what I was told."  
  
Just a bit confused, but not enough so to question their good luck, Kassie and Lily followed Allana back down to the main castle. Lily was just about to follow Kassie back to their common room when suddenly Allana perked up again. "Oh, Lily. I wanted to ask you, because I heard you are top in the school... which is why I ended up coming after you for Professor McGonagall, because I was looking for you. But, anyway, could you help me with my charms homework? I can't get it, and, well. Could you?" She said all of this in one large breath, and then seemed to stop breathing while waiting for Lily to answer.  
  
"Sure," Lily replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh no, _I'm_ not doing extra work. Sorry kid," Kassie said, excusing herself as she backed up. "I'll be in the common room, Lil. When you're done."  
  
Allana's clear blue eyes seemed to slightly droop. "You don't have to," she said a little unconvincingly.  
  
Lily laughed, throwing Kassie a dirty look over her shoulder. "I don't mind, at all. _Really_," she added when Allana looked unsure. "Kassie, however, will most likely never be any help to anyone. So I figured she'd sod off."  
  
Behind Lily, Kassie blew a raspberry that attracted the attention of Peeves the Poltergeist, who suddenly swooped down from the doorway to the entrance hall and chased Kassie, screaming, up the staircase. Lily watched for a moment, then turned back to Allana. "Ready?"  
  
Lily followed the short blonde back to the Great Hall where her and a few of her friends were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, their books strewn over the polished wooden surfaces. Lily recognized a few of them, but Allana made introductions anyway. "This is Ashleigh Shipley, Sydney Rockwood, Willow Winthrop and Abigail Cantes. This is Lily Evans. And she is going to help with the latest torture assigned to us in what we kindly refer to as Charms." Allana gave them all an award winning smile and the tense group chuckled appreciatively as Lily joined them.  
  
"What charm is it you're having trouble with?" Lily asked, leaning over to get a better view of the page Allana had her _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ open to.  
  
"Reparo," Allana said moodily. "We spent all day in charms throwing things on the floor to break them. Only mine are still broken."  
  
"My glass is together," Willow said. "But when you touch it..." To prove her point, she placed her finger on the edge of the glass and it shattered once more. Lily couldn't help but laugh a bit, causing the other girl to giggle, as well.  
  
"_Reparo!_" Lily commanded, jabbing her wand towards the glass pieces. They jumped back together, looking most like the glass was breaking, only backwards. Willow grumbled. "You're not making the right wrist movement, it's more like this," Lily explained, jabbing her wand with a short stab at Allana's broken glass. "See? Here, you try it." Lily threw the glass down on the table, where it promptly broke again.  
  
Willow jabbed her wand towards the glass pieces and cried, "_Reparo!_" The glass pieces moved into a pile, but remained broken. Willow sighed as the other girls giggled slightly. She jabbed her wand at the pieces once more, cried the incantation, and managed to nearly jab Lily in the eye. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried, pulling her wand back. "Are you ok?"  
  
Lily, still looking startled, nodded her head. "Erm, perhaps I should move back a bit."  
  
For what seemed like eternity, though it was closer to several hours, Lily worked with the five girls until each of them could successfully repair their glasses multiple times. By the time she returned to the Gryffindor Common room, followed by Abigail, who was the only Gryffindor in the group in the Great Hall, her wand arm was rather tired. Wanting nothing more than to go to bed, she passed through the common room in a haze and paid little attention to Morgana sitting on her bed as she dressed. The owl hooted in indignation.  
  
"Oh, hey, Morgana," Lily said, pulling her bed clothes back. She petted her owl, and waited as she ruffled her feathers importantly and then glided out through the open window. A dead mouse lay in her wake. "Oh, great, a present."  
  
"She likes you, obviously," Kassie grinned, yanking her bed curtains open so she could properly laugh at Lily. "She's been waiting on you for--evvver," she added in between a yawn. "What took so long?"  
  
"Repairing charms," Lily offered, climbing onto her bed. "I'm glad it's Saturday, or I'd be dead tired tomorrow."  
  
"But we have a big day tomorrow!" Kassie said, obviously much more awake now that she had someone to talk to. Lily groaned as Kassie sprinted over to her bed and sat on the foot of it. "Hogsmeade, then the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game! You know Gryffindor is favored for the House Cup, right? If we beat Hufflepuff, we go on to play Ravenclaw in the finals!"  
  
"James and Sirius have mentioned it a few hundred times, yes," Lily retorted, giving Kassie a hard shove. "Off my bed, I'm sleepy."  
  
Kassie chattered a few more minutes, until she was being so thoroughly ignored that Lily actually fell asleep. Then she, too, climbed into her own bed and pulled the hangings around.  
  
One tower over, in the third year Gryffindor boy dorms, four students were not being so quiet. In fact, they were being anything but. Mark Johnson had had enough. And in his final statement of the evening, he shut his curtains around his bed and placed a silencing charm on them. Remus raised an eyebrow. "He could have done that two hours ago and saved his self a lot of muttering under his breath."  
  
"And saved me the trouble of having to be so loud to make him either leave or place the charm on," Sirius added. He gave a great sigh. "Now we can talk about what I've been wanting to." He heaved a large book out from under his bed and placed it between them.  
  
"_Powers You Didn't Know You Had, and What To Do With Them Now That You Know_," Remus read from the cover and threw a quizzical look to his friends. "Sirius, are you sure that last explosion in Potions didn't do something to your head?"  
  
"Of course I'm not sure," Sirius replied, flipping the book open and sending dust flying everywhere. Peter coughed violently and waved his hand in front of his face. "As a matter of fact, you can accredit my pure genius to getting this. It was in the restricted section."  
  
"How'd you get it?" Peter asked skeptically. "Somehow I don't see McGonagall handing you a signed note letting you browse at your will."  
  
"Ha, ha," Sirius muttered, still searching through the pages. "Actually, it was Professor Trelawney that gave me the note. I told her I had some strange dreams that I wanted to check about. And as long as I promised to let her know how that went, she gave me a note."  
  
"You're mad," James muttered, shaking his head. "A genius, perhaps. But still barking mad."  
  
"Thank you," Sirius grinned and continued flipping pages, sending large clouds of dust into his friend's faces. Peter sounded like he might hyperventilate any moment and Remus felt a sneeze lodge itself firmly in his sinuses. Sirius, paying no attention to any of them, stopped suddenly, pulling another three books out from under his bed. "By the way, picked up a bit of light reading for you three, as well."  
  
Peter took on long look at the book before him that seemed to have a spine as thick as _Hogwarts, A History_. "Light?" he croaked.  
  
Sirius dutifully ignored him as he handed out books to Remus and James. They both looked at him doubtfully. "Come on, just see what they have to say."  
  
So they did. For nearly an hour all four boys silently studied their books, only stopping every now and then when they came upon something likely, then only to collapse into silence again. Sirius, studying more than most could claim to have seen him do, was actually jotting down notes on a spare bit of parchment as he went. James was reading at an amazingly fast speed, while Remus took in everything as he went, and Peter kept making small frightened noises at the prospect of changing his body into that of an animal. The pictures didn't look like it was something pleasant, even if they assured it was painless after the first couple of times. Sirius put his book away suddenly, pulling out another one that the other three boys had failed to notice.   
  
After finding the page he was looking for, Sirius looked down at the book open in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "How are we suppose to do this?" he asked aloud to no one inpaticular.  
  
"Do what?" Remus asked, looking up from his book, _How to Undo What You Didn't Mean to Do_.  
  
James leaned over Sirius' shoulder and smirked. At Remus and now Peter's questioning gaze, he read aloud; "_The first step to becoming an animagi is to find your inner animal. A wizard can not choose the animal he wants to be, but has to find what is in himself and bring it to surface_."  
  
"Come again?" Remus laughed.  
  
"We have to find our inner animal," James said, then snorted. "That sounds easy enough."  
  
"Maybe for you," Peter said, looking anxious once again. "I'm not an animal person."  
  
"Sure you are," James said easily, turning his page without paying any attention. "You like Horace, don't you?"  
  
"Are you saying I'll be an owl? What good would that be to Remus?" Peter asked. James looked flabbergasted. His mouth opened, closed, opened and closed once more just before he fell silent. Remus chuckled and went back to his book. All the while it seemed Sirius hadn't been paying attention to any of them. His eyes were shut and his face uplifted. Peter gave him a sidelong look. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Searching for my inner animal," Sirius replied, his eyes still closed, though his eyes were moving behind the lids.  
  
The three of them were silent, watching Sirius for a few more moments. Finally James asked; "Have you found it yet?"  
  
"Do I look like an animal?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Do I have to answer that?" James retorted.  
  
Suddenly a very heavy, very dusty book went flying across the bed, straight at James.  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
Finals came not too long there after. All the third year girls spent hours in the common room or library studying over notes and chapters they had done in class. They poured over old assignments, practiced charms, transfiguration, and in Lily and Kassie's case, crystal gazing. This didn't go over well with either of them, since both knew they had the Sight. And neither had yet to See something in the glass ball.  
  
This also aggravated Professor Trelawney, who had returned from her mysterious trip (not too mysterious, since Sirius and James had eased-dropped on a conversation in the Staff Room and knew that Trelawney's mother had fallen ill) and was more determined than ever that Lily and Kassie should have visions. Kassie, of course, knew routine things; such as how many times Snape would fall victim to Sirius blowing his cauldron up in Potions. But as Sirius had made almost a pattern about this, Lily was pretty sure she could figure it out, as well.  
  
The day of her final, Lily climbed the silver ladder and stood before the Professor with a mindedly bored expression on her face. The incense were lit around the room, filling the air with a thick, musty smell, and the candles were burning low so that her shadow was long across the floor. Professor Trelawney was sitting at her table at the front of the room, a crystal ball before her. "Come in, my dear. Look into the orb and tell me what you see."  
  
Lily took a seat, looked into the orb, and seen nothing. Except maybe a white swirling mist, that always hovered in the magical balls. Trelawney made an impatient sound. "I-I see," Lily thought hard, staring into the white mist as she racked her brain for something - _anything_ - that sounded plausible. "Eh, I see my mother. She is... in the greenhouse, with my father. They are working together on a plant."  
  
"Is there anything happening? A magical plant? Attacking them, perhaps?"  
  
Lily threw the lady a scornful look. "No. My parents are Muggles."  
  
Professor Trelawney managed to turn her jerk of surprise into a misty laugh. "Of course, my dear. Of course. Very well, then, if you are done."  
  
Lily, glad to be done nodded her head and quickly descended the ladder where most the class was waiting their turn. That next Saturday was perhaps one of the most exciting Quidditch game Lily could ever remember attending in her three years at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams were both excellent and the game lasted three long hours, but was action packed none the less. Sirius proved himself a very worthy beater, actually debrooming one of the Ravenclaw players at one point. At the end of the game, when Patrick Mundame suddenly dove at the ground towards the Ravenclaw goal posts, Lily nearly bit her nails off as the Ravenclaw seeker came up fast on his tail. They struggled for a moment, then suddenly Patrick raised his arm and in his hand was the tiny, struggling snitch.  
  
The Gryffindor stands went absolutely wild. As they spilled out onto the field, Lily felt herself being pulled along as they jumped up and down and screamed. The team accepted the large Quidditch House Cup and shortly after Sirius and James both announced a party in the common room.  
  
It was a party unlike Lily had ever attended. Gryffindor hadn't won the house cup in a very long time. Even Professor McGonagall came in, laughing and talking with students as they went over every minute of the game season up to the point where they won tonight's game. It was so relaxing, so fun, that Lily had forgotten entirely about anything else. Forgotten about problems at home, or the fact that she would return home shortly to those problems. For a few precious hours, Lily felt so free that she never wanted it to end.  
  
But all good things must come to an end. Or so someone had once said, and Lily wished they didn't have to be right so very often. At a little past midnight, Professor McGonagall returned to the Gryffindor Tower that she had left a few hours earlier, and instructed everyone to get some sleep. The Prefects started dishing out orders for clean up, and long before anyone really wanted to, they were up in their dorms for the night. Lily stared at the ceiling of her bed, wishing that the day wouldn't end. It only left her with forty-eight short hours before the dreaded train ride back to Loudon. Where she would be forced to face her parents, face her problems, and face her sister.  
  
The next morning, Kassie seemed to have read her mind. "You can always come home with me," she said out of the clear blue, reaching over to take the last piece of toast off a plate. It magically reappeared full. "My Aunt Wanda isn't the nicest person in the world, but she isn't mean. She won't mind."  
  
Lily gave her a sad smile over her own uneaten breakfast. "I wish I could. But nothing will get better if I don't go home and face it," she added wisely, sighing as she said so. For some reason the feeling that someone was watching her processed Lily and she glanced down to see James staring at her. She meet his eyes only briefly, though, and looked away. "I should pack, I suppose."  
  
"Naw," Kassie muttered, taking a drink of orange juice to wash her food down with. "Let's go outside. It's a beautiful day and we can sit around and enjoy the sunshine and the fact that we have no school work." Her eyes twinkled. "Or, are you up for a mud fight?"  
  
Lily laughed out loud, nearly choking on her tea as she did so. She coughed, her eyes watering. "No, no. I daresay I've had enough of mud fights to last me a while. But a stroll around the grounds sounds like a good enough excuse to procrastinate packing."  
  
"Good," Kassie said brightly, standing up. Lily took a last drink, put her cup down and followed the black haired girl outside.  
  
They weren't the only ones who weren't packing their stuff away. The grounds were full of students from every year, enjoying the sunshine and the clear blue skies. A large crowd had gathered around the lake, trying to probe the squid into coming to the surface, a game had broken out across the east end of the grounds of students who were racing flying stones with their wands, and several people could be seen flying broom sticks over the Quidditch field. It seemed perfect, to Lily. The perfect day scene of friendship and good times. Nowhere the eye could see would foretell the darkness that loomed over the wizarding world. Here, under the watchful eye of the professors and the magic of the Hogwarts castle, and it's Headmaster, things were good.  
  
Lily and Kassie walked silently around the back side of the lake, Lily taking careful steps to avoid the Dark Forrest that loomed just across the way. As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to step foot there again. They made their way back up the grassy slopes and found Hagrid tending to a garden just back of his cottage. "Hi Lily! Kassie!" he waved, his boarhound turning and running up to them in an eager attempt to lick their faces.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," Lily smiled, approaching. Hagrid had dirt under his large hands and a streak of dragon fertilizer smeared across his brow. He didn't seem to notice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Workin' on gettin' these plants ter growing. Can't start early enough on getting the vegetables a' goin'." He winked at them, wiping his hand across his beard and leaving a bit of dirt in it's wake. "Helpin' them along just a bit. Come have a look see."  
  
Kassie and Lily followed the giant of a man back around to the back of his cottage where huge rolls of corn were planted, as well as carrots, potatoes and cabbages that looked like the size of basketballs. He beamed at them. "Beauty, ain't they?"  
  
"Wow Hagrid, they're huge!" Kassie exclaimed, examining the stalks of corn that were at least six feet high. They were so many rows of them, Lily thought they could feed a small army. Or a castle full of students.  
  
"How about coming in fer a cup o' tea? I was just about to make me a pot."  
  
Lily and Kassie followed him in the cottage where they were relentlessly licked by Curly until both of them felt the overwhelming urge to shower. Finally he backed off at the call of Hagrid and they sat down to enjoy tea. They talked of Hagrid's garden, some "interesting" creatures that Hagrid fancied, though to Lily and Kassie it sounded more like monsters, and about their end of year tests. By the time they left, the sun had dropped considerably and Lily felt a pang of tension bite at her insides. Ignoring it fiercely, they started towards the castle, only to find a large group had gathered around the lake's edge, all talking excitedly.  
  
"Wonder what's going on?" Kassie asked, turning that direction. Lily, shrugging, followed her. As soon as they were close enough, it was very evident as to what was going on. And there was no doubt in either of their minds who had done it. "Oh my goodness...." Kassie muttered, her eyes wide.  
  
Lily giggled. The lake, so blue and serene only hours earlier, was a bright red and gold color now. One of the squid's tentacles had reached up out of the water, gold and red water dripping off of it. They looked around, and sure enough, standing just off to the left next to a crowd of admirers, stood James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Lily and Kassie fought their way over just in time to hear Sirius proclaim; "Ha! You owe me five galleons!"  
  
James, mumbling just low enough that his words couldn't be heard, dug in his pockets and produced five golden coins and shoved them in Sirius' waiting hands. Suddenly the commotion was broken by a voice hissing out across the grounds. "POTTER! BLACK! _WHAT_ HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
As if she had a little voice telling her where to be and whom to blame, Professor McGonagall came half jogging down the lawn, holding her tartan hat on her head as she went. She stared for a moment in complete and utter disbelief at the lake, and then to the four boys who were grinning.  
  
"Do you think we can run from her?" Sirius asked in an off handed way.  
  
"No," Remus answered earnestly, grinning none-the-less.  
  
"You're right, of course," James said lowly. Then, more loudly, said, "Hi Professor!" in his most charming voice.  
  
Their Head of House looked speechless. She finally drew close enough to them to reach out and strangle them, stared at the lake and shook her head in a defeated way. "Will it wear off?" she asked in a voice full of surrender.  
  
"Yes," Remus answered promptly.  
  
"Will it hurt anything in the lake?"  
  
"Er, no," Remus replied.  
  
Professor McGonagall took a deep breath as if to cleanse her lungs and shook her head slightly. "What good does anything I say do?" she muttered to herself, and to their complete shock, she turned and began walking away.  
  
Sirius and James both looked scandalized. "Wait, Minerva! Aren't we getting detention?" Sirius asked, running to catch up with her.  
  
"And exactly what good will it do?" the older woman asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll win my galleons back," James muttered. Sirius jabbed him in the side with his elbow.  
  
"But, we turned the lake red and gold, Professor," Sirius said in a rather good imitation of their Head of House. "We deserved to be punished."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned, her face blank, but what looked slightly like a smile turning her lips up. "No, Mr. Black, I don't think so. You've won the detention war fair and square, so let Mr. Potter pay you. And mind you don't do any more gambling on these matters." Sirius and James' jaws dropped simultaneously. "That's seventy-two. More than enough to break the school record." And with those departing words, and smile and wink towards Kassie and Lily, Professor McGonagall headed back towards the castle, leaving James and Sirius both watching her, dumbstruck.  
  
"How does she _do_ that?" James finally said, blinking.  
  
"I think I'm in love," Sirius said, then dashed off after Professor McGonagall.  
  
Remus and Peter shook with laughter as Sirius yelled after their teacher and James made a gagging sound and bent over.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
There was a buzz of happy excitement the next day as everyone began repacking their trunks, checking under beds and in dressers for misplaced belongings and swapping summer plans with friends. Lily sat on her bed, her legs crossed under her, staring at Kassie's latest edition of _Witch Weekly_ and purposefully ignoring the fact that none of her belongings were packed. She hadn't even opened her trunk. Kassie was packing her own trunk, but it was taking longer than usual because she kept stopping to talk with Kathleen and Gabrielle about their summer plans. They were going to America to spend a month with an aunt and uncle, and were extremely excited.  
  
Lily felt indifferent to the happy talk around her. She had no summer plans, that didn't include wishing she was back at Hogwarts, and wasn't looking forward to going home at all. But it was getting late, and even Lily knew that she didn't want to rush around the next morning and pack. So with a resigned sigh, she put the magazine down (after finishing the article on Gladrags new line of dress robes) and opened her drawer. The first thing to catch her attention was a crushed piece of paper stuffed down in the corner. Knowing what it was, she pulled it open anyway, and re-read the short letter inside for possibly the umpteenth time.  
  
  
  
_Lily,  
  
Yes, I will be picking you up at the train station this year. I  
sincerely hope that things will get better between us. Perhaps we   
should have a weekend, just us? I think we should have a long talk   
about you know what and get things cleared.  
  
See you soon.  
  
All my love,  
Mum_  
  
Lily crushed the letter back up in her palm and felt an urge to ignite it with her wand. Her mother had taken to referring to Christmas as "you know what" and still steadfastly believed Petunia. Though why, Lily wasn't sure. She hoped that if she agreed to the weekend with her mother in Loudon that they could sort things out. Lest Lily go mad.  
  
Throwing the crushed parchment down on the floor, she opened her trunk and took our her wand. Having looked over a _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_ in the library, she had ran across some cleaning spells, as well as some spells that would help her get this done and over with. With a swish of her wand, and a cry of "_Pack!_" All of her clothing jumped from the dresser and landed, folded, into her trunk. With a satisfied grin of having done the spell right (after all, three weeks of practicing had just paid off nicely) Lily pointed her wand at Morgana's cage and said, "_Scourgify!_" All of the feathers and droppings disappeared.  
  
Across the room she heard Kassie snort. "Well, don't bother helping us. We'll do things the Muggle way."  
  
Lily grinned, plopping back on the bed and re-opening the magazine. "Ok," she said, and began flipping through to the page she had left off on.  
  
Madison, who had been sitting on her own bed and watching with a smile, opened her trunk and pointed her wand to her clothing. "_Pack!_" she announced. All of her clothing went into her trunk, neatly folded. She smiled sheepishly at Kassie. "Sorry, I sort of came in on Lily practicing the spell and learned it."  
  
Lily, laughing at the indignant look on Kassie's face, threw her magazine down and walked across to the other girls. She pointed her wand at the clothes laid out on Kassie's bed. "Twist your wrist like this," she instructed. Kassie did as she was told, watching Lily's wrist and hand movement like a cat watching a mouse. "Flip it like this quickly, and say the incantation."  
  
"_Pack!_" Kassie said. All of her clothes folded themselves, and landed in a neat single pile on the floor where they promptly fell over. Kassie raised an eyebrow at them. "Well. That didn't go as planned. How long did it take you to learn it?"  
  
"Three weeks," Lily muttered. "And I think myself rather good with charms. It's all in the wrist, though. See?" She practiced the movement again and Kassie tried to mimic.   
  
After five more failed attempts, Kassie picked up her clothes and threw them in her trunk. "There."  
  
Lily tried to fight back the grin, but didn't do a very good job of it. "_Pack!_" she said, waving her wand. All of the clothes jumped out of the trunk and landed on the bed. folded perfectly. She blinked. "Well, didn't say I had perfected it..."  
  
"I just put those in there!" Kassie cried and shoved them all back in. It reminded Lily much of the way Kassie kept her school bag; everything stuffed in everywhere. Kassie done a final sweep of the room, threw a few more things in the trunk, and then her and Gabrielle both had to sit on it to keep it closed. Lily just shook her head at them as Kassie's finally proclaimed: "There! It's closed! Oh, I hope that don't pop open."  
  
"Put a locking spell on it," Alexis recommended. "Or it will pop open, probably while you're walking in the Muggle train station. And wouldn't that look good? Spell books, cauldron and other wizarding items rolling around the platform?"  
  
"You're absolutely right," Kassie amended. She faced Alexis. "Know a locking spell?"  
  
"No," Alexis replied promptly, sitting on her own bed.  
  
"Fat load of help you are," Kassie retorted and began flipping through Lily's copy of _Standard Book of Spells_ looking for the incantation.  
  
Several minutes and discussions on the best spell to keep Kassie's trunk closed, they managed it. Kassie wiped her hand across her forehead, looked around, blinked and then groaned loudly as she laid on her bed dramatically. "I packed everything. Including my dressing gown, clothes..."  
  
"Oh no," Gabrielle mumbled, jumping off the trunk. "We're going to be late for the feast if we sit around here. We'll worry about it later?"  
  
"When we're not so hungry," Kathleen ended helpfully and went towards the door where they could hear other year girls going down towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
So with a groan of frustration, Kassie followed the rest of the Gryffindor's down seven stair cases to the Great Hall where the rest of the school was gathering. Lily and Kassie took seats among the rest of the third year girls and waited as everyone filed in as groups. Finally satisfied that everyone that was going to be present was here, Albus Dumbledore stood at the staff table and the room fell silent.  
  
He wore light periwinkle robes with stars and moons flashing in the light of the thousands of candles suspended in mid-air. His long beard, as it always did, fell half way down his chest, and sober blue eyes looked across the room from behind half moon spectacles. "Good evening," he began. Lily felt a shiver of apprehension run down her spine. This was not normally how Dumbledore began his end of term speeches, and rarely did he have something good to say with such a stricken expression. "It is my unhappy duty to inform you that the Hogwarts Express will not run tomorrow morning."  
  
**--End Chapter 23.**   
  
*dodges expertly thrown pots and pans* I'm sorry! Honestly, I am! It's been forever since the last update. Life has caught up with me, and I just couldn't sit down and write. I'm sorry! And then a cliff hanger.... well, it's some... bad habbit, I have. I love cliff hangers. And I haven't had a good one in a few chapters. Or, at least, not in my opinion. So.... there you have it. Now, for the bad part: This is the last update for about three weeks (hopefully not longer). With the holidays and all, it's going to be hard to drag myself to the computer and write. I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving, plus my Brit-editor is going out of country; well, you get the idea. But never fear, I'll try to make the next chapter really long to make up for it. :)  
  
Now, to answer questions brought up in reviews:  
  
Quite a few people have asked if there is something going on between Kassie and Sirius. In this story, no. Now, I am planning on finishing this story, and then starting on an "alternate ending" for this story. And in that story, who knows :)  
  
How much of the future will Lily see? I don't know. I'm seriously writing those parts as I go. I hadn't even planned on doing it, but it seems like such a good idea, I couldn't help myself. But as for how much she'll see, that remains to be.. well, seen. :D  
  
How much of Harry's life will she know about? Same here. I have no idea. But I can tell you that she'll have a pretty good idea that she's having a boy before she ends up pregnant.  
  
What will happen with her issues with Vernon? I can't say. Because that's giving away the next chapter. Sorry :)  
  
Can I make Lily and James live? Actually, not in in this story. This story will end with Lily's death. BUT I plan on writing an "alternate ending" to this story, and they will live in that. :)  
  
Does Dumbledore always carry around Sherbert Lemons? Why not? ;) This is Dumbledore we're talking about.  
  
I've had someone ask about the quotes in the header on Schnoogle. I honestly didn't think anyone had missed them, but I'll put them back :)  
  
Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews!! Huge thanks to my editors, everyone on the LilyUpdate group, and all who read and review. If you are interested in joining the mass emailing update group, send an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com -- we had a ton of fun talking about all sorts of weird things (and, of course, they get all the scoop on the updates and how the chapters are coming along).  
  
Please review and let me know your thoughts on the story. I try my best to answer all questions. Or you can email me: Bethany212@comcast.net  
  
11.24.03  



	24. Through the Fireplace

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 24 - Through the Fireplace  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
The response to Dumbledore's announcement was instantaneous. Whispers grew louder until the Great Hall was full of urgent talk from neighbor to neighbor. The Headmaster, however, didn't allow it to last long. By merely raising his hands, the Hall fell quiet once more. Lily felt herself stiffen, and she moved up to sit on the edge of her seat. "Please, do not panic. It is merely a safety measure placed for you and your families. The Ministry of Magic has received intelligence that Voldemort has plans to attack the train station, both magical and muggle, tomorrow as the Hogwarts Express arrives. In order to prevent a tragedy, we are working towards another way to send everyone home, safely."  
  
He paused again, but this time no one spoke. Lily felt she could have heard a pin drop. She exchanged worried glances with Kassie, who looked rapt with attention to the front of the Hall. In fact, everywhere that Lily looked, students were watching Professor Dumbledore, their faces sober and serious. She swallowed as the wizard began again. "I ask that you all stay calm. Hopefully by mid-day tomorrow we will have worked out a plan to send you all home safely. Until then, please do not panic. You are now, and will remain, safe inside the walls of this castle. As long as there is a breath in my body."  
  
The last sentence was so full of steadfast intensity that Lily felt her breath catch. Dumbledore looked as if he hadn't meant to say it aloud, but did nonetheless. Professor McGonagall was sitting to his right, staring at him with open shock for a split second. Every student in the room, from all houses, was silent. And Lily could feel the magic, like it was crackling in the air. A beautiful, yet intense wave of magic that swirled through the very room.  
  
"Now that that is said. I do have some end of term announcements, but let's not concern ourselves with those until we have ate the wonderful looking _feast_." Suddenly the golden plates filled with food of every kind, like it did during all feasts, though Lily didn't feel nearly as hungry as she had half an hour earlier. With automatic movements she placed chicken on her plate. The noise level grew slightly as everyone began talking again. Most were serious faced, sober conversations, not those that normally filled the hall at the last feast of the year.  
  
"It's so easy to forget there is a war out there," Kassie said suddenly. Dumbledore's announcement had been a hard slap in the face of reality. It was true, Lily had nearly forgotten that wizards and witches not in the school fought for the safety of their world. Lily happened to glance down the table. Almost as if he expected it, James' eyes flickered from Sirius to her at the same moment.  
  
Shaking off the feeling that James had _known_ she would be looking his way (after all, that was ridiculous) Lily turned her attention back to Gabrielle and Kathleen, who were discussing if this latest incident would affect their trip to the States.  
  
After the dessert had disappeared from the tables, the Headmaster once more got to his feet. The hall fell silent in almost a tense way. Lily looked around, not sure what she was looking for, but her gaze landed on Severus Snape. He was sitting at the far end of the Slytherin House table, surrounded, as always, with other idiots from his house. Walden Macnair, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black and many others were also staring towards the front of the Great Hall. And each of them wore the same expression of loathing. Lily had heard Sirius say earlier that they should go ahead and send the Slytherins home, since their parents were most likely the Death Eaters attacking, and wouldn't attack their own kids. From the looks on their faces, the Slytherin's must have agreed (however unknowingly) to this statement. Lily shuttered and looked back up to Dumbledore as he once more began speaking.  
  
"And so another year comes to an end at Hogwarts. And, as such, it is time to announce the winner of the House Cup." He consulted a piece of parchment that Professor McGonagall handed him, but Lily had a suspicion that he had the numbers memorized. "Standing in fourth place, with three hundred and sixty-three points, Hufflepuff house." Lily barely paid attention has they applauded Hufflepuff quickly. She couldn't remember who had the most points, she had barely paid that much attention. The last she heard Slytherin was out of favor because they had a fair Head of House this year. "In third place, with three hundred and ninety points, Slytherin House."  
  
The staff applauded. A few from the other houses applauded, but it was hard to do so with the Slytherins sitting like statues, not moving to acknowledge they had quite a good number of points. To look at Dumbledore, one would never know he noticed the odd quietness. "In second place, with four hundred and sixteen points, Ravenclaw House--"  
  
Dumbledore never really got to finish, though Lily was sure he had announced how many Gryffindor had. But no one could hear over the ear splitting screams, yelps and cheers that rose up around the Great Hall. Gryffindor, for the second year running, had won the House Cup. Professor McGonagall was accepting hand shakes from the other house heads, the Marauders were dancing around, proclaiming that their loss of points didn't hurt their chances after all, and everyone on the left side of the room was jumping up and down. Lily grinned and celebrated with everyone else, thankful for the change of atmosphere. However short lived it would be.  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
That evening and that night the talk around the castle was centered on the pending trip home, and the acclaimed attack on King's Cross Station. Lily wondered if Voldemort would still attack, or if he knew that there would be no students there. She wondered if he cared. Professor McGonagall had said that this would be the closest Voldemort would ever come to attacking Hogwarts, and because he couldn't penetrate the castle grounds, he choose this way instead. Hopefully now that he would fail, Lily hoped he would give up. She sincerely doubted this would happen, though.  
  
"This is mad, can't get my own trunk _open_," Kassie muttered, bringing Lily effectively out of her thoughts. Lily lifted her head and peered over the footboard to where Kassie was struggling with her trunk. She tapped her wand on it, pulled, yanked and glared. Still the trunk remained closed.  
  
"Did you try the unlocking spell?" Madison suggested tentivly, perched on her own bed across from Lily and watching Kassie.  
  
"_Yes_," Kassie replied shortly. She yanked her wand out, slammed it so hard down on the trunk that Lily feared it would snap and said, "_Alohomora!_" The trunk remained closed. "See? It's not working. _Alohomora!_" Suddenly there was a loud _bang!_ followed by an explosion of clothing, quills, books and an array of other things Kassie owned as the trunk exploded open, sending her stuff flying every direction. Kassie watched all this with her mouth hanging open, her wand still held up. When it all had fallen to the floor, she sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Lily chuckled as she sat up and walked around her four-poster bed to where Kassie was sitting amongst all her clothing, a quill in her hair. "Can I say I told you so?"  
  
"You just did," replied Kassie from between her fingers.  
  
Lily smiled brightly and gave Kassie a quick, one-armed hug. "Ok then." She took her wand from her belt and pointed it at Kassie's belongings. "_Pack!_" Everything (including the quill on Kassie's head) jumped up and arranged itself back in Kassie's trunk neatly. The black haired girl grumbled a nearly inaudible "Thanks" and yanked out a nightdress and changed into it. Lily smiled and winked at Madison, who was trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
Lily climbed into her bed, the curtains open and staring at the red fabric above her. It was an odd night, a feeling of strangeness seemed to have settled over the room. It was awkward, the knowledge that she wouldn't be returning home on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning. That was normal, that was to be expected. But for the first time in many years, that train wouldn't run. But for Lily, it was more than awkward. She wondered, as she laid in bed listening to the other five girls in her room fall asleep, what would have happened if the Ministry hadn't received warning about the attack? What if Death Eaters had attacked the train station, with all the wizarding and Muggle families, waiting for their children? People would die; lots of people. And the Death Eaters surely didn't care whether they were attacking Muggles or wizards. What if her mother had been there, waiting for Lily, and got attacked? What if she had died, just because Lily was a witch?  
  
The idea haunted Lily to the point that she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw wizards in black robes (their faces covered like the cowards they were) randomly killing people who stood in their way. Attacking the kids as they got off the Platform and came through the barrier, before they had a chance to defend themselves.  
  
Finally unable to stand laying in bed, wide awake, Lily pulled on a robe and as quietly as she could left the bedroom she shared with her friends. Down the steps and into the common room she went, where, to her immense surprise, she found another person sitting. She couldn't see his profile, since his back was to her. But messy black hair sticking everywhere more or less gave away the identity of the person. He had his elbows on his knees, staring into the fire before him, the very last person Lily wanted to run into at the moment: James Potter.  
  
He didn't seem to have realized she was there, so Lily turned and started back up the stair case as quietly as she came. She didn't feel like talking, or even being in company, really. But as she turned around a voice suddenly came from the other side of the room. "Don't go."  
  
Lily spun around, her heart racing in her chest. She _knew_ there was no way he seen her. His back had been to her the entire time she was in the room. It was like earlier, in the Great Hall, like he had _sensed_ she was going to look his direction. But it was absurd, really. There wasn't anyway for him to predict what she would do. Right? "How did you know I was here?" she asked, her voice seemingly far off.  
  
James turned around so that the fire played on his profile, making the shadows under his eyes seem sunken and deep. The glass in his spectacles reflected Lily's face, though from the opposite reflection of the fire, it seemed Lily's head was _in_ the fire. She moved slightly to the left. Instead of answering Lily's question, James cocked his head slightly and studied her a moment. "Are you all right?"  
  
Knowing she wouldn't get away, Lily walked further into the room, pulling her robe around her further and tightening the ropes into a knot. She sat across from James and looked into the fire. For several long moments, neither of them spoke. But sensing that James was still waiting for an answer, Lily replied, though she didn't turn to face him. "No, not really. I keep thinking about what could have happened to my parents -- to all of our parents -- had the Ministry not found out about that attack."  
  
James snorted, as if he were sharing an inside joke with someone in the room. "The Ministry learn of that attack? Not likely. Perhaps the Order of the Phoenix told the Ministry."  
  
"The Order of the what?" Lily asked, her eyes wide as she did turn to look at James.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix. A secret society that is working against Voldemort. They aren't part of the Ministry, per say. But without them, the wizarding world would be in bigger trouble than it is now."  
  
"How do you know about this group?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because my Mum and Dad are in it," James replied easily, leaning back against the sofa and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Lily noticed that he did that any time he didn't have something to do with his hands. He had done it three times since she sat down. "Mind you, they supposedly don't exist. No one knows, especially the Ministry."  
  
"You know," Lily pointed out.  
  
"And so do you, now," James added, grinning slightly. "Oh, there are plenty who do know. But more who don't, or don't believe in them. Dumbledore is in it. My parents are in it, Remus' parents are, Peter's dad is. A lot of kids know about it, because their parents are in it. But it's an unspoken rule not to discuss it."  
  
"Oh," Lily replied, not sure what to say, really. Her parents couldn't be any help, since they were Muggles. The least she could do was to join the fight against Voldemort, when she was old enough. But that was much too far away, and the pressing matters in her mind were in the here and now. "At least someone knew about the attack. So no one got hurt."  
  
"That won't stop Voldemort," James said. His voice had a steely edge to it that Lily hadn't heard in a long time. Not since James had last spoken of his father's work as an Auror. But then, if Harold Potter was also in this Order of the Phoenix, he was in much more danger than just being an Auror. "Nothing will stop him. Perhaps it would be easier to just give up before too many die."  
  
"James, you don't mean that," Lily said sternly, her sharp green eyes focused on him. The lines of his face could have been etched in stone, he sat so still. Lily had never heard his voice so hard. "No matter what, we must always fight for the light side."  
  
James said nothing for a very tense moment. Then, suddenly, he let out a deep breath and raked his hand through his hair. "I know," he muttered darkly. "But sometimes it just seems so pointless. People are dying out there, Lily. Everyday there is news of more deaths, more disappearances. Muggles, Wizards, children, it doesn't matter to them. A few years ago, when this started, it was suppose to be for the good of wizard kind." James laughed, short and bitterly. "The only good thing would be for someone to Avada Kadavera that bastard."  
  
Lily was for a loss of words. James had never revealed this side of himself to her before, and it was breath taking how intense his feelings ran, and also very, very frightening. She didn't know how to respond, but he didn't seem to expect her to. He ran his hands through his hair again and threw her a slightly apologetic grin. "Sorry. I got a little carried away with myself, didn't I?"  
  
Lily smiled slightly back, still unsure what, if anything, she should say. Instead she leaned back in her seat, enjoying the way the flames caused heat to spread over her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing. But suddenly her feeling of relaxation stirred and Lily peeked her eyes open to see James staring at her. His brown eyes were intense, yet not so much that Lily felt uncomfortable under their gaze. James, realizing what he was doing, moved his head aside. He yawned. "I think I'll head up to bed. You sure you don't want me to go nick you a dose of dreamless sleep potion or anything?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. James grinned at her. "I'm kidding... well, no, wait. Actually, I'm not. You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," Lily replied, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Ok then," James replied, shrugging. As he walked past Lily he placed his hand briefly atop her head. "Sleep well."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Lily stared for a few moments into the fire, the warmth traveling over her body in waves. Yawning, she, too, headed up to her bed. The other girls were still sleeping, unaware that Lily had even gotten up and left the room. The half full moon spilled light onto her bed as Lily pulled back the curtains and crawled under the blankets. Where she promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
Every person in the school was packed into the entry hall, with their trunks. Lily had placed hers on its end and sat on it, looking at nothing in particular. The door to the Great Hall opened slightly, and a worried looking Professor McGonagall came out. The room fell silent almost at once. "When I call your house and year, you will come into the Great Hall. From there we will send you home." She consulted the parchment before her. "Hufflepuff, year seven!"  
  
Kassie placed her trunk on the ground and sat atop it, looking for all the world like she was bored. But Lily knew Kassie was worried about getting home, just like she was. At breakfast the Headmaster had told everyone that they would be traveling home by Floo powder, beginning at eleven o'clock. All parents had been notified (how, he didn't say) and would be expecting their children to arrive home, not at the train station. He didn't say whether or not this had stopped Voldemort from attacking, or what, if anything, had been done on that front. Lily supposed it was being handled.  
  
"Ravenclaw, year seven!"  
  
"This is going to take forever," Kassie yawned. "Why didn't they start at first years?"  
  
Lily shrugged. Alexis, who had also sat on her trunk, leaned towards them. "Probably because seventh years are allowed to do magic, aren't they? They're legal. So if something happens when they Floo home, they can warn Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Lily and Kassie nodded. They didn't know how the seventh years would warn Dumbledore, just assumed they would be able to. Lily wished she was in seventh year, and able to do magic outside of school. She knew there was special cases outside of school when she could do magic, but unless it was life threatening, it was against the wizarding law.  
  
"Gryffindor, year seven!"  
  
Lily yawned, but covered her mouth with her hand. Randomly she glanced around at everyone in the hall. There really were a lot of students at Hogwarts. More than she would have estimated. Or maybe it looked like a lot since everyone was crowded into a smaller room than the Great Hall. It looked like, across from where her, Kassie, Alexis and Madison were sitting, that Allana and her friends were practicing repairing and levitating charms. A little further way, James and Remus were playing chess, and Sirius and Peter were next to them, playing exploding snap. Most students were talking, and only the Slytherins seem to be standing and doing nothing. Only staring ahead with usual hateful glares at everyone not in their own house, and some inside it.  
  
"Slytherin, year seven!"  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
"Hufflepuff, year three!"  
  
Kassie was right in her estimation that this would take forever. Lily felt she had been sitting on her none-too-comfortable trunk for hours on end. Her bottom was sore, her head hurt and she itched for Professor McGonagall to call their year and house so she could get up.  
  
The Marauders had tired of their games long ago, and were currently teasing Peeves the Poltergeist, who had thought he would come in and drop water balloons on everyone in the entry hall. Unfortunately for him, the water balloons were currently chasing him around and exploding on him every few minutes at the delight to the Marauders, as well as several other students.  
  
"Ravenclaw, year three!"  
  
"So, are you and your Mum still going to London for the weekend?" Kassie asked, popping up behind Lily suddenly. She had been over admiring Sirius and James' charm work as they controlled the water balloons chasing Peeves.  
  
"Suppose so," Lily replied boredly. She really didn't care what she done after she got home, so long as she got there. Or somewhere.  
  
"Gryffindor, year three!"  
  
"Finally!" Lily moaned, getting up and grabbing the handle of her trunk. Kassie did the same and they slowly moved forward with the crowd of other years and into the Great Hall.  
  
The Gryffindor House table, that had been nearest the fireplace, had been moved. Well, it was gone. Lily couldn't see where it had been moved to. Instead Professor Dumbledore, Professor Kittle and Professor McClure were standing at the large fireplace, observing those students from Ravenclaw who were still on their way home. Professor McGonagall was standing just inside the door, checking names off a piece of parchment as they entered the Great Hall. Lily and Kassie moved slowly through the line until they were finally standing before the large fireplace.  
  
"Here," Professor Dumbledore said, taking Morgana's cage from Lily. "Let her go on, and I'll shrink her cage so you only have to carry your trunk."  
  
Lily let Morgana out, instructed her to head home, and allowed the Headmaster to shrink the owl's cage to the size of a pea which she placed in her pocket. "Now, mind you take that out when you get home. The spell will wear off in an half an hours time and you don't want it in your pocket when that happens," Dumbledore advised, smiling. "In you go."  
  
Lily stepped forward and into the green flames with her trunk handle in her hand. She turned around, waved to Kassie and Peter, who were next in line, and said; "Nine Hollis Drive!"  
  
Everything began spinning at once. The flames tickled as Lily revolved around, her stomach giving a funny lurch. She hated traveling by Floo Powder, and decided, as she came to a jolting stop in her own fireplace, that she would never like it. Putting a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her frantically beating heart, Lily stepped out of the fireplace, pulling her trunk with her. "Thank goodness you're home safe!" a voice suddenly cried out. Lily hadn't even paid attention to who had been in the room. Christine Evans ran across the room and swept Lily up in a tight hug that threatened to force Lily to loose all her breakfast.  
  
When Christine finally let go, Lily gulped in a huge breath of air just before she was pulled down to hug her father. Petunia was nowhere to be seen. But this neither surprised, nor bothered Lily in the least. Christine was looking Lily over from top to bottom, searching, it seemed, for something to fuss about. "Mum, I'm fine. Really," Lily emphasized, brushing soot from her robes and hair.  
  
"We got an owl from Professor Dumbledore, something about an attack at King's Cross Station. And that you would be coming home at some point through the fireplace. It didn't say what time, so I've been sitting here all day, waiting." Christine stopped to take in a huge amount of air before sitting wearily back on the love seat. "I'm just so glad you're home safe. All this nonsense about dark wizards and pointless attacks. They should put this Voldemort in prison, they should."  
  
Lily couldn't help herself. Despite all the tension, and the weariness she felt in her body, she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. Her mother was going to put Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in many, many years, in prison. Christine shot Lily a queer look. "I'm sorry Mum," Lily explained, remembering to take the pea-sized cage out of her robe pocket before sitting down. "But a prison wouldn't hold Voldemort."  
  
"And why not?" Christine demanded.  
  
Lily jumped slightly as Morgana's cage suddenly grew back to it's normal size with a faint _pop!_ Christine jumped as well, though harder than Lily, who had been expecting it. "A muggle prison wouldn't hold any witch or wizard. They'd just apparate out."  
  
"Apparate?"  
  
"Disappear from one place and appear in another."  
  
"Freakish," a voice muttered. Lily turned to see Petunia walking past the living room doorway before she disappeared up the stairs, her footfalls loud enough to make the chandelier in the foyer shutter in response.  
  
With the appearance of Petunia, Lily's thoughts were brought back to reality with a suddenly lurch. She glanced at the doorway, then back at her parents, who were still discussing the supposed planned attack at the train station. "Mum, are we still going to London, then?"  
  
Christine's hazel eyes turned from Daniel in a moment, and homed in on her daughter. "If you still want to," she answered in a neutral voice that was much calmer than the one Lily had heard since she flooed home.  
  
Lily shrugged. She wasn't going to force her mother to do anything. "It's up to you."  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
Twenty-four hours later found Lily standing at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Tom to take her and her mother to a room. As per her mother's wishes, they were going to spend time in Diagon Alley, as well as Muggle London. Lily, at least, felt this could turn out to be more fun than she had anticipated. Her mother, on the other hand, looked rather nervous about the whole thing, especially when they were finally showed to their room and the mirror called out a greeting.  
  
"Hello ladies!" came a voice happily.  
  
"Hello," Christine replied sheepishly, trying not to show her youngest daughter she had no absolutely no idea whom had spoken. She gave a confused smile around the seemingly empty room and laid her suitcase on the twin bed nearest the window.  
  
"Good day," Lily replied to the mirror, grinning despite her resolve a few moments earlier to keep a straight face. She turned around, stifling a giggle as Christine shot her a queer look. "So, where to first?"  
  
Christine pulled off her jumper and changed into something lighter. "Food, I think. I'm starving."  
  
"Sounds good," Lily replied. She pulled on her cloak, put her wand in her belt and followed her mother into the hall. She realized that she had no reason for carrying her wand, since she wasn't allowed to do magic. But there was something about _being_ in the wizarding world that made her feel better if she had it within her reach. They descended the stairs and re-entered the pub where they ordered their lunch.  
  
Their food came by way of a tiny little witch with short gray hair that was combed back unevenly. She gave them a nearly toothless grin as she sat their plates down and then disappeared into a crowd of wizards that was passing by. Half of the meal was spent in silence, that Lily wondered awkwardly if she should break. But, then, she really didn't know where to begin. It seemed Christine was thinking the same thing, only she had found a place to begin.  
  
Christine cleared her throat, taking a drink of her water as if she had a severely dry mouth. "Now that we can talk, we might as well get this part over with." Lily found herself worrying her cloak fabric between her fingers as she watched her mother. "I want you to tell me, in your own words, what happened."  
  
Lily couldn't believe her good fortune. Not only was Petunia _not_ here to add her knut in, but her mother was actually going to listen to her side? Lily hoped she was as willing to believe Lily, as she had been Petunia. "Since the first time Petunia brought Vernon home, he has always been..." Lily searched for a less graphic word than what she really wanted to say. She was sure that wouldn't go over too well, though Kassie had thought it was perfect. "Looking at me oddly," she finished, darting her eyes up to see her mother watching her intently. "And he's said some snide things. But I've just avoided him. Christmas night when he came into the kitchen, he said some suggestive things, and... well, he touched me." Christine's eyes shot wide open and Lily backtracked in a hurry. "No, no. I mean, he just, ran his hand down my arm and was getting really close to me. I panicked and, well, it's kind of like when I was younger and I'd use magic without meaning to. I hexed him, and that's when you came in."  
  
Christine sat back, absorbing Lily's story as she studied her daughter. After what seemed like an eternity, she leaned forward again. "Lily, you've got to see this from my point of view. Petunia had been coming to me for, well, some time about how Vernon was complaining about you following him around. And then, when we walked in and saw him lying on the floor..."  
  
"What?!" Lily spat, attracting the attention of several wizards and witches from surrounding tables. She gave them a brief apologetic smile and lowered her voice to nearly a hiss. "Petunia told you that? But Mum! She knew what he was doing. Surely you believe me?"  
  
Christine looked as if she could have done with a memory charm right about then. Lily knew if she could erase all this from her mother's memory, then life could go back to being the way it was. Unfortunately for her, memory charms were out of the question. Instead Lily focused more on making her mother see reason. She had to. Unless Lily wanted to spend the rest of her life with the knowledge that her mother thought she had been chasing after that... that... beached whale with facial hair. "Look, Mum, I promise I wasn't doing nothing of the sort. First of all, no matter what Petunia thinks of me, I wouldn't do that to her. And second of all, well, Mum I'm only thirteen! What would I want with an eighteen year old?"  
  
"Nineteen, Vernon just turned nineteen," Christine said off-handedly.  
  
"Even more reason!" Lily continued. "I'd want someone more my age. Someone like, well, I don't know. Anyone! Sirius, even." Suddenly Lily bit her tongue, realizing that wasn't exactly who she meant. But before she could backtrack, Christine burst into laughter.  
  
"Sirius? Now that's an... interesting choice, dear," Christine said, her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
Lily couldn't help her own giggle as she shook her head. "No, not Sirius. But my point is that he's closer to my age. And he's... well, he's like me. You know?"  
  
A shadow passed over Lily's mother's face and again Lily felt like she had said the wrong thing. But as soon as it had came, it was gone, and Christine was smiling again. "Yes, like you," she repeated. "You will marry a wizard, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied earnestly. She reached across the table, placing her hand over her mother's. "Mum, I hate that Petunia has been lying to you. But she has. You know that she doesn't like me because I'm a witch. You do believe me, don't you?"  
  
Christine stared into the astonishing emerald, almond shaped eyes of her youngest daughter and felt tears rise. Through the hazy line of her vision, she squeezed Lily's hand and felt a fool a million times over. But there was understanding, love, and something akin to relief in Lily's eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
A brilliant smile rose on Lily's face. She felt like dancing, but refrained, barely. "It's ok, Mum. But really," she chastised lightly, giggling. "I'd have better taste, don't you think?"  
  
Christine looked torn, for a second, about if she should laugh or not. But only for a second. Then both mother and daughter fell into a fit of giggles that was free of tension and heartache that lead the way for a proper mother and daughter relationship. Something Christine knew, with a clear certainty, that she would never have with her eldest daughter.  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
Lily Evans had never been denied much in her short life time. Being the favorite of the two Evans children, anything she wanted was basically handed to her. Not that she was spoiled, in her eyes, only well pampered. And there was nothing wrong with that. Honestly. Well, again, only in her eyes.  
  
But even Lily's eyes were bulging with the amount of bags her and her mother brought back to the Leaky Cauldron after a day full of shopping in Diagon Alley. And Lily half wondered if her mother's guilty conscience had anything to do with the obscene amount of money they spent that day. But in the end, it boiled down to that if Lily admired it, she got it. Of course, by the third store she had noticed this and had stopped openly admiring much. But that still left her with a huge amount of shopping bags when it was all said and done.  
  
It took about an hour for her to rift through all their bags, Lily explaining a lot as she went. Especially as to why on Earth she would want to eat candy that made her levitate, breath fire, or have the sensation of something jumping in her stomach. And another thirty minutes was spent trying to explain to her mother about Quidditch before she decided that she really didn't care to go into detail to her mother about all seven hundred fouls that could be committed, and how they had all happened in a Quidditch World Cup in 1473.  
  
"So, there's four balls, right?" Christine said, pointing to a picture provided in a booklet they had picked up in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Lily couldn't help but giggle at her mother, sitting next to her on the floor cross-legged, popping a Chocolate Frog in her mouth. She flipped the card over. "Ah, Morgana again. So, anyway. And what position does James play again?"  
  
"Chaser," Lily supplied promptly, completely misunderstood as to why her mother smiled at her so knowingly. "He made more goals this year..."  
  
"Than anyone in the Gryffindor house for ten years," Christine finished. "I remember you telling me that three or five times." She opened another Chocolate Frog. "Ah! Bertie Bott. Do you have him?" Christine asked.  
  
"No," Lily said, really not as interested in the wizard trading cards as her mother. "But, yes, there are four balls in Quidditch. One Quaffle, two Bludgers and one Snitch."  
  
"And what's this do?" Christine asked, obviously not very interested in Quidditch. She held a bottle of potion out and Lily took it.  
  
"This is special potion to develop pictures in, so that they move."  
  
"That's so fascinating!" Christine exclaimed in awe. "Like in these books? We'll have to develop some pictures to see if we can make it work. Oh! And look at this," she held up a roll of SpelloTape. "What does this do?"  
  
"It's just like Sellotape," Lily explained. "Only used on magical objects. And really, I'm not sure why we have this."  
  
"Because it looked interesting," Christine explained, opening a bag Lily hadn't noticed before. Just as Christine was about to put a sucker in her mouth, Lily realized what it was and grabbed it out of her hand. "Eh, Mum, I don't think you want that."  
  
"But why not?" Christine gave her daughter a scandalized look, especially when Lily burst into giggles.  
  
"Acid Pops, Mum. Burn a hole in your tongue. James and Sirius snuck one to Peter and Madam Pomfrey had a fit."  
  
"Well," Christine replied, giving the Acid Pop an ugly sneer. Lily vaguely thought that she resembled Petunia when she did that, but it was gone quickly. "How about this?"  
  
"A Sugar Quill? I think you're safe with that," Lily replied.  
  
"Good, I half imagined that it would write on my tongue or something similar." Lily laughed with her mother, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if James or Sirius could make a Sugar Quill do exactly that. She'd have to ask them.  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
Contrary to what Lily thought when they left Hollis Drive, she was sad to be back. Her and her mother had had a wonderful time in London and Diagon Alley. They had spent their second day in London, shopping, and spent hours pointing out different people and deciding if they were Muggles or wizards. Some people were easy to figure out, some a little harder. Lily swore this one woman was a Muggle until said woman overheard and smiled at Lily knowingly.  
  
But now they were back, sitting in the drive at 9 Hollis Drive and staring at the house. It was quiet, which meant that either Petunia wasn't up yet, or had already left the house. Otherwise, Lily was sure she would be outside ranting and raving to Christine about something or another. Lily couldn't wait to see Petunia's face when she found out that Christine now knew the truth about what happened at Christmas. But, then again, that would be a fight if ever there was one. And she wasn't much looking forward to that.  
  
"Well, we'll need to get inside, I suppose," Christine said, pulling the door handle on the car and stepping out. Lily followed reluctantly and tagged along after her mother to the rear of the car and began pulling out shopping bags and suitcases. After three trips into the house, all their belongings were piled up in the hall and Christine was off to find Daniel.  
  
Lily dragged her belongings up the stairs as quietly as she could manage and piled them at the foot of her bed. From her owl perch near the open window, Morgana hooted in greeting. "Ah, Morgana. I picked up something for you," Lily said, shifting through one of the bags at her feet. "A whole bag of the owl treats you like so much." Morgana moved over to perch on the end of the bed, waiting. Lily kept going through bags. "Well, they must be downstairs still. I'll go get them."  
  
Morgana hooted her agreement and Lily went back out of her room and down the stairs. She looked through two bags before finding what she was looking for. "There we go," she mumbled to herself, straightening up to head back upstairs. As she turned around, though, Petunia was standing just behind her, her bony hands on her hips. "OH! Petunia, you scared me!" Lily said, her heart hammering so loudly in her chest she feared that her sister could surely hear it.  
  
Petunia said nothing, only continued to glare at Lily hatefully. Lily raised her chin up a bit so she could stare her sister in the eye. "Do you need something, Petunia?" Lily asked in her most nonchalant voice.  
  
Petunia stood in silence, her only movement came as she pushed a piece of blonde hair from her face. Her hazel eyes leered at Lily. "Convinced her, did you?" she finally spat. Lily blinked, honestly unsure as to what she was talking about. Petunia continued. "You know," she said, her voice barely high enough to be considered a hiss. "I won't forgive you for this. Vernon would _not_ stray from me--"  
  
"P_lease_," Lily drawled, rolling her eyes a bit. "Don't start on me. Both you and I know what happened. You're not that stupid, Petunia." Lily side stepped her older sister and started up the stairs, but stopped just after climbing two. "Just add this to the list of other things you won't forgive me for." And with her cloak fanning out behind her, Lily turned and continued climbing the stairs, tears in her eyes that Petunia would never see.  
  
And never understand, if she did.  
  
  
  
--End Chapter 24.  
  
I want to start out by apologizing for how long this chapter took to get out. I know I said it would be three weeks, but I'm pushing four, I think. I could list my reasons (new job, sick, blah, blah) but the fact still remains that I said I would get it out and I didn't. And I apologize.  
  
Now, with that out of the way I want to thank my wonderful editor and Brit-check, Kate for getting this back to me so quickly so I could post it today. And everyone on the Lily Update group for being so supportive, and of course to everyone who reads this story. Without you, I probably wouldn't write. *huggles everyone*  
  
Replies to reviews, questions, etc:  
I'm really happy that everyone loved the comedy edge in the last chapter. Hopefully the dramatic edge is going to leave for a few chapters, making way for more pranks etc. And, of course, entering Lily's fourth year also introduces some dating. Though not with James and Lily, but we are getting close for all of you wondering. I hope that all questions about why Christine believed Petunia was answered in this chapter. If not, let me know and I'll see what I can do. But I'd like to say that it's buried and done with.  
  
And there is one review I want to address here. Sybel: I'm sorry if you feel the story is over dramatic. Because I'm the author, though, it's kinda my decision on how that goes. Yes, I understand that Harry is the hero. But without Lily and James, Harry wouldn't be around, would he? And would he be such a hero if Lily's love hadn't saved him? I think Lily is just as much of a hero, if not more, than a one year old child. Without her, he would be dead and Voldemort would have taken over the world. Right? The Seer thing, heck, who knows? It seemed like a good idea. About James and Lily being friends. This is a pre-OotP fic, and will continue to be so until the end. I started it six months before the fifth book was out and I'm not changing it now. And lastly, no, I won't change the fic. Again, sorry for all my short comings.  
  
And now, if anyone is still down here and you are not part of the LilyUpdate Group (how dare you!! :D ) please join by sending an email to this address:  
LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
You'll get the normal, updates about the story, etc. And then the not so normal, spoilers for future chapters, story line discussions, HP in general discussions (I believe the latest question was if we always thought Sirius was cute, and how we came to the conclusion before OotP) and other such musings. So join and then talk afterwards :)  
  
I know this is getting cold, but I still have no fanart. Please, please--I'd LOVE some fanart of this story. Or even if you're just good with computer images and want to brew up something that way. I'd be eternally grateful. Really. *gives puppy dog eyes* Think Sirius... :D  
  
Next chapter is nearly done and should be up before the New Year. Please review, please drink lots of hot chocolate and enjoy the time out of school for the holidays.  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
12.19.03  



	25. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies...

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 25 - St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
"Pull it up gently, so you don't harm the roots in any way. Then place it down in the ground like this, and fill it in with this potting soil. Water it, a bit, as well, when you're done."  
  
Lily mimicked the instructions her father was giving her and patted the soil around the base of the miniature rose bush to make it strong enough to hold up the plant. Then with a small watering can, she poured a bit of water on the soil, so it could reach the roots and then moved over to the next hole. Her father sat on the ground beside her, digging holes large enough to place the plants he had pre-grown in his greenhouse. They worked side by side, Daniel digging and Lily planting the roses. And Lily couldn't help but notice, that when Daniel was sitting on the ground, as he was now, that everything seemed almost normal. The way it was before the car accident that had taken the ability of her father's legs away. She imagined this was why Daniel spent all of his time gardening. For a sense of normality.  
  
Lily leaned back on her knees, wiping her arm across her forehead to rid it of the line of sweat that had accumulated there. The summer sun was beating down on them brightly, but not overly so. She readjusted the hat on her head, to block the sun from giving her an interesting sun burn on the back of her neck, and surveyed their work. So far a line of beautiful miniature pink and red rose bushes were winding their way around the side of the house and towards the front door.  
  
"I thought about planting some geraniums along the pavements. I have a nice amount of violet ones in the greenhouse that would compliment these roses well," Daniel said, interrupting the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.  
  
"Do you want me to go get them?" Lily asked, pausing in watering the rose bush before her to peer over at her father.  
  
"No, let's finish here," Daniel replied, smiling slightly at his daughter and continuing to dig in the soil beneath them. Lily smiled back and went back to planting, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the Earth between her fingers and the satisfaction that came with seeing how beautiful the line of flowers behind her was. "So," Daniel said, breaking the silence, but not looking up. "Do you do anything like this at school?"  
  
It was the first time in a very long time that Daniel had asked Lily about her school. Since his and Christine's visit to Hogwarts the year before, her father had avoided the subject of Lily being a witch almost as much as Petunia avoided Lily. The red head hadn't thought much about it, until recently. But still, her father hadn't seemed uneasy in her presence, so it hadn't bothered her. After all, it took some getting used to; the fact that your wife's family had a history of magic and suddenly one day you find that your daughter is a witch. Lily could understand the confusion.  
  
"Actually, yes, but with magical plants. I have a Herbology class where we learn about different plants and how to care for them."  
  
"Herbology, hmm?" Daniel said, moving over a bit so Lily could continuing planting. "Sounds interesting."  
  
"It is," Lily confirmed, flashing a smile at her father. "Though I like these kind of plants better. They don't bite."  
  
Daniel chuckled, shaking his head. Lily wasn't sure if it was because of what she said, or if he thought she was joking. Tensely, she continued. "We repotted Mandrakes once, ugh," Lily snorted in disgust. "They were ugly."  
  
"Mandrakes?" Daniel asked, leaning back and looking at Lily to see if perhaps he should laugh or not.  
  
"The leaves looked normal enough, but when we pulled them up, the roots looked like ugly babies. Only they were, well, _really_ ugly. And they cried. Only, if you heard them cry, it could kill you. We wore ear muffs that blocked it all out, though."  
  
Daniel looked a bit startled by this news, but then only shook his head in amazement and bent down to gather up their supplies. He glanced up at the sky and then towards the house. "It's about dinner time, your mother should be calling for us soon." He turned and fastened his eyes to Lily's. "I'm glad you came out here to help me with these today. I don't feel like I get to see you much anymore." He gave her a lopsided smile that reminded Lily sorely of how she remembered her father when she was young. "I miss my little girl."  
  
Lily smiled, but felt as if she was fighting back tears. With a chest full of emotion that felt like it would rip her chest apart, she leaned forward and hugged him. "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy. Always."  
  
"Lily! Daniel! Dinner!"  
  
"Coming Chris!" Daniel called as Lily knelt back on her knees. Daniel reached up and brushed a piece of shining red hair from Lily's face. "You're growing up so fast. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Lily wasn't sure what to say, but she knew that if her father didn't stop talking, she would cry. There was a happy pain in his eyes. That came from having a child, and watching her grow up to be her own person. She hoped that she would know what it felt like one day, to see her children grown and making their own way. She smiled and kissed Daniel's cheek before standing. "I'll carry this to the greenhouse, shall I?"  
  
"Sure," Daniel said, pulling himself over so he could get back in his wheelchair.  
  
Lily paused around the corner to make sure he didn't have any difficulty getting back in his chair, and then went around to store their gardening supplies. As she came back through the back garden, she glanced up at the sky, where the full moon was just visible through the evening haze. She closed her eyes briefly and was suddenly assaulted with the sound of a powerful howl. When she reopened her eyes, she was standing back on the Hogwarts grounds, only it was completely dark.  
  
For a second, Lily couldn't understand what her vision was showing her. The grounds seemed peaceful and silent, except for the howl that was now so faint that Lily couldn't tell if she was hearing it or if it was just the memory of the one she had heard. And then, just to her left, the branches of the Whomping Willow stopped, frozen, and the silhouette of a person climbing down in it's trunk was just visible from the light of the moon. Then the tree began trashing once more.  
  
Lily stood, petrified to the spot. Who had that been? If the full moon was already out, then Remus was down there. He was a werewolf! Whoever that was could be bitten, or killed! Lily turned, as if to go to the castle to warn someone, when the side doors flew open and someone ran out of the castle. As Lily watched, the person approached the Whomping Willow, never seeming to slow down. Just before he was within reach of the giant branches, they stopped moving.  
  
But nothing could have prepared Lily for what she saw next. Within the matter of a few seconds, the boy vanished, to be replaced by a beautiful white stag with huge antlers. It ran straight at the tree trunk and disappeared within it's hidden chambers.  
  
Lily's heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her head. None of what she had seen made any sense. The only animagi at Hogwarts was Professor McGonagall. But she was a cat, not a stag. Lily's head pounded with her heart, making her hurt so bad that she felt her knees would buckle. And they did. The ground came at her quickly, rushing to up meet her vision and then...  
  
Lily blinked, a groan escaping her lips as she did. The blue sky filled her vision, mixed with pink and orange hues as the sun dipped beyond the horizon, making way for the full moon to rise. Lily blinked again and attempted to sit up. The house seemed terribly far away, when she could have swore it was only a few feet. Her head still pounding, Lily moved to sit up, and then closed her eyes as her vision swayed and the world seemed to topple sideways.  
  
"Lily! Hurry u--oh!" From seemly far away, Lily seen her mother rushing out the back door of the house and towards her. In what seemed no more than a second, though, Christine was leaning beside her. "Lily? What's wrong? Did you trip?"  
  
Lily shook her head, but regretted it almost as once. The pain in her head wouldn't stop. Of all the visions Lily had, this was one for the record book. Never had a headache lasted this long, or the lingering of the vision stayed so close within her grasp. It was like it was trying to imprint itself behind her lids, so that every time she closed her eyes, she seen the stag charging at the Whomping Willow. "Lily?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mum," Lily heard herself saying, though it wasn't the truth. Exactly. Physically, she supposed she was fine. But mentally, she thought she could do with a well brewed headache potion. "I just got dizzy, that's all."  
  
"You look like you have a nasty cut on your head, Lily. Are you sure you're all right?" Christine asked worriedly, helping Lily to her feet. Lily felt the side of her head where blood was oozing down her cheek from a gash on the side of her head. "That is terribly deep," Christine noted, her voice higher pitched than a moment before.  
  
"Wish I could go to the infirmary," Lily muttered distractedly, walking towards the house as her mother hovered over her protectively. "Madam Pomfrey could mend it with a wave of her wand."  
  
Christine bit her lip as if she was going to say something, but changed her mind. She helped Lily to sit down in the kitchen and grabbed a cloth that she ran under water and started trying to clean the wound. "I'm fine, Mum," Lily insisted, pulling away from the warm cloth her mother held.  
  
"Let me clean it, Lily, so I can see how deep it is. You may need stitches." Christine hovered insistedly until Lily gave in and allowed her to clean it. The skin in and around the wound was very sensitive, and Lily pulled away more than once, but Christine only moved closer. "Oh, dear, there's a piece of wood. You must have cut it on a stick or something. We should probably take you to a doctor...."  
  
"Mum," Lily groaned. "They'll leave a scar if they stitch it. Can't you fire call Olivia or Kassie's aunt or someone?"  
  
The words were no more out of her mouth than Lily realized how they sounded and wished she could take them back. Christine pursed her lips, not angrily, but sadly. And Lily realized that Christine would probably would have done anything to have the magic to heal Lily's wound and not leave a mark. But all she could do was suggest a doctor.  
  
After all, she was only a Muggle.  
  
Lily swallowed. "I'm sure it doesn't need stitches, Mum. Just pull the wood pieces out and clean it. Perhaps some antiseptic ointment?"  
  
"Eh, yes," Christine replied, handing the cloth to Lily. "I'll just run upstairs and get some." And before Lily could open her mouth to reply, Christine had slipped down the hall and out of sight. Lily sighed, shaking her head. Which once again, she wished she hadn't done.  
  
Lily held the cloth to her head to prevent the blood from dripping down her face. Which, had she had a mirror, she would have realized it wasn't bleeding all that freely now. She sat in the chair, staring out at the full moon as it rose higher in the sky, casting its rays over the Earth. Lily had just began, once again, to examine her vision for hints of what it could mean, when her mother returned.  
  
Followed by Olivia Potter.  
  
Lily at once felt sad and relieved to see James' mother standing in the doorway. She hurried over, following Christine, and prying Lily's fingers away from the wound on her head. "Hi dear," Olivia said, whipping her head to the side a bit to move her black hair away from her face.  
  
"Hi," Lily replied sheepishly.  
  
Olivia smiled slightly and pulled the cloth back from the gash on the side of Lily's head. Lily heard her soft intake of breath. "Oh, Lily, dear, how did you do this? It looks almost as bad as the time James fell off that blasted broomstick when he was nine." She glanced up at Christine. "I sometimes don't know what gets into those boys when they start playing around like that. Taking their lives in their own hands." She tutted softly and began examining the wound again. "Is that a piece of wood? _You_ weren't flying, were you, Lily?"  
  
"No, I tripped in the backyard and must have fallen on a stick," Lily lied, closing her eyes so that perhaps no one would see the lie staring at them. She swallowed. "Is it bad?"  
  
"I don't think a simple healing spell will get it, dear," Olivia replied tartly. She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Might have to take you up to St. Mungo's."  
  
Lily's eyes grew wide. "Is it that bad?"  
  
Beside them, Christine was having a fit. "What's that? Where is it?"  
  
Olivia smiled warmly at Christine, which seemed to bring her down a couple of notches on the hysteria scale. "It's our hospital. It shouldn't take very long. Do you want me to take her? Only, I could try to fix it," Olivia pointed her wand at the cloth and steam rippled up from it. She placed it gently back on Lily's head. "But it may scar. And I'm not sure how deep it is, because of the wood piece."  
  
Lily was now very anxious to see this wound on the side of her head. Her head was still throbbing fit to kill, but she couldn't imagine it being so bad that she would need a Healer to fix it. She must have looked a bit fearful, because Olivia patted her shoulder gently. "It's not that bad, Lily. I just don't want to take chances. It is very close to your temple. I've fixed lots of injuries, what with Sirius and James running about. But both of them have a few bit of scars to show for it, as well." She chuckled. "You probably don't want an ugly scar on the side of your head. Shall we go?"  
  
As if just realizing that there was more voices in the house, out of the side of her eye, Lily saw Daniel wheel himself into the kitchen. He gave a moment's start of surprise before smiling fondly at Olivia. "What a surprise," he said, wheeling himself closer. "How good to see you, Olivia. How are the boys?"  
  
"Mischievous as ever," Olivia replied, busing herself with cleaning the dried blood off the side of Lily's face. "When I left, it was quiet. I daresay I may not have a home to return to, they might have blown it up."  
  
"Come now," Daniel chuckled. "James seems to have a bit more sense about him than that."  
  
"It's not James I'm worried about," Olivia admitted, straightening up just as Christine returned to the room, holding Lily's cloak and her own jumper. "It's Sirius and James put together."  
  
Daniel laughed, but it was cut off shortly by his notice that Christine was helping Lily to fasten her cloak. He blinked in a confused manner. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Lily turned in her seat, still holding the warm cloth to her head. "St. Mungo's," she muttered. Her headache intensified as she stood. "I seem to have done quite a number on my head."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Daniel asked worriedly. Lily seen Petunia standing just inside the doorway to the dinning room, listening.  
  
Christine gave her husband a nervous smile, but said nothing. Olivia helped Lily to stand. "It's nothing life threatening, I would just feel better if a Healer looked at it."  
  
"A Healer, you say?" Daniel's head perked up. "Is that like a doctor?"  
  
"Well, sort of," Olivia replied. She steered Lily towards the living room where the largest fireplace was. "Do you feel up to Floo Powder, dear? If you're head is hurting too badly, there are other ways to get to the hospital. Though they take a bit longer."  
  
"Actually," Lily eyed the fireplace doubtfully. Her head was still throbbing, and she wasn't sure a quick spin in a fireplace or two would help at all. But she didn't have a proper chance to answer, her mother seemed to have thought of something.  
  
"How do you Floo?" Christine asked, eyeing the small container above the mantel with distrust.  
  
Olivia blinked in a confused manner and bit her bottom lip softly. "I-I'm not sure that you can, Christine," the witch replied. "I think only witches and wizards can.. You may get burned."  
  
Lily immediately felt very, very sorry all of this had happened. Her mother's face fell and she looked as if it wouldn't take much for her to actually cry. Olivia shifted uncomfortably, obviously knowing how she would feel if James was hurt and she couldn't accompany him to the hospital. "I'm sorry, Christine. I could firecall Harold, and ask him. But I'm almost sure I'm right. You can't use Floo Powder. I-I don't even think you can go to Mungo's."  
  
"But that's coswallop!" Christine declared, her voice rising. Lily winced. "How do other--other kids like Lily, how do their parents take them to hospitals? Or these Healers? Lily shouldn't be denied the treatment her kind has, just because I'm--and Daniel--because we aren't... magical."  
  
Olivia was biting her lip again, and Lily faintly remembered James doing the same thing during his Transfiguration final. Suddenly she took a pinch of the glittering powder from the vase on the mantel and threw it into the fire. It roared up with sparkling green flames and Olivia bent down to her knees, sticking her head through. Her head was gone for a few minutes. And all the while Lily, Christine, Daniel (and Lily's suspected Petunia was somewhere near-by) seen nothing but Olivia's body from her shoulders back, leaning on their floor. Just when Lily was beginning to worry that Olivia's head was some how stuck in the fire and couldn't get out, James' mother suddenly pulled her head from the fire and the flames died once more. "I hate doing that," she said to no one in particular, shaking her head a bit. She stood up, dusting her robes off. "Harold said the same thing I did, that you can't Floo. But the good news is, you _can_ come to St. Mungo's with us. If we go by the front entrance."  
  
"Then it's settled," Christine replied abruptly. "How do we get to this front entrance?"  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
Lily's headache had dulled to nothing more an occasional stabbing sort of pain by the time they drove into London. The neighbors had given Olivia an odd look when they left the house, mainly due to the (rather fashionable, Lily knew from reading _Witch Weekly_) deep red robes she wore. They didn't seem to notice Lily's cloak, so much as the robes. And they didn't notice either very long, because Christine rushed them into the car and off they headed to London. They stopped in front of a shopping district that was scarcely populated at this time of the evening and got out of the car. Christine looked around in a confused manner, but Olivia seem to know exactly where she was going, because she walked purposely up to Purge and Dowse, Ltd; a store that was closed for refurbishment.  
  
Christine threw Lily a questioning look, but she only shrugged in response. Lily had not been to St Mungo's any more than Christine had. So together they followed Olivia to the front of the store, to a window showing an ugly female dummy wearing a green muggle dress went out of style quite a few years before. Olivia looked around a bit, beckoned Christine and Lily closer, and said in a soft whisper, "We're here to see a Healer."  
  
Lily couldn't exactly tell why Olivia was talking to the dummy, as if she honestly expected it to answer. So one could only imagine her shock when the dummy nodded her head, turned her wrist and Olivia nodded her thanks. "Come on," she said, grabbing Lily's arm and steering her towards the window.  
  
Olivia walked purposely towards the window and straight through the glass. Lily blinked, but didn't have much time to think before she, too, was pulled through. Christine followed, her eyes as large as saucers. The other side of the glass was not exactly what Lily had been expecting. She found herself in a large waiting room of sorts that contained a reception desk and walls that were covered in moving pictures showing everyone from Mungo Bonham (the founder of the hospital) to Healers that had worked at the hospital. Olivia consulted a floor guide that was before them. "Hmm," she muttered, scanning the list of floors and what areas of injury they covered. "I'm not sure. Perhaps we'll just ask."  
  
Christine and Lily (still holding the wet cloth to the side of her head) followed the black haired witch to the reception desk where a portly looking witch in lime green robes was talking to a man who was speaking in a language Lily hadn't heard before. The witch hadn't seem to have ever heard it, either.  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak English," the witch said in an exasperated tone, looking ready to pull her hair out. "Start again, and slowly."  
  
In a slow tone that drawled on, the wizard said clearly, "Ti odnu tnac I dna em desruc rehtorb ym!"  
  
The witch looked exasperated. "Did it have to do with a wand?" She held her hands up quickly. "Just nod!" The man nodded quickly. "All right. Fourth floor." The man walked away and the witch took a deep breath and turned to Olivia. "May I help you?"  
  
Olivia chuckled appreciatively. "Yes." She pulled Lily up beside her. "She tripped and fell outside, and there is a piece of wood embedded in this cut. And this didn't seem to be described in any of the wards," Olivia waved her hand to the floor guide. "Could you direct us?"  
  
The witch threw a sympathetic look to Lily and checked a piece of parchment before her. "If you'll have a seat, I'll have a Healer out in a moment to see you. Next, please."  
  
Lily turned and nearly ran into a man being levitated by another man's wand. He looked to have sprouted several branches out over his body. The man holding the wand opened his mouth, but the witch cut him off. "Through that door," she directed, pointing to the hall that was clearly marked _Ground Floor: Artifact Accidents_.  
  
Lily, Christine and Olivia crossed the lobby and sat in a few squashy armchairs. Lily's headache had went from bad to possibly numb, or perhaps she had learned to ignore it in the hour or so since it happened. Instead of dwelling on the pain (and running the risk of making it worse) Lily concentrated on her surroundings. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was the replica of what Lily had thought a wizarding hospital might be like. The walls were covered in moving paintings of past Healers and information guides on how to prevent injuries, spells you can do at home for common injuries and other guides on things such as cauldron safety (Only you can prevent potion explosions!) and plant safety (Don't let your plant get the bite out of you!). A large emblem covered the wall behind the reception desk of a wand and a bone crossed over one another.  
  
Lily had just picked up a book on the table beside her (_How to Undo What You Didn't Mean to Do_) when a short witch with long blonde hair came over. She wore lime green robes (which Lily thought must be the uniform robe) with an apron tied around her waist with different instruments and small bottles of potion stuffed down in the pockets. "Who is injured?"  
  
Lily raised her hand meekly and the Healer bustled over. She pulled her wand from the pocket of her apron and gently pulled back the cloth Lily was still pressing firmly to her cut. The Healer didn't looked surprised at all, and immediately Lily felt like her mother (and Olivia) may have been making a big fuss over nothing. Maybe it was something parents were designed to do. Lily remembered her mother panicking over Petunia's broken nose a few years ago. So caught up in her thoughts, Lily was startled when the Healer pointed her wand at Lily's head and said, "_Relegario!_" Just as quickly, she flicked her wand, and said, "_Appropinaquo!_"  
  
The feeling of the skin coming together felt rather strange, like something had taken a hold of each side of the cut and were fusing them back together one skin cell at a time. Lily didn't care for the feeling, it was like something was inside her skin poking around. In a few seconds, though, it was over, and the Healer tilted Lily's head. "_Lumos_." She inspected the area for a few seconds and then said "_Nox_" before pocketing her wand. "There you go, dear, just like new."  
  
As if to make sure for herself, Lily felt of the side of her head and then smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"That's it?" Christine asked, blinking. She looked half impressed, and half like she was waiting for someone to yell "Fooled you!" and do something else. The Healer nodded. "That's it."  
  
"Thank you," Olivia said to the witch, who nodded once more and hurried off to help a wizard who had run in, trying to fight off a book that seem to be latched onto his arm. "Shall we go?" she questioned Christine, who was watching the Healers lead the man off with a look of fascination on her face.  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
The ride back to Little Whinging was rather uneventful, and Lily was especially glad to be home as she had missed dinner in light of the run to the hospital, and was starving. Christine thanked Olivia profusely for coming over, and then going with them to St. Mungo's. Olivia assured them that it was nothing, and Apparated, promising to say hello to James and Sirius for Lily. Two and a half hours after she had started in for dinner, Lily finally found herself sitting at the kitchen table with her mother, eating left over, re-heated roast and potatoes.  
  
Stomach pleasantly full, Lily stood and placed her plate in the sink. Yawning, she stretched her arms up. "I think I'll head off to bed. Goodnight, Mum."  
  
"Goodnight, dear," Christine said, already filling the sink with soapy water to wash their few dishes. Lily thought she would have left them there until morning, but Christine never left a dirty dish in the sink. She said her mother never did it, and neither would she. Lily thought she would have.  
  
As Lily passed Petunia's bedroom door on the way to her own, her older sister opened the door silently and stood there smirking at her. Ignoring her, Lily continuing into her room and began digging through her drawers for her gown. Petunia followed. Finally finding the gown she was looking for, Lily laid it out on the bed and removed her shoes. "If you don't stop, you're face will stay like that forever," Lily commented in the tone of one discussing the weather.  
  
"This came for you," Petunia spat, throwing a letter to the floor in front of Lily. It had been ripped open, and not discreetly.  
  
Lily felt a sour acid burning in her throat as she bent to pick up the letter. The parchment had been stuffed back in the envelope so haphazardly that it was nearly impossible to straighten back out. Curse words (of either a vulgar kind or the kind that needed a wand, Lily wasn't sure) rose to her tongue, but when she looked back up, Petunia had gone. Slamming her bedroom door closed, Lily sat down roughly on her bed and pulled the parchment open. Tears of frustration filled her eyes, but she bit them back and forced herself to read her best friend's letter.  
  
  
  
_Lily,  
  
Konnichi wa!  
Guess what?! I'm in Japan! My Aunt Wanda has some friends here, so   
we're visiting. It's beautiful! I'm sure you were wondering why I   
hadn't answered your last letter. I'm sorry! It was a last minute trip   
and I'm sure it took Morgana a few days longer to find me. I didn't  
want to keep her long, so I'm using one of the local owls here to   
reply. I bought your birthday present, but it's too large to send by   
owl. I'll have to give it to you when I return. We won't be back until  
August 28th, and then we'll go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Can  
you make it then? I'm sorry I won't be there for your birthday, but I  
hope it's a happy one. Don't let Petunia get you down, just a few more  
weeks and you'll be rid of her for another year!  
  
Let me know about Diagon Alley!  
  
Love,  
Kassie_  
  
  
  
Lily suddenly understood why Petunia had been so angry about this letter. Lily folded it as best she could and placed it back in the envelope. "Serves her right, reading my post," she muttered, placing the letter in her trunk with the rest of her belongings that she _didn't_ want Petunia in. It was just like her horrid sister to get in her post while she was at the hospital. Lily peeked out her window in search of Morgana, to see if Petunia had harassed her, but then remembered that Kassie had used a local owl to reply. Sighing, Lily changed into her gown and climbed into bed after marking another day off on her calendar making it only fourteen days until she returned to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
"Rise and shine birthday girl!"  
  
Lily groaned and pulled her periwinkle blue blanket over her head, muffling the sound of her mother as she came into the room. "Come on! Up you get!" Lily heard her rattling around and the redhead peeked out from beneath her blanket to see what it was her mother was up to. She found Christine pulling open the curtains and pushing the windows open. The sun blazed in the room and Lily yanked the blanket back over her head.  
  
"MUM! Blimey, it's my birthday! Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?"  
  
"You don't need it," Christine replied in a sing-song voice and exited the room. She poked her head back in. "Be down in twenty minutes, ok?" And the door promptly shut behind her.  
  
Lily tried to go back to sleep. She had been having a wonderful dream where she had been dancing with a tall man with dark hair. She remembered how peaceful and wonderful it felt, in his arms. Granted, in reality she couldn't dance, so that might have been what made the dream so wonderful. Either way, she was trying with all her might to return to the dream, but the birds outside the window were being extremely loud. And with all the racket they had been making, she wondered how she had been sleeping at all. Blurry eyed and yawning, Lily gathered up some clothes and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
By the time she had showered, dressed and dried her hair the muggle way, nearly forty-five minutes had passed. Lily had never really thought about how much time it saved when she used magic to dry her hair until she returned home. Then it seemed to take forever. A bit more awake after a hot shower, though, and Lily began to feel slightly excited about it being her birthday. She nearly ran down the stairs and flung open the door to the kitchen.  
  
But it was empty.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" she called, checking the dining room. The family never had breakfast in the dining room, always opting for the smaller kitchen table, but there was a first time for everything. But the dining room was also empty. More than just a bit suspicious, Lily wondered through the side door of the dining room and into the living room, to find it empty as well. In fact, it seemed the entire house was empty. Which could only mean one thing. Lily ran through the house, through the doorway in the kitchen and out into the back garden where her suspicions were proved correct.  
  
"Happy birthday, Lily!"  
  
Assembled in the back garden of her home was her mother, father, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Kassie, Alexis, Madison, and Olivia. Slightly dumbstruck, Lily paused to take in the scene. Balloons were tied everywhere, streams decorated the table and fence and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were blowing balloons with Droobles Best Blowing Gum causing large different colors balloons to float lazy around the yard before disappearing into the sky.  
  
"I think we've shocked her," she heard Kassie saying as the black haired girl approached. "Don't need another trip to St. Mungo's, do you?"  
  
Lily snapped her head around to Kassie and rolled her eyes. "_Who_ told you about that?" At once James and Sirius raised their hands. Lily laughed. "I should have known. And you! Sending me a letter saying you were in Japan!" Lily hugged her best friend furiously then beamed around at everyone. "This is such a surprise!"  
  
"That was the idea," Sirius said and James elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
  
James chuckled as he dodged Sirius' fist. "Sirius is such a master of the obvious," he said in mock tones of seriousness. Remus and Peter jumped out of the way as Sirius gave James chase. The two didn't make it very far, as they nearly plowed into Olivia, who had her hand on her hips. "Sorry Mum," the boys said together, then grinned broadly at the black haired witch.  
  
At Kassie's side, Lily greeted everyone else. She hugged each of the boys (including a blushing Remus) and then Alexis and Madison. "I'm so glad you came, too!" she told Alexis, grinning from ear to ear. "And you," she added, hugging Madison in turn.  
  
"That would be me," Kassie said proudly, putting her hands on her hips and looking insufferably proud of herself. "Your Mum and I have been planning this for two weeks. Gabrielle and Kathleen sent a card, I think, but they're still in America until next week."  
  
"For someone who has been in Japan, you've been doing a lot," Lily noted, smiling none the less.  
  
"I was in Japan, your present is from there. I only just got back two days ago," Kassie explained. "Speaking of presents, come on! You've got a ton!"  
  
Because everyone wanted her to open presents first, Lily obliged and dug into the large pile of presents laid out on a table near the cake that read _Happy 14th Birthday Lily!_ in white letters on purple icing. Lily couldn't help but remember her last birthday. It was the first time Vernon had had dinner with her family. She pushed these thoughts from her head forcibly and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
Kassie had indeed got Lily something in Japan. It was a beautiful set of dress robes that witches wore there; the fabric was silk and had a very beautiful design that Kassie explained was "All the fashion" in Tokyo at the moment. Alexis had gotten her a watch, but instead of working like muggle watches, this one had only one hand and instead of numbers, there was words that said things like "Time to sleep" and "You're late!" Madison got her a witches dairy, that actually talked back to you when wrote in it. Olivia brought her a emerald green jumper; her Dad a gardening book that showed ways that magical herbs and fertilizer could help muggle plants grow. Christine had presented Lily with a box that had a air hole in it, and delightedly Lily pulled out a smoke grey kitten with four white paws. A large yellow bow was wrapped around it's neck.  
  
"Wow, Mum!" Lily breathed, cuddling the kitten close. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"And last, but not least," Sirius boomed out, holding up a large box with an even larger name tag on it that read _To Lily, From The Marauders_. "The best gift here," he announced, setting it in front of Lily and stepping back. The four boys' were terribly insistent to see this package opened. Lily felt almost a bit apprehensive.  
  
Handing the kitten toKassie, Lily pulled off the bow and name tag and ripped the paper open. She flipped open the lid of the box and almost hesitantly, peeked inside. But of all the explosions, bangs or other things she had expected, what she found was none of the above. In fact, Lily was so shocked at the brilliance of the gift, that she didn't stop staring for a few moments. Finally Remus nudged her in the back. "If you don't like it, it was all James' idea."  
  
James glared at Remus, who was chuckling silently, but Lily shook her head and reached into the box. First she withdrew what appeared to be a Muggle camera, then a bottle of _Lanek's Photo Potion_, and finally a photo album that had her name written out in flashing letters. "Oh my," she whispered, flipping through the photo album. Every page not only had a place for photos, but a place to write comments or stories out from them.  
  
"The camera is magical," Peter piped up suddenly. "It has unlimited film."  
  
Lily turned around, grinning happily at the four boys before throwing her arms around each of them in turn. "Oh, thank you! I love it!"  
  
After Lily had hugged Sirius, he jumped to the end of the line so that she came to him again. Lily laughed, slapping him playfully. "What?" Sirius shrugged, grinning. Lily noticed, for perhaps the first time, that Sirius had an adorable grin. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Can't blame a bloke for trying."  
  
The party lasted for well over two hours. Everyone sat around, talking and laughing, until finally Olivia announced that she had to return home. And that she had promised Remus and Peter's mother that she would see them home, as well. Daniel had been as fascinated as Lily with her new camera, and had taken several pictures. Before the boys left, he took one more with all of them together. Lily thanked the boys again for the present, promised to see them on first September, hugged Olivia and watched sadly as they left. Kassie, Madison and Alexis were all sitting outside still, playing with the new kitten, when Lily returned. "Oh, I wish everyone didn't have to leave," Lily said, flopping down on the bench next to Madison.  
  
"It's been a great party," Alexis agreed.  
  
Suddenly Lily's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea! How about you all stay the night, and we can go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies tomorrow!"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Kassie agreed instantly. She turned her attention to Madison and Alexis, who also looked susceptible to the plan. "What do you say?"  
  
"Sure," Alexis replied. "I'll just have to fire call my Mum and ask her."  
  
"I'll have to call my Mum," Madison replied. "My parents are Muggles, so if I could just use the phone..."  
  
"Sure," Lily agreed. "Only, I should probably ask my own Mum first, shouldn't I?" Lily jumped up, nearly knocking her camera off the table. "I'll be right back." She ran inside the back door and into the kitchen where she nearly ran into Petunia. The taller blonde snarled down at Lily, but the latter ignored her and barreled into the living room where Christine and Daniel were sitting.  
  
"Mum, Dad," Lily skidded to a stop in the entry way, just short of knocking into the wall. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Daniel replied, turning his attention to his youngest daughter. Christine pulled her eyes away from the book she had been reading and also fastened her attention on Lily.  
  
"Can Kassie, Alexis and Madison spend the night? And can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get our school stuff?"  
  
The Evans looked to each other, and in a language that parents usually had among themselves, came to a decision. Lily felt like it was taking forever. "I don't see why not," Christine replied. Daniel nodded his approval and went back to the newspaper in his hand. "Lily!" Christine called just as Lily had started back outside to tell her friends. "No trouble, ok? I don't want Petunia screeching around here like a--a---"  
  
"A Mandrake," Daniel replied, a quirky grin on his face. Christine shot her husband a look that clearly said she had no clue what he had meant. Lily giggled before nodding. "Yes, Daddy." And before Christine could ask her daughter, she was gone. She turned to her husband.  
  
"Daniel, what is a Mandrake?"  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
At three in the morning, Christine had finally put her foot down and demanded that the four girls in Lily's room go to sleep. Or else. And since Lily didn't want to find out what or else meant, they put the lights out and did as they were told. What Christine didn't tell them, was that a mere five hours later, she would be waking them up. This didn't go over well with any female in the room that Lily called her own. Finally after much grumping and groaning (mostly from Kassie) they managed to get up and start the process of getting dressed.  
  
"Here, you can wear these," Lily said, pulling a pair of jeans out and throwing them to Alexis. "It's a good thing we all pretty much wear the same size, since none of us thought to get you any clothes."  
  
Alexis shrugged and took the shirt Lily had also handed to her and said, "Well, we didn't know we were staying the night or I could have brought some."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Lily said, now throwing a pair of jeans at Madison and one at Kassie. "I have plenty of clothes."  
  
"You can say that again," Alexis replied seriously. "You've got enough here to clothe all of us for a week." Alexis started out the door, but back tracked. "Err, do Muggle showers work like magical ones?"  
  
"Actually," Lily told her, going down the hall and pushing the door open to the bathroom. "We run out of hot water. So, you might want to take a quick one."  
  
Lily showed Alexis how to turn the water on and left her. It turned out that they had enough water for all of them to shower: barely. Lily didn't count the fact that Kassie came screaming out of the shower because the water was ice cold. She informed her it was her fault for taking so long. Finally amiss the running around, fighting for the blow drier and hair brush, the four girls managed to get dressed and downstairs.  
  
Kassie came down last, fastening her cloak and chuckling to herself. Lily threw her a questioning look, but Kassie only widened her eyes, glanced in the direction of Christine and shook her head. Lily understood and fell silent. "I want you all back by dinner, ok?" Christine told them, standing before the fireplace. Lily was not only excited to be going with her friends, but excited because for the first year, no adults were accompanying them. She twitched anxiously. "I spoke with everyone's parents, and told them you would be home by no later than nine o'clock tonight."  
  
Everyone nodded, having already heard this speech last night when Christine had talked to Madison and Alexis' mums, as well as Kassie's Aunt. "Everyone got their wands? Money? Ok, have fun," she finished at last.  
  
Lily took the profferedFloo Powder, threw it in the fireplace and stepped in. "Diagon Alley!" As the flames wiped around her, and images of fireplaces came and went, Lily remembered the first time she had traveled to Diagon Alley. It was only her second time traveling by Floo ever, and she had been scared to death. Only that same morning had she traveled from her home to James' -- only with him. She still turned red faced when she thought about how close they had been for that to work. Thankfully she was distracted by her thoughts (and impending blush) by coming to a halt in the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron. She stepped out of the fireplace, and not a moment too soon. Kassie came in right behind her, and nearly knocked Lily down.  
  
"Get out of the way," Kassie muttered, moving herself and Lily just as Madison appeared in the fireplace. The blonde haired girl moved just in time; Alexis came in last, dusting ashes out of her brown hair as she stepped out. "If we had came any closer together, we would have been on top of one another," Kassie commented dryly, looking around the pub with interest.  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked, directing them to the backdoor of the pub. They stepped out into the backyard area and Kassie tapped her wand on the wall. The bricks moved aside at the command, revealing the entry way to Diagon Alley. "First stop, Gringott's," Lily said, waving her hand forward. "I've got to exchange money."  
  
The girls made their way up the main street towards the large white bank that stood taller than all it's surrounding structures. Madison shivered violently when they entered the bank, but didn't explain her actions until they had exchanged their money and were back outside, on their way to Flourish and Blotts. "Are you ok?" Lily asked the blonde girl, throwing her a worried look.  
  
"Fine," Madison confirmed, smiling slightly. "Goblins just give me the creeps." She shivered again, as if to prove her point. "The way they stare, like everyone in the bank is there to steal their gold. Ugh."  
  
The book keeper in Flourish and Blotts had been there forever, according to Kassie and Alexis. Both of them could remember him from when they were younger. He shuffled forward as they entered, giving them an appraising look before declaring, "Hogwarts, I presume?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied. "Fourth year."  
  
After they had purchased their books, the girls made a quick stop in the Apothecary to replenish their potions kit supplies and then stocked back up on parchment, ink and quills. By the time they stopped for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, the sun was high over the sky, blazing down and making them all slightly too warm in their cloaks.  
  
After doing a bit of last minute shopping for essentials (ex. sugar quills and exploding bon bons) the girls finally dragged their purchases back to Lily's house just as Christine was setting the tablefor dinner.  
  
To say that Petunia wasn't happy about having not one, but four witches in the house, was most likely the biggest understatement of the year. The century, in fact. Lily couldn't help but grin at Kassie every time Petunia would sigh loudly at her plate, or roll her eyes at something Alexis or Madison said. Madison and Alexis both were prepared for Petunia's attitude, but both found themselves speechless a few times when Petunia would declare in not so subtle tones about "freaks" in the house with their "rubbish". Lily would smile reassuringly at them when this happened. Finally, to everyone's immense relief, Petunia excused herself from the table and stomped out of the room.  
  
The evening came quickly, though, and Lily found herself having to say goodbye to her friends with promises to see them on the train. Kassie was the last to leave and hugged not only Lily, but Christine and Daniel as well. "I'll see you at King's Cross, ok?" Kassie smiled, clutching her shopping bags in her fist and waving with her free hand.  
  
"I'll be there," Lily promised as Kassie climbed into fireplace and spun off towards home. Lily stared at the empty grate for several moments before heading up to her room, thinking that as much as she loved her parents, she couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts with people more like herself.  
  
--End Chapter 25.  
  
  
  
Hi everyone!! Yes, I know. I'm a horriable person who should be burned at the stake for not updating when I said I would. New Years was suppose to be the deadline, but I started a new job, my editor was sick, and so there you have it. If he helps any, the chapter was _done_ by New Years, just not edited/posted.  
  
HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, everyone on the Lily Update group, and people who email me about this story. You are all wonderful and you don't know how much your comments/suggestions are appreciated. Also, love to my wonderful editor/Brit checker, Kate.  
  
Review responces:  
The last line at the end of the last chapter refered to Petunia noticing Lily crying/being upset. To say that she wouldn't understand the tears, had she even seen them. I'm sorry if that was confusing!  
  
James is not a Seer. There is only two, Kassie and Lily. And there is a story behind Kassie's visions, that you won't really see until this coming year. The reason James kind of "knows" when Lily is doing things is me being a hopeless romantic and, well, I'm weird like that.  
  
Lily was crying at the end because in her own way she was kinda completely letting go of the hope that one day she could have a sistery relationship with her sister. It was meant to be a slap in the face of reality that she had no chance to patch up the relationship with her sister.  
  
James and Lily will get together sometime in their sixth year. I'm not making any more promises than that.  
  
James was the last person Lily wanted to see because if something is bothering her, he always seems to know it and starts trying to get her talk about it and she wasn't in the mood to really talk about her nightmares. Which, incidently, she ended up doing anyway.  
  
Petunia has always had blonde hair in the book, it was the movie that decided she wouldn't have it. Same with Dudley, if you notice. I don't know why they couldn't have dyed their hair or something.  
  
And now, if you are interested in joing the LilyUpdate group/HP discussion (since we do that alot lately) send an email to  
Lilyupdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com   
After you've joined, you can sign into group home page by going to Yahoo.com and then "groups" and signing in with your yahoo ID. If you don't have a Yahoo ID and don't want to create one, to send emails to the group, send them to LilyUpdate@yahoogroups.com  
  
See, isn't that easy? So join! :D  
  
I'm not making any promises as to when the next chapter will be out, since I can't seem to keep my own deadlines. I can only say that I'm working on it as much as my hectic schedule will allow and that I already have a good idea what is going to happen in that chapter, so it won't be too terriably hard to write. Just think, we're only two school years away from James and Lily dating :D!  
  
Read, review, and eat lots of kettle corn!  
01.07.04 


	26. Halos and Horns

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 26 - Halos and Horns  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Potter Manor had been named by James' great-great grandfather for whom he had also been named. The large Manor sat just on the outskirts of Greater London, close to the city, but not so much that anyone ever bothered them. Not that they could, at any rate. The ancient home of the Potters had been reinforced with so many magical wards that James wasn't even sure his parents knew what they all were. At any rate, only a select few were allowed to the home, which is the way the Potters had liked it for years. And so it happened that one James Potter, while knowing of these wards and charms set in place, paid them little mind. That was to say, until one was activated early the morning of First of September.  
  
First of September was never a calm day in the house that claimed two teenage boys, three house elves, Mr. and Mrs. Harold Potter and any number of magical plants as its inhabitants. The first day to Hogwarts to start another year seemed to always start with mayhem, continue with mayhem and end with a disaster, be it small or large. The house elves actually prepared for this day a week before it came, the adults found themselves going to bed earlier the night before and the two teenage boys didn't find themselves going to bed at all. Which would most likely explain the shout of "BLOODY HELL!" that rang across the once silent grounds as the ward on the outer most barrier around Potter Manor was activated.   
  
"Cripes," the youngest James Potter in a long line of sons named after their great-great grandfathers swore as he leap back from a doorway on the outer most part of the east garden's grounds. It had been bothering him since he was a small child, what was behind that door. And at five a.m. with nothing to do, and not a thought to sleep, James and his best friend Sirius Black had been discussing this door when the latter decided they should try to get through it. James now glared at Sirius as he racked his brain for any way to deactivate the alarm that now sounded across the grounds, and surely in the main house.  
  
"Not one of my most brilliant plans," Sirius muttered, though James considered it possibly the biggest understatement of the year. He opened his mouth to say as much when Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, one of my most horrible plans to date, which probably exceeds the time we tried to curse Peter's acne off. And that wasn't my fault, by the way," he added thoughtfully, completely ignoring the fact that the alarms were still going off. "Peter was the one dense enough to let us do it."  
  
James cracked a smile, despite himself. "Letting two underage, never-used-a-spell-that-worked-yet wizards try to curse his acne off." James shook his head. "How did we ever get him to do that?"  
  
He didn't receive an answer. At that moment both Mr. and Mrs. Potter came running across the grounds, wands drawn and eyes wide. When they arrived on the scene (that James and Sirius had already decided they had better just stay put at) Olivia was the first to realize what had happened and drop her wand arm. Harold, catching on, shook his head and gave both his son and Sirius a patented "You're going to be grounded after your mother and I lecture you to death" look. "Dare I ask?" Olivia began, hands on her hips.  
  
"If you want," James replied. "But you may not like the answer."  
  
"Do I ever?" Olivia muttered under her breath. She raised her wand and pointed it over the boys head. A silver light shot out of the end of it, dissolving into what looked like an invisible wall. Almost at once the alarm stopped. James and Sirius both let out a breath of relief, but all too soon their relief was gone. Olivia grabbed both boys by the ears and started dragging them back towards the main house. "What were you thinking? Why are you up? Have you been to bed? Do you know what could have happened if that ward hadn't recognized you as our son?!"  
  
Sirius glanced at James, letting him know that since he was the only blood relative she was speaking to, it was up to him to answer. James considered this a moment. "Nothing, because, no, not really." He grinned. "That cover it all?"  
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black -- you're both grounded!"  
  
"Mum, we go back to school today..." James pointed out.  
  
"Then, then," Olivia sputtered, at a loss for words. She let go of their ears, and both her son and his best friend began rubbing them gingerly. "Then you're grounded when you get back from school!" Olivia proclaimed and stalked out of the room in a huff. The teenagers looked to Harold Potter for help, but he raised his hands and shook his head before following his wife.  
  
"Ah, she'll forget it by next summer," James proclaimed and started up the stairs to his room to try to catch a few hours sleep before leaving for King's Cross Station.  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
Not too much later that morning, another bought of chaos was ensuing. This one at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Evans, of Little Whinging, Surrey. Mr. Evans would be first to say that he should have expected something along these to happen. The last forty-eight hours had been quiet, much too quiet. And from years of living with his two daughters, it was common practice to assume something was up when it was quiet.  
  
Never more in his life had he wanted to be wrong.  
  
"I'm going to miss the train!" Lily Evans, recently turned fourteen and youngest daughter in the Evans home announced as she descended the stairs at break-neck speed and dashed into the kitchen. "Mum! I know it's in Petunia's room, it has to be!"  
  
"I've already told you, freak, I wouldn't touch your devil-worshiping books for anything in this world!" Petunia Evans, seventeen and eldest daughter, shrieked as she came stomping down the stairs after her younger sister. "Maybe it vanished!"  
  
Lily looked ready to explode. Her face was turning as red as the hair on her head and had it been any colder in the room, there very well may have been steam coming out her ears. "Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Freak," she spat back, raising her chin so that her emerald green eyes bore into her sisters.  
  
There was a time, not so long ago, that Lily might have not faced Petunia. A time when a vain hope laid in her heart that maybe, one day, she could make her sister understand about her life and they could be close. That time had come and gone, and now Lily had one motto where her older sister was concerned: Destroy, or be destroyed. She preferred the former option, thank you very much.  
  
"Why can't you just be _normal_?" Petunia hissed back.  
  
"Girls..." Christine said, placing her dishrag down and turning.  
  
"Who said I wasn't? What if you are the freak, Petunia? Did you know, at my school, you would be the outsider?"  
  
Petunia huffed in a way that clearly said she had no reply to such a statement. Turning on her heel so fast that she nearly lost her balance, the tall blonde marched back up the stairs to her room and slammed the door so hard that the chandelier above their heads shuddered in response. Lily turned, her arms crossed over her chest. "Mum, she has my book."  
  
"Lily, I know your sister can be, well, a bit... But you have no proof."  
  
"I don't need any," Lily retorted. "I'm half tempted to do a summoning charm, I bet my book would come flying out of her room!" And with those departing words, Lily marched back up stairs to her room. She, too, shut her door a little harder than was necessary and turned around. She supposed she would have to use Kassie's _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ until she could get to Hogsmeade to buy another. Sighing angrily, Lily crossed the room and went to shut her school trunk closed when she noticed something that wasn't there twenty minutes before, when she had begun her mad search of the house. Her book. It was laying sideways atop her robes, thrown in such a way that Lily knew without a shadow of a doubt that Petunia had had it. She growled deep in her throat, slammed her trunk shut and listed with a satisfied grin as the hexes fixed into place. Let Petunia try to get her stuff now.  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
Without a doubt it was First of September. There was something about this day that brought out the weirdoes and their offspring. Stanley Rogers, a Muggle station attendant, had worked at King's Cross Station in London for fourteen years. And every year on First of September there was an unnatural amount of strange people that came to the train station. And then, at the end of spring, they all seemed to return. Yes, it was odd. But any time he had mentioned it to his superiors, they all informed him that strange people came and went everyday, and this was nothing to be alarmed about. But he couldn't help but disagree as he watched two black haired children hurrying into the station, one with an owl in a cage perched on his trolley.  
  
The boy opposite the owl-carrying child was chewing what appeared to be bubble gum, but when he blew bubbles, instead of popping, they lifted up in the air and floated away. A woman standing behind the boys, presumably their mother, smacked the boy in the back of the head and hissed just loud enough that he could hear: "Sirius, the Muggles will see!"  
  
"Sorry," Sirius muttered, ducking his head and hurrying up to get beside boy ahead of him. The two grinned at one another as they approached the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
The mother took a quick, presumably nonchalant glance around and nodded to the boys. They both took off a top speed towards the brick wall and Stanley watched, horrified, waiting for them to slam straight into it. He glimpsed, bracing himself for the sound.  
  
But when he opened his eyes again they were gone. He blinked several times, moving closer. But still there was no one there. A man walked by at that moment, staring at him strangely. He blinked, looked at the wall, and then at the man who now walked towards him. "Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"Blimey," Stanley muttered, rubbing his hand over his face. "I-well, there's no way--"  
  
The man approached him and glanced down at his name tag before speaking again. "Stanley, is it? Did you just see a woman and two children disappear into that wall?"  
  
"Bloody hell! You seen it to, did ya?" Stanley blurted, eyes wide.  
  
"Aye, I did, indeed. It's all right, mate, they were wizards. Their Mum, a witch." Stanley blinked, now looking at the man as if he might be crazy, as well. But before he had a chance to voice that opinion, the man raised a wooden stick and smiled at him in a way that made him think he was being pitied. "_Obliviate!_"  
  
Stanley Rogers looked around at the train station he had worked at for fourteen years. Judging by the man that was walking away from him, wearing what looked like some sort of cloak, he knew it was First of September. That was always when the weirdoes came out.  
  
Harold Potter, said man in the cloak, walked briskly towards the wall between platforms nine and ten, made sure that this time Stanley Rogers _wasn't_ looking and passed through it. Darting through trolleys filled with owls, cats, toads and other animals, children darting here and there to say goodbye to their families, and witches and wizards running around making sure their children had all of their belongings, he came to a stop next to his wife. "Oh, there you are, dear," Olivia Potter said, smiling quickly to her husband as she passed James his owl's cage. "Where did you get to?"  
  
"A Muggle, probably attracted by the no doubt interesting bubbles floating in the air," Harold said, throwing a stern look to Sirius, who was grinning madly. "Watched you three disappear through the platform. I had to stop and help him forget what he seen." Olivia rolled her eyes, as if to speak her mind would be prudent and un-useful. Harold sighed as James and Sirius returned from stowing their trunks, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin in tow. "I'll have to get to work early, to report the Memory charm I used."  
  
Olivia nodded once and returned her attention to the four boys standing in front of her now. She heaved a great sigh that clearly said she was about to waste perfectly good breath. "Do try to behave?"  
  
"Mum, how can you accuse us of anything other than being on our best behavior?" James said, giving his best puppy eyed look.  
  
"Woman, you act like we stay in trouble," Sirius teased, trying to look indignant and failing miserably.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth, shook her head and closed it again. "Have a good term, boys," she finished, hugging them all in turn and shooing them onto the train as the whistle blew. "Write to me sometime for something other than for money, ok?"  
  
James, Sirius, Peter and Remus climbed onto the train and barely made it into their compartment when the last whistle sounded and the train began moving forward. "This is what it's all about, gentlemen," Sirius announced, pulling his wand. "We only go through our fourth year once, perhaps twice, we might as well make it count. Who should be our first victim?"  
  
"Snape?" Peter suggested.  
  
"Good choice, my friend, good choice," James commended, bowing slightly. Peter pulled his own wand. "Any ideas for pranks that work, Moony?"  
  
"I have an idea," a voice behind them said as the compartment door slid open. Standing in the doorway was a rather tall, skinny girl with near waist length black hair and flashing violet eyes. "How about waiting until we are out of London before playing any pranks?"  
  
"Ah, Kassie, you are no fun," Sirius whined, trying to look pitifully at her. "We haven't used magic all summer. We have to brush up before we get to school."  
  
"I assure you, magic isn't something you forget."  
  
"Marry me?" Sirius suddenly asked, grinning roguishly at her.  
  
"Keep dreaming," Kassie replied instantly, causing Sirius' three friends to snigger.  
  
"Sirius, you might as well give it up," James told him, making a valiant effort to push past Kassie and get to the hall. Instead he found Lily standing just behind her.  
  
"I was hoping in the effort to not forget her magic, she had forgotten that she swore to never get near, date, or marry me," Sirius shrugged. "It's ok, I like a challenge," he added, raising his eyebrows at Kassie suggestively.  
  
"Can we help you ladies with something?" James interrupted before Kassie gave in to the look of murder she had in her violet eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you can," Lily replied, heaving her trunk before her. "Can we use your compartment since you aren't going to be needing it for a while? We don't fancy sitting with Slytherins, and that's about all that's left."  
  
"What about the rest of our year?" Remus asked, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Absolutely every one of them are sitting together, and there's no room for us," Kassie explained, levitating her own trunk into the compartment. "So run along, so we can sit and chat."  
  
"Pushy, pushy," Sirius muttered, following James out the door. He glanced back at Kassie and wiggled his eyebrows. "You will give in."  
  
"When pigs fly," Kassie retorted.  
  
"That can be arranged," Sirius replied, pointing his wand at her. "We'll be picking out napkin patterns before long."  
  
Before Kassie could reply, Sirius slid the compartment door shut behind him and they could barely hear him and the other three laughing. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What is it with him? Are there not small children and insects for him to horrify somewhere?"  
  
"Maybe he really fancies you," Lily suggested, pulling out a gray kitten with white feet from a basket at her feet and placing her in her on the seat next to her. The kitten stretched out before lying down and contenting itself with watching Morgana interestedly.  
  
Kassie snorted. "Sirius will drive a very lucky witch to insanity one day."  
  
Lily laughed and sat back in her seat, pulling her new books out. She hadn't had much of a chance to look them over since she had kept them in her trunk to avoid being stolen by her sister and burned for sacrifice. The first book she come to was _Unfogging the Future_ a textbook that had been on her list this year for Divination. Last year they hadn't really used books, this year, for whatever reason, they had. She flipped through it randomly, picking out a likely looking chapter. "The Seer's gene, how to know if you are the real thing," she read, throwing a quizzical look towards her best friend. "Does that mean that fortune telling is passed down in family, like hereditary?"  
  
"Usually," Kassie replied, flipping through the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ and looking very disinterested in whatever spell she was reading about. "It did mine."  
  
"It did?" Lily asked, glancing up from her book. "I didn't know that."  
  
Kassie chuckled, though she didn't sound as if whatever she was thinking was all that funny. It was dry and hollow and Lily was forcibly reminded that Kassie wasn't too happy to have her "gift" and would like to not have it at all. Lily didn't blame her, but she was still interested in what Kassie meant. She waited a moment, and sensing that Lily wanted an explanation, Kassie shut her book and put it aside. "Have you ever heard of the world famous Seer, Cassandra Trelawney?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied, not making any connections. "Isn't she Professor Trelawney's great-great-grandmother? I've heard her speak of her before, and I think we read something..."  
  
"Indeed," Kassie said offhandedly, looking sour. She folded her legs under her and once more picked up the book she had earlier, though she didn't open it. "Did you know that I was named after my great-great-auntie Cassandra?"  
  
Lily, who hadn't been expecting that bit of information at all, blinked and stared at Kassie as if she were mad. And then, it clicked. Several times Lily had the feeling that Kassie and Professor Trelawney knew each other, but never had she had proof and therefore hadn't brought it up to Kassie. Lily chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to access this information. "So, you are--"  
  
"Very distantly related to Trelawney, yes," Kassie confirmed, looking very put out by this information, and also a bit resigned. "Her great-great-grandmother was my great-great-grandfather's sister. The gene seemed dormant in my family line, especially when my mother married a Muggle. But, well..." she gestured to herself grandly. "I came along, and low and behold... But I'm nothing like Auntie Cassandra. She could tell everything, for anyone. I only get rare visions of odd stuff."  
  
"How come you spell your name differently?" Lily asked. It was a moot point, but it was all she could think of in response to Kassie's sour attitude.  
  
"My mother thought, in case I somehow became a Seer, that I shouldn't be exactly like my Auntie. So she changed the first letter. Doesn't make a big difference, though, my father started calling me Kassie when I was about two and it stuck."  
  
There was a few tense silent moments in which Kassie bruised herself with looking up a spell in the _Standard Book of Spells_ and then she finally seem to feel the moment had passed. "So, who were you named after?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "My Mum's favorite flower." She reached out a hand and rubbed the kittens head, listening to it purr.  
  
"Speaking of names, did you ever name that poor animal?" Kassie asked, forgoing her book and reaching over to pick up the kitten.  
  
"You're funny," Lily replied dryly. "I had Morgana for nearly a month before naming her."  
  
"Hmm, how about Bast?" Kassie suggested, pulling her finger out of the unnamed kitten's mouth and shaking it. "That hurt, you bloody creature."  
  
Lily giggled to herself. "Hmm.... she seems to like it."  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
By evening the commotion on the train had mostly died down. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had retired back to their compartment to find Lily and Kassie both asleep. Morgana was asleep in her cage by the window, and in a basket on the floor between the girls, a small gray kitten was also sleeping. Sirius was the first to enter, and upon realizing that the witches were both asleep, stopped dead, causing Peter to run straight into him. "Watch where you're--"  
  
"Shhh!" Sirius hissed, a finger over his mouth. He moved to the side and allowed the tree boys behind him a better look. "Look what we have here. Sleeping witches. Whatever shall we do to them?"  
  
"My guess would be to let them alone, lest we find ourselves sleeping on nails tonight," Remus replied. He didn't like the sound in Sirius' voice at all. It sounded too much like the time they charmed a few Slytherin girls bags shut, to keep them from having their belongings stolen. Or so Sirius had said. Payback had been hell, especially when they were later to find out that one of those Slytherins had been Sirius' none-too-liked cousin, Bellatrix Black. Who was a few ingredients short of a potion to begin with. Remus still looked before he sat down anywhere outside of Gryffindor Tower to be sure he wasn't being jinxed.  
  
"But they look like angels," Sirius whispered, shooting James a look that the addressed seem to understand perfectly. "Don't they, James?"  
  
"They do, don't you agree Peter?"  
  
"Absolutely," Peter grinned. All three of them turned to Remus. "Angels, Moony, they'll be flattered."  
  
"And we'll never live to take O.W.L.S.," Remus muttered, while pulling his wand. "How do I get talked into these things?"  
  
No one answered him, because at that moment Sirius had started waving his wand towards Kassie. James had also started muttering spells, and Remus, without anything else do to, decided to charm the kitten.  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
"_Please leave all belongings on the train, they will be brought to the castle for you_."  
  
Kassie groaned, turning her head slightly and squinting at the window. She was nearly sure she had heard a voice saying to leave their belongings on the train, but she wasn't sure if she had dreamt it or not. She was almost just as sure that they couldn't possibly be there yet; she hadn't been asleep that long. Either way, through the gaze of sleepiness that fogged her brain, she finally noted that they were not moving. Which could only mean one thing. "Lily! Wake up! We haven't changed into our robes yet!"  
  
"I don't have to get up early this morning, Mum," Lily grumbled, throwing her arm over her face and groping for presumably blankets. "Make Petunia do it."  
  
"Get UP!" Kassie repeated, shaking Lily roughly. The red head groaned again, glaring at Kassie for her effort from behind her arm. Ignoring her, Kassie began digging into her trunk for her robes and then Lily's. "Here, put these on. Arg, why didn't those stupid boys wake us?"  
  
Lily slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around sleepily. She wasn't one to quickly wake up, unless she woke up on her own. And so at first she wasn't exactly sure if what she was seeing was sleep induced or not. She hadn't been having a dream about Kassie being an angel, but one could never really tell. So she stared at the black haired girl with a half bewildered expression, wondering if she should laugh out loud or not. Deciding it was better not to include Kassie in on whatever trick her mind was playing, Lily removed her eyes from Kassie and happened to glance down at Bast. Then she blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked back up at Kassie. "Err--"  
  
Kassie pulled her head through her robes, yanked Lily's up and threw them at her. "Lily, you need t---Merlin's Beard, what happened to you?!"  
  
"_Me_?" Lily screeched, pointing to Kassie. "It's you that has a... a--"  
  
"Halo?" Kassie asked, reaching both hands up and feeling around in the air above her head. "So do you!"  
  
Lily didn't even reach for her own, instead she opened her mouth and said, in a horrified voice: "Bast has one, too!"  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Kassie screamed, tearing the door open and running into the hall. Lily hastily pulled her robes on, stuck the lid on the basket that Bast was still sitting in and ran into the hall after her best friend, screaming, "James Potter, you better undo this this instant!"  
  
Unfortunately, by the time they made it outside, all of the first years were already gone on the boats, and most of the carriages were full. And nowhere was the Marauders to be found. Kassie and Lily, both steaming, climbed into the first carriage they came to that wasn't already crammed full and got in. "Is it ok for us to sit here?" Lily asked, not honestly caring if the girl in the carriage cared or not. Her friend gave a startled gasp and Kassie muttered something dark under her breath.  
  
"Err--" a pretty dark brown haired girl with a heart shaped face began, looking uneasy. Lily and Kassie had both seen her around, but couldn't honestly say they knew who she was. "My name is Alice Rhea. And this is my friend, Marlene McKinnon."  
  
Lily wasn't in the mood for introductions as much as she was in the mood to hex the Marauders. Attempting to be polite, she smiled slightly. "Lily Evans." She pointed to Kassie. "Kassie Phillips, nice to meet you."  
  
There was a moment's silence as the carriages jolted and began moving forward. Lily and Kassie looked at each other, noted each other's continuing halo issues and snorted to themselves. Alice leaned forward. "I-well, can I ask what happened?" she asked, gesturing to Kassie and Lily's bright golden halos.  
  
Lily wanted to disappear. Kassie cleared her throat in a way that sounded suspiciously like "Going to curse them every day for a year," but Lily couldn't be sure. Instead she tried to laugh at their predicament, but failed miserably. "We, eh, seem to have fallen victim to a prank."  
  
"James Potter and Sirius Black, I presume?" Alice asked. Both Kassie and Lily nodded, both looking a bit surprised.  
  
Marlene rolled her eyes. "Don't look so surprised, they don't keep pranks to their own year and below. They've got a few of us, as well."  
  
"We're in seventh year," Alice picked up, shaking her head. She pulled her wand. "Do you want me to try to get them off for you?"  
  
"Please," Kassie and Lily replied together, looking hopeful.  
  
They weren't looking so hopeful by the time the carriage stopped at the school. Both of their heads was still adorned by bright halos, and Kassie swore Lily's had only gotten brighter with each counter spell. Reluctantly the two fourth years stepped out of the carriage behind Alice and Marlene, trying to disappear into the crowd. It wasn't working by the points and sniggers that followed them up the stone steps and into the hallway of Hogwarts castle. And still the Marauders seemed to have effectively disappeared.  
  
It took a few minutes, but the throng of hungry students finally managed to get into the Great Hall and find seats at one of the four House tables. As it had been for centuries past, candles floated lazily above their heads, and above it the night sky, lit up occasionally by a flash of lightening. Lily and Kassie, ignoring all of the whispers, worked their way to the Gryffindor table and looked for four certain boys. "Lily! Kassie! Over here!"  
  
Lily and Kassie turned just in time to be victim of a bright white light. Lily blinked, groping for her wand. "I'm sorry!" a voice giggled, coming towards them. Lily, while she could tell who was coming at her, still saw flashing white lights when she closed her eyes. "I knew you'd never let me take a picture if I asked."  
  
"Allana, do you see this halo?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. Kassie sniggered beside her, obviously having found something funny that she wasn't sharing. "If I--" Suddenly, Lily stopped talking, her face lighting up with an idea. The Hufflepuff in front of her blinked curiously while her friend tugged on her arm. While Lily wasn't paying attention, the two girls slipped away to their tables.  
  
"Come on Lil," Kassie said, tugging on Lily's robes. They were two of a very few that were still standing. Without any more prompting, Lily followed Kassie back to their table and sat across from Alexis and Madison, who were caught in a bout of silent giggles. Once they were seated, Kassie leaned towards Lily. "What's your idea?"  
  
Lily scanned the students around them to be sure there were no Marauders present within ear shot. They still seemed to have not shown up yet. Just to be sure, she whispered in Kassie's ear her idea, leaving Madison and Alexis in the dark. When Lily finished, Kassie looked immensely pleased and sat back, grinning. The blonde across the table finally let out a giggle. "This means war," she told Alexis, who nodded in reply.  
  
"If I could have your attention, please!" Professor McGonagall called. "The first years are about to be brought in, everyone needs to please have a seat!"  
  
Suddenly Lily and Kassie found themselves surrounded by Marauders on either side. James and Peter took places to Lily's right and Sirius and Remus on Kassie's left. All four boys were grinning madly. Professor McGonagall walked out of a side door off the Great Hall and the noise level rose a bit. "Take these off us," Kassie hissed at Sirius, glaring.  
  
"Go out with me?" Sirius asked in response.  
  
"No," Kassie replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, then," Sirius said, undaunted. "I have no incentive."  
  
"I'll give you incentive," Kassie raged, turning in her seat. Sirius blinked, surprised, but only for a moment before declaring; "You're beautiful when your angry."  
  
Kassie opened her mouth and everyone in ear shot winced, preparing for the string of curses that would most likely be hitting Sirius Black any moment. But instead the double doors to the Great Hall opened, bringing in a line of first years, and thus adding at least an hour to Sirius' life. He sighed in relief before flashing one of his most charming smiles to a still haloed Kassie, who scowled in return.  
  
If the number of first years had diminished last year, it was nothing compared to this year. It seemed like perhaps this was a joke, and the rest of the students were outside. But after a moment the caretaker, Mr. Filch, closed the double doors and Lily blinked in surprised, once again looking at the front of the room where little more than twenty five students stood. She remembered her own sorting, when there had been easily double the number of first years. It was just a small sign of how much terror Voldemort was raging on the wizarding world outside the school halls.  
  
The hat broke into yet another song, this different than the previous three years Lily had heard it. When it had finished, and the applause died down, Professor McGonagall moved towards the first years with a role of parchment held before her."When I call your name, come forward and put the hat on your head. After your house is selected, please join that table." Looking down the bridge of her nose, through her square shaped spectacles, she called: "Acton, Broderick!"  
  
A rather tall, skinny boy with reddish brown hair came forward and silently sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. A few moments passed and then: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily applauded with the rest of her house as Broderick Acton came over and joined the table, looking immensely pleased with where he had been placed. Lily remembered well how excited she had been in her first year to be in the same house with Sirius, whom she had already met. Her worse fear was that she would end up in a house with no one she knew, and have no friends. But just the opposite had happened. "James," Lily said sweetly as "Crouch Jr., Bartemius" was sorted into Slytherin. "Please take this halo off me, now. The novelty has worn off, I believe."  
  
"Hmmm," James appeared to be in deep thought, and to Kassie's left, Sirius tore his attention away from the sorting and threw a grin Lily's way. While he was deciding on his reply, "Edmund, Hazel" was sorted into Hufflepuff. "I don't know, Lily. What do I get?"  
  
"Jinxed every day for a month if you don't," Lily replied, giving a second look at the sorting. A dark haired girl who looked identical to Hazel Edmund, who had just been sorted, was now sitting on the chair. Lily looked to the Ravenclaw table and back to the sorting hat.  
  
Next to Madison, Gabrielle seemed to notice Lily's confusion. "Looks like her twin," she said excitedly. Next to her, Kathleen nodded. "Another set of identical twins! How exciting!"  
  
As "Edmund, Ansel" was sorted into Ravenclaw, Lily wondered exactly was so exciting about having two more witches who looked so much alike it would be hard to figure out who was who. After four years of sharing a room and classes with Kathleen and Gabrielle, it was sometimes still hard to tell them apart. Beside Lily, James was trying to change the subject. "Did you know that the last kid sorted into Slytherin is the son of one of the blokes my Dad works with--"  
  
"James," Lily warned, her voice no longer sweet. "Get these off us."  
  
"Lily, you should be flattered that we think so highly of you!" James insisted. Sirius nodded, trying to keep a straight face and not really doing so. "We could have given you horns and a tail!"  
  
Beside Lily, Kassie nearly choked. Sirius patted her on the back, looking rather confused. Lily decided to change her approach. "Remus," she said, leaning forward to see past James, who also leaned forward. "I know you can get these off. Be a good friend and get rid of them?" Lily didn't want to appear to be begging, but she had a feeling that was what was happening. All around students from other houses were pointing and laughing at her and Kassie, who were both doing their best to appear as if nothing were amiss. Lily was also quite sure that even the Headmaster had given the pair of them a few knowing glances.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I don't know how," Remus said, obviously lying and not making much of an effort to not appear so. Lily blew out a frustrated breath and turned in her seat, determined to ignore all of the Marauders for the rest of her life.  
  
When she looked towards Kassie, she only found Sirius grinning at her, though. So instead she focused on the sorting, that was nearly over by the looks of it. "Reese, Devon!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Roderick, Carline!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Finally the last student ("Weller, Ebony!") came forward, placed the hat on her head and waited. It seemed to take forever, and Lily was acutely aware of the fact that her stomach was growling loud enough that she feared everyone at the table could hear it. Finally the hat announced; "SLYTHERIN!" and the sorting was over. Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
"I have several start of term announcementsthat can wait. So _tuck in_," he said, smiling at them all. All four house tables at once filled with every food imaginable and everyone began to happily eat.  
  
Dinner was a rather quiet affair, since Lily had vowed not to speak to any of the Marauders again, which was especially hard since two was sitting to her right and two to Kassie's left and they kept talking over the girls to each other. Glaring and muttering from Kassie failed to scare the wizards into undoing their prank, so by the end of dinner, the two golden halos were still shining brightly and still attracting attention from everyone in the large room. Some time later the desserts disappeared, leaving the golden plates empty and clean once more, and several hundred happy, well feed students in its wake.  
  
It was then that Professor Dumbledore once more got to his feet before a rather inattentive audience, and began start of term announcements. "First off all, I would like to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts. I am quite happy to say that all of our teachers from last year have returned, and there are no new staff appointments.  
  
"Quidditch trials for house teams will be held on the Quidditch pitch next Saturday, I ask all returning team members to be present, especially captains." Professor Dumbledore consulted a piece of parchment laid before him by Professor McGonagall, scanned it quickly and nodded once.  
  
"I would like to advise all new students that the Dark Forrest at the edge of our property is forbidden, as well as the Whomping Willow. I also ask returning students to remember this.  
  
"And finally, the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has posted a list of items forbidden in the corridors between classes. You can find this on his office door, should you have questions." Dumbledore went to sit down, but didn't make it to his seat when he stood again. "I apologize, there are two things more: One, I would like to see the Head Boy and Head Girl before you retire. And second, we've had a request to sing the school song."  
  
Lily wasn't sure she had heard correctly. All the teachers, save for McGonagall, gave Dumbledore a rather fixed and dubious look. But he either didn't notice, or didn't care. Most likely the latter. Beside Lily and Kassie, the Marauders were looking extremely happy with themselves and Lily wondered if it hadn't been them that had suggested it.  
  
Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a ribbon shot from the end of it, rising high in the air and forming words. "Just pick your favorite tune to sing to," he instructed.  
  
Not in harmony, not as one, and most certainly not to where it made much sense, the students began singing:  
  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we're forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_  
  
Everyone finished singing at different times, Kassie and Lily being one of the first, since they rushed through it. Just behind them the Marauders were singing to a sort of jig, repeating verses and doing a sort of two step, arms linked together as they danced. Dumbledore clapped his hands along after he finished singing, a few others joining in, and the Slytherins scowling or outright laughing. The Marauders didn't seem to care. At last they finished, Sirius carrying the last note of "rot" on several high pitched octaves that Lily wasn't sure how any male could do.  
  
"Bravo!" Dumbledore praised, clapping and smiling. "We should do this every year," he added, much to the dismay of the other professors and the delight of the Marauders. "And now," he added, coming towards the table as the Prefects began calling forth their houses first years. "If you could please remove the halos from Miss Evans and Miss Phillips, we can all retire for the evening."  
  
Dumbledore winked at the two witches as he turned and disappeared in a crowd of seventh year Hufflepuffs. Lily and Kassie turned eagerly to James and Sirius, who waved their wands rather unenthusiastically. Lily, still not sure she was going to speak to James ever again, thanked him only briefly and proceeded behind the first years towards Gryffindor Tower and the promise it held of a nice warm bed and sleep.  
  
After a rather uneventful trip up seven staircases to the corridor that housed a picture of a very fat lady in a pink dress, Lily and Kassie finally made it through the round common room, up yet one last set of stairs and into the dormitory door that now read: "Fourth Year". As per usual, all of their belongings were already sitting at the end of their beds, and Lily picked up a wicker basket that contained her kitten, Bast, and placed it on the bed where she opened it. "Oh no!" she moaned, pulling Bast out.  
  
"What?" Kassie asked, looking up from where she was rummaging in her own very untidy trunk, looking for a night dress. When her eyes landed on the kitten Lily held, she shook her head. "Oh."  
  
While Kassie and Lily had gotten rid of their halos, it seemed that Bast had not.  
  
  
  
**********   
  
When asked later, Peter claimed that he vaguely remembered hearing an odd noise that sounded suspiciously like the creek the bedroom door made sometime during the night after their return to Hogwarts. But at the time it happened, tired and blurred eyed, Peter ignored what he assumed was dream induced, and didn't pull back the curtains when he believed he heard the dormitory door open. Instead he turned over, pulled the blankets tighter around himself, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next time, it was to a scream that sounded so near female that the shortest of the Marauders would have sworn that one of the witches in their year was in the room. Or a rat was dying a rather horrid death somewhere nearby. But, on second thought, Peter had heard that scream before. And it came from only one person, and hadn't really happened since Sirius' voice had started changing the year before. Pulling back the curtains sleepily, he peeked out into the room he shared with his three best mates and confirmed his earlier suspicion.  
  
"Sirius, what are you on about?" Peter muttered sleepily, wondering what time it was.  
  
Sirius wasn't the only one awake. James, Remus and Nick were, as well. Nick was still sitting on his bed, looking torn between being angry at being awake, or laughing hysterically at something that Peter had yet to discover. The blonde wizard again addressed himself to his friends. "Anyone care to answer?"  
  
"Go on, get up Peter, let's see," James demanded, walking up. It was then that Peter noticed something odd. Something was sticking up out of James' normally untidy hair. In two places, as a matter of fact.  
  
"James, what's on your head?" Peter asked, confused. He looked around, and sure enough, Sirius and Remus seem to have the same problem. Ever so slowly he raised his hands to his own forehead, half of him already knowing what he would find, but making sure all the same. "What in the bloody hell?" he yelled, jumping from his bed.  
  
Sirius nodded quickly, shaking his fist at the thin air and declaring in a voice loud enough to wake the dead: "I can't believe it! I can't believe they had the nerve!"  
  
"I can't believe they knew the spells," James added.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't think of it first," Remus said.  
  
Peter, looking horrified, slowly made his way towards the mirror, only to have his worst fears realized. "They gave us bloody HORNS and TAILS!" He looked again, but they were still there. "Horns," he repeated, getting as close to the mirror as he dared. "And a tail!" he added, turning to stare at the pointed red tail protruding from his behind.  
  
To add injury to insult, and to make it possibly the best payback given in the history of paybacks, at that exact moment the door to the boys room opened. A bright white flash announced the arrival of Lily and Kassie, laughing hysterically as Lily took two more pictures before running for all she was worth, Kassie right behind her.  
  
All through out Gryffindor Tower, James and Sirius could be heard screaming; "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
  
  
--End Chapter 26.  
  
  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It seems that when I don't promise on a date of release, that I manage to get chapters out in better time. Perhaps I should just keep doing that, eh? So, no promises on the next chapter, but it is about three pages done, so it's not as if I haven't started on it or anything. So all death threats can be delayed ;)  
  
Huge thanks to my editor and Brit-check, Kate. And of course, to everyone on the LilyUpdate group, and everyone who reviews. You are all wonderful.  
  
Answers to questions, comments, etc.:  
Lily is going to date outside of James, but no, it won't be Sirius. He has an unhealthy obession with Kassie, if you can't tell. And that will be continueing.  
  
I am 23 years old. And yes, I have a wonderful editor who also does Brit-checking, since she's British. :)  
  
Hmmm.. and arguement between Petunia and the Marauders. That might be doable ;)  
  
The Marauders won't become Animagi until fifth year, but I'm sure it took a lot of work to get there. So that's why it's coming up. It was a pretty big part of their lives.  
  
Remus will get with someone. All of the Marauders will, in due time. Especially since we are entering fourth year, and they are properly old enough to be noticing the opposite sex.  
  
The point of injurying Lily will come back, so it's not totally useless. :)  
  
My problem with 'seen' and 'saw' goes back to the problem with growing up in the south. I have a horriable accent, and have a bad habbit of writing how I talk. And I definitly talk southern. Sorry about that.  
  
If you have any questions, comments, etc. Please put in in reviews, I read, and try to answer all question in reviews. Or, you can join the LilyUpdate group (*insert shamless self promotion here*) by sending an email to LilyUpdate-suscribe@yahoogroups.com we have fun talking about this and that, and they get sneek peeks of upcoming storylines that tend to result in threats to my life ^^;; But it's all in good fun, so join!  
  
Read, review, shop at Hot Topic for the Azkaban Sirius wanted poster t-shirt, and eat lots of mushrooms :)  
  
01.25.04  
  



	27. The youngest generation of Death Eaters

**Quick Note: If you are reading this on fanfiction.net, yes, I know the spacing is off in some places. This isn't a lack of correct html on my part, it's a lack of fanfiction.net realizing I've put spaces in. Sorry!  
  
Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 27 - The youngest generation of Death Eaters  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
Lily Evans' fourth year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to be unlike any other she had experienced thus far. The first noticeable change was the amount of school work. In the first month back to class, the fourth year students had been slammed with homework. All teachers had begun lecturing on the importance of this year, the last before they began "hard" preparation for O.W.L.s or Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The exam they would take at the end of their fifth year was most likely the most important school testing they would do in their lives, the Professors explained. It would create or destroy the road to the profession they wanted to take up after they left school. It would shape the rest of their lives.  
  
But, no pressure.  
  
"It'll be worse next year," Alice Rhea said in response to Kassie's latest complaint that McGonagall was going to drive her into the ground. Lily and Kassie looked up from the table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room where they had been working on an essay about Switching-Spells for Transfiguration. "Next year you'll do nothing but eat, sleep and study."  
  
"That makes me feel loads better," Kassie muttered, dipping her quill in her ink and bending over her parchment again.  
  
"Actually," Marlene McKinnon, Alice's friend, said thoughtfully. "You don't really get a break after O.W.L.s. Sixth and seventh year is all about N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"Sixth year's not too bad," Alice replied as the two of them continued on their way towards the portrait hole. "But seventh year... well, we're off," Alice suddenly said, having caught a look of murder on Kassie's face. Whether it was towards Alice or herself, no one knew.  
  
Lily sighed heavily and flipped to the back of her book looking for a reference when they had yet another interruption. This time it was coming from the window nearest the table the girls were sitting at. At first Lily paid it no mind, not sure if she was hearing things or not. Then Kassie, also noticing an odd pecking sound, looked up. "Lily, Morgana's at the window."  
  
Lily dropped her quill and headed quickly towards the window where her owl was pecking. The wind had picked up early in the evening, and the sky looked like any moment it would burst open and send rain drowning the Earth. As Morgana forced her way in the common room, Lily struggled to latch the window back from a particularly strong gust of wind. Finally she managed and came back to the table where Morgana promptly held her leg out.  
  
"Looks like it's from my Mum," Lily said. Kassie gave her an interested look. "I wrote to her a few days ago, but I didn't expect a reply so soon." Ripping the envelope open, Lily spread the paper before her just as Bast jumped up in Kassie's lap.  
_Dear Lily,  
  
We are all doing fine. I hope you're a bit more caught up in your  
school work by now. Just do your best, I know you'll do fine.   
  
Things have been a bit hectic around here. The night before last  
Petunia and Vernon announced the date for their wedding. It's going to   
be August 2nd. And as your sister so wonderfully reminded us all   
yesterday, that only leaves us 306 days to plan out every detail. I   
just know this whole ordeal will get way out of hand, as most everything  
Petunia plans does. Be very glad that you will spend the majority of   
this time at school.  
  
Please tell all your friends I say hello. And if you (or they) need   
anything, please let me know.  
  
Love,  
Mum  
  
P.S. Your father says hello._  
Lily folded the letter back up and replaced it in the envelope. Kassie, who had been reading over her shoulder, sat back, a stupid grin on her face. "What?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"Be very glad you are at school," Kassie quoted from the letter, snickering. "Yes, very glad indeed. Could you imagine the hell your sister is going to put your parents through about this? Are you parents paying for it?"  
  
"As far as I know," Lily replied, not really as interested in what her sister and her perverted fiancé did as Kassie seemed to be. She picked up her copy of _Immediate Transfiguration_ and disappeared behind it.  
  
"I wonder what horrid colors she will put together for the occasion?" Kassie suddenly asked out loud a few minutes later. She hit the feather end of her quill against her chin thoughtfully. "Probably something that clashes, like pink and orange."  
  
"I doubt my mother will allow that," Lily replied. "My mother can plan a formal occasion like no one I've seen. She's helped a few of her friends out with their own weddings." Lily finally finished the last paragraph on her essay and preformed a quick drying spell on the parchment. She let it spring back into a roll and placed it in her bag. "On to Divination."  
  
"Cripes," Kassie muttered, sitting up quickly and accidentally sending Bast flying off her lap, hissing all the way. "I haven't done mine, yet, either." She pulled her bag out and began fishing around for her text book. "And here I thought I was finished," she muttered, hauling her text book out onto the table and digging for a fresh roll of parchment. "So much for that."  
  
Professor Trelawney had assigned them to do Astrology charts, predicting their own immediate futures using the planet alignment and a series of very complicated calculations. An hour later, when the Marauders (who either did their homework extremely fast, or didn't do it at all) came through the portrait hole and towards the table, Kassie and Lily were barely half way through.  
  
Sirius was the first to realize they were in the corner and immediately headed for them, bringing his three friends with him. As they pulled up chairs, Lily groaned aloud and glared up at them. "Can we help you?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked in response, turning a chair around backwards and straddling it. He leaned over Kassie's parchment, and one eyebrow rose slightly.  
  
"Homework. Would you like me to give a definition, or do you know what that is?" Kassie retorted, not looking up from her spare bit of parchment she was doing a calculation on. "Now go away, I have three more weeks to predict."  
  
"Predict?" James asked, leaning over and giving Lily's work a once over. "Err--you seem to be loosing your books a lot, don't you?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
Lily shrugged, rubbing a hand over her eyes tiredly. She didn't even have the energy to argue. "I guess I should go ahead and write to Mum for some money for new ones--eh--four times."  
  
"Lily, are you doing the calculation right?" Kassie asked, pulling Lily's parchment towards her. "No, no. You're suppose to subtract the number of moons Pluto has, not divide." While Kassie started to work on Lily's new predictions, which Lily hoped would involve more sleeping, the red head laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter Lil?" James asked, patting Lily's hair down. Beside him Sirius was trying to do the same thing to Kassie, who whipped her wand out and pointed it between his eyes threateningly.  
  
Lily opened an eye sleepily and noticed that, oddly enough, James seemed to be sincerely worried. His eyes were watching her intently, and he had yet to stop running his hand the length of her hair. Nowhere was the mocking smile she had expected. She figured if he wasn't teasing her, he at least deserved an answer. "I'm just so tired," she explained, stifling a yawn as she did so. "I can't believe how much work we've had and it's only the fourth week of school! I hope it eases up some."  
  
"There Lily," Kassie said. Lily sat up and James, looking slightly disappointed, removed his hand from her hair. Kassie pushed Lily's parchment back towards her, and to the red head's dismay, there was no prediction of her sleeping away two days.  
  
"You two are boring," Sirius suddenly said, getting up. As if attached by some sort of binding spell, James, Remus and Peter all stood as well.  
  
James gave one last look over his shoulder towards where Lily was currently bent over her parchment, her quill working furiously again. Shaking his head a bit, he turned just in time to see the wall as he smacked into it; but not in enough time to stop himself. Without looking back (because he could _feel_ Kassie's eyes watching him as she sniggered) he quickly went up the stairs to his room.  
  
Thankfully he had been last in line when they went up, and none of his friends had seen him stupidly walk into a wall. He might very well never hear the end of it, had they been paying attention. Sirius had flopped down on his bed, pulling out another book on animagi along with a rather long roll of parchment filled with notes and illustrations he had copied over the past year or more. It was a mark of how well Sirius could do his school work. If he ever did it, that was.  
  
The research on animagi was coming along rather well. Remus had mastered the counter-spell. Well, they thought he had. Since they had nothing to test it on, they could only hope. But Remus was rather good with magic, and he knew the theory well enough. All three of them had spent long hours meditating, according to instruction, to find their inner animal. Sirius had announced at the end of last year that he had sensed something; a large animal. So had James. Peter, on the other hand, was having difficulty not falling asleep while mediating, and therefore wasn't any closer to finding his "inner animal" than he had been to begin with. Remus had been trying to help him to stay awake, but every time he poked at the smallest Marauder, Peter would shout and then James and Sirius would groan and give up.   
  
"It says here," Sirius began, sticking his quill behind his ear and reading aloud. "That long peaceful walks can be as good as mediating. Perhaps we should try that tonight. Peter can perhaps stay awake if he's on his feet."  
  
Peter flushed red as James said, "Since when have our after-curfew strolls ever been peaceful?" He leaned back on his bed, his hands behind his head. "I think our time should be better spent on other things."  
  
"Like snogging Lily Evans?" Sirius quipped.  
  
"No," James replied, only after a short hesitation. He leaned up on his elbows, glaring at Sirius, who was looking at his book again, straight faced. "Why would you think for a second I would want to snog Lily? She's like--like a sister to me," James finished, rather lamely.  
  
"Then, if it is as you say," Remus interrupted Sirius, who had opened his mouth to say something along the lines of how James would burn at the stake for lying like that. "You are well on your way to incest."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Aw, what's the matter Lily?" Sirius mocked, fluttering his eyes. "You fancy her. And don't lie to us, because I saw this about two years ago, too."  
  
"You have no proof of--" James began.  
  
"Infirmary," Sirius cut him off, throwing a knowing look to Remus and Peter, who nodded. "The night you spent up there with her. Do I need to mention the Floo episode?" he added, ticking the list off his fingers with a pointed look to his best friend.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't," James replied dryly.  
  
"And let's not forget the night she was lost in the woods," Remus added thoughtfully. He shook his head. "None of us will forget that."  
  
"I have never seen him so upset," Peter said needlessly. They had all been there when James had been pulling at his hair, searching everywhere, heedless to whatever else might be in the Dark Forrest.  
  
James opened his mouth, but Sirius had stood up and shook his head in a pityingly way. "I don't blame you, mate. She's a nice looking witch."  
  
Again James opened his mouth to argue, but it was pretty much a waste of breath, by the looks on his friends faces. Instead he threw his hands up and laid back again on his bed. "Ok, fine. Let's say I want to snog Lily Evans. And you, mate, want her best friend so bad you can't stand it. So we're even."  
  
"Ah, but the difference is," Sirius said, his eyes lighting up like they usually did when a well planned prank paid off. "Is that I will have Kassie. It's only a matter of time." He looked entirely too smug, and over confident over this statement. Especially considering Kassie would rather hex him than speak to him. That point somehow eluded him, though.  
  
"Why her?" Peter asked, looking for all the world as if the last sentence was all he had heard in the entire conversation. "She hates you."  
  
"No, she doesn't," Sirius insisted, closing his book. "She's just playing hard to get."  
  
"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Sirius," James said. "Never mind that it appears to the rest of the world that she hates you, and would curse you into next week, if given a chance and ample opportunity. At least Lily doesn't flinch at the sight of me coming."  
  
"Ah ha! You admit you like her!" Sirius announced in a triumphant yell.  
  
James flicked his wand and sent two feather pillows flying across the room, landing against the side of Sirius' head in response.  
************   
By the time the sun had come creeping into the windows of the fourth year girls' dormitories, Lily had already awoken. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed, the picture album the Marauders had given her for her birthday spread before her, as well as a stack of pictures she had taken with her camera. Professor McClure had been more than happy to show Lily how to develop her pictures in the Photograph potion, as well as helping her with another potion that made them develop in color, rather than black and white. Lily flipped through the album, smiling as her friends smiled, waved, or in the Marauders case, punched and wrestled with each. She had taken a lot of pictures; but Lily had always enjoyed pictures, even more so now that they moved, so this didn't bother her a bit.  
  
She laughed to herself as she studied the picture of the Marauders with horns and tails. Sirius was shaking his fist angrily, and James was laughing and pointing to Remus' tail. There were two more pictures, both showing the Marauders either laughing at each other, or giving death looks towards the person taking the picture. Lily knew better than to put these in her album, though. She had to keep them hidden; as they were blackmail. She and Kassie had made a deal with the Marauders; they wouldn't tease the fourth year Gryffindor girls, and Lily wouldn't be forced to make duplicates of these pictures and blow them up the size of posters to hang in the Great Hall.  
  
Taking a few pictures out of the stack she had yet to put in the album, Lily stuffed them inside a letter to her mother and poured a bit of candle wax on the envelope to seal it. She addressed the letter, placed the remaining pictures back in a box and stored it, along with her album, in her bedside table.  
  
For whatever reason Lily had awoken at an ungodly hour for a Saturday morning, and hadn't been able to return to sleep. Which explained why she had been placing pictures in her album at such an early time. Bast, her newly named (and recently un-haloed) kitten, was fast asleep on Lily's pillow. Quite obviously sleep hadn't been evading her as it had her master. Giving the kitten a small scratch behind the ears, Lily tip-toed from the room and went to shower. Twenty minutes later she returned, dressed and with more tamer hair, gathered the letter to her mother and headed towards the Owlery.  
  
The castle was very quiet this time of the morning. Without classes to make the students get out of bed, most of them slept past six-thirty. Lily's footsteps echoed on the stone floors as she passed corridors and made her way to the tower that housed the school, as well as personal, owls.  
  
A large barn owl swooped into the Owlery as Lily pushed the door open and stepped in. The smell wasn't pleasant in the least, and Lily felt her stomach contract as she stepped on the bones of what most likely had once been a field mouse. After a few moments search, she found Morgana sitting high up on a perch, her head beneath her wing. Almost as if she sensed her owner's presence, Morgana looked down sleepily. "Come here," Lily coaxed, smiling. "I've got a treat for you, and a letter to deliver."  
  
With what seemed great effort, Morgana stretched her wings, hitting the owl next to her, who hooted in distaste, and glided down to land on Lily's outstretched arm. Lily fed her the treat and then tied the letter onto her leg. "That's for my mother, all right?"  
  
Morgana gave Lily a nip in the ear and Lily threw her arm out and watched as Morgana glided out into the clear blue sky beyond. She watched for a few minutes, until she couldn't see her anymore, and turned just as another owl came gliding down and landed on her shoulder. "Horace! What a surprise. Why doesn't James have you in his room?" The owl hooted in what could only be considered a reply, though Lily wasn't sure what, and nipped down at her hand. "Oh, looking for a treat, are you? Let's see..." Lily dug into her jean pocket and produced a bag. "I think I've got one more in here."  
  
"That's a beautiful bird," a voice suddenly commented. Lily jumped and spun around to find a blonde haired boy standing at the door, a letter clutched in his hand. "Not very often you see a snowy white owl in this area, is it?"  
  
Lily recognized the boy as a fifth year Hufflepuff, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled and stroked Horace's feathers as he ate. "I suppose not. He's not mine."  
  
"Oh, he seemed to know you," the boy said, coming further into the room and beckoning down one of the school birds. He began attaching a letter to its leg, still watching as Lily stroked Horace's back.  
  
"He belongs to a friend of mine," Lily replied. Horace, finished with his treat, lifted up into the rafters again to settle in for sleep.  
  
The boy suddenly smiled apologetically, and Lily noticed he had a rather boyish looking smile. Like someone who had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and knew it wasn't his first offence. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Tim Abbott. I know I've seen you around. You're in Gryffindor, right?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied, taking the proffered hand and shaking it quickly. "Lily Evans."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Miss Evans," Tim grinned, lifting her hand to his lips for a quick second. Lily felt heat rush to her face. He slowly dropped her hand and picked the owl up, carrying it to the window and letting it go. Lily, for some reason, didn't immediately leave. She felt as if Tim was still going to say something and she wasn't disappointed. "Well, now that I've remembered my brother's birthday..." He paused and grinned again. Lily couldn't help smiling back. "Well, I remembered it about twenty minutes ago, anyway, I think I'll get a bite to eat. Care to join me?"  
  
Lily felt the heat rise to her face again, especially when he held out his arm for her. Not wanting to disappoint (her or him, she couldn't tell) she threaded her arm through his. "Sounds good."  
  
After they descended the stairs from the Owlery, Lily found she had nothing to say. And as the silence stretched, she racked her brain for something smart or witty to say. Neither came to mind, so instead she settled on something she at least knew and didn't sound terribly stupid: "Do you only have one brother?"  
  
Tim smiled again and Lily felt an odd stir in the pit of her stomach. He had large hazel eyes that seemed to light up when he smiled. "No, unfortunately I'm cursed with three brothers, all younger. In fact, Richard, whose birthday is today, should be starting Hogwarts next year. How about you, do you have any siblings?"  
  
Lily thought about Petunia and wondered idly if she wanted to tell Tim about her. Deciding to keep it short and simple, she nodded. "Yes, a sister. But she doesn't go here."  
  
Perhaps it had been the way she said it, or the fact that they had just walked into the Great Hall, but Tim didn't ask anymore about Petunia and Lily was forever grateful for it. Tim led Lily to the Gryffindor table (which was empty, as much of the Great Hall was) and stopped as if working up the courage to say something.  
  
Lily looked around the nearly empty room. Outside of herself and Tim, the only other people in the room were Professor Kettleburn, Professor Sprout and Severus Snape sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table, hunched over a piece of parchment. It didn't leave for very good company. Decided, Lily looked up at Tim and asked "Would you like to sit with me?" Only, at the same time he asked her the same question.  
  
There was an awkward moment and then, not being able to stand it another second, Lily laughed. Tim smiled slightly before laughing as well. "Now that that's decided," he said, pulling a chair out for Lily at the Gryffindor table. "I tell you what; We'll sit at your table today and my table tomorrow?"  
  
"Deal," Lily replied and only after having said it did she realize what she had done. Now she was not only spending this morning with Tim, but now she had promised to tomorrow morning, as well. But as he took a seat across from her, she decided perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all.  
**************   
At the third bed from the door, in the circular room that the six Gryffindor fourth year girls shared, the blankets moved a bit. And after a few minutes, they moved again. After yet another few minutes Kassandra Phillips slowly pulled the blankets from her head, and looked around. Yes, the sun was shining into the room. And no, it wasn't a school day. Which meant she could possibly get several more hours sleep in. And with that thought in mind, she yanked the covers back over her head and buried herself in the mattress.  
  
Unfortunately things weren't to work out as planned. As much as Kassie tried, she couldn't get back to sleep. Which meant that any second... naw, never mind. Her stomach, as predicted, had growled. With a groan and a mutter under her breath, she threw the covers off, pulled the bed hangings back and surveyed the room while yawning.  
  
Either everyone had decided to leave for breakfast without her or it was late and she had slept through breakfast. And as the former wasn't really possible, given the fact that the sun was bursting in through the window, Kassie muttered yet something else under her breath and went to shower.  
  
The common room was as empty as the dormitory when Kassie emerged, fully dressed, twenty minutes later. A quick look at the clock on the fireplace mantel told her that she had missed breakfast, but still had a bit before lunch time. Her stomach growled again. "This isn't going to be my day," she said to herself, turning towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Good morning Kassie!"  
  
"And I repeat," Kassie said, turning to face Sirius Black. The boy had absolutely the worst timing. And not only that, but unlike Kassie, Sirius was a morning person. Actually, he was more like a morning person, a day person, a night person and a Sirius-shut-up-before-I-hex you person. But that was solely her opinion. "This isn't going to be my day."  
  
"It looks like mine, though, so stick with me and it can only get better!" Sirius said, jogging up to Kassie and trying to put his arm around her. She shrugged him off, but he only came back to try a second time. She fumed up at him, her violet eyes boring into his blue ones. "Come on, Kassie, I'm having a marvellous morning. So far I've managed to dump ice cold water on Peter, James _and_ Nick, scared McGonagall to death, and found out that Lily has a boyfriend!"  
  
"_What?!_" Kassie had just about successfully tuned Sirius out when that last part came tumbling out of his mouth. She gaped up in shock at him. "She didn't when I went to bed! How long did I sleep??"  
  
Sirius checked his wrist, which was watchless, shrugged and once more attempted to put his arm around her. "Dunno. Come on, we should spend the day at the lake."  
  
"What's at the lake?" Kassie asked as Sirius managed to steer her towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Lily and her new boyfriend, of course!"  
  
Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Kassie allowed herself to be directed outside by Sirius. Well, no, let's be truthful. Kassie was dying to know who had grabbed Lily's attention and how. Either way she was sure she could get to the lake on her own, without Sirius' arm around her shoulders. But every time she shrugged him off, he came back and held on a bit tighter so that by the time they actually made it out into the sunlight Kassie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that a piece of parchment wouldn't fit between her and Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to hex you," Kassie spat at a smiling Sirius.  
  
"Kassieeee!" Sirius whined, dragging the last symbol of her name out while giving her his patented 'puppy eye' look. "You never let me get near you!"  
  
"Most wizards would have taken the hint by now," the black haired girl retorted, glaring up at him.  
  
Sirius smiled his most charming smile at her and even Kassie couldn't help but notice that any other witch would have probably been swooning had he been doing this to them. But Kassie wasn't any other witch. "Sirius Black, get your arm away from me."  
  
"You're so beautiful when you're----ARH!"  
  
Kassie gave a great "humph" and stalked away from Sirius, leaving him on the ground, scratching like mad. With a self satisfied smirk she put her wand away and continued towards the lake where she could see a certain red head sitting beside a boy with blonde hair. She could hear Lily laughing at something even from this distance, but couldn't place who she was sitting with. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough.  
************   
The sky was a clear blue, allowing the sun to beat down on Hogwarts grounds mercilessly. And while this was great for everyone down at the lake, or strolling across the grounds, it wasn't very good for the seven Gryffindors on broomsticks.  
  
Well, six.  
  
"James, if he doesn't show up soon I'll suspend him!" Emily Tankard called as she threw the quaffle to James, who caught it and searched the pitch once more. The problem was that practice started fifteen minutes ago. The last practice before the game against Ravenclaw that very afternoon. And they were one beater short. And this bewildered everyone, but none more so than James, who had left the common room with Sirius in tow not an hour before hand.  
  
"Perhaps I should go look for him?" James asked meekly. Emily glared at him. "Or not. I--wait! Here comes someone on the pitch, maybe it's him!" And without giving Emily a chance to reply, James threw the quaffle at her and dived towards the ground where he seen a black haired person coming onto the field, oddly hunched over.  
  
In the stands Remus and Peter had noticed the person coming onto the pitch as well. Both of them started down, pretty sure from their angle that it was Sirius and curious as to where he got lost to between the Common room and the Quidditch pitch. It was pretty much obvious by the time they got to him what had happened.  
  
"Sirius, what happened?" Peter asked, concerned as he hurried ahead of Remus and towards Sirius. There were large angry looking red patches all over Sirius' skin that he was scratching at full force.  
  
Remus jogged to catch up with the shorter wizard and made it to Sirius just as James landed and debroomed. "Sirius, where have you been? Emily's about--what happened to you?" James asked mid-stride, repeating Peter's earlier question.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, burst out laughing, causing all three of his friends (especially Sirius) to look at him quizzically. Remus pulled his wand and approached Sirius, but couldn't stop chuckling long enough to remember the counter spell. "Kassie?" he managed between laughs.  
  
"I don't know the counter," Sirius grunted out, trying to twist and scratch his back. "Arg! Couldn't she have done something a little less drastic?"  
  
"What did you do to her?" Remus asked as James performed the counter curse. Sirius fell to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief, but not looking any better for the wear. In fact, a couple of the scratches looked like they were bleeding. "Did you try to snog her or something? A full body itch curse is pretty nasty."  
  
Despite the blood dripping slowly from a scratch on his arm, and despite the red rash everywhere else, after Sirius had caught his breath he grinned up at his three friends. "What a witch," he sighed dreamily.  
  
"You're barking," James said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
Peter chuckled, but stopped short, his eyes wide as he stared at something behind James. The three other boys turned just as Emily Tankard, Chaser and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came storming up, not looking happy at all. As she finally drew close enough to see Sirius' battle scars (Sirius would later proclaim them love marks) she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "If you're not dying, Black, I want you on a broom. Now." She turned around, leaving much the way she came. Sirius, speechless for once, got up and took off at a run for the broom closet as James once more took to the skies.  
***********   
As much as Kassie wanted to (and she wanted to pretty badly) she managed not to disturb Lily and the blonde Hufflepuff that she recognized as Timothy Abbott. They were sitting near the edge of the lake, talking and laughing and even though a big part of her wanted to walk right up and see what was going on, the logical part of her said not to. She had plenty of time to hound Lily about this; the rest of the weekend, in fact. But this left her with very few options on what to do with the time she had before she could tease Lily mercilessly.  
  
Since she had already hexed Sirius and left him to fend for himself, she doubted hunting down the Marauders was a good idea. She could never be sure (Sirius' friends usually found her and Sirius' bickering amusing) but they might not be happy with her after the itching hex. And since Lily was tied up at the moment and the boys were out of the question, she decided it may be high time to see what the rest of the Gryffindor fourth years were up to. Turning on her heel, Kassie headed back to the castle, wondering idly if she could figure out how to get into the kitchens. She was starved.  
  
The inside of the castle was bright and cheery with a bright early November sun that would all too soon be gone and replaced by cold drafts and candle light as opposed to sunlight. Kassie wondered through the corridors, rather aimlessly, truth be told. And so when she entered the third floor corridor she wasn't looking for trouble. But, then again, any trouble she had found herself in usually did just that: found her.  
  
"You're going to learn that Mudbloods aren't welcome here."  
  
The voice was low and nearly hissing, and Kassie at once felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Since second year, when the Potions teacher, Professor Walsh, had been brutally murdered in her classroom, the atmosphere in the school had changed. The hint of danger was rather subtle, anymore. If anything other than inter-house arguing had gone on, Kassie didn't know about it. But there was always that underlying notion that the war that raged on in the wizarding world would seep into the school. The dark haired witch always hoped it wouldn't, but from the sound of that voice, the opinions of grown witches and wizards were being passed to their children.  
  
Another student might have passed on by; would have minded their own business. But Kassie hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. Her violet eyes narrowed as she tried to squint into the darkness further down the unused corridor and slowly she drew her wand up to the ready. Checking around her to be sure she wasn't be watched, followed, or anything else that might suggest even more trouble, Kassie moved towards the voice.  
  
"Our Lord will purge the wizarding world, and we will purge the school. This is just a warning. _Im_--"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you think you are doing, but get away from her right now," Kassie demanded in a sharp, clear and very threatening voice. Her wand was pointed straight at the back of a dark haired student. Facing her, a look of utmost relief on her face, was a first year Hufflepuff. She looked scared to death. Tears pooled in her brown eyes. Kassie felt an overwhelming urge to back slap the girl in front of her.  
  
Ever so slowly the student turned. Kassie felt that she should have at least tried to pull together the thought to look surprised, but she couldn't. Instead a smirk appeared on her lips as she eyed the Slytherin robes and black hair. "Ah, Bellatrix Black. I'd say this is a surprise, but I'd be lying."  
  
"Phillips," Bellatrix greeted coldly, her dark eyes near slits. She tutted softly. "You Gryffindors are all the same, sticking your noses where they don't belong." She crossed her arms over her breast, looking for all the world like she was more annoyed at being bothered than being caught.  
  
"I'm going to stick my wand somewhere if I find you threatening students again, Black," Kassie retorted. Her palm was sweaty, but she held her wand quite steady when she raised it. She nodded to the Hufflepuff, who look a few unsteady steps away from Bellatrix and behind Kassie.  
  
Bellatrix looked amused, a small smile appearing on her lips. "You shouldn't be threatening the bully, should you? You're no better than her," she jerked her head to the Hufflepuff, who still stood frozen in fear beside Kassie. Though she had pulled her wand, Kassie didn't feel better. She doubted the first year knew any useful curses. "Or do you think my stupid cousin will protect you? I've heard he's got quiet a thing for you."  
  
"You don't deserve to call Sirius family," Kassie spat. She knew she should walk away; shouldn't listen. Bellatrix was only trying to make her mad. It was working.  
  
The Slytherin laughed shortly, and somewhat high pitched. She sounded a bit unhinged. "Family? Sirius isn't in our family. He was disowned when he was sorted into Gryffindor." She spat the house like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Did you know he is the only Gryffindor in our family? I don't see how his mother put up with him after that. But they weren't any better. Being friends with those Mudblood loving Potters. The whole lot are better off dead."  
  
Kassie's eyes flashed and she knew she was seconds from flinging curses at Bellatrix. She took a deep breath, trying to regain control of her feelings. But anger was welling inside her, building in her chest. Sure, she didn't like Sirius as more than a friend. But he was a friend. And Kassie didn't sit well with anyone, Slytherin and related, or not, insulting her friends. The logical part of her mind screamed that she was doing just as Bellatrix wanted; letting her anger get the best of her. The other part of her mind didn't care.  
  
"I hear my cousin is quite taken with you, actually," Bellatrix continued, twirling her wand between her fingers idly. "He always had a thing for Mudbloods, though---"  
  
_SMACK_!  
  
The sound echoed off the stone walls and through the corridor. Kassie shook her hand, trying to shake off the sting. Bellatrix's head had slung to the side when Kassie's hand hit her face and she instantly brought her hand up to her lip. It looked as though she had bit it; a small drip of blood was welling up. Kassie felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, hatred and anger welled up in her chest as she took a few calming, deep breaths. "Stay away from me and those close to me, Black, or you'll regret it," she hissed.  
  
Kassie turned on her heel, pushing the Hufflepuff a bit along ahead of her in case Bellatrix regained her momentum and decided to shoot a curse their way. When the dark haired witch reached the end of the corridor that split off towards the staff room, she turned to look back. Bellatrix was still standing where Kassie had left her, still holding her cheek. When she noted Kassie had turned, Bellatrix wipped the drip of blood off her lip and sucked it off, licking a bit down her finger as she did so. She winked at the disgusted look on Kassie's face. "We're not done, Mudblood," she hissed. "Not done by a long shot."  
  
A shiver ran through Kassie's body and without meaning to she picked up speed as her and the first year headed through the castle. She had a bad feeling she had just made an enemy that would make her life miserable. Or try to. Watching her back might have just become a priority.  
*************   
Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor, but not by much. In fact, had James been able to get the quaffle in two seconds before, Ravenclaw would have caught the snitch for nothing. So even though the Gryffindors didn't win, they weren't too terribly upset about it. Loosing by ten points didn't knock them out of the running for house cup, and there were plenty of games left to be played.  
  
Teasing Lily had been a fun passtime for about two hours. And might have been fun after that, had Lily not pulled her wand and threatened to hex Kassie on the spot. Sirius didn't seem to be mad at Kassie for hexing him earlier in the day; if anything it seemed she may have increased his desire to seek her out. And as much potential fun as all of this could have been on a normal basis, Kassie found herself looking over her shoulder a lot. And not without good reason.  
  
At first she thought it was paranoia and nothing more. After her encounter with Bellatrix earlier in the day, Kassie had been watching herself a bit more than normal. But by dinner time, she was sure she wasn't imagining things. She was being followed. And not just by Bellatrix, but by a gang of Slytherins. It was rather unnerving.  
  
"Kassie, what are you looking at?" Lily asked, putting down her fork and throwing a questioning look at her best friend. "You seem very... distracted today."  
  
"Nothing," Kassie muttered, forcing herself to focus on her food. No one else seemed to think anything amiss. The doors to the Great Hall opened, making Kassie jump slightly, and the worn out, sweaty Gryffindor team made their way in and sat at the table.  
  
"It was a good game," Remus commented as Sirius and James took seats across from them, pulling various bowls toward them with no apparent care to what was in them. They began dishing out large amounts of everything within reach.  
  
"We lost by only ten points," Peter said, chewing on a roll. Sirius and James glared at him in response. "What? It's not bad!"  
  
"We didn't think so," James muttered.  
  
"But Emily sure did," Sirius continued, throwing a glare down to their captain. "That witch is a slave driver."  
  
Kassie, who had been listening, suddenly jerked her head up as a group of witches and wizards came near the table. Her hand went automatically to her wand handle. Bellatrix Black, surrounded by her usual gang of admirers, stopped just behind Remus. Sirius glared up at her suspiciously. "What do you want?"  
  
"Is that a way to greet your favorite cousin?" Bellatrix asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"No, but you're not Andromeda, either," Sirius retorted, once more picking his fork up. "Isn't there helpless insects for you to torture somewhere? Or do you actually have a purpose for being over here?"  
  
"She didn't come over here for your lip," Rodolphus Lestrange snarled, glaring at Sirius in a way that made all of them think he was preparing a curse or two under his breath as he spoke. His eyes glared at everyone at the table.  
  
"Shut it," Sirius snarled in return. Kassie was holding her breath as Bellatrix turned her gaze to the Gryffindor girls. "Tut, tut," Bellatrix said, shaking her head a bit. "So _touchy_. Don't you think so, Kassandra?"  
  
Beside Kassie Lily had pulled her own wand and was clutching in under the edge of the table, her green eyes staring at Bellatrix like the latter was a rabid dog. Her heart had picked up speed again, but her voice was calm when she answered. "I think you should just keep moving, Trixie."  
  
Sirius snorted into his fork, a bit of his Yorkshire pudding spraying over onto Peter. Bellatrix's face turned a very unflattering shade of red. "I wouldn't go any where alone tonight," she said, her voice very clearly holding threat. "You never know what might.... jump out at you." And with that said she turned on her heel, Lestrange, Macnair and Vance tagging behind her like they were tied by string. Kassie let out a deep breath and calmly went back to eating her pudding.  
  
Lily, her eyes wide, turned to look at her best friend. "What was that about?" she whispered. Kassie noted out of the corner of her eye that all four Marauders were also waiting for an answer. Instead of answering, she took the bite of pudding she had been holding up to her mouth and returned her fork to her plate. Lily was glaring at her, waiting for an answer. "Well?" she finally said, her eyes darting back to the two oak doors that Bellatrix and her followers had just left through.  
  
"It's nothing," Kassie lied, pushing her plate away from her and standing. She pushed her seat in and headed out of the Great Hall. Trying not to think about her pounding heart, Kassie gripped her wand handle tighter. If it was a duel Bellatrix wanted, she would give it to her. But she would be damned if she was going to run around the rest of the school year, waiting for that nasty little Slytherin to jump out at her. No, best to take care of this now and be done with it.  
  
After about a second Lily jumped up and followed her. Sirius, James and Remus, food forgotten, all jumped up from the table, intent on following the two witches and find out what was going on. Having dealt with Sirius' cousin before, they all knew that threats from her were not to be taken lightly. She usually meant business and didn't promise something she didn't see through. Remus stopped at the edge of the table, turning. "Come on Peter!"  
  
Peter looked longingly at his plate of dessert he had just dished out, sighed, and jumped up. "Coming..."   
--End Chapter 27.  
This chapter stayed pretty pointless, in my opinion, until about two days ago. Ugh, I hate when I have a brain freeze where my plot is concerned. But it unfroze, and here we are :)  
  
HUGE thanks to everyone who reviews, especially to everyone on the LilyUpdate group (send an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com to join!! *insert shameless self promotion here*) and my wonderful editor/Brit-checker Kate.  
  
Answers to questions, comments, etc.:  
  
No, not magic mushrooms. Just regular :)  
  
The Hot Topic in Knoxville doesn't have their shipment of HP shirts, yet :( But I'm getting one as soon as they do!  
  
No, Lily won't date any of the Marauders, except for James, of course ;)  
  
Actually, the Dark Forrest is only called the Forbidden Forrest in the US version, I believe. My Brit-editor didn't catch it, so I'm assuming I'm correct on that one. And *bows majestically* Thank you! :D  
  
Lily can magic most anything with her wand by thinking, unless it's a complicated charm that the Marauders are behind. That's why the seventh years couldn't undo it; the Marauders re-enforce their pranks. Like when McGonagall couldn't get rid of the singing Christmas trees.  
  
Lily's cats name is Bast after a rather evil witch, whom I can't really remember all the history on at the moment. But I did look up the name when I was thinking 'What is this cats name going to be??' and found that name, thought it was good, and that's where it came from.  
  
Actually (!!!) someone DID do fanart of that scene! I'm sooo thrilled with LE;AH's first fanart. I uploaded it onto the files section of LilyUpdate, but I think only members can view it. I don't know how that works. But here's the link: -- yes, a lot of people want them to get together. But they won't, at least in this story. Now, there is an alternate ending in the works, and they'll get together in it. And, if you want to preview the alternate ending, join the group (*yes, more shameless self promotion*) and you can read it, as well as all of the spoilers, etc. for the rest of this story :D  
  
Until next chapter, which should be out in a decent amount of time, but I make no promises. (Hey, I'm managing every other week, that's cool, right?) Eat lots of Whoppers (the candy, not the burger!), drink water (it's good for you!), review and **PLEASE** draw more fanart for this story!! *huggles her fanart* :D  
  
02.09.04 


	28. All's fair in love and pranks

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 28 - All's fair in love and pranks  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I understand completely. The students do need to learn more about unforgivable curses, and much sooner than seventh year. With all that is going on, I think children as young as fourth year should know. But, Albus, how would we get around the Ministry to do such things? They want the children in the dark about the worst that the Death Eaters are doing."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leaned back and studied his current Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher with a very sober look. They had been discussing adding the unforgivable curses to the younger students' curriculum and while Professor Kittle agreed that it _should_ be done, he didn't agree with actually _doing_ it. "Edmund, I assure you that if the children had been rightfully taught in school about the dangers they would face upon leaving here that so many would still be alive after the Grindelwald war. Should we not learn from those mistakes and not let history repeat itself?"  
  
"And, if you haven't noticed, Dumbledore is our Headmaster and we still listen to him over the Ministry." Altheria McClure added her (rather unwanted, and definitely unasked for) opinion from her seat on the other side of Professor Kittle. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor glared at her, but the Potions Master ignored him and smiled sweetly. "Could you pass the marmalade, please?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Dumbledore had noticed, a few moments before, a group of Slytherins approaching the Gryffindor table. This in itself was strange, since the two houses were known for not getting along. But even more strange was that only mere seconds after Bellatrix Black had had her say to whomever she was speaking, Kassandra Phillips had sprung up from her seat and exited the hall, followed very shortly by Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"We will discuss the new second term curriculum at another time," Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. "I'm afraid there is a matter of the utmost urgency that needs my attention." And without giving either Professor a chance to reply, the old wizard moved gracefully away from the staff table and towards the double doors to the Great Hall.  
  
Being Headmaster of a magical school had its perks. The castle had respect for its head, so therefore most trick steps, invisible walls and changing staircases didn't hinder the Headmaster's progress. Even more so, however, was a deep knowing of what was happening. It was almost as if the school was alive, leading its Headmaster to wherever the trouble spot was. So Dumbledore didn't question when he started up the staircases and suddenly they began moving towards the third floor corridor, rather than the fourth floor he had been heading to. After all, who better to know what was going on inside the castle, than the castle itself?  
  
***********   
  
Kassie Phillips knew without a shadow of a doubt that something was about to happen. She didn't need her Seer ability to know it, though every nerve prickled with warning. Her palm was sweaty around the handle of her wand that she clutched tightly. Her blood was racing through her veins, making her heart pound and her head ache slightly. Her senses seemed magnified and her footsteps sounded more like tiny explosions. She didn't know where she was headed, but without a doubt knew when she got there whom she would be facing. This is what happened when you stuck up for what you believed in. It was a fight her generation would be fighting for many years to come. But at the moment she was only worried about the here and now, and definitely not the bigger fish. Only the small, misguided ones.  
  
"Kassie! Kassie, please wait!"  
  
Kassie groaned as she turned. How she had hoped that Lily would have stayed in the Great Hall. Of course, had the circumstances been different, she would have followed Lily. But that was beside the point at the moment. Lily finally made it to where Kassie had paused to wait on her. She stopped, attempting to catch her breath, one hand held up. "What..." she gasped, blowing out a deep breath. She finally managed to calm her frantically beating heart. "Is going on?"  
  
Kassie looked towards the dark end of the third floor corridor. "Pull your wand," she instructed sternly, squinting. Either panic was causing her to have delusions or Kassie just saw a shadow move. She wasn't taking a chance.  
  
"Why are we pulling our wands?"  
  
Kassie let out a squeak and spun around. Sirius was standing behind her, sober faced and watching the dark corridor. Coming up behind him were James, Peter and Remus, each with their own wands at the ready. Kassie felt half relieved not to be alone and half angry that they were putting their noses in her business. It was bad enough to worry about getting herself in trouble, let alone the five of them. "Look, I don't have time to explain--"  
  
"No, you most certainly don't." The six Gryffindors turned just as Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Emmaline Vance and Evan Rosier emerged from the shadows. "But allow me to give you a short version," Bellatrix drawled, smiling in a way that made her look a bit unhinged. Her dark eyes flashed to each of the Gryffindors in turn. "It seems Kassandra can't keep her wand in her own business. And we all know what happens when you make other people's business your own." The dark haired Slytherin tutted softly. "I warned you, didn't I? But you Gryffindors are all the same. So _brave_ and foolish."  
  
"Are you all talk, Bella?" Sirius suddenly asked, looking for all the world as if he was very bored. He checked his still watchless wrist. "I'd like to eat, so if you'd shut it and get on with--"  
  
"_IMPEDI_--"  
  
Two things happened at the sound of Bellatrix's curse. A red light shot out of her wand and behind the Gryffindors another light shot forward, this one silver. James grabbed Lily by the waist and threw both himself and Lily to the side just as Sirius grabbed Kassie while Remus and Peter both dived to get out of the way of the multicolored sparks that were flying everywhere as the two spells clashed above their heads. Lily turned her head and squinted behind them to see a tall figure silhouetted at the end of the corridor. When the sparks finally died down Lily felt a gush of relief well up in her throat as she recognized Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The Headmaster looked livid. Perhaps not so much with anger, though, as the power radiating off him filled the air with his presence and his feeling towards what he had just witnessed. Without a doubt they all knew someone was in some deep trouble. "I want every student in this corridor in my office. Now."  
  
No one in their right mind would have disagreed. James helped Lily to her feet and they followed the Headmaster down the corridor to the stone gargoyle that stood at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. As if she had telepathy, or a sixth sense that connected her to any problems in the castle (the Marauders bet their gallons on the latter), Professor McGonagall was standing in the circular office when they arrived. Dumbledore motioned for the Slytherins to have a seat while McGonagall ushered Lily, Kassie and the Marauders into a room adjoining the Headmaster's office.  
  
"I want to know what happened." McGonagall looked very angry. Her lips were so thin it was as if they weren't there at all. If the Marauders thought she gave some death looks in class, it was child's play compared to the one on her face now. For a moment no one moved. Then, finally, Kassie stepped forward. "This is all my fault, Professor. Lily, Sirius and everyone," She motioned behind her. "Had no idea what was going on. They still don't," she finished quietly.  
  
Perhaps it was the honesty so plainly written on Kassie's face, but some of the anger seemed to slip from the Transfiguration teacher's face. She studied them for a moment that Lily didn't think any of them dared to breathe. "Very well, the rest of you may go."  
  
Lily really didn't want to go, but found there wasn't much she could do about it. At the moment crossing McGonagall may be the last thing she ever did. Reluctantly she followed the Marauders back down the circular staircase and to the Great Hall. Despite their earlier complaints about how hungry they had been, the Marauders ate surprisingly little. In fact, Lily was almost sure that no one except Peter ate more than two bites. Not feeling like sitting amongst the rest of the school while her thoughts were so full of worry, Lily got up to go to the common room to wait for Kassie. The Marauders followed.  
  
Lily flopped down into an armchair in front of the fireplace and waved her wand to start a fire. As the flames threw off heat into the room, the redhead sighed deeply and looked over at the four boys all sitting around in various arm chairs or on sofas. "I wonder what will happen."  
  
"I want to know _what_ happened that started this," Sirius said, his voice low and very near a whisper. "That bloody cousin of mine is a right bitch, just like most of my family."  
  
Lily had had no idea about any of this. She looked at Sirius questioningly, but he seemed to have decided he had said too much. James rolled his eyes. "You might say that Sirius and his parents were thrown out of the family."  
  
"All because to be a Black meant that you were better than everyone," Sirius spat. "And if you didn't agree with that, then _boom_! Off the family tree you go. Good riddance, if you ask me."  
  
After that charming statement the five of them lapsed into silence again. Lily found herself staring at the portrait hole, mentally willing Kassie to come back through it and explain this mess. What had Bellatrix been talking about? What had Kassie done that the Slytherins had warned her about? Lily's mind kept turning over possible situations, but none made sense. She feared it would make her go mad before long.  
  
It was at least an hour before Kassie returned to the common room. As soon as her foot cracked the portrait, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were on their feet. By this time the common room was no longer empty, though, dinner having been over with for some time. James motioned for them to head up the staircase to the boys dorm, and Sirius charmed the door locked as soon as they were all in. Five sets of eyes turned expectantly to the black haired witch sitting on Sirius' bed.  
  
"Yes, an explanation," Kassie muttered. She twisted her hands in front of her nervously. "I sort of accidentally walked in on Bellatrix threatening a first year in the hall this morning. She was rambling something about helping the Dark Lord purge the world of Mudbloods." Kassie jumped slightly as Sirius cracked his knuckles. "I-we argued a bit and she said she would get me back." Kassie shrugged, but her nonchalance was lost by the fact that she looked scared.  
  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Remus asked.  
  
Kassie nodded. "I think Bellatrix got in some pretty bad trouble, because he actually saw her throw a curse. I got a speech about going to a Professor with problems like this instead of trying to solve them myself." She sighed again and brushed away a black stand of hair from her face. "I'm a bit tired." The excuse was beguile, but no one moved to stop her. She looked around at them all uncertainly. "Thanks for trying to--well," she bit her lip and walked out the door. "Good night."  
  
Kassie had barely shut the door and hadn't started down the staircase when it opened again. Expecting to see Lily, she turned only to find Sirius standing behind her looking uncertain as if whether he should be there or not. He ran his fingers through his short hair and took a step forward like he was waiting for her to hex him. Kassie looked away, trying to control her overwhelming urge to burst into tears. Now that it was all said and done, the fact was that no matter what Bellatrix had said, Kassie didn't feel very brave. In fact, her heart still pounded unpleasantly when she thought about the pure hatred reflected in Bellatrix's eyes. "I couldn't imagine hating someone just because of their blood," she said softly, still not looking at Sirius. "My Dad was a good man, even if he was a muggle."  
  
"I know," Sirius replied, his voice just as low as hers. He slowly reached out, touching Kassie's arm gently. She jumped slightly, even though she knew he was there. He was always there, it seemed. Kassie turned and without a reason in her head, she buried her herself in his arms, letting a few of the tears in her eyes go. Sirius said nothing, only held her as tight as he dared.  
  
"I was so scared," Kassie admitted, her face still buried in his robes. She didn't want to look at him, to see his reaction.  
  
"You had every right to be."  
  
"Gryffindors are supposed to be brave," Kassie replied, unsure why she was laying her heart out to Sirius Black of all people. But it seemed a moot point at the moment. He was here and even though he was never very serious, he did listen very well. And it felt nice to be comforted as opposed to the scorn Kassie felt she deserved for being in this mess.  
  
"You stood up for what you believe in, Kassie, that's more bravery than a lot of wizards -- and witches -- have," Sirius assured her, squeezing her against his chest. He felt slightly bad for the small part of his mind that was thoroughly enjoying this. He'd never admit it to anyone, perhaps not even James, but it was more than teasing and a passing interest he felt for Kassie. And though he had resigned himself to the fact that she would never return his feelings, it didn't stop his heart from hammering when she was near. And at the moment he was lucky to be capable of coherent speech.  
  
All too soon, though, Kassie realized exactly what she was doing and moved away, giving him a nervous smile as she wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry," she muttered, blushing feverishly. "You must think me mad."  
  
"A little," Sirius replied, reaching out and wiping away another tear as it left her violet eye. Kassie swatted at his hand playfully and Sirius knew the moment had come and gone. Kassie excused herself, and feeling like he had just lost a bit of his sanity, Sirius watched her descend the stairs.  
  
**********   
  
Lily stared at her folded hands, thinking. It was so easy to forget the troubles the wizarding world was having. Especially when you're muggle born. But it never failed, right about the time things got quiet, something happened to remind them all that things were far from ok. But to think that students here at Hogwarts were actually in support of Voldemort... Lily felt a shiver run down her spine.  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked. Lily had no idea when he had sat beside her; she had been too lost in her thoughts.  
  
"I will be," she replied, exhaling deeply. How would he ever understand how she felt? Her home wasn't protected by wards or enchantments. If Voldemort was as serious about his stupid muggle blood ideas as it appeared he was (and according to Bellatrix he was "purging" the wizarding world) that put her family in harms' way. And the events of today had brought that thought home more than any other. She wondered if it was possible for the ministry to add wards to her home. She'd have to ask Dumbledore. If she was lucky, she still had time before she met Tim in the library. Lily glanced at her watch and noted with horror that she was supposed to have met him half an hour ago. "Oh! I was supposed to meet Tim. I'd better go."  
  
Lily was on her feet and out the door before James could comprehend. Just as Lily left, Sirius was coming in the door. "Who's Tim?" James asked. Sirius stopped, turned on his heel and headed back out the door. "Sirius!" James yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"This isn't going to be pretty," Remus noted wryly.  
  
James returned a moment later, his wand trained on Sirius' back. The latter flopped down on the bed nearest him and attempted to contort his face into a mask of innocence. "Who is Tim?" James repeated.  
  
Peter's face suddenly lit up. Remus pulled his wand, but before he could complete the silencing charm the short boy declared; "Hey, Sirius, isn't that Lily's boyfriend?"  
  
Remus and Sirius both groaned and buried their faces in pillows as James yelped: "Her _WHAT_?!"  
  
Peter looked stunned by James' reaction. Remus clipped him round the ear. "That was real smooth, mate," the werewolf hissed.  
  
"Lily has a boyfriend?" James looked like he was going to be sick. He sat down--or, rather, fell down on his bed. "Since when? Who is he? How come I didn't know?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, today, Tim Abbott and because you're not Lily's parents?" Sirius barely dodged James' pillow as he flew across the room, suspiciously close to Sirius' head. Sirius started to laugh at James' aim - or lack thereof - when a book came flying his direction, hitting him square in the chest. "Hey!"  
  
"What are _you_ grumbling about?" James muttered darkly. "I missed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, James, this isn't the end of the world. It isn't like she is going to marry him or anything," Remus pointed out logically, his wand still gripped in his hand in case he had to dodge any ill thrown books, pillows, or nightstands. "Look at Sirius, he hasn't a chance with Kassie and he's not moping about it."  
  
"Not a good example," Sirius replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Peter nodded as Remus thought about what he had said. "Err--well, the point is that this isn't the end of the world. They'll break up and you can step in."  
  
"You make that sound so easy," James retorted, getting up. He slung the door open and jammed his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to go hit my head against a stone wall."  
  
"Good idea," Peter said. Sirius and Remus both gave him incredible looks. "You'll forget all about---"  
  
James shut the door behind him and Remus put his wand away while Peter tried to figure out why he suddenly couldn't speak. Sirius threw himself down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Life was way too complicated and that's all there was to it.  
  
**********   
  
It turns out that James didn't bash his head open on any stone walls, though it wasn't for a lack in trying. Unfortunately his night time strolling found him approaching the Gryffindor tower just in time to see Tim Bloody Abbott (James' new nickname for the Hufflepuff) kiss Lily on the cheek and her pleasantly flushed face that was a result of said kiss. Knowing that cursing the idiot wasn't an option (especially after his narrow escape from Bellatrix earlier in the day) James turned around and headed back towards the main part of the castle.  
  
After a few weeks, James noted that night time strolls weren't helping him to find his 'inner animal'. The only thing it managed to do was bring up a lot of questions that he had been ignoring for quite some time now. Like why he felt the need to badly hex Tim Abbott just for breathing. He consoled himself with the thought that he was just looking out for Lily, as her friend. But since it's pretty much impossible to lie to yourself, the truth was lurking under the surface and decided to make itself known shortly after seeing Lily and Tim together.  
  
So maybe he was a bit jealous. Wait, no lying to yourself. A lot jealous, then. And while he was on this soul searching mission, it occurred to him that he had felt this way towards Lily for a while. This way, being something more than friends. At first he was pretty sure it was good friend affection, and nothing more. That was until he realized that Sirius was a good friend, and he hadn't thought about snogging him lately. That thought about set him straight (and nearly made him sick) on what it was he was feeling for Lily. Something more than friends.  
  
But this revelation didn't help matters any, which brought him back to square one. Lily was seeing someone else. A Hufflepuff, no less. Not that James had anything against Hufflepuffs, until about three weeks ago, anyway. Yes, three weeks had passed and yet Lily hadn't dumped Tim yet. And so it was impossible to heed Remus' advice on moving in. And what was even worse was that James was pretty sure that Lily only felt friendship towards him, which ruled out his "moving in" plans.  
  
On a lighter front Bellatrix Black and her three friends that had confronted Kassie that day had been banned from all Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the school year, and, in all, had cost Slytherin house two hundred and fifty points. Which pretty much knocked them out of the running for the house cup, even if they managed to do a lot of brown nosing between now and the end of the year.  
  
And as November rushed headlong into December, James found himself looking forward to the next Hogsmeade trip more than anything. He had toyed with the idea of getting insanely pissed, but it would be his luck that he would run straight into McGonagall in such a state and would find himself in more trouble than even Sirius' "puppy eye" look could get him out of. But nevertheless on the second Saturday of December, only a week before they left for Christmas holidays, James happily marched down the path towards Hogsmeade with his three best friends in tow. Snow lay on the ground everywhere, making the wizarding community look very festive as the students did their shopping.  
  
"I've decided what I'm going to do about my problem," James suddenly announced as the foursome walked down High Street, looking in the shop windows. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He had been complaining loudly about the state James had been in since Lily had started dating Tim Abbott, but this three hundred and sixty degree turn made him long for James to shut up. Tim had asked Lily to go with him to Hogsmeade that day and that had put James in a right state. But for whatever reasoning he had, today James had woken up in a chipper mood and the three boys were wondering if he had stopped for breath yet.  
  
"And what would that be?" Remus asked, since it looked like no one else was going to and James was going to explode if he didn't tell.  
  
James looked around as if making sure he wasn't going to be overheard and leaned towards his friends. "I'm going to prank Mr. Blond Hufflepuff."  
  
Sirius gave a slight start. James had talked about cursing, killing and mauling the clueless Hufflepuff. But he had yet to say he was going to prank him. Without meaning to, Sirius grinned. After all, since James had been in this mood of his, pranks had been in short supply. No matter who it was directed at, Sirius was all for it. "What are we doing?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Heading to Zonko's for supplies," James said matter of factly, walking away. Sirius followed eagerly, and Remus, looking slightly alarmed at this sudden plan, tailed along behind Peter who was anxiously asking questions one after another.  
  
*************   
  
The Three Broomsticks was rather famous. The large pub, located in the only all wizarding community in Britain, usually had a pretty large clientele. From the rich and powerful wizards to the school kids that crowded it on certain Saturdays from the school. And Madam Rosmerta enjoyed her job, but none more so than when the students came in. They were always full of laughter, jokes and happiness that even Voldemort couldn't squash.  
  
"Three butter beers, please," came a voice from Rosmerta's left. Even though she had been lost in thought, staring at all the students that crowded her pub, her wand flicked automatically and three butter beers came zooming towards the bar and slid across into a pair of male hands. "Three sickles," Rosmerta said, smiling. The blond boy in front of her flushed a bit and started digging in his robe pockets. There was a very pretty red head standing next to him, eyeing him as his face turned a bright red.  
  
Suddenly a black haired girl behind them slapped her palm on the counter, leaving three sickles behind. The blonde opened his mouth, but the black haired girl shook her head sternly. "You get the next round, if not we'll be here all day while you goggle at Madam Rosmerta."  
  
Rosmerta laughed as the red head hit the black haired girl on the arm. "Kassie!" she hissed. "That wasn't very nice!" By this point the blonde haired boy's face was so red that he resembled a tomato. "Tim wasn't goggling."  
  
Kassie shrugged. "Truth hurts. Come on, then." As the three of them walked away and towards a booth, Rosmerta shook her head and gave her attention to another customer in front of her. Across the pub, Lily was having a hard time containing her laughter. Because she knew, as well as Kassie did, that Tim _was_ goggling. But every boy in Hogwarts tended to do that, Lily didn't expect Tim to be any different. At least he didn't flirt with her as openly as James and Sirius did. They could put anyone to shame with their antics.  
  
Kassie slid into the booth across from Lily and Tim and opened her butter beer, taking a drink and sighing. "Now that I'm properly warm again," she muttered pleasantly. "What do you two plan to do today?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily replied since it looked like Tim wasn't going to. Sometimes Lily had the feeling that Tim wasn't sure what to make of Kassie just yet. So he usually stuck with staying extremely quiet when she was around. He was doing a marvellous job of pretending to be a wall flower at the moment. "We've already gone to a couple of shops. I have a few more presents to buy, then I'm done. It shouldn't take very long."  
  
"Ooh! Presents? Do you have mine yet?" Kassie asked eagerly, reaching for the bag at Lily's feet.  
  
"No," Lily replied evenly. "What makes you think I'd buy _you_ anything?"  
  
Kassie shrugged. "I don't know. It might have something to do with the huge box you have wrapped at my house. But I might be wrong."  
  
"Ha, you're lying," Lily said, wagging her finger at Kassie.  
  
"Ha, so are you. So what's in the bag?" the black haired witch replied eagerly, reaching once more for the bag at Lily's feet.  
  
"Nothing you need to see," Lily told her, sliding out of the booth. Tim had finished his butter beer a few minutes before and was looking slightly bored. Lily wasn't sure why she felt obligated to make sure he was having a good time, since he had asked her to Hogsmeade. But she did. Even though she would really like to finish her shopping with Kassie. But Lily knew she couldn't invite Kassie to go with them, it would be rude. And since Tim didn't talk when her best friend was around, it would most likely ruin the rest of the day for him. It was moments like this that Lily wished she was dating a wizard that got on with her friends instead of turning mute when they were around. Merlin forbid they came across The Marauders, Tim might not talk for the rest of the week.  
  
Tim, taking his queue from Lily, stood as well and put his cloak back on. Lily gave Kassie a one armed hug. "I'll see you a bit later, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Kassie replied. As Lily and Tim went out of the pub, Kassie stared at her empty butter beer bottle and tried to fight off the fact that she was extremely jealous of this Tim character. It seemed like he was always around. If it wasn't for the fact that she shared a dorm and house with Lily, Kassie wasn't even sure she would see her anymore. But that wasn't fair; perhaps she, Kassie, was just jealous because she didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
She dismissed that thought as soon as it arrived. She could date, if she wanted to. Well, not a huge selection. Sirius Black, maybe. If that counted as selection. Especially since the object of her thoughts was currently sitting at the bar with James Potter, saying something that was making Madam Rosmerta's laughter float across the loud room like music. Sighing, Kassie brought the butter beer bottle to her lips once more, just to make sure there was nothing else in it. She sat it down and had turned to move out of the booth when suddenly there was the sound of another bottle hitting the tabletop. Kassie spun her head to see Remus Lupin standing beside the table, two butter beers in front of him.  
  
"Remus," Kassie exhaled deeply. "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," Remus replied quietly. "Here." He pushed the butter beer towards Kassie, who looked at it as if she hadn't ever seen a bottle of drink properly before. "You looked a bit lonely over here, and a bit empty," he added, throwing a glance down to the empty bottle she held in her hand.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Remus still stood beside the table while Kassie opened the bottle. "You can sit," Kassie said uncertainly since Remus was still standing. "It's not like I have a crowd of people over here waiting to talk to me, or anything. Or even one," she added under her breath.  
  
Remus slid into the booth across from Kassie, opened his butter beer and took a sip of it. "We saw Lily and Tim when we came in."  
  
Kassie shrugged. "They just left."  
  
"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Remus asked conversationally, taking another drink.  
  
Kassie eyed him for a moment. Why would he be over here, anyway? Didn't he have three other friends that he usually stayed attached to the hip of? Ugh, these dark thoughts were getting her nowhere. Kassie tried not to sound too extremely bitter when she replied; "Actually, I thought about heading back up to the castle. Do homework or something."  
  
Remus didn't reply, only took another sip of his drink, eyeing Kassie over the rim of the bottle. He sat the bottle down, and leaned forward a bit. "You can always hang out with us," the werewolf suggested. "Well, I say we, but at the moment Peter, Sirius and James are testing out their flirting skills." He paused, thinking. "Well, Sirius and James are, at any rate."  
  
Kassie cracked a smile at this. "And you aren't?"  
  
Remus shrugged nonchalantly, grinning a bit. "I don't flirt," he replied simply.  
  
"Well, since I've nothing better do to..."  
  
"Let's not have to twist your arm," Remus laughed, finishing off his drink. "Come on, let's pull away the two Romeos from the bar."  
  
It took Kassie a minute to realize what Remus said. She blinked and tilted her head. "Romeo? Isn't that from a Muggle story?"  
  
Remus looked at Kassie, just to be sure she wasn't joking and a huge grin broke across his face. "A Shakespeare fan, are you?" Kassie nodded a bit, her face flushed. "I am, as well. But no, he was a wizard who made it big with the Muggles."  
  
Kassie took a moment to register this information before laughing a bit. Remus put his arm around Kassie. "You need to read more." But she didn't hear his words. The second his skin touched her a chill ran down her spine and her head began aching a bit. Just then he pulled his arm away to slap Sirius on the back, and just as quickly as the feeling had come, it had gone. Kassie shook herself a bit. What had that meant?  
  
*************   
  
Timothy Nathaniel Abbott was having a horrible day. Probably the worst of his life, come to think about it. It had started out well enough; He had left his dormitory, had breakfast in the Great Hall with Lily, walked Lily to her first class (Care of Magical Creatures) and from that moment on it had been horrible. His bag had ripped, so that he was late for Charms. Then his ink spilled onto his books. And currently he was sitting in Transfiguration, holding a broken quill. And not only that, it was the third quill he had broken today.  
  
Indeed, today just wasn't his day.  
  
Gritting his teeth in frustration, Tim determinedly headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. The rest of the Hufflepuff fifth years had gone ahead of him, most likely because as soon as he had left Professor McGonagall's office his bag had split. Again. And it had taken him about five minutes to mend the bag and gather up his books.  
  
"Hi Tim," Lily said, falling into step beside him as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey," Tim replied dryly, causing the red head to look up at him inquiringly. They sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began to dish out food.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, pulling out a book and working on some of her History of Magic homework that was due next class. She had got caught up talking to Kassie the previous night in their dorm and hadn't finished the essay on the Leprechaun invasion of 1813.  
  
Tim shrugged and took a deep drink from his class of pumpkin juice and promptly spat it out, all over his food, the table, and Lily's homework. "Uck, sorry!" Tim blurted, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and reaching for his wand.  
  
A couple of Hufflepuffs and a few of the Ravenclaws at the next table laughed. Ignoring them, Lily pulled her wand, shaking her head. "It's ok," she said, cleaning up the mess with a wave of her wand. "Is there something wrong with it?"  
  
"Yeah," Tim spat a bit, reaching for a glass of water. "It's bitter."  
  
Lily testily put her glass to her lips, but the pumpkin juice was as sweet as ever. She shrugged. "Mine is fine."  
  
Tim pushed his glass out of the way and made to tuck in. As he ate, he watched Lily do her homework and seriously considered heading back to his dorm and sleeping away the rest of the day. If he got up tomorrow morning and tried this again, perhaps it would be better. Obviously it wasn't meant for him to do anything right today. He busied himself with eating since Lily wasn't making for good company while working on her essay. His eyes landed on the Gryffindor table, and noticed that Peter Pettigrew seemed to be watching him. As soon as he looked again, though, he wondered if he had imagined it. Peter was deep in conversation with Sirius Black, next to him. Shrugging it off, Tim helped himself to some pudding. He put a bite in his mouth and promptly spat it out, this time a bit of it happened to land on Lily's face.  
  
Lily gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was doing this on purpose. "What happened that time?" she asked, not nearly as sweetly as she had a moment ago when it had only been pumpkin juice, and not her face that received the brunt of it.  
  
"It tastes like... I don't know. Mud?" Again he reached for his wand, but Lily had already cleaned most of the mess and wiped her face with a towel, eyeing him strangely. "Look, I'm really sorry," Tim apologized. "I've had the worst day. It's like there is someone cursing me at every turn. My bag split twice, my ink spilled onto my books, my quills broke. All of them," he added. The more he talked the more Lily's eyes seem to narrow. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." And without a word of explanation, Lily got up and headed towards the Gryffindor table. As soon as she reached the end where the Marauders were sitting, all four of them fell quiet. "Hi," she greeted them sweetly, squeezing in next to Sirius.  
  
"Hi Lily," James replied automatically. It would take someone who knew him to realize that his eyes had shifted just slightly.   
  
Remus waved his wand and dried the roll of parchment he had been working on. "Did you finish the essay for Binns, Lily?" Remus asked. Lily knew that trying to talk to Remus was no good. No matter what anyone said, Remus could lie with such a straight face that she had no doubt he could fool even the Headmaster. The same could be said for Sirius; when he was really trying to lie..  
  
She moved her gaze to Peter as she answered Remus. "No, actually. Tim accidentally spat his pudding and his pumpkin juice on it. In fact, he's had a rather bad day. Quills breaking, ink bottles busting, bag splitting..." Either Peter was clueless as to what she was hinting at, or was really good at playing dumb. Or both, she amended.  
  
James, however, looked disgusted. "He must like you a lot, then," he said, not looking up from his plate that had suddenly become very interesting. Lily eyed him while he pushed his spoon around in his pudding. "I couldn't imagine spitting my food out at my girlfriend." His last word seemed strained and slightly bitter. But it wasn't his words that caught Lily's attention, it was the way Peter had suddenly snorted into his own pudding, sending small bits of it flying at Remus.  
  
"I didn't find it so funny," Lily replied evenly. She stood up, and then leaned over the table. "And the four of you won't think it's too funny if you are behind it." And with those parting words she left the table. Just as she stalked up to the Hufflepuff table and rejoined Tim, Kassie slid into the seat next to Remus and grabbed a chip from his plate. "Problems, gentlemen?"  
  
"Purely suicidal," James replied.  
  
"Or homicidal," Sirius corrected. James nodded.  
  
"I suggest you're a little more careful with your pranks. You didn't have to use them all in one day."  
  
"Why would you think _we_ had anything to do with Mr. Blond Hufflepuffs' problems?" James spat darkly.  
  
Kassie rolled her eyes. "Please. You can't be serious."  
  
"Try me," Sirius replied dryly.  
  
"You _know_ what I mean," she retorted, slapping Sirius on the shoulder. "That was trade mark Marauder if I've ever seen it. What I don't understand, though, is why you don't you do something that will make him look like an idiot in front of Lily." James' head lifted up a bit and looked at the dark haired witch as if seeing her for the first time. "You know, something that will humiliate him."  
  
"Why are you suggesting this?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking at her with a frown.  
  
Kassie shrugged and got up, taking another chip, this time from Sirius' plate. "Only because I talked to Lily last night and I'm convinced she is over this guy. Only she doesn't have the heart to break it off."  
  
"How will us humiliating him help Lily break it off?" James asked, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Sirius kicked him under the table, but if James had noticed, he didn't show it.  
  
"I don't know. But it seemed like a good idea." And with that Kassie walked off. Sirius watched her go, a grin lighting up his features. "We should make her a Marauder."  
  
There was no reply, but suddenly Sirius found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table alone.  
  
*********   
  
"I want three feet of parchment for this essay and not an inch shorter!"  
  
As the bell rang across the school grounds, Lily slowly began stuffing all of her belongings in her bag haphazardly, blowing out a frustrated sigh that caused her fringe to fly up away from her forehead. It was Thursday, the next to last day before the Chritmas Holiday, and McGonagall was assigning homework for the holiday. And not just homework, but three feet of parchment! It wasn't exactly how Lily wanted to spend her time away from school. Mentally, she was calclulating how long this essay would take, and see if she wanted to try to do it before leaving, or have it as an excuse to get away from Petunia while at home.  
  
Outside of the transfiguration classroom Kassie was waiting for her, looking a bit impatient. Saying nothing, Lily fell in step beside her as they headed up to their dorms. "What's the rush?" Lily finally asked when Kassie nearly plowed into two second years on the way up the steps.  
  
"Hungry," Kassie replied vaguely and sprinted up the final steps to the portriat of the Fat Lady. "Wittlesnap!" Kassie said, tapping her foot eagerly as the Fat Lady swung open. They climbed into the Common room and hurried upstairs to deposit their bags. In near record time they came back down the seven flights of stairs and into the Great Hall where dinner was just begining.  
  
Lily looked around for a moment, didn't see Tim anywhere and followed Kassie to the Gryffindor table. As she sat next to Kassie, Alexis Wells looked up from her plate and blinked. "Hey Lily, didn't expect to see you over here eating with us."  
  
Lily, not sure what to say to that statement, decided to say nothing and instead began dishing out food. Soon enough the room was full of students from every year, talking and laughing and discussing their plans for the holidays. But Lily didn't feel like discussing her plans. Though she had intended to stay at school for Christmas, her mother had said (in not so many words) that she would like her home and so home Lily would go. Though to say she wasn't looking forward to the trip was like saying that Sirius Black was a complete and utter angel. It was an outright lie.  
  
"My mother's family is coming in from Ireland, and so...." Without meaning to, Lily blocked out Madison's voice as she continued on about her plans for Christmas. It seemed everyone had a nearly functional family to go home to. Kassie had her Aunt and siblings, James and Sirius had James' family, Peter had his Mum, Remus had... she blinked. Who did Remus have? And it occurred to her that self pity would get her nowhere. At least she still had parents to go home to.  
  
Just about the time she decided to come out of her thoughts and join the conversation, Morgana arrived and landed so near her glass of pumpkin juice that she nearly knocked it over. Lily blinked, looked at her owl like she was crazy and blinked again. "It's an owl, Lily," Kassie explained slowly, as if to a child. "Delivers post. Probably your post, since she belongs to you."  
  
"Ha, ha," Lily muttered. "I know what it is. But I sent her home, what is she doing here?"  
  
"Delivering a letter, it would seem," Kassie retorted as Morgana held her leg out. She looked rather impatient and as soon as Lily pulled the letter off, she took a drink out of Lily's pumpkin juice and then took flight once more. Lily opened the unaddressed envelope and pulled out a single piece of notebook paper. What she read inside made her insides go numb.  
  
--End Chapter 28.  
  
Buwhahahah--*cough*--hahahaha!  
I feel better, it's been too long since there's been a good cliff hanger, no? *sees people with pots and pans at the ready* Obviously some of you won't agree... ^^;;;  
  
HUGE, wonderful, awesome thanks to my editor/Brit-check, Kate. You're a life saver ten times over :) And, of course, everyone on the LilyUpdate list, you're all wonderful (and funny, to boot).  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Chapter lengths usually run between ten pages and fifteen pages, it depends on if I can think on a certain chapter. Sometimes I just sit and stare at the screen, and that's when the chapters are shorter. This one I knew what was going to happen from start to end, so it's a bit longer.  
  
Grammer issues; I think I've said before, but I'm still from the South and that's my excuse for the way I write. I'm a product of my surroundings. And if it wasn't for my editor, the word "ya'll" would probably come out of the mouth of a british person. So, in short, I apologize, but it could be much worse.  
  
James will date other than Lily, but at the moment he's too preoccupied with trying to kill Tim. >:)  
  
Yes, Tim Abbott eventually fathers Hannah Abbott. Yay! Someone seen the connection :D  
  
Now for a bit of bad news: The company I work for has a Tampa, Fl office that is two weeks behind on everything. Absolutly everything. And as a person who wants to help (heck, who am I kidding? I can get all the over time I want!! $12.75 and hour :D) This weekend will be my last days off for about three weeks. This means that the next chapter may be a bit in coming, unless I don't tire myself out as much as I expect I will. So I might break my posting every two weeks trend. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I don't know how successful I'll be. So please don't be too mad, I'll be getting bills paid off. And that's always a good thing.  
  
I also want to throw another thank you down here to everyone who has sent fanart for this story. I LOVE it! Please keep it coming! :D And join the update group (we have over 100 members! *does a happy dance*) you can join by sending an email to Lilyupdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Until the next chapter: Don't do anything you don't want to do, do plenty that you do, and eats lots of brownies in the process :D  
  
Bethany  
02.20.04 


	29. Through the looking glass

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 29 - Through the looking glass  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
_I'm sure it's a surprise to hear from me, since I had planned on   
never speaking to you again. Unfortunately a situation arose that   
called for our communication. As I'm sure Mum told you, Vernon and   
I have set our wedding date for August 2nd. I do not want you in   
this wedding, or even present. I'm sure you have friends who can   
make up a suitable excuse for you, if you need it. Mum and Dad let   
you do as you please anyway.  
  
Do not tell Mum about this. Make it seem like your idea, or it will be   
more than your spell books that disappear next time.  
  
Petunia_  
  
Lily blinked and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Next to her, Kassie hissed lowly. "You've got to be kidding me. She's a real cow, isn't she?" Lily didn't reply, only folded the letter back up and shoved it into the envelope. Kassie watched her a bit worriedly. "Lily?"  
  
"I don't care," Lily replied, but it was a lie. And Kassie knew it. And more than likely Lily knew that Kassie knew she was lying. But as she was going home in a little over twenty four hours, there was no use in getting mad about something that she couldn't control. That was Petunia being Petunia. And besides, Lily didn't want to go to her wedding anyway. And as she told herself this, a voice inside her mind questioned why Lily felt so upset about something she didn't care about. But she ignored it and continued to eat.  
  
Kassie reluctantly dropped the subject, knowing that any further enquiry would only get her and Lily into a row. And if she was going to fight with Lily she'd rather it was over something a bit more important than Petunia. Or a bit more interesting. Whichever.  
  
Lily finished her dinner quickly and left the table before even half the Gryffindors had shown up for dinner. As she climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower she thought about the letter crushed in her robe pocket. And not for the first time she wondered why things had to be the way they were between her and her sister. But no matter, she wouldn't show Petunia that it bothered her. In fact, she vowed to go out of her way to say to Petunia that she hadn't planned on attending anyway. Too bad things wouldn't work out as either she or Petunia planned.  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
"Write to me, ok?"  
  
Lily nodded, briefly hugged Kassie and then watched as she left with her Aunt and siblings in tow. They disappeared through the barrier to the Muggle train station and not for the first time Lily wished she could get back on the train and go back to school. But Platform nine and three quarters was emptying quickly and she had to go through sooner or later.  
  
Tim had already said his goodbyes. They were short and sweet, and terribly to the point. Well, not so sweet. He seemed a little cross that Lily said she didn't think it was a good idea for him to come over to her home during the holiday (she could just imagine what her sister would do or say to him). She had also refused his offer to visit his home. Obviously her reasoning hadn't pacified him. But at the moment she couldn't care less. There was only one group in front of her and then she would pass through the brick wall and greet her family.  
  
"Lily."  
  
The redhead turned and found James Potter standing behind her. Alone. Which was a first, she was sure. He fidgeted slightly and ran his hand through his hair a few times. "Yes?" Lily said. They were the last ones left on the Platform and the wizard at the barrier looked impatient for them to get going. She looked expectantly at James.  
  
"I-eh-" Lily tried hard not to smile as James searched for the words he so obviously wanted to say. He ran his hand through his hair one more time, and blurted: "I just wanted to-eh-wish you a Happy Christmas," James finished, lamely. Almost at once Lily knew this wasn't what he had come to say to her, but there was little time to drag it out of him. The wizard at the barrier was switching his weight from foot to foot impatiently.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Lily replied, smiling at him.  
  
He grinned back, and then suddenly bowed deeply. "After you, my lady," he said in a slow, drawn out voice. Lily brushed past him, grinning widely. "Thank you, good sir."  
  
"Always my pleasure," James replied, his lip quirking up on the side. Lily passed through the barrier, James on her heels. At once she spotted her family, and to her unpleasant surprise, Petunia was standing just off to the side, her arms crossed and a particularly ugly sneer planted on her face. Lily groaned inwardly. Whatever had brought (or dragged kicking and screaming was more like it) Petunia here couldn't bode well. "Oh, and here," James said, suddenly turning and handing a small box to Lily. "I hope you like it." And before Lily could even properly thank him, James had sprinted off to where she could see Olivia and Sirius waiting for him. Olivia waved and Lily waved back, a stupid grin on her face.  
  
"What's that?" Christine asked Lily while she loaded her trunk on a cart.  
  
"I don't know," Lily replied, turning the box over in her palm. It was wrapped in a beautiful green tin foil with a small note attached that said, in James' rather untidy scrawl: To Lily, From James. Do not open until Christmas or it will explode.  
  
Lily laughed, shaking her head a bit and looking back up for James. But he had gone. "He always gets you something for Christmas, doesn't he?" Christine asked, giving Lily a small wink. Lily rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore what her mother was implying. James was only a friend, nothing more. What she didn't notice was the happy grin on her mother's face that knew all too well what Lily wouldn't know for years.  
  
The Evans family made their way to their car. Christine helped Lily load her school trunk in, helped Daniel get out of his wheelchair and into the car, then placed the wheelchair in the trunk (magically expanded by Olivia). Petunia had yet to say a word (which Lily really didn't mind, it saved her hearing) and sat with her arms crossed, facing the window. Christine, glanced in the rear view mirror at Lily for what she supposed was the usual twenty questions about school, friends, Professors and magic. But instead Christine cleared her throat, gaining Petunia's attention, and smiled a bit nervously to her youngest daughter in the reflection. "I thought while we were in London today that we would go over to the bridal shop."  
  
"Oh," Lily said, not sure exactly what kind of reaction her mother expected. She didn't plan on being at this wedding, so she wasn't clear on why they couldn't have done this without her. It became clear all too soon.  
  
"You'll need to be fitted for a dress."  
  
"Dress?" Lily repeated. Her face was surely contorted into a pure mask of confusion. Why on Earth would she need a dress? She glanced at Petunia, and noted with surprise that her sister's face was red and what looked like angry tears had formed in her eyes. "Why do I need a dress?" Lily asked, taking her gaze from Petunia back to her mother.  
  
"Because you'll be a bridesmaid, of course," Christine said as if it were the most obvious thing. Lily felt her jaw drop and Petunia turned back to glare at window pane again. "I was thinking a green dress. It would bring out your eyes."  
  
"My colours are burgundy and black," Petunia spat, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Christine smiled, but Lily couldn't help but notice it was a bit strained by now. "Petunia, dear, we've already discussed this. And I thought you agreed that burgundy would be the main colour, but we could squeeze in a bit of green and maybe navy blue?"  
  
Petunia glared out the window again, and Lily thought she wasn't going to answer. But suddenly she turned back to their mother, red faced and tears burning down her face. "No, Mum, you decided that my colours would have green and blue. Not me. I--"  
  
As Christine pulled into a parking spot and turned the ignition off, Daniel sighed deeply. He turned in his seat and Lily could tell instantly that this was a conversation they had already had, and he most certainly didn't want to be repeating. "Petunia, I think your mother and I both have told you that if we are paying for this wedding, then you are going to have to make some compromises. Now, are we going in or not?"  
  
Petunia glared defiantly at her parents for nearly a full minute. Lily held her breath, waiting for Petunia to give in. Or storm out of the car. Finally, she did the former. But not in so many words. Instead she opened the car door, stepped out and muttered a "fine" as she slammed the door. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would be a trying afternoon at this rate.  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
Patience is a virtue. Lily was sure no truer words had ever been spoken. Too bad she was out of both at the moment. She had been standing on a stool, in front of a three way mirror, for the better part of an hour while a lady on her knees on the floor pinned and adjusted the most horrific looking fabric Lily had ever seen in her life. At first Petunia had seemed insistent that she didn't like any dress the store had to offer. Even though there were many beautiful dresses on the racks. Finally Daniel made his eldest daughter choose, and Lily was sure that the thing they were calling a dress that was hanging around her form was Petunia's way of punishing Lily for ever being born.  
  
Lily was just eternally grateful that none of her friends would be present at this wedding, lest she lock herself in the attic of Gryffindor tower until after NEWTs.  
  
"There we go, dear, all done. What do you think?"  
  
Lily, her eyes shut to block out the horror, turned ever so slowly and peeked at the three way mirror.  
  
It was worse than she had been imagining it, and that would be enough to give her a steady supply of nightmares for a week. The green of the fabric, rather than "bringing out her eyes" as her mother insisted it would made her already pale skin looking pasty and nearly see through. A deeper green might have had the desired effect, but again, it seemed Petunia was out for blood today. So the sea green dress fell down to Lily's ankles, was too big in all the wrong places and a bit too tight around the neck. It looked like a tent, there was no other way to describe it.  
  
Lily swallowed, looked down at the lady who was admiring her dress (Lily secretly hoped she was blind) and tried to mask her disgust. "It's--well--"  
  
"Perfect," Petunia suddenly said. Lily hadn't realized she was back in the fitting room. About a half hour earlier she had been in the lobby picking out dresses for her two best friends (and second and third in line of nosiest people ever) to wear. The blonde walked further in the room and around Lily. "It suites your personality very well."  
  
Lily had opened her mouth to retort when Christine re-entered the dressing room. Her mouth fell open in what looked like a silent scream. "Petunia," she managed, holding one hand up to her chest. "That looks--"  
  
"Perfect, doesn't it, Mum?" Petunia said in such a sickeningly sweet voice that Lily felt like gagging. "I love the way the green brings out Lily's eyes."  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Lily stepped down from the stool, two hands full of ugly sea green material and eyes full of fire. "I am _not_ wearing this," she spat, holding her chin up and glaring definitely at her older sister. "I don't want to be in your wedding anymore than you want me to be. But if I have to, I'll be damned if you'll make me the laughing stock of the affair just to boost your pitiful self esteem." And with those parting words, Lily stomped past the lot of them and into the changing room where she promptly took the dress off and threw it back over the door.  
  
"Lily! You shouldn't use that language!" Christine cried after her. Lily ignored her. "And of course you want to be in your sister's wedding."  
  
By this time Lily had changed back into her jeans and re-opened the changing room door. She glared at Petunia as she replied. "I don't have a sister."  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
Lily Evans had not been a problem child. She rarely was punished, even if she did do something wrong. All around her as a child strange things happened, but her parents overlooked it. It wasn't until she was eleven and received her letter for Hogwarts that she realized why it had all happened. But even before the letter arrived, her parents explained it away, claiming that something else must have happened, or it didn't happen at all.  
  
But there was no denying what Lily had said to Petunia in the bridal shop. And not even Daniel and Christine could ignore it.. And Lily, for the first time in her life, found herself grounded. And this, on top of the horrible trip to the bridal shop that had started it all, was all the more reason why Lily knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she should have stayed at school for the holiday.  
  
Lily turned away from the letter she was writing and leaned back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could be at school right now, maybe playing wizard's chest with Remus. Or visiting Hagrid. Or doing a million other fun things that wouldn't involve staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She couldn't wait for the Christmas Holiday to be over, so that she could escape this place and go back to where she felt she was understood.  
  
The smallest part of her brain screamed that she didn't mean that, that no matter what she should want to be with her family. But the larger part, the part that was angry at being locked up in her room for something that Petunia deserved, wanted to be away from Hollis Drive and back at Hogwarts with her own kind. Hmph. Her own kind. She felt like a different species at moments like this.  
  
Lily finished her letter to Kassie, folded the parchment and stuffed it in an envelope. She had ranted about the unfairness of life in general to her best friend for about three feet. Then had finished with saying that she would never spend another holiday at home. Too bad she couldn't include summer holiday in that. Especially this summer holiday. Because even after it was all said and done, Christine had insisted that Lily be in the wedding if she and Daniel were paying for it. And obviously, no matter how mad Petunia was over it, she wanted their parents to fork out the money. It was bad for everyone, it seemed.  
  
After tying the letter to Morgana's leg, Lily sent her off and flopped back on her bed to stare at the ceiling again. One thing was for certain, if she was grounded from everything else, at least she could catch up on a lot of beauty sleep. And with that thought in mind, Lily pulled the blanket up over her and closed her eyes.  
  
All her life Lily had been plagued with odd dreams. If Professor Trelawney was to be believed (which she wasn't, in the eyes of Lily and Kassie) then all of Lily's odd dreams were visions. Those that she didn't remember were simply bits of the future she wasn't meant to see. But to Lily this made little sense. Was anyone actually _supposed_ to see into the future to begin with? She didn't think so. Or Seers wouldn't be so far and few between.  
  
At first the dream started out pretty normally; Lily found herself back at Hogwarts. She was walking through the halls, alone, not really heading anywhere in particular. But then, out of nowhere, a very large mirror appeared on the wall. Lily came towards it slowly, enthralled by the reflection. Instead of the skinny fourteen year old Lily looked at in the mirror every day, the face of a woman looked back at her. A tall woman, with flaming red hair that fell softly down her back. Laying softly on her collarbone was a beautiful silver chain with a sparkling charm of a lily on it that contrasted beautifully with her black shirt. Lily's eyes travelled slowly back up to the woman's strong jaw line. This reflection had a posture that presented a demanding presence. Someone very magical and magically talented. And through out looking at the body of this adult woman, Lily told herself that this was a trick. It couldn't be her. She didn't look like this, she was only fourteen. Would this be what she looked like when she was older? But that didn't make sense.... Lily had never pictured herself this way as an adult. She always imagined she'd look more like her mother. But the woman in this mirror resembled Daniel Evans strongly. Tentively Lily looked up, and locked eyes with this image. She gasped softly. There was no denying who it was. Those brilliant green eyes were bright, piercing, and an exact replica of Lily's own.  
  
But the woman was so beautiful. She stood up straight with a confidence that Lily most certainly didn't feel most of the time. Her eyes were focused on Lily's, piercing in their stare. Lily came closer to the mirror, and so did the image. But just as Lily was so close to the mirror she could see her breath on its surface, the older Lily moved away. She bent down and from seemingly nowhere picked up a bundle of baby blankets, the face of a very small child just visible beneath the cloth. Lily couldn't see its face in its entirety, but could tell that it had a tuft of jet black hair sticking out of the blue blanket.  
  
The older Lily moved towards the mirror again, holding the baby close to her chest. Her eyes were blood shot and a tear fell loose from its confinements, zig zagging down her face. Lily felt her own face, and to her surprise found it wet, as well. Startled, she looked back at the mirror. The older Lily had started crying harder, clutching the child to her chest as if it were a life raft in a sea of raging waters. She opened her mouth, saying something. But the only sound Lily could hear was that of her frantically pounding heart. The reflection fell to her knees, still holding the child and crying hysterically. Lily looked around, as if trying to find a way to help her. Find something she could do. Her own face was wet with tears that she wasn't crying, and the pounding in her ears was turning into a rushing sound that kept growing louder and louder....  
  
Lily, feeling panicked, looked back at the mirror to find that the older Lily's eyes were no longer green, but red. A red that fell from her eyes, down her face. Blood. The scarlet drops fell down her face, faster and faster, pooling up on the child's head. They moved to make a shape, like a lightening bolt, and suddenly a sharp pain shot through Lily's head. Blood began dripping down her arms, down her neck. Lily gasped in, but couldn't seem to breathe and then suddenly the mirror in front of her blasted apart, sending shards spraying everywhere....  
  
Lily sat up, gasping for air. Her hands clutched the sheets on her bed so tightly that she could feel her finger nails digging into the tender flesh of her palm. The room was dark, the half moon's rays shining through thin clouds but not really providing ample light. The sound of crickets reached her ears, but otherwise the house was quiet save for the pounding of her heart and the sound of her rapid breathing.  
  
As her heart slowed Lily finally let go of the sheets and took a deep, cleansing breath. She closed her eyes, trying with all her might to recapture some of the images from the dream. But they were gone. The only thing that remained was her heart as it slowly began beating at a normal pace once more. Shaking off the chill that had invaded her body, Lily turned over and once more burrowed into her blankets. By the next morning she forgotten all about the dream.  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
"LILY! Come on sleepy head! Get up so we can open presents!"  
  
Lily peeked open one eye and then shut it quickly as the sun glared in at her, reflecting off the snow and making it that much brighter. With a valiant effort, she tried to go back to sleep, but the sound of her mother's footsteps on the stairs didn't bode well for her effort. Yawning, she scrambled up out of the bed just as Christine pushed her bedroom door open. "LILY! W--oh, you're awake."  
  
"How could I not be?" Lily replied, still in bad temper from spending her entire holiday cramped inside her room; grounded.  
  
"Oh, don't be sour today," Christine said in a sweet voice that reminded Lily forcibly of Petunia when she was being sarcastic. "It's Christmas and you've presents under the tree. Three owls arrived this morning, as well. I suppose from your friends. And you can finally find out what's in the box James gave you."  
  
This did make Lily curious and without further convincing from her mother, Lily put on a dressing gown and followed Christine downstairs. Daniel was already pulled up to the table, drinking his tea. Petunia, looking as wrecked and half asleep as Lily, was sitting at the other side of the table, staring at her untouched plate. Lily sat down, grabbed some toast and bacon and ate silently while her mother insisted they all hurry so they could open gifts.  
  
It wasn't too much later that Lily and Petunia were forced into the living room and the family began to open presents. Lily received a nice bottle of perfume and a fancy wrist watch from her parents, a hunter green jumper from Kassie (that she had been admiring in a magazine), and Honeydukes Best Chocolate from Alexis, Madison and the twins. She supposed they were out of ideas on presents for each other anymore. Lily had bought them sweets, too. Petunia, of course, hadn't bought Lily anything. But she hadn't got her sister a present either, so it didn't make a difference to her. Christine looked as if she wanted to say something about it, but managed not to.  
  
After all the presents were opened, and Lily began gathering her belongings up, Christine held up a final package. "Oh! Lily, here is the present from James."  
  
It was probably because of the look Christine had given Lily when she said it, but Lily felt her face heat up with a blush as she grabbed the box from her mother. Trying to forget that three sets of eyes were on her, she carefully pulled back the wrapper and out fell a small black velvet jewellery box. Feeling her face grow even warmer, Lily opened it and gasped.  
  
Inside was a beautiful crystal charm in the shape of a lily, on a silver chain. An odd sense of deja-vu overwhelmed Lily, but she pushed it aside. Surely she had just seen this in a shop in Hogsmeade. Lily pulled the necklace out and clasped it around her neck. "Oh Lily, that's beautiful," Christine said, holding up the charm to admire how it sparkled in the light. "He's so thoughtful."  
  
Petunia glared at Lily, but the redhead ignored her. She wanted to go up to her room and write to James, thanking him for this beautiful gift. All the presents he bought her were so thoughtful. She suddenly felt very badly for only sending the boys boxes of assorted sweets from Honeydukes. She vowed to find out when James' birthday was and get him something nice.  
  
Lily put aside her letter to James for when Morgana returned from Kassie's house, and went back downstairs to spend the day with her parents. Because no matter how mad she was at what had happened, and what was still likely to happen, it was Christmas and they were her parents. And sometimes family was more important than arguments.  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
It turned out that Christine and Daniel felt very badly for punishing Lily, and after a great deal of screaming from Petunia, they let her off for the rest of the holiday. Lily supposed the row between her and Petunia would start again during the summer, since at the moment Petunia was too busy flitting around the house like a mad bee trying to get ready for dinner with Vernon's parents. ("They are normal people," Petunia hissed at Lily on her way up the stairs.) Lily ignored her and continued to the living room where her parents were parked in front of the television, watching the news.  
  
"...and now for news around the region, there was a gas explosion in Kent earlier today. From what we've managed to gather, there were fatalities. Ida Greer is heading to the scene, and we'll have more as the story progresses." The man turned towards another part of the set and the camera switched to a tall, balding man. "Its turned out to be a very cold Boxing Day. Do we have anything besides snow in the forecast, Ted?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it, Stan. There is--"  
  
Christine sighed and flipped the channel, leaving Lily standing at the doorway, wondering about the gas explosion. Because of the activity with Voldemort, anything she saw in the news she automatically wondered if it was him. Shaking herself, she turned to head into the kitchen and knocked straight into Petunia. "THAT DAMN OWL--"  
  
"Petunia!" Christine hissed.  
  
"Is at my window again!" Petunia finished, though not nearly as loud as she had started, she didn't quiet down all that much. Lily opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it (since she had just got off grounding for the last thing she had said) and stormed up the stairs past her fuming sister. "Mum, I'm sick of having all these barn animals in this house! The next thing you know she'll be bringing home toads or something else and making brews, or potions, or whatever in the kitchen!"  
  
Lily shook her head and hurried on up the rest of the stairs and into her room. Morgana was sitting on the edge of the closed window, looking very upset that she was locked out. Sighing, Lily threw the window open and let the owl in. "Morgana, you've got to stop coming to Petunia's window. She really doesn't like you." The owl hooted in response. Whether in response to Lily's scolding or the fact that Bast had just jumped up on the bed and swatted at her, Lily didn't know. The owl held her leg out and Lily took the letter from it and opened it as Morgana glided over to her perch. "Don't go anywhere," Lily said to the owl, who looked like she was getting ready to head back out the window. "I have a letter for James." Lily knew that if her owl could talk, she would be getting a not so nice ear full. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she opened the letter.  
  
  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
By the time you get this letter I'm sure much of the holiday will be  
over, so it's no use for me to say that you can always come to my   
house. So just tough it out, and then you'll have six long months   
before you have to see the lot of them again. I know I'm just full  
of sympathy, right? I can see you rolling your eyes at me!  
  
So what's in the package you got from James, hmmm? He always gets you   
something nice. Sirius sent me a gift, by the way. Well, two. The first   
one made me want to stomp down to London and curse him, but the second   
one was nice. First I got a sample wedding invitation. He'll never give   
up! And then the second (and the gift that saved his arse from my   
revenge!) was a pair of earrings. They are shaped like a K and sparkle   
beautifully. Of course, the box said that if I opened before Christmas  
it would explode. And of course, I opened it. Guess what?  
  
It exploded.  
  
Sometimes I could just curse those boys, especially Sirius. And   
James, Peter and even Remus, just for good measure. Did yours explode,  
did you not open it before Christmas? Mine didn't do any major damage,   
just let off a lot of smoke and made a loud noise that about made me  
jump out of my skin.  
  
Well, I'd best be going. I'll see you in a few days. Don't let your   
sister get you down. Kacy says hi.  
  
Love,  
Kassie_  
  
  
  
Lily laughed out loud, making both Bast and Morgana eye her strangely, and shook her head. No, she suspected Sirius would never give up. He was nearly frighteningly addicted to Kassie. And it was beyond Lily as to why, because Kassie had certainly never given him the time of day. But it made their lives a little more amusing, to say the least. In fact, anything the Marauders did made their life more interesting. And amusing, to boot. Putting the letter in her trunk, Lily went back downstairs. Kassie was right, in five days Lily was going back to school and then she'd have six Petunia-free months. And thinking a bit more optimistically, she went to join her parents and watch television.   
  
*********   
  
  
  
Thankfully Petunia was so upset over the fact that Lily had to be in the wedding, and that Lily wasn't even grounded for life over what she said (never mind that Petunia had said worse to her) the oldest Evans daughter spent the remainder of the time Lily was home at Vernon's sister, Marge's house. If Petunia thought that anyone in the house would be upset over this, though, she was sorely mistaken. Lily found that without her sister there, she finally could relax and enjoy some time with her parents, without Petunia scowling every time the word "magic" was used. So it was with a half heavy heart that Lily returned to King's Cross Station on 3rd January to return to school. But that small part of her that wished she could spend more time with her parents, by themselves, was soon washed away as she was greeted very enthusiastically by Kassie.  
  
"Hi Lily!" Kassie gushed, running up to the redhead and giving her a one armed hug. Her other arm was wrapped around a medium sized wrapped box. "I brought your present. And wait until you see what I got from my Aunt Wanda! I can't wait to use it!" Kassie pushed her long black hair (worn down today, for once) from her face and grinned at Lily's parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. How are you?"  
  
"We're wonderful, dear," Christine replied, smiling happily. "And don't I recall telling you to call us by our names?"  
  
Kassie blushed a bit, but recovered nicely. "Respect is a hard habit to break, Mrs. Evans."  
  
Christine laughed. "Lily, do you have everything? Where is your---oooh!"  
  
Christine stopped mid-sentence, the breath knocked out of her. Sirius Black had appeared behind her, squeezing her mercilessly. "Helllo Christine! You look more beautiful than ever, if you don't mind me saying so, Daniel?" Sirius asked, winking at Christine.  
  
It had been over a year since Christine had seen Sirius up close, and she laughed in a shocked sort of way at him. "My, Sirius, you've grown!" Sirius hugged her around the neck again, giving her a clear view to James and Remus, standing just behind him. "And you, too, James! You're both as tall as me!"  
  
"Sirius, you're making a scene!" a female voice snapped, hitting Sirius lightly on the back of the head. "I'm sorry Christine."  
  
"Hi Olivia," Christine replied instead. "Sirius is ok, just a bit over energized?" she added, straightening her clothes out.  
  
"How are you doing, Daniel?" Olivia asked, inclining her head his direction. Sirius wriggled his eyebrows at Kassie, who rolled her eyes. Daniel chuckled at the two of them as he replied. "Fine, doing fine. We really appreciate all that you've done for us, too. It's helped so much."  
  
"Oh, anytime. If you need anything, just use the Floo Powder. Lily's shown you how to use it, I assume?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Christine replied, smiling at Lily and checking her watch. "Oh, it's nearly time. We're going to end up standing here talking and the children will miss the train." Christine hugged Lily, Kassie and even James and began ushering them through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. "Have a good term, write to me often, try to stay out of trouble..."  
  
"I stopped asking that last part, it's a waste of time and oxygen," Olivia told Christine.  
  
"Not for them," Sirius said, jerking his head towards Kassie and Lily. "They're perfect _angels_, aren't you?"  
  
"You're dead!" Kassie shrieked, running after a surprised Sirius, who bolted through the barrier and disappeared, Kassie on his heels. Lily giggled, kissed her father on the cheek and hurried through the barrier, yelling out "Bye!" as she disappeared. Remus, Peter and James (pulling both his trunk and Sirius') went on through as well.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Olivia asked puzzled after the children had gone.  
  
Christine laughed, walked behind Daniel's wheelchair and turned him back towards the exit. "Walk with me, I'll explain all about the halos on Kassie, Lily and Bast's heads. As well as the tails and horns the boys earned for that stunt." Olivia, a half exasperated and half amused look on her face, followed.  
  
On the other side of the brick wall between the Muggle train station and the wizard one, Lily had boarded the train and stowed her belongings. Only she had no idea where to find her best friend. She had seen everyone else, from Severus Snape (who glared at her, and if looks could kill....) and Remus, Peter and James who seemed to have lost Sirius, as well. Guessing they were together (NOT in the way Sirius wanted) the four of them sat down in their compartment just as the train lurched and started away.  
  
It was a good thirty minutes later when the compartment door slid open very slowly. Lily glanced up from her Transfiguration essay (that she had yet to finish) but no one was at the door. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who it could have been, when suddenly a very high pitched voice asked: "Is James in here?"  
  
"Who is that?" Remus said lowly to Lily, who shook her head. She didn't recognize the voice, either. It sounded un-naturally high pitched.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm here," James replied, looking as confused as the other three felt. Their confusion lasted only a moment, though, as the compartment door started sliding open the rest of the way. Suddenly there was a bark of laughter, followed by the high pitched voice growling; "I'll hex you everyday for a week if you say one word, Tutor!" Well, growling was a exaggeration, as it sounded more like the squeak of a badly hurt mouse.  
  
Peter, who was sitting closest to the door, yanked it the rest of the way open and in fell -- Sirius. Face down on the carpet, it was hard to tell at first if it was him that had spoken earlier. But that, too, didn't remain a mystery for long as Sirius jabbed his wand at the door and said; "_Colloportus!_" in such a high pitched voice that Lily and Remus both winced. James, however, snorted and then began laughing hysterically, Peter joining him.  
  
"Don't laugh!" Sirius squeaked, raising his head up from the carpet. But that wasn't the best course of action, because as soon as his face became visible, Lily was doubled over with the laughter that spilled from her lips. And Remus, though he tried for approximately two seconds to not crack a smile, gave in and started laughing as well.  
  
Sirius sat up the rest of the way, glaring at every laughing (and crying) person in turn. His lips were a bright shade of pink, his eyes painted a soft pastel blue and his cheek bones were flushed with colour. "I can't believe this!" he squeaked, which caused everyone to laugh harder. "She--she--Kassie--!"  
  
"Tried to turn you into a girl?" Peter got out amongst the laughter.  
  
Sirius glared, but the effect was lost somewhere between the eyeshadow and the lipstick. He started towards the door, thought better of it, and turned back to his so-called friends. "Would any of you stop laughing long enough to help me out? I don't know the counter spells for make up!"  
  
At this Lily and Peter laughed harder. Lily's side was killing her, and her jaw was starting to ache, but there was nothing to be done about it. Every time she looked at Sirius, or better yet, every time he spoke, she lapsed into giggles again. "James!" Sirius squeaked. James fell over to his side, gripping his stomach, the tears pouring down his face.  
  
"_Fin--Finite!_" Remus finally managed. The make up didn't disappear, as it wasn't a hex or jinx, but Sirius' voice did change back to normal. He let out a breath of relief. Remus shook his head and continued to laugh.  
  
Lily managed to catch her breath a few seconds later, and fished in her handbag for a mirror. When she found one, and handed it to Sirius, she expected something completely different than his reaction. The black haired boy looked in the mirror, moved his head to the side and declared; "I don't think pink is my colour, do you? Perhaps blue?"  
  
Lily nodded, but instead of giving him blue make-up, she pointed her wand at his face and declared; "_Scourgify!_"  
  
"That was it?" Sirius muttered, raising an eyebrow and handing Lily her mirror back.  
  
"That was it," Lily confirmed, grinning. "Just like you would clean muggle make up off."  
  
"Wonder why _I_ didn't think of that?"  
  
"Because you are a male, and therefore not intelligent enough to come up with the obvious," Kassie answered, unlocking the door with her wand and shoving it open. "I see you've managed to get your voice back?"  
  
Sirius pointed to Remus meekly. Kassie threw Remus a half delighted, half disgusted look. "I'm disappointed Remus, I thought you'd let him suffer for a bit longer."  
  
"I'm just trying to be a good mate," Remus replied.  
  
"A good mate wouldn't have laughed at me for ten minutes before doing the counter," Sirius retorted.  
  
"I know that jinx, by the way," Remus warned in a casual tone, smirking at Sirius, who was now holding his wand up.  
  
Sirius plopped down between James and Peter, nearly sending Peter off into the floor. "Kassie, why are you so nasty to me?" he asked, quite seriously for Sirius.  
  
Kassie looked for a moment like she wasn't going to answer, but after realizing that he wasn't going to go away, she sighed and crossed her arms. "If you drive me crazy, shouldn't I be allowed to do the same to you?"  
  
There was a two second pause while Kassie, and everyone else in the room, realized the black haired witch's mistake. And then with a groan, Kassie pulled her wand out just as Sirius cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" Kassie's wand went flying into Sirius' hand and he said, "I drive you crazy, do I?"  
  
"Help!" Kassie squeaked and ran out the door, Sirius on her heels, leaving the four other occupants of the room in fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
--End Chapter 29.  
  
That didn't take nearly as long to update as I thought, but then the chapter isn't as long as the others, either. Can't have it all ^^;; But my overtime at work didn't come through (bad for me) but that means I got to update sooner. And chapter 30 is coming along wonderfully, so it shouldn't be delayed unless I get blown away today. (the wind is hitting about 35mph here, it sounds like the house is going to fall over!)  
  
Huge, wonderful, thanks to my editor and Brit-check, Kate for getting this back to me so quickly so I could post it. And of course to everyone who emails, reviews and is on the LilyUpdate list. By the way, if you aren't on it, you can join by sending an email to Lilyupdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. We have lots of fun talking about this, that and Sirius not being dead *squeals like a school girl*  
  
Responces to reviews, questions, etc:  
  
This story is 100% Pre-OotP, however I do want to use some of the characters and information we learned in the fifth book. So instead of going back and redoing the entire story I'm having Sirius and his parents chucked out of the rest of the family, instead of just him. It's a bit on the late side to be redoing all of that, it would contridict what I've already wrote something horriable.  
  
I'm really suprised at how many people didn't guess what that letter was about. Everyone seemed to think it was impending doom (which means that I surprised a few people!) One person on the update list guessed though.  
  
Remus and Kassie -- if I said you wouldn't keep reading, would you?  
  
This story will most likely be pushing (*gasp*!) 60 chapters when it's done. And I expect to be done in about another year with this story. However, this universe won't be gone because after LE;AH is complete, the first chapter of the alternate ending will come out. Where Peter refuses to be the secret keeper, Voldemort doesn't go away and Kassie may actually give into Sirius. The alternate ending will be a "what if"?? story completly, using all the characters and relationships in this story as it's base.  
  
Jack Sparrow -- ah! I love that movie! One of my favorite parts had to be near the end, "If you were waiting for the most opurtune moment, that was it." :D  
  
So, no evil cliff hangers this time. Just another dose of Sirius verus Kassie. The next chapter will be longer than this one, by at least four or so pages, assuming everything I've outlined comes together like I want.  
  
So, see you in two weeks with chapter 30 and until then eat japanese food, pet your animals often and, oh yeah, review lots! :D  
  
Bethany  
03.07.04 


	30. No Love Lost

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 30 - No love lost  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at the Hogsmeade station, just below the castle that was its namesake up on the hill. Had any muggle stumbled across this castle, the many enchantments and spells placed on it would only allow the muggle to see a crumbling stone structure with warnings all around it to keep away. But to the hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards who had attended this school through its many years and the hundreds that visited the town of Hogsmeade, it was a sight to behold. And when the students finally exited the train and made their way towards the carriages that would return them to the great castle, Lily Evans felt like she was finally home.  
  
At first this feeling didn't sit well with her. After all, she had promised her parents, and herself, that she would never find herself so deep in the wizarding world that she preferred it over her muggle heritage. But that was exactly what had happened. The more magic she learned, the less understood she felt at home. Sure, her parents curosity of their daughter's life at a magical school was natural, but sometimes Lily felt like she was a circus performer, or an animal at a zoo. Her mother at times asked so many questions that Lily felt more like a Professor than a daughter.  
  
But she was back now, getting out of the carriage and heading into the Great Hall for dinner. Stretching and yawning, she stayed in step beside Kassie as they joined the throng of students filtering into the Great Hall, all hungry and tired. But just as Lily could see the tables, and smell the aromas that made her mouth water, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She jerked her head around and pulled her wand all at the same moment. But instead of a soul sucking evil dark lord, or even a Slytherin for that matter, she found herself sticking her wand in the chest of Tim Abbott. "Eh, sorry?" he muttered, giving her a quizzical look.  
  
Lily, blushing madly, immediately put her wand away and gave a brief smile to a couple of Ravenclaws that were watching her curiously. "I'm sorry, you startled me."  
  
"I'll give a tip to any Death Eater not to cross your path," Tim replied, scratching the back of his head slightly. Lily felt her blush deepen even more, but before she could say she was sorry again, Tim inclined his head towards the hall. "Could I bother you to take a short walk? I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Since nothing Lily had ever wanted to hear began with those words, she immediately started jumping to conclusions in her head. She nodded, and the two fell in step down the empty corridors. For a long moment neither of them spoke, and then finally Tim, looking nervous, ran his hand through his hair and said, "Eh, I'm not sure how to say this." Lily felt an odd fluttering start somewhere around her mid-section. Tim stopped, Lily doing the same, and the Hufflepuff turned to face the shorter red-head. "Over the holiday my old girlfriend came over for a party." He stopped short, as if waiting for Lily to draw her own conclusions. But if she was being broken up with, she wasn't going to help make it easier for him.  
  
"And?" Lily prompted when he didn't say anything more.  
  
Tim swallowed audibly and threw Lily a look that said he knew that she was going to make him say it. But that wasn't making it easier. Finally he blurted; "And I think we've decided to get back together. We were together for over a year, but we had a misunderstanding. And I don't want you to be angry, we can still be friends, right?"  
  
All of this was said so very fast that Lily had to think before she understood it all, and even then it took a moment before she responded. "Sure," she replied in a voice that didn't sound much like her own. She wondered blankly if she was smiling, because Tim sure was. He gave her an awkward hug that she might have returned, but couldn't exactly recall doing the motions.  
  
Before she knew it they were heading back to the Great Hall, and Tim was saying something about getting together to study one afternoon. Lily didn't reply, only gave him a brief smile and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Kassie. The black haired witch was chewing hurriedly on a piece of chicken that she finally swallowed. "Had to go snog in a dark corridor somewhere?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily stared at the plate in front of her, but suddenly the very thought of food made her want to vomit. Pushing herself away from the table, she stood once more. "I-I'm suddenly not so hungry." And before anyone could respond, she quickly rushed away from the table and out the double doors.  
  
Kassie dropped her fork and blinked. "What did I say?"  
  
Sirius, sitting across from her, shrugged and went back to his food without so much as missing a beat. Peter and Remus were staring at James who was in turn staring at the door. He looked very confused about something and started to stand up, but before he had made up his mind, Kassie jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall as if being chased by swarm of angry bees. Remus grabbed a roll from Kassie's abandoned plate. "Wonder what that was about?" he asked no one in paticular.  
  
No one replied except that James seemed to have finally caught up to what was happening and jumped from his seat, leaving the Great Hall in much the way the two people before him had. Peter shook his head. "Everyone is leaving in a hurry, aren't they?"  
  
"Just means more food for us," Sirius replied, jabbing his fork into James' uneaten piece of chicken and taking a huge bite out of it.  
  
"You are an insensitive prat," Remus said matter of factly.  
  
"Whaa du I du?" Sirius replied, his mouth so full of food that it was hard to comprehend that he was even speaking English. He swallowed loudly, his adam's apple moving up and down as he did so. "Lily is upset, Kassie is her best friend and so went after her and James is looking for that opportune moment that Remus was telling him about. What is the need to let good food go to waste for that?"  
  
Remus shook his head dejectedly. "And I repeat, you are an insensitive prat."  
  
"Agreed," Sirius replied, once more reaching over to James' plate for food. "And admitting it is the first step to becoming a master."  
  
Peter's face lit up as if the sun had dawned on it. "He got that wrong, didn't he?" he asked Remus.  
  
"I'm surrounded by imbeciles," Remus announced, putting his face in his hands.  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
Lily ran as fast as her legs would carry her up staircases and through hidden doors until she finally came to a stop, heaving for breath, outside the Gryffindor Tower. "I--" she stopped, the need to slap herself in the head filling her mind. "I don't know the password," she muttered, her heart still beating frantically under her breast. The Prefects always changed the password after the holidays, and Lily was usually with someone who knew it.  
  
The Fat Lady bristled . "Well, then you won't be getting in, will you?"  
  
"Oh, you old hag!" Lily screeched. Her hands flew up to her mouth at once. "I'm sorry," she apologized urgently. "I've had a horrible day." The painting said nothing, only continued to glare at her dissapprovingly. Lily wanted to lay down and die from the shame of having said that out loud. But the damage was done. Feeling like her chest would explode, tears burned her eyes and ran down her face, Lily backed up to the opposite stone wall and slid down it, burying her face in her hands. I will not cry here, she told herself firmly. But that didn't stop the ache in her chest.  
  
She needn't worry about sitting on the stone floor for the crowd from dinner to come up. Not a minute after she sat, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs echoed through the hall. She had barely stood when Kassie came up, one hand on her chest. "Phew," she spat, laying her palm flat on the wall as if to hold herself up. "That is one heck of a long run. Who thought to stick us all the way up here, anyway?"  
  
Lily tried to laugh, but it wasn't in her. Instead she waited as Kassie pretended to take huge gulps of air and pant. "Now," the black haired witch announced, standing up straight. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Cut straight to the point, don't you?" Lily replied, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know the password?"  
  
"Haven't a clu--"  
  
"Honeydukes," another voice interrupted. Kassie and Lily both whipped their heads about to see James coming up the stairs, acting for all the world as if it was a pleasant walk. "At least one of us had sense enough to ask."  
  
"You flatter yourself," Kassie retorted, following Lily through the hole into the common room.  
  
"I'm not Sirius, you don't have to bite my head off," James snapped, following them. The portrait closed behind him. Lily continued through the common room and up the staircase to the girl's dorms. Kassie followed, and James, looking for all the world as if he were following too, started to climb the stairs. Kassie turned. "Not now," she said simpily and shut the door in his face.  
  
James stared at the closed door for a full five minutes before going down to the common room to wait. He'd find out what was wrong with Lily and it didn't matter to him if he found out now, or in an hour.  
  
On the other side of the oak door, Lily Evans had just collapsed onto her stomach across her bed and burst into tears. Perplexed, Kassie stood with her back to the door before it penetrated her mind what she was seeing. Then, as if someone had shoved her in the back, she rushed over to the bed and gave Lily a hug. Well, sort of. As best she could do with Lily laying down, anyway. "Shhh," she soothed, her mind buzzing with questions. "Whoever did it, I'll hex them," she said. Lily snorted into her mattress. "Go on, then, tell me."  
  
For a moment the redhead didn't move, then slowly she sat up, wiping her nose across her arm and then rolling her eyes. "That was disgusting."  
  
"Only if you were planning on eating your arm," Kassie replied easily. Kassie wasn't someone you could easily be upset around. Her first instinct was to make said person smile and those instincts were in full force now. She gave Lily a lopsided grin. "You _weren't_ going to eat it, were you?"  
  
Lily giggled through her tears. "What are you on about?"  
  
Kassie shrugged, grinning. "I can't remember. It must have been a lie. So, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Lily told Kassie everything from the moment Tim asked her for a walk. When she was done, she smiled and wipped the tear marks from her face. "How mad am I? I was just telling you the other night that I wasn't sure I wanted to be with him anymore. And here was the perfect way to get out, and it upset me." She sighed heavily and grabbed up her pillow, hugging it in her arms. "I guess it's just because he dumped me."  
  
Kassie tried to look sympathetic, but she only wound up smirking. "He was a prat anyway."  
  
"Kassie!"  
  
"Well he was!" Kassie insisted, jumping off the bed and giving Lily a disdainful look. "He didn't like any of your friends, he expected you to stay at the Hufflepuff table with him. I could go on and on, Lil. You're better off without him."  
  
"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Lily asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes and no," Kassie retorted. "It's the truth, but if it makes you feel better than I guess it serves two purposes, doesn't it?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Kassie had the oddest explanations for events in life. After that short bit of crying, though, Lily had to admit she felt a lot better. Freer, perhaps, knowing that now she could be herself without worrying if it was making Tim happy. Lily bit her bottom lip. "I was horrible to you, wasn't I?"  
  
"No," Kassie replied instantly, like a good best friend would. Then, "Well, you did spend a horrible amount of time with Tim. And I did feel a little jealous that I didn't get to see you much. And you even ignored the Marauders," Kassie listed, ticking her list off her fingers as she went. "But no harm done."  
  
"Thanks Kassie," Lily muttered, arching one eye brow. "You're a load of help."  
  
Kassie sat down on the edge of Lily's bed, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm truthful, you know that. And he wasn't good for you. A boyfriend should like your friends. Or even pretend to. I'll never have a boyfriend who takes time away from my friends. Ever. Boyfriends come and go, but friends are forever."  
  
Lily was glad she had already cried so she had a good explanation for the way her eyes teared up. The friendship between her and Kassie had always just been there, never had they spoken about it like this. But inside, Lily knew that Kassie was the sister she would never have in Petunia. This was what she was searching for when she had accepted her letter to Hogwarts. She was happy to have found it. Impulsively she reached over and hugged Kassie. "I love you."  
  
Kassie hugged her back. "Don't get all sentimental on me, Lil, I can't stand it." They both laughed, Lily wiping her face. "Besides, you know I love you just like a sister."  
  
Lily nodded, leaning back. "I promise not to do that again. Date someone who takes time away from my friends, I mean. You're right, friends are more important." Lily stood up, and when she did, caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. "Oh, I look a mess, don't I? I'm going to go wash my face, and then I think I want to eat."  
  
"Good," Kassie muttered as Lily left the room. "Because I'm starving."  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
Sirius liked to stay out of other people's business. Well, enough out of it that they never suspected him of knowing it. So he sat like a good little wizard and ate his food (James' and Kassie's as well) all the while wondering what had upset Lily. And if this meant he could prank someone for it. After all, if he could pull pranks with no excuse, having one should be all the more fun, right?  
  
Not twenty minutes after they had exited the hall at top speed, Lily, Kassie and James all returned. In that order. James was lagging behind the two witches, looking very confused about something. Kassie took her abandoned place at the Gryffindor table, Lily sitting beside her. James flopped down hard in his own chair, staring at Lily as if he expected her to spontaneously combust. Sirius said nothing, he didn't need to. Peter would do it for him right about, "So, what happened?" Now.  
  
"Nothing," Kassie replied. She looked down at her plate. "SIRIUS!"  
  
"What?!" Sirius replied, feigning as much innocence as he could possibly muster.  
  
"You ate my food!" Kassie accused.  
  
"How was I to know you were coming back?" Sirius retorted, looking indignant. "I couldn't let perfectly good food go to waste!"  
  
"Sirius!" James suddenly yelled.  
  
"What now?" Sirius whined, averting his eyes from Kassie to his best friend.  
  
"You ate my food!"  
  
"I have the strangest sense of deja-vu," Remus told Peter, dishing out pudding and watching the people in his year with interest. There was honestly no telling what would happen next.  
  
"Hey! Leave that alone!" Sirius yelped as Kassie reached over the table and grabbed his piece of cake out from under his nose. She started to take a bite when Sirius yanked it back. "That's mine!"  
  
"Now children," James warned, rubbing his temples.  
  
"That didn't stop you from taking mine!" Kassie retorted, pulling the plate back, a bit hard, which caused the cake to fly off the plate and into her lap. "Sirius!"  
  
"I didn't do--"  
  
"Mr. Black and Miss Phillips, dare I ask what you are doing?" Professor McGonagall demanded, hands on her hips and sharp eyes glaring at two of her house's fourth years. "Besides making enough noise to wake the dead, and arguing like a pair of two year olds?!"  
  
"She--"  
  
"He--"  
  
"Never mind!" McGonagall held her hands up to fend off all excuses or, in Sirius' case, bribery. "Detention, both of you. Perhaps if you work together you'll learn to respect one another."  
  
As McGonagall stalked off, her green robes billowing out behind her, Kassie scowled darkly at Sirius and Lily shook her head. "Somehow I doubt that will work."  
  
Kassie's responce was to stand up and stalk out of the Great Hall. Lily looked after her, down at her plate of untouched food and sighed deeply. She grabbed a roll, put her plate in front of Sirius and followed Kassie. Sirius gave a suprised look to the plate of food and grabbed his fork.  
  
"How can you possibly still be hungry?" James asked skeptically.  
  
"My Mum always said I had hollow legs. Obviously they're still hollow, so I'm attempting to fill them."  
  
"Good luck with that, mate," Peter muttered as Sirius scooped up a fork of potatoes and put them in his mouth. "Did you find out what was wrong with Lily?" the short boy asked James, diverting his attention away from Sirius.  
  
James shrugged. "No. Kassie told me in not so many words to bugger off, and when they came back down to the common room Lily was laughing and they proceeded to ignore me." James was silent for a moment, then suddenly he stood again. "I'm going to find out one way or another." And without another word of explanation he left.  
  
  
  
********   
  
  
  
It took Lily a few minutes to find Kassie. Finally she caught up with her in the charms corridor. She fell in step beside the black haired witch and for a few minutes neither spoke. Then suddenly Kassie lashed out like she was finishing an earlier rant; "Why? Why does he have to be this way? Why can't he leave me alone?"  
  
By he, Lily assumed Kassie meant Sirius. She couldn't quite understand why Kassie was so upset because Sirius ate her food. Sirius ate their food on a regular basis, this wasn't a first time occurrence. While Lily tried to piece together the reason for Kassie's anger, they descended a set of stairs that lead to the hall where Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was located. Coming out of a door further down was the very last person Lily wanted to run into at the moment. She groaned slightly under her breath just as Severus Snape said; "Well, what do we have here?"  
  
"Bugger off Snape," Kassie spat, pulling her wand out. "I'm in no mood to deal with you."  
  
"Under less ideal circumstances I would have to admitt I wouldn't bother with two mudbloods like yourselves, however," Snape came forward still, his greasy black hair shining in the torch light. "You're not a very well liked person in the Slytherin house because of your... unfortunate meeting with Bellatrix Black. In fact, there are people outside of this school, even, who are not pleased with you."  
  
"If you're going to make a point, I suggest you get to it," Kassie spat, her own wand in hand. "I'll need to get upstairs soon and wash off the grime from having been in the same area as you for too long."  
  
"Fools," Snape hissed, so low that if he hadn't approached them they wouldn't have heard. "If you embarrass one Slytherin, the entire house will be down on you. And I believe I would like to be the first to extend our anger--"  
  
"No."  
  
Severus pulled his wand back and glanced, shocked, at the person coming through a doorway to his right. Bellatrix Black was wearing her house robes, her wand in hand. Her long black hair was falling down her shoulders, and her eyes were heavy made up, making them appear almost cat like. "No," she repeated, softly this time so that it sounded almost like a purr. "I have bigger plans for Kassandra."  
  
Lily felt her heart beat quicken, but she swallowed her panic. She may not know any dark magic, but she knew enough defensive magic that she could most likely hold her own against the likes of Bellatrix Black. Or at least get away. She was betting on the last part because everyone knew that Bellatrix was just pure evil. And that Snape came to Hogwarts knowing more curses than most seventh years.  
  
Kassie was breathing deeply. "Why bigger plans, Trixie? Are you too big a coward to take me on in a proper duel?"  
  
Small red blotches were just visiable on Bellatrix's forehead, but her voice was calm. "You have been duly warned, Kassandra. You'd best watch your back." She motioned for Snape to move, and with a flicker of annoyance on his face, he threw a vicious look to Kassie and Lily and left the hall. Bellatrix smirked at the two Gryffindors before stalking off herself.  
  
Kassie's eyes were narrowed and still staring at the space that Bellatrix and Severus had just occupied. Her hand was sweaty around the handle of her wand, but she managed not to drop it when she put it away. "I ought to--"  
  
"No!" Lily said, grabbing onto Kassie's robes in case the taller girl bolted after the Slytherin's. "We can't follow them, there is no telling how many more of their house is in that room." Lily stared, pleadingly at Kassie, whose gaze was still rooted to the door. "Come on, let's just get out of here."  
  
Lily tugged on Kassie's robes to make her move and the two of them headed back towards Gryffindor tower. As their footsteps dissappeared James Potter removed his invisability cloak and stuffed it in his pocket. His wand was still in hand, and his blood pressure was surely sky high. His first thought was to barge into that classroom and curse every last Slytherin but even he wasn't such a fool. He couldn't take a group of Slytherins and he knew it. But that didn't make him feel one ounce better about the threat against Kassie and Lily. Determinedly he headed off the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
"We've got to talk," James said urgently upon arriving at the Gryffindor common room where Sirius, Peter and Remus were sitting by a window. The three wizards looked up in surprise and Peter's queen let out a string of profanity at having the chess game interrupted. Remus knocked her off the board.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked. Sirius, who had been leaning back on the back two legs of his chair, sat forward, his eyes intense.  
  
"Not here," James said, glancing around at the crowded common room. "Is Mark upstairs?"  
  
"I don't think so," Sirius replied.  
  
"Come on, then," James instructed. He left no room for more questions, only bounded up the stairs to the dorm he shared with his three friends and Mark Johnson. He searched around for a moment and satisfied that no one else was present in the room, shut the door behind his three friends. Everything he had heard from Snape and Black's mouth kept repeating in his head, added in with the memory of how stark white Lily's face had gone when the threats were being made. James started pacing the floor while Sirius, Remus and Peter watched him, slightly amused.  
  
"What is it, James? Does Lily have another boyfriend we need to run off?" Sirius asked, laughing at his own joke. Peter sniggered but Remus "shhed" them and looked back at James, who had stopped in front of them.  
  
"I followed Lily and Kassie under my invisibility cloak," he started. Sirius began to say something but Remus put his arm out to silence him. "They ran into Snape and your favorite cousin in the first floor corridor." Sirius had stopped smiling and Remus finally let his arm down. "Black is planning something, I think the entire house is. Because of what happened with Kassie. And they'll target Lily because she's her best friend."  
  
Sirius, his wand suddenly in hand, marched towards the door but was pulled back by James and Remus. He tried to brush them off, but the two boys together were stronger and sat him back on the bed. "I know how you feel, Sirius," James said. "But we can't just barge into the Slytherin Common room and curse the entire house."  
  
"Says who?" Sirius growled.  
  
"We need to think this out," Remus said wisely, sitting down next to Sirius in case the former decided to jump up and start throwing curses at their rival house members. "What were you thinking, James?"  
  
James again started pacing, stopping only to run his hands through his hair and then start pacing again. "Well, obviously we need to make sure that the girls aren't in harms way. And I mean all of the fourth year girls. I'm sure the Slytherins will attack any of them, and the girls usually stay together between classes."  
  
"Let's just go tell them that we are going to stick around them for a while," Peter suggested.  
  
"No!" James said, stopping and turning on Peter so abruptly that the smaller boy jumped. "No. Lily and Kassie don't know I heard, remember? I was using the invisibility cloak."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on them without them knowing it," Remus suggested.  
  
"Or we can just burst into the Slytherin common rooms and rid the school of a bunch of pra--"  
  
"I agree, Remus," James said, over riding Sirius' voice. "We'll just have to make sure they don't know we are following them. Because I have a feeling that they would be pretty mad if they knew that I was following them, and over heard, and then didn't think they could handle themselves."  
  
"If that stupid cousin of mine puts one hand on Kassie, I'll--"  
  
"Relax mate," James said, giving a surprised look at the venom on Sirius' face. "We'll take care of them. All of them," he added, noting how Sirius' main concern seemed to be Kassie. The urge to tease him about it came over James, before he realized he was in no position to be doing so. Besides, there would be plenty of time to remind Sirius about his crush on Kassie later.  
  
Remus and Peter nodded their agreement, and then, as if someone had slapped him, Peter jumped up. "So, eh, where are they now?"  
  
"Oy!" Sirius groaned and jumped up. Only this time James, Remus and Peter were right behind him.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
With the speed that only rivalled the previous year, time seemed to pick up after the Christmas holidays were over. Febuary came, much unwanted, and froze the grounds, making Care of Magical Creatures more like pure torture. Potions wasn't much better in the bitterly cold dungeons and heating charms were in demand in Charms class for the younger students.  
  
But for Lily Evans and Kassandra Phillips, they had other things to occupy their time. Usually the two girls managed to run into the Marauders at meal times, in class and in the common room. And even though that was a lot, it wasn't overly worrying. They led their lives and the Marauders made the Slytherin's lives a living hell. It was just the way things were. But suddenly the two girls started noting that they ran into the Marauders a lot. To the point that both of them had voiced their opinion that they were being followed. At first they figured it was a prank the boys were up to. But after a month and a half of watching their backs, still nothing came up amiss. But that didn't stop them from noticing they were being followed on a Friday the second week of March.  
  
Lily and Kassie hurried down the steps of their dormitory, Kassie stuffing books in her bag. They had over slept (it was completely Alexis' fault for not waking them up the fourth time) and breakfast was surely over. Kassie was complaining loudly that she was starving when Lily came to a dead halt in front of her, nearly making the black haired witch fall down the remaining stairs. "James?"  
  
James Potter was standing at the portrait hole, watching the staircase intently. When Lily addressed him, a look that bordered relief flashed across his face before it was gone so fast that Lily couldn't be sure she had seen it at all. "I-eh-forgot my Potions book," he blurted and sprinted up the boys staircase. Lily look at Kassie, who shrugged her shoulders and the two continued out the portrait hole and towards the dungeons.  
  
Ten seconds later, though, James was back. He ran up beside them, looking for all the world as if he were running a marathon. Lily threw a sideways look at him, and then continued on. Kassie, however, quirked an eyebrow and gave James a second look. "Your book?" she asked by way of greeting.  
  
"I must, eh, Sirius probably has it."  
  
"And what would he do with it? His homework?" Lily retorted.  
  
James chocked out a hollow laugh. "Right, homework."  
  
With no time to think about it, the three Gryffindors ran down the stairs and barely made it into the Potions dungeon room as the bell rang. Kassie and Lily took their normal places at the center of the room and James joined Sirius at the back just as Professor McClure came sweeping in. She dropped her book on the desk, glanced around to make sure her class was present and flipped the book open. "Turn to page two hundread and ninety-one. Today we will be making a weaker version of the truth serum, Veritaserum."  
  
As she wrote the potion ingredients on the board, Kassie was glancing back at the table James and Sirius were sharing. Just above the scratch of the chalk board she could make out Sirius asking James where his potions book was. She rolled her eyes and hissed at Lily; "They don't have a book between the two of them."  
  
"Then what was he doing?" Lily whispered back, copying down the instructions and listening with half an ear.  
  
Kassie shrugged. "Lil, do you ever get the feeling that they are following us?"  
  
"I do," another voice hissed and Lily and Kassie turned to see Alexis had been listening. "Peter and Remus followed us to breakfast this morning, to the toilets and then to class."  
  
"They went in the loo?" Kassie asked, accidentally out loud. Professor McClure cleared her throat and Kassie bowed her head sheepishly. "Er, sorry Professor." As soon as the teacher had once more turned around, Lily and Kassie turned to the table behind them again.  
  
Alexis shook her head. "No, just followed us down the hall, walked away when we went in and was walking back when we came out." Alexis tilted her head a bit, sending a piece of her blonde hair across her face that she blew away again. "Come to think of it, they were there when we went yesterday, too."  
  
"Ladies, if you are done, we shall begin our potions now," Professor McClure said. Lily and Kassie turned to see the head of the Slytherin house standing in front of their desk. They nodded. "Five points from Gryffindor. Now--"  
  
The Slytherins chuckled just loud enough for Lily to hear and she turned to glare at them. When she did, however, she was confronted with a death glare from Bellatrix Black. Undaunted, she glared back and then turned in her seat again to begin her assignment.  
  
In the back of the room, James and Sirius had also noted the looks Bellatrix was giving the Gryffindor girls. As soon as they were free to begin brewing their potion, James spoke up. "I think something is going to happen."  
  
"You've said that every day for nearly two months," Sirius pointed out, slicing up his bat wings and throwing them in the cauldron. "What's so different from today?"  
  
"I don't know, just a feeling," James replied, looking up again. Bellatrix was talking in whispered tones to Rodolphus Lestrange, and occasionally glancing in Kassie and Lily's direction. Which, had he thought about it, was also the direction of the board their instructions were written on. But James only seen one thing and his gut tightened. "If they were going to attempt something, I wish they'd go ahead and get it over with. I'm tired of all this waiting."  
  
Sirius said nothing, only nodded an affirmative and continued to throw potion ingredients in their cauldron. At the table next to them, Peter was biting his nails uneasily and looking at the pink fluid that was swirling in his and Remus' cauldron. Remus blew out a frustrated sigh. "Bicorn horn first, Peter. What did you throw in?"  
  
Peter glanced uneasily at the potion bottles in front of him, at the cauldron and said, "I d--" He never got the chance to finish, at that moment there was a sizzle and then BOOM!  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew!" McClure gasped, rushing over among all the sniggering and laughs from the Slytherins. She threw them a hasty glance that they ignored. With a wave of her wand, the potion dissappeared and the smoke lifted. Peter's face was black with soot and there were a few burns on his forehead. Remus emerged from under the table, looking no worse for the wear, if only a bit nervous. "That is the fourth cauldron this week!" McClure gasped, looking as if she wanted to pull her hair out. Peter continued to stare at her. She sighed, looking a bit resigned. "Mr. Lupin, please take him to the infirmary," she muttered. The Slytherins was bursting with concealed glee. "If the rest of you are finished you can hand your potion in!" she snapped. There was a great shuffle of moving clothes, potion bottles and clinking of glasses as the class hurried to finish their potions.  
  
James and Sirius shook their heads, half in amusement and half in pity for their friends. At the sound of the bell they hurried to put their own potion in a glass tube and turn it in. James was storing their ingredients when he happened to look up just as Bellatrix Black knocked into Kassie, making her drop her vial onto the floor. The shattering glass caught Professor McClure's attention and she put her face in her hands. "Who, I ask, was the idiot who put Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same class?"  
  
"Hear hear!" Sirius applauded. McClure shot him a nasty look which he grinned at.  
  
The Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House waved her hand toward the mess at Kassie's feet. "Miss Black and Miss Phillips, you can clean that mess up. Everyone else move out. That means you, too, Mr. Potter." McClure stood, shooing the students out the door. Lily shot Kassie a worried look as she was forced out of the room. Sirius and James tried to stay behind, claiming they wanted to help clean up, but McClure would hear none of it.  
  
As the dungeon door slammed in the boys faces Sirius let out a string of profanity and slammed his fist against the stone wall.  
  
  
  
--End Chapter 30.  
  
Just for the record, I hate this chapter. I had a very hard time writing it, and I'm not happy with the result at all. But I had to put something out, didn't I? Hopefully I will be removed of writer's block and get the next chapter out in a more timely fashion. And hopefully I won't hate it as much. I apologize for this chapter, I know it's not up to par. Sorry!!  
  
Huge thanks to Kate, my brit-check/editor, and everyone who has stuck with me through this and some other stuff. There was a wonderful (*insert sarcastic note here*) person who decided to copy and paste some later chapters of mine for this story and post them on schnoogle as their own. Come on people, have some pride. You always eventually get caught. So this story is mine, mine, and oh, wait, mine. Do not copy any part of it, duplicate characters, etc. without my express permission. I do want to say that the administrators at fictionalley are wonderful in how fast they responded to the complaint and got the chapters removed.  
  
And now, replies to reviews:  
  
Actually, after I thought about calling the alternate ending "The Road Less Traveled" I realized that someone had already named their story that. So I'm going to have to change it. I don't know to what, though, yet.  
  
Actually, I have no idea how James and Lily are going to get together. But this is James Potter, best friend of Sirius Black, so you can most likely count on a bit of everything thrown in.  
  
Sirius can't be dead! *cries* Did you see a killing curse? Did you hear the rushing sound of death? Then Sirius lives! *huggles Sirius* He's my favorite, and J.K. even said (in not so many words) in her last interview that we would see Sirius agian. And I could go on and on about the hints to this, but I'll stop. ^^  
  
The Update list is now over 100 members, so I think its time to set our sights higher. So, you can help by joining. It's simple, just send an email to: LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com We talk about an entire range of subjects (including the fact that Sirius is alive) and they get sneak peeks of upcoming chapters, storylines that aren't out yet, a new story that is nearly complete and other such stuff. So join :)  
  
And now I have to go to work. :( It sucks to be me. But, I have new Harry Potter scrubs, so it's all good. Have to pay for the computer somehow, right? So until the next chapter, have fun, but not too much, eat lots, but not too much and read lots because it's the only one out of the three that makes you appear smart in the long run.  
  
Bethany  
03.23.04 


	31. Witch direction?

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 31 - Witch direction?   
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Kassie watched the oak door to the potion room slam after the exit of Professor McClure and she sighed deeply, spun around and found herself on the receiving end of Bellatrix Black's wand. She wanted badly to close her eyes, and not see the look of glee on the other witch's face as she pronounced her curse, but she refrained. If she was going to stand up to Bellatrix, she was going to do it with her eyes open and her wits about her. The Slytherin in front of her flicked her wand and Kassie prepared herself.  
  
"_Cataracia_!"  
  
Even though every nerve in Kassie's body jerked, willing her to flinch, she didn't. And it was probably a good thing since the beam of light that left Bellatrix's wand didn't hit her, but locked the door behind them. This split second, however, did give Kassie time to pull her own wand and take a step back.  
  
"Now that we won't be disturbed by my charming cousin and his idiot friends," Bellatrix said, grinning insanely. She took two lazy steps to the side and Kassie watched her like a hawk. With her own wand in hand, instead of thinking about her fear, she thought about every counter-curse she had ever learned. Unfortunately there wasn't anything useful coming to mind and Bellatrix was talking. Kassie rolled her eyes, all the girl ever did was talk, talk, talk. Kassie wondered idly if the Slytherin actually _knew_ any curses or was she all talk?  
  
"...it's needless to tell you that my master is not very happy with you and your kind. The magical school should be for magical families, not muggles that happen to spit out a weaker version of our race." On and on Bellatrix went, talking about her "master" and his "plans" for the magical community, and his "purging" of the mudbloods. Kassie watched her lips move and thought if all of these so-called Death Eaters were this stupid then Voldemort wasn't as big a threat as the Ministry thought. Sure, Bellatrix's wand was trained right on her heart, but she was so caught up in talking Kassie wondered if she could get a curse or a disarming charm in and be done with this. Deciding to test this theory, Kassie raised her wand, "_Expell--_"  
  
Unfortunately, Bellatrix was faster than Kassie gave her credit for. As Kassie tried to disarm the other girl, several things happened. Bellatrix fired a curse at Kassie, the dungeon door flew open, a black shield formed between the two girls, Kassie was roughly thrown to the side, and through it all the sounds of Bellatrix's screams filled the room.  
  
Kassie blinked, trying to rub the dust out of her eyes. She looked up only to find herself blinded by black robes. She tried to move, but the weight on her was larger than she had first thought and the only thing she managed to do was edge the end of her wand out of her arm where it had poked her. As suddenly as they had started, Bellatrix's screamed died. The room went eerily quiet, and the sound of her own breathing mingling with the breath of the person over her was as loud as a marching band in her ears.  
  
"What happened?" Lily said from somewhere to the left of Kassie. The dust started to clear and as it did so the person on top of her moved. As always, it was Sirius who had shoved her out of harm's way. It was starting to be a constant, she mused as he helped her to her feet. Beside them James was standing next to Lily, who had her wand pointing to a black shield that was standing between them and Bellatrix.  
  
"It backfired," Remus answered sternly, his wand raised and trained towards Bellatrix like he expected her to jump up and throw curses. Kassie glanced his direction, then looked again. His eyes were so hard. She had never seen that look on him, he looked so different. Remus was usually a kind, even-tempered wizard who never raised his voice. But now his face was hard, his chin seemed to be carved out of stone. Slowly Kassie looked to Sirius, but he wasn't paying attention to Remus. He was looking at Bellatrix, who was lying on the dungeon floor.  
  
James took a step toward the shield. "Was that what I thought it was?"  
  
"The Cruciatus curse," Sirius said, his voice so low that Kassie jumped slightly. Why had she never noticed this side of them before? Why did they suddenly seem so much older than fourteen? Was this the effect Voldemort was having on her generation?  
  
For a few minutes they stood in silence, looking at the crumbled form of Bellatrix Black laying on the floor. Then suddenly Lily jerked her wand up and the black shield disappeared. Remus shook his head and turned toward Peter, who was standing near the door. Without a word he left the room. Sirius moved to follow, indicating Kassie should go ahead of him, but instead she was watching Lily. The redhead still had her wand in hand and was staring at Bellatrix as if she longed to throw a few nasty curses at her while she was down.  
  
"Lily," James said softly, reaching for her arm. She jerked it out of his grasp and took a step forward. "No Lily," James pleaded.  
  
"_Obliviate_," Lily said softly. A silver light erupted from her wand and hit Bellatrix straight in the temple. James grabbed her arm again, but this time she didn't struggle. They went out of the room, leaving Sirius and Kassie alone.  
  
Kassie stared at Bellatrix for a long moment. "What about Professor McClure?" she finally asked, her voice a near whisper.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"If she finds Bellatrix here, she'll think I did something to her. Shouldn't we tell someone what she tried to do?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, sending a few stray pieces of black hair across his forehead. "No. Lily did a memory charm, I'm assuming to keep her from remembering what happened here. If she can't remember, then it's a safe bet if McClure finds her here she won't be able to say anything. If McClure asks you, just say you left and she was still here and you don't know what happened."  
  
Kassie nodded thoughtfully, threw one last glance at Bellatrix (who had started to stir as she and Sirius talked) and left the room praying that Bellatrix hadn't been lying there awake and listening to them.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up early. She blinked at the sun, looked at her clock and moaned. "Why do I have to wake up at such ungodly hours at the weekend, but oversleep during the week?" she asked aloud. On the bed next to her, Kassie groaned.  
  
The rather loud sound of birds singing drifted into the room as Lily tossed and turned, trying to go back to sleep. She had had horrible nightmares all night about Slytherin house members breaking into the Gryffindor common room and cursing everyone because of what happened to Bellatrix. To top it off, she woke up not with a fear of Slytherin house, but with a thought that made her want to go over and pound James in the head.  
  
About an hour later, after lying in bed on her back and brooding over this new revelation about James and his friends, Lily gave up on sleep and yanked her curtains back. Determinedly she jumped off her bed, walked ten feet, pulled the curtains back on Kassie's bed and jumped onto the mattress. Kassie squeaked out a scream, leapt into the air, jumped to the opposite side of the bed and fell into the floor with a very ungraceful "thump".  
  
"Owww," the black haired witch moaned, sitting up and rubbing her elbow. "Who needs Bellatrix Black to curse you when your own best friend is after your skin?" she muttered, fumbling back onto her bed and shoving at Lily. "Go away. Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean I can't."  
  
"I've had an idea," Lily said instead of responding to Kassie's mad rambling. She yanked Kassie's pillow off her head and threw it into the floor. Muttering darkly, Kassie groped for her pillow with her eyes shut against the light the sun was pouring on her bed. "Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"No," Kassie replied, pulling the blanket over her head. "But you're going to tell me anyway, right?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said, yanking at Kassie's blanket. "So listen. I was thinking, you know how we thought it strange that James and Sirius have been following us? And Peter and Remus have been following everyone else?" She poked Kassie to be sure she was awake and continued when Kassie finally gave in and pulled the blanket off her head. "Well, didn't that start right about the time we ran into Snape in the corridor after the Christmas holiday? Do you think that somehow they found out about that and decided to follow us?"  
  
"And what, protect us?" Kassie retorted. Her eyes grew huge after the words left her mouth. She leaned up on her elbows, staring at the redhead as if she hadn't properly seen her before this moment. "They would do that, wouldn't they?"  
  
Lily nodded triumphantly. "House of the noble, brave and stupid, remember? They would do that."  
  
"It's like they don't think we can handle ourselves," Kassie muttered. "And I'll thank them to remember that shield charm you performed last night. It blocked Black's curse, and that was an unfo--mmmmppph!"  
  
Lily slapped her hand across Kassie's mouth and giggled nervously. She nodded her head towards the other beds to indicate they weren't alone. Kassie nodded and Lily moved her hands. "The point is," Kassie began again, sitting up completely now that she was a bit more awake. "We can handle ourselves nicely."  
  
"No, the point is that they should have told us. Let's face it, I'm not keen on the idea of running into a bunch of Slytherins alone in a dark corridor. And if they are following us, at least that would even out the odds a bit. But they should have told us."  
  
"That, too," Kassie agreed. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Well, that goes to the idea I've had."  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
One tower over, in the fourth-year boys' dorm, four of the five fourth-year Gryffindor boys hadn't been to sleep yet. The fifth Gryffindor fourth-year was currently sleeping on the sofa in the common room because of the other four staying up. But sleep was the least of their worries at the moment, because Sirius Black had grown hair.  
  
A lot of hair, at that.  
  
James Potter was laying on his back, on the floor, howling in laughter as tears poured down his face in glee. Remus was chuckling, holding his wand up, but not steadily, and Peter was doubled over in silent laughter as Sirius stared at the three of them with a huge grin. "I don't see any of you three with hair!" he announced, looking back in the mirror with a smile that stretched across his whiskered face.  
  
James' only response to this was to point at Sirius' behind and begin laughing again. "You--*gasp*--have--*gasp*--a tail!"  
  
"Too bloody bad I can't move it!" Sirius complained, turning in the mirror to admire the long, black tail that had grown from his rear. It hung limply on the floor next to his bare -- and human -- feet. His hands were covered in black fur, his face was whiskered, and floppy ears protruded from his head. Otherwise, Sirius Black was human. From his ten toes to his forehead. Ignoring his friend's laughter, he admired his self in the mirror for a moment longer before turning and declaring in a very serious voice; "Is it safe to say my animagus is a dog?"  
  
"Pretty safe," Remus laughed, holding onto the edge of the dresser. He had nearly got control of himself, but his jaw was sore from laughing. It had surprised them all, when at four o'clock this morning Sirius had begun sprouting whiskers. And then a tail. And the ears were icing on the cake. Remus wondered idly if James had wet himself. He had laughed so hard, pointing and then laughing more. Sirius didn't seem to mind, though. He was completely happy with his one-third transformation. It was the first change any of them had seen since trying to do the animagi transformations. It was a huge step forward in their progress, and a huge leap backwards for James' ability to handle situations with calmness.  
  
Finally Sirius grew tired of examining his limp tail and he turned to Remus. "Well, mate, let's see if you really know the reverse for this."  
  
"Shouldn't you try to get rid of it yourself, first?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius replied. He closed his eyes, but James' snickering penetrated his concentration and he ended up throwing a hair brush in his general direction. It hit the wall and crashed to the stone floor. "Shut up, I'm meditating here," Sirius warned, not opening his eyes. James either shut up or held his hand over his mouth, because suddenly there was complete silence. For a long moment nothing happened. Sirius concentrated on becoming human again, but it seemed it wasn't working. And then, out of nowhere, he remembered something he had read in one of the books about animagi. _Concentrate on one aspect at a time._ Determinedly Sirius concentrated on making the ears disappear, then his whiskers, the hair on his hands, and his tail. When he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, his whiskers were still in tact.  
  
"That's an excellent start," Remus said, waving his wand. The whiskers disappeared and he let out a sigh of relief. "And it's good to find I don't only know the counterspell in theory."  
  
Peter watched in awe as Sirius checked to make sure he wasn't still sporting a black, limp tail. James had finally gained control over his laughter and was only grinning widely. "So, who's next?" Sirius said. Suddenly, though, James stood up and ran to the doorway. He opened it, stuck his head out and listened. A second later he ran back in the room, grabbing shoes. "What?" Sirius asked. Remus and Peter had both jumped up.  
  
"I hear the girls going downstairs," James said, pulling his trainers on and grabbing his wand. "Awfully early, isn't it?"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter shrugged, but also grabbed their own shoes and shoved them on. By the time they left, James had already made it halfway down the stairs to the common room. "Wait up, mate," Sirius hissed, taking the steps two at a time. "Do you have a tracking charm on them or something?"  
  
James blushed, with even his ears turning a bit red. "Just something to let me know when they leave their room," James muttered and ran down the rest of the steps. Sirius shook his head and barked out a laugh before following.  
  
By the time they got to the portrait hole, all six of the Gryffindor girls had gone downstairs. Going as fast as they dared, the Marauders followed them, trying to stay quiet but not really succeeding because Peter stubbed his toe and let out a curse or two. "Shut up and come on!" Sirius hissed at the shorter boy, only glancing back to be sure Peter was still with them.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the steps, the corridor diverged, going off in two directions. Gabrielle, Kathleen and Madison were going one way and Kassie, Lily and Alexis were going the other. James and Sirius followed one corridor and Remus and Peter followed the other.  
  
With Hogwarts being a huge castle, complete with trick steps, moving doors, disappearing rooms, and more corridors than one could count in a day, it would be easy to loose two boys. And that is exactly what each group of girls was setting out do to. So when the corridor they had chosen split again, Kathleen went one direction, Gabrielle another and Madison yet another. Remus and Peter stopped, looked at each other, at the three corridors and back at each other.  
  
Peter was the first to voice what they were both thinking. "What do we do now?"  
  
Remus stared at the girl's retreating backs for a moment, then back down the corridor they had just come from. "I've an idea we're being tricked."  
  
Two corridors and one staircase over, James and Sirius were stealthily following the remaining three Gryffindor girls. The witches were talking and laughing, acting for all the world as if they had no idea they were being followed. James and Sirius continued on, trying to walk casually, lest one of the girls notice them, and watching the corridor at the same time, in case a Slytherin should pop out of the woodwork. Or stonework, as the case may be. But as they reached the end of the corridor, suddenly the three witches went in three different directions. Sirius and James, completely dumbfounded, stopped and watched their retreating backs. "What now?" James muttered.  
  
"I follow Kassie, you follow Lily," Sirius ticked the list off his fingers, but then his eyes fell on the retreating back of Alexis. "Damn."  
  
Before they could decide which witch to follow, the sound of approaching footsteps made both wizards turn and pull their wands. They were greeted, however, with Remus and Peter, both whom were out of breath and looking more than a bit angry. "Let me guess," Peter said sarcastically as he and Remus came to a stop before Sirius and James. "They split up on you, didn't they?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Gabrielle, Kathleen and Madison did the same to us," Remus replied, rolling his eyes. "I think they may be on to us."  
  
"Do you think?" a female voice suddenly said. All four boys jumped nearly out of their skins, and only just managed their innocent looks as they turned to face the six Gryffindor fourth-year girls. It was Lily who had spoken, and from the looks of her hands on her hips and her green eyes blazing, she wasn't done. "Loose something?"   
  
James muttered something under his breath and Sirius stood on his toe to hush him. Which might have worked had James not yelped and glared at his best friend accusingly. Sirius laughed rather unconvincingly. "We were looking for the way to the Great Hall. You know, with all the moving staircases, it's hard to get there sometimes."  
  
"Sirius Black, you could find your way from the North Tower to the Great Hall with your eyes shut," Kassie retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Try again."  
  
"You obviously know what we were doing," Remus calmly suggested, much to the dismay of his three best friends. "So why all the questions? Shouldn't you go ahead and start on telling us off?"  
  
"Yes, but we'd much rather hear it from your innocent looking mouths," Alexis said.  
  
"Fair enough," Kathleen suddenly interrupted the blonde, throwing her a slightly apologetic look as she did so. "Then we'll cut to the chase. Why have you four been following us for over a month?"  
  
James' face turned an odd shade of green and Lily resisted the urge to giggle. Obviously they thought they were being very secretive about following the girls, and hadn't the first clue that the witches knew. "How did you know?" James asked, confirming their suspicions.  
  
Sirius stepped on his toe again, only this time a lot harder. James yelped and jumped into the air as Sirius hissed, "Subtle, James, real subtle." He then turned his blue eyes to the six witches in question. "Ladies, we confess, we were worried about your safety and thought it best if we just tagged along a bit, to make sure you didn't get cornered. And judging by the events of past evening, we were right in our concerns. So are you going to hang us for worrying about you?"  
  
"Yes!" Lily and Kassie said together, a bit louder than either expected. Sirius cowered back a bit, his eyes as round as saucers. That obviously wasn't the answer he expected. Before Lily or Kassie could begin a fully fledged rant, however, Gabrielle and Kathleen turned and at the same time asked; "What happened last night?"  
  
Lily looked to the heavens, as if searching for advice. "We'll tell you later," Kassie muttered, turning her attention back to Sirius. "While we're discussing the events of past evening, as you put it, did you forget that we took care of ourselves perfectly well?"  
  
"Of course you did!" Sirius retorted, his innocent face gone now, replaced with one that, had Kassie ever seen it before, she would have recognized as worry. But since she hadn't, she continued on. "Who performed a perfect shield charm that blocked Bellatrix's curse?" she fired back at him.  
  
"Who had to throw you out of the way of that curse?" Sirius backfired, taking a step towards Kassie. The rest of the fourth-years watched in fascination as the couple's voice rose.   
  
"Nobody asked you to!" Kassie retorted.  
  
"Oh, and wait, that wasn't the first time I've pulled you out of the way of a curse, was it?"  
  
"Well maybe if YOUR FAMILY WASN'T SO EVIL--" The words escaped Kassie's mouth and almost immediately she wished she could take them back. But what had been done was done. Sirius' face drained of what little colour he had left in it and he shut his mouth with a snap. Kassie looked as if she was going to apologise, but she didn't have the chance. Sirius had turned away, mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "I won't bother, then," and stalked off down the corridor.  
  
Kassie watched him go, her eyes filling with tears that no one but Lily saw before she blinked them back. Without a word, she walked off the other direction. Lily threw one last look at James, Remus and Peter before turning and walking off towards the Great Hall. Alexis, Gabrielle, Kathleen and Madison followed her silently. When they finally made it to the double oak doors in front of the Hall where breakfast was being served, Kathleen spoke. "She's got it bad for him, hasn't she?"  
  
Lily jerked her head up, a bit surprised. She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," she muttered. "Look, I'll catch up with you all later. I'm going to take Kassie some breakfast."  
  
The four girls nodded as Lily gathered up a stack of toast and two glasses of pumpkin juice. She started upstairs, hoping she didn't run into the Marauders. Luckily, wherever they had gone to find Sirius, it wasn't along any of the seven staircases to the Gryffindor Tower. She climbed through the portrait hole, thinking that Kassie would be in their room. Instead she found her sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace in the Common Room.  
  
Lily made her way over and placed the stack of toast and glasses on the floor before sitting down herself. "I thought you'd be hungry," Lily offered, nodding towards the food and taking a piece for herself. She wanted badly to start asking questions, but if she knew Kassie like she thought she did, there would be no need. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
After sitting in silence and eating for a few minutes, Kassie suddenly sighed heavily and threw her crusts into the grate. "I didn't mean to say that."   
  
"I know," Lily replied, not looking at Kassie, but at the sun light that was slowly filling the room they were sitting in.  
  
Kassie took a last drink from her glass and set it down hard on the floor. "What is it about him that makes me so--so--irritable? He always makes me say and do things I don't mean to."  
  
"Do things?" Lily asked, grinning a bit. "Is there something you need to share with your best friend?"  
  
"No!" Kassie said, a bit too quickly and definitely too loud. "I mean, well, see? I can't even talk about it."  
  
Lily laughed a bit. "I know what you mean. It's like Sirius brings out the worst in you sometimes." Lily pondered this for a moment while Kassie was nodding, eager to agree. "But Kassie, sometimes he brings out the best in you, too."  
  
That Kassie didn't want to agree with. She glared sideways at Lily for a full minute while Lily decided that Kassie definitely didn't see things the way she and Kathleen did. Another long stretch of silence filled the room, this one only slightly more comfortable than the last, while Lily searched her brain for things to take Kassie's mind off her troubles.  
  
"Hey!" Lily suddenly said, her voice light and cheery. She had the perfect thing to distract Kassie. "Did I show you the horrid dress I have to wear for my sister's wedding?"  
  
Kassie jumped on the opportunity. "No! How could you? Come on, I have to see this!"  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the castle; on a rooftop, more precisely, James, Remus and Peter were attempting to calm Sirius down. His current activities included pacing back and forth on the ledge, overlooking the ground at seven stories up, and blasting small insects with his wand. As another fly became victim of what was Sirius' current rage, James kicked his feet forward and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
At the end of last year the boys had discovered a set of stairs that appeared behind a door that disappeared every half hour for fifteen minutes. The stairs led to a large, flat rooftop that, if they were judging correctly, was located between the Astronomy and Divination towers, but visible from neither.  
  
Deciding this was the perfect place to get away from everything if the need should arise (and it did, especially if they were in need of a hiding place from the caretaker and his stupid cat) they had brought up a few squishy arm chairs from a spare classroom on the first floor, a small table and a broomstick to get down if the door happened to disappear and they needed to get down fast. Unless it was raining, the rooftop was a perfect "home away from home" setting for the four boys to get away in.  
  
Because the Marauders spent so much time up on this roof, it was not a big surprise when James, Remus and Peter found Sirius here after his encounter with Kassie. Currently James was leant back, relaxing in one of the armchairs, while Peter sat in the other and Remus leaned against the wall just behind and to the left of them. Sirius, acting for all the world as if he didn't know the three of them was there, was muttering darkly to himself and pacing faster.  
  
"Mate, you know she didn't mean it," Peter suggested lightly.  
  
Suddenly Sirius' head snapped up and the three wizards had a sneaking suspicion that Peter had just said the wrong thing. Sirius' next words only confirmed it. "Meant it?" he whispered, jumping off the ledge and towards them, his wand still in hand. "She should have never let the thought cross her bloody mind!"  
  
"We kno--" James began, but had no change to finish.  
  
Suddenly Sirius took a deep breath and turned his back on his three friends. His voice carried through the wind and made a small shiver run down James' spine. "I'm through with her. All witches. They are back stabbing, good for nothing... I'm through."  
  
As Sirius stalked away, slamming the door behind him, James, Remus and Peter gazes met and Remus let out a long, deep sigh. "When he calms down he'll be ok."  
  
Remus and Peter followed Sirius, leaving James alone on the rooftop. He looked out across the grounds, then towards the sky where dark clouds were rolling in from the west. A small spark of lightning flashed, followed by a roll of thunder. The clouds rushed across the sky, covering the nearly full moon. With a sigh of worry about too many things, James stuffed his hands deep in his jean pockets and went inside just as the first raindrop fell.  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
Kassie flicked her wand towards a crumbled piece of what was most likely the ugliest looking green material on the face of the Earth. It floated up to approximately two feet off the ground and hung limply, revolving slowly. Kassie wrinkled her nose in distaste and glanced at Lily. "It looks even uglier like this."  
  
"Thanks," Lily replied dryly, sitting cross-legged on her bed and flipping through a charms book. She glanced at a few of the charms, muttered under her breath and pointed her wand to the dress. "What if I were to change the colour?"  
  
"Oooh, a deep green, like your eyes, would be pretty," Kassie approved, levitating the dress higher and inspecting the hem. "And something to decorate up the bottom here, maybe add a train."  
  
Lily grinned wickedly and slammed the book shut, throwing it aside. "My dear sister would kill me, you know," Lily said, excitement making her blood run faster.  
  
Kassie tilted her head as if in deep thought and then her violet eyes lit up. "Not if she didn't see it until the ceremony."  
  
Lily leapt from the bed to stand at Kassie's side. Both girls looked at the revolving revolting dress thoughtfully, both of them cracking identical evil grins. "Sounds like a plan," Lily said, nodding once and clapping her hands together. She pointed her wand thoughtfully at the dress, narrowed her eyes and flicked her wrist.   
  
Kassie nearly fell to the floor with glee. "That--!"  
  
"Looks terrible, I know!" Lily gasped, nearly dropping her wand in surprise. "I wasn't exactly thinking of _that_ colour green!" Shaking her head a bit, she pictured in her mind the colour of her eyes and flicked her wand again. This time the pale green fabric erupted into a deep, emerald green, starting at the bottom hem and working its way quickly to the top until the entire dress was the same colour. Lily looked to Kassie, who nodded approvingly.  
  
"What about the arms?" Kassie said, levitating the dress closer. "I don't like the sleeves. It's going to be hot, I think spaghetti straps would be wonderful."  
  
"Hmmm," Lily said thoughtfully. "I don't care much for them. Quarter sleeves?" With a twist of her wrist, it was done. She walked slowly around so that she was standing opposite Kassie. "Well?"  
  
"Rather dignified, if you ask me," Kassie replied smartly, looking down her nose in her best impersonation of Petunia. "But this horrible length must go. I don't know a soul who wears mid-calf in a wedding."  
  
"Agreed," Lily replied, also in a tone of voice that suggested that she had a sinus infection. She was so tempted to burst into giggles. It was good to make fun of Petunia for once. She had been right when she had told Petunia that she would be the freak here. Lily pointed her wand at the hem of the dress and envisioned a beautiful layered train that would gracefully glide across the floor, but not drag. The material adjusted itself accordingly.  
  
Kassie made the dress rotate in air so that they could see every angle. Where once the dress had been a horrible sea green, mid-calf length with sleeves that ended at the elbows it now looked as if it was the most expensive haute couture gown. Lily applied one last spell that would make it sparkle just a little and stood back to admire her charm work. The dress was now slightly off shoulder with quarter length sleeves, a fitting bodice that flowed gracefully to the floor, ending in a semi-short train.  
  
Lily sat back on her bed, still staring at the beautiful dress before her. She bit her bottom lip. "I can't leave it like that, you know."  
  
"What?" Kassie asked, accidentally letting go of her wand. The dress crumbled to the floor in a heap. Kassie flicked her wand to bring it back up. "Why not?"  
  
"Could you imagine Petunia if I showed up in this?" Lily muttered.  
  
Kassie plucked the dress from the air and laid it out on Lily's bed. She then sat down beside her best friend and looked her straight in the eye. "Who cares?" Lily started to open her mouth to declare that quite a few people would care, and she would be happy to list every last one of them, but Kassie cut her off. "You can't honestly tell me that you want to embarrass yourself in front of your entire family. Not to mention Vernon's." Kassie winked, suddenly, grinning a bit. "Besides, if you show up looking like you live on the streets, Vernon's family may be so horrified that they keep him from marrying your sister. And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"  
  
Despite herself, Lily grinned and looked down at the dress again. "You're right," she admitted. "I wouldn't want to ruin my sister's wedding. Merlin forbid, we might not find someone else to take her off our hands."  
  
  
  
--End chapter 31.  
  
I am so sorry this took so long! I can't believe it's been three weeks since I updated. And it wasn't that the chapter wasn't done, it was that I was debating on if I was going to make it longer. Obviously, because of my lack of timeing, I decided to post it instead of keeping it for another week to add to it.  
  
HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, as well as everyone on the LilyUpdate list, and my wonderful, wonderful editor/Brit-check, Kate. *glomps everyone* :D  
  
Also, I've started posting my other story (it's much shorter than this one, and finished to boot!) called "The Road Not Taken" It's about what might have happened if Sirius hadn't chased Peter down the night James and Lily died, but took Harry instead. If you'd like to take a look, you can read it here:  
The Road Not Taken  
  
Answers to reviews:  
This story will continue in two different directions: This actual story, Lily Evans; A History, will continue until the night James and Lily die. And then I'm also writing an alternate ending that will pick up in this story when James and Lily ask Peter to be the secret keeper, only Peter will refuse. And then that story will launch from there and who knows how long it will end up being?  
  
Sirius and Kassie dating == In this story, no. In the alternate ending, who knows?  
  
Thank you, thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews, and compliments on the story thus far. I'm happy to say that writer's block isn't an issue at the moment, only my hectic life. This is the first day I can claim to be home all day in well over a month. But now that all my trips/extra working etc. is over with for a week and a half, I can write. Next weekend, though, I have to work again. But I ordered a laptop, so it's all good, I can take my story with me :)  
  
If you are interested in updates, general HP conversation and dressing Draco in pink, join the LilyUpdate group! You can join by sending an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com and join the fun!  
  
If you read, please review. And until the next update, eat lots of rice cakes, play in the rain, and watch the lottery. Maybe I'll be the next millionare ^_^  
  
Bethany  
04.11.04 


	32. All the usual suspects

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 32 - All the usual suspects  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------@**~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Lily leaned towards the window of the dark Divination room and cracked the window open enough to allow a pleasant breeze to hit her face. It was scalding hot in the North Tower today, more so than normal. It seemed as though Professor Trelawney was attempting to roast Lily and Kassie in the hope of getting some visions out of them, and making the rest of the class suffer as well. Next to Lily, Kassie was hunched over a piece of parchment, doing figures in her head and then jotting them down. Lily looked down at her own parchment, which was rather empty. Professor Trelawney told them to make predictions for the next month. So far Lily had predicted that she would fall asleep in this class. And that was as far as she had got.  
  
The truth was, while she was always this distracted in her Divination class, Lily found herself distracted in all her classes of late. It had been nearly two months since the Gryffindor fourth-year girls had confronted the Marauders about following them about and Lily hadn't spoken to James since then. In fact, she hadn't spoken to any of the Marauders. Kassie had. Well, she had talked to Remus and Peter. After her row with Sirius in the hall, she hadn't spoken much with him or James. Lily supposed that since James and Sirius seemed to be joined at the hip, it was only appropriate for Kassie to ignore James as well.  
  
However, that didn't mean that James wasn't talking to them. In fact, James seemed to go out of his way to try to talk to Lily. She seemed to run into him in every corridor, outside, and anywhere else at least three or four times a day, not including that they had most classes together. He apologised over and over, and each time Lily walked away from him. At first she was fairly sure she would never forgive him. She had thought they were friends. In her own mind, a friend would have come to her and expressed his worries over the situation, and not deemed her weak and irresponsible enough to not be able to handle herself, and thus follow her every waking movement to "keep her safe".  
  
But the more time that passed since their parting, and the more James apologised, Lily felt her resolve weakening. In fact, sometimes when she thought about it, it was rather endearing that he cared enough to want to protect her. Well, not just her, but all of the fourth year girls. And besides, Alexis, Gabrielle, Kathleen and Madison had forgiven them.  
  
Aside from her own problems with whether she should forgive James or not, Lily was very worried about Kassie. The black haired witch had tried on several occasions to apologise to Sirius about what she had said, but he always walked away from her. After about two weeks of this, Kassie had taken to ignoring him and Lily was pretty sure Sirius liked it that way. For someone who supposedly didn't like Sirius very much, Kassie had seemed genuinely upset over their current situation. More so than Lily would have thought if someone had suggested the situation to her before it happened. Now, though, Kassie seemed almost back to normal. It would take someone who knew her as well as Lily did to realize that the entire mess was eating Kassie up inside.  
  
Lily closed her eyes, willing away the headache that had suddenly begun somewhere around her temples. She was just telling herself that she had to sit up and finish her assignment when suddenly the bell rang. Her eyes snapped open and looked around at all the students who were packing their bags up. "Your chart is due on Thursday!" Trelawney announced as everyone hurried towards the silver ladder. Lily let out a sigh of relief, stuffed her nearly blank parchment inside her bag and started to follow Kassie out when suddenly Professor Trelawney was standing in front of her and Kassie's table. "Could I have a moment, please?"  
  
Lily's gaze darted to Kassie, but the black haired witch wasn't looking in her direction. She nodded once and sat back down. As soon as the last student was gone, Professor Trelawney sat in a chair opposite the two girls. "I am sure you don't have much time, so I will say what I have to quickly. I would like to extend our evening meetings to three times per week for the rest of the school year."   
  
Lily and Kassie both gave her a shocked look. Lily swallowed and opened her mouth, but Trelawney held up her hand to ward off any comments. "We will meet after dinner on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings. I'm very disappointed in your lack of visions. I feel we need to dive deeper into your subcons--"  
  
"Excuse me, Professor," Lily interrupted. "But I don't think I'll be able to make it."  
  
Professor Trelawney stopped talking, her hand still held in air, and gave Lily a look that clearly suggested she was mad. "Not be able to make it?" the professor repeated, blinking slowly behind her large spectacles and making herself look like a frog in the process.  
  
"No," Lily said firmly. "In fact, I don't think I'll be able to make it to anymore of our extra meetings from now on. I don't want to have more visions, I'm happy without them."  
  
Kassie, sensing Lily was about to leave, grabbed her bag and stood. As the two girls opened the trap door to descend the ladder, Trelawney found her voice. "You cannot just forget the gift! It will haunt you!" she predicted, her voice oddly sharp, much like the day that she had made the prediction about the Dark Lord. Lily felt a chill shoot down her spine, but she ignored it and forced her hands not to shake.  
  
With only minutes to get nearly to the other end of the castle and Transfiguration, the girls took off at top speed down corridors and staircases. They were halfway there when Kassie finally asked, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but what was that all about?"  
  
"I'm just sick of doing things I don't want to do. I haven't had any visions, she isn't helping, and I'm fed up with it all." Lily turned the corner and rushed into the Transfiguration classroom just as the bell rang. "And I think I'm going to drop that class as well. I would much rather have taken Muggle Studies instead."  
  
Kassie and Lily slipped into seats at the back of the classroom and dropped their bags at their feet just as Professor McGonagall came sweeping out of her office and into the room. She tapped the chalk, which began writing the words _Switching Spell Basics_ on the chalk board and turned to the class. "Please turn to page four hundred and twenty, and prepare to take notes."  
  
As if a sixth sense was pulling at Lily's mind, she couldn't help but glance up at the table across from her where James was sitting with Sirius. At the table next to them, too, something strange was happening. Peter and Remus were paying attention. Close attention. Remus taking notes wasn't a trigger of things yet to happen; Lily had came to the conclusion long ago that he was the only one of them to take notes at all. But to see Sirius jotting down things from the blackboard, and James flipping through his book to check something McGonagall had just said made the hairs on the back of Lily's neck rise. Those four were up to something. But Lily had no time to think about it. McGonagall was handing around a box full of items they were to practice switching spells on.  
  
By the end of class, a very disappointed Lily packed her books up and followed the rest of her year to the Great Hall for lunch. Kassie, looking a bit happier after her success with the spell, was nearly bouncing on her toes as they walked. The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and started dishing out their lunch.  
  
"Cheer up Lil," Kassie said, stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth. She swallowed before continuing. "I'm sure that there is a use, somewhere, for a cactus with earrings."  
  
"Too bad they were McGonagall's earrings," Alexis pointed out unnecessarily. Lily glared at her as Gabrielle and Kathleen barely suppressed their giggles, turning them into hasty coughs.  
  
Kassie took a deep drink from her goblet. "You're still excellent at Charms. Better than the lot of us. You're bound to have trouble with something." Kassie snapped her mouth shut, wearing a perplexed look. "I think I'll shut it, I'm not helping."  
  
"No, you're not," Lily retorted and began eating. After only a few minutes of silence, Lily dropped her fork on her plate and bent down to grab her bag. "I just don't understand how every other spell I try I can pull off, but I can't do something as easy as swit--ooff!"  
  
Very suddenly Lily found her face plastered to her plate. She jerked up, half of her mashed potatoes dripping from her face and spun around. "What in th--"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" a dark haired girl apologized, her startling blue eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh, no, let me help you," she offered, pulling her wand. "I'm so clumsy!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at Lily's face. After that last statement, Lily had a bad feeling about that wand being pointed at her. She was preparing to duck out of the way when a large hand swooped up and caught the girl's wand hand. Lily's gaze darted up and saw Sirius Black standing next to the girl, smiling. As Lily straightened back up, she couldn't take her eyes off the girl in question and Sirius. It almost looked as if they were siblings. Both had the same dark hair, blue eyes, and straight nose.  
  
"Like some help?"  
  
"Sirius, I think I can handle a simple spell," the witch in question replied smoothly, confirming Lily's thought that they knew each other. She also had a strong suspicion they were related. Both of them bore uncanny resemblances to Bellatrix Black. She smiled fondly at Sirius and before Lily knew what was happening, she pointed her wand at Lily's face and said, "_Scourgify!_"   
  
The potatoes disappeared off Lily's face and she let out a breath of relief. By now half of the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table behind her was finished staring and snickering and all Lily wanted to do was disappear under a rock somewhere. "Eh, thank you," Lily offered. She started to turn around, but just couldn't shake off the question. "Eh, are you two related?" she blurted out.  
  
Sirius grinned (it was the first thing Lily had said to him in a while) and the witch in front of him smiled. "Unfortunately yes," she confirmed, sighing as if it was the most horrible thing in the world. "This prat is my cousin."  
  
"First cousin," Sirius added and Lily switched her gaze to him. "Andromeda, this is Lily Evans. Lily, Andromeda Black, the only person in my family that I speak to, and the talk doesn't involve curses."  
  
Andromeda stood on Sirius' foot, making him yelp and jump up in the air. She smiled at Lily, and for some reason it was a smile that put her at ease. "He's been the same since he was two, always talking without thinking. He's correct, though, the rest of my family will have nothing to do with him." She threw a sideways glance at Sirius. "Can't say I blame them."  
  
Sirius pretended a hurt look, his eyes welling up and his lower lip pouting. Andromeda laughed. "That look may have gotten you out of trouble with Aunt Kathy, Sirius, but it doesn't work on the rest of the family."  
  
"It's only you who I'd try it on. I'd throw curses at your sister."  
  
Lily, who's attention had been wavering from the cousins, turned back around. "Who's your sister?" she asked.  
  
"Bella," Sirius replied. Beside Lily, Kassie choked on her pumpkin juice, spitting half of it out on her plate. Lily hurriedly patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't _tell_ people I've just met that I'm related to her," Andromeda hissed, grinning at Sirius. She flipped her short black hair behind her, looking indignant. "Besides, I'm well on my way to being kicked out of the family as it is. I couldn't tell you the last time I spoke with my dear sister."  
  
"Really? What did I miss? Something to do with Ted? Is your Mum still on about him being Muggleborn?" Sirius asked, interestedly. He grabbed Andromeda's arm and started dragging her away. "Let's take a walk, have a talk, and stuff like that." As they started away, Sirius looked back at Kassie and his eyes hardened somewhat. "I guess not all my family's evil, after all."  
  
Lily had half a mind to jump up and curse Sirius in front of the entire school. Kassie's eyes welled up with tears and she took a deep breath to keep them at bay. However, Lily needn't worry about extracting her revenge on Sirius, at the same time he said that, Andromeda's eyes dawned with understanding as she looked back. Suddenly she clipped Sirius round the ear. "HEY! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"You are a prat, Sirius Black!" she announced. "Is that Kassie?" she continued, pointing to Lily's best friend, who was currently grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Kassie had already cleared the threshold of the Great Hall by the time Lily had everything stuffed back into her bag. "That's the girl I have heard you go on about for months? And you still haven't spoken to her?"  
  
Sirius was opening his mouth to retort, and as much as Lily wanted to hear it, she knew she'd better go after Kassie. "Listen for me," she told Alexis, who nodded, and she dashed out of the Great Hall just as the side door outside shut behind Kassie.  
  
Lily pushed the side door open and hurried outside. She looked around, but didn't see Kassie anywhere. Determinedly she started forward when she heard someone behind her ask, "Looking for someone?"  
  
Lily spun around to see Kassie sitting against the side of the castle, her legs drawn up to her chest. Lily joined her, sitting down on the grass beside her best friend. For a long moment neither of them spoke. Lily looked out across the grounds, noticing for the first time that the buds on the trees were starting to come out, the grass was greener and flowers were starting to poke up out of the ground at the edge of the forest. "Do you want to know what was happening after you left?" Lily asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"No," Kassie retorted immediately. She took a deep breath and picked a blade of grass, twisting it between her fingers. "Yes."  
  
The redhead grinned slightly at Kassie, who returned the smile. "Sirius' cousin was giving him a telling off in front of most of the school." Kassie didn't reply, only smirked a bit and continued to stare across the grounds. "He must have spoken to her about you before, she seemed to know your name."  
  
"Hmm," Kassie said in reply. "It's hard to believe that someone that nice is related to Bellatrix Black," Kassie noted wryly. The comfortable silence was broken by the bell ringing, signalling the end of lunch. Kassie looked as if she was going to say something else, but decided against it. Instead she stood up, picking her bag up and throwing it over her shoulder. "I guess we should get to class."  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
Life stayed pretty much the same at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Especially lately; Every student went to class, did their work, and mostly stayed out of trouble. And this last part should have bothered more people. Because that meant something was up. And afterwards, the Professors would all sit in the staff room and discuss the fact that they should have been suspicious of the peaceful calm that had invaded the school. After all, since 1971, had there really been "peace" and "Hogwarts" used in the same sentence? No, usually the words were more along the lines of "exploded" or "changed colour" followed in quick succession with "James Potter" and "Sirius Black".  
  
So it was with no great surprise to the student body that on 6 May, when Professor McGonagall calmed her second year Ravenclaw class and told them to turn to page 27, that no one was keeping up with her lesson. Now, the Ravenclaws, being as smart as the lot of them were, instantly knew something was amiss. Ashleigh Shipley raised her hand into the air uncertainly when McGonagall turned around. "Professor, I think something is wrong with my Transfiguration book."  
  
There was a general murmur of agreement at this statement, and Ashleigh looked around at her classmates, worrying her bottom lip. "And what makes you think that?" McGonagall asked, approaching the desk that Ashleigh was occupying.  
  
The student in question flipped her book open to page 27 and began reading, "The following rules were set down by the Department of Magical Games and Sports upon its formation in 1750: One, though there is no limit imposed on the height to which a player may rise during the game, he or she must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch, shou--"  
  
"I get the idea," McGonagall said, raising her hand to stop Ashleigh from reading further. "What I don't understand, is how your book came to have that text in it."  
  
"It looks like _Quidditch Through the Ages_, Professor," Adrian Adams said, flipping through his book.  
  
"Mine is _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_," Sydney Rockwood piped up, sounding as confused as her fellow classmates. There were a few more mutters of agreement with that statement.  
  
Professor McGonagall clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she made her way back up to the front of the classroom. She had a good idea of exactly what was going on, and as sad as she was to say, she was pretty sure that she knew who was behind it. Determinedly she checked her house list, checking classes to see exactly where four of her fourth year Gryffindors boys were during this class time.   
  
Elsewhere, across the castle, Professor McClure's potions class was having similar problems. Similar, but not the same. And even though the class knew that their books didn't contain the correct text, at that moment the lot of them couldn't care less. Well, Lily supposed Severus Snape cared, but everyone else (save a few Slytherins... no, wait, they were laughing as well) was near tears as Snape ran the length of the potions room from, not a blood sucking monster, or anything like it. No, Snape was running from nothing other than his book.   
  
As a string of profanity that would make a mother faint left Snape's mouth, Professor McClure joined in the fray, trying to disarm the book. But the more spells she tried, the worse it became. At first, it had been nothing but a harmless book. It had now obtained teeth, arms, fists, and the last spell had evoked a voice. It screeched loud enough to put a howler to shame, and continued bashing Snape in the head anytime it slowed down. The greasy haired Slytherin ran past the Gryffindors (who were making no move to help him) and towards the side of the room where the Slytherins were (who also weren't much help) and made a grab for his wand.   
  
A victorious look on his face, Snape spun around and raised his wand, opened his mouth for a curse and was immediately hit square in the face so hard by the leather bound book that he fell backwards, hitting his head on the stone floor, rendering him unconscious.   
  
McClure stopped, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Class dismissed," she breathed, looking as if any second fire would start emitting from her nose. "But this is not over, ladies and gentlemen. I will found out who is behind this and they will be very sorry, very sorry indeed."   
  
With a collective sigh and muttering amongst friends, the students moved towards the dungeon door and into the corridor. Lily and Kassie, though they weren't speaking to the Marauders, were looking everywhere to see if they had been behind the prank. Well, there was little doubt, but they were looking for the four wizards just the same. Only they were gone. Lily looked around, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Where did they...?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Kassie muttered, using her height to an advantage and peering over the crowd. "I don't see them anywhere. And usually they stick around to suck up the fruits of their labour, don't they?"  
  
"Hold it! Everyone, stop!"  
  
Lily walked straight into Alexis, bumping her head into her blonde friend and provoking a squeal from the other witch. Muttering an apology to Alexis that she probably didn't hear, Lily turned her attention to Professor McGonagall who was looking remarkably like a bull at the moment. "Where are they? Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! I know you are here somewhere. Come out!"   
  
"They aren't here, Professor," Lily replied, rubbing her sore forehead gingerly. "We haven't seen them since the end of class."   
  
"Miss Evans, you wouldn't be helping them escape, would you?" McGonagall asked severely, her eyes fixed on Lily and then Kassie in turn. She shook her head as if ridding it of cobwebs. "No, no. I'll find them. They can't hide forever." And before sixteen sets of slightly disbelieving eyes, Professor McGonagall took the form of her animagus and sniffed the air before making a run for the wall. She stopped, turning back into herself and touching the stone wall with a confused expression. "How...?" Suddenly she realized that the Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years were watching her and she blushed slightly. "Get on with you. To your next class or I'll take house points!"   
  
With a few angry mutters, the class did as they were told and headed up the stairs and into the main part of the castle. Silent and wide, the corridors were empty except for the fourth years who headed to their common rooms to wait for the next bell.   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
By the end of the day, chaos had touched each and every student and Professor, including the Headmaster. Books had switching spells placed on them so that their text was far different than what the class entailed, some books chased students around (mostly Slytherins), statues of different creatures in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom came to life and attacked a terrified group of first years, and red and gold confetti rained down in the third floor corridor. And this might have been all well and good except the confetti then stuck in the students' hair, clothes, and anything else it landed on.   
  
Classes were cut short so the Professors could work on restoring order, undoing charms and enchantments. By dinner that night in the Great Hall, things were back to quasi-normal. Except for the disgruntled arrival of the Marauders, who were pulling confetti out of their hair, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Everyone, except Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Dare I ask where you have been? Or shall I take a lucky guess?" the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house said upon arriving at the Gryffindor house table, directly behind an unsuspecting James and Sirius. Lily and Kassie were sitting a little way along the table from the boys but it was hard to miss McGonagall's angry voice even if you were on the other side of the room.   
  
Donning a completely innocent expression, Sirius turned to his head of House just as a loud _bang!_ echoed across the room. He winced and ducked under the table just as the candles that had been floating lazily above the house tables only moments before exploded, sending an array of different coloured Bob's Un-Breakable, Ever Bouncing Bubbles flying all over the Great Hall. With the screams splitting the air, the clanking of plates as they were bounced on and then dropped to the floor, it was the perfect time for a clean get away. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, one by one, ducked under their table, crawled to the end and took off at a dead run.   
  
"BLACK! POTTER! GET BACK HERE!" McGonagall yelled across the hall, picking up her robe hem and running after them. Lily caught one of the bouncing bubbles and gave it a hard throw to the floor. It hit the floor hard, launched up into the air and joined the others in causing a complete disaster of the Great Hall.   
  
"This has to be one of the best pranks they have ever played," Kassie giggled. "Well, that wasn't aimed at us." She jumped up and caught a bubble, sending it towards the Slytherin table where it bounced off the back of Bellatrix Black's head. Most of the students were either running for their lives around them, or chasing the bubbles and throwing them at one another. "Remind me to thank them later."   
  
"I thought you weren't speaking to them?" Lily asked slyly.   
  
"Oh, right," Kassie grinned. "Well, I can thank Remus and Peter. I'm not sure I should still be mad at them. After all, didn't that little scheme they pulled seem genuine James Potter to you?"   
  
Lily finished her pumpkin juice, dodged a bouncing bubble and glanced up at the head table where Dumbledore had also just caught a bubble. He laughed loudly at something the caretaker was yelling and threw the bubble to the floor, watching it bounce up into the air to wreck havoc on another student. "I don't know. I think all of them had a hand in it," Lily finally answered. "You said it best: Home of the noble, brave and stupid."   
  
Kassie shrugged and the two witches dodged their way out of the Great Hall. A few bubbles were bouncing around the corridors, and Peeves was helping a set of them bash some windows out a little way up the third floor corridor. As soon as he passed on to the next room, Lily and Kassie performed 'Reparo' charms on the windows and continued up to the common room as if nothing were amiss and the screaming from the Great Hall couldn't be faintly heard from this far away.   
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
Each of the Marauders found themselves in a line up the next day in McGonagall's office, each sentenced to do detention with four different professors each night for one week. This punishment wasn't very effective, however, because less than two weeks later, all the house crests on the students' robes suddenly switched. Gryffindors were Slytherins, Hufflepuffs were Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws were Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were Gryffindors. When the first complaint was taken up with Professor McGonagall at breakfast, she immediately sought out the Marauders.   
  
She found them outside the Great Hall, making evil faces and cackling that they were "Big, bad Slytherins who were going to eat everyone up." Tapping an impatient foot, McGonagall glared at the back of Sirius' head.   
  
"I'm Severus Snape, and I decided to wash my hair," Peter said in a low hiss imitation of the Slytherin. James, who was facing Sirius, and thus saw McGonagall behind him, stood on Peter's foot.   
  
"Ouch! What are yo--" Peter's eyes widened as he looked behind Sirius.   
  
Sirius just looked up at the sky as if for divine reassurance. "Professor McGonagall's behind me, isn't she?" he asked in a defeated tone.   
  
"Good guess," McGonagall said, confirming Sirius' suspicion. Sirius turned, putting on his most innocent grin. "Tell me, gentlemen, was one week's detention not good enough? You could have just said so, and I would have been more than happy to extend that sentence and save you the trouble of going through all this," she said, indicating their robes.   
  
"Minerva," Sirius pleaded in his most serious voice, his expression that of a child whose feelings had just been very badly hurt. McGonagall growled at being addressed by her first name. "I know it's hard to believe, but I swear we had nothing to do with this."   
  
"You are correct, Mr. Black, it is very hard for me to believe that. Especially coming from you," she replied, wearing her most disapproving expression. "So you'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you. Now, I'm feeling generous today, since no one was physically harmed. Undo the spells, and we'll discuss reducing your sentence. You have until lunch."   
  
As she stalked away, Sirius turned, exasperated, to his friends and threw his hands up. "I _told_ you she would never believe us!" he moaned. "I'd like to bloody well know who did this, so I can get my wand an--"   
  
"Why? Because we didn't think of it first?" Remus asked calmly, a half smile on his lips as Sirius raved. "Or that we've tried to undo the spell and haven't the first idea how?"   
  
"Can I choose choice 'C'?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Normally I would know how to undo a simple switching spell, but there is something else to do. A charm," James said, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "And who do we know who is this good with charms?"  
  
Peter shrugged, Sirius wrinkled his eyebrows in thought and Remus suddenly stood up from the wall he had been leaning against. "They wouldn't."  
  
"Sure they would," James retorted, cocking an eyebrow. "Remember the last time they paid us back?"  
  
Sirius' eyes suddenly lit up. "Lily and Kassie?"  
  
"That's what I think," James nodded. "Only we've got to prove it."  
  
"It won't matter," Peter moaned, having finally caught on to the conversation at hand. "McGonagall won't believe us, so why bother?"  
  
"This is our integrity we are talking about!" Sirius nearly shouted, slamming his fist into his palm. "Let me list the problems at hand if we let them get away with this." Sirius stuck his hand out dramatically and began ticking his list off each finger. "One; How could we prank ever again, knowing that we were wrongly accused? Two; How can we serve detention and for once not deserve it?" Sirius struggled to come up with the next line before spitting out: "Can _you_ live with the fact that two _witches_--"   
  
"Know a spell we can't undo?" Remus inserted helpfully.   
  
Sirius pointed to Remus and stomped his foot. "Exactly!" He blinked, looking at the knowing looks on his three friend's faces. "Or, well, I meant what I said about the integrity thing."   
  
"That's really all this is about, isn't it?" James added.   
  
Sirius stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and nodded absently. "Yeah."   
  
James and Remus grinned, walking off. Peter patted Sirius on the head, a quirky grin on his lips. "It's ok little doggie, we'll get the big bad witches back."   
  
Sirius smirked as Peter jogged to catch up with Remus and Peter. "Ha, ha! You're not funny Peter!" Then, as an afterthought, he added, "I hope you turn into something ugly, like a rat!"   
  
  
  
--End chapter 32.  
  
  
  
This chapter isn't at all as long as I would have hoped, but you wouldn't believe the troubles I've had with my laptop. Let's face it, it wasn't meant for me to buy things unless it's at the local Wal-Mart. To make a long story short, they are sending me the correct hard drive next week and hopefully this incident will not happen again.  
  
And now, if you didn't know, I'm an idiot. I had this back from my editor two days ago, edited it up, and forgot to post it. My only reason (ok, ok... excuse) is that it's the end of the month at work and that's always hectic and I'm good at loosing my mind at said time of month. Otherwise, I'm an idiot ^^;;  
  
HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, everyone on the LilyUpdate group who got to listen to me rant about my laptop, and my wonderful, wonderful editor and Brit-check, Kate.  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
No, I'm not Candian. I am American, and southern to boot :)  
  
The Floo thing is a very good point and I didn't think to explain it. I meant more as Muggles couldn't stick their head in the fire, but they can throw the powder in and use it to contact people. Not stick their head in, persay, just get the attention of the household they want, and then the wizard/witch can stick their head in and talk. Does that make sense? I hope so! Anyway, that's also how Christine used the fire to contact Olivia when Lily cut her head open.  
  
Everyone wants to know about Kassie/Sirius and I know I've said in the past that they will not date, but I'm really not sure. I keep playing back and forth with it, so I don't know what will happen at this point. I guess you will all have to read and see ;)  
  
Lily is going to play a bridesmaid in Petunia's wedding because Christine and Daniel said they weren't going to pay for it otherwise.  
  
Petunia and Vernon's wedding is chapter after next, so not too long before Petunia freaks about the dress!  
  
How long will this story be? Oh goodness, I'm not sure. It's kinda taken a life of it's own and at this point I would guess apx. 80 chapters? Give or take? It's going to be a while. But at least I'm keeping fast up to the deadline of summer being sixth year and that means fluff!! :D  
  
If you'd like to join the emailing list, send a blank email to LilyUpdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com and you'll be automatically added. Then, to send an email to the group, send it to LilyUpdate@yahoogroups.com  
  
And now I've got to get this posted before I get killed by the angry masses carrying pots and pans ^^;;  
  
Chapter 33 will be apx. 2 weeks in coming, but I make promises no more since I keep deadlines better when I don't have them. There's a saying I heard once, that applies to me perfectly: "I love deadlines. I especially like the swooshing noise they make as they fly out the window."   
  
Bethany  
04.30.04 


	33. Wizards verus Witches

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 33 - Wizards verus Witches  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"You stood on my foot!"  
  
"I'm going to stick my foot up your--"  
  
"Shush!"  
  
"You shush!"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"This thing isn't sound proof, you know!"  
  
"Then stop talking!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Someone's coming!"  
  
The shadow just to the left of the staircase leading to the girls dormitories in the Gryffindor common room came to a sudden quiet halt as footsteps rushed down the stone steps. Four boys peered out from behind an invisibility cloak as two sixth year Gryffindor girls came down the stairs, crossed the room and left through the portrait hole. For a moment no-one said anything, and then very suddenly Sirius shoved Peter and he went flailing out from under the cloak and landed hard on the stone floor.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"You were standing on my foot!"  
  
Peter, grumbling, got up and glared at the seemingly empty space. And then, quite suddenly, Sirius came flying out from under the cloak, slammed into Peter, and both boys fell to the floor with an unpleasant, and painful sounding, _thump!_  
  
"Remus!" Sirius hissed angrily, trying to get up and digging his elbow into Peter's stomach. "What the bloody--"  
  
"You were standing on _my_ foot!" Remus' voice growled, again from the seemingly empty space next to the girl's staircase.  
  
James sighed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger along the bridge of his nose. He readjusted his round rimmed glasses and sighed again. "I--"  
  
Remus stuck his hand over James' mouth. "Someone's coming," he hissed. On the floor next to them, Sirius and Peter crawled very quickly (not to mention loudly) under the nearest table. Just then the faint sound of giggling came from the girl's staircase.  
  
"I thought it was rather funny," Lily was saying. As she came into view, she pushed a stray piece of auburn hair from her face. Under the invisibility cloak James swallowed hard. "Did you see--"  
  
Next to her, Kassie stuck her hand out to hush Lily, staring into the common room hard. As the two friends had descended the staircase, Kassie had had a fleeting vision of Sirius crawling around on the floor. As she stepped off the bottom most step, her gaze travelled across the floor and stopped at the table nearest them. If you studied the shadows hard enough you got a perfect view of what appeared to be Sirius Black's buttocks.  
  
Kassie pointed, raising her eyebrows at the sight. Lily, who had been two steps behind her, stumbled to a halt and slapped her hand over her mouth just in time to stop a giggle from escaping. Kassie, her finger over her lips to keep Lily quiet, came up behind Sirius and pointed her wand to his backside.  
  
Within seconds Sirius shot out from under the table, yelping and slapping his backside. Kassie and Lily broke out in laughter, Lily doubled over as she gasped for air. For several amusing moments, Sirius ran around the room, pointing his wand at his backside, trying to reverse the heating charm. After several failed attempts, he managed it. Rubbing his sore bottom, Sirius walked as gracefully as he could manage and turned to face his attacker. Five feet, four inches tall (and therefore five good inches shorter than Sirius) Kassandra Phillips stood, her wand still pointed at him, a smirk on her face that spoke volumes. Beside her, Lily was holding her sides trying to keep her laughter in.  
  
"I'd like to know what that was for," Sirius said in his best haughty voice.  
  
"Eavesdropping," Kassie replied immediately.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Kassie twirled her wand between her fingers for a moment, tilting her head to the side in apparent thought. She pointed her wand at him for a second before tucking it back in her belt. "Well, it's more the fact that you are a prat, but since you wanted a reason..." Her voice trailed off in a small giggle before she turned foot and headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Don't be late for class, we'd hate for you to be accused of anything."  
  
Her parting words still ringing in Sirius' ears, he watched with his mouth slightly open as she left the room. As soon as the portrait closed behind the two witches, James jerked the invisibility cloak off Remus and himself. No one spoke for a moment, and then, very dramatically, Sirius fell to his knees. "What a witch..."  
  
"You, mate, are pathetic," James said with as much seriousness as he could muster. Tucking his cloak into his bag, he clipped Sirius round the ear as he passed.  
  
The four boys remained lost in their own thoughts as they descended the stairs. As they reached the bottom, Remus finally broke the silence, saying what was most likely on all of their minds. "So, what did our little stunt teach us?"  
  
"That Kassie is lethal with heating charms?" Sirius replied blankly, rubbing his bottom gingerly.  
  
"That Sirius still screams like a girl?" Peter added, ducking Sirius' fist that swung out at him.  
  
James readjusted his bag on his shoulder so that he could push the side door open. "We'll just have to figure out another way to find out if they were behind it, since eavesdropping doesn't seem to be something we can handle."  
  
Care of Magical Creatures had already begun when they arrived. Professor Kettleburn raised an eyebrow at the four boys when they joined the class, but said nothing. James tried several times to catch Lily's eye, but she was either ignoring him very well, or had no idea he was trying to get her attention. Foregoing attempts to charm information from Lily, James decided that he should most likely be paying attention. The fire crabs they were studying looked like they could hurt if he didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures class was torture that day, as the fire crabs were especially cranky from being poked and prodded at by the previous class. Several of the Gryffindor fourth years were nursing minor burns and everyone else was complaining about narrow escapes of the same fate.   
  
After several failed attempts at trying to get the girls to confess to switching crests on the school robes, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter spent the fifteen minutes before lunch trying everything they could think of to undo the switching spell so that by the time Professor McGonagall caught up with them, the crests were no longer switched. In fact, there weren't any house crests on the students' robes at all.   
  
"This isn't what I had in mind, gentlemen," McGonagall pointed out, glaring at each Marauder in turn.   
  
Sirius cleared his throat. "It's not exactly what we had in mind, either, Professor."   
  
"There's still no way you'll believe we didn't do this, right?" Remus asked cautiously, ducking his head as if expecting to be physically struck by the glare their Head of House turned his way. "Never mind..." he muttered under his breath.   
  
"Detention, every night this week. In the infirmary."   
  
"What!"   
  
"But, Professor--"   
  
"No buts, gentlemen. It will be two weeks' worth, with me, if I see another prank like this pulled again this year."   
  
With those departing words, McGonagall turned on her heel and walked back to the staff table. Grumbling under his breath, Sirius turned to go back to the Gryffindor table just in time to see Kassie watching him, an oddly satisfying look on her face.   
  
Instead of going to the table, Sirius walked past it and into the entry hall beyond. James, Remus and Peter followed him, not really surprised when he started into a fully-fledged rant as soon as he passed through the Great Hall's doors. "That's it! We are going to get them back, and we are going to get them back good!"   
  
"Mate, we don't even know if they are behind--" Remus began, but was cut off by Sirius waving his hand in the air as if shooing away flies.   
  
"I know they did, and that's all the proof I need. This means war."   
  
Remus, James and Peter exchanged uneasy glances. When Sirius sounded like this, it could only mean bad things for someone. And somehow all three friends knew that it wouldn't be for the intended.

---------------------------

"Your end of year exams will take place next week. Please be sure to note that you will need to know all of the spells and dark creatures we have worked with this year, as well as a review of past ones. This is your last exam before O.W.L.s, I want to see everyone at their best," said Professor Kittle. His cane clinked on the floor as he made his way back to his desk and sat down. The bell rang and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years gathered their books and headed out of the room. Usually the Marauders were the first to hit the door, after all, staying in class longer than necessary could ruin their reputation. But today it didn't look like they were ever going to get to leave. Just as they stood up, the bottom of Peter's bag ripped and all of his books, quills, ink and parchment went flying everywhere. Groaning, James, Sirius and Remus stayed to help him pick his stuff up.   
  
When they arrived at Potions nearly five minutes late, it hadn't occurred to them at this point to suspect something. Peter's bag tore constantly; today's occurrence was nothing out of the ordinary. They took tables at the back of the room, hastily pulled out their Potion ingredients and began taking notes from the board.   
  
Professor McClure paced back and forth in front of the classroom, an open book floating before her. "When the Potion is complete, it should be thick and black. If, for some reason it won't thicken, you may add two pinches of deff weed and stir counter clockwise for five additional minutes. If that doesn't thicken it up, I suggest you don't bother handing it in. At the end of class we will test the potion on some plants I borrowed from Professor Sprout. Any questions?"   
  
No one said a word, so Professor McClure closed her book with a flick of her wand and sent it over to rest on her desk. The class began filling their cauldrons with different ingredients for the Plant Growing Potion. By the end of class, nearly everyone had finished when Professor McClure rang a small bell on the edge of her desk signalling everyone to ladle their potion into vials, label it, and hand it in.   
  
One by one the class watched as Professor McClure dropped small amounts of the potion on a small plant and it nearly doubled in size almost immediately. When she got to Alexis and Madison's potion, however, their plant shrunk and withered up. "I'm assuming you meant for that to happen?" she asked them shrewdly, throwing the vial in the trash. "I want an essay on how to properly brew this potion, two feet, to be handed in to me on Monday."   
  
Snape was up next, and as just about anyone in the class could have predicted, his plant not only grew, but it quadrupled in size. There was only a small amount of satisfaction on his face, however, and that left when Bellatrix Black's potion produced the same effect.   
  
Kathleen and Gabrielle were up next, but Lily couldn't focus on what their potion was doing because she happened to be close enough to hear an argument at the back of the room. Taking a leisurely step back, she glanced sideways just in time to see Snape bearing over Bellatrix. "I know you didn't produce that potion," he snapped under his breath, throwing death glares at Bellatrix.   
  
The black haired witch only smiled at him, but it wasn't a smile that was meant for any kind of innocence. Instead it made her look downright evil. "Come now, surely you don't mind helping out a fellow classmate."   
  
Snape started to say something when he noticed Lily watching them. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at her and left the room, his school robes billowing out behind him as he went. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, gathered up the rest of her books and followed. Hastily Lily turned back to the front of the class just as McClure poured a small drop of her and Kassie's potion on a plant.   
  
At first nothing happened and Lily felt her insides twist. She wasn't what even she would call good at potions, she did well to pass this class at all. But after working so hard on that potion, and doing everything by the book, ounce by ounce, if this didn't work she was sure she would loose all faith in her potions abilities.   
  
Kassie sent her a sideways glance just as the plant in front of them doubled, tripled, and then quadrupled in size, turned bright pink and then blew up. Lily and Kassie both blanched, but managed to duck under the table and avoid flying twigs, stems and leaves. Under their table, they looked at each other, completely confused. "What do you suppose we did wrong?" Lily asked.   
  
Kassie opened her mouth to reply that she hadn't the first clue, when suddenly another voice answered for her. "I would say it had something to do with adding lake water instead of distilled," James said helpfully. Both Kassie and Lily nearly fell over in surprise.   
  
"Or, it could have been the baking powder, as opposed to crushed root of tuff weed," Sirius added.   
  
"You little--" Kassie began, but didn't get the chance to finish. At that moment Lily tugged her arm and the two girls approached the front of the dungeon to face their Professor, knowing full well that blaming the Marauders wasn't an option.   
  
"I'm not going to ask," Professor McClure snapped, moving her attention from the bright pieces of pink leaves lying on the floor to Kassie and Lily. "You are to hand in an essay to me, first thing on Monday morning, detailing how to properly brew this potion and--" She pounded her last words in so that Lily felt like she was screaming them, "All it's uses. Four feet, Monday morning. You may leave."   
  
Kassie muttered angrily, throwing things in her bag left and right. Lily, however, was more concerned with concentrating on the front of the room where James and Sirius' potion was being tested next. As soon as she and Kassie gathered their belongings, they went to the back of the classroom, but didn't leave. Instead they leant against the back wall, crossed their arms, and watched what was about to unveil.   
  
Seconds before McClure dropped the first spot of their potion on the plant, James happened a glance back to Lily and Kassie and felt his stomach turn over. The look on their faces was that of anticipation, and he turned around only just in time to watch the show.   
  
Where once a tomato plant had been, there was now a ten foot tall plant that was currently shooting off sparks in several directions. With identical smirks of satisfaction on their faces, Kassie and Lily waved goodbye to Sirius and James and left the room.   
  
"That was--was--" Kassie giggled, struggling for the proper wording.   
  
"Bloody brilliant, if I do say so myself," Lily supplied, grinning so wide that her jaw was starting to ache. "What perfect payback. I think it's almost worth doing that essay just to see the looks on their faces when they realized that they weren't the only one messing up potions today."   
  
"Indeed."   
  
Kassie and Lily both stopped dead and swallowed. The voice behind them was most definitely not one of their fellow Gryffindors congratulating them on a well pulled prank. In fact, it didn't sound like a Gryffindor at all. More like a Slytherin. And at the moment, Lily would have settled for Bellatrix Black rather than the person standing behind her.   
  
At the same moment both Kassie and Lily sighed, then turned to face Professor McClure. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot. Just behind her, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were grinning. "Ladies, and gentlemen, I believe we have some things to discuss." 

----------------------

Lily Evans had probably not ached this much before in her life, ever. There were muscles in her legs screaming in protest that she hadn't even known existed. Her arms felt as if they would collapse if she so much as lifted a quill, and her head was pounding unpleasantly.   
  
The good thing?   
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all in the same boat she was. Well, the same detention, anyway. It seemed that Professor McClure was just as smart as Lily had thought her to be on the first day they had been in her class. While dishing out detention to Kassie and Lily for the destruction of James and Sirius' potion, she also handed out the same sentence to the Marauders. The four of them, at once, started to protest, and McClure made it very clear that she wasn't born last night, knew that they were behind the pink plant, and that they would do the detention _and_ essay.   
  
All six of them had spent the five nights after that scrubbing every dungeon class room, used and unused, in the castle. Without magic. There were more than they cared to count. Her back screaming in protest, Lily straightened up and threw her rag down into a bucket of black, once soapy, water. Kassie was sitting against the far wall, her eyes closed and her right hand rubbing the muscles in her lower back. Lily glanced around the room to see if they were finished yet. James was finishing up his section, Remus was laying flat on the stone floor, looking for all the world as if he were dead, Peter was mopping his section with his eyes closed and Sirius was staring at Kassie.   
  
Sighing loud and long, Lily flopped down on the floor next to Kassie and rubbed her palms over her face. "How about a truce?" she asked suddenly, breaking everyone out of their tired induced stupor. "All's fair, we're even, blah blah. What do you think?"   
  
"I think we had to serve detention in the infirmary for something you two did," James retorted.   
  
"Call it payback for everything you've ever done to us." Lily rolled her eyes, spreading her hands wide. "Look, you got us. We got you. I have to study for exams and I can't do it spending every night scrubbing classrooms. Truce or not?"   
  
"I'm in," Remus said, sitting up, his face contorted in a painful expression as he did so. "I'd say we're pretty even."   
  
Peter dropped his mop, the sound reverberating off the floor and jerking him awake. "What?"   
  
"Truce?" said Lily.   
  
"Ok," Peter obliged and slumped down on the floor and fell back asleep.   
  
"James?" Lily asked in her sweetest voice. He was staring at her as if she had grown three heads, but when she spoke he grinned slightly. "If Sirius does."   
  
"Well, I'm not," Sirius replied haltingly, standing up and dusting himself off in vain. The dust and dirt that had once been on the dungeon floor and walls was there to stay. Everyone stared at him in shock, but he seemed not to care. "I'm off to bed."   
  
He stared at Kassie as he left, and as soon as the dungeon door slammed shut behind him, Kassie buried her face in her arms. Lily felt her temper rising as fast as if someone had lit her on fire. She yanked her wand out of her belt and started out the door, but was caught by Remus before she made it. "Let me go."   
  
"Lily, I like you and all, but he's my best mate. I can't let you go jinxing him."   
  
"Sure you can," Lily replied, her voice nothing but a growl. "Just let go and watch me."   
  
"He'll get over it," said James, though rather unconvincingly. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as the uncomfortable silence grew. "Sirius is a little hurt right now, that's all. He'll come around." He glanced at Kassie uneasily, and when she didn't respond, he sighed. "Ok, ok. Kassie, what you said about his family got to him because it's the truth. His family is mostly that way, and he doesn't want anything to do with the lot of them because of it. But I know he'll come around."   
  
Kassie looked up, and surprisingly there was no tear tracks on her face. Only a quiet determination. She got up, walked past everyone, jerked the dungeon door open and said, "Don't follow me," on her way out.   
  
Lily watched her go before jerking her arm out of Remus' grip. He gave her a slightly apologetic look before shrugging. "Would you have let me go after Kassie if the tables had been turned?"   
  
"Yes," Lily replied at once. "Because she would have beaten you." 

------------------------

By the time Kassie caught up to Sirius, he was in the Gryffindor Common room and had his foot on the first step to the boys dorms. When the portrait hole opened, he didn't turn around, only said, "Go away James."   
  
"It's not James," Kassie replied in a voice that didn't sound like her own. If what she was feeling on the inside was to be reflected in her voice, it would probably be cracking and shaking. But instead her voice came out strong, if only a little low.   
  
"I want to talk to you even less," Sirius shot back and took another step up.   
  
"But I want to talk to you," Kassie insisted. She quickly crossed the room and reached out to touch Sirius' hand. He jerked it away from her, but she wouldn't give up so easily. Not this time. "Sirius, we need to talk. I've apologized and apologized for what I said. I need you to forgive me."   
  
"Ok, you're forgiven, so go away," Sirius said, turning, but still not looking directly at her. The fact was that he knew if he looked in her eyes that he might forget his anger. And at the moment he wanted to keep it strong.   
  
"Sirius, please." Kassie tried to catch his gaze, but it was no use. Instead she settled for talking to the side of his face. "I know what I said I shouldn't have. I was angry, though, and you know that sometimes you say things you don't mean to when you're angry."   
  
No response. Kassie gave a frustrated sigh. "Sirius, please don't stay angry at me. I'm really sorry."   
  
"I don't care," Sirius spat out, finally turning to face her. His eyes were blank and his demeanour cold. "Saying I'm sorry doesn't take it back, Kassie."   
  
Despite her best attempts to keep it at bay, Kassie felt her anger and temper rise within her chest. Jerking herself away from him, she backed up, glaring. "I don't want your sarcasm. I want you to forgive me."   
  
"I don't know what the big deal is, anyway!" Sirius suddenly flared, coming down the steps and advancing towards Kassie. "You come for forgiveness, I give it to you, and then you throw it in my face. Make up your mind, woman!"   
  
"You want to know what the big deal is?" Kassie spat back, her hands on her hips and her eyes alight with anger. "I'll tell you, then. I've had it up to my ears with arguing with you! You walk around, throwing snide little remarks to me, knowing they hurt. Well I'll tell you right now, Sirius Black, you are not all that high and mighty!" Kassie took a step towards Sirius, who refused to back off an inch. "I know all about you. James told me, Sirius!"   
  
The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Sirius' face turned an interesting colour of red and his fists clinched at his sides. Staring straight into Kassie's angry eyes, he growled in his throat. "That's just great. Just great. Some best friend I have. So he told you all about how I've been in love with you for years, did he? And I guess now you want to laugh in my face ab--"   
  
Kassie's face had dropped the anger and took on the most surprised look Sirius could have ever claimed seeing on another person. Her jaw dropped, hanging slackly and she inhaled sharply. Sirius snapped his mouth shut. For what seemed an eternity, neither spoke. Then, finally, Kassie shut her mouth. "That's not what James told me."   
  
"I gathered that much," Sirius croaked out. Mentally he was kicking himself very hard in the backside, but physically he still hadn't managed to move an inch other than push those four words out. He watched the witch in front of him with a fascinated fear as she blinked at him, staring at him with an intensity that made him want to do one of two things: Run or kiss her. Or both, he amended. Did she have to be so damned attractive? Especially when she was angry. Sirius had always loved making her angry so she would glare at him like she had been doing a moment ago.   
  
"Perhaps we should, eh, talk about that, instead?" Kassie said weakly, feeling the urge to reach behind her for something to sit on before she fell down.   
  
"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you," Sirius croaked out. After finally finding the use of his legs again, he managed to slump into a near-by sofa and scrub the palms of his hands over his face roughly.  
  
Kassie half sat and half fell into the seat beside him and turned sideways to look at him. "Sirius, I really am sorry about what I said."   
  
"I know," Sirius muttered, trying to look anywhere but at her. It wasn't working. She was looking directly at him, with deep violet eyes that somehow made him want to stop breathing and yet breathe harder all at the same time. The feelings were getting so confused that if someone had come along at that precise moment and punched him in the gut, he doubted he would have known. The silence stretched for what seemed an eternity, but couldn't have been longer than thirty seconds at the most. Finally, seeing no other way out of the mess he had gotten himself into (actually, he would blame this on James when the first opportunity presented itself) Sirius Black did something he almost never did. Faced it head on.   
  
"So, I guess, since you know now..." he blurted out, trying to hold the eye contact that she seemed to be struggling to break now. "And it looks like you're not going to forget unless I do a memory charm on you." Kassie moved as if going for her wand and Sirius threw his hands up. "I'm not going to! I was... just saying... Anyway. Well, what do you think?"   
  
"Think?" Kassie repeated as if he were speaking a different language.   
  
Sirius ran his hand through his hair in frustration before looking back up at her. "I mean--about us? Well, if there is an us, that is. I want, well, I don't know. I--" While Sirius stumbled around for the right words, which for once in his life seem to be beyond him, Kassie felt a smile tug at her lips.   
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?"   
  
There were many firsts happening today in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today. And this happened to be one of them. For the first time in his life Sirius found himself blushing. His cheeks flushed with pink, which caused Kassie to giggle slightly while Sirius tried his best to overcome the heat in his face. "If I was," he finally managed, cursing himself inwardly for his behaviour. The number of times in his head he had asked Kassie out, this hadn't exactly been how it had played out. So much for plans. "What would you say?"   
  
Kassie tilted her head a bit, studying Sirius closely. The clock on the mantel chimed the hour, causing both of them to jump slightly. Still the silence stretched, Sirius' heart pounding so hard in his chest he knew that Kassie could hear it. Finally she sighed and broke eye contact with him. Sirius felt his stomach jump somewhere up around his Adam's apple. "I don't know. I honestly never thought of you, not in that way, I mean."   
  
Sirius knew for a fact that none of his daydreams of asking Kassie out had ended like this. They usually found the two of them snogging on the sofa until the early hours of the morning. But the last part was probably male hormones, he amended. "Oh, ok. I understand."   
  
"No, Sirius, I don't mean--"   
  
"It's ok, Kassie, I get it." Sirius stood up, trying to gather what little dignity he might have left after this conversation and take it, and himself, up to bed. "You don't have to explain."   
  
"Sirius!" Kassie jumped up from the sofa, intent on following him, but by the time she made it to the stairs the door to his room was shutting. It felt like the door to her heart had just slammed, as well.   
  
For a few minutes Kassie stared at the door, wondering if it would be worth the trouble to go pounding on it, waking every male Gryffindor in the tower up, just to explain to him what she meant. Suddenly, though, the sound of a door opening reached her ears. But Fate wasn't in her favour tonight, it was only the portrait hole and the voices of Lily, James, Remus and Peter drifted to her.   
  
"Kassie? Everything ok?" Lily asked, stopping behind her and putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Did he talk to you?"   
  
"Yes," Kassie replied, not turning around. She side stepped to the girl's staircase and started up them. Lily threw a helpless look to James, Remus and Peter before bidding them good night and running up the stairs after Kassie.   
  
By the time she got to their room, though, Kassie had jumped on her bed and closed the bed hangings. Lily sighed and went to get undressed. Kassie couldn't avoid her forever, and she didn't want to wake up the other four girls in the room. 

----------------------

Kassie finally did tell Lily about her conversation with Sirius. The girls were spending their last study free moments sitting on the side of the lake, enjoying the bright sunshine. They had spent the entire weekend studying, and had decided they deserved a much needed break before starting their end of year exams the next day. But after Kassie explained her dilemma with whether she should date Sirius or not, Lily suddenly felt that life was easier in the library studying Potions.   
  
Kassie sighed and laid back on the grass, staring up at the fluffy white clouds that were floating lazily by. Lily, not sure what to say, decided to say nothing. But the question she had been dreading came tumbling out of Kassie's mouth no matter how many times Lily wished it away. "What do you think I should do?"   
  
Lily gnawed on her bottom lip, looking around as if the answer would be written somewhere on the school grounds. Finally deciding it wasn't, she gave the best answer she could think of, knowing how Kassie would react. "I think you should do what you want. If you want to go out with him, then go out with him. If not, then tell him that you want to be friends and nothing more."   
  
"You're so much help," Kassie said sarcastically.   
  
"You're welcome," Lily replied, grinning. Kassie rolled her eyes.   
  
The conversation died then. If Kassie was still thinking about if she should go out with Sirius or not, she wasn't saying. In fact, she didn't say much of anything as the afternoon wore on. The most talking she did was to Hagrid, the groundskeeper, when they visited him for afternoon tea, but then the conversation revolved around their exams coming up the next day.   
  
By the next morning Kassie looked like death warmed up. Lily supposed she hadn't slept much that night, because she had heard her tossing and turning about. Knowing Kassie as she did, she doubted the black haired witch would get much sleep at all until she decided one way or the other. In the mean time Lily and Alexis tugged her out of bed, practically shoved her in the shower, and threw her clothes in the bathroom after her. While the other four Gryffindor fourth year girls weren't exactly sure what was going on, they were all ready to help get Kassie through the exams.   
  
When Kassie fell asleep in her plate at breakfast, Lily felt she could use all the help she could get.   
  
Care of Magical Creatures couldn't have been better. Professor Kettleburn had laid out a walk-through exam where the students had to go to different stations, fill out questions about a creature at that station, and then move on to the next one. Lily kept a close eye on Kassie, and as far as she could see Kassie was doing well. As for herself, Lily found the exam ridiculously easy. She only hoped the rest turned out as well.   
  
After lunch, the fourth year Gryffindor girls split up once more. Kassie, Lily and Madison headed towards the North Tower and Divination, while Kathleen and Alexis went to Muggle Studies with the Gryffindor boys. Gabrielle stayed in the Great Hall to study for the next day's exams since she had a free period.   
  
Lily didn't need her Seer ability to know that her Divination final would go horribly wrong. But if she could have used it to get a passing grade, she certainly would have tried. The class sat on the stone floor under the ceiling door, waiting for the silver ladder to appear and Professor Trelawney to call them up. Once more Lily wished her last name wasn't so near the front of the alphabet. When a whispering voice called down, "Lily Evans" the red-head felt like running away in the opposite direction.   
  
Instead she managed to climb the silver ladder, only to find Trelawney sitting on a settee near the front of the room, a large crystal ball sitting on a table before her. "Approach."   
  
Professor Trelawney had been strictly formal with Lily since she had expressed her true feelings about her visions. In fact, Lily could say with some certainty that this was the most the Professor had said to her since then. Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, Lily approached the crystal ball, sat down on the opposite side of the table and waited.   
  
"Tell me what you see," Trelawney instructed.   
  
Lily stared into the ball, throwing ideas around in her head about things she could make up to say. Nothing of any use was coming to her, and Trelawney seemed to be running short on patience. She clicked her tongue irritably and Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
But when she looked back into the crystal, there was something. A house like the one she had seen somewhere before... but she couldn't place it. She drew closer, squinting. There were two people standing in the back garden, between them a small child was crawling through the grass. Lily squinted even more, her nose pressed against the crystal in a vain hope of seeing the image more clearly. A tall man with untidy black hair, with his back turned to Lily, scooped down and picked up a child. The same child that had been in her visions before...   
  
"Well? What do you see?"   
  
Lily snapped her head up, her heart jumping into her throat at the sound of Trelawney's voice so close. Frantically Lily looked back into the crystal, but all she saw was white fog. Sighing, she glared up at her Professor. "There was a house, with two men standing in the back garden. One of them was holding a baby."   
  
Trelawney jotted some notes down, set her quill aside and meet Lily's eyes squarely for the first time since Lily had insisted she wanted to drop the class. "Is that all?"   
  
"Y-Yes," said Lily. She looked back into the crystal, wishing she could see more. The question of who this man and child was she kept having visions about was starting to worry her. Was it a family she was meant to save? If she kept losing the visions, then she wouldn't be able to.   
  
Professor Trelawney stared at Lily for a moment, picked her quill up and marked a grade that made Lily's stomach drop. Visions or no, at that moment she hated the creepy old fraud. "I was telling the truth!"   
  
"Ok, dear," Trelawney said, her voice sounding far more mistier than normal. "You may go."   
  
Lily went down the ladder as fast as her legs would take her, picked up her bag that she had left with Kassie and stormed down the stairs. Kassie yelled after her, but Lily only replied that she would talk to her later.   
  
Ten minutes later Lily found herself outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. She knew that McGonagall had a free period at this time of day and she only hoped she was in her office. Determinedly she knocked on the door and waited.   
  
"Come in."   
  
Professor McGonagall was seated behind her desk, a stack of parchment in front of her, Anti-cheating quills beside her. Lily stepped uncertainly up to the desk, not at all sure that the idea that had seemed so good a few minutes ago would still hold up in front of her strict head of house. Reminding herself that McGonagall was a fair, yet strict woman, Lily pressed on. "Professor McGonagall, I would like to drop a subject."   
  
McGonagall gently put her quill down, took off her square rimmed reading glasses and set them aside. "Which subject is that, Miss Evans?"   
  
"Divination."   
  
"Ah," said McGonagall, a look of dawning understanding on her features. "I see. Well, I won't hide from you that I have little respect for that area of magic and I can completely understand your desire to leave the class..."   
  
Lily, whose heart had leapt, suddenly felt it plummet again. "But?"   
  
"However, I'm afraid you can't. If you did so now, you would loose an O.W.L. I know that your grades are important to you. I would hate to see you loose an O.W.L. because of a, well, misunderstanding?"   
  
Lily heard the question in her Professor's voice, but chose to ignore it. Instead she took to chewing on her bottom lip again, a habit she knew she would have to break. But not today. "What if I picked a different subject next year and studied really hard to get that O.W.L.?"   
  
When McGonagall spoke, Lily could tell that she wanted to let Lily drop the class. But the fact was, it was out of her control. It didn't stop Lily from feeling very disappointed when it was confirmed. "I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but you cannot drop Divination next year. After O.W.L.s you will have to pick new subjects and you may drop it then. I'm sorry."   
  
So that was it.   
  
Feeling like she wanted to kick something really hard, Lily left the Transfiguration room just as the bell rang. Knowing she didn't have enough time to get all the way back up to the North Tower, she instead went on to the Common Room to meet up with Kassie again before dinner. When she got to the Gryffindor Common Room, Kassie was already waiting for her.   
  
"How'd it go?"   
  
"I'm going to die an early death, brought on by the fact that I could have Seen my future, but chose to close my inner eye," Kassie replied in a voice devoid of all feeling. She shook her head. "You?"   
  
"I think I failed, which stinks, because I really saw something in that stupid crystal ball of hers. And she didn't believe me." Lily went on to explain about the vision of the man and baby again, but when they entered the Great Hall for dinner and Kassie's eyes fell on Sirius, Lily wasn't altogether sure her best friend was even listening to her anymore.   
  
For his part, Sirius moved to the other end of the table and Kassie buried her head in her arms during the entire meal. At this rate Lily knew it was going to be a long rest of term. 

-----------------------

The following days dragged by ruthlessly as Lily sat exam after exam. By Friday afternoon she was fairly sure she had done well in all the rest of her exams. Well, perhaps not as well in History of Magic, but then it was hard to stay awake during class, let alone during an exam.   
  
With the exams behind them and nothing but free time and the promise of summer ahead, the school burst into a frenzy of activity. Happy students were spotted everywhere outside, enjoying the sun and the last few days with their friends before going home.   
  
Lily, however, found that no matter how bright the sun was, she couldn't imagine what going home was going to be like. Her dread grew with each passing day. Not even her scores on her exams helped much (somehow she knew someone had tampered with her Divination grade). The night before the train would leave once more for King's Cross Station, Lily found herself seriously considering changing the bride's maid dress back to the way it had been. As soon as she mentioned this to Kassie, however, the black haired witch showed more liveliness than she had in days.   
  
"No way!" Kassie all but yelled. "You are going to wear that dress, and be beautiful, no matter what! Petunia just wants to embarrass you." Kassie pulled the dress from Lily's grasp as if she were about to magic it back any moment. "In the long run Petunia will be thankful that you didn't stick out like a sore thumb. You'd ruin all the pictures if you were in that awful thing."   
  
Kassie packed the dress back in Lily's trunk, locked it, and dragged Lily downstairs to the leaving feast.   
  
Lily had had this feeling once before. The feeling that the more she wanted time to slow down, the faster it went. In no time at all everyone had finished dinner and dessert, Dumbledore had awarded the House Cup to Ravenclaw (Gryffindor second, Hufflepuff third, and Slytherin had came in fourth place because of all the points Bellatrix had lost at the beginning of the year), gave his end of year speech that included reminding students about not performing magic outside school, and sent everyone off to bed.   
  
Kassie put on a good show of being all right for Lily's sake, even though Lily knew her to still be upset over her problems with Sirius. The six Gryffindor fourth year girls stayed up and talked through much of the night about their plans for the summer, trips, and dread over the following year's O.W.L.s. But Lily's mind kept wandering back to the dress in her trunk. And what Petunia would do when she saw it.   
  
It wasn't a happy thought.   
  
--End Chapter 33.  
  
Warning: Long Author's notes, but you might want to skim through, important info on future updates included!  
  
Wow... why does it seem like forever since the last update when I know it hasn't been? Well, if it felt the same for you, sorry!  
  
I forgot to put this in the last chapter notes, so belated but still very HUGE thanks to everyone on the LilyUpdate group who gave me all the wonderful prank suggestions! --huggles everyone--  
  
My british/grammar editor, Kate, is out of town for the next two weeks so it might make the next chapter a few days late in posting. I doubt she'll be able to get it back to me in time to post it on the 30th, which is what day it is suppose to be out. Especially since we have time differences, anyway, with her being on the other side of the world from me ;; So, probably don't expect the next chapter until the first of June--unless you are on the LilyUpdate group. They will probably see the un-edited version as soon as its finished.  
  
Answers to reviews, etc.:  
  
You will be seeing Andromeda again, but not at school, as this was her 7th and final year.  
  
The bit in book five won't be in this story because this is Pre OotP and its too late to go back and change everything that needs to be changed for that scene to take place. And I always imagined James wearing glasses, I guess because Harry is suppose to look so much like him. And then when Harry went back in Snape's memory in book five, didn't JK say that James even wore the same round-rimmed glasses?  
  
The reason the Marauders were saying "We're stupid, evil Slytherins" is because the Gryffindor crests had been changed to Slytherin and they were just making fun of their rival house. I always saw them as being able to enjoy someone else's prank as much as their own. (even though they were blamed for this one, too)  
  
The grammer/spelling errors are mostly my fault, my editor changes everything in red font and sends it back to me, and then instead of using that file and adding html to it, I just copy and pasted the corrected parts into my file. Which means I probably missed some. But this chapter I just used the corrected file she sent me and added html codes to it, so hopefully that will help. Thanks for the offer, though :)  
  
To honestly tell the truth, I have no idea where I come up with most of my pranks, but I did have a lot of help in this last chapter. The members of the LilyUpdate group were wonderful in helping me out when I was just run dry on things to do.  
  
The reason for my madness where Sirius/James is concerned: I always thought James and Sirius were just brillant, but probably more so because in the 3rd book, McGonagall even says that they were both exceptonally bright, but she didn't think they had ever had such a pair of trouble makers. So that's why I have James and Sirius so smart. However, they can be out-witted by a witch, two of them in fact ;)  
  
A lot of people want Sirius and Kassie together, and I must admitt, when I started writing Kassie, I was pretty much writing her to have that tension with Sirius. But I don't know about relationships. I'm leaning towards something, but I'm not going to tell, because it would ruin the tension. Especially after this chapter, right? And I'm not all that predictable (I hope!), so you never know what Kassie will say to Sirius about their conversation.  
  
Updates: I try to update every other Sunday, if possiable. But since my editor is going to Egypt (I'm sooooo jealous!!) for vacation for two weeks, it might be longer. However, if you are interested, the LilyUpdate emailing group gets un-edited versions of chapters when my editor is out of town, so you can join :) --insert shamless self promotion here-- If you'd like to join, send an email to LilyUpdate-subscribeyahoogroups.com Either myself or my moderator, Emma, will approve your membership and then you have access to all the files, fanart, etc. We used to hve automatic membership, and you didn't have to be approved, but we kept getting people who were sending out advertising links to the group, so now we approve all memberships. But it's for the better of the group :)  
  
Now that I've talked (or typed) your ears (or eyes) off, I'm going to go clean my house. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and see you in apx. two weeks for chapter 34. Until then, play in the sun, don't be a punk, and don't drive drunk!  
  
Bethany  
05.16.04 


	34. Dog Days of Summer

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 34 - Dog Days of Summer  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
Lily Evans stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, silently willing it to go backwards. She would gladly re-take her end of year exams if it meant not having to face Petunia that summer. But as King's Cross station was fast approaching, it looked as if Lily's wishes weren't coming true today. Sighing deeply, she nudged Kassie, who was sleeping on the seat across from her, with her foot. "Wake up," she muttered. "We're almost there."   
  
Kassie grumbled in her sleep, moved her arms over her face and let out a rather loud snore. Lily raised an eyebrow and nudged her best friend again. "Sorry, didn't make that last part out. What did you say?"   
  
No reply. Lily rolled her eyes and lazily reached over to rub Bast's head. The cat purred and stretched, rubbing her body up against Lily's leg. Yawning, Lily kicked at Kassie's arm. "Get up!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Get up," Lily repeated, continuing to kick at Kassie until she sat up. Lily smiled slightly. Kassie's black hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions and her eyes were bloodshot. "We should have slept last night," Kassie muttered, pulling her hair into a messy pony tail at the back of her head. "Whose bright idea was it to stay up all bloody night?"   
  
"Yours," Lily deadpanned, sitting up and causing Bast to glare at her, annoyed. "So did a little sleep bring your problem with Sirius into perspective?"   
  
Kassie glared at her so-called best friend for nearly a full thirty seconds before proceeding to ignore her. Scooping up Bast, she rubbed the cat's head with one hand and flicked her wand at her belongings with the other. "_Pack_!" Her jumper, book, cards, hair brush and pillow flew back into her trunk and it snapped shut. Lily watched all of this with a slight smile on her face. Irritably Kassie jerked her trainers on, glaring at Lily. "And what is so amusing, may I ask?"   
  
"You," Lily replied. Calmly, Lily placed all her belongings in her bag and made sure Morgana's cage was shut properly.   
  
Kassie sat back, crossed her arms and looked out the window. She gave a loud sigh before turning back to her best friend. "I don't know. Really, I've never thought of Sirius like that and I don't know what to make of the situation now that I know how he feels. But," Kassie added as an afterthought. "It certainly helps a lot of things make sense."   
  
"His proposals for marriage?" Lily asked.   
  
"No," said Kassie. "Just some... stuff."   
  
"And now you're not going to tell me?" Lily sat back in her own seat, crossing her arms indignantly. "Do you suddenly not kiss and tell?"   
  
"I didn't kiss him!" Kassie's eyes grew as wide as saucers. But it was the deep shade of red her face turned that piqued Lily's interest. "Well, it wasn't because I didn't want to..."   
  
"And you never thought of him that way!" Lily accused, sitting up towards Kassie and grabbing the other witch's arms. "When? Where? Why haven't you _told_ me?!"   
  
"I was upset! I thought it was because I was so upset, and he was being so... so... sweet! Ugh," Kassie moaned dramatically. Leaning her head back against the seat again, Kassie told Lily about the encounter she had had with Sirius after her first incident with Bellatrix Black.   
  
Lily listened, wide-eyed. "You are telling me," the red head began. "That Sirius--Sirius Black--said all that? That he was being that nice? On purpose? And you had _no_ idea he was in love with you? Are you mad?"   
  
"Yes! Yes, I am! Because I didn't see him doing anything out of the ordinary, I thought it was just me being stupid for wanting to kiss _him_!" Kassie flung her arms up in the air for emphasis and shook her head. "I had no idea the entire time he was holding me like that that he was being anything more than a friend!"   
  
"Kassie, for all that you are so smart about some things, you're very naive when it comes to others," Lily pointed out needlessly.   
  
"I'll--" Whatever Kassie was about to say was cut short by the train coming to a stop at King's Cross Station. The announcer's voice came through the compartments, instructing all students to gather their belongings in an orderly manner and to leave the train. Lily looked out the window at the platform full of anxious families and wished with all her heart that she was going home with one of them.   
  
Instead the red head grabbed her trunk handle in one hand, Morgana's cage in the other, and motioned Bast to jump up on her shoulders. The slim cat lay across the back of Lily's neck, laying her head on Lily's right shoulder and sinking her claws into her owner's robe to hang on.   
  
The throng of students slowly, but surely, made their way off the train and meet up with their families. Lily said her goodbyes to Kassie (with a warning that their earlier conversation was far from over) when they spotted her Aunt Wanda, and then made her way through the barrier to the Muggle station to begin what she hoped would be an uneventful summer. But even as she thought it, she knew better.   
  
-------------   
  
Lily cracked open the door to her home and peeked inside as if she expected something to jump out and attack her. Far from being attacked though, Lily found that the house was perfectly silent and apparently empty. Behind her, Christine was fumbling with her handbag. "Oh, it's open. Daniel must be up."   
  
Lily wasn't sure what to expect as she dragged her trunk into her home. As soon as she passed the doorway, Bast jumped off her shoulders and sprinted up the stairs. "Somehow I thought it would be a war zone here, knowing my dear sister."   
  
Christine sighed, but never lost her smile. It seemed almost painted on. "It's ok, dear, you are correct in assuming it's a war zone." Christine checked her wrist watch and then glanced back out the door. "I daresay Petunia will return shortly. Every day about this time she has tea at one of her bridesmaids' homes. They spend a few hours talking about the wedding, and then she comes back in an uproar about something. It's completely exhausting. I'm very glad you didn't ask if one of your friends could come over. I just don't think I've the energy."   
  
Lily watched as her mother dropped her handbag on a table and go towards the back garden, searching for Daniel. Lily readjusted the handle of her trunk and Morgana's cage, and once more started up the stairs to her room.   
  
Her bedroom hadn't changed since the last time she had been in it, not that she had expected it to. Morgana was sleeping with her head beneath her wing, but jerked awake when Lily set her cage down and opened the door. She gave a feeble hoot of thanks, but didn't budge. Lily glanced around the room and noted that Bast had curled up on a pillow and had drifted off to sleep. "I have the laziest animals ever," Lily said to herself, pulling her trunk open.   
  
After a few minutes of pulling spell books, robes and the like out of her trunk, Lily gave up unpacking and headed downstairs to greet her father before Petunia returned. Unfortunately for Lily, just as she stepped off the bottom step, the front door swung open and Petunia entered.   
  
Petunia Evans had changed little from the last time Lily had seen her. She still wore her blonde hair straight down, wore too much make-up, and had on clothes that were better suited to someone who wasn't quite as tall. "Oh," her sister stated sourly, her long face becoming even longer as she frowned. "You're back."   
  
"Aren't you a master of the obvious?" Lily quipped and headed off towards the kitchen. She heard Petunia huff behind her, but ignored her.   
  
Petunia followed, slapping a thick book on the table in the kitchen, creating a loud banging noise, and thus winning her a glare from Daniel, who was reading the paper. Daniel's frown faded when he laid eyes on his youngest. "Why Lily, I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me," he teased, folding his paper and laying it down.   
  
Petunia crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "Mum, I've decided to change the cake."   
  
"Again, Petunia, dear? You only decided on the other one two nights ago." Christine gave Lily a sideways glance that clearly said "See what I mean?"   
  
"Come here little one, I want a hug," Daniel told Lily, causing Petunia to glare at him. Lily bent down and hugged her father's neck tightly. "Hi Daddy."   
  
"Mum," Petunia whined. "Aren't you going to look at it?"   
  
"In a second, dear," Christine insisted. She placed four pieces of chicken in a pan and covered it. "Daniel, do you want bread or potatoes?"   
  
"Potatoes will be fine," Daniel replied. Lily took the seat next to her father, making a point of not looking at the wedding cake book lying on the table.   
  
"I'm eating with Vernon," Petunia suddenly announced, jerking the book off the table and stomping towards the doorway. "I'm sure he will care what cake we have."   
  
"Petunia, your sister just returned from school, I think we can forgo long discussions about your wedding for one meal," said Christine, her voice exasperated as she turned. She wagged the spatula at Petunia. "Or maybe you'd want to share your plans with your sister?" she added hopefully.   
  
"She'll see it on the day," Petunia replied and spun away. Daniel folded his paper up a bit more neatly and laid it aside. "So, Lily, tell us about your year."   
  
Lily proceeded to give her parents a shortened version of her school year, being sure to leave out the bits about getting in fights and detentions. Dinner was enjoyable, especially since Petunia was true to her word and didn't return. However, it wasn't long after dessert had been served that her mother started on all the problems with the wedding. Christine seemed eager to rant to someone who hadn't heard the same complaint ten times already. Unfortunately, Lily felt as though she had heard it more than ten times before, because of all the fretting she had done over it before coming home. Enviously she watched her father wheel himself into the greenhouse to work on his plants, wishing she could join him.   
  
Hearing about Petunia's rants and actually witnessing them, though, was a completely different matter. In the weeks to follow, Lily decided that someone needed to either hit her around the head or Petunia, whichever would be easiest. This summer was turning out to be one of the worst yet, and as June turned to July and July slowly slipped away, it only threatened to become worse. The closer her wedding day came, the more highly strung Petunia was. If her older sister had been unbearable before, it was nothing like it was now. Lily found herself nearly longing for the way life was before Petunia had announced her engagement.   
  
Since Lily had come home from school, Petunia had changed the colours of the wedding four times, the cake seven times, the location only twice (because it was drawing so near she couldn't book the third place) and ranted and raved about every detail in the meantime. Petunia's friends marched in and out of the Evans' home at all times of the day and night, carrying flower samples, napkin samples, table settings, wedding books, fabric swatches and anything else that might have the slightest hint of belonging to a wedding.   
  
And to make matters worse, Vernon was also hanging around, when all of Petunia's friends weren't. So far he hadn't said or done anything out of line to Lily (outside of making sure to not touch her, be in the same room as her, or heaven forbid, speak to her) but this didn't bother Lily at all. In fact, she rather enjoyed the way he scampered out of the room whenever she came in. But with only two weeks until the wedding, it was time for family dinners and the soon to be in-laws were hosting the first one. This meant that Lily would meet Vernon's parents and his sister, Marge.   
  
Lily tried to picture in her mind what a sibling of Vernon Dursley's would look like, but the picture she conjured was too funny, and couldn't possibly be true. She even wrote to Kassie about it, and when her best friend wrote back, she could almost see the tears of mirth in her eyes when she joking said, "She probably has a moustache to rival his!"   
  
Lily looked at her reflection in her dressing-table mirror and sighed heavily. She could think of a million other things she'd rather be doing tonight. But her parents were adamant, which meant no amount of whining, begging or pleading would get her out of the dinner she would have to attend in just under an hour.   
  
Lily pinned her hair back as "normally" as possible, as per her sister's instructions. Lily had given up being herself while this wedding was being planned. Anything she said or did was abnormal or strange, and sent Petunia into hysterics. She lightly applied a natural hue lipstick, sprayed just one small spray of perfume and looked herself over in the mirror. As far as she could tell, she didn't look like a witch. Of course, unless she was in robes and had her wand, she didn't see much difference anyway. But Petunia insisted she had a "freakish" air about her that screamed what she really was.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Lily grabbed her bag and checked that her wand was still securely in it. No matter what Petunia, or anyone else said, Voldemort was still on the loose out there and Lily refused to be unarmed. Reassured that it was there, Lily headed downstairs. When she arrived, Petunia was pacing back and forth at the front door, her dress slapping the back of her calves as she turned and began pacing again.   
  
Lily stepped up behind her father's wheelchair and looked around. "Are we ready?"   
  
Petunia stopped dead, her face turning slightly pale as she turned pleading eyes to her younger sister. "Please don't do anything stupid," she said, wringing her hands before her. Lily gave a puzzled glance, wondering exactly when she had done anything to publicly humiliate Petunia. Lately. "No owls, stick sparks, flying clothes...."   
  
"Petunia, I think Lily knows how to act," Daniel said quietly, but with a definite warning tone ringing just under the surface. Petunia stopped pacing, but didn't drop the sour look on her face. "Everyone ready then?" Daniel asked as if everyone in present company was excited to be leaving together. "Then let's go, we don't want to be late," he added when no-one answered.   
  
Lily rode silently in the backseat next to Petunia, looking out the window and taking great pains not to touch, look at, or in any way make contact with her older sibling. They arrived at the Dursley home nearly twenty minutes later.   
  
Lily looked around as she stepped out of the car. It wasn't a huge house, per say, but it was larger than the home she currently lived in. Well, for three months of the year. The house seemed like a toy compared to Hogwarts, as did every house, for that matter.   
  
The front gardens were very neat, not the first sign of a weed in any of the beds. But the choice of plants shocked Lily; there was only greenery. Nothing more colourful. She had never seen a more boring garden. It seemed very basic, neat, nothing extraordinary. Lily wondered if that was the type of life Petunia was in for.   
  
They came to the front door and Christine rang the bell. Even the doorbell seemed dull, and well, normal. And suddenly Lily could understand Petunia's fascination with these people. They were normal to the point of boredom. And Petunia wanted to get away from Lily, and her supposed abnormality, so badly that she craved this type of life. In a way Lily felt sad for her older sister. She would never see that there was a whole world out there, a world beyond the routine existence of her daily life.   
  
After a few seconds the door opened, revealing a rather large girl around Petunia's age, that resembled Vernon so much that Lily had no doubt this girl was his sister. The redhead found herself hard pressed not to snort with laughter; she'd definitely have to write to Kassie as soon as she got home.   
  
Marjorie Dursley was sporting a double chin, a roll of fat under her shirt that resembled an inner tube and if Lily didn't know any better, she'd swear she saw a moustache as well. Petunia rushed forward, pecking this woman's cheek in greeting. "Marge, it's so good to see you again. I would like you to meet my parents. This is Christine and Daniel Evans. Mum, Dad, this is Vernon's sister, Marjorie."   
  
"Just call me Marge," the woman boomed. Her voice was terribly deep for a woman, but by this point nothing was shocking Lily. She just wondered what meeting Vernon's parents would be like.   
  
"Is that Lily?" Marge suddenly asked near Petunia's ear, her voice nothing more than a raised whisper. Lily strained to hear what answer Petunia would give, but her sister didn't part her lips. Instead Petunia gave Marge a look that spoke volumes. Lily rolled her eyes and followed her parents into the home of Vernon Dursley, her soon to be brother-in-law. Whether she liked it, or not.   
  
--------------------   
  
Upon reflection, Lily felt that dinner with the Dursleys could have been worse. But, in retrospect, it could have been a great deal better. The food was good, but it wasn't too long after watching the Dursleys eat that Lily found her appetite to be completely gone. To say that this family had a healthy appetite was putting it mildly. Lily refused dessert, claiming she had to watch her figure, but no-one minded. They just ate their share (which was big enough for three people) and then Lily's share too. And the part that Christine didn't finish. Lily wondered if they hadn't finished off Petunia's as well.   
  
_Goodness_, Lily found herself thinking as she watched Marge help herself to thirds,_ Petunia's children are going to look like baby whales_.   
  
As much as she wanted to laugh at the mental image she got of a whale sized baby with Petunia's long horse face, Lily kept a straight face. Not that anyone was paying her any attention. No-one had spoken to her during the entire course of the meal, not that this bothered Lily in the least.   
  
The talk about the wedding soon began, and from that point on Lily found herself daydreaming. She pondered what kind of home her sister would keep. It was be very clean, Lily was sure. And judging by Vernon's appetite, Petunia would spend a great deal of time cooking. And their children would probably be very large, just like their father....   
  
However, the baby Lily pictured in her sister's house this time wasn't large. In fact, he was small, and had black hair. Neither Vernon nor Petunia had black hair, so this in itself was odd. And the baby had green eyes... her eyes... not Petunia's....   
  
"Lily."   
  
Lily blinked, looking at her mother. Christine was standing and motioning for Lily to follow them. The Dursley's had already left the dining room, Lily could hear them discussing something about what drinks to be served at the reception. Lily stood, noting Petunia's glare from across the table. "Sorry, I've got a bit of a headache," Lily offered as an excuse.   
  
Christine gave her a worried frown. "Perhaps we should go?" she suggested softly. "Do you need to lie down?"   
  
Petunia walked from the room, ignoring anything else that was said. Seeing her opportunity, Lily nodded to her mother. "Could we go? I've some-" She glanced around to see if Petunia was in ear shot. "Potions at home that would help."   
  
"Of course," Christine replied. She felt of Lily's forehead. "You do seem a bit warm. I hope you're not coming down with anything. This close to the wedding, Petunia's likely to explode."   
  
Lily followed her parents into the living room, staying close to Daniel's wheelchair in case Petunia lashed out at her. Surprisingly, though, Petunia seemed to take their early departure well. Ignoring Lily, Petunia kissed both her parents' cheeks. "If you don't mind, Mum, I'd like to stay over at Marge's this evening. To discuss the wedding."   
  
"That's fine," Christine replied, looking as shocked as Lily felt at Petunia's easy going attitude. "Call if you need anything. Charlene, Ted, it was a wonderful meal. I'm so sorry we can't stay longer."   
  
"It's ok, Christine. I hope you feel better Lisa," Charlene said, giving Lily the fakest smile she had ever seen.   
  
"It's Lily," Lily said politely. Kill them with kindness, she thought. "Thank you. Dinner was fabulous."   
  
Lily couldn't help but notice the confused look that Vernon's mother shot her husband as Lily left. Whatever it was that Petunia told them about her, she hoped this countered it at least somewhat. But then again, she found she hardly cared what they thought about her.   
  
--------------------   
  
By the time Lily got home, she really did have a headache. Christine had talked a blue streak about Vernon's family and how shocking their table manners were, but Lily found herself unable to comment. When at last she got to her room, she as though her head would explode. She searched everywhere for her stash of healing potions, but it seemed she had run out. Or had left them at school. With a sigh Lily lay across her bed in hopes that it might help.   
  
It was late in the night when Lily awoke. Her headache hadn't gone, but it wasn't throbbing as painfully as before. Lily got up to change into a nightdress, but stopped at the window. The full moon shone brightly in the clear sky and Lily found her thoughts going to Remus. At this very moment, somewhere, Remus was no longer himself. He was a werewolf. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine and tears cloud her vision. Shaking it off, she changed and went back to bed. But sleep was beyond her for quite a while still. Her head aching more and more the longer she was awake, Lily tossed and turned.   
  
The sun's rays were sparkling over the tree tops when Lily finally fell asleep. But the blissful sleep wouldn't last nearly as long as Lily had hoped. In fact, Lily felt like she had just gone to sleep when something began pecking at her hand. Groggily she jerked her hand back and under the blankets, but whatever it was was persistent. Lily opened a blurry eye, but the sun shining in her window nearly blinded her. "Morgana, go away...." she muttered. From the other side of the room she heard her owl hoot, a little sarcastically, if owls could do so. Shaking her head mentally at that last thought, Lily burrowed deeper in her blankets. "Bast, stop."   
  
The grey and white cat poked her head up from the foot of the bed where she was sleeping and stared at her mistress. Then, suddenly, a large white snowy owl flew back into the room and pecked Lily again, this time on the shoulder. "BAST!" Lily screeched.   
  
Instantly several things happened. Bast hissed angrily and jumped off the bed, Horace hooted and pecked Lily again, and Morgana ruffled her feathers and joined in with Horace's angry hoots. Blinking dumbly, Lily shoved her blankets off her head and sat up. Horace, looking semi-proud of the grumpy state Lily was in, dropped a letter in her lap and then went over to join Morgana on her perch. The grey owl moved over two steps and put her head under her wing. Lily watched the two owls for a moment before rolling her eyes and looking at the letter in her lap. The envelope was addressed to her in untidy scrawl that looked like James' or Sirius', she couldn't tell.   
  
Lily had only just pulled the parchment out of the envelope when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Christine pushed the door open a second later. "Lily, why are all your animals making so much noise? And..." her vision swayed a bit as she looked at Morgana's perch. "Oh, is that James' owl? What does he want this early in the morning?"   
  
"Don't know," Lily replied, opening the parchment. "I haven't read his letter yet." Slowly Lily's eyes scanned the parchment, the colour draining from her face as she did. Christine came further into the room, her hand stretched towards Lily, but unsure what to do. "Lily?"   
  
"Oh no," Lily muttered, re-reading the letter, her hand shaking slightly. "Mum, I've got to go to London today."   
  
"Today? Lily, what's the matter?"   
  
Lily looked at the parchment in her hand once more. Suddenly she slapped it down on her desk, jumped up and jerked her school trunk open. Grabbing a piece of parchment, quill and ink, she hurriedly wrote something and tied it to Horace's leg. "Take this to James." As the white owl soared out the window, Lily began grabbing clothes. Christine opened her mouth again, but Lily began speaking before she could ask; "It's Remus, he's in St. Mungo's."   
  
"Oh dear," Christine muttered, following Lily down the hall and towards the bathroom. "Lily, do you want me to drive you? What's wrong with him? Did James say it's bad?"   
  
"I can Floo. We've got powder, right?" Lily asked. She turned the water on in the bath and waited for it to get warm. "He must have got hurt last night...." Vaguely Lily could remember her headache, and the feeling of sadness and... was it dread? That came over her as she looked at the moon last night. A shiver ran down her spine. "James said it was bad."   
  
Lily shut the door in Christine's face and took perhaps the fastest shower she had ever taken. Ten minutes later she was dressed, her hair still wet, hurrying down the stairs, Christine on her heels. "Last night? What could have happened last night?"   
  
Lily opened her mouth to blurt that Remus was a werewolf when the situation hit her fully. Her mother had no idea that werewolves were real. Somehow she didn't think this would be information she need to spit out in a hurry, and then leave. "Well, he wrote so early, I assumed," Lily said, her fingers crossed. Lying to her mother about her world was something she swore she'd never do. It was adding to the list of a lot of things she never wanted to happen between her and her parents, but was. Sighing, Lily kissed her mother's cheek quickly and threw Floo powder into the flames. "I don't know what time I'll be home. If you need me, send Morgana."   
  
Lily checked her cloak, made sure her wand was with her and stepped into the flames. "St. Mungo's!"   
  
-----------------   
  
James Potter slept late during the summer holiday, usually. He and Sirius both made it a habit to get out of bed just as lunch was being put on the table. But last night had been different. Last night had been a full moon, and both James and Sirius had flooed to Remus' to be with him up until the moon rise. It was a routine they had got in the habit of after Remus' mother had died. Early in the afternoon, James and Sirius would Floo to Remus' house, meet up there with Peter, and the three of them would try to keep Remus' sprits up while he awaited the night.   
  
Just as the sun's rays were completely gone, and the moon was minutes from coming up, James and Sirius walked with Remus to the shed where they would lock him up. Peter stayed in the house just in case something went wrong. Sirius had called him a coward for this, but the shorter boy had been adamant that he couldn't run as fast as them if the need should arise. James and Sirius insisted it wouldn't.   
  
Last night they were wrong.   
  
James leaned his head against the wall in the hallway and sighed deeply. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Remus' body go rigid, see the moon's rays sparkling over the horizon, and Sirius' face as they both realized that they had waited too long.   
  
It was the first time James had seen someone become a werewolf, but it wasn't something he would soon forget. Remus' body had become rigid, his eyes large and bright. Hair had started sprouting out of his skin, and the sound of his bones rearranging themselves into that of a wolf.... A shiver ran down James' spine. It was horrible to watch, but even more horrible to know that once it was complete, Remus no longer recognized either himself or Sirius. And had tried to attack them both.   
  
The only thing that saved James' neck was Sirius. Unable to get past the first stages of being a dog all summer, James had no idea what Sirius was doing when he jumped towards him when Remus had transformed. To his astonishment a giant black dog had knocked him away from a set of sharp claws. After pouncing on James to knock him out of the way, Sirius had turned and jumped straight at Remus' head and the two had started to fight.   
  
"James!"   
  
James snapped out of his memories and blinked as a red headed girl with a black cloak over her jeans and t-shirt came running down the hall. When she approached James she slowed down, one hand on her heart. "James," she panted. "Remus? How is he?"   
  
"I didn't expect you to come. Well, not so fast," James commented, smiling despite himself to see Lily standing in front of him, looking so worried. And pretty. But mostly worried, he added. "The Healer is in with him now."   
  
Lily nodded, trying to catch her breath. Looking exhausted, she half sat and half fell onto a bench in the hall and leaned back. "Where are Sirius and Peter? I thought they'd be here?"   
  
"Sirius is here somewhere," James muttered, closing his eyes again, but only for a second. He re-opened them, deciding he'd rather see Lily than his memories over and over again. "Peter went home. His Mum was about to have kittens, I expect."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
James ran a hand through his very untidy hair looking around at anything but the green eyes staring at him. He and Sirius had only briefly discussed the story they would tell. Explaining to anyone, especially his parents since they worked at the Ministry, that Sirius was an illegal animagus was out of the question. He looked at Lily. It wasn't that he didn't trust her.... but he didn't want to burden her with his secrets either. "Sirius, Pete and I went over to Remus' last night, to be with him and then lock him up.   
  
"Apparently we didn't watch the time well enough, or the skies, whichever. Remus changed before we locked him up." Lily's sharp intake of breath caught James off guard. He blinked, looking down at the red head before continuing. "He ran off somewhere. We found him this morning, in the woods behind his house. He's in pretty bad shape."   
  
James couldn't look directly at Lily as he said this, so he looked at her chin instead. The truth of the matter was that Remus was pretty riled when Sirius wouldn't let him at James. So they had fought. And Sirius was also nursing some bad wounds this morning. James sighed deeply. How had things gotten out of hand so quickly? And what might have happened if Sirius hadn't been able to transform? The thought scared him more than he let on.   
  
"Sirius!"   
  
James turned around to see Sirius coming down the hall, gingerly touching a huge bruise on his arm. He grinned when he saw Lily, his cut lip making his smile a little more lopsided than normal. "Morning Lily."   
  
"You look--" Lily began, standing up, her eyes widening. "Horrible."   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And I was going to say you look beautiful, but I just changed my mind."   
  
"What happened?" Lily asked, looking between the friends eagerly and with just a hint of suspicion. "You said Remus transformed before you locked him up... he didn't--??"   
  
"No, no!" Sirius waved his good hand in front of him. "I didn't get bitten or anything. But, well, let's just say I've had a rough night," Sirius managed, and fell into the chair Lily had recently vacated. "I'll live."   
  
Lily watched Sirius nervously, eyeing the cut above his left eye. She was just about to start prodding him for more information when the door to Remus' room opened and two Healers came out. Sirius shot up before Lily could even think of moving, and he and James proceeded to bombard the two Healers with one question after another.   
  
"How is he?"   
  
"Can we see him?"   
  
"Just one minute, gentlemen," the first Healer said, giving the boys a stern look that reminded Lily faintly of Professor McGonagall. "Now, just who are you?"   
  
"His best friends," James and Sirius replied in unison.   
  
"And where are his parents?" the second Healer asked. She had been standing behind the first witch, but moved forward and shut the door behind her where she had seen Lily looking. Though Lily couldn't see Remus from her angle, she huffed and turned her attention back to James.   
  
"Dead," James replied at once.   
  
"Guardians?" the Healer prompted.   
  
James and Sirius both hesitated for a minute. Technically, Remus had no guardian. Lily saw a look she didn't like one bit pass between the Healers. Resolutely, she stepped forward. "They are Muggles."   
  
James and Sirius' heads whipped around to Lily so fast that she could have sworn she heard their necks pop. The first Healer crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Lily as if she had grown a second head. "Muggles? As guardians for a werewolf?" she asked in a voice that suggested she was talking to a small child.   
  
"Yes," Lily replied. She strained to keep her voice strong.   
  
Lily and the Healers stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last an eternity. Finally the second Healer broke contact and Lily felt a shuddering breath threaten to leave her body. "Well, before anyone can see him, I'm afraid we'll have to speak with these Muggles. Can you get them here?"   
  
Lily felt as though her stomach had just dropped to somewhere around her knees. She felt James stare at her. "Yes."   
  
"Good. You do that, and then we'll discuss letting him have visitors."   
  
"But--!" Sirius inserted.   
  
"I assure you," the second Healer said, "he will live. But no further information will be released until we have spoken with his guardian." The first one walked away, muttering to herself.   
  
As she stalked away, James and Sirius turned, in unison, to Lily, their mouths hanging open. Lily rubbed her hands over her face. "Damn."   
  
"You are in for it now," Sirius muttered.   
  
"Me?" Lily replied, regaining the edge in her voice. She grabbed both Sirius (who yelped with pain) and James by the robe sleeves. "No, we are in trouble."   
  
Lily dragged them to a Floo Fireplace where she grabbed a pinch of powder and threw it in the flames. "Gentlemen, my house. We have a lot of explaining to do to my parents in a very short amount of time."   
  
James groaned loudly as he stepped into the flames. Shaking his head in disbelief (had it only been twenty-four hours since he had been playing Quidditch in his garden?) he took his glasses off, tucked them into his robe pocket and said, "Nine Hollis Drive!"   
  
When he came to a halt, he was instantly met with a high pitched scream. Through his unfocused and blurry eyesight he saw what looked like a tall hag with blonde hair running out of the room, screaming worse than a banshee. Shaking some of the soot from his hair, he put his glasses back on his face and stepped out of the fireplace just as Sirius came spinning into it.   
  
"_MUM_!" Petunia screeched somewhere in the house. "MUM! THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE FIRE! _MUM_!"   
  
Sirius stepped out and chuckled as Petunia went running past the doorway, saw him _and_ James, and promptly starting screaming even louder as she took the stairs two at a time. "Wow, what a reception, eh?" Sirius asked, grinning broadly and dusting soot from his robes.   
  
His statement was followed by Lily spinning into the fireplace and stepping out just as Christine came running into the living room, followed by a hysterical Petunia. "See!?" she screeched, pointing a long, bony finger at Sirius and James. Her eyes then fell on Lily and if possible, they got larger. "YOU!"   
  
"Yes, it's me," Lily retorted, trying to ignore her sister. But it wasn't happening. Petunia pushed past Christine and stomped towards her younger sister, looking as if she might strangle her. Lily defiantly met her gaze.   
  
"I told you that I won't have these FREAKS here before my wedding! What if Eileen had been here? What if Vernon had been here?"   
  
"Petunia," Lily said in her softest, sweetest voice. "As much as I would love to go on and on to you about how I don't give a DAMN what you think, I have more important things to do."   
  
Every face in the room went slack as Lily's heated gaze met Petunia's squarely. After a stare that seemed to spark with hatred, Petunia turned and stomped out of the room, muttering darkly to herself. Christine snapped her mouth shut and was about to demand from Lily who she thought she was, when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. "Lily," she began, a little less stern than she had started.   
  
"Mum, we've got to talk to you. It's important, and I'm afraid it will come as a huge shock."   
  
Christine followed her daughter and her two friends over to the sofa, wondering what could be a bigger shock than hearing what just escaped her innocent youngest daughter's mouth. She mentally prepared herself for... well, anything, actually. But, well, obviously she wasn't prepared for what was said next.   
  
"Mum, I told you that Remus was in St. Mungo's, right? Well," Lily surged on, not sure she would start again if she stopped. "Eh, I suppose I should start at the beginning. Remus is a werewolf."   
  
Christine felt like the floor had just been ripped out from under her. Her jaw went slack and her hands began trembling. But before she could properly digest this information, Sirius started talking quickly. "I know that you probably have a different opinion of a werewolf than we do, since we know they exist and you just found out, well, two seconds ago. But he's only a werewolf one night out of the month, and the rest of the time he's just Remus. The same Remus you know."   
  
"But the problem is, his parents are dead," James added, picking up where Sirius had trailed off. "And he doesn't have anyone, because no-one wants to be the guardian of a werewolf. And not that many people know, actually."   
  
Lily threw James a look and picked up the story, again. "So, the point is, he's in St. Mungo's and without a guardian they won't release any information. And if the Ministry finds out he has no guardian, then he'll end up in some wild animal thing, somewhere." Lily trailed off, not knowing exactly what would happen to Remus if the authorities found out he had no guardian but knowing it couldn't be good.   
  
Christine tried to digest this information as best she could, but the only thing she ended up with at the end of it all was a lot of confusion and three pleading looks from the kids sitting across from her. Finally she managed to speak; "What is it you want me to do? Why are you telling me this?"   
  
Lily swallowed, looking to James and Sirius for help. Both of them said nothing. Sighing, Lily opted to look at her twisting hands instead of her mother. "I sort of told them that he had Muggle guardians..." she muttered, not looking at Christine.   
  
"Lily Evans, how could you li---wait," Christine's eyes had grown large again, and Lily moved a bit closer to James. "You are wanting me to...?"   
  
"Please Mum," Lily said, her voice dripping with sweetness and a bit of whining, as well. She nudged James, who nudged Sirius and both of them said, "Pleassssse Mum."   
  
"I--" Christine swallowed hard, looking from one pleading face to the next. It was bad enough that her _daughter_ had one of the most non-refusable pleading looks in the world, but Sirius had a hell of a one, as well. And come to think of it, James looked like he'd burst into tears if she refused.... Exhaling deeply, Christine twisted her hands. "What do I have to do?"   
  
"Oh! Thank you Mum! You won't regre---" Lily stopped at the look on her mother's face. "Oh, well, whatever. Thank you!" And Lily promptly jumped from the sofa and hugged her mother.   
  
----------------   
  
Christine Evans had never been more nervous in her life, including the time she and Daniel had visited the school her youngest daughter attended. Luckily she had been to St. Mungo's the summer before, when Lily had a nasty cut to the head, so she wasn't terribly surprised at the strange people (and creatures) in the hospital waiting room. Trying hard not to fidget, she mentally went over everything Lily, James and Sirius had explained to her during the car journey to the hospital as she walked towards the lift that would take her to the first floor where Remus was currently residing.   
  
Lily looked as nervous as Christine felt, but James and Sirius were walking along as if they did this sort of thing every day. Christine wondered idly where Olivia and Harold were, but before she had time to ask, the lift stopped and Christine found herself in a small, dingy ward with one small window. There were two witches standing behind a small desk. They both stopped their conversation when Christine approached, eyeing her strangely. Praying to whoever might be listening (and feeling gracious today) Christine walked as confidently as she could manage up to the counter. "Hello. I'm here to see Remus Lupin, please."   
  
"You are?" the taller of the two Healer's asked, glancing quickly and Sirius, James and Lily.   
  
"Christine Evans," Christine replied promptly. "I'm Remus' guardian."   
  
"Oh," the Healer replied, flicking her wand and summoning a chart. She flipped through it a moment. "I'll just need you to verify a few things, first." Christine smiled politely, even though her heart had started pounding painfully as she mentally repeated everything James and Sirius had said. "The patient's full name?"   
  
"Remus John Lupin," Christine replied quickly.   
  
"His parents?"   
  
"Alfred and Antoinette Lupin, both deceased."   
  
The Healer looked as if she wanted to ask more, but the second Healer took the chart from her hands. "Very well, just sign these papers right here and then you may see him."   
  
Lily felt a shuddering breath leave her body and she leaned against James, who was standing behind her. Unsure what to do, James placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Christine signed the roll of parchment and then waited expectantly to be led to Remus' room.   
  
Remus was awake when they entered his room, and only by the grace of God (and Sirius making all sorts of wild gestures behind the Healer's back) did he hide his confusion when Christine entered, rushed over to him, and said, "Dear, I'm so glad you're ok! I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner!"   
  
Lily and James snickered as the Healer shut the door and all four of them let out a breath of relief when it was snapped shut completely. There was a short pause, and then everyone began talking at once:   
  
"I can't believe we got away with that!"   
  
"How are you, Remus?"   
  
"You look horrible! Are you ok? Does it hurt?"   
  
"Mrs. Evans, not that I mind, but what...?" Remus looked between each face eagerly, not sure what was going on, but sure by the look on Sirius' face that it was against at least fifty rules, or laws, as the case maybe.   
  
Lily explained quickly what happened, and finished not a moment too soon. The head Healer (Lily had noticed the last time they spoke that the other lady was in training) came in the room and proceeded to explain to them that Remus would be fine in a day's time, but should check back in a week if he doesn't feel one hundred percent.   
  
When the Healer left again, Lily sat heavily in a chair next to Remus' bed and took his hand in hers. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't look good at all."   
  
"I've been worse," Remus replied, shrugging a bit.   
  
"Don't worry about it, mate," Sirius said, crossing his arms. "She told me how horrible I looked the second she laid eyes on me." Lily reached over and punched Sirius on his arm, which happened to be the bruised one, and he cringed, glaring at her good naturedly.   
  
Christine stood to the side, listening to the four friends talking back and forth, a slight smile on her face. Never could she have imagined Lily's friends to be two troublemaking wizards, a werewolf, and God knows who else. But it mattered little. As odd as the situation was, and as shocked as she was that she had lied so easily, to see Lily with friends made her heart warm considerably. After all, it wasn't that long ago that her youngest daughter had no one but a diary, a sister that didn't like her, and a self loathing for the strange things she did that made Christine cry at points. But that small, insecure, but admirably brave girl had vanished, and had been replaced with a young lady that made her parents more proud than they could say. Christine truly admired Lily for the person she had become. And judging by the look James Potter's face, she wasn't the only person who admired Lily.   
  
-------------------   
  
Lily pulled a steaming pot of hot water off the stove, set it aside, turned the stove off, and began to pour the hot water over three cups with tea bags in them. Distantly she could hear laughter and a smile came unbidden to her lips. With only four days before Petunia's wedding, Lily was finding it hard to believe she was having so much fun. Even harder to believe, though, was that she had spent the majority of the last week not at home, but at Remus'. With James, Sirius, Peter and even Kassie.   
  
"Hey, need any help?" a voice suddenly asked. Kassie came into the kitchen, brushing a few stray hairs from her face.   
  
"Now that it's finished you want to help?" Lily asked, setting the cups on a tray and picking it up. "Fat load of help you are."   
  
"Just doing my part," Kassie replied.   
  
Kassie went ahead into the living room where James and Remus were playing exploding snap. Lily sat the tea tray down just as the cards in Remus' hands exploded. James let out a whooping laugh as Remus started grumbling.   
  
"Up for a game, ladies?" James asked, pulling the cards back together and shuffling them. "All the money in my pocket to the winner."   
  
"And what do you have, one knut?" Kassie quipped, eyeing James with distrust.   
  
James dug into his jean pocket. "Two sickles, actually. Anyone else want to make some wagers?"   
  
Lily shook her head. "I have to get home, I have to get ready to go to the church for the rehearsal."   
  
James pulled a face and Kassie patted Lily's arm reassuringly. "We can go with you..." James suggested lightly, a wicked grin lighting up his features. "I can even firecall home and get Sirius to come."   
  
Lily noted that Kassie's eyes were huge. She and Sirius had been avoiding each other like the plague. Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or scream at the childish way Kassie and Sirius had been acting towards each other. "No, no, that's ok," Lily assured him, grinning at the thought none the less. "But I do need to go. Everyone ok here?"   
  
"I've been telling the lot of you for a week that I'm fine," Remus answered, not looking up from where he was pouring milk into his tea. "Not that I mind the company, though."   
  
Lily winked. "It's a good excuse to get out of my house and away from my sister who has gone completely mad, by the way. I'll be so very happy when this wedding is over with and we are rid of her." Lily took the tray back into the kitchen, followed closely by Kassie. In the living room Lily heard James convince Remus to play another round of Exploding Snap.   
  
"Lily, can I ask you something?"   
  
"Of course," Lily replied, turning and leaning against the sink.   
  
Kassie fidgeted for a moment, twisting her hands in front of her. Finally she looked up at Lily, and the look made Lily's stomach jump. At once Lily knew she wasn't going to like this question. She wasn't disappointed. "What really happened to Remus?"   
  
Lily swallowed. She knew that James had told Kassie that Remus and Sirius had gotten injured playing Quidditch, and Lily knew the moment they said it that Kassie didn't believe them. The redhead had hoped Kassie wouldn't ask. She knew she couldn't lie. Before she could answer, though, Kassie sighed heavily and turned her back to Lily. "I'm going to say something, but I don't want you to say this to Remus, ok?" Lily nodded, holding her breath. "I--" Kassie faltered, clinching and unclenching her fist. "Lil, I know you are going to think I'm mad, but I think Remus is a.... a werewolf."   
  
Lily nearly coughed, but managed not to. "What makes you think that?" Lily all but whispered. She swallowed hard, her stomach doing flips.   
  
Kassie turned, her eyes wide. "A bunch of things don't make sense. The way he's always sick; once a month. Around the full moon. He always misses Astronomy class. But mostly...." Kassie trailed off, flushing a bit and trying to hide it. "The last trip to Hogsmeade, I had a vision when Remus touched me. Of a full moon. Lily, am I mad or is he a werewolf?"   
  
"I am."   
  
Kassie gasped and spun around. Lily looked to the doorway to see Remus standing there, holding his empty cup, James just behind him. Neither of them had heard the boys get up, and so they didn't know how much they heard. It was obvious Remus had heard enough. He walked further in the room, watching Kassie with a mixture of fear and apprehension. Lily felt sick. He looked as if he expected Kassie to scream, to run, to fear. He looked like he was waiting for it. Lily could feel it in the air. The seconds ticked by while Remus and Kassie stared at one another. Lily desperately wanted to look anywhere but Remus, but found she couldn't. She, like him, was holding her breath, waiting for Kassie to say or do something.   
  
Suddenly Kassie moved. With a small sob, she took three quick steps towards Remus and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Remus, you could have told me."   
  
Lily let out a breath, and it felt like everyone else in the room had, as well. Lily looked to James, who was smiling at her and grinned back. The clock on the mantelpiece in the living room chimed the hour and Lily started. "I know this is a particularly bad time, but I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"See you," James replied as Lily walked past him and into the living room. Quickly she threw Floo Powder into the flames and stepped in. "Nine Hollis Drive!"   
  
Seconds later she was in her own fireplace staring at a thankfully empty living room. Dusting the soot from her hair, Lily started upstairs to change before the rehearsal. As she passed Petunia's bedroom door she heard someone laughing. She continued on past, but back tracked when she heard her own name mentioned. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Lily crept up to the doorway and listened hard.   
  
"I can't wait to see what it looks like," Eileen Adel was saying. Eileen was Petunia's best friend, and one of the bridesmaids alongside herself and Vernon's sister, Marge. "I still can't believe you are going to humiliate her in front of everyone, though. It will be so funny!"   
  
"I'm hoping she won't show up, actually," Petunia replied hastily. She sounded as if she would rather that be the case. "Especially in that dress. As amusing as it will be to see her embarrassed, she'll still be in the pictures."   
  
"We can always hope," Eileen replied. "Speaking of dresses, did Marge tell you about Mrs. Windle's daughter's wedding last week? You won't believe what happened..."   
  
Lily didn't hear the rest. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure that Petunia and Eileen would be able to hear it through the door. Quickly Lily went to her room and shut the door softly behind her. She turned, staring at everything in her room and taking it in slowly. Morgana was asleep on her perch by the window, her empty owl cage sitting on the desk next to it. Bast was lying in the middle of a pile of parchment and spell books where Lily had been doing some of her homework earlier. Her school trunk, her books, her robes... everything suggested she belonged somewhere else and was only visiting this muggle home. And the muggle relatives. Lily had always said that no matter what, she didn't want to feel isolated from her muggle heritage. But at that moment, she felt more like a stranger in her own home than she ever had.   
  
Swallowing back the emotion in her chest, the aching feeling that made her want to gather her belongings and Floo back to Remus', Lily crossed the room and opened her trunk. She pulled out a floor length, emerald green dress and admired it. Lily had struggled with herself for a while about whether she was doing the right thing. But at that moment, she couldn't have cared less about Petunia's reaction. Her sister be damned; Lily wouldn't be embarrassed in front of everyone. That much she was sure of.   
  
----------------------   
  
The alarm Lily had set to wake her up the morning of Petunia's wedding didn't have a snowballs chance in hell. At six am, rollers in her hair and a green face mask covering her skin (and making her look slightly better, in Lily's opinion) Petunia stomped into Lily's room, flipped the light on and jerked the blankets off Lily's bed. "Get UP!"   
  
"What in the world?" Lily grumbled, grabbing for the blanket that was now in the floor. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "What do you want this early in the morning?"   
  
"Get up! We've got a lot to do, and only eight hours to do it in!"   
  
Morgana gave an indignant hoot from her perch beside Lily's bed where she had just flown in to settle down to sleep. Bast stuck her head up from under the edge of the sheet, and mistress and feline glared at Petunia for a full minute before Lily proclaimed: "Don't you still need some beauty sleep?"   
  
"_L_ily," Petunia suddenly whined. Seeing the green masked face trying to appear cute and innocent suddenly made Lily feel like she could vomit. Pulling her head back so that she wasn't so close to Petunia's green face, she listened as her older sister proceeded to talk to her more than she had in the past five years. Perhaps longer. "I'm getting married today! I can't sleep! I didn't sleep very much. I'm so nervous I could be sick," Lily sat up quickly in case Petunia decided to do just that. "And--" Suddenly Petunia stopped, looking as if she only just realized who she was talking to. "Oh, you'll never understand. Your kind don't get married, do they?"   
  
For all of twenty seconds Lily had had a fleeting image of her and her sister getting along. That perhaps the fact that after this evening Petunia would no longer be Petunia Evans, but Petunia Dursley, had made her older sister want a sisterly relationship, if only for a few hours.   
  
This was probably the stupidest idea Lily had ever had, the redhead realized when Petunia's last statement was pronounced. Groaning, Lily sat up completely and yawned. It was a minute before she realized that Petunia hadn't been joking. She was waiting for an answer. Cautiously, Lily pulled the blanket up over her lap and looked at her older sister. "Yes, we do get married. We're not that much different. Only, we don't have electricity at school, but that's about the only major difference I can think of."   
  
"How do you get on without electricity?" Petunia blurted, then slapped her hand over her mouth as if she had just said the unthinkable. Lily was pretty sure it was Petunia's curiosity of all things, not just magic, that kept her standing, rooted to Lily's bedroom floor, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Magic," Lily replied. "Warming charms, cooling charms and the like. And fireplaces to keep the rooms warm in the winter. Candlelight to see by. Things like that."   
  
Petunia looked as if she were about to say something else, and then changed her mind. She snapped up, her body going slightly rigid, and proclaimed in a voice loud enough to wake everyone in the neighbourhood; "You need to get up and start dressing, my other bridesmaids will be here soon."   
  
Lily watched Petunia go out of the bedroom door and slam it shut behind her, making one of Lily's picture frames fall from the wall. "Merlin help me," Lily muttered, sinking back into her bed and covering her head up.   
  
-----------------------   
  
Several hours later found Lily sitting in an ante chamber in the church, nervously flattening out the dress she and Kassie had re-made in order to prevent the most embarrassing (to date) event in Lily's life. She fingered the green material nervously, glancing at herself in the mirror across the room. Even with her hair down and the least amount of make-up she could wear and actually say she had some on, Lily felt very attractive. Which was bad, she realized after putting the dress on. Very bad, indeed. Her stomach felt like a dozen butterflies were trapped inside. She looked down at her hands and willed them to stop shaking.   
  
Her silent dreading was interrupted by a short knock on the door. Lily stood up so fast that everything went black. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and said, "Come in."   
  
"Lily, it's time," Christine Evans said as she came in the room. She stopped at the doorway, a smile lighting up her features. "Oh, you look so lovely," Lily's mother proclaimed, crossing the room quickly and kissing Lily's cheek. "I told Petunia that green would make your eyes sparkle so prettily." Lily held her tongue at the irony of that statement and forced a smile. If Lily looked a bit green in the face as well, Christine didn't seem to notice. "Well, come on then, it's time."   
  
Clutching a small bouquet of flowers to her chest tightly, Lily slowly followed her mother out the door and into a hall where the other bridesmaids were standing. Petunia was in the front of the line, staring at the double doors as if her life depended on them. Lily felt a huge relief to see that her sister wasn't paying her any attention. Lily tried her best to remember all the things she had heard Petunia say about the dress, about Lily, herself, but at the moment all she could hear was the music in the next room starting and suddenly her feet were carrying her down the aisle behind Petunia, Eileen and Marge.   
  
The room was very full. Lily saw her mother on the left side of the church, in the front pew, and then on the right Vernon's parents. Lily tried not to look either way, but when she looked forward, she saw Marge Dursley, already standing at the altar in front of her, glaring with so much hatred that she wanted to run.   
  
Instead Lily forced her legs to carry her to the front of the nave, standing at the end of the line that began with Eileen, Marge and then herself. She had barely made it past Petunia when she heard her sister's sharp intake of breath. Smiling as sweetly as she could manage, and not look sarcastic, Lily turned to see her sister's face alight with anger. Swishing the dress' train around, she took her place next to Marge and beamed a huge smile to everyone watching.   
  
--End Chapter 34.  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! In hopes of redemming myself, this chapter is seven pages longer than the average chapter. I hope that makes up for the wait!  
  
HUGE, WONDERFUL thanks to my editor and Brit-check, Kate. This massive chapter was sent to her, a week late, and she still managed to get it back to me very quickly. Also, much love out to LilyUpdate group, and Shannon huggles Shannon she my brainstormer. Helps me with ideas when I start getting them, and need help if deciding if they are good or suck really bad. And, of course, I can't forget everyone who reviews, emails, etc. You guys are all just great :)   
  
Responces to reviews:  
  
James and Lily's powers will come up again. Perhaps in their next year, but I'm not sure. But it will :)  
  
Lily and James will get together probably in sixth year. But that may change. I have that power. Buwhahaha!  
  
child-of-scorpio: Thank you so much. I'm so glad that someone got what I was trying to get across there. His anger and confusion about the entire situation. :)  
  
I really want to list every person who touched me with their wonderful reviews, and thoughts, but as I'm sure you all want me to post this chapter sometime today, I won't. Just know that I thoroughly appreciate every review. --huggles everyone--  
  
Now, I'm off to post this before I get beheaded. I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you are interested, please join the LilyUpdate group by sending an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoo.com.We have lots of fun talking about this that and the other, and of course, Lily Evans; A History. So join!  
  
The next chapter shouldn't be delayed, so expect it in about two weeks. Until then sleep a lot, drink a lot, but don't drink while sleeping, because your bed may get wet.  
  
Bethany  
06.15.04 


	35. One dance too many and thy heart is gone

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 35 - One dance too many and thy heart is gone  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
If ever there was a moment that Lily Evans felt like her life was about to come an abrupt halt, it was this moment. She wasn't even sure that Bellatrix Black or Severus Snape could have pulled off such a look of pure and utter loathing. Lily honestly thought that Petunia would stop the entire wedding, walk over to her, and strangle her with her bare hands. At the same time, it felt like the smile on her face had become more like a mask as the seconds ticked by painfully slowly. But if Petunia had any fleeting thoughts on breaking Lily's neck, they were interrupted (thankfully) by the vicar clearing his throat. The room went quiet, and Petunia, seeming to realise exactly where she was, bent down so Daniel could lift her veil.   
  
"Who giveth this woman to this man?"   
  
"I do," Daniel said. Petunia bent down once more so Daniel could kiss her cheek, and when she rose again to join Vernon, he was smiling and not looking in Lily's direction. Daniel wheeled himself over to the pew beside Christine and the ceremony began.   
  
Lily listened with half an ear to the vows that would bind her sister with Vernon Dursley for the rest of her life. The rings were exchanged, the registry signed, and the new bride and groom kissed. Lily looked out over the church full of people, saw them all clapping, and wondered for the first time what her own wedding might be like. After all, she was fairly sure that wizarding weddings had different traditions, and she didn't know any of them.   
  
The photographs seemed to take forever, and not because they lasted very close to an hour. No, it was more because at every available moment Marge and Eileen sent death glares at Lily, who smiled back as sweetly as possible. But even Lily realised by the time they left for the Reception that she was pushing her luck. The thought crossed her mind to stay as close to her parents' sides as possible, but Lily had no more thought it than she dismissed it. She was a Gryffindor; hiding from her problems in this manner wasn't heard of. She would face whatever consequences resulted from her actions, and hopefully live to tell the tale.   
  
-------   
  
With the end of the wedding breakfast, the dancing began. Lily sat alone at a small round table, idly swishing the wine around in the glass she held. She had been asked to dance several times but had declined each time, opting instead to sit at the table and watch everyone else dance the night away.   
  
Currently Christine was being swept around by Vernon, who made the dance they were attempting seem more like a painful attempt to break toes. Petunia was dancing with the best man, Vernon's cousin, Richard, and even Marge had managed to dance. Well, it was her father, but either way, she was dancing. But Lily didn't feel like an outcast by sitting alone, instead she considered that she was weighing her options carefully. After all, being on the dance floor, and thus reminding Petunia about the dress she was wearing, would only bring on a fight that much faster. And that was something Lily was keen to avoid altogether, or at least for as long as possible, if the first option wasn't available.   
  
But as most things in Lily's life were never simple, her plan to sit the night away at the table watching everyone else flail around the dancefloor wouldn't be so simple either. After all, with people like James Potter in the world, the unknown was a scary thing. Well, not as much scary as surprising. After all, a muggle wedding (and of Lily's sister to boot) was most certainly the last place Lily expected to see anyone she knew from school. So she could barely suppress her surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Lily turned to see none other than James Potter standing behind her, a grin that went on for miles lighting up his features when she turned.   
  
"J-James?" Lily sputtered, blinking several times to be sure she was seeing correctly. No matter how many times she blinked, he still stood before her. And if that wasn't shocking enough, what he was wearing certainly was. Lily was very sure that if she hadn't known he was a wizard, she would have never guessed. He was wearing a very smart muggle suit, shirt and tie, and even looked like he had tried to tame his hair. Judging by the way it stood up in the back though, he hadn't been very successful.   
  
"Good evening, m'lady," James said, bowing low and causing Lily to cover her mouth to catch an escaping giggle. "Would you care to dance?"   
  
Lily felt herself smile and she put her glass down on the table. "Why certainly."   
  
James' eyes sparkled through his round-rimmed glasses and with the air of being the Minister for Magic, as opposed to a fifteen year old wizard, James led Lily out to the dance floor and pulled her close. Watching the room fly by in a circle of colours and faces in James' arms, Lily found herself relaxing for the first time since the summer had begun. After a few minutes of getting used to the dance, Lily pulled her head off James' shoulder. "I didn't know you could dance."   
  
James chuckled deep in his throat. "Tis' the heritage of a pure-blood wizard child, I'm afraid. My Mum taught me when I was nine. However," James added, spinning Lily out and then bringing her back in quickly, laughing all the while. "It may have finally come in handy. I'll have to thank her." James winked, obviously trying his best to stay in Prince Charming mode.   
  
"You're impossible," Lily laughed, trying to catch her breath. The truth was that Lily had completely forgotten about the wedding party around her, forgotten that she was wearing an enchanted dress that was making her sister spit nails in a corner somewhere. She had forgotten the world around her, except for James' laughing eyes as he dipped her down and then back up. "James!"   
  
"What?" he asked in his most innocent face. He stopped grinning slightly and squeezed her hand. "You look beautiful, by the way. In case I forget to say so later."   
  
Lily felt every hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand up and heat rush to her face. With a shy smile she looked at him. "Thank you."   
  
"You are very welcome." Lily once more found herself looking over James' shoulder, for which she was very glad. In the matter of seconds he had made her go from laughing to blushing so hard she thought there may be steam pouring out of her ears. When, she asked herself as they moved around the floor, had James Potter become so charming? Or was she only just noticing?   
  
The song ended, even though Lily wished it wouldn't. James let her go and they both applauded. For a fleeting second Lily worried that James was about to leave, but he only inclined his head towards the drinks table. "Do you want to get something to drink?"   
  
"Ok," Lily replied. James grabbed her hand and led her towards the refreshment table where he poured them both a glass of punch. He handed Lily hers, then took a sip of his own. Instantly he pulled a face. "Well," he sputtered, setting the glass down and smiling slightly at a curious guest near-by. "It's a far cry from pumpkin juice, isn't it?"   
  
Lily laughed out loud without meaning to. Quickly she brought her glass to her lips again, but didn't take a drink. Over James' shoulder she saw Petunia approaching. Lily put her glass down and grabbed James' hand. "Come on."   
  
"What?" James asked, looking around, confused.   
  
"Just come on," Lily hissed, pulling James back onto the dance floor. Petunia stopped, watching them disappear into the crowd. Lily put her hand in James' and her other arm around his neck. She exhaled deeply. "That was close."   
  
"What was?" James asked, moving easily to the music and trying for a better view of Lily's face.   
  
"Petunia was behind you," Lily said, as if that explained it all. But then it occurred to her that it didn't; James didn't know about what she and Kassie had done to the dress. But suddenly, in James' arms and the illusion that as long as she was there she was safe from the wrath of Petunia, Lily found it very funny. Laughing lightly, she explained to James what she and Kassie had done.   
  
James' eyes widen approvingly. "You mean to tell me that you and Kassie made this dress?"   
  
"Well, remade it," Lily corrected, smiling still.   
  
James pulled away from her slightly, looking her up and down. Lily felt another blush threaten to colour her face again. "That's some very nice charm work you two did."   
  
Lily smiled and placed her chin back on James' shoulder, surprised that it fit there so well. The last time she had even hugged James (granted it was second year) she had actually been a hairsbreadth taller than him. But he had grown, she realized, enough that even though she had also become taller, she fit into his arms perfectly.   
  
Lily was suddenly very aware of exactly where her thoughts were leading her. But it had to be the music, the dancing, and the situation, she decided. Because at no other time had she ever felt attracted to James, right? Was she attracted to him? Instead of answering that question, Lily pushed her thoughts to other subjects. "James?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here, anyway?"   
  
James laughed, though Lily didn't hear it. Instead she felt it rumbling through his chest and her knees felt slightly weak. "It was a party I wasn't invited to, wasn't it? I had to crash it. It's my duty as a Marauder." James spun around a bit faster than before, making Lily's head spin pleasantly. "Besides, I couldn't leave you here to suffer alone. What are friends for?"   
  
Lily's world came to a suddenly halt and crashed down around her feet. The music no longer seemed sweet and alluring, but plain. Her heart no longer fluttered when she felt James' breathing on her neck. Because he was right; they were only friends.   
  
And the thought thoroughly depressed Lily.   
  
---------------   
  
The evening wore on painfully slowly for Lily. She felt unsure and very uncomfortable with James now; the easy way they danced and laughed before seemed to be gone. At least in her eyes, it was. If James noticed a difference, he didn't mention it.   
  
It was getting so late that Lily had fleeting hopes that Petunia would leave without a word to her. So far she had managed to avoid Petunia, Vernon, Marge and Eileen all evening. She had barely even spoken to her parents, except for them to speak to James momentarily. So as the party began to wind down, and Petunia and Vernon changed out of their wedding clothes, Lily clung to the hopes of no confrontation tightly. Lily had brief thoughts of congratulating herself for this when she saw Petunia coming towards where she and James were seated. Hastily she stood, making James start slightly, but before she could get away Petunia was standing at the table. She smirked down at James then turned her small hazel eyes to Lily, who swallowed hard. "We need to speak."   
  
"I was actually thinking of another dance, weren't you, James?" Lily asked, giving James a very pointed look. The black haired wizard stood and took Lily's proffered hand. But Petunia wasn't going to let her get away so easily.   
  
"It can wait." And taking no notice of the small group of guests that were witnessing this, Petunia grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her into another room, shutting the door as quickly and quietly as she could behind her. James followed them, slipping through the door just as Petunia shut it. "This doesn't concern _you_," Petunia spat at James, who looked taken aback for a moment. "What you think you are doing here is beyond me," Petunia suddenly said. It seemed as though since James was there, she would take her temper out on him as well. "You most certainly were not invited."   
  
James shrugged. "I happened to be in the neighbourhood."   
  
"I seriously doubt that," Petunia snorted and then turned to Lily, her eyes blazing. For a moment she seemed to be beyond speech, but this didn't last nearly as long as Lily had hoped. "What gave you the right to embarrass me like this?" she finally hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
Lily stared for a second, blinking slowly. "Embarrass?" she said softly, feeling her entire body tense up. "Embarrass _you_? Petunia, who exactly would have been embarrassed if I had worn that dress? Who?" Petunia said nothing, but Lily didn't give her much of a chance. "I'll tell you--BOTH of us! That's right! But you couldn't see past humiliating me to realise that, could you? Imagine looking at your wedding pictures years from now, and seeing that hideous dress. Imagine what people would say about you knowing you put me in that dress." Lily knew she had hit a nerve. Petunia's face went slack as the information seeped into her mind and Lily smirked with the knowledge she had the upper hand. It was Petunia's worst fear that people would talk about her and Lily knew it. "_You_ should be thanking _me_."   
  
The door to the reception opened again, this time Vernon coming through. Lily noticed a quick look of panic cross his features before he cleared his throat. "Petunia, dear, are we ready to leave? The car is waiting."   
  
Lily ignored Vernon and directed her wrath at Petunia. "Well?" she spat, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm waiting."   
  
"You'll be waiting a long time to hear those words from me!" Petunia spat. "I could have endured the embarrassment to know that you got what you deserved!"   
  
"Wait just a minute," James injected. So far he had said nothing, only watched with fascination as the calm little redhead he had known for four years let out the fiery side he hadn't known she had until recently. Usually James loved mayhem and such, but by the look on Lily's face, he knew she didn't want it. Calmly James stepped up beside Lily. "Look, no one needs to know about all of this."   
  
Vernon seemed to have just realised who, or rather what James was. His large purple face seemed to be turning a bright red. "You stay out of this," Vernon muttered. James stepped forward, but Lily caught him by the back of his jacket. "This is none of your concern."   
  
"And it is yours?" James spat. "Look, Petunia, just let it go."   
  
"Don't talk to her," Vernon said, his voice rising slightly. Lily was finding it hard to hold onto James' jacket. He was pulling away. "James," she hissed, but he ignored her.   
  
"I'll talk to whomever I please!" said James, his fist clenched.   
  
"You're the same as _her_," Vernon spat, pointing a fat finger at Lily. "And the lot of you freaks need to stay away from me, my wife, and my family!"   
  
Lily hardly realised that her hold on James' jacket was non-existent. But it was the least of her worries. Because James had just punched Vernon Dursley in his left eye. The snap of his fist connecting with bone made a sharp, loud noise that sounded more like a cannon in Lily's ears. She moaned softly. "No, James...", but she was immediately drowned out by Petunia uttering a short scream.   
  
Vernon was holding both his hands up to his eye, bent over and turned away from James and Lily. Petunia whipped back around to Lily, her face more furious than Lily had ever seen it before. "You awful, awful, foul..." she muttered, glaring at James. "Get out of my sight! I never want to see you, or that boy, again!"   
  
"Gladly," Lily replied, standing a bit straighter. She pulled the door open and stepped out without waiting for James. With the sound of Vernon's groans behind him, James followed Lily, shaking his hand slightly.   
  
Lily made it back to her parents' car before stopping and taking a few calming breaths to push tears back. She put her hands palm down on the bonnet of the car and sighed deeply. The soft crunch of gravel behind her announced James' arrival, but he said nothing.   
  
Lily blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes of tears. Behind her, James shifted his weight uneasily. "Lily, look, I'm sorry about that. Do you want me to go?"   
  
"No."   
  
James nodded, though Lily hadn't turned to see him. Silently he waited for her to say something more and finally, after making sure she was in complete control of all the emotions running through her body, Lily turned and leaned against the car. "That certainly was interesting," she muttered, digging her heel against the ground and not looking at James.   
  
"Yeah," James agreed, trying to nurse his bruised hand without actually seeming like he was. It wasn't working. Lily watched him shake it out a few time before she suddenly reached out and grabbed it. "It will be ok," James said quickly, trying to shrug it off.   
  
"It's bruising all ready," Lily said quietly, turning his hand over in her own. James felt like his stomach had moved to somewhere around his Adam's apple as her cool fingers moved over his knuckles. "We should get some ice on this before it swells."   
  
"Really, it's ok," James insisted, trying to pull his hand back, but not really wanting to.   
  
"No, come on." Lily let go of his hand and started back inside the hall. "You need something on that."   
  
With a heavy sigh, James followed Lily, thinking all the while that it wasn't ice that he needed. But everything else seemed so very difficult at the moment. Especially anything to do with the redhead in front of him.   
  
"Here we go," Lily said, pulling some ice out of the champagne bucket on the bar and wrapping it in a tea-towel. She handed it to James, who obediently placed it on his knuckles. A door swung open across from them and a waiter came in. He put an empty tray down and picked up another full one. Saying nothing to James or Lily, he left the room again. "I don't want to go back out there."   
  
"Then don't," James suggested softly, leaning against the bar next to Lily so that their forearms were touching.   
  
Lily let out a shaking breath. With James this near she felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. Taking deep breaths, she made herself calm down. But all that she managed to do was give herself a huge whiff of his aftershave. Shaking her head mentally, Lily scolded herself. This was James, after all. Only James. She had been friends with him for five years.   
  
And only friends, she kept repeating in her head. Pushing those thoughts out of the way, Lily sighed again. "I guess we should go back out before my parents start wondering where we are." James nodded, not looking entirely convinced. But when Lily straightened up and went to the door, he was right behind her.   
  
When they got back to the reception area, they found that Petunia and Vernon had already left. Some of the guests were leaving, but most were standing around talking. Lily said hello to a few people has she made her way to her parents. Christine broke away from Contessa Merriweather and came to Lily. "Yes, dear?."   
  
Lily smiled hurriedly to the people behind her mother, who were waiting to speak with her again. Knowing the answer far before asking it, Lily pulled her mother a bit further away from anyone listening. "Are we leaving soon?"   
  
"Not until everyone is gone," Christine replied, looking out over the crowd of people that were still talking and dancing. "But you can go on. James, would you be a dear and see that she gets there safe? You can use our fireplace to get home."   
  
"Sure," James replied, glad that at least Christine was still being nice to him after what he had just done to her new son-in-law. Granted, he wasn't entirely sure Christine knew about it. Yet. The last thing he wanted to do was think about how angry Lily's parents would be with him after that. Lily kissed her mum and dad goodbye, and she and James left.   
  
By the time they got back to Little Whinging, it was nearly dark. The stars were just beginning to come out as Lily walked silently down Magnolia Crescent and towards Hollis Drive. James stayed in step beside her, asking questions about the different things they passed. By the time they made it to the playground, James was adamant that there was no such thing as a postman. "A man that gets paid to deliver post? And you have to buy stickers to go on the envelope? Why would anyone do that when they can use owls?"   
  
Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. "Honestly James, I've told you, muggles think owls sleep during the day, hunt at night and stay in the wild. You could never convince most muggles that owls can be pets, let alone carry post."   
  
"This entire postman thing seems dodgy to me," James muttered, scratching the back of his head and glancing around. "What's that?"   
  
Lily looked to where he was pointing and shook her head. "It's a playground - you know, swings, see-saw, climbing frame, roundabout... You mean to say that you don't know what they are, either? I thought you were taking Muggle Studies?"   
  
James gave her a blank look in response. "We, eh, mostly studied electricity last year."   
  
Lily grabbed his hand. "Come on, then. I'll show you."   
  
She led James over to the swings and took her shoes off. James watched, his face showing his misgivings about the entire thing as Lily set her shoes aside, then sat on one of the swings. He mimicked her and then waited. "Go on, then," she instructed. "Hold your hands here, on the chains, and then push back and forth."   
  
James followed her instructions, but didn't seem to be doing anything but moving his legs back and forth. Lily laughed at the picture he made; she knew four year olds that could swing better. Still not moving, James gave Lily a look of disbelief. "And why do muggles do this?"   
  
"You're doing it wrong," Lily replied, laughing and shaking her head. "Here, watch me." Lily pulled herself back and pumped her legs until she was swinging through the air. James watched her, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "See? It's fun."   
  
"A broomstick would be easier," James grumbled. Lily stopped pumping her legs so that she slowed down, and then finally stopped. Smiling, she looked at James, who raised an eyebrow. "And muggle kids do that for fun?"   
  
"Yes," Lily replied. She dragged her toes through the dirt under the swing and looked across the playground. "Petunia and I used to come here when I was little."   
  
James sat in his swing again, but didn't move. He watched Lily as she stared across the grounds. "I didn't think you and Petunia ever got along."   
  
Lily smirked, still not looking at James. "We did every now and then. Sometimes, when none of her friends were around, she would play with me. And sometimes she would talk to me, like somehow she could talk me out of being me." Lily laughed bitterly. "But we would always end up arguing and I would get upset and do magic. Of course, I didn't know what it was. So when she called me a freak, I believed her."   
  
James said nothing for a moment, and just watched Lily. The daylight was completely gone now and a streetlight above them flickered for a moment before coming on, accenting the playground with orange light. Lily sighed heavily. "For a long time I had hopes that Petunia and I could be sisters. More than just shared blood." She laughed bitterly, shaking her head and looking at James, an odd, faraway look in her eyes. She seemed to be looking through him, not at him. "Even after I started at Hogwarts I wanted to be friends with her. But I couldn't force something that wasn't there to begin with."   
  
James got up from the swing, making Lily snap out of her thoughts. She watched him walk around behind her, and then gently push her back. As she rose gently into the air, Lily closed her eyes and relished the feeling of the warm night air on her face. James' breath tickled the back of her neck as she came back, and she could hear his breathing. Her heart fluttered quickly under her breast, but at the moment she couldn't have cared less. All she wanted was for this moment to go on forever. The peaceful silence, and James' strong support behind her, letting her know he would catch her whatever happened.   
  
But her calm would be broken; as always. It never failed. If there was ever a moment when Lily felt peaceful, something would break it. A storm lurked constantly around the edges of her life. At that moment a real storm was interrupting her thoughts. The thunder grumbled in the sky. Lily opened her eyes just as the sky lit up with forked lightning in the distance. She sighed. "We'd better get back to my house before it starts raining."   
  
James grabbed hold of the swing chains and stopped Lily from moving back and forth. For a moment he said nothing, only stood behind her. Lily made to get up when suddenly she found James' arms around her neck. He placed his chin on top of her head. "Just remember you always have your friends, ok? I'll always be here for you." James exhaled a bit, loosening his grip on Lily. "And Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kassie, Alexis..." he added as an after thought. "Don't worry about Petunia."   
  
"Thanks," Lily said, a bit unsure about what to say since James was being so serious. The thought didn't have time to linger; another spark of lightening lit up the sky. "Come on, we'd better hurry."   
  
Lily grabbed her shoes and they took off through a darkened alley that cut between Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive. They hurried up the dark pavement until they came to another alley that spilled them out onto Hollis Drive. They had only just turned into Lily's drive when it started raining. Lily fumbled with her handbag but by the time she had found the key and unlocked the door, it was pouring down.   
  
"Ugh," Lily complained once inside the entry hall. "I feel like a drowned rat." She turned, wiping her hand across her face and suddenly laughed. "And you look like one."   
  
"Thanks," James grumbled, taking his glasses off and wiping them with his jacket sleeve. "This isn't working."   
  
"I'll just grab us some towels." Lily dropped her shoes and ran upstairs. She returned seconds later and threw a blue towel at James that he caught. He grumbled a thanks as he wiped his face with it.   
  
"Do you want some tea or something to drink?" Lily offered, having finished drying herself as best she could. Her dress was still clinging to her because of the damp, but she didn't care. "I can put on a pot of tea."   
  
"Actually, it's rather late. I should probably go home," James said. He looked like it wouldn't take much to make him stay, but Lily also knew he'd better be gone by the time her parents got there. Reluctantly she nodded. "I think the Floo powder is in the living room."   
  
Lily started a fire in the hearth and sat back, waiting patiently for it to start. James watched, amused. When she turned and gave him a questioning look, he shook his head. "I was just thinking that I never realised how much easier magic made life. Won't it be great when you can use it all the time?" James asked, indicating the fire. It was true that at school it was nothing more than a flick of a wand, and a fire jumped to life. Lily nodded, not looking at James, but at the growing flames. When she didn't say anything, James stood up, unsure of what to say to end this odd day. On the whole he didn't know if he should be happy or not at how it all had gone. "Well, I'd best be off, then."   
  
Green sparks and flames rose as James threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fire and he stepped in. "James," Lily said, causing him to turn to face her, the fire licking around his face. "Thank you for coming."   
  
"No problem," James grinned a little more forcibly than was really required. "Potter Manor!"   
  
With a swish and rise of flames, James was gone. Hugging herself against the chill in the room, Lily went upstairs to change and write to Kassie. She had way too much on her mind to go to sleep just yet.   
  
------------------   
  
"_MUM!_"   
  
Christine Evans looked up from the book she was reading and in the direction of the stairs. There was a loud slam of a door, followed by hurried footsteps, and then Lily's voice as she screamed out again; "_MUM!_"   
  
Christine put her book aside. Any other time she might have been alarmed to hear Lily screaming as she was doing now, but unlike her older sister, Lily had different screams. There was a horrified scream that meant something was wrong, and then there was the scream that was echoing through the house. Whatever the owl on Lily's windowsill had delivered this morning, it must be exciting. Anxiously Christine watched the staircase and in a few seconds she saw Lily coming down them faster than was safe. The redhead, still holding onto the bannister, turned the corner and ran straight into the kitchen. "MUM!"   
  
Daniel looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled in the direction of his wife. "Did she see us?"   
  
"Not yet," Christine replied.   
  
Lily suddenly came barrelling into the living room, stopping dead in front of her parents and holding up a letter in one hand, and a shining silver badge in the other. "I'm a Prefect! I'm a Prefect!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down and trying to show her badge to her mother at the same time.   
  
Christine couldn't have stopped the huge smile on her face if she had wanted to. She jumped up and wrapped her maniacal daughter in a hug. "Oh Lily, I'm so proud!"   
  
"Wow! My little girl, a Prefect, eh?" Daniel said, having caught the letter Lily had accidentally let go of. He skimmed over it while Lily gushed to her mother how she hadn't expected it. Daniel, grinning, looked up at his daughter; "Why weren't you expecting it, Lily? You don't get in trouble or anything."   
  
Lily's grin became a little too innocent and Daniel chuckled to himself. "Ok, you don't get in trouble that we know of. But a Prefect. You can't get into too much trouble and get that."   
  
"Oh, this is so exciting," Christine said, with one armed still wrapped around Lily and beaming as if her daughter had just become Prime Minister. "We must celebrate. Go and Floo Kassie, and we'll all go out to dinner. Anywhere you want."   
  
Lily saw a look she couldn't quite place pass between her parents, but it was gone as quickly as it had came. Trying to shrug if off, Lily quickly crossed the room so she could Floo Kassie. But just as she grabbed the glass container full of Floo powder, green sparks rose in her fireplace and without warning Sirius Black came tumbling out. He grabbed Lily by the shoulders, and heaving deep breaths, exclaimed; "LILY! You've got to help us!"   
  
Lily felt her heart stop in her chest. Reaching unconsciously for her wand, she demanded, "What's wrong? What's happened?"   
  
Sirius looked Lily straight in her eye, shaking her shoulders slightly. "It's Remus! Bloody hell, he's only a PREFECT!"   
  
For a split second the room sat in a stunned silence that was broken only by the uneven gasping from Sirius. Lily finally felt her pulse rate slow, only to be replaced by anger. "Sirius! You scared me half to death! I thought something was really wrong!"   
  
"It is!" Sirius insisted. He spun around wildly as the fireplace rose to life again and James came jumping out of it. "The shame Remus has brought on us! How can I ever face Hogwarts again?!"   
  
"A _Prefect_," James moaned, acting as though he had been in on the conversation from the start. "We'll have to sacrifice him to the giant squid. It's the only way," James said lowly, acting for all the world as if Remus had died a horrible death by receiving a small badge.   
  
Lily braced herself, finally pulling out of Sirius' near death grip on her arms, and held up her small Prefect's badge. Sirius and James' mouth dropped at the same time. Then, in perfect harmony, they both moaned; "Not you, too!"   
  
"I'm afraid so, boys," Lily said, as if she were telling them they had a fatal disease. She sighed heavily. "I guess now it's up to Remus and me to keep you three in line." Sirius snorted. "Or we'll take points."   
  
"You will not," James replied. He looked as though it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. Lily gave him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall's patented 'look' that both James and Sirius took a step back. Then, without warning, James threw a pinch of Floo powder in the fireplace and jumped in it. "I have to warn Pete."   
  
Sirius watched him go, backing up from Lily. "Me, too!"   
  
All in a matter of five minutes, Sirius and James had stormed into Lily's house, and then they were gone. The redhead blinked slowly at the fireplace and then laughed out loud. Christine and Daniel looked at each other, shook their heads and Daniel went back to his paper and Christine went to dress for dinner.   
  
-------------   
  
Dinner was very enjoyable, except that Lily was dying to ask Kassie if she had decided anything about Sirius. But they didn't get much of a chance to talk, since Kassie had to leave right after dinner to baby-sit her siblings while her aunt went out. So Lily consoled herself with the fact that it was only two weeks until the new school year started and she could bombard Kassie with questions when the black haired witch had nowhere to run.   
  
Apart from being curious to the point of obsession about what was going on in Kassie's mind (and Kassie refused to answer in letters) Lily was by far having one of the best summers ever. With Petunia out of the house, Lily spent time with both her parents, did her homework wherever and whenever she fancied, and even had her mother help her make a simple headache relief potion since her supply was gone. Something that could never have happened had Petunia been in the house. One look at a cauldron sitting on the fire and Lily was sure Petunia would have fainted.   
  
Lily half-heartedly wondered if she would get another surprise party for her fifteenth birthday, but wasn't disappointed when her mother suggested they spend the day shopping in Diagon Alley instead. Lily got all her new books, replenished her potion ingredients, listened to Tom, the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron, drone on about the importance of her O.W.L.s that were coming up this year and even managed to talk her mother into buying her some items that weren't on her shopping list.   
  
Armed with her school supplies, owl treats, robes, new travel cloak, a few biting tea cups, and lots of candy, Lily repacked her school trunk and had it ready by the morning of 1 September to head back to Hogwarts for what promised to be a great year.   
  
--End chapter 35.  
  
Wow, how is this for fast, eh? Everyone should thank Kate profusely for getting this back to me so quickly. And Shannon, for pretty much making me write this so fast. Don't expect the next chapter so quick, but you never know. It's already eight pages long. :D  
  
HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone on the LilyUpdate group for being around and encourageing me (in subtle ways, I assure you ) to get writing.  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Several people have pointed out that technically Lily didn't like James until 7th year, etc. However, as I've stated many times before, this story is very much Pre-Order of the Pheonix. Meaning that I started it way before we found out that Lily didn't like James, and it's a bit late to change now. I've tried to fit some stuff in that was learned by the fifth book; but otherwise this is completly Pre-OotP storyline.  
  
Lily won't find out about the Mauraders being animagi for a long time coming. It will come up, and be a rather big part of the storyline, but not for Lily or Kassie for a long time coming.  
  
Unforunatly the chapters won't all be as long as the last one, that was actually suppose to be two chapters, but it kinda took on a life of its own. Most chapters are usually 10-12 pages in length, though.  
  
You'll have to wait and see about Sirius and Kassie. There are three people, outside of myself, in this world that knows what is going to happen. And they aren't talking ;)  
  
The ages work out because of something JK Rowling said. Snape was 35 in PoA, 1995. That would make him born apx. 1959 or 1960, depending on what month he was born. Since James and co. are in the same year, it's safe to assume they are apx. the same age--If they were born the later part of 1959 or early 1960, they would start school in 1971 and leave school in 1978. That would make them 20 when Harry was born, and 21 when they died. And this, in turn, makes my timeline work out. (Assuming I can count!)  
  
I'm from Knoxville, TN. Not as south as I could be, but southern enough ;)  
  
RachelPadfoot: Happy Birthday! :D  
  
Christine agreeing to be Remus' guardian probably won't be brought up again, it was more or less a one-shot deal. But this was kinda the second part to Christine having to take Lily to St. Mungo's last summer. That way she was semi-familiar with the hospital and could appear a lot more calm about walking in there and saying she was Remus' guardian.  
  
Kassie not deciding yet? That was pure evil >:)  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is one that everyone has been waiting for; Kassie's choice. And let's just put it this way: Either you are going to be really happy or really pissed, depends on what you're rooting for. So, until the next update play in the rain, but don't play in the river in the rain, or you might get swept away. :)  
  
Bethany  
06.23.04 


	36. Kassie's choice

  
Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 36 - Kassie's Choice  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------   
  
James Potter groaned, blinking back the bright rays of sunlight that fell through his curtains and onto his bed. Muttering incoherently, he turned over and yanked on the blanket to pull it over his head. But, when he turned, he found he wasn't in his bed alone. He blinked, then his eyes grew wide.   
  
"AHHHH!"   
  
Lying next to him, half under the covers, his head on a pillow, was an alarmingly large, black dog. When James had opened his eyes, the dog barked, causing James to fall out of the bed, pulling the blankets with him and landing in a heap on the floor. James yanked and pulled for nearly a full minute before getting his blankets off his head, and was rewarded by a big, slobbery tongue licking him up his entire left cheek.   
  
"SIRIUS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"   
  
There was a faint _pop_ in the room, and the massive black dog that had been looking down at James from on top of the bed turned back into Sirius Black, who then fell onto his stomach, laughing so hard that tears were welling in his eyes. James got up, grumbling the entire time, finally untangling himself from the blanket, and throwing it on Sirius, who continued to laugh. "What brilliant person told you to do that to me?" he demanded, muttering darkly under his breath while searching for his glasses approximately five feet from where they were laying. "I can't bloody see anyway, and I wake up with- with- a black mass of YOU!" he pointed an accusing finger at Sirius, who had flipped over onto his back, but was still practically howling with laughter. "Next to me!" Finally he found his glasses and shoved them on his face. The room came into sharp focus as Sirius tried to sit up, holding his sides.   
  
"You should have seen the look on your face, mate! This is fantastic! Wait until I get Pete! He'll wet himself!"   
  
Despite himself, James sniggered a bit at that and then rolled his eyes. He yawned, scratching the back of his head. "What time is it?"   
  
"Oh!" Sirius said, jumping up off James' bed. "That's right. Livie said to wake you up, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Better hurry," Sirius replied and bounced out of the room. James watched him go, his mouth hung open. He looked around the room at his trunk which was only half full, the clothes scattered here and there, his school books half piled up on his desk between open rolls of parchment and Horace's cage that was littered with droppings. "Great."   
  
Twenty minutes later James dragged his trunk downstairs, carrying Horace's cage and yelling, "Mum! I need you to shrink Horace's cage for me!" At the finish of that sentence he proceeded to drop the cage, and in trying to not drop that, dropped his trunk on his toe as well. "Ow! Bloody hell!"   
  
Olivia Potter came half running down the hall, looking frantic. She whipped her wand out, shrank Horace's cage and levitated James' trunk. "James wh--James Potter! Where are your trainers?!"   
  
James looked down at his socked feet. "Arg!"   
  
"If we get there on time it will be a miracle," Olivia lectured, floating James' trunk downstairs. "Hurry up!" she called back over her shoulder. When she arrived at the foot of the stairs, Sirius was at the front door, sitting on his trunk and blowing bubbles with his gum. "Oh no you don't, Sirius. You're not taking that with you to the train station this year. JAMES! HURRY UP! Where is Harry?"   
  
Sirius, still chomping on his gum noisily, pointed down the hall where Harold Potter was eating a piece of toast with one hand and trying to brush his hair with the other. Giving up on the latter, he dropped the comb on a near-by table and crammed the remaining toast in his mouth. "Like father, like son," Olivia said to Sirius, who grinned and nodded. James came running down the steps, one of his shoes tied with the other lace trailing along behind him. "We're going to be late," Olivia complained, dropping James' trunk on the ground. "Harry, do you have those rolls of parchment that Fenwick wanted?"   
  
Harold looked around, spotted his briefcase and opened it. "There were here last night. Where are the--oh, wait, _Accio!_" Seconds later two thick rolls of parchment came flying down the staircase and Harold caught them. "Ok, ready."   
  
"Boys, are you ready?"   
  
"Ready," James and Sirius said together. James was still bent over trying to tie his laces and Sirius was about to give him a shove so he fell on his bottom, when Olivia shook her head in a sharp No. Instead Sirius picked up his trunk and proceeded out the door, letting a purple bubble out of his mouth that floated up into the air as he went.   
  
When they were outside Potter Manor, Harold waved his wand and a sleek black car came up to the front of the house and stopped. Olivia tapped her wand on the trunk to open it so James and Sirius could place their trunks inside, and then everyone got in.   
  
By the time they got to King's Cross Station, even with Harold's magically amplified car squeezing through traffic, there was barely five minutes to spare before the Hogwarts Express left. Harold let Olivia and the boys out of the car at the station entrance and Olivia rushed them through the station, muttering things about "no fireplaces... completely rubbish!... utterly absurd…" and "should have known that James wouldn't get up by himself!"   
  
James cast his mother dark looks, his stomach rumbling and reminding him he hadn't eaten any breakfast. With only seconds to spare, James and Sirius ran through the wall onto Platform nine and three-quarters and jumped on the train. "This is a fine way to start the new school year," James grumbled darkly. The train started moving, causing Sirius and James to hold onto the wall to stay upright. "Mum could have woken me up earlier and this could have been avoided."   
  
"She did, mate," Sirius replied, sliding a door to a compartment open, sticking his head in, pulling it back and shaking his head no. They continued on down the train. "Several times, as a matter of fact."   
  
"Really? I certainly don't remember," James replied. "And where are Remus and Peter, anyway?"   
  
"Remus is probably in the Prefect compartment," Sirius jerked his head towards the front of the train. "Dunno about Pete--oh, wait, in here." Sirius pushed the door open enough to see Peter, but when he pushed it the rest of the way open, his eyes fell on Kassie, sitting across from him. "Found him," Sirius mumbled softly, staring at Kassie. The black haired witch seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.   
  
James poked Sirius in the back, making him go the rest of the way in. Having stared at Kassie for about half a minute, Sirius suddenly took great pains to not look at her. He stowed his trunk away and sat down next to Peter, taking a sudden interest in the scenery. James, either not noticing the tension, or ignoring it nicely, stowed his trunk away and sat down next to Kassie. "Where's Lily?"   
  
"Prefects compartment," Kassie replied, taking her gaze from Sirius and turning to James. "She said she'd be back, though. I don't know when."   
  
"I wonder who else were made Prefects?" James asked, more to himself than anyone else. He dug around in his pockets for some gold so when the lunch trolley came he would be ready. Or perhaps he'd go track the food down now; his stomach was still making a fuss.   
  
Peter, who had been reading the back of his newest Chocolate Frog card (Alberic Grummion), answered, "Remus and Lily for Gryffindor, Hestia Jones and Emmett Nash for Ravenclaw, Rachel Bones and Tim Abbott for Hufflepuff, Euphemia Wilkes and--" Here Peter stopped, swallowing and leaning away from Sirius. "Severus Snape for Slytherin."   
  
The outcome of this statement brought about the reaction Peter feared when he himself had heard the news. "WHAT?!" James and Sirius both shouted, their heads turning so quickly towards Peter that there may have been more than one case of whiplash in the room. James' coins went flying across the compartment. "Snape? The… that… _Snape?!_" Sirius spat, eyes wide.   
  
Peter nodded solemnly, picking up a silver sickle from the seat next to him and throwing it at James, who caught it almost without looking. "Afraid so. I heard it straight from Davy Gudgeon, who heard it from Rita Skeeter, who heard it from Tim Jones, and his cousin is Hestia Jones."   
  
James shut his mouth with a snap. "That is very confusing," he said calmly. "And since when does Rita Skeeter get her stories right, anyway?"   
  
Peter shrugged. "Well, I talked to Lisa Valentine, too. And she confirmed it all."   
  
Sirius opened his mouth, shut it and shook his head. "You were right, James," he said suddenly, sinking down in his seat and glaring out the window rather than at James because otherwise he would have to look at Kassie as well. "This really isn't a very good start to the year."   
  
-----------------   
  
Several hours later, Lily finally freed herself from the Prefects' compartment by saying she had to go to the loo. Trapped in the same room with Severus Snape for that long wasn't exactly her idea of a fun ride to school. There had been so much tension in the room that she felt the air could have been cut with a knife. Finally able to breathe properly, Lily really did head to the loo. She pushed the door open and found, sitting on the sink and staring at her hands, Kassie. Lily shut the door, causing Kassie to look up sharply. "Oh, it's you," the black haired girl muttered and went back to looking at her hands as if she hadn't seen anything quite like them before in her life.   
  
"Don't sound so thrilled about it," Lily replied, coming further in.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lily, leaning against the opposite wall.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Does it have to do with Sirius?"   
  
"No."   
  
Lily blinked, crossing her arms. "Ok. And this thing that doesn't have to do with Sirius, is it about the problem you had at the end of last year?"   
  
Still Kassie didn't look up. "Yes."   
  
"Did you decide anything?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Lily felt her body tense ever so slightly. "And what did you decide?"   
  
Kassie looked up and opened her mouth, but at that moment the door to the bathroom flung open and two Hufflepuff second years burst in. Lily glared at them, but the damage had been done. Kassie jumped off the sink and left the room. Lily followed her, leaving two very confused Hufflepuffs in her wake.   
  
Kassie went all the way to the end of the train looking for an empty compartment, but there wasn't one. Reaching the end of the train, she stopped and looked around as if waiting for another compartment to appear from thin air. When it didn't, she sighed heavily. "I don't think I can go back in there."   
  
Lily wasn't sure where exactly 'there' was, but she could take a good guess. Kassie turned to face the window, pressing her forehead against the glass windowpane as the scenery flew past. "Why not?" Lily asked softly. "Has he said something to you?"   
  
"No," Kassie replied. "Nothing."   
  
Kassie's voice was so neutral that Lily didn't know if Sirius not talking to her was a good thing or a bad. She had just opened her mouth to ask when the compartment door behind them slid open. A semi-tall witch with long, wavy black hair came out, a smirk appearing on her face when she spotted Kassie. "Well. Hello, poppet," Bellatrix Black said, lazily pulling her wand from her belt and twirling it between her fingers.   
  
"Sod off Black," Kassie snarled, spinning around and pulling her own wand so fast that Lily didn't even realize she was reaching for it until it was in her hand.   
  
Bellatrix tutted softly, smiling in a way that made her seem unhinged. "Now, now, Kassandra, play nicely."   
  
"I could say the same thing, Black," Lily replied, stepping up so that her Prefect badge was clearly visible. "You'd better watch what you do or say this year or you'll find yourself in detention."   
  
Bellatrix looked at the badge and her smirk became more fixed. "You're not the only one with a shiny new badge," she drawled, turning to go back in her compartment. "I'm sure this will be an interesting year."   
  
"I'm sure," Kassie growled, looking Bellatrix up and down like she was nothing more than a piece of rubbish.   
  
Two compartments down another door slid open and James stuck his head out. "I thought I heard you two out here. Everything ok?"   
  
"Yes," Lily replied, going towards the compartment. She looked back at Kassie, who sighed and reluctantly followed. "Everything is as ok as it ever is."   
  
--------------   
  
Lily didn't get a chance to talk to Kassie during the train ride to Hogwarts. Either they were in a room with Sirius (who took great pains not to look even remotely in Kassie's direction), James, Peter and Remus, or Lily and Remus were out patrolling the halls. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily was tired of explaining to first years that the giant squid hadn't eaten anyone, no matter what the older students said, and even more tired of threatening detentions on the older students who were saying it. By the time they approached Hogsmeade, Lily wanted nothing more than to either throw her Prefect badge back, or give detentions to every Slytherin on the train.   
  
So it was with relief that the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and everyone started unloading. Along with everyone else, Lily left her trunk on the train and moved slowly towards the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogwarts' front doors. Suddenly seeing an opportunity, Lily got in a carriage, dragged Kassie in with her and magically locked the door so no one else could get in with them. Kassie looked slightly surprised, but when she saw the look on Lily's face, sighed deeply.   
  
"Ok," Lily said as the carriage started moving forward. "Talk quickly. What is going on?"   
  
Kassie looked out the window rather than at Lily as she spoke. "I don't want to go out with Sirius."   
  
For a moment Lily thought she was hearing things. She had been so sure that Kassie liked Sirius; and she hadn't been the only one. Alexis, Kathleen, Gabrielle, Madison... everyone had been so sure. Lily was fairly sure she knew her best friend better than that. "Kassie, are you sure?"   
  
Still the black haired girl didn't move her gaze from the passing scenery. "I have thought about it, Lily, and thought about it until I could scream. All summer, if I wasn't doing something, he was on my mind. But Lily," Finally Kassie turned and Lily could see the tears in her eyes from the moonlight coming through the window. "I just can't do it. I can't."   
  
Lily nodded. She didn't understand Kassie's reasoning, but her friend had a determined look about her that said her mind was made up and nothing short of a miracle would change it. As Kassie continued to stare out the window, subtly wiping a tear off her cheek, Lily felt very sorry for her. A few minutes later the carriage came to a halt in front of the school and Lily and Kassie got out, moving up the stairs into the entrance hall. Flying high above them, pelting first years with chalk, was Peeves the Poltergeist. Lily sighed, taking out her wand and preparing to just hex him and get it over with when the caretaker, Filch, came hurrying in through a side door and shaking his fist at him. "PEEVES! You foul creature. I'm going to the Headmaster right now!"   
  
Peeves cackled and made a gross noise, then starting chucking chalk at Filch. Lily was torn between helping Filch out or letting the caretaker fend for himself but was pushed along with the crowd into the Great Hall before she decided. Shrugging it off, she and Kassie took their seats at the Gryffindor table. They greeted the other girls in their year and talked shortly about their summer holidays until Professor McGonagall called for silence so she could bring the first year students in.   
  
The sorting hat was sat on a four-legged stool at the front of the Great Hall. The room was silent for a moment, the first years looking scared. Lily was disappointed to see that there were no more first years this year than there had been last.   
  
Then the brim of the sorting hat opened and then burst into song. But Lily wasn't paying attention to the song: her attention had wandered to Kassie, sitting next to her, a tear escaping her eye that she wiped at hastily before it could be noticed by someone who wasn't paying attention. The redhead followed her gaze and saw Sirius turning his back to Kassie. Lily leaned over. "Kassie?"   
  
"I'm fine." Kassie didn't turn to look at her, instead she moved so she was completely facing the front of the Great Hall.   
  
Lily gave her a worried look that clearly said she didn't believe her, and looked back towards the front, but her gaze stopped on Sirius, instead. He had turned back around. When he spotted Lily looking at him, he averted his eyes quickly. Lily couldn't help but think he had been looking at Kassie.   
  
"When I call your name," McGonagall started, snapping Lily back to attention. "You will come forward, sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat on your head. After you have been sorted, please join your house table. Abbott, Richard!"   
  
A short blonde boy bounced up to the front of the Great Hall, not looking nearly as scared as his classmates. Lily took a quick look over to the Hufflepuff table and noticed Tim pointing to the first year, who Lily assumed to be his brother, and saying something to a very pretty girl sitting next to him. By the way the girl was smiling, and reaching to place her hand on Tim's, she imagined it was his new girlfriend. But Lily honestly felt nothing about this. Feeling happier because of her lack of emotion towards Tim, Lily clapped with everyone else when Richard Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff and took a seat next to his brother.   
  
"Ackery, Otheller!"   
  
A small brown haired boy moved nervously up to the stool, sat down and put the hat on his head. At once the hat slipped down and covered his face nearly to his chin. A few moments passed and the rim of the hat opened and announced: "Ravenclaw!"   
  
On and on Professor McGonagall's voice droned on through the B's to the K's. Lily only half-heartedly listening, and gave very little applause when "Lockhart, Gilderoy," was sorted into Hufflepuff, "Milley, Alease," was sorted into Ravenclaw, and "Prate, Artis," was sorted into Gryffindor.   
  
Looking down the table, Lily noted that James and Sirius had lost interest as well, apparently deciding that instead of paying attention, planting dug bombs under a Hufflepuff's chair was much more appropriate. The stink wafted through the area, all the while Bertha Jorkins swearing she didn't do it. Peter was sniggering and Remus pretended that he hadn't seen; but Lily knew by the small frown on his face that he had.   
  
"O'Brien, Emmett!"   
  
"Gryffindor!"   
  
At this point Bertha had turned around in her seat and pulled her wand at Sirius, who was taunting her. Lily saw Professor Kittle looking their direction and she hissed at James then nodded towards the Staff table. James turned in his seat, and Sirius, mumbling, followed suit and promptly began discussing the Quidditch World Cup event over the summer with Brian Mantooth.   
  
"Sarr, Gwendolyn!"   
  
"Slytherin!"   
  
"I'm starving," Alexis muttered. "Hurry up!"   
  
"Wellington, Tabitha!"   
  
"Ravenclaw!"   
  
By the time Professor McGonagall reached the end of the list, Lily felt as though there had been more like two hundred students in the first year class, as opposed to the thirty or so she had initially counted. Her stomach growled, reminding her that the cauldron cakes she had eaten on the train at lunchtime weren't staving off the hunger any longer.   
  
Finally the last student sat down. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and beamed around at everyone in the room. Lily couldn't help but smile to see him; he looked like there was nowhere on Earth he'd rather be than standing in front of these students, greeting them for another year of school. "Tuck _in_."   
  
Food of all kinds appeared on the table and Lily began to dish out everything she could reach eagerly. She noticed, however, that Kassie barely touched any of the food. Lily spooned out some potatoes onto Kassie's plate. "Do you want me to pass the chicken?"   
  
Kassie shook her head no and stared at her plate. Her eyes wandered up and down the table to where Sirius was laughing at something Peter had just said. Suddenly she stood up. "I'm not hungry. What's the password?"   
  
Lily started to say something, to ask what was wrong, but when Kassie looked at her the words died on her lips. "Hornbeam," she finally replied and watched as Kassie walked out of the room.   
  
Not too long after Kassie left, Sirius got up from the table and left the room. Lily was curious about where he was headed, but paid it little attention until dessert was nearly over and James came over to her. "Have you seen Sirius?"   
  
"A while ago," Lily replied, looking around.   
  
James looked around for a minute. "I'll look for him in the common room, then."   
  
Lily stood. "Remus, can you gather the first years on your own?" She barely waited for him to nod before she leaned towards Alexis. "Fill me in if Dumbledore says something important. I'm going to go check on Kassie."   
  
"OK," Alexis replied, her eyebrows knitted together as Lily followed James out of the Great Hall. She shook her head and went back to eating her cake.   
  
----------------   
  
The common room was silent and empty when Kassie entered. Most students were downstairs, enjoying the welcome feast with their friends. But Kassie welcomed the silence. She needed time to think. Time to sort through the mess of feelings that were jumbled up inside her. Her mind had been filled with nothing all summer except the conversation she had had with Sirius before the end of last year. And she had been thinking, not so long ago, that it was ok for her not to like Sirius anymore than a friend. And that it wasn't her fault he liked her, was it? But something else... another thought kept rearing its ugly head up at her. The feeling that possessed her every time she thought about the night in the hall, with Sirius holding her. About how badly she had wanted then for something more to happen.   
  
If she didn't like him as more than a friend, how come her heart fluttered at the thought of kissing him? Why did it feel like the hairs were standing up on the back of her neck when she saw him? Those weren't normal feelings that she should have for a friend, and Kassie knew it.   
  
Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, Kassie slumped down on the sofa, staring at the flames in the fireplace. Everything had been fine until she had seen him on the train. And then she had begun questioning herself. And never more so then when she saw him again, at the welcome feast. He had been looking at her, his eyes so sad until she caught him.   
  
Even though they were avoiding each other, Kassie couldn't help the tightness in her chest that she felt when she saw him. The way his dark black hair fell over his forehead... the way a small dimple appeared on his right cheek when he found something amusing, but didn't laugh outright. Kassie shook her head again. This wasn't helping. With a frustrated sigh, Kassie stood up with every intention of going back downstairs in search of food. But upon getting to her feet, the portrait hole opened and the very last person Kassie wanted to see at that moment crawled through.   
  
Kassie watched Sirius cross the room, not noticing her until he was nearly to the boys' staircase. He stopped, staring at her like a rabbit caught in headlights. For several long minutes they stared at each other, neither saying anything. Then, finally, Sirius broke the silence. "I'm just getting something out of my trunk..."   
  
He had already started up the stairs when Kassie found her voice. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she rushed forward. "Wait, Sirius. Can I talk to you for a moment?"   
  
Sirius stopped, but didn't turn. "What about?"   
  
"To your face, please," Kassie said, raising an eyebrow. As always, when she got close to Sirius, Kassie felt her temper stir. There was something about him.... But with her temper came a rush of feelings that Kassie hadn't understood before this moment. Swallowing, she reached her hand out and touched his. He recoiled back as if she had burnt him. Kassie snatched her own hand back, starting a bit at his cold response. "We need to talk about… well, you know."   
  
"No, I don't know." Sirius turned, his eyes hard and blank. "We have nothing to say to each other, as far as I'm concerned. I understood what you had to say before clearly. There is no need for more excuses."   
  
Kassie's face turned an interesting shade of red as she stared at Sirius. With fire in her eyes she closed what little space there was between them, raised her hand and noted with a certain amount of amusement that Sirius looked as if he was waiting for her to slap him. _That_ most certainly wasn't on her agenda for the evening.   
  
Far from being slapped, Sirius Black suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Kassie's kiss. Her hands were on his face, her body so close; her lips on his. It seemed to take forever for Sirius to realize that little fact, however. He stood, stark still, his eyes wide and staring at Kassie's face and closed eyes. And then, deciding that he really didn't care how they had got to this point, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.   
  
Somewhere about this time, however, questions were starting to explode in Kassie's mind. The first one was small enough. It said, _What are you doing?_ and when Kassie answered it with, _Snogging Sirius, what does it look like?_, a million other questions followed. Trying to gather her wits about her, Kassie pulled away from Sirius and took a few deep breaths. "Ok. Um, we should probably talk about this."   
  
Sirius nodded, licking his lips but not letting go of her waist. "Right."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Glad we agree on that," Sirius muttered. He pulled on Kassie's waist and promptly began kissing her again.   
  
It was a few more minutes before Kassie gathered enough of her thoughts about her to pull away again. When she felt his lips on hers, combined with the simple smell of him, Kassie lost it completely. She fought to stop the kiss and finally succeeded. This time she didn't go very far, though. Sirius had her pushed against the stone wall that followed the staircase up to the boys' dorms and he wasn't budging. Taking a shaking breath, Kassie leaned her forehead against Sirius'. "We _have_ to talk about this for a minute."   
  
Sirius grinned, his blue eyes sparkling as they looked deep into Kassie's violet ones. The black haired witch felt like her lungs had stopped functioning. For a moment the two stared at each other, and then Kassie giggled slightly. "We can talk later."   
  
For a second Sirius looked like it might disagree. But it was a very short second. While his mind for all of half of second screamed _Hold it!_, the rest of him had already decided on _Shut up and snog her!_ This being Sirius Black, the decision wasn't a hard one. Sirius opened his mouth and then shook his head. "Oh, who cares?" And with those parting words, he threw all caution and explanations to the wind and pulled Kassie towards him once more.   
  
It was this precarious position that James and Lily stumbled onto about five minutes later. The two of them, looking for their respective best friends, didn't have to look far. James entered the Gryffindor Common room, took about five steps forward and stopped dead. Lily climbed in after him, and had opened her mouth to ask James what was wrong when she found James' hand over her mouth. With a grin of pure glee on his face, James pointed towards the staircase where Sirius and Kassie where still kissing like a newly married couple.   
  
Lily's jaw dropped and she rubbed her hand over her eyes. But no matter how many times she repeated this process, she still saw her best friend, who had only hours ago sworn she didn't want to go out with Sirius, pressed against a wall, snogging the self same person.   
  
Noticing James was no longer beside her, Lily hurriedly tip-toed up to where he was standing, studying the two. Finally, with a grin, he placed his face as close to them as he dared and said, rather loudly, and in perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall, "_What_ do we have here?"   
  
There was a small scream from somewhere in the vicinity of Kassie, and she and Sirius leapt apart as if it had really been McGonagall who had spoken rather than James. One hand on her chest, Kassie looked back and forth between James, Sirius and Lily as if waiting for one of them to spontaneously combust. Sirius was running a hand through his hair (that looked like Kassie had messed it up rather badly) and trying his best to hide the absolutely huge grin that was bursting to get out.   
  
"Well, well, well," James said matter of factly, tutting softly and crossing his arms. "This is a sight, don't you agree, Lily?"   
  
"I do," Lily replied, crossing her arms and surveying Sirius and Kassie seriously. "Very interesting. Would anyone care to explain what happened between the Great Hall and here that James and I must have missed?"   
  
Kassie and Sirius looked at each other at the same time, and then Sirius shrugged and Kassie giggled. "Um, actually we sort of haven't discussed that part, yet," Kassie muttered, Sirius nodding his head in agreement. "We were going to, though," Kassie added, her face turning red.   
  
"Oh? Before or after you finished snogging each other like there was no tomorrow?" James asked.   
  
Sirius finally let out the grin that he had been trying to fight for the last few minutes and took a step towards Kassie. "Actually, now's a good time. So if you'll excuse us." And without waiting for an answer from James, Lily or Kassie, Sirius grabbed Kassie's hand and dragged her out of the room.   
  
"I want all the details!" Lily screamed after her. Kassie didn't answer before the portrait hole closed after them. Lily was smiling so wide that her jaw was hurting. "I knew it. She's not a very good liar." She shook her head, uncrossing her arms and looking around. James was watching the portrait hole, a serious expression on his face. "James?"   
  
"What?" James said, snapping his head around to look at Lily. For some reason he looked terribly embarrassed about something. Lily came closer, looking concerned. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of something else." He laughed nervously and Lily thought that he was definitely hiding something. He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'm off to bed."   
  
Lily started to stop James, to ask him again if he was ok, but she didn't get the chance. The portrait hole burst open and Alexis, Gabrielle and Kathleen - dragging Madison behind them - came running into the room. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?!" Kathleen gushed, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Lily. "Did I? Are they? What happened?"   
  
The portrait hole opened again and Remus led the first years through. Lily grinned. "You did. But I have Prefect duties to attend to, excuse me."   
  
"Lily!" Alexis whined, eyes wide. "But--"   
  
"I'll be up in a moment," Lily replied and walked off. She threw a grin behind her to a very disgruntled Kathleen and joined Remus in showing the first years around the dormitory.   
  
-------------   
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Kassie found herself being dragged up staircases that she didn't know existed, through doors that needed complicated passwords, and then halls that were so dark that she had to light her wand to see. Sirius, however, seemed to know exactly where he was going. Ten minutes after they left Gryffindor tower, Sirius finally stopped in what looked like a very old storage room at the top of a tower that Kassie couldn't place. She had lost her sense of direction a few stairways and corridors ago, and at that moment knew that if Sirius wasn't with her, she would never get out of this room and find her way back to Gryffindor tower.   
  
But finding her way out of this tower was the least of the black haired witch's worries. As soon as the door behind them had shut, Sirius grabbed Kassie by the waist, pulled her towards him and attempted to kiss her lips once more. "Sirius, wait." Kassie pulled away from him, putting at least five feet between them. Sirius looked very confused. "We really do need to talk."   
  
Sirius, his arms crossed against his chest, nodded. "Ok."   
  
They stared at each other for a second. Kassie felt her body tense and she really would rather have come up here to snog than to talk. But first things first. "Right. So, eh, this is very different from where we were earlier. I-" Kassie sighed, turning violet eyes to Sirius in a pleading fashion. "I know what I want, Sirius. I didn't earlier, but I've pretty much got it all sorted out. But I have to know what you want before we can do anything else."   
  
Sirius jumped up to sit on an old desk, his feet dangling off the edge and his pale blue eyes glowing slightly in the moonlight coming through the window. He studied Kassie for a moment that seemed to last an eternity. Finally he said, "I want to be with you." Kassie opened her mouth, but Sirius wasn't done; "Mind you, I've wanted that for a while. But I mean, I would like you to be, you know, my girlfriend".   
  
Kassie felt a grin tugging at her lips. Sirius looked terribly uncomfortable, and even more adorable if that was possible. Biting on her bottom lip to keep from smiling, Kassie fought to keep a thoughtful expression. "Hmm. Your girlfriend? Because, you know, I've had my eye on Remus for a while."   
  
"I'll have to curse him senseless," Sirius replied, jumping off the desk to stand in front of Kassie. "So, tell me, Miss Phillips, with the competition gone, do I stand a chance?"   
  
"I suppose you'll have to do," Kassie replied, grinning and wrapping her arms loosely around Sirius' neck. "So long as you show me how to get out of this tower. I don't think I can do it alone."   
  
"Why would you want to leave?" Sirius tugged on Kassie's waist so she was standing in front of him again. Gently he placed his lips on hers for a small butterfly kiss. "We could just stay here."   
  
"True. But I would hate to waste a perfectly good night of gloating, feeling smug and giving all these juicy details to the girls in my room."   
  
"I'd hate to keep you from that."   
  
Kassie put her hands on either side of Sirius' face and pressed her lips to his so gently that he felt it might have been a breeze. "So, shall we go?"   
  
"If you insist," said Sirius, giving her a puppy-dog look. "One more for luck?"   
  
Kassie tilted her head as if in thought and Sirius, laughing, kissed her once more. "Come on, then."   
  
By the time they made it back to Gryffindor tower, it was very much past curfew. Sirius brought them out of a secret passage that wasn't far from the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He peeked out to be sure the coast was clear, and then tugged Kassie out. Kassie watched the wall move back together, looking as if it was nothing more than a solid wall. "That's amazing. How did you find all these passages anyway?"   
  
"_Hogwarts; A History_, actually," Sirius replied. "You wouldn't believe the wealth of information in that book. If you read between the lines."   
  
"You should make a map, so other people can get around like this."   
  
Sirius stopped, looking thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea. But not for everyone else. Just us, James, Remus, Peter, Lily… Hmmm..." Sirius lapsed into silence after that, lightly tugging Kassie's hand to get her to hurry. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who eyed them suspiciously. "Hornbeam."   
  
Kassie and Sirius parted in the empty common room. Sirius watched Kassie go up the stairs, and then with a huge smile on his face went up to his own room. He had no more than cracked the door open when he was suddenly grabbed, dragged in, and the door charmed shut behind him. Sirius looked up at his attacker who was looking at him through round-rimmed glasses. "You have a lot of explaining to do," James said. Sirius looked around for help, but even Mark had stayed up for this story. Sighing, Sirius got up off the floor and dropped himself onto his bed. "All right, no need to be so pushy. I came up stairs earlier---"   
  
---------   
  
"---and so we are official." Kassie beamed brightly at the five girls in her room, all of whom were sitting on her bed, or Lily's, their legs crossed up under them and expressions of rapt attention on their faces. Happily Lily noted that Kassie looked better than she had in a long time. Her face simply glowed with excitement as she spoke, and happiness was written all over her. Lily was about to proclaim that she knew she had been right from the start, but she wouldn't get a chance.   
  
Alexis hugged a pillow to her chest. "That's so sweet! If Sirius acted like that with every girl in school, he'd have hundreds falling all over him!"   
  
"He does, anyway," Kathleen replied smartly. "Have you not heard of his little fan club? James, too."   
  
"James?" Lily replied in surprise. "A fan club?"   
  
"There's something about Quidditch robes that does it, I think. And both Sirius and James are on the team," Gabrielle explained. "But no matter, Sirius is taken. How many heartbroken girls do you suppose are left in the dust?"   
  
"I don't care," Kassie grinned. "He's spoken for."   
  
"Ugh, I hate you," Alexis said suddenly, chucking her pillow at Kassie. "How come you get the good one?"   
  
"Yeah!" Gabrielle and Kathleen chimed in, each throwing their respective pillows at Kassie.   
  
All too soon a fully fledged pillow fight broke out in the fifth year girls' dormitory. The result would be six exhausted girls on the first day back to school. But none of them cared much. Good news was to be shared and rejoiced in, particularly now because outside the walls of the castle something evil was growing stronger. Someone who would steal away good times and laughter, causing the next six years to be lived in a shroud of darkness. Someone who would grow to be hated, fought against, and eventually feared by all six of the unknowing girls.   
  
--End chapter 36.  
  
And there you have it. According to a poll on the LilyUpdate group recently, this should make the majority of you very happy. :)  
  
I don't have much time, so these are going to be a shortened version of author's notes. As always, many, many thanks to everyone who reviews, everyone on the LilyUpdate list, Shannon, and my wonderful editor and Brit-check, Kate.  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
This story will continue on to the day that Lily and James die. And even then the storyline won't be gone: I'm writing an alternate ending, as well. As for why Harry hasn't heard of a Godmother, etc. Well, that can only be answered by JK Rowling, and she hasn't said, thus leaving that hole for us fanfiction writer's to fill with people like Kassie.  
  
Realize is spelled with a z in America. In England (and I'm sticking with British on this) it is spelled with a s. That's why it's different, not because I'm misspelling it :)  
  
I'll have to answer reviews from Schnoogle reviewers in the next email since Schnoogle seems to be down right now and I don't have time to wait on it, since I'm going out of town.  
  
Expect the next chapter, Chapter 37 -- The Dark Mark out in two weeks. Until then shop! It's the next best thing to reading :)  
  
Bethany  
07.10.04 


	37. The Dark Mark

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 37 - The Dark Mark  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
On the first day of the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry most students were still trying to adjust to getting up before lunchtime. The sun was up, but the students were not. Except one.   
  
Lily groped her hand out from behind her bed curtains and slapped her hand on her wizarding clock that was screeching "GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL!" Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Lily stumbled across the room to wake Kassie up but when she reached her best-friend's bed she found that it was already empty.   
  
Lily blinked, rubbing her eyes harder. Kassie still wasn't in her bed, though it looked like she recently might have been. Confused, but not overly concerned, Lily stumbled to the foot of her bed, pulled out a set of robes, jeans, a shirt and undergarments from her trunk and headed towards the bathroom.   
  
When she arrived, the mystery of where Kassie had got to was solved. Fully clothed, Kassandra Phillips was standing in front of a full length mirror, one hand holding her hair up off the back of her neck and turning to study her image. Just as Lily came up behind her, the mirror barked out; "For the hundredth time, dear, it looks lovely either way."   
  
Lily blinked. "What are you doing?"   
  
Kassie spun around, dropping her hair and blushing so red that it looked like she was on fire. "I-eh-nothing, really. Just brushing my hair..." Kassie gulped audibly.   
  
Lily raised an eyebrow but decided against saying anything. Yet.   
  
Smiling knowingly, Lily got in the shower. When she got out ten minutes later, Kassie had left the bathroom and Kathleen and Gabrielle were brushing their teeth. "Where did Kassie go?"   
  
"I think Madison is plaiting her hair," Gabrielle said through a mouth full of toothpaste.   
  
Lily hurried into the dormitory, clipping her Prefect's badge on her robes as she went. When she arrived, Kassie was sitting in front of Madison, who was french-plaiting her hair. "What's the occasion?" Lily asked, smiling.   
  
Kassie didn't answer. Instead she got up, checked the mirror and grabbed her bag. "Are you ready?"   
  
"Sure," Lily replied, smiling to herself.   
  
As the two friends descended the stairs, Lily noticed that Kassie was growing more and more nervous. By the time they reached the bottom step, Kassie looked as though she was about to bolt back up them. "Kassie, what is wrong with you?" Lily bluntly asked, stopping on the step and crossing her arms. "You're acting very.... strange."   
  
Kassie didn't answer right away. Then, suddenly, she turned. "What if--" She blushed, looking up the stairs as if it was the perfect escape. "What if Sirius doesn't wan--want to--you know?"   
  
"Still go out with you?" Lily inserted helpfully.   
  
Kassie sighed. "Yes."   
  
Lily laughed, though she didn't mean to. Clamping her jaw shut on it, she put her hand on Kassie's shoulder. "He likes you. Don't worry about it. Come on."   
  
Though a few minutes prior Kassie had been blushing beetroot red, her face had lost just about all of its colour by the time she stepped into the common room. Unsurprisingly, Sirius was sitting in an armchair across from James and jumped to his feet as soon as they came in. "Good morning," he said as he skidded to a halt in front of Kassie.   
  
Lily, smiling to herself, went to stand next to James and Remus. Kassie stared at Sirius for a minute. "Good morning."   
  
Peter went to the portrait hole and pushed it forward. "I'm hungry, come on."   
  
Lily followed James, Remus and Peter out of the common room. Kassie and Sirius walked together towards the portrait hole after their friends and climbed out. Just as they started down the stairs Sirius reached out and grabbed Kassie's hand. All of her lost colour returned very quickly.   
  
---------   
  
Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables during breakfast. Lily looked hers over while grabbing toast from a plate. "Not too bad this morning. Herbology first. At least we get to breathe some fresh air before being stuffed up in Binns' class until lunch."   
  
"You mean test our skills at not loosing fingers in Herbology," Alexis corrected her as she sat down, "before being dulled into a stupor by Professor Binns. Sounds lovely."   
  
Lily snorted into her glass, sending bits of pumpkin juice onto Kassie. But the black haired girl was paying no attention whatsoever. Lily doubted her friend even realised she had juice on her. Currently Kassie was hanging on Sirius' every word and he wasn't even talking to her. Lily kicked her hard under the table. "What?"   
  
"You have pumpkin juice on your nose," Lily deadpanned.   
  
Sirius turned his head to Kassie and grinned. "You do, actually. Here," He lifted a napkin and gently touched the tip of Kassie's nose. Beside him James was whispering urgently to Kathleen, Gabrielle and Peter, "all better."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Awwww Sirius, you're so sweet!" a chorus of voices suddenly said, loud enough that students at the Hufflepuff table turned to look. James puckered his lips while Peter, Gabrielle and Kathleen laughed. "Can we snog aga--OUCH!"   
  
James suddenly found a very thick History of Magic book shoved in his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Sirius stood, taking Kassie's hand. "Come on, let's leave them to it."   
  
As Sirius and Kassie left the table, Lily suddenly had a very shrewd idea of how Kassie must have felt while she had been dating Tim. Trying to think positively about the entire situation (after all, this was Sirius and Kassie's first official day as a couple) Lily went back to eating.   
  
Meanwhile, Sirius led Kassie out of the Great Hall, away from the giggling coming from not only the Gryffindor table, but now the Hufflepuff table, as well. Kassie kept her head high as they left, knowing that there were several sets of eyes watching, but her hand gripped Sirius' firmly. Finally they made it into the Entrance Hall and Sirius stopped. "I have some very helpful friends, it seems."   
  
Kassie grinned. "Me, too." She looked around, noticing they were very much alone and felt her heart flutter. Sirius seemed to have noticed, too, because he began tugging on her hand. Kassie soon found herself around a corner and very close to Sirius.   
  
It was like the previous night all over again and Kassie's heart beat in anticipation. Sirius placed his hands on her waist, his face growing closer and closer....   
  
"Meow."   
  
Simultaneously Kassie and Sirius looked down and into the yellow eyes of a dirty grey cat. Which would only mean one thing… somewhere nearby was her owner. Mrs. Norris sprinted off and Sirius muttered something under his breath. Almost immediately they heard the shuffling of feet. They moved out of the shadows just as Mr. Filch came running around the corner, eyeing them suspiciously, holding his cat. "What do you two think you are doing?" he grated.   
  
"Nothing that is any concern of yours," Sirius replied, grabbing Kassie's hand. The two of them headed off, with Sirius now very amusingly looking more determined to find a dark corner of the castle that they could be alone in. Finally settling on an old, unused classroom down the corridor from Transfiguration, they slipped inside. Once more Sirius attempted to pull Kassie close; and was immediately interrupted by a loud crash, followed by high pitched laughter. Sirius hung his head for a moment, not looking back. "Peeves?" he muttered.   
  
Kassie giggled. "Yes."   
  
Sirius whipped his wand out and spun around, pointing it straight at the Poltergeist. "Is the whole bloody world after me today?!" he growled. "Get out of here!"   
  
In response Peeves dropped a desk, causing a huge crash. He cackled evilly. "Oopsie poopsie, must have let it slip. Poor old Blackie not going to get--"   
  
Sirius had his wand out, preparing to curse the ghost into pieces when the bell rang. Muttering under his breath, he allowed himself to be pulled out of the room by Kassie. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class."   
  
"Says who?" Sirius replied.   
  
With a last look of warning to Peeves, who cackled back, Sirius joined Kassie in the hall. Students were now spilling out of the Great Hall, going off in different directions to their first class. The couple went out of a side door and down the slopping lawn towards the greenhouses. Sirius walked purposefully slowly so that everyone else was around the corner and they were still near the double doors. Then without warning Sirius pulled Kassie's hand, and when she spun around, kissed her quickly. "Finally."   
  
"Ahem."   
  
Sirius' face took on a resigned look. Kassie fought to control both her giggles and blushes as the two turned to face Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Black? Miss Phillips?"   
  
"How many points, Professor?" Sirius asked.   
  
McGonagall sighed. Sirius was still holding Kassie's hand and was wearing a sort of grimace on his face. Their Head of House uncrossed her arms. "One..." she replied, "...each." Sirius and Kassie both exhaled. "Now on to class.".   
  
Sirius grinned his most charming smile at Professor McGonagall. "Have a good day, Professor." Kassie waved a little and the two took off towards the greenhouses before the bell could ring.   
  
Shaking her head, McGonagall smiled to herself and headed back into the castle. When she got in the door Peeves swooped down on her. "Go away Peeves," the Professor said curtly, "before I finish what Mr. Black started."   
  
----------   
  
The first week of term pretty much came and went like any other first week. Professors reviewed past spells, loaded on some review homework, and lectured to the fifth years about the importance of this year. Ordinary Wizarding Levels were coming up and it would have a direct impact on the rest of their lives. Or so every Professor in the school had said about five times.   
  
Life settled into a routine though, as it was bound to do. Only as an added bonus to this year, Sirius and Kassie were no longer at each other's throats. Well, perhaps only in the literal term of the phrase. Lily had taken to hanging around with the other four girls in her year because no matter where she went with Kassie, Sirius showed up and they ended up slipping off to snog in an unused classroom somewhere, leaving Lily alone. The redhead thought about hanging around with the Marauders; but seeing James only reconfirmed the ideas that she perhaps liked him more than a friend, and so she strived to avoid uncomfortable situations there as well. Remus, on a regular basis, assured them all that the newness of Sirius and Kassie's relationship would wear off and things would get back to normal soon, but some of their group was having problems believing this.   
  
Lily could deal with the absence of her best friend for the time being though, because in the four years she had known Kassie, she had never seen her happier. Kassie smiled constantly, her entire face lighting up when Sirius came in the room. Of course the girls in their year sometimes poked fun at Kassie about this; but it really was a heart warming sight.   
  
So it was with no small amount of concern when a week after term started that Lily noticed Kassie was distracted. More than distracted, actually. She looked downright upset about something. Lily tried all through Transfiguration to talk to Kassie, but with no luck. Professor McGonagall was doing a review of switching spells, giving them no time to talk. After the bell rang Lily hurriedly returned the pairs' cactus to the front and tried to get Kassie by herself. Before she could however, Sirius was standing there, along with his friends, and Lily once more had to wait.   
  
The fifth years split up in the entrance hall, Kassie, Lily and Madison heading up to the north tower for Divination and everyone else heading for Muggle Studies. Lily waited with Madison for Sirius and Kassie to say goodbye (after all they wouldn't see each other for a whole hour and a half) and finally the black haired witch joined them. They raced up to the North Tower and made it just as the silver ladder was falling from the trapdoor in the ceiling.   
  
Lily and Kassie took seats at the back of the room near a window and pulled out their books. Professor Trelawney waited until everyone was settled before standing. "Welcome class," she said in her normal, misty voice. "I trust you all have completed your reading assignment of chapter two, "Dreams that tell the past". Today we are going to work on chapter three, "Dreams that tell the future". But first I want you to find a partner and using chapter two, complete an interpretation of what your partner dreamt last night. You will have thirty minutes; begin."   
  
Kassie flipped her book open, but it was clear to Lily she wasn't really paying attention. Professor Trelawney went over to the far side of the room to help Celeste Dobbs with her interpretation and Lily propped her book up. "What's wrong with you?" Lily hissed to Kassie, low enough so that only Kassie could hear.   
  
Kassie turned to Lily slowly, gnawing on her bottom lip worriedly. "It's stupid, really..."   
  
"No, it's not. Just tell me," Lily replied, looking at Kassie over her book. Everyone else in the room was talking with their partners and not paying them any attention. Lily put her book down, pulled out a clean roll of parchment and pretended to be looking something up in her book. "Kassie, come on. I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me and I won't tell you it's stupid. Well, not to your face."   
  
Kassie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ok, here goes. Now, please don't laugh..." Lily gave her a stern look. "Well, it's Sirius. He's been acting a bit strange. Since about yesterday morning, I guess. It's nothing I can put my finger on; but he's a bit withdrawn."   
  
"Really? He doesn't seem like it," Lily replied thoughtfully, dipping her quill in her ink. "But you would know better than me." Kassie nodded and flipped pages of her book over. "Have you talked to him about it?"   
  
"Well, see, that's the thing. I don't want to seem like I'm trying to be an interfering girlfriend or something." Kassie cast her eyes down to her parchment, taking great pains to write her name out. "I don't want to ruin things."   
  
"You aren't going to ruin them," Lily insisted, putting her quill down and staring at Kassie. "If you notice he's upset, talk to him. I bet he'll tell you. And don't worry about messing things up. Sirius adores you; I doubt you'll break up over something like this."   
  
Kassie smiled, but then frowned just as quickly. "Something like this? Lily, I kind of hope we don't break up." She swallowed, looking Lily straight in the eye. "I know it's fast, but the way I feel when I'm with him is so much deeper than I ever could have imagined." She stopped short and bit her bottom lip. "I just hope we don't break up. Ever." After admitting that much, Kassie blushed (though it was hard to tell in the hazy light of the room) and frantically started scribbling out the heading for her dream interpretation.   
  
Lily stared at her for a moment before starting on her own paper. But she couldn't help but wonder exactly how Kassie was feeling for her to say that. Forever was a long time, and they were only fifteen. What kind of strong emotion could make you want to forgo relationships with anyone else ever again?   
  
And, more importantly, Lily wondered if she would ever feel that way about someone.   
  
---------------   
  
After the Care of Magical Creatures class was over, Kassie began to feel like a dozen butterflies had been let loose in her stomach. Lily's advice had been right; she needed to talk to Sirius. But it sounded a lot easier than it actually was. Closing her bag, she looked up and saw that Sirius was waiting for her next to Hagrid's hut. Lily leaned over. "Good luck," she said, winked, and then headed up towards the castle with Gabrielle.   
  
Slowly Kassie made it to where Sirius was standing, making sure that James, Remus and Peter had gone on ahead. Not that that was a problem; they usually did anyway. When she approached him, he grabbed her hand up and inspected it. "Are you ok? That billywig looked like it might have bitten you hard."   
  
"I'm fine," Kassie assured him. Sirius kept her hand in his, but said nothing else as they climbed the lawn towards the castle.   
  
Once both of them had dropped their bags off in Gryffindor Tower and were heading back downstairs, Kassie finally got up her nerve. Taking a deep breath, she tugged Sirius into an empty corridor. "I-is there somewhere we can talk?"   
  
Sirius looked very surprised by this. He blinked several times and squeezed her hand. "Is everything ok?"   
  
Kassie started to say yes, but caught herself. Sighing, she said; "Well, not really. Can we...?"   
  
Sirius nodded, looking very worried now. He led her down the third floor corridor, toward a row of suits of armour. They stopped behind the third one and Sirius tapped the wall behind it with his wand. The stones moved to show a small opening just large enough for a fairly skinny person to fit through. Sirius squeezed through and Kassie followed. As they made their way up a set of stairs, Sirius turned his head a bit; "Is there something wrong?"   
  
Kassie stopped, smiling a bit to herself. Sirius stopped as well and turned just in time to have Kassie wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm not going to dump you or anything, so stop thinking it."   
  
The breath Sirius let out was audible in the small stairwell. He squeezed Kassie a bit, then still holding onto her hand, started up the stairs again. A few minutes later they were back in the same tower they had been in just over a week before. Kassie looked out the window, realising for the first time that they were directly across from Gryffindor Tower. Sirius stood beside her, but not looking at the view. Instead his eyes were focused on her.   
  
Kassie twisted her hands in front of her, biting on her bottom lip again. Finally she looked up. "Sirius, I couldn't help but notice that you've seemed a little... subdued for the last day or so. And, well, I was thinking that maybe you had figured out that going out with me wasn't a good idea. But--" she cut him off before the protest left his lips. "Now I'm just thinking that something is wrong. And you don't have to tell me, but I...." Kassie's voice trailed off and she sighed, leaning against the windowsill.   
  
Sirius leaned against the opposite side of the window and crossed his arms over his chest casually. For a long minute Kassie feared he wasn't going to tell her. But then, just as she was about to give up, his voice drifted to her. Softly at first, but growing stronger as he spoke. His gaze wondered across the sky outside. "I'm sorry. I was trying not to let it bother me, so that it wouldn't be a burden on anyone else. I think the only other person that actually knows for sure what day this is is James." Sirius swallowed and Kassie felt like her heart had nearly stopped. Sirius' blue eyes that were usually so happy, so full of laughter, were so sad. She had only seen him look that way once before. The night of the Welcome Feast, when he was looking at her....   
  
Gently Kassie reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Sirius, you don't have to tell me."   
  
Sirius covered her hand with his and his eyes finally pulled away from the sky and looked into hers. He squeezed her hand. "It was six years ago today that my dad died."   
  
Kassie felt her breath catch in her throat. Sirius looked away from her again. The silence stretched seemingly on forever. Somewhere in the distance someone was laughing, but it might have been part of the wind blowing for all the attention Kassie was giving it. Slowly she stepped up to Sirius and did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and hugged him tightly.   
  
For a minute he didn't respond. Then, suddenly, he uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Kassie, pulling her so close she feared she wouldn't be able to breathe. They stood like that for what seemed an eternity. The sun dipped further and further behind the forest tree line and shadows grew longer and darker all around them. Sirius laid his head on Kassie's shoulder and squeezed her more tightly.   
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling back a little.   
  
Kassie rubbed her finger tips along the back of his neck and into his hair. "Don't be. I know that no matter how long after someone has gone, it still hurts."   
  
Sirius pulled out of her arms and slid down the wall, sitting on the stone floor and putting his head in his hands. Kassie watched him, not knowing what to do or what to say. They had a lot in common, her and Sirius. Both had lost their parents and both of them kept all that hurt inside. But Kassie didn't want Sirius to keep it in. She wanted to help, even if she had no idea how to begin. Chewing on her lip again (as was becoming habit, it seemed) Kassie went over and sat beside Sirius on the floor, close enough that their arms were touching. Sirius laid his head over on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you."   
  
Startled, Kassie gave him a questioning look. "For what?"   
  
"For being here. For letting me squeeze you to death," he added, chuckling a little. Kassie noticed his eyes were wet and she wiped her fingers across them gently. "You know, from the first moment I saw you, I always imagined this. But I didn't think it would ever happen."   
  
"And why not?" Kassie retorted, though she knew perfectly well why not.   
  
Sirius chuckled again, the sound rumbling through his chest. "Exactly how many times did I try to get close to you and you wouldn't let me?"   
  
"You were being pretty cold yourself, for a while," Kassie reminded him, placing her chin on the top of his head. He seemed very content to simply hold her in this awkward, though not uncomfortable, position and Kassie was happy to let him. "That is if my memory serves me correctly."   
  
"That doesn't count. You had broken my heart; what was I supposed to do?"   
  
"Broken your heart?" Kassie giggled to herself.   
  
"Yeah, broke it, ripped it out, tore it up, stamped on it. I think for that I deserve a lifetime's supply of kisses."   
  
Kassie laughed outright as Sirius sat up, took her face in his hands and leant his head towards her. "Time to start paying up."   
  
"Gladly."   
  
----------   
  
The second week of school came and went. In a fit of weekend joy, the Marauders were outside on the lake's edge, feeding a couple of first years Fizzing Whizzbees. Lily and Kassie had been finishing a History of Magic assignment and joined the boys outside just as James was trying to coax one of the first years into taking an acid pop. Remus was sitting nearby under a tree, his face buried in a book and pointedly ignoring what was going on.   
  
Lily stomped up to them, crossing her arms. "James Potter, you are not to give him that!"   
  
The second boy, a Hufflepuff, finally came back down to the ground, having finished his Fizzing Whizzbee. "That was fun. Do you have anymore?" Lily highly suspected the boy was Muggleborn by the look of awe on his face.   
  
"No," Lily replied for James, snatching the acid pop from his hand. "There is nothing else to see here."   
  
"Lily!" James whined. "It wouldn't have hurt him!"   
  
"Yeah, your tongue grows back. My always did," Sirius added. Kassie raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, it did...."   
  
The two first years walked away and Lily distinctly heard one of them mutter something about spoil sports. Shaking her head, Lily turned back around. "Remus!"   
  
Remus' head ducked down and he seemed to be intently reading his book, which from Lily's angle was upside-down. It was easy to tell Remus hadn't been reading it at all. "Well?" she demanded.   
  
"It's just a sweet," Remus replied, closing his book and looking up at Lily. Her hair seemed to be on fire from the way the sun was hitting the red strains. "They weren't doing anything wrong."   
  
"That wasn't nice," Kassie muttered to Sirius, seeing that Lily was giving James and Remus a telling off, she felt she needed to add her two knuts-worth. She glared at Peter, who shrank back and hid behind James.   
  
"We were just having fun," Sirius replied, shrugging. "Perhaps I could direct those energies into having fun with you?" He winked at her suggestively and Kassie rolled her eyes.   
  
"I want to spend some time in the sun, I think," she replied.   
  
"That's fine," Sirius replied. He came up close to her and Kassie uncrossed her arms, trying to fend him off. "Kassie, love, are you ticklish?" Panic quickly spread all over Kassie's face and Sirius barked out a laugh. "Is that a yes?"   
  
"Sirius, if you care about me you won't...." Kassie pleaded, backing up and looking over her shoulder for a place to run.   
  
Sirius laughed again. "It's only because I care for you that I must do this!" And with his last word he lunged across the grass at Kassie, his fingers reaching for her ribs. Kassie screamed, trying to run, but Sirius had one arm around her waist while he mercilessly tickled her with the other hand.   
  
Lily dodged out of the way as Kassie finally broke free of Sirius and ran behind her, panting. "She's a prefect!" Kassie yelled, nearly causing Lily to go deaf. "You can't get me!"   
  
"So is Remus," Sirius replied and took off after Kassie, nearly colliding with Lily, jumping over Remus' legs and having to side-step Peter in his pursuit. Kassie was running as fast as her legs would carry her, but Sirius' longer legs were giving him the advantage. It wasn't very long until he caught her again, knocked into her and both of them fell to the ground, Kassie on top of him.   
  
Gasping for breath, Kassie slowly got up. "Are you ok?" she asked, checking Sirius over. He was laying flat on his back, staring at the sky, trying to get his breath back after having fallen with Kassie on top of him.   
  
"Yeah, I think so," he replied.   
  
"Good," Kassie said and leaned over him. "Tell me, Sirius love," she said, mimicking him. "Are _you_ ticklish?" Without giving him a chance to reply, Kassie began tickling his ribs. At first he resisted, but the longer she kept at it, the more he squirmed. Finally he started trying to wriggle away, laughing. "Payback is sweet!" Kassie declared triumphantly.   
  
Sirius squirmed and laughed, attracting the attention of several nearby students. Finally he managed to roll over on top of Kassie, sitting over her, their hands interlocked and pressing against each other. Kassie struggled to get up, but Sirius was stronger. He laughed maniacally. "Beg for mercy!"   
  
"Never!" Kassie replied, grinning at him. She pulled her head off the ground and kissed him quickly. "Let me go?" she asked as sweetly as she could.   
  
Sirius had a lopsided grin on his face that made him appear to be eight rather than fifteen. Kassie squirmed, laughing despite herself, trying to get free when suddenly Sirius said, "Merlin, but I love you," between his own laughter.   
  
Shocked, Kassie buckled her arms, causing Sirius to fall forward. In an attempt to not fall on top of her, he rolled left, and both of them suddenly found themselves in the lake.   
  
Sirius came up, sputtering and cursing under his breath, Kassie beside him. On the lake edge James, Lily, Peter, Remus and half a dozen students from other houses were laughing. Kassie pushed black, sopping hair out of her face and glared at the shore when suddenly she spotted someone in the crowd. "Oh no, oh no," she muttered, trying to get out of the water, "McGonagall..."   
  
Minerva McGonagall had noticed the crowd gathering around the lake from her office window, but when she came down to see what the fuss was about, the last thing she expected to see were two of her students in the lake. Yanking her robes up a bit, she hurried closer. "What do you two think you are doing?!" she shrieked.   
  
Sirius had hauled Kassie up out of the water and on the lake's edge, then pulled himself up. He grinned sheepishly at his Head of House. "Going for a swim?"   
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor!" she barked, looking down on them sternly. "And if I find the two of you in the lake, or anywhere else you aren't supposed to be, again, it will be twenty!" Kassie stood, glaring at Lily, who was holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and began wringing the water from her robes.   
  
Professor McGonagall turned and headed back up the lawn towards the castle. As she passed Lily and James, they distinctly heard her mumble, "...those two as a couple...Merlin help us all..."   
  
----------------   
  
As if life wasn't difficult enough this year; what with extra assignments, trying to become illegal animagi, and spending time with friends - and in Sirius' case, girlfriend - only three weeks into the school year the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain came bursting into the common room demanding to see all her players.   
  
The six members shot each other looks from across the common room and slowly made their way over to see their captain. In her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Emily Tankard had a determined, almost insane look about her as she paced the floor in front of the fireplace and barely acknowledged that her team members were waiting for her to begin. Clearly not as patient as the others, Sirius leaned back on the back two legs of his chair and said, "What do you need, captain?"   
  
Emily shot Sirius a death look but stopped pacing. "I want the Quidditch Cup this year." She looked around, as if daring someone to speak. "For the past three years we've had the best ruddy team in the school, but the most horrible streak of luck I've ever seen. What with cancelled matches and what not, only one year has that cup had our name on it, and I want it back!" The last part was practically screamed. Nearly all of the team members jumped, as well as half the common room.   
  
"So this is what we're going to do: we practice. I've booked the pitch for Thursday night, six-thirty 'til ten and Saturday day two 'til six. I want you all there by six on Thursday, ready to go. All of you," she repeated, staring at James and Sirius, "on time."   
  
Lance Prewett yawned and winked over to Patrick Mundame, who shook his head. "Emily, on another note, are you still seeing Dolphus Wood?" Patrick asked slyly.   
  
Emily glared at him. The ongoing joke with the seventh years was that the only reason she was going out with Dolphus was because he was just as crazy about Quidditch as she was. Crossing her arms, she glared at her keeper and seeker. "I'm also to pick a captain for next year's team," she continued, deciding against answering the question, "anyone interested in the position needs to come and talk to me." James and Will visibly perked up at this.   
  
"That's all for now. See you at six on Thursday." Emily took one last look at each of her team, turned swiftly and left the common room. Sirius and James each stood and went back to their recently vacated seats just as Kassie stood up. "I've got to run down to the library." She gave Sirius a very pointed look.   
  
Sirius shot up so fast, he looked like he had tried to sit on a fire crab. "I'll go with you."   
  
James snickered as the couple left the room. "Do you even know how to get there?"   
  
"I'm sure Kassie will show me," Sirius shot back. James and Peter laughed. Sirius climbed out of the portrait hole just as Remus was coming in through it.   
  
"Where are you two off to?" Remus asked.   
  
"Library," Sirius replied.   
  
"Do you know how to get there?"   
  
"Very funny," Sirius laughed hollowly and jogged to catch up with Kassie. Remus shook his head, fighting off laughter as he came in the common room and joined James, Peter, Lily and Kathleen. "Sirius is going to the library."   
  
"If you believe that I'll show you the dragon I've got under my bed," James retorted.   
  
"That I would believe," Remus muttered and pulled out a thick book. "Here James, I got this for you while I was down in the library." James took the book labelled _A Complete Guide to Charming It All_. "I thought it would help with that project that Sirius was talking about the other night."   
  
Lily shot James a curious look, but he ignored her. "Really? Thanks. Perhaps I should take it upstairs and give it a look over." James stood up and grabbed all his books.   
  
Remus stood as well. "I'll join you." The werewolf kicked Peter on his way past and the shorter boy shot up from his seat and followed.   
  
Once they had disappeared up the stairs, Lily glanced uneasily at Kathleen. "Do you think they are up to something?"   
  
Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Them? Never."   
  
----------------   
  
Students that had complained about the work load the previous year were now about to crack under the pressure. The Gryffindor fifth years were so pre-occupied with all the assignments the Professors had been giving out that the Marauders had barely any time to play pranks. This was both good and bad; good because they hadn't landed themselves in detention, bad because without pranks to occupy their excess energy they were more susceptible to being loud in the common room when others were trying to work.   
  
This particular Wednesday afternoon, the fifth years had moved from the common room to the library, cramming for a History of Magic test the following day. Well, the girls were cramming for it; the boys were trying to get them to go outside. Sirius was sitting beside Kassie, leaned back on the back legs of his chair, twirling his quill around. "This is boring," he announced to everyone at the table. Most ignored him. "This. Is. Boring," he repeated, a bit louder. Madam Pince, the librarian, scowled in his direction.   
  
Kassie flicked him with her quill. "Hush."   
  
Sirius leaned forward, the front legs of his chair hitting the floor and startling half the people at the table and causing them to glare at him. Suddenly James slammed his book shut. "I can't do this anymore." Without another word he stood, cramming his books in his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Sirius, looking very happy, kissed Kassie's cheek and followed suit. Peter and Remus looked at each other and did the same.   
  
As the four filed out of the library, Lily glanced up at Kassie who was flipping through her book to check something against her notes. "Are you just going to let him go, then?" she asked nonchalantly.   
  
Kassie blinked in surprise. "Sirius? Of course! Now I can get some work done."   
  
This grabbed Alexis' attention and she put her quill down so she could turn her full attention to Kassie. "Are you over him all ready?" Gabrielle, Kathleen and Madison looked up as well.   
  
Kassie finally took her eyes from her parchment reluctantly. "No. Why would you think that?" Gabrielle and Kathleen looked at each other knowingly. Kassie rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't want to be around him twenty-four hours a day doesn't mean I don't still like him. He obviously won't get any more work done tonight. So it's better if he's off doing whatever it is he does when he's with his friends." Pointedly Kassie flipped another page in her book. "And with him off doing that, I can get on with my revision. Unless, of course, anyone else is up for some ice cream?" Kassie's violet eyes twinkled up at the other girls.   
  
Gabrielle and Kathleen looked at each other and simultaneously shut their books. "Sounds good."   
  
"I'm in," said Alexis, putting her own books away.   
  
Lily and Madison followed their example and the six Gryffindor girls headed towards the kitchens.   
  
Elsewhere in the castle, in a room at the top of a tower, Sirius was sitting on a window sill, his feet dangling off the side of the castle, throwing rocks to see if he could hit the lake. Behind him, sitting in old armchairs they had found in an unused classroom, James and Peter were playing exploding snap and Remus was staring up at the nearly full moon. He idly rubbed his elbow. "Already bothering you?" James asked quietly, his attention seemingly still on the game.   
  
Remus caught himself rubbing his elbow and stopped. "Yeah," he replied a moment later, "it usually does a few days before."   
  
Sirius didn't look at his friends, but instead threw a rock hard at the lake. It hit the water and a second later was thrown back out by the giant squid. "I'm going with you this time."   
  
"No, you're not."   
  
"Yes, I am," Sirius insisted. He turned around and jumped out of the window. "That was the point of us becoming animagi, right? To help you." Sirius, his eyes dark, leaned against the wall.   
  
Remus smirked, leaning back in his seat. "And what if something goes wrong?"   
  
Sirius' face was half hidden by the shadows, but it was easy to tell that he was as serious as most in the room had ever seen him. "I don't care. You're my friend, one of my best friends. I'd take that chance for you, James or Peter."   
  
"Same here," James said, standing up and moving beside Sirius. "It's what friends are for." Peter stood and joined James and Sirius, crossing his arms with a determined look about him.   
  
Remus sighed, knowing that fighting would get him nowhere. When his friends looked like that, there was no backing down. It didn't stop him from trying. "Look, I really think..."   
  
Sirius cut him off. "Doesn't matter what you think, Moony. We are in this together."   
  
"We should make some sort of a pack or something," Peter said thoughtfully. "There are spells that tie wizards together like that."   
  
"That's stupid," Sirius muttered. But James was studying Peter thoughtfully.   
  
"I read about those," James said. Peter brightened considerably.   
  
Remus stood up, going to the window and fighting the urge to rub his elbow again. "Funny you should mention that, really," he said after a moment. "A pack. Sounds like a wolf pack, doesn't it?"   
  
Sirius barked out a laugh that sounded a lot like the bark of the dog he became. "Ok, ok. So I solemnly swear that I will never cheat, lie, betray or turn my back on my friends." He held his wand out. "Wait, is it too late to take back the cheat part?"   
  
James pulled his wand, Peter and Remus following. "Yes, it is." He placed his wand tip so that it touched Sirius'. "I, too, solemnly swear that I will never cheat, lie, betray or turn my back on my friends." He looked at Remus. "We are in this together, no matter what."   
  
Remus felt like his hand would shake as he placed his wand tip together with James and Sirius', but it didn't. His hand was quite steady as he repeated, "I solemnly swear that I will never cheat, lie, betray or turn my back on my friends."   
  
Peter was last. He placed his wand tip with the others but as soon as it touched, it sparked red. Peter gasped and pulled it back. Not wanting to seem as nervous as he felt, he again touched his wand tip to his friends' and this time nothing happened. "I solemnly swear that I will not cheat, lie or turn my back on my friends." Remus' eyes homed into Peters and the shorter wizard blanched. "I got that wrong, didn't I?" He swallowed. "Sorry. I solemnly swear that I will never cheat, lie, betray or turn my back on my friends."   
  
-------------   
  
"Did you realise that it's only eight months until our O.W.L.s?"   
  
Lily put her fork down and stared at Madison incredulously. The blonde girl fidgeted under the five gazes that were now upon her. Finally she picked up a roll. "I was just saying," she muttered, half hidden behind the bread.   
  
"You and every bloody Professor in this school," Kassie scowled, spooning steak and kidney pudding out of a bowl. "If I hear another lecture on the importance these tests will have on the rest of our lives, I'm going to jump off a bridge."   
  
"Aw, don't do that love." Sirius' voice drifted to the girls from behind them. He took a seat next to Kassie and grabbed the roll that Alexis had been going for. She scowled at him but the plate refilled itself before she could say anything. James, Remus and Peter took seats next to the Gryffindor girls and began dishing out their own food. "There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and I won't have a date."   
  
Kassie rolled her eyes. "Pity, that. Perhaps you could get your other girlfriend to go with you?"   
  
"Naw," Sirius replied, undaunted, "she's busy. Your other boyfriend?"   
  
"Same. I suppose we are stuck with each other, then."   
  
Sirius quickly kissed Kassie's cheek. "You're prettier than any other girl in this school, anyway." As Sirius started spreading butter on his roll, Kassie's face flushed and she grinned into her spoon.   
  
Lily and Alexis rolled their eyes at one another and went back to eating. Remus' prediction had finally come to pass: Kassie and Sirius weren't snogging in every available moment between classes and in every dark corridor they came to. But there was still moments of sweetness that caused more than a few of their group roll their eyes. Peter, who was sitting next to Gabrielle, pushed his food away. "Well, there went my appetite."   
  
Gabrielle took his roll. "Thanks." Peter glowered at her. "What? You said you didn't want it." She took a bite of the roll. "Eh, bit late for post, isn't it?"   
  
"Post sometimes runs late on Mondays," Remus said, dismissing it and going back to eating. The rest of the Gryffindor fifth years looked up to where Gabrielle was pointing. Coming through a window above the Great Hall was a black raven. James and Sirius both dropped their forks with a clatter.   
  
Lily gave them questioning looks. "What?"   
  
The boys didn't answer. Apprehensively they watched the raven glide closer and closer. By now several other students from other houses had noticed the raven, and those who were familiar with what it meant had stopped eating and were whispering urgently to their neighbours. It glided towards the fifth years, hovered for a moment, but then went on. James, guilty though he felt about it, let out a breath of relief. Lily watched the bird land in front of a seventh year girl in their house by the name of Cylethia Wolfe. Before she even took the letter from the raven, tears had started gathering in her eyes. Kassie reached under the table for Sirius' hand. "What's happening?"   
  
Sirius swallowed, his gaze fixed on the letter in Cylethia's hand. "That type of bird brings the worst news you can get."   
  
As Cylethia stood up and left the room, a few of her friends following her, Lily turned back around to Sirius. "You mean to say...?"   
  
"Voldemort probably attacked her family last night." Sirius' voice sounded cold and dead. His eyes had a far away look that made Lily think he was reliving something in his own memory.   
  
"That's awful," Alexis muttered. She looked back up apprehensively to the ceiling as the rustle of more feathers met their ears. But it was only the normal flock of owls coming through with daily post. As they each descended upon the student they were looking for, Lily felt her stomach contract. A small tawny owl landed in front of Lily and she dug in her pocket for a knut. After paying the bird she unrolled the _Daily Prophet_ to the front page. Kassie leaned over her shoulder to read, and Sirius leaned over Kassie.   
  
On the front page was a large picture of a symbol flying in the air above a house. A large skeleton's face with a snake protruding out of the mouth. Lily gasped, dropping the parchment onto the table. She had saw that mark before, somewhere... "What is that?"   
  
"It says here that it is called the Dark Mark. And that it has appeared over two other homes, also attacked by," Kassie wrinkled her nose in apparent confusion, "You-Know-Who? What's that about? They know his name; it's Voldemort."   
  
Sirius leant over Kassie so he could get a better view of the paper and nearly banged heads with Remus, who was leaning in from the other side of Lily. "Does it say who the other two families were?" Remus asked quietly, scanning the article.   
  
"No," Sirius replied, finally leaning back from Kassie.   
  
Any further discussions about the Dark Mark or the _Daily Prophet_ article was cut short by the bell ringing. The Gryffindors joined the hustle and bustle of students that were splitting up in the entrance hall to go to their classes. They headed off upstairs for Defence Against the Dark Arts. By the time they arrived, Professor Kittle was already at his desk, waiting patiently for all of the class to show up. Once satisfied they had all arrived, he walked between the centre rows of desks, his cane tapping every other step. "Good afternoon."   
  
There were a few mutters of good afternoon in response, but most of the class were silent. The old man arrived at the back of the room, stopped, turned around and was silent for a long moment. Finally his rough voice came alive; startling half the students. "I have no doubt that you will have heard the news of the attacks last night. In case some of you haven't, however, I will enlighten you. Voldemort attacked three homes last night, killing one family."   
  
Kittle's cane thumped against the ground as he started back up the aisle. Lily felt her head throbbing. Why hadn't she had a vision like she normally did? "This year I am supposed to review all you have learnt. This year I am supposed to prepare you for your O.W.L.s. However I feel, and Dumbledore agrees, that times such as these call for a different lesson plan. You need to be prepared for your tests at the end of the year, yes. But you also need to be prepared for something you _cannot_ learn out of a book. You need to learn how to defend yourselves.   
  
"This class isn't called Defence Against the Dark Arts for nothing. I will teach you how to protect yourself if you were to ever have the need." His eyes scanned the room, but everyone was paying rapt attention. "I will not teach you any dark magic. You won't need it."   
  
Spinning around faster than most would have given him credit for, Professor Kittle laid his cane against the wall and pulled out his wand. "Put your books away, get your wands out and follow me."  
  
--End Chapter 37.  
  
Hi everyone!! First off, I hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review and let me know, ok? Otherwise I won't know what you thought! Secondly; if you normally read this on Schnoogle, I apologize that chapter 36 is still not up. Apparently Schnoogle has decided to be very picky and because some of my punuation inside quotes isn't correct they won't post the newest chapter. I've been trying for going on three weeks to post it. I'm hopeing it's to their satisfication now and they'll post. Everyone cross your fingers!  
  
Many thanks to everyone who is on the LilyUpdate group, Shannon, and my Editor/Brit-check, Kate for making this and many chapters before this possiable. And huge thanks to everyone who reviews!  
  
Speaking of reviews, here are answers/responces to some the last chapter had:  
  
About Sirius' eyes: JK Rowling hadn't said what colour his eyes was when I started writing this story. So that's how come it's wrong. James' eye colour is wrong, too. But it's too late to change now.  
  
Believe me; I am very surprised by how many Sirius/Kassie shippers are running amuk. I've had people email me and ask for them to get together as much as they ask for James and Lily. I'm very happy everyone likes her; she's a lot like me :D  
  
James and Lily will most likely get together in 6th year. Assuming I don't make any drastic changes. This story gets very unpredictable, even for me. Take Sirius and Kassie for example; they were never suppose to date, let alone get together now. So, go figure. Goes to show even I don't know what is going to happen sometimes.  
  
This story has a British editor. However, when she first started editing for me I didn't always catch everything she corrected. I've fixed that problem now; though. But not everyone is perfect; me and her both over looked a problem with chapter 38 and it wasn't until one of the members of the LilyUpdate group said something that I even noticed it. Hopefully we'll catch them all in the future, though.  
  
Yes; the prank Sirius pulls on Snape will be in this story. But probably not this year. This year is jammed pack with stuff happening, so most likely it will be next before it happens.  
  
So, next update should be in two weeks (or less, as chapter 38 and 39 are complete) Until then eat japanese food and sleep late. Oh! And join the LilyUpdate group by sending an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoo dot com I'd write out the email address, but fanfiction dot net doesn't allow it. But you get the idea :)  
  
Bethany  
07.24.04 


	38. The First Full Moon

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES AT BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!!!  
  
Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 38 - The First Full Moon  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**  
  
Sirius gently rubbed his fingers into Kassie's shoulders. She sighed, closed her eyes and tried to relax. Lily was sitting across from her, legs curled up in her chair and staring at the flames in the fireplace. Suddenly the redhead turned to Kassie. "I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"It's all right, I'll get you back," Kassie replied, not opening her eyes but grinning. "I'm ok, Sirius, you don't have to do that. Even though you are being an angel."  
  
"I have to take care of you," Sirius replied, dropping his hands and hugging her around the middle. "Especially when Lily decides to curse you."  
  
"I said I was sorry," Lily replied in a small voice. Kassie slapped Sirius on the arm and gave him a reproachful look. Lily went back to staring into the fireplace. "How was I to know that spell would do that? Professor Kittle sure didn't say so."  
  
"Professor Kittle was shocked speechless by that amount of power," Remus said pointedly, coming around the sofa and sitting down. "You have to admit, for a spell that strong, and for your first time trying it, that was an amazing amount of power."  
  
Lily said nothing, even though she could feel James' gaze on her. He was sitting on the floor, poking a salamander in the fireplace with a stick. Determinedly she stared into the flames. The fact was that it wasn't just that she had hit her best friend with such a strong stunning curse that she had knocked her very hard to the ground and out cold that was bothering Lily. Although that was enough right there. No, Lily found herself worrying about having that much power to begin with. Even though she knew she had some gifts, and even though she had discussed them briefly with both Dumbledore and James, to see it released that way had unnerved Lily.  
  
What if that kind of power made her a target for Voldemort? What if, because of it, he came after her family in much the way he had those three families last night? Her parents weren't wizards, they were muggles, and had no way to defend themselves against the likes of Voldemort or his followers.  
  
And even though Lily hated her visions with a passion; the lack of them was bothering her as well. She had received no warning of the attacks last night. And if she had stopped having visions and Voldemort attacked her family, she would have no way of knowing....  
  
The portrait hole burst open, causing all of the fifth years to look up. Mundungus Fletcher came running in, scanned the common room and ran up to the fireplace. "Have any of you seen Brian?"  
  
"No." Sirius replied. Everyone else shook their head. Mundungus exhaled deeply and ran his hands through his hair. "What's up?"  
  
"McGonagall needs to see him. I was just talking with Dorcas Meadows…" Mundungus dropped his voice to keep a group of second years across the room from hearing "…and she said his sister turned up missing last night. There was a Dark Mark over their home. They just now released the names."  
  
Lily, Kassie and Madison all gasped. The boys were all sober faced now and James sat up from where he had been leaning against the table. "Who else got attacked last night? We read in the Prophet that it was three families in all."  
  
Mundungus nodded. "Frank and Alice. But they're ok, I heard. Alice got cursed pretty badly, but she'll make it."  
  
"Frank and Alice Longbottom?" Sirius asked, straightening up a bit.  
  
Mundungus nodded gravely. "Look, I need to find Brian. If you see him, tell him McGonagall needs him."  
  
As Mundungus left, Kassie sank back down into the seat and Lily went back to staring at the flames. Peter came down the stairs carrying a chess board and laid it out on the table. "Anyone up for a game?"  
  
Everyone either shook their head no, or didn't answer. Remus stood up. "I'm going for a walk." Lily turned her head away from the flames and watched as Remus painfully made his way out of the portrait hole.  
  
She waited until she heard the door shut behind him before speaking. "Shouldn't he be in the hospital wing?"  
  
James snorted. "Try telling him that. We tried getting him to go last night, for all the good it's done."  
  
Sirius watched the portrait hole that Remus had just left through, glanced at his watch, then back at the door. Suddenly he stood up. "I'm going to go see if I can talk him into it." he said. He and James shared a look that Lily didn't miss; though she didn't understand it, either. Sirius leaned down and kissed Kassie quickly on the lips. "Can I see you a minute?"  
  
Confused, Kassie got up and followed Sirius to the portrait hole and out of it. It shut behind them and Sirius grabbed Kassie's hand and pulled her down a few steps so that they were out of view of the Fat Lady. "Sirius?" Kassie asked when they stopped.  
  
Not replying, Sirius grabbed Kassie and kissed her very hard. When finally they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Do you remember what I said that day at the lake?"  
  
Kassie swallowed. She remembered all too well that day, though she had been afraid to ask about it, and sure it had been a slip of the tongue since Sirius hadn't brought it up either. Until now. Slowly the black haired witch nodded, holding her breath. Sirius fidgeted a bit and squeezed Kassie's hand. "I don't expect anything from you, Kassie, but...". He swallowed, his nervousness growing. "I meant it. I... I love you."  
  
Kassie felt like she was back in the courtyard beside the school, being thrown back from Lily's stunning spell. Sirius stared at her, waiting, it seemed, for a reaction. Breaking through her shock, Kassie gripped Sirius' hand tightly and looked into his blue eyes and felt her heart seemingly stop. Sirius' gaze seem to wilt as the seconds ticked by and his girlfriend said nothing. He hadn't expected her to, honestly, but the silence still stung. Smiling grimly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'm going after Remus. I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?"  
  
Kassie barely nodded and watched him take a step away; then another. Just as he turned, she found her voice. "Sirius!"  
  
He stopped, looking over his shoulder. Kassie had a huge smile painted across her face. "I love you, too."  
  
Sirius smiled widely and closed the distance between them again, taking Kassie's face in his hands and kissing her quickly. "I really have to go, or I'll never find him before moonrise."  
  
Kassie nodded, let go of his hands, and watched him run down the steps at break neck speed. Humming to herself, she went back up the stairs to the Fat Lady. "Hornbeam." She climbed into the common room just as James was leaving it.  
  
James stopped, tilting his head at Kassie questioningly. She spun around on the tip of her toes, grabbed James' arms to keep from falling and proclaimed; "He loves me!" in a squeaky voice before running off into the common room.  
  
Lily gasped as Kassie fell backward over the sofa back, grinning like a mad woman. "Do I dare ask?" she muttered, stretching her legs out and then crossing them. Kassie grinned at her cheekily in response. "Well?" Lily asked when Kassie did nothing but continue to grin and hum a little.  
  
Suddenly Kassie flipped over, kicking Peter in the head. "Oops!" she laughed, rubbing her hand over Peter's blond hair and hugging him a bit. "I'm sorry. But it's ok because SIRIUS LOVES ME!" The last part was screamed out that Lily was very sure that everyone in Gryffindor Tower, whether in the common room or not, heard her. Kassie laughed at the dumbfounded look on every student's face. "That's right!" she proclaimed, jumping up and twirling around on the spot. "Sirius said he loves me! And I love him! And we--"  
  
"Merlin, don't say it..." Alexis begged, covering her ears.  
  
"--are in love!" Kassie finished, then stuck her tongue out at Alexis.  
  
Shaking his head, James turned his back on the explosively happy Kassie, climbed out of the portrait hole and ran down the steps looking for the object of Kassie's love. He found him a few minutes later outside the steps to the infirmary. Sirius spun around when he heard James' footsteps. "She's about to take him down, I think," Sirius said by way of a greeting, his face very serious as he studied the door. "I don't know how I'm going to manage to sneak in."  
  
"Like this," James said, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his robes. "Come on, let's get downstairs before we're seen."  
  
Sirius nodded and the two of them hurried down several sets of stairs and out a side door. The Whomping Willow stood majestically before them, waving its branches in the wind as they grew closer. Sirius stopped, staring at the tree and swallowing. "Well, here I go."  
  
James watched the tree as well, then closed his eyes. Since Sirius had been dating Kassie, James had spent a lot of time alone, working on his animagus transformation. He hadn't even told Sirius yet; but he had managed it. It had been difficult to contain his glee, even though it had only been for two days. But he knew if Sirius found out then Remus would too, and the fact that two of them would be joining him on this full moon would make Remus go mad with worry. Silently James motioned for Sirius to follow him behind a clump of trees where they could see the willow and castle, but not been seen.  
  
"Don't you think you should head back on up?" Sirius asked, changing his weight from foot to foot more often than was necessary. He looked up at the sky where the sun had just completely disappeared.  
  
"Actually, I'm going with you," James replied, checking to make sure his wand was still in his belt and unfolding the invisibility cloak.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled. James hurried threw his hand over Sirius' mouth and looked towards the castle. Madam Pomfrey and Remus hadn't come out, yet, though. Sighing, he took his hand off Sirius' mouth. "Are you mad?!" Sirius demanded in a loud hiss. "Hello James! Werewolf? Human? Is it ringing a b---oh." Sirius found himself speechless in mid-rant. Because his best friend was no longer in front of him; instead there stood a very large, white and tan stag. The animal was easily ten feet tall from hoof to the top of the huge antlers. With a _pop_ the stag disappeared and James was grinning at Sirius. "Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"So do you still think it's a bad idea?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked, looking very impressed, though more than a bit hurt at the secrecy. "Who else knows?"  
  
"No-one," James replied quickly. "Remember how Remus reacted to you going with him tonight? I didn't want him worrying about me, too. You know it can make his transformations worse. Besides, I only managed it for the first time on Saturday."  
  
Sirius started to say something but instead he suddenly ducked down behind a row of bushes, then reached up and yanked on James' collar to bring him down with him. Hurrying across the lawn towards the Whomping Willow was Madam Pomfrey and Remus. This close to moon rise, Remus looked terrible. Much like he had the night they had all been at his house over the summer. James shivered in memory as he watched the matron prod the trunk of the tree with a long stick and then disappear with Remus.  
  
Sirius sat back against the trunk of the tree, holding a branch down so he could see the willow. "Are you scared?" he asked without turning or looking at James.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. You?"  
  
"A little," Sirius replied.  
  
The silence stretched for several long moments while the wind rustled the leaves on the trees around them, and grasshoppers chirped noisily. Suddenly the Whomping Willow's branches stopped moving and the matron came back out of the hidden entrance in the trunk. She hurried away from its reach, then watched as the branches started flailing around again. Satisfied that Remus was safe, or rather, that everyone else was safe from Remus, she headed back into the castle. Neither of the boys moved until the door had shut behind her. Sirius looked up at the sky. "Come on, we only have a few minutes."  
  
As fast as they could run under the invisibility cloak, James and Sirius made their way to the tree. James picked up the stick and prodded the bottom of the trunk. The branches stopped and taking a deep breath, they went in.  
  
Remus had only told them about the tunnel, so neither James nor Sirius knew what to expect. So it was with a huge surprise when suddenly Sirius let out a small grunt as he lost his footing and slid down a very dark murky incline and landed hard on a dirt and rock floor. James came sliding down after him, landing on Sirius' back. "Ow," James muttered, rolling off of Sirius. "_Lumos_."  
  
Sirius straightened up as best he could. The tunnel wasn't quite tall enough for someone of their height to walk through normally so they had to run at a crouch. Behind James, Sirius lit his wand and they took off as fast as they could.  
  
The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Sirius wasn't sure he would ever be able to straighten back up when they got out. His back was protesting painfully. Then something occurred to him. "Oy!" Ahead of him James stopped and turned, but his wand light didn't land on Sirius. Instead it lit up a large black dog that fit in the tunnel perfectly.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Brilliant."  
  
Sirius barked in reply, squeezed between James and the wall and took off at a run. James followed, grumbling and cursing under his breath about lousy friends.  
  
By the time the tunnel straightened out and they could see a door, James was almost certain the moon was up. Cautiously they slipped in the door and James peeked out of a boarded up window. "Not yet. Hurry." Sirius turned back into his human form and the two of them ran up the stairs.  
  
In a bedroom on the first floor they found Remus sitting on a large four poster bed, staring through a boarded window to the sky outside. He turned when they came in, but upon setting eyes on James, jumped up. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"It's ok," James said, waving his hands in a peace offering. He stowed his invisibility cloak in an old set of drawers. "I can change."  
  
Remus looked at him sceptically. "Into what?"  
  
"A huge stag," Sirius replied for him. "With a huge set of antle--wait!" Sirius spun around, grinning from ear to ear. "Prongs! Ha!"  
  
James and Remus both turned to Sirius incredibly. "What?" James asked, clearly confused.  
  
"You know how we call Remus "Moony"? Well, "Prongs" is what I'm calling you."  
  
"Prongs?" James rolled the idea around in his mind for a second, thinking. Finally he grinned. "I can live with that. What about you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, but," he turned to Remus who had suddenly went very rigid, "I doubt we have time to talk about it right now."  
  
Remus' eyes were no longer the soft hazel that usually laughed and joked with them. Instead they had turned a deep red, pain written all across his face. Not wanting a repeat experience like that over the summer, Sirius and James quickly turned to their respective animagi forms and through animal eyes watched in horror as their friend turned into a monster against his will.  
  
-------------  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Lily groaned and flipped over on to her back, glaring up at the person standing above her bed. Kassie grinned widely and yanked back the bed curtains. "Rise and shine, Lily!"  
  
Lily glared. "Kassandra Leigh Phillips, do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Not on this glorious day!" Kassie replied. She bounced over to Gabrielle's bed, yanked the curtains back and inflicted her cheerful mood on the brunette. "Up you get, Gabrielle!"  
  
"Ugh..." came the muffled reply.  
  
"Kathleen!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Madison!"  
  
"Kassie! Stop!"  
  
Lily lay on her back, listening as each girl in their year was subjected to what could only be fondly called 'Kassie-in-love'. After being dragged out by Sirius the previous night, Kassie had returned to the common room to let everyone under God's blue skies know that Sirius had said he loved her. And it had been sweet for the first fifteen minutes. It was old news by half an hour later. And by the next morning it was pure and utter torture. Lily would curse Kassie where she stood, but that would mean she would have exert the energy to roll out of the bed at the god-forsaken hour of six am. "Kassie, you do realise that we don't have to be in class for _three hours?_" Lily asked.  
  
Kassie laughed and ripped the curtains back from Alexis' bed. But it was empty. The black haired girl stopped dead, confusion written all over her features. "Well, I suppose you aren't the only mad person in the room. I wonder where Lexie is?" Kathleen muttered, sitting up on her bed as if Alexis would suddenly jump out from under a bed or from behind a trunk.  
  
Kassie shrugged and looked around. Every girl had lain back down in their beds; Gabrielle was even snoring softly. "You are no fun!" Kassie accused in such perfect imitation of Sirius that Lily groaned and buried her face in her pillows.  
  
"Go wake up Sirius, or James, or Peter, or, hell, just anyone else!" Kathleen muttered and fell back down on her pillows.  
  
"Good idea," Kassie replied and the next sound was that of the door shutting behind her.  
  
"Oh God, what have we done?" Lily grumbled and tugged her curtains closed.  
  
Elsewhere Kassie was doing just as Kathleen had suggested. Grinning to herself, she gently eased the door open to the room that housed the Gryffindor fifth year boys. As quietly as she could she tiptoed into the room and made her way over to what looked like Sirius' bed. Well; it obviously had to be. No one else was quite that messy. Kassie started to part the curtains when it occurred to her that she didn't know what Sirius slept in. Most guys she knew slept in pyjama pants or something similar; but her own father had slept in the nude and the last thing Kassie wanted was to pull the curtain open on _that_. "Sirius?" she whispered.  
  
No reply. Kassie nudged the side of the bed. "Sirius?" she repeated, louder.  
  
There was a groan in the bed across from Sirius' and a blonde head pushed its way through the curtains. Peter blinked groggily. "Kassie? Something wrong?"  
  
"No," Kassie replied. "I was going to wake Sirius up."  
  
"Oh, you'll have to be a bit louder. He sleeps like the dead," Peter replied and disappeared behind the curtains. He continued, a little louder; "You can open the curtains. It's fine."  
  
Kassie ignored what he was implying, though she had been thinking it herself, and ripped the curtains back. But it was empty. Shocked, Kassie blinked and looked around the room. The bed was untouched, though it was hard to tell since it wasn't made. Kassie stepped back. "Peter?"  
  
"Eh?" Peter muttered, his head falling out of the curtain again and green eyes squinting at Kassie. "What?"  
  
"Sirius isn't here."  
  
Peter blinked and shrugged. "Maybe he's in the loo. Check James' bed." And with that the blonde head disappeared for a second time.  
  
Feeling slightly apprehensive now, Kassie walked over to the next bed and eased the curtains back. Empty. Her hand shook slightly. The last she had saw either of them; they were trying to find Remus... "Peter?" Kassie said, her voice sounded strangely thick.  
  
This time Peter pulled the curtains back all the way and got out of the bed. "Not there?" he asked.  
  
Kassie shook her head. "Doesn't look like he's been here, either," she added. "Where do you suppose..?"  
  
Suddenly the blood drained from Peter's face, making his green eyes contrast harshly with his skin and hair. "The full moon," he muttered, more to himself than to Kassie. He ducked down in search of his shoes, pulled them on, grabbed a cloak and his wand. "C'mon."  
  
-----------  
  
Remus Lupin was fairly sure that he must have felt worse at some point in his life, but at that moment it was hard to tell. Mentally he could sense that there was no broken bones. That was always a good sign. Perhaps a sprained wrist, definitely some blood in his mouth - _Merlin, let it be my own!_ - everywhere else on his body just seemed to ache. Groaning slightly, Remus turned over and blinked at the rays of the sun slowly coming up. "Damn," he muttered, his back screaming in protest.  
  
"I've never heard you curse," a voice said thoughtfully. Remus spun around, despite the ache in his back, to gape at the person sitting in a chair opposite the bed. "First time for everything, I suppose."  
  
"James?" Remus asked, blinking groggily. "Wha--oh. Never mind," Remus muttered, his memory coming back to him slowly. "Where is-"  
  
His second question was cut off by a black furry head sticking up over the side of the bed and a wet tongue licking Remus all over the right side of his face. "Arg! Sirius!"  
  
The dog barked irritably before turning into Sirius Black. "Moony, you are very grumpy this morning."  
  
Remus smirked, reaching for his robes. "You would be too, if you felt the way I do." Ignoring the pain in his wrist he quietly got dressed. "You two should head off, Madam Pomfrey will be after me soon." The words had no more left his mouth when the sound of footsteps reached their ears. Remus opened his mouth to tell them to hide, but his friends didn't need prompting. Without so much as a sound, both Sirius and James disappeared. Remus took the few seconds until Madam Pomfrey reached him to analyze his hand.  
  
Madam Pomfrey creaked the door open slowly and peeked inside. Remus gave her a weak smile. "Morning."  
  
The matron let out an audible sigh. "Anything broken?"  
  
"No," Remus replied, getting up. "Maybe a strain or two. Bruises, of course. Nothing serious."  
  
"Come on then, you need to rest." Remus followed silently, glancing back in the room where he could see James and Sirius coming up from under the bed. Grinning a bit to himself, he followed Madam Pomfrey out of the house.  
  
James stretched, yawning. "I need a shower and food." He pulled open the chest of drawers and removed his invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch as the two of them headed out of the Shrieking Shack. "I might have time for a shower before Kassie wakes up."  
  
Remembering the night before, James punched Sirius in the arm. "Tied down to the ball and chain now, are we? She told the world what you said last night."  
  
Sirius grinned, fighting a blush. "Really? I'll have to tease her mercilessly for that."  
  
"Or snog her senseless." James muttered.  
  
"That, too," Sirius added, turning back into a dog and taking off at a run down the tunnel back towards the school. Shaking his head, James followed. He would have to prod Sirius for information later. His best friend was the last person in Hogwarts he thought he'd ever see taking a relationship this seriously.  
  
Sirius climbed out of the tunnel, pressed the knot to freeze the tree and waited impatiently for James to emerge. A few minutes later James appeared, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the sun light. "Did the full moon _have_ to be on a Monday?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer, only shrugged and silently the two friends headed into the castle and towards their common room. Trying to make as little noise as possible, they turned up the marble staircase onto the first floor and were promptly met by the last person they wanted to see outside of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What do we have here?" Severus Snape asked, pulling his wand and causing the other two boys to pull theirs, as well.  
  
"A nosey little git, it would seem," Sirius replied, eyes narrowed. "Get out of the way, Snape, before I curse you just for ruining my morning with your presence."  
  
"Now, now, Black. You are speaking to a Prefect. Perhaps I should make that five points for every word that leaves your mouth?"  
  
James smirked. "Perhaps I should save you the trouble of talking at all?" He pointed his wand at Snape. "Let us be, _Snivellus_. I'm in no mood to exchange curses with you."  
  
Sirius blanched slightly at the name, but managed not to laugh. Snape looked ready to explode. "_Imped--_"  
  
"_Expelliarmus!_" James said, causing Snape's wand to fly from his hand. Sirius caught it, twirling it between his fingers. Snape opened his mouth, a string of threats and curses exiting.  
  
"_Silencio!_" Sirius jabbed his wand towards Snape and suddenly, though Snape's mouth was still moving, no sound escaped.  
  
"Now, let's get something straight, shall we?" James said, moving closer. Snape looked desperate to do something and looked as if he were going to advance on James, but the Sirius was still holding his wand. "_Locomotor mortis!_" Snape fell to the ground, unable to move. "Stay out of our way," James warned, his face so close to Snape's that he could feel the other's breath. "Your prefect badge won't stop what I'll do to you."  
  
"That goes for your friends, as well," Sirius added, throwing Snape's wand to the floor by his side. "If I hear of my darling cousin near Kassie, or any one else I care about again, she'll be sorry."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
James and Sirius turned to find Kassie, quickly followed by Peter, coming down the stairs. When she reached the landing, Kassie spotted Snape and pulled her wand. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," James replied, finally taking his gaze from Snape and putting his wand away. "We just had a little run in with Snivellus here, but I think we may have it all cleared up now."  
  
Kassie put her wand away as Sirius did the same. The sound of voices drifted to them and Peter's face took on a panicked look. "We'd better get going."  
  
"_Finite_," James muttered over his shoulder as they turned the corner. He doubted Snape would follow. James could still feel his heart thumping madly beneath his breast from the conflict. So much so that he barely caught Kassie's question.  
  
"What are you two doing up so early?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer, apparently he was trying to do some very quick thinking. "Going to see Remus," James said suddenly, making Sirius turn to look at him.  
  
Kassie considered this a minute, but any questions she might have had didn't get asked. Peter, looking very disgruntled, crossed his arms. "Thanks for waking me up," he muttered. "You two do this every month..." He stalked off ahead, and James, scratching his head, jogged to catch up with him.  
  
Sirius looked at Kassie. "You want to go with us?"  
  
"Sure," Kassie replied, allowing Sirius to take her hand as they headed down the corridor. Kassie had started to point out that Sirius had on the same clothes he had the day before; but decided that she really didn't want to know. Besides; he probably just slept in them. They did look terribly messed up. Casting her thoughts from that, she snickered. "Snivellus?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "James came up with that one. I'm fond of it."  
  
Kassie rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. They entered the infirmary a few minutes later and quickly spotted Remus' bed at the left far side of the room, curtains drawn up around it. Madam Pomfrey gave them warning looks as they passed, but each of them ignored her. James stopped in front of them, tilting his head. "There's someone with him," he whispered.  
  
Sirius, never known for side stepping the most obvious approach, let go of Kassie's hand and went around the curtain. For a moment he was very confused at what he was looking at. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Alexis Wells was sitting next to Remus' bed. She jumped slightly when she noticed Sirius, her face turning several shades of red.  
  
"Good morning," Sirius said as way of greeting, sticking his hands in his pockets and trying his best to act normally. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Alexis?" Kassie asked, coming around the corner and gaining a confused expression much like her boyfriend's. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Blunt, aren't you?" James muttered. Kassie kicked at him in response.  
  
Alexis ran the palms of her hands over her robes whether in an attempt to dry them, or to straighten her robes, it was hard to tell. Nervously she pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I, eh, was just visiting Remus."  
  
"Really? Now I would have never known had you not said so," James replied. Remus glared at him and Kassie rolled her eyes.  
  
Alexis' face turned redder, if possible, and she pushed her hair behind her ear a second time. "I'll just go, shall I?" Alexis muttered to Remus. "I'll bring your work up later." Without looking at Sirius, James, Kassie or Peter, Alexis hurried out of the room.  
  
No one spoke until the door to the infirmary had shut, then four sets of eyes that had watched Alexis leave turned in unison to Remus. "Well," Peter said, breaking the silence.  
  
Sirius suddenly left Kassie's side, reached down and clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Something you care to share with us Moony?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, trying his best to keep control over the situation. He was losing it fast. He looked around at them all, then sighed resignedly. "It appears Alexis knows about me."  
  
"How?" James demanded at once. "Who could h--"  
  
"She says she figured it out," Remus interrupted, holding his hands up. "It's not too hard. You three figured it out. The point is, she knows and so she has been coming to see me the morning after."  
  
"Has been? As in, more than once?" Kassie asked, narrowing her eyes in interest. "When did she find out?"  
  
Remus swallowed. So far he hadn't told a soul about Alexis coming to see him; he certainly hadn't wanted to start now. And with good reason. He could see it shining in Sirius' eyes; the Marauders would never let him live this down. "Oh, about three months before the end of last term."  
  
"That long? And you never told us?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"It wasn't something that came up often," Remus snapped back, clearly on the defensive.  
  
Kassie took the seat Alexis had recently vacated and crossed her legs. "Do you like her?"  
  
Remus lifted his head off his pillow and gave Kassie a look that might have killed. Sirius grinned and winked at her as James bounded forward. "Does she like you because of you, or because it would be exciting to date a werewolf?"  
  
"Alexis isn't like that James," Kassie threw in before Remus could. "She's a very nice witch." Remus looked like had he had the energy, he would have punched James for that.  
  
James shrugged off Kassie's attack and plopped down in a chair on the other side of the bed. "You never know. If she hurts him...." his voice trailed off, leaving the rest of them to speculate on what he might have said.  
  
Remus relaxed some, but still stared at James like he had just grown a second head. "She's just a friend. Nothing more," he said finally, laying his head back against the pillows once more.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Ok boys, time to go. Get out, all of you," Madam Pomfrey suddenly said, coming around the curtain with her arms crossed. "Remus needs to rest and you four need to be getting to your first classes. Go on with you."  
  
Sirius, James and Peter whined and groaned, dragging their feet like five year olds all the way out of the room. Kassie shook her head. "Stop bellyaching," she told Sirius. "We have to get ready anyway." Sirius and James groaned louder at this. At this rate it was bound to be a very long day for everyone; full moon adventures or not.  
  
--End Chapter 38.  
  
Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I won't know unless you tell me, so make sure to review or email (hint, hint)  
  
Oooh, that reminds me. Speaking of reviews, if everyone could **please read this, as it's very important, I would appreciate it**. I would like to say something and I'm going to sound very mean saying it. But if you would place yourself in my shoes for just a moment, this hopefully won't make too many people mad.  
  
I am 24 years old. I have a full time job, a part time job, two dogs, a grandmother that I live with that is constantly nagging me to do this and that, a semi-social life and I write this story regliously. I'm sorry that I don't update every other day. I would love to. I push myself to get chapters finished and updated every other week. And sometimes things happen beyond my control that prevent this from happening. That doesn't mean I need ten or twenty people constantly harrassing me about the fact that I didn't update the second I said I was going to _try_ to. Believe me, I know the second this story is posted on both fanfiction dot net and schnoogle. I want to get my chapters out in a timely order so that I keep my readers. I know what it's like to wait and wait on an update. But if things happen that I can't help, getting hate mail and bad reviews doesn't help at all. In fact, it has gotten so bad that I nearly stopped writing all together.  
  
The next subject of interest: I know that James and Lily hated each other in the cannon. It's not confusing, really. I have said it, said it, and said it: This story is PRE-Order of the Pheonix. Which means that I started writing it nearly a year before that book came out and I had no idea that they hated each other because I can't read JK Rowling's mind. Please stop nagging me about this. I'm well aware of the cannon. And this is a fanfiction. Which pretty much means that if I want to kill off the lot of them and have Harry drop a house out of the sky onto Voldemort, killing him, I can do it because I'm the author.  
  
That said; Yes, Sirius' eyes are gray. Amazingly enough JK Rowling said this only a few months back, and I think I may have started this story nearly two years ago. It's not hard math.  
  
Whew Now, those of you who aren't calling me every name in the book (and a few you are making up) I hope you understand where I'm coming from. There are details in this story that I'm sure 99.9999% of you aren't even aware of, so a little thing like Sirius' eye color, etc. is a very small thing on my list considering I had no idea what color his eyes was when I started the story and the effort I put into trivial things like the exact date of the full moon in 1975.  
  
If you are still here and not mad, thank you. If you are still here and mad, sorry. But I have to get this off my chest before I explode (literally). If you have reviewed and not nagged me about any of these things, thank you so much. If you have reviewed and nagged me about any of this, I'm not looking for apologies, etc. I'm just looking for you to cut me some slack. My life is hectic enough as is.  
  
Instead of boring you with more talk of reviews, etc. I'm very proud to announce that the LilyUpdate group (to join send an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoo dot com -- and I would write it out but fanfiction dot net won't let me) has morphed, so to speak, into a Message Forum, as well. If you are interested in joining and talking with us about anything and everything HP and not HP, LE;AH and not, you can visit us at bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com -- and again, you'll have to fill in the dots with actual dots to make it work. I'm not sure why fanfiction dot net won't let you put links... but whatever :)  
  
Hope to see you there!  
  
Bethany  
08.04.04 


	39. Is it a date if he shakes your hand?

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 39 - Is it a date if he shakes your hand?  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! JAMES POTTER!"  
  
Lily and Kassie looked at each other for a split second before turning around. Professor McGonagall was stalking quickly up the corridor looking very angry. Kassie looked beside her where a moment ago Sirius had been standing, and found Remus instead. In one quick raise of his eyebrow he warned Kassie not to talk, then turned towards the Transfiguration teacher with a politely confused look.  
  
"Where are they?" McGonagall demanded when she was within ear shot. Lily readjusted her bag on her shoulder and looked quickly to Remus and Peter and shook her head. "I don't know. They were here a minute ago."  
  
"Miss Phillips?"  
  
Kassie kept her face carefully neutral. "I'm sorry Professor, I don't know."  
  
McGonagall turned to Remus, carefully studying him. "It's no use covering for them, Lupin. They can't hide forever. Tell them that I want to see them in my office immediately and _if_ that happens, perhaps I shall lessen the punishment." Without giving Remus a chance to answer, she spun around to head back off to where she had come from. But, when she turned, James was standing directly behind her.  
  
"Did you want to see us, Professor?" he asked innocently.  
  
McGonagall looked as if she longed to grab his ears and drag him off to her office; but she refrained. Taking a deep breath, she glared at him over her square framed glasses. "I would like for you and Mr. Black to uncharm my desk, if you please. It has bitten me twice since you left my class, and has spat parchment all over the room several times more than that."  
  
Sirius was trying his best to keep a straight face during this exchange. Behind McGonagall's back, Lily, Kassie, Remus and Peter were fighting their own laughter. "Now!" the Professor barked at them, pointing a slender finger towards her room. Looking very pleased with themselves, James and Sirius headed off in the direction of the Transfiguration class room. "And while you are there, you can go ahead and serve your detentions for this."  
  
Kassie shook her head, resigned to the fact that she had chosen to go out with Sirius, and thus knew that he would spend much of his time in detention. Suddenly she spun around, nearly hitting Lily with her bag. "Professor? Will they be at the Halloween Feast?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked as if she was considering this. James and Sirius were both pouring on the pleading looks heavily. Finally she sighed. "I suppose so."  
  
James jumped backwards and wrapped one arm around the Professor, squeezing. "You know we love you, right Minerva?"  
  
"Potter..." Professor McGonagall hissed in warning. James smiled brightly at Lily, winked and he and Sirius took off at a dead run down the corridor. Professor McGonagall shook her head; but it was easy to see she was smiling.  
  
As the four remaining friends headed to Gryffindor tower again, Remus suddenly chuckled. "You know they are going to kill me, right?"  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, cocking her head interestedly.  
  
"Because I did that."  
  
Peter laughed, brushing a piece of blonde hair off his forehead. "Yes, Moony, you are dead for this one." Suddenly Peter's face lit up. "Hey, isn't that Alexis?"  
  
Remus' face blushed so red it looked like he was going to explode. He punched out sideways at Peter, missed, and then decided that the floor was very interesting after that. As they passed, Alexis smiled. "Hey! Wait for me, will you? I've got to tie my shoe."  
  
Lily and Kassie hung back, but Remus and Peter continued on, Remus calling that they would catch up to them later. "Where did you loose everyone else?" Lily asked once Remus and Peter had gone on up the stairs.  
  
"Oh! You don't know, do you?" Alexis smiled widely, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Michael Cannon asked Kathleen to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow. She and Gabrielle went straight up to Gryffindor tower after class to start putting together an outfit. You'd think she was going on a date with a prince or something. I suppose Madison is with them; I haven't seen her since the end of class."  
  
"Michael Cannon?" Kassie narrowed her eyes, thinking hard. "Hufflepuff? Tall, skinny with that stack of red hair?"  
  
"I'd swear he was a Weasley if I didn't know better," Alexis replied. "The whole lot of them have red hair. Kind of carrot orange, really. But, yes, that's him."  
  
"Very interesting," Kassie muttered. "So she's going with Michael, I'm going with Sirius, Lily here is going solo unless we can pair her off with James."  
  
Lily choked violently on the Droobles Best Blowing Gum she was chewing, swallowing it and feeling it lodge in her throat. Kassie patted her back hard and she swallowed. "Why," she asked, glaring, "would you say that?"  
  
Kassie blinked. "It was only an idea. I was going to say that you could go with James, Madison could go with Peter and Alexis could go with Remus."  
  
"Remus?" Alexis asked, suddenly watching where she was going as if her life depended on the next step. "Why would you say Remus?"  
  
Kassie shrugged, but had anyone been looking at her, they would have noticed the grin she was fighting. Lily was still gasping to get her breath back, her mind reeling. "Well, you did seem friendly with him," Kassie said nonchalantly, "in the infirmary the other day."  
  
"He's a friend," Alexis replied smoothly.  
  
"Nothing more?" Kassie probed.  
  
Alexis turned, her pony tail swinging when she did. "Kassie, what are you up to?"  
  
Kassie held her hands up in a peace offering. "Hornbeam," she said to the portrait which swung open with the password. She glanced inside the common room to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. There were a few first years in the corner practicing levitating charms, but otherwise the room was empty. "I just thought that maybe if you liked him, I could set you up. I _am_ going out with one of his best friends," she pointed out, looking Alexis in the eye. "But if you aren't interested, I'll just--"  
  
"I didn't say that," Alexis mumbled so low it was hard to hear her.  
  
Kassie beamed. "Good. That's settled. I'll tell James he's going to go with you, Lily."  
  
"Oh ok, thanks Kassie," said Lily sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll take kindly to that."  
  
Lily walked on ahead and opened the door to their dormitory. Kassie smiled happily. "I'm sure he will, too," she told Alexis in a near whisper. "Very sure." Alexis laughed, but covered her mouth quickly.  
  
-------------  
  
"Come on!"  
  
James tapped his wand on a small round mirror, muttered an incantation, and waited for Sirius to do the same. Remus was at the door, waiting impatiently for his friends. James glanced up. "Just one more second," he said, flipping a page in his book. He tapped the mirror again. "Ok, it should work this time. Let's try it."  
  
Sirius was holding a round mirror identical to the one James had. He walked across the room, past Remus, and out the door. Looking straight into the mirror, he said very clearly; "James Potter."  
  
For a second there was nothing but fuzz on the mirror that looked very much like static on a muggle television. Then slowly James' face came into view. "Is it working?" he asked, his voice echoing.  
  
"Better than last time," Sirius replied, grinning. "Uh oh. Remus is giving me that look. I suppose we'll have to work on it more later."  
  
"Right," James replied. "Eh, how do we turn it off?"  
  
"No clue," Sirius said, coming into the room.  
  
Remus walked purposely into the room, pointed his wand at the mirrors and said, "_Finite_." Both mirrors went blank. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go."  
  
"Ok, ok," Sirius said, putting his mirror down on the bed. "Let's go."  
  
The three boys went downstairs and into the Great Hall. The fifth year girls plus Peter were already seated, plates before them. Food, drinks and sweets of every colour and flavour scattered the tables. High above them, where the candles usually floated, were pumpkins and flapping bats. Sirius took the empty seat next to Kassie and grinned when she turned to him. "It's about time," she said.  
  
"We just had a little Marauder business to deal with," Sirius replied cryptically and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Remus, grabbing a roll with one hand and pulling the plate of chicken towards him with the other. "James and Sirius were playing with those mirrors again."  
  
"Again?" asked Kassie.  
  
"Nearly got them to work," James explained through a mouth full of pudding. "Only a few minor bugs to work out."  
  
"A few?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "They couldn't turn them off once they were on."  
  
"Alright! More than a few," James granted. "Lily, would you pass me the pumpkin juice please?"  
  
Lily handed over the juice, still trying to listen to Gabrielle and Kathleen explain how Michael Cannon had asked her to go with him to Hogsmeade. As she wasn't paying attention, she tried to sit the jug on the plate of rolls and ended up tipping it over. "Oh no!" she gasped, grabbing for it, but it was too late. Nearly a gallon of pumpkin juice had poured almost directly into Kassie's lap.  
  
The black haired girl jumped up, but it was far too late to keep much of the juice from pouring into her lap. Beside her Sirius slid away along the bench as fast as he could, barely missing the drink. "I'm so sorry!" Lily gasped. "Here, let me..._Scourgify_!"  
  
Several students from the Hufflepuff table were looking over to see what the fuss was about, and the Slytherins were pointing and laughing. Kassie waved her hands in front of her. "It's ok, Lily. I'll just go and get cleaned up a bit." Sirius stood up as if to follow, but Kassie shook her head. "I'll be back in a minute." Sirius sat back down and Kassie hurried out of the Great Hall, the Slytherin's laughter following her.  
  
Kassie quickly headed to the nearest girl's toilets and inspected her robes. The white t-shirt she was wearing under her robes was stained orange, as well as there being a large patch on her jeans. Shaking her head, she took her wand out and set to work on cleaning the stains. Just as she finishing, the door swung open and Bellatrix Black came in. She smirked at Kassie, went into a cubicle and closed the door. Seeing the perfect opportunity to escape a conflict, Kassie hurriedly finished cleaning her robes, washed her hands and headed back towards the Great Hall.  
  
She could hear the murmur of excited voices and had the double doors to the Great Hall in her sight when suddenly a voice from behind her said, "So you finally managed to snag yourself a pure blood wizard, did you?"  
  
Kassie took a deep breath before turning. In her mind she had pictured Bellatrix standing behind her, hands on her hips, smirking. She wasn't disappointed when she turned. The classic Black family blue eyes were staring daggers at Kassie. For a moment the latter found it ironic that Sirius had those eyes, too, and could look at her with such care when Bellatrix looked like an ice queen staring back out of them. Kassie sighed impatiently. "What's the matter, Trixie, are you jealous? Does Lestrange have a sordid family background or something?"  
  
"Don't you dare insult Rodolphus. His family's power and bloodline could come down on you and your mudblood family very quickly. They already got your mudblood mother--"  
  
Bellatrix continued to talk, but Kassie had stopped hearing. At the mention of her mother Kassie's blood had started pumping faster, her heart racing so loud that it sounded like a tidal wave in her ears. Her wand forgotten, Kassie walked straight up to Bellatrix, pulled her fist back and let it go at Bellatrix's right eye. The sound of the impact was so loud that it sounded like the snap of a whip in the corridor.  
  
"You BITCH!" Bellatrix roared, slapping Kassie. From that second on it was a fully fledged cat-fight. Kassie punched and scratched every inch of Bellatrix she could reach, yanked her hair, felt Bellatrix's fist make contact with her jaw and then punched her again, knocking her to the ground. A horrible rage had taken over Kassie. Never had she wanted to hurt someone so badly, and adrenalin was pumping through her veins as she and Bellatrix continued to fight.  
  
In the doorway to the Great Hall, a short blonde boy was watching with avid fascination. His eyes wide with excitement, he turned quickly, nearly tripping on his robes, and ran into the Great Hall towards the Hufflepuff table. "Hey! Hey!" he repeated to his class mates. "Guess what?"  
  
"What's up with you, Lockhart?" Hazel Edmund asked, only looking slightly interested. Gilderoy Lockhart found the simplest of things way too amusing way too often.  
  
Gilderoy pointed out the doors, still jumping up and down in excitement. "There's a fight! A fight in the corridor! I just saw it!"  
  
At the table next to the Hufflepuffs, Sirius had been discussing with James how to stop the echoing in their enchanted mirrors when he overheard the Hufflepuff first year exclaim that there was a fight. Eyebrows raised, he turned. "Hey, you! What did you say?"  
  
"There's a fight in the corridor!" Gilderoy repeated, looking immensely proud to have gotten the attention of an older student. "There are two black haired witches really going for it!"  
  
"Black haired witches?" James asked, pushing his chair back. Sirius was a step ahead of him and already up. "You don't think...?"  
  
"Bugger!" Lily said and shot up out of her seat. Sirius had taken off at a run towards the exit; James, Remus, Lily and Peter on his heels.  
  
Half the Gryffindor table had heard the conversation and were following, the rest filling in what they heard to students from other houses before going to see for themselves. Sirius had beaten them all out of the oak doors and skidded to a halt in front of a sight he wouldn't soon forget. His girlfriend and cousin was fist fighting like a pair of muggles. Where their wands were he didn't know; and he didn't care. Bellatrix knew some nasty dark magic and he was rather sure he'd prefer to see them fighting like this rather than duelling. Unfortunately it seemed that Bellatrix had just remembered she was a witch and was reaching for her wand.  
  
"No you don't," Sirius replied, picking Kassie up by the waist and pulling her off Bellatrix. James had disarmed Bellatrix and was holding her wand tauntingly in front of her. Kassie fought Sirius for a moment, trying to get back at Bellatrix. Rodolphus Lestrange and Evan Rosier had joined the fray and were holding Bellatrix back, who was also struggling against them.  
  
"You need to keep your mudblood girlfriend out of--"  
  
"Shut the hell up _Trixie_," Sirius growled, still keeping a tight grip on his girlfriend. "Or Kassie won't be the only one after your blood."  
  
"What is gong on? What is the meaning of this?!" a voice shrieked from behind. "Out of the way! All of you! Let me through!"  
  
There was a shot like a cannon and suddenly the sea of students parted, allowing Professor McGonagall to come through, Professors Kittle and Dumbledore behind her. The Head of Gryffindor house took one look at Kassie with her bleeding lip and swelling eye, turned to Bellatrix with her already black eye and bloody nose, then pressed her lips together so tightly it seemed they had disappeared. "Fifty points," she barked, glaring, "will be taken from both your houses for this. And neither of you are allowed to visit Hogsmeade this weekend. I am disgusted by the pair of you!"  
  
Kassie happened a glance to Professor Dumbledore, but she quickly looked away. He looked very disappointed. And that seemed much worse than the points she had just lost Gryffindor or the banned trip to the village. Taking a deep breath she leaned back against Sirius and touched her aching jaw gently. Professor Kittle was ordering students back into the Great Hall. "To the infirmary to get cleaned up," McGonagall ordered, her voice allowing no room for argument. "And if either of you so much as speak to each other, I will take an additional fifty points."  
  
Lestrange and Rosier obediently started leading Bellatrix up the marble stairs. Sirius nudged Kassie and when she turned he kissed her lips quickly. "That was brilliant," he whispered. They started up the stairs towards the infirmary. "But the next time you decide to get in a fist fight, let me know, will you? I nearly had a heart attack when I came out here."  
  
Kassie grinned despite her split lip. "It wasn't something I was planning on."  
  
Lily, James, Remus and Peter followed them up the stairs, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore not far behind them. Now that it was over with Kassie felt every area Bellatrix had hit start to burn or sting. Or in some cases, both. But it was well worth it to hear Bellatrix moaning several moments later about her stomach. Kassie hoped she had cracked a rib.  
  
Professor Dumbledore gently suggested to Remus, Peter and James that they should return to the feast. Even though they protested, Dumbledore didn't give in. The old wizard turned as if to say the same to Sirius and Lily, noticed their determined faces and continued down the line of beds to clear out the crowd around Bellatrix's bed. Lily took her wand out, setting to work on some of the more minor scratches and bruises that Kassie had on her face, neck and arms. Every now and then they could hear Bellatrix let out a string of curses as Madam Pomfrey healed her, and then heard the matron tell her to stop whining or she would leave her to heal the muggle way.  
  
Kassie leaned back on the pillows, a smug smile on her face. "I guess we'll have to work extra hard to get those points back. But I'd say it was well worth it."  
  
Sirius was perched on the side of the bed, looking immensely proud. "What started that, anyway? Not that you need a reason to beat the hell out of Bella, but usually you try to keep clear of Professors."  
  
Kassie quickly explained the events leading up to her punching Bellatrix and thus starting the fight. She quieted when Madam Pomfrey came to her bed to heal her. The matron shoo'ed Lily and Sirius out while she worked. Lily crossed her arms, sighing. "It seems like there's never a dull moment." Sirius was standing very rigid and kept glancing towards the opposite end of the infirmary. Lily raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm thinking of going down there and cursing Bellatrix somewhere into the middle of the next century," he replied without looking at Lily. His blue eyes were very hard and full of loathing.  
  
"Sirius, be serious. You can't go down there. Dumbledore and McGonagall are right outside the door, Madam Pomfrey is right here," Lily said, indicating the closed curtains around Kassie's bed. "There will be a time and place to get her. Not now."  
  
Sirius smirked, finally turning to the red head. "This coming from a Prefect?"  
  
Lily glanced around the curtain. Kassie was bravely trying not to cringe as Pomfrey mended her jaw. Lily felt her teeth clench. "We'll leave my position out of this. There is a difference between breaking school rules and trying to break my best friend's neck. I say Bellatrix should get what she deserves and I'll be more than happy to have a hand in it."  
  
"Here, here," Sirius muttered.  
  
-------------  
  
The first day of November dawned bright and beautifully over the Hogwarts grounds. The Gryffindor fifth year girls were up fairly early considering it was a Saturday, dressing for their trip to the village near the school. But Kassie purposefully kept her curtains shut and tried to go back to sleep. She fully expected to be alone in Gryffindor tower today; kept company only by the first and second years that weren't allowed to visit Hogsmeade either. So by mid-morning, when everyone was gone, Kassie rolled out of the bed and dressed. Her stomach growling, she headed downstairs in search of food. As she crossed the common room, she spotted a familiar looking head. "Lily?"  
  
The redhead turned, smiling and shutting her book. "It's about time you woke up. I was about to come drag you out of bed myself. Breakfast is over, but I brought you some toast and tea up. You'll have to do a warming charm on it, I'm afraid. It's stone cold by now."  
  
Kassie continued to stare at Lily as if she had never seen her properly before. Lily put her book aside and stood up. Finally Kassie asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lily blinked. "This is the Gryffindor common room. I'm a Gryffindor," she said slowly.  
  
"That's not what I mean--" Kassie started, but was cut off by the portrait hole opening and Sirius barging through.  
  
"Is she up yet? I tried to hur--oh, hey!" he greeted, grinning brightly at Kassie. Hurriedly he approached her, sitting a bag down on the floor and picking Kassie up around the waist as he hugged her. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Sure," said Kassie, confused. "Sirius, what are you and Lily doing here? Shouldn't you be in the village?"  
  
"Not without you," Sirius replied easily, putting her down and fishing through the bag he had been holding. "James is waiting for you, Lily. I left them at the Three Broomsticks. And you, my love," Sirius said, grinning, "have a date with me and a picnic lunch on the carpet to boot."  
  
Lily left the common room after waving bye to Kassie, who was hugging Sirius' neck. Shaking her head she went down the seven flights of stairs and past Filch, who was still standing at the front doors checking names against a roll of parchment. There were several stragglers that had had a late breakfast but were now heading to Hogsmeade.  
  
The sun was slowly warming the air; but since it was the first of November Lily didn't expect it to warm up much more. She fastened her cloak around her shoulders and took her time walking to the village. When she arrived she went straight to the Three Broomsticks in search of her friends.  
  
To say that Lily was nervous about this day was putting it mildly. She wasn't exactly sure Kassie was as innocent as she claimed when she had set Lily up to spend the day with James, but she couldn't exactly say she wasn't, either. With Kassie it was hard to tell even at the best of times if she was playing the innocent or not. Either way Lily's heart fluttered rather pleasantly when she thought about it.  
  
She spotted the table the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years were sat fairly quickly. She only had to look for the loudest table. James was telling a story to the rest of the group, who were laughing appreciatively at whatever he was saying. Lily took her cloak off and slowly made her way over.  
  
"You should have been there, really," James was saying. "Filch couldn't haven't have been redder had he been lit on fire. And Pete here looked him straight in the eye and asked 'What's that on your face?' without even blinking! It was brilliant!" James took a deep drink from his butter beer then sat it down. "I would bet all th--oh, hey Lily!" James stopped mid-sentence, got up and let Lily slide into the booth. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"A butterbeer," Lily said, digging in her pocket for some money.  
  
James shook his head. "I got it. Anyone else need refills?"  
  
"Me," Remus replied.  
  
"You are paying, mate. I only buy for beautiful ladies." James winked at Lily and she felt a blush threaten to over take her. Remus slapped a sickle in his hand and James pocketed it. "Anyone else? Be back in a minute, then."  
  
As James left the table, Lily turned around to see exactly who was there. Madison was sitting next to Peter, who was now next to Lily, but had been next to James before. On the other side of Madison were Kathleen, Michael, Gabrielle, Mark Johnson, Remus and finally Alexis.  
  
"So," Remus said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table once James had left, "are Sirius and Kassie snogging in a dark corner somewhere?"  
  
"Most likely," Lily replied.  
  
"Great," Gabrielle muttered, "she'll be in a lovely mood when we get back. They'll be no sleeping late tomorrow."  
  
Lily laughed, as did Alexis and Madison. Kathleen looked as if she hadn't even heard, Michael had whispered something in her ear and she was blushing madly. Just then James returned to the table with three butterbeers. He opened Lily's and handed it to her before opening his own. "I purpose a toast," he said, lifting his glass. "To good friends and stupid speeches. May one last as long as the next!"  
  
"With you around, that shouldn't be a problem," Remus added.  
  
"Here! Here!" the rest of the table joined, laughing as they clinked their glasses together and drank from them.  
  
----------------  
  
It was late in the evening when James, Lily, Remus and Alexis started the walk back to Hogwarts. Somewhere during the course of the day they had lost pretty much everyone else in one place or another. James and Lily were walking purposefully behind Alexis and Remus as to give them space. Not that they looked like they needed it. Apparently Kassie was good at matchmaking; the pair of them were holding hands and talking softly. Every now and then Alexis would say something to make Remus laugh out loud, but otherwise Lily and James couldn't hear them.  
  
Lily stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets and looked up at the clearing sky. "The stars look very big from here," she noted, "almost looks like you could touch them."  
  
"Hmmm," James mumbled. But he wasn't looking at the sky as much as he was the redhead beside him. His stomach gave a pleasant lurch when she caught him staring, blushed and looked away quickly. James grinned to himself. Several times he tried to say something to Lily; about the way she looked, how beautiful her skin tones were in the fading sunlight, or that he had just had the best day he could remember. But every time he started to speak, the words got stuck somewhere around his Adam's apple and he fell silent. Long before he was ready to end the day, they were starting up the final staircase to Gryffindor tower. James dragged his feet along, nearly forgetting to jump the trick step. Swallowing hard, he forced his mouth open, "Lily, I, eh, had a great time today," he muttered out so fast that it was hard to make out some words.  
  
Lily smiled at him and he felt his legs turn to pudding. "Me, too," she replied and continued up the steps.  
  
Somehow James felt that Lily didn't quite understand what he was getting at. He wished he had the guts to do what Kassie had done to Sirius. Even though it had taken Sirius forever to admit that Kassie had started their relationship. But seeing his best friend so happy only reminded James that his crush on Lily was going nowhere. Most likely because either, one; she wasn't aware that he liked her, or two, she didn't like him that way. Or both, he amended. Which would be horrible. The thought of telling Lily how he felt and her not returning those feelings was what kept him from saying something. Rejection wasn't something James Potter was familiar with; and he wasn't keen on trying it out with Lily.  
  
Unknown to him, Lily was thinking somewhat along the same lines. Well; the part about the kiss would have been nice, she thought. Even if he only kissed her cheek. She wasn't sure she could call this a date if he didn't kiss her. And she wanted to call it a date very badly. When they entered the common room they found Remus had found the nerve to kiss Alexis, even if it was short and sweet, and a far cry from the heavy snogging Kassie and Sirius were known for. Lily watched as Alexis and Remus bade each other goodnight and turned to James, trying her best not to appear nervous or expectant.  
  
James ran his hand through his hair several times and looked past Lily rather than at her. "Well," he said finally, "goodnight, then."  
  
"Goodnight." Lily stared at him, trying to convey her feelings and hoping that he felt enough of the same to act on them. Instead he did something that made her heart drop to her stomach. He shook her hand. "Night," he muttered again and took off so fast up the boys staircase that Lily hadn't even properly grasped what had just happened before she heard the door to his dormitory shut.  
  
James pressed his back against the cool wood of the door and closed his eyes. "That was bloody brilliant, Potter," he scolded himself, slapping his palm to his forehead hard. "Just brilliant. Oh, she hates me now. There went that."  
  
"What was brilliant?" a voice asked very near his ear. James opened one eye reluctantly to see Sirius standing beside him. "Did you have a good day, Mr. Prongs?"  
  
James ran his hand through his hair again, walked across the room in a dazed sort of way and flopped down hard on his bed. Quietly he explained what had just happened before falling backwards and pulling the pillow over his head in hopes of suffocation.  
  
Across the room Sirius was staring at James with jaw slack and his eyebrows raised. For a full minute he stared, unblinking, before the latter gave up on suicide and sat up. Sirius swallowed. "You..._you_..." he repeated, waving his hands towards James in either shock or fascination. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes in dismay. "You _shook her hand?_!"  
  
"Merlin, it sounds even worse when you say it!" James announced and promptly covered his face with his pillow again. "Will someone hold this over my head long enough for me to die?"  
  
"Oh, this is worse than death, Prongs," Remus lectured. "You were right; she hates you now."  
  
"James, James, James..." Sirius repeated, shaking his head dejectedly. "How could you mess this up? Kassie and I had this all planned out. It was an idiot proof plan!"  
  
"Apparently not," Remus injected, flipping open a novel he had been reading.  
  
James scowled in his direction, but Remus took no notice. The door to the room opened and Peter came in, grinning. He stopped when he noticed how awkwardly silent the room was. "Eh, is it a bad time?"  
  
Without warning James lunged off the bed and jumped at Peter, intent on taking his frustrations out on someone. Peter gasped and then something that no-one expected happened. Peter disappeared.  
  
James fell to the ground where Peter had been, blinking around stupidly. Sirius scratched his head. "Did he just _Apparate?_"  
  
"You can't Apparate inside the school," Remus muttered, throwing his book down and jumping up. "Where did he..._look!_" Remus was pointing to a small rodent on the floor that was looking up at them oddly.  
  
James pushed himself off the floor and took several steps backwards so that he nearly ran into Sirius. Three of the four Marauders watched in fascination as the rat on the floor slowly grew taller, its ears disappearing and tail shrinking as it grew. It was like watching a muggle film in slow motion; after what could have only been forty-five seconds at best, but seemed much longer, Peter once more stood in the middle of the floor.  
  
Sirius promptly fell backwards onto the floor, laughing hysterically, holding his stomach. Peter looked down at himself, not sure if he was dreaming or not, James and Remus were still staring at the shorter wizard in shock. "Whoa..." Peter finally said. "Did you _see_ that?!"  
  
"Hahahaha!" Sirius rolled over on his stomach, pounding his fist into the floor so hard that things on shelves around the room shook. "Peter is a rat! Peter is a rat! HAHAHAHA!" James kicked his best friend in the ribs, but Sirius continued to laugh, chanting "Peter is a rat!" over and over again.  
  
"That's great, mate!" James finally said, clapping Peter on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, bloody brilliant!" Sirius chuckled, sitting up and wiping at his eyes. "And that tail! This is payback for everything you said about mine!"  
  
"It looked like a worm," James said, laughing a bit himself. "The way it twitched around. Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
Peter shrugged, grinning. "Don't know. It felt so weird, and I don't even know how I undid it. Crikey, I didn't even really know that I did it at all! Suddenly James looked like a giant." Peter frowned. "Why did you jump at me, anyway?"  
  
James fumbled over his words, not exactly sure he could repeat the story. No matter; Remus helpfully filled Peter in. The shorter boy's jaw dropped. "You _shook her hand?!_"  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" James groaned, throwing his hands up. "Say something else, would you? It could have been worse; I could have been cold, distant and sworn never speak to her again!"  
  
It took approximately five seconds for Sirius to realise James had insulted him. Glaring, he got up off the floor. "Well, I'm with Kassie now, aren't I? I must have done something right. And at least I didn't shake her hand!"  
  
Peter plopped down on his bed, watching James' mouth move for several minutes, but nothing happening. Finally he gave up and sat on his trunk, opting instead to stare loathingly at Sirius. Peter grinned. "I can't wait until the full moon!"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure," he grated, going back to his novel. Peter blanched, his face turning red.  
  
Sirius tried for several minutes to get James to talk to him, but James wasn't having any part of it. Sirius shook his head. "Fine, I'll go somewhere where I'm wanted." He stalked out of the room, down the stairs and turned into the staircase that would lead to Kassie's room. Only when he got about five steps up, the stairs were suddenly gone. He emitted a high pitched squeak before sliding down and landing roughly in the common room. "What the bloody hell?!"  
  
Heads were sticking out of rooms all up and down the hall and laughter started to fill the air. Someone in the fourth year rooms yelled up the hall. "OY! Kassie! Sirius wants you!"  
  
Sirius picked himself up off the floor, cursing under his breath just as Kassie came sliding down the stairwell. Her face was blood red. "Eh, sorry about that."  
  
"What was that for?" Sirius demanded, rubbing his aching back. "That's never happened before!"  
  
Kassie blushed as several of the girls in the common room giggled at their expense. "Eh, Professor McGonagall didn't exactly explain it all. But it seems that when a boy from the fifth year or above tries to get up to the girl's rooms, that," Kassie indicated the slide that was positioning itself back to stairs, "happens. I thought you knew."  
  
"How does it know what year we are in? Why fifth year?" muttered Sirius darkly, sitting in an armchair and motioning for Kassie to join him.  
  
She perched on the armrest. "I don't know."  
  
"How come you can get into our rooms?" Sirius then demanded, glaring at the offending stairs.  
  
"I don't know that, either," Kassie replied, grinning a little.  
  
Sirius' face relaxed some, but he still cursed under his breath for a moment. "Well, Miss Phillips, is there anything you do know?"  
  
Kassie leaned down and kissed his lips quickly. "I know I love you."  
  
Sirius' face split into a smile and he tugged Kassie down into his lap, much to the dismay of a few second years that promptly cleared the room. Sirius watched them go. "Good riddance," he said. Kassie hit him lightly on the arm. "Now, where was I? Oh, that's right," he continued after a moment, "I was about to kiss you for that."  
  
"Geesh, get a room," said Mundungus haughtily, coming down the stairs and crossing the room. Sirius and Kassie broke apart and glared at him. "Out of every room in this castle, you two pick the common room to snog in?"  
  
"That was not snogging," Sirius retorted, watching as Mundungus crossed the room and went out of the portrait hole. "Good riddance to him, too. Now-"  
  
"Oh! Sorry," Lily said, coming into the room and walking past quickly.  
  
Sirius groaned. "Where are you going, Lily?" Kassie asked, trying to sit up. Only Sirius wasn't letting go, so she wasn't really going far.  
  
"Just for a walk. I'll be back shortly. Sorry to interrupt your snogging."  
  
Sirius grumbled something incoherent under his breath that sounded much like "We are not snogging". He tried once more to kiss Kassie, but she pulled away. "Lily told us what happened. What happened to your idiot proof plan?"  
  
Sirius, finally giving up, sank back into the chair and looked Kassie straight in the eye. "I guess James is an idiot, so he could mess it up. I'm telling you, I'm just going to ask Lily out for him."  
  
"Like you did me, eh?"  
  
Sirius crossed his arms. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up? First James, multiple times, I might add, now you. Will it haunt me forever?"  
  
Kassie sighed, appearing as if in deep thought. "Well, perhaps not that long. But a few years, at least."  
  
"Think we'll be together that long?" Sirius asked. Kassie turned her head to see if he was joking or not. From the looks of it, he wasn't.  
  
Kassie bit her lip. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Her boyfriend shrugged, trying to pull her down again, but she didn't let him. Sirius sighed. "I just wondered what you thought."  
  
Kassie planted both her hands on either side of his face. "As long as you can put up with me, then I'd say we have a good shot."  
  
"Put up with you?" Sirius asked, laughing. "That's easy. Putting up with me? That's a whole other question."  
  
"Ugh, you two are being all lovey-dovey again, aren't you?" Peter muttered, turning back around from where he had been coming down the stairs. "James is moaning about Lily, Remus is talking about Alexis and I came down to escape, and end up here to see you two snogging again."  
  
"For the last time; WE ARE NOT SNOGGING!" Sirius roared, yanking Kassie down into his lap. "But we are now just because everyone keeps suggesting it!" He dipped his head down to a giggling Kassie.  
  
Peter's face turned slightly green and he ran back up the stairs, Kassie and Sirius' laughter following him. He shoved the door to his room open, stepped in and went straight to his bed. "Don't talk to me, don't even look at me," he warned Remus and James. "I don't want to hear about witches, talk about witches or witness Sirius snogging any witches!" Peter shut his curtains, then charmed them so he couldn't hear anything outside of them. James and Remus shook their heads; laughing.  
  
--End Chapter 39.  
  
Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to the scum of the day; James Potter! Ahhh, how many times have we all messed up where someone we like is concerned? Oh, to be a teenager again. Wait... I'm not a teenager and I still can't get it right. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!  
  
Lots of huge and wonderful thanks to my editor/brit-check, Kate, everyone on the LilyUpdate group and everyone who has reviewed this story; especially after my rant at the end of the last chapter. I love you guys --group hugs---!! :)  
  
Answers to reviews, etc:  
  
I could answer the questions about if Remus and Alexis are going to get together; but I think it's pretty much a moot point now, since they are :)  
  
I really hope this chapter fulfilled all James/Lily action people were wanting!  
  
Happy Birthday Marauders Girl!  
  
In the alternate ending a lot of people who die in LE;AH will not die. But I make no promises on who lives and who dies because there are people I want to kill that Shannon will kill me if I kill. And there are going to be alot of deaths in LE;AH (one coming up this year) Whoa... confusing, no?  
  
SnowyOwl: Thank you so much. It always surprises me to learn that parents read my story as well as their children. A friend of mine, Shannon, says that her mother reads it as well and it just shocks me that my story appeals to everyone. I recall being shocked speechless when I called Shannon and her mother told me how she liked the story. Anyway; I'll stop babbling. But thank you so much :)  
  
JK Rowling said on her website that Prefects CAN take points and obviously Ron wasn't doing his job very well.  
  
All right; I think I've answered everything. On to other stuff you know you want to read about. I have decided to try to update once a week. Try to, being the opertive phrase here. If I don't, don't hang me. I want to try to because I know this story is dragging on forever and I want sixth year to get here as much as all the James/Lily people do.  
  
On other news; please join the LilyUpdate group for updates, and other incentives like getting chatpers up to a week before they are posted. Also, join the message forums and register your vote for who you think will die this year, or just to chat about anything in the many forums running amuck. You'll have to fill in the spaces here, because fanfiction dot net won't allow url/emails, but here is the stuff you need:  
  
Update group: send an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoo dot com  
  
Message forums: bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com  
  
Until next chapter eat lots of chocolate pudding and don't sue me, because I don't own Harry Potter. I don't claim to. And I'm poor :)  
  
Bethany  
08.11.04 


	40. The ties that bond

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 40 - The ties that bond  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
_"What do you mean? Why would you say that?" The sound of a man's voice, thick with confusion, came to Lily's ears as she waited in the small room outside the Headmaster's office. The large oak door was ajar, just enough so that a small patch of light lit up the floor at Lily's feet; but otherwise it was dark. Lily concentrated. The man's voice sounded so familiar, but yet strange at the same time. And as hard as she tried, she couldn't place it.   
  
There was a sound of someone sighing deeply, then Professor Dumbledore's voice replied; "You know why. This shouldn't be such a big surprise. You knew the risks involved when you--"   
  
The first man who had spoken cut the Headmaster off, his voice now angry. "This isn't a matter of Lily and me. I couldn't help falling in love with her no more than you can help being the most powerful wizard in our time."   
  
"Now, really, I don't think..." began Dumbledore in a pleading voice. "You must see this is the saf--"   
  
"It doesn't matter what you say. With all due respect, Albus, I think that is the craziest thing I've heard yet. I will pretend you didn't just suggest to me what you did." There was a sound of chair legs scraping against the stone floor. "I will keep my family safe. And if that means my death; so be it."   
  
Lily jumped backwards, stumbled over her own feet and fell onto her bottom. Quickly she got up and spun around just as the door to Dumbledore's office was opening. Any second the person who had been speaking would come out, and she would finally know the identity of the man in her dreams. The door opened quickly, she caught a glimpse of a large male hand and an arm clothed in black robes. Lily felt her heart flutter. Any second..._   
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIRL! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIRL! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIRL!"   
  
Lily Evans jerked awake, sitting up so fast that Bast went flying off her chest and onto the floor. The grey and white cat hissed, arched her back and took off under Kathleen's bed like a streak of grey light. Lily jerked the wizarding alarm clock off her bedside table and threw it on the floor. The dying sound of "Wake up you lazzzzy guuurllll...." only half finished before going quiet. In the bed across from Lily's, the curtains parted and Kassie stuck her head out. "Thanks. I've been wanting to do that all year."   
  
Lily didn't reply. She buried her face in her hands, trying to recapture the images that were fading so quickly from her now. But they were gone, like so many nights before. Frustrated, Lily kicked her blankets off and got up. Around the room several of the girls in her year were moving around to get ready for another day.   
  
By the time the red-headed witch had showered and dressed, the memory of the man's voice was completely gone. But his words were forever etched in Lily's mind: "I couldn't help falling in love with Lily...."   
  
Was she dreaming about the future? Or was this simply no more than what it seemed: a dream? Lily had nothing more than a gut feeling that the man she had heard talking in her dream? Vision? was the same black-haired man from so many dreams and/or visions before. But that gut feeling made her more determined to find out. She sighed, thinking. Was there anyone in the castle, besides Professor Trelawney, that might be able to help her?   
  
"You're very quiet this morning," complained Kassie, yawning loudly as the two made their way to the Great Hall. Apparently the novelty of Sirius waiting for Kassie in the common room had worn off. Kassie slept late more often than not, and when Sirius was awake, he was hungry. They had taken to meeting in the Great Hall, instead.   
  
"Sorry," Lily replied, putting her bag down and taking a seat beside Peter. James muttered something that might have sounded like "Good morning" had his face not been buried in his arms. Lily grabbed a piece of toast. "What's wrong with him?"   
  
"Same thing that's wrong with Sirius," Peter replied, jerking his head towards Sirius, who also had his head on his arms. Kassie was trying to make him eat, but he wouldn't wake up. "Emily has been running them into the ground to get ready for this week's match against Hufflepuff. It seems they have a new seeker, someone called Carling Roderick. Apparently she's very small and very good."   
  
"Oh," Lily replied and fell silent. She had noticed that Emily had been calling team meetings at all hours of the day and night, and announcements had been on the House boards about Quidditch practices. But with so much on her plate already with school work and odd dreams; Lily hadn't paid much attention to the wear and tear of the Gryffindor team. "Maybe they should just skip lessons this morning and sleep?"   
  
"Ha!" James snorted, rising up and reaching for his pumpkin juice. "And let McGonagall find out? I'd rather not. She'd retire us from the team. Besides," he added, finishing his drink and half heartedly picking up a slice of toast and smearing it with marmalade, "we have that test on vanishing charms today."   
  
Kassie finally gave up trying to make Sirius eat and filled a plate for herself. Kathleen and Gabrielle took seats across from them. "Have you seen Alexis?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"She was already up before your alarm went off," Kathleen added.   
  
Lily glanced down the table and noticed Remus was gone, as well. "Maybe she had to do something before lessons started," Lily suggested lightly, trying and failing to catch Kassie's eye. Next to her Peter covered his mouth on a yawn.   
  
"Remus isn't here, either. They are probably off together somewhere." Madison took her seat and began to fill her plate with breakfast, looking up and down the table at the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors. "Full moons must make everyone sleepy," she commented. "The boys look like they're half dead."   
  
"It's because of Quidditch practice," Kassie said. "Emily is running them into the ground."   
  
But Lily _knew_ that there hadn't been a practice held last night. In fact, she was almost positive she had seen the rest of the team in the common room. And if there _had_ been a Quidditch practice, why did Peter look as dead on his feet as the other two? And was it just a coincidence that all of it happened on the night of the full moon?   
  
-------------------   
  
Remus showed up for the second half of their Double Charms lesson; just in time to take his test on vanishing charms. He looked peaky and exhausted, but wore a smile as he came in the room and handed Professor Flitwick a note. As he came to his seat Alexis traded places with Gabrielle so she was just behind him. Sirius and James, who had both been trying to do the same thing, crossed their arms and glared at the back of Alexis' brown head. Kassie, who was in line to have her test next, sniggered at them before jabbing her wand at a bowl of dirt. "_Evanesco!_"   
  
"Very good Miss Phillips!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, clapping his hands. "There's a little left, but no matter. Full marks."   
  
Kassie grinned across the room at Sirius, who puckered his lips in response. Kassie rolled her eyes and stayed behind to watch as Lily performed the same charm. Not only did her dirt vanish, though, but the entire bowl did, as well. Professor Flitwick looked beside himself. "Oh, very good Miss Evans! Very good! Full marks and five house points. You and Miss Phillips may go on and start on the review of banishing and summoning charms."   
  
The girls went to get cushions from a cupboard as Professor Flitwick called up the next row of students. When they returned to their seats they found Alexis and Remus in a heated discussion. Well, Alexis was in a heated discussion. Remus was either ignoring her or had chosen to let her get it all out before speaking. "I can't believe Madam Pomfrey let you go. You could have done this test this afternoon, Professor Flitwick wouldn't have cared."   
  
Remus silently rearranged the books in his bag, placed his bag on the floor and turned to Alexis. "Can we talk about this later? I want to practice this charm before he calls us up."   
  
Alexis' jaw snapped shut but if she said anything else, Lily and Kassie didn't catch it. At that moment Sirius appeared beside Kassie, a huge pout on his lips. "You didn't watch!"   
  
Kassie looked up, noticing that several of the students were laughing. She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"   
  
"The vanishing charm," Sirius replied, undaunted.   
  
James walked up behind Sirius, chuckling to himself. "Yup. Professor Flitwick's entire desk was gone. Ah," he sighed, wiping his eyes and grinning, "that was brilliant, mate. Brilliant."   
  
"Next row, please!" Professor Flitwick called, after having successfully un-vanished his desk. Alexis reluctantly went to the front of the room, leaving Remus open to James and Sirius. Both of them bombarded him with questions about why he wasn't still in the infirmary.   
  
Remus listened until both of them ran out of things to say before he sighed deeply. "I'm fine. And I don't want to talk about it right now." Sirius and James, for their part, didn't say anything else. But Lily was fairly sure that sometime in Remus' near future he would get a telling off. And she didn't need her Seer abilities to know it.   
  
------------   
  
"I like that name."   
  
The Marauders was walking back to the Gryffindor Common room, having left the witches in the library. They weren't up for long study sessions like the girls seemed to be, so as soon as their homework was done, they were gone. Sirius yawned, dropping his bag to his side. "I think I'll use that."   
  
"Use what?" Peter asked curiously.   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked down at Peter. "What have we been talking about, Wormtail?" he snapped irritably.   
  
James and Remus said nothing, only shook their heads. After having declared that Peter's animagus tail looked like a worm, Sirius had stuck him with that nickname. The shorter boy didn't seem to mind, though. Sirius rolled his eyes and frowned. "Padfoot, I mean. That Grim looking thing we're studying in History of Magic? You know, the homework we just finished?"   
  
Peter's eyes grew wide and he nodded. "Oh! You mean, use that as your nickname? I like it."   
  
Sirius' frown disappeared and he grinned. "Good. What do you two think?"   
  
Remus shrugged. "If you like it," replied James. "It fits, a little. You do look like a Grim at times."   
  
"Hornbeam," announced Remus and the portrait opened. "Is there a Quidditch practice tonight?"   
  
"Of course," replied James. "We play Hufflepuff on Saturday. Emily has us out there every night the rest of this week." He looked out the window. "It's _still_ raining. I think we are about to get very wet."   
  
Sirius grunted his reply and went upstairs to dump his and James' bags off. When he returned, James was waiting for him and the Gryffindor girls were back from the library. Kassie had her cloak on and was snapping closed the collar when he approached her. "Where do you think you are going?"   
  
"To watch you," Kassie replied without missing a beat. She smiled up at him.   
  
"It's raining," pointed out Sirius, jerking his head towards the window.   
  
"Yes, I noticed that on the way in from Herbology." Kassie pulled her cloak hood up. "Are you ready, then?"   
  
"There's no point in trying to talk you out of this, is there?" asked Sirius hopefully. Kassie shook her head and he sighed. "Then, yes, I'm ready. Are you coming too, Lily?"   
  
Lily spread her books out on a table near the window and sat down. "No, I've still got to finish my potions essay."   
  
"That isn't due until Friday," Kassie told her.   
  
"I don't like waiting until the last minute," she replied and opened her book. "Just go on without me." Kassie shrugged and followed James and Sirius out of the common room. Lily gave them a few minutes to get away from the tower before she packed up her books and put them back in her bag. Alexis and Remus looked up at her strangely. "I'm going back to the library," she explained and hurried out of the room before one of them could join her.   
  
In reality Lily was heading off to see Hagrid. She had been thinking about it all day and she was hoping he could help her with her visions. Or, lead her to someone she thought could help. Either way she didn't want anyone knowing where she was going. So she waited until she was at the side door of the castle before pulling her cloak out of her bag, putting it on, and stowing her bag in a broom closet.   
  
It was easy to see the Gryffindor players on their broomsticks from where she was. Every now and then a shrill whistle would break through the sound of the rain and Emily could be heard shouting something. Lily kept her hood pulled around her head tightly and hurried down to Hagrid's hut. She knocked quickly.   
  
"Who's there?" Hagrid called, his heavy footfalls sounding like thunder as he came towards the door.   
  
"It's Lily!"   
  
The large door swung open and Hagrid motioned her inside. Once the door had been closed, he turned, beaming. "Hello Lily! I hadn't seen yeh in a long time. How are yeh? Do yeh want some tea?"   
  
"Yes, thank you," said Lily, sitting down in an oversized chair and accepting a cup. Hagrid set to work making his own cup as Lily sipped hers nervously. "Hagrid, I actually needed to ask you something."   
  
"Wha' about?" asked Hagrid curiously, sitting across from Lily and offering her a rock cake.   
  
Lily shook her head. "Actually, I'd like to speak with the centaur that helped me last year in the forest."   
  
Hagrid nearly spat his tea out in surprise. He swallowed roughly and sat the cup down a little harder than was necessary. "Why'd yeh want ta do tha'?"   
  
Lily swallowed, her nervousness growing. She set her cup down and folded her hands in her lap. "I-I really can't say. But I really would like to speak to him..."   
  
"Lily, there's somethin' yeh gotta understand 'bout centaurs. They don' like humans messin' with their business or comin' in their forest. Yeh happened across a nicer one las' year an' fer that yeh was lucky."   
  
Lily picked her tea cup up again and took another sip, thinking. It was obvious from the sound of it that Hagrid wasn't going to help her. She would simply have to find another way, or another person, to ask. But as not to be rude, she nodded. "Well, thanks anyway. I just thought I'd ask."   
  
Hagrid nodded, finishing off his cup and pouring another. Then, as if just remembering, he looked around. "Where's tha' friend o' yours? Kassie?"   
  
Lily explained how Kassie was going out with Sirius (which Hagrid found extremely amusing) and that they were up at the Quidditch pitch. After discussing their thoughts on the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor game, and a few of the magical creatures Lily was studying in Care of Magical Creatures, Lily excused herself and left for the school again. She had only just retrieved her bag from the broom closet and put her cloak in it when she heard footsteps. Trying desperately to appear normal, Lily walked down the corridor and nearly straight into Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Good evening, Miss Evans," the Headmaster said politely, peering at her over the rim of his half moon glasses. "How are you this lovely evening?"   
  
Lily couldn't help but think of the downpour of rain she had just walked through and wondered exactly what was so "lovely" about it. Instead she opted to not point this out. "I'm ok, Professor. You?"   
  
"I couldn't be better," he replied. He looked at Lily and moment and Lily felt as if he was looking through her, rather than at her. Suddenly he smiled. "I think I'd like a stroll around. Would you care to join me?"   
  
Lily had the tiniest feeling that if she refused, he might insist. So instead of trying that route, Lily nodded and soon found herself walking alongside the Headmaster. For several long minutes they walked in silence, making a round of the main corridors on the first level of the castle, and then moving up the marble staircase to the second. "If there is anything of interest you'd wish to discuss, Lily, feel free to do so."   
  
Lily noticed, at times like these when it was just her and the Headmaster, that he called her by her first name. Feeling a little more at ease because of this, Lily thought over all that had been bothering her pretty much since school started. But a glance up at the older wizard convinced her he didn't want to hear it. "Nothing," said Lily, evading his gaze. "Just the normal pressures of preparing for O.W.L.s."   
  
"Ah, yes, fifth year, as I'm sure you know, is very important. But I daresay on more than one level. It is usually times such as these that most young wizards and witches find their places in life. They find what they are comfortable with." They turned a corner, passing a couple of Hufflepuffs. As soon as the other students had vanished around the corner, Dumbledore picked up like they hadn't been interrupted. "And whom they are comfortable with. I see that your friend Miss Phillips has found herself in the company of Mr. Black."   
  
Lily smiled a little. "She has. It makes me wonder where I belong..." Lily hadn't meant to say the last part out loud, but it seemed it was bursting to get out of her. She found herself playing idly with a strand of her hair and spilling out all of her frustrations with life to the last person on Earth she thought she would be telling them to. "Kassie seems so happy with Sirius and that means I'm around James more, but I don't know what to think of him. Sometimes I'm so sure that he likes me, and other times I think he doesn't. And sometimes when he's not paying attention, he reminds me of someone. Someone in a dream...."   
  
"Professor McGonagall told me you had asked to drop Divination," said Dumbledore suddenly, peering down at Lily. "There is a lot to be learned from the class, even when it seems there is not. Perhaps you should look more closely at not only your visions, but at every aspect of your life. And sometimes, Lily, it is who we least expect that can help us the most."   
  
Lily noticed they had arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. It moved aside to admit the Headmaster. "If you should ever need to talk, Lily, about anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I hope we can speak again in the near future."   
  
Lily bade Dumbledore goodnight and started back up to Gryffindor tower, her mind buzzing with the conversation she had just had. If it wasn't for the fact that Dumbledore was very wise, and therefore a lot more knowledgeable about things than Lily was, she would swear he was barking mad. She had poured her heart out to him, and his reply was so cryptic she felt a headache coming on from trying to understand it all.   
  
Lily climbed back in the portrait hole and into the common room. For the most part it was empty; save for a pair of first years playing chess, and Kassie on the sofa. Lily went over to Kassie and plopped down in an oversized chair before realising that Kassie wasn't alone. Sirius had his head in her lap, asleep. Kassie was slowly running her fingers through his hair with one hand, and holding a book open with the other. She looked up as Lily sat. "Hi."   
  
"Hi," Lily replied, unsure what to say. She instead opted to stare into the flames crackling in the fireplace.   
  
Lily heard Kassie turn the page in her book and then close it. Using both hands she picked up Sirius' head, readjusted her legs and then laid him back down. He slept on, oblivious. "Where did you go earlier?" Kassie asked quietly.   
  
Lily sighed, curling her legs up under her and looking quickly to Kassie. "To see Hagrid." She wanted to leave it there; but Kassie was a persistent person, if nothing else. She stared at Lily until the redhead continued. "I've been having dreams about that man again."   
  
"And the baby?" asked Kassie, her face screwed up in disbelief. "I thought those had stopped."   
  
"They did for a while, but now they're back." Lily quickly explained the dream she had last night, leaving out the exact phrase that had been haunting her all day. "I spoke shortly with Dumbledore about it. But you can imagine how much help he was." Lily snorted. "_It is who we least expect that can help us most_. Like I needed another mystery to figure out."   
  
"Well, that's easy," replied Kassie as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Your Mum would be the last person you would ask."   
  
Lily nodded, unconvinced. "True, but I don't know about asking her. She really doesn't understand much about anything in my life anymore."   
  
Kassie said nothing, just started running her hand through Sirius' hair again. Lily raised an eyebrow in question. Kassie shrugged. "He fell asleep and I haven't the heart to wake him. He's been so worn down lately; with Quidditch practice, homework and the like. I can't wait until next year when we can rest a bit. Only, I don't want to think about preparing for N.E.W.T.s." Kassie picked her wand up off the table and pointed it at the fireplace, causing the flames to jump back to life. "Lily, what would you get Sirius for his birthday?"   
  
"Nothing," replied Lily at once, grinning. "Of course, I'm not going out with him. I expect you'll want to get him something."   
  
Kassie glared at Lily, then rolled her eyes. "Fat load of help you are."   
  
"When's his birthday?"   
  
"Sixth of December." Sirius turned over on his back, kicked his feet for a moment, then settled back down. Kassie raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps we should discuss this later." She poked him in the face. Sleepily he swatted at her hand, but didn't seem to wake up. "My legs are asleep."   
  
"Make him get up," said Lily indifferently.   
  
Kassie smiled down at Sirius' sleeping form, but didn't do as Lily said. "You'll understand it all one day," she said wisely. Lily rolled her eyes, yawning. "I don't think your relationship - or lack there of - with Tim counts as anything worth while."   
  
"That makes me feel so much better." Lily stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Good night."   
  
"Night," Kassie replied.   
  
"G'night," muttered Sirius. Kassie slapped him on the arm. "Owwww... bloody hell, woman..."   
  
Lily laughed and went upstairs, hopefully to get some sleep. Between homework and worrying about what her dreams meant, Lily was sure that her sleepless nights couldn't have come at a worse time.   
  
--------------   
  
Saturday afternoon brought about the Quidditch match that Emily had been training her team for. But Lily wondered if it had all been for naught. After all, the game lasted all of twenty minutes, James scored five times and Patrick caught the snitch right out from underneath the new seeker's nose. Mundungus complained loudly that he hadn't even got started yet; but Gryffindor house members couldn't have cared less. It was a wonderful start to the Quidditch season.   
  
December came and brought with it a huge amount of snow. Sirius had found out that he could ride his broom up the staircase to the fifth year girl's rooms and celebrated this find by bombarding them with snow balls. Only seconds after getting off his broom, though, the castle seemed to have realised he was there. The six fifth year girls watched in amazement as the room seem to spit Sirius out so that he landed hard on the steps outside, then the stairs disappeared. He screamed all the way down the slide and barrelled into a pair of second years coming through the common room, knocking them both down. Kassie fell back on her bed, giggling as she heard him cursing from the common room.   
  
It just so happened that Sirius' birthday fell on a Saturday and that day also happened to be a Hogsmeade day. So despite the fact that he had started the day so roughly, Sirius was in a grand mood by the time they made it to Hogsmeade, even though James was constantly ribbing him about his trip to Kassie's room.   
  
All the fifth year Gryffindors had lunch at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate Sirius' sixteenth birthday. And the day was going extremely well. After much debate, Kassie had decided to get Sirius a gift set from Zonko's Joke Shop. With the powder, potions and other things in the kit Sirius would be able to add a drop of one or more to any kind of sweet and cause the person eating it to do anything from turn green to speak German for up to ten hours; or both. Kassie had a funny feeling she would regret this when after drinking his butter beer, Peter suddenly began singing opera every time he opened his mouth.   
  
Cold, but in very good moods, several hours later the Gryffindors headed back up to the castle for dinner. Sirius was doing a spirited imitation of Peter when Madam Rosmerta had bent over him to pick something up off the floor when suddenly a black raven glided across the common room and landed on his shoulder.   
  
Everyone went deathly quiet, even the students from other years that were in the room. Sirius blinked, mentally trying to think of who from his family could be dead that he would even care to know about. Most of his family had disowned him; surely they wouldn't make the effort to contact him if something had happened. Kassie was watching him, an odd expression on her face. Eyebrows knitted in confusion, Sirius took the letter from the bird just as a first year let an owl in the window. The owl, a smart looking grey bird with an official air about him, landed on Sirius's other shoulder and stuck its leg out importantly. While Sirius opened the first letter, Kassie relieved the owl of its burden and both it and the raven flew off.   
  
Sirius' blue eyes scanned over the parchment twice before he swallowed deeply and looked up at the expectant faces before him. "My Uncle Alphard is dead," he said solemnly. Most there had no idea who this was; James wrinkled his eyebrows and frowned. Silently Sirius took the letter Kassie had, flopped back in an armchair and ripped it open. He read it twice, then shook his head. "Bloody hell."   
  
"What is it?" Remus asked quietly, since it looked like no one else was going to say anything. The werewolf put his arm around Alexis, who looked as if she wasn't sure what to do or say. Kathleen, Gabrielle, Madison and Lily were hovering behind the sofa that James, Peter, Remus and Alexis were sitting on. Kassie was sitting on the arm of the chair Sirius was in.   
  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't believe it. He left it all to me. All of it..."   
  
"All of--"   
  
"Wait! I remember!" said James suddenly, looking very triumphant. "Alphard is your Dad's youngest brother. Crikey, you haven't heard from him in--"   
  
"About eight years," Sirius finished for him, looking dumbstruck. "After Uncle Malcolm kicked my Dad out of the family, Uncle Alphard said that he didn't want to be a part of what they were getting into and left. But he always swore I was his favourite." Sirius snorted. "Granted, look who he had to choose from. Well, Andromeda got his house, it says. But he left all of his gold to me." Suddenly Sirius laughed. "I'd love to see the look on Bella's face when she finds out!"   
  
Sirius handed Kassie the second letter to read and her eyes grew huge when she reached the end. "Wow..."   
  
"Your boyfriend is fairly rich now," Sirius boasted, grinning at her. "Oooh! Now I can buy that motorbike!"   
  
There were several groans and Kassie looked very confused. "What?"   
  
James shook his head and Remus sniggered. "Several weeks ago we were studying muggle transportation in Muggle Studies and Sirius saw a motorbike and said he'd like to charm one to fly."   
  
"I thought you were joking," Kassie told him, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Joking? About that? No way!" Kassie shook her head and buried her face in her hands.   
  
"When is the funeral?" asked Peter.   
  
Sirius scanned the first letter over again. "Er- looks like it's on Monday. But I doubt I'll go." Kassie opened her mouth to ask why, but Sirius cut her off. "Believe me, my uncle would understand. Besides, I can just see Bella, Narcissa, Uncle Malcolm and Aunt Samilla all fighting over how they are going to contest the will. I'm sure they are furious. Not that the Blacks are paupers, by any means. But the more the merrier where that greedy bunch is concerned."   
  
--------------   
  
The following day, owls were pretty much waiting for Sirius everywhere he went. Olivia offered to come straight to the school to do anything she could, barristers was contacting Sirius about the release of the gold and arranging his own Gringott's account, and of course this all couldn't be handled without some ill will from the other blood ties. After sending back two letters from Samilla Black (Bellatrix's mother) without opening them; a red howler showed up for dinner. Sirius groaned when it landed on his plate. "Merlin, doesn't she give up?"   
  
"Apparently not," Kassie replied, already sticking her fingers in her ears. James pointed his wand at the howler and it exploded without releasing its message.   
  
"Thanks, mate," replied Sirius, getting his wand out. "_Evanesco!_"   
  
Sirius began eating, but before long he was interrupted by the last person he wanted to see. Kassie groaned and reached for her wand, ready to jinx Bellatrix Black before she even got started, but Sirius put his hand over hers and shook his head. "What do you want Bella?"   
  
"Why won't you answer Mum? I can't believe you would ignore her."   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. Honestly, if he didn't know better, he'd swear Bellatrix was trying to be civil. Well, no use in letting her continue. He had food to eat. "You and I both know what your Mum means to me. So drop the act, it doesn't suit you. She can go to hell, and take you and my dear Uncle Malcolm with her. Now, if you don't mind, I'm eating."   
  
Lily watched in fascination as Bellatrix's face turned several shades of red; each one darker than the last. Her hand was gripping her wand so tightly her knuckles turned white. Lily felt herself reaching for her wand; beside her James and Remus was doing the same. Professors or not; Bellatrix looked ready to hurt someone. Sirius looked like he was bored with the entire situation. Blue eyes stared into hazel in a silent challenge. Finally Bellatrix seem to fall back on something more familiar to her: attacking Kassie. "What? Did your stupid mudblood girlfriend teach you that? Merlin, I can't believe you'd have so little respect for our bloodline by tainting it for tha--"   
  
Sirius jumped to his feet so suddenly, and pulled his wand so quickly that no one had time to react; least of all Bellatrix. Though she hadn't been known to be slow with her wand, Sirius had caught her by surprise. His mouth was open with whatever curse was coming to mind when suddenly a voice suddenly cried: "_Expelliarmus!_"   
  
Nearly every head at the Gryffindor table turned to see Severus Snape standing behind Bellatrix, holding not only Sirius' wand, but Bellatrix's. He came closer to Bellatrix, looking like he was swelling with anger. "Bellatrix, if there is a trace of intelligence anywhere in that brain of yours, you will go back to your seat _now_." His face was so close to hers that Bellatrix could see that he needed to shave. She snorted, but he wasn't done. "There is a time and place for everything. I assure you _this is not it_."   
  
Looking sulky, Bellatrix grabbed her wand from Snape and headed back to her table. Snape whipped around to the Gryffindor table where Sirius was looking very angry. James stood up, reached over and took Sirius' wand from Snape. "I'll take that. Now sod off."   
  
"You'll do good to keep a civil tongue in your head, Potter," Snape hissed. "And this incident has just cost Gryffindor twenty points."   
  
Remus and Lily both jumped up. "Twenty-five from Slytherin, since she came over here and started this," Lily snapped, glaring at Snape as if daring him to say something. She was spared anything more by Professor McGonagall coming towards them. Snape spun around and stalked off and Lily and Remus took their seats again.   
  
"Is everything all right here?" McGonagall asked in a tone that suggested she knew better.   
  
"It's under control," Remus assured her, going back to his food with the air of someone who hadn't been interrupted.   
  
McGonagall looked at the fifth years for a long uneasy moment, but none of them said or did anything besides pick at their food. Finally her posture relaxed. "Mr. Black, will you be attending your uncle's funeral tomorrow?"   
  
"No," Sirius replied without looking up.   
  
McGonagall looked as if she wanted to press the issue, but decided against it. "Very well," she muttered. She lingered a moment more, but deciding that all that was going to be said had been said, she walked off.   
  
Sirius stared at his full plate for a moment, then pushed it aside. "And I couldn't even if I wanted to. If I did, I'd probably end up in Azkaban."   
  
--End Chapter 40.   
  
Well, there you have chapter 40. I hope everyone enjoyed it. And incase there is any question - since some of the group asked about this - Sirius says he may end up in Azkaban because he'd get in a fight with his family at the funeral.  
  
As always huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, emailed, etc. Lots of love to Shannon, Kate and everyone on the LilyUpdate group. --hugs-- to everyone :)  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Lily and James will get together in 6th year.  
  
Chapter 40, not that it helps now, can be found in the files section of LilyUpdate on yahoo. But this will help in the future if you accidently delete the email :)  
  
cowers in fear from Prash But some people will have to die.. that's just the way it is ;;  
  
Ooh--in case you are not on the update group, but want to be, send an email to: Lilysubscribe at yahoo dot com and you know the routine. If I put the actual link, fanfiction dot net deletes it --grumbles-- And the Lily Evans; A History forums can be found here: bethany212 dot proboards33 dot come -- yeah, change the dots to actual dots and stuff and it will work. And while you are there make sure you sign up (don't lurk, the lurking monster will bite you!!) and vote for who you think is going to die this year :)  
  
Until next chapter don't have your wisdom teeth pulled out. I did that yesterday (well, two days off work isn't bad) but it feels very funny and your lip feels like it's HUGE. --;;  
  
Bethany  
08.19.04 


	41. Just tea, toast and side of embarrassmen...

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 41 - Just tea, toast and side of embarrassment, please.  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG**

* * *

"This is going to get old very quickly."  
  
Lily glanced at her best friend, a smile on her face. She said nothing in reply, but Kassie huffed as if the red head had agreed with her. Kassie put down the jumper she had been inspecting and gave a huge sigh. "Why does his birthday have to be so close to Christmas? It was bad enough buying one gift this month," said Kassie, whining. She picked up an eagle feather quill, scowled at it and put it back down.  
  
"Perhaps you should buy him a motorbike helmet?" Lily suggested lightly.  
  
Kassie glared at her. "And let him think I want him to buy that dangerous thing? Are you mental?"  
  
The red head shrugged. "You seemed all right when he was talking about it."  
  
"I'm not completely against him owning a flying motorbike," Kassie explained. "I'm just against him _riding_ it."  
  
Lily blinked. "That makes sense in a very odd way." She shifted through a stack of shirts and sighed.  
  
"Where do you find a motorbike helmet in Hogsmeade?" Kassie wondered aloud, shifting her weight. "Are you ready, yet? Find a present for James?" Kassie tilted her head. "Why are you buying for James again?"  
  
Lily sighed, exasperated. "Because he always buys me something and I thought I would get him something, too."  
  
"Oh. Now, see, that makes me wonder why he always buys you something." Kassie gave Lily the evil eye as they wondered back into the bitterly cold streets of Hogsmeade. Lily ignored her. "Is it time to meet them at the Three Broomsticks? I'm freezing."  
  
"Oh?" Lily smiled, moving away from Kassie so that she wasn't within arms reach. "Do you need Sirius to warm you up?"  
  
Kassie glared, but her attention was diverted by a window display of new Quidditch gear. "Come on! Maybe there is something in here he'll like."  
  
Lily sighed and allowed herself to be dragged into the shop.  
  
Elsewhere in the small wizarding village, three male teenagers stood half way down an alley way in looking ahead of them with something akin to amusement lining their features, but mostly disbelief.  
  
"I can't honestly believe he is doing that."  
  
"Has he no shame?"  
  
"Like a common mutt..."  
  
The tallest of the three shook his head, his hazel grey eyes dancing with laughter. "You want to know what is bad? I can picture him not in his animagus form, still doing that."  
  
"Eww," the shortest of the three muttered, shaking involuntarily. Green eyes shut in horror, as if the thought were becoming reality before him.  
  
The second tallest of their group, James Potter, chuckled to himself. "You know we're just jealous, right? I mean, none of our forms would allow us to get our bellies rubbed by two beautiful girls." James tilted his head in thought. "Pity I can't tell Kassie about this. She'd be after his blood for it."  
  
Peter shook again, this time seeming to express something other than horror. Tilting his head, he threw James a quizzical look. "Girls don't like rats, I suppose?"  
  
"Not most of them, no," Remus replied. He began to say something else, but was interrupted.  
  
At that moment the massive black dog had started towards them, stopping next to Peter and looking insufferably proud of himself. It wagged its tail once, threw a glance behind him where the two girls were still talking and pointing towards him, and giving what could best be called a doggish grin. James laughed. "Aww, what a sweet doggie," he babbled, patting the dog on the head harder than necessary. The dog growled. "Aww! What's the matter cute wittle doggie?"  
  
After looking around to be sure that the girls were gone, and no one was within seeing distance, the dog suddenly turned into Sirius Black with a faint _pop!_  
  
"I'm going to hex you so hard your ancestors will feel it, James Potter," he growled, sounding much like the dog he had been seconds before.  
  
Remus, Peter and James burst into laughter. Sirius grinned. "I now have understanding of a dog's mind. That feels bloody good!"  
  
"That'll be something to brag about in Care of Magical Creatures, mate," James assured him as the foursome started back towards the main road. "Have you figured out why dogs hump people's legs yet?"  
  
"No," Sirius replied dryly, rolling his eyes as the other three burst into laughter again. "Rest assured you'll be the first one I tell when I figure it out."  
  
"At least he doesn't have horns, Prongs," Peter suddenly piped up.  
  
James' smile faded. "You're not helping. And they're antlers."  
  
"Horns," Sirius corrected him, laughing with Peter and Remus.  
  
"They are ANTL---Hey Lily!"  
  
The four stopped at James' outburst, turning their attention to the redhead standing in front of them. She was wearing a most peculiar expression, like perhaps she had heard the tail end of that conversation and was trying to work out what it meant.  
  
Kassie was standing to her left, her long black hair pulled back in a pony-tail and her violet eyes shifting between the four boys. "Horns?" she asked pointedly.  
  
The Marauders looked decidedly guilty about something for a fraction of a second. Then Sirius piped up; "On Peter."  
  
"For Christmas," Remus agreed.  
  
James nodded his head as Sirius grabbed Peter and put an arm around him. "Don't you think he'd make a cute reindeer?"  
  
Lily blinked, looking at Peter who was scowling up at his friends. "Eh, sure," Lily agreed in a tone that clearly suggested she didn't believe a word they were saying. The four in question grinned at her and Kassie.  
  
"Have you finished shopping?" Sirius asked, sliding up beside his girlfriend and trying to peek in the shopping bag she held. Kassie pulled it closed and sealed it with her wand. Sirius stuck out his lower lip. "Awww, why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because you can't have this until Christmas. Or, at least when you come over for tea."  
  
Sirius' face fell and James, Peter and Remus burst into laughter. "Kassie, love, are you still on about that? I-I really think it's rather early for me to be meeting your family."  
  
"No, really, Aunt Wanda wants to meet you and she's invited you over for tea. And, well, you just don't say no to the woman," Kassie added, looking like she was thinking out loud rather than actually talking to Sirius. She shook her head and threaded her arm through Sirius'. "Can we talk about this over a butterbeer? I'm freezing."  
  
Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "Want me to warm you up?"  
  
Peter and James made gagging noises and Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke early and began to pack for the trip home. For the first time in years she was looking forward to Christmas. Petunia and Vernon had taken a trip to Majorca with Vernon's parents for the holiday, so Lily had her parents all to herself. And with that wonderful thought, Lily was eager to get on the train.  
  
Other people in her room were not so eager. Twenty minutes before the train left Kassie was dragging herself around the room like the end of the world was upon them. Lily had packed most of Kassie's belongings for her, and she and Alexis had practically shoved Kassie in the shower. Ten minutes before the train was to leave, Lily finally snapped.  
  
"It's not like you're not going to see him ever again!" Lily stormed, accidentally dropping Morgana's cage and causing Bast to hiss at her. "You will see him in thee days! Three days!" she repeated. "Why don't you just Floo each other? Talk that way?"  
  
"My house isn't connected to the Floo network," Kassie replied, dragging her feet around as she threw a pair of shoes in her trunk. "My Aunt is terrified Death Eaters will come."  
  
Lily snapped her mouth shut. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, you get used to the constant fear my Aunt lives under. It's kind of like the decorations on the walls; it's part of living with her." From then on Kassie managed her own packing, although not enthusiastically. They levitated their trunks down the stairs to the common room where they met up with the Marauders.  
  
When they arrived downstairs they found Remus and Alexis standing at the bottom of the stairwell. Alexis had one hand on Remus' shoulder, the other on his cheek. "Please Remus? My Mum said she wouldn't mind. I can't stand the thought of you being here alone."  
  
Remus smiled gently at her, a comforting smile that seemed to do nothing for Alexis' cause. "You're cute when you pout," he told her, smiling. "But really, I don't want to be a burden. Besides, there are a few people staying over the holidays. And I can finish some homework that I'm behind on."  
  
Lily sat on her trunk and watched as Alexis continued to beg Remus to come home with her for the holidays. She sighed heavily; somehow, the more and more couples she saw around her made Lily think more and more of James. Alexis put her arms around Remus' neck and he hugged her tightly. Lily sighed just as James plopped down beside her and put his head in his hands. "Sirius is acting like he's never going to see Kassie again," he stated by way of a greeting.  
  
"She's just as bad," Lily replied, trying not to look at Alexis and Remus who were now kissing. Or, rather, trying not to be caught watching. The truth was that she was rather jealous. She wished her date - if it could be called that - with James had ended half as well as Remus and Alexis' had.  
  
As if he could read her mind, James suddenly raised his head. "I'm really sorry about, well, you know."  
  
Lily felt like telling him that no, she didn't know, just to make him say it. But instead she nodded. Thankfully she was spared replying to the statement by Alexis joining their group. The brunette sighed heavily. "I wish he wasn't going to be here alone," she mumbled, glancing back at Remus, who smiled at her. "I can't stand the thought."  
  
James stared at Remus, who had waved to them all and was heading back up the staircase. "I practically begged him to come to my house. But he says he wants to stay here. Maybe I can talk him into coming over by the Knight Bus later."  
  
Alexis nodded sadly and levitated her trunk. Ten of the eleven Gryffindor fifth years headed downstairs.  
  
Lily headed off to the Prefects compartment when she boarded the train and was met by Will Roberts coming out of the same compartment. He smiled widely when he saw her. "Eh, Happy Christmas, Lily."  
  
Lily smiled back at him. "Happy Christmas." As Will walked off a little quickly the opposite direction, Lily thought for a moment how strange that had been. She could just about count on one hand how many times she had spoken with Will. Shrugging, she checked the rest of the compartments to be sure everyone was settled, and then joined her friends. James and Peter were involved in a game of Exploding Snap, Sirius and Kassie were arguing about him coming to tea again, leaving Lily to talk to the other girls from her year. As it turned out, though, their conversation was mostly trying to cheer Alexis up. Lily felt that the train couldn't get to London fast enough.  
  
As the day wore on everyone quieted down to just mostly talking about their plans for the holidays. Sirius finally admitted defeat and agreed that he would be on his best behaviour for Kassie's aunt, Alexis made James promise to make Remus come for Christmas dinner, and Gabrielle and Kathleen talked non-stop about their huge family gathering and the party on Boxing Day.  
  
Lily felt like the gift for James was burning a hole in her robe pocket as the day wore on. She wanted to give it to him now; but not in front of everyone. So she had decided to wait and send it to him closer to Christmas. But it was getting harder and harder for her to wait. Her nerves were shot to pieces; hoping he liked it. And half of her was nervous to give him something at all. Before she could decide, though, the train had stopped at King's Cross Station and everyone was getting off the train.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Peter squeaked as soon as they had stepped off the train. He waved as he ran over to where a short blonde woman was standing, smiling at him. As soon as he greeted her, she started dusting off his robes and fussing over him. Lily saw his face turn blood red and he glanced around to see if any of his friends had noticed.  
  
Lily looked away quickly, and it was a good thing, too. Because suddenly she found herself in a very tight embrace. "How are you dear? Have you had a good term? You must come and see us over the holiday." Lily smiled as she smelled the perfume that James' mother always used. Before Lily could answer, Olivia was checking to be sure James and Sirius had all of their belongings off the train.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that woman the same again," Kassie muttered. Lily laughed. "Does she hug everyone like they are her children?"  
  
Lily watched as Olivia wiped at a black smug mark on Sirius' face from the last game of Exploding Snap. "Looks like it."  
  
"Did you give it to him?" Kassie suddenly asked, her voice very low so that it sounded more like a hiss.  
  
Lily cleared her throat while trying to come up with a good reason why she hadn't, but was saved answering by Sirius grabbing Kassie by the waist. She let out a small scream that made Lily jump. "Sirius Black, don't do that!"  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing to her?" asked Olivia, crossing her arms. James was bent over behind her, trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"This," Sirius replied and twirled Kassie around before kissing her.  
  
Kassie hit him in the arm. "Don't do that in front of everyone!" She glanced around and her face turned red. "Oh great. Just great." Lily followed her line of vision and saw two of Kassie's brothers standing near her trunk.  
  
Before either Kassie or Sirius could speak; the taller one had turned foot and taken off at a run across the platform. "AUNT WANDA! AUNT WANDA! KASSIE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," Sirius said sarcastically. "I can see it now."  
  
Kassie shook her head, but whether in pity for him or for herself it was hard to tell. She hugged Lily, promised to write, hugged Sirius one last time and picked up her trunk. Lily watched her join her siblings, wagging her finger at her brothers. Sirius ran his hand through his hair, staring at Kassie's back. "Come on Sirius," Olivia said, pushing him in the back to get him moving.  
  
"Do I have to?" Sirius muttered, turning his head to watch Kassie's retreating form.  
  
James grinned at Lily, who smiled back, and went to find her own parents. "Happy Christmas!" she called back, waving. Dragging her trunk in one hand and carrying Morgana's cage with Bast in it in the other, Lily slowly made her way to the Muggle platform where she found her parents waiting.  
  
Christine rushed up to Lily as if she hadn't seen her in ages. She hugged her several times and kissed her cheeks even more than that. "Do you have everything?"  
  
"I think so," Lily replied, handing Bast to Daniel and putting her trunk on a trolley.  
  
Christine talked non-stop from the moment they got in the car until they pulled onto Hollis Drive and into their driveway. Lily learned that Petunia and Vernon were getting along fine, and that Petunia was actually talking of starting a family soon, Mr. and Mrs. Prash from next door had moved and Christine was almost sure the family that moved in was a wizard and witch. It was the only way to explain some of the things that had been happening lately. Christine turned the ignition off and turned in her seat. "Oh, and Anna is in hospital. She had a minor heart attack last week. She's been asking to see you, so I thought we could take her a present and visit."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible," Lily replied, biting her bottom lip. "Is it very bad? Why is she still in hospital?"  
  
"I'm sure it's just for observation," Christine assured her, patting her hand and opening her door. "We've got steak for dinner, I hope that's ok."  
  
"It's fine," Lily said, getting out and going around to pull her trunk out of the car. Christine went into the house, leaving Daniel and Lily alone. Daniel got himself into his wheelchair, settled in and took Bast from Lily again.  
  
"Did you have a good term, dear?" he asked.  
  
Lily stopped tugging on her trunk and turned, cocking her head to the side. "Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
Daniel laughed, but it was a hollow sort of laugh that made shivers run up and down Lily's spine. "Nothing sweetie, nothing. Its just my legs. It's the oddest thing, but they hurt sometimes." He laughed it off, but it didn't reassure Lily in the least. "The doctor says it's phantom pain. You'd think that if I can feel pain, I'd be able to walk. But--" Daniel noticed the look on Lily's face and quickly changed the subject. "Don't worry about it, Angel. You didn't answer me, did you have a good term?"  
  
"Yes. It's been overwhelming, with O.W.L.s coming up. The Professors are really laying it on hard."  
  
"Is Kassie doing well? And James, Sirius and the other boys?"  
  
Lily finally yanked her trunk out of the backseat and started dragging it in the house. Daniel closed the door behind them and let Bast out of her cage. Immediately she started sniffing around the house like she had never been in it before. Lily watched her a moment. "Everyone is fine. Kassie is going out with Sirius."  
  
"Your mother told me," Daniel said, laughing. "I could have told you that would happen. It was only a matter of time. Are they happy?"  
  
"They seem to be. Well, they aren't so happy right now. I don't think they've ever been longer than eight hours apart, so needless to say it wasn't fun when the train got to London and they had to go to separate houses." Lily sighed. "Well, I'm going to take my trunk upstairs."  
  
Daniel nodded and Lily dragged her belongings up to the second floor and into the third door on the right. She stopped in front of her door, looking back. Petunia's room was empty save for a bed and dresser. Even though Lily knew her sister was gone; to see the room next to hers so bare after fifteen years of seeing Petunia's belongings in it seemed wrong.  
  
Shaking off the feeling, Lily opened her door and went into her room. Besides looking like Christine had recently dusted and vacuumed, Lily's room looked exactly as it always did. Morgana was sitting on her perch and brought her head out from under her wing when Lily entered. Slinking in the door after Lily was Bast, who seemed to remember this room. She jumped up on the bed, climbed onto the pillow and curled into a ball. "Lazy cat," Lily mumbled, shaking her head. She took her travelling cloak off, threw it across her desk chair and turned to go back downstairs when something on her bed caught her attention.  
  
Lily picked up a small box, wrapped neatly in green paper with a bow on top. Attached was a small card. Looking around for a clue to where it could have come from, Lily flipped the card open. _To: Lily. From: James._ Lily shook her head in amazement. How did he do that? She took the card off, intending to open the present when she found another note scribbled on the back. _Warning: Package explodes if opened before Christmas._  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Lily looked up as Christine came in the door, looking down at the small package in Lily's hand. The redhead smiled. "A present from James."  
  
"Are you going to open it?"  
  
"No," said Lily. "It will explode if I open it before Christmas."  
  
Christine shook her head. "Honestly, Lily, will it?"  
  
Lily looked her mother straight in the eye and then both of them started laughing. "If I know James like I think I do; yes, I think it will."

* * *

"No. No. No.... no...."  
  
James Potter raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of his best friend's room. Sirius was standing in front of his dresser, pulling out shirts, jumpers, robes and pants, looking at them for not longer than a second and throwing them on the bed (or floor) behind him. Suddenly he pulled open the next drawer and began shuffling through it in much the same fashion. James watched for a few minutes before deciding to make his presence known. "Eh, what are you doing?"  
  
Sirius jumped, spun around and pulled his wand. After realising it was only James, he pocketed his wand and proceeded to go back to shifting through his drawers again. "Looking for something to wear," he replied a few minutes later, after having nearly emptied the next drawer.  
  
James came further in the room and straddled the desk chair. "Is it really so important?"  
  
Sirius threw James a look that might have burnt holes in his head if he could have managed it. "Yes, it is," he finally said, slamming the drawer shut and turning to face the mess of piled up clothes behind him. "Imagine if you were meeting Lily's parents."  
  
James gave Sirius a perplexed look. "Er, I already know Lily's parents." He blinked. "Why Lily's parents? She isn't my girlfriend or anything."  
  
"Not yet," Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You're right," Sirius went on, now throwing clothes from one pile on the bed, to another pile as he went through them for the second time. "What with you doing things like shaking her hand, you won't have to worry about going out with her or meeting her parents. How silly of me to assume...."  
  
"Padfoot, you'd better be glad we can't do magic outside of school," James growled, standing up and crossing his arms. "I thought we decided not to talk about that anymore."  
  
"No, you decided," Sirius reminded him. "Not me. Now, if you aren't going to help me, get out. I have two hours before I have to leave for Kassie's."  
  
James went over and picked up a few shirts. "You wear practically the same clothes; only in different colours. So what does---ah," James muttered, jumping backwards when Sirius looked like he was getting ready to punch him, "never mind. Do you have a gift for her Aunt yet?"  
  
"A what?!" Sirius practically screamed, spinning around and nearly tripping over a pair of shoes in the floor. "A gift? For who?"  
  
James shook his head. "You should take her Aunt a gift. A hostess gift. And Kassie something, too."  
  
Sirius ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up on end. "I have Kassie something," Sirius muttered, patting down his robe pockets and producing a small black velvet box. "But I didn't know I had to get her Aunt something! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do we have time to get to Diagon Alley? What do I buy?"  
  
"Calm down, mate," James put his hands out in a peace offering. "Breathe in, breathe out. I'll ask Mum, she always has something lying about."  
  
As James dashed out the door, Sirius fell back onto his bed, threw his hands up and yelled; "Why me?!"

* * *

Wanda Knight watched in amusement as her oldest niece flittered around the house like a tiny bee working on honey. She fluffed pillows on the couch several times, wiped chocolate off Kacy's mouth, rearranged the magazines on the table, picked up small pieces of lint from the love seat, straightened Hayden's t-shirt and then started over again. Wanda turned the page of the book she was reading, glanced up as Christopher came in the room and promptly covered her ears.  
  
"CHRISTOPHER LEE PHILLIPS!" Kassie ran over to her youngest brother, looking for all the world as if she intended to strangle him. Instead she placed both her hands on his shoulders, turned him around and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go and get your faced cleaned this minute! Are you the one giving Kacy the chocolate? Or is Kacy giving it to you? BLAKE! COME AND GET CHRIS!"  
  
The oldest of the male Phillips children came down the stairs, laid eyes on his youngest brother and shook his head. "Chris, why today? You know Kassie is about ready to kill anyone who crosses her path."  
  
"I heard that Blake!" Kassie hissed, turned around and ran smack into Jillian. Kassie caught herself and bent down so she was on her sister's level. "Jill, sweetie, you look so pretty."  
  
Six year old Jillian Phillips grinned at her sister and pulled her pink dress up so that Kassie could properly appreciate the ruffled matching panties underneath. Kassie smiled appreciatively. "Blake said that you have a boyfriend and that you were snogging him," Jillian suddenly announced, looking very happy.  
  
Kassie's face lost nearly all of its colour. "Jill, do you even know what snogging is?"  
  
"No," Jillian answered promptly. "But Hayden is going to give me four sickles to say it at tea."  
  
Kassie looked like she was about to faint on the spot. "No, no, Jill. I will buy you one of those biting tea cups if you don't say that. Is it a deal?" Kassie got on one knee and stared pleadingly at her sister.  
  
"A tea cup _and_ four sickles?"  
  
Kassie forced a smile. "Ok."  
  
Jillian smiled and turned around, sending her black hair flying into Kassie's face as she did so. "Yay!" she cried and started up the stairs. "Hey Hayden! Guess what!?"  
  
"Oh no," Kassie muttered, turning to go after her sister when the doorbell rang. She stopped, turned and stared at the door as if she expected it to explode. "Aunt Wanda! Do something, please!"  
  
Wanda put her book down, set her glasses on top of it and got up. "I'll check on the biscuits."  
  
Kassie bit her bottom lip. "But--!"  
  
"You'd better open the door before he decides we aren't home," Wanda suggested lightly and left the room.  
  
Kassie could see all three of her brothers hovering at the top of the stairs. Where Kacy and Jillian were she didn't know; and realised, upon reflection, that she didn't want to know. Taking a deep breath, she approached the door, jerked it open, went out and shut it behind her.  
  
Sirius jumped, surprised to see Kassie come flying out the door and practically knocking him down. He barely caught himself from falling backwards. "Er, hi," Kassie grinned, holding her hands on Sirius' arms to keep herself up right. She stepped back from him, glancing around uneasily. "So, you're right on time."  
  
"Yes," answered Sirius slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Kassie, are you all right?"  
  
Kassie glanced up and down the pavement uneasily, back at the house and at the windows above them quickly. "Yes," she squeaked. Laughing nervously, she cleared her throat. "I'm fine."  
  
Sirius put his arms around Kassie's waist quickly and hugged her. "Is this a bad time? I can come back."  
  
Kassie felt some of the tension leave her when Sirius hugged her. She tugged on a strand of her hair for a second. "No, it's fine. It's just my brothers and sisters are, er, very excited to meet you."  
  
Sirius grimaced, gave Kassie a lopsided smile and kissed her cheek. "As long as I get to see you for a little bit, I can deal with them."  
  
Kassie smiled brightly at him. "I love you."  
  
"Not as much as I love you," Sirius replied, took her hand and allowed himself to be dragged into what could best be called hell by the time he left, but otherwise was known as Kassie's home, five siblings included. Needless to say it was an evening none of them would soon forget.  
  
In the future, his first meeting with Kassie's brothers and sisters would be a great source of amusement for James, Remus, Peter, Lily and anyone else who happened to hear the story. But at that moment, Sirius found himself sitting on the edge of a loveseat in the living room of a house that was over ran with children - both male and female - that resembled Kassie so much it was astonishing. And Sirius might have been able to appreciate that Jillian was an exact duplicate of her older sister at that age, had he not been surrounded by three young boys staring at him as if they expected him to pull out his wand and curse them.  
  
Wanda was nice enough. Sirius had shook her hand, gave her the flowers Olivia had picked from the garden and smiled as she gushed about how beautiful they were and went to find a vase. Kassie was preparing the tea, leaving Sirius alone with a whole lot of children. "Eh, hi," Sirius muttered uneasily, trying to find a way to place his arms that didn't make him appear as nervous as he felt. "What are your names?"  
  
Before any of the older children could answer, the smallest girl pointed to herself proudly. "I'm Jillian, but you can call me Jill, that's Blake, that's Chris, that's Hayden and Kacy isn't in here because she thinks you are handsome."  
  
"JILLIAN!"  
  
The small girl looked down quickly, but Sirius could see her smiling. Standing off towards the staircase was another of the Phillips children and Sirius was guessing that this had to be Kacy. He blinked several times when setting eyes on her. In the few years it had been since Sirius had had a good look at Kacy, she had grown up quite a bit. And there was no denying she was Kassie's sister. She looked almost exactly the way Kassie did when Sirius met her. Despite himself, he grinned at the memory of the first time he set eyes on Kassie on the Hogwarts Express. The way her violet eyes had swung to him and nearly made his heart stop in his chest...  
  
"Do you know magic?" Chris suddenly asked, breaking Sirius out of his thoughts and his vision away from Kacy.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius. "Quite a bit, actually."  
  
"Duh," Hayden muttered, stepping on Chris' foot. "Where do you think Kassie met him?"  
  
"Are you behaving?" Kassie asked, coming back into the living room with a tray of tea. Behind her Wanda was levitating a tray of biscuits. Sirius stood at once and took the tray from Kassie and sat it down.  
  
"Always," Blake answered Kassie, sitting on the sofa. Chris, Hayden, Jillian and Kacy sat on either side of him.  
  
Kassie gave them reproachful looks and took a seat next to Sirius. For several moments there was only the sound of china clinking as Wanda charmed the tea pot to fill the cups. "So, Sirius, you are in the same house as Kassie?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Sirius replied, again trying to suppress his nervousness.  
  
"Just call me Wanda," Kassie's aunt insisted, sitting back in her seat and smiling. "Now, Kassie tells me that you play Quidditch? I'm a huge fan myself."  
  
Sirius felt himself relaxing a bit; Quidditch he could talk about all day without problems. "Yes, I'm a beater on the Gryffindor team."  
  
"A beater!? Brilliant!" said Chris enthusiastically. "Have you broken any noses? Hit them with the bat? Slammed a bludger into any heads?"  
  
Kassie giggled, but it was short lived since she quickly brought her cup to her mouth. Sirius felt himself smile even though he was fighting it. "I've had a couple of run-ins with the opposite team, yeah."  
  
"Wow," Chris muttered, looking like he was picturing it himself.  
  
Tea continued on, and was rather uneventful. Wanda was a big Quidditch fan and kept asking questions about this or that, the boys seem to be enjoying the subject and so Sirius allowed himself to relax. Which was probably the first of many mistakes.  
  
Chris and Blake were doing spirited imitations of how a beater should hit the bludger towards the opposite teams' keeper when suddenly Wanda turned to Sirius and asked; "So, what are your intentions with my niece?"  
  
The room suddenly went still and so quiet that Sirius thought his heart sounded like a drum. Beside him Kassie cleared her throat, sat her cup down and made a point to avoid Sirius' eyes all together. The Marauder in Sirius wanted to come up with a witty remark about how he wanted to snog her senseless, but the logical part of his mind (thankfully) was telling him that she was very serious about her question. Trying to appear as calm and collected as he was so far from; Sirius put his cup down and looked Wanda straight in the eye. "For now? I want to be with her as much as possible. See our relationship grow."  
  
"Grow?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow and lifting her cup to his lips.  
  
Sirius swallowed. Maybe that hadn't been the best of wording.... He searched his brain for something smart to say that wouldn't get him beat upside the head when suddenly Jillian sat her cup down and declared, very loudly, "Chris said that you like to kiss a lot."  
  
Kassie groaned and buried her face in her hands. Sirius felt his grip on his tea cup slipping and he sat it down on the saucer very quickly and a little harder than was necessary. Blake, Chris and Hayden were sniggering, but trying to hide it, and Jillian was looking around as if not sure if she should laugh or not. Finally Kassie raised her head. "Jill, no tea cups."  
  
Jillian's violet eyes grew wide. "But Kassie! You said if I didn't say snogging I could have it!"  
  
"JILL!" Kacy hissed, putting her hand over her little sister's mouth. She leaned down and whispered something in the smallest one's ear.  
  
With her eyes even wider still, Jill's face turned blood red and she buried it in Kacy's arm. "I'm sorry Kassie..." came her muffled voice.  
  
Sirius was still staring ahead; not entirely sure he could speak if the need should arise. Kassie was staring at her Aunt, who in turn was staring at Sirius like she was expecting him to correct the entire mess. Kassie suddenly stood, collecting dirty dishes and putting them on a tray. "I'm just going to take this to the kitchen."  
  
Sirius was watching her in a horrified trance. Just as he was mentally trying to tell Kassie not to leave him alone in the room with her brothers, sisters and Aunt, Kassie raised her eyebrow at him. For once in his life he caught onto the meaning; or was so desperate to get out of the room that he was looking for a meaning that might not have been there. Either way he stood. "I'll help you."  
  
Sirius carried the second tray and followed Kassie through a doorway and into a small kitchen. She placed the tray on the counter, put her hands palm down on the worktop and hung her head. "I am so sorry."  
  
Sirius put the tray he had been holding down and glanced back. So far they seemed to be alone. Gently he eased his arms around Kassie's waist from behind. "Hey, you know what?"  
  
Kassie put her hands over his and leaned back, inhaling deeply. "What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kassie grinned, wanting so badly to turn around and kiss him. But as luck would have it, her brothers, sisters, aunt or for all she knew the neighbours, would walk in. Fighting the urge, Kassie closed her eyes as Sirius dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Me, too."  
  
Suddenly the door to the kitchen eased open. Kassie and Sirius jumped apart as if they had just been caught in their birthday suites. Kacy slid in the door, closed it behind her, looked at Sirius and blushed a deep red. "Eh-Kassie, Aunt Wanda said to bring Jillian and Christopher a glass of water so they can go to bed."  
  
Kassie filled two glasses and took them back in the living room where Jillian was sitting on Blake's lap, crying. Kassie sat the glasses down. "What's wrong with Jill?"  
  
Jillian buried her face in Blake's shirt and continued to sniffle. Wanda smiled. "Jill thinks you hate her now. Maybe you should take her up to bed while Sirius and I clean up the kitchen."  
  
Sirius felt like his feet were cursed to stick to the floor. Kassie, looking helpless, carried Jillian up the stairs, all the while insisting that she didn't hate her. Chris followed reluctantly, leaving Blake, Kacy, Sirius and Wanda alone. Wanda got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Sirius to follow. Blake stood up, put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and shook his head. "Such a pity, mate. I was starting to like you."  
  
"Er-thanks?" Sirius muttered and made his way back to the kitchen. Upon entering he was handed a dishrag and told to wash up while Wanda dried.  
  
Sirius hadn't had a lot of experience at washing dishes by hand. After all, both his mother and father had owned house elves, and so did the Potters. But that didn't mean he hadn't landed himself in trouble a few times and so he wasn't all together lost on the concept.  
  
For several minutes Wanda said nothing; leaving Sirius to ponder on what was going to be said when she did speak. Finally she began; "I'm surprised you wash up so well."  
  
Sirius wasn't sure how to reply to this, so he settled on shrugging and telling the truth. "My Mum made me from time to time."  
  
"Kassie does dishes by hand all the time," Wanda said matter of factly. "Her father was a muggle, so my sister did a lot of things the muggle way. And it looks like most of Kassie's siblings are muggles." Sirius wondered where she was going with this when suddenly she made her point very clear; "Tell me the truth, Sirius, why are you with Kassie? I know of your family, the Blacks, and they aren't known for having much good to do with muggles or muggle borns. If you catch my meaning."  
  
Before Sirius could stop himself, he had slammed his fist down on the worktop. "I get your meaning. But I assure you that I was disowned from my so called family and damn proud of it. I don't have their prejudice and mediaeval attitude against muggles, muggle borns, or anyone else. No one is better than anyone else. One of the smartest witches I know is muggle born. And a very good friend of mine. There is no difference. And it wouldn't matter to me, anyway. I fell in love with Kassie; not her history or her magical abilities."  
  
For several long moments Sirius worked to catch his breath, all the while feeling the need to slam his head into the nearest wall. If ever he had to blow something in his life; did it _have_ to be this? Did his pride have to rear its ugly head now? Kassie would kill him, and her aunt not liking him would make it very hard for them to see each other over holidays. Mentally he was calculating what he could possibly say to counter that speech when suddenly Wanda directed such an intense stare at him that Sirius thought she had gone mad.  
  
But Wanda said nothing for what seemed an eternity. Silently she went back to drying the dishes and placing them away in the cupboards. From time to time she would close her eyes, as if in deep thought. But Sirius could only speculate what she was thinking about. He imagined that asking her what was wrong wasn't the best of ideas. When the dishes had been washed, dried and put away, she turned to him again and Sirius prepared himself for the worst.  
  
"Sirius Black, maybe I am wrong about you," she said finally, placing the final tea cup in the cupboard and closing the door. "When Kassie told me your last name was Black, I'll be honest, I had some misgivings no matter what she said." Wanda sighed, leaning against the worktop and crossing her arms. "But she thinks very highly of you; always has, even though for a long time all she ever did was complain about you pestering her. I'm not a young witch anymore; but I can read between the lines. I'll admit that when she wrote to me and said she was seeing you, I wasn't happy. It was people like the Blacks that are the reason my sister is dead; the reason I'm raising her children." Wanda gave a huge sigh and looked out the window. "You'd better not hurt her, Sirius. Kassie is a strong girl; but she's been through more than anyone knows."  
  
Sirius noticed Kassie standing in the doorway, watching them with an odd expression on her face. He winked at her, causing her to smile. Wanda watched, her heart nearly breaking. The gestures between them, the understanding of words that weren't said aloud, the relief on Kassie's face, all pointed to a strong relationship. But even strong relationships broke.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat. "I have no intention of ever hurting her." He looked to Kassie, who was beaming but trying hard not to show it. "I would die before hurting her, or letting anyone else hurt her."  
  
Wanda nodded and Kassie came further into the room. She looked at her niece for a long minute, forced a smile and left the room. As she turned around to see Sirius and Kassie smiling at each other, she couldn't help the small bit of sadness in her stomach. After all, the road to nearly every heartbreak was paved with good intentions.

* * *

Lily awoke very late on Christmas morning and with what looked like a flock of owls at her window. Eyes wide, she slowly got off her bed and approached the first owl and took its letter. Lily recognised the writing as belonging to Kassie, and she hoped it was the story of what happened when Sirius came over for tea. When Lily had flooed James to ask about it, Sirius had refused to comment and James was laughing too hard to say. Lily was dying to know.  
  
The next owls were from Kathleen and Gabrielle, the next from Madison and the last from Alexis. Lily watched all the owls flying back off into the sky and looked down at the pile of letters and packages.  
  
"Lily! Come and open presents!"  
  
"Just a minute!" Lily called down to her father. Quickly she ripped the letter open from Kassie. There was no greeting; just the beginnings of a fully-fledged rant.  
  
_Someone hates me, has cursed my being, and now I'll never live my life in peace._  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, a grin tugging at her lips. Whatever had happened with Sirius was making Kassie bring out her most dramatic side. This was bound to be good. But Lily didn't have time to find out, for at that exact moment the door to her bedroom burst open. Lily started, nearly falling over her trunk and barely caught herself before she went down. Confused, her heart pounding, Lily looked up to what was the last thing on Earth she expected to see.  
  
James Potter was standing in her doorway in his pyjamas, his hair everywhere (not so unusual) and a huge grin on his face. He ran into the room, jerked Lily up and hugged her so hard that she nearly couldn't breathe. "James," Lily croaked, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I love it!" James replied, put Lily down and pulled out a box that Lily recognized immediately. She felt herself blushing as James opened the box and removed the tiny real gold snitch. "This is brilliant! I didn't even know they made these!"  
  
Lily smiled, not sure what to say. Since she had never given James anything for Christmas before, his reaction was all new to her. And a reaction from her to counter his wasn't there. She had no idea what to say or do. So she settled on talking very quickly and rather nervously. "Eh-they are a collector's edition. That's the first piece, they have only just released it for Christmas. I-I'm glad you like it," she finished lamely.  
  
James grinned, admiring the crystal box that held the miniature gold snitch that was zooming around lightly clinking on the sides of the container. Suddenly he seemed to realise where he was and what he had just done. He looked at Lily in her pink pyjama pants and t-shirt and his eyes got wide. "I - eh - didn't mean to barge in here. Well, I did. But your Mum said it was ok."  
  
Lily blushed and grinned, wondering exactly how badly her own hair was standing up. Apparently it didn't matter; James was grinning like the proverbial cheshire cat. "That's ok. I was just about to read a letter from Kassie telling me what happened when Sirius came for tea."  
  
"You mean you don't know yet?" James asked, looking shocked. "Oh, it was brilliant, I can tell you that. I'd love to meet her brothers and sisters." James began ticking a list off his fingers. "First the littlest one, Jill I think, announced to everyone that Sirius and Kassie like to kiss a lot." Lily slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing, but James wasn't finished. "It gets better. Her aunt starts questioning Sirius about his motives with Kassie. Something about his family being known for their muggle hating. Well, probably in different words. Somehow he managed to smooth that one over. When they exchanged gifts one of her brothers had rewrapped Sirius' gift so that first he couldn't get past the spellotape to open it and when he finally did they had taken out his gift and put a snake stuffed animal in the box that sprang out when he opened it. So all of Kassie's family knows that Sirius squeals like a girl."  
  
Lily was beside herself with laughter. Gasping, she quickly sat down on her trunk, her hand still over her mouth so as not to interrupt James' story. "Let's see, oh, then there was this muggle thing called a whoopee cushion, wumpie, maybe? Well, anyway, it makes some offending noise when you sit on it and Sirius managed to. And then when he left, he and Kassie were in the front garden saying goodbye and her brothers dropped water balloons down from the second story window onto their heads. I believe Kassie threatened to turn them all into toads, or something similar."  
  
Lily sat on her trunk, Kassie's crumpled letter in her hands, her mouth open, trying not to look like a fish out of water. Finally she caught her breath and laughed harder than she had in a very long time. James joined her for a moment before they were interrupted by Christine in the doorway. She had a very perplexed look on her face. "What's so funny?" she asked, smiling.  
  
Lily shook her head and waved her hand toward James, who picked up the story and explained it all to Christine. Lily's mother's face looked caught between laughter and horror. "Oh, the poor dear." She giggled. "And Sirius still wants to go out with her after that? I remember the first time Daniel met my parents." She sighed with the memory. "My dad was like a drill sergeant, asking him what his intentions were, how much money he made and then threatening him about what would happen if he ever hurt me. It scared Daniel nearly to death, I was afraid he'd break up with me after that.  
  
"But he didn't, obviously, and my dad never had to make good on any of the threats. I imagine the man who wants to go out with Lily, and sticks around long enough to meet Daniel and I, is going to get a good talking to, as well."  
  
James swallowed audibly. Lily glanced at him, but he wasn't acting like there was anything wrong. He beamed at Lily. "I need to get going. But thanks again, Lily." He turned, but then stopped. "Did you open my gift yet?"  
  
Lily's eyes grew wide. She had had her thoughts almost constantly on the package from James, but she wasn't sure she wanted to open it in front of him. "No, she hasn't," Christine answered for her. Lily wanted to groan, but Christine only winked at her from behind James' back.  
  
"Well come on, then," James said, grabbing Lily's arm and yanking her out of the room. Lily barely put Kassie's letter down on her desk before James was leading her downstairs. They burst into the living room and James went on a mad hunt in the pile of presents for his. "Good morning, James," Daniel greeted, not looking the least bit concerned that James had appeared in their fireplace on Christmas morning, or that he was currently rummaging through the presents.  
  
"Morning," James' voice drifted from where he was bent over a stack of presents. "Oh, here we go!" James announced and handed the gift to Lily.  
  
For nearly the hundredth time since Christmas holiday had started, Lily found herself holding the small green package, and this time she could open it. Only, she hadn't quite envisioned herself doing so while James was watching her every reaction. _Stop it,_ she told herself. _He's watched you open presents before. This is no different._ But when Lily thought back over all the feelings she had had for James, their day in Hogsmeade and what she had hoped would be a kiss that night.... Lily shook herself. James was a friend. She needed to stop looking more into it. But it was very hard to do that when she ripped open the green paper and found a long velvet box. Lily gasped, gently lifting the lid to find a silver charmed bracelet inside. Charmed literally. The small gemstones were changing colour as she watched. "Oh, James, it's beautiful," Lily breathed, pulling the bracelet from the box and laying it on her wrist. "I've never seen these before."  
  
James was fighting one of the biggest grins Lily had ever seen. He took the bracelet from her, put it around her wrist and fumbled with the latch. "Sirius and I found this small section in the back of Jutter's Jewellery that had charmed jewellery. Sirius got Kassie a charmed necklace."  
  
Lily felt herself blush, smile and her stomach flip at the same time. Even though she had only just scolded herself that she and James was just friends, to hear him talk about buying this while Sirius was buying for his girlfriend made her heart beat a little faster. Spontaneously she rose to her tip-toes and kissed James' cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Christine watched, her own smile growing, as James blushed and stuttered out a "You're welcome". She'd bet everything she owned that something would happen between them soon. She only hoped they realised the possibilities. Life was too short to be caught in doubt for too long. Lily's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that had arrived this morning was proof of that. Christine glanced uneasily at the parchment laying on the television, it's huge caption looming out at her:  
  
**_Family killed in their home, the Dark Mark hovers over North Yorkshire._  
  
--End Chapter 41.  
  
**For those of you who know my characters, or know where to find the information on my characters, you'll know who is about to die. For those of you who don't, you obviously aren't a member of the LilyUpdate group. Shame on you! ;)  
  
Many, many thanks to my wonderful editor/brit-check, Kate. I can never thank you enough for checking my chapters, it's very obvious from the first chapters that I can't spell or have grammar skills. And I have to thank Shannon (and everyone else should, too) for pushing me to write more and more so that I don't have a chance to get writer's block. As well as everyone on the LilyUpdate group for just being there.  
  
Answers to reviews/questions:  
  
I'm so sorry about the email mistake in the last chapter's author's notes. That email address is suppose to be LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoogroups dot com I don't know where my mind was that day.  
  
--ducks evil looks throw by Prash-- I'm sorry that I didn't take your -cough-heart condition-cough- into mind when writing the deaths. But it's too late now, I'd have to rewrite the next five chapters and you wouldn't want that, would you? Imagine how long it would be until the next update!  
  
YAY! Someone noticed the snow ball scene. I was really wondering if I should have wrote that out, instead of just telling about it, because I really loved the visual I got from it, but no one else seemed to notice. That's just about one of my favorite scenes; Sirius being spat out of a room and then the stairs dissappearing out from under him. But, alas, he is a Marauder. He will get past it.  
  
Lily will find out about the full moon stuff before Kassie, and that's all I can say on the subject because it is going to be a very centeral part of the story line.  
  
Oooh, btw, Bethany's Plea for Fanart Please, please, please, if you can draw, make some of this story. I would be your bestfriend forever and make up a happy dance to do :) Seriously, if anyone would be interested in doing some fanart for LE;AH, I have some scenes that I would probably pay to have drawn, so please email me Bethany212 at comcast dot net (yeah, yeah, can't do the email thing on fanfiction dot net) Anyhoo; speaking of emails if you would like to get chapters a week ahead of everyone else, want to talk about the story or anything else HP related, join the update group by sending an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoogroups dot com. Or check out the message forums at bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com.  
  
Until next week, eat rocky road ice cream, sleep late at least once and pet your dog on his belly, he likes that :)  
  
Bethany  
08.26.04 


	42. To say goodbye to a friend

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 42 - To say goodbye to a friend  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG**

* * *

Christmas holidays flew past like they never had before. Lily found herself wishing that she didn't have to return to school so soon. She had never known a life without Petunia in the house; but it was all she had ever hoped it would be. Magic could be talked about freely; Lily's friends could come and go through the fireplace whenever they liked, and the owl post didn't cause mass hysteria. To sum it up, this had been the perfect holiday.  
  
Only now it was time to return to school and Lily found she wasn't really looking forward to it as she always had done before. Perhaps that had been Petunia's influence, but either way Lily now found herself looking forward to the end of the school year, and eagerly awaiting a time when she could be as excited about the summer holiday as the rest of her class mates were.  
  
Lily was thinking about nearly all of this on her last morning at home. At eleven o'clock the Hogwarts Express would pull out of platform nine and three quarters and she would be heading back to school. For some reason June looked closer from this side of Christmas and Lily found herself becoming nervous for the first time over her upcoming O.W.L.s. After all, they were one of the most important tests she would ever take. Every Professor had said so a million or more times.  
  
Idly Lily stirred her cereal around in her bowl. She wasn't really hungry, but her mother was the type that constantly nagged about how a good meal first thing in the morning made you more productive during the day. Noticing that her mother was eyeing her, Lily hastily put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and chewed without really tasting the food. She wished she had some pumpkin juice to wash it down. "Is Dad going with us to the train station?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Christine replied, folding the tea towel and laying it near the sink. She offered no more explanation until she turned to see Lily watching her coaxingly. Her mother sighed. "He was up a good portion of the night with his legs. I'm afraid the phantom pains are getting worse. I'll have to call the doctor on Monday."  
  
Lily finished up her breakfast and placed her bowl in the sink. "I'm just going to go finish packing," she told her mother unnecessarily and started up the stairs. She had no more got to the first floor landing when suddenly she heard a crash, following shortly by her mother screaming up the stairs for her. Lily dashed inside her room, grabbed her wand off her bed and ran back down the stairs, jumping the last three. "Mum! What's wrong?"  
  
Standing in the living room was two men who were unmistakably wizards. They wore black ministry robes and wizards' hats. Both men looked incredibly tired, but smiled at Lily none the less. "Who are you?" Lily demanded at once, holding her wand at her side in case she needed it. Ministry robes or not, in times like these she wanted to see evidence these weren't Death Eaters. She got that evidence soon enough.  
  
The wizard closest to her took his hat off and smiled grimly. Lily gasped. "Frank?"  
  
"Aye, Lily," Frank Longbottom replied, wiping his hand across his forehead. "I'm sorry to have startled you and your family, we got our coordinates a little wrong and seemed to have appeared in your house rather than at the door."  
  
Lily felt her heartbeat finally slow, only to speed back up again when she realized that there had to be something unpleasant to be said for two Ministry officials, one definitely an Auror, she knew, to be standing in her living room. Slowly Lily fell into a chair, putting her wand down. "What's wrong?"  
  
Frank looked at her with sad eyes that knew all too well that she wouldn't take his news well. He had done this three times already this morning, and even more over the past few weeks. Sighing, Frank took a seat across from Lily on the sofa, leaving his companion to stand. Lily stared at him for a moment, trying to see if she knew him, but she didn't. Her eyes darted back to Frank. "Lily, I hate to be the one to tell you this..."  
  
Lily knew that nothing good ever began with those words. She found her hands were gripping the seat arm tightly. Then, without any more warning than she had when Frank had arrived, the fireplace burst to life and Olivia Potter came tumbling out of it. "Oh, Lily!" She was clutching a handkerchief in one hand and her eyes were blood shot. Instantly Lily's mind assumed something had happened to James, Sirius, Remus or Peter.  
  
Her green eyes filled with tears, even though she had yet to know what was happening. Olivia crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Lily just as James and then Sirius came out of the fireplace. Lily's heart was pounding so hard she thought she might faint. "What is going on here?!" she demanded with only a short gush of relief that James and Sirius appeared unhurt. And Sirius looked upset, but not horribly so, so Lily could assume Kassie was not hurt.  
  
"You haven't told her yet?" Olivia demanded. James put his hand on his mother's arm in a calming gesture.  
  
Frank turned to Lily again. "Lily, I need to ask you some questions." He swallowed. "I hate this job," he muttered, taking a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and handing it to the other man with him. His companion took the parchment, got out a self inking quill and stood ready to write. Frank swallowed again. "Lily, you were in the same year as Alexis Wells?"  
  
Lily felt herself stop breathing. The room spun unpleasantly and she gripped the first thing that her hands found; which happened to be James' arm. "What's wrong? Is she hurt? Tell me!"  
  
Lily didn't feel James put his other arm around her shoulders as she was staring at Frank Longbottom, waiting for an answer. The former Gryffindor ran his hand through his hair. "The Wells family was attacked on Christmas Eve." James' hand tightened on Lily's shoulder. "There were no survivors."  
  
There was a scream stuck in Lily's throat, but it wouldn't move one way or the other. For several seconds she gasped for air, but couldn't force it into her lungs. She coughed violently as the room became unfocused and then all went black.

* * *

There were several moments of confusion as Lily regained consciousness. Her head pounded so hard that it felt like a brass band was parading through her skull. She groaned, opening her eyes to a fuzzy black shape that slowly came into focus. "What happened?" Lily asked in a horse whisper, licking her lips.  
  
"You fainted," the person - Kassie? - replied. Lily squinted, blinked and finally decided that yes, it was Kassie sitting next to her. And she was in her own bed. And... and...  
  
Frank Longbottom had come to her home and told her that Alexis was dead. The first thing Lily's mind screamed was NO! But even as she thought she had dreamed it, Kassie's face came into a sharp focus and there were tear stains on her face and her violet eyes were blood shot. Lily felt the scream building up in her throat again, but this time she managed to swallow it. Only when she did, tears burst forth in her eyes, burning like a scalding bath as they coursed down her cheeks. "Kassie, tell me I was dreaming...."  
  
Kassie put one hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes again as she shook her head. "I can't," Kassie whispered, her voice muffled by the hand over her mouth. "It's true."  
  
"Who?" Lily demanded. Anger replaced her first bought of sadness. "How?"  
  
Kassie hiccupped, more tears falling down her face. "Death Eaters," she muttered and reached forward and hugged Lily.  
  
Lily sat in Kassie's embrace, staring ahead. The anger, sadness and shock was mixing within her, causing her to want to scream, kick, bite -- to do _something_ to let it out. She was crying so hard that it was difficult to breathe. "DAMN VOLDEMORT!" Lily suddenly screamed, burying her face in her hands while Kassie continued to try and console her. "DAMN HIM TO HELL!"  
  
The door to the bedroom burst open and Christine came in. She looked like she had been crying, but wasn't now. She rushed over to the other side of Lily's bed and her youngest daughter buried her face in her mother's chest. "Why? Why Mum?" Lily cried. "Why did it happen to her? She didn't DO anything!"  
  
Kassie backed up, one hand over her mouth and tears pouring down her face. The sight of Lily's grief tore her newly sealed emotions apart and Kassie felt a new wave of tears hit her. As fast as she could she backed out of the room and into the hall where she pressed up against the wall and buried her face in her hands. Then, suddenly, as if he sensed her feelings, Sirius came rushing down the hall, gathered Kassie in his arms and held her tightly. Kassie's entire body shook with her tears. "Who is going to be next?" she whispered, holding onto Sirius as if her life depended on it. "I'm so scared, Sirius."  
  
"Shh, I know baby, I know," Sirius muttered, rocking her back and forth.  
  
James stood at the end of the hall, not knowing what to do as he watched Sirius try to calm Kassie. He knew what he wanted to do; He wanted to go to Lily. But she had her mother in there with her. Slowly he went down the stairs and back into the living room. Daniel was talking quietly with Frank Longbottom and Maurice Pennington about the arrangements for them since the Hogwarts Express had left an hour earlier. James silently went to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder and stepped in. "Potter Manor!"  
  
Several seconds later James found himself in his own home, one of the house elves peering at him from where he was cleaning the kitchen table. James stepped out of the fireplace and went straight to his living room. Remus was exactly where Olivia said he was; sitting on the sofa, staring straight ahead. He didn't blink, he didn't even look like he was breathing. James sat beside him and ran his hands over his face roughly. Remus didn't move to indicate that he knew he was no longer alone. James turned to look at him. "You all right?"  
  
Remus continued to stare straight ahead, even though his lips moved; "I should have been there."  
  
James shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "It wouldn't have helped."  
  
"It might have," Remus said, his voice still monotone; detached. He didn't blink and the thought was making James' own eyes hurt. "I could have heard, given them time... She asked me to come. Over and over again."  
  
James put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, mate."  
  
Suddenly Remus moved and it startled James so bad that he jumped. The werewolf spun around, his eyes wide and wild. He looked like he and the wolf had become one. The pain of both was spilling out of the stare that was directed at James. "I could have protected her, damn it! I could have done something; anything! If only I had listened when she asked me to come. She would still be here!"  
  
Remus' eyes were wide and dry. James had prepared himself when Olivia told him Remus was at the house. He had imagined Remus to be crying; showing grief over his girlfriend's unexpected death. But Remus was doing neither. Instead the blind hatred and self loathing that Remus was dealing with was something James didn't know how to handle. He couldn't understand it.  
  
Remus' outburst didn't last long. His heartbeat calming, he turned back around and stared at the wall again, lost in his own thoughts. After a few minutes James decided that he wasn't going to talk, so he got up. Walking through the empty halls of Potter Manor only gave James time to think. And his thoughts were not happy ones. He kept seeing Alexis sitting at Remus' bedside, laughing at the Three Broomsticks the day in Hogsmeade when Remus had finally gathered up the courage to ask her out, how she had made him promise to have Remus over for Christmas, so he wouldn't be alone.  
  
James wandered into his dad's study and found his father sitting at his desk, pouring over a roll of parchment. He looked up when James entered and James started slightly. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you were home."  
  
Harold Potter shook his head and allowed the parchment to spring back into a roll. "It's fine. Actually I was hoping to talk to you."  
  
"Oh? About what?" James asked, coming further into the room and sitting in one of the leather armchairs in front of his father's desk.  
  
Harold folded his hands together and surveyed his only son through square framed glasses. "I was just informed that the Knight Bus will be picking all of you up in a few hours to take you to Hogwarts."  
  
"I thought we'd be going by Floo powder," James remarked, shrugging.  
  
Harold took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes tiredly and put them back on. "No, the school's been disconnected from the system."  
  
James knew there was more behind this. For the school to suddenly cut all ties to the outside world meant something had happened. James shifted his weight in his seat, sat further up and looked straight in his father's hazel eyes. "Why?"  
  
"James, I--"  
  
"No, Dad, I'm old enough. I know you and Mum both are in the Order of the Phoenix. I also know that Sebastian Wells was. What's happened?"  
  
As James demanded this information from his father, he suddenly realised how old his father looked. Not that he was in years; but it seemed that the course of events in the wizarding world was affecting the Ministry more than they were letting on. Harold Potter looked scared about something. James could sense it. He didn't know how he could, but he could. He stared at his father, waiting. Harold rearranged some quills on his desk before finally answering: "The Wells family was killed as a warning to the Ministry. Sebastian led a group of Aurors and Hit Wizards on a raid the week before Christmas. Several Death Eaters were brought in and a few were killed. Minister Bagnold also received word that Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore assured the Ministry that if Voldemort came to Hogwarts he would personally see himself responsible for every child on the grounds."  
  
"We've been through this before," James said, shrugging. "Dumbledore can protect the school and Voldemort knows it. But to kill a family as a warning..."  
  
Harold looked James straight in the eyes. "Things are about to get a lot worse, son. A lot worse."  
  
James had heard this several times in the past few years. But something about the look in his father's eyes said that there was more to this story; something that Harold wasn't going to say. And whatever it was, it was making his father's eyes -- his father that usually had a positive out look on everything -- seem haunted, and that scared James more than anything else had in his life.

* * *

Four Aurors accompanied James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Kassie back to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus. There were no other passengers aboard and they arrived at Hogwarts shortly after leaving Little Whinging. Frank and Maurice wanted to have the children board from Lily's muggle home because it was less likely to be watched by Death Eaters than a magical home such as Potter Manor.  
  
Lily had unconsciously found herself watching Remus the entire trip. He hadn't said a word to anyone, and barely even looked when someone did talk to him. She knew that beneath the silent shell, Remus was probably screaming. Her heart hurt more for him than anything else. James had told her what Remus was going through; that he blamed himself. James couldn't understand it, but Lily could. She could see how Remus would automatically bring the fault to rest with him. It was something he unknowingly did about a lot of things.  
  
The feast was well under way when they arrived; but with a silent agreement the six Gryffindors by-passed the Great Hall doors and headed towards their common room where they were met by Professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily was surprised to see their Head of House in their common room; she almost never came in. But what shocked her more was the Professor's blood shot eyes. As soon as they arrived she stood up and approached them all. "I'm very sorry," she said quietly, her voice strangely thick. "I've already spoken with Gabrielle and Kathleen. The funeral will be held on Tuesday. Any of you who want to attend will be excused from classes and allowed to go. I--" McGonagall wiped at her nose with a handkerchief she held tightly in her right hand. "Professor Dumbledore has informed the school. Please," she added, looking at Kassie and Sirius a little longer than the others, "no matter what you hear, please don't get in any fights."  
  
Lily felt her chest contract; she hadn't thought about what certain Slytherins would have to say about what had happened. McGonagall looked at each of them in turn, the silence making her meaning clear. "I'm looking to the Prefects to keep as much peace as possible." With those parting words Professor McGonagall headed out of the Gryffindor common room, sniffling a little as she went.  
  
Lily sighed and headed up the stairs, dragging her trunk behind her. James pointed his wand at her trunk and muttered an incantation that made the trunk feather light. Lily smiled gratefully at him, bade them all goodnight and headed up to her room. Only when she got to the door, she found she couldn't open it. Beyond that wooden door would be six beds; only one would forever be empty. Minutes later, after Kassie had said goodnight to Sirius, she came up behind Lily and stared at the door.  
  
"I don't think I can do this," Lily whispered, feeling tears prickling behind her eyes. "All of her stuff is still there. It's like I expect to open this door and see her sitting in the middle of her bed, looking at a magazine."  
  
Kassie sighed, knawing on her bottom lip. "Lily, we have to. Come on." Slowly the black haired witch reached in front of Lily and turned the knob. The door creaked open.  
  
Gabrielle and Kathleen was sitting on Kathleen's bed talking softly. Both looked up with blood shot eyes when the door opened. Gabrielle shot up, ran over and hugged Lily and Kassie. "Oh, I just can't believe this," she cried, wiping at her face. "Do you need help? Here, let me get your trunk," she offered, taking the handle from Lily.  
  
Lily walked in slowly, trying hard not to seem like she was staring at Alexis' bed. She dragged her gaze across the room and it landed on Kathleen. "Where's Madison?"  
  
Gabrielle dropped Lily's trunk at the foot of her bed. "Her parents won't let her come back."  
  
"What?!" Kassie gasped, dropping her trunk and putting down Morgana's cage that she had been carrying. She let Bast out, still staring at Gabrielle and Kathleen, who were nodding sadly.  
  
"Her parents are muggles," Kathleen said, as if that explained it all. "When they found out that.... well," she sniffled, "they said she couldn't come back. She wrote to us and said to tell you two that she's very sorry. She hopes to talk to her parents and make them see reason. I think Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore may be planning to speak with her parents. But right now they are very scared."  
  
"My Mum was upset, but nothing so serious as saying I couldn't return to school," Lily said, sitting down roughly on her bed.  
  
"Well, your parents probably understand the wizarding world a little more than most because of the Potters," Kassie pointed out logically. "I bet if it wasn't for your family being friends with James' that your Mum and Dad might have taken it a little differently. And Madison said her father wasn't keen on the idea of her being a witch anyway. This was probably the perfect reason for him to make her stay at home."  
  
The four girls lapsed into silence. Lily tried her best not to look at the four poster bed across the room. Some of Alexis' belongings were still sitting on the bedside table. Sighing, Lily got up and dressed for bed. Right now she just wanted to sleep and forget everything.  
  
But sleep wouldn't come as easy as she had hoped. And even worse were the nightmares that haunted her when she finally did sleep. She dreamt that she was in dark woods, running from something. She didn't know what it was, but if he grew close enough there were red, snake like eyes visible through the trees. She ran harder. The air was bitterly cold against her cheeks and the forest grew thicker and harder to run through the further she went. Then, just when she could feel whatever it was gaining on her again, a huge white and tan stag erupted from the darkness. With its head down it charged past Lily and into the dark abyss beyond. There were several loud crashes, a squeal and then nothing. Lily watched the darkness fearfully until finally the stag emerged and approached her.  
  
Its large amber eyes stared at her with an emotion she couldn't put her finger on. Gently it lowered its head until Lily could reach out and touch it's silky mane. Lily stared into its eyes, her heart calming as he nudged her cheek gently.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily's eyes snapped open, or, she thought they did. But when she looked around, she was still in the forest. Only the stag was gone. She spun around, looking for it. Behind her was a clearing she hadn't noticed before. Slowly she walked away from the trees and towards the field. Sitting in the middle of it was a two story cottage. As Lily approached it she heard her named called again, only this time it was followed by a grunt of pain. "Hurry Lily! Go! Run!"  
  
Lily didn't know weather to keep approaching, or do as the voice instructed and run. She fumbled for her wand, but it wasn't anywhere on her person. The fact that she was unarmed scared her, but she headed forward anyway. Just then the backdoor to the cottage opened and a woman with a black cloak came running out, holding a bundle in her arms. She ran straight at Lily, stopped and offered her the bundle. Lily felt her heart beat pick up to a furious rate. There was a small baby; barely newborn from the looks of it. Green eyes; her eyes, was staring out of him. "I--"  
  
"Here, take him, I've got to go help--"  
  
"No Lily," another voice, a male voice, said. Lily spun around to see a man standing behind her, his face hidden in the shadows. "You can't go back in there. I'll go; get out of here."  
  
"But-!!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Lily watched in a horrified trance as the woman in front of her cradled the baby in her arms, covered him with her cloak and took off at a dead run straight into the forest. The man who had been talking to her pulled a wand and headed into the house. Lily went to follow; to find out who he was, if she knew him, and who else was in the house. It might be the black haired man. She had to know; to find out who he was. If there was any truth in these visions she had to know who it was happening to. Who she had a child with....  
  
"Lily, wake up," Kassie demanded, nudging Lily. "Lily?"  
  
Lily opened her eyes and this time she could see the top of her four poster bed. She looked over at her best friend. "Did you have to do that?"  
  
"Yes," Kassie replied, looking a little upset. "You looked like you were having a bad dream. I thought I was doing you a favour."  
  
Lily sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked at the clock. Three am. She sighed. "I was at first, but then..." Lily rubbed her eyes. "I'll tell you about it later, I doubt I'll forget it anytime soon."  
  
Kassie watched her for a minute as if to argue, shrugged and crawled back in her own bed. "Goodnight," she muttered and within several seconds her soft, steady breathing filled the air. Lily tossed and turned for nearly an hour or more, but unlike Kassie, who went straight back to sleep, she couldn't. Her thoughts kept running back between her dream, Alexis and her dream again. Sighing, she got up and quietly put her slippers and dressing gown on. Kassie, Gabrielle and Kathleen slept on, oblivious, as Lily slipped out the door and downstairs.  
  
Since the clock had just chimed the four o'clock hour, Lily hardly expected to find someone else in the common room. However when she came around to the fireplace she found Remus sitting and staring at the empty hearth. Lily pointed her wand at the fireplace and a fire jumped to life obediently. On the sofa Remus flinched and looked up at Lily as if he had no idea who she was. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Remus didn't reply. He turned his head and looked at the flames in the fireplace. Lily sat beside him. "Could you not sleep?"  
  
No reply. Remus didn't even move to acknowledge that Lily had spoke. After a few minutes Lily tried again. "Remus, are you going to be all right?"  
  
Remus slowly moved his head so that he was facing Lily. His hazel eyes were blood shot, but dry. Lily felt her heart break. He looked like he was in more pain that she had ever seen a person show. Slowly she moved her hand over and placed it on his. "Remus, I can understand how you could easily blame yourself. But it's not your fault. It's Voldemort's. Hate him. It's his fault."  
  
Remus blinked slowly several times. For days everyone had been telling him no one could have stopped this. But, the blame had to belong somewhere, and yet only one person had put a name to it. Only one person could make it all make sense in Remus' overwrought mind. Without him realising it Lily had moved closer and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. And for the first time since Frank Longbottom had shown up at his door, Remus felt the burning of tears behind his eyes. For the first time he allowed himself to feel hurt rather than self loathing. And in doing so his face crumbled and tears burned down his face. Lily bit her lip, holding Remus while he cried. "Why?" he mumbled into his hands. "Why does everyone I care about die?"  
  
"It's not because of you," Lily said sternly before Remus could even suggest it. "None of this is your fault. You have to know that." Her eyes turned cold as she instinctually rocked him back and forth like a mother would a child. "It's Voldemort. And he will pay. Somehow, someway, he will."

* * *

Lily pulled the cloak hood over her head and ran out from under the cover of the roof overhang at the Three Broomsticks and onto the Knight Bus. Once she had taken her seat she shook off some of the rain and pushed the hood off. It was perfect weather for the occasion. The dark bruised and angry clouds poured heavy rainfall over the Earth; and each drop mirrored Lily's feelings perfectly. She stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts as the bus surged forward. They made no additional stops, so it was within several minutes that the elderly attendant announced that they had arrived at the church. Silently Lily replaced the hood on her head and followed Professor McGonagall and several other students off the bus and into the service hall. At the end of a long aisle sat three caskets. Lily felt a shiver run up her spine. In front of her Kassie reached for Sirius' hand and the comfort she could draw from it.  
  
But Lily felt no comfort; there was no one to hold her hand, to fight off the demons that seemed to encircle her. Lily had never known how badly she wanted and needed someone to be with her until this moment. In the crowded room full of mourners, Lily had never felt more alone. Another shiver ran up her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She hugged herself tightly and took a seat between Kassie and James.  
  
The service was nice. Several people spoke about the Wells family; of Alexis. But Lily couldn't properly focus her attention on anything but the open casket of Alexis. The brunette looked like an angel; an angel that was merely asleep. Any second Lily expected her to open her eyes and ask what this was all about. But she never did. Lily closed her eyes, but the image stayed before her. Only it wasn't Alexis in it; it was James, or Kassie, Sirius, Remus, and then herself. The room temperature seemed to drop even lower. The monotonous voice of the man speaking drilled into Lily's mind; but not as words. Instead it was one long sound, a mournful sound. Lily blinked and realised for the first time she was crying. She blinked again and more and more of the room came into sharp focus. Remus was sitting on the other side of James, staring straight ahead, tears falling from his eyes that he either didn't realise were there, or didn't care. Sirius had his arm around Kassie, who was dabbing at her eyes every now and then to stop the onset of tears. Lily hadn't known how much she expected Alexis to be in her every day life at Hogwarts until she was no longer there. And that's when the pain hit the worst. When she got up and looked at an empty bed. When she sat in class and noticed for the first time that Alexis wasn't there. It was a reality check that Lily had never wanted to face.  
  
The burial was taking place the same day. As they left the church, everyone pulled their cloaks up around them to ward off the bitter cold wind of January. The rain was turning thicker around them until a mix of snow and rain was hitting their faces and hands. Lily kept in line with the other Gryffindors as they stood by the caskets that were being prayed over.  
  
"...I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."  
  
Lily blocked out the words, her heart hammering as the casket bearing Alexis' body was lowered into the ground. _This is the first,_ a cold voice said to her, _the first of many funerals you will attend. All of your friends will lie in the cold Earth like Alexis. Soon all will be gone..._  
  
Lily felt her knees buckle. She fully expected to hit the ground when suddenly a strong pair of arms caught her. She blinked, confused as she looked up into a set of worried brown eyes. The chill, despite the sleet hitting her face and stinging, seem to leave her, if only for a moment. Discreetly, so not to draw attention away from the service, James lifted Lily up and held her close to his side. Both his arms wrapped around her; his scent filled her nostrils and it was intoxicating. She felt high; high on life, or high on the wave of emotions that the simple feel of his arms around her caused. The ceremony concluded, the caskets were lowered and the people started to drift away from the site.  
  
"Are you all right?" James asked Lily, his mouth very close to her face. His warm breath felt like a flame near her face. She wanted to turn her face up to his; kiss his lips. But she restrained herself.  
  
"I think so," she replied. "I think the cold got to me."  
  
"You're pale, can you walk?"  
  
"I-- Yes."  
  
"What's wrong?" another voice asked: Sirius. Kassie offered to help escort Lily away, but James shook his head.  
  
Suddenly Lily felt very foolish. She was stronger than whatever was trying to take hold of her. She was Lily Evans; daughter of Daniel and Christine Evans. She had faced worse than this by facing her sister. Feeling silly she forced her weight onto her legs, paused for only half a second to regain her balance and took a step forward. "I'm fine, really," she insisted, trying to push away from James.  
  
Only he wouldn't let her go. He kept one arm around her as the four of them made their way back towards the building. Professor McGonagall was talking quietly with Remus and when they approached she stopped talking. "Evans, are you well? You're very pale."  
  
"Just cold," Lily replied automatically. James rubbed his hand up and down her arm.  
  
Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together as she studied Lily and finally turned away. "I'll signal for the Knight Bus. We'll be back at Hogwarts shortly."  
  
Kathleen and Gabrielle stood not far from them, talking to a shorter girl that Lily couldn't recognise because of the cloak she was wearing. Kassie noticed where she was looking and squinted in the same direction. "I don't believe it..." she whispered and walked away. Sirius followed her and James, Lily and Remus decided to go as well.  
  
When they approached the girl looked up and Lily felt her breath catch. "Madison!"  
  
"Lily!" The blonde rushed up to Lily and Kassie, hugged them both and then, to the surprise of everyone, hugged Remus, as well. "Oh, how are you all? I thought I wouldn't get to come today. Or back to school, for that matter. But Professor Dumbledore came and talked to my parents."  
  
"So you're coming back?" Sirius asked.  
  
Madison nodded. "That's wonderful," Lily said, smiling for the first time in days. She couldn't help but notice that James still had his arm around her, but she didn't say anything. It felt nice; protective.  
  
They talked about the service for a few minutes until Professor McGonagall told them the bus was ready. When they finally got settled, James put his arm back around Lily. She smiled at him and turned to say something to Kassie. The black haired witch smiled knowingly and winked. Lily rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the warmth that seemed to explode in the pit of her stomach.  
  
They arrived back at the school just as dinner was being served in the Great Hall. But Lily didn't feel like eating. Everyone else went upstairs, changed out of their dress robes and went back down, but Lily stayed in her room. Kassie tried to convince her to join them, but she refused. Finally Kassie shrugged. "Suit yourself. Want me to bring you anything?"  
  
"I'm fine," Lily assured her. As soon as Kassie was gone, Lily pulled out a clean roll of parchment, a quill and ink. For several minutes she stared at the parchment, thinking. Finally she dipped her quill in the ink and put it to paper.  
  
_Dear James,  
  
I wanted to thank you for today. I really appreciate you being there for me and helping me through the service. It was nice to know you were beside me, nice to have you hold me.  
I know this sounds mad, but for a minute I thought that maybe you were being more than a friend. But I could understand if I was just imaging it.  
In case I'm right, though, it would be ok. Actually, this is very weird for me, because I'm not sure about the feelings I have for you. I know they are stronger than a friend should have. If you ever wanted to be more than friends, I think I'd like it a lot._  
  
Lily looked at the letter, felt herself blush and crumbled the parchment up in her hand. "You, Lily, are mental," she told herself firmly. No matter what she thought about it, though, Lily couldn't bring herself to throw away the letter. It was the first time she had put her feelings into words; even though the words made little sense. Finally she settled on putting it in her bedside cabinet. For a long time Lily stared at the drawer as if she half expected the letter to come out and find James. When it didn't, Lily dressed for bed, said a small prayer for Alexis and drifted off to sleep, remembering what it felt like to be held by James. She had no visions that night.  
  
**--End Chapter 42.**  
  
Honestly, now, who wants to kill me? I want to see a raise of hands. :D Ahh, I really am an evil person, aren't I? By the way; who seen it coming? Besides those on the update list, that is. Who knew who was going to die? I'm just curious as to if I'm still has predictable as I was told I was once. Before you ask; fluff is coming. Not in the form you want, but fluff _is_ coming.  
  
HUGE thank yous to everyone on the LilyUpdate list, Shannon, and my wonderful brit-checker/editor, Kate!!  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
--pokes Prash-- Aren't you a member of the LilyUpdate group? They are a chapter ahead of posting. If you aren't, shame on you!! Otherwise; you are going to need to get on some blood pressure pills, girl, because people will die. buwhahaha!  
  
Kassie dying? Well, honestly, I can't tell you. Because that would give it away, no? There is only two souls besides myself who knows, and if they talk I will have to strangle them. Really? This is a reason to keep people reading ;)  
  
Ack, again, I'm so sorry about putting the wrong email for joining the group. I'm a bad person with a horriable memory. But if you are interested in joining, send an email to Lilyupdate-subscribe at yahoogroups dot com. Now, because fanfiction dot net is weird, you'll have to change the words to what they should be for the email to work. Or just email me and I'll add you to the group, whichever works for you.  
  
All right people; make sure you review, so I can inflate my ego a bit more (haha) Really, I want to know what you think so that I can keep my readers happy. I love my readers --hugs everyone-- awww, it's a sweet tooth moment. And now it's over :)  
  
Next chapter is next week; fluff will ensue. Come to the message board, the link is in my profile, review, join the group, draw fanart (HINT!!!!), eat cheese and download the new Crossfade song, they rule :)  
  
Bethany  
09.02.04 


	43. Of lies and realisations

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 43 - Of lies and realisations  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**  
  
As time tends to do, it moved on even after Alexis Wells was gone. And as it moved, the raw pain that the five remaining Gryffindor girls felt eased to a slight throb, instead of a painful stab. Professor McGonagall removed the extra bed in the fifth year girls dormitories and Alexis' belongings were sent to her remaining next of kin. The room changed sized to accommodate the extra space so that it looked much like it had in Lily's first year, before Kassie came to Hogwarts.  
  
As predicted, Bellatrix and her friends had a lot to say about Alexis' death. And also as predicted, the Gryffindors got involved in many an argument with them over it. Lily and Remus had their hands full keeping Sirius, James, Peter and Kassie from choking Bellatrix and Snape. And then there were times that Lily had her hands full keeping Remus from having his Prefect's badge taken. He had cursed a few Slytherins, himself.  
  
The Death Eaters' attack on the Wells family had hit home with the students of Hogwarts. Defence Against the Dark Arts had taken on a new popularity. Students studied it harder than the other subjects, determined to learn to defend themselves and their families. It suddenly wasn't so far fetched that a Death Eater could attack a student. In fact, it was a fact that the ruthless, evil wizards who followed Voldemort had not a care if the person they killed was an adult or a child. And this revelation scared the students badly. And with good reason. By mid-January the school had decided to take action. Notices announcing the inauguration of a duelling club appeared on the bulletin boards of every house and nearly every student signed up.  
  
Homework became nearly unbearable for the fifth years. Almost every night Lily found that no matter how hard she worked on her studies, the pile kept growing. All of the Prefects had been assigned, along with the Head Boy and Head Girl, duties to patrol the corridors until ten o'clock. This left very little time for Lily to finish her homework. But, if it felt like she had a lot, it was nothing compared to James and Sirius who, on top of the duelling club on Tuesday nights, had Quidditch practice three nights a week. Kassie, Kathleen, Gabrielle and Madison were the only ones who stayed almost on top of their work. Peter was falling miserably behind, causing the rest of them to slow their already slow progress to help him.  
  
The nightly patrols of the castle made for very long nights. Two or three times Lily had sent James and Sirius back to Gryffindor tower. Or so she hoped. She had a sneaking suspicion the boys wouldn't have been caught if they didn't want to be.  
  
Very slowly Remus went back to the cheerful person he had been before Christmas. It was sad in a way, to see him moving on. The 'what ifs' and 'maybes' always seemed to haunt their night time discussions as they walked the corridors in search of students who were out of bed past curfew. Lily had a feeling she was the only one Remus shared these feelings with, but she didn't mind. It was understandable that he needed someone to simply listen. James, Sirius and Peter, though they meant well, only tried to cheer him up by suggesting pranks to play.  
  
Tonight Lily patrolled the corridors alone. It was the first full moon since Christmas holidays. Remus was safely hidden in the Shrieking Shack and was most likely already in his werewolf form by the light of the moon. Lily had just turned towards the side doors that led to the greenhouses when she heard a noise. Jumping, she spun around and held her lit wand higher. "Who's there?"  
  
No answer. For a second Lily thought it might be James under his invisibility cloak trying to scare her. She reached forward stupidly and then spotted a grey rat on the floor. She jumped back, holding her wand out. "Shoo!" she hissed, preparing to throw a jinx at the creature. Rats were high on the list of animals Lily didn't care for in the least. "Scram! Go on, go, before I call Mrs. Norris!" The rat looked like it understood her. Quickly it scampered off into the shadows. Lily watched it go, holding her wand up high to spread the light as far as possible so she could be sure the rat had gone, and continued on her patrol towards the Great Hall.  
  
Next to the doors, under an invisibility cloak, someone let out a deep sigh of relief. "That was close," James muttered. Next to him Sirius nodded.  
  
Once he was sure that Lily had gone from earshot, James eased the door open and he and Sirius slid through. Ahead of them the rat that had scared Lily in the corridor scurried through the snow and towards the trunk of the Whomping Willow. James and Sirius followed.  
  
The swinging branches of the tree suddenly fell still. Sirius and James slid through an opening at the roots. Once at the bottom they took off the cloak and headed through the tunnel. When they arrived at the door to the Shrieking Shack there was a loud crash, followed by a howl of pain that greeted them. "I was afraid of this," Sirius said, turning back into his human counter part now that they were through the narrow tunnel.  
  
"His emotions always play a role in his transforming," James agreed, flinching as the wolf inside whimpered in pain then again in anger. James pushed his hand through his hair. "Well, we'd better go. Be careful."  
  
"You, too," Sirius replied and transformed back into a dog. He waited patiently for James. The latter threw the door open, let Sirius and Peter in, then changed into his stag form.  
  
-------------  
  
Sirius moaned as he turned over, though to anyone listening it would have sounded like the whimper of a dog. Remus was lying on the floor beside him and when Sirius finally remembered why he hurt all over, he transformed quickly back into his human form and stood up.  
  
Remus looked terrible. There was no other way of putting it. There were so many bruises, scratches and blood covering his exposed skin it was hard to tell where one began and the next ended. Sirius could tell nothing was life threatening. Most of the cuts were not deep and the blood had clogged on its own so that most of the blood was dried. Besides, Madam Pomfrey would be along any second to collect him. "Oy, Prongs, we should get going," Sirius muttered, feeling his bones ache as he stretched. "Merlin, how am I going to explain this to Kassie?" he mussed aloud, looking himself over and finding multiple scratches and marks over his own body. He walked around the bed and found a rat lying on a tattered blanket. Otherwise the room was empty. "Pete." Sirius shook the rat a little. "Where's James?"  
  
"Is he not here?" Peter replied, back in his human form and stretching. Of the three of them he looked the most unhurt, probably because he was so small when he transformed that he easily stayed out of the way when the fighting had been going on.  
  
"I thought he was behind you?" Sirius asked dumbly. Peter's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Damn it!"  
  
At once both boys transformed back to their animagi counter parts and bolted out of the Shrieking Shack. Sirius searched for several minutes before he finally found James' scent.  
  
Last night had been the worst full moon the trio had ever spent with Remus. Obviously Remus' pain over Alexis affected his wolf form. The fights had been terrible. They hadn't strayed far from the Shrieking Shack before realising that it wasn't safe. Not that it ever was truly safe to have a werewolf out, but Remus had been worse than normal. They hadn't gone far before turning back, so Sirius knew James couldn't be far.  
  
"James!" Peter called, having turned back to himself. "Sirius, he's close. Do you smell it?"  
  
Sirius growled in response. He knew what Peter was talking about. There was a distinct smell that they only caught in their animals forms. The smell of blood. He sped up, leaving Peter behind as he took off. The smell was so strong that he could practically taste it. Suddenly Sirius stopped dead, perking his ears up. Yes, just over there he could hear....  
  
With a faint _pop_ Sirius was human again. He ran over to a line of bushes and found James lying on his stomach. "Damn it, Wormtail, get over here and help me!" Sirius called, panic lining his voice. "James! C'mon mate, wake up."  
  
"Just a minute more..." James muttered. His lips were blue. Sirius shook him again, but James didn't open his eyes a second time.  
  
Peter stood to the side, unsure if there was anything he could do. Sirius looked around him, as if searching for an easy answer. When none came he took his wand out and pointed it at James. "_Mobilicorpus!_" James' body rose up into the air and Sirius steered it towards the castle. "How are we not going to be seen?" he asked, more to himself than to Peter, who looked like any second he would become hysterical. Suddenly it came to him. "Pete! Get the invisibility cloak. Hurry!"  
  
Peter disappeared and Sirius could see the rat running through the snow and into the hole at the base of the Whomping Willow. Sirius stared up to the castle again when James opened his eyes.  
  
Sirius lowered his wand and James' body touched the ground and then fell. Sirius barely caught him and lowered him to the ground. James' eyes blinked several times and his lip trembled. "C-C-C-o-ld," he gasped, his lips and jaw jerking so badly it was hard for Sirius to understand.  
  
Sirius cursed himself silently, racking his brain for a spell that might help. He knew that a warming charm was too much; it might put James' body into shock. Finally Peter returned with the invisibility cloak. "Remus is gone, I guess Madam Pomfrey came for him."  
  
Sirius didn't reply. He conjured a stretcher, put James on it and covered him with the cloak. As they hurried towards the castle, Sirius muttered to himself over and over again; "How do I explain this? How? Damn it, why didn't I know he wasn't with us?"  
  
They practically ran down the halls of Hogwarts, not caring how much noise they made. When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey looked like she might faint. "Get him on the bed, quickly! What happened?!"  
  
Sirius guided James onto a bed and watched as Madam Pomfrey waved her wands towards a stack of blankets that flew across the room and piled onto James. "I-eh-well..." Sirius muttered. "He was outside. Maybe all night."  
  
The matron looked up, pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. Sirius looked very upset and Peter was beside himself. "Is he going to be all right?" Peter muttered, sounding close to tears.  
  
"Yes," Madam Pomfrey replied, turning her glare from the two boys. "Get out of the way," she commanded, coming over to the side of the bed Sirius was on. She flicked her wand at a cabinet, the door flung open and a vial came flying to her. She caught it and lifted James' head up, pouring it down his throat. Instantly steam began pouring out of his ears.  
  
"Sirius!" a voice near the other end of the hall hissed. Sirius glanced down and saw Remus motioning for him to come near. He hesitated, watching James' lips turn from blue to red before edging towards Remus. "What happened?" Remus demanded in a whisper.  
  
"He was on the out skirts of the woods," Sirius said in a helpless way, still watching Pomfrey fuss over his best friend. "I swear I didn't know he wasn't behind us." Remus' eyes took on a dark look and he opened his mouth, but Sirius cut him off. "Don't, Moony," Sirius demanded. "So help me, if you start blaming yourself for this, I'll curse you into the middle of next week."  
  
Remus looked like if he had had the strength, he would have argued. Instead he settled for glaring at Sirius. Madam Pomfrey, satisfied with James' condition, bustled over to Sirius. "Come here, let me clean you up."  
  
"I'm fine," Sirius muttered, waving her off.  
  
"Sit," she commanded, leaving no room for argument. Sirius sighed heavily, muttered under his breath, but did as he was told. Several minutes and wand waving later, Sirius had no more cuts and bruises. Pomfrey left him to tend to Peter, who had no injuries that Sirius could see, and Sirius rejoined Remus.  
  
The werewolf was staring at the ceiling and when Sirius approached. When Sirius took a seat beside his bed, Remus turned his head to look at him. "Padfoot, you've got to promise me something."  
  
Sirius didn't like the tone of voice Remus was using. It was the kind that usually meant Sirius was about to hear something he didn't want to. He wasn't mistaken. "You can't tell anyone about this."  
  
Sirius' eyebrows furrowed together. "About what?"  
  
"Any of this," Remus replied, looking up at the ceiling again. "Lily and Kassie, if not all of the girls, are going to ask a million questions about what happened to James. Please don't tell anyone, even Kassie, about what we do." He took a deep breath, plunging on before Sirius could say anything. "I know you trust Kassie, but the more people that know, the more chance we'll get caught. And if you all go to Azkaban..."  
  
"Moony, you are such a worry wart," Sirius inserted. "I don't think Kassie or Lily would say anything."  
  
"But if they talked just about it, and someone over heard… I just don't want to take that chance. There is more than detention at stake if you are found out. We're damn lucky Poppy doesn't ask questions." He turned his grey and hazel eyes to Sirius in a pleading fashion. "Promise me you won't tell a soul."  
  
Sirius wished James was here, so that maybe he could talk Remus out of this. But one glance at James' bed said that was out of the question. Sirius looked back at Remus and the werewolf was still staring at him. Sirius sighed. "Ok."  
  
"Padfoot..."  
  
"I promise!" Sirius hissed. In the back of his mind a thousand questions were running around. First and foremost, _what_ was he going to tell Kassie about where he had been? Followed shortly by what was he going to tell Lily had happened to James? For a split second the black haired Marauder wished he was laying unconscious on a bed so that someone else could make up excuses. Granted, that would leave Peter to make them and all of them would be in a world of trouble.  
  
"Mr. Black!"  
  
Sirius turned slowly around to face the matron and smiled sheepishly. "Get out?"  
  
"Indeed," Madam Pomfrey stated, pointing towards the door. "These boys need rest. I suspect Mr. Potter won't be awake for quite some time. And you and Mr. Pettigrew have classes to attend. Shoo! Go on!"  
  
Sirius started out the door, turned around and raised his hand. "It's Sunday."  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm going. No need to be so pushy," Sirius muttered, grabbing Peter by his collar and dragging him along. They made it to the bottom of the first set of stairs when Sirius stopped, let go of Peter and ran both his hands through his hair. "BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Peter jumped. "What?" he squeaked.  
  
Sirius began pacing in the small landing, glaring at the portraits that were looking at him curiously as he cursed under his breath. Peter watched him, perplexed and apprehensive, waiting for whatever would happen next. Finally Sirius stopped, taking a deep breath. "Remus just made me -- all of us, even though you weren't there -- promise not to tell anyone about us."  
  
"Well, that's the general idea anyway, isn't it?" Peter questioned.  
  
Sirius glared at him. "Kassie? Lily? What do I tell them? And Kassie, especially. I don't want to lie to her."  
  
Peter sighed, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I don't know what to say, Padfoot," he said a moment later. Sirius began pacing again. "But I can see what Remus means. I don't think the girls would say anything; but if they let it slip, we'd all go to Azkaban."  
  
"I know that," Sirius replied. "Why did this have to happen? If I had checked to make sure James was with us, then he wouldn't be hurt and I wouldn't have to make up bloody excuses for this entire bloody mess!"  
  
Peter said nothing. He watched as Sirius continued to curse and pace for several minutes, his hands in his pockets and his eyes following his friend. Finally Sirius stopped, staring down the staircase. Peter moved so he was standing beside him. "Well, here's an idea," the shorter wizard said quietly, glancing around at different paintings as he spoke, "Pomfrey mended us well enough. So really it's only James we need an excuse for. Remus they know about. Tell them that he's sick, or something. Has the flu, a cold, anything."  
  
"That's a lie, Wormtail," Sirius muttered blankly. "I'd be lying to Kassie. Again."  
  
Peter nodded his head in understanding. "It's either lie to her, or break your promise to Remus."  
  
Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets, looked at Peter for a second then started down the stairs. "I hate this."  
  
-------------  
  
Lily stared at her pile of homework, then looked out the window. Outside on the grounds the voices of students laughing as they had a snow ball fight drifted to her ears. But when her gaze returned to the stack of unfinished work, she remembered why she wasn't down there with them. Sighing, she dipped her quill in her ink and began writing again. At a table beside her, Will Roberts, the only other person in the common room, was also doing homework. He looked up and smiled at her, but said nothing. Lily smiled back and went back to work. Only the sound of her quill scratching against parchment, and Will's occasional flip of a book page, broke the silence in the room until the portrait hole came open. Lily looked up, expecting to see someone coming back from downstairs. The last person she expected to see was Sirius. Confused, Lily put her quill down. "I thought you were still in bed."  
  
Sirius stopped, looking at Lily strangely. Finally he seemed to snap out of his daze and he approached her. "No, we've been up for a while."  
  
"A long while," Peter inserted. Lily hadn't even noticed him standing behind Sirius. "James is sick."  
  
"Sick?" Lily repeated, her heart skipping a beat. "Is he very sick? What's wrong with him? Is he in the infirmary? What did Madam Pomfrey say?"  
  
Peter opened his mouth to reply, but Sirius cut him off. Despite the look of pure exhaustion on his face, his left eyebrow quirked up. "Terribly curious, aren't you?"  
  
Lily felt her face blush hot red. Quickly she began stowing her books away, avoiding Sirius' gaze. "I'm just... Well, he's a good friend, I'd like to think. I'd be just as worried if it was you, Remus, Peter, Kassie... anyone else."  
  
Sirius' eyes twinkled merrily. "I'm sure you would."  
  
Peter coughed behind his hand, but it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Lily glared at him. "Are you going to tell me, or not?"  
  
"Poppy says he'll be just fine," Sirius answered truthfully. He looked around the room, at the clock on the fireplace mantel, then back at Lily. "Kassie still asleep?"  
  
"I think so." Lily replied. She stood up. "I'm heading in that direction, do you want me to send her down?"  
  
"No," Sirius said without thinking. His eyes were dark and he refused to meet Lily's gaze. She watched him with obvious curiosity. "I'm dead tired. I think I'm going to go back to bed."  
  
"Me, too," Peter added, following Sirius. Lily watched them go, shrugged to herself and went up the girls' staircase to her room. Kassie's legs were hanging off the side of the bed, barely visible through the curtains. Lily rolled her eyes, left her book bag on her trunk and went back downstairs to go and see James.  
  
When she arrived, ten minutes later, in the infirmary, it was to find James and Remus both asleep. Madam Pomfrey scowled at her as she came in, but said nothing. Lily sat down next to James' bed. He certainly looked sick. His cheeks were flushed red as though he was running a temperature and he coughed violently several times while she was there. His glasses were lying on the bedside table and without them he looked younger somehow, and more vulnerable. Lily removed the cloth from his head, dipped it in water and turned to replace it when she found herself staring at James. Without his glasses, and his hair falling over his forehead, he reminded her of someone. Confused, Lily tilted her head, squinting her eyes as she stared at him. His face was relaxed and his black hair fell over his forehead in the same unruly fashion as someone else she had seen...  
  
Then, suddenly, to Lily's amazement, she figured it out. The baby, in her visions, the one with her eyes bore an uncanny resemblance to James Potter. Lily dropped the rag in her hands, but didn't notice as she leaned forward to look at James' face. If she closed her eyes she could still see the baby; bright green eyes but with a tuff of black fringe that fell over his small head in much the same way.  
  
Lily gasped and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from drawing attention from Madam Pomfrey. There was no mistake, the baby in her visions had to be a relative of James'. Maybe even his son! But... but that would mean...  
  
Lily fell back in the seat next to James' bed, her mind spinning so fast that she felt light headed. She found that her gaze had unconsciously gone back to James. There was no denying that the baby she had been having visions about for years looked exactly like James. A combination of herself and him. Did that mean they would have a son together someday?  
  
Just as quickly as this thought occurred to Lily, she dismissed it. How thick was she, anyway? Surely these dreams were not visions. Lily's feelings for James had entered her subconscious and was playing tricks on her. That would explain the baby. It wouldn't explain the man or the stag. But the baby, it would explain. Lily blushed, feeling foolish. She was extremely happy that James was asleep, she didn't know if she could face him after figuring out that she had been having those kinds of dreams about him.  
  
Lily stood up determinedly, picked the cloth up and placed it back on James' head. Then as quickly as she could without running she turned and fled the infirmary. When she re-entered the room she shared with the other Gryffindor fifth years she found Kassie standing in the middle of the room, looking around with a blank expression. She wore muggle pyjama pants and a t-shirt and her hair was sticking up in several directions. Feeling that somehow Kassie could tell what she was thinking by looking at her, Lily busied herself with getting her books back out of her bag. "What are you doing?" she asked, still not looking at Kassie.  
  
The black haired witch didn't seem to notice Lily's distraction. "Sirius," she replied, opened the door, went out through it and then closed the door behind her. Lily raised an eyebrow, looked at the closed door for a minute, shook her head and went back to her homework.  
  
Kassie, however, sleepily went down the stairs from her room, turned and went up the boys' staircase. She opened the door to the fifth year dormitories without knocking, walked straight over to Sirius' bed and pulled the hangings back. "Move over."  
  
Sirius barely looked up before doing as he was told. Kassie fell into bed beside him, pulled the blanket up over her and closed her eyes. Sirius watched her for a minute. To say he was surprised was most likely the biggest understatement of the year. Soundlessly his mouth opened a few times before he finally settled on poking her in the back. "Eh, Kassie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Not that I mind," he began, his voice expressing his confusion nicely, "but what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Sleeping," she replied.  
  
Sirius tilted his head to the side in thought, watching his girlfriend as she did exactly as she said: went to sleep. He looked up over her and found Peter sitting on the side of his bed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is she sleepwalking?"  
  
Sirius shrugged as best he could while being propped up on one elbow. "How do you tell?"  
  
"Don't know." Peter shook his head and disappeared behind his bed hangings. "Don't mind me, I can put a silencing charm on the bed."  
  
Sirius glared at the red hangings. "Prat." He looked down at Kassie, who was oblivious to whatever was going on around her, and shrugged to himself. "Oh well," he muttered, yanked the cover over a little, placed his arm around Kassie and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
-----------  
  
Several hours later the calm Sunday silence of Gryffindor tower was broken by a scream. Lily and Kathleen had been playing exploding snap when the scream pierced the air. The girls looked at each other, pulled their wands and went running towards the source of the noise: the boys' dormitories. Upon arriving and realising what had happened, they felt foolish for having pulled their wands. However being in the right place at the right time had its advantages; they would never let Kassie live this down.  
  
Kassandra Phillips, for her part, had woken up several hours after having left her bed and taken up occupancy in Sirius' without any recollection of having done so. When she opened her eyes and stretched, her first sight was Sirius lying asleep beside her, his hand lightly resting on her waist. For several seconds Kassie smiled to herself; thinking she was dreaming. And then as her surroundings came into view, Kassie figured out she was most definitely not dreaming. Then she screamed.  
  
"AHH!" Sirius yelled, jumping up and falling off the side of the bed with a loud and painful sounding _THUMP!_ "What?!" He stood up as fast as he could, having wrapped himself up in the blanket and bed curtains he fell again and Kassie emitted a high pitched squeak.  
  
"What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?!" she demanded, looking down at Sirius on the floor from atop his bed. "You were in my bed!" she accused, pointing her finger at him.  
  
"In _your_ bed?!" Sirius finally managed to say, having opened his mouth and waved his hands around like a fish out of water for a second. "Woman, you're in _my_ bed!"  
  
"I most certainly am not!" Kassie replied.  
  
It was at that time that the door opened and Lily and Kathleen came in. Both their mouths opened simultaneously, their wand arms dropping to their sides. Kathleen was the first to recover from her shock. "Do I see what I think I see?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"If you see Kassie in Sirius' bed, I see it, too," Lily replied.  
  
Kassie looked down at herself, around the room, at Lily, Kathleen, Sirius on the floor and her face turned so red it looked like someone had set fire to it. "Wha--? How," she asked slowly, swallowing, "did I end up in here?"  
  
Sirius stood up, finally having untangled himself from the bed sheets. He was bare chested but wearing pyjama pants that looked like they were at least one size too big. Kassie looked at him, looked down at herself and seemed to let out a breath of relief. Lily nearly choked on her laughter. "How?" she repeated.  
  
"You just came in here, told me to move over and lay down," Sirius explained. "I asked you what you were doing and you told me sleeping. That's what I was doing, so I saw no reason to turn you out."  
  
Kassie's mouth fell open just as Peter's bed hangings moved back. "That's it," he declared.  
  
Everyone looked at him blankly. "Care to elaborate on that?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"That's how you can tell if she's sleepwalking," Peter replied smugly and closed his curtains. Sirius groaned and fell across the bed just as Lily and Kathleen gave into their laughter.  
  
Kassie watched them all for a minute before sliding out of the side of the bed and standing up. Lily and Kathleen moved aside to let her out of the room and Kassie did so quickly, her face blood red. Across the room Sirius lifted his head up off the mattress to see Lily and Kathleen still sniggering. "OUT!" he yelled, pointing his finger toward the door. "Get out!"  
  
"Ok already, we're going," Kathleen muttered. "I didn't see you ordering Kassie out, though."  
  
Sirius' reply was to throw a pillow at her head. It fell short by about four feet and caused Lily and Kathleen to laugh harder. The next flying object was a book, and it barely missed Lily's head as she ducked out of the room.  
  
--End Chapter 43.  
  
I know this is a terriably short chapter, but if it helps I just finished chapter 47 today and it's a whooper. I think it's like 18 pages long. But fifth year ends it in, so sixth year is just around the bend!! I'm very sorry about the delay in posting chapter 42 (not that I think anyone really noticed...) apparently Schnoogle was having some server problems. Hopefully that is all fixed now so that we can get back on reguarly scheduled updates.  
  
Huge thanks to my wonderful editor/brit-check Kate, who is wonderful, if I haven't already said. And Shannon, for forcing me to write even when I don't want to. And everyone on the Lilyupdate list for being there to rant to, if I should feel the need ;)  
  
Make sure to join the LilyUpdate group by sending an email here: LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoogroups dot com and visit the message boards here: bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com. And review! Review! Review! I want to know what you liked, what you disliked and what you want to see in future chapters. So review! And draw fanart because I want fanart! And my wants come above all! Muwhaha--cough, sputter, gag-- So, I'd write some more here, but I'm very sleepy and it's very late (if you can't tell). So until next chapter dip graham crackers in chocolate pudding. I just found out today that it tastes kinda like a cold smoore.

Bethany

09.11.04


	44. A picture perfect valentine

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 44 - A picture perfect valentine  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think it looks good, myself."  
  
"But?"  
  
James scratched his chin, flipped the piece of parchment he and his four friends were hunched over so that it was right side up and stared at it. "Well, it will need to have a protection charm on it I think. In case anyone else gets their hands on it..."  
  
"Right, I see what you mean," Sirius replied. He scrubbed his hands over his face roughly. "Can we work on it tomorrow? It's late and I have things to prepare for."  
  
"Like what?" Remus asked, stretching out on his bed and examining the parchment carefully. Peter was looking over his shoulder, his eyes wide with excitement as they watched a minute sized figure pace back and forth in a room labelled "Dumbledore's office".  
  
"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day," Sirius said matter of factly. "I have a certain witch to woo."  
  
James snorted. "Five sickles says she'll dump you before the day is up."  
  
"Five galleons says that you won't even speak to Lily all day."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "For your information, Padfoot, I have another witch I plan to be wooing."  
  
"Since when?!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
James noticed that all three of his friends was staring hard at him now. He swallowed. "Well, I, er--"  
  
"James Harold Potter!" Sirius' raised voice caused James to jump. His best friend scrambled to his feet, pointing an accusing finger. "What about Lily? You can't tell me--"  
  
"It's just not going to happen. And so, well, there was this Ravenclaw that asked me out yesterday and I said yes..."  
  
"Who?" Sirius demanded, looking for all the world as if James was cheating on him because he gave up on Lily.  
  
"Crystal Adams," replied James in a small voice.  
  
Sirius sat hard on his bed, staring at James like the latter had lost his mind. For several seconds he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Finally he sighed. "Ok, she's cute, I'll give you that."  
  
"And smart," Peter inserted helpfully, pointing his wand at the parchment in thought. "Would a vanishing spell wor--"  
  
"I'll take that," Remus said, yanking the parchment from Peter's hands. "I don't think any of us fancy starting over on this map tonight."  
  
Undaunted, Peter put his wand down and shrugged. "Are we still calling it the Marauder's Map?"  
  
"Yes," James replied. He took the map from Remus, opened it and watched the small bubbles walking around the different areas of the school. His eyes wandered to the girl's dormitories where Lily, Kassie, Kathleen, Gabrielle and Madison were all at. "I wonder if Lily would know a charm to make the map appear and disappear? She's good at charms."  
  
"You could go ask her," Peter suggested.  
  
"And take a slide down the stairs the way Sirius does once a week? No thanks."  
  
Sirius grumbled, snatching the map from James. "I'll find a way around that stupid spell if it kills me." His eyes wandered over the ink lines, admiring the work they had completed on the map so far. Since Kassie had given him the idea for a map, he and the other three Marauders had been working on the concept. So far they had a map of the school that showed where anyone in the school was at any given time. All of the secret passages they knew were outlined, as well. All in all, Sirius thought it was fairly brilliant of them to have gotten so far with it. But it was far from finished and there were definitely some kinks in the spell work. Sirius' eyes wondered to the fifth year girls dormitories and he blinked. "Where's Kassie?"  
  
James looked over his shoulder. "Looks like she's coming this way," he said, pointing to where 'Kassandra Phillips' was moving up the boys' staircase. "Maybe to get in bed with you again, mate."  
  
"You're so funny, Prongs," Sirius bit out sarcastically. "Here, let me give you something to laugh about; _Rictusempra!_" James suddenly found himself on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Sirius pocketed his wand, handed Remus the Marauder's map and walked over to the door just in time to open it for Kassie. "Good evening."  
  
Kassie blinked, her hand still up where she was fixing to knock. A slightly confused expression on her face, she dropped her hand and smiled. "Good evening. Er," she looked beyond Sirius where James was laying on his back, laughing. "Do I want to know?"  
  
"Probably not," Sirius replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Sirius replied, going out the door and shutting it behind him. Kassie stood uneasy for a moment then suddenly wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him. For a moment he was speechless, but it didn't last long. When at last Kassie pulled away, Sirius blinked several times, looking down at the witch in his arms. "Well, wow. What do I get that for?"  
  
Kassie blushed, a smile creeping up on her face. "I just felt like it."  
  
"Really?" Sirius' eyes seem to light up with an idea. He dipped his head down and kissed Kassie's neck gently. "How long have we been going out now?"  
  
"Hmm, six months," Kassie muttered, eyes closed.  
  
"Wow, a half a year. That's a record for me, you realise?"  
  
Kassie raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was your first girlfriend?"  
  
"I snogged Katrina Meeks a couple of times in third year. And Eileen Auel in fourth. But that was only to try to get you off my mind," Sirius replied, shrugging. "And I might have forgotten to tell you about that."  
  
"I could see why."  
  
"My point is," Sirius gently eased his hands up Kassie's waist, just under the bottom hem of her t-shirt, "maybe we've been together long enough for me to do this..." As Sirius' hands inched their way underneath Kassie's shirt, up her ribcage, her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sirius!" she hissed, half laughing, half exasperated.  
  
"Or not," he replied mischievously, easing his hands behind her and pulling her closer.  
  
"Not in the hall outside your room."  
  
"Well, then, let's get out of here."  
  
On the other side of the door Peter took his ear away from the door, looking shell shocked. "What did you hear?" James demanded, watching the map as 'Kassandra Phillips' and 'Sirius Black' headed up the staircase to an attic room. "Where are they going?"  
  
"Kassie said something about not doing whatever he was doing in the hallway, so you can pretty much guess the rest."  
  
"You're joking!?" James exclaimed. "HA! This is perfect blackmail! C'mon, we've got to get Lily's camera!"  
  
Remus looked up over the rim of a book he was reading and shook his head. "I don't think that's such a great idea, Prongs. You know how Sirius is about his relationship with Kassie. We can prank him all day; but if we mess with--"  
  
"Stop being a worry wart and get up," James insisted, taking Remus' book and tossing it aside. "How many times does an opportunity like this present itself?"  
  
Watching the map carefully, James went out of the room and down the staircase to the common room. Since it was well past midnight the room was deserted, but just to be sure James watched the map. Peter had the invisibility cloak thrown over his arm and Remus was bringing up the back, against his better judgment. James turned and put one foot on the stairs, then seemed to think twice about it. Remus smirked. "Now what, oh great leader?"  
  
"I'm getting there, don't get your knickers in a twist," James grumbled, pulling a sickle out of his pocket. "Just watch a genius at work. _Excutiocussum Lily!_" Remus furrowed his eyebrows together in thought and Peter's eyes grew wide. James, looking insufferably proud of himself, threw the sickle up the girls staircase and waited. Several seconds later the sound of a door opening reached their ears, followed shortly by a scream. James, Peter and Remus waited with held breath as footsteps on the staircase followed the scream and several seconds later Lily came stomping into the common room, her robe half on and her green eyes ablaze. "Who did it?"  
  
Remus and Peter pointed at James. Lily huffed, spinning around. She drew her wand and James flinched, but instead of hexing him, she said, "_Excutiocussum James!_" The sickle in her hand flew straight through the air and started hitting James repeatedly on the forehead. "Now what did you want?"  
  
"Ow..." James moaned, swatting at the sickle. "That hurts."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked, sounding rather bored. "What do you three want in the middle of the night, anyway?"  
  
James finally caught the sickle, took the spell off of it and crammed it in his pocket. "Can we borrow your camera?"  
  
Lily didn't speak for a moment, then her eyes wandered to the fireplace mantel at the clock, to Peter who was holding the invisibility cloak and then back to James. "Why?"  
  
"Do we have to tell you?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No," James replied instantly.  
  
"Then you don't get my camera," Lily said, shrugging.  
  
James had a rather queer look on his face and he rolled his eyes. "Is this payback, Lily? It sounds horribly like a conversation I had with you, oh, say, first year?"  
  
Lily blinked. How did he even remember that? "Just tell me what you want it for."  
  
"Oh, and hey, Prongs, you can ask her about the map!" Peter suddenly said. Remus groaned and slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"About what?" Lily seemed terribly interested. Her eyes wandered to the parchment that James was trying unsuccessfully to hide in his robes and she grabbed at it. "James, what is that?"  
  
"Nothing," James growled, throwing a murderous look to Peter. "Way to go, Wormtail, you idiot. She's a prefect."  
  
"So is Moony," Peter grumbled in his defence. Remus heaved a huge sigh and slapped the back of Peter's head again. "Owww... Stop doing that!"  
  
"Then stop being so daft!" Remus retorted.  
  
Lily stopped her attempts to get the map from James and blinked at them all. "What is it with these names? Prongs? Wormtail?"  
  
"Nothing," James said quickly. Very quickly. He gave a huge yank on the map and got it out of Lily's grasp. The redhead glared at him. "Fine, then you can't use my camera."  
  
For several seconds Lily and James stared at each other. It looked like a show down from the wild west to see who would draw first. James gritted his teeth, silently weighing his options. Lily crossed her arms. Finally she broke the silence. "Fine, since I'm the goody two shoes prefect. I'll just go and tell McGonagall that you have something dangerous..."  
  
"Aw Lily, don't...." James pleaded.  
  
"It's a map of the school."  
  
James, Peter and Lily all turned to look at the person who had spoken like he had lost his mind. Remus shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. James' mouth fell open and in his distraction Lily grabbed the parchment from him. "It shows all of the secret passages in and out of the school, as well as where everyone in the school is at any given time," Remus explained.  
  
Lily didn't look at the map. She was watching James and her expression seemed more hurt than anything. Silently she handed the map back to him. He took it, his face puzzled. "I wouldn't have told on you, James. I know a lot more about some of the things you do than you think, but have said nothing. I would have thought you knew me better than that. But I guess not."  
  
Lily turned to walk away. James was standing in the middle of the common room, looking pale and dumbstruck. Remus motioned for him to give her the map, but James didn't understand. Finally Remus marched over to James, yanked the map out of his hands and grabbed Lily's arm. "Here, I'll make a deal with you. If you'll let us use your camera, we'll either tell you what the map is, or tell you what we need the camera for. Deal?"  
  
"You already told me what the map is," Lily pointed out.  
  
James hung his head, walked over to Lily and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Look, I appreciate you not saying anything to the Professors about what we do. I'm sorry that I accused you of being a prefect first, and then a friend. Forgive me?"  
  
Lily felt a smile tugging at her lips, but fought it. James really did look sorry; but sorry because he wasn't getting his way, or sorry for what he did was another matter. Lily silently turned away, walked up the staircase, went in her room, got her camera and came back down stairs. She handed it to James, who took it without a word.  
  
Deciding what he was going to do, James handed the map to Lily. She stared at him. "Go on, take it," he said, waving the parchment. "I wanted to ask you about a spell for it, anyway."  
  
Unsure if she was doing the right thing (because if it was dangerous, she really would be torn over whether she should tell a Professor or not) Lily took the parchment from James, turned it over and looked at it.  
  
At first it looked like nothing but a layout of the castle. As her eyes wandered over certain areas, they became larger and showed more details. But the most astounding thing was that in several areas there were minute sized figures with name bubbles above them. Lily squinted at one moving bubble and saw 'Mrs. Norris' was prowling along the third floor corridor, 'Argus Filch' was on the first floor and 'Albus Dumbledore' was coming out of the kitchens. Lily's mouth fell open. "This is brilliant!"  
  
James felt himself swell with pride and blush all at the same time. Eager now to explain to her how it worked, James came over behind her and pointed to certain areas of the map. "It shows were anyone is at any time. That way we can get around the castle without being caught."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Her eyes searched over the parchment and into the Gryffindor common room where 'Lily Evans', 'Remus Lupin', 'Peter Pettigrew' and 'James Potter' were standing. Then up the staircases to the fifth year rooms where 'Kathleen Watkins', 'Gabrielle Watkins' and 'Madison Greene' were shown. Lily blinked, looking it over again. "Eh, James, where is Kassie?"  
  
James sniggered, pointing to a different area of Gryffindor tower that Lily hadn't even known existed. As the area grew larger, James explained, "This is what we wanted the camera for. Look."  
  
'Kassandra Phillips' and 'Sirius Black' were still in the attic room of Gryffindor tower. Lily's eyes grew huge. "What are they doing?"  
  
"It's the middle of the night, in a room that no one besides us and maybe the Professors know exists, what do _you_ think they're doing? Playing exploding snap?" James told her, a bit sarcastically.  
  
Lily felt her jaw go slack and she closed it quickly. "But we can't go up there. They would kill us!"  
  
James didn't look phased in the least. "Nah, it's perfect." He took the invisibility cloak from Peter and the camera. "You coming?"  
  
Lily looked like she was thinking hard about what to do. James wasn't sparing the time, he started up the boys' staircase. Lily bit her lip, started to go back to her room and then sighed deeply. "Wait for me!" she hissed, running to catch up with them.  
  
The four of them climbed the stairs quietly and once at the top James stopped, throwing the invisibility cloak over himself. "Wait here," he mouthed, took the camera and went inside. Before the door shut, however, Lily had grabbed the end of the cloak and darted underneath it. James stopped dead, turned his head to look at her and swallowed audibly. This close to her he couldn't seem to remember what he was doing. Lily poked him in the back to get him moving and he nearly tripped over the hem of the cloak.  
  
Silently, and awkwardly, the two of them went into the room while Remus and Peter watched from the door. But if they thought they were going to find Kassie and Sirius in a hot and heated snogging session, or worse, they were wrong. In the far corner of the room Sirius (or Kassie) had transfigured a cot and the couple was laying in it, wrapped in each others arms; asleep.  
  
James bit back a curse. "That's all they were up here doing?" he hissed to Lily, who had her hand over her mouth. James raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"  
  
"It's so sweet," she muttered, a huge smile on her face. "Let them be, James."  
  
"I did _not_ go through all of that to not get a picture," James retorted. He turned around, pulled the camera up and clicked the shutter. There was a flash of light, but thankfully the two on the cot didn't move. Lily let out a breath of relief and yanked on James' arm to make him back out of the room.  
  
The foursome were back at the bottom of the stairs again before any of them spoke. James handed the camera back to Lily, wadded his invisibility cloak up and started back to his room. Remus yanked on his arm. "Well?"  
  
"Asleep," James muttered. He looked for all the world as if it was the biggest let down of his life. "They are asleep! How boring are they?"  
  
Peter sniggered and Remus just smiled. "Did you get a picture?"  
  
"Yes, I got a picture of them _asleep_," James spat the last word.  
  
"I'm going back to bed, I suggest you three do the same," Lily said, hurrying up the girls staircase. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, good night," James grumbled sourly. Lily laughed at him.  
  
-------------------  
  
If either Sirius or Kassie knew that they had been spied on the night before, they didn't show it the next morning at breakfast. Granted, Kassie had other things on her mind. Like the small cupid that had appeared beside her bed that morning and had been following her around throwing rose petals and quoting sonnets. Kassie looked ready to murder Sirius when she came into the Great Hall, but her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Muttering under her breath, she sat down at the table and started dishing out food. "Morning Kassie," Remus said cheerfully, dutifully ignoring the cupid hovering above her shoulder.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Kassie snapped.  
  
"Crikey, someone's in a bad mood today," James noted, glancing up.  
  
"You would be too if you had a cupid hovering over your shoulder, throwing rose petals every step you took. They clogged up the shower drain this morning and nearly tripped me when I was jumping the trick step."  
  
"I think it's sweet," Gabrielle giggled. "Where is Sirius, anyway?"  
  
"Probably hiding," Kassie told her. She picked up a handful of rose petals off her plate and threw them to the ground. "Could you throw those the other way?" she snapped at the cupid. Its response was to start quoting from Romeo and Juliet. Kassie rolled her eyes.  
  
Owl post came and still Sirius hadn't showed up. However there were at least a dozen owls that bombarded the fifth year Gryffindors. Kassie received a dozen white roses that made her very happy and at least for a little while she found the cupid endearing again, much to everyone's relief.  
  
James watched, his eyes wide, as four different owls gathered around him, each trying to deliver their package first. Remus laughed. "Looks like you have some admirers Prongs."  
  
"Who would have thought it?" James took each of the cards and started opening them.  
  
Lily watched, more than a little jealous when suddenly an owl landed in front of her. She blinked, looking at the name on the package. It was definitely addressed to her, but with no sender information. Bewildered, she took the package and the owl left. Kassie moved closer, a curious expression on her face. "Who is it from?"  
  
"I don't know, there isn't a name," Lily said. She opened the package, glancing over it at James in hopes that maybe he had sent it. But he looked just as curious as everyone else.  
  
The package contained a lot of different coloured tissue paper; under it was a stuffed lion that really roared holding a heart. Lily sat it down on the table. "How cute!" Kassie took the lion to examine while Lily continued to look through the package. Under the lion was a card. She read the card, re-read the card and looked around the Great Hall. "It says it's from a Secret Admirer." Lily looked over the card at James who hastily started stuffing his own cards back in their envelopes. He still didn't look guilty. Lily sighed, wondering who it could possibly be from.  
  
"Let me see that," Kassie said, taking the card from Lily. "_Roses are red, violets are blue, Lily you are as sweet as the morning dew._" She rolled her eyes. "That's nearly as corny as this thing," she jerked her thumb towards the cupid. In response it threw some rose petals in her plate.  
  
"Good Merlin, what is that thing?"  
  
Lily snapped her head up from where she had been admiring her stuffed lion to see the back of Severus Snape's head as he gambled past the table. She rolled her eyes and started to say something when suddenly a blonde haired girl came running up to their table and put her arms around the back of James' neck. "Oh James, I love them! Thank you!"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kassie as the girl - a Ravenclaw fifth year called Crystal Adams - turned James' face around and kissed him right on the lips. James had the decency to blush, though it was easy to tell he was pleased with the attention. "I take it you liked the flowers?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as the Ravenclaw squeezed in between James and Peter, linking her arm with James'. "I love them. How did you know I love Casablanca lilies? I didn't think I had told you that."  
  
Lily felt her ears turn red as she watched the two shamelessly flirt in front of everyone at the table. Her grip on the stuffed lion was nearing that of a death grip, but she didn't realise it until Kassie was yanking it from her. "Don't take it out on the lion, Lily," she hissed under her breath. Lily threw her a dirty look. "Come on, let's go see if we can put a tracking charm on this thing and find out who it's from."  
  
Soundlessly Lily rose and followed Kassie out of the Great Hall, images of James and Crystal kissing stuck in her head. Ahead of her Kassie was grabbing at the cupid, but Sirius had put a rather impressive evasive charm on it because she was having little success.  
  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,--"  
  
Kassie glared straight ahead, nearly inhaling a mouth full of rose petals. "I'm going to kill Sirius."  
  
Despite the horrible outlook Lily was suddenly having on this day, she couldn't help but laugh. They made their way back up to Gryffindor tower where Kassie was met by another dozen roses; these yellow with red tips. She looked around the common room for several moments, but Sirius was nowhere to be found. Grinning to herself, she took the yellow roses, as well as the white ones she was already holding, up to her room. "I should just put these in a vase. I'll probably need to ask Professor Sprout later if there is anything I can put on them to make them last lon--oh!"  
  
Lily had been behind Kassie, but when the black haired girl was suddenly rendered speechless, she hurried up the remaining stairs and into the doorway of their room. Surrounding Kassie's bed was at least six dozen roses, all of them long stemmed and red. Kassie stood dumbstruck at the door. The cupid over her shoulder stared around, then proclaimed, "That's a lot of roses. _What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.._"  
  
"Oh shut up," Kassie muttered very unconvincingly and walked further in the room, her mouth still open humorously.  
  
"Wow, Sirius is putting his new fortune to good use, it looks like," Lily said. She was trying her best not to sound envious. After all, she was very happy for Kassie. She would just be a lot happier without the knowledge that somewhere on the first floor of the castle James was most likely snogging Crystal Adams. Lily made a mental note to trip that girl up the next time they crossed paths.  
  
After Kassie regained her ability to speak, Lily helped her put the roses in vases. Then they set to work putting a tracking charm on the lion. But to no avail; whoever had sent it had put a spell on both the lion and the card so that it couldn't be tracked. Lily ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Well, there went that idea."  
  
"What would you do if you found out who it was?" Kassie asked interestedly, fingering one of the rose petals that the cupid was still throwing at her.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it depends on who it is, after all. But if he asks me out, I might as well say yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lily glared over the top of the card that she was re-reading. "Don't play dumb. You can't tell me you didn't see James all over that stupid Ravenclaw at breakfast?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like James."  
  
Kassie's cheek was rewarded by Lily throwing a book at her. The black haired girl ducked and flinched when the book smashed into her night table, nearly tipping over a vase of flowers. "Oops," Lily mumbled.  
  
For a moment there was silence and then Lily sighed and threw the card aside. "Who do you suppose it is?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a Gryffindor," Kassie said thoughtfully. "Or a Ravenclaw, since he thought to put a spell on the lion so it couldn't be tracked. Ravenclaws are smart."  
  
Lily glared at her best friend and was about to say that she didn't want it to be a Ravenclaw when an owl pecking at the window interrupted her train of thought. Perplexed, Lily got up and threw the window open. A small school owl came barrelling into the room and fell straight into Lily's outstretched hand. Tied to it's leg was a letter addressed to Lily with no return name. As the owl went back out the window it had came in, Lily sat down on the bed beside Kassie and ripped the envelope open and read it.  
  
_Dearest Lily,  
  
Did you like the lion? I saw you open it and you seemed to. Perhaps you could meet me tonight by the lake? I would like to wish you a happy valentine's day in person. If you aren't interested, just don't come and I'll know. If not, see you at seven._  
  
Lily flipped the parchment over, but it was blank. She and Kassie's gazes met and Lily frowned. "Well."  
  
"Indeed." Kassie giggled, crossing her arms and hugging a stuffed animal to her stomach as she surveyed Lily as if she was checking to see if she was rabid or not. "Are you going, then?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"I'd go," Kassie replied without hesitation. "Of course, I may go with you if my own boyfriend doesn't show up at some point today." The cupid above her shoulder threw another handful of rose petals in her hair. "Then again, he probably has his reasons for staying away." Lily quite agreed.  
  
-----------  
  
Without anything else to do, or anyone else to do it with, Lily and Kassie wandered out by the lake. It was unusually warm for February, though the shadows across the grounds still held patches of snow. Hagrid was working outside, pulling weeds from the garden in preparation for spring, his dog trailing along beside him, and several students were playing Quidditch on the pitch. They walked around the lake a few times before Kassie remembered she was going to ask Professor Sprout about a potion or spell that would preserve her roses.  
  
As the two made their way towards the greenhouses, the side door of the castle burst open and James came out, his broomstick over one shoulder and his other arm around Crystal Adams. Kassie threw a slightly sympathetic look at Lily, but the redhead didn't notice. She was looking straight forward, her face carefully neutral. Lily tried to squash her jealous feelings, but was having little luck. It was one thing to tell yourself day in and day out that you was only friends with someone; but quite another to see that person all over someone else. And where did this Crystal girl come from, anyway? They certainly hadn't been hanging all over each other yesterday.  
  
So lost in her train of thoughts, Lily nearly ran straight into Will Roberts, a sixth year Gryffindor. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Will," Lily apologized. Beside her Kassie laughed.  
  
"It's ok Lily," Will replied, smiling down at the red head. He put his hands out to steady her. "Is everything ok? You seemed a little dazed."  
  
Lily blushed scarlet and looked down at her toes in an effort not to let it show. "I'm ok, just thinking and wasn't paying attention." Kassie covered her mouth with her hand and Lily glared at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I'll keep a better eye out for you next time." Will's face turned a little red, though it was hard to tell because he was wearing a scarf. "See you," he muttered and walked off quickly.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at Kassie, who now had both hands clapped over her mouth. "Thanks for your help there, best friend of mine."  
  
Kassie shrugged, finally regaining control of herself and walking on. Suddenly she said, "He's very cute."  
  
Lily thought about the tall Gryffindor for a second. He had blonde hair, hazel eyes and a quiet, perhaps handsome quality to him. Lily shrugged. "I suppose so."  
  
Kassie nodded, as if confirming something she had already thought. "I think he likes you."  
  
"Will?" Lily asked, looking up, her eyebrows crinkled together. "You're mad."  
  
Kassie might have had a sarcastic reply, but Lily wouldn't know. The black haired witch had entered the greenhouse. "Professor Sprout! Are you here?"  
  
A short witch with a green hat stuck her head out of a back room. "In here, dear!" Professor Sprout's voice rang across the greenhouse. Kassie pulled her scarf off as they entered because it was much warmer inside than out. In the process she accidentally (or it may have been on purpose) slapped the cupid over her shoulder with her scarf and in retaliation it dumped a huge amount of rose petals on her head. "Dratted, stupid--Hi Professor."  
  
Lily laughed to herself, following Kassie in a room where Professor Sprout was feeding mandrakes. Lily had had her fill with these plants in third year and wasn't keen on getting near them again. Professor Sprout handed each of them a pair of ear muffs which they quickly put on.  
  
As Kassie helped Professor Sprout feed the last row of Mandrakes, Lily wandered around the greenhouse looking at other plants. There was a healthy growth of bouncing bulbs that Lily made sure to stay clear of and she was heading towards a Devil's Snare when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find Kassie had taken her earmuffs off. Lily did the same. "Did you get what you needed?"  
  
"Yes," Kassie replied, holding up a small vial of clear liquid. They started back in the castle and went straight to Gryffindor tower so Kassie could treat the water in the rose vases with the potion. After doing that they came back down in the common room to find Sirius leaning against the wall next to the stairs, his arms crossed. At first Kassie hadn't seen him, but it didn't take her long to realise he was there, especially when he ran up behind her and hugged her, picking her up off the ground as he did. Kassie screamed in response.  
  
"Owww," Sirius grumbled, putting her down and rubbing his ears. "Isn't there a law against having a scream that high pitched?"  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Kassie demanded at once.  
  
Sirius' face split into a grin. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"No, you left something behind to remind me of how much I wanted to kill you all day," Kassie replied, pointing her finger at the cupid above her shoulder. "Did you know this thing has an attitude? I tried to curse it, catch it and kill it, but apparently it has an evasive charm on it."  
  
Sirius' eyes twinkled. "Aww, he just likes you."  
  
"I don't have room for three shadows, so you're saying I should ditch you and keep it?"  
  
Sirius' grin grew wider, if possible. The cupid started dumping rose petals on Kassie again and her face was growing red. She looked like any second she would strangle someone. Then, to a huge surprise to everyone in the room, Kassie flipped her wand backwards and cried, "_Finite Incantatem!_" With a look of expectance on her face she turned to find a plastic cupid doll laying on the floor behind her. "Yes! Finally!"  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped as Kassie turned back around, putting her wand back in her belt and clapping her hands together as if ridding them of dirt. "What?" she inquired innocently.  
  
"Marry me?" Sirius croaked.  
  
Kassie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lily laughed. "I'll just leave you two, shall I?"  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Kassie asked Sirius again.  
  
"Why don't I just show you?" He grabbed Kassie's hand and dragged her out of the room. Lily picked up the cupid doll and took it with her upstairs, laying it on Kassie's bed. Despite all the fuss about it, she knew Kassie would want to keep it.  
  
---------------  
  
Seven o'clock came much faster than Lily really wanted it to. She had been so nervous that she had just picked at her dinner and without anyone to distract her, she felt sick to her stomach with nerves. Gabrielle and Kathleen were both with their respective boyfriends, Madison was with one of her Hufflepuff friends and Kassie and Sirius hadn't been seen since they had left the common room together earlier in the day. Lily sat across from Remus and Peter at the table, but hadn't really spoken to either of them. Remus looked slightly depressed. Lily thought he was most likely thinking of Alexis, and Peter looked annoyed with the entire day in general. Lily had retired to Gryffindor tower after dinner to await the seven o'clock hour and it was closing up on her fast.  
  
At ten minutes to the hour she put her cloak and scarf on and set off downstairs. The common room was full of students from every year, studying, playing cards or talking. No one paid her any attention as she passed through the room, and she didn't see James anywhere. _Probably off snogging his new girlfriend,_ a slightly bitter voice in her head said. Lily pushed it aside, again wondering who the secret admirer was and how she would feel about saying yes if he asked her out. She didn't want to say yes to someone else just because she was hurt over James, but then she didn't want to say no because of that same reason and miss out on a good relationship. Her nerves grew more as she came to the first floor and headed towards the exit.  
  
Just as she rounded the corner to go towards the doors she ran into someone. She squeaked, but the person caught her before she knocked into the suite of armour next to her. Lily looked up and felt herself blush. "I'm so sorry! You must think I'm the clumsiest person that you've ever known."  
  
Will Roberts chuckled deeply as he helped Lily upright again. "No, I don't. I think perhaps you have a lot on your mind."  
  
"I do," Lily admitted, unsure why she was telling him. She pulled her cloak around and snapped a button closed that had came undone. "I'm very sorry about knocking into you again, though."  
  
"It really is ok," Will assured her. He pushed the door open. "Are you going outside?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied. "Thank you." She walked on outside and he followed. For several seconds she wasn't sure what to say; but since she had run into him twice in one day and he was being so gracious about it, she thought she had better make some small talk. "It's getting cold again."  
  
"I reckon it will snow once more before spring," Will commented. "My grandad always said it gets warm right before a good snow."  
  
Lily looked out towards the lake, but the failing sunlight cast many shadows and she couldn't tell if someone was there or not. She took a nervous breath. Will stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "So, did you have a good valentine's day?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "It was ok, as far as valentine's days goes. I, eh, seem to have a secret admirer. He sent me a stuffed lion and a card. I'm very curious about who it is."  
  
"Really?" Will muttered, looking forward. They approached the lake and again Lily was struck by how odd it was to be talking to Will. Still nervous, though, she hadn't noticed Will's gaze on her until they arrived at the lake side. "Are you supposed to meet him here?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked out over the lake. Except for her and Will there was no one else outside. She opened her mouth to answer when it occurred to her that someone _was_ outside by the lake. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she looked at Will searchingly. He shrugged, smiling. "Eh, I hope you aren't disappointed?"  
  
Even though somewhere in the back of her mind she had figured out that it was Will, Lily still felt her eyes grow the tiniest bit wider as she meet his gaze. For several seconds she said nothing, then seemed to notice he was waiting for an answer. "Oh, no! I'm sorry, I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't even think you knew I existed."  
  
Will took this as encouragement, even though small. His smile became more pronounced and Lily thought Kassie had definitely been right; he was cute. "Yeah, it's hard not to notice someone as beautiful as you." His face turned red as he said this and Lily felt herself smile shyly at him in return. He nodded his head towards the lake. "You want to walk for a bit?"  
  
"Sure," Lily replied. As the sun finally set completely over the forest trees, Will reached out and took Lily's gloved hand in his own. And for the first time all day she found that she wasn't worried about James and his new girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe, this day wasn't going to end as badly as it had started. Maybe she had been right all along, she and James were just good friends. But judging by the way Will was squeezing her hand in his as they walked around the lake, she doubted she would be just friends with him. And the thought made her feel warm inside, despite the cold air around her.  
  
--End chapter 44.  
  
--ducks things thrown by all Lily/James shippers-- I sooo told you that was going to happen. Ok, so, I didn't. But I promised fluff, I just never said how you would get it. I hope it's not too bad, though, I can say the same thing here that I said to the people on the update group: Feel sorry for Will. He's about to get caught up in something he hadn't bargained for, and the poor boy really does like Lily.  
  
Huge, wonderful and many thanks to Kate, my editor/brit-checker, Shannon and everyone on the LilyUpdate group. If you want to join the group, you can do so by sending a blank email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoo dot com. Also, be sure to visit the message forms at bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com. Yes, you'll have to change that so it's an actual url, but fanfiction dot net won't allow urls, sorry!  
  
DracosHunnixOx: I laughed so hard when I read your review. Thank you so much!! I've did that before, though, read a story all the way through (or nearly) because I couldn't drag myself away from it. I just never thought that my story was like that, so thank you! I tried to IM you to let you know of the update, but you wasn't online :( Do you have an internet email address that I can email you at? Or that you can join the update group with? They get chapters a week ahead of everyone else (insert some self promotion here :) I know all about being sick, this is my second day home from work because I'm sick. I've got a doctor's appointment at 2:30 today because I think I've got strep --;;;; How lovely.  
  
Until next week's update have fun, don't get sick and cheer for the Vols to beat Florida on Saturday! wOOt!! Go Vols!! I love college football !  
  
Bethany  
09.16.04 


	45. Advise on careers, advise on love

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 45 - Advise on careers, advise on love  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
It was well past midnight when Lily heard the door to the room she shared with the other fifth year Gryffindor girls creak open and then close just as quietly. A dark shadow crept across the room, silently opened her trunk and pulled out a nightgown. As Kassie left the room to go to change and brush her teeth, Lily slipped out of her own bed and followed. When she arrived at the bathroom door, that was opened just a crack, she found Kassie standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, a glazed over expression on her face. Without hesitation Lily thrust the door open and said, "Well, well. What do we have here?"   
  
"AHHH! _STUPEFY!_"   
  
That was the last sound Lily heard before a red streak of light hit her and all went black.   
  
Kassie stared at Lily, who crumpled very quickly to the floor and then at the end of her wand like perhaps it had stunned her best friend of its own accord. She then rushed over to Lily's side, pointed her wand at the stunned girl's chest and said, "_Enervate!_" Lily blinked slowly, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Are you ok, Lily?" Kassie asked urgently.   
  
"I think so..." Lily muttered, rubbing her sore head.   
  
"Good." Kassie whacked her on the arm and stood up. "Don't ever scare me like that again! What if I had done more than stun you?!"   
  
Lily glared at Kassie from where she was still seated on the floor, her hand still over the back of her head where she was fairly certain she'd have a bump the size of a bludger the next morning. Kassie huffed indignantly, put her wand down and picked her brush back up to begin brushing her hair again. For several moments Lily just stared at Kassie before remembering what had brought her in here to begin with. "Where have you been?" she grumbled, scrambling to her feet.   
  
Kassie looked at Lily's reflection in the mirror, rather than turning around. "I was with Sirius. Where else do you think I would have been?"   
  
"I know that," Lily retorted. She stared at Kassie, who stared back at her reflection before suddenly both of them lapsed into a fit of giggles. Lily took several gasps of breath, hopped up on the counter beside the sink Kassie was at and shook her head. "Well, spill. What was the big surprise?"   
  
Kassie tied her hair back in a pony tail before answering. Then, with a huge grin on her face, she said, "Well, the reason he had been missing all morning is because he was in Hogsmeade getting flowers, food, drinks, candles and these adorable little fairy lights. He had a grand feast laid out in one of the towers, complete with self playing violin." Kassie's eyes glassed over. "It was so romantic. I can't believe he thought it up all by himself."   
  
Lily smiled, shaking her head. Sirius hadn't thought it up all by himself, but Lily most certainly wasn't going to be the one to burst her bubble. If she knew that Sirius had been asking everyone questions for days on end from what Kassie's favourite food was to her favourite flowers were, it might not have been so special. Kassie gathered up her stuff and started out of the room when she remembered Lily's appointment. She spun around, nearly knocking Lily over. "Wait! Who was it? Did you go?"   
  
Lily felt herself blush scarlet as Kassie eyed her. She smiled and Kassie's face lit up in anticipation. "It was Will Roberts."   
  
"I _knew_ it!" Kassie said in a triumphant voice, eyes wide. "Did he ask you out? What happened?"   
  
Lily and Kassie spent most of the night sitting in the common room, exchanging all the details of their respective evenings. Lily supposed it was a good thing Valentine's Day this year was on a Saturday, otherwise they would have made pretty sights the next morning for lessons. Not once all night did the thought of James cross Lily's mind; though in all honesty it should have, since her best friend was going out with his. All Lily knew was that it felt wonderful to be able to talk about Will to Kassie, instead of constantly listening about Sirius. She finally felt like she wasn't an outsider looking in; Will had been so sweet and funny during the two hours she had spent with him that it left her smiling with no reason whatsoever.   
  
"OH! And look!" Kassie gushed, pulling on a long chain around her neck. On the end was a small heart shaped charmed pendant that Sirius had bought Kassie for Christmas, beside it was another charm, this one a key. "The card that came with it said it's called 'key to my heart'."   
  
"That's so pretty," Lily noted, turning the key over in her hand. "Sirius is having fun with his new money, isn't he?"   
  
Kassie smile slipped slightly. "He is. But I feel horrible that he spent so much on me. You know the roses had to have cost a fortune, not to mention this pendant, the food and everything else. I think over the Easter holiday I'm going to encourage him to go and buy the motorbike he wants. I have a magazine upstairs with an advert for a wizard in London that charms muggle vehicles. I owled him a few days ago, asking for a catalogue."   
  
"I thought you didn't want Sirius getting the motorbike?" Lily asked, confused.   
  
Kassie shrugged. "I want him to have what he wants. I know I'll worry over him getting hurt, but I still can't stand the thought of me keeping him from buying one. And I don't think he would if I asked him not to; but that's not very fair of me. So I'll just live with it, I suppose."   
  
Lily smiled. "That's very wise of you. Of course, it goes well with the crash helmet you got him for Christmas."   
  
Kassie blanched. "Yeah, I suppose it does."   
  
---------------   
  
The next morning the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall was looking rather thin where the fifth years usually sat. Remus, Peter and Madison were the only ones there and none of them were talking much. Remus was forcing himself to eat, though the pull of the full moon coming that night was weighing down on him heavily, Peter was eating more than normal because he was bored and Madison was hidden behind _A History of Magic_ only coming up occasionally to scribble on an essay she was doing and glance at Remus worriedly.   
  
Peter finally finished with his third bowl of porridge and finished his pumpkin juice. "I wonder where everyone is?"   
  
"Asleep, probably," Remus replied, glaring at his own bowl of porridge in contempt. Granted, it wasn't the food's fault that he really wanted meat this morning. It was Eric Ellis' fault for taking the last plate of bacon from their table without asking Remus if he wanted any. The werewolf started to go over to the Hufflepuff table and take it back, thought better of it, and continued to stare at his bowl.   
  
Madison sighed, flipping through her book in thought. She wrinkled her eyebrows together, turned another page and let out a deep sigh. Peter glanced over curiously. "What are you looking up?"   
  
"Goblin rebellion of 1612," Madison muttered nearly incoherently.   
  
"For what?" Peter asked, cocking his head to the side.   
  
"History of Magic," Madison said in an exasperated voice finally looking up from the book. "Don't say you haven't finished it? It's due tomorrow." Peter's face, neck and ears turned red. Remus shook his head and Madison sighed deeply, trying to catch Remus' eye but failing. "Oh, Peter. You'd better get a start on it."   
  
"Get a start on what?" James slid into the chair next to Peter and grabbed at the stack of toast in the middle of the table. "No bacon?"   
  
"No," Remus muttered sourly.   
  
"The History of Magic essay due tomorrow," Madison answered and immediately went back to work on her own essay.   
  
"Eh, excuse me."   
  
The fifth years looked up to see Will Roberts hovering uncertainly behind Madison. James, unaware about anything regarding Will's uncertainty at talking to them, quirked an eyebrow. "Hey Will. What's up?"   
  
The blonde haired Gryffindor ran his hand through his hair and smiled slightly. "I, eh, was looking for Lily. Have any of you seen her this morning?"   
  
James seemed to think nothing out of the ordinary at this question; Remus did. He quirked an eyebrow as James said, "Nope. She's probably still in bed. I think she and Kassie were up pretty late last night. I heard them talking in the common room."   
  
"All the way up to the fifth year rooms?" Madison asked without looking up. "They must have been loud."   
  
"Or someone was coming in late," Peter piped up. Remus clipped him around the ear. "I was just saying..." Peter muttered, re-filling his bowl for the fourth time. Madison giggled behind her hand.   
  
James acted for all the world as if he hadn't heard Peter and went back to eating. Will watched them for a moment, then walked on hurriedly to sit at the other end of the table. Remus watched him. "That was strange. Why would Will be looking for Lily?"   
  
"He's her boyfriend, I would think that means he's allowed," Madison said, again without looking up. She frantically scribbled a closing paragraph to her essay, performed an ink drying spell on it, then started reading it to make sure it was correct. During all of this she completely missed the dumbfounded look on James' face and Peter sniggering at him.   
  
"He is?" James finally asked, having swallowed several times.   
  
"Who is doing what with who?" another voice asked as Sirius plopped down next to James. His eyes were blood shot and he needed to shave, but he acted as though he knew neither of these things as he began filling his plate with food. "What? No meat? Where's the meat? Moony, did you eat it all?"   
  
"No," Remus gritted out, casting a dark look to the Hufflepuff table.   
  
Sirius followed Remus' gaze and found a plate of bacon sitting all alone on the table. He grinned. "_Accio bacon!_"   
  
This small action caused quite a few things to happen; first the bacon from the Hufflepuff table came flying at Sirius, who caught it. Remus jumped up, grabbed the plate of bacon from Sirius and ran out of the Great Hall with it, Sirius shouting at him to come back, and then every other piece of bacon in the Great Hall flew at the Gryffindors. Sirius, James and Peter all slid under the table. But Madison, who was working on her essay, hadn't noticed the strange behaviour of the flying food and was promptly hit on the back of the head with approximately thirty rashers of bacon. "SIRIUS BLACK!"   
  
"Who knew that such a sweet girl could have such a set of lungs on her?" Sirius asked under the table. James raised an eyebrow and Peter shrugged, looking just the slightest bit confused.   
  
"Mr. Black," yet another voice said, this one sterner and even more displeased sounding than Madison.   
  
"That didn't sound like Madison," Peter said softly to his two friends.   
  
"No, that sounded like--"   
  
"Ahem." McGonagall moved the chairs and the three boys spilled out from under the table. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot, which happened to be very close to Sirius' head.   
  
"Professor McGonagall," the three boys said together, looking up at their Head of House. "Mate, your elbow is in my ribs," Sirius added, shoving at James.   
  
"Peter's knee is in my back."   
  
"Get off it and it won't be," Peter retorted, shoving James, which pushed him back into Sirius, who shoved back hard.   
  
"Get up!" McGonagall barked. Several Ravenclaws walking past were laughing and pointing at them.   
  
"Haha," James snorted. "What are you looking at?"   
  
"Probably the crack of your--"   
  
"MISTER BLACK!" McGonagall looked as if steam was coming out of her nostrils. James scrambled to his feet, yanking his jeans up as he did so. Peter slowly got up after him, but Sirius continued to lie on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
It was at this precise moment that Kassie and Lily entered the Great Hall. Sirius' gaze wondered to the door, meet with Kassie's and he groaned. "What perfect timing you have," he muttered as Kassie walked up to him as if seeing her boyfriend lying in the middle of the Great Hall was as common as breathing.   
  
Kassie peered down at him and Lily stifled a giggle. "Good morning."   
  
"Morning," Sirius grinned. McGonagall scowled at him and his grin became even wider. "Would you help me up?"   
  
Kassie bobbed her head from side to side for a moment in apparent deep thought, snapped her finger and said, "Eh, no, I don't think I will." And with that she turned foot and walked off. Sirius watched her go, a smile lighting up his features.   
  
Suddenly James hauled him to his feet. McGonagall pointed her wand towards the doors. "Let's go."   
  
Sirius, James and Peter walked out in a single file line, Sirius waving to Kassie and blowing her a kiss. "Get moving, Black," she snapped. "Your girlfriend seems to have more common sense than you do this morning."   
  
Sirius' smile widened more, if possible. "Oh, she loves me."   
  
"I'm sure," McGonagall replied, shaking her head a bit.   
  
Kassie sat down next to Madison, picked up several pieces of bacon from where they were scattered around the table and put them on her plate. Madison was still looking slightly dishevelled, but Lily helpfully pulled some bacon from her blonde hair. "Don't you want to know what happened here?" Madison finally asked.   
  
"No need," Kassie told her, pouring pumpkin juice. "As Lily and I came in, Professor McGonagall was leading Sirius, James and Peter out of the Hall, and there's bacon all over the table. I can pretty much guess the rest."   
  
--------------   
  
"_So how are things with you and dear William?_"   
  
Lily dipped her quill in her ink bottle and began writing in her diary. The room was silent except for the scratch of her quill; all the other girls were asleep since it was at least midnight, if not later. She hesitated then put her quill to the paper. "Everything is going wonderfully. He's very sweet to me."   
  
"_But?_"   
  
Lily's eyebrows knotted together. "But what?" she wrote under the word.   
  
The diary seemed to hesitate. Lily watched it curiously. She loved her enchanted diary very much. She had a nice young woman from somewhere around the eighteen hundreds as a diary mate (the personality inside the diary). But there were sometimes that Elizabeth, the diary, was very presumptuous. Lily suspected now was about to be one of those times. "_It just seemed like there should be a "but" after that, that's all. I do hope I'm not being too bold in saying you haven't told me about James in quite a while. How is he these days?_"   
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, perhaps I should ask his girlfriend."   
  
"_Katrina is her name, is it not?_"   
  
"Not this week," Lily wrote, dotting her 'i' a little forcibly. "This week it's Genevieve Johnson, a Hufflepuff. Since Valentine's Day he has had four girlfriends already."   
  
"_Obviously he is looking for his one true love,_" Elizabeth said, her words appearing under Lily's. Lily scowled at it. No, she didn't think James was looking for his true love, she thought he was trying to snog every female in Hogwarts. "_Well, enough about that. William has been courting you for three months. Are there any wedding plans?_"   
  
Lily's eyes grew huge and then she laughed out loud before realising that she probably shouldn't. She waited for a second, then, sure that no-one in the room had awoken, put her quill to the diary page again quickly. "No, no. I'm only fifteen. I have a lot to do before I marry. And it's not that I love Will, I just like him a lot."   
  
"_Do you not have the kind of relationship that your friend Kassandra has?_"   
  
Lily thought for a minute then wrote, "No. Kassie and Sirius are madly in love. I've never seen any two people so crazy about each other. I care about Will deeply, but I don't think it's love. I think love has to be something special, something that makes my body tingle just to be in the same room with him... Love has to be something more. I see the way Kassie's eyes light up when she spots Sirius in a crowd, and he always seems to know and look up. It's like magic."   
  
"_That's rare, dear. Most people marry for convenience._"   
  
"My parents didn't," Lily wrote hastily, wanting to correct Elizabeth fast. She believed in love, it was that simple. The kind of love that lasted.   
  
Elizabeth seemed to sense Lily's feeling through the way she pressed firmly when writing. She abruptly changed the subject; "_Is next weekend not Kassandra's birthday? I believe it's written down in the back of my book. Have you chosen a present for her yet?_"   
  
"No. I can't think of anything. I'll have to buy her something when we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. But I need to try to go back to sleep now. I have lessons tomorrow and something called careers advice."   
  
"_Well, good luck with that dear. Good night._"   
  
"Good night," Lily wrote, then shut the book and placed it in her bedside table. She put her quill and ink away, blew the candle out and lay back down.   
  
Every night for several weeks Lily had woken up in the middle of the night, unable to fall back asleep. Sometimes she went down to the common room and worked on homework, and sometimes, like tonight, she would write in her diary. Her mother was very worried and kept suggesting she ask Madam Pomfrey for help, but Lily knew the matron would give her a sleeping draft and Lily found it difficult to function the day after taking those. Instead she opted to wait it out and hope her sleep patterns would return to normal.   
  
The sunlight dancing through the curtains woke Lily up several hours later. Or was it Kassie standing over her bed, staring at her, that woke her? Either way, Lily hadn't remembered going to sleep; only waking up. She blinked up at her best friend and raised herself up on her elbows. "What time is it?"   
  
"Eight," Kassie replied. "You're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry. Will is waiting for you down stairs."   
  
Lily flopped back on her pillows and stared at the ceiling for a minute. She didn't want to get up, but staying in bed wasn't an option. Ever so slowly she sat up and moved her legs off the side of the bed, yawning. "I need more sleep."   
  
"I'll say," Kassie replied from where she was bent down, tying her trainers. "If you don't stop writing during the middle of the night I'm going to hide all your quills."   
  
Lily felt herself blush. "I didn't realise you were awake."   
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't stay awake for long. But this is the third night in a row that you've woken me up. Why aren't you sleeping?"   
  
Lily shrugged, picked her clothes out and shuffled towards the showers. "Your guess is as good as mine. Well, your guess is probably better than mine, since I haven't the first idea."   
  
Lily hurried and showered, charmed her hair dry, pinned her prefect badge on her robe and came running down the stairs to find Will sitting on the sofa, flipping through a magazine. When Lily came in he threw the magazine aside, stood up and smiled at her. "Good morning sleeping beauty."   
  
"Morning," Lily replied, kissing him quickly. He took her book bag from her and threw it over his shoulder with his own. "Did Kassie go down already?"   
  
"Well, kind of. Sirius carried her out over his shoulder. Something about he was hungry now and not when you decided to get dressed." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, thinking of the conversation she had with her diary the night before. "Are you nervous about your careers advice meeting today?"   
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. I mean, I'd like to do something with charms, I think, since that's my main strength. But I haven't given it much thought."   
  
Will squeezed her hand. "Just do whatever will make you happy. I choose Auror training because my father pushed me into it. Of course, with the war against You-Know-Who getting worse..."   
  
Lily pursed her lips together. "Why don't you say his name? It's Voldemort. There's nothing to worry about in saying it."   
  
Will shrugged, throwing Lily an adorable grin that she found herself smiling at. "I'd hate to see You-Know-Who try to take you on. You're quite a little spitfire, or so I've heard."   
  
"Heard?" Lily laughed lightly. They entered the Great Hall and took seats next to Kassie, Sirius and the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors. "Who told you such a lie?"   
  
Will laughed, catching Kassie's attention. "I was your duelling club partner last week, remember? I know first hand how good you are."   
  
"Ha," Kassie muttered. "You haven't seen her angry."   
  
"I hope I never do," Will replied, smiling as he dished out food.   
  
"Jamie!"   
  
Half of the Gryffindor table groaned as Genevieve Johnson came running over to their table, took a seat next to James and crossed her arms indignantly. She flipped her short brown hair over her shoulder in a way most of them presumed she thought was alluring. Needless to say it wasn't. "Jamie, you didn't wait for me this morning," she pouted.   
  
"Mm, sorry," James replied, clearly just saying it to avoid confirmation. Lily was sure she'd never heard him be less sorry in her life. He poured his girlfriend (of the week, as Lily and Kassie called her) pumpkin juice and then proceeded to go back to his conversation with Peter. "Like I was saying, Emily wants to do try outs on Saturday for Captain. She said that Professor McGonagall told her that if she couldn't choose someone, that she would. Of course, I'm sure that I can get the position..."   
  
Lily watched him for a moment, thinking that his last comment was more than a little arrogant. Frowning, she turned to Will. "Will, weren't you going to try for Captain?"   
  
"What? Oh, yes. There are many good players on the team, though, I'd hate to be in Emily's position. I think if I were her I'd just let Professor McGonagall choose." Will took three more sausages from the plate in front of him. "I'm sure she'll pick the best one, though."   
  
Lily said nothing else until after the owl post arrived. But she couldn't help looking down the table where James was playing with Genevieve's hair and thinking that he had changed a lot in the last few months. He had changed most since Alexis had died. Suppressing a shiver, Lily stood when the bell rang and walked with Will, Kassie and Sirius to Transfiguration. Kassie and Sirius went in and took their usual seats and Will handed Lily her bag. "I'll see you at lunch?"   
  
Lily pretended to think about this a moment and Will smiled gently. "Hmmm, what if I had prior arrangements with another charmingly tall, blond haired wizard with cute little dimples?" Lily asked innocently.   
  
Will grabbed Lily by the waist, nearly making her drop her bag. "Then I'd be jealous enough to curse him, I think." He bent down and kissed her lips lightly. Lily had barely moved her face an inch from Will's when suddenly someone knocked into them.   
  
"Oh, terribly sorry," James Potter said, not looking at Will, but Lily. His brown eyes had several different emotions playing in them that Lily couldn't place; but one looked like betrayal? Hurt? Questions rose in her mind as James broke eye contact and went into the room, slinging himself into a chair next to Sirius.   
  
Lily looked back at Will, who had a puzzled look on his face. "You know, I don't think he likes me very much," he said, almost to himself rather than Lily. "Maybe it's because we're both going for Captain."   
  
Lily didn't reply at first. Then she said, "He's been acting oddly for a couple of months, actually. I don't understand it." Professor McGonagall walked past them, giving them a disapproving glare as she did and Lily suddenly realised the time. "Oh, Will, you'd better hurry or you'll be late for your lesson!"   
  
Will looked at his watch, pulled a face and cursed lightly under his breath. "Right, see you at lunch." He kissed her quickly and took off at a run down the corridor. Lily went into the classroom and slid into the seat next to Kassie who was looking everywhere for her Inaimatus Conjurus essay. So far she had pulled out several books, rolled up parchment, quills, hair ties and a pair of socks and laid them on the desk.   
  
"Kassie?" Lily pointed to the socks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"They are Sirius'," Kassie said as if this explained it all. She pulled open another roll of parchment, gave a frustrated sigh and threw it aside.   
  
Lily shook her head. "I just cleaned out your bag three days ago, what happened?" Kassie scowled at her and continued digging as the bell rang. Finally Lily had pity on her. "I have it, Kassie. You left it on the table last night in the common room."   
  
Kassie heaved a relived sigh, then proceeded to glare at Lily while she crammed everything back in her bag. "You could have told me before I emptied my entire bag!"   
  
"You should keep that bag more tidy, and without Sirius' socks, then you might be able to find something," Lily retorted, pulled both her own and Kassie's homework out of her bag and handed it towards the front.   
  
At the table in front of them Peter sniggered and Kassie whipped her wand out, digging the tip of it in his neck. "You have something to say, Peter?"   
  
Remus raised an eyebrow next to Peter and glanced back at Kassie. Peter shook his head no, not breathing until Kassie put her wand down. Lily shook her head and took out a sheaf of parchment for notes.   
  
By the end of the lesson Lily was more than ready for the end of the day. However she still had Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily, according to the schedule she had picked up in the common room, she was due in Professor McGonagall's office at a quarter past eleven for Careers Advice, which meant she would get to skip the better part of Divination.   
  
Professor Trelawney was gearing up for what promised to be a boring lesson about fire omens when Lily raised her hand. The Divination teacher turned towards Lily quickly and probably in hopes that Lily would tell her about a vision. After all, Lily's first vision had been in a fireplace. "Professor, I have a Careers Advice meeting with my Head of House, may I go?"   
  
Professor Trelawney's face fell, her magnified eyes loosing some of their intensity. "Yes, yes. Make sure you get tonight's homework assignment from someone."   
  
Lily nodded, bagged up her books, quill, ink and parchment and stood. Kassie propped her head up on her hands and Madison waved. "Lucky," she muttered, dropping her head down on her book and looking heavenward.   
  
"See you," Lily replied and left the room. Ten minutes later she was outside Professor McGonagall's office. Lily knocked on the closed door. No one answered. Biting her lip, Lily took her bag off her shoulder, rechecked the appointment time and knocked again. Still no answer. Deciding she definitely wasn't going all the way back up to the North Tower and Divination, Lily leaned against the wall and waited.   
  
Five minutes later Professor McGonagall came hurrying down the hall. When she saw Lily she slowed, pulling her wand and opening the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, Miss Evans. There was another matter of extreme urgency that required my attention."   
  
"That's alright, Professor," Lily replied, sure that even if it was not alright, saying so wasn't an option. She followed her Head of House into the office and Professor McGonagall waved her to have a seat.   
  
"Biscuit?" McGonagall offered, indicating a small tartan tin sitting on her desk. Lily shook her head. "Well then, this meeting is to discuss any career paths you might be inclined towards. As you know, after this year you will have to choose classes again. These should be chosen in preparation for what career you wish to establish once you've left school. Have you given any thought to what you would like to do?"   
  
Lily's eyes wandered over the many leaflets littering Professor McGonagall's desk. She swallowed. "Well, I… I thought perhaps something with charms. That seems to be my strongest skill."   
  
"Charms? Ah, yes, let's see," Professor McGonagall sorted through the leaflets and produced a bright green one with sparkles on it. "There is the Committee of Experimental Charms, with the Ministry of Magic. The department works on developing new charms, testing older charms that are no longer in use, trying to improve them and so on. There are also several other departments, such as the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries and so on, where charms would be a large part of your career. Either way you are looking at a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s and nothing below 'Exceeds Expectations' in-- Yes?"   
  
There was a short knock on the door to the office and Professor McGonagall showed just the slightest bit of irritation at being interrupted. The door opened slowly and James Potter looked around the corner, his eyes widening behind his round frame glasses as they landed on Lily. "Er, I can come back."   
  
"What is it, Potter?" McGonagall asked before James could shut the door.   
  
Slowly he eased his way in, followed shortly by Sirius. McGonagall let out a nearly inaudible sigh. "We were sent to see you, I have this..." He handed Professor McGonagall a roll of parchment which she opened and read quickly. Lily gave both James and Sirius questioning looks, but neither of them were in a position to say anything.   
  
Finally McGonagall sighed, her eyebrows wrinkled in a frown. "Go to my classroom, have a seat and do not touch _anything_ until I am with you. Do you understand?"   
  
James and Sirius nodded, smiled at Lily as if they were only dropping in for tea, rather than punishment, and left the room. Professor McGonagall rubbed her index and thumb against the bridge of her nose. "Where were we? Oh, yes, you'll need at least 'Exceeds Expectations' on your Charms O.W.L. I also advise you take N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration, as you would be working with it strongly in these fields, as well as Potions, Arithmacy and Herbology. But I feel I must tell you, Evans, that I do not accept anyone into my N.E.W.T. level class without an 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher on their O.W.L. Currently you have a 'A' so you'll need to study hard before O.W.L.s, but I foresee no problems with that."   
  
Lily nodded, took the proffered leaflets from Professor McGonagall and stood. "Is there anything else you have any questions about?" she asked briskly, looking like she sincerely hoped there wasn't. Lily shook her head no. "Very well then. Good day."   
  
By the time Lily made it into the Great Hall the bell had already ruing. Close behind her was Will. He walked straight over to Lily and sat down beside her. "Well? How'd it go?"   
  
What Lily was going to say, Will didn't find out. At that moment Kassie came storming into the Great Hall looking for all the world as though she wanted to murder someone. She threw her bag down on the table, dropped roughly onto the bench and crossed her arms. Lily blinked at her for a moment, then leant forward. "What's wrong?"   
  
For a second Kassie didn't look like she would say anything; then finally she heaved a huge sigh and Lily could distinctly see that her eyes were starting to fill with tears. "It's nothing," she got out, rubbing vainly at her eyes. "Nothing."   
  
"Really?" Lily asked, both eyebrows raised. "Well, it has been a while since I've seen someone this upset over nothing, but I know the tell tale signs. And, let's see, throwing bags, crossed arms, teary eyes--all points to you being upset, Kassie. You might want to be a little more convincing next time."   
  
The edge of Kassie's lip twitched, but she didn't move otherwise. The student body was filling up the Great Hall by the second, bringing with it Sirius Black and James Potter, each laughing loudly about something. Sirius spotted Kassie and Lily, ran over and draped his arms around the back of Kassie's neck. "Guess who?" he asked in a low voice. He leant forward so he could see her face and instantly lost his playful smile. "What's wrong?"   
  
Lily shrugged, watching Kassie carefully. Sirius slid onto the bench beside her and turned her face so she was looking at him. "Kassie? What is it? Are you angry with me?"   
  
Kassie rolled her eyes. "Why would I be angry with you?"   
  
"You don't know, then," Sirius muttered under his breath. Kassie perked up visibly at this, but Sirius plowed on before she got a word in edge wise. "So you're not angry with me. Are you angry with Lily? She looks guilty over there."   
  
That time Kassie did smile, though she was fighting it with all she had. Sirius reached up and brushed away a tear that had fallen from her eye. "Come on love, you know I hate to see you upset. Tell me who did it so I can curse them." Kassie smiled and allowed Sirius to pull her close and hold her. Lily watched, her head propped up on her hand, waiting to see what was wrong with Kassie.   
  
It was several minutes before Sirius managed to stop trying to soothe Kassie and she finally looked ready to talk. She inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. "It's really stupid, now that I think about it. But after Lily left Divination, Professor Trelawney decided to start in on me about my visions. She's not satisfied that I only have visions about little things; she wants more. I think it's because she doesn't have any real ones," Kassie added a little bitterly. "Anyway, she started telling me stuff about my father and it was nerve wracking. And I got to thinking and, well..."   
  
Sirius' face had closed off to anyone looking at him. He stared straight at Kassie, but she had the feeling he wasn't seeing her. Kassie put her hand on his face. "Sirius?"   
  
"How can she know anything about your Dad?" Sirius asked.   
  
Kassie shrugged. "I don't know. It was creepy, though. She was right on about some things." The black-haired witch shivered and Sirius seemed to snap out of his trance. "She's just doing some lucky guessing, I think. I shouldn't have let it get to me."   
  
Silently the four of them started eating their lunch, not speaking and hardly looking at each other. Then suddenly Kassie's head snapped up and she turned to Sirius; "What did you do that I'm going to be angry about?"   
  
Sirius' face turned a little red, but he quickly dismissed it and laughed. Across from him James had suddenly found his food extremely interesting. "It was nothing, really, but Professor McGonagall was rather upset about it. I can't imagine why."   
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"Hmm?" Sirius grinned.   
  
Kassie didn't smile. "You're stalling."   
  
"Ok, ok. In Muggle Studies today we were discussing how muggles use electricity to cook on stoves. And Professor Terrance was demonstrating by baking a pie. James and I were trying to make the pie lighter, by making it levitate--"   
  
"Behind Professor Terrance's back," Remus inserted.   
  
Sirius threw him a rather nasty look. "I'm telling the story. Well, it was levitating, only Professor Terrance turned--"   
  
"We didn't expect him to," James added.   
  
"And walked straight into it," Sirius finished, fighting a grin with all he had. Lily had turned to Kassie and saw the sides of her lips twitch like she was longing to laugh. Sirius hadn't paid her any attention, though. "So we were sent to Professor McGonagall and have detention tomorrow night."   
  
Kassie sighed, shook her head and continued to place food on her plate. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you angry?"   
  
"Why should I be?" Kassie replied, shrugging.   
  
"Because we have detention Thursday night, as well. And Friday night..."   
  
Kassie's eyes widen and she turned to Sirius so fast that he started. "Please tell me you aren't in detention on Saturday. Please Sirius."   
  
Sirius' face completely lost any look of mischief. Thoughtful for a moment, he looked at James, who shrugged and then at Lily who was mouthing something that looked like.... "Damn it. Kassie, oh no, I'm so sorry! I swear I'm going to go down there right now and tell McGonagall that I can't--that something... Kassie?"   
  
At that moment Kassie had put down her fork, gathered her bag and left the table. Sirius banged his head against the table, making a loud _thud_ echo around the room. Lily sighed and started gathering up her bag. "What's going on?" Will asked, completely confused.   
  
Lily pushed her chair in, bent down and whispered, "Sunday is Kassie's birthday and we are supposed to go to Hogsmeade to celebrate on Saturday." Will glanced at Sirius, who was still beating his head against the table, a look of pity on his face. Lily kissed Will's cheek. "I'll see you later."   
  
Her exit was punctuated by another _thud_ and the clanking of the plates as they vibrated from the impact of Sirius' head. "Mate, that has to hurt..." James pointed out.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
--End Chapter 45.  
  
Wow, so how many of you are thinking "Whoa, Sirius, of all things to forget!!" Yeah, poor boy. He's about to be ignored for several days. And let's face it, Kassie is a witch and will never let him forget that he forgot her birthday.  
  
For once I really am going to have small author's notes because I got in from work late--I spent most of the afternoon letting the dentist clean my teeth, and in turn make my mouth very sore, then the other half looking for UT temporary tatooes. Which I never found, but that's another story. So, HUGE thanks to everyone on the Update group, Shannon, Kate and everyone who reviewed.  
  
BTW, to answer the question; They are in the fifth year right now. Otherwise, I'm very upset about the lack of reviews --pokes readers-- come on, let me know what you think. And if you have an idea, let me know, I use reader suggestions a lot. (hince the pie, long story, see the message board "complaint department" for details) Speaking of the board, the people on that board are crazy. You really should go join them; I laugh until I cry sometimes. Just type this into your search bar: bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com only replace the dots with actual dots and take out the spaces. Or you can just click on the link on my fanfiction dot net profile and go straight there. Don't lurk, though! The lurking monster will get you!!  
  
Oh, and to join the Update list send a blank email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoogroups dot com and replace all that stuff to make it an address. Blast fanfiction dot net for not allowing urls....  
  
Until next week, draw fanart, join the email group and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Bethany  
09.23.04 


	46. Great big love affairs

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 46 - Great big love affairs  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**  
  
Lily Evans hated fights, conflicts, and even just general disagreements. So it was no huge surprise that she wasn't very happy about her best friend's state of mind at the moment. Saturday was drawing nearer and Sirius still hadn't talked his way out of detention with Professor McGonagall. Kassie was barely tolerating his presence, and over all it looked like it was going to turn out to be a lousy weekend.  
  
The red head sighed and leaned her head against Will's shoulder. They were sitting side by side on the sofa in the common room, working on their various homework assignments. But Lily found that she couldn't write another word about Draft of Peace, even though the essay was to be handed in during the first lesson of the next morning. She was four inches beyond the three feet required for the essay, and she would normally write more, but it simply wasn't in her that night.  
  
Will continued to scribble on his own parchment for a moment, then put his quill down, performed a quick drying spell and rolled it up. "Would you check it for me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"In a minute, if that's alright." Lily took the parchment from Will and laid it aside, turning to see if anyone else was in the common room. It seemed there was not. Will caught her eye, raised one eyebrow in question and Lily smiled. "I thought we could find something more interesting to do. What do you think?"  
  
"Like what?" Will asked, moving so that he could slide one arm around Lily.  
  
Lily raised herself up, wrapped both arms around Will's neck and brought her lips to his. "Like this," she replied, then kissed him again. Will easily followed her lead, neither of them thinking about the fact that the common room was usually well travelled and they may be interrupted.  
  
And as it happened, the portrait hole did open only a few moments later. Will groaned against Lily's lips as she pulled back and glanced behind him to see Peter dragging a cauldron through the room. He stopped when he noticed Lily and Will and looked behind him a little guiltily. "Never mind me," Peter squeaked and began tugging on the cauldron again.  
  
Lily had every intention of going back to what she had been previously doing when it struck her as odd that Peter was pulling the cauldron, as opposed to just making it float. Then again, what was he doing with a cauldron, anyway? Honestly, she wasn't sure she wanted to ask, but as a Prefect, it was her duty. Lily turned again. "Peter? What's in that cauldron?"  
  
Peter's face lost nearly all of its colour. "You can see it?" he squeaked, tugging harder. He looked behind him and his green eyes grew huge. "Oh no...."  
  
Right about that moment the sound of footfalls on the stairs caught their attention. James came running down the stairs, followed closely by Sirius. "Wormtail what are yo--never mind. I can guess," Sirius bit out. He waved his wand at the cauldron and it floated into the air and over to him. "Lily, do me a favour and forget everything you've seen here."  
  
"What is in that cauldron?" Lily insisted, coming around the sofa. Will stood up and came over to her side and James scowled at them from the doorway of the stairs. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
"Please forget that you've seen it, please," Sirius nearly begged. "Don't make me do a memory charm on you."  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Lily said, her voice raised, just as Will had opened his mouth to say the same thing. He pulled his wand, but Lily shook her head.  
  
James ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "No one is going to charm, curse or hex anyone," he said. "Lily, follow us. You might as well, too, Will."  
  
Sirius guided the cauldron up the stairs, followed quickly by Peter, whose face was blood red, James, Lily and Will. They arrived in the fifth year dorm and Sirius put the cauldron down and turned. James shut the door, charmed the room so it was sound proof and flopped down on his bed.  
  
Sirius looked a little lost and Lily suddenly felt sorry for him. He rubbed his hand over his face roughly, then pointed to the cauldron. "Before you say anything, hear me out. I can't get out of detention with McGonagall, she refuses to let me. And I can't miss Kassie's birthday or she'll never speak to me again. So I found a way that I can be in detention and with Kassie."  
  
Lily cast a confused look to the four boys in the room. Remus had said nothing since they had walked in, but he was watching Lily with an expectance that made her uncomfortable. She swallowed. "So what is in the cauldron?"  
  
"Polyjuice potion," Sirius answered quickly, holding his hands up to stop anything Lily was about to say. "Remus is going to take the Polyjuice potion and do the detention for me so that I can to go Hogsmeade with Kassie."  
  
Almost in spite of herself, Lily was so astonished at the effort Sirius was going to in order to make Kassie happy, that it took a moment for her to realise what they had just said. She frowned. "But it takes a month to make the Polyjuice potion, how'd you do it?"  
  
James stood up at this point. "That's the part that we are hoping you don't tell on us for. We nicked it."  
  
"From Snape," Sirius added. "He has a room in the dungeons where Professor McClure lets him brew potions. We got the idea when I overheard him telling someone in his year about the Polyjuice potion. But Peter," and here Sirius threw the shorter boy a dirty look, "was supposed to bring back two glasses of it, not the entire cauldron."  
  
"I forgot the glasses," Peter squeaked, his forehead shining with sweat. "I didn't know what to do."  
  
"So you brought the entire cauldron, Wormtail? How thick are you?" James snapped.  
  
Remus put his hands up. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. We have to get this cauldron back before Snape realises it's gone. Lily, are you going to tell on us or not?"  
  
Lily bit her lip, looking at Remus, then Peter, James and finally Sirius. "No," she replied. "But do hurry and return it before you get caught."  
  
Sirius' face broke into a huge grin and he hugged Lily, picking her up off the ground. James transfigured two quills into glasses and dipped out the potion they required. Then the boys set off on making the cauldron invisible (since obviously Peter hadn't managed to do so) and returning it to Snape before it was missed.  
  
It was on Sirius and James' way back through the common room (after giving Lily the thumbs up) from returning the cauldron that Kassie came downstairs, her arms loaded with books. She continued walking past Sirius as if she hadn't seen him and Sirius watched her, looking unsure if he should speak to her. Granted, the last time he had spoken to her, she asked if he was out of detention, he said no and she walked away, ignoring his calls for her to return. Lily thought Kassie was letting this go too far, by not talking to him at all. But then again, had she been in Kassie' position, she might have felt the same. After all, not only had Sirius managed detention the day of the Hogsmeade visit, but apparently he had forgotten her birthday as well.  
  
Kassie nudged the portrait open and tried to crawl through, but she dropped all of the books she had been holding. Lily started to get up to help, but Will held her down. She gave him a confused look. Will nodded to where Sirius and James was standing. James pushed Sirius to get him to approach Kassie and then briskly went up the stairs. Lily eased back onto the sofa just as Sirius approached Kassie. He bent down to pick up a book near his feet, but Kassie's look stopped him. "I don't want your help."  
  
Sirius sighed and he bent down, picking up the book anyway. "Kassie, I need to talk to you."  
  
"But I don't want to talk to you," she replied, yanking the book from his hand and attempted to go out of the portrait hole again.  
  
Sirius looked ready to explode. "If you would just listen to me for a minute!" he said, his voice rising.  
  
Kassie dropped the books again. Obviously she couldn't manage to get through the hole with them. Angrily she started picking them up again, and even from her distance, Lily could tell Kassie looked like she wanted to cry. Sirius must have noticed, too. "Look, I'm sorry Kassie. You don't know how sorry I am, but I'm not perfect, I'm allowed to forget things! And I didn't know McGonagall was going to go mad and give us detention for the rest of the week! I--"  
  
"I don't care!" Kassie replied. Her voice cracked and Lily feared she was about to throw the book in her hands at him. It was only Will's restraining arm that kept Lily in her seat.  
  
"Damn it woman, stop being so stubborn and listen to me!"  
  
"Will, let me up," Lily whispered.  
  
Her boyfriend shook his head no, keeping his grip on her. "Just let them work it out. It won't do any good to get in the middle of it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Lily," Will repeated, a little louder this time. "Look at me. Would you want Kassie or Sirius getting in the middle of a row we were having? I know it's hard, but you've got to let them fight it out. Then if she needs it, follow her and comfort her. Not now."  
  
Lily longed to jerk her arms away from Will and get up anyway. She wasn't trying to get in the middle of it, she was trying to help Kassie get the books up and go with her to the library so that she and Sirius would stop fighting. Kassie needed time to get over this, and that wasn't going to happen with Sirius practically yelling at her. But when Lily looked back up, something incredible had happened. She blinked, looked at Will, then back up.  
  
Sirius had grabbed Kassie by the arms, yanked her towards him and pressed his lips down on hers. For a moment the black haired witch stood completely still, then she started pushing away from him. "This isn't going to work, Sirius, let me go!"  
  
"Not until you listen to me," Sirius held her against him even though she was struggling. But it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that if Kassie really wanted to get away from him she would have already done so. "Look, I stole some Polyjuice potion from Snape. Remus is going to go to detention for me so I can be with you."  
  
Kassie stop struggling all together. For a long minute she just stared at Sirius, searching his eyes. Finally she sighed. "I don't mind that you got in trouble. You do that all the time. But--" she hesitated, looking unsure, "I can't believe you forgot my birthday. Maybe I'm being stupid, but it really hurt me that you forgot."  
  
Again the couple lapsed into silence. Lily stopped struggling to get up and Will gently eased his arm around her. "See?" he whispered. She hit him on the arm and rolled her eyes.  
  
Sirius, for his part, felt like the most horrible person on the face of the Earth. Slowly he let go of Kassie's arms and took a step towards the portrait hole, then another. Kassie watched him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Sirius? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to throw myself in the lake," her boyfriend replied, not turning around.  
  
Lily's head jerked up and Kassie looked exasperated. "What? Why would you do that?" the black haired witch asked.  
  
"Because I hurt you, and I swore I'd never do that. Now I deserve to be fed to the giant squid."  
  
Kassie giggled and yanked on Sirius' arm to get him to turn around. When he did she shook her head in disbelief. "You are an idiot, you do know that?" she asked before promptly throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.  
  
Sirius held her for several minutes before asking very softly. "Do you still love me, then?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Kassie considered this a moment. "Oh, about this much," she said before kissing him.  
  
"Great, just great!" Sirius and Kassie broke apart and Lily and Will turned towards the boys' staircase where Peter was standing. He threw his hands up. "Well, those two are back to snogging, I see." And with those words he turned and stomped back up the staircase.  
  
-------------  
  
Late Friday night found Lily and Will standing in the potions dungeon classroom. Will was sitting on Professor McClure's desk, his feet swinging back and forth just above the floor while Lily stirred the contents of a cauldron. She appeared in deep thought, then turned to Will and said, "Strawberry."  
  
Will pulled a face. "Strawberry?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, strawberry ice cream is the best. Chicken or beef?"  
  
"Beef," Will replied at once. "Apples or oranges?"  
  
"Both," Lily said, dipping out a vial of potion. She took it over to a dish beside her where a roll of film was laying. Carefully she poured the potion over the film, then set the timer.  
  
"Both isn't an answer."  
  
"Of course it is," Lily insisted. She jumped up to sit on the worktop across from McClure's desk and looked straight at Will. "Transfiguration or Herbology?"  
  
"Transfiguration. Care of Magical Creatures or Divination?"  
  
"Need I answer that?" Lily raised an eyebrow and kicked her foot out at Will, who caught it.  
  
"Hahaha, shall I keep this foot for ransom?"  
  
"You may have a hard time getting back to the common room as a snail," Lily said, picking her wand up.  
  
Will thought for a moment and dropped her foot. "Pity. Though, I always wondered what it would be like to be a snail."  
  
Lily laughed and got up to check on her pictures. She pulled the photographic paper out of the potion and pinned them up on a string she had charmed to hover above the table. Will jumped off the desk and came around to look. "Aw, that's a good one of you," he pointed out. "Can I have it?"  
  
Lily looked over and her face turned red, though it was hard to see in what little light was coming in the room. "It's horrible, really. Why would you want it?"  
  
"It's beautiful because it's you," Will said without thinking. Lily blushed red and busied herself with pulling out the next picture. "Can I have it, then?"  
  
"If you want," Lily replied, grinning a bit to herself. She pulled out more pictures, most of them from Hogsmeade trips, others of her, Kassie, Sirius, Madison... she stopped at one picture, feeling a lump in her throat. The next picture she had pulled from the potion was of Alexis, Gabrielle and Kathleen jumping on the beds in their dorms. Madison was sitting across from them, nearly doubled over in giggles and Kassie was chucking pillows at Lily. Lily remembered when this had been taken; the first night back to school. After Kassie had told them all that she was going out with Sirius.  
  
Will had noticed Lily's silence and looked over her shoulder. "What's got you--oh." He swallowed uneasily. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me, too," Lily said, putting the picture on the string. "I miss her."  
  
Trying to avoid the depressing mood Lily was heading towards, Will looked down at the next picture. "What's that?"  
  
Lily pulled the next picture up and gasped, her face slipping into a grin at the memory. "It's the picture James took. It was the night before Valentine's Day, if I remember right." The picture was of a black and white Kassie and Sirius lying on a cot, tightly holding each other, fast asleep. Lily smiled as she remembered James being so aggravated about finding them asleep. Of course, he had probably spent an hour trying to convince Lily to give up her camera so he could take it. She was sure James had forgotten all about it. As the potion started working Lily could just make out Kassie and Sirius' even breathing. She smiled. "I think I should get a frame for this and give it to Kassie for her birthday."  
  
"I think she would like that," Will said. "Are you going to tell James, since he took the picture?"  
  
"I shouldn't," Lily said a little bitterly. "He's been very standoffish to me as of late. I can't work out what's wrong with him."  
  
"Maybe you should ask him," Will suggested evenly, but Lily could definitely hear a hint of worry in his voice. She turned to him in question. "What?"  
  
"Why did you say it like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Will replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. "I didn't say it like anything."  
  
"Yes you did. You sounded like you really didn't want me to."  
  
Will let out an exasperated sigh and jumped back up on the desk. "You really don't know, do you? I thought you were just being sweet about it all, I had no idea you didn't know."  
  
"Know what?" Lily asked, dropping the picture in her hand and narrowing her eyes. "Will, what are you talking about?"  
  
The blonde Gryffindor shifted uneasily and ran his hand through his hair. "Lily, I think James likes you. As more than a friend. And I think he has for quite some time. So you can imagine that, as your boyfriend, I am worried if you go to talk it out with him. What if he tells you that he likes you and you dump me?"  
  
Lily felt a hundred things going through her head at once. Her thoughts kept flashing back to Christmas, Petunia's wedding, summer holiday... every touch, ever gesture, every dirty look he had thrown at her since Alexis died. No, not since Alexis died. James was wonderful during all that. It was since Valentine's Day. She felt her heart drop to somewhere around her knees. "You're wrong," she whispered.  
  
"Am I?" Will asked in response, his voice low and uncertain. "And what about you, Lily, do you like him, too?"  
  
_Do I?_ Lily asked herself. But it hadn't been her, had it? James had a girlfriend before Valentine's Day... that is when she decided to meet Will. And he, Will, had been so good to her. Making her forget all those feelings she had for James.... "No," she replied finally. Will didn't look convinced. "James is nothing but a friend." She swallowed hard, not recognizing her own voice when it came out of her mouth; "Look, if James had feelings for me, he doesn't anymore. Look at all his girlfriends. Besides," she added, looking Will straight in the eye for the first time since she started talking, "I'm with you."  
  
Will looked like he only dared to smile, and even then it was small and unsure. Slowly he got off the desk, took two steps to close the distance between them and touched Lily's face lightly. "Good. Because there is something I wanted to say to you, but, well..." Lily's heart started hammering in her chest, half of her screamed for him not to say what she knew he was; half of her longed to be able to say it back. "Lily, I love you. I think I have for a long time."  
  
And there it was. But did she love him back? Yes. But was it the strong kind of love that would last? Before Lily could answer herself she stopped thinking about it. She was scared of the answer. Will was waiting for a response and she needed to give him one. "I love you, too." She didn't think she was lying, and having to think about it only made her more confused.  
  
Will watched her for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He eased his other hand around her waist and kissed her lightly. But Lily's mind was elsewhere. Over and over his words kept playing in her head: _I think James likes you. As more than a friend. And I think he has for quite some time...._  
  
---------------  
  
A few hours later found Lily sitting cross legged on the middle of her bed, hugging a pillow and staring at the red blanket on her bed as if it was going to spell out the answers to the world's problems. The four other fifth year girls were in the room and Lily felt in a completely horrible mood for it. She wanted to talk to Kassie privately; but then again, how was she not to know that the other girls couldn't help her? After all, Kathleen and Gabrielle had both had their share of boyfriends this year and Madison... well, Madison didn't seem like the boyfriend type, honestly. But Lily thought the blonde had a thing for Remus. She certainly was curious as to how he was doing, where he was at, and so on.  
  
_When did our lives become a great big love affair, anyway? _the red head thought sullenly. Teenage hormones made everything seem so much more complicated, Lily half wished she was younger again. When she could be friends with a wizard and not worry about if their feelings ran deeper than friendship. Now it was so complicated that she felt like screaming. Frustrated, and seeing no other way to vent than to spill all to the four girls in her room, Lily buried her face in her pillow and screamed.  
  
The muffled scream caused the other four inhabitants in the room to look up, startled, and then ever so slowly Kathleen, Gabrielle and Madison looked at Kassie. "What?" the black haired witch said. "I have no idea!"  
  
Kathleen clambered off her bed and onto the foot of Lily's, hesitantly putting a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Lil, you ok?"  
  
Lily shook her head no, but didn't bring her face up. Kassie hopped off her bed, followed by Gabrielle and lastly Madison, and the four of them piled up on Lily's bed. Finally the latter looked up and straight at Kassie. "How did you know you loved Sirius?"  
  
The randomness of the question (after all, they had last been discussing the new line of formal witches wear from Gladrags) made Kassie tilt her head, her eyes scrunched up in confusion. She paused, immensely aware that four sets of eyes were now waiting for an answer, and said, "I don't know, really. It was like I felt excited and, well, sort of like my chest was going to explode with these feelings I couldn't really name. And it only got better when I was with him, and then sometimes it got worse..." Kassie scratched her head in confusion. "I really don't know how to explain it. I just know. I'm not much help, am I?"  
  
Lily shook her head and looked at Kathleen. "What about you and Michael?"  
  
Kathleen shrugged. "I-eh, well, it's nothing like all that Kassie just said. So I'm pretty much questioning myself now if I really love him or if I'm just saying it because he is."  
  
"I think that's called puppy love," Gabrielle said, pushing Lily over a bit so she could lean up against the headboard. "You love him, but unless it develops into something deeper, it won't last."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Kathleen retorted, chucking a pillow at her sister.  
  
Gabrielle shrugged indifferently, but before she could say something Madison leaned forward from where she had been watching Lily's face through all of this. "Lily, did Will tell you he loves you?"  
  
Slowly Lily nodded and Kassie reached over, grabbed a pillow off Kathleen's bed and hit Lily with it. "He told you he loves you and you didn't tell me!?"  
  
"Not all of us come dancing in the common room to tell the world," Kathleen muttered dryly.  
  
Lily giggled despite herself, especially when Kassie crossed her arms and replied back, "I was happy and wanted the world to know. So nah."  
  
"That's mature, Miss Phillips." Gabrielle rolled her eyes as Kassie stuck her tongue out at Kathleen. This only caused Kassie to stick her tongue out at Gabrielle, in turn. "And you're supposed to be sixteen in two days? Let's try two, shall we?"  
  
Kassie hit her with the pillow next. Lily raised her hands, seeing that the four of them were about to get off subject and she wasn't finished yet. "So this puppy love, did you call it?" Lily asked Gabrielle, who caught the pillow and yanked it away from Kassie in mid-flight. "That means that just because I don't feel like Miss-I'm-in-true-love over there that I didn't lie when I said it back?"  
  
"I don't think so," Gabrielle said.  
  
Madison spoke up again, twirling a piece of blonde hair between her fingers. "Of course you didn't lie. You do love him, even though it may not be a strong kind of love that will last forever."  
  
Lily felt better after hearing that and allowed herself to relax. For a split second she thought about telling them what Will had said, about James, but found that she couldn't in light of her relief that maybe she hadn't lied to Will when she told him she loved him. And anyway, the conversation was moving on to other aspects because Gabrielle had just leant forward and asked Madison, "Since when are you such an expert on the subject? I haven't seen you snogging anyone lately."  
  
Madison's face turned so many colours of red so fast that she looked like she would explode. Kassie jumped up on her knees, pointing a finger at Madison accusingly, "HA! Who was it? Who? You have to spill!"  
  
Madison buried her face in a pillow so all that was visible was a head full of blonde curls. Slowly she peeked up, her blue eyes wide in horror. "But it was only once...."  
  
Lily felt like a small devil was on her shoulder, telling her what to say. For a few moments she ignored it, but it was very insistent. It didn't take long for her to cave in. "Is it Remus?"  
  
Madison buried her face back in the pillow and the room suddenly became deathly quiet. When Madison finally lifted her head up again she looked fearful that someone might curse her. Lily reached over and put her hand on Madison's arm. "It's ok. I think Remus is a wonderful person."  
  
But the blonde didn't reply. Kathleen was chewing on her bottom lip, nudging Kassie to get to her say something, but Kassie was speechless. Finally Gabrielle spoke, "Well, I think it's great," she said matter of factly. "So, how long?"  
  
Madison took a deep breath and her eyes teared up. "I'm a horrible person," she whispered. "I-I've liked him for ages. Long b-before..." she left the sentence hanging, but she hadn't needed to finish. The words hung heavily in the air around them. There was a pregnant pause, in which several of the girls exchanged looks. Madison, though, seemed to think she was at a confessional and if she was going to get it out, she might as well be thorough. "So a few nights ago I went downstairs because I had forgotten a book in the common room. It was very late and Remus was sitting on the sofa, just staring. There wasn't a fire and it was very cold so I lit a fire and asked him if he was ok. H-He talked about Alexis a little bit and I, eh, I was just going to give him a hug." Her eyes grew huge to prove her point. "Everyone just needs hugs sometimes." Lily, Kathleen, Gabrielle and Kassie nodded, afraid to disagree if they wanted to. Madison looked desperate for someone to understand. "And one thing led to another. But we haven't talked since. I'm afraid he hates me now."  
  
"Hate you? For what?" Kassie asked, eyebrows knitted together in thought. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Madison shrugged. "I don't know. But we haven't talked since then, so I just thought--"  
  
"Nonsense," Lily said firmly. "You need to talk to him about it, ask him what it meant to him and then go from there."  
  
Madison's face turned even more red than it had been previously, though it was hard to see how. "I don't know, I wouldn't feel right just approaching him about it."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Kassie said at once, moving as to get to her feet and do it right that second.  
  
Madison looked horrified and grabbed Kassie's arm, looking at her pleadingly. "No Kassie, don't. Please. All of you, please don't say anything to anyone. I would feel horrible if I knew he didn't like me. If I don't know, then I--" her voice dropped off, not sure what she would think. But it was better than full rejection. Kassie huffed, crossing her arms and sighing. But Lily thought she knew exactly how Madison felt. It was the way she had felt about James for the better part of the year.  
  
Only now to find out that James may have liked her. Gabrielle grabbed Madison and hugged her. "So, can you tell us all the juicy details anyway? Was it a good snog?"  
  
Lily forced herself to laugh as Madison turned red yet again, but her heart wasn't into the playful bickering going on in the room. She really wished Will hadn't told her about James, then she wouldn't feel so confused. She somehow felt that her potions O.W.L. would be easier than trying to figure out the relationships between witches and wizards. And that was saying something.  
  
---------------  
  
The next morning Sirius got up early and checked the Polyjuice potion. They had poured the potion into a small cauldron and put a self warming charm on it so it wouldn't go off. Remus had said that would work; Sirius honestly didn't know. Magic he was fluent with, potion making was completely pointless.  
  
Well, it was pointless until he needed a potion for something. Then he could always nick it from Snape. That greasy head Slytherin was always hunched over a cauldron. _Must be because he had so few friends_, Sirius thought as he stumbled to the bathroom. After washing his face he went downstairs, a book under his arm. As he passed out of the boys' staircase he glared at the girl's staircase before sitting on the sofa. He opened _Hogwarts; A History_ and began skimming every page. There had to be somewhere in the oversized book that explained why the girl's dorms rejected his presence. And as with all the secret passages the Marauders had found using the book, Sirius was sure the way to get around the enchantment would be found in the same place.  
  
An hour later when Kassie came stumbling down the stairs, with every purpose of turning and going up the boys' staircase, she found Sirius sitting on the sofa. Amused, she walked around the sofa quietly. Sirius had a large thick leather bound copy of _Hogwarts; A History_ in his lap, his head bent over to the side in what looked like a painful way, fast asleep. Gently she eased the book out of his arms with every intention of covering him up and leaving him there. But when she made to grab the book, Sirius awoke with a start, "I didn't do it."  
  
Kassie chuckled to herself and shook her head, still holding the blanket. Sirius' eyes were half closed and he let out an audible yawn. "Wh-at time is it?" he asked between yawns.  
  
"Early," Kassie whispered, laying the blanket over him. "Just go back to sleep."  
  
"Nu uh, come here." Sirius yanked Kassie down until she was sitting beside him. Once he was sure she wasn't going to get back up he pulled the blanket over her legs and then yawned again. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Kassie replied.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
Kassie grinned. "Well, I was actually coming up to talk to you."  
  
"This early in the morning?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised and a grin tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yes. I was going to wake you up, but you looked so sweet here I couldn't. I suppose looks are deceiving, though, aren't they?"  
  
"Indeed," Sirius sneaked his arm around Kassie so that she could lay her head on his chest. "So what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Not him again," Sirius muttered, pulling a face. "You going to dump me for him?"  
  
"Oh yes, Sirius, that's it," Kassie said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you did say that when I first asked you out. You can't blame me for wondering."  
  
Kassie slapped him on the arm. "Shut up, listen a minute and I'll give you an ego boost when I'm done." Sirius' eyebrows shot up but Kassie ignored him. "You can't repeat what I'm about to say to anyone."  
  
Sirius' face contorted. Exactly how many people were going to tell him that, anyway? Where was the fun in being a Marauder if he had to keep secrets? Finally he sighed. "Go on, then."  
  
Kassie plunged head first into the story that Madison had told the night before. When she finished she looked at Sirius carefully. The blunt surprise on his face said more than words ever could; he had no idea. "Remus a-and Madison?" he said finally, his jaw slack. Kassie nodded. "When? He hadn't told us!"  
  
"Well, I imagine he's confused. Madison and Alexis were very good friends, so he probably feels bad about liking Madison, if he does. And then he probably feels guilty over Alexis, so he's afraid to have a relationship with Madison, if he wanted one."  
  
Sirius suddenly hugged Kassie tightly. "That sounds very confusing. I'm glad I don't have to go through all of that."  
  
"You'd better be," Kassie told him, grinning. "But the point in telling you was I thought maybe Remus had said something about it. I guess not."  
  
"I had no idea. That doesn't mean James does--actually, no, none of us know. James is the last person someone needs to go to for love advice."  
  
"And you're number one, I suppose?"  
  
Sirius grinned very handsomely and Kassie felt a familiar flip of her stomach. "Of course." Kassie rolled her eyes. "Now where is my ego boost, love?"  
  
"Probably snogging in the common room again," a voice drifted down the boys' staircase. Peter, James and Remus came down the stairs and the shortest of them shook his head in disbelief. "I hate it when I'm right."  
  
"Mate, you need a witch," Sirius replied and went back to trying to kiss Kassie as if he had never been interrupted.  
  
James came over and clipped him around the ear. "Get up, we've got things to do today."  
  
"Wha--oh! Right." He gave an apologetic look to Kassie and kissed her quickly on the lips as he stood. "I'll see you later." Kassie watched him go back up the stairs after his friends and turned around, picking up the book Sirius had been reading. The page was flipped open to _Chapter 27--Enchantments, spells, hexes and disappearing doors_. She sighed. He was still trying to get into the girl's dormitories.  
  
-------------  
  
Lily finished her breakfast, her mind still on the picture of Kassie and Sirius. Will was acting very happy today; she had actually caught him whistling as they came into the Great Hall together. James was sitting just a bit down from her, on the other side of Kassie and Sirius, talking with Peter and Remus. Genevieve Johnson was nowhere to be found, but Lily knew with an exclamation of "Jamie!" she would make herself known any second. Especially since James had obviously not waited for her again this morning. Preparing what she would say mentally, Lily got up and walked over, sitting beside James. The black haired wizard turned, looking like he expected Genevieve. His mouth shut with a snap when he noticed Lily. "Yes?" he asked, sounding rather bored.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me in the potions classroom after breakfast?"  
  
James looked mildly interested at this and put his fork down. "What for?" he asked, his voice just the slightest bit more relaxed.  
  
"Oh, a few things. Can you meet me?"  
  
James shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
Lily didn't reply, she just stood up and walked back over to take her seat between Kassie and Will. Both her boyfriend and best friend threw her curious looks, but she ignored both of them and ate the rest of her porridge at a hurried rate. When she finished she told Will she'd meet up with him later and rushed to the potions classroom.  
  
She had a few good guesses as to why her heart was pounding so much, but at the moment she didn't want to think about any of them. She had lain awake most of the night thinking about what she would say to James today. And then the other half of the night worrying if Kassie would like the picture, or if she would be mad that they had spied on her and Sirius. Plus she was dead tired from studying so much this week, O.W.L.s were only a week away and she was beginning to feel like the pressure was going to make her break down. Her palms were actually sweating by the time the dungeon classroom door opened.  
  
James walked in like he owned the place, approached Lily and jumped up to sit on Professor McClure's desk. The exact same spot that Will had been sitting in the night before. "What did you need?"  
  
Lily picked up the picture from next to her cauldron and handed it to James. He looked at it for a minute, a grin spreading across his face. Almost without realising he was doing it, he used his middle finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose before he looked at her. "I forgot all about this. What do you want to do with it?"  
  
"I thought we could frame it and give it to Kassie for her birthday," Lily replied. James looked at the picture thoughtfully and Lily swallowed. "It was just an idea, though..."  
  
"No, no. It's brilliant. Where are you going to get a frame from?"  
  
"I was hoping you could get one. I know that you can get into Hogsmeade, I saw the passage on the map."  
  
James nodded and handed Lily the picture back, jumped off the table and made for the door. "I'll see what I can get before you leave for the village."  
  
Lily nearly lost her nerve, but the cool way he spoke made her resolve come back. The other reason she had called him down here is because she was going to get to the bottom of why he was treating her the way he was. "James, there was something else."  
  
He turned and Lily couldn't help but notice that his eyes never met hers. Regardless she continued as if she had his full attention. "I want to know why you have been avoiding me lately. Why are you angry with me?"  
  
"I'm not angry," James replied at once, running his hand through his hair and looking away. "And I haven't been treating you any differently than before."  
  
"That's a lie, James," Lily told him at once, ticking a list off her fingers. "You barely say three words to me anymore, you are always running into Will and I, an--"  
  
James snorted, his entire demeanour changing. He was becoming defensive, Lily could sense it in his posture. "Yes, Will and I this and Will and I that. You have been going out with him for how long and you are snogging all over this school like a married couple?"  
  
Lily's eyes grew huge. She didn't know if this was jealousy talking, or just a mean streak that James had hidden well for the last five years that she had known him. Either way she wasn't going to not reply, "Me? Pot and kettle talking! How many girls have you had hanging all over you since Valentine's Day? Three? Four?"  
  
"That is none of your business," James said darkly.  
  
"And Will is none of yours. If you have a problem with Will, you need to take it up with him. Don't act like a prat to me because of it. I haven't done anything to you!"  
  
James opened his mouth to reply, shut it closed with a snap and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Lily watched him go, reached up and grabbed two fists full of her hair. "Arg! Damn him!" she muttered angrily, kicking at McClure's desk. "Ow.... damn him again!"  
  
The redhead took the picture and left the room, heading straight for Gryffindor tower. When she arrived Kassie was coming down the stairs. "Oh, hey Lily. Are you ready to go? Wait--what's wrong?"  
  
"Men," Lily spat and stomped past her, up the stairs and into her room. Quickly she put the picture in her bag before Kassie could catch up with her. Her best friend was right behind her.  
  
"Did Will do something?"  
  
"No," Lily replied, picking up her cloak and then changing her mind. It was the last day of May and the weather was very mild. "I don't want to talk about it. Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yeah," Kassie replied dumbly, one hand still in air as if she was about to point out a problem with the situation. She blinked. "Everyone's waiting in the entrance hall."  
  
"And Sirius?"  
  
"He's going to follow us, he says. Beats me how he plans on doing it. And I really don't care, I'm just happy he's coming." Kassie flashed Lily a smile and grabbed her arm. "Ok, no long faces. I'm sixteen! Let's go and get pissed."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged out of the room and down the stairs, pushing James as far from her thoughts as she could get him. Besides, he had only just confirmed what she already knew; he didn't like her any more than as a friend. She had given him plenty of opportunity to say so. No, James' problem was that he wanted to be Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But if he had competition in Will, he was being childish by taking it out on her just because she was his girlfriend.  
  
And with a clear conscience on the subject, Lily laughed and joked with her friends past Filch and out into the bright sunshine that promised to be the start of a beautiful day.  
  
**--End Chapter 46.**  
  
It's late, so I'm not going to say much, I'm going to post this and go to bed. I hope everyone liked this chapter; I won't know if you don't review. So, go do that when you're done listening to me talk. (or reading)  
  
HUGE thanks to everyone who did review, everyone on the LilyUpdate group, the boards, Shannon and Kate, my editor/Brit-check.  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
**Sarah Warder**--They are sixteen, actually. And compared to what the kids was doing when I was sixteen, this is nothing. And compared to what the kids are doing now that are sixteen: well, no one in my story is pregnant, have STD or anything else that most thirteen year olds have now a days, let alone sixteen. :)  
  
**James-Padfoot** - I understand that JK Rowling had James after Lily alone (that we know) but as this story is PRE-0otP, then regular rules do not apply to me :)  
  
Otherwise; continue to review, draw some fanart, please and review. Did I mention review? Because I want you to review!! Remember, all complaints to go Shannon, the head of the Complaint Department, at Kimbudddy at aol dot com.  
  
Until next week -- ooh, tidbit; chapter 47 is 19 pages long, so yay!  
  
Bethany  
09.30.04 


	47. OWLs

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 47 - O.W.L.s  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
It was Saturday. And usually Saturdays were busy at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta, the owner, prided herself on having one of the best pubs in the area, so if it was anything but busy she would be worried. But the clinking of the door bell signalled another customer, so far from being worried, Madam Rosmerta looked up from the glass she was cleaning and smiled. A group of teenagers came through the door and Rosmerta raised her hand. "Take a seat anywhere!" she called to them. From the throng of students that followed, it became immediately apparent that the students from Hogwarts were allowed into the village today. It hadn't been a normally planned visit, but with finals coming up Rosmerta wasn't surprised that the students was allowed to come in and relax some.   
  
The particular party included some of her regulars, including Peter Pettigrew. She wondered where Sirius Black and James Potter were, and just as she was coming towards the table to take orders one of those questions was answered. Sirius Black came running through the door and slid into the booth next to a pretty black haired girl.   
  
"Good afternoon," she greeted, pulling out a piece of parchment and quill and placing it in the air next to her. "What can I get you?"   
  
"Round of butter beers to start," a blond boy replied. He pulled out his money bag. "I've got the first round, then everyone else can start paying up."   
  
There was a general murmur of agreement from the other kids at the table. The parchment in the air next to Madam Rosmerta scribbled down the order then zoomed across the room to a barman. Rosmerta smiled at the group. "Is it a special occasion?" she asked, eyeing the wrapped present sitting on the floor next to Peter.   
  
"It's this beautiful witch's birthday," Sirius replied, putting his arm around the black haired girl next to him who was blushing madly.   
  
Rosmerta laughed. "Who are your friends, Sirius?"   
  
"Oh! Sorry! Rosmerta, this beautiful witch is my girlfriend Kassie and those ugly people are Will, Lily, Madison, Gabrielle, Kathleen and you know Pete."   
  
"Of course," Rosmerta said, flashing a smile at Peter and nearly making him fall out of his seat. "How many years young are you, Kassie?"   
  
"Sixteen," Kassie said, trying to conceal the fact that she was elbowing Sirius in the ribs to get him to stop squeezing her so hard.   
  
"Oh, I remember sixteen," the pub owner said wistfully.   
  
"That was only last year, right, Rosmerta?" Sirius said, winking. Kassie jabbed her elbow in his side a little harder.   
  
Rosmerta rolled her eyes and took the floating tray that had appeared at her side. "He's a charmer, that one," she told Kassie, winking and placing the tray on the table. "Everyone ordering food?"   
  
After Rosmerta had taken all the orders she sent the parchment back over to the bar. "Well, happy birthday, Kassie." She turned to head to the next set of customers, walked about two steps, then turned again. "Oh, and make sure you keep that one in line," added, pointing to Sirius, who grinned back.   
  
"I will," Kassie promised.   
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at Kassie and said, "So, do we do presents now or wait until after we eat?"   
  
Lily thought about the picture in her handbag that she still didn't have a frame for and said, "Later, I think. We should catch up since between studying and homework I don't think we've all sat down and had a decent conversation in weeks."   
  
Everyone agreed on that, but unfortunately the subject chosen were the upcoming tests the fifth years were to take the week after next punctuated by Sirius making a huge point to cater to Kassie's every whim. It seemed he was pulling out all stops for his girlfriend, probably to make up for his forgetting her birthday. When the tray with the food arrived he made a big show of placing the tea towel over his arm and dishing out Kassie's food for her, making sure she didn't run out of butterbeer and anything else she might have even hinted at wanting.   
  
After the food was gone Madam Rosmerta appeared with a birthday cake and sixteen candles. She placed it on the table and waved her hand over the cake, making all the candles jump to life. "Shall we sing?" she asked, grinning.   
  
"No!" Kassie yelped, her face red.   
  
"We have to!" Gabrielle insisted. "Come on, I'll start; Happy birthday to you!"   
  
Kassie's face turned various shades of red as everyone at the table, and a few students from other tables joined in. Sirius was most definitely the loudest of the group. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BEAUTIFUL, SWEET, WONDERFUL--"   
  
Kassie slapped her hand over Sirius' mouth, looking highly embarrassed. She hissed something in his ear and the silence at end of the song was followed immediately by Sirius saying, "Do you promise?!" rather louder than he must have intended.   
  
"Make a wish and blow them out!" Madison said before Kassie could murder Sirius.   
  
Sirius mouthed a 'thank you' to Madison for distracting Kassie. Closing her eyes, Kassie was silent for a moment before she blew out every candle on the cake in one large breath. "What did you wish for?" Sirius asked, picking off one of the candles and licking the icing off of the end.   
  
Kassie slapped his hand as he reached for a second. "I can't tell you or it won't come true."   
  
Sirius huffed, puffed, pouted and whined, but Kassie refused to disclose her wish to him and instead started cutting the cake and handing out slices.   
  
"No, no, I'll do it. You're the birthday girl," Lily said, taking the stack of plates from Madam Rosmerta who went to attend to another table after wishing Kassie a happy birthday once more. Lily dished out a slab of cake to everyone at the table while Sirius was trying to feed Kassie, who kept pushing his hand away and blushing red.   
  
"Is it time for presents yet?" Peter asked.   
  
"Can we eat first?" Will asked him, a mouth full of chocolate cake.   
  
"Well, we could, but--"   
  
Sirius suddenly stopped trying to force feed cake to Kassie and turned his head towards Peter. "You have it?"   
  
"Well..." Peter muttered, looking down.   
  
There was a box lying at his feet, several small holes in the side of it. But the strangest part was that as half of the table looked down at it, the box started moving. Sirius slid out from behind the table and picked the box up. "Trying to get away, are you?" he said to the box as if expecting it to answer. Behind him Kassie's eyes were huge and Gabrielle was trying to suppress a giggle unsuccessfully.   
  
"Sirius Black, what is that?" Kassie asked when Sirius moved her plate and placed the wrapped - though hole filled - box in front of her. In response the box jumped a little and Kassie jumped as well.   
  
Sirius looked slightly worried as a thin pink tongue started working its way through one of the air holes. "Eh, it may be hungry. What does it eat again?" he asked Peter, who shrugged.   
  
"It?" Kassie repeated back to him, eyeing the box distrustfully.   
  
Sirius beamed at her. "Well, it's a girl, I think. At least, that's what the lady at the shop said...." His grin grew wider, if possible. "Open it!"   
  
Every person at the table seemed to be holding their breath. Will had his fork halfway to this mouth, the chocolate cake sliding off it slowly. Without taking her eyes off the box, Lily reached over and moved his hand back down to the plate before he ended up wearing the cake. Throwing a suspicious look at Sirius, Kassie slowly unwrapped the box. Just as she reached to remove the lid the entire box gave an odd quiver and she jumped and looked at Sirius. "Go on, open it," he urged.   
  
Thinking that the better option may be to leave well alone, Kassie tugged the lid off and peered inside the box to find... a custard coloured ball of fur. She blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What is it?" she whispered.   
  
Sirius didn't look the least downhearted that his girlfriend had no idea what the gift was. Instead he reached into the box happily and lifted the ball of fur up, gave it a little rub and it start to purr. Kassie's eyes grew even larger just as Will said, "Hey! I know what that is! It's a Puffskein! But they are rather ex--perr--" Lily reached up and put her hand over Will's mouth, still watching the creature Kassie was now holding.   
  
"Oh! It's so soft," she cooed, turning it around. "Eh-where's her face?"   
  
Sirius scratched his head. "I don't know," he admitted. He looked at Peter, like maybe he would know better, but the blond wizard just shrugged. "Oh, wait, probably there," Sirius said, pointing to the backside of the ball of fur where a pink tongue had just came out and worked its way around the remaining piece of Kassie's cake. "I think she's hungry."   
  
"We'll have to take her down to the magical creatures shop and see what she normally eats," Kassie said, grinning at the ball of fluff like it was the best present in the world. Lily was still eyeing it strangely, wondering exactly what Sirius was thinking getting it for Kassie to begin with. With Bast, Tabby and Darla (Kathleen and Gabrielle's cats) running around Gryffindor tower, the last thing they needed was a Puffskein.   
  
Kathleen must have been thinking the same thing. "Er-what if the cats don't like it?" she wondered aloud.   
  
Kassie looked at her intensely. "I didn't think about that."   
  
"If they don't then you can keep it in my room," Sirius volunteered. "It'll give you more reason to come see me--ow! Woman, stop hitting me!"   
  
Kassie clipped him around the ear one more time and then went back to cuddling the puffskein, causing it to purr. "Me next!" Gabrielle said, pushing forward a wrapped box.   
  
Kassie handed the puffskein to Sirius while she continued to open presents. Lily felt herself growing slightly nervous as Kassie opened present after present until the only one she hadn't received was Lily's. Feeling like every eye was on her, Lily tried not to look at Kassie as she said, "Um, maybe I should wait and give you mine later."   
  
"Nonsense," Kassie said, smiling, "I'm sure I'll love it."   
  
Lily smiled nervously. She hadn't thought ahead when she decided to give Kassie the picture. But now that five other sets of eyes were watching, she wasn't sure this was such a great idea. But it was too late to think of that now. Hesitantly she handed an envelope to Kassie and held her breath.   
  
Her best friend smiled encouragingly as she took the envelope, opened it and pulled out the picture. For what seemed an eternity Kassie stared at the picture, her smile painted on her face. Sirius peered over at it, and his jaw dropped and if Lily didn't know any better, she'd swear he blushed. "Where did you get this?" Kassie whispered.   
  
Gabrielle, Kathleen and Peter was looking at each other in question and Lily felt herself swallowing more than was necessary. Kassie's smile was fading now and Sirius still hadn't moved. "Er-James took it. Well, James and I, actually. The night before Valentine's."   
  
Ever so slowly Sirius' slack jaw closed and he looked up at Lily. "I'm going to kill James. But this-" he looked at the picture again, "is brilliant."   
  
Kassie looked away from the picture in her hand and up at her boyfriend before allowing a smile to creep up on her face. "I second that opinion."   
  
Lily hadn't known she was so on edge until she felt herself relax. Will smiled at her reassuringly and draped his arm around her shoulders. "You're not angry?" she asked.   
  
"Merlin no! I love it! It needs a frame, though. Wow, do you realise, Sirius," Kassie said, looking at the picture thoughtfully, "this is the only picture we have of us?"   
  
"We should get our picture taken, then," Sirius suggested. Kassie looked up at him, grinned and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Awww, isn't that sickening?" Peter muttered.   
  
Will glanced down the table. "Mate, you need a witch."   
  
"So I've been told," Peter grumbled back.   
  
------------   
  
There was a silence in the Quidditch locker rooms that felt very thick with anticipation. Sirius pulled his robes on and plopped down next to James who was studying a piece of parchment as if his life depended on it. Sirius glanced over his best friend's shoulder and pulled a face. "Mate, why are you reading that? You know it like the back of your hand."   
  
James shrugged, but didn't stop reading his notes for History of Magic. Sirius shook his head dejectedly and looked around the room. Will had just come in and was talking to Mark. He nodded to Sirius when he caught him watching and Sirius nodded back. James let out a slight growl. "What's your problem?"   
  
"Nothing," James muttered, crushing the notes up in his hand and throwing them down. He stood up, pulled his robes out of his locker and began changing.   
  
Sirius fetched their brooms and tossed James his. He jerked his head across the room where Will was standing. "What is your problem with him? Is it Lily?"   
  
"No," James hissed, a slightly panicked look crossing his face. He glanced over at Will, but the blond hadn't noticed him. "I had a slight row with Lily."   
  
"I know, Kassie told me."   
  
James narrowed his eyes. "If you know, why aren't you lecturing me to death?"   
  
Sirius shrugged and plopped down on the bench. "Because I think you are wrong and you don't want to hear it."   
  
Lance Prewett and Patrick Mundame came in the locker room, laughing loudly. James waited until everyone had cleared out before he spoke again; "I am _not_ wrong. It's none of her business what I do."   
  
"You and I both know you are only going out with all those witches because you are looking for someone just like Lily. But you aren't going to find it. I'm very much afraid, mate, that there is only one of those."   
  
James threw Sirius a very nasty look, slammed his locker shut and stalked out of the room. Sirius sighed and followed him out onto the pitch where Emily was pacing back and forth, talking with Madam Hooch. When James and Sirius joined them she stopped pacing, glaring at them both. "It's about time," she said, then turned before they could reply. "Ok team, here's the deal; we need a keeper, a chaser and a captain." Emily nodded her head towards the benches where several students were sitting. "I've been given permission by Professor McGonagall to select who I want to take my place for captain, and then the new captain will be in charge of choosing the new members of the team. Usually this takes place at the beginning of the school year, but as I'm curious to know how the new captain will get on, Professor McGonagall agreed to let us do it this way."   
  
"It sounds like she already knows who she is picking for captain," Sirius said to James, who ignored him.   
  
"Everyone, mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch called, pulling open a box and letting the bludgers out. The snitch followed closely behind and the whistle was blown.   
  
Sitting in the stands watching the try outs were Kassie, Lily, Madison, Remus, Peter and Genevieve Johnson. All except Genevieve had books with them. There wasn't a second to be lost to studying with O.W.L.s only a week away. Madison was quizzing Remus on Charms, Kassie was absorbed in History of Magic notes, occasionally watching the practice and Lily was trying very hard to help Peter with Care of Magical Creatures. Genevieve was sitting at the end of the row, biting her nails. "How can you all study instead of watching?"   
  
"I'm watching," Kassie replied, turning a page in the book she had just opened. "Only I also need to study. You should try it sometime."   
  
Genevieve glared down the way at Kassie, but stopped when she noticed Lily staring at her. She crossed her arms and without looking up, Kassie faked a yawn. "Don't bother, Genevieve, I don't care."   
  
The brunette's jaw dropped and Lily stifled a snigger by clearing her throat roughly. Remus frowned at Kassie. "Saw that one coming?" Lily asked Kassie quietly.   
  
"In more ways than one," Kassie replied, still not looking up. "But before we leave she'll say something. The girl is practically glowing with bad vibes."   
  
The shrill sound of a whistle split the air and Emily screamed, "Black, what was that? Don't attack your own team mates!"   
  
"Tell that to your other chaser!" Sirius retorted angrily.   
  
Kassie looked up, her face puzzled. Will had flown off to the other end of the pitch and James was cursing loud enough for it to reach their ears. Remus stopped reading a question and frowned again. "What do you suppose that was about?"   
  
"Lily's stupid boyfriend hit a bludger towards James, that's what," Genevieve grumbled just loud enough for them to hear.   
  
Lily saw red for about three seconds before throwing her book to the side and standing up. "How could he when he doesn't have a bat?" she retorted. Beside her Kassie sighed and closed her book.   
  
Genevieve sputtered then turned her back on all of them. Kassie pulled Lily back into her seat, but rather than continue studying, she began watching the try outs. Sure enough several minutes later a bludger went flying again; but it wasn't towards James, as Genevieve had claimed. It was towards Will. Lily gasped just as Mark knocked the bludger towards the other end of the pitch. Will spiralled off course, loosing his grasp on the quaffle and James caught it, making a goal. "What is James doing?" Lily muttered just loud enough for Kassie and Peter to hear.   
  
Will seemed to realise that James had targeted him because he called for a time out. As they landed it was easy to see that James and Sirius were furious, but not more than Emily. Everyone in the stands stood up, trying to hear better. But as it turned out they needn't bothered; you'd have to be deaf to miss Emily. "IF YOU DON'T STOP ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS I'LL BE LOOKING FOR TWO MORE CHASERS AND A BEATER!"   
  
"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Sirius retorted, jumping back on his broom. He looked at James, but the black haired wizard had his back to him. "And Will didn't either," he added. At that James turned and if looks could kill, Kassie could have sworn that Sirius would drop dead. Lily's fist was clutching at the railing in front of her so hard that the muscles in her arms were protesting and Remus was working his way down the aisle towards the stairs.   
  
Emily looked ready to burst with anger, but she blew the whistle again and the team took off back to the skies. Lily and Kassie decided to follow everyone else down to the pitch except Genevieve, who looked mad enough to spit on one of them. When Lily passed she grumbled something unintelligible, but the redhead ignored her and went down the stairs.   
  
By the time the practice had finished, tension was running so high that everyone looked ready to murder everyone else. Emily stomped up to the lot of them, her fist clenched. "Next Saturday we will try this again. I don't know what your problems are, but get them worked out or I will personally make sure that none of you are on the team next year. Dismissed!"   
  
--------------   
  
Exactly what had happened on the pitch the day of the try-outs was a mystery to just about everyone. Will explained to Lily that he had no idea what had happened. For some reason the bludger was following James and James was following Will. When the bludger went after Will, James took the quaffle and scored a goal while the beaters tried to save Will's neck. Sirius was as angry with James as he had been with Kassie the previous year. It wasn't until the next night that Kassie finally got out of Sirius was the problem was, but for once Kassie didn't tell Lily. She had enough on her plate without worrying about James being so insanely jealous.   
  
James, for his part, was determined not to talk to Sirius at all. Which made life interesting for Remus and Peter. After constant nagging about it, James finally told Remus what had happened between him and Lily, then Sirius' view on it. When Remus agreed with Sirius that James had overreacted, James refused to talk to him, too.   
  
"And what about you, Wormtail?" James roared, giving Remus the look of death. "Whose side are you on?"   
  
"Do I have to pick sides?" Peter muttered, looking uneasy.   
  
"James, when you come to your senses, let me know," Remus said sternly. "This is stupid and you know it. Sirius gave you his opinion and getting angry with him isn't going to help or change it. The fact remains that you tried to hurt Will because he's Lily's boyfriend. Plain and simple."   
  
James neither denied nor admitted this. Instead he said, "Sirius shouldn't have stuck up for him with Emily."   
  
"What should he have done? Nothing? James, I know it's hard in all matters concerning Lily, but try to use your common sense."   
  
James grabbed his broom, threw the window open and took off out it. Remus threw his hands up. "I don't have time to baby-sit them, exams are next week."   
  
Peter looked horrified. "Oh no, I need to study!"   
  
Down in the common room, Sirius and Kassie were having a conversation about the same problem that Remus and Peter were dealing with upstairs. Sirius was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa Kassie was occupying, prodding a salamander in the fireplace with a stick. "Maybe if you tried talking to him," Kassie suggested lightly.   
  
"No," Sirius replied, throwing the stick in the grate and leaning back. He closed his eyes and Kassie leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He smiled slightly at her, but didn't open his eyes. "He just needs time to realise I'm right."   
  
Kassie rolled her eyes. Behind them Will was going out of the common room. He stalked quickly down the seven flights of stairs and out of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch. It was growing dark, but just enough light was shining though the clouds to illuminate a figure flying high above the Quidditch field. Will walked up through the gates, grabbed his broom and mounted it. He caught up with James easily, but when James noticed Will's presence, he sped up. "James, I want to talk to you!" Will called, trying to keep up.   
  
"Then talk!" James yelled back, bending lower to his broom handle and zooming off. Will cursed under his breath and did the same. Soon both of them were zooming through the air at such high speeds that Will felt like the skin was going to peel off his face. After about twenty minutes of mimicking different dives and spirals, Will caught up with James and they landed. The black haired wizard walked to the broom cupboard, put his broom away and turned. "You fly well."   
  
"Thanks," Will replied, his breathing slightly ragged from the intense flight. "So do you."   
  
"What do you want?" James asked, cutting straight to the chase, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Will stared at him a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. James looked very bored and started to walk away when Will said, "You like Lily, don't you?"   
  
There was a moment of such intense silence that the air could have been cut with a knife. James glared at Will and Will meet his gaze straight on. Neither spoke for several seconds, then James said, "What is your point?"   
  
"My point is that you are taking it out on me that I'm going out with her. But there is no need. She liked you, you know."   
  
This was obviously news to James. He blinked stupidly for a moment and Will continued as if he hadn't noticed, "I was very surprised when she said yes when I asked her out. But she did. I can't blame you, mate, she's one of a kind. But she said yes to me."   
  
James digested this as one would a particularly sour lemon. After several failed attempts at speaking, he finally managed to make his voice work again. "And?" It wasn't the word he was looking for, but it worked. Besides, punching Will seemed to not be a good idea. And cursing him was probably even less of one, though it was appealing after the conversation they had just had.   
  
Will shrugged indifferently. "There's no need to loose good friends over it, that's all." Will turned, apparently unaware of James' desire to curse him. "Good luck at the try-outs on Saturday."   
  
James was so dumbfounded by Will's open trust that he wouldn't get cursed in the back that he forgot about his desire to do just that. For a minute he thought about getting back on his broom and practicing death spirals towards the ground, but instead he went back to the castle. No matter how much James hated (or envied, how ever one looked at it) Will at the moment, he was right. There was no need to loose friends over it all.   
  
James quickly made his way back up to Gryffindor tower, surprisingly not running into Will once. When he came back in the common room it was fairly late and the room was mostly empty. But it was easy enough to spot Sirius as Kassie was in the room. And wherever Kassie was, Sirius was sure to be nearby.   
  
As James approached the sofa, Kassie looked up at him, gathered her books and left. Sirius jumped up, looking confused until his eyes fell on James. Then he smirked. "Oh, it's you, is it?"   
  
"It is," James said softly. Sirius' defensive mode was killed completely by James' lack of anger. "Look, before you say anything, you were right and I was wrong."   
  
"I knew that," Sirius replied. James scowled at him.   
  
"I'm sorry I got cross."   
  
Sirius shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, it's hard to live with the fact that I'm right all the time."   
  
"Padfoot?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Sirius grinned. "Good to have you back, Prongs."   
  
-----------   
  
The next week, like it or not, went by with a speed that was only surpassed by Lily's anxious feeling about her exams. With each day that ticked by the Gryffindor fifth years talked less, studied more and became more and more distraught. On Thursday a Hufflepuff girl had to be taken to the infirmary for collapsing in a corridor through lack of sleep, and several people claimed to have powder or potions that would make you smarter, or retain more information. These were promptly confiscated by the Prefects and Lily was very glad of this when Professor McClure told her that they contained mostly dragon dung.   
  
Lily poured over every roll of notes she had taken, every text book and even past tests that she had taken. As nervous as she was, though, it was nothing compared to Peter. He looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. Despite the feeling that she wasn't up to par on Transfiguration (McGonagall's warning rang in her ears) Lily made sure to find time to help Peter. James, Sirius, Remus, Kassie and even a couple of older students had taken turns trying to test him on different subjects but honestly it looked hopeless. Lily prayed he'd at least get passing grades.   
  
On the Sunday night before the exam season officially started, the pressure was building to breaking point. Kassie had snapped at Sirius when he had offered to rub her neck and shoulders and spent the following ten minutes trying to make it up to him. Lily was curled up in an armchair, clutching one hand on the edge of her robe and biting the nail on the index finger of the other. Every now and then Will, who was sitting in the floor in front of her chair doing homework, would reach up and swat at her hand. But Lily would unconsciously starting chewing on it again.   
  
With the fifth and seventh years so on edge because of upcoming exams, it was hard to tell who would snap first when it came to unnecessary noise in the common room, the Prefects or the Head Boy. It was a toss up either way, so when a loud _bang!_ echoed through the room on Sunday night all of the students present just about jumped out of their respective skins.   
  
Lily snapped her book shut and turned around so abruptly that she nearly kicked Will in the head. "What was that?" she demanded.   
  
Several students shrugged, but Lily had noticed Sirius slinking into the shadows just to the left of the boys' staircase. She jumped up. "Sirius Black!"   
  
"Yes?" Sirius replied sweetly.   
  
Before Lily could say anything else there was one last bang!, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall appeared and in her lowest, most deadly serious voice, demanded, "What is going on? Potter? Black?"   
  
James came bounding down the stairs, holding a piece of parchment that he quickly stuffed in his pocket when he noticed his Head of House. Sirius came out of the shadows, grinning manically. Ignoring several shouts of outrage from fifth and seventh years, James walked purposefully up to Professor McGonagall and smiled brilliantly. "Yes, Professor?"   
  
Professor McGonagall was wearing a tartan hair net and a dressing gown; obviously she had been in bed. She pointed a stern finger to the windows and everyone in the room turned their heads in unison. And that's when Lily noticed the multi-coloured fireworks in the sky. Several were exploding, sending red, green, blue and white sparks across the sky. "What is the meaning of this?"   
  
"I'm ready for my exams, Professor," James answered promptly. "I've been trying to memorise events for History of Magic and I finally got them all. I was only celebrating."   
  
Professor McGonagall looked as if she couldn't fault him for studying, and her mouth moved soundlessly for several seconds before she spluttered "Please celebrate with less disturbance to the rest of the castle from now on." And with those parting words she turned and headed out of the common room. As soon as the portrait was closed James pulled the parchment out of his pocket. "I got it!"   
  
Sirius walked over curiously and peered at the parchment. His eyes lit up. "Does Moony know?"   
  
"Yeah, he did it."   
  
"Wicked," Sirius whispered, taking the parchment from James as if it was made of glass. "Come on, I want to give it a try." And up the stairs they went.   
  
Lily looked over at Kassie, who was sitting on the sofa, her legs curled up under her and shook her head. Will looked at her inquiringly, but Lily only shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Will shrugged and Kassie frowned.   
  
------------   
  
The Great Hall was a great deal quieter than normal on 7 June. Everywhere you looked there were fifth and seventh years with books, parchment and quills set out all over the tables. Some students were in frenzies trying to get in last minute studying, some were biting their nails nervously or looking anxious. Very few was calm, but to nearly everyone's surprise, James Potter and Sirius Black were among those who were. Lily frantically flipped to the back of her Charms book and looked up a spell, then closed her eyes in an attempt to memorize it. Next to her, Kassie had her head in both her hands, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Every now and then she would look down at her text book, pull a face and mutter some more. On the other side of Kassie, Sirius was eating his breakfast and looking around the room with very little interest.   
  
Sirius' lack of studying, combined with the almost monotonous chewing of his food was getting on Kassie's nerves and the fifth years were waiting for her to explode at any second. Remus was testing Madison on Cheering Charms, Gabrielle was reading her notes and trying to eat, but kept missing her mouth, and Kathleen was ticking a mental list off her fingers, shaking her head and then starting over again. All in all, the Gryffindor fifth years looked like a very odd group. But at least no one had become hysterical since the previous evening when Rachel Bones had nearly had a breakdown in the library. The unforgiving librarian, Madam Pince, had nearly shooed her out when one of the Prefects from her house escorted Rachel out.   
  
Peter came stumbling in the room, carrying half a dozen books. He slammed them down on the table, disappeared behind them and looked at Lily pleadingly. "You've got to help me. I can't remember anything."   
  
Lily, Kassie, Sirius and James all looked at him like he had lost his mind. Finally James said, "Pete, how can you have forgotten it all? You do know it, you're just nervous."   
  
"No, no, I can't even remember how to make objects float. Watch," he said, taking his wand out and pointing it at his plate. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Nothing happened. Peter looked panicked.   
  
"Peter, you're saying it wrong. Besides, we don't have the practical test until after lunch, so you can work on it then," Lily assured him gently.   
  
"W-We don't? But, what do we have this morning?"   
  
Sirius slapped his own forehead and went back to eating. Kassie glared at him and Lily said, "Theory of Charms."   
  
"Oh," Peter said, looking slightly relieved. "Ok."   
  
Breakfast ended a short time later and while everyone else rushed off to their classes the fifth and seventh years stayed behind in the entrance hall. The evening before several witches and wizards from the Ministry had arrived at the school. Several students panicked upon seeing them, but there was nothing to be done about it. Though Lily, and most of the other students, felt they weren't ready, the O.W.L.s were upon them.   
  
At a quarter past nine the doors to the Great Hall reopened and the students were called in. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the staff table. The four house tables were gone, standing in their place instead were many smaller tables, all facing the staff table. Lily took a seat and stared ahead unblinking. When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall turned over a large hour glass. "You may begin."   
  
Lily hesitantly turned over the exam paper on her desk and picked up her quill. Her eyes skimmed the questions and she realised with relief that this wasn't going to be nearly as bad as she had been imagining. Question one read: _a) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly_. That was easy enough. Lily dipped her quill in the ink and began to write feverishly.   
  
Several hours later Lily had read and re-read all her answers and was very happy with them all. She glanced around the room. Two rows forward and four seats to her left Kassie was studying her parchment carefully. Two seats to the left and one back Sirius was watching Kassie and Lily was surprised at the open emotion on his face. He seemed unaware that anyone was watching him as he watched her. Lily continued to look around. James was five seats in front of Sirius, Remus was two rows over to the right of him, but Peter was nowhere to be found. Lily imagined he was most likely behind her, but she didn't want to turn around to find out and be accused of cheating.   
  
"Quills down," Professor McGonagall suddenly said, making Lily jump. The scratch of quills stopped abruptly and Professor McGonagall walked to the first desk in the row next to her. "Everyone please remain seated while we collect the exam papers. Once I have all the papers you may go."   
  
There was a rustle of paper as the exams were collected by the various professors and Ministry officials who had been invigilating in the Great Hall. When Professor McGonagall had taken possession of all scripts, the students cleared slowly out of the Hall. As soon as they re-entered the entrance hall Kassie reopened her questionnaire worksheet and turned to Lily anxiously. "What is the exact definition for colour change charms? I don't think I got it completely right..."   
  
"To make an object change colour from it's pre-existing colour, to a colour not it's own," Lily recited.   
  
Kassie looked like she had perhaps had a cheering charm applied to her. "Oh, good. I thought it was right, but I kept thinking the colour had to match the object." She shook her head. "Oh, I'm exhausted. This is worse than I thought."   
  
"I thought it wasn't so bad," Lily said, shrugging.   
  
"You would, oh Charms Master," James said. His voice was neither sarcastic or joking, but Lily still turned to him with a start. It was the first words he had spoken to her since their row. She regarded him with cool indifference but didn't reply, after all, that was far from an apology.   
  
Lunch turned out to be no different then any other day. The house tables reappeared and the fifth years anxiously started practicing different charms, unsure of what the practical exam would entail. Lily wasn't very worried about this; in fact it was the first time she could see the bright side of the fact that she could charm anything to do just about anything.   
  
After lunch the fifth and seventh years returned to the entrance hall. This time they would wait there until their name was called to come in and be tested on the practical exam. Lily had never wished more in her life that her last name wasn't so close to the front of the alphabet. Hardly any time had passed before Professor Flitwick came to the door and said, "Dobbs, Celeste - Evans, Lily - Greene, Madison."   
  
Kassie nodded to Lily in what she supposed was to be an encouraging way and then Lily followed Madison through the doors of the Great Hall. Several students were still being tested. Professor Flitwick was standing inside the door, "Miss Evans you will be tested by Professor Marchbanks. Miss Greene, Professor Tofty is free..."   
  
Lily approached a desk of a tiny witch with a very wrinkled face. She smiled warmly at Lily when she approached and peered at her anxiously. "Lily Evans? I've heard some good things about you. Let's see if they are correct, shall we? Now, first just a basic levitation charm. That's it..."   
  
Lily was so nervous that she may mess this up that she forgot to say the incantation. Not that it mattered; the feather quill laying on the desk rose into the air just the same as she flicked and swished her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she added as an after thought.   
  
Professor Marchbanks peered at her again, making her feel like the tiny woman was trying to see through her and read her soul. Lily swallowed. She made a mark on a clip board, crossed her arms over the mark so Lily couldn't read it and said, "Now, change this rat's colour." Her eyes lightened up a bit. "An extra point if you can manage without saying the incantation."   
  
Lily felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lip, but suppressed it. Without a sound she flipped her wand and the rat turned a shocking pink colour. Professor Marchbanks looked very impressed.   
  
After her exam Lily waited anxiously in the common room with Sirius for everyone else to finish and return. Remus emerged through the portrait hole next, looking as though he were a cross between relived and nervous and twenty minutes later James, Kassie and Peter came in. Kassie walked straight up to Lily, beaming, "You are all Professor Marchbanks can talk of! You must have put on quite a show for her!" Lily felt herself blush and she imagined her face must have matched her hair.   
  
Just because exams for that day were over and therefore one less thing to worry about, the fifth years weren't allowing themselves a break. That night found them in the common room studying for Transfiguration and Kassie ended up telling half of the Marauders off for "practicing" for their practical exam by transfiguring half of the furniture in the common room into plant life so that it resembled a jungle more than a living space.   
  
When Kassie had finished she flopped down on the only remaining piece of furniture (a hard backed chair) and proceeded to begin re-reading her notes for the tenth time. Sirius let out a low whistle and Lily shook her head. "Crikey, you should have been a prefect," Lily told her in amazement.   
  
The next morning they sat their Transfiguration exam, then after lunch went in for the practical element. Lily felt only slightly discouraged that her tea pot still had spots (though different colours) than the turtle had had before. Especially when next to her Madison had transfigured her turtle into a pair of mittens.   
  
The following day was Herbology, which went extremely well considering Lily had been dreading it almost as much as potions. She thought she had misnamed at least two plants and one of her bouncing bulbs had bounced straight up into the examiners face. Thursday was Defence Against the Dark Arts which Lily knew without a doubt she did well in both the theory and practical. The Voldemort scare had insured that Defence Against the Dark Arts was taken seriously, quite apart from the fact that Lily had been engrossed in the subject since her second year. On Friday, Lily and Kassie didn't have any exams to sit, while James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sat Muggle Studies. That afternoon at dinner Sirius bored them to death with talk of nothing but how well he had done on the question about muggle transportation.   
  
Most of the fifth years were planning on having a study free weekend, but as it turned out that wasn't to be. After sitting for two hours around the lake, Will relented and allowed Lily to drag him back inside to study. After all, all she was talking about were the different subjects she needed to revise. Peter had talked Remus into helping him study and Madison was on a mad frenzy trying to work out how her turtle had become mittens. Even though the exam was over, she claimed she had to find out for her own mental stability. Kathleen and Gabrielle had no problems whatsoever with not studying and spent most of the weekend on the Quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor try-outs.   
  
On Saturday evening, the Gryffindor team re-entered the common room looking worn out. Emily was happy enough, so it was easy to see that the positions had been filled. Will sat down in the floor in front of Lily and laid his head on her leg. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a week."   
  
"Who made the team?" Lily asked, prying herself away from _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and peering down at her boyfriend.   
  
Will yawned hugely and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. "Iden Butler made chaser and Jolene Howell is going to be seeker so Patrick can do keeping."   
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and reached down, pushing hair of Will's forehead. "And captain?"   
  
"WOOHOO!"   
  
Every face in the common room turned towards the portrait hole as James Potter appeared, holding a butterbeer tightly in one hand and waving the other around like a raving lunatic. "WOOHOO!"   
  
"Never mind," Lily said shortly, opening her book again. "I can guess."   
  
"He is an excellent leader," Will pointed out in James' defence, though Lily couldn't fathom why he would be. "I know it was hard for Emily, but I think he'll do well."   
  
Lily snorted, not exactly sure why she couldn't feel happy for James. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to be nice to her in the past week because he had. It was probably his lack of a proper apology. Lily had a feeling she had better not hold her breath on getting one, though. James seemed content to simply try to bury the past. Will slowly got to his feet, placed one hand on each side of the chair Lily was sitting in and bent down to kiss her. "Cheer up. I hate to see you unhappy."   
  
"I'm stressed, not unhappy," Lily pointed out.   
  
"Smile for me?"   
  
Lily awkwardly realised that half of the common room was watching them. She gave a small smile and Will kissed her forehead. "I'm going to bed. Love you."   
  
"Love you," Lily replied, watching him walk semi-stiffly up the stairs. Across the room James finished his butterbeer in one swig, chucked the bottle into the rubbish bin and glared at Will's retreating back. Lily didn't notice.   
  
James looked at his watch and gave into a second of panic before grabbing the front of Sirius' robes. Kassie looked up, mildly curious as James and Sirius ran out of the common room as fast as they had came in. Madison, who was sitting beside Kassie, blinked. "Where'd they go?"   
  
"Probably after more butterbeer," Kassie replied vaguely and continued reading as if she hadn't been interrupted.   
  
Madison looked around the room, looking as though she had only just realised who was and wasn't there. "Have you seen Remus and Peter?"   
  
There was a slightly irritated snap to Kassie's voice when she replied; "Peter asked Remus to help him study. They are probably in their room."   
  
Madison nodded and went back to studying, but Lily, who had been listening with half an ear, had an odd feeling that if they were to check, the fifth year boy's dormitories would be empty. With no time to worry about it, though, she went back to studying.   
  
------------   
  
Lily had never fully appreciated what a wonderful Potions master the school had until she took her exam. She felt very confident she would make a passing, if not above passing grade in the subject. Her Swelling Solution had the desired effects and with another of her least favourite subjects behind her, Lily spent Monday night studying for Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
On Tuesday afternoon the fifth years gathered at the end of the forest in a large clearing, armed with nothing but their wands. There was a walk through course set up and at each station an examiner sat, waiting to test each student on their ability to properly identify a knarl, demonstrate how to correctly handle a bowtruckle, feed a firecrab without getting seriously burnt and use a niffler to obtain no more than five hidden coins.   
  
Lily managed fairly well, outside of the burn she sustained from the firecrab. Obviously it wasn't very hungry. When Lily had tried to feed it, it burnt her. Then again, she may have picked out the wrong food. She couldn't recall if it ate meat or was vegetation.   
  
Wednesday morning brought Astronomy theory but since the practical test wouldn't be given until that night, Lily, Kassie and Madison had Divination while the Marauders were free. Lily was half scared that she might have a real vision, and half scared she wouldn't. When it came time for her to peer inside the crystal ball she was so nervous she nearly fell off her chair. Professor Marchbanks, a great deal stronger than she looked, quickly hauled Lily up before she hit the ground and nodded to the crystal ball. "Just tell me if you see anything."   
  
This was a loaded question, in Lily's mind, as all she could definitely see was the ball and a cloud of white mist inside it. But as for actually seeing the future, well, that was another matter altogether. After five minutes of arguing with herself over whether she even cared if she got this O.W.L. or not, Lily admitted that she had Seen nothing. Professor Marchbanks made a mark then held her hand out for Lily to read. At the table next to Lily, Kassie had just informed her examiner that he would marry a dark black dog and Lily collapsed into such a fit of giggles that she couldn't manage to even properly identify Professor Marchbanks' lifeline.   
  
When it came time for her to read the tea leaves, however, Lily was astonished she even remembered half the symbols. And even more astonished that when she predicted that Professor Marchbanks would be taking a long trip soon and her husband was ill, that the woman stared at her for a full minute before making a mark. Lily was dismissed without actually finding out if she was right; but something must have hit for the examiner to have acted so strangely.   
  
At eleven o'clock that night the fifth years dragged themselves up to the Astronomy tower for their practical tests. Everyone found a telescope along with a blank star chart. Lily found most of the constellations easily enough and was very happy when the examiners announced that they were finished.   
  
Finally Friday arrived. The last exam, History of Magic, wasn't to take place until the afternoon and Lily, along with the other fifth years, took advantage of the free morning by sleeping until nearly lunch time. When the redhead finally stumbled out of bed and showered it was to find the common room almost completely empty. Almost, save for James Potter and Remus Lupin, who were playing chess by an open window. "Good morning sleepy head," James greeted when he noticed Lily.   
  
"Morning," Lily replied carefully. James had yet to apologize, but Lily found it harder and harder to ignore him. She hadn't ever been one to hold a grudge - well, Petunia was the one exception to nearly every rule - so if he so obviously wanted to bury their row, she might as well let him.   
  
Remus let out a huge yawn and checked his watch. "Lunch time. Check mate."   
  
The look on James' face was priceless. "C-Check mate? Check mate? What do you mean, check mate?"   
  
"It means, dear James, that I have beaten you. Again. Let's go and drag Padfoot's sorry arse out of the bed and get some food."   
  
Again Lily was struck with how odd the nicknames the Marauders had taken were. But asking was pointless, as they always laughed or ignored the question completely. So instead of wasting her breath she continued through the common room and out of the portrait hole in search of food.   
  
At two o'clock the final exam began. Without a doubt this was the exam Lily was dreading most of all. The questions were as boring as the Professor who taught the class and Lily found it difficult to concentrate. When at last the exam was completed and the scripts collected, there was a huge roar of cheers as the fifth years filed out of the Great Hall and outside onto the grounds without so much as dropping their bags off at their various common rooms. For the first time in two weeks it was easy to breathe and enjoy the warm sun beating down on the grounds. The giant squid was just under the surface of the lake water, sunning itself, Hagrid was walking around his cabin with an animal skin of some sort thrown over his shoulder, whistling happily. Everyone and everything just looked better with O.W.L.s finally behind them.   
  
Lily had just laid her bag down on the grass and plopped down at the water's edge to soak her feet when Sirius came out of the castle, Kassie on his back and laughing loudly at something he was saying. A few minutes later Will emerged and once he spotted Lily rushed over to her and sat down. "How'd it go?"   
  
"At this point I couldn't care less," Lily replied, grinning at him. "It's over with and I want to bask in that joy before I worry about the results."   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kassie giggled as she jumped off Sirius' back and he yanked her up in his arms. She threw one arm around his neck and held the other one out. "I feel like I could fly." She kicked her feet for effect.   
  
"That can be arranged," Sirius told her. Lily dug in her bag for her camera and snapped a picture of them. "Come on, we'll grab my broom."   
  
"Oh no, Mister Black, you won't be getting me on a broom," Kassie told him, wagging a finger. "What have I told you about that?"   
  
"Come on, you're not afraid of the stands, why are you afraid of brooms? Besides, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I won't even go very fast." He gave her his best puppy dog look, which was very impressive, actually, but Kassie refused to relent.   
  
Will threw his arm around Lily's shoulder. "I could take you up on my broom," he whispered in her ear.   
  
"Only if you could force me onto it. I'm with Kassie where heights are concerned."   
  
Will gave Lily a very thoughtful look, stood up and suddenly bent down, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Just remember you said you would if I get you on the broom."   
  
Sirius barked out a laugh and a scream escapoed from Kassie as she found herself thrown over Sirius' shoulder like nothing more than a sack of dragon dung fertilizer. She pointed an accusing finger at Lily, who was half heartedly beating her fists in Will's back. "This is your fault."   
  
------------   
  
Lily and Kassie both emerged unscathed from their afternoon on broomsticks. Will and Sirius were another matter entirely. Will swore up and down to anyone who would listen that Lily had been trying to strangle him and Sirius swore Kassie had strangled him. Kassie crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "How could I have strangled you when I had my arms around your chest so tightly I couldn't feel my fingers?" she demanded.   
  
"But I liked that part," Sirius replied and Kassie slapped his arm.   
  
If the exams had gone by as quickly as the following two weeks did, then they would have been a breeze. Long before they knew it, the end of the school year was upon them. Lily was anxious for the year to end so she could spend her first ever Petunia free summer with her parents. And even though that meant she wouldn't see Will every day, she knew her parents would have no problems with him visiting. Kassie and Sirius, on the other hand, were not so sure about Kassie's aunt, who seemed to not like the Black family in general. And even though Sirius swore he had convinced her he wasn't like them, her letters to Kassie weren't very encouraging about the time the couple would spend together.   
  
Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and the house cup. There was a party to rival all parties in Gryffindor tower the night before the Hogwarts Express was to leave for London. It was halfway into this party that Sirius had noticed his girlfriend's absence.   
  
"Mate, where you going?" James asked from where he was perched on the arm of the sofa, flirting with Gabrielle, who was telling him under no circumstances would she even consider going out with him.   
  
"To find Kassie," Sirius replied, jerking his head towards the staircases.   
  
"Good luck," James told him, thinking that any moment they would all be witness to Sirius' weekly slide down the girls staircase. Instead Sirius headed up the boys side and out of sight.   
  
He climbed to the top of the tower, took his wand out and prodded a small crack near the ceiling. There was a groan like the wind hitting the side of a particularly weak building and then the wall slide open to reveal a door. Sirius pushed on it gently so that it made little noise.   
  
Kassie had her arms crossed, staring up at the night sky. The moonlight cast shadows across her face and Sirius found himself staring at her profile. The light wind made small strands of hair move gently away from her face, and as quietly as he could Sirius moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened and gasped. "Shh, it's just me. I didn't mean to startle you."   
  
Kassie almost at once melted into his embrace, but didn't turn around. She continued to stare at the sky, finding the different constellations almost without realising she was doing so. Sirius rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "I love you."   
  
Kassie smiled and placed her hands over his, but didn't reply. Sirius, pouting slightly from her lack of response, gently placed his lips on her jaw. "I said I love you...." he told her softly, tighten his arms around her waist. "And you are suppose to say 'I love you, too, you big handsome man, you,'" he mimicked in a high pitched voice.   
  
Kassie laughed out loud and turned around to face him. "Not conceited, are you?"   
  
"No, I just have a healthy self image."   
  
"Obviously."   
  
Sirius kissed her then. Not because he had been meaning to, but because he was so close and his body had a tendency to do what his heart wanted without asking his mind for permission. Kassie obediently wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Sirius chuckled into her lips. "That tickles."   
  
"Something's never change," Kassie replied. She looked like she was striving for cheerfulness but loosing the battle. Sirius nuzzled her neck again and Kassie felt an overwhelming urge to push him away. "Sirius, we need to talk."   
  
He stopped. Nothing he had ever wanted to hear in his life had started with those words and without really having reason, his heart start beating faster. "About what?" he said in the most cool tone he could muster.   
  
Kassie still had her arms around his neck, though her grip wasn't as tight as it had been the previous minute. She chewed on her bottom lip and Sirius felt his heart drop. Any time Kassie had bad news she chewed on her lip. Just when Sirius thought he'd scream from the tension, Kassie looked him straight in the eye and for the first time he noticed how tired she looked. And worried.   
  
"My Aunt Wanda said that she doesn't want you hanging about the house all summer. In fact," Kassie swallowed and anger replaced the weariness her face had held a moment ago, "she said she had hoped we would have split up before the term ended. So that I wouldn't be asking to see you."   
  
Sirius' grip on Kassie's waist tightened. "I am not ever loosing you," he said, his voice so firm and commanding that Kassie peered into his eyes with surprise. "We'll find a way. You can go to Lily's, or James', or anywhere. I don't care if I have to go to the ends of the Earth to see you."   
  
Kassie swallowed and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder and allowing herself to enjoy how it felt to be held by him. Playing quidditch for two years had really developed his muscles so that when his arms were tight around her as they were now she felt like nothing on Earth could hurt her. But reality would crash in soon, she knew. And Aunt Wanda was a wonderful person, but past events had made her bitter. There was no doubt in Kassie's mind that this summer would be the longest in her life.   
  
As it turned out, she had no idea just how much so.   
  
**--End chapter 47.**  
  
So, hi everyone! :D I hope that this (very!) long chapter was up to par, expectations and all that jazz. The summer should be very interesting, to say the least. And that's all I will say. As always huge, wonderful thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, everyone on the LilyUpdate group, Shannon and my brit-checker/editor, Kate.  
  
Answers to reviews/etc.:  
  
**Sarah**--I agree; I had no idea how many times I used that phrase until you pointed it out. Unfortunatly I am currently writing chapter 51 and I'm lazy; so I'll try to watch it from now on, but I can't promise anything about the next few chapters :)  
  
**Tweedles**--Feel free to use it, I don't mind at all :)  
  
**mysterygirl751**--I didn't say that James' wand is like Harry's. It's similar, but I never said the same. I actually got the information from James' wand from Harry Potter lexicon.  
  
That's all the review questions I can find. If you have any questions/suggestions review (well, review anyway, would you??) and I will try to answer in the next chapter's author's notes. If you have complaints, contact the complaint department. Her email is Kimbudddy at aol dot com and her name is Shannon. Or you can come to the message board at bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com.  
  
Until next week play the lottery if you're old enough, draw Fanart and REVIEW! Review! review!!  
  
Bethany  
10.06.04 


	48. Fight, flight and fight some more

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 48 - Fight, flight and fight some more  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**  
  
The compartment on the Hogwarts Express that held the majority of the Gryffindor fifth years was a very subdued one. Since it was usually the loudest, there were many curious people on the train wondering whether the Marauders had perhaps had a falling out, or if Kassie and Lily had finally cursed them into the middle of next week as they had been threatening to do for several years. But none of these far-fetched stories were anywhere close to the truth. Because the truth was that the Marauders weren't even in the same compartment.  
  
James had taken up residency in his newest girlfriend's compartment, Remus was with Lily in the Prefects' compartment, Kathleen was with Michael and that left Madison, Gabrielle and Peter with a very upset couple on their hands. While everyone else in the train was happy to be going home for the holidays, Kassie and Sirius looked as though they had been given death sentences. Sirius was sitting beside the window, with Kassie as close against his side as possible, and with his arm was draped over her shoulder. That is where they had sat when they first boarded the train some five hours ago. That was where they still sat, only now Kassie had curled up beside Sirius and rested her head on his shoulder so that both of them were staring out of the window.  
  
Peter had beaten Gabrielle and Madison four times each at exploding snap but they had long ago stopped playing. Peter feared they were starting to suspect he was playing with a trick deck. They talked little and anything they asked Kassie and Sirius was met with only a yes or no, then silence. To sum it up, it was more boring than History of Magic.  
  
The door slid open and Remus came in, followed shortly by Lily. Peter looked like he could have hugged them both and Madison's face lit up. "It's about time! I thought you had forgotten us!" Gabrielle said before the Prefects could even sit down.  
  
Madison moved so that Remus could sit beside her and he did so without looking at her. Lily felt a slight pull of anger; could he not see how much she liked him? Before Lily could talk herself into saying something she would regret, Remus said, "Where's James?"  
  
"With Olivia," Peter said in the same dejected voice that just about everyone had been using today.  
  
Sirius shuddered. "It isn't right to go out with someone that has the same name as your mum," he said without looking at any of them. He did manage to pull his gaze away from the window and look at Kassie, who was asleep against him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Remus muttered in Sirius' direction. "You're acting like you've lost your best friend."  
  
"Sleepy," Sirius replied, punctuating this statement with a huge yawn.  
  
"What were you doing all night?" Peter asked.  
  
Lily threw him a look that was clearly meant to make him shut up. "Don't answer that," she added before Sirius could. "We'll just leave it that you're sleepy."  
  
Sirius grinned at them all and the majority of the room rolled their eyes in response. Lily bent down and unlatched a basket sitting in front of Kassie and pulled out her puffskein. "What's this thing's name again?" she asked, placing it in her lap and petting it. Bast jumped up on the seat and peered at it curiously.  
  
"Ginger," Sirius said, yawning again. He moved so that he could prop his head up in the corner of the compartment without waking Kassie and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get there."  
  
"Some company they are," Lily commented.  
  
"You have no idea," Madison grumbled and pulled out a novel she had been reading. Remus looked over at it interestingly. "Have you read it?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I just finished it," Remus replied. "Very good."  
  
The compartment door slid open once more and Will came in. Lily moved over as best she could, but there wasn't much room on the seat. Sirius pulled Kassie practically onto his lap to make room for Will and Lily smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"So how'd all your Prefect stuff go?" Will asked, settling in next to Lily and reaching over to pet Ginger the puffskein.  
  
"As well as ever; Snape sat there and glared, smirked and went on, Hestia talked a blue streak about what a great year we had had and then we split up to make sure everyone on the train was behaving."  
  
"And were they?" Will asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Lily shrugged. "For the most part."  
  
Remus apparently liked the book Madison was reading so much, and Madison was so near the end of reading it herself, that they talked about it for the better part of the next hour. Lily grew tired of petting the puffskein which did nothing but purr, and put it back in it's basket. Bast was very happy about that and curled up in her lap. Gabrielle got up to find her sister, leaving the compartment in much the same state it was in before Remus and Lily had joined it.  
  
By the time they arrived in London, Lily felt as though she had tried to sleep on a porcupine. Her back protested angrily when she stood up, making several loud popping sounds that Will found amusing although he was obviously trying hard not to let it show. Peter had fallen asleep not too long before, Remus and Madison had started reading their respective books and Kassie and Sirius slept on. Lily and Will had talked quietly for a while before deciding that the rain that had started outside the window would make perfect sleeping weather. And even though it wasn't very comfortable, they ended up taking a small nap, as well.  
  
But the pistons were whistling and the mass of students on the train were moving around, followed by the announcer coming over the speakers to let everyone know it was safe to disembark from the train and wishing them a good holiday. Lily somehow managed to get Bast back into her basket, although she wanted no part of it, and Will levitated both her and his trunks out to the platform.  
  
Kassie and Sirius emerged behind them and from where they stood they could see that Harold and Olivia had already found James and were being introduced to Olivia Mann, James' girlfriend of the week. Sirius dragged himself over to them, greeted Olivia and then waited while Kassie did the same. Will waited patiently while Lily said hello to Harold, hugged Olivia and commented on her new robes, then said her goodbyes to Kassie and Sirius.  
  
Kassie looked thoroughly miserable. "Don't worry," Lily assured her. "You can always come to my house for a while and Sirius is always welcome there. You know my mum loves him, even though I'm not sure why."  
  
Kassie allowed herself a small smile. "Thanks Lily. Have a good holiday. Write to me," she added, hugging her a second time.  
  
Will escorted Lily to the brick wall that separated the wizarding platform from the muggle world. Lily looked back once and saw Sirius and Kassie hugging. Not far from them stood Kassie's aunt. She looked impatient to leave and had her arms crossed. Lily felt a pang of pity for the couple. Will shifted his weight uneasily. "Er-are your parents here?" he asked.  
  
"I would think so," Lily replied, tilting her head. "William Roberts, don't tell me you are nervous about meeting my parents?"  
  
Will grinned. "A little, perhaps."  
  
"Nonsense," Lily grabbed his hand and dragged him through the barrier. Once on the other side Will grabbed Lily's trunk and carried it over to where an auburn haired woman was waiting with a man in a wheelchair.  
  
It was easy to see the resemblance between this woman and Lily, so Will was fairly sure that he was looking at Lily's mum and dad. He swallowed nervously and trailed along behind as Lily ran over and threw her arms around the woman. "Lily!" Christine Evans greeted, hugging her daughter tightly. "Oh, I swear every time you come back from school you've grown taller!"  
  
"And prettier," Daniel Evans said. Lily bent down and hugged him, too. Daniel's dark eyes met with Will's over Lily's shoulder and his smile took on a forced look. "Who's your friend, Lily?"  
  
Lily felt herself blush a little as she straighten back up. She reached over and took Will's hand, tugging him forward. "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend Will Roberts. Will, this is Daniel and Christine Evans, my parents."  
  
Will shook hands with Daniel and found himself surprised at the strength in the grip. But he refused to flinch. Lily was beaming as if Daniel and Christine had just sworn that he was the son they had never had, and he wasn't going to let her know how nervous he felt. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans."  
  
Christine greeted him with a lot more warmth. She held hisand in both of hers and smiled knowingly at Lily. "You are every bit as handsome as my daughter claimed," she said, making Lily blush and mutter under her breath. "I'm very glad to finally meet you. You must come over for tea very soon."  
  
"Thank you, I will," Will replied. He wasn't entirely sure spending any amount of time with Daniel Evans would be fun, but at least he would get to see Lily.  
  
The heavy feeling in Will's chest only intensified when Daniel said; "Lily, where are James and Sirius? I haven't seen them come out yet."  
  
"I don't know," Lily admitted, turning to look at the barrier as if it they would emerge any second. "Olivia is probably trying to drag Sirius and Kassie apart. They aren't happy."  
  
"Oh, those poor dears," Christine said, turning Daniel's wheelchair about. "Well, Lily, I'm afraid we're going to have to go, too. Anna is coming to dinner." Lily watched as Christine purposely pushed Daniel off and winked back to her.  
  
The redhead smiled and turned to her boyfriend. "Well, I suppose I have to go."  
  
"Yeah," Will muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel weird wanting to kiss you with your mum and dad so near."  
  
Lily grinned. "So pretend they aren't," she told him. Unlike Sirius, though, Will had reservations about public displays of affection. Well, in front of Lily's parents, at any rate. He kissed her quickly, hugged her and blushing madly left to find his father. Lily picked her trunk up with one hand and Bast's basket with the other and followed her parents.  
  
--------------  
  
The house was very quiet when Lily arrived. Daniel went straight to his greenhouse to pick fresh flowers for the dinner table, Christine went to start cooking dinner and Lily climbed the stairs to her room to unpack. As always Morgana had beaten her home and was asleep on her perch. She removed her head from under her wing long enough to blink slowly at Lily, then she went back to sleep.  
  
As Lily had been looking forward to this summer so much - her first ever summer without Petunia - she couldn't put her finger on why she felt so depressed to be here. Her school books were stacked up on her desk, but she wouldn't have a need for them during this holiday because she didn't know which classes she would be taking the following year. For the first time, she didn't have holiday homework. Her wand was lying on her bedside table, but she wouldn't be able to use it for two entire months. She always missed using her wand during the holidays. She couldn't wait until she was seventeen and was able to use magic outside school.  
  
But there it was again, the feeling that she didn't want to be a part of the muggle word. Lily hated herself sometimes for the feeling of not belonging to the world in which she had been born and raised in. But magic flowed in her veins. It was a part of her that she just found very hard to forget about during the holidays.  
  
"Knock, knock, may I come in?"  
  
Lily started and looked up to see Anna standing in her doorway. For a long moment Lily nearly didn't recognise her. Anna looked as though she had aged ten years since Christmas when Lily had last seen her. Her hair was completely grey now and the wrinkles on her face seemed much more pronounced. Lily smiled. "Of course."  
  
Anna walked with a cane now, since her last heart attack. She slowly made her way into the room and sat down next to Lily on the bed. "What is wrong, child?"  
  
Lily smiled. There was something about older people that allowed them to always tell when something was bothering someone, and they usually jumped straight to the point. The redhead sighed. "Anna, why do I feel so detached from my parents now? When I come home I feel like I'm coming to visit, and that I don't belong here anymore. Am I horrible?"  
  
Anna chuckled to herself. "No, no, dear. You are far from horrible. I don't know exactly what you are going through, but I can tell you that when I was around my dear late husband's family, I felt like I was in a different world. Magic is to them, and you, is like breathing to me. It's completely natural. And when you're at home it's bound to feel unnatural not to have that magic around you like it is at school." Anna surveyed Lily over the rim of her glasses. "And I'm sure Christine and Daniel would understand, if you talked to them."  
  
"I do want them to understand," Lily explained heavily, "and I know it frustrates them that they don't."  
  
"They are proud of you, though," Anna said, getting to her feet slowly and a little painfully. "They are so proud. I'm happy to see one of their daughters making them so proud. Lord knows after Petunia they deserve it."  
  
Lily laughed although she hadn't meant to. Anna put her finger over her mouth. "That can just be between us, though. I know Christine and Daniel love her regardless. Now," she added, a bit louder now. "What say we go downstairs and help Christine get dinner on the table? I'm starving."  
  
Lily did as Anna suggested and went downstairs to help her mother finish preparing dinner. It was the first of what would be many wonderful meals over the holidays. Lily was brought up to date on all the latest news from the family. It turned out that Petunia was pregnant, a fact that made Lily nearly choke on her steak. Petunia had sworn up and down that she didn't want to start a family for many years, yet not even a year into their marriage she was expecting. Lily wasn't sure how she felt about becoming an aunt. After all, she had no idea what an aunt did since she had none of her own. And since Petunia hated the very ground she walked on, it was hard to know if she would ever set eyes on her soon-to-be niece or nephew at all.  
  
Only a week into the summer holiday Lily received the first of many long and mournful letters from Kassie. Apparently she had had a huge row with Wanda just after getting home which resulted in half the household not speaking to each other. Kassie pleaded with Lily to ask Christine if she could come over, but without Wanda's permission Christine wasn't going to allow it. And Wanda refused to give her permission because she knew it would permit Kassie to see Sirius.  
  
Lily wasn't sure she could follow Wanda's reasoning behind keeping Kassie and Sirius apart; after all, forbidden fruit was always the sweetest. And Sirius had never done anything to Kassie to warrant such treatment from her aunt. Unless you counted him forgetting her birthday, but even that wasn't bad enough to forbid him to see Kassie, at least in Lily's eyes.  
  
Will wrote to Lily every single day. There was an owl on her window sill every morning and Lily found out that first morning that if she didn't write him back right there and then, the owl didn't leave and started pecking at her hands. She had tried to go downstairs to be rid of it, but that didn't work because when she arrived in the kitchen it was sitting on Morgana's perch outside the back door. But now it was a habit to get up, write to Will, be caught up on Kassie's latest name calling towards her aunt, and only then could Lily go down for breakfast.  
  
In final week of July, Lily was sitting at the breakfast table eating, listening to her mother talk about baby items she wanted to look at for Petunia and writing a letter to Kassie when there was a sudden roar outside the house. Lily ignored it at first as several people who lived on her road had motorbikes and she thought it was probably just one of them. But then there was another roar, followed by the dog in the back garden barking. Christine wiped her hands on a tea towel and peered out of the kitchen window just as a motorbike fell out of the sky and into the back garden. Christine screamed.  
  
"Mum, it's ok," Lily said without thinking, nearly knocking her bottle of ink over as she hurried to get to the door. "I have a good idea who that is."  
  
In reality Lily had no doubt that when she opened her back door she would find Sirius Black. But it was still an amusing sight just the same. Daniel came wheeling himself out of the garden just as Sirius got off the bike and took his helmet off, looking so insufferably proud of himself that one would just think he'd destroyed Voldemort. But that wasn't what shocked Lily the most. What shocked her was the black haired girl that got off the same motorbike.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. "Kassie?!"  
  
"Lily!" Kassie dropped the helmet she was holding and rushed up to the redhead, hugging her. "Thank goodness you're here, it feels like forever since I saw you last!"  
  
"I-" Lily blinked, looked at Sirius, then at Kassie, at the motorbike and back again.  
  
But she didn't have a chance to say anything when suddenly there was a gasp from behind her. Lily spun around to see Christine coming out of the house and she looked furious. Kassie backed up so that she was nearly on top of Sirius. "Hi Christine," she said meekly.  
  
"Young lady, if you tell me that your aunt doesn't know where you are, I'm going to march straight to the fireplace an--"  
  
"Oh, please don't!" Kassie lunged forward, her hands clasped in front of her in a prayer position. "Mrs. Evans, please don't be angry with me. Please. I left my Aunt Wanda a note. And my brothers and sisters know where I am. I just couldn't stand it any longer! You know my aunt wouldn't let me see Sirius and it was driving me stark raving mad!"  
  
So far Sirius hadn't spoken, and Lily thought for a moment a voice inside his head was probably telling him it wasn't a good idea. But just as Lily thought this, the voice must have given up trying to persuade Sirius to listen to reason because he opened his mouth to speak. Christine cut him off. Lily wasn't sure she had ever seen her mother so angry. "Don't say a word to me, Sirius Black! Does Olivia know you have her on that dangerous thing? How could you two be so irresponsible, is beyond me! I know you're upset with your Aunt, Kassie, but she loves you and she is surely sick to death with worry."  
  
Kassie and Sirius both looked ashamed, Daniel and Lily looked shocked. Lily tried several times to inject her opinion, but every time she did Christine would head straight into another rant and Lily was cut off before she began. Finally someone besides Lily's mother spoke and Lily was floored by what she heard come from her father's mouth: "Christine, my love, you are a hypocrite if I've ever heard one. How many times did you and I sneak off? You can't blame these kids. Wanda should have realised that if she forbade Kassie to see Sirius that she would resort to something like this."  
  
Christine's mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out. Sirius was looking at Daniel as though he had just found a new respect for him, but Daniel waved his hand at him. "I'm not saying what you did was right, son," Daniel said, wheeling himself forward so that he was between Christine and Sirius. "It's understandable, but not right. When Chris and I used to sneak out we weren't parents, and we didn't understand the worry we put ours through. Now that I am a parent, though, I can understand what they must have felt like. What Wanda must be feeling. Kassie, you really should let her know you're ok."  
  
Kassie swallowed. She looked as though she was going to cry as she nodded shakily. Christine pursed her lips together for a minute then turned and went back into the house. Daniel offered each of them a small smile before rolling in after her. Lily watched him shut the door before she spun around. "Oh my God."  
  
"No kidding," Sirius muttered. "Was that your Mum speaking, or has she been possessed?"  
  
"I think it was my Mum," Lily replied. "But I've never seen her like that before. I-I don't know what to say, really. How are you going to contact your aunt and let her know where you are? How did you get out, anyway? And when did you get that motorbike?" Lily fired her questions one after another, her hands gesturing wildly towards her visitors.  
  
"Er--I can telephone my aunt. She's really big on having muggle things in the house since my brothers and sisters are non-magic. And I sort of snuck out of the house last night and met Sirius a little way from my house and he's had the motorbike for about two weeks." Kassie summed up all of this and then leant against Sirius as if searching for support. She kept glancing at the house, expecting Christine to come rushing out it and jump down her throat again.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Lily asked.  
  
"That," Kassie said, nodding towards Sirius, "was completely his idea. I wanted to see you and let you know what was going on in case my aunt came bursting into your house. But I didn't know how your Mum would react, with good reason, but--"  
  
"We could fly here faster than sending an owl," Sirius finished. "Obviously I didn't think Christine would blow her top like that."  
  
"Me neither," muttered Lily.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily felt like hiding under a rock. Instead she bit her bottom lip, turned and went back into her house through the back door. When she came into the kitchen, though, she wasn't expecting to find Olivia Potter standing at the sink. Even though Lily had done nothing wrong, she still felt very guilty. Olivia was looking out a window and watching Sirius and Kassie talking. Lily stood in the middle of the room, feeling foolish and anxious. Finally Olivia turned, but she wasn't angry. "I'm glad they are all right," she began, looking at Lily rather than Christine. "Thank you for calling me, Christine. I'm afraid that just after day break this morning I had a rather hostile visitor. To say that Wanda Knight was livid is putting it mildly." She sighed deeply and moved her gaze away from Lily and onto her mother. Was it pity shining in her eyes? And if so, who for?  
  
"I told Kassie that she had better contact her aunt before I do," Christine said hastily. "I just can--"  
  
"That's probably not a good idea," Olivia inserted. Both Lily and her mother's heads jerked towards the black haired witch. James' mother sighed heavily. "Wanda said that as long as Kassie insisted on seeing Sirius she doesn't need to come home."  
  
"What?!" Christine stormed, getting up from her seat so fast that the chair skidded across the tile floor. "Surely she's just angry with her? She isn't kicking her out over this? Olivia?"  
  
Lily felt her heart pounding in her chest. No matter what she or Petunia had ever done, she knew her parents would never kick her out. And Kassie had already lost her father, then her mother, her one aunt had tried to send her away, and now this? "Can't you just have Sirius take her home?" Lily asked in a small voice. "They'll be able to work it out, I'm sure..."  
  
Olivia shook her head. "I don't have any control over Sirius. He has his own flat. As long as he doesn't live under my roof, I can't tell him what to do. I can suggest things, but in the end it's up to him."  
  
"His own flat?" Christine said, sounding as if the word was foreign. "How? He's only sixteen!"  
  
Lily vaguely heard Olivia explaining about the money Sirius had inherited over the past year. But her mind was spinning off in so many directions that she couldn't think straight. Sirius had his own flat... Wanda had told Kassie not to come back... but did that mean...? Without excusing herself Lily went back out the door and into the back garden. She grabbed Kassie by the arm and dragged her into the greenhouse. When the door was shut she turned on her. "Kassie, I don't know what is going on, but I would really love some answers. When did you leave your house?"  
  
"This morning," Kassie replied, looking very shocked at Lily's behaviour. "Lily, what are you--"  
  
"When did Sirius get his own flat?"  
  
"Two weeks ago, but I don't know what this has to do with--"  
  
"What is the real reason you left your aunt's house?"  
  
Kassie stared at her a moment, angry tears building in her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window where Olivia was talking to Sirius. "You don't understand, Lily. And it's ok that you don't. I wouldn't expect you to. Your Mum and Dad love you and want you. But it's different for me. My Aunt Wanda doesn't want me or my brothers and sisters. But especially me. And especially since I started going out with Sirius." Kassie rubbed her eyes to wipe away tears and inhaled deeply. "We've been fighting all summer. Every day, over and over again. She called me--" Kassie took a deep breath. "She called me a lot of names. Said I was just like my mother and would go out and get pregnant, die in the war with Voldemort and leave her with more kids she didn't ask for."  
  
Lily felt her own eyes watering, but she didn't allow them to fall. She just couldn't believe that anyone could be so mean to their own flesh and blood. Kassie was unsuccessfully fighting her tears now and her shoulders were shaking. "I owled Sirius and told him that I wanted to get out and he said that he would come and get me. I knew he got a flat in Hogsmeade the next day, and his motorbike. And this morning when I left my aunt's house, I knew what I was doing. And I don't want to go back there, Lily. I won't."  
  
The redhead took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. She looked straight into Kassie's violet eyes and smiled grimly, "That's good. Because she told Olivia that as long as you are seeing Sirius you're not to bother coming back."  
  
Kassie shrugged, but Lily could tell the words meant something to her. She would find out what, soon enough. "It's the same thing she told me, actually," Kassie said quietly. Her anger seemed to be replacing her sadness very quickly. Her tears vanished and her spine straightened. "She told me if I left not to come back. Good thing I'm not going to."  
  
"Kassie, you can't live with Sirius. What if...?"  
  
""What if" what?" Kassie snapped, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Lily desperately did not want to finish that sentence. But Kassie was staring at her hard. She swallowed. "What if you become pregnant? What would you do?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"First of all," Kassie said, her hands on her hips now and a blaze in her eyes that made Lily sincerely wish she had thought a lot harder before speaking, "it's none of your business. But since you seem to think it is, I'll have you know that I'm not, nor have I ever, done anything like that with Sirius. And if I stay with him the rest of the summer, it doesn't mean that we will. But if we wanted to, he's got enough money to support us."  
  
"I didn't mean to make you angry, Kassie, I'm just trying to help you see all the consequences," Lily defended herself. "I'm your best friend and you know that whatever you decide I'll still be here for you. I just don't want to see you give up school and all the fun you should have before having kids. I have no doubt that you and Sirius will stay together for a long time. But we _are_ very young."  
  
"You sound like Wanda," Kassie muttered.  
  
"Then maybe the only reason you're fighting with her is because she's telling you things you don't want to hear!" Lily insisted. "You are a very stubborn person, Kassie. But don't ruin the rest of your life by making rash decisions!"  
  
"Forget rash, Lily! You have two parents that love you and you can see Will or any of your friends any time you want. I can't! If Wanda had her way I wouldn't even go to school!"  
  
Lily felt a headache coming on. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I don't want to fight with you. I just want you to be careful about what you are doing."  
  
There was a long pause in which Kassie and Lily just stared at each other. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the greenhouse door and Lily motioned for Sirius to come in. He did so quietly, looking between Kassie and Lily with no small amount of anxiousness on his face. "Um, I've talked with Olivia..."  
  
"And?" Kassie asked, the tone of her voice sounding very strange.  
  
"Well, she thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed at Lily's for a few days and then tried to talk to your aunt." Sirius waved his hands up in front of him before Kassie could say anything. "But if you don't want to, then we'll leave. It's entirely up to you."  
  
Kassie sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands. Lily half wanted to leave her and Sirius to talk this out; the other half of her wanted to stay and hear what her decision was. Finally her mind and manners defeated her curiosity and she left the greenhouse quietly.  
  
When she came back into the kitchen, Olivia and Christine turned to her expectantly. "She's talking it over with Sirius," Lily announced and promptly fell into a chair at the table. "I have a headache."  
  
"Do you need some potion?" Olivia said at once, looking ready to jump to her feet in search of a cauldron. "I can have James fetch some."  
  
"Is he here?" Lily asked at once.  
  
"No," said Olivia, giving Lily a searching look. "But I meant I could firecall and ask for some. Lily, are you ok?"  
  
"It's just stress," Lily told her. "Gosh, and here I thought today would be uneventful."  
  
"Is Will still coming for tea tomorrow?" Christine asked, getting up and searching around the kitchen for something to keep her busy. Lily covered her mouth with her hands. "You've forgotten, haven't you?" Christine accused, refilling Olivia's tea cup. "Well, with everything going on, perhaps you should tell him tomorrow isn't a good time."  
  
"But Mum, I haven't seen him since the holiday started!" Lily protested. "Besides, it's not like he doesn't know Kassie."  
  
"Your birthday is coming up, you could invite him over then," Christine ploughed on as if Lily hadn't spoken.  
  
"Tomorrow will be fine. Are we still going to be able to go out for my birthday?"  
  
Daniel wheeled himself in the room just in time to hear the last comment. Before Christine could reply, he said, "Why wouldn't you be able to? Olivia, will James be able to come?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"Daddy," Lily said in a warning voice. "How can y--"  
  
What Lily was going to say was lost in the crash of the backdoor opening and Sirius cursing lightly under his breath. "Sorry!" he called as he came on through, Kassie behind him. "The eh-well, what is that thing called again?"  
  
"Hinge?" Daniel inserted helpfully.  
  
"Yeah, that's broken," Sirius said stupidly, closing the door very easily. "I didn't know it would slam open. Sorry."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "Sirius, hinges are not just muggle inventions."  
  
"I do Quidditch, not door frames," Sirius replied, grinning. Kassie rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him and Lily felt herself start to relax. "Anyway, we've talked it over."  
  
Kassie watched Sirius to see if he was done, then satisfied that he was, turned to Christine. "Would it be a terrible burden if I stayed for a while?"  
  
Lily watched as her old mother, the mother she had known before the out burst in the back garden, came back to the surface. There was something very motherly about Christine that made her unable to refuse to help anyone. "Of course not, Kassie." Then to the surprise of everyone, Christine hugged Kassie, her eyes watery. "I'm sorry if I overreacted earlier. I just know how upset I would be if you were my daughter."  
  
Kassie awkwardly hugged her back, and then reclaimed her position next to Sirius. Olivia checked her watch and stood. "Well, I'm glad that's taken care of. Sirius, I'll expect you for Sunday dinner, young man. Six o'clock. _Don't_ be late."  
  
"Yes Livie," Sirius quipped, mock saluting her.  
  
Olivia shook her head resignedly and gave Lily a one-armed hug. "I'll see you later girls, Christine, Daniel."  
  
"Bye Olivia," Christine said from where she was fishing through the refrigerator. "Kassie, Sirius, are you hungry? Have you had breakfast?"  
  
"Food?" Sirius' eyes lit up and Kassie and Lily groaned.  
  
-----------  
  
The next day found Lily nervously pacing back and forth in her living room, occasionally checking her watch and then going back to pacing. Kassie was forcibly reminded of the last Christmas holiday when she had been so anxious to see Sirius that she had been in much the same shape. At the moment, though, Kassie was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, filing her nails. Lily wasn't paying much attention to anything except the fireplace, so when the doorbell rang she nearly jumped out of her skin. "I wonder who that is?" Lily demanded.  
  
Kassie grinned to herself, not looking up. "I suppose you could open the door and find out," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"I suppose I could," Lily muttered sarcastically and went out of the living room and to the front door just as Christine was coming out of the kitchen. Lily didn't bother looking through the peep hole, just opened the door, expecting anyone from the neighbour to the postman. She blinked several times, her mouth dropping open. "Will?"  
  
Will Roberts smiled widely before Lily finally let go of the door handle and hugged him tightly. "I was expecting you to floo. How did you get here?"  
  
"Apparated," Will replied, grinning. "I got my license yesterday."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Lily said, acting hurt. "Ooh, how exciting! Was the test hard? You didn't almost splinch or anything, did you?"  
  
"No, no, it was quite easy, actually," Will explained as Lily dragged him into the house. Christine was still standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling slightly. Kassie poked her head out of the living room and Will's eyebrows furrowed together. "Hi Kassie."  
  
"Hello, Will," Kassie replied easily, putting her file back in her hand bag. "Christine, do you need any help with tea?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Christine said, turning and going back in the kitchen. Kassie winked at Lily and Will, then followed Christine through the doorway and out of sight.  
  
Lily turned around again, this time wrapping her arms around Will's neck. "Now that I can say hello properly," she said before kissing him. It wasn't a long kiss because Lily wasn't entirely sure where her father was.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Will said as he hugged Lily tightly. "I wanted to come straight here as soon as I got my apparition license. But I didn't want to get you in trouble or anything."  
  
"It would have been ok," Lily reassured him. They went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "James, Sirius and Kassie come bursting through here any time of the day and night and my parents don't mind."  
  
Will looked as if he wanted to say something, changed his mind and brought Lily's hand up to his mouth to kiss the top of it. "If you don't mind me asking, when did Kassie get here? You hadn't mentioned it in your last letter."  
  
"That's a long story," Lily said. She could faintly hear Kassie and Christine talking and it was getting louder. "I'll have to tell you later."  
  
"Daniel! Tea!" Christine called up the stairway as she passed into the living room. She put one tray down and Kassie came in behind her with the other. Lily jumped up to help Kassie pour the tea while Christine went to check on Daniel.  
  
"So, having a good summer Will?" Kassie asked as she sat down, a steaming cup of tea in her hand and a plate of biscuits in front of her.  
  
"So far, you?"  
  
Kassie took a sip of her tea, presumably to think her answer over. She gave a small smile that Will assumed Lily knew the reasoning behind. "Erm, I've had worse."  
  
"Hello, Will," Daniel Evans said, wheeling himself into the room.  
  
Will felt as though his stomach had just dropped to somewhere around his knees. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had the distinct feeling that Daniel didn't like him. He swallowed his tea. "Hello Mr. Evans. How are you?"  
  
Lily felt that tea went rather well, if she had to compare it to when Sirius had gone to Kassie's for tea. Daniel and Christine didn't jump down Will's throat, accusing him of being a dark wizard. Of course, they were muggles and didn't know anything about the pure blood families anyway. For once their ignorance of the wizarding world worked to Lily's advantage. She couldn't help but notice, though, that Daniel seemed very short with Will. And for the life of her she couldn't work it out.  
  
After Will left for home, Kassie went into the kitchen to help Christine with the dishes and Lily decided to find out exactly what Daniel's problem was. Never in her life would she be more shocked by what her father would have to say.  
  
She followed Daniel to the greenhouse, where he spent most of his days now. It had gotten to the stage where, if Christine or Lily didn't call him in for one thing or another, he was always there. The plants were magnificent, though. Every colour and size, the magnitude of the flowers was simply amazing. Lily wondered through the rows of roses to the back of the greenhouse where Daniel was getting another bag of dirt. "Why don't you sell some of these, Daddy?" Lily asked by way of announcing her presence.  
  
Daniel looked up from where he was gathering pots and smiled sadly at his youngest daughter. "Petunia asked me the same thing only the other day. But I don't think I could get rid of them. I've grown them from seedlings, nurtured them and watched them grow. I don't want to let them go."  
  
Lily felt her heart began to pound, though she couldn't imagine why. There was something in his voice, something that made Lily think that her father was depressed somehow. Lily carried a bag of dirt, following Daniel into another room. "You could make good money, I bet."  
  
Daniel stopped watering a tray of seeds and looked off into space. "We've let so many things go in this life already. I'd like to hold on to these, if I can."  
  
Lily knew she didn't understand. They were plants, not people. But then it occurred to her; what if Daniel meant people when he said that? Lily grabbed a pair of gloves, put them on and started helping Daniel plant seeds in the dirt. They worked in silence for a few minutes while Lily struggled to gather her thoughts. But it wasn't she that broke the silence, it was Daniel. "Will's a nice kid, he seemed well mannered."  
  
Lily nodded. "So why don't you like him?" she asked bluntly, pushing a stray piece of red hair out of her face and looking at her father.  
  
"I never said I didn't," Daniel corrected her. Lily was surprised, she had expected him to jump to the defensive, to deny that he didn't feel something besides just general liking. "I just… don't think he's right for you."  
  
"How so?" Lily was trying to keep herself calm. What right did her father have to say who was right for her and who wasn't? Her father barely knew her anymore. The redhead felt a sudden burning in her eyes but blamed it on the fertiliser next to her.  
  
Daniel continued working in silence and Lily thought he may not answer. When he finally did speak he kept his face to the plant he was pruning instead of looking at Lily. "You seem… different around him, Angel, like you are not comfortable. Not completely. Not how you are with--well, never mind."  
  
Lily stopped what she was doing, her eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion. "Not like with who, Daddy?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "No-one. Forget I said it."  
  
"No, who?"  
  
Daniel sighed, took his gloves off and turned to Lily. "Lily, don't get cross with me for saying this. Just remember that I've been through a lot more than you, and I can pick up signs of these things. And I've always felt that there was something much more than friendship between you and James, that's all. You act like yourself around him, only much, much happier."  
  
Lily dropped the seeds she was holding and they scattered at her feet. Quickly she bent down to pick them up, her mind screaming thoughts at her left and right. The messy knot she had tied her hair into came completely undone when she bent down and she was glad that her hair was covering her face. She was sure she was expressing much the same shock that she was feeling. Finally she got all the seeds back into the packet. She made a big fuss about taking her gloves off and putting her hair back up, determinedly not looking at her father. When she thought she had regained control over herself, she turned to him. "James and I are just friends, and barely that anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We had a small fight about some things, and haven't really talked much since then. I'll tell you what I told Will, because he said the same thing. James doesn't like me in that way. He has a different girlfriend nearly every week."  
  
"But you like him, don't you?" Daniel said, his green eyes peering into Lily's. She swallowed and put the seeds away without answering. Daniel studied her for a minute, then put his gloves back on. "Angel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry. I can't pretend to know what happens with you anymore."  
  
Lily felt the note of depression come back into Daniel's voice and she forced a smile. "I'm happy with Will, Daddy. I just want you to be happy for me."  
  
"I'll be happy as long as you are," Daniel said. "And if Will makes you happy, then so be it." Lily bent down and hugged him tightly, feeling some of her sense of security leaving her when she did. Because she knew Daniel was lying to her. And that knowledge felt as though it could eat her alive.  
  
---End Chapter 48.  
  
First I want to apologize. This was suppose to be posted on Thursday, but if you happen to take a walk in my shoes here lately you'd know that I have NO time to do anything. I haven't even wrote in over a week. How sad.... But I'm giving my grandmother a rather large surprise birthday party today and hopefully when it's all said and done will be worth it. Until then I've barely even been on the computer at all. But I didn't forget! It just got.... lost somewhere in the chaos that is my life at the present.  
  
In the mean time: HUGE thanks to Kate, Shannon, LilyUpdate group and all of you wonderful, wonderful people who sit down and take a minute from your day to let me know what you thought about my story. I really, really appreciate it.  
  
Quick answers to some questions (because the party is in less than eight hours and I have A LOT to do!):  
  
Will is not going to be with Lily much longer, but he will not drop out of the storyline. He has a part coming up that a lot of people aren't expecting. And I refuse to say more than he will be threading on dangerous ground.  
  
Yes, this story is called Lily Evans; A History which means that it is about Lily, James by default because he will one day be her husband and father of her child, and her friends because it would be terriably boring if I left out the Marauders, right?  
  
Vegetation is plant, any food that grows out of the ground that isn't a starch. And if you are saying about the spelling, I don't know - Kate would, because she edits for me. But my spell checker didn't change it, and she didn't, so shrugs  
  
I know it's a long haul until James/Lily-- but think how great it will be when it finally gets here! Trust me; I've already wrote it. It's great! Patience is a virtue (and here's hoping I can spell!)  
  
I will say this once more, and then from now on I'll probably just ignore the question. Because I've answered it more times than I care to count: **THIS STORY IS PRE-ORDER OF THE PHEONIX**.  
  
Yes, James and Lily die at the end of this story.  
  
Carriebun: Eh.... what are you talking about? If I did put some Japanese in here, it was konnichiwa. And unless it has changed, that is how it was spelled in English for the entire four years I was a HUGE anime fan.  
  
Pranks are on the way: they are not good.  
  
**Sirius'Angel** Please email me at Bethany212 at comcast dot net so I can help you join the group. And fanart?! YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYA!!!!  
  
Will hanging all over Lily? Eh, yeah, well he can't help it. I spend all my free time (that one of us is not at work) with my boyfriend (which means I haven't wrote much lately) and I honestly have no problem with him being around all the time. But that's just me. And James is going to hang around Lily a lot when they get together...  
  
So I would advertise for the group, message board and stuff but I gotta get dressed and out the door now, so it'll be next week!

Bethany  
10.16.04


	49. Backed into a corner

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 49 - Backed into a corner  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**   
  
Lily Evans had thoroughly enjoyed her summer holiday. The time she spent with her parents, especially as Petunia had made a point to avoid coming over since Lily was home, had been wonderful. Although Vernon claimed they didn't visit because Petunia hadn't been feeling well. It seemed her pregnancy was making her tired and very sick more often than not. Lily didn't know if this was the truth, or if that was Petunia's reasoning for not visiting.   
  
The last day of July brought school letters and O.W.L. results. Lily awoke that morning to find Kassie jumping around the room, making all sorts of odd happy noises. "EIGHT! I GOT EIGHT!" Kassie jumped up on Lily's bed, effectively waking the red head up and pitching her nearly off the side of the bed. "Open yours! Let's see what you got!"   
  
"Is it our O.W.L. results?" Lily asked dumbly, taking the offered envelope from Kassie and staring at her name written out in emerald green ink.   
  
"What else did you think I was talking about?" Kassie asked curiously, dropping down onto Lily's bed and nearly causing Lily to go flying off the other side again. Kassie pulled her legs up under her and watched Lily expectantly. "Go on, open it!"   
  
Lily slowly did as she was told, her heart racing. It seemed to take forever to get the envelope open and the parchment out. The top of the parchment had the Ministry emblem on it, followed by names of the Minister of Magic, Ministry heads, then the examiners that had given the tests.   
  
_Dear Miss Evans,   
  
The following are the scores which you obtained during your Ordinary Wizarding Levels taken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you should have any questions, or feel there is a mistake, please contact us--_   
  
Lily skipped down, not caring about who she would contact if there was a mistake. The attached page had her results:   
  
_ Astronomy  
Level: O  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Level: O  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms  
Level: O  
Grade: Outstanding  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Level: O  
Grade: Outstanding  
  
Divination  
Level: O  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology  
Level: O  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic  
Level: O  
Grade: Acceptable  
  
Potions  
Level: O  
Grade: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration  
Level: O  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
_   
  
Lily read the results again, just to be sure she hadn't misread, then finally she allowed herself to smile. "I don't believe it," she whispered. Kassie looked asx though she would die soon if Lily didn't say. Just as she opened her mouth to demand what the results was, Lily laughed heartily. "Nine. I got nine!" And without waiting for Kassie's reaction, Lily jumped off her bed and took off downstairs as fast as she could go. "MUM! DAD! I GOT NINE OWLS!"   
  
Christine Evans had already been bombarded with Kassie that morning. The black haired witch had come down the stairs, screaming that she got eight O.W.L.s and then back up them to wake Lily. So she decided to save Lily's vocal cords and meet her at the bottom of the stairs, but when she came out of the kitchen she knocked straight into Sirius. "Good morning Chris," Sirius said, kissing her cheek. "I'm here for breakfast."   
  
Christine stood, flabbergasted, in the corridor staring at Sirius. He was still in his pyjamas and apparently had come through the fireplace. "I--" she started to say when suddenly Lily came barrelling down the stairs, Kassie on her heels. "I GOT NINE OWLS!" she screamed, nearly in their ears. Lily jumped the bottom step just as Sirius came around the corner and ploughed straight into him. Kassie, who was so close behind Lily that she didn't have time to stop, shoved into the redhead, sending her and Sirius onto the floor.   
  
Christine crossed her arms and shook her head dejectedly at the pile of children on her floor. "Owwww...." Sirius muttered from the bottom of the pile. "Could you two get off me?"   
  
"Merlin! I should have been here five minutes ago," another voice suddenly interrupted. Four sets of eyes turned to see James standing in the doorway of the living room, holding a piece of parchment in his hands.   
  
Kassie gingerly moved off Lily, then helped her up off Sirius. Sirius still lay on the floor, staring at everyone's feet. "That hurt," he announced before getting up, shaking his arms and legs out to make sure they still worked.   
  
Lily looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind and eagerly handed her letter to her mother. "I got nine O.W.L.s!"   
  
"So I heard," Christine laughed, taking the parchment and scanning it over. She hugged Lily tightly. "I'm so proud!"   
  
"Be proud of me, too!" Sirius whined, fumbling with a piece of parchment stuffed in his pocket. "I got nine, too!"   
  
"Me three!" James piped up.   
  
Christine laughed. "I'm proud of you all, then. Is everyone staying for breakfast? I should put more bacon on if that's the case."   
  
"I am!" Sirius said first. "I have no food at my place."   
  
"Go to the shops then," Kassie told him.   
  
"It was easier to come over here," Sirius informed her. He glanced at the parchment in Kassie's hand, but she folded it and stuck it in her dressing gown pocket. "How many did you get?"   
  
Every eye in the hall looked at Kassie and she turned a little red. "Eight," she said in a small voice.   
  
"That's great!" Sirius said very enthusiastically, hugging her around the waist and planting a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"What'd you miss?" James asked. Lily could have kicked him.   
  
"Divination," Kassie replied, shrugging. She brightened up, laughing a little. "I guess the Professor that was testing me really wasn't going to marry a large black dog." For some reason this made James and Sirius blanch before nearly falling to the floor laughing. Lily and Kassie threw each other curious looks and shrugged.   
  
----------   
  
The summer holiday flew past very quickly. Lily enjoyed herself so much that she almost wished that August hadn't slipped by so fast. Before she knew it her sixteenth birthday had arrived and Lily awoke to stare at the rain falling outside the window. She sighed heavily. "What a dreary day," she muttered, pushing the blanket off her legs and sitting up on the side of the bed. Her statement was punctuated by a streak of lightening splitting the darkened sky. "Great."   
  
Lily left her room, tying her robe belt as she went. Normally she would get showered and dressed before going downstairs, but with the weather as it was she didn't feel like it. When she arrived in the kitchen it was to find Daniel sitting behind the newspaper, Christine standing at the stove and a pile of presents on the table. "Good morning," Lily greeted, sitting at the table and pulling the coffee pot towards her.   
  
Daniel peeked out from behind his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "When did you start drinking coffee?" he asked.   
  
Lily shrugged. "Today." She looked out the window at the rain and heaved a huge sigh.   
  
"Happy birthday, sweetie," Christine said, placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and kissing her cheek. "I can't believe my baby girl is sixteen."   
  
"We're getting old, Chris," Daniel said, chuckling. Christine clipped him around the ear and Lily giggled. "Sixteen. Gosh, you old thing, what are your plans for today?"   
  
"Well," Lily sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "I thought I'd drag my best friend out of bed and then take it from there."   
  
"What are we doing after that?" Kassie asked, stumbling into the room. She wore pyjama pants and a t-shirt that looked suspiciously like Sirius' - it nearly came to her knees. Her black hair was sticking up in several directions, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. Kassie poured herself a cup of coffee and dumped a huge amount of sugar in it. "Oh, and happy birthday Lily."   
  
"Thanks," Lily grinned, tucking into her food.   
  
After eating her breakfast, Lily opened her presents. She was admiring the beautiful cashmere jumper her mother had bought her when suddenly there was a shout from the living room. Everyone in the kitchen stopped, ears perked. Kassie and Lily's gazes meet over the table and Kassie jumped up. "I'll check. I think I know that voice."   
  
Lily started to follow, but decided against it, choosing instead to open the present Gabrielle and Kathleen had sent. Kassie returned a few minutes later, scratching the side of her head and wearing a dazed sort of expression. "Who was it?" Lily asked.   
  
"Sirius," she replied, reclaiming her seat at the table and picking her fork up. "He wanted to know whether it was ok if Remus brought someone along. I told him yes." Kassie nearly had the fork of food in her mouth when she seemed to realise what she had said. "If that's not ok, I can call him back..."   
  
"Fine with me," Lily replied, shrugging. "I wonder--"   
  
Kassie grinned, jumped up and ran back into the living room. Lily had the same thought at the same time and jumped up to follow her. When she got there Kassie had already thrown floo powder into the flames and was waiting for someone to answer at Sirius' flat. It was a few minutes until suddenly Sirius stuck his head through the flames, shaving cream on his face. "Yes?"   
  
Kassie blinked, then broke into a fit of giggles, leaving Lily to talk to Sirius. Lily smiled, fighting laughter. "Eh, who is Remus bringing with him today?"   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Lily. And what, pray tell, is so funny, future Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked Kassie, who had managed to bring herself back up to eye level.   
  
Kassie pointed at him. "You look so sweet with that on your face."   
  
Sirius grinned. "I do, don't I? I thought about growing a goatee, what do you think?"   
  
Kassie's smile faded into a thoughtful expression. Lily rolled her eyes. "You could try it," Kassie replied, tilting her head and looking at him through half closed eyes. "I think it might work..."   
  
"Ok. I got to go finish getting dressed. See you in a bit. Love you. Happy birthday Lily."   
  
Before Lily could reply, he was gone. Kassie sat back on her heels, still staring at the fire. Lily glanced at her. "Kassie?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Kassie looked up, her lips curling into a grin. "He's so adorable!" Lily smirked and got up, leaving Kassie to follow. She had barely made it upstairs when Kassie caught up. The black haired witch walked dreamily into Lily's bedroom behind her and plopped down on the bed.   
  
Lily cast her a sideways glance as she pulled out her clothes. "So, future Mrs. Black, huh?"   
  
Kassie's face turned red very fast, but her grin was contagious. "He's just playing."   
  
"Really?"   
  
The black haired witch grinned again. "Yes. But it sounds good nevertheless, doesn't it?" she sighed, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "Mrs. Kassandra Black. Ha! My aunt would have apoplexy!" Lily only shook her head and continued digging through her drawer when suddenly Kassie said; "What about Lily Roberts, hmm? Sound good to you?"   
  
"I think marriage is more than how your first name sounds with someone else's surname," Lily said, looking horrified. "I'm not sure it has a nice ring, though. I can't see myself with Will forever."   
  
Kassie had a brooding expression on her face as she studied Lily, then she jumped up. "You're absolutely right. Marriage is more than last names." Lily turned to go out of the room when Kassie added, "It means snogging anytime you want."   
  
Lily thought she was going to fall over. "Don't you do that anyway?" she asked seriously then took off at a quick trot out of the room just as Kassie huffed in indignation and pitched a pillow at the spot where Lily had been standing.   
  
"You're just jealous!" she called. Lily shut the bathroom door in response.   
  
-------------   
  
After a rather interesting morning in the Evans' house, Kassie and Lily flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Sirius, Will, Remus and whoever he was bringing. Well, it was stupid to pretend they hadn't guessed. But it was still a pleasant shock when the door of the pub opened and Madison came in, followed by Remus. She looked so ecstatically happy that Lily found herself grinning for absolutely no reason. Lily stood up, hugged Madison briefly then reclaimed her seat next to Will at the table. "Well, now that we are all here, I can ask this again. Do we eat here, or somewhere in London?"   
  
"We're going into muggle London?" Remus asked, looking slightly surprised.   
  
Lily nodded. "I thought we could spend half a day in London, then the other half in Diagon Alley. I want to get my school stuff while I'm here."   
  
"We are _not_ talking about school today!" Kassie suddenly said, standing up. "I say we eat in London. I, for one, have only seen muggle London in passing and I'm very curious about it all."   
  
"I've walked down a few streets," Sirius admitted, glancing out the door like he expected a muggle to come wandering in at any second. "And flown my bike overhead, of course. But my mum always kept to Diagon Alley."   
  
"Same here," Remus said. Will nodded.   
  
"Then let's go," Lily said, leading the way out the door. "I'm starving."   
  
Their half a day in London ended up being pretty much the entire day. There were a couple of times during the day that Lily and Kassie thought they could make good use of silencing charms on their respective boyfriends. Lily had never seen this side of Will. He was nearly as bad as Sirius. Each of them would be walking along, then suddenly gawk and point at something, trying to guess what it did. Lily nearly envied Madison as Remus, although curious, had enough brains about him to ask questions quietly. Sirius and Will didn't have enough brains between the two of them to keep quiet in front of muggles.   
  
After visiting a few shops on Oxford Street, eating in Covent Garden, visiting the Tower of London and then a cinema in Leicester Square, the group came back to the Leaky Cauldron. It was nearly five o'clock, so they ate dinner before heading into Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Lily thought she would get away from this day unscathed by any surprises when suddenly Kassie stood up and motioned for the barman to come over. To Lily's horror nearly every person who worked in the pub followed the barman to their table. He placed a birthday cake down, waved his hand over the candles to make them jump into life and said, "Now, I understand someone here is sixteen today?"   
  
Lily wanted to hide under the table. She kept shrinking back against Will, but he wasn't helping, if anything he was pushing her forward again. "It's this charming witch right here!" he announced. Lily made a mental note to hit him for that later.   
  
The pub workers broke out into "Happy Birthday" and all of Lily's friends joined in. She had an acute feeling this was Kassie's payback as the black haired witch looked entirely too smug as they finished. "Make a wish!" she urged, grinning.   
  
Lily closed her eyes, willing an image to come forward of what she wanted. But nothing came. Feeling a little silly for taking so long, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was James Potter.   
  
She blinked, unsure if she was imagining him or not; and not sure what to think of it if she was. But when she reopened her eyes, he was still standing there among the waiters. "Hurry up already!" Kassie urged. "Are you wishing for everything on Earth?"   
  
Lily hurriedly blew the candles out. Beside her Will asked, "What did you wish for?"   
  
Lily hardly heard him. Instead she said, "James?"   
  
Remus' eyes grew huge, Sirius sniggered but Kassie said, "Hi James. Fancy seeing you here."   
  
Understanding dawned on the group, and the rest of the table looked to where Lily was staring. James gave them all a lopsided grin. "Hi everyone. Sorry if I'm interrupting."   
  
Everyone stared at him for a moment, then Lily finally realised he was waiting for a reply. "Not at all," she muttered. "Why don't you join us?"   
  
James ran one hand through his hair, his other buried deep in his jean pocket. "I can't, really, I have to meet someone..." His voice trailed off, his eyes locking with Lily's. She swallowed. "But I wanted to say happy birthday, Lily."   
  
"Thank you," Lily replied. James gave a little wave, promised to drop by Sirius' flat later and walked off. Lily felt like a sudden weight had been dropped on her shoulders. She looked around at everyone at the table. "That was odd," she noted, trying to keep her voice neutral and uninterested.   
  
"I agree," Remus said.   
  
Sirius waved them off. "Nah, he's just all moody because Olivia dumped him for Patrick Mundame."   
  
"Crikey, I think that's the first girl to dump him, isn't it?" Kassie asked. Lily couldn't help but hear the sarcasm in her voice.   
  
Apparently Sirius heard it, too. "So? That doesn't make it any better for him. He really liked her."   
  
"Oh, yeah. Her and Celeste, Hestia, Genevieve, Katrina... Did I miss anyone?" Kassie asked, ticking the list off her fingers.   
  
Lily agreed with every word Kassie said, but after seeing the look on Sirius' face, she was very glad she hadn't said it aloud. Sirius looked like he was trying very hard to control himself. "That doesn't make him a bad person."   
  
"I'm not saying it does. I'm saying it's about time someone dumped him instead of him leaving another girl crying about after him."   
  
Sirius turned in his seat to face Kassie and Lily stood up. "Eh-I'm sure that whatever row you two have planned for today would be interesting to watch, but I'd like to get to Gringotts before it closes," Lily said. Will, Remus and Madison stood as well. But Kassie and Sirius didn't.   
  
"We are not having a row, we are having a difference of opinion," Kassie said evenly, finally getting up.   
  
"It's only your opinion that is differing," Sirius shot back, also shoving his chair away from the table.   
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Remus beat her to it. "Enough. Both of you. Today is Lily's birthday. You can fight tomorrow."   
  
Sullenly the six of them headed to the back of the pub. Sirius tried to put his arm around Kassie, but she shrugged him off. "What was that for?"   
  
"Apparently I'm having another difference of opinion. You seem to think I want you hanging all over me at the moment. I disagree."   
  
The brick wall couldn't have opened fast enough. Kassie went through it, Sirius trailing along behind her, looking half angry and half amused. Lily shook her head and looked up. "And it's raining again," she muttered. Will squeezed her hand as she drew her cloak hood up around her head.   
  
They barely made it to Gringotts before it closed. Lily withdrew some gold from the account her parents had set up for her and once everyone else had obtained their money they headed back into the noise of Diagon Alley. Lily had a pretty good idea of which subjects she was going to take from her meeting with Professor McGonagall, so she bought all the books for her mandatory subjects, as well as Muggles Studies, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. She replenished her potions supplies, bought new parchment, ink and quills and a couple of sets of new robes since hers had actually been a bit too short for the better part of the previous year.   
  
Kassie and Sirius quarrelled back and forth for the following few hours after leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Kassie refused to say that she hadn't meant whatever Sirius thought she had been implying about James. And Sirius kept insisting that she was wrong, and he would never say that about _her_ best friend. Kassie pointed out that her best friend wasn't trying to snog the better half of the population at Hogwarts, which caused Sirius to get angry again.   
  
Lily left them to it and she and Will talked to Remus and Madison. Remus had never been one to show a huge amount of public affection, even with Alexis. But the small things made Madison so happy that Lily felt herself grinning just to watch. Remus would open the door for Madison, carry her bags and was nearly always holding her hand. In return for her new found joy, Madison talked more than Lily had heard her talk in a very long time. She laughed openly, talked freely and just seemed very happy over all. Lily was very glad for her, though she was dying to find out how it had all come about. The last she had heard, Madison was afraid to even talk to Remus.   
  
The shops were closing by the time they finished shopping. Will said he had forgotten something at the Apothecary so he ran back to get it, leaving Lily, Remus and Madison standing at in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies waiting for him. Sirius and Kassie were a little way down the road, apparently still in the middle of their "difference of opinion". The rain that had been on and off for most of the day was on again and the dark clouds caused the day to darken prematurely. The wind was picking up and Lily felt a cold chill run down her spine.   
  
"I wish Will would hurry," she muttered, watching a witch and her children run through the rain and wind swept streets and towards the Leaky Cauldron. They were standing under the overhang of the shop, but the rain was falling so hard that they were being misted by smaller drops. "I'm freezing."   
  
"It feels like it's getting colder by the second," Madison muttered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Beside her Remus went oddly stiff, staring towards the other end of Diagon Alley with narrowed eyes.   
  
The clouds over them swirled and the wind blew harder, causing many of the nearby street lights to go out. They were suddenly thrown into a pitch blackness that startled Lily. Kassie and Sirius seemed to have stopped arguing suddenly. "_Lumos!_" Remus said, his wand tip flaring. The pale yellow light barely cast anything more than shadows on their faces. "Something is wrong here," he muttered, moving closer to Madison and looking up and down the street. "Very wrong." A streak of lightening above them made Kassie squeak in alarm. Sirius lit his wand and taking their cue from the boys, Lily, Madison and Kassie did the same.   
  
Lily could now see her breath in the air in front of her. The rain was pelting down at a steep angle now, completely soaking them. Remus tried to open the door to the shop they were standing in front of, but it was locked. The cold grew deeper and Lily suddenly felt it as though it were a weight pressing down on her body. All along the alleyway, witches and wizards were coming out of the shops, lighting their wands and looking up and down the road curiously.   
  
"It's so cold," Lily muttered. Her entire body was shaking madly. "What's that?"   
  
Everyone turned to where Lily was pointing. Down the alleyway, back toward Gringotts, there were cloaked figures moving about. The five of them watched, their nerves growing more and more on edge. And not without reason. The dark alley was suddenly split with a flash of green light, followed by several screams. Sirius cursed colourfully, then yelled "RUN!" at the top of his voice. Lily wasted no time, she took off at a dead run, Madison and Remus right behind her.   
  
Chaos followed the green curse. Wizards and witches were screaming, running out of shops and through the streets. Lily ducked behind a dustbin in front of Ollivanders just as a red curse lit up the sky next to her. She squeaked, hurriedly putting her wand out. There was a shout, then someone grabbed her. Lily opened her mouth to scream when a hand closed over her mouth and she was dragged backwards into someone. She struggled frantically until suddenly a very calm, and very familiar voice said in her ear, "It's me. Stop moving, someone is very near."   
  
Lily stopped struggling, but her body was convulsing madly. James took his hand away from Lily's mouth, but didn't remove his other arm from around her waist. Lily peered up at him. A flash of lightening split the sky and she could tell he was looking at something down the alleyway that she couldn't see, hidden as they were behind the dustbin. His eyes narrowed and suddenly he pointed his wand and said, "_Stupefy!_" A flash of red light left James' wand, followed by an "oof!" as someone went down. James backed into Ollivanders, tugging Lily with him. Once inside they crouched down under the window. "Are you ok?" James asked, his eyes not leaving the window.   
  
"Yeah," Lily replied. She swallowed. "What's going on?"   
  
"Death Eaters," James replied, moving his head to the side to better see out of the window. "And dementors."   
  
Lily had no idea what a dementor was, but she didn't get a chance to ask, either. There was a shout, followed by a crash as the window above them shattered, raining glass down on them. James yanked on Lily's arm and they ran behind the counter just as the door of the shop burst open and two Death Eaters came in. James peeked around the edge of the counter and then settled back down next to Lily. "There are two," he whispered directly in her ear, his breath coming in quick gasps. "You can stun?" Lily nodded. "On the count of three, then." James swallowed and Lily tightened her grip on her wand handle. "One… two… THREE!"   
  
Lily and James both jumped up just enough to take aim and shouted "_STUPEFY!_" at the same time. Both Death Eaters fell and James shoved Lily down while he looked around. "Someone would have heard that. We have got to move."   
  
There was no time to discuss their actions. James grabbed Lily's hand and practically dragged her out of the back door of the shop and into a small alleyway. Screams and curses filled their ears from the street and the cold seem to be paralysing now. Lily felt fear trying to consume her, but she managed to keep it at bay, barely. The fact that James was standing so close to her, looking so calm and so in control, helped her to keep her head. His grip on her hand tightened. "We can't stay here. We have to keep moving. Come on."   
  
Lily felt like she was in a dream. Everything seemed to move too quickly and with such an unreal quality that she felt as though any second she would wake up and find that the entire thing was nothing more than a nightmare. She and James ducked behind another dustbin, the sound of more curses reaching their ears. "Why here?" Lily whispered, feeling terror trying to take hold of her. "James - Sirius, Kassie, Remus, Madison, Will... they are all out there somewhere."   
  
"Sirius and Remus can take care of themselves," James said without any real conviction in his voice. "Sirius is a damn good dueller. He'll take care of--"   
  
James' voice was cut off by someone very near them screaming, "KASSIE! _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" There was a loud scream followed by the sound of Sirius cursing loudly.   
  
James crouched down, easing his way out from behind the dustbin. "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"   
  
There was a flare of light, more cursing and then Sirius rolled out of the way of another curse and nearly into Lily's lap. Without a word to her he jumped up and ran back into the street. Lily, unable to do nothing any longer, followed his lead and left the cover of the dustbin.   
  
In the street in front of Ollivanders, Sirius and James were duelling two Death Eaters. Lily was stunned at the sight. She had never seen curses flying so fast back and forth. The duelling club they had a school did nothing to prepare you for the reality of a real duel. But Sirius and James were holding their own, and Lily couldn't help but think that the spell work looked vaguely familiar to her. "WATCH OUT!"   
  
Lily didn't have time to look at whatever was coming at her when suddenly James had grabbed her and both of them rolled into the small walk way between Ollivanders and the second-hand robes shop. There was a flash of green light over their heads and then a series of very loud popping noises in rapid succession filled the air, so rapid that Lily thought someone had pulled out a muggle machine gun.   
  
The lights in the lampposts up and down Diagon Alley came back to life shortly thereafter and relieved, Lily glanced up to see Aurors appearing every few feet. James sat up, helping Lily to her feet. A blonde witch ran up to them, her wand held before her. "Are you two ok?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so," James replied.   
  
"Don't leave before we've spoken to you," she commanded and then ran on up the street.   
  
"Come on," James said, hauling Lily to her feet. "Let's go and find everyone else."   
  
The rain eased to a drizzle as James and Lily made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. After winning the duel with the Death Eater, Sirius had disappeared in the mass of wizards and witches in the streets. Lily stopped to help a young girl, maybe aged six by the looks of her, untangle herself from a pile of robes that looked as though they had been thrown out of the window of "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions". Her mother rushed up as Lily was helping her, grabbed her daughter and ran off without even saying thank you. The streets grew brighter as more and more lamps were lit, but it only caused the devastation to become more apparent. No shop had been left untouched. Windows were broken, dustbins thrown over, and shop supplies littered the streets. Wizards and witches were walking around looking dazed and scared, unsure of how, or why, this had happened.   
  
James removed a broken bench from the middle of the road. For the first time it occurred to Lily that they were both under age and weren't allowed to use magic outside school. But it seemed like such a moot point at the moment that Lily couldn't give it more than a second's thought.   
  
"James! Lily!"   
  
Both of them turned to see Remus and Madison hurrying towards them. Remus had a cut across his forehead, but otherwise looked no worse for the wear. Madison was shaking madly, clutching her wand in one hand and Remus' hand in her other. They stopped just short of James and Lily. "You two ok?"   
  
"Yeah, we're fine. You?" James asked, scanning a small crowd of wizards and witches that was passing. They didn't recognise anyone, though.   
  
"We'll live. Have you seen Sirius or Kassie? The last time I saw Sirius he was blasting a dementor away from Kassie, but then I lost them."   
  
"Sirius was down our way a few minutes ago, and I think Kassie was with him. But I don't know where they went." James scanned the alley, obviously hoping they would appear. "We'll have to look for them. Come on."   
  
They found Will near the Leaky Cauldron being attended to by a Healer. He had a pretty deep gash on his side but he seemed completely unaware of it as he made his way towards Lily, immediately wrapping his arms about her. "Are you ok?" he demanded, ignoring the angry muttering of the Healer that was trying to mend his side.   
  
Lily nodded, stepping back from him and looking at him worriedly. "What about you? What's this?" she asked, lifting his arm and checking his side.   
  
"Nothing serious," Will replied, wincing as the Healer finally caught up to him.   
  
"Be still or I'll have you sent straight to the hospital by port key, young man!" the Healer said sternly, jabbing her wand in Will's cut and causing him to yelp.   
  
"We're going to go look for Kassie and Sirius, I'll be back," Lily promised, hurrying to catch up with James, Madison and Remus.   
  
"Is he alright?" James asked quietly when Lily rejoined them.   
  
Lily blinked at the odd tone of voice James was using. "Yeah, he will be. I--wait! Is that Kassie?"   
  
Lily pointed to where a group of Healers were attending to someone on the ground. An Auror was holding back a girl with very familiar waist length black hair. Lily ran up ahead of the others just in time to see Kassie shove herself away from the Auror. He caught her arms easily and said something they couldn't hear. But what Kassie said back could be heard by anyone within a mile, "I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!"   
  
"Kassie!" Lily rushed past an Auror just as Kassie turned around. Her face was stark white in the light of the lamp post above them, a streak of blood running down the side of her cheek. She was half crying; but it was hard to tell if it was because of nerves or anger. "Merlin, Kassie, are you alright? Where's Sirius?"   
  
"I'll be ok," Kassie replied, glaring back at the Auror. "But he won't be in a minute." She turned, her hands waving around frantically in front of her. "Sirius," she gasped, her tears starting to fall. "He's hurt and they won't let me--"   
  
"You need to calm down," the Auror said, his voice stern and without much pity. "Take her over there and let a Healer look at that cut," he said to Lily in a commanding tone.   
  
It took Madison and Lily's combined efforts to move Kassie away from the spot she was standing. The Healer finally got her to sit down and while she was working on the various cuts Kassie had, the black haired witch started explaining what had happened. "Sirius and I hid in the ice cream parlour, but a dementor found us. Sirius used some charm - I didn't even know what it was - and made it go away. Then we ran back into the alley, trying to find you but a couple of Death Eaters found us. We fought them, and that's how I got hurt," she indicated her head. The Healer shoved some chocolate in her hand and Kassie took it, but didn't eat. "The Death Eaters were coming out of Knockturn Alley, and we kept running into them. Sirius and I fought a couple more, then I got hit with something, I don't know what. I remember seeing James and Sirius fighting with whoever hit me, then Sirius grabbed me and we headed back up this way. But…"; Kassie's voice started to sound slightly hysterical again and she got up, looking like she was getting ready to bolt back towards where the Healers were working on Sirius. "He got hit by a curse and…"   
  
James rejoined them at that time and Lily hugged Kassie, trying to comfort her as best she could. In the four years she had known Kassie, she'd never seen her look like this. Any second Lily just knew her best friend was going to loose what little grip on sanity she had. Her eyes were wide and kept darting over to where Sirius was lying on the ground. "The Healers said they are going to move Sirius to Saint Mungo's. We can follow by floo," James informed them. "Kassie, are you going to be alright?"   
  
Kassie looked at James like she wasn't entirely sure she knew who he was. Lily tugged on her arm. "Come on Kassie, let's go. I'm sure Sirius will be fine. Come on. He wouldn't want you to lose it like this."   
  
Those words seem to have an effect on Kassie. Remus, Madison and James went on ahead of them while Lily stayed close to Kassie. The Healers had already left with Sirius, and Kassie was looking more and more like she was going to go into shock. Just as they were waiting in the line that had formed at the fireplace inside the Leaky Cauldron, Kassie grabbed Lily's arm, her eyes wide. "Lily," she gasped, her voice ragged and low. "There's something... something I've got to tell you. But you can't tell anyone."   
  
Lily nodded, holding her breath. Kassie looked the calmest Lily had seen her since Sirius had been injured. The black haired witch glanced around, her voice lowering, her hands shaking as they held onto Lily's arm. "I-" she swallowed, tears filling her eyes, "Lily, that Death Eater that attacked Sirius... I-I killed him."   
  
**--End Chapter 49.**  
  
Well; I bet you are wondering where I have been, right? Well, see, it's like this: I'm getting married. In about six months, actually. I hope that is a good enough reason that people aren't going to kill me for what I'm about to say. Updates are going to be less often. I have a very hectic life right this moment, to say the least. Wedding planning is a major operation and between that, being very nervous about meeting Shaun's family this weekend, my office moving and trying to just spend some time with Shaun--writing took a back burner. Not that I plan on not finishing this story, by any means. It's just going to take a lot longer to do. I hope everyone understands.  
  
Otherwise, I would write my normal author's notes but I'm leaving in 1 and 1/2 hours to go to North Carolina with Shaun (my finase(sp?)if you haven't figured it out) to meet the rest of his family. So I'm nervous as all get out and I haven't packed. So I need to go do that.  
  
Bethany  
10.29.04 


	50. Summer Woes

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 50 - Summer woes  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**

Lily felt as though every noise in the room had suddenly become extremely loud. She shook her head, staring at Kassie but not really seeing her. Someone knocked into them, muttered an apology and disappeared into the crowd. The person in front of them got in the fireplace and spun off, but Lily didn't move. She swallowed, looking at Kassie. "Are you sure?"

Kassie nodded just as James called for them to come on as the fireplace was free. Lily and Kassie didn't say another word as they flooed to St. Mungo's, but Lily's mind was ablaze. Death Eater or not, she didn't know if she could kill someone. Had Kassie meant to? Or was it self defence? She couldn't imagine Kassie hurting anyone intentionally. But then again, if the Death Eater had just hurt Sirius, it may have motivated Kassie to act rashly. Lily just couldn't take it in about it, she was shocked to her core.

If Lily was in shock by what Kassie had admitted, it was nothing compared to how Kassie herself was acting. The black haired witch moved mechanically. Lily feared she was going to break down entirely. They practically carried her through corridor after corridor to the floor where Sirius was being treated for spell damage. James, Remus and Madison thought Kassie was just upset about Sirius and Lily wasn't going to tell them any different. But Kassie kept looking at her, her violet eyes full of an emotion that caused Lily to feel worry nagging at her mind. She hoped Kassie would be all right.

Apparently whatever curses Sirius had been hit with weren't life threatening. Within twenty minutes of them arriving at St. Mungo's, the Healer came out, said he was fine and that they were free to see him. All five of them piled in the room. There were three beds, and Sirius was in the one furthest from the door. The other beds were empty, but they wouldn't stay that way for long. Diagon Alley was a mess and surely they would need every available bed for the injured. Kassie perched on the side of Sirius' bed, holding his hand in hers and not saying much. James said the most, clipping Sirius on the shoulder, congratulating him on a good duel and joking that they could have taken on more. Remus just smiled as he watched them, but he didn't join in on the teasing. Lily also found that she couldn't say much, but not because James was doing all the talking. But because she was afraid she would start asking Kassie questions about what had happened.

Finally Remus got up from his seat, stretching. "I'm going to take Madison home," he announced. "I'll drop by your place tomorrow, Padfoot. Take it easy."

"See you," Sirius replied, watching him and Madison leave.

"I should probably take Lily and Kassie home," James said, noticing the time. "I'm amazed my Mum isn't here fussing over you, mate. I imagine she's heard about what happened."

"They didn't know we were in Diagon Alley, though," Sirius replied. "But Christine is probably worrying about them anyway."

Lily went ahead and left the room, James following her reluctantly. Kassie didn't move. "I'll catch up with you in a minute," she told James when he turned to her questioningly.

James left the room without comment, shutting the door behind him. Kassie was still staring at Sirius' hand, a slight frown on her face. Sirius leaned forward, touching the tip of his index finger to her nose. "What's wrong?"

Kassie didn't say anything for a long moment; then suddenly she started crying silently. Sirius watched her for a second, confused. Slowly he eased up off the pillows, hugging her. "Hey now," he said soothingly. "Come on. We're all right. I'm fine, it's ok."

Kassie cried silently for several minutes, not taking much comfort in the words Sirius repeated over and over again. Several times she took deep breaths, hoping it would help her tell him what was really bothering her, but every time she thought about actually saying the words to him, she started crying harder. Her chest felt like it would explode and her body was shaking madly. After several minutes Sirius started to take on a very worried look and he pulled Kassie's face up so he was staring her straight in the eye. "Kassie, tell me what's wrong." His voice was gentle, but very demanding. Kassie sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

She opened her mouth, but the words simply refused to form. Sirius moved so that he was sitting beside her, his hands still tilting her head up to his. "Kassie."

"I killed him," she blurted, her tears coming faster now. She gasped for air, her hands shaking. She looked up, into Sirius' eyes, and completely fell to pieces.

Sirius, very unsure about what she was talking about, pulled Kassie to him and hugged her as tightly as he could. She sobbed for nearly five minutes before calming down enough that she could string two words together. But even then her muttering about "Azkaban" and "Hell" wasn't making sense to her boyfriend. And the longer she cried, the more on edge Sirius' nerves were growing. Finally he gently pulled her away from him and took the edge of the sheet to wipe the tear stains off her face. "Kassie, whatever it is, tell me. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear." Kassie, for once, looked very unconvinced. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to even her breathing. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Kassie, wiping the back of her hand across her face and sucking in a deep breath. She took several more breaths before she could speak. "The Death Eater," she managed, her hands still shaking no matter how badly she wanted them to stop. "That cursed you. I-I..." Kassie's voice trailed off.

But Sirius had been able to put two and two together and for some reason he felt relieved. For a few seconds he had been afraid she had done some real damage. But the idea of one less Death Eater in the world wasn't something Sirius could conjure enough energy to care about. He imagined, though, that to Kassie, who never intentionally hurt anyone, this was causing quite a shock. He pulled her into his arms just as the door of his room opened. Lily peeked in, her red hair falling in her eyes as she did. "The Healer said you can leave, Sirius. You coming?"

"In a minute. Have James take you home. We'll be along shortly," Sirius replied in a dazed voice, not really looking at Lily.

Lily nodded, gave one last worried look to her best friend and shut the door. She turned to James. "He said they'd follow in a few minutes, and for us to go on."

"We'll have to give a statement to the Aurors," James said in reply.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I just want to go home," Lily replied in a small voice. James looked as if he was going to move towards her, but stopped when she said, "I need to firecall Will and make sure he's ok."

James, who had been half way to putting his arm around Lily, scratched the back of his neck instead and nodded. If he seemed a little uncomfortable, Lily failed to notice. She walked out of the hall and to the stairs. James kicked hard at the wall and followed her.

Seeing Lily home wasn't actually necessary. He could have walked her to the fireplace and then gone straight to his own home. But James knew that if he didn't actually see Lily inside her house he wouldn't sleep a wink. So he flooed in after her, his wand in his hand just in case. And though he felt foolish for it, he had been off his guard in Diagon Alley tonight and look how that all ended. After stepping out of the fireplace he pocketed his wand and dusted himself off. Lily was standing awkwardly in the living room, staring around. "You ok?" he asked.

Lily nodded, still not looking at him. James could have sworn he saw someone move in the entrance hall, but when he turned his head there was nothing. He looked back at Lily.

"James?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes. "What are dementors?"

James felt a little shocked at the question. Of all the things he expected her to say, that wasn't one of them. But, then again, Lily was a muggle born. Something that James sometimes forgot because she just seemed to know everything. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "They are creatures that drain your happiness away. And make you feel only the worst things you've ever felt. And if they are given the chance, they can, eh--" James tossed different words around in his head, but there was really only one way to explain it, "suck your soul out."

Lily gasped, her face turning slightly green. "They kill you?" she whispered.

"No. You can live without your soul," James said darkly. "It's not pretty, though. My dad's seen it. Nearly enough to scare you to death. The dementors usually guard the Azkaban prison, but judging from what I've seen tonight, I think it's safe to say they have joined Voldemort."

Lily shuddered, goosebumps springing up on her arms. She hugged herself. "That means they are running around just attacking people?"

James nodded.

"What charm was it that Sirius did to make them back off?" Lily asked.

"It's called the Patronus charm. It's very advanced magic. But we, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I, started studying it in second year. My dad had said something in passing about some of the dementors going missing from Azkaban and that's just not something you want to take chances with."

Lily nodded, feeling nearly as cold as she had when the dementor had first got close to her earlier that night. The pressing weight on her must have been the side effect of being close to them. She didn't want to think about what might have happened if James hadn't been there. She looked up. "Thank you."

"For what?" James asked, honestly looking confused.

Lily frowned a little. "For saving my life tonight. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

It was on the tip of James' tongue to say something along the lines of how her boyfriend certainly hadn't been around to save her, but James couldn't say it. Just because he wasn't happy with the current relationship between himself and Lily, that didn't mean he didn't want her to be happy. And for whatever reason, Will seemed to make her happy. He swallowed and tried to chuckle, though he thought he sounded rather forced and dry. "You owe me one."

Lily didn't get a chance to reply, she could hear her mother and father talking and the voices were coming closer. "You're home rather late, Lily," Christine said lightly, turning the corner into the living room and sitting down. She peeked behind Lily. "Well, hello James. I didn't expect to see you."

"Hello," James replied in a rather small voice. He shifted awkwardly. "Well, I just wanted to make sure Lily got home alright. I'd better get going..."

Lily turned away from her mother to face James. His mouth opened slightly at the emotions playing across her features. He started to say that he would stay a while, just to be sure she was ok, but Lily smiled at him shakily. "Thank you for seeing me home."

"You're welcome," James said hoarsely. He wanted to say more, so much more. But Christine was looking at him strangely and Lily was still wearing the same frozen smile. "Well, goodnight, then." And without wanting to, James stepped into the fireplace and left in a flash of green flames.

Lily turned to her mother, her smile fading. Daniel rolled into the living room, looking around curiously. "I thought I heard James? And where is Kassie?"

Their daughter sat down shakily on the coffee table in front of the sofa, her hands twisting her in lap. "Kassie is at St. Mungo's with Sirius. Or at least, that's where I left her. She may be at his flat by now."

"Whatever for?" Christine demanded urgently, tossing her magazine aside and sitting up further on the edge of her seat.

"Lily, you'd better tell us everything that has happened," Daniel said, not in his usual kind voice, but the sharp voice of worry that he only used when one of his daughters might be in danger. And Daniel considered Kassie a daughter, in his own way, because she had been around for so long.

Staring at her hands, because she couldn't stand to look at the shock and worry that would soon be on her parent's faces, Lily told them exactly what happened as she knew it, only leaving out the part where Kassie had killed the Death Eater. That wasn't her secret to tell. When she finished she was surprised to find she was crying and hastily she wiped her face.

"Are you ok?" Christine asked in a gentle voice. She got up and sat down on the table next to Lily, putting one arm around her. "God, Lily, you... you could have been killed."

"I know," Lily replied in such a small voice that it was hard to hear her at all. She turned and buried her face in her mother's embrace. "I was so scared. And I kept thinking I'd never see you again, or Daddy, or anyone. And then James was there. He saved me. If he hadn't, I would probably be... be.."

"Shh, don't say it," Christine warned, hugging her tightly. Daniel was the only one who could see the horror struck look on Christine's face. He couldn't help but admire his wife for the way she was holding herself together for Lily's sake. He didn't feel as strong as Christine sounded. He wanted to lock Lily in her room and never let her leave it again.

The living room fire roared to life and Kassie stepped out, followed shortly by Sirius. Kassie seemed especially clingy to Sirius and her face was blotched red from crying. "Is she ok?" Daniel asked before Lily or Christine could.

"Yes. She's just experiencing a little shock from everything that's happened," Sirius replied, giving them a weak smile. "Come on, I'll walk you up to your room." Lily watched as Sirius led Kassie out of the room as one would a toddler. They disappeared into the room Petunia used to claim, but now belonged to Kassie.

A few minutes later Sirius came back downstairs, looking much more weary than he had going up. He ran his hand through his hair. "Did James go home?"

"I think so," Lily replied. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," Sirius muttered, rubbing his left ribcage gently. "Then again, I've been worse. So no complaints."

Lily offered him a weak smile. "And Kassie?"

Sirius stared at her, an underlying message in his gaze. He absentmindedly rubbed his ribcage again. "She'll be ok. It's just going to take time." Lily nodded and said goodbye as Sirius stepped into the fireplace and left for his flat.

Lily stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Mum, Dad." Lily bent down, hugging and kissing them both. She turned to leave the room and nearly ran into Petunia. "Oh. I didn't know you were here."

"I had hoped to keep it that way," Petunia snarled.

Lily stared at her sister, thinking. Just a few hours ago she might have died. She wondered if Petunia would even care. By the way the blonde turned and sat down on the sofa as though there was nothing more interesting than the latest neighbourhood gossip to discuss, Lily doubted it. Lily felt detached from the entire situation; detached from the part of her life that had once held Petunia in it. Before her parents could find anything to keep her downstairs, Lily rushed up the stairs and went directly into Kassie's room without knocking. Kassie was laying on her stomach across the bed, her chin propped on the pillow, staring out the window. Lily sat down gently on the side of the bed. "Kassie? Are you ok?"

"No."

Lily gnawed on her bottom lip, not sure what to say. She sat in silence for a moment, watching Kassie stare out of the window. No matter what possible words she tossed around in her mind, nothing seemed right. Kassie took a deep breath and sat up, wiping her hand across her face. "I will be, though," she added quietly. "Because I have to be. It will just take some getting used to, that's all."

"Kassie, whether you meant to or not, you killed a man tonight. It's going to take more than getting used to," Lily said softly, her insides clenching. "What did Sirius say?"

Kassie swallowed. "He said it would be ok, because it was a Death Eater. They kill people without rhyme or reason. But Lily, I don't know that I believe the punishment should fit the crime. Before it happened - before all of this - I thought so. But now I'm not so sure. That could have been someone's father, someone's husband...." Kassie sucked in a deep breath. "A kid out there tonight may feel just like I did when my dad died. And I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Then, what happened?" Lily asked, her voice soft and betraying exactly how much she wondered whether that was a good question to ask.

Kassie's face contorted, but she didn't cry. Her fists were clenched on the edge of the sheet and Lily tried to imagine what kind of agony Kassie must be going through. But she couldn't. It was hard enough to witness. "I-I don't know. This man just came up out of nowhere. I didn't see him, or hear him. Neither did Sirius. And he said this curse, and Lily I swear I've never heard anything like it. I think it was dark magic. But he said it and Sirius fell. I just stood there, staring at the blood. I-I felt like I was going to just die." Kassie started crying again, but her tears were silent. She sniffled. "I was so angry with Sirius just before that. And it was so stupid, fighting over something so stupid. And I kept thinking, he's going to die. He's going to die thinking I'm angry with him. And Lily, no matter what, I love him so much it hurts. Really hurts. And I was thinking I'd never see him smile that stupid smile again. You know, the quirky one that is so aggravating. When he's done something so utterly stupid that all he can do is smile...

"The man said something to me, but I don't know what it was." Kassie reached up and moved a strand of hair away from her eye. Lily couldn't help but notice she looked like an automaton, completely unconscious of her actions. Her eyes were dry again. "I raised my wand," Kassie brought her arm up, as if she was back in Diagon Alley and seeing the man in front of her. Lily tried to swallow, but couldn't. "And I said the first thing that came to mind."

Kassie's breathing was growing ragged again, her eyes so wide they looked like they would pop. Lily finally managed to swallow over the lump in her throat; but just barely. "What was it?" she whispered.

"_Reducto_."

Kassie continued to stare straight ahead, but Lily cringed, feeling her stomach turn. Hot stomach acid rose up in her throat, splashing into her mouth. Kassie's lip was trembling. "He-his body just kind of froze. And then..."

"Don't," Lily said, her hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting.

Kassie didn't stop though, she looked possessed. "His entire body split in half..." Lily swallowed the burning taste of acid that rose up in her throat just barely, half gagging on it. Kassie's arm dropped and she lay back down across the bed, curling up in a foetal position. "I'm scared, Lily. I don't want to go to Azkaban."

Lily moved beside Kassie, hugging her. She propped her chin on Kassie's shoulder and rocked back and forth like she was comforting a child. "You won't go to Azkaban, Kassie. I promise. No one knows. We just won't tell anyone. It'll be ok."

"Will it?" Kassie asked, her voice thick with tears. Lily couldn't answer.

---------------

The final few days left of summer holiday wasn't happy ones. They all had to go down to the Ministry of Magic to give their story. With Sirius and Lily's help they had managed to concoct a reasonable story to cover for Kassie. Sirius, being a trouble maker by heart and a Marauder by choice, was very familiar with lying to get his way out of trouble. So this really wasn't hard. Getting Kassie to tell it without breaking down into tears was another matter.

They sat in the hall outside of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in hard wooden chairs for what seemed like hours. Remus was on the end, he kept scuffing his trainers back and forth on the tile floor and occasionally looking around with a sense of someone very bored. Next to him sat James, then Madison, Will, Lily, Kassie and finally Sirius. Aurors and Ministry officials walked up and down the hall, going in and out of doors, but still no one came to fetch them. Occasionally Benjy Fenwick would come and tell them it would be a few minutes more, but then he disappeared again.

Lily glanced beside her at Kassie. Her right hand was clutching Sirius', her left playing with the necklace around her neck. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, unblinking. Finally the door beside Remus opened. "Remus Lupin."

Remus got to his feet, gave a sort of grimace to his friends and followed Fenwick inside the room. The door shut behind him sharply, making a noise like a gun going off. Kassie twitched. Will reached over and took Lily's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. But Lily wasn't nervous about herself. She was nervous for Kassie. The door reopened in a surprisingly short amount of time and Fenwick stuck his head out. "Madison Greene." Madison, looking perplexed and a bit nervous, went into the room and the door shut behind her. Again they all waited. It seemed that forever passed before Remus and Madison came out. Before anyone could ask anything, Fenwick said, "James Potter."

James got up and went into the room. The door shut again and again Kassie twitched. Lily kept trying to think of some small talk, something to take Kassie's mind off what was about to happen, but she couldn't think of anything. And to make matters worse a hit wizard went by with a wizard magically bound, a wand pointed in his back. Sirius squeezed Kassie's hand. "Lily Evans."

Lily spun around. She hadn't heard the door open or saw James go out. Will gave her an encouraging smile and she got up, went in the room and heard the door shut behind her. "Just have a seat there, Miss Evans," Fenwick ordered, pointing to an armchair next to James. Lily gave him a questioning look and sat down, looking around the office. It was sparsely decorated and looked like either it wasn't used much or its owner wasn't fond enough of it to bring anything personal in. Fenwick pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and set a self note taking quill up on its point beside him. "Now, Mr. Potter says that he was with you during the attack."

"Yes," Lily replied, recalling that it was only minutes after the raid at began that James had found her.

Fenwick looked at Lily expectantly. Looking slightly irritated he waved his hands in front of him. "Well, what happened?"

Lily shifted in her seat, throwing a glance at James. He smiled slightly. "I-eh, was standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, waiting for a friend of mine to get something from the Apothecary. And these wizards starting coming towards us from the direction of Gringotts, just attacking people. Sirius, one of my other friends, yelled at us to run and we did. The lights had gone out--"

"Who was this friend you was waiting for?" Fenwick interrupted, glancing down at the parchment in front of him.

"Oh, my boyfriend, Will Roberts," Lily replied. James shifted in his seat.

"I see. And this Will, did you see him at all during the attack?"

"No," Lily answered slowly. "Like I said, Sirius said to run and I did. That's when I met up with James an--"

"When did you next see your boyfriend again, Miss Evans?" Fenwick pressed, this time looking up from his parchment. He took his glasses off and laid them aside.

"After the Aurors arrived," Lily said. "We found him being treated for injuries."

"Did he say where he got the injuries?"

Lily felt her face turning red. "I hope you are not implying, Mr. Fenwick, that Will is a Death Eater?"

"I am only looking at all possibilities, Miss Evans. It's my job. Tell me," he continued, without waiting for Lily to answer, "did Will act strangely towards you at all during the day? How long were you with him? Do you kno--"

"I know he's not a Death Eater!" Lily spat, her voice rising despite her attempts to stay calm. James was staring at her, his face blank. Lily felt her temper rising faster than she could keep up. "He says he was hurt while duelling with a Death Eater and I believe him. Will hates dark magic as much as I do."

Fenwick replaced his glasses, picked up a quill and wrote something on the parchment in front of him. Lily sat back in her seat, silently fuming. James finally stopped staring at Lily and bent forward. "Mr. Fenwick, I've known Will Roberts for five years and I think I can safely say that he is not a Death Eater. He's a Gryffindor, for crying out loud. Gryffindors aren't Death Eaters."

"And Ministries workers aren't either, Mr. Potter," Fenwick said sarcastically. "Yet, if you read the papers, you know that we arrested two just last week. Don't tell me who is and who is not on the wrong side here, Mr. Potter. I can assure you the fine line is crossed every day. Now, we found the Death Eater you spoke of unconscious in front of Ollivanders. The other one is unaccounted for."

Lily felt her the blood drain from her face but she strived to keep her calm collected appearance. James said, "Sirius was fighting him. I don't know where he went."

"Sirius Black?" Fenwick asked, making a note on his parchment.

"Yes," James confirmed.

"Very well. You may go." Lily got up slowly, her legs feeling as though they would give way any second. James, unaware that there was any reason for Lily to be nervous, opened the door for her and gave her a little smile as she went through. "Sirius Black, Kassandra Phillips," Fenwick called. Lily wanted badly to say something to Kassie as they passed, but Fenwick was at the door and she felt it wouldn't be a good time.

Lily reclaimed her seat next to Will. Remus was standing against the wall across from them, watching Lily closely. "I think I'm going to go get something to drink. You want to come, Moony?" James asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and determinedly not looking at Lily.

"Yeah," Remus replied. "You coming, Lily?"

"No, I'm just going to wait for Kassie, I think," Lily said. "But maybe we can all meet up with you when we're finished here?"

James nodded. He didn't want all of them to meet up. Lily, yes, Will, no. But he gritted his teeth. He still couldn't believe he had stood up for the ignorant wizard to Fenwick, but if there was anything James couldn't stand, it was dark magic. And no matter how much he loathed (or envied) Will, James knew he wasn't a Death Eater. He was just a prat who didn't deserve Lily. But not a Death Eater. "We'll be at the Three Broomsticks, then. Just Floo over when everyone's finished." James told them and then followed Remus and Madison back to the main lobby of the Ministry and to the fireplaces.

James would have preferred The Leaky Cauldron, but since it was attacked merely three days ago, there was no way to get in. Having to go all the way to Hogsmeade had its perks, though. At least they knew the butterbeer was good, the firewhiskey better and the people wouldn't bother them. Rosmerta was about the only one to even speak to them, and she was usually so busy she didn't say anything but a quick hello. James wanted to go somewhere he was familiar with and drown in his sorrows.

For months now he had dated any girl that even looked remotely interesting. And at first he was fairly sure he was getting over Lily, but Sirius had a point in what he said. James was trying to find another Lily and he just wasn't going to. The thought was a miserable one, actually. And after the attack on Diagon Alley, James was fairly sure that he couldn't trust Will as far as he could throw him to keep Lily safe. He shuddered to think what might have happened to her had he not found her that night. Lily was a great spell caster in her own right, but stealth she hadn't mastered. That was one of the perks of being a Marauder.

James brooded over all of this as he, Remus and Madison took their normal table at the corner of the pub and ordered drinks. James ordered a firewhiskey, causing Remus to raise his eyebrow in question. James downed his drink rather quickly and finally Remus spoke what was on his mind. "Problems, Prongs?"

"You could call them that, yeah," James spat. He motioned for a refill, glaring at the empty glass instead of meeting Remus' all too knowing gaze.

Remus nodded and Madison looked up from her drink, politely puzzled. But neither wizard said anything for a long stretch. Madam Rosmerta refilled James' glass and walked away, her sequined shoes catching the sunlight coming through the window and causing colours to shine over the room momentarily. Remus watched James take another huge swallow of his drink and frowned. "You think this is going to help?"

"Help what?" Madison asked in a small voice, pushing a curl out of her face and peering at James as if the answer would suddenly appear on his face. "What's the matter, James? Is it Olivia?"

James snorted. "I wish. If that's all it was, I'd be fine."

Madison didn't understand this at all. She gave a questioning look to Remus, but he had his butterbeer bottle up to his lips, finishing it. "Then what's the matter? I hate being in the dark."

"Trust me, this isn't something you want to get in the middle of," James said, finishing his drink.

Remus frowned again. "Madison won't say anything. I doubt she knows."

Madison felt irritation tugging at her. She wasn't daft or anything. She was only trying to get James to say, instead of her having to spell it out. But instead he was acting like she was some stupid little girl who wouldn't understand. Quite frankly she was getting tired of people thinking that. Just because she was normally quiet didn't mean she didn't notice things. She sat her bottle down. "I imagine drinking yourself into a stupor is going to impress Lily, so keep at it _Jamie_," she said slyly. She motioned for another butterbeer and the barman sent one over. She popped it open, smirking as James stared at her in confusion. "Don't think you're so clever, James. Anyone with eyes can see how long you've had it for Lily."

"Had what for Lily?" James asked. At the same time Remus grinned, looking at Madison with a new respect.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I won't justify that stupid question with an answer."

James' mouth fell open. Madison supposed he was trying to figure out what she had meant, but his alcohol induced brain wasn't allowing it. The fireplace at the end of the pub roared to life and Lily stepped out, followed by Will. James quickly drowned the rest of his drink. "Hello," Lily said, sliding into the booth next to Remus. Will sat beside her and motioned for the barman to send over two butterbeers.

"Where's Sirius and Kassie?" Remus asked, taking his eyes off James and looking at the redhead at the end of the table.

"They're coming on Sirius' bike," Lily replied, brushing a bit of soot off her travelling cloak. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Me, too," Will muttered, opening his drink. "I didn't much care for Fenwick. He seemed too eager to point fingers."

James snorted into his empty glass, but didn't say anything. Lily shot him a questioning glance, but if she was going to say anything it was cut off by the door to the Three Broomsticks opening and Kassie and Sirius coming in. They came over to the booth. "Budge over," Sirius told James, sliding in. Kassie followed his lead, saying nothing to anyone. "What'd we miss?"

"Not much," Remus muttered. "This is the deadest lot I've been with in a while. So how did your meeting with Mr. Anti-Social go?"

What little colour Kassie had left in her face drained out. Sirius put his arm around her shoulder. "Eh, pretty boring, actually."

They talked for a little while about the meeting, then moved on to other things. Lily tried to coax Kassie into talking, but she really wasn't convinced Kassie was alright until the subject turned to when she was going to talk to her Aunt Wanda. Apparently Remus and Madison weren't familiar with the story, so after being filled in, some of Kassie's old spunk returned as she proclaimed that she wasn't in any way ready to go home.

"What about Kacy, though?" Lily asked thoughtfully. "Doesn't she start school this year?"

Kassie's eyes grew huge. "She's supposed to...." she muttered. She looked at Sirius as if he had the answers to all the world's problems. "What if she won't let Kacy come to school?"

"Then we'll go get her," Sirius said simply. "If I can kidnap you out of there, I can get her."

Kassie didn't look very reassured. She tore off the wrapper on her butterbeer bottle, stuffing the paper inside it. "Maybe I should talk to her, about Kacy, I mean," Kassie said thoughtfully.

Lily checked her watch. "I should probably be getting home. Mum and Dad didn't know we were coming over here, and they might be getting worried."

"Did Christine about have a heart attack when you told her what happened?" Madison asked curiously. "My Mum and Dad nearly had a fit. But Remus," here she smiled shyly and Remus reached under the table for her hand, "talked to them. I'm still surprised they didn't try to lock me in my room until I am thirty."

"My Dad looked like the thought might have crossed his mind," Lily laughed. "It's not really funny, actually. They were very worried. But at least everyone's ok."

Lily slid out of the booth and took her money bag out, but Will beat her to it. He laid a few sickles on the table and grabbed his cloak. "I'll take you home. I need to head to the house anyway."

Lily and Will bid everyone farewell, then went through the fireplace. When they emerged in Lily's living room it was very empty. Lily took her cloak off and threw it over the back of an arm chair. "MUM! DAD! I'm home!"

There was no answer. Lily shrugged, looking out the front door. "Well, the car isn't here. I wonder where they went. Mum didn't mention going anywhere today."

"Does that mean we get some alone time?" Will asked, coming up behind Lily and sliding his arms around her waist.

Lily felt the urge to turn around and kiss him, but reality stopped her. "What if my parents come home?" she asked.

Will shrugged. "We could always go up to your room..."

There was a definite heat in Lily's face as she thought about all the things he might be implying. Even though Will was every bit the gentleman, he was also male. And innocent snogging could lead to more than she bargained for. She swallowed. "Yo-You don't want to see my room. It's messy."

Lily was just about suggest they watch some television in the living room when Will's face lost its smile. Even though he didn't sound angry, there was a definite coolness in his tone now. "I'll bet James has been to your room."

Lily felt irritation gnawing at her gut. She spun around. "When are you going to stop with this? James is just a friend. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Really? It seems to me like he'd like to get his hands on my girlfriend," Will retorted.

"Are you still on about that? Merlin, Will, you're being silly. If I've told you once, I've said it thousand times; James does not like me like that. Jealousy doesn't suit you, Will. James even stood up for you today with Fenwick!"

Will's arms were limp at his side and he stared at Lily for several long moments. Lily felt her patience was on a thin string today and he wasn't helping by staring at her like that. She swallowed. "Maybe you should just go."

Will opened his mouth, shook his head and closed it without saying anything. "Perhaps I should." And without so much as a second glance at Lily, Will raised his wand and Apparated. Lily half sat and half fell onto the sofa, burying her face in her hands.

Several hours later the roar of a motorbike filled the air. Lily was making something to eat and looked out the window above the sink in time to see Kassie and Sirius in a rather heated kiss. She turned away, not wanting to watch and had put her plate on the table when the back door slammed open. "Sorry!" Kassie called, laughing a bit and closing the door. "That really needs to be fixed," she added, coming in and sitting down at the table.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked in a tone that suggested she really didn't care but was asking to fill the silence. She had never really fought with a significant other before and she wasn't sure if she should be crying or angry at the moment.

"He went to James' for dinner, but I decided not to go," Kassie replied. "I'm going to try to call Kacy and see if Wanda is going to let her come to school or if I'm going to have to do something drastic." Lily shook her head and picked up a spoonful of pudding with very little enthusiasm. Kassie peered at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Lily shrugged, chewing her food without really enjoying it. She swallowed. "Oh, nothing much. I'm tired, irritated and Will and I got into our first real fight."

"Over what?" Kassie asked, looking worried. Her eyes was huge. "You didn't break up, did you?"

"I don't know," Lily admitted, pushing her food away. She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm so confused." Lily proceeded to tell Kassie everything from the night that Will had first said he thought James liked her to the present. "...and so I got angry and told him maybe he should leave. And he did," Lily finished lamely, running her hand through her hair again out of frustration. "What do you think?"

Kassie sat back in her chair, stunned. She blinked several times, opened her mouth and then shut it. The second time she tried this, she managed to form a word; "Well."

Lily glared at her. "Is that all you have to say?"

Kassie grinned sheepishly. "Eh-no. Actually, I don't think you've broken up. You've just had a little row. If Sirius and I split up every time we had a disagreement, well, we'd spend a lot of time apart, I think."

"You don't have many disagreements with Sirius," Lily pointed out.

"We do," Kassie corrected her, "but we usually keep our _actual_ fighting to a minimum." Kassie giggled slightly. "Making-up snogging is the best. But I'm getting off the subject." Lily nodded her agreement with that statement. "The question here is… do you like James or do you think James likes you?"

"No and no," Lily replied quickly. Very quickly. Kassie raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so maybe he did once..."

"Trust me, he did," Kassie said without thinking. She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Eh, continue!"

Lily didn't speak. She waved her hand towards Kassie, looking shocked. "Is there something you might want to share with me, Kassandra?!"

"Not particularly," Kassie squeaked. "So, did you like him? More than as a friend?"

Slowly Lily nodded. Kassie looked like she would explode. "I _knew_ it! I did! I was so shocked that you went out with Will because I just knew that you liked James!"

"It's not my fault he went out with someone else!" Lily retorted, crossing her arms and giving Kassie a disdainful look. "If he had asked me out, I would have said yes. But he went out with Crystal instead." Lily glared. "And so I said yes to Will, which is the subject of this conversation, I might add. I no longer like James as any more than as a friend, and if I could just get Will to stop being so jealous for a minute he might realise that."

"Jealousy only occurs in relationships where one person isn't secure," Kassie said wisely, reaching over and taking a bite of the pudding Lily had abandoned. "Obviously Will isn't very secure or he--" Kassie and Lily looked towards the wall where the phone had begun ringing. Kassie jumped up and answered it. "Hello, Little Whinging 24810," Kassie listened for a minute, the colour draining out of her face. "Just slow down, it's ok. Where are you?"

Lily got up, coming around the table worriedly. Kassie nodded. "Just stay there. No, Kacy, just stay put, I'll have Sirius come to get you. Ok. Bye."

"What's happening?" Lily asked as Kassie bolted for the living room and grabbed the floo powder. She threw some in the flames and said, "Potter Manor!" For several seconds the flames just flickered green, then a small house elf's head appeared. "Binky?"

"Tator, Miss. Can Tator get Young Master for you?" the house elf asked anxiously.

"Sirius, yes," Kassie replied. Tator's head disappeared. Kassie was rocking back and forth, looking anxious. Lily, still unsure what was going on, sat down on her knees beside Kassie and waited for Sirius. Only seconds later his head appeared in the fire. "Hey Kassie, what's wrong?"

"It's Kacy. She ran away," Kassie replied, sounding nearly hysterical. "She's in some muggle town not too far from where you picked me up at. Can you go and get her?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to come and get you first?"

"Will we all fit on your bike?"

"Good point. I'll get her first and then come straight over there." Sirius' head disappeared from the fire and Kassie sat back, scrubbing her hands over her face.

Lily put her hand on Kassie's shoulder gently. "It'll be ok. Did she say why she ran away?"

Kassie looked very upset. She nodded, chewing on her lip. "Wanda wasn't going to let her go to school. This is my fault," she added. "I should have gone home before now and talked to her. What if someone grabs her? What if Sirius can't find her?"

"He will," Lily said, reassuringly. "Come on, let's get something to drink and wait in the back garden for them. If Sirius really puts his foot to the metal, he'll get to her in no time and be back here."

----------------

Lily wished she had been right; but it was hours before Sirius arrived with Kacy. Kassie paced back and forth, watching the skies. Lily kept wondering where her parents were. Night was closing in fast and she hadn't heard from them. But with Kassie in such a panic over where Sirius and Kacy were, it was hard to think about them and try to calm her down. Finally, at half past nine, the roar of a motorbike filled the air and Kassie looked up. But there was no familiar motorbike falling out of the sky. Lily and Kassie shared a puzzled look, then walked around the house.

Sirius was getting off his bike and helping Kacy off when they got there. Kassie ran up to them both, throwing her arms around her little sister. "Kacy Lynn Phillips, I was scared to death! Don't you ever run off like that. You should have just called me an--" Kassie trailed off, her face horror struck. "Oh dear, I sound just like Christine did when I arrived, don't I?"

Sirius chuckled, but it was short lived. Kassie whacked him in the arm before throwing her arms around his neck. "Where have you two been? I've been worried sick!"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. Kacy offered her sister a small smile that she returned and Sirius began untying Kacy's trunk from the back of the bike. "My flying booster stopped working, so we had to ride in under muggle power. It takes a lot longer by road, let me tell you. I didn't think I'd ever find Lily's house."

After finding that out, Kassie decided to stop badgering him about being late and let him worry about his bike. Sirius moved his bike up to the side of the house. "I'll just have to Floo home and work on it tomorrow."

The four of them made their way inside and into the living room. Kacy was looking particularly apprehensive as she sat down on the sofa and stared at Kassie as if she expected her sister to jump down her throat again. Far from it, though, Kassie half fell into the seat across from her and scrubbed her hands over her face. Kacy opened her mouth, closed it with a snap and stared at her folded hands. Lily stood uncertainly by the doorway next to Sirius, feeling very out of place. Her eyes searched the room for anything to look at besides the sisters, and a noise from the front of the house provided the distraction she was seeking. Lily quickly made her way to the window to see who was in the drive, half hoping it was her parents. Instead she was greeted by an angry black haired woman storming out of a green car and stomping up the drive. Lily barely moved back from the window when the door bell rang several times.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked, pulling his wand when Lily only stared at the door.

Lily swallowed. "Wanda," she replied simply.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered. Lily nodded an affirmative, still staring at the door like she expected it to burst open of its own accord. Wanda had stopped pushing the doorbell and was now banging on the door loudly, her voice muffled through the wood.

"KASSANDRA! KACY! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Lily looked back at the doorway to the living room and met her best friend's eyes. Slowly Kassie edged her way forward, took a deep breath and opened the door.

**--End Chapter 50.**

--smiles meekly-- Hi everyone who thought I had fallen off the Earth. I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating like normal. Unforunatly, I can't tell you that my updates are going to go back to normal schedule any time soon. Most of you who read the author's notes at the end of the last chapter know that I'm getting married. Well, to make life just a wee bit more complicated, I've just also found out that I'm pregnant. And pregnancy doesn't agree with me at all. I've been sick morning, noon and night and it doesn't make for me feeling up to sitting at the computer very often. However, this doesn't mean that I'm going to abadon the story; it means that updates aren't going to come as often as you are used to. I do plan on finishing this story before July, when my baby is due, because I seriously doubt I will have the time to care for a new born and write. I don't know where this puts the alternate ending story I had planned on writing; I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it. In the mean time, please bare with my not too often updates and know that I am going to try and finish the remaining 30 chapters before July. I don't promise I'll be able to; but I am going to give it a good shot. If I don't, I apologize now.

In the mean time, you'll have to forgive me if I don't answer any questions left in last chapter's reviews. If you have any pressing questions that you really want answered, please email me and I will write you back. Again, I don't promise that it will be prompt.

For any other updates/information etc that you want, you can visit the message forums at any time and leave a question. I check there at least every other day. The url for the forums is bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com. You'll have to change that to an actual url, since fanfiction dot net won't allow them in the files.

Until next time, have a happy Christmas, happy New Year and don't eat too much!

Bethany  
11.29.04


	51. Comprimises

**Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 51 - Comprimises  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**

It seemed as if someone had put everything into slow motion. Lily stepped back as Kassie opened the door and revealed her aunt standing in the doorway. Wanda wore a slight look of surprise on her face as she stared through the door, almost as if she had not expected anyone to answer the door and certainly not so quickly. Then she stepped forward and Kassie crossed her arms over her chest, immediately assuming a stance that made her look primed for a fight. Lily could barely see Kacy standing behind her sister, looking anxious and nearly in tears.

"Where is she?" Wanda demanded.

"She's here," Kassie replied evenly. Standing next to Lily, Sirius shifted his weight uneasily, glancing back and forth between his girlfriend and the woman in the doorway.

"Well, she's coming home with me. Kacy, let's go." Wanda turned, looking for all the world as though she expected Kacy to come along quietly. But Lily knew better, and she had only met Kacy on a handful of occasions. When no one moved, Wanda turned. "Kacy, come on NOW."

"No," came a small voice from behind Kassie. Kacy nervously pushed her dark hair behind her ear and stepped forward so that she was beside her sister. Lily felt as though every nerve in her body was waiting to tense up. Kacy swallowed. "I'm going to school with Kassie."

"Kassandra is in enough trouble without adding you to her problems," Wanda said coldly, turning on her heel and not looking at Kassie. Sirius' eyes narrowed.

Lily could feel herself growing angry. She was talking to Kacy like she was nothing but a pawn to be played against Kassie. But if Lily was angry, and judging by the look on Sirius' face, he was angry, it was nothing compared to Kassie. Lily could almost hear Kassie's teeth grinding together even though she was more than halfway across the room. "Trouble, Aunt Wanda? Trouble? I'm in no trouble. I won't cause you an ounce of trouble if you'd just leave Sirius be. He hasn't done anything to you, or me, or anyone! You are just as prejudiced against him as-- as Voldemort is to muggle borns!"

Wanda's face turned bright red as she turned back around to face her niece, her fists clenched at her sides. "Your father was a muggle and look what it got him! KILLED!"

"SIRIUS ISN'T A MUGGLE!" Kassie bellowed. "And neither am I, or Kacy! And as a witch, I would expect you to understand. An-and, wait--" Kassie's arms dropped to her sides and she tilted her head slightly in apparent confusion. "I thought Daddy died in an accident with a tractor?"

All of the angry flush that had been residing in Wanda's cheeks drained so quickly she looked faint. Sirius and Lily glanced back and forth between Wanda and Kassie as if they were watching a tennis match. Kacy suddenly moved closer to Kassie, looking very white, but very interested in the turn of events. Wanda swallowed. "He did," she whispered, her voice cracking at the end. "What I meant was your mother, she fell in love--"

"Sirius is a pureblood, not that it matters. They won't be coming after him--"

"You're a half blood, Miss High and Mighty. And you put his life in danger just by walking next to him."

Kassie opened her mouth, Lily stepped forward but Sirius beat them all. Within a half a second he was standing between Kassie and Wanda, the rage so evident on his face that it made Lily think twice before speaking. "That is enough," he said firmly, his blue eyes hard as ice and gazing straight at Wanda without blinking. "More than enough."

"Sirius--" Kassie began in a slightly pleading tone, but Sirius raised a hand and for once she fell silent.

"I don't think you will understand, Wanda, but let me try anyway. I will not go away until Kassie tells me to. And perhaps not even then. You are giving up a relationship with a wonderful girl because of some reason you have against my blood. Life is too short to cast away your family because of a petty disagreement." Sirius swallowed, pounding his words firmly into the minds of everyone in the room. "Do you know how close Kassie - all of us - came to death just a week ago? Did you know Kassie was in that attack on Diagon Alley?"

Wanda obviously didn't know. Her mouth hung slack and only when a flash of black hair ran across the room did she blink.

Jillian Phillips launched herself up into Kassie's arms, half laughing and half crying. "Kassie! Kassie! Why did you leave us? I missed you!"

Kassie pushed away every ounce of anger in her voice and hugged her youngest sister tightly. "I'm sorry Jill, there were some things I had to do. I have missed you, too, though."

It was obviously taking every bit of self control Wanda possessed to stay quiet in front of the smallest Phillips child. She forced a smile at Jillian when she turned around. "Jill, I thought I told you to stay in the car? Where are your brothers?"

"Right here," Blake said from the doorway. Next to him were Christopher and Hayden. Uninvited, they walked in. Wanda opened her mouth, but Blake cut her off. The three of them walked over to where Kassie was holding Jillian and even through all of the tension, Lily couldn't help but be amazed by the resemblance between the siblings. It was uncanny. "Mum always said that arguments should be handled as a family. We want to talk to Kassie, too."

Christopher, Hayden and Blake stood determinedly beside Kassie, Kacy and Jillian. Wanda sighed, defeated, in light of the six determined children and ran her hand through her hair. "What's the solution, Kassie? I don't want him at my house. And your brothers and sisters obviously want you home. You tell me what can be done." She spread her hands wide. "I'm open to suggestions."

Jillian touched her forehead to Kassie's cheek, looking ready to burst into tears. Kassie hugged her tighter. "Kacy and I will come home." Wanda sighed but her niece wasn't finished. "However, I am still going to see Sirius. I'll go to his flat, James' house or here. But I will still see him. And I don't want you to lecture me; it will do you no good."

Kacy pulled away from Kassie, looking scared but determined to set down her wants as well. "I'm going to school this year." Wanda looked as if that was the last thing on her mind. She blinked stupidly at Kacy for a minute, then nodded.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Wanda motioned towards the still open door out into the night air. "Well, come along, then. It's past Jillian's bedtime."

Kassie put Jillian down and shooed her out the door, with Blake, Christopher and Hayden following. Kacy grabbed her trunk and looked at Kassie, who gave her an encouraging smile. Wanda turned and looked back. "I'll be along in a minute," Kassie stated flatly.

Wanda had no more crossed the threshold when Sirius turned to Kassie, worry evident on his face. Lily fell back into the shadows of the hall, not wanting to watch, but strangely attracted to the scene nonetheless. Wordlessly Kassie leaned her forehead on Sirius' chest and he put his hands on her shoulders, laying a soft kiss on top of her head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

"My brothers and sisters need me," Kassie muttered, clutching Sirius' shirt with both hands. She leaned her head back and looked at him. "It's only a few days and we can go back to school."

"I can't wait," Sirius replied before kissing her so softly that it looked as if his lips barely glazed hers. She sighed and turned away and practically ran up the stairs. Lily chewed on her lip, unsure of what to do or say. But nothing she could say would matter; there was no easy solution.

-------------

Sirius was still sitting in Lily's living room when Christine and Daniel returned home. Only now Sirius was also accompanied by James, who was looking very unsure about what he was doing. He had expected, by all accounts, to spend the evening lazing about at Sirius' flat, the problem Kassie had flooed him about having been dealt with. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Far from it. Sirius was sporadically cursing Wanda, then falling silent. Lily had had very little time to think about her row with Will because of her company who hadn't decided to leave yet. Instead she sat with her legs drawn up, looking at James and Sirius, expecting them to do something.

"Damn that woman, if she says one more thing to make Kassie cry...." Sirius muttered, waving his hands about like he was strangling someone. "I won't need my wand."

Lily rolled her eyes; that wasn't the action she had quite in mind. The front door opening drew her attention away from whatever James said in response and Lily jumped up and went to see her parents coming in. Daniel wheeled himself down the hall, looking thoroughly exhausted. "Where have you been?!" Lily all but demanded.

Christine looked taken aback and the talking from the living room stopped abruptly. "We went to Petunia's for dinner. I left a note by the phone," her mother explained, clearly confused.

Lily glanced at the table where the phone was sitting and blushed. "Well, as I don't ever use it, I didn't think...."

Christine was paying no attention, though, she had just looked around the doorway and spotted Sirius and James. "Well. This is a lovely surprise! What brings you boys over this time of night? Where's Kassie?"

Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "It's been a very long night for us, actually. Do you want to sit down and I'll make another pot of tea?"

"I think we're going to head over to Sirius' place," James interrupted, standing. "Come on, mate. You can grumble at home just as well as you can here."

Sirius reluctantly got to his feet, but stopped short of the fireplace. "I'll be back tomorrow to work on my bike, Lily," Sirius said wearily. "If that's ok."

"Of course," Lily said, smiling kindly. Secretly she was glad they were leaving; this would give her time to brood over her row with Will. Then again, as they waved goodbye and flooed out of her house, she was thinking perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. Brilliant plans aside, though, Lily had a lot of explaining to do to her parents by the looks of it. She sighed and fell on the couch. "Well, it all started this morning, I think...."

By the time she finished, Lily felt mentally exhausted. She slouched back on the sofa, looking at her parents through half closed lids. "And that's when you came home. The rest, as they say, is history. I suspect the next few days will not be fun."

Daniel said very little, and quickly excused himself to go to bed. Christine watched her daughter for a few minutes, feeling oddly compelled to say something, though she was fairly sure it wouldn't help. Eventually she got up and walked over to sit beside Lily, patting her knee gently. "Are you going to write to Will, do you think?"

"Why should I?" Lily replied, peeking open her eyes and peering at her mother with green orbs that were full of resentment towards her boyfriend at the moment. "Just because he's jealous, without good cause, I might add..."

"Lily, you should probably try walking a mile in his shoes," Christine said wisely. "He knows more about how a boy's mind works than you do. He sees someone that likes his girlfriend: he's going to be jealous, honey. That's just the way it works. I do think perhaps he went a little too far, but sometimes we say things we don't mean when we're angry."

Lily opened her eyes fully, tilting her head to get a better view of her mother's profile. "Do you think I should apologise, then?"

Christine laughed. "Heavens, no! Did I not teach you anything? If you apologise first, he'll never let you live it down." Again Christine giggled and Lily found herself smiling without really understanding why. "Do you know how many weeks your father and I didn't speak because he is so very stubborn?"

Lily felt silly, but the question that came to mind spilled out of her lips before she could stop it, "What should I do, then?"

Christine, for reasons Lily couldn't exactly put her finger on, looked ecsatic that Lily had asked this question. What Lily didn't know, and probably never would, was that for the first time since her daughter had found out she was a witch, this was something she could give advice about. Something Lily had asked her, and the prospect, no matter what the subject entailed, was a beautiful thing to Christine Evans. "Forgive him, angel. When he finally comes around and realises he was wrong, forgive him." Christine wagged her finger playfully. "That doesn't mean that you are always right, though. If you are wrong, admit it. But we know that women are almost never wrong… so you won't need to practice this much." Christine laughed here and Lily felt herself collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks Mum." Lily sat up, hugged her mother and let herself be held for just a moment. "I think I'm going to go up to bed. Good night."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Christine said, watching Lily walk out of the room. Her heart beat a little faster as she cut off the lights and followed; she felt lighter and happier because she had been able to help Lily. She only wished Petunia could have turned out more like her younger sister. And that thought made her feel guilty if only because of the truth of it.

------------

Lily couldn't have been happier when the first of September finally arrived and she was once again standing on the platform to board the Hogwarts Express. Young wizards and witches were running about everywhere, saying goodbye to family, making sure they had their pets in order and discussing the new year of school. Lily waved to people she knew, pulling her trunk behind her and carrying Bast's cage under her arm. Christine and Daniel had bade her goodbye on the muggle side of the platform, and feeling rather good about the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts, Lily boarded the train and began the search for her friends.

As it turned out, she didn't have to look far or for long. Not more than a few minutes after beginning her search she stumbled upon a very loud compartment and, grinning, pulled the door back.

Lily had half a notion of what she would find when entering the room; Kassie and Sirius being together was a given, Kacy was a good possibility, Remus and Madison sitting together and James and Peter doing... well, something, she was sure. Hopefully not planning mass destruction anytime soon. She noted that she was right about everything except Sirius and Kassie when she entered the compartment. They weren't just sitting together, they looked as though they were practicing to become a single being. Kassie was sitting on Sirius' lap and audience or not, they were kissing every few seconds and talking quietly amongst themselves. Lily rolled her eyes. "Missed each other in the past few days, have you?" she asked.

Kassie giggled and James threw a chocolate frog at them. "You don't remember?" he asked incredulously.

Lily racked her brain for some titbit of information that might have escaped her. Whilst she was doing so, her eyes rested upon another sight she hadn't expected to see.

Will.

Her eyes meet his and she felt as if she had stopped breathing. James cleared his throat. "We've all heard this several times before, but I'll enlighten Lily since she seems to be temporarily unable to ask for herself. As of today - actually, tonight - Sirius and Kassie have been disgusting us with their shameless show of public affection for exactly one year." James said all of this loudly, waving his hands about like he was a ringleader of a circus.

Lily finally managed to break eye contact with Will. "Oh! That's right! And given that this someone said this time last year that she had no intention of going out with Sirius, that's brilliant!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Kassie looked as if she could kill Lily. "Wasn't going to go out with me, eh?" he asked slyly, turning his head to look at Kassie. "Care to elaborate on that, my pet?"

Across from the couple, Kacy looked ready to be sick. She smiled at Lily when she noticed she was being watched and the redhead laughed to herself. The train jerked, blowing the horn a final time and Lily sat quickly so she wouldn't fall. "So, how are the other happy couples of our year doing?" Lily asked, pointedly looking at Remus and Madison. Madison blushed madly and Remus was grinning, but not at Lily. He was grinning at Madison. "Good, really good," Madison finally replied, brushing a blonde curl from her face and quickly searching the room for something else to look at.

"Oy, Wormtail, let's get going," James suddenly said, standing up. "You coming, Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "Not this time. Besides, I think you two have it covered."

James looked pleadingly at Sirius, but his best friend waved his hand at him without so much as looking his way. James muttered something under his breath and grabbed the back of Peter's collar. "Come on, then."

Lily watched them go, her mind already spinning into motion about what they could possibly be up to when they hadn't even got out of London yet. She had little time to dwell on this, though, since Will cleared his throat for her attention. "Er, can we go somewhere and talk for a minute?"

Lily nodded and stood up. Kassie broke herself away from her argument (well, more like playful bickering, truth be known) with Sirius to look at her best friend, but Lily just shook her head and followed Will out of the compartment. For several minutes Will looked for an empty room for them to talk in, but without success. The train was full. Instead they ended up at the very back of the train, near the toilets that Lily had cornered Kassie in exactly one year ago. Will looked out of the window at the passing scenery for a minute, the sun playing off his skin and making his already blonde hair shine brightly. "Look, Lily, I'm sorry about what I said to you." Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Will waved his hand then pushed his hair off his forehead. "I didn't have a right to say that. I was just being--"

Will searched for the right word and Lily smiled slightly. "Jealous?" she inserted helpfully.

Will's face flushed and he nodded. "Yeah, that. I'm sorry, really." He gave her a small puppy dog look. "Forgive me?"

Lily seemed to consider this for a moment. She tilted her head to the side and a smile played around her lips slightly. "Well, mind you, you'll have to work very hard to make this up to me..." she said playfully, gently easing her hands up his arms and to his shoulders. "And I would say starting now would be good."

Will smiled; not a playful smile, but a genuine look of relief flashed over his face. "I don't ever want to fight with you again. This has been the hardest three days ever. I prom--"

Lily sighed, a small frown line appearing between her eyes. "Will, don't make promises you can't keep," she said softly. "I forgive you now, and I probably will next time." Will kissed her softly and Lily added, "Depending on what you do."

---------------

Lily knew that she wanted to remember this trip to school, the next to last before it would all be over. Alice Longbottom had told her once that it would be the most memorable year, with O.W.L.S. behind her, and a year of fun before starting the hard slog of studying for N.E.W.T.s, and then heading out into the real world. But, all in all it was a rather uneventful trip and seemed to go by in a flash. James and Peter had gone off to charm the shoelaces together of anyone who crossed their path; random students which seemed mostly to be Slytherins. It looked as though someone had put tripping jinxes all over the train. Students would be sitting and talking, then get up and instantly fall over.

Lily looked out over the lake as they travelled by horseless carriages up to the castle and recalled her first visit to these grounds. She had been scared to death, terrified that any second the giant squid would decide to forget his peaceful ways and lash out at her, dragging her to the bottom of the lake with him. Somewhere in the back of her mind it all still seemed unreal, like that first night sitting next to James and wishing hard that it wasn't a dream.

But it hadn't been. Five years later Lily was one of the top witches in her class, had friends for the first time in her life, and felt like she was returning home after an extended vacation. She was tempted to pick up her wand and make something levitate just because she could. There was such a freedom in being able to be herself here, something she no longer felt she could do at home. Perhaps it would all be different once she was of age, seventeen. Then she could do magic outside of school; then she could be a witch with her parents as well as at home. The thought excited her.

All the students gathered into the Great Hall for the customary welcoming feast. Lily's stomach growled irritably as they sat, making Will snigger and Kassie laugh right out. Lily felt like hitting them both, but refrained. Several minutes later Professor McGonagall lead the first years in. Kassie looked eagerly around the small crowd for Kacy and waved upon finding her. Kacy waved back nervously, her eyes wide with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. The sorting hat sang a variation of the song it had the first year Lily had attended school and been sorted herself. When it ended Professor McGonagall held up her roll of parchment.

"Abury, Lenora."

A short, skinny girl nervously parted ways with the girl she had been standing next to and approached the three legged stool. Lily felt sympathetic towards her. The first time she had laid eyes on the singing school hat she felt quite frightened herself. The young girl managed to get the hat on her head after nearly dropping it and after a moment the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table next to the Gryffindors broke into applause as Lenora Abury joined them, looking rather relieved at the house she was placed in. From there the line dwindled slowly as students were placed in different houses. While the sorting hat was making its decision about "Pemons, Adrian" Kassie was muttering the alphabet under her breath and counting students. Lily cast her a questioning glance when suddenly McGonagall called forth, "Phillips, Kacy."

Kassie almost stood up, desperate to get a good view. Kacy nervously tucked her shoulder length black hair behind her ears and, chewing her lip, started forward. She picked the hat up off the stool, sat down and put it on her head. It nearly covered her entire head so that the only thing visible of her face was her top lip down. The seconds seem to last forever, Kassie was straining as though she might actually hear what the hat was saying. Finally the hat's brim opened, then shut again just as quickly. After only a second, though, it opened again and said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kassie looked like someone had set her robes on fire. She jumped up, whistling and clapping hard as Kacy took the hat off her head and rushed over to join the Gryffindor table. Lily cheered along with the rest of her year, a little too loud, so that there was a lot of muttering along the Gryffindor table, wondering whether the girl was related to one of them. It was easy to see, though, once Kacy sat down next to Kassie that they were sisters. Sirius patted Kacy on the head like a puppy, and said "Welcome, poppet."

Most of them laughed as Kacy turned several shades of red and looked as though she like nothing more than to disappear. Lily leaned down close to Kacy's ear; "Just give him a whack around the ears when he annoys you. Or jinx him. I'll show you some good ones."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Lily and Kacy grinned at him innocently. Sirius gave Kassie his best pouting lip. "They're picking on me!"

Kassie regarded him like she would a particularly spoilt child, "You probably deserve it."

Sirius pouted for a minute, then leaned down and whispered something in Kassie's ear that made her blush very red. "I want to see Kacy to her room, first," she insisted.

"I can show her," Lily said, smiling innocently.

"What about the feast...?" Kassie added, almost as though she would rather the food not appear so she could leave.

"We'll eat," Sirius promised. "Come on."

Kassie nodded and Sirius grinned before making a big production of claiming he needed to go to the loo. Kassie waited until the food had appeared before she, too, slipped out of the room. Lily began adding food to her plate when suddenly a ghost appeared in the seat recently vacated by Kassie. Kacy let out a horrified squeak.

"Good evening Nick," Lily said without much surprise in her voice. After all, at Hogwarts it was rather normal to have ghosts appearing out of nowhere, a poltergeist pelting you with chalk and portraits saying hello as you passed.

"Good evening Miss Evans. And welcome," he added to Kacy, who looked nearly as white as Sir Nicolas. "I say, are you alright?"

Very slowly Kacy nodded. Gabrielle washed down her last mouthful of food with pumpkin juice and asked, "How was your summer, Nick?"

"Oh, well, the usual. I do look forward to the start of term, though, as it gets rather boring around here with only Peeves for entertainment. And that's not really entertainment so much as torture."

"How come Peeves never comes to the feast?" Kathleen asked, breaking herself away from her conversation with Madison and looking perplexed. "I don't think I've ever seen him in the Great Hall at all, actually."

"He isn't allowed in here, for obvious reasons," Nearly Headless Nick replied smartly, straightening himself up as he spoke. "One could imagine the chaos that would follow. No, I quite agree it's for the best. He's out of control."

"Does Dumbledore keep him out, then?" Lily asked. She hadn't ever paid much attention to the fact that Peeves stayed clear of the Great Hall until now.

"No, no. We hold ghost councils, of course, and Peeves is informed then to stay away from here. The Bloody Baron keeps him well in line, so there is no need to ask Dumbledore to step in, although I'm sure he would if we deemed it necessary."

"The Bloody Baron?" said Kacy in a small voice, her eyes wide. "Why do you call him that?"

"Because he's covered in blood," Nick replied patiently. "Though I don't know what happened, not sure any of the ghosts do. Of course we'd never ask," he added cheerfully. Kacy swallowed. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

"Bye Nick," Lily and Gabrielle said as Nick floated down the table to greet a pack of seventh years sitting at the end near the doors. Lily patted Kacy's hand reassuringly. "The ghosts don't hurt anyone, really. It feels dreadful if you accidentally walk through one, but that's all. And Peeves… well, just avoid him if you can."

Kacy nodded but looked sceptical.

------------

Sixth year wasn't nearly as different as Lily had expected it was going to be. After the welcoming feast on the first night, the sixth years were asked to stay behind (Kassie and Sirius miraculously appeared for this, then disappeared again) and to check to see what subjects they had qualified for. The next morning they were handed timetables the same as everyone else and went off to their first ever N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration lesson.

Kassie and Sirius were both nearly late to this lesson, since neither of them had made it to breakfast. Lily had tried unsuccessfully several times to wake her best friend up, but Kassie point blank refused to budge from her bed. Lily knew that she hadn't come in until the early hours of the morning and she looked every bit as tired when she stumbled into the classroom as she had when Lily had tried to wake her.

"And did you have a good night last night?" Lily asked in a hissed voice as Kassie slumped into the chair next to her, her hair still wet from the shower.

"HmmMmm," came Kassie's mumbled response from where she had her face buried in her arms on the desk.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat just as the bell rang signalling the beginning of class. Lily whispered a drying spell on Kassie's hair and then pulled her book, wand, parchment, ink and quill out. After a sideways glance at Kassie, she then pulled out everything Kassie would need for class and shoved her heel into Kassie's foot. "Ouch!" Kassie squeaked, sitting up. McGonagall glanced at her, but said nothing. Kassie glowered at Lily. "What was that for?"

"Wake up. You can sleep at lunch."

Professor McGonagall sent another look in their direction and shut the book in her hands loudly. "Welcome to N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration. If you are here today it means that you have successfully passed your Transfiguration O.W.L. and wish to pursue more involved levels of this branch of magic. This is by no means an easy subject. You will be required to work hard, you will be required to do your homework and if you do not do these things you will not be here. Most of the next few months will be spent on conjuring. We will start with small objects this year and then next year will work up to larger ones. After the Christmas holiday we will begin transfiguring large objects. Any questions?"

Not a hand raised, the class paying avid attention to every word uttered by Professor McGonagall. This was it, this was the magic that Lily had been waiting to learn for five years. She couldn't wait to start.

By the end of the lesson Lily was quite sure she wanted to go back to the fifth year and redo her O.W.L.s. Conjuring was nowhere near as easy as James made it look -- a point that made Lily want to hit him around the head with her book a fair few times. By the time they were finished with the first lesson Lily had only managed to cause a large black scorch mark on her desk. Kassie hadn't even got that far. Sirius had a white blob that resembled, if you looked at it from a certain angle with your eyes half closed, a cloth. Considering they were attempting to conjure handkerchiefs, this was quite a feat. Peter had nothing, Remus had a long piece of thread and James had gained Gryffindor twenty points for his handkerchief with antique French lace trim.

Lily dragged her feet as they made their way to History of Magic, sure that if every class had increased in difficulty the way Transfiguration had, that she would be in tears by the end of the day.

As it turned out, though, the day didn't go by half as badly as she expected. History of Magic was no less boring than the year before, and certainly not any harder… yet. Instead of Goblin Rebellions of the eighteen hundreds, they had worked up to this century and Lily was somewhat looking forward to studying the defeat of Grindelwald by Dumbledore in 1945.

After lunch, Lily, Kassie and Gabrielle were to attend their first ever Muggle Studies class with the Marauders. After dropping Divination the year before, Lily was very excited to come to this class and hopefully learn about Muggles as perceived by the eyes of wizards. She soon found out though, that this was the Marauder's playtime. Professor Terrance was a muggle born witch who had a special liking for the foursome and therefore let them get away with nearly anything they wanted to do. Today this was no more interesting than watching them attempt to light matches. But with the amount of chaos this caused, it warranted much anticipation for future lessons.

"Watch it!"

"Me?! Do you think that thing is a bloody wand?!" James shouted back as Sirius banished his lighted match at him and it promptly went out.

Sirius stared at the smoking tip of the match, grumbling under his breath. "No, because my fire charms don't go out so fast." The class around them laughed, then went back to trying to strike their own matches. Lily, of course, found this easy, but there were a few others in the class that were like her and hadn't taken the subject the year before, weren't muggle born and therefore had no idea what to do with it.

The days pretty much went by like the first. The classes were all very hard now, much more so than Lily would have thought this time the previous year. But Lily was more than up for the challenge. Peter was having a particularly hard time with it all, and each of the sixth year Gryffindors found themselves cornered by him in the common room more than once. Lily had got to the point where she avoided the common room in the afternoons. Not that she minded helping a friend, but Peter seemed like a hopeless case if she had ever seen one. She had taken to doing her homework in the library with Will, under the watchful eye of Madam Pince ensuring that none of her precious books were mistreated.

James started training for the Quidditch team only two weeks into the new school term. And he was a slave driver if Lily had ever seen one. It felt to Lily that she barely saw Will unless she went to the pitch, and even Kassie had been found complaining a fair few times about how little time she had with Sirius nowadays. Most afternoons Lily, Kassie and Kacy would drag themselves up to the pitch to watch training and hopefully catch a peek of their respective boyfriends going by on brooms.

It was easy to get lost in the bustle of everyday life now; there was much studying to be done, much fun to be had, and with it all life took on an almost monotonous outlook. But as Murphy's Law clearly stated (the subject of Muggle Studies class two weeks into the term), if something can go wrong - it will. And in the second week of October, it did.

Kassie had been very reluctant to speak of the incident in Diagon Alley. If anyone brought it up, she quickly changed the subject. According to reports in the Daily Prophet about the attack, no one was sure who had hurt who and as long as that stayed true then Kassie was at least out of trouble with the law and was only looking at living with herself about it. And she looked like she was doing a good job with it. She carefully avoided the subject, and shrugged off anyone's insistence that she speak about her feelings.

But if anyone inside Hogwarts could have got a reaction from Kassie, it would one of her two least favourite people. Incidentally enough, if Lily had tried to guess the person concerned, she would have plumped for Bellatrix Black. But instead it was Severus Snape.

Lily wasn't actually around for the confrontation, but was given a detailed report later. Kassie had been heading towards the Quidditch pitch to try and talk James out of yet another late training session when she rounded the corner and ran straight into Snape. Far from helping her up as she fell back, Snape smirked at her, his wand already drawn. "Well, well. Where's your bodyguard today, Phillips? Too busy strutting his stuff on the pitch to keep up with your comings and goings?"

"It's none of your business, actually," Kassie ground out, getting up and dusting off a streak of dust on the side of her robes. She kept her eyes on the Slytherin boy. It was common knowledge that Snape would curse the first person foolish enough to look away. "Now, if you'll let me by..."

Kassie tried to go on. Alone in a dark corridor with Severus Snape was the last place she wanted to be. Not that she didn't think she could protect herself. Far from it. But the last time she had found herself alone in close proximity to a Death Eater (and she was fairly sure Snape was one) she had killed him. And the thought made her hands start to shake even though her mind screamed for them not to.

"I've heard rumours, Phillips," Snape hissed as Kassie tried to pass. She stopped dead, her blood running cold. "You and that stupid boyfriend of yours walked away from a scene in which one of the Dark Lord's followers was found dead."

"Sirius hardly walked away," Kassie spat.

"True." Snape chuckled as if the situation was amusing. Kassie swallowed. "You do know you are as good as dead, right? It's bad enough that you are a mud-blood dating a pure blood - no matter how stupid that pure blood is." Snape twirled his wand around as if he were merely playing. Kassie found that there seem to be a catch in her throat, but she managed not to swallow too hard.

"Are you going to kill me, then? Or just talk about it?"

"Do I look stupid, girl?" Snape hissed.

"Yes, actually," Kassie replied matter of factly. She forced her spine tall when her knees were threatening to buckle any second. "If that's all the questions you have for me, I'll just be on my way."

Snape looked outraged and before Kassie knew what was happening, he had grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. "I'm warning you, mudblood, your day will come. I'll personally see to it."

Kassie was preparing herself to kick out at him as hard as she could when suddenly Snape was ripped backwards and slung across the corridor. He tripped over his robes, sprawling backwards and into the opposite wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Snape?!"

Sirius' form loomed over Snape, his wand at the ready and his entire body trembling with rage. Kassie clutched at her upper left arm where Snape had been holding her, her heart beating rapidly. Sirius jerked his wand up and Snape's body came off of the floor and into the air, slamming into the wall behind him with a painful sounding crunch. "I thought I told you to stay away from anyone I cared about, Snape? Was there some part of that which failed to penetrate through the grease on your head?"

"That damned mudblood killed my father! I'll get her, and you, and Potter--ALL OF YOU!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Sirius jerked his head to the right so quickly that Snape's body fell to the ground roughly. Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the hall and she looked as white as Nearly Headless Nick. "Black! Phillips! What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?"

Showing about as much grace as a drunk chipmunk, Snape got to his feet, slid on the edge of his robes and nearly broke his wand trying to hold on to the wall to get his balance. There was a small trickle of blood coming from a cut on his forehead and he was muttering quickly under his breath. McGonagall was shaking from head to foot, her mouth opening several times, but nothing coming out. Finally she managed to string together several words; "Go. Now. Headmaster. NOW!"

Sirius pocketed his wand, and giving one last smirk towards the Slytherin, stalked away and towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Kassie followed quick on his heels with Snape and McGonagall bringing up the rear. Several moments later the four of them reached the stone gargoyle that protected the hidden stairs to the Headmaster's office. Sirius, without pausing in his stride, said, "Acid pops."

The stone gargoyle jumped aside and the wall behind it parted to reveal a set of spiral stone stairs. McGonagall smirked slightly under her breath, urging Snape along after the two Gryffindors. Sirius walked into the Headmaster's office as if he was a common visitor (which, granted, he probably was) and took a seat behind the desk, leaning it back on it's hind legs. Professor Dumbledore was standing near a window and turned without much surprise on his face as the rest of them filed in. Sirius motioned for Kassie to take a seat next to him, leaving Snape standing in the doorway looking rather pallid and arrogant and Professor McGonagall looking angry.

"I take it we're not all gathered here for tea?" Professor Dumbledore began lightly, gently laying his hand on Fawkes' head as he passed to take a seat at his desk. He peered at Sirius over the rim of his glasses. "My, my Mister Black. I would have expected to see Mister Potter being brought in here by his ear for yet another fight with Mister Snape. To what do I owe the pleasure of this different arrangement?"

"Well, you see sir," Sirius began, finally sitting up and allowing the front two legs of his chair to hit the ground with a slight 'tap'. "I was looking for Kassie this afternoon when I found her being threatened at wand point by Snape. You could see how this might cause a problem."

Dumbledore's blue eyes flickered up to Kassie, then landed on Snape. "Do you deny such a thing, Severus?"

If Sirius found it strange that Dumbledore addressed Snape by his first name, he didn't show it. But Kassie found her attention focusing on the Headmaster's gaze. He seemed to be probing him for more information than what they were here for without appearing to be doing so. Kassie turned slightly in her chair just as Snape shook his head.

Professor McGonagall interjected in an exasperated tone, "That is still no reason for the resulting assault by Black, Albus. I daresay they both deserve punishment for their actions."

"I quite agree," Dumbledore said after several moments of weighed silence. "Severus shall join Poppy in the infirmary and attend to any duties she has this evening. Sirius, you can serve with Professor McClure tomorrow night." Sirius' face lost a bit of colour, but he gained it back quickly and nodded. "I do believe I heard her say something about a clean up needing to be done in dungeon number five."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together as to rid the office of the conversation and stood. "I hate to be a bad host, but I believe dinner is about to start and I have been looking forward to the steak and kidney pudding. I'll tell the appropriate teachers to expect you. Good day."

Snape quickly exited the room with a sweeping motion and sour face. Sirius stood, held his hand out to Kassie, waved at Professor Dumbledore and the couple left the office. Neither said anything until they reached the bottom of the winding staircase and were half way down the corridor. Then Kassie sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't been wandering about, this wouldn't have happened."

"This isn't your fault," Sirius said, his voice much harder than it had been in Dumbledore's office. He sounded much like he had when he had been talking to Snape earlier. Kassie looked at him for a moment, her heart beat growing faster, though she wasn't sure why. There was something in his voice.... something that caused the hairs on her arms to stand up. "You should be able to go anywhere in this castle without worrying about him. And I'll make sure of it."

The warning was there, but Kassie had no idea what it meant. And wouldn't for a few more days. By the time it was all said and done, however, more than her safety would be on the line.

**--End Chapter 51.**

Yay for me! I finally got this chapter edited! I've had the hardest time in the world getting this thing edited. But I won't bore you. I hope everyone enjoyed. I've started chapter 52 and with any luck (which I seem to be running a bit short on lately) it should be updated in a good time frame. Definitly not three months, at any rate.

The board is still around, for those of you interested. You can find the link on my profile section. Also, be sure and join the mailing list. They are having a very involved dicussion regarding why Peter was placed in Gryffindor when he seems like such an unlikely canidate. So, go join by sending an email to LilyUpdate-subscribe at yahoogroups dot com. You'll have to make that an email address since this site won't let me just put a link (stinks, no?)

So, until next update, pray that I have a girl and that I can actually remember to get my grandma's Word program so I don't have so many problems editing the next chapter :)

3Bethany  
01.17.05


	52. Bittersweet Revenge

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 52 - Bittersweet Revenge  
By: Bethany & Shannon  
Rated: PG  
-----------  
**

Friday, 8th October dawned like many other Friday mornings before it in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a buzz of excitement in the air because of the approaching weekend and students eagerly set out for their classes, anxious to get them over with so that they could relax for two days. Lily folded up a letter she had received from her parents at breakfast, stuffed it in her bag and followed the other students out of the Great Hall as they scattered out in the rush to get to their various classrooms. Will left her in the entrance hall to go to Herbology, promising to meet her after class.

Lily only made it a few steps before she heard Kassie dragging her feet, yawning loudly as she scuffled up next to her on the way to Charms. "What was in the letter that got you so down?" Kassie asked, rubbing her eyes irritably and readjusting her bag.

Lily shrugged, thinking about the letter in her bag. She could practically see the tears on her mother's face while she read, and that upset her more than the actual news. The redhead swallowed. "Petunia had a miscarriage."

Kassie's mouth snapped shut, then fell open. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Lily said sadly. "My mum is very upset." The two filed into the Charms classroom and put their bags down. Lily rubbed her hands over her face. "I would write to Petunia, but it wouldn't do a lot of good. She doesn't want to hear from me under normal circumstances, I'm sure right now she'd tear my head off for even offering condolences."

Kassie looked as though she was having a hard time deciding what to say, looking thankfully up at Professor Flitwick when he climbed up his stack of books and she was spared having to come up with something. Lily could hardly blame her, she was finding it difficult to know what to think, as well. The Charms Professor lightly tapped his wand against his desk, drawing Lily away from her thoughts and into the present. "Good morning, class. Please turn to page two hundred in your books. Today we are going to learn disillusionment charms." Lily felt herself groan, she wasn't much up for learning a new charm today, with her head so full of questions about what to do. And an hour later, she was fairly sure she wasn't the only one having an off day.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry!"

The entire classroom seem to fall silent at these words, then as if sharing one mind, they all looked to where Kassie was standing with one hand over her mouth in horror. Across from where Kassie stood, James was laying on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing so loudly that nearly everyone in the room who wasn't looking Lily's way in amazement and amusement, was staring at him. They could hear Sirius giggling, but because of the disillusionment charm on him, they couldn't see him. Peter was sniggering and Remus was laughing, but was looking so pale and sick that he looked more like he was in pain.

Lily glared at Kassie, but her best friend didn't seem to notice. She was still staring in shock at what she had done. Then, as Madison fumbled through her handbag for a mirror and held it before her, Lily figured out exactly why it was no one was paying attention to the glares she was sending at her best friend.

No one could see them. 

Lily's face seemed to have disappeared, so that a cascade of long red hair was falling from seemingly nowhere. Below where she assumed her face to be, her neck started, but only went so far before her stomach disappeared. Somewhere around her knees the charm wore off so that her feet were visible. Kassie sputtered. "W-What's the counter?"

"Excuse me! Excuse me, please!" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice cut through the crowd of students, his small form pushing his way through. When he arrived in front of Lily (or the parts of her visible) he also looked hard pressed not to laugh. The Professor climbed up on a chair next to Lily, tapped his wand once, sharply, on top of her head and a gush of warmth seem to seep down her body. There was still some continued giggling but most of that stopped when James found Sirius, whacked him around the head with his wand and not only caused him to reappear, but to glow incandescently in addition.

Lily rolled her eyes. If this was any indication, the rest of this day would prove to be interesting as well.

"You just had to out do me, didn't you?", Kassie accused Sirius as the group of sixth year Gryffindors headed back up to the common room at the end of the day. "First in Charms, then--"

"Wait, I didn't do that in Charms. James did," Sirius pointed out smugly, glancing back at James who scowled in return. "Besides, it's not my fault that my youth potion not only caused that toad to become a tadpole, but go back to an egg, too." Sirius shrugged. "Watching that egg form was bloody brilliant, though. Even if I do say so myself."

"You don't have to say so, Padfoot, I completely agree," Peter piped up, sounding much like a lapdog waiting for acknowledgement from its master.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, cocked his head and turned sharply to Remus. "You ok, mate?"

Everyone stopped just shy of the Fat Lady's portrait and looked at Remus. The dark circles under his eyes made them appear hollow and the rest of his face was so pale that his eyes seem to glow. James stepped forward just as Remus swayed a bit on the spot. "I'm fine," he insisted. But it was easy to see he was anything but fine.

"Why don't we go take you up to Madam Pomfrey," Sirius said, a little forcibly. He glanced at Kassie, then Kacy who was watching Remus fearfully from beside them. Kassie nodded. "Come on, mate." James and Siruis each took an arm, and started frog marching Remus away, supporting him more than any of them would admit, and with Peter scurrying alongside.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Kacy asked as Kassie and Lily led her through the portrait and into the common room. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Sure he is. He's just been feeling a little under the weather. But you know Madam Pomfrey can cure anything."

"Yeah," Kacy agreed. "She fixed me right up after falling off that broom."

Kassie agreed for half a second, then did a double take. "When did you fall off a broom!"

Lily fell behind the sisters, looking for an empty table. She had decided that she was going to write to Petunia regardless of the consequences and she wanted to get it over with. A few minutes later Kassie and Kacy came back down the stairs, changed into muggle clothes and free of their book bags. "We're going to explore, want to join us?" 

"No, but thanks" Lily said, gesturing to the parchment in front of her. "I'm going to have a go at writing to Petunia."

Kassie pulled a face. "Suit yourself. We'll be back."

Lily found, an hour later, that she could barely focus on her letter with all the noise in the common room and the nagging worry in the back of her mind about Remus. He looked particularly terrible today. Worse than during last month's full moon. She knew it was only a matter of a few hours before the moon would rise and he would turn into a werewolf. And even though she knew that Remus would hate her for it, she had never felt more sorry for anyone in her life. Sighing dejectedly, Lily wadded up the parchment in her hand and threw it in the fireplace, watching the pieces shrivel up and burn.

"Well, aren't we just cheerful this afternoon?" Will asked as he approached, having only barely missed being hit by the wad of parchment as it flew into the fireplace. He slid into a chair across from Lily, folding his hands in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to write to my sister," Lily said as if that explained it all. "I just don't know what to say."

Will started to speak but was cut off by Kassie and Kacy returning to the common room, laughing loudly. Lily turned her head towards them as they approached the table and sat down. Kassie reached into her pocket and handed Lily an apple. "Here."

"Been showing Kacy the kitchens?" Lily asked, smiling.

"The house elves are so cute!" Kacy said. "And so funny. They know the Marauders very well." She giggled in memory and took an apple from her own pocket, biting into it.

"Speaking of Marauders," Kassie said thoughtfully, a frown pulling at her lips. "Do you know where Sirius is? I thought they were still in the infirmary."

"No. Why?" Lily asked, sensing there was more than just Kassie's passing interest.

"Because Kacy thought she saw him talking to Snape." Kassie's frown deepened. "But the only talking they would be doing is cursing and there weren't any wand sparks flying about." Kacy opened her mouth, but Kassie cut her off. "I don't think it was him. But I wondered where he was anyway."

"The last I heard was an hour or more ago when they were taking Remus to the infirmary. But you were still here for that," Lily said these last few words while staring straight at Kassie to get her point across. Kacy watched the two with wide eyes, sure something else was going on and she wasn't going to be told.

"Poor fellow gets sick a lot," Will noted thoughtfully. "Just three or four weeks ago he spent several days in the infirmary. When he got out he didn't look much better, but said he was ok."

Without anything to really say in response to that, Lily bit into her apple and chewed thoughtfully. Kassie shrugged. "I hadn't noticed," she said, sitting up. "Did you all want to go for a walk or something? I'm bored. Hey!" Kassie's eyes lit up. "Let's take Kacy down to Hagrid's. That will amuse her."

"Or scare her senseless," Lily noted, getting up. "You coming, Will?"

Will looked uneasy for a moment. "No, you girls go on ahead. I'm going to finish up a little work I have so I'll have all weekend free."

"Ok, then," Lily said, automatically reaching down to kiss him on the cheek before dashing up the stairs. Will watched her go, then turned back to the two black haired sisters watching him.

"What?" 

Kassie shrugged. "Nothing."

Lily came running back down the stairs, tying her hair back into a pony tail. "Ready?" Kacy asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Lily nodded, threw one last look towards Will, who wasn't paying attention, and started towards the door.

Kacy talked a blue streak from the castle, down the grounds and to Hagrid's door, then just as suddenly grew quiet. Lily was positive that the sheer enormous size of the hut's door was enough to quiet even the most adventurous person. The redhead could recall being overwhelmed about a lot of things concerning the hut and the half giant who lived inside.

Kassie knocked on the door a second time, but still there was no response. "It's not like Hagrid to not open the door if he's here, so he must be out somewhere. Perhaps he's in Hogsmeade."

"I don't hear Curly, though," Lily replied, looking around as if the giant man was perhaps standing behind them. "Oh well. What else do we want to do?"

"We don't have a lot of time before moonrise anyway," Kassie said as the trio headed back to the castle, stopping to watch the giant squid slapping at a bird that had stopped to take a drink.

"What happens at moonrise?" Kacy asked interestedly. Lily raised an eyebrow and looked to Kassie, silently wishing she had chosen her words more carefully.

"Curfew," Kassie said without missing a beat. "I'm hungry. Let's go see if dinner is ready yet."

As it turned out dinner had just appeared on the Great Hall house and staff tables as they came in. Not many students had appeared to eat yet, so the girls sat down near the back of the Gryffindor table and started helping themselves. Just as they were starting on dessert, James, Sirius and Peter came in, sat down and started grabbing at everything in sight. 

"Hungry, are you?" Kassie asked Sirius in between bite fulls of chicken. "There's no need to hurry, I don't think they'll run out."

"You never know," James said just as Peter grabbed another chicken leg, looking like he half believed it might really disappear if he didn't.

Lily stood up, causing all of the group to stop and look at her. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to the loo," she said flatly, shaking her head. "You're all a bit jumpy, aren't you?"

"Nope," James said, his mouth full, before swallowing his food. Kassie shrugged and Kacy continued eating, a queer expression on her face that suggested she once more felt left out of a bigger situation. 

Lily went out of the Great Hall just in time to see a black cloak tail swishing around the door before it fell closed. She glanced at her watch. It was just about moonrise. Thinking that it was probably Madam Pomfrey taking Remus out to the Whomping Willow, Lily bypassed the toilets and headed towards the door. She usually didn't like seeing Remus looking so bad, but a part of her just wanted to make sure he was alright. Or at least, that he didn't look any worse than he had earlier. Glancing around to make sure she wasn't being watched, Lily hurried to the door and slipped out.

The clouds were thick, not allowing much of the blue grey sky to seep through. Lily looked around, finally spotting a figure hurrying across the grounds and towards the giant tree that served as the entrance to the Shrieking Shack tunnel. This figure, however, wasn't that of Madam Pomfrey or Remus, it was a single shadow that slipped across the darkened grounds and disappeared. Curious, and slightly worried about who else might know about Remus, Lily held her wand ready in her hand and headed out into the night.

It seemed to take much longer to get to the Whomping Willow tonight, as opposed to any other time before. Every small noise made the skin on Lily's neck crawl and the hairs on her arms stand on end. Nearby a frog croaked and Lily nearly jumped out of her skin. Shaking madly, she pressed forward, trying not to breathe too loudly. Ahead of her, the shadow picked up a long stick and began prodding the trunk of the attacking tree. Surprisingly, this caused it to stop moving. Lily peered closer, but couldn't make out who the person was before they disappeared.

Heart pounding, Lily stood still, listening. Her mind was ablaze with question after question. Who was that? How did they know how to get into the tree? Did they know what they would find at the other end? And what, if anything, should she do? Before she could decide on anything someone grabbed her from behind. Lily screamed, thrashing about and falling backwards.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice demanded.

Lily prepared herself to peer up into the dark, but the wizard above her had lit his wand and a faint yellow glow illuminated James Potter's face. "You know it's not safe."

The redhead witch swallowed, pushing herself off the ground. "Someone went into the tree. It wasn't Remus."

"What! Damn it!" 

Lily looked back and forth between James and Sirius, who was standing just behind him. James had an expression of fear on his face, but Sirius looked slightly odd. Gleeful, perhaps? Lily couldn't place it before James had spun around. "How could someone else have gone into the tree? If they get to the end, they'll be face to face with a fully fledged werewolf! I--" James' eyes narrowed in the light of his wand as he broke off speaking. Lily was now fully to her feet and could just see the outline of Sirius' face against the shadows the wand was creating. "Padfoot, tell me you didn't have anything to do with this."

Sirius struggled with himself for several seconds, all the while Lily thinking that the person who went in the tree was growing closer to a monster. James opened his mouth, but Sirius finally spoke. "He deserves what he gets," Sirius said matter of factly. "I warned him about messing with the people I love. Now it's his turn."

James didn't have to ask who Sirius was talking about; and neither did Lily. The blood drained from James' face and he cursed colourfully. "You are more stupid than I ever gave you credit for," the bespectacled wizard spat towards his best friend. Then he turned to Lily. "Get inside. Don't come out, no matter what. Do you understand?" 

Lily wanted to argue, but something wouldn't let her. Instead she swallowed, nodded, and watched in fear and amazement as James turned and ran straight for the Whomping Willow.

"What can he do? He'll just get hurt!" Lily shouted at Sirius, who was staring ahead unblinking. Lily shook him. "Sirius, we should get a Professor!"

"James can handle himself," Sirius finally said, turning around roughly and walking towards the castle. "Get inside."

Lily followed Sirius against her better judgment. Just as she opened the door, she turned and watched as James' running shadow grew larger, melding into the shape of a giant stag before running head long into the tree opening. 

It was several agonizingly long hours before the portrait hole opened to Gryffindor Tower. Lily had found Kassie upon re-entering the castle, explained what had happened and watched Kassie's face become closed to all emotion. Kassie had stalked off to find Sirius only to return shortly after with red, blood shot eyes. After asking a dozen questions that the black haired witch refused to answer, the two had taken up occupancy in the common room to await James' return. Sirius and Peter retired to their rooms a short time later, neither speaking to anyone as they went.

As the familiar creak of the portrait opening broke the silence in the room, Lily and Kassie jumped to their feet, but instead of James coming through the hole, it was Professor McGonagall. She walked past the girls, thin lipped and obviously very angry, straight up the boys staircase. Kassie and Lily glanced at each other, but neither made to move. After all, if the Professor had wanted either of them, she would have said so. Several long minutes passed with only the cracking of the burning logs in the fireplace and the loud breathing of each witch to indicate time hadn't just stopped completely. Finally Professor McGonagall reappeared with Sirius and Peter on her heels. Sirius looked at neither girl as he left the room. When the portrait slammed shut behind them, Lily fell back into her chair and stared at Kassie. "This doesn't look good." Kassie was still staring at the closed portrait hole. Lily scrubbed her hands over her face. "Do you reckon James is alright?"

"I hope so," Kassie whispered. She sighed heavily and sank into the chair, looking as if she wanted to disappear. Lily knew the feeling well, although she hadn't really had the urge since coming to Hogwarts. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bast slipping down the stairs, disappearing into the shadows before reappearing a moment later next to the chair Lily was in. Just as Bast jumped up to curl in her owner's lap, Kassie stood. "I can't wait any longer; I'm going to find out what's happening." 

Lily jumped up to follow her friend, sending Bast spitting to the floor. As her cat stalked off huffily, Lily ran to the portrait hole and spotted Kassie just as she started down the steps. "Wait for me!" Lily hissed.

"It's past curfew, girls," the Fat Lady said reprimandingly. "You'll get detention." 

Both Kassie and Lily ignored the warning, going down the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could. The castle was dark, with only a few flickering torches lined the walls. Lily felt the beginnings of fear make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, but she pressed on, staying close to Kassie's back as they slipped down hall after hall.

"Kassie, we can't get into Dumbledore's office," Lily hissed as they turned towards the familiar gargoyle covering the opening to the Headmaster's office. "This is pointless. Let's just wait for James and Sirius to come back to the common room."

Kassie ignored her and continued on, past the gargoyle. Lily followed, glancing behind her to make sure they weren't being followed. She felt as if every shadow had come to life, breathing, waiting to grab her as she passed. Kassie raised her wand to a blank wall, but before she could say a spell, the gargoyle beside them twisted to life. Lily grabbed Kassie's arm, backed both of them into the shadows and placed a disillusionment charm on them both. Lily held her breath, praying the spell had worked because Professor McGonagall, Professor McClure, Snape, Sirius, James, and Peter exited from the hidden staircase not ten seconds after Lily cast the spell.

Not speaking, Professor McGonagall turned the boys left, towards Gryffindor tower while Professor McClure and Snape turned right. As soon as McGonagall was out of earshot, Snape turned to Professor McClure, his face bright red. "You wait until my family hears of this. You wait. He'll be expelled permanently. This is nonsense, letting him off. He tried to kill me!"

Lily couldn't help the fascination she found in this conversation. Sirius had tried to kill, _kill?_ Snape and hadn't been expelled? Likewise, she had never heard Snape rant the way he was - and certainly not to a Professor. He usually kept his cool around them. But now he was angry, very angry. Beside her, Lily heard Kassie swallowing nervously.

Professor McClure said nothing to Snape, and upon realizing that he wasn't going to get someone else's opinion or agreement, Snape cut off abruptly and hurried past, his black cloak bellowing out behind him as if it was as angry as its owner. Once their footsteps were out of hearing, Lily performed the counter spell and both she and Kassie reappeared. "If Sirius didn't get expelled, what did they do to him?"

"I don't know, but I bet he does," Kassie muttered, nodding to a point behind Lily.

Slowly the red head turned around. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind them. "Er," Lily muttered, then quieted. There really wasn't anything she could say, so any attempt died on her lips before it was started.

"I believe its past curfew, ladies, you should run along before you are given a detention, or suspended for a month."

Lily and Kassie didn't wait for further instruction, they took off at a run past the Headmaster, being sure to take an alternate route to the tower so not to run into Professor McGonagall. It was only when they stopped just shy of the stairs that Lily thought about what the Headmaster had said. "Kassie?" 

"Hmm?"

"I think he suspended Sirius for a month."

"What makes you think that?" Kassie asked, turning around curiously.

The redhead leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "Well, think about what he said. They wouldn't suspend us for a month just for being out past curfew."

"True," Kassie muttered. Her face dropped after thinking about it for a minute. "A month, though? A month? How could he be so stupid? I know Snape deserved it. Or I think he did. But Sirius should have known better than to take this into his own hands. I should have known..."

Lily's eyebrows shot up. "Should have known? How could you have known?" 

The other girl looked like she would burst into tears. Her eyes welled up, but she held herself together, barely. "A few weeks ago, when Sirius got detention, remember? He told me that he would get Snape back. But I never thought he'd go this far..." 

"You can't blame yourself for this, Kassie," Lily said sternly. "Sirius is responsible for his own actions. Not you. Come on, let's get back to the common room before we get in trouble, too. Maybe we'll see Sirius there."

But they didn't see Sirius. By the time the two witches returned to the common room, McGonagall had already escorted Sirius out of the castle. Peter had promptly told them this when they went to the boy's room. James had the bed hangings closed and refused to speak to either of them. "He's really cross with Sirius," Peter mumbled. "I don't think I've ever seen him so angry."

"You think he's angry? Wait until Remus finds out," Kassie muttered, going out of the room. Lily bid the boys goodnight and followed. "I have a horrible feeling this is only the beginning" she murmured on her way back to her room.

Lily couldn't have spoken truer words. The next morning James and Peter went up to the infirmary to explain to Remus what had happened. By the time Remus returned to classes, he wasn't speaking much to anyone. James was staying just as silent about "the ordeal", as Kassie was now referring to it, and the only information - what little there was - the girls received from Peter. From what they could gather, James was just as angry as Remus, and neither of them knew, or cared, where Sirius had gone.

It was several days before Kassie finally received a letter from Sirius, but the contents weren't what his girlfriend was expecting. Lily looked up from the book she was reading for History of Magic in surprise when Kassie balled up the parchment and threw it across the room. "Do I want to know?" Lily muttered, slowly closing her book and laying it aside.

"Probably not," Kassie muttered, jerking herself up off the bed and beginning to pace the room. Her black hair waved out behind her as she spun, making another lap in the small area. "He doesn't even think he's done anything wrong!" she finally spat, waving her hands up to emphasize her point. "He was suspended, lucky he wasn't expelled, Snape knows that Remus is a werewolf, and he thinks that everyone is overreacting! Lily, it's not just that he could have got Snape killed. Did he ever stop to think that if James hadn't stopped Snape, Remus would have killed him? And its all my fault…"

Lily looked up sharply. "Kassie, no, it's not your fault! How can you even think that? Snape knows that he can't say anything about you without Sirius jumping all over him! Okay, Sirius shouldn't have taken it that far, but it was his decision and it had nothing to do with you. As for Remus, I'm sure McGonagall will take care of Snape so he doesn't say anything…" And with those words, Lily was interrupted because Madison had just opened the dorm door, and was standing there looking suspicious.

"Hey Madison," Kassie said, cautiously. "What are you up to?"

Madison's eyes narrowed. "What were you just talking about?"

Lily shifted nervously. "What do you mean? When?"

Madison crossed her arms and walked further into the room. "I'm not deaf, you know. I just heard you talking about Remus and Snape. What's going on?"

Lily and Kassie exchanged glances. Lily was beginning to wonder what they were going to do, and who was going to do it first. The moment she had decided to just wing it and had opened her mouth to come up with as many excuses as she could, Kassie said, "Madison, it's... it's really not our place to say. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find out from Remus."

Madison's eyes flashed with anger, and she opened her mouth several times in attempt to say something, and then finally decided upon walking out the door and slamming it with as much force as she could muster. Just as Lily was about to turn to Kassie to ask her what they had just got Remus into, the door flew back open, and Madison stuck her head in just long enough to say, "Oh, yeah, you know, I'm just his girlfriend. Why in the hell would I deserve to know anything, right?" then once more slammed the door shut.

Lily turned to look at Kassie. "Oops?" she whispered.

James and Remus were sitting in their dormitories when Peter came in through the door and announced, "I got an owl from Sirius today." 

Neither seemed to have noticed. James just continued to write his assignment for Transfiguration, while Remus turned a page in his book without looking up. Peter cleared his throat and tried again. "I got an owl from Sirius today." James grunted, and Remus gave a noncommittal "Hmm."

Peter sighed, and dropped his head. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

James looked at him and frowned. "What he did was wrong, and he knows it. He's a prat, and an inconsiderate one at that. He got what he deserved, and I don't care if you get a thousand owls from him or not, it makes no difference to me." And with these words, he went right back to writing his essay.

Peter turned and sat next to Remus. "Remus, what do you think?" Silence. "Remus?" Peter turned and looked at him, and was shocked to see that his jaw was clenched, and he had stopped reading. "Remus, hey, what's-"

"You just don't get it, do you, Peter? I don't care where Sirius is. I don't care what he's doing. I don't care if he falls into an open sewer and drowns, ok? He apparently didn't care about me when he told Snape how to get under the Whomping Willow. He apparently didn't care when Snape was almost killed, by ME. He apparently didn't care that Snape would find out I'm a werewolf–" Remus stopped, seeing that Peter had a worried expression on his face, and was looking behind him. He turned to see what had caught his attention, and thought he might have died from fear.

Madison was standing just inside the doorway.

**--End Chapter 52.**

Oh my gosh. I am so sorry it took over a year (wow, it doesn't seem like it's been that long) to get this chapter out. Quick update on why it took so long; I have moved four times, had a daughter (who is now 9 months old) named Olivia Gabrielle. And had more on my hands than one person could ever hope to cope with. However, life is evening out now, so it's back to writing. I am finished with chapter 53 and nearly finished with chapter 54. And well on my way to getting this story back on the road again. Look for an update within the next couple of weeks (this time the chapter is finished, so there is no way it's going to take over a year ;;)

I want to give a huge thank you to Shannon and Kate for helping, editing and sticking with me through this. And to everyone on the mailing list and message board. I love you guys!

Until the next update, sleep late, eat chocolate and listen to rock music :)

-Bethany  
04.24.06


	53. Truths Revealed

**Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 53 – Truths Revealed  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-------  
**

There was a deafening silence in the room. The kind that would make a normal person want to swallow, but couldn't for fear the noise would be so loud, the entire room might turn their attention to them. Remus' face suddenly lost all the angry intensity that it had held moments before and he seemed to deflate before their eyes.

Madison's hand was still clutching the door knob so hard that it creaked under the pressure. Finally the silence in the room was broken by Peter shifting slowly towards the door. "Something tells me I shouldn't be here," he muttered apologetically. He pushed himself through the opening between Madison and the door frame, having to pull his stomach in to keep from knocking into the blonde witch. James slowly rose off his bed, put down his book and followed Peter without so much as a word.

Remus felt as though they had just left him to face a dementor. Every bad feeling, every fear he had ever imagined when he thought of telling Madison the truth suddenly came rushing back. Was she going to be as understanding as Alexis? Alexis had found out on her own, not walked in on a conversation. The werewolf didn't have to be told this was bad; he was acutely aware of it as his senses picked up Madison's labored breathing.

"Er, we should probably talk about this."

Madison swallowed. "A little late, don't you think?"

Remus looked her square in the eyes. "I hope not."

------------

It was Lily's misfortune that Kassie did not forget the angry rant that she had been engaged on before Madison left the room. The door to the sixth year girls' room had barely closed when Kassie resumed pacing the floor and muttering angrily. She pointed her wand at the piece of parchment that was the letter from Sirius and it burst into a violet flames. Lily started to point out that Kassie had just done wordless magic, but decided that the moment wasn't right; Kassie didn't seem to notice or care.

Lily tried to imagine what had been going through Sirius' head when he told Snape about Remus. What had he said? Lily couldn't imagine he would simply go up to Snape and say "Hey, did you know Remus is a werewolf?" No, knowing Sirius, he had probably just told him to go into the tunnel, never hinting as to what lay waiting for him at the other end. The red-head felt a shiver run up her spine; facing a fully-fledged werewolf? She couldn't imagine.

"Ohh! I could just blast him into next year for this!" Kassie blurted, stomping her foot angrily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on Kassie, you killed a person, didn't you?"

Across the room Kassie turned red, her eyes looking dark and haunted. "This is different. I thought I was saving mine and Sirius' life. It was kill or be killed. I did what I had to do."

Lily immediately wished she hasn't said anything. She could completely understand Kassie's anger, but had only meant to make her see another point of view. "Maybe Sirius just did what he felt he had to do," Lily said softly.

"There are alternatives!"

Lily agreed, but dropped the subject as the door slammed open and Kathleen and Gabrielle came in.

------------

A small field mouse kicked up dust as it scurried across the room, disappearing into a crack in the wall. All around the room, broken furniture littered the floor, telling a tale both of strength and of pain. Madison shuddered, rubbing her arms to try and relieve the chills that ran up and down her spine. Remus stood in the centre of the room, arms outstretched. "_This_ is where I go every full moon. The stories that this house is haunted are rumours fueled by Dumbledore to keep people away." Remus' arms fell, a darkly humorous tone creeping into his voice. "This is my own personal hell."

Madison choked on a sob. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, afraid that the walls may tell her horror stories of full moons past if she spoke louder.

"Because of the look you are giving me right now," Remus replied gravely, but gently. "Because of the pity I see forming. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. This place," he indicated the house, "is one night a month. The rest of the time I'm happy. I have friends and... you. Or, I hope I still do."

Madison rubbed her eyes. Standing before her was Remus. The same Remus she had loved yesterday and the day before and for countless days before that. The same sandy blonde hair still fell over and into his eyes. The same playful glint would still light up his face. She just knew something else about him now. Something she honestly thought she could live with.

Remus was taking the long silence as a bad sign. He'd seen so many emotions play across the faces of people in his life as they found out what he was. It had never ended well. He didn't expect it to now. Ever so slowly, head hanging, the playful glint hidden in pain, he walked past Madison. "Come on, I'll take you back up to the castle."

Madison caught his hand as he tried to slip pass her. He turned, looking at her questioningly, trying to hide the small spark of hope that filtered into his soul. "Remus, I can't stop loving you over something you can't help." She stepped closer to him. "And I won't lose you over it. Just promise me one thing?"

Tears threatened to fill Remus' eyes, but he kept them at bay. "Anything."

"Don't keep secrets from me anymore."

The werewolf nodded, struck dumb by the witch in front of him as she slowly encircled her arms around his neck. "I love you, Remus."

"Not as much as I love you."

------------

The weeks after "the incident", as Kassie was referring to it, seemed to stretch on forever. Life without the constant pranks and Marauder bickering was boring and passed excessively slowly. But at the beginning of December when Sirius came back to school, Lily looked upon the time without him as the calm before a storm. His first night back, there was such a huge fight in the sixth year boys' dorm that the general racket was heard in the common room. Angry shouts were muffled just enough by the stone walls and wooden doors so that words couldn't be understood. The one thing that was understood completely was that the Marauders were not on speaking terms.

Remus' anger was understandable. After all, it was his secret that had been exposed - and to Snape of all low lives. But for the life of him, Sirius couldn't understand James' refusal to talk to him. After all, Sirius had done nothing to James. If anything, he, James, should be neutrual in this spat, according to Sirius. But as it was, Peter was the only one on both sides of the fence, outside of the witches in their year.

"Just go and ask him," Sirius urged, nudging Kassie to the edge of her seat.

A black pony tail hit him on the side of the head as Kassie shook her head. "No. You can do your own dirty work, Mr. Black. I'm going to have my dessert."

Sirius grumbled, moaned, and in the end, gave up. Lily rolled her eyes and took a drink of her pumpkin juice. "I wish I knew what they were fighting about," Will said aloud, looking back at Lily from where he had been watching Kassie and Sirius. Lily pretended not to know, shrugging her shoulders as if the matter wasn't a major concern for her.

But the fact was she thought about that night often. What would have happened if she hadn't wandered out and seen Snape going into the tree? And what _did_ James do to stop him? Nearly every time she closed her eyes she could see James running from her and towards the moving tree. She could see his outline as he ran faster and faster, almost as fast as the wind. Like a creature - like a _stag_.

Was James an animagus? Sometimes Lily thought she must have been seeing things; that her eyes had been playing tricks in her panic. She glanced over at him, laughing stupidly at something he was reading in a magazine. Even she had to admit that a lot of the pranks they pulled did require advanced magic. But animagi? It took even the most highly trained and talented wizards years to master that. Professor McGonagall was one of only a handful in their century to even accomplish it. Surely a schoolboy couldn't have.

And yet, James was one of their brightest in their year. He had conjured on his first attempt, something Lily still found difficult. Lily shook her head. Maybe. Just maybe.

"And there's the bell signalling the start of yet another day of torture," Kassie announced, getting up from her seat. "Though I do have to admit that having mornings off suits me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "All you do is sleep."

"Exactly!" Kassie replied matter of factly. "All in the name of beauty."

"And Merlin does it work!" Sirius said, coming up behind Kassie and grabbing her around the waist. "You are the most beautiful witch I've ever seen. Your beauty dazzles me. I'm blinded!" he carried on, closing his eyes and promptly walking straight into a wall.

"Idiot," Lily muttered, laughing with Kassie.

Sirius dragged himself up between the best friends. "Hey Lily, my dearest friend, would you-"

"No."

Sirius blinked dumbly. "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"No, I'm not talking to James or Remus for you," Lily replied sternly. "You got yourself into this mess, now you can get yourself out."

"Ouch," Peter said, coming up on the other side of Kassie. "Suppose she told you."

"Shut up, Wormtail," Sirius grumbled.

------------

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and still the Marauders were not speaking. It looked like the end of a great era in Lily's life and she was almost willing to talk to James on Sirius' behalf just to try and patch up the holes in their relationship. After all, she could understand being angry, but wasn't forgiveness a major part of friendship?

James and Sirius were like brothers, they couldn't just not speak ever again. It was easy to see that Sirius was sorry, and Lily was going to tell James and Remus as much when she walked in on Kassie saying the exact same thing.

"And another thing," Kassie continued, ignoring that Lily had just entered the sixth year boys' room. Remus and James both shot her a glance and Lily couldn't help but notice that tonight's upcoming full moon was taking its toll on Remus. "Haven't you ever done anything stupid that has made Sirius angry?"

James looked flabbergasted. "Kassie, I don't want to talk to you about this. Sirius hasn't just done something stupid. He put mine and Lily's lives in danger, not to mention exposed Remus to Snape. Is that what a friend does? No," James answered before Kassie could, "it's not."

Kassie opened her mouth like she was going to say something, snapped it shut and stalked out of the room, dragging Lily with her as she went.

James caught Lily's eye and for the brief moment the disappointment he saw there almost made him call out for them to stop. But instead the door shut behind them and James threw himself back on his bed. "Remus, it's going to be a long night."

"Tell me about it."

That night, after making sure Madam Pomfrey was inside the castle, James and Peter threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and headed out towards the Whomping Willow. With just two days left until they went home for Christmas, James had nearly packed it when he remembered the full moon. He didn't suppose he'd be needing it again without Sirius to help him with pre-holiday pranks.

"Ok, hit the knot," James told Peter, who quickly transformed into a rat and scurried out from under the cloak.

The tree stopped moving and James entered it. Inside the tunnel he removed the cloak and followed Peter's scurried movements further and further from the Hogwart's grounds. Before they reached the trap door into the shrieking shack, James heard frantic scrapping and deep growls. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, transforming into his stag counterpart and running into the house as quickly as he could. Once inside, James found something that was far from what he had expected.

Remus had already transformed into a werewolf and it seemed his rage and hurt from Sirius' betrayal had been amplified times ten in this state. And across the room from the howling werewolf was a giant black dog that James would recognise anywhere.

The werewolf lashed out at the dog and to James' surprise and amazement, the dog did nothing. Was Sirius crazy? He could get killed! James moved forward to intervene, but Sirius growled at him as if to say "Stay back!" Against his better judgment, James stayed put and watched while for several minutes the werewolf attacked Sirius. Then, just when James was once again about to step between the two canines, Sirius began fighting back. The two wrestled around for what seemed like ages, claws and fangs clashing. What furniture remained was quickly reduced to firewood, and another large hole was made in the wall between the living room and the hall.

When the fighting was finally over, dog and werewolf lay at opposite ends of the room, panting and exhausted. James reared his head as if to tell them both they were prats and lay down between the two of them, in the middle of the room, just in case they decided to have another go later in the night.

The next morning, the sun woke James by forcing its way through the new cracks in the wall from what was, at best, a restless sleep. He slowly got up, changing back to his human form as he did so. Across the room, sitting on what was left of a beaten and dust filled chair, Remus looked worn, but okay. "How is it fair that you get to keep your clothes when you change and I don't?" Remus asked, mostly with dry humor.

James shrugged, stretching and then started at a peculiar noise emanating from the far corner of the room. He threw a confused glance towards the noise. "What was that?"

Remus sniggered. "Sirius."

James walked around the pile of wood that had once been a sofa to find Padfoot laying on his back, paws up in the air and twitching, snoring every now and again. A decidedly evil look came over James' face. He pulled his wand, flicked it at the dog and suddenly Sirius reverted to his human shape and went crawling across the floor, howling. "OW! Damn! What did you do that for!"

James stretched again, and drawled, "I don't know about you, Mooney, but I feel better."

Remus laughed, making Sirius stop cursing for a moment. "Yep! Masses."

"Erm, guys, we have to leave," Peter interrupted.

James walked over and helped Sirius off the floor. "Let's go. We'll see you later on at the castle."

The three boys returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Madison waiting for them. She looked back and forth between them questioningly. "I'm not going to ask," she began, raising an eyebrow at the dust and spider webs that covered Sirius, "what happened to you. But I do want to know..."

"He's fine," James said before she could ask. Footsteps behind them spoke of unwanted company. "We're off. See you at breakfast."

Madison watched the boys continue up stairs before running up to the girls' sixth year dorms. "They're friends again!" she announced happily, flinging the door open.

"Finally!" Lily muttered, falling back on her bed.

------------

The last day of classes before the Christmas holiday seem to drag on forever. When the final bell of the day rang, everyone happily ran back to their rooms, eager to pack and talk to their friends about the forthcoming weeks.

Now that the Marauders were back in action, they made up for lost time by pulling as many pranks as possible in a twenty-four hour period. This meant that no-one was safe, including the Professors.

The show began at dinner with the decorated trees lining the Great Hall coming to life and grabbing the students' hats if they were unfortunate enough to try pass close by. This of course affected the Slytherins and Gryffindors most of all as their tables were closest to the sides of the Hall. The only way to get them back, according to the tree, was to sing "Merry Christmas" to the person next to you, holding your tongue with your index finger and thumb.

Lily passed Kacy attempting to do this when she ventured too close to a tree and her own hat was taken. Kassie was watching her sister and holding her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. "You can keep it!" Kacy said, stomping off. Behind her, Kassie finally gave up and burst into laughter.

"That's no fun!" Sirius laughed. Ahead of them the tree closest to the staff table had just grabbed Dumbledore's hat. "Uh oh," he muttered, trying to hide behind Kassie.

Professor Dumbledore listened to the tree's request and then looked as though he was thinking carefully. Half the Great Hall was watching to see how much trouble the Marauders were going to get into this time. Finally the silver-haired wizard turned to Professor McGonagall. "Merry Christmas!" he said in a sing-song voice, then stuck his tongue out, grabbing it with his thumb and forefinger. He let go, then thanked the tree for the return of his hat.

Sirius' gleeful look returned ten-fold. "He got it!"

The other students, who had been trying to sing "Merry Christmas" while holding their tongues followed the Headmaster's lead. James came running in the Great Hall, laughing. "Who got it?"

"Dumbledore," Will said, shaking his head.

James' smile faltered, then lit up even more. "Brilliant!"

Some of the older students didn't look as amused, nor did some of the Professors. But as this didn't cause Dumbledore to say anything, the Marauders weren't worried.

They then proceeded to eat their dinner in relative peace, which should have been a warning right away. But instead of worrying about what might be going on, Lily enjoyed the fact that the Marauders were speaking and that everyone was in great pre-holiday spirits.

As the students started to exit the Great Hall, hair and eyebrows turned red and green as they passed through the door.

------------

"Get in the castle now!"

Lily could clearly see James turning from her, running towards the Whomping Willow. The dark mist of twilight was caving in around her, threatening to swallow her.

"Harry!"

Lily spun around, looking for the source of the voice. Behind her she found a brown haired girl with thick curly hair running across the castle lawn. "Ron!" she yelled this time. Ahead of the girl a messy haired boy and another boy with red hair was chasing something through the tall grass.

Then, out of nowhere a large black dog jumped on the red-head. The painful sounding crack of a broken bone filled the air and all went black.

Just when Lily thought it was over, the mist cleared again, this time projecting a large round moon shining brightly. The clouds moved over it, leaving shadows playing across the grounds. Out of the Whomping Willow crawled a large orange cat, followed by three figures that seemed to be tied together. Moments later three more people emerged, another floating in mid-air before them. Lily struggled to see who the people were, but it was too dark.

The group moved forward toward where Lily stood. Suddenly a cloud shifted and moonlight bathed the grounds. Almost as if on cue, the group stopped. Lily could see one of them started to shake vigorously.

"Oh my! He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" a girl's voice rang out.

There was frantic moving about, then, "Leave it to me - RUN!"

There was a horrible snarling noise. Lily felt panic eating at her insides, she began to shake. Suddenly one of the dark figures disappeared and a large black dog took its place.

The werewolf and the dog fought, claws flashing in the moonlight. There was a scream and Lily fell backwards.

Panting, fighting to get the blankets off, Lily sat up in her bed, sweat trickling in her eyes. She pushed a strain of sweaty red-hair out of her face and with the other hand pulled back the bed hangings. The sun hadn't broken over the horizon yet, so the purple sky wasn't giving much light to the room. Lily finally calmed her breathing and sat with her legs hanging off the side of the bed, thinking. Finally making up her mind, she got off the bed, pulled on a robe and quietly left the room.

The small light emitting from Lily's wand shed just enough light so she was able to move quickly up the stairs and into the sixth year boys' dorm.

If she hadn't been in here before, Lily may not have made the decision to come. After all, the last thing she wanted to do was wake up who she thought was James, only to find out it was someone else. Instead she confidently strode over to James' bed and pulled back the curtains. "James."

Nothing. No movement, not a sigh. This time Lily decided to shake him, but before she got the chance, someone grabbed her arm. "Looking for me?"

Lily let out a squeak and trying to turn around, fell onto the bed. She turned over on her back to find James standing above her in nothing but his pajama pants. "W-what are you doing?"

James chuckled, holding his hand out. "I could ask you the same thing." He pulled her up, their faces inches apart. His breath was warm on her face and their eyes locked. "So, er, what are you doing?"

Lily had all but lost her dignity, as well as her train of thought. She swallowed. "Looking for you?"

"Really?" James breathed. "And to what do I owe this late night visit?"

"What?" Lily racked her brain. "Oh. Oh! Yes, I wanted to speak with you."

James grinned again and Lily felt her knees grow weak. "So talk away."

"In private."

"Ah," James said knowingly. He reached over and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it over his head. "Follow me."

Lily found herself going up the boys' staircase once more, only this time all the way up. When they reached the attic, James waved his wand around the room to make sure they were alone, and then shut the door. "Better?"

Lily played with a piece of her hair as she nodded, acutely aware of how close he was watching her every move. "Em, I don't really know how to begin..."

"I hardly believe you came to my room at six o'clock in the morning without a plan," James replied.

"Right," Lily muttered. She took a deep breath, letting go of the strain of hair. "I thought I saw, I mean to say, well..." Her voice wanted to fail, but finally she managed. "Are you an animagi?"

For several long seconds Lily was nearly sure James was going to laugh at her. But then he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "How'd you find out?"

Lily blinked, wondering if she had heard him correctly. Then, realizing he was waiting for an answer, she said, "The night Snape... Well, I watched you go into the tree." She bit her nail nervously. "I won't tell anyone. I was just thinking I had imagined it, or gone mad."

James leaned against the wall, waving his wand around, causing the light to swirl about. "I am an animagus. I have been for nearly a year, I think."

"What do you become?"

"A stag," James replied, shrugging as if it wasn't such a big deal and he wasn't an underage wizard at all. "Big enough to keep a werewolf in check."

Lily nodded, understanding dawning on her. "Is that why you did it, then? For Remus?"

"Yes."

------------

The conversation Lily had with James that morning kept repeating in her mind as she packed her clothes to go home. If Kassie noticed her best friend's preoccupation, she didn't mention it. Then again, Kassie seemed to have enough of her own to think about.

"I'd stay here if it wasn't for Kacy," Kassie told Lily for the umpteenth time as they levitated their trunks to the common room for the house elves to take to the train. Lily had nearly tuned her out by this point. "I wish I could just stay with Sirius. But obviously that won't work, because then I wouldn't be there to save Kacy from Aunt Wanda's badgering."

Lily nodded as if to agree, but really wasn't paying all that much attention. Sirius came running down the stairs and jumped behind the sofa. Kassie stopped in mid-rant. "What is he doing?"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Nick came running down the stairs, wand pulled and looking evil. Behind him James was laughing hysterically. "Give it back!"

"No way!" Sirius bellowed, dodging a summoning charm. He stood up, waving a magazine around. "I haven't seen this issue yet!"

"What has he got?" Lily wondered aloud.

Next to her Will had just put his trunk down and was trying to get a glimpse. "Looks like, erm, Playhouse Witch. Perhaps?"

"What?" Lily and Kassie asked at the same time. Only Kassie's voice was in shock and Lily's in confusion.

"Sirius, give that back," Kassie insisted, hands on her hips.

Lily felt utterly bewildered. "What is it?"

Will looked at her in shock for a minute, then caught himself. "Sorry. I forget sometimes that you didn't grow up in the wizarding world. It's a - well, like a Play Boy magazine, I think is what Muggles call it."

Lily suddenly understood a little too well. "Oh."

Nick finally got a summoning charm through and the magazine went flying through the air. Kassie smacked Sirius hard on the arm and, action finished, everyone went back to packing.

"Ladies, I have an invitation for you both from my parents," James announced, coming into the room and holding out two crisp white envelopes to Kassie and Lily. "It's time for my parents to host the yearly Aurors' Christmas Ball. You may bring a date - and Kassie, I personally think you should find someone a little better behaved than..."

"Oy! I'll have you know that she already has a well behaved date!" Sirius cried indignantly.

"Does she, Padfoot?" Remus cut in. "All ready to go Madison?"

"I think so," the blonde witch said, taking Remus' hand.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Remus and Madison left the common room, Lily, Will, Kassie, Kacy and the Marauders following. Everyone was laughing and joking ahead of her and Lily couldn't help but smile.

But as she glanced back into the Gryffindor common room once more, a feeling of dread pulled at her heart. Pushing it aside, she took Will's hand, not knowing that when she returned to this room, she would forever be changed.

**--End Chapter 53.**

Yay for me! I got this chapter finished and out when I said I would. I'm hoping this is a good sign and I can keep up the good pace, eh? I'm so glad that the old readers are coming back, I was really afraid that some of you had lost interest because of the huge lap of time between updates.

Huge thanks to my wonderful friend Shannon for helping me stay on track and for emailing everyone with update info :) And to Kate for her wonderful editing skills and for being British so she could correct my American ways, too

Next update should be in a week or so. So until then use sun screen, sleep lots and play video games

3 Bethany  
05.08.06


	54. Love lost and loves found

**Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 54 - Loves lost and loves found  
Rated: PG  
By: Bethany**

**-------------------**

The Hogwarts Express ground to a slow stop, jolting Lily awake. She blinked around, yawning.

"Up lazy," Kassie said, grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her into a standing position. "Bast went somewhere a little while ago and hasn't returned."

"Oh great," Lily yawned. Her lack of a good night's sleep the night before was draining her of any patience. Before she could get up to go and look for the cat, though, the compartment door opened and Will came through holding a familiar black and white cat that was covered in yellow thick liquid.

"What happened?" Lily demanded, eyes huge.

"Trolley. She was at the front of the train chasing canary creams," Will said, trying to hide his laughter. Lily put Bast in her cage, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Will grinned. "It will be okay. Cats give themselves a bath. She'll be clean before you get home."

"I hope so," Lily muttered, grabbing the handle of her trunk and joining the line of people in the hall.

Kassie, looking sour, waved goodbye and she and Kacy joined their Aunt Wanda. Lily said goodbye to Will and went through the barrier into Muggle King's Cross Station. Lily felt like she was leaving her world and returning to one she was no longer comfortable in.

"Lily! Lily, over here!" a voice called and Christine Evans rushed forward, hugging her youngest daughter as if she hadn't seen her in ages. "Oh, look how much you've grown!"

"Mum, really, I haven't."

"You've changed Lily, you look older somehow," Christine insisted. "Well, come on, let's go. I was going to make a huge dinner, but Daniel, as hard as he tried, won't be back from his business trip until tomorrow and Petunia is... well, being Petunia."

Lily nodded, glad that her mother hadn't tried to cover up for her older sister. "Well, is there a huge rush for us to leave London? We could shop a little and eat dinner here. I still have some Christmas shopping to do. Oh, and I'll need to go to Diagon Alley. I've been invited to a party at James' Christmas night. I do hope that's alright?"

"Of course," Christine replied easily. "Who are you going with?"

"Will," Lily said.

Christine nodded. "I thought so. I knew I hadn't heard otherwise, about you two, I mean."

"Yes," Lily replied. But she was more eager to talk about her school year so far, what she had learned and what she hoped to learn next term. Christine was eager to listen and Lily talked a blue streak as they shopped in both Muggle and wizarding London.

By the time they pulled in the driveway, Lily was pleasantly exhausted and looking forward to a long hot shower and bed. But when she came in the front door, she was greeted with the sight of Kassie sitting on the sofa.

"Erm-hi," Lily said uncertainly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hello Kassie," Christine greeted her as though people usually came into her home uninvited and this was therefore nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. I'm terribly sorry to drop by like this, but I needed to speak with Lily."

"Of course, dear. And please, remember to call me Christine. I hardly think we should be so formal."

Kassie smiled apologetically as Christine went into the kitchen. Lily turned to Kassie, thinking the worst. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Kassie replied dramatically, falling onto the sofa as if she weighed a ton.

Lily's face was screwed into a queer expression. She scratched her head thoughtfully. "Eh-did you say nothing?"

"Yes. And it's driving me mad!" Kassie explained in a semi-high pitched voice. "I came home and Aunt Wanda has been great. Nice, fun, she even made my favourite meal!"

Lily failed to see how this could be as horrible as Kassie was making it out to be. She sat down, thinking hard. "Is this a bad thing? I mean, it's obvious that your Aunt has seen the error of her ways, so to speak. She probably just wants to make amends."

Kassie looked as through the thought had never occurred to her. "Do you think so?"

"That's what I would assume. Of course, you know her better. What do you think?" Lily asked.

"She's up to something. Buttering me up. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." Kassie crossed her arms. "I just hope it's nothing to do with Sirius."

-----------

Kassie's troubles, although weighing on Lily's mind, didn't do much to dampen her holiday spirits in the days leading up to Christmas. Even so, Lily couldn't help but be on edge every time the fireplace roared to life fully expecting Kassie to come crashing through it, screaming about her Aunt. But usually it was Will visiting, or Kassie just coming over to talk. James had popped over on Tuesday morning to make sure Lily was coming to the party. Unfortunately for everyone, Petunia was visiting and it caused her to go ranting around the house, going on about freaks.

Christine and Lily decorated the house with lights and tinsel, making a festive atmosphere despite Petunia's sour attitude. But as Kassie predicted, the other shoe fell on the day before Christmas Eve. Lily had spent the three days she had been at home relaxing, catching up with her parents, ignoring Petunia's regrettably frequent visits and enjoying herself. She was sitting in the living room floor helping her father fix a broken switch on the tree lights when the fireplace roared to life.

A black haired girl stepped out, but it was not Kassie. Lily stood up, dusting tinsel off the back of her trouser leg. "Kacy? What's wrong? Where's Kassie?"

Kassie's younger sister looked like she had run to Lily's instead of flooing. She was out of breath and bent over, putting the palms of her hands on her knees while she gasped. Her black hair fell into her face and she pushed it aside in aggravation. "It's Kassie," she finally said. "She and Aunt Wanda are fighting really badly. Sirius isn't at home or at James', and Jillian is screaming. I'm sorry Lily, but I didn't know what to do. I'm scared."

Lily rushed over to the fireplace and grabbed a bag of floo powder off the mantel. "It's okay Kacy. Just come with me and get Jill while I see if there is anything I can do." Lily reached for a box on the top shelf of the bookcase near the fireplace, pulled out her wand and pocketed it. Daniel gave her a warning look, but Lily ignored her father for perhaps the first time in her life. She disappeared seconds later in a whirl of green flames.

As soon as Lily stopped spinning she could hear arguing. Heart pounding, not really sure what she was suppose to do now that she was here, Lily waited for Kacy. Seconds later the young witch came out of the fire. "Go and get Jill," Lily instructed. "What about your brothers?"

"They're at a friend's house."

"Good. Get Jill and take her to my house. Wait for us there." Lily watched Kacy go down the hall before she made her way to the stairwell going up to the second floor. It sounded like the voices were coming from upstairs.

"Please just go away. I don't want to hear anymore," Kassie was pleading. "It's not like you think it is. Sirius isn't a muggle." Lily took a deep breath and went up the stairs. At the top of the passage was a relatively large room with several doors and one hall sprouting off it. Thinking that her pounding heart was surely loud enough for the entire house to hear, Lily tried to follow the voices and found herself going down the hall. Two doors down on the right the door was open and Lily could see Wanda standing there. Determined, Lily went forward.

"Kassie?"

There was a pause, then Kassie's head poked out the door. "Lily? Oh, I'm glad you're here. Can you help me with this trunk?"

"Er-sure." Lily went in Kassie's room, trying not to look at the woman in the opposite corner, who had tears in her eyes.

"So you're going to do this?" Wanda said softly, her angry tones gone like helium deflated from a balloon. Lily almost felt sorry for her. "Kassie, I only want what is best for you. I only wanted to spare you the heartache that I watched your mother live through."

Kassie lifted the two bags that were left in the room. "I'm not my mother. I'm not marrying a muggle that doesn't know I'm a witch. I'm going to be seventeen in just a few months and I had planned on moving out then, anyway." Kassie motioned Lily to go into the hall. "Aunt Wanda, I appreciate everything you've done for me and my brothers and sisters. And even though I know you don't believe me, I love you. But Hayden, Jill, everyone-they don't need to see us fighting all the time. This is for the best; for me and them."

Without another word Kassie and Lily carried Kassie's luggage down to the fireplace. Wanda didn't follow.

When they arrived at Lily's house, Kacy and Jill were sitting on the sofa. Christine had brought them biscuits and hot chocolate and besides looking slightly anxious, both seemed no worse for wear. Kassie put her bags down and sat between her sisters. "What are you two doing here?"

"I told Kacy to bring Jill here because she was frightened," Lily answered before either sister could.

"Oh," Kassie said. Jill climbed up in her lap. "Well everything's okay now, so you should probably go back home."

"Are you coming, too?" Jill asked, her large violet eyes staring up in hope.

"No. I'm going to stay with Sirius for a while. But I'll come and visit. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Jill asked sadly, holding out her small pinky finger.

Kassie looked liked her eyes were tearing up. "Pinky promise," she said, joining her pinky finger with Jill's. "Now, come on, let's get you home before Aunt Wanda worries."

After Kacy and Jill left, Kassie and Lily went out and walked around the neighbourhood. The air was chilly, but no snow littered the ground. Kassie and Lily walked in silence for several blocks, then the red head finally said, "What started it?"

Kassie sighed deeply, looking up at the overcast sky. "Aunt Wanda intercepted a letter from Sirius. I really don't know if she meant to, or not, but we got in a fight about me moving out. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I just hate that it happened before Christmas. I actually thought we'd have a nice Christmas this year, for once."

"I'm sorry," Lily said, stopping since they were back in front of Lily's house. "We'll try to make it good, anyway. There's the party at James'."

Kassie nodded. "Well, I suppose I should get my stuff over to Sirius'."

"I thought he had a one bedroom flat?" Lily asked cautiously.

Kassie shrugged. "We'll make do."

Lily raised an eyebrow, but Kassie didn't notice.

-------------

"Lily. Lily, wake up. It's Christmas morning."

"Mum! Why did you have to wake me up early?" Lily moaned, pulling the covers back over her head to block out the light. "I need my beauty sleep," came her muttered voice.

"Early?" Christine said, confused. "I'll have you know, young lady, that it is nearly noon."

"What!" Lily gasped, the blankets flying off into the floor dramatically. "You mean I've only got six hours to get ready for the ball?"

Christine watched her daughter jump out of the bed. "Surely you think that's enough time?"

"Since I can't use magic, hardly." Lily bit her bottom lip. "Well, I'm sure if you help, I can manage."

Her mother smiled. "How about we take this one step at a time. First, breakfast, then we'll get started."

Lily nodded, pulling a robe on and grabbing Bast up. "How about presents, then lunch, and then we get started."

"Deal."

Lily bounced down the steps, put Bast down and kissed Daniel's cheek. "Happy Christmas Daddy."

"Good afternoon, Angel," Daniel chuckled. "Come to get your presents?"

"Of course. And to spend time with my wonderful parents on Christmas Day," She added, throwing an innocent grin at her father.

"I'm sure you did. Christine, is Petunia and Vernon coming?"

"In a bit," Christine said, handing Lily a cup of hot tea and sitting down on the sofa. "She said to start without them."

Daniel said nothing, but Lily could feel his relief. She felt sad that she was tense in the second before Christine answered. It was nice to not have the tension in the room, but sad that her family couldn't spend a holiday together without the fighting and bickering that would come in the door with her sister and brother-in-law. Lily took the first present handed to her by her mother and looked at the name tag. It was from Daniel.

Lily took her time opening the paper, it was much to pretty to just rip into. The shiny green paper revealed a small velvet box and inside a gorgeous pearl cluster drop down necklace with a single diamond at the centre of the drop. Her eyes watered as she pulled it out of the box.

"Oh... it's so beautiful."

"I thought it would go nicely with your dress robes for tonight," Daniel said, smiling proudly.

"It's perfect. Thank you," Lily said, hugging Daniel tightly.

"Well, come on, open another," Christine urged.

By the time Lily was finished, she had a good sized pile of presents. She had received a few more pieces of jewellery, nothing as fancy as the first piece, but beautiful nonetheless, make-up, chocolates, money, shoes and a few books were also added to her pile. And a mud covered rock from Petunia. She wrapped it back up and put Petunia's name on it, placing it back under the tree. Christine sighed, shaking her head.

After eating a light brunch, Lily set off to get ready for the ball. It took Christine the better part of two hours to curl all of Lily's red hair into ringlets - and at least half a bottle of hairspray. Lily wished she could use magic, but it was rather relaxing to spend some girl time with her mother and Christine was more than happy to help.

"There," Christine said finally, pulling a curl loose from the flowing cascade down Lily's head and letting it fall gracefully down to lay on her shoulder. "I'm really glad you decided to go with the silver crystal clips. They will catch the lights perfectly."

Lily nodded, getting up to put her dress robes on. They were a beautiful emerald green with small glittering stone holding up the straps on her shoulders. She had a silver shawl to go over her arms. Christine snapped the necklace Daniel had got her for Christmas around her neck just as the door bell rang.

"That can't be Will," Lily said, looking out the door of her room.

"Lily!" Daniel called.

"But wouldn't he have flooed?" Christine asked. Lily shrugged, grabbed her shawl and followed her mother down the hall.

When Lily entered the living room it was to find Will standing nervously by the door, making small talk with Daniel. When she turned the corner from the stairwell, Will's eyes lit up when they landed on her and Lily felt her face turn as red as her hair. He stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Y-you," he said, making Lily smile sheepishly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Lily said, a full grin on her face. Will looked equally as handsome in his emerald green dress robes to compliment her dress. His hair was brushed back, allowing his eyes to sparkle in the light in the hall. Lily felt her heart swell; she couldn't wait to get to the ball.

"I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed my dad's car instead of flooing. I didn't want to risk ruining your dress with soot," Will explained.

Lily shook her head, took his hand and headed towards the door. "Oh no you don't, young lady!" Christine said indignantly, rushing into the room with a camera in hand. "You will not get out of here without a lot of pictures."

Lily sighed, threw an apologetic grin at Will, but he only chuckled lightly. "Of course, Mrs Evans. I wouldn't dream of it."

Christine snapped picture after picture until Lily finally raised her hands up. "Enough, Mum. You must be out of film by now." Lily hugged her mother and father and took Will's hand once more. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Angel. Have a good time. Don't be too late, ok?" Daniel said playfully.

"I won't," Lily promised. "I love you." Lily turned once more before going out the door. Daniel was sitting in his wheelchair at the doorway to the foyer, Christine standing behind him. Lily waved once, smiled and closed the door with a small clang.

----------

There was a small line going around the Potter Mansion drive way when Will pulled up. There was a wizard standing just outside the massive gates checking invitations and Will pulled theirs out without hesitation. Once inside, another wizard took the car to park it and Will escorted Lily inside the mansion.

"This place is huge," Will whispered to Lily as they passed through the double doors and were directed to the ballroom. Lily nodded, not as in awe as Will, since she had been here many times before.

The ball room was decorated festively with many trees alight with an array of colours and Christmas ornaments. Tables lined with food covered the far wall between two floor to ceiling windows draped with heavy green curtains accented in poinsettias. A beverage bar was set up along the wall to their left and on the right a band was fine tuning their equipment. Closest to them were dozens of small round tables draped in white cloth with either green or red accents and candles in the middle. Over all the view from the entrance was breathtaking and very romantic. Lily felt her face warm with excitement for the evening to come.

After nibbling on some food and drinking a little punch, the music was in full swing and Lily was eager to get on the dance floor and enjoy herself. Will, however, seemed slightly reserved about it. "Hey! Wow, Lily, those robes are beautiful!" Kassie said as she approached, cutting through the crowd and dragging Sirius with her. Kassie was dressed in floor length robes of lavender, her hair pulled into a pony tail, the tight ringlets cascading from the clip to her waist. Sirius was beside her, plan black robes on and boots. He scratched his goatee and grins mischievously at Lily.

"I love yours, too," Lily replied. "That colour looks wonderful on you."

"Thanks. Hey, why aren't you dancing? Come on Will, don't be a sourpuss. Get Lily out there!"

Will looked in a slight panic, but did as Kassie said and offered his hand to Lily. The two couples made their way to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Will nervously followed Sirius' lead and placed his hands on Lily's waist. "Er-Lily?" he said in a small voice as the music kicked into full volume.

"Yes?"

Will's face brightened into a red hue, his eyes avoiding Lily's at all cost. "I, eh, well, I don't dance. Very well," he added, trying to hide the fact that Lily guessed; that he had never danced.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," Lily reassured him, whispering in his ear so that no one around them could hear. He did as he was told and soon looked much more confident.

Lily saw many couples she knew from school including Remus and Madison, who looked blissfully happy dancing around the floor. Lily had no idea that Remus could dance so well, but he was twirling her around the floor like a pro.

As night wore on Will got more and more enthusiastic in his dancing and Lily found that she was having every bit as much fun as she had expected the night would bring. It was wonderful.

But, long before she was ready, the night came to an apparently abrupt end. Will got a call from his dad, saying that something had came up at work and he had to leave. Will would need to come home and watch his younger brother.

Lily smiled and said it was fine, even when she really wanted to stomp her foot and say that he couldn't leave. But she understood, really. He had other responsibilities. She couldn't stand in the way of that. She kissed him goodnight and went back in the ball room alone, determined to continue her night of fun. After all, the rest of her friends were there, so it wasn't as if she would really be alone.

-------------

After around an hour, Lily found she wasn't entirely sure why she had bothered to stay. Since saying goodbye to Will, the party had taken a definite down turn and she currently found herself staring at her drink while idly swinging her foot in time to the music. All around the dance floor people were talking and dancing, laughing and having a good time. But Lily suddenly felt sick for the comfort of her home and perhaps a nice, hot bubble bath. She sighed, finished her drink and sat the empty glass back on the table a little forcibly.

"Now what did the glass ever do to you?" a voice questioned.

Lily looked up to see James coming across the floor from another table. He looked very uncomfortable in his dress robes and kept pulling at his collar as he approached. He smiled none the less when he caught her eye. "You look bored out of your mind," he noted seriously. "And as the son of the host and hostess, I feel obligated to make sure every guest is having a good time. Come, dance with me."

James held his hand out to Lily, but she shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm fine just sitting here."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," James insisted, holding his hand toward her again. "We are wasting valuable time by arguing over the inevitable."

Lily shook her head, smiling. "You are one of a kind, James Potter," she told him, placing her hand in his larger one.

He tugged her towards the dance floor where he pulled her hands up to around his neck, then placed his hands on her waist. "No truer words have ever been spoken. Alas, if you were attempting to insult me, dear lady, you have not succeeded."

"I was not," Lily giggled, suddenly very happy that James had dragged her onto the floor. "It was a compliment, good sir."

"Then I thank thee." James tipped his head towards Lily, making her giggle once more. "I love to hear you laugh, Lily. You sound like an angel."

The redhead's face flushed the same colour of her hair. She ducked her head down, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was slow dancing with James Potter in front of about two hundred people. She swallowed. "Thank you."

The song ended, but if Lily thought she was going to get away to go sit by herself, she was very wrong. James refused to let her go, so that she ended up spending the better part of the next hour on the floor. Kassie and Sirius had danced by at one point and they had spoken briefly, the black haired witch giving Lily very questioning looks that she was ignoring. But they had moved on because Kassie had complained she was thirsty, leaving Lily alone in conversation with James.

After the first initial unease about dancing so close to James when only a little while had passed since her boyfriend had left, Lily found that she was enjoying James' company very much. He would tell her funny things about wizards at the party and make snide remarks about some of the dress robes the witches wore. She found herself growing more and more at ease to the point that she almost felt like she belonged here on the floor with him, talking and laughing. She felt more comfortable joking with him than she had dancing with Will. And that thought scared her.

"What's wrong?" James asked, his jaw very close to her temple. Lily hadn't realised they had been dancing so close.

"I'm tired," she offered as an excuse. "Can we sit the next few out?"

James nodded and they made their way back across the floor just as the band stuck up another song. James stopped, tugging on Lily's hand. "Can we please just dance to this one? I love it."

Lily felt herself sigh, but since James had spent the better part of his evening make sure she was having a good time, she felt bad for refusing. Slowly she nodded and James, looking very happy, led her back to the dance floor she wanted to get away from so badly.

The song was called 'If I never love again' and was a fairly new release from Cella Onthrope, a witch who had several love songs out. Lily had heard Kassie singing along to it when it was played on the W.W.N., but hadn't actually paid that much attention to the lyrics. She found herself listening very hard to them as she slow danced with James.

"_And if I never love again, it's because you have all I could ever give. You are the one, the only..._"

Somehow, in the course of the three minute song, Lily decided that she could understand why Kassie loved this song so much. It was beautiful. And somehow, without Lily actually remembering doing it, she found her head was lying on James' shoulder. But it was ok, it fit perfectly. As the song came to an end, Lily suddenly became acutely aware of exactly how close she was standing to James, how she was leaning on him, and how his arms were wrapped very tightly around her waist. Slowly she seemed to come back to reality. She lifted her head up off James' shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

James' left hand moved up her back slowly, his right still around her waist. He stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest. This wasn't right, he told himself over and over. She has a boyfriend. She'll never speak to you again... But James couldn't help himself. His body seemed to have taken over his mind and without consenting to the action, he dipped his head down and brought his lips to Lily's.

The talking, the music, the general chatter of the party seemed to have been put on mute. Lily watched several emotions play across James' face, then before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. And Lily, for reasons she would come to understand later, even though reason currently escaped her, closed her eyes and kissed him back.

As soon as Lily's eyes slid completely shut it was as though fireworks erupted behind her eyelids. James tasted sweet, like strawberries, and Lily found that her knees were trying to buckle under her. But this only caused James to holder her tighter, deepening the kiss until the fireworks in Lily's mind gave way to the sensation that her blood was running through her veins so fast, and her heart pumping so quickly, that she would faint. Her one hand clutched James' forearm while the other tightened around his neck. It seemed she had kissed him a thousand times, it felt so familiar, so wonderful, so... so right.

The kiss ended long before Lily was ready, but a desperate need to catch her breath was making her pull away. James leaned his forehead against hers and licked his lips.

All at once the music and conversation in the room was turned back up. Way up. Lily felt it was so loud she could barely hear herself think. Which may have been just as well, because if she thought about what had just happened, her emotions became so confused that she wanted to run and hide. James watched her, and ever so slowly his grip on her waist lessened. "I-I'm sorry," he blurted. His brown eyes was searching her green ones worriedly. "I don't know what came over me, but--but you, you kissed me back," he said, a little wondrously.

Lily swallowed again because her mouth had suddenly become very dry. "Eh--"

"Lily! James! There you are!"

Both Lily and James jumped apart and turned their heads to see Olivia Potter rushing through the crowd of guests, clutching a handkerchief in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. When she got to where they were standing, she stopped and it was clear from her eyes that she was fighting tears. "Come quickly. There's an emergency."

Lily's mind seem to explode into a million questions. With a sense of doom, and without asking any of them she followed Olivia back through the room and out of the ballroom. James was on her heels, and behind him were Kassie and Sirius. She couldn't image why they would be coming, too, unless they had simply been near enough to hear Olivia.

James' mother led them into Harold's office and shut the door. There were several wizards in black Auror robes talking to Harold when Olivia and Lily came in. Harold broke away from them and approached Lily. "What's happened?" Lily asked urgently, looking from Harold to the Aurors and back again.

"Perhaps you should sit down," Harold said uneasily, indicating a chair.

Lily shook her head no. "What's happened?" she repeated, louder this time. "Is it my parents? My sister? What is going on!"

Harold didn't seem upset over the fact that a sixteen year old witch was screaming at him. He sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face. "There was a fire at your home tonight." Lily gasped, but before more words could leave her lips, Harold continued; "I'm so sorry, Lily, but Daniel and Christine are both dead."

Lily's colour dropped immediately to white, and she felt a scream building up in the pit of her stomach. She gasped for air once, twice, then turned in an effort to run out of the room. "No," she gasped, the effort to breathe making her chest constrict painfully. She took a step forward. James put his hands out to steady her, her vision became hazy and then black as she fainted straight into James' outstretched arms.

-----------------

Lily woke up in a nearly pitch black bedroom, lying on a bed that was definitely not her own. She looked around for a minute, unsure of how she had come to be in the bed. But as her memories returned with her conscience, Lily immediately bolted off the bed, making a beeline for the adjoining bathroom where she vomited into the toilet. She clutched the side of the bowl, her head pounding and tears starting to pour from her eyes. Someone else in the room was running water, then that same person handed her a wet cloth and she pressed it to her face.

When she looked up again she found James leaning beside her, but there was no room for embarrassment over her actions. Her entire being was filled with disbelief, fear and a stabbing pain that made her want to scream. She stared at the blue cloth in her hands before slowly moving her gaze up to James and gasping for breath. "Why?" she asked, her voice watery and broken. "Why?" James was at a loss for words, and even more so when Lily suddenly bolted herself into his arms and began sobbing so hard that she was gasping for every breath.

James sat back on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, pulled Lily up in his arms and onto his lap and held her as tight as he could, rocking her gently back and forth. He had no idea what to say; not that anything he could say would make a difference. Lily's sobbing was uncontrolled; her agonised cries were so loud that they echoed around the walls. She clutched at James' neck, her entire body shaking with the effort of her cries.

It was at least a half an hour before the rough, heart wrenching cries eased. James couldn't help crying with her; his own face was streaked with tear marks. Her cries broke his heart. He held onto her as tightly as she did him, wishing nothing more than to make it all go away. That was how Kassie and Sirius found them. Kassie's face was blotched red from crying. She knelt down and eased Lily's grasp away from James. Lily looked up, silent tears still easing down her face and allowed Kassie to pull her from James' lap and into the bedroom. Sirius helped James up, whose legs had long ago lost all their feeling. "She looks bad," Sirius whispered, glancing in the bedroom where Kassie was trying to get Lily to lay down.

James ran his hand through his hair, holding onto the counter with the other in case his legs gave out. "You didn't see the worst of it." James took a towel and rubbed his face free of tears. "God, Sirius, what the hell happened?"

Sirius took another step inside the bathroom, keeping a look out to be sure Lily couldn't hear. "Apparently the fire started in the living room with the Christmas tree. You know how muggles have their lights run on electricity. Daniel and Christine was both upstairs, it looked like maybe she was trying to get him out and then neither of them--"

James held his hand up and shook his head. In the bedroom Lily was sitting up, pushing Kassie away. James and Sirius looked at each other, then went in the room just as Lily stood up, "I have to see, Kassie. I-I have to know. And Petunia, where was she?"

"Not there," Kassie whispered. She put her hands on Lily's arms. "You really should lay down. We'll go tomorrow."

"I want to go NOW!" Lily screamed, pushing past Kassie. "I have to know, Kassie, I have to--I can't--I--"

"Come on," James said, putting his arms around Lily. She instantly melted into the embrace. "I'll take you."

Kassie looked at Sirius, who shrugged. "We'll go with you," Kassie said. "Let's just tell Olivia that we're going. No need to worry her further."

"We're going to go on in my dad's car," James told them as they parted ways in the hall. "We'll meet up with you there."

Kassie bit her lip as James led Lily outside. In the ball room the party was still continuing, oblivious to the chaos ensuing in their lives. Sirius and Kassie found Olivia quickly, as she was explaining to Remus and Peter what had happened. Remus bolted for the door as soon as Sirius and Kassie entered it. "Where are James and Lily?"

"They're going to Lily's, if you hurry you can catch them. Kassie and I will follow on my bike."

Remus and Peter didn't spare any time, both of them left the ballroom at a run and pelted towards the front of the house. Sirius and Kassie started to leave when Olivia stopped them. "Why are you going to Lily's?"

"She wants to see for herself," Kassie said in a small voice. Sirius reached out and grabbed her hand. Olivia nodded, her hand over her mouth to help fight the tears she wanted to shed for a girl she had watched grow into a beautiful witch. A witch her son had been in love with for years. It was heartbreaking to watch.

Kassie climbed onto the back of Sirius' motorbike and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her face to his back. Sirius hit the invisibility booster and the engine roared to life as they lifted up in the sky. Usually Kassie loved to watch the scenery go by; loved to enjoy the feeling of the wind on her face as they flew high above the world. Not so long ago Kassie had been scared to death of heights, but Sirius had given her a new respect for them. But she couldn't enjoy that ride. Tonight her heart was aching for her best friend and the grief of the days to follow.

Sirius turned his head to the side. "Hold on, we're going down."

Kassie nodded just as they started descending into a darkened alley way. Sirius hit the invisibility booster and the gas at the same time so that they shot out of the alley way and onto the street while reappearing. Kassie supposed had any muggles been looking they may have been in trouble; but the street was empty. Sirius made the turn into Hollis Drive and Kassie peeked around him towards where Lily's house stood.

Or used to stand. Kassie gasped as they approached. Sirius slowed down, came to a stop and turned the bike off. For a moment both of them just sat and stared at the remains of what once was a two story house. The frame was barely standing; the rest ashes. There was a black car sitting across the street and Sirius recognized it at once. "Come on, James and Lily are already here."

There was still two fire engines sitting on the street in front of the home, but apparently the flames had already been put out. Several police cars were parked here and there, some of the officers were talking with the firemen. Sirius and Kassie approached and at once were spotted by a group of officers. "Hold it! You can't go in there!"

"Sorry," Sirius said at once, holding one hand up and gripping Kassie's hand with the other. "Is Lily Evans here? She's a friend of ours..."

"Over there," the man said, nodding towards a police car where Sirius could barely make out James' head.

They made their way over to where James and Lily were talking to a firemen. Lily was sitting on the back seat of the car, the door open and her feet on the pavement. James was standing beside her, one hand on her shoulder and looking very worried. Sirius and Kassie approached with yet another fireman trying to stop them, but Lily shook her head. "It's ok, they're friends of mine."

Remus and Peter was standing at the end of the car, talking softly. Kassie let go of Sirius' hand and reached down and hugged Lily. "Are you ok, Lil?"

Lily nodded, though it was easy to tell she was anything but ok. Kassie fumbled with her hand bag and took out a handkerchief. Lily laughed shakily. "Do you always have everything stuck in that bag?"

"Of course," Kassie replied, allowing herself to smile slightly.

"Lily Evans?" a man said, approaching with another police officer close at this heels. Lily nodded and everyone turned towards him. "Your sister and her husband have arrived, if you'd like to speak with them." He pointed across the street where Vernon's blue car had just pulled through the police tape and stopped.

Lily shakily got to her feet and James instantly put his arm around her for support. She pushed him away slightly and grabbed his hand instead. "Stay here," she said softly to Kassie. The black haired witch nodded, though she really didn't want to let Lily close to Petunia. There was no telling what the awful girl would do to her sister if given the chance. Her feeling wasn't far off from what would happen.

Lily approached Petunia, let go of James' hand and tried to hug her. Petunia stiffed and without so much as a warning shoved Lily away from her. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed, her voice very strong despite the tear marks on her face. James came up behind Lily, his gaze hardening. "This is your fault, you filthy little freak."

James was close enough to Lily that he felt her body start to shake; but she didn't cry. He watched in fascination as the temper he knew Lily to have came burning to the surface. "My fault?" she whispered, so low that had they not been standing so close together it would have been impossible to hear her. "How, Petunia, is this my fault? I wasn't even at home tonight!"

Petunia Dursley seem to swell with anger; she stood straighter and her fists clenched with anger. "And why weren't you home? Was precious Lily out having a good time with her freaky friends instead of at home with her parents? If you had been here, they would still be alive!" Petunia accused, her entire body trembling and tears falling from her eyes. "Mum and Dad always loved you best! It was Lily this and Lily that! You were perfect! But the perfect daughter didn't save them in the end, did she? YOU AND YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS DIDN'T SAVE THEM, DID YOU!"

"_BITCH!_"

James spun around just as Kassie came storming across the road, pulling her wand as she did. Before either Sirius or James could catch her, she had shoved Petunia into Vernon's car and was jabbing her wand in Petunia's stomach. "I should curse you into pieces!" Kassie hissed. "How dare you talk to Lily like that? How dare you! That was her Mum and Dad, too!"

It took both Sirius and James to pry Kassie away from Petunia. And then James had his hands full with Vernon, who looked like he really wanted to slap Kassie but didn't have the gall to. Which was probably a good thing. Had he put one fat finger on Kassie, Sirius would have most likely cursed him into nothing. Sirius lead Kassie away, Remus was trying to calm Lily and James and Vernon was having a staring contest. Vernon finally looked away and James relieved Remus of Lily.

"Now see here, there will be none of this foolish fighting or we'll cart you all off, do you understand?" a policeman, who had heard the scuffle and came running over, demanded. "I won't have it!"

"Sorry," James muttered, though it was easy to tell he was more sorry he couldn't curse Petunia rather than sorry for what he had done. Lily was crying again and he ignored whatever insults Petunia was muttering to comfort her.

"Lily? Lily!"

Lily looked up to see a blonde man side stepping the police line and coming towards her. She gasped when she recognized Will; beside her James stiffened. "Lily, oh my God, are you ok?"

Lily allowed Will to pull her to him and hug her, but she was watching James. In the yellow hue of the street light and flashing lights from the fire trucks he suddenly looked very lost. She swallowed, trying to get a grip on herself. "Will," she said shakily, breaking eye contact with James reluctantly and looking up at her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad works for the Ministry and he just told me what happened. I came straight here. I'm so sorry I didn't stay at the party tonight." Will seemed completely unaware how stiffly Lily was standing in his arms. She kept trying to catch James' eye again, but he refused to look her way.

"Actually, I think I just want to be alone for a while," Lily muttered, tilting her head back up at Will. He put one hand on her cheek, looking very worried and upset. She forced her tears to stop for the moment.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come?" Will asked, looking crestfallen.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lily let him kiss her, but she didn't respond and he pulled away quickly. She cast one last look at James, but he wasn't looking. Quickly she walked around the police tape, through the neighbours yard and then back into her own back garden. The back of the house was still in tact, if she just looked at the backdoor, it would be easy to pretend everything was alright. Lily sat down on a bench, her eyes travelling up to where her bedroom window used to be. The glass was gone, but it only looked open. "Oh no," she whispered, jumping to her feet and looking around. "Morgana? Bast!"

It was several moments before Morgana came gliding out of a near-by tree and onto her arm. Lily let out a slight breath of relief. "I'm glad you're ok. But where is Bast? Surely she got out...?" Lily felt her chest constrict. Morgana looked at her woefully. "Go back to Hogwarts, Morgana. Go on." She lifted her arm up and Morgana nipped her finger affectionately before taking off. Lily looked around, bewildered. "BAST! Bast, please come here! Here kitty, kitty. Come on. Come to me."

The only sound she heard was the distant muttering of voices and the occasional noise as something inside the house fell. Lily wandered into her father's greenhouse. Sometimes she would find Bast in there, sunning herself on a shelf. She searched for twenty minutes, but found nothing. "Why?" she whispered, looking up out of the skylight. "Bast! Come here! Please come to me! Don't be gone... like Mum and Dad..." Lily fell to her knees, headless that she still wore her dress robes. She didn't care if they got filthy; she would never wear them again in any case. She didn't care if the glass house around her fell in and crushed her. She wanted the pain to end. It hurt so badly... too badly... too much... "Please!" she begged, hugging herself and sobbing.

A pot beside her fell and Lily glared at it before picking it up and pitching it across the greenhouse and through one of the glass panes. She wanted to scream. Her tears were blinding. "WHY!" She picked up another pot and another, throwing them, knocking them over. The flowers lay scattered in the dirt and broken glass as Lily threw things haphazardly and sobbed. She grabbed a large pot of roses, lifted them up and pitched them. There was another satisfying sound of glass breaking into a million pieces but then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, turning her around.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked softly.

Lily shook her head, her hair coming down out of it's clip and falling into her face. "Leave me alone, James! I want to die, too! Just leave me alone!"

James felt like his heart had stopped. He jerked Lily closer to him, hugging her even though she fought for several moments. But he was strong from Quidditch and easily overpowered her. She sobbed brokenly into his chest, clutching at the lapels of his robes. "I don't ever, _ever_ want to hear you say that again," James said sternly, his voice so deep that it vibrated in his chest. He tightened his grip around her. "Do you understand me, Lily? Never."

"It hurts so much..." the redhead sobbed in response. Her hands moved up James' body and around his neck. She brought her face up and looked him in the eye. "I don't understand why this happened, James. Make me understand! Make me forget the pain, please..." And before James could grasp what Lily was saying she lifted her head up and kissed him so hard that he nearly fell over in shock. He tried to pull away; surely she was confused and he didn't want her doing something she would regret later. But Lily refused to loosen her hold on him and James could only fight her so long. No matter how much stronger physically he was than her, emotionally she held his heart. She had for years.

----------

The days following Christmas Lily walked about like a zombie. She got up and got dressed, she ate, but nothing tasted good, nothing seemed worth while. She felt hollow and stayed locked in the bedroom most of the time. Kassie and Sirius came over to James' because that was where Lily was staying. But they saw very little of her unless they went to her room.

The day that they buried Christine and Daniel Evans was one year to the day that Lily attended Alexis' funeral. And this day, like that one a year ago, was bitterly cold. Only instead of rain falling, the Earth was covered in snow when Lily got up and looked out the window. The redhead turned her face away from the window; she doubted she could ever love snow again the way she once had. Nothing seemed as exciting and as beautiful as it had been in the past, when her parents had been there to share it. She sat down at the desk and found a letter addressed to her. There was no sender information. Sucking in a deep breath, Lily opened the envelope and took out a single sheet of parchment.

_Dear Lily, _

Words can not express how deeply sorry  
I am about your parents. What little time  
I was around them, they seemed like very  
wonderful people. I'm sure you'll miss them  
terribly.

I know that today is the day of the funeral,  
and I would like nothing more than to be by your  
side and comforting you the best I can. But you  
and I both know that you don't want me there.

Lily, I've known since I first asked you out  
that you loved someone else. I've tried for  
nearly a year to get your heart. But I know that  
it wasn't mine for the taking. James has it. He  
always has. And as much as it hurts me to say it,  
you need him to be there with you today. Not me.

I don't want you to feel guilty. I really think  
you loved me in your own way, but you could never  
love me the way I wanted. I wish you and James  
all the happiness in the world. You deserve to be  
happy, and whatever makes you happy, will be ok with  
me. I love you more than anything, and probably will  
for a very long time to come. But I saw you with James  
in the greenhouse on Christmas night and I knew  
then that we weren't meant to be.

I hope we can stay friends, but if you don't want to,  
then that's ok too.

Love always,  
Will

Lily re-read the letter then crumbled it up in her hands, tears filling her eyes. As the first one hit the wooden top of the desk Lily felt like her heart was breaking. She had never meant to hurt Will. He was so wonderful, so loving, but so right. She had been fighting with herself since Christmas, knowing in the back of her mind that she had to make a choice between James and Will. And knowing that in light of her parents death, she didn't want to deal with it. But here was Will giving her the easy way out. Somehow she didn't feel like she deserved it. Lily buried her face in her hands and cried; but for the first time in nearly a week she cried for more than her parents. She cried for them, yes, and for Will, whom she hadn't meant to hurt, for Kassie, Sirius and Remus, who had also lost their parents. She cried mostly for herself, though, and the life she would have to lead without the love of her mother and father.

Ever so slowly Lily started to get ready to shower and dress, feeling all the while that what she really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and forget the world even existed. But instead of going to the bathroom to shower, she found herself putting a dressing gown on and going out into the hall. It was still very early, Lily didn't even hear the house elves stirring yet. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed across the hall, knocked on James' door and then eased it open.

"James?"

**--End Chapter 54.**

-whistles, slowly backing up towards the door- Please don't hurt me! I just can't help myself. It was so -tempting-. I actually had a not-cliff-hanger ending wrote, but then decided to make that the begining of chapter 55. Sorry!

Anyway; huge thanks to Kate for brit-checking and editing for me. And to everyone of my wonderful readers for sticking with me to see this chapter wrote and published. Chapter 55 - To say goodbye is half finished, and with any luck will be out in about two weeks, or sooner, depending on how things go. Olivia is walking now (!) so I may have my hands more full than I can imagine. But at least she still takes naps :)

So, until the next update eat pizza, play in the sun and use sun screen, or you'll get burnt!

3 Bethany  
06.02.06


	55. To say goodbye

**Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 55 – To say goodbye  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-------  
**"James? Are you awake?" Lily whispered, half of her wanting him to answer and half of her not.

James sat up on his bed. Apparently he had been awake for a while, his eyes were wide open. "Lily? Come in."

James couldn't fathom why Lily was in his bedroom at six thirty in the morning. Or even why she was in his room at all, actually. He had barely seen her except at meals for the past week. But here she was, closing his bedroom door and walking over to his bed uncertainly. James sat up, grabbing his glasses and putting his feet on the floor. He reached for a robe and put it on since he was wearing nothing except pajama trousers. Lily waited, standing uneasily at the foot of his bed. "Are you ok?" James asked worriedly. When he turned the light on it was easy to see that Lily had been crying recently.

Lily nodded, though she didn't speak. Instead she walked over and sat beside him on the bed and handed him the crumpled letter she had been clutching. James took it, looking at her uncertainly as he flattened it out and read it. When he finished he stared at it for a minute, silently thanking Will, though he knew better than to say that aloud. He handed it back to Lily. "I don't know what to say," he admitted, trying not to sound too happy. After all, just because Will had broken up with Lily didn't necessarily mean he would be able to start seeing her.

Lily sighed, staring at the parchment in her hands. "What do you think?" she asked softly.

"About what?" James asked.

"About what he said," Lily clarified. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Do you think he's right?"

James swallowed hard. "About the way you feel about me?" he asked hesitantly. Never before in his life had James wished so badly that he was saying the right thing.

The redhead witch nodded, staring James directly in the eyes. He tried not to let out a breath of relief. Lily, on the other hand, was nervously trying to work James out. She had to see if he felt the same; though goodness only knew that after that kiss at the Christmas party, she was pretty sure she knew the answer. But she wanted to hear it all the same. James looked at the letter then back at Lily. "I certainly hope so."

For the first time in a week James saw Lily smile; truly smile, not the small sad twitch of the lips she had been displaying around the house. He let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Ever so slowly he reached up, cupping Lily's face in his hands. He smiled at her slightly. "I'd kiss you, but I have horrible morning breath."

"Who cares?" Lily whispered and brought her face forward and her lips to his. It was quick, but James felt like nothing else could ever be wrong in the world. His heart seemed to explode with so many feelings that he probably could have danced on the ceiling.

Lily sat back on the bed, opened her mouth to say something and was immediately silenced by Olivia's voice coming from the doorway. There was a short knock and the door creaked open. "James? Is Lily in here?"

"Yes," James said, standing quickly and looking decidedly guilty. He shifted his weight back and forth from foot to foot nervously as the door opened further and his mother stepped in the room. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt this way, but Olivia didn't seem to notice.

"Oh. Lily, I was worried for a moment when the house elves said they couldn't find you. There is a man here about the funeral. Some last minute questions that he wanted to ask you. Something about not wanting to contact your sister."

"Who can blame him?" James muttered under his breath.

"James!" Olivia hissed reprimanding.

James shrugged and Lily smiled slightly. "It's ok. I can understand completely. Let me slip some jeans on and I'll be down."

When Lily had left the room, Olivia turned her attention to her only son. "Well?" she asked when James just stared at her, hoping with all his might that she would just leave him be. Apparently that was not his mother's plan.

James swallowed to calm his frazzled nerves. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he was fairly sure that Olivia could hear it, even at the distance she stood across the room. He tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Will broke up with her," James said, as if he could care less.

Olivia's face fell slightly into a small frown, but her eyes betrayed her and were shining brightly. She cleared her throat. "Was she upset?"

"Not terribly," James replied, a glint in his eyes that nearly shone through the darkened room.

"That's good; the poor thing has been through enough. You should make sure you are there for her when she needs something. I imagine she's got more on her plate than she can handle at the moment."

James nodded. No matter how strong Lily would probably act today, James had been there when she had found out about her parents. And if it was the last thing he did, he was going to make sure he was there for her in any way she needed, and forever, if she would let him.

-------------

The wind was harsh, at odds with how beautiful the world looked covered in the frozen white snow. Lily's hair, even though she had tied it up in a tight bun, had worked free by the time they had walked from the funeral cars to the double grave site, and was whipping her face. She didn't care. Couldn't care. The physical pain was nothing compared to what was going on inside her. The twisting, turning of fear, grief and sadness weighed down on her until she felt she may not be able to stand. Another bitterly cold wind gushed by, making her coat and dress robes whip around her legs. Beside her, James put one arm around her, rubbing her opposite arm to ease the chill. But Lily could barely feel it. Her skin was numb.

The service was beautiful. Many of her friends from school came, all looking as if one of their own had left them. Even Professor Dumbledore stood just to the back of the group, his sad eyes catching Lily's as she glanced around. James stood to one side of Lily, Kassie on the other. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Madison, Kathleen, Gabrielle, Kacy and James' parents all stood around her, lending whatever emotional support they could. Across the grave, as the minister spoke of how kind and loving Christine and Daniel had been to everyone they met, Petunia glared at Lily accusingly. Lily, try as she might, couldn't even come up with the strength to glare back. She couldn't imagine how Petunia could stand at the open graves of her mother and father and throw blame like it was a bomb sent out to destroy. To dishonour their parents that way... As if they didn't matter as much as her grudge. Lily knew that if she wasn't so numb already, a chill would crawl up her spine.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear not, for I know He is with me..."

Lily felt something cold and wet travelling down her face. She gasped, the bitter chill of the air filling her lungs and causing her eyes to water. Or were they already watering? Tears, perhaps? Did she honestly have any more to shed? But as the minister threw a handful of dirt over the caskets that held her parents' lifeless bodies, Lily felt her resolve to hold her head high crack. James guided her over to the grave so that she could throw the two red roses she held into the grave to be buried underground forever with what was left of her childhood. Another tear and then another coursed down her face. Ahead of her Petunia's eyes were full of fire as she approached Lily. "This is your fault," she hissed just loud enough for Lily, James and Kassie to hear.

Kassie lunged forward, her bloodshot eyes making her look all the more furious. "Why you little... I'm going to tear you limb from limb if you say another word like that to Lily!"

Lily stood stock still, eyes wide, as Kassie pulled her hand back and Petunia ducked cowardly. Her mind was racing; Christine and Daniel were lying dead next to them, the dirt not even covering their coffins yet. Her father's face arose in her memory of Christmas morning when Christine had spoke of Petunia... he had seemed so sad and resigned. And yet Petunia stood here, less than a week later proving what Daniel already knew about his first born. Lily desparately wanted to believe that it was grief causing Petunia to act the way she was. But she knew better. Petunia was full of hate for Lily; not grief for their loving mother and father who lay before them, cold, dead and gone. A scream built up inside her throat, tearing loose. "Stop it. STOP IT!" she screamed, her fists clenched at her sides. "YOU WILL NOT DISHONOUR MY PARENTS THIS WAY! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

Kassie stopped, tears coming faster and faster down her face. For a moment she looked as if she would just get into a fist fight at the graveside but instead settled for throwing a disgusted look towards Petunia, and allowed Sirius to pull her back from the blonde. Vernon looked ready to say something, but slightly fearful. James watched him, unsure as to why he looked so terrified. Then he spotted it. Next to him Lily's hair seemed to be floating by itself. It rose higher and higher off her shoulders, though the wind was not blowing. Behind them Kathleen gasped. "James!" she hissed. "Make her stop!"

James had been so busy staring Vernon down that he hadn't even noticed that Lily's build up of magic was so high that the air surrounding her was nearly electrified. And when Kathleen had brought his attention back to Lily, it was nearly too late to avoid a mass hysteria of Muggles. He quickly put his arms around her; Kassie and Sirius blocked any view to everyone else at the grave. The air was hard to breathe it crackled so much. James had never witnessed such a sight and had no idea what to do. The faster the tears flooded Lily's eyes, the higher her hair rose and the more magic seemed to invade the oxygen around them. Lily had been staring at the ground, trying to control her emotions. She looked up and there was a flash of green, sharp and bright, then Lily fell to the ground before anyone could catch her. James and Remus swooped down, lifting her from the frozen Earth. There was a hush around them and suddenly out of the corner of his eye, James could see Albus Dumbledore pushing through the crowd. His eyes were sharp as blue ice, determination carved on his features. When he was finally within arms reach, he laid a wrinkled hand on Lily's shoulder and without warning her body went completely limp, almost has if her very bones had been removed.

"Get her to a bed, she'll be alright," Dumbledore said kindly, but his eyes still looked grave and filled with worry. James nodded, suddenly noticing the crowd of people on the outside of the ring their friends had made around Lily. With Lily's completely limp body, James was finding it harder than normal to pick her up. He strained slightly, then, before Sirius could get over to help, someone from out of the crowd stepped up and grabbed Lily from the other side, supporting her so James could get a grip. "Thank y--" James stopped short, the words leaving him. Will was standing on the other side of Lily, putting her arm around his neck so he could hold her better. The two of them walked in silence to place Lily in James' parent's car. Will looked at Lily slumped in the seat for a moment, then turned.

James finally regained his ability to speak. "Will!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Will nodded, turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Sirius walked his bike up to the side of the car James was standing at, Kassie sitting behind him and watching Will. "What was that about?"

James smiled slightly and slid into the seat. "Nothing."

The car door shut, causing Lily to blink and shake her head as the car moved away from the curb and toward the open road. "Are you alright?" Olivia asked, turning around to face the girl in the backseat, her voice thick with emotion and concern. "Lily?"

The redhead seemed oblivious that anyone was speaking to her. Her eyes were glued out the car window where she could clearly see the bulldozer putting dirt over her parent's grave. "Go faster, please," she whispered in response and buried her face in James' shoulder.

-----------

Even though Lily felt like her life would never be the same again, that the world would just stop on the day of her parent's untimely death, it continued on. Despite what felt like an eternal night to Lily, the sun rose each morning. The day before the Hogwart's Express would once again carry Lily to the wizarding school that was now her only home, Olivia took her and Kassie to Diagon Alley. Lily's school books, packed away in her school trunk, had been spared by the fire that destroyed Lily's home. But her school robes and all of her Muggle belongings, save for the jewellery on her body and the shoes she wore to the ball, were gone. She shopped with no enthusiasm that she once had. She bought only what she needed, and nothing more. Even though the money her parents had left in her Gringott's vault was more than enough to cover her school supplies for the rest of her time in school, plus anything she might need personally. Now that they were gone, she silently thanked her father for setting the account up. Petunia would never help her pay for school.

Olivia, Kassie and Lily returned to Potter Manor early in the evening, but dinner had already been cleaned away. Kassie excused herself, saying she needed to get home, and Olivia said she would check on getting them something to eat. Lily nodded, even though she had no desire to eat.

The large house loomed empty to Lily has she stared around. The house elves had already taken her shopping bags up to her room, leaving nothing but their wisp of smoke as a sign they had ever been there to begin with. Lily sighed deeply, looking around as if she expected someone to just pop out of the shadows and speak to her. But no one did. The silence stretched on.

Lily walked aimlessly through the mansion, her shoes clicking on the marble floor and echoing off the walls. Though this house had always held a warmth and inviting atmosphere, today it seemed cold and empty. The way her heart felt. Until she stumbled upon a hand sticking out of a corridor, holding a single dark red rose.

"I wonder who that is for?" she asked, a smile coming unbidden to her lips.

"The most beautiful witch in the world, of course," James replied, stepping out of the shadow and offering the rose to Lily. She took it, inhaling the deep scent. But the sensation only brought back the memories of the rose she laid on her parent's grave. She closed her eyes against the invading image. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Lily lied. She could tell by the look on James' face that he knew very well what she was thinking, but pretended to buy the excuse anyway. "Thank you for the rose."

"You are most welcome," James said, a stupid grin on his face. "Hey, Lily, you, eh, wouldn't want to hide out in a dark corner with me, would you?"

Lily blushed red. "You are a prat, James. What kind of question is that to ask a girl?"

"A bloody good one, in my opinion."

Lily laughed, causing another stupid grin to spread across James' face. "That's better. I told you, I love to hear you laugh." And without giving Lily a chance to reply, James grabbed her hand, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Oh! There you are, Lily. The house elves have made us a smal-Oh!" Olivia stumbled. "I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly James squealed, much like a small girl who ran across a spider in her dolls house. Lily's eyes were huge as she shot across the hall, away from James. "James! I'm so sorry!"

James' face was red, but for a completely different reason than Lily's was. He bent over, holding his hand over his mouth. "James?" Olivia asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"You-" he said, his voice slurring, "you bit my tongue."

Lily buried her face in her hands and Olivia burst into laughter, actually bending over and holding her stomach. "Are... you.. ok...?" she gasped, trying hard to control her laughter and failing miserably.

"Are you joking?" James stuttered. "I think it's bleeding. Food won't taste good for a week."

Lily peeked out from behind her hands, trying hard not to smile. "I'm so sorry James."

James walked over to her, his eyes actually blood shot. He stuck his tongue out. "You have to kiss it and make it better!"

Olivia shook her head. "Come on Lily, let's go eat. James, be a big boy and go gargle some healing potion."

Lily's face turned blood red, and she followed Olivia down the hall, walking a bit faster than was necessary.

Olivia suddenly started chuckling again. "That was brilliant, Lily. I wish I had a recording of that."

Lily giggled. "I'll just be right down," she explained, taking off towards the room she stayed in. "I'm just going to put this in some water." She slowed down as she came to her room, going in slowly and placing the rose in a glass of water from the bathroom. She looked in the mirror above the sink and noticed that her face was still very bright. "I wonder why I feel so embarrassed?" she asked her imagine. "I've never felt that way before. It's like I've something to hide. But I really want to tell the world that I'm with James Potter."

The image only mirrored Lily, giving her no reply. Which was probably a good thing, even though it wouldn't have surprised her as much as it would have this time six years ago.

----------------------

As expected, the next day the Hogwart's Express was right on time. Lily boarded with the other students, listening to all their happy chatter. Only the compartment she entered quieted after she opened the door. James, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Kassie were already inside, their faces turning sober upon her entry. She gave a small laugh, but even that sounded forced. "Don't mind me," she said softly, sitting in the only empty seat, next to James. Kassie gave her a wan smile and Peter looked even more sad.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked after a stretch of silence.

Lily nodded. "I will be."

The train started, leaving the Muggle world behind. Lily fell asleep soon after departure and didn't wake again until someone nudged her. "Lil, we're here. Come on," Kassie said.

Groggily Lily rose, entering the crowd of students as they made their way off the train. The night sky was punctuated by streaks of lightening as they boarded the carriages and returned to the school. The welcoming feast was probably delicious, but Lily didn't know, and would never be able to remember. The food moved around in her mouth much as if she had been chewing on cardboard. Dinner couldn't have ended soon enough and the group of Gryffindor sixth years headed towards Gryffindor Tower. After everyone had retired to their rooms, James lagged behind, obviously waiting on Lily. Making sure the room was empty, he grabbed Lily's hand. "Are you sure you're up to going to classes tomorrow?"

"I need to," Lily said honestly. "I can't bury myself in my room and get behind in my studies. My parents wouldn't want me to."

James smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. "I'd really like to kiss you, but you're lethal." James chuckled and Lily blushed once again. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Lily heard someone scurrying up the steps to the girl's dorms. She felt her heart race. "I'll see you tomorrow."

James nodded, glanced up the stairs and whispered, "I love you."

Lily smiled. "Me, too." She watched James go up the stairs before she started up to her room. If she guessed correctly, someone from her year had witnessed what just happened in the common room. When she opened the door, she confirmed her suspicion.

Four girls sat on their respective beds, each looking like they were about to burst. Kassie was the first to speak. "How could you keep this from your best friend!"

"Keep what?" Lily stuttered, her face glowing with heat. Something that had been happening a lot lately. She wondered if it would ever go back to its normal color.

Kassie crossed her arms in front of her and Kathleen and Gabrielle moved closer to the edge of their bed. "Keep what?" Kassie mocked. "You know what. I happen to have from a very reliable source that you just kissed James Potter."

Lily glanced accusingly to the twins, but both shook their head in innocence. Madison buried her face behind the pillow she was holding. "I'm sorry Lily," came her muffled voice. "I couldn't help it, I was going to see if I had left my bag in the common room..."

Lily waved her hands in the air to dismiss the apology. "It's fine. Yes, I'm dating James."

"What happened to Will?" Gabrielle blurted out.

"I've always known they would end up together," Kathleen said dreamily. "They were always those signs."

"Signs?" Madison said blankly.

"He broke up with her," Kassie said knowingly.

Lily wanted to crawl under her blanket and disappear. "When did that happen?" Gabrielle demanded.

"I can't believe he did that. But James has been hanging on her for months," Kathleen said, her arms crossed over her chest and bobbing her head up and down dramatically. "I knew it was coming."

"Months? Try years. Still, Lily, you should have told me first!" Kassie said suddenly.

"How did he ask you?" Madison asked, getting up off her bed and moving closer.

Lily had the distinct feeling that she was about to get pounced on. All four girls in her room were now off their beds, and moving closer with every unanswered question, or statement they made. Lily threw her hands up above her head. "QUIET!" Four girls stopped in their tracks, Kassie's arms still crossed over her chest where she was complaining to Gabrielle. "Now," Lily said in a would be calm voice. "Kassie, I'm sorry. The only time I've seen you was when I was with James' mother, and I didn't want to discuss it then. Will broke up with me the night before the..." she swallowed slightly, "funeral. But it wasn't a hateful break up..."

"Yeah," Kassie piped in, seemingly happy that she did at least know something about what had happened in Lily's love life. "He practically paved the way for you to be with James. Which you didn't tell me you were going to do!" Kassie added in with a huff "Oh, wait, does this have something to do with what happened when we left the funeral?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I don't remember. And what did you think I was going to do about James?"

"Why haven't you been acting all lovey dovey, then?" Madison asked suddenly. "James doesn't seem the type to settle with a kiss in a dark corner." Lily suddenly started giggling. "Even Remus.."

"We are not talking about Remus, here," Kathleen reminded Madison sternly. "We are talking about James Potter. I'm surprised the fact that he's going out with Lily isn't painted over the Great Hall in bright Gryffindor colours."

"Don't give him any ideas," Lily grunted, falling onto her bed.

Everyone climbed back onto the respective beds, but it was obvious they had no intention of going to bed until all the details were out in the open. But Lily, while she felt more comfortable talking amongst these girls than with, say, Olivia Potter, she still wasn't sure she wanted the whole school to know.

It was a tough job being the girlfriend of James Potter, she was told by the all knowing girls in her dorm. And that made Lily even more afraid for the world to know.

------------

Lily wasn't terribly sure, but it felt like a lot of people kept bumping into her the first day classes started back. At lunch, the feeling was amplified by the fact that she was positive that groups of people around the room were talking to one another and looking or pointing in her general direction. Trying to pass it off as her imagination, Lily forcefully ate her food, keeping her eyes down. But the noise level seemed to have been turned up a few notches when James, Sirius and Kassie came into the Great Hall and took their normal seats. Lily tried her best not to look around to confirm this thought.

"Hey love," Sirius said, draping his arm around Kassie and leaning towards her. "When do you suppose you'll be finished with that Charms essay?"

"When will I be finished, or when will I be letting you copy it?" Kassie replied.

James stuffed his bag under the table and poured himself some pumpkin juice. "Did you want to study together for the Defense Against the Dark Arts test this afternoon?" he asked Lily nonchalantly.

Lily felt like everyone at the table was awaiting her reply. Her face turned red. Again. "Sure."

"Did you see that, Padfoot?" Remus asked, grinning into his spoon.

"Sure did, Moony," Sirius replied with a mouth full of pudding. He swallowed loudly. "I believe James and Lily are going to study together."

The table they were sitting at, and the ones beside them, suddenly quieted for a split second. Lily blinked, unable to tell if she had imagined it. James grinned stupidly. Suddenly the noise turned back up and for the rest of the day Lily KNEW everyone was talking about her. Especially when, as they left the Great Hall, James took it upon himself to carry Lily's bag and grasp her hand tightly in his as they climbed the stairs for Muggle Studies.

Muggle Studies was usually one of Lily's favorite subjects by far. After all, it was fun to see the everyday things she took for granted as seen through the eyes of the wizarding world, but Lily couldn't concentrate on the lesson. The minutes seem to click by terribly slowly and try as she might she couldn't grasp what the teacher was talking about.

James, however, seemed not to be having problems with the class. Instead, having suddenly found a new reason for being serious about Muggle Studies, he was paying rapt attention to the steps needed to use a motion picture camera. Wasn't that what it was called? James glanced at his book to be sure before he opened his mouth. "Erm, Professor, how do the people become stuck to the-" he glanced at the book once more- "film?"

"They don't become stuck, per sey, Mr. Potter. It records the image much like a camera will take a picture."

"Our pictures move like a motion picture camera, then?" Remus asked sceptically.

"Exactly. You do remember that Muggle pictures don't move, but catch only a single spot in time? The motion picture camera will catch long periods of time, but can't be framed like a picture. It has to be viewed on a projector."

James felt like his brain was going to explode. A what! When the bell rang before the lesson could go onto projectors, James felt like saying a thank you prayer to Merlin. Throwing his books in his bag, he set off for Lily's desk as fast as he could manage through the horde of students trying to leave.

"Homework! Wizards and Witches, I want three pages on the history of the motion camera due next Monday!"

There were several groans, but James paid little attention. Next block was a free period that he intended to spend with Lily.

Studying... of course.

-------------

If James thought he was going to get away with his new relationship without being mercilessly teased, he was yet again wrong. Nearly skipping in his steps, he left Lily in the Common Room after a rather long kiss goodnight and headed unthinkingly toward the room that he shared with his best mates. God willing, he was going to go to bed, dreaming wonderful dreams of the evening past and get up tomorrow morning to do it all again.

If only life was so predictable. Unbeknownst to James, he was about to walk into a scene not unlike the one Lily had faced the night before, only his mates were much more brutal than the teenage girls in year six would ever dream of being. The door creaked at the end, just like it always did when opened and James came in, giving the wooden door a shove behind him so that it would close. But the sound never came. James looked behind him and found Sirius standing just next to the door, a decidedly evil grin on his face. "Good evening Mr. Prongs," Sirius said delightfully, shutting the door gently. "How are you?"

James gave his best friend a look of complete puzzlement and raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Em, Padfoot, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that there is a very important decision you must make and I've been assigned to make sure you don't go out this door until it's made."

"Decision?" James asked.

"Yes," another voice answered. This voice was gravely serious and James wondered exactly what was so important that would cause his three friends to be acting as if the end of the world was upon them and they had to decide its fate. He swallowed. "What's going on?"

"We need to know who-"

"And you'd better bloody answer correctly, too," Sirius interrupted Peter.

Peter threw Sirius a sarcastic look. "Who, is going to be it?"

"It?" James felt his patience slipping as he backed up to his bed and put his bag down. For reasons unbeknown to him, he didn't want to turn his back to his friends at the moment, lest he have a spell cast on him from behind. "Care to explain?"

Sirius crossed his arms and wagged his head as if the answer were the simplest thing in the world. "Duh, Prongs. We need to know who the best man will be."

James' thoughts were trying to catch up with the conversation, and when finally they did, he felt like whipping his wand out and turning every last person in the room into a frog. Instead he slapped his hand to his forehead and shook it gently. "What are you all going on about?"

"The wedding!" Sirius emphasized, pounding his fist into his hand. "I can guarantee you that there is to be a wedding. Now, I know we've discussed this before, but I have first dibs on being the best man, as I'm your best mate. And you've known me longest."

"But, if it wasn't for me, you would never have become an animagus," Remus inserted.

"Touché Mooney," Peter quipped. "You are always saying how guilty you feel, yet when the time is right..."

"What about you and Kassie, Prongs? Or you and Madison?" James turned to face the werewolf who had a sad grin on his face.

"That won't happen, we all know that."

"We'll address that later, mate," Sirius said sternly to Remus, looking decidedly angry. "And Kassie and I are old news, anyway. I've been teased mercilessly, and I lived through it."

"Well, I'm going to sleep through it. So you three have fun," James announced, climbing onto his bed and closing the hangers. He cast a silencing spell on the curtains, pulled the blankets up to his chin and grinned to himself. "Marriage, eh? If I could get so lucky."

---------------

News about Lily and James' relationship spread like wildfire in the Forbidden Forest after the first day back to classes. No one could quite figure out how sweet, innocent Lily Evans could be dating the Marauder, James Potter. But dating they were, and as the news settled down, it became customary to see them holding hands, hugging, laughing or kissing in the corners of the huge castle.

Lily hadn't given much though as to what would happen after the end of this year. After all, she didn't have a home to return to and she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be staying with her sister. She couldn't stay with Kassie, because that meant living with Sirius and Lily just couldn't imagine barging in on such a situation. But it was a bridge she was sure she would cross when she came to it, and didn't plan on thinking about the walk until she got there.

However, certain other events in her life was about to come back and haunt her. Several weeks into February Lily received an owl at breakfast inviting her to have tea with Professor Dumbledore. Feeling uneasy and no longer as hungry as she had been, Lily replied to the invitation and sent it back out with Morgana just as the bell rang signalling the start of the first class.

"What was that all about?" James asked as Lily put her quill away and closed up her bag. James took the bag from her and slung it over his shoulder as they walked out of the Great Hall behind Sirius, Kassie, Madison, Remus and Peter, trooping outside to Care of Magical Creatures.

The cold air whipped around Lily's face as they made their way down the slope. "Professor Dumbledore has invited me to tea," Lily said, a little off handedly. "I can't imagine what he would want to have tea with me about. Strange, isn't it?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Oh, hey Hagrid."

"Hi ya, James, Lily," the giant greeted, bowing his head and tugging on the large crop of what looked like giant yellow leaves behind him. "Come 'n see me later."

"Sure thing," James replied. Lily waved as Curly followed him around the corner. "Like I was saying, I don't know why he wants to see you. Perhaps about a class or something?"

"I don't believe so. Wouldn't Professor McGonagall handle such things?"

"Maybe," James replied, putting their bags down. In a clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest was a small herd of what looked like large ostriches. Only slightly different. They seemed stupid, somehow. Like they weren't exactly the brightest creatures of Earth. Lily looked at them strangely as they passed.

"Good morning class! Now, as I'm sure you've noticed we are in the company of some rather exotic creatures today. These, class, are Diricawl."

"Oh! I know what these are!" Kassie hissed excitedly. "DoDo birds!"

"Doody what?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows bunched in confusion.

"Dodo birds. You should be familiar," Remus said smartly.

Sirius scoffed. "Is there something you want to share with the class, Mr. Black?" Professor Kettleburn asked, surprisingly close to the group of friends.

Sirius' face broke into what was suppose to be an innocent grin. "No sir."

"Indeed. Now, as I was saying. The Diricawl is a large fluffy-feathered bird that is not capable of flight. Now, who can tell me what is the most popular known facts about the Diricawl?"

"Muggles were once fully aware of its existence," Remus offered.

"Correct, Mr. Lupin. However, because of the Diricawl's ability to vanish at will, Muggles now believe they are extinct. Can anyone tell me what other animal can vanish when it feels threatened?"

"The Phoenix," Lily said, thinking of the large bird that sat in the Headmaster's office. She acknowledged that Professor Kettleburn said she was right, and in turn rewarded Gryffindor with 10 points for her and Remus' answers, but Lily barely heard. The thoughts of Fawkes brought Lily back to her impending meeting with Professor Dumbledore that very afternoon. And that caused her mind to explode in questions that she didn't know the answer to.

---------------

After lunch Lily said goodbye to everyone, trying her best not to show that the request for this meeting meant anything to her. After all, this was by far not the first time she had been called to Professor Dumbledore's office. But now that she thought about it, every time she had been there had been over something magical she had done. Swallowing, Lily said the password, boarded the rotating stairs and found herself at the entrance to Dumbledore's domain.

She knocked, half hoping he wasn't there.

"Come in!"

Damn. Well, here goes nothing, she thought as she pushed the door open. It creaked slightly and Lily entered, feeling slightly self conscious about the dozens of frames of past Headmasters watching her as she moved across the room and to the offered chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Professor Dumbledore was dressed in light blue robes with twinkling stars and crescent moon shapes on it. The tall hat on his head matched, but he removed it once Lily entered. "I'm so delighted you could join me. Please, have a seat."

Lily sat as instructed, still feeling the butterflies dancing in her stomach. "Would you like tea? A biscuit, perhaps?" Dumbledore offered, waving his wand and causing a plate of food to appear. "I daresay these are the best the house elves can make."

"Eh-thank you," Lily replied. She wished badly that they could just get onto the subject at hand. Deciding not to beat around the bush with small talk, she leaned forward and took her teacup in her hand. "What did you need to see me about, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled and poured himself a cup, then took a bite of a biscuit. Lily felt he didn't need to chew so long on it, and he studied her intently as he did. "I didn't want to ask to see you any sooner, hoping that the sting of recent events may have worn off."

Lily felt her stomach drop. What Kassie had told her had happened at the funeral... she didn't want to talk about it. Let alone with the Headmaster. "I see."

"Do you?" Dumbledore said cheerfully, as if the conversation was about nothing more than the weather. "I'm surprised you haven't sought me, or another Professor, out to talk about it. It's not exactly easy to deal with."

"Deal with?" Lily said, thinking she had been following the conversation, but wasn't so sure at the moment.

"The magic build up," Dumbledore explained with a wave of the hand. "You know, the static charge that is most likely humming around your magic after the dreadful event. I witnessed a large part of what happened at the funeral. Yet since then you haven't released the magic, have you?"

"Released?" Lily's face was of complete puzzlement.

Dumbledore suddenly looked worried. "You haven't released the pent up magic? From the build up at the funeral? You're magic hasn't been off since then?"

"No."

Dumbledore's eyes seem to bore into Lily with such a force that she felt like she might be crushed by its weight. "This, my dear, is a big problem."

**--End Chapter 55.**

Ok, assuming that most of the fans of this story haven't moved on, I'm going to put author's notes here for you :) There are some loyal readers, even though it's difficult lately to get things out in a timely manner. Have I mentioned Olivia's walking? Because she is. And that makes life just a tad bit more interesting. I don't know which was worse, not sleeping through the night or walking around (or running/crawling) away from me at all hours of the day. Either way, I'm exhausted.

Next week I'm heading to Disney World for our first family vacation; buut that doesn't mean I don't want to hear what everyone thought about the chapter. I need to know, so that I know what to do/not to do about future chapters. Chapter 56 is started and is sure to have a few twists, turns and snogging scenes. I hope and pray it won't take so long to get it out as this one, but with the way my life is, I can't promise anything. I'm just so happy that there are still people who read and care if the next chapter comes out. I love all my fans :)!

HUGE thanks to Kate for being the wonderful person she is! And sooo much congratulations for her big news. Ahh, another little Harry Potter fan on the way. It's great when HP fans multiply, no?

So, until next chapter, go join the LE;AH message forum and the LE;AH mailing list. They had the chapter about a week ago.

Note: Fanfiction dot net won't let me put a link on here, so to join the group, send an email to Lilyupdate-subscribe at yahoogroups dot com (take out the blanks, change dot to period) or join the boards at bethany212 dot proboards33 dot com (replace the word "dot" with the actual period)

So until next update, hope to see you on the boards (or the group, which is kinda dead, but the boards are always going!)

Bethany  
9.11.06


	56. The Order

**Lily Evans, A History  
Chapter 56 - The Order  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
-----------**

A big problem. That's what Professor Dumbledore had told Lily they might have on their hands after the pent up magic from Lily's parents' funeral had yet to release itself. However, a month later, Lily was still holding her breath nearly every time she raised her wand. And yet nothing odd had happened. In fact, she felt that her magic had never been more on target. The problems she had faced during the beginning of the year were far from her mind as spells came to her with the ease of being a pre O.W.L.S. student. If her professors had noticed a difference, they weren't saying. And even though it seemed inevitable that the other shoe would drop, Lily was finding that she enjoyed not having to stress over spell work so often.

Even though spell work was coming easily, the handwritten part of her work wasn't. The essays seem to go on forever and all sixth year students thought they'd scream if they spent another Saturday afternoon pent up in the library trying to catch up on work, just to have it loaded back on again come Monday morning. It was a vicious circle that Lily would have loved to put an end to. But there was no slipping for even just a moment, or she might be buried under the load of work and never again see the light of day.

The load of work was consuming, but even more so for James and Sirius, who also had to throw quidditch practice into the mix somewhere. And since the upcoming match against Hufflepuff was drawing closer, James was opting to spend more time on the pitch than doing homework. Lily vaguely wondered how he was even finishing all the work when at least four times a week he was on the pitch until dark. Lily closed her History of Magic book with a sigh of relief and rolled up the parchment she had been working on. Her stomach growled loud enough that the dark- haired girl sitting across the table looked up at the clock. "Is it dinner time?"

"I think we might have missed it," Lily said sourly. She hadn't noticed the six o'clock dinner hour come and go. But it had. In fact, it was nearly eight o'clock. Her stomach growled again. "I guess we could nick some food from the kitchen."

"That sounded a lot like James Potter sitting over there talking," Remus said. He stepped off the bottom step of the staircase and stepped closer to the table Lily, Kassie and Gabrielle were sitting at. "He's not rubbing off on you, is he?"

Lily smiled sweetly. "No. I can get into trouble on my own, thank you very much. He is usually just the one who comes up with the plan, or takes the fall for it. Who would think innocent Lily would do anything like hex Davey?"

"I knew you did that! It looked like your charm work," Kassie said proudly.

Lily set her book bag on the table and started to fill it. "He shouldn't have called Peter those foul names."

"And Peter should have known better than to try the engorging spell in the hall," Remus added in a matter-of-fact tone. "Though I did offer to reverse the effects. I wasn't sure he would have been able to carry his thumb up to the infirmary at the rate it was growing. And then to have his tongue tied, literally. Lily, that made me proud, it really did."

Lily beamed and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Is James still at the pitch?"

" 'Fraid so. He's working the team into the ground. I'm sure it's because Hufflepuff's seeker is literally the best they've had for years." Kassie yawned. "If Sirius tells me that one more time, I'm going to charm his bat to beat him over the head. I'll be glad when this match is over. I think we need a Hogsmead weekend. I'd love to get out of here for a bit. All this homework is draining the life out of me."

"Draining? I'm already there and it's only March. Still, I'd rather be here cramming night and day than be at home." Lily pulled a face at the thought of going home this summer. She had half a mind not to go. But where she would stay was even beyond her. While dating James, she was fairly sure that Olivia Potter might have some misgivings about her staying at Potter Manor. Kassie was staying with Sirius, so that was out of the question. And while she didn't fancy the idea of spending what precious money she had to get through school to get her own place, it was sounding more and more like the only option she had. She could get a job, she supposed...

"Food? Lily? Are you there?" Kassie waved her hand in front of Lily a few more times for good measure. "I'm going to fade away into nothing while you day dream about James!"

"I am not day dreaming about James, thank you," Lily said, coming out of her thoughts. "Let me go throw my bag down and we'll go."

"Here, take mine, too," Kassie said, throwing her book bag at Lily. Lily nearly fell over with the effort and struggled to get herself and the two heavy bags up the stairs. She put them down on Kassie's bed and glanced out the window. Even from here she could hear a shrill whistle blowing as the Gryffindor team practiced on, even though dusk was settling over the grounds. There was something sad about watching the small figures dodging in the shadowy light. Something that made Lily want to run out there, demand James come in and spend some time with her that didn't involve school work or quidditch strategy. Heaving a sigh, Lily shook her head. She turned to leave the room when a small piece of folded parchment on her bed caught her attention. Stupidly she looked around, even though she knew she was alone. "Was that there before?" she wondered aloud.

Silence greeted her. Slowly she picked up the parchment. Her name was written in clear, looping handwriting on the outside. Sitting down, she turned it over. The back had an old fashioned candle wax seal with small words written under it. "Tap wand here. If you are not the addressee, this parchment will self ignite." Lily gave it a quizzing look and turned it over one more time just to be sure it indeed was her name wrote on the front. The same neat writing stared back at her, and clearly said _Lily Evans_. Shrugging, she pulled her wand out and touched it to the wax seal. At once the seal broke and Lily was free to unfold the parchment and read the contents.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I wish to discuss something of grave importance with you.  
Please come to my office at midnight. You'll find Sour Sadies  
will tickle your taste buds._

_Yours truly,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Lily re-read the letter once more before suddenly it burst into a blue flame and within less than two seconds was gone. "Well!" she said in surprise, jumping off the bed. Curiously she looked around. It appeared she was the only one with the strange invitation on her bed.

"LILY! Did you get lost?!"

Realizing that she had been gone far longer than it would take to drop two bags off, Lily rushed out of the room, the letter still on her mind. But since no one else seemed to have received the same invitation, it seemed perhaps an unspoken rule to not mention it to her friends. When Lily stepped off the bottom step and into the common room she found Kassie standing by the door, her arms crossed and tapping her foot lightly. "It's about bloody time. Someone could waste away waiting for you!"

"Sorry," Lily muttered, giving no explanation. Kassie gave her a sideways glance, but said nothing.

----------------

Lily watched the clock beside her bed tick ever closer to midnight. The room was full of sounds of deep sleep and soft snores, but Lily laid awake, her mind racing. She, of course, was going to go to the meeting. But for Dumbledore to ask her to come at midnight? What if she was caught out of bed and roaming the castle at such hours? Not to mention detention, there was no telling how many points she could loose Gryffindor. It could loose them the house cup at the very least. The clock ticked one minute closer. It was now or never. Swallowing nervously, Lily quietly got out of her bed, slipped her house shoes on and crept out of the room.

Every creak in the common room seemed overly exaggerated as she made her way towards the portrait hole. It almost seemed someone was behind her, but Lily turned and looked over her shoulder several times without finding anyone there. She stopped to take a deep breath and pushed the portrait hole open just as someone grabbed her from behind.

A short lived, shrill scream erupted from Lily's throat and her fist flew threw the air to come in contact with... nothing? But something had definitely grabbed her hand. Lily blinked, her heart racing and her breathing coming in short gasps. Then as her tangled mind connected what she was seeing, the face of James Potter appeared, floating in mid air. "J-James?"

"You scare easily!" James accused, obviously trying not to laugh.

"In this day and time, with Voldemort and what not, you accuse me to scaring too easily?!" Lily huffed, trying to get her wits about her. "I could have cursed you!"

"Could have," James agreed, "but didn't. Where you off to?"

"I-eh, where are you going?" Lily shot back nervously.

James gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart flutter. "Same place you are, I imagine. Come on, get under here so you don't get caught."

Lily looked around nervously, but it appeared they were alone in the common room. Happy to see James, as always, but even more so with his invisibility cloak, Lily obliged and crouched under the fabric. "This is a tight fit," she noted, trying to bend her knees as they walked.

"Well, we are a bit taller than the last time. But that's okay, at least it's an excuse to be closer together."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, but the sight of Peeves the Poltergeist hanging upside down from a near-by flag pole made them both stop short. He seemed not to notice them as he wrote obscene words on the stone wall with what appeared to be chalk. James and Lily stood very still for a minute, but when they still went by un-noticed, decided they could probably make it past without getting caught. Still, Lily found herself holding her breath until they past by and entered the next corridor. The rest of the journey went by without problem, unless you count the fact that James had stood on her toe twice and both times had brought tears of pain to her eyes. When at last the stone gargoyle that served as the door keeper for Professor Dumbledore's office came into view, Lily felt hot from sweat and ever glad to be rid of the invisibility cloak.

"Sour sadies," James said clearly. Like breath had been breathed into the stone statue at those words, the gargoyle jumped aside and allowed them passage to the stairway beyond. Lily found herself once more focusing on what the meeting could possibly be about now that the threat of being caught was gone. If James was curious, he didn't show it. Lily contributed some of that to his skill at handling pre-game jitters at quidditch. Either that, or he wasn't in any way wondering what was going on. Perhaps he was used to getting late night invitations from the Headmaster.

"Come in, come in," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully as the large wooden door swung open. The room was full of tables and shelves of different objects that Lily wasn't sure of their use. Some whistled or sang as they passed, others just spun on their own or sat perfectly still. The instruments didn't seem out of place here, though. It was as if they were perfectly at home; their meaning only known by their owner. "I'm glad you could make it."

Lily noticed as she turned away from the silver objects that had at first caught her attention, that James and herself weren't the only persons invited to this meeting. There were several other students, most, she noticed, in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. In fact, there was only four other six years besides herself and James: Sirius, Peter, Remus and Rachel Bones, a Hufflepuff that Lily only knew vaguely. The other students watched as they sat down at the table that was situated in the middle of the room.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to take a mental check to see if everyone he invited had turned up. Apparently satisfied at the group, he clapped his hands together and took place at the head of the table. "I'm sure that you are wondering why you have been invited here at such a, well, odd time of the day. But before we begin, I need to pass around this parchment for each of you to sign. It is an understanding of privacy, so we say. This meeting is not to be discussed outside these walls where others may hear. It is vital," here his eyes shown around the room, stressing the importance of the words, "that no one found out why you are here tonight. This parchment will merely place a charm into effect so that if you repeat what you have heard to anyone, the memories will be completely wiped from your mind." He smiled, not cheerfully, but more with satisfaction. Lily noticed several people at the table glance around, but no one spoke. "If you should choose not to sign, please leave."

The sound of her own breath seemed unreasonably loud to Lily. But no one moved. Making sure that his words were understood, Professor Dumbledore indicated the quill he was trying to hand to Peter and looking slightly nervous, Peter scrawled his name to the parchment and passed it to Remus. One by one each person at the table signed their name to the parchment, no one speaking in the meantime. Finally it came back to Dumbledore. He rolled it up and looked once more around the room over his square glasses. "Now, as I said, it is vital that no one else comes into this information. Because what we are about to discuss is the security of the wizarding world.

"As all of you are surely aware, Voldemort is gaining power by the day. And as more and more join his ranks - either by force or voluntarily - it is becoming more and more obvious that something has to be done and that the Ministry of Magic is loosing hold on the situation. I will not beat around the bush; it is getting bad. So bad that the Daily Prophet has barely touched the tip of the iceberg."

He paused, allowing the information to sink in. Lily felt her heart beating furiously. "I have asked those who are in the room to come to this meeting tonight to ask you to join an organisation that is planning, as we speak, to take matters into their own hands. We have set up informants, spies, aurors and capable witches and wizards to help in the war against Voldemort. To stop him, we hope. And gain back the peace that left our world many years ago now. I ask you to stand up and fight, to choose a road that may, in the end, take your life. But one that hopefully will end in victory. We must stand together, in this time, and unite our powers, or life as we know it may end completely. Each one of you in the room has my utmost confidence in your powers and beliefs that you can be an asset to our cause."

"Excuse me." A voice drifted through the space and everyone at the table seemed to turn simultaneously to the speaker. The seventh year speaking was only vaguely known to Lily. She seemed slightly nervous about interrupting, but determined none the less. "Is this something the Ministry is doing?"

"This is without Ministry knowledge." Those five words was spoken with a grave under meaning and silence followed. Without the Ministry's knowledge meant that more than likely it was against wizarding law. But it also had significant meaning; they could take a stand against the greatest evil known to man, be he wizard or muggle. Lily knew without a doubt in her mind that she would do whatever it took to help: and if he meant her life, so be it.

---------------------------

With the knowledge of what Professor Dumbledore was calling "The Order of the Phoenix", Lily felt even more determined to do her best in her school work. All the knowledge she could gather about magic, spells and witchcraft would help in the coming days. And Lily was sure that the more she knew, the better off she'd be. She wasn't the only one who thought this. After the meeting, the headmaster had assigned each of the willing students a task. Lily's seemed simple enough - find out everything possible about Lord Voldemort. She had been given a name: Tom Riddle. This was the man behind the mask. The person who posed the biggest threat to wizard kind since Grindelwald. And his name was Tom. Lily shook her head. Somehow something so trivial, something so common, seemed less threatening. No wonder he changed his name.

Lily was excited about the prospect of doing something. For so long now she had been a sideliner to the war raging against the world she loved so much. But now, at least, she was doing something. Even if that something was interfering terribly with the already overloaded year she was having.

The free periods she had this year, that was taken by classes this time last year, could have been a big help. Except that it was taking all that free time and more just to finish her already growing mound of homework. In order to find time to also search for something - anything - about Voldemort, meant less time with James and she rarely saw him as it was.

This was on the mind of more than one person. James was now trying to juggle another task on top of the others he already had: he was supposed to use the network of the many people he knew from different houses to see if he could somehow feel out where they stood among things. As Dumbledore had said "The world isn't made up of good and bad; Death Eaters and Aurors." So James wasn't recruiting, per say, he was "getting a feel" of his fellow school mates and where their views lay. But on this particular early spring day, James Potter had only one thing on his mind.

"Come on."

Lily looked up from the parchment she was pouring over, trying to make sure the essay she had spent most of the night on was going to earn her nothing less than a perfect grade. The sunlight behind James was washing over him, and blinding Lily so that she couldn't see his face. "Where?" she asked, squinting.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"I have to finish this and start on Professor McClure's essay on the twelve uses of dragon's blood," Lily said with a huge sigh. She swept her wand across the parchment and assured the ink was dry, carefully rolled it up. "I'm sorry, James. Can I take a rain check?"

The sunlight now poured freely on the table as James threw himself roughly in the chair across from Lily. He leaned forward. "A what?"

Lily smiled, tilting her head and staring at James for a moment. "It's just a muggle saying. It means can we do it another day, or later."

"Oh." James studied Lily for a moment. "Ok, it's later. Come on." There was an undertone in James' voice that said she wasn't backing out of this, no matter how long or hard she tried. Momentarily Lily allowed the consuming thought of just how much work she had to do engulf her, but James grabbed her hand and caused her to stop. "It'll all be there later. But the sun won't. It's a beautiful spring day; let's go enjoy it for a little bit."

Lily allowed herself to be pulled from the chair and led out of the Gryffindor common room, down all the stairs that would take them to the outside and into the bright sunlight that Lily had only noticed lately as it streamed in the windows throughout the castle. The air was reasonably warm, considering that it was only early spring, and the wind was light as it lifted her hair off her shoulders. She took a deep breath; the air was considerably fresher outside and her lungs seemed to enjoy not having to sort through the dust and stale inside air she was accustomed to as of late. Feeling much better about the fact that James had taken her away from the homework she really needed to be working on, Lily felt herself relaxing. As they sat under a tree next to the lake, there was only one argument that seemed to come up. Thirty minutes into it, it seemed neither one of them was going to back down.

"Hmmm, me more."

"Nope, me."

"No, me."

"You're hopeless."

"Look who's talking."

Lily drummed her nails against the back of James' hand in a slightly off-hand rhythm and sighed deeply. The sunset was perfect; the clouds eased over the horizon in sync and the purple and pink hues cast a magic scene that Lily was sure not even the best wizard or witch could duplicate. The wind danced around, causing Lily to shiver slightly. The warm day had been a treat, but the night was bringing a chill with it that reminded them that winter still had one or two tricks up it's sleeve. Small goose-bumps sprung to Lily's arms and she rubbed the hair on her arms back down.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Want to go in?"

"Never."

"This coming from Miss I-have-too-much-homework-to-go-outside?" James smiled quirkily and pulled Lily closer to him. They had a magnificent view of the sunset's picture on the lake and with Lily lying against him, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, life was perfect. Or as near as it could possibly get. It was entirely too bad that every day couldn't be like this one; the worries and pains that everyday life had thrown at them kept at bay by the gentle movement of the lake and the slow easing of the clouds across the sky. James felt quite poetic at the moment, but something was still burning at the back of his mind. "Lily?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you more."

Lily huffed. Just when she thought James would give up the petty argument that had been going back and forth with, he would spring it on her again. Not that she minded, it was arguments like this that made her face feel warm in the chilly night - made her feel like all was right in the world. But that didn't stop her from replying. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night."

"It does, as a matter of fact," James chuckled. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's go bug the house elves."

As they walked back to the castle, hand in hand, Lily had the feeling that she wanted to run back out to the lake, sit down again and demand the sun return to the sky. She didn't want this day to end; she feared another one wouldn't come along for a while. When she re-entered the castle walls it was back to homework, spell work and searching, endlessly, for any clue to Voldemort's past.

Even as they went to the kitchen, grabbed some food from the house elves and then headed back to the Gryffindor common room to eat, Lily couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread. Trying to dismiss it as paranoia because she had spent so much time reading about the rise of the dark arts, the redhead settled back in the arm chair and bit into an apple.

"Hand that magazine to me, would you?" James asked with a mouth full of biscuit.

Lily made a face, pointed her wand towards the magazine on the other end of the table and promptly screamed, bolting for the floor just as the entire table came up and flew across the room. "Watch out!"

There was a resounding crash as the wooden table burst into a million splinters upon impact with the stone wall. Several doors up the stairs could be heard opening and voices calling out. Lily felt bewilderment and fear clutch at her chest, making it slightly hard to get enough air so she could think about what just happened. She hadn't felt different, hadn't even put much effort into the command. Why would this be happening now? Even though Dumbledore had warned... "James?" Lily looked around frantically for a second as the sound of footsteps on the stairs grew closer.

"Mmm, I'm okay," a voice muttered from the back of the couch. Lily didn't want to think about how James ended up back there. Or what had just happened. But that, like most things, wasn't an option.

The footsteps grew ever louder and the first to reach the common room was Sirius. Wand at the ready, he ran over to James. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he said, looking around at the broken table, Lily, and then James as if doing so would answer the question in a reasonable fashion.

"If I had to guess," answered James, rubbing his arm, "Lily's summoning spell was a bit... strong, shall we say?"

"Strong?" Broderick Acton, a third year, asked sarcastically. "You sure you weren't trying to kill him?"

"No I wasn't trying to kill him," Lily said sourly as the room filled up with Gryffindors of all years. "There's nothing to see here. Go on back to bed!" Her voice was high pitched, nearing on hysteria in her opinion. She swallowed, running her hand through her hair. "It was an accident, no need for further investigation. So off with you."

Slowly the room emptied, small talk cutting through the room and getting louder. Lily felt a headache coming on. "_Repairo_," she muttered at the table. The pieces jumped back together as if nothing happened at all. Lily sighed. Life just couldn't be boring and predictable for one minute, could it? "James, I think I'm going to bed."

James was still rubbing his arm dumbly and staring at the now whole table. He blinked stupidly and took a few steps over to Lily. Slowly he put his hand on her cheek. "You ok?" he asked softly. Lily's eyes were welled up like tears were threatening to consume her. He recalled, a month or so back, that Dumbledore warned this may happen. It was nothing unexpected... except why did stuff like this have to keep happening to Lily? Couldn't it go bother someone else? She'd had enough.

"Sure. Dumbledore said something about my magic might go a little haywire." Lily shrugged as if she didn't care in the least. James knew better. "I guess this is what he was talking about?" Her voice sounded hesitant.

"Dumbledore was a lot more concerned than you're letting on, wasn't he?" Sirius asked in a matter of fact tone. James felt the intense need to knock his best friend upside the head. He settled for not so discreetly stepping on his foot. "Maybe you should go see him?" Sirius added just as James put all his weight on the foot he was trying to crush Sirius' with. His best friend let out a whelp like a wounded dog and glared at him.

"What? Before I blow someone up?" Lily bit out, a little hurt at what Sirius might be implying. "I'll just have to concentrate more, that's all. I'm off to bed." With her worst fears out in the open like that, Lily wanted nothing more than to run and hide. Without another word Lily climbed the stairs and slammed the door to her room behind her.

James finally gave in to his first impulse and slapped Sirius upside the head. "Good going prat."

"James, you can't say that you don't think this is a bit alarming? After all, Lily isn't exactly known for having too little magic. Between that and her visions the girl is practically a walking time bomb."

Sirius' best friend stared at the staircase Lily had just disappeared up. "She hasn't had any visions for a while now, I'll have you know. And she was enjoying living without them. And now this... can't anything in her life be easy?"

"Mate, is anything easy in this day and age? Kassie?"

"Huh?" the black haired witch said innocently from behind Sirius, unaware that he knew she was standing there.

"You should talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Because there are some things a best friend can say that other people can't get away with," Sirius stated as if he knew this better than anyone else. "I just wanted to be sure she doesn't hurt someone. Or herself," Sirius muttered, looking at the large scratch on the wall where the table had made impact.

James opened his mouth to say something, realized that he really had nothing helpful to input and snapped it shut again. Kassie sighed, resigned to her fate, and took off towards the staircase with the speed of a race of turtles.

---------------

If there was anything that was bugging Lily more about her new found power it was that Dumbledore had explained to her that she may have a lack of it since the scene at the funeral, not a build up of it. Splashing cold water on her face, she went back to her room and climbed in bed, being sure to shut the curtains so Kassie didn't come to have one of those best friend pep talks with her. The last thing she wanted to hear at the moment was that everything was going to be ok, this was just a phase and - her favourite - we'll all get through this together. More than feeling a little sarcastic at the moment, Lily wasn't in the mood to deal with good will and nice thoughts. She wanted to scream, plain and simple. And since this wasn't an option - at least not without causing more of a ruckus - she slipped under the covers of her bed and decided to sleep on it. All these thoughts also stopped her from writing in her diary, as even the spirit who dwelled there would be full of false cheer and Lily didn't want to hear it.

Laying down, Lily stared at the top canopy on her bed for several hours after the other girls in the room had drifted off to sleep. Fitfully thinking on and off about going to James' room and talking this out with him, Lily finally fell into a light slumber. Her dreams were full of explosions and unexpected magical twists. Then visions of her parents funeral, the sadness... Petunia. She pointed her wand at Petunia, but nothing happened and her sister laughed at her, telling her that her parents' death was her fault and now she had nothing. Then it faded and she was at school. James was having a wand fight with Snape and Lily cut in and accidentally made Snape blow up. Lily awoke in a sweat to find that she had only been asleep twenty minutes.

"This is stupid," she mumbled, getting up and putting a dressing gown on. She grabbed her wand and pulled the bed hangings closed behind her. "_Lumos_," she whispered. Thankfully there was no explosion, just the small light at the end of her wand sparking to life. Lily let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and stepped softly towards the door. Ever so slowly she crept down the stone stairs and into the common room. The moon light poured through the curtains, making small shadows dance around the room. It seemed to take forever before she found herself at the bottom of the boys' staircase. She looked back across the common room, waiting almost expectedly for someone to jump out and demand to know what she was doing. But no-one did. She took a deep breath and ascended the boys' staircase. She needed to talk to James, and waiting until the morning just wasn't an option. Every small creak amplified ten times in Lily's head so that she was positive someone was just behind her. Looking around her more than once, she pushed the door open to the sixth year boys' dorm and slipped inside.

Once there Lily felt positive that everyone in the room was surely awake and knew exactly what she was doing. But as she tip toed past Peter and Sirius' bed, no one jumped out from behind the curtains or leapt from a shadow to ask her what she thought she was doing. And with only her own fears to keep her company, Lily finally managed to make it to James' bed and pulled the curtain back.

"Hey Lily," James whispered and Lily promptly screamed.

"_Silencio!_" James spoke the spell and threw his hand over Lily's mouth, pulling her onto his bed all at the same time. Satisfied that his spell had worked (especially since no one else in the room had come running over) he burst out laughing as Lily struggled to sit up. "A bit jumpy, are you?"

"You could say that," Lily bit out, trying to gather what little bit of dignity she might have left after this episode. She doubted it was enough to even worry with. "You could have cast the spell and then spoke," she huffed out. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Is that how it happened?" James said huskily, grabbing Lily and pulling her down next to him. "Scared you to death? We can't have that, I'm just starting to really get into this relationship."

Lily raised an eyebrow that she realized a moment later couldn't be seen by James in the darkness of his curtain surrounded bed. She fumbled for a moment for her wand and pulled it up. "_Lumos_."

The light flared up, causing shadows to shoot up the curtains. James blinked stupidly for a moment. "What's that for?"

"So I can see whom I'm speaking to," Lily said smartly. "I don't like talking in the dark."

A decidedly evil grin broke across James' face. "And why not?"

"Prat," Lily said, slapping him on the arm. "Anyway. I didn't come here to snog you."

"Damn it," James muttered, sitting up and looking like Lily had just told him Voldemort took all the ice cream in the world. "Eh, I mean, oh. Well, that's fine. What did you come in here for, then, my love?"

Lily giggled, feeling at ease just being this close to James. She propped a pillow up behind her, leaned back and gazed at James' face in the glow of the wand. The shadows danced behind him, growing larger and smaller as he moved so he was comfortable. Lily waited a few minutes, sighing softly. "Do you think it'll happen again?"

James didn't need to ask what. He had known Lily long enough, even as friends, to know that she was worried sick over what had happened in the common room. In fact, he was actually a bit surprised it took her as long as it did to come to him to talk about it. He bit his thumb nail - or what was there of it - while trying to decide what to say. After all, how do you say that it's a bit alarming without sounding like you think it's a bad thing? James usually could come up with the right thing to say, even though most of the time he didn't recall knowing he had. But now, with Lily gazing at him with green eyes full of worry and slight panic, he couldn't figure out what would be best to say. After all, if he was in her shoes he wouldn't want to hear small chit chat about how it would be alright, and they'd get through it together.

"Is it so bad that you can't say anything?" Lily asked after a few minutes.

"Nonsense. It's worse," James quirked, giving her a lopsided grin.

Lily giggled and James had the distinct feeling that he had made it through another moment of indecision. The tension in the air seem to deflate slightly. "It's not a terrible thing, really. You just need to learn to channel it more carefully. Always assume that it's going to be a strong burst of magic, and control it. You're strong enough, I know."

James suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Lily's lips. He gave into the sensation for a moment, then pulled back, laughing. "Thought you weren't here to snog me?"

"Are you saying you'd rather I stop?"

James shook his head violently. "Not in the least."

**-End Chapter 56.**

Hello everyone! (I'm assuming there is still more then five people reading this story?) This is your overly-tired author who keeps disappearing because life keeps getting in the way trying to make an update :)  
So, I tried very hard not to make this a cliff hanger since God alone knows when the next update will be. Olivia just got out of the hospital yesterday due to having tests to see why she randomly projectile vomits. Nice, eh? We'll know the results in a few weeks. Anyway, the chapter would have been out a few days ago, except for the hitch that I wasn't here to get it. And my wonderful editor, Kate, is a proud new mummy of a 11 week old baby boy, so her hands are full, as well. But we're trying! Thanks so much to those of you who are sticking around with the story. The next chapter is about 1/3 finished. But that doesn't mean anything, really. Because there is no telling what all will happen between now and when I get it done.

So, let me know what you thought. If you're still around, or if you've given up. Visit the boards - we are coming up on our third anniversary for the boards and fourth anniversary of the story. Hard to think that it's taken me four years to spit out 56 chapters, eh?

Until next time; stay safe this summer. Don't over work (it sucks, trust me!) and enjoy the sun.

Bethany  
06.01.07


End file.
